Amazing Race III: Paper Mario: TTYD Edition
by j-cag
Summary: Twelve teams of two race across fourteen destinations inspired by sixteen games throughout Mario history! The first team to cross the finish line wins one million coins! Across land, sea, space and sky, alliances and rivalries rise. Who will win The Amazing Race?
1. Glitz Glory Intro!

* * *

_Previously, on the Amazing Race II…_

_Twelve teams of two embarked on one of the most grueling challenges ever to be introduced to the world—a difficult and tiring race that spanned the globe. Each team shared a special relationship, and put into play the best of their abilities through teamwork, intelligence, and physical strength. However, one by one, nine of the teams were eliminated at different rest points around the world, leaving three to battle it out towards the Finish Line for one million Smash coins. In the end, one team prevailed—Shimi and Waitress, the co-workers from aboard the Excess Express, became the winners of the second race. Now, another twelve teams will be introduced into this third race around the world. Who will it be this time?_

* * *

The flashing lights and dancing balloons rose overhead the city of Glitzville, forever cursed to have no weather because of its position above even some of the highest clouds. Its underside propeller continued its rapid rotations to sustain the large weight of the floating town. On this day, one of the more popular attractions, the fighting arena known as the infamous Glitz Pit, was surprisingly near-empty. A lone two Yoshis could be seen leisurely walking about the benches and seats of the ring.

"This is the flying town of Glitzville, a popular hub that attracts visitors from all around the world, very much mirroring the same magnetism abilities of large municipalities on the ground," stated the orange Yoshi, whose name was Miles. "We stand here, in its main attraction, the Glitz Pit."

"This famous battle stadium hosts daily clashes between fighters that have caused great controversy among spectators, fans, and detesters alike," said the red Yoshi, known as Blaise. "Regardless of its current reputation, this unique arena will have one more honor under its belt—it will be the starting point for a race around the world."

At that moment, the large Cheep-Cheep blimp that provided transport between Rogueport Station and Glitzville came into view, wafting up and down on an air current.

"Twelve teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, are currently being transported to this place by one large blimp. These teams are…"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko**

"Lahla and Rocko. Co-workers at the Pianta Parlor of west Rogueport with personalities from both ends of the spectrum."

Keeping in theme with her usual outfit, Lahla retained her cat ears and bow tie. In place of her usual sleeves, however, she'd donned small pink bows to match her large one. Rocko's yellow Pianta skin perfectly matched his green leaf skirt and white tank top. He was wearing sharp-edged sunglasses instead of the usual circular ones he was known to wear. Strapped into the front seats, the two had the pleasure of looking back at their competition—that's what Rocko was doing, but Lahla chose instead to eagerly look out the window from her seat, observing the sky as it went past.

"Let's see…I think that the main thing that inspired me to go on this adventure was the fact that my sister'd already done it…the ol' sibling rivalry, ya know? Just gets ya pumped up and wanting to do the same thing, but better." Lahla giggled. "That aside, I feel that Rocko and I have what it takes to actually win. We fill in each other's weaknesses with our strengths, so there aren't very many easy weaknesses to be lookin' for."

"Dis'll be one o' the more interestin' things we'll be doin'. Dose daily brawls between de Pianta syndicate and de Robbos died down to pretty much nothin' because of de new boss' friendly rebuildin'." Rocko recalled. "Derefore, this is just de kinda ding we both need to bring more excitement. Who knows? I dink we got what it takes to win it!"

"Hehe, you've got that right!"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail**

"Frankie and Ishnail. Supposed enemies, and the heads of two major opposing consortiums that are the very life of the entire town of Rogueport."

Imposing and majestic could've been two words used to describe the clothing choice for introducing the two leaders of the Pianta syndicate and Robbos organization. Frankie was wearing a white tailored jacket with light yellow and orange trims on the sleeves and pockets, along with a black T-shirt labeled 'I'm da boss,' and a green leaf skirt. Ishnail had on a forest green vest and navy blue undershirt striped with white, both of which came out over the underside of his snail-shaped Koopa shell. Both guys were wearing black sunglasses that hid their eyes as they looked around at the opposition, silently planning and plotting for strategies.

"After watchin' my dearest Fransesca run de very first race and take fourth, I was compelled to do it, too…unfortunately, she couldn't go again, so I ended up teamin' with the head of the Robbos." Frankie explained. "We ain't enemies like he was with my father-in-law, so dere's no problems runnin' between us. Drough this race, we hope to build not only better relations between our two parties, but also better ourselves."

"The Frankster pretty much encouraged me into doing this for the adventure." Ishnail remarked. "Not much to it, hangin' around and lyin' low in Rogueport, avoidin' the few patrolling cops and officers…so this'll definitely be a relaxin' trip worthy of remembrance. Plus, we get to run around the world, beating out other people along the way! That, in itself, is what I call a perk! Just hope the boys back home won't be doing the same to each other while we're gone…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah**

"Theata and Hannah. Friends from Rogueport hoping to become the future actresses of the world that have a love for theater."

The stylish brown hair of Theata had blonde tips at the ends. She was wearing a purple tank top and long black athletic pants with white running shoes. Her partner, Hannah, had left her shoulder-length brown locks hanging. She was wearing a more modest combination of a light-blue T-shirt under a soft pink jacket, blue jeans, and regular tennis shoes. While Hannah was quietly seated, her hands clasped together over the seatbelt, Theata was excitedly hopping up and down in her restraint, babbling talk to her best friend.

"I'm more of the energetic, jump-first, think-later, type of girl, while she's the calm planner that tries to hold me together." Theata explained. "It's that magnetism between opposites that pretty much bonds us as friends and helps us work together efficiently as a team."

"There's quite a lot that can be said about how we plan to play this race…I think that the best thing we have going for us is basically that we stand out among the crowd. Well, not too many people are willing to not help two young Toad women, so we can ensure that we always have a reliable group to get help from." Hannah remarked.

"Our personal time together as friends is somewhat odd; she works as a full-time nurse, while I work as a flight attendant at the Rogueport Airfield. Because of that, we don't get very much time to spend with each other…the time we do receive is never a lot. I think I speak for the both of us when I say that I want to be able to make the best of this time away from home."

* * *

**Grodus & Crump**

"Grodus and Crump. Full-time charity workers and former world-reign plotters who have since gained a new lease on life."

Whereas the larger figure of Grodus was wedged into a cramped seat on the aisle, Crump was busy cackling as he stared out the window, viewing the skies outside. Although Grodus was wearing a large white covering that flowed over his body (complete with a black flowing cape on the backside), it was relatively easy to see a jumbled mess of circuits and wires underneath, forming a somewhat wiry body with limbs and parts about the size of a regular X-Naut, but formatted for his height. Since he had nothing to hide, Crump was wearing his usual purple head covering and goggles, white boots, and a black jacket imprinted with an 'X' on the back.

"When people look at me and see my body, they often think of my disability as just that—a burden. Thus, they think I can only get in the way." Grodus explained. "I can control body parts with my mind, sending electronic impulses along the wires, so me getting in the way? It's not the case at all."

"It really isn't. After all of the incidents that occurred with the world takeover and stuff, we've both been changed for life. Luckily for Sir Grodus, I went through a lot of studies in robotics and electronics, so I'm probably the one responsible for him not being just a bouncing head right now." Lord Crump smirked. "As much as I often have the urge to feel that he owes me for me building him a robotic body, there's actually a better feeling in me that comes from just knowing that we're no longer in the boss-apprentice partnership. Instead, we're equals."

"Exactly. And because of that; the fact that we are living…or well, trying to live as equals…is most likely the key that will propel us to performing in the race better than we would have if I were still the deranged lunatic leader of the X-Nauts. Well, technically I still am, but…GAAAAAAAACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!"

"Uh…maybe you should take one of those throat lozenges…buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!"

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper**

"Puni Elder and Puniper. Shaky acquaintances with different ideas about leadership that reside in the Great Tree of Boggly Woods."

For some reason, the two Punis were going for the modest look. A single striped blanket was draped over the Puni Elder's back, its various tints of gray providing the only differences in color on her ensemble. Puniper had what could've been considered a jacket to a Puni—a blue cape tied around his body that could've been classified as a harness. He was on the aisle and busy looking around, while she was taking a snooze on the window seat, her blanket slowly rising and falling with each intake of breath.

"One thing is for sure…after the sorry, sorry performances of the others the other times around, I'll be making up for it myself. We can best anything this race has to throw at us!" The Puni Elder quickly seemed to grow to an unnaturally large size (for a Puni). "AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU ALL!"

As she shrunk down, Puniper sighed. "One thing is for sure, I'm unsure of how we'll fare. I mean, it was nice of the ol' coot to take me under her wing as a potential candidate for Puni leader, but…"

"UNGRATEFUL JUNIPER!" Puni Elder screamed, growing huge again.

"Ouch! Geez…urgh. Even her memory is fading…" Puniper mumbled. "Well, it'll be tough, that's already been established with the fall of others of our kind. I think we could possibly improve upon that and make it to the end…I really do. It'll just require a lot of effort from both of us…effort I'm not so sure exists in the head of that old windbag."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry**

"Bob and Larry. Fillers of the leadership roles in Fahr Fahr Outpost—the former is the mayor, the latter is the military strategist."

Due to their normal residencies in the cold town from where they came, the two Bob-ombs had been somewhat unsure of how to dress. They'd both done away with their regular hats for the start of the race, instead opting to go for stylish headbands wrapped around the bases of their fuses—Bob had a plain red one, while Larry had the more unique look of a white one dotted with black spots, stripes, and stars. Unlike most of the other teams, the two bombs were calmly waiting in their seats, not really moving much other than breathing, and occasionally turning to look out the window.

"We are of the foreign class, so change is something to be expected and dealt with as it comes quite easily. That is something we should be having little to no problems with while running this race." Bob explained. "I am thinking that we will be the oldest couple, and therefore, be classified by other teams under the category of 'underdog team.' That is of being fine with us, as we will show them all what it is meaning to be an 'underdog.' We can overcome all our age and weaknesses to win."

"Indeed. Although we may be acting out of our element, away from home, we will be doing our best to have fun traveling. It is something we both did for quite a long while because of our participating in the Bob-omb militaries, so we are hoping for the best to happen, and for luck being on our side." Larry stated. "I am of sureness that we can pull this off."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail**

"Gloomtail and Hooktail. Shrunken dragon siblings and former pets of the Shadow Queen, from the Palace of Shadows and Hooktail Castle."

If one were to have seen the two mythical creatures beforehand and then take a look at them afterwards, it would've been difficult to recognize them other than their kept appearances—they had been minimized down to the size of some of their rival racers. Since they were both quadrupeds, their wear was considerably different from that of some of the others; the respective blue and pink jackets they had on were specially fitted to provide warmth with sleeves that stretched down all four legs. Fumbling around with his seat restraint, Gloomtail was twisting and turning to get the best look at all of the rival teams, while Hooktail simply watched in disgrace from the seat window, not bothering to force him to stop with the silly sight.

"We're not here on this competition to make friends. Oh no, never that. We're here to win it and be able to escape the awful trap of being enclosed in dark, damp dungeons that we were forced to guard by traveling around the world on this race."

"Um…technically, I wasn't forced to…I CHOSE to have that castle." Hooktail corrected.

"Oh, whatever…" Gloomtail sighed and shook his head. "I'll put it this way. After what seems like a thousand years of virtually no activity, I'm geared up and ready to do something enjoyable for once. This race is exactly what I need to get reacquainted with the world and how it works, since there's no longer any pressure on me to remain underground as a key holder…"

"Although we had really big reputations, that's sort of changed." Hooktail mumbled. "After that…awful experience…that happened to both of us, we both woke up and found ourselves shrunken to the size of normal people. It feels really weird being so small, so it could prove to be a disadvantage to us…but then again, if there's anything I've ever learned, it's that anything can happen."

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry**

"Blooey and Jerry. Self-proclaimed opposites, but best friends and explorers at heart, from the Strudel Continent."

The two friends, not having similar body styles, were obviously dressed differently. Most of the brown coloration from heat had long since crusted off of Blooey's moist skin, revealing the white background and blue spots underneath. Only one of his tentacles was adorned with a watch. Jerry, a cherry Bob-omb, had on a rounded white jacket on the lower half of his spherical body that just barely covered the bottom of his eyes. While Blooey was excitedly jabbering to the red bomb, only occasionally stopping to look around at the other teams, Jerry was listening and occasionally nodding, keeping eye contact with his friend at all opportunities.

"I have a feeling that the race is going to be one of the best traveling experiences I'm ever going to have…especially after that…adventure…I went on with that one guy, Luigi…ended up getting myself fried after being flung into a volcano!" Blooey recalled. "I mean, who would be stupid enough to throw his own teammate…oh, never mind…at least I know that Jerry isn't that type of guy. That previous journey left us with a lot of time getting to know each other, and it's been enough for me to say that we should have enough combined strengths to be successful at this race."

"…Well…after that trip, we were left with a whole lot of down time to explore what kinds of things we had an interest in. There were five party members in total that reconnected often, even from our hometowns—that's how we heard about the race, through two of them. Hopefully we can fare better than our friends, though…because it was hard for them, and they were out first. I really don't want to repeat the same thing they did…so we'll be doing our best." 

* * *

**Kojo & Kory**

"Kojo and Kory. Childhood friends, athletes, and gate-guarders from opposite ends of Petalburg."

Both Koopas could have been stereotyped as the typical, ideal young guys in terms of looks. They both had relatively slim appendages sticking out from their shells, and both hairstyles were gelled up into the air. Kojo's more wild hair had several strands falling over in front of his eyes, while the rest was short and spiked out in all kinds of directions. Kory only had two bangs focused in towards the middle of each eye, and a Mohawk of sorts going down from the front. They had on matching blue hoodies with their names inscribed in white cursive on the left side of the chest. Neither were paying much attention to the other teams, instead choosing to converse with each other.

"Probably the best thing we got going for us is our speed…" Kojo began. "Training as an athlete through school helped both of us to stay fit, so we should have physical stuff covered with few to no problems. It's some of the other things that we're both worried about, such as something extreme like…heights. We know it's coming, though…but, that's one of the main reasons why we're coming on this race: to overcome some of the fears we have to deal with in our daily lives that have always prevented us from doing things we've always wanted to do."

"Exactly. Every single thing we could have ever asked for in a vacation or an adventure is packed up right here, just for us. There's a chance to partake in all these cool cultural activities, meet new people, see new sights…never in my life would I have dreamed to be doing anything like this." Kory admitted. "But, I'm glad that we have the opportunity. I'm pretty sure that we have the power to overcome our fears and hopefully even make it to the end…our friendship seems like it's sturdy enough to withstand this wicked race and push us to win."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo**

"Toce and Koopie Koo. Petalburg females hoping to meet the standards of other teams, using their kind and compassionate natures to their advantage."

Hair colored a reserved light brown hung down into two sideburns and a ponytail from Toce's head. She was wearing a red jacket over a yellow shirt with a spray painted picture of Petalburg in an oval on the front, blue jeans, and a chain locket around her neck. Koopie Koo's orange-colored hair was held back in a single ponytail by a scrunchie, and a single pink headband rested in front of it. A pink jacket was fitted over the underside of her shell. While Toce was suspiciously looking around at the other competitors, Koopie Koo had her head resting on her hand as she leaned on the armrest, gazing out the window.

"A lot of people in Petalburg probably recognize the both of us as the quiet, stay-at-home girls that don't exactly have a life," Toce snorted. "To be honest, I sometimes feel that I really don't—even the fear of Hooktail didn't really inspire me to do something life-changing. But now…I have this race. For sure, it'll be quite interesting how we do…since my best friend is the girlfriend to a past winner."

"Yeah…" Koopie Koo blushed and laughed nervously. "It's suddenly like there's a load of pressure on our shoulders to do well, since I'm Koops' girlfriend, and there are some high expectations of us. I don't want to let anyone down on that—I'm positive that Toce T. and I can do really well on this game. But, morals won't get thrown out the window; we'll be playing hard, but we'll be playing right."

"That, too. It's important for us to maintain as clean of a slate as possible, because karma and luck can desert us at any time. We're going to play to win, but we're not going to be the villains to do so."

* * *

**Pierre & Rana**

"Pierre and Rana. Dating, yet somewhat emotionally distant because of the nature of their work. Both members of the duo hail from Underground Rogueport."

Fancying himself as a shady sort of character, Pierre kept his black mask fitted snugly over his eyes, and had a black jacket around his body, with sleeves for the arms, as well as a hole for his tail. The very tips of his head fur were slightly spiked up. On the other hand, Rana had replaced her usual mask with purple-rimmed sunglasses. She had a jacket of a similar style, but it was of a jean fabric, and colored blue. All looking and scanning had been done when first boarding, so the Squeeks were free to simply sit there and rest on the whole ride up, ignoring the eyes of curious foes that were looking around.

"For starters, Rana and I both have studied the world extensively because of our degrees in archaeology, history, and geography, so we have a slight advantage over the other teams as far as it goes with world culture, customs, and all other types of things that could otherwise become a great hindrance." Pierre stated. "That, combined with our speed and ingenuity, definitely makes us a strong force to be reckoned with."

"Our relationship with each other could be somewhat described as long-distance dating. While he…'works' trying to get on the side of the Robbos, I work as an archaeologist with another team of Squeeks. That alone keeps us really separated, so we don't usually get very much time to spend together…" Rana said quietly. "We can both look to this race as an opportunity to make the best of our beautiful bond. It's quite possible that this just could be the knot to the tie that could finally force Pierre to accept me as an equal who is worthy to work side-by-side with him…not that I'm exactly all into stealing and that kind of stuff, though."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock**

"Koopinator and Shellshock. Two well-respected and high-ranked Glitz Pit major league fighters. One is a loner, while the other is a partygoer."

Strangely enough, Koopinator had no other clothing on except for his regular battle armor, shell, and helmet. He was sitting there in his seat, arms crossed, eyes glaring out from the darkness of his headdress. Conversely, Shellshock had on his usual black sunglasses, along with a lavender windbreaker, spiked wristbands, and a necklace of stones. Unlike his partner, Shellshock was eagerly looking around from his aisle seat, straining his neck as he tried to get glimpses of other participants as they peered backward. Occasionally, he gave a teasing wave.

"In spite of his lower ranking in the Glitz Pit scoreboards, I have quite a bit of respect for Shellshock. He is a tad too easygoing, but it will work out in the end for this race—I make up for it with my own sense of honor and strictness." The Koopinator remarked. "Based on what has happened to other teams before, we cannot get complacent just because of our status and abilities as fighters. The race requires much more than brute strength and combat strategizing. Although those two things are obviously the fortes we had to master just to make the major leagues, we still have the other attributes that are needed."

"It'll definitely be tough just handling having to travel with the 'Nator…but then again, I bet he feels the same way about me. The thing is, we've spent a lot of time training together, so we know a lot about each other's personalities, weaknesses, strengths…that sort of thing." Shellshock explained. "In a way, it makes us more prone to arguments, but it also allows us to have an edge, knowing what we have and don't have."

"Since this will likely be one of the only opportunities we will have just to escape the atmosphere of the Glitz Pit, we have to make the most of it. Traveling around the world isn't something we get to do very often, mostly because our fighting job requires us to stay in just one location…indeed, this will be one heck of a journey." Koopinator smirked.

"No disagreements there. We have what it takes to win. We just need to go through with it." Shellshock said slowly, emphasizing syllables here and there. "The very fact that we do have it gives us a very good shot."

* * *

One by one, the teams disembarked from the large blimp, where they then proceeded to walk, single-file, through the center of Glitzville and into the Glitz Pit.

* * *

"Which one of these twelve teams can put together the right amount of strength, knowledge, and teamwork to make it through the course of the race? How will the very relationships that bond these duos together react to the high amount of stress brought down upon them? Who will be able to respond to traveling thousands and thousands of miles in foreign locations while completing various tasks? And most importantly…which one of these twelve teams will be the one to cross the finish line and win one million Smash coins?" Blaise inquired.

Miles grinned widely. "It is these questions and more that are waiting to be answered as we begin…the Amazing Race."

With that, the two Yoshis started the walk down the aisles to the very center arena…

* * *

All lined up in a nice, neat arc on the back end of the showground, the twelve teams faced the open stadium doors, and the two Yoshi hosts, who were facing them from the opposite edge of the battle stage. Unlike previous beginnings of the race, however, no racing backpacks were in sight—the doors to both the arena and building were open, providing a clear view all the way to the far edge of Glitzville, but no reasonable line of race packs matched that of the line of teams. Instead, however, a large group of Koopas was stationed at the town boundary, along with a suspicious formation of equipment.

Looking at each other after clearing brief mental checklists, the two Yoshis nodded. Miles then looked back at the assembly of couples and began to speak.

"In just a few moments, you will all be leaving on a race around the world that will surely be the adventure of your lives. This race is divided into a number of segments known as legs. In each leg, you will be faced with a series of tasks that you must complete in order to reach a resting point at the end, known as the pit stop. You want to reach these pit stops as fast as you possibly can, because nine of them are elimination points. If you are the last to arrive at one of these predetermined elimination points…you will be eliminated from the race."

"In the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that you will have to utilize to cover all costs, except for airline tickets." Blaise continued. "Try and save as much as you can, because you can use it on subsequent legs, and you will not be restocked by the race if you should run out."

"The very final leg will bring three teams back to this general region, where they will battle it out to cross the finish line." Miles explained. "The first team to get there will be the winner of one MILLION Smash coins."

Upon hearing this, the large group cheered, clapped, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Seems like everyone's more than ready." Blaise observed. "Alright then. This start is a bit different than some of the others. When we give you the signal, you will need to run out of the Glitz Pit and choose one of those pairs of Koopas waiting at the edge of Glitzville. From there, you will be required to take an exciting plunge down to Rogueport using a new technological advancement in free-fall accessories, known as the fall-out board. Upon landing at northern Rogueport, at the airfield, you will find not only your backpacks, but also your clue envelopes, and the travel pack, which has your passports and credit card. Once there, you can read what is inside, and decide from there what to do."

Several shocked and enthused murmurs rippled from the contestants from hearing about getting to fall over 8,000 feet to the city below. However, one look from Blaise hushed the entire group.

"The world is waiting for you." Miles announced, raising his hand.

The majority of the teams prepared to run as they got into their respective stances.

"Travel safely, all." Blaise reminded, raising his hand as well. "On your mark…"

"Get set…" Miles mumbled.

A moment of silence occurred in the arena, only broken by the sound of the air conditioning and fizzing lights.

"GO!"

As the two Yoshis swung their hands down, the twenty-four participants flew from their positions and rushed for the doors!


	2. Episode 1: Snowflake Lake

* * *

All lined up in a nice, neat arc on the back end of the arena, the twelve teams faced the open stadium doors, and the two Yoshi hosts, who were facing them from the opposite edge of the battle stage. Unlike previous beginnings of the race, however, no racing backpacks were in sight—the doors to both the arena and building were open, providing a clear view all the way to the far edge of Glitzville, but no reasonable line of race packs matched that of the line of teams. Instead, however, a large group of Koopas was stationed at the town boundary, along with a suspicious formation of equipment and folded-up bags.

Looking at each other after clearing brief mental checklists, the two Yoshis nodded. Miles then looked back at the assembly of couples and began to speak.

"In just a few moments, you will all be leaving on a race around the world that will surely be the adventure of your lives. This race is divided into a number of segments known as legs. In each leg, you will be faced with a series of tasks that you must complete in order to reach a resting point at the end, known as the pit stop. You want to reach these pit stops as fast as you possibly can, because nine of them are elimination points. If you are the last to arrive at one of these predetermined elimination points…you will be eliminated from the race."

"In the beginning of each leg, you will receive a small amount of money that you will have to utilize to cover all costs, except for airline tickets." Blaise continued. "Try and save as much as you can, because you can use it on subsequent legs, and you will not be restocked by the race until the next leg if you should run out."

"The very final leg will bring three teams back to this general region, where they will battle it out to cross the finish line." Miles explained. "The first team to get there will be the winner of one MILLION Smash coins."

Upon hearing this, the large group cheered, clapped, and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Seems like everyone's more than ready." Blaise observed. "Alright then. This start is a bit different than some of the others. When we give you the signal, you will need to run out of the Glitz Pit and choose one of those pairs of Koopas waiting at the edge of Glitzville. From there, you will be required to take an exciting plunge down to Rogueport using a new technological advancement in free-fall accessories, known as the fall-out board. Upon landing at northern Rogueport, at the airfield, you will find not only your backpacks, but also your clue envelopes, and the travel pack, which has your passports and credit card. Once there, you can read what is inside, and decide from there what to do."

Several shocked and enthused murmurs rippled from the contestants from hearing about getting to fall over 8,000 feet to the city below. However, one look from Blaise hushed the entire group.

"The world is waiting for you." Miles announced, raising his hand.

The majority of the teams prepared to run as they got into their respective stances.

"Travel safely, all." Blaise reminded, raising his hand as well. "On your mark…"

"Get set…" Miles mumbled.

A moment of silence occurred in the arena, only broken by the sound of the air conditioning and fizzing lights.

"GO!"

Immediately, the twenty-four racers burst from their positions, and sprinted by the two hosts. Because of the nature of the arena, they were all forced to jump down to the ground—some hesitated, while others leapt off without even thinking. Whooping and yelling eagerly, the group rushed up the slightly elevated ramp to the main lobby, and hurried out into Glitzville. Generally speaking, most of the teams arrived one after another to the fall-out boards area.

Unbeknownst to the new twelve pairs of competitors, another group had been interestedly watching from the top rafters of the Glitz Pit, making mental notes and figures about the cast for the newest installation. They'd watched the whole thing, from the entrance to the exit, and were moderately impressed, overcome by reminiscences.

"…Looks like the cast is pretty fresh this year…" Yoshi observed. "Least we have one of our very own there again…"

"Tch…Koopinator and Shellshock suck." Flare snorted. "I bet they won't even clear the top six teams."

"...Really…you should have more faith in your fellow major leaguers, Flare." Jolene remarked.

"Yeah, dawg…cut 'em some slack." King agreed.

"Whatever. They won't make as good of a performance as we did on our season!" Rawk Hawk declared, posing his finger up in the air.

"The acting or the placement?" Mush inquired.

"Both! …Wait…what?"

"That's right…I remember Mush telling me about how you sang in that second leg, and nearly broke Yoshi's eardrums." Andy teased.

"WHAT?!"

"He's got you there." Hamma chimed in.

"…Urgh, shut up, all o' ya! If it's a fight yer lookin' for, you got it!" Rawk Hawk hollered.

"…Please. Do you really believe you can contend with the other two champions tied for first right now?" Jolene sighed, motioning towards Yoshi and Mush. "Besides…you're outnumbered…on both an analytical level and logical insight, you have a zero percent chance of taking us all down."

"…I hate you people!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Glitzville Edge)**

"Right out of the gates, and we're already taking some crazy challenge…they're doing this on purpose, I swear!" Kory laughed.

"You've got that right…" Kojo agreed. "Well, we better pay attention…look sharp, dude!"

"First off, you control your fall-out board by shifting your weight in the direction you want to go…the amount of weight you shift in a certain direction dictates how much you…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Glitzville Edge)**

"We're not the fastest team here…already established that…" Shellshock muttered, eyeing the competition.

"I would have figured as much…it's best not to underestimate them. They all mostly seem worthy…" Koopinator stated.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Glitzville Edge)**

"This'll be a blast! Riding on some rocket-boosted skateboard all the way down to the ground! No wings, no nothing!" Gloomtail hollered. "WHOO!"

"Ugh, shut up! You're so embarrassing sometimes!" Hooktail complained. "My feet seem a bit big for just this one board…"

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Glitzville Edge)**

"Hopefully this'll be fun…I mean, we're goin' to be fallin' at super-high speeds, and everything…" Ishnail snickered. "Sure you're up for this, Frankster?"

"Well, yeah…da jump is somedin' Frannie woulda wanted ME to do…not like we can avoid it or anyding." Frankie shrugged.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Glitzville Edge)**

"Is this really safe?" Hannah asked worriedly, rubbing her arm. "This seems really dangerous…extreme sports are kind of…you know…"

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!" Theata reassured. "I can't wait to feel the wind in my hair!"

"…I can…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Glitzville Edge)**

"This is exactly the kind of gear I totally need to get!" Pierre said eagerly. "Just look at that sleek design!"

"Oh, brother…" Rana rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you really creep me out…"

"Is that any way to talk to your b-f?" Pierre scolded playfully.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Glitzville Edge)**

"I don't think that meh sis got to do anythin' like this before…ooh, this is sweet!" Lahla exclaimed, moving around as the Koopas tried to strap her in (somehow; ghosts don't have feet) to the fall-out board.

"If ya say so." Rocko shrugged, pocketing his sunglasses. "But be careful, gal. We gotta race down, not show off tricks in de air."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Glitzville Edge)**

"I wonder if Koops ever did anything like this…" Koopie Koo murmured.

"I doubt it. At least you'll get to, though." Toce remarked. "This is a strange way to kick off the race, though."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Glitzville Edge)**

"This experience should be quite enlightening…glad I am for taking my hat off." Bob admitted. "Hopeful are we for this harrowing jump, yes?"

"Indeed. I wonder just how fast we can fall? Light we are…but heavy at same time." Larry muttered. "Eh…try and make first to backpacks."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Glitzville Edge)**

"Dude, this is so cool! It'll match my nickname, 'The White Torpedo!' I'll be shootin' down to earth like a crashing star!" Blooey remarked.

"Or like a rock slung into a volcano…" Jerry mumbled.

"…Wait…what?!"

"Nothing…"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Glitzville Edge)**

"They really expect me to do this?" Puni Elder raised an eyebrow, growing to a large size. "I'M OLD, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

As the Koopas working with his partner complained and held their ears, Puniper sighed.

"Haven't you ever wanted to brag about something fun you've done, you old lady?"

"Oh. Sure, why not."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Glitzville Edge)**

"Okay. The worst thing that could happen is that my legs become detached while I'm falling…then I'll break into a thousand pieces for sure!" Grodus said worriedly.

"You worrywart…that won't happen! I fixed that problem before the race! Buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!" Crump cackled.

"…That's what I'm worried about. 'Before' the race…" Grodus poked his partner in the ribs.

"Owie!"

After a few more moments of suiting up, the first team was ready to jump. Getting the a-okay from their supervisors, Koopinator and Shellshock hopped without a single thought. Shortly afterward, Kojo and Kory were the next to follow, with Gloomtail and Hooktail, Theata and Hannah, and Frankie and Ishnail close behind.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"WHOO, BOY! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Shellshock shouted, doing a few grabs and twists with his board. "CHECK OUT THIS NEAR ZERO-GRAV, MAN!"

"Um…yeah." Koopinator yawned. "Concentrate on getting down there, will you?"

As the two fell, the serious competitor made himself as aerodynamic as possible with a board attached to his feet, while Shellshock continued messing around with tricks.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Tell me when it's over!" Kojo laughed, covering his eyes jokingly. "This'll seriously mess up my gel when we get down!"

"Same for me, dude! Don't forget that!" Kory reminded. "Hey, maybe we'll survive!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Bro, quit messing around! We've gotta make it down there to our backpacks!" Hooktail yelled above the roar of the wind.

"Aww, come on! Enjoy this!" Gloomtail reprimanded.

"I am, but it'd help if we had a lead!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Hannah shrieked, holding onto her ears as she dropped.

"WAHOO! ISN'T THIS TOTALLY LIKE THE COOLEST STUNT YOU'VE EVER SEEN! AND WE'RE DOING IT, NOT A MOVIE!" Theata cheered, doing several spins in the air.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Fall faster, Ishnail! We gotta catch up to dose girls up ahead!" Frankie urged.

"I'm fallin', I'm fallin!" Ishnail responded irately.

Pointing themselves downward, the two men waved as they passed the Toads.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Rocko, isn't this great?! I've nevah imagined anything so breathtaking before, with the exception of those there ol' Parlor games!" Lahla screamed.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick! Dis is too much!" Rocko shouted.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Geez, how'd they pass us?!" Rana exclaimed incredulously. "They aren't cheating, are they?!"

"I think it's because that fatso Pianta is so heavy!" Pierre responded. "Come on; those Bob-ombs might be heavy, too!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Extravagant this is! Wind is rushing by with speed of incredibility!" Larry noted. "My fuse is feeling dry!"

"This is the Para-bomb experience!" Bob joked.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"OH GOSH! I DON'T WANNA CRASH!" Toce screamed.

"WOO-HOO-HOO!" Koopie Koo cheered.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Come on, we're catchin' up!" Blooey urged. "Go, go, go!"

"ACK! Wait up, Blooey!" Jerry called.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

Completely horrified, Grodus held onto his capes as he plunged.

"Crump, this is stupid! I feel like a sissy wearing a skirt!"

"That's what ya look like! Buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!"

"CRUMP, YOU NINCOMPOOP!"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Transfer Jump to Rogueport Airfield)**

"Curse these light bodies! Fall faster, DARN IT!"

Enlarging herself, the Puni Elder started to catch up with Puniper.

"This is pretty cool!" Puniper exclaimed, spinning his board around in mid-air.

* * *

Within a few minutes, the lead teams started to grow larger and larger in the sky as they started approaching the Rogueport Airfield. The majority of the lead participants began to feel their boards taking control to put them upright as they continued their descent. Unsurprisingly, the heavier they were, the harder they fell—from the jump alone, the order was already quite scrambled. As the first-place team approached the grassy field next to the road that led to the airport, they excitedly scanned the horizon for the backpacks. A small crew of Toads rushed over to their predicted landing spot to help them get unsuited. When it was done, the team hurried over to where the line of backpacks was sitting, with several other pairs on their tails.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Rogueport Airfield)**

"Got 'em! These are ours!" Gloomtail proclaimed, leaping in front of two packs obviously designed for quadrupeds. "Come on, open the clue, sis!"

"I'm opening, I'm opening!" Hooktail said, keeping her brother at bay.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Rogueport Airfield)**

"'Get on one of two designated flights located within the airport of Rogueport Airfield.'" Shellshock read, Koopinator following along while sneaking his backpack onto his shell.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Rogueport Airfield)**

"'The flight will take you to the town of Snowflake Lake. Once at the airport, ride by taxi to Evergreen Village.'" Ishnail read.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Rogueport Airfield)**

"'Locate the Chomp Kennel and search for your next clue.'" Kojo continued.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Rogueport Airfield)**

"'You can only choose seats on Mushroom International 1000 or Cloud Flyers 3208. De seats are based on a first-come, first-serve basis.'" Rocko stated. "'Once you choose one flight, you cannot switch to de other.'"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Rogueport Airfield)**

"'You have 210 Smash coins for this leg of the race!'" Theata concluded while watching her partner try to brush her hair back.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Rogueport Airfield)**

"Okay, let's go!" Pierre ordered, heaving his pack onto this back.

"Right behind ya!" Rana informed.

_Teams must now race several yards into Rogueport Airport and buy tickets for one of two charter flights—Mushroom International 1000, which leaves and arrives earlier and can hold five teams, and Cloud Flyers 3208, which leaves and arrives approximately one hour later, holding seven teams. These two flights will both ferry teams about 3,105 miles to the chilly town of Snowflake Lake, a freezing landmark that is known for spontaneously creating Freezies upon the coming of the cold nighttime. Once at Streamsnow International, teams will need to hail a taxi that will transfer them 2 miles to the small side town of Evergreen Village, a quiet location basking near a frozen waterfall in a cove of old evergreen trees. Teams will have to search out the Chomp Kennel, the main Chain Chomp house of the small community, where their next clue awaits._

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Rogueport Airfield)**

"Of quickness these other pairs are, for sure that is!" Bob remarked. "Hurry we must for flight!"

"Indeed we shall!" Larry responded. "Run!"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Rogueport Airfield)**

"They're all getting away! Hurry!" Koopie Koo urged, scrambling to get her blush pink-colored backpack on.

"I'm trying!" Toce yelled.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Rogueport Airfield)**

"We gotta pass some of these guys if we want to even try and get on the first flight!" Blooey stated.

"Perfectly understood! Quit standing around and let's go for it!" Jerry berated.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Rogueport Airfield)**

"This is not okay! We have to get in there and get on a good flight, or else we're sunk!" Crump cried.

"Yes, I know! If you stop blubbering over nothing and get a move on, then we have a chance!" Grodus said, shoving Lord Crump in the direction of he airport.

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Rogueport Airfield)**

"YOU ALL SHOULD RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" yelled the Puni Elder. "WAIT FOR ME OR ELSE!"

"They're not listening, dummy…this is a race, ya know." Puniper muttered.

"IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME, SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"Quit yelling already!" yelled Puniper.

Mumbling various incomprehensible items under her breath, Puni Elder followed her partner into the airport. The race for a good flight was on.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Rogueport Airport, Help Desk)**

"Excuse me, ma'am…what's de fastest way to get into de town of Snowflake lake?" Frankie inquired to the information clerk.

The Goomba nodded and typed into her computer. "Let's see here…well, meh man…there's this one flight that Mushroom International has…number 1000, it leaves at noon and gets there about six. Then there's this Cloud Flyers 3208 that goes an hour later on both of those… After that is this Blizzard Speed 307—"

"Thanks, I think we got it!" Ishanil hurriedly cut in. "Come on, Frankie; Mushroom International has the faster one!"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Rogueport Airport, Help Desk)**

"Okay…so you're sure that Cloud Flyers is the quickest flight out of the airport?" Toce asked hesitantly.

"Positive," responded the Squeek. "Ain't got no other flights on this comp, so that's all I got for ya."

"…Well, if you say so…" Koopie Koo said uncertainly.

"What should we do…he has no other information…it's possible that the other flight is faster, for all we know…" Toce mumbled.

"I dunno…maybe we should just go ahead and follow what he had…" Koopie Koo suggested. "I'm really hoping he was right…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Rogueport Airport, Help Desk)**

"Out of the two, Mushroom International is faster." Hooktail confirmed.

"Yes, sweetie…for the thousandth time, yes. Would I lie to a little angelface like you?" crooned the Doogan.

"…Get off of it!" Hooktail shrieked, storming away from the window in a huff.

"So?" Gloomtail cocked his head at his sister.

"This help SUCKS!" Hooktail screamed. "Oh, apparently the Mushroom Int'l goes better…THIS AIRPORT SUCKS!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Rogueport Airport, Help Desk)**

"Of sureness you are, yes?" Bob inquired. "This is of vital importance, so please, no messing up."

"Uh-huh. No worries. Cloud Flyers is indeed, the faster flight to Snowflake Lake," promised the Goomba.

"Well, alright…if you are full of the sureness we trust." Larry murmured. "Come, Bob…we must to the counter!"

"Following I am!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Rogueport Airport, Mushroom International Booking Area)**

The first team approached one of the marked counters.

"Okay…Mushroom International." Rana read. "Apparently, we aren't sure if this is the faster one, right?"

"It's a chance. Generally speaking, this airline is really fast." Pierre assured. "We'd like two tickets for the flight to Snowflake Lake."

"Of course." The Toad nodded. He printed out the tickets and passed them over the counter after briefly checking their passports.

(Pierre & Rana- 1st on Mushroom International 1000, Flight 1)

"Thank you very much."

Satisfied, the Squeeks went elsewhere, trying to avoid the eyes of other teams.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

"Two for Snowflake Lake, alright sugah?" Lahla asked.

"Just let me see the passports," said the Goomba uninterestedly.

(Lahla & Rocko- 1st on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

"Dat is hopefully the better flight." Rocko murmured.

"Should be…just feminine instincts, hon." Lahla shrugged. "Ain't nuthin' to guessin'."

**Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory (Rogueport Airport, Mushroom International Booking Area)**

Arriving at the counter, the disabled former world dominators somehow managed to edge out the Koopas for the front spot in line.

"Hello there, good lad…" Grodus started, twitching. "We'd…appreciate it…if you gave us tickets for…that flight for Snowflake Lake of yours…"

"Make it snappy, as we're in a race! Buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!" Crump cackled.

"Sure thing," remarked the Toad. He printed the slips out and handed them to the duo.

(Grodus & Crump- 2nd on Mushroom International 1000, Flight 1)

"Yes! We have an advantage now!" Crump laughed, walking off happily with Grodus in tow.

"We need the same thing that they got." Kojo informed.

"Alright…"

(Kojo & Kory- 3rd on Mushroom International 1000, Flight 1)

"Cool. Thanks, man." Kory said gratefully. "We're pretty much guaranteed no stress now."

"Hopefully."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

"So you're saying that the Mushroom International flight is faster?" Koopinator asked disgustedly.

"Um…well, yeah. I'm just tellin' it like it is, so don't get all up in my face," the Goomba warned cockily.

"Hmph. That isn't what I wanted to hear, that's for sure." Koopinator said gruffly. "Come on, Shellshock…we should be able to reach the other counter to grab tickets."

"Sounds like it's pretty far off, though…" Shellshock trailed off upon receiving an unforgettable glare from his partner, "…erm…but then again, I guess we could always try…eheh…"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Standby Seats)**

"Look…those two big ugly turtle-thingies are heading in that direction…and they're with the race!" exclaimed Puni Elder. "Puniper, move your big fat bulb over here! We have to follow them!"

"Well, I guess…they moved away from the Cloud Flyers counter with no tickets." Puniper observed. "We better hurry…if we can sneak up on him, we can nab tickets on the faster flight!"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Rogueport Airport, Mushroom International Booking Area)**

"So this is the faster of the two that go to Snowflake Lake, aye?" Jerry murmured. "Cool beans."

"Yeah! We'll have a chance at this leg!" Blooey exclaimed. "Two tickets, please!"

(Blooey & Jerry- 4th on Mushroom International 1000, Flight 1)

"Remember though…those other guys were on that first boat from Rogueport and dropped all the way, didn't they?" Jerry attempted to recall.

"We want to win this REALLY badly. Our best buds, Torque and Screamy, they were on the last season of the race, and they totally flunked outta it. They dropped from having this huge lead to being the first team eliminated, and that's uncool." Blooey explained. "If anything, Jerry and I don't want to be eliminated first…that'd be SO embarrassing! It's like, that loser Luigi rubbed off on all four of us or something…but no, we're not getting eliminated…we're gonna try and take it all the way!"

"We won't do the same." Blooey proclaimed confidently.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

"I really hope that this is the right decision…" Toce mumbled, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"If it isn't, we can go back and just complain to the staff." Koopie Koo assured. "Two tickets, please."

(Toce & Koopie Koo- 2nd on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

The Toad rolled her eyes. "Oh, no…if it's wrong, I'm going to go back and beat up that little liar pants…"

Koopie Koo laughed nervously as a sweatbead developed on her head.

**Frankie & Ishnail / Gloomtail & Hooktail / Koopinator & Shellshock (Rogueport Airport, Reservations Hallway)**

"They're gonna take away our chances of getting on! RUN!" Ishanil shouted to Frankie.

"Bro, hurry up! They might be down to the last set of tickets, for all we know!" Hooktail screamed.

"Look! Those other teams might beat us to the counter!" Shellshock pointed.

"Not if we dash for it!" Koopinator said, plucking the Dark Koopa off the ground and sprinting past several surprised travelers.

In the end, however, only one team could make it to the counter first.

"WHAT THE—"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Rogueport Airport, Mushroom International Booking Area)**

"TAKE THAT, ALL O' YA! HAHA!" Puni Elder laughed, growing to her immense size (which was nothing, compared to the standards of the three other teams).

"Tickets for that Snowflake Lake flight, please." Puniper requested, looking back nervously at the three steamed duos. "Er…thanks!"

(Puni Elder & Puniper- Last on Mushroom International 1000, Flight 1)

"Sorry people with the race, but those were the last tickets. By default, you'll have to all go over and get the reserved tickets at Cloud Flyers," apologized the Toad who was manning the counter.

Dejectedly, the three flightless teams watched as Puniper crept by slowly with a cackling Puni Elder on his back. When he was far enough away, he zipped out of sight.

"Dat's just great…beaten by a pair of puny Punis…" Frankie said crossly.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

"We took so long just finding a counter…" Hannah sighed softly. "I'm thinking everyone else has already reserved their seats…"

"Whatever. Even if we're last on, we won't be last later!" Theata said optimistically. "Snowflake Lake, please."

(Theata & Hannah- 3rd on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

"The slower flight has seven teams on it…we'd have a good chance of at least keeping in the middle of the pack." Theata predicted.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

"Two tickets we are needing for flight to Snowflake Lake." Bob informed.

(Bob & Larry- 4th on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

"Good shape we should be in." Larry stated.

"Yes, indeed. Quick of foot we shall be."

"This is what happens when one takes too many explosions to the head…" the Goomba said sarcastically. "…Foreigners…sheesh…"

**Frankie & Ishnail / Gloomtail & Hooktail / Koopinator & Shellshock (Rogueport Airport, Cloud Flyers Booking Area)**

Although they were walking reasonably close together, the three teams weren't talking unless it was between teammates. They all arrived at the counter at pretty much the same time, and went through in a nice, orderly fashion.

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 5th on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 6th on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

(Frankie & Ishnail- Last on Cloud Flyers 3208, Flight 2)

As the other teams walked away, Gloomtail groaned.

"If by some stroke of bad luck, all of the strong teams somehow got stuck in the later flight, we're screwed." Gloomtail realized.

"Tch. As if. We saw everyone else earlier on, and other than those two pairs right there, no one else looks very tough at all." Hooktail scoffed. "We'll be fine, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, little sis…I can revoke what's left of your stinky castle."

"You wouldn't dare!"

* * *

Loading onto the first plane for Snowflake Lake, the five teams riding on it spent their time getting acquainted with each other. By the time the plane took off, most of them were laughing and joking as if they'd known everyone else for their whole lives. Most of them.

"WAITER, BRING ME SOME SOFT DRINKS WITHOUT SPECKS ON THE CAN!" Puni Elder shouted, growing to her scare size and frightening the flight attendant.

**(Mushroom International 1000- Departing at 12:03 P.M.)**

_This is the first flight bound for Snowflake Lake. It carries five teams—best friends Blooey and Jerry, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, dating couple Pierre and Rana, and tutor-pupil Puni Elder and Puniper._

* * *

Once the news was out that their flight was the slower of the two, most of the teams became extremely moody and worried (minus those who already were). Upon boarding, some started talking, but with the threat of elimination looming above their heads, the majority stayed quiet.

**(Cloud Flyers 3208- Departing at 1:02 P.M.)**

_This is the second of the two flights headed for Snowflake Lake, scheduled to arrive an hour after the first. Seven teams were loaded on—leadership associates Bob and Larry, reform leaders Frankie and Ishnail, siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

Like several of the cold cities of the Mushroom world, Snowflake Lake was relatively calm, although its booming tourism was apparent by the business going on through winter sports, winter food, winter clothes, and winter sightseeing. Despite its name, there was no lake apparent to the naked eye; frozen ponds were all that could be seen, located at somewhat regular intervals throughout the town. The main airport of the joint, Streamsnow International, was located near the outskirts of the mountainside township, relatively safe from any apparent possible landscape dangers, such as rockslides or avalanches. However, planes seemed to be in short supply at the airport, as very few came in, and very few left.

An airplane marked "Mushroom International" on its right side came in to a bumpy landing at the runway.

**(Mushroom International 1000- Arriving at 6:18 P.M.)**

As the regular crowd of people stuffed up the boarding hallway, five pairs brushed past them en route through customs to the taxi loading area.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Streamsnow International, Terminal A2)**

"Excuse us, pardon us!" Rana called out, apologizing briefly as she fought her way through the congestion.

"Come on, Rana! We gotta hurry!" Pierre reminded.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Steamsnow International, Terminal Hall A)**

"We're making good time…now to find the taxis…" Kory mused.

"Hey, look at that sign up there! Taxi exit's that way!" Kojo pointed.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Streamsnow International, Terminal Hall A)**

"What is with this dang blasted crowd of people?!" Grodus demanded. "Let the disabled through; I command you!"

"Look at that sign, sir!" Crump pointed excitedly. "We gotta hurry!"

**Blooey & Jerry / Kojo & Kory (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

Managing to catch up with the frontrunners, the Koopas joined them in grabbing taxis.

"We need to get to the Chomp Kennel in Evergreen Village," explained Jerry. "We're in a big hurry, so if you could take us there fast, that'd be great."

"Sure thing." Replied the Mr. Blizzard.

"Great!" Blooey exclaimed, shoving his and Jerry's backpacks into the trunk of the taxi.

"They're leaving already!" Kojo noticed. "Sir, make sure you keep pace with them, but if they go the wrong way, go where we need you to."

"Got it," responded their Shy Guy driver.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"Okay, I think we're here by our lonesome…either we're first or we're last." Pierre observed.

"Whichever doesn't matter right now, sweetie." Rana replied. "Hi, we need to go to Evergreen's Chomp Kennel."

"Alright, get in."

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"Those disrespectful cads TOOK OUR TAXI!" Puni Elder screamed. "HOW INCONSIDERATE!"

The female Puni grew to her large height, apparently thinking that intimidating the driver would bring him back. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Hey, you old crone! I got a taxi already!" Puniper called out.

Turning slowly with a menacing look on her face, the Puni Elder focused in on Puniper. "…What…did…you…just…say?"

"…Uh-oh…" Puniper squeaked.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"I don't see anyone else here…that's bad…" Crump bit his lip. "Hey, you! You know how to get to Evergreen Village fast, don'tcha?"

"Sure do." The Bumpty nodded. "Where in the village, just the entrance from the road?"

"No, you dolt! The Chomp Kennel!" Grodus bellowed.

"…Y-Yeah…o-of course I d-do…" the Bumpty grinned nervously, obviously shaken from the yell.

* * *

Nestled into a cove of snow-capped evergreen trees, Evergreen Village basked under the view of a frozen waterfall, the area's main attraction. The large cavern that the iced waterfall covered towered above the village, looming as a sturdy cliff loaded with more evergreen trees. Interestingly, the quiet town was dressed in a festive winter attire—colorful lights were strung about roofs, and decorative (but religiously vague) winter symbols were littered everywhere, including glowing snowflakes, shining stars, and lit up snowmen.

Located in the relative middle of the town was a large building shaped like a doghouse with a plaque above the door titled "Chain Chomp Kennel" (with the word "Canal" crossed out next to it). It had red wooden boards as its apparent main construction, but upon closer investigation, the pet-themed portion was built around a brick interior.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"It looks like that thing right there is the Chomp Kennel, and by looks of it, we're still in the lead." Jerry said proudly. "Stop as close to the door as you can, sir."

"Heh, Torque's got nothin' on me if we're getting to the first clue IN first!" Blooey exclaimed.

The taxi of the best friends slowed down to a stop very close to the kennel's door, allowing the team out. They grabbed their bags after realizing that the clue box wasn't outside, paid the driver, and went in.

"Look; there it is!" Jerry beckoned over to the box in the middle of the hallway. There were twelve stickers attached to its front.

Running over, the two plucked off the number "1" sticker, picked out an envelope, and opened it.

"The first one of the race! Roadblock!" Blooey announced. "'Who is ready to really leap into the race?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person can perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, the team members will have to sit back as they perform a major jump done by many villagers on their birthdays—after choosing a Chain Chomp, they will be escorted out of town and up the hill to the very top of the cliff that overlooks Evergreen Village. Then, whilst riding atop a toboggan, the participants will be strapped in and experience a gigantic adrenaline rush as the Chain Chomp leaps off the cliff and follows the smooth path of the waterfall all the way down to the ground, an approximate 140-foot drop. Once the extreme jump is over, the Chain Chomps will head back to the kennel, where the teams will receive their next clue._

"By the sounds of things, this is a really extreme challenge…probably involving Chain Chomps…" Jerry shuddered. "I don't mind if you do this one, Blooey…go ahead."

"Seriously? Mwah?" Blooey questioned. "Alright! …I get to go tobogganing down that humongous waterfall!"

Quickly reading the rest of the information, the two friends rushed down the hall and rounded a corner before heading to the back of the kennel, where a group of twelve Chain Chomps were waiting with toboggans attached to the ends of their chains.

"Wicked! I choose…that one!" Blooey pointed with one of his tentacles.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"A Roadblock already?" Kojo voiced. "…Might as well get it over with."

"Heh, no kiddin'." Kory agreed. "'Who is ready to really leap into the race?' Oh boy…that sounds kinda shaky in terms of extreme stuff…"

"Erm…how about if you do it?"

"Eh, no…I insist, you can…"

"No, no, really…that's okay…"

"I really won't have my feelings hurt if you do it."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it? Loser stays here."

"Uh…no. Don't try to pull that; loser goes."

"Alright…rock, paper, scissors!"

Laughing, Kojo sent Kory on down the hallway in the direction dictated by the arrows.

"And you were the one who suggested it…nice going." Kojo smirked.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3****rd**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"'Who is ready to really leap into the race?'" read Rana. "That sounds like some kind of stunt or something. Why don't you do it, babe?"

"Sure, why not…" Pierre shrugged and opened the Roadblock folder. "…Tobogganing? Whoa, that's awesome!"

"Come on; we better go and get you a Chain Chomp so you can actually do it!" Rana urged.

* * *

**Blooey (Evergreen Village, Hill Ascent)**

"Aw, this is going to be so suh-weet!" Blooey exclaimed. "And I'm gonna be the first to do it, too!"

Continuing to rant excitedly, the brown Blooper watched as his Chain Chomp continued doggishly moving up the hill and sloshing through the snow.

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil- Currently in 4****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Puniper, I declare myself much too old to be doing something of this caliber: stupidity! You do it."

"…I didn't even open the…" Puniper trailed off in shook his head. "…Roadblock… 'Who is ready to really leap into the race?'"

"You."

"…Alright, fine. I'll…toboggan? Oh, that's just great…"

"Toboggan?" the Puni Elder repeated. "…Toboggan? YOU IDIOT, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TOBOGGAN!"

"What?! But you told me to do the—"

"NONE OF YOUR EXCUSES, CHILD!"

* * *

**Kory (Evergreen Village, Hill Ascent)**

"Man…I can't believe he got me to do this…" Kory muttered. "I mean, I like coaster rides…but this is kinda different…"

"WOOF! WOOF! You bet it is! ARF!" the Chain Chomp assured.

Blinking, Kory gave the creature in front of him a skeptical look before holding his head in his hands.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

As Crump jogged over to the clue box and took off the "5" sticker as well as an envelope to tear open, Grodus hopped in on his mechanical legs. Noting that Jerry, Kojo, and Rana were assembled around a window, he hobbled over.

"What's the deal? Where are your partners?" demanded Grodus.

"They're doing the Roadblock. What else?" Kojo replied.

"Roadblock?" Grodus repeated. "What're they doing in it?"

"Tobogganing down that waterfall over there…you can see it if you look outside." Rana said, moving to the side to allow Grodus to look.

"…That's quite shaky…" Grodus muttered. "Crump, you can do the Roadblock, right?"

"Er…I guess, sir." Crump shrugged, opening the folder and reading the contents. "I guess I can! On it!"

With that, Lord Crump gave a short salute before turning around and making a beeline for the choosing area.

"Is your friend there…special?" Puni Elder asked from a corner.

Grodus gave her an odd look. "Uh…no, he's just a—"

"Yes? Oh, that's too bad…" Puni Elder cooed. "If you think you should help him, but can't afford special education, you should buy Elder brand Elixir, a miraculous potion that cures people of their personal problems!"

A moment of uncomfortable silence occurred as the four gawked at the Puni Elder's misplaced and misled completely random marketing attempt.

"Um…well, anyways…" Jerry murmured.

"WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO BUY ANY, OR NOT? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, YOU KNOW! OLD PEOLE NEED MONEY!" Puni Elder barked. She suddenly noticed the cameras were all pointed on her. "QUIT FILMING, YOU HEAR ME?! QUIT FILMING!"

* * *

**Pierre (Evergreen Village, Hill Ascent)**

"Can't exactly say I've ever done anything like this before…" Pierre murmured. "I sure hope its safe…"

"BARK! BARK! As long as you hold onto the rails around you, you'll be fine! WOOF! BARK!" said the Chain Chomp.

"Yeah, rails…right…" Pierre laughed nervously. "I hope you know what you're doing…wait, scratch that…I hope I know what I'm getting myself into…"

**Puniper (Evergreen Village, Hill Ascent)**

"Stupid old crone can't even make a right decision or remember what she says five seconds after she says it…" Puniper grumbled to himself.

**Blooey (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

After finally reaching the peak of the cliff, the Chain Chomp momentarily stopped, allowing the Blooper passenger to take a look at his surroundings. From the top of the hill, he could see all of Evergreen Village and the surrounding snow banks, and even in the distance, Snowflake Lake. What caught his attention more was Evergreen Village itself—from this angle and this light, it was a spectacular view of sparkling lights and scenes in the veil of the slowly-setting sun, which coated the snow in a lovely arrangement of reds and oranges.

"Pretty cool…hey, do you do this kind of stunt often?" Blooey inquired curiously.

"BARK! Not as much as I'd personally like to. BARK! It's really fun, but you better brace yourself, since the first bounce is a doozy! BARK!"

"Um…alright…" Blooey said uneasily, grabbing hold of the rails next to him with his tentacles.

A few moments passed before the Chain Chomp leapt onto the ice, the toboggan clattering along behind. It then disappeared over the edge of the waterfall, shortly taking Blooey with it.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Grodus / Jerry / Kojo / Puni Elder / Rana (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Dude! Look at that killer stunt!" Kojo exclaimed, watching as the Chain Chomp plummeted down the frozen falls, sparks flying from its fast-moving contact with the ice.

"Oh, gosh…our partners are going to really have a time with that…" Rana murmured, looking at the toboggan whipping wildly behind the sliding Chomp.

* * *

**Blooey (Evergreen Village, Frozen Falls Plunge)**

For the Blooper, the action was all too short lived when the Chain Chomp quickly came to a controlled pace on the frozen pool that the waterfall came out on. It started bouncing through the snow back towards the Chomp Kennel.

"Aw…it's over already?" Blooey asked disappointedly. "That adrenaline rush was wicked!"

"BARK! Sorry, but that's it, now we just go back! BARK!"

"The way everything that just ran past you was a blur was so cool! I wish I could've gone on that stunt again; it was so wicked!" Blooey shouted, obviously hyper from the experience. "I've gotta invent some kind of thing that's that awesome some time!"

Bubbling over with energy, the Blooper sighed as he tried to get himself to calm down.

**Kory (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"Aw, for the love of Koopa shells…why the heck did I have to lose that little round of rock, paper, scissors?" Kory asked to the darkening skies above. "…Whenever you're ready…"

"ARF! Hold onto your beanie, bro! BARK!"

Hopping onto the ice, the Chain Chomp skidded forward a bit for finally shooting down the frozen falls. Kory closed his eyes and clamped his hands down on the surrounding rails, just as the toboggan started downhill.

"WHOA, CRAP!"

**Pierre (Evergreen Village, Hill Ascent)**

"All of that screaming before…was that from the other people that already went down?" Pierre inquired.

"BARK! WOOF! I assume so! ARF! ARF!"

"…Oh, gosh…" Pierre groaned, reaching his little Squeek arms out to grab the railing. "I won't die from this, will I?"

"WOOF! You shouldn't unless you have a heart attack, but you were cleared to get onto this race, right? BARK! ARF!"

"I think I just became prone to heart problems…all the symptoms just came up…go ahead…" Pierre muttered, his ears flattening against his head.

The Chain Chomp jumped a bit to get going, then suddenly disappeared from view. Planting his feet on the wooden floorboards, Pierre let out a loud shriek as the toboggan followed.

* * *

**Grodus / Jerry / Kojo / Puni Elder / Rana (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"I'm guessing the only way that this could be a hard thing to do is if someone actually stalls up there on that hill." Jerry responded. "There's not really anything to it unless you waste time conversing with your Chain Chomp."

"Probably." Kojo shrugged. "In that case, I bet Kory spent a lot of time trying to talk his Chomp into putting on the brakes on the way down…"

"Nuh-uh. The biggest staller so far would've been my boyfriend." Rana protested. "There was a lot of hesitation up there before they finally went."

While the three talked near the window, the Puni Elder and Grodus were sitting on the nearby benches, not speaking to anybody else.

"Hey, look! There comes my partner on the way back!" Jerry pointed. "Alright!"

"See you later, Jerry!" Rana called after the retreating cherry Bob-omb as he ran out the door.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

When the Chain Chomp pulled to a stop, an excited Blooey hopped off of the toboggan and bounced over to his best friend.

"Dude, that was so incredible!" Blooey exclaimed. "You should've felt the wind rushing past you on the way down; that was great!"

"Hey, I'll just take your word for it." Jerry replied brightly. "I probably wouldn't have handled it the same way…"

Briefly pausing their conversation as the Chain Chomp forked over an envelope from seemingly out of nowhere, the friends opened it to reveal some Route Info.

"I think we're going for that spend-the-night thing now…" Jerry betted.

"'Make your way to the Treefrost Lodge and claim one of three departure times that will denote what time you will leave tomorrow morning.'" Blooey read.

_Teams must now either ride by taxi or walk on foot approximately 1/2 of a mile to this small lodge in the corner of Evergreen Village, known as the Treefrost Lodge—a unique hotel that actually features a growing tree through its center hall up to its highest story. Here in the lobby, teams will find a board containing twelve times grouped in sets of four; there are three of each, an 8:00, an 8:15, and an 8:30. Grabbing one of these plaques will indicate what time the teams will be leaving the following morning with their clues in hand._

"I'm a psychic." Jerry joked.

"Whatever…so, should we call a cab or just run there?" Blooey asked. "I think that we have enough money to get a taxi."

"I'm with you." Jerry agreed. "Taxi! Hey, over there—stop!"

* * *

**Puniper (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"I'm not going to like this at all…" Puniper muttered to himself.

"BARK! BARK! Don't worry, it'll all be over in just a second! ARF!"

"…That's what I'm afraid of…but alright…"

Jumping onto the frozen river, the Chain Chomp slid forward like a snake and then vanished. The chain holding the toboggan jerked forward, causing Puniper to yelp in surprise. However, that was nothing in comparison to the scream he let out upon the ride turning vertical.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"Bro, if I don't get back at you tonight for making me do that, I'm getting you tomorrow." Kory warned.

"Heheh…yeah, sure." Kojo said dismissively, opening the envelope. "…We have to claim one of three departure times for tomorrow. I think we have a good chance of making the first one if we hurry."

"Well said." Kory put his fingers in his beak and let out a loud wolf whistle to hail a taxi.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3****rd**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"So, how was it, babe?" Rana asked inquisitively.

"…I'm not doing any kind of mad stunt like that again." Pierre declared. "If something else like that happens to come up, you better volunteer for it."

Giggling nervously, the female Squeek nodded her head. "Oh, come on…it wasn't any different from that fall from Glitzville, was it?"

"That was different. Now…" Pierre opened the Route Info card. "We need to get to the Treefrost Lodge…we could save money walking, but the others are liable to get finished in a snap."

"…Um…right. Taxi!" Rana called out, back flipping to get a cab's attention.

* * *

**Crump (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"Uh…you know, I'm not so sure about this anymore…" Crump muttered apprehensively, taking a good long look at the gigantic plummet down to the ground.

"ARF! ARF! You know, the longer you wait, the more time you lose! BARK!"

"…Aren't you just allowed to jump on without my consent?" Crump queried.

"WOOF! Actually, no—I gotta wait for you to say it's okay first. WOOF! WOOF!"

Hesitating even longer, Crump started biting his nails as he contemplated the decision, taking in deep breaths.

"Er…I've never done anything like this before…" Crump mumbled. "…I guess…I'm…ready?"

"BARK! BARK! Okay, get ready! BARK!"

Hopping onto the ice-covered waterway, the Chain Chomp skidded forward a few feet, causing sparks to fly and light up the area immediately surrounding its body. It then disappeared from view down the falls, taking the toboggan with it a second later.

"BUH BUH HUH HUH, I WANT MY MOMMY!"

* * *

True to its name, the Treefrost Lodge featured a snow-covered tree as its centerpiece. The large tree could actually be seen impaling the roof from the outside, and poking its head out like a tentative jack-in-the-box. Not to say that the rest of the hotel could be easy to overlook either; it was decorated in the same festive lights as the rest of the small town, and had beautiful red trimmings adorning the door, windows, and corners.

Stopping in front of the lodge's front lawn, a taxi's doors opened as a small group stepped out. Two of its members quickly handed money from a credit card to the driver, grabbed their backpacks, and rushed up the sidewalk to the front door. They entered the lobby, which still kept in the winter theme (even to the extent of having an outdoor wallpaper that matched the surrounding outdoors to a disturbing perfection) with its embellishments and ornamentation. However, that was not what caught any attention; instead, the focal point was a bulletin board on the side of the lobby near the front desk that had twelve magnetic pieces attached to its surface.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"YES! We're the first to get here!" Blooey exclaimed animatedly, swimming over to the board. "Do it, Jerry! Unlike Screamy and Torque, we were first to the stopover point!"

Grinning widely, Jerry plucked the first time from the top left corner of the board. "It's done!"

(Blooey & Jerry- 1st on 8:00 Departure)

Still celebrating happily, the excited Blooper started doing a strange kind of tentacle dance that oddly resembled the wave.

"Okay, you can stop now…" Jerry informed. "Please, really! That's embarrassing!"

"I don't care! We're first, Jerry! WHOO!"

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil- Currently in 4****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" the Puni Elder roared furiously. "I WAS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Quit yelling already!" Puniper yelled. "I could only go as fast as that Chain Chomp would take me!"

"Whatever. Just open the envelope so I can claim my bed." Puni Elder commanded.

Grumbling, Puniper read the Route Info. "We need to get a taxi for transport to the Treefrost Lodge. How about putting your largeness to good use and getting us a taxi for once?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"…Eep!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"Oh, wow! There are still eleven times left! That means we beat somebody else here!" Rana exclaimed.

"So…which one should we get?" Pierre smirked.

Reaching over, the two both grabbed a side of one of the magnets and pulled it off at the same time.

(Pierre & Rana- 2nd on 8:00 Departure)

"Eight o'clock it is!" Rana giggled.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"Looks like someone else beat us here…" Kory remarked disappointedly.

"Eh, well…least we're still on the first set out." Kojo responded composedly. "That's all that matters."

(Kojo & Kory- 3rd on 8:00 Departure)

"Well, we better get to our room and settle in for the night…" Kory suggested. "It's probably gonna be a looooong day…"

"You can say that again."

"Especially since I'm still getting back at you tomorrow…somehow."

Kojo laughed nervously.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"You're alive," joked Grodus. "For a second there, I thought you fainted on the ride out of sheer terror and I'd be eliminated for…partner stupidity."

"Very hilarious…" Crump grunted. "You're a real hoot, you know that?"

"I manage…"

"Well, we hafta go to the Treefrost Lodge! Grab a taxi, and hurry!"

"I can't do that, you know!"

"Still! Hurry!"

* * *

Another airplane came into a landing on the runway of Streamsnow International. Luckily, it was quickly able to maneuver over to its terminal, and allowed its passengers to disembark.

**(Cloud Flyers 3208- Arriving at 6:58 P.M.)**

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"We need to get to the Chomp Kennel of Evergreen Village, fastest you possibly can." Koopinator directed. "We're in a competition and we can't afford to waste any time."

"You said it; just get in!" Shellshock urged.

"Ow! Watch the helmet!"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"Sugah, the faster you get us to the Evergreen Chomp Kennel, the bettah it is. You can help us, right? We can count on you?" Lahla asked.

"Uh…yeah…" the Bumpty nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow as hearts danced around in his eyes. "I'll get you there in no time…"

"Dis talent of yours works a bit too good, gal!" Rocko informed, grabbing onto a nearby hold as the taxi lurched forward.

Lahla giggled. "Yeah, I know that."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"De Evergreen Chomp Kennel. You know where it is?" Frankie inquired.

"Sure do! That where you need to go?" inquired the Mr. Blizzard.

"Sure is. And we need to get there FAST." Ishanil emphasized. "If you get us there fast, we might throw in a bit extra…"

"Ishnail!" Frankie scolded.

"Anythin' to get ahead of the other teams, Frankerz. Anythin' to get ahead." Ishnail reminded.

* * *

**Team ? (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lawn)**

Rushing out from their taxi, two people retrieved their backpacks and started running up the steps to the front door, only to remember that they'd forgotten to pay the taxi driver, who for a moment, didn't seem at all pleased. Hastily doing so, they proceeded up the path to the entrance and into the lobby.

"There are the times! Quick, grab the last one!"

(Grodus & Crump- Last on 8:00 Departure)

Safely storing the final first-slot magnet, Crump breathed a sigh of relief, while Grodus hobbled his mechanical body over.

"I can't run that fast you know!" Grodus scolded. "My circuitry can only control so many functions at one time!"

"It's okay, it's okay! We still got onto the first set of times!" Crump exclaimed.

"…And I ran for nothing…whatever." Grodus folded his arms. "At least we got a lead for tomorrow morning…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, please!" Theata requested, throwing her backpack into the trunk of the taxi. "Make it snappy, too; we have an emergency situation on our hands!"

"You two the Chomp wranglers or something?" came the curious inquiry of the driving Paragoomba.

"Not exactly…" Hannah shook her head, closing the door to her side before anxiously rubbing her arm. "I sure hope that's not what we have to do, Theata…Chomps are so dangerous…"

"Well, there's something going on there, and it's either one, all, or nothing." Theata responded. "To Evergreen Village, and fast!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"I think too many teams got ahead of us when we were wandering out of the airport, brother! This doesn't look good…we might be in last!" Hooktail remarked worriedly.

"Tch, don't worry about it…we'll catch up in due time before you can even say 'Dragons have dragon breath!' in Tailion language." Gloomtail said dismissively, slamming the door shut just as the cab started forward.

"…That's because I never learned that dialect one-thousand years ago, doofus."

"Exactly."

Hooktail rolled her eyes. "You know what? You suck."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"The Chomp Kennel of the Evergreen Village is where we are needing to be." Bob informed the driver.

"BOOM! I take you as fast as I can, BOOM!" assured the Bob-omb, motioning towards the trunk. "You're in, BOOM!"

"Thanking you, we are." Bob nodded, heaving his backpack into the back space, followed shortly by General White.

"Hurrying you must be, for in a race we are." Larry added. "Please do so!"

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

Moments after entering the reception area to the hotel, Puniper froze in place while the Puni Elder continued moving forward. He saw what was on the board and gulped, starting to slowly move back towards the revolving door.

"…and taxis have never been so awfully decorated and smell like such trash!" Puni Elder ranted. "Now, where's the board that is supposed to hold these times for leaving?"

Spotting the panel posted on the wall and the eight remaining magnets still attached, the short creature crawled over.

"Ah…here it is…" the Puni Elder said, blinking a few times. "…Why are there only two groups of times left? Are we…oh no…you must not be fooling me once more, eyes…"

(Puni Elder & Puniper- 1st on 8:15 Departure)

Just as Puniper's behind touched the edge of the door, the Puni Elder's blanket enlarged, followed by the rest of her body as she started quaking and turned around.

"…Shoot…" the large Puni squeaked.

"PUNIPER, YOU YOUNGUN! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE NOW ON THE SECOND GROUPING! WHY YOU SPENT SO MUCH TIME YELLING AT THAT TAXI DRIVER AND WASTING OUR PRECIOUS SECONDS, I'LL NEVER KNOW! NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESSNESS, WE WILL SURELY PAY THE PRICE! OR YOU WILL, AT LEAST!"

Puniper flew out the front door at a breakneck speed, the Puni Elder following behind at an alarmingly swift progress as she gave chase.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Streamsnow International, Taxi Terminal)**

"I have a really bad feeling about this…I don't see any other teams around; we had such a hard time navigating out of the airport!" Toce grumbled. "We better not be in last place!"

"I'm sure we aren't." Koopie Koo replied quickly. "Sir, we have to go to Evergreen Chomp Kennel. Take us there as fast as you can, please!"

"On it!" the Doogan gave a thumbs up, unlocking the trunk to give the girls access to the storage space.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 6****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Here, dis is our first Roadblock." Rocko remarked, taking the red folder out from the envelope. "'Who is ready to really leap into de race?'"

After thinking for a moment, Lahla shrugged in defeat. "…That's open-ended…I'm drawin' a blank on what in the world that could be."

"Same here…you just wanna do whatever it is?"

"…Sure, I guess." Lahla took the Roadblock information and read it over, just as the entryway to the building was filled again.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

Pushing past the co-workers and sparking a look of agitation from the western Rogueporters, Koopinator pulled an envelope out from the clue box.

"It's a Roadblock. Shellshock, I assign you to take care of this one."

"…Wha? Whuzzup now?" Shellshock asked, clearly distressed. "Why me; you didn't even look at the hint!"

"Instincts. Just go, and make it snappy."

"Too bad, hothead."

The fighters turned around to see Lahla glaring at them, and Rocko behind her with his arms crossed.

"Afraid you can't go on with the show until I've gone, sugah." Lahla stated, dangling the '6' sticker from her paw. "You just better be coolin' yourself down before someone else takes much more offense to your rudeness."

Koopinator rolled his eyes. "As if it matters whether I am 'rude' or not. This is a race. Do not forget that. If it is necessary, I shall push and shove until the enemy is knocked over."

Shaking her head with disgust, Lahla brushed past the metallic Koopa and started following the marked flags, Shellshock nervously trailing behind.

"Okay. In all my time in Rogueport, I've nevah even heard of someone bein' so darn rude and ungrateful! That guy is a complete jerk the way he addressed me, and I'll tell you this: ladies don't deserve no disrespect like that." Lahla wagged her hand in choppy motions. "That's a big nuh-uh. I sure hope he gets eliminated; I'd hate to be in the same area as him just to hear him brag about winnin' this thang!"

Rocko gave Koopinator's turned back a distasteful look before stepping away from him and going to sit down on the bench.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 8****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"'Who is ready to really leap into de race?'" Frankie read. "Whose gonna be doin' this one? Sounds like some kinda extreme stunt to me."

"I'll do it if you're chicken, Frankster…" Ishnail murmured teasingly.

"No way I'm a chicken, Ishnail." Frankie shook his head. "'Sides, I ain't the one with the beak."

"Nope, but you got a flabby nose."

"…We don't got time for this. You doin' it or not?" Frankie demanded.

"Alright, alright! Fine; I'll do whatever it is!" Ishnail snapped, taking the Roadblock folder. "…Tobogganin' down a frozen falls? …That should be easy…"

"Then you better be comin' back real fast, den."

Nodding, Ishnail rushed off down the hall, while Frankie went to go sit down next to his peon, Rocko.

"Great to see ya here, buddy…too bad we didn't get to talkin' on the plane, huh?" Frankie voiced.

"…Guess so…" Rocko nodded.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"'Roadblock. Who is ready to really leap into the race?'" Theata read. "Mind if I do this one, Hannah? Sounds like fun…maybe you'd want to…"

"Oh, um no…that's really quite alright…" Hannah shook her head softly, raising her hands in modest protest. "You can do it."

"…Tobogganing?! All right!" Theata whooped before hurrying down the hallway to follow the marked path.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 10****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Dang! Looks like several other teams are already here…this sucks eggs…" Gloomtail cursed, swiping the '10' sticker off of the pad. "It's a Roadblock, sis…you wanna do it, or should I?"

"I could care less…as long as you don't embarrass yourself, I'm perfectly fine with you doing it…" Hooktail mumbled. "…But then again, if that's the case, I better."

"…Whatever…go for it."

Hooktail opened the Roadblock folder and read the contents. "…I have to toboggan down the frozen waterfall?!"

"What?! You serious; that's a stunt I totally would've wanted to do!" Gloomtail cried. "No fair!"

"'No fair!' is right! There's no way I want to do something like that!" Hooktail groaned. "I can fly, but plummeting down like that?! That's just like how I ended up after that…bug…"

Pushing his shuddering sister forward, Gloomtail huffed with his face set in a pout. After several seconds, the red dragon recovered and rambled on down the hall.

* * *

**Lahla (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"Wow…now, honey, this is what I call a view…" Lahla remarked. "Pretty nice occupation you've got runnin' here if you get to do this often."

"WOOF! ARF! Sorta, but not really; it's only for tourists, never by myself! BARK!"

"Oh, I know just what you mean…all I ever gotta do at my job is oversee participants in games! It's an absolute bore…"

"BARK! BARK! Well, hopefully this won't be a bore for ya! ARF! Here we goooo! WOOF WOOF!"

Squealing with delight, Lahla screamed as the toboggan started clanging along behind the Chain Chomp, sparks flying from both surfaces as they grew red hot from the rough contact.

**Shellshock (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

Apprehensively peering over the precipice from the safety of his seat, Shellshock gulped.

"Whoa…sure is quite a long way down…wasn't as bad back at Glitzville because I had somethin' resemblin' a skateboard…" He muttered. "…Uh…you ain't gonna be goin' too fast or anythin', are ya?"

"BARK! ARF! Don't worry; it'll all be over in just a matter of seconds! BARK! WOOF!"

"…Is that a good thing?"

"WOOF! Maybe… ARF ARF!"

Yelping, Shellshock frantically clutched his sunglasses to his face as the toboggan started its vertical drop down the frozen waterfall. He started yelling when he realized that he wasn't being held down by anything except for the safety restraints, and his hands were pretty much stuck to his face in fear of losing the specs.

* * *

**Frankie / Gloomtail / Hannah / Koopinator / Rocko (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Wow…look at her go!" Frankie exclaimed. "And dere goes that other guy, just right after! Man, I woulda loved to do that dere stunt!"

"So would I…" Gloomtail muttered miserably to himself, obviously somewhat mad about not being able to perform the Roadblock.

At that moment, another team finished up their business with their taxi outside, and hurried in to escape the dropping temperatures of the night. They ran over to the clue box, plucked off the number '11,' and chose an envelope to open.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 11****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"This isn't looking good…we're way too far behind!" Toce spat. "What does it say, Koopie Koo?"

"It's a Roadblock." Koopie Koo replied. "'Who is ready to really leap into the race?' Well, I dunno…you want to do it?"

"If you want to, it's fine with me…I think I saw some tobogganers on the outside of town on the way here…it's probably the other teams, since no one else is really liable to be doing something else like that at this hour." Toce responded.

"…Erm…I'd rather you do it." Koopie Koo insisted. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle it…"

"Well, okay." Toce shrugged, and opened the Roadblock folder. "…Yup, I was right…wish me luck!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entry Hallway)**

"Of good this is not being…we are claiming the final sticker." Bob muttered. "Hurrying up with race, we should be."

"Yes, yes…" Larry agreed, and opened the clue envelope. "It is a Roadblock. Who should be doing it?"

"…I shall, for the good of the team." Bob declared. "Here, I am going to…toboggan?"

"Used to that, you are?"

"Somewhat; lads do slide often in Outpost."

* * *

**Ishnail (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"…Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought…even if all I'm doin' is holdin' on for my life…" Ishnail mumbled fretfully.

"BARK, BARK! You ready for this? BARK!"

"…No…" He squeaked. "…But since you can only go on my word…just…just go before I have any second thoughts!"

"WOOF! Aye-aye, captain! WOOF!"

The snail-shelled Koopa closed his eyes tightly and grabbed onto the rails as the Chain Chomp slid down the slippery path and disappeared down the falls shortly afterward, taking his toboggan with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

**Theata (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"Oh, goodie! This'll be so tight!" Theata hooted with glee. "Whenever you're ready, sir, I'm ready to go!"

"ARF! WOOF! Hold on, 'cuz here we go! BARK!"

The Toad girl's wacky hair started whipping about in the breeze as the Chain Chomp picked up speed sliding on the river, and suddenly vanished down onto the perpendicular drop. When her seat followed, she started screaming.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 6****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

After seeing his partner complete the Roadblock, Rocko had politely made his exit from the kennel and headed outside to wait for her. Unfortunately, Koopinator had also been standing in the snow as a self-endurance test, but the two ignored each other. Eventually, the Chomp chained to Lahla's toboggan pulled up to the front entrance of the building, and the hyped-up Boo danced out from her restraints and went to join her partner, clue in hand.

"Hoo-wee, was that fun!" Lahla exclaimed. "Not even the Plane Game is as exhilaratin' as that there was!"

"I trust you found dat exciting?"

"Definitely!" Lahla tore open the envelope and pulled out the Route Info. "…We have to find another taxi to take us to the Treefrost Lodge, Rocko! Come on, hurry!"

As the co-workers raced off down the road to try and find an empty cab, a second Chain Chomp moved up to the access path.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"You took much too long with that." Koopinator said complacently. "Of the estimated time it took you to perform that, you ran thirty-one precious seconds over."

Shellshock stared. "…What the heck are you? Some kind of calculator of impossibilities or something? I mean, what kind of weirdo goes around estimating—"

"Quit talking, and just open the envelope." Koopinator commanded. "…Never mind, I already know where we're going."

With that, the metallic soldier let out a high-pitched whistle. It caught the attention of a taxi that came from all the way down the street. When the driver rolled down the window, Koopinator strode over.

"Treefrost Lodge. That is our destination." He stated. "Hurry up, Shellshock!"

Boggle-eyed, Shellshock read over the Route Info before turning his head up to look at his partner, and then moving it back to the paper.

"…What the heck? Dude, how'd he…wha…"

* * *

**Hooktail (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

It looked really strange seeing the shrunken red dragon restrained in the toboggan—she had all four paws belted down onto the wooden platform, and her belly strapped down by one large rope. Needless to say, she wasn't at all pleased with her accommodations.

"…I…hate…this." She muttered. "Just get this over with so I won't have to deal with this stupid humiliation anymore!"

A bit confused at the rush of words at the end, the Chain Chomp shrugged it aside and began leaping forward, gaining speed and momentum. It then plunged down the falls, taking the toboggan with it.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! SLOW DOWN, SLOW DOWN! AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 8****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"Dizzy…I'm dizzy…"

Somewhat amused at his frazzled partner's antics, Frankie took the clue out of his hands and opened it.

"Dat's pretty funny, Ishnail…but we gotta get back on de track. Dere's a race for departures goin' on for tomorrow mornin', and we wanna have as much of a lead as possible."

Shaking it off, Ishnail agreed with a nod. "Sure, Frank…whatever you say. I'm all for it, man."

"…Good to hear…"

With that, the two walked off from the street light to try and find a cab in the evening atmosphere.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"Dang, that was so much fun!" Theata exclaimed. "Hannah, you should've seen it—the scenery just whizzed by, and the lights got bigger and closer as you went; it was so cool!"

"…That's okay…I, um…probably would've fainted or passed out or something…" Hannah shook her head.

However, Theata was too busy opening the Route Info and reading it to hear her friend.

"Okay…so there are three sets of departure times, with only four on each one…say, what place were we in again?"

"…Ninth, I think, according to the sticker…"

"Ninth?" Theata repeated. "Cool, we might have a chance to sneak onto the second grouping! Those other guys didn't leave too long ago! Taxi! Yoo-hoo, taxi!"

* * *

**Toce (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"Hmm…pretty spectacular view from up here…" Toce mused. "If only it weren't for this setting, it'd be more enjoyable…"

With a sigh, the female Toad turned her attention back to the Chain Chomp in front of her.

"Alright…go ahead… I'm ready."

"BARK! BARK! Sure thing! BARK, ARF!"

As the toboggan started to follow down the slick vertical drop, Toce tightly clenched her teeth and clamped onto the rails.

**Bob (Evergreen Village, Cliff Top)**

"I am of the readiness for this act…you needn't worry. We Outpost Bob-ombs have performed this type of dare many a time." Bob reassured.

"…WOOF! Well, if you're really sure… BARK! Okay, here we go!"

Somehow calm and collected, an impassive Bob merely squinted his eyes as the surroundings started flying by at a fast pace, and the light snowfall started to blast into his face.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"Just as expected. We are in the second foursome of departures for tomorrow's half of the leg." Koopinator stated. "Go ahead and pull a magnet off of the board."

"My pleasure." Shellshock plucked one of the times from the second row.

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 2nd on 8:15 Departure)

"However…we won't be stuck in the fifth through eighth slots by the conclusion of the coming day." Koopinator declared. "It is nothing but a hindrance in comparison to what will be coming…"

"Yeah…we're coming in first tomorrow, whether the other teams like it or not." Shellshock grinned.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

After paying their driver, the hopeful Pianta Parlor employees rushed into the foyer, eager to get as early of a time as possible.

"8:15 is the earliest left?" Lahla voiced. "Guess the front flight musta already passed through here, huh? That's a bummer."

(Lahla & Rocko- 3rd on 8:15 Departure)

In silent thought, Rocko had observed that they'd apparently been beaten to the board by another team. He didn't bother pointing it out to his partner, though.

"Let's tuck in for the night, hon…I'm thinkin' some sleep'll do us some good after this strenuous day…"

"…Yeah…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 10****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

At the same time, upon meeting back up with each other, the two dragons had only one thing to say to each other.

"I hate you!"

A bit startled at the yell of unison, the pair straightened out.

"So…what's the clue say?" The black dragon asked. "The other teams already left, minus the ones behind us."

"Figured as much…" Hooktail acknowledged, opening the Route Info. "'Make your way to the Treefrost Lodge and claim one of three departure times that will denote what time you will leave tomorrow morning.' Oh, crap! We gotta find a cab!"

"Way ahead of you!" Gloomtail responded, rushing out into the middle of the street to try and find a taxi.

Hooktail rolled her eyes. "…BRILLIANT strategy, brother…"

* * *

**Team ? (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"There's the board! Quick, get that last time!"

Rushing over to the bulletin board, the two team members jostled for position to grab the final second-departure piece. They eventually remembered that they were on the same side, and settled down enough to actually take it from the holder.

(Frankie & Ishnail- Last on 8:15 Departure)

"What a relief…we made it for the second one." Ishnail breathed. "We can rest easy tonight…we got a lead."

"Yeah, but dat don't ensure anydin at all." Frankie pointed out.

"True dat. But still…a lead's a lead."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

After entering the entry room, the Toad girls hurried over to the panel in hopes of claiming a good time, but were disappointed to find only one set left.

"Oh well…maybe we can catch up tomorrow." Theata pursed her lips tightly.

(Theata & Hannah- 1st on 8:30 Departure)

Hannah worriedly pushed her hands together. "I sure hope we can…"

"Don't worry. We will, you can be assured that."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 11****th**** (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"So, how was it?" Koopie Koo asked interestedly. "I didn't hear very much from you on your way down."

"Haha…funny…" Toce said sarcastically, opening the envelope. "…Okay…we need to find a taxi to take us to the Treefrost Lodge. We'll have to claim departure times for tomorrow morning."

"Oh…okay." Koopie Koo shrugged and turned towards the street, her blonde ponytail moving to the side as she did so. "I think I see one over there…"

Instantly, the brown-haired Toad took this as a cue to start madly waving her hands to get the attention of the driver. Koopie Koo blinked a few times in confusion before sighing.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Evergreen Village Chomp Kennel, Entrance)**

"Fun, it was, yes?" Larry inquired.

"Indeed." Bob nodded, hopping out of the toboggan. "Many thanks, one of barking."

"BARK! WOOF! Don't mention it. ARF!"

The Fahr Outpost mayor opened the obtained clue and pulled out the Route Info.

"We are going to the Treefrost Lodge to claim a departure time." Bob announced. "Quickly, finding a taxi we should be!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"Argh, darn…we're still stuck on the last time in the back of the pack…" Hooktail grumbled.

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 2nd on 8:30 Departure)

"We'll have to catch up as best as we can…don't worry your head about it too much, sis." Gloomtail comforted irately.

"I'm not worried…" She insisted. "I'm just…FRUSTRATED!"

"…Geez…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"Looks like we're leaving in last place tomorrow…oh well." Koopie Koo sighed.

(Toce & Koopie Koo- 3rd on 8:30 Departure)

"Snap!" Toce snapped her fingers. "This doesn't look too good. We'll have to play extra hard to get it to work out in our favor…"

"I think we can manage it." Koopie Koo reasoned. "Tomorrow's a new day…we'll have some good chances to pull ahead."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lobby)**

"The very last time we are taking? How disappointing…" Bob muttered.

(Bob & Larry- Last on 8:30 Departure)

Standing there in silence for a few moments, the old Bob-ombs looked at the magnetic bulletin board before looking back at each other.

"Taking last in conclusion of leg tomorrow we won't be." Larry declared determinedly.

"Yes, yes. Achieving greatness in spite of standing." Bob agreed.

* * *

In the early morning, the town of Evergreen Village looked just as lovely and beautiful as it did in the evening. The sun's dawn rays made their way over from one side of the snowy tundra, coloring the blanket in a gradual mix of yellows, oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. All around the small rural community, citizens and foreigners alike were rising from slumber to begin their day's activities.

Things were no different in the Treefrost Lodge. At its front gates, eight people, dressed warmly for the weather in preparation for traveling (along with the travel-ready backpacks already fastened on), were eagerly awaiting their cue. To the side, in the building's corresponding parking lot, was a line of twelve marked vehicles, each with a small race flag on the left side of the windshield, and a picture of a team on the right.

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Pierre & Rana- Tied for 1****st**** (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lawn)**

When the appropriate time, 8:00, arrived, the four teams simultaneously opened their clue envelopes and found yellow folders waiting inside. They curiously began reading.

"'Detour.'" Crump announced.

"'Skate' or 'Ski.'" Blooey uttered.

"'Choose a winter sport to partake in.'" Rana concluded.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, the first of the race, teams will have the option of choosing one of two popular all-year winter sports in the area—"Skate" or "Ski."_

_In "Skate," teams will have to drive their marked 4x4s 2 miles to Snowflake Lake, head to the center of town, and locate the Ice Rink Colosseum, a remarkable building made of ice blocks thought to contain the frozen remains of a Bone Dragon in its iced over pond. Here, teams will have to rent ice skates and search the four aboveground and four belowground levels of the rink to find these six posts located about the walls, each with a different letter attached, without splitting up. Once the team has gathered all six letters, they will need to head onto the main level of the colosseum where the iced up surface is located, and assemble them to form the word "FROZEN" on this small plate. Once completed, they will receive their next clue._

_In "Ski," teams will need to drive 1 and 1/2 miles to the outskirts of Snowflake Lake, where they will find the Snowski Resort, rent skiing equipment, and ride the chair lift up the mountain upon which the town is located. At the top, the team will get to experience a mildly challenging ski course down the mountain that is full of trees, small rocks, and other minor obstructions, as well as rails, ramps, and pipes. In order to complete the task correctly, they will have to follow the winding trail through its 1-mile duration, with the exception of marked shortcut usage, before reaching the ski resort at the bottom. Here, they will receive their next clue. _

Without wasting any time, the pairs hurried across the sidewalk to the parking lot, and searched out their matching marked cars. Once they found it, they deposited their backpacks in, and climbed into the seats. The Koopas took the lead out of the lot, followed shortly by the dating Squeeks, the Blooper and the cherry Bob-omb, and finally, the X-Nauts.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"I'm thinking we go for 'Ski,' since it's closer by." Kojo told his partner.

"…Personally, I'm prob'ly better off with a snowboard, but okay." Kory agreed, briefly looking back from the driver's seat.

"I'll look for it on the map." Kojo informed.

Upon closer inspection of Kojo's person, it appeared that he had his beanie pulled unusually tight over his head. Apparently, Kory's threat to get back at him had been no joke.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"They're already splitting off in another direction than we are…that's odd." Pierre observed, straining his head to look over the wheel at the Koopas' departing vehicle. "You sure we're on the right road out?"

"Yes, babe…I'm positive. Just stay straight until we reach the main highway." Rana requested. "So, you wanna do 'Skate?'"

"Sounds fine to me…I used roller blades once when making a getaway from a store…shouldn't be anything too different."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"So you're sure we're going to be doing 'Skate?'" Jerry asked hesitantly.

"Positive…it sounds faster than having to navigate all the way down a one-mile skiing course." Blooey replied. He switched the turn signal light to on before steering the car to the right. "Believe me, skating is easy…even I'm able to do it on just two tentacles."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Everyone already split up, buh buh huh huh huh!" Crump pulled at his collar. "You sure we're goin' the right way?"

"Positive. My brains already scanned this map over entirely…we're going the fastest route back to Snowflake Lake." Grodus reassured.

"…If you're sure…'cuz we're gonna need that lead."

"Yeah, I know. And whose fault is it that I only have half the physical capabilities that I used to?"

"…Mine?"

"Exactly."

"…That's not fair…"

* * *

Rising up from the center of Snowflake Lake, the Ice Rink Colosseum was quite an interesting sight to look at—it towered well above the surrounding buildings because of the height of each of its four aboveground stories being much bigger than normal. It was an open air construction; it had no ceiling, and one could see into the front just by looking into it, as the ice rink itself was open to the public. It was also possible to look into the back sections of the building's walls, too—they were supported by evenly-spaced columns that allowed a chilling breeze to run through. Although at first glance it looked like it was impossible to access one level from another, icy ramps could be seen leading up and down the floors.

A first marked car slowly pulled up to one of the many open slots in the nearby lot. Since the area was open to the public, residents often made their way to the rink by foot; for this team, that wasn't the case. Noticing the marked stand just on the edge of the snow right before it met the ice, the team made its way over.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Grabbing the two pairs of skates fitted for their feet, the aide workers pulled them on and started lacing them.

"This feels REALLY weird…" Grodus observed. "The nerve circuits barely comprehend the feel of these things!"

"They feel soft and fuzzy…" Crump murmured adoringly. "Hey, look! Another team!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Whoa, what the…how the heck did those guys get here in front of us?!" Pierre inquired, parking the car.

"I've got no idea." Rana stated, opening her door.

At that moment, the two X-Nauts decided to beat it off the scene. Standing up from their chairs, they started trying to cross the ice over to the single entrance hallway over on the other side of the circular rink. However, Grodus immediately crashed onto his robotic face, and Crump had to grab onto the wall.

"Ow." Grodus moaned, focusing his brainpower to push himself up. "Crump, you can't just inch along like that! Come on!"

"Coming!" Crump responded, completely disobeying orders as he slowly made his way along on the wall to support his unsteady feet.

Jogging over to the chairs near the skates rack, the Squeeks gave each other a knowing look.

"We're going to have a field day beating them at this task." Rana asserted, grabbing her pair of skates.

"Heh, you've got that right…" Pierre started lacing up the bladed shoe to his right foot.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake)**

"I thought you said you were 'navigating,' Kojo…I don't see any sign of Snowflake Lake anywhere." Kory said crossly.

"Tch, don't look at me…you spiked my hair gel, and it probably seeped into my brain." Kojo remarked sarcastically.

"…Okay, bro, this isn't the time to be making jokes. Get me back on track now." Kory ordered. "…Wait, never mind…"

The marked car drove by a road sign on the opposite road that Kory turned around and squinted to read.

"…Great…Snowflake Lake is several miles in the opposite direction." He groaned, shifting the 4x4 over to make an exit. "Nice job, Kojo…way to start off the day."

Kojo shook his head irritably and put it on his hand, elbow leaning on the chair's supporter.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake)**

"Where the heck is this place?" Blooey muttered. "Don't tell me we're lost already…we were there just last night! Do you think we took the wrong exit or something?!"

"I dunno…" Jerry admitted. "Maybe we should stop over at a gas station and ask for directions."

Sighing, the Blooper halfheartedly agreed and veered over to the right lane to search out an exit to a gas station.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Puni Elder & Puniper- Tied for 5****th**** (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lawn)**

At 8:15, the next four teams assigned to depart opened their clue envelopes at the front area of the hotel, and briefly read the details before taking off to the marked cars in the adjacent parking lot. The speedy Glitzville fighters were able to take off first, followed by the co-workers and the reform leaders in quick succession, and finally, the Punis.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Without a doubt, we should have few to no problems completing the 'Ski' option." Koopinator proclaimed. "It is much closer to our current position, and therefore much more desirable."

Startled, Shellshock grabbed onto the overhead handhold as his partner madly swerved around the corner.

"Whoa! What's with the ridiculous driving, 'Nator?" Shellshock demanded. "Are you trying to break my neck or something?!"

"…It is called a turn, and no. We would therefore be disqualified."

Clearly distressed, the backseat Koopa let out a yelp as Koopinator made another sharp turn.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"So, are you up for the 'Skate' Detour option, Rocko? I think it's in the bag if we do that one!" Lahla advised.

Looking back briefly from the road, Rocko glanced at the ghost's body (more precisely, her obvious lack of feet). He nodded before turning around and focusing his attention on the streets ahead.

"…I don't dink I even wanna know…" He muttered inaudibly.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Just look at that awful steering…" Ishnail said shakily in regards to Koopinator's driving as they followed behind. "I'd hate to be that guy's partner…"

"We're not trailin' them unless dey're goin' for the 'Ski' part." Frankie reminded. "Try and get in front o' 'em."

"Will do…"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"I HEAVILY DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING WOKEN UP BEFORE THE HOUR OF NINE O'CLOCK! I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP; ELDERS NEED THEIR REST, YOU KNOW!"

"But—"

Before Puniper could protest, his mentor was already fast asleep and snoozing away in the backseat. Muttering a few obscenities under his breath, he quickly turned around to snatch away the map, but she unconsciously pulled it away and used it as a blanket.

"…Please do NOT tell me you're turning into the next Queen…" Puniper growled. "I'm so glad I'm the one driving…better pull over to ask for directions…and something sharp to prod her with…"

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake, Gasgoomba Station)**

"So to get to Snowflake Lake, we have to take the bridge to turn around and follow the highway for three miles?" Blooey verified.

"That's right…you should be able to find the Ice Rink Colosseum without any problems…you'll spot it as soon as you reach town." The Goomba behind the counter assured.

"All right…thanks." Blooey walked away from the register and met up with his partner at the front door.

"You got the directions?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah. We'll have to make a turn at that bridge over there and get back onto the highway. It should be easy to correct, though…we should be there in no time."

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ice Rink Colosseum, Second Upper Level)**

"This is way too easy…" Rana murmured, skidding to a stop near a small notepad that had been attached to the wall. She pulled off one of the top sheets of paper, which had a large 'Z' emblazoned on it in black paint.

"You got it?" Pierre asked, coming up behind his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Second one. We only have one more floor up, then we go to the four underground levels." Rana replied. "Could you hold onto this, please?"

"Sure." Pierre took the paper and folded it into his pocket. "It'll just join the 'R' in there…"

With that, the two Squeeks sped across the floor over to the next ramp that led to the top floor.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ice Rink Colosseum, First Upper Level)**

"Will you wait for me?!"

Clumsily taking waddling steps up the ramp, Grodus did his best to follow his X-Naut partner, who was somehow just getting by using one hand on the wall.

"It's a race, remember?" Crump asked tauntingly. "I'm trying to go as fast as I can to wait for you! Buh buh huh huh huh!"

"Well, we can't split up, so you have to go SLOWER!" Grodus bellowed.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake)**

Driving on in silence, the Petalburg Koopas appeared as if they were trying to decide whether or not to speak to each other. Kory ran his fingers through his spiked-up hair while looking ahead at the highway. Kojo sat there in the back seat, looking flustered. After a while, one of them started talking.

"Look, man…sorry about that…I guess that this first day on the road is just a bit tough to getting used to." Kojo muttered ruefully.

Kory grunted. "Maybe…what, did you flip the map upside-down or something?"

"I dunno…prob'ly…" Kojo shrugged.

With a snort of laughter, Kory waved it off. Soon, Kojo joined in with the lighthearted mirth.

* * *

The Snowski Resort was a quaint little lodge located on the outskirts of Snowflake Lake. It was basically one main wooden cottage surrounded by a semicircle of several other wooden houses meant for guests. Connected to the main cabin was the lift line that went up the slope, and it was already in full swing, with early risers taking chairs to the top.

A marked car drove up to the parking area meant for non-reserved guests, and the occupants stepped out. They easily spotted the marked area holding all of the pre-arranged skiing equipment near the entrance to the lift, and hurried over just as another car pulled onto the scene.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Snowski Resort, Chair Lift Bottom)**

"This shouldn't be too hard…okay…so…how do we put these things on again?" Ishnail asked, genuinely clueless.

"I dink you gotta put on those special shoes first." Frankie guessed. "Then, you're supposed ta snap 'em into dose spots on de skis."

"Er…okay…"

"You could just let de staff help…"

"Uh, no…that's demeaning."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Snowski Resort, Chair Lift Bottom)**

Right as the Rogueporters started to put the equipment on, the fighting Koopas rushed over to the area and selected out their shoes, skis, and poles.

"You better hurry." Koopinator threatened, easily slipping on the boots and placing them into the spots on the skis.

"Yes, sir…" Shellshock retorted sardonically, exhibiting nearly the same ease in dressing his feet.

In no time, the Glitzville team had put on their skis. They grabbed the poles and made their way over to the chair lift, where they sat down and were carried off.

"What…how'd they…" Ishnail gawked.

After about a minute (with the help of his partner), Ishnail had his skis and shoes on his feet. He clumsily followed over to the lines where the chairs were circulating. However, when trying to board one, he sat back a little too hard, causing it to swing back and smack off Frankie, who'd already sat down.

"…If you do dat when we're up in de air, I'm gonna bring you back to life and kill you, hear?" Frankie warned menacingly.

Ishnail erratically shook his head and stood up to wait for the next chair.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

The two Pianta Parlor workers laced on their skates without difficulty (to which a perplexed Rocko simply ignored the unscientific dilemma), and headed out onto the ice. They started into the first floor's hallway and almost instantly located the 'R' notepad. Rocko tore a paper off and placed it into his jacket's pocket.

"One down, five more to go!" Lahla announced.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ice Rink Colosseum, First Underground Level)**

"There's the 'E,' right over there!" Pierre noticed.

Rana skated over and tore the top sheet off.

"Cool! Just two more to find, and we can head back onto the rink!" Rana exclaimed with glee. "Come on, let's hurry!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Gloomtail & Hooktail / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- Tied for 9****th**** (Treefrost Lodge, Front Lawn)**

At precisely 8:30, the last set of four teams stripped open their envelopes and read the enclosed information. They then ran over to the parking lot and boarded the last few marked cars. Although the Petalburg girls almost made it out first, the dragons tore in front, forcing them behind. The Toads followed, the Bob-ombs coming out last.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"What the…th-they just cut me off!" Toce stammered in disbelief. "Ugh! You are SO asking for it! Hold on tight, Koopie Koo!"

"Believe me; you don't need to tell me twice!" Koopie Koo assured, gripping tightly onto her elbow rests.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Whoa!" Gloomtail watched in awe as a marked car zoomed by on the side. "What is her deal? I simply get in front for one moment, and that Toad girl gets all huffy about it!"

"Ignore her. Just focus on getting us to the Ice Rink Colosseum." Hooktail commanded.

"…You've gotta be kidding! I thought we were in agreement on doing 'Ski!'"

"I never agreed to that!"

"You just did! I'M drivin'!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Um…Theata…shouldn't you be going below the speed limit, and not ten miles over it?" Hannah asked shyly.

"Not in this type of situation, my dear Hannah." Theata responded. "We gotta go, go, go, and driving the speed limit ain't gonna do the job!"

"…Oh…okay… Turn left at the next light, then."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Evergreen Village Streets)**

"Hurrying we must be to catch other cars!" Bob urged.

"Yes, I know!" Larry acknowledged, pushing on the gas pedal a bit harder. "Trying I am to speed up!"

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake, Gasgoomba Station)**

"…Oh, dang…I'm really that far off?!" Puniper cried in horror.

"No, no!" The Goomba vigorously shook his head. "It's just a few miles, man…you can get there in no time at all if you follow the highway."

"…Okay…thanks."

"No prob."

Shuffling back outside, the large Puni tried to climb into the driver's seat of his team's marked vehicle, only to find an impatient Puni Elder waiting there.

"Ack!"

"What took you so long, going to the bathroom like that?!" She demanded. "I'll have you know, you should've told me first, so I could've gone, too!"

"Wha? But—"

"Never mind that! We're in a RACE, Puniper! A RACE! And in a race, you have to move fast! Get in, and direct me! I'll show you how to drive!"

Puniper did so, and obediently buckled into the back seat, slamming the door behind him. The Puni Elder started the engine and took off.

At twenty miles…under…the speed limit.

"…What the heck…" Puniper gaped.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Snowflake Lake, City Limits)**

"…Okay…we're back in the game…this is Snowflake Lake." Kory muttered, reading the entrance sign. "That's good…we're finally back on track."

"Yeah. According to the map, we should be passing by the Snowski Resort really soon." Kojo stated.

Looking about, the Koopas carefully inspected their surroundings for an indication to follow into the lodge. However, what they didn't realize was that they'd passed right by the lodging area on their way into town.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Now, there's a reassuring sight!" Blooey exclaimed.

"We made it…thank goodness." Jerry breathed.

Hopping out of their marked car, the two Strudel Continent foreigners rushed over to the skate rack, passing by the other parked vehicles on the way. Bothering to look at the pictures on the windshield, Jerry's eyes widened and he let out an audible gasp, but refrained from saying anything to call the Blooper's attention.

"Hurry up and put on your skates, Jerry. It looks like several other teams already got here, so we have to catch up!" Blooey ordered.

The cherry bomb complied, and laced up his skates snugly onto his feet. After doing so, he unsteadily walked onto the ice and followed his partner.

"I guess this isn't too hard…" He murmured. "It feels a little weird, but…"

"You'll get it down in no time. Come on, I think I see the first letter we need!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"WAIT!"

Just as Blooey and Jerry reached the first pad hooked onto the wall, they heard a crashing noise coming from the other edge of the hall. Crump looked back to see his larger partner lying flat on his back, and skated over to check up on him.

"You okay?"

"…Does it LOOK like I'm 'okay?'" Grodus asked quizzically. "…Don't answer that, stupid. Just help me up!"

Obeying, the shorter X-Naut reached down and somehow managed to support the large robot up to his feet without falling over.

"…What do YOU think you're LOOKING at?" Grodus boomed.

Hastily turning their attention back towards the task at hand, the best friends grabbed an 'R' from the post and turned away, waiting for the grumpy Grodus and indifferent Crump to leave so they could move on. Eventually, they passed by en route to the ramp that led to the underground levels, allowing the two individuals to go for the ramp to the second level.

"…What a grouch." Blooey remarked.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ice Rink Colosseum, Third Upper Level)**

"That's the 'N,' right there!" Lahla exclaimed, tearing the sheet off from the pad. "Hurrah! Just three others, and we can figure out with this lil' word is!"

Rocko accepted the paper and folded it before placing it in his jacket's pocket. "I dink I got an idea already…"

"Let's go, we still have four entire levels to search!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ice Rink Colosseum, Fourth Underground Level)**

"That's the last one, a letter 'O.'" Rana said. "Right? We do have six now, right?"

Pierre took out the other five papers. "Yeah."

"Great! Now all we have to do is arrange them to spell out a word up on the top surface!" Rana realized. "Come on, babe!"

"Coming!" Pierre enthusiastically responded, stuffing the six letters back into his coat pocket.

The two Squeeks skated through the hallway, which was lit by lanterns hanging from overhead, over to the ramp that led back up to the third underground floor.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Snowski Resort, Chair Lift Bottom)**

"Only two other cars in the lot right now…seems that we either picked the unpopular choice, or we beat some teams." Koopie Koo observed.

"All the better; those slopes will be clearer for us, and we won't be dodging other racers on our way down!" Toce exclaimed.

Hurrying out from their marked 4x4, the girls rushed over to the set of neatly-arranged equipment, and located the gear that belonged to them. With no problems, they fastened the boots onto their feet and placed them onto the skis. They then shuffled over to the area where the lift was moving.

"Maybe if we get lucky, we can see who it is exactly we're facing off against." Koopie Koo calculated.

"Eh, it won't matter who it is…they won't get to see who we are before we breeze by." Toce smirked.

The Petalburg females hopped onto a bench as it came, and leaned back to enjoy the ride as it started to cruise up the mountain.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

Oddly enough, it seemed that the two guys had come prepared for the occasion—whereas Shellshock kept his trademark sunglasses, Koopinator had added on a green visor. The eye protection was definitely a necessary step for the metallic Koopa—he effortlessly chugged along down the hill, grabbing air on ramps and hills whenever he could, and even managing shortcuts through hidden pipes.

But for Shellshock, it was a completely diverse tale.

"CRAP!" He yelled, ramming into another tree. "…Ow…that hurt…"

In reality, the Glitz Pit boys were far apart in both distance and skill. Shellshock had trouble even staying upright, much less speeding down like his partner. He was barely keeping sight of the cloud of snow that Koopinator was kicking up.

"Aw, come on, 'Nator!" Shellshock yelled out, pushing off from the trunk. "Wait up, will ya?! I'm not that fast, y'know!"

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

Similarly to the major leaguers, the usual sunglasses of both organization leaders were considered as sufficient eyewear for the task. Dissimilarly, however, both of them were having trouble navigating down the slope.

"GACK!" Ishnail flailed his arms wildly, trying to regain balance with his poles as he started to tumble over for the nth time. In the end, it failed, and he ended up falling flat on his face with an awkward landing. "…I really hate this skiin' thing…whoever does this as a profession must have a large medical bill…"

Slightly ahead of the snail-shelled Koopa, the Pianta managed to pizza-slice his skis and turned around to a stop, but not without a little bit of a stumble.

"Youse good, Ishnail? It's still a loooong way down to de bottom, you know!" Frankie reminded.

"…Don't worry…" Ishnail pushed himself up. "…I haven't forgotten…one…single…bit…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flakesnow Highway, Evergreen Village-Snowflake Lake, Gasgoomba Station)**

"DRAT! How the heck did we get so far off?!" Gloomtail demanded. "Sis, your navigatin' is really crummy!"

Hooktail stopped upon reaching the gas station's front doors and gaped in shock. "Uh…excuse mwah?! My directions were perfectly fine! It was just your stupid refusal to follow them that got us lost, you idiot!"

Turning around, Gloomtail cocked his head in anger. "Like I'd really do that?"

"Tch. Yeah, you would." Hooktail nodded.

"Uh, no I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. You already did."

"Wouldn't and didn't."

"…We don't have time for this; just get in the car, but I'M driving this time!"

"…Pssh…fine with me…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Emerging from the sole doorway to the first aboveground hall, the two Squeeks came skating out, holding hands. They maneuvered their way over to a set of tables arranged on the far edge of the ice, where twelve small slabs of stone were laid out. A Whomp waited behind the arrangement of desks, his red eyes looking at the mice as they arrived in front of one of the plates, and Pierre emptied his pockets of the six letters.

"This was a pretty easy one…I already know the answer." Pierre stated. "You've got it, right babe?"

"Of course, silly…I wouldn't miss out so easily on something so easy." Rana swatted at his shoulder playfully.

Together, the couple put the six pieces of paper onto the rock, organizing them to form the word, 'FROZEN.' When they were done, they looked up expectantly at the Whomp.

"Yup! That's right! Now, if you'll just turn it over so no one else sees your answer…"

Following directions, the two were slightly surprised to find that the phrase had clung to the rock face as it was turned over. The Whomp handed them their next clue.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 1****st**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Thanks!" Pierre accepted the envelope and tore it open, taking out the Route Info. "'Make your way to the next pit stop—'"

"Whoo, the pit stop!" Rana cheered. "Awesome, keep reading!"

He chuckled at his girlfriend's obvious excitement. "'—at the Field of Shapement on the edge of Snorigination. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated.'"

_Teams must now travel by marked car approximately 4 miles across the Snowflake Lake region to the town of Snorigination, aptly named for the reason that most snowfalls were first seen hovering above its boundaries, and therefore, thought to originate in the area by early settlers. At the edge of this small settlement, teams will find the Field of Shapement, a grid series of 90 frozen sculptures of different snowflakes—the shape thought to have been that of the falling snow before the invention of the microscope. This strangely majestic turf full of ice statues is the pit stop for the first leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated._

"…Harsh. Someone's gettin' expelled today." Pierre remarked.

"Won't be us, though." Rana said, pulling her boyfriend back towards the marked car.

Before going back to their 4x4, the two remembered to take off their skates, and replaced them on the rack. They eagerly hopped back into their vehicle, where Rana started looking at the map.

**Theata & Hanna: Best Friends (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Just as the male Squeek started putting the vehicle in reverse to turn it around, the Toad girls arrived on the scene, parking their marked car.

"You've gotta be kidding…there's a team already done?" Theata asked incredulously. "No way!"

"…I think they were in the first group of racers that left the lodge back in the Evergreen Village." Hannah stated.

"First or not, we're not coming in last!" Theata declared. "Come on!"

Rushing out of the transport, the Rogueport females exchanged their normal shoes for the skates before heading out onto the ice. It appeared that the two were regulars at the sport—they made it across the circle with no troubles at all.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Several cars already here…we have caught them." Larry said, pulling the marked car to a stop in one of the empty slots. "Now is our opportunity!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Bob agreed. "Let us make haste!"

Running over to the skate rack, the two Outpost Bob-ombs swapped out their boots and put on fitting skates before stepping out onto the ice, where they effortlessly maneuvered over to the doorway.

"There is an 'R!' Quickly, grab it!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Snowski Resort, Chair Lift Bottom)**

After being re-routed by a stranger taking their daily routine walk, the Petalburg males finally arrived at the ski resort. They ignored their mistake and wasted no time arguing about it, scurrying out from their marked 4x4 over to the assorted equipment.

"I just hope we're in time to catch up with those three other teams that are doing this task…" Kojo remarked, pulling on the required shoes.

"I doubt it…" Kory shook his head. "The stickers on those cars show three other strong teams…they're probably pulling into a finish right now or something."

Sighing, the Koopas completed their preparations, grabbed the poles and two pairs of goggles, and went over to wait for a bench to pick them up at the chair lift.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail End)**

After riding a rail backwards, Koopinator arrived at the bottom of the course. He looked back, only to find neither sight nor sign of his partner following behind. Snapping his fingers and cursing his luck, he pulled off the visor as he glared up the mountain, trying to distinguish wherever the Koopa was.

"…Now I must WAIT for that sluggish cohort…" Koopinator growled.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

"Wait! Toce, please wait up!"

Slaloming behind at a respectable pace, Koopie Koo watched as her lifelong friend started a ride on a rail, and picked up speed zipping over the trees until she was out of sight. Then, Toce reappeared, even farther away from the Koopa than she'd previously been.

"Come on, Koopie Koo! If we're gonna catch up, you'll have to keep up! Pick up the pace a little!" Toce yelled.

Trying her best to follow directions, the female Koopa started pushing off with her poles harder in a feeble attempt to try and gain a little more speed.

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"…FIVE other cars?!" Puni Elder yelled angrily. "We left in the FIRST group! Puniper, how could you let so many teams pass YOU?!"

He didn't even bother answering, instead choosing to silently fume as he leapt out of the back seat. Ignoring the babble of the elderly creature, he fitted on his skates. When she had done the same, he started onto the ice, still not listening.

"PUNIPER, COME HELP ME UP!"

Groaning in annoyance, the large Puni turned around and went over to assist the Puni Elder in recovering from her tumble.

"You KNOW I can't skate! You have to HELP me skate, or else we won't be able to get through this!"

"…Fine…" Puniper grumbled, an irritable growl forming under his voice.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Ice Rink Colosseum, Third Underground Level)**

"Okay, I found the letter 'F.'" Jerry announced, holding up the paper. "That means the last one should be somewhere on the next floor down."

"Awesome! Hopefully not too many teams are finished with this one yet…" Blooey murmured. "Those other guys already came back up past us…"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Ice Rink Colosseum, Third Upper Level)**

Speeding along on the ice, the Bob-ombs came up to the 'N' notepad, and plucked off the next sheet.

"This task is of being quite easy. We shall be done really soon." Bob noted.

"Definitely. Quick, back down ramp we go to underground." Larry directed.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Ice Rink Colosseum, Second Upper Level)**

When the girls reached the 'Z' notepad, they were surprised to see Bob and Larry brush back past them.

"Wow…they're going awfully fast…" Hannah noticed. "I hope they don't trip and fall or anything…"

"If it'd help us in the long run, I'd sorta hope they do." Theata contradicted, tearing off a 'Z' and stuffing it into her pocket.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

The two co-workers made their exit from the entryway and skated over to the tables, Rocko clutching onto all six letters in his left hand.

"This should be ultra-easy…the answer is so obvious!" Lahla exclaimed.

"Den you do the honors."

While the kitty Boo was arranging the six papers on the stone tablet, another team emerged from the doorway on the other side of the rink.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Somehow, the two X-Nauts had managed to get their bodies coordinated enough to make it through the rest of the task, and had collected all of the letters. They unsteadily skated over to the arrangement of desks to join the Pianta Parlor employees.

"Crump, put those down and do the puzzle…it'll take me a minute just to get my fingers warm enough to do it myself." Grodus huffed.

"Right away…" Crump started placing the letters in order to form the obvious word.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Thanks, sugah." Lahla said to the Whomp.

Instead of opening their clue right where the charity workers could hear, they got back into their marked car.

"Okay. 'Make your way to the next pit stop at the Field of Shapement on the edge of Snorigination. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated.'" Lahla read. "Ooh, boy! The pit stop, Rocko! The pit stop!"

"Direct me ta it, and I'll get us dere." Rocko stated, pulling out from the parking spot.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"We're headin' to the pit stop! Yahoo!" Crump hooted, leaping up into the air. "We might actually stay in this first leg!"

"No kidding." Grodus pushed his partner back in the direction of the marked 4x4s. "Well, come on—if you stay here cheering about it, we'll never git."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Shoot! Two other cars are already leaving the skating rink!" Hooktail noted. "That either means it was too hard, or they're done!"

"We can't waste anymore time going for 'Ski,' then…" Gloomtail sighed. "Hurry up and park."

The dragons took one of the empty parking spots and stampeded over to the skate rack, where they each grabbed two pairs of skates.

"I guess they expect us to tear off with our mouths or something then…" Hooktail mumbled, planting her feet into the footwear.

"We'll find some way to work it out. Just come on!" Gloomtail urged, scrambling onto the ice.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail End)**

"You're both here now." The Koopa monitoring the event observed. He stepped off of his snowboard. "I guess you get this, then."

Snatching the envelope away from the supervisor's hand, Koopinator turned around and leered at his partner.

"…Unbelievable how you managed to take so implausibly long with this simple task." Koopinator muttered. "I can't believe you have trouble skiing."

"Well, sorry, Mister I'm-perfecto-at-everything!" Shellshock snapped.

The two made their way out of the trail area and started taking their equipment off. When they were done, they both threw it in messy piles and started back towards their marked car.

"Here is your shot at redemption…we're going to the pit stop at the Field of Shapement." Koopinator informed, stepping up in front of the steering wheel. "Try and get us there without messing up."

"…You know what?" Shellshock slammed the door. "Shut up."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

"And den dere goes yet another team…" Frankie mumbled, watching in despair as they were passed again. "Ishnail, can you please try to keep from falling so dang much?"

"Don't worry; I've got the hang of this! Really, I do!" Ishnail insisted. "I can make it all the way down to the bottom without—OOF!"

Frankie sighed.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

"I still say I'd be better on a snowboard!" Kojo declared. "It's hard to keep my legs together when we keep going through those pipes; at least on a board, they're restrained."

"Whatever—as long as you're not falling like that other team behind us, I don't care if you do the splits!" Kory yelled back. "Race ya to the bottom!"

"Dude, that's not fair! You're already ahead!" Kojo complained, shoving his poles into the ground and pushing off.

"Don't care!" Kory teased, briefly turning around to ski backwards. He made a silly face at his best friend, sticking his tongue out and stretching out the bottom lid of his right eye before smoothly twisting back forward.

"What the…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 5****th**** (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail End)**

"Thanks." Toce told the Koopa, taking the envelope. "Come on, we'll open this once we've got our stuff off."

Trying to ignore the interested gaze that the snowboarder was giving her, Koopie Koo hastily shook her head and followed out from the trail. They quickly kicked off the skis and boots, putting on their regular shoes before continuing.

"So, where are we headed now?" Koopie Koo inquired.

"…Looks like it's a car race to the pit stop from here, girlfriend." Toce responded, flipping the Route Info around to give her a look. "I have a feeling we won't be that unlucky last team."

"I sure hope we aren't."

The girls climbed back into their 4x4.

"Hang on!"

"Whoa! Toce, slow down when you're in reverse!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ice Rink Colosseum, Third Upper Level)**

"Here'sh an 'R!'" Gloomtail mumbled through clenched teeth. "That'sh gotter be it for the top floorsh!"

"Right…so we head down to the bottom ones." Hooktail nodded. "Come on, hurry!"

"You're not the one with papersh in your mouth!" Gloomtail reminded, but his sister was deaf to the cry. "Rargh…"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Thanks." Blooey told the Whomp, taking the clue.

The Blooper and Bob-omb skated over to the rack and slipped off the skates before opening up the thin parcel.

"What does it say?" Jerry questioned curiously.

"…We're going to the pit stop! Suh-weet!" Blooey exclaimed.

"Where is it?"

"Some place called the Field of Shapement, outside Snorigination!" Blooey replied. "We gotta hurry, though, it says that the last team will be eliminated!"

"Not us."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Ice Rink Colosseum, Fourth Underground Level)**

"We have got the final letter!" Larry announced, taking the next 'O' from the pad. "Make haste, for we are heading back up top to ground floor!"

"Got it."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Flakesnow Highway, Snowflake Lake-Snorigination)**

"Oh, darn…I'm thinkin' we went a bit too far, hon." Lahla mentioned.

"…Too far? How so?"

"I think we musta missed the exit to Snorigination or somethin'. We surely woulda hit town by now." Lahla said thoughtfully. "Erm…try to u-turn on our next bridge, 'kay?"

Rocko worriedly looked at his partner through the rearview mirror.

"Uh…sure ding…"

* * *

Snorigination, the town said to be the creation point of snow clouds by its first residents, wasn't as spectacular as most other towns in the Snowflake Lake region. It was out in the middle of the tundra, with no particular landforms surrounding it; if one were to approach, it would look just like a bunch of gray buildings suddenly appearing out of the cloak of snow.

Perhaps one of the few only major attractions the town had going was the Field of Shapement, a unique snow meadow on the edge of the settlement. Ninety remarkably-crafted pedestals and figures, each standing about six feet tall, were aligned in ten perfect rows of nine. Every single statue reflected off a bit of the sun's light, turning the surrounding area a dazzling mixture of color.

In the midst of the unbarred snow land, in a slot between four statues, was a red rectangular mat with a picture of the Mushroom world inscribed on it. A marker labeled 'Snowflake Lake' was posted into the ground behind it, and standing next to the freestanding sign, were an orange Yoshi and a small blue Freezie.

"You're very lucky to be here on the first leg of the race, Mayor. This is the first spot where a team is getting deported." Miles remarked, hands folded behind his back. "The other host always wants to take care of both the first and last elimination, but I told him you can't have both…so I get to do this one."

"Are you attached to any of the teams yet? Won't it be hard?" She asked.

"It's always hard to see someone go…but fortunately, I haven't been emotionally tagged to anyone so far." Miles admitted. "…Hey…here comes one now…"

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

A marked car smoothly parked in a clear part of the road several yards away from where the ice sculptures started. Its occupants excitedly jumped out, having spotted the mat the very moment they arrived. Holding hands, the couple ran over and stylishly leapt on with a simultaneous forward flip.

"Oooh…very nice, indeed." The Freezie complimented. "Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake."

"Thank you very much, miss."

"Ditto."

Miles gave the two a grin. "Pierre and Rana. You're…team number one!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 1****st**** Place, 8:58 A.M.**

"YEEEEEAAAAH!"

"WHOO, FIRST, BABY!"

The handholding turned into a large hug in which Pierre lifted his girlfriend several inches above the ground, twirling her around in a happy dance.

"Hold on guys, I've still got something else for you—some good news." Miles informed.

"Good news? We love good news, Miles." Pierre laughed, setting Rana down.

"That's definite. So, what is it?" Rana asked eagerly.

"As the winners of this first leg of the race, you've won 10,000 Smash coins…each." Miles stated, wincing as the duo let out another thrilled shriek of elation. "That's 20,000 Smash coins for you two to enjoy and utilize however you please when the race is over."

"Awesome! Thank you so much!"

"We definitely weren't expecting to get first, and especially not on the first leg of the race. It was just a pipe dream." Rana remarked. "But, when we heard Miles say that we were the first ones to arrive, we totally freaked out! It was so great knowing we had the lead; just think of what we could do in the oncoming legs with one win establishing us as a decent racing team!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 7****th**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

The veteran Bob-ombs hurriedly opened their envelope after taking off the skates.

"We are heading now to the pit stop!" Bob said, eyes widening. "How splendid, and we are having a lead over other teams!"

"Definite goodness indeed!" Larry exclaimed. "Hurry we must!"

"Yes, yes!"

Knowing that there were other pairs still giving chase to finish the 'Skate' option of the Detour, the two rushed back over to their marked car and hopped in.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Ice Rink Colosseum, Second Underground Level)**

"I sure hope we're not too late…" Hannah murmured worriedly. "We're finding fewer and fewer teams around as we go…"

"It's nothing. We're not last, I just know it." Theata reassured. "We should speed it up a bit, though…"

Dashing down the next ramp to the third underground level, the Toad girls took only a brief moment to admire the enforced panels that protected the interior of the Colosseum from the ice in the center before continuing on.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ice Rink Colosseum, First Underground Level)**

"Hurry up, brother!" Hooktail urged. "If we end up getting eliminated today, I'm gonna be SO mad!"

"I know that, sish! But I can't really herp it!" Gloomtail managed. "…Wait…up!"

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Ice Rink Colosseum, First Underground Level)**

"There they go!" Puni Elder shouted. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, YOU DOGGIES!"

"…Those are dragons." Puniper corrected, helping her along down the hall as they took pursuit.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID, YOU NON-HEARING YOUNGUN!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 8****th**** (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail End)**

"Thanks, man."

The Petalburg Koopas skied through the turnstile back to the equipment area of the Snowski Resort, and took off their equipment.

"Okay…" Kory tore open the envelope. "…We're going to the pit stop, Kojo!"

"Seriously?!" Kojo lifted an eyebrow. "Aw, dang! We better skedaddle!"

"You know it; those other guys might finish any minute!"

Bolting back for their marked 4x4, the two guys hopped in, but with Kory giving the directions this time around. Kojo swiftly backed out of the space and drove the vehicle out of the lot.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail Descent)**

"I've got the hang of this. I've got the hang of this. I can do it. I won't fall." Ishnail told himself, pushing along with the poles.

"If you keep dis up, we'll get to the pit stop by nightfall!" Frankie yelled sarcastically from ahead. "Hurry it up!"

"Coming, Frankster! Don't worry, I'm good!" Ishnail assured.

The snail shell-wearing Koopa tried to follow his shaky partner through a half pipe that cut through the course, but ended up losing his balance and falling on his snout.

"Ow…"

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Snowflake Lake-Snorigination)**

"Oh, great…please don't tell me we're lost AGAIN…" Blooey irately pushed a tentacle against the driver's window, causing a painful screech.

"…Sorry…" Jerry squeaked. "…I'm just not so good with this map-reading thing…"

Sighing, Blooey turned onto an exit. "It's fine. We'll just have to ask for directions or something…"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Flakesnow Highway, Snowflake Lake-Snorigination, Speedshell Fillerup)**

"You've gotta be kiddin'…that was a total waste of time!"

Completely flustered, Lahla stormed out the doors of the gas station and headed back to the marked car.

"Well?" Rocko asked expectantly upon her return.

"No single person in there was able to tell me where in the world we are on this map!" Lahla shrieked. "It's unbelievable!"

The Pianta groaned. "I guess we're gonna have to depend on de signs on the highway to guide us back…"

* * *

**Team / Team / Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

By some strange twist of fate, three teams ended up pulling to the area right outside of the field of ice sculptures, one right after the other. In the dash through the semi-maze, it became highly obvious there was a large speed difference separating all three pairs—one team easily beat out the other two to the mat.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake."

"Thanks."

"Koopinator and Shellshock." Miles said quietly. "You're team number two."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** Place, 9:06 A.M.**

"'Two?'" Koopinator repeated. "…That means we have someone worthy enough among us to actually race against us…it might be more challenging than I first comprehended…"

Shellshock rolled his eyes. "You've GOT to be the oddest Koopa calculator around here…can't you at least be happy that I got us here in second?"

Ignoring him, the metallic Koopa walked off. Grumbling, the sunglasses-wearing Koopa followed behind, just as another team arrived on the scene.

The Freezie smiled as best as she could with her frozen mouth. "Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake."

"Thank you very much."

"Pleasure to be here."

"Toce and Koopie Koo." Miles articulated. "You're team number three."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** Place, 9:07 A.M.**

"…OH YEAH!" Toce shouted. "Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about! We fought our way up from last to third! WHOO!"

"It certainly is good to know that we managed such a feat." Koopie Koo admitted, clapping her hands together a few times.

"I think that on the first leg, Toce and I ascertained that we're a pretty good team, and not to be overlooked just because we're a couple of girls from the impassive town in the Rogueport area." Koopie Koo remarked. "When we arrived at the airport the previous day, we started in last, and we pulled off a charge up to third on our way to the pit stop! It just goes to show you what we can do when we put our minds to it, and with Toce's willpower…I'm thinking that the other teams should watch out."

Stepping aside, the females allowed the disabled team to walk onto the platform.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The town mayor greeted.

"…It's cold here."

"Duh."

Miles gave the two an impressed look. "Grodus and Crump. You're team number four."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 4****th**** Place, 9:08 A.M.**

"…Buh? Fourth?!" Crump exclaimed. "Huh huh, that's better than we coulda hoped for!"

"I'll say…I'm surprised we were even able to make it through without bein' eliminated." Grodus said sardonically. "With that skating Detour, I thought for sure we were goners…"

"But we made it through! WOOHOO!" Crump cheered, leaping up into the air. "And we're gonna win it in leg number TWO!"

"…Don't get your hopes up, shortstuff."

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 9****th**** (Snowflake Mountain, Ski Trail End)**

"I thought this'd never be over…"

An exhausted Ishnail flung off the skis and boots before plopping down onto the snowy ground. He wiped the sweat off his brow before looking up to his Pianta partner.

"Well? What're we doing now, Frankster?" Ishnail asked anxiously.

Frankie glanced over the Route Info. "…It's de pit stop! We're goin' to the pit stop next!"

"What?" Ishnail immediately shot up. "Well, come on! Don't just sit there; we gotta go!"

Agreeing, Frankie rushed after the Robbos leader back over to the only remaining marked car in the lot.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Flakesnow Highway, Snowflake Lake-Snorigination, Freegazie Tanks)**

"Are you serious?! Thanks!"

Rushing back out of the gas station, Blooey energetically leapt back into the driver's seat.

"We're in luck, Jerry! Snorigination is just close by! We might've not lost too much time!" Blooey informed.

"That's great! Did you get directions to it?" Jerry asked eagerly.

"Yeah—we just need to double back on that other exit, and we'll be in the vicinity of the pit stop!" Blooey responded, backing the car out of the parking spot.

* * *

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Another duo made its way over to the mat, dodging through the series of statues.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie mayor welcomed.

"Thanking you we are."

The orange Yoshi beamed. "Bob and Larry. You're team number five."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 5****th**** Place, 9:14 A.M.**

"Hohohohoho! We took fifth after leaving last!" Bob exclaimed animatedly. "That is deserving of a celebration!"

"Indeed, it is! Wonderful job we have done!" Larry remarked.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 10****th**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Rushing back over to the skate rack, the girls untied their footwear and placed them back on the allocated spots before opening their clue.

"Oh, I hope we're not too late…" Hannah clasped her hands together in worry.

Theata smirked. "We're not. This is the clue heading to the pit stop, and there are still some teams behind us. Come on, let's go!"

"They're not that far behind…"

The Toads jumped back into their marked vehicle and drove off.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ice Rink Colosseum, Third Underground Level)**

"Hurry it up, brother! We might be in last right now!" Hooktail reminded, impatiently dashing down the ramp to the lowest floor. "Oh, wait, there's still those darned Punis that took our spots on that flight yesterday…we'll show 'em! Come on, already!"

Scrambling to catch up, Gloomtail only bared his fangs at his sister while keeping a firm grip on the five papers in his mouth.

"Only one more letter to go, and I think I know what it is!" Came the voice of the female dragon.

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Ice Rink Colosseum, Second Underground Level)**

"SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST FOR ME TO KEEP UP! SLOW DOWN, I SAID!" Puni Elder commanded.

"You idiotic old coot! We're in last; we can't take our time!" Puniper harked back. "Besides, I'm not even going at half speed!"

"THEN GO FASTER!"

Making an annoyed face, Puniper simply took it upon himself to just shove a shrieking elder down the ramp.

* * *

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

"There's Miles!"

The next small squad popped up onto the mat from inside of their backside protection.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie greeted.

"Thanks!"

"Kojo and Kory." Miles confirmed. "You're team number six."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 6****th**** Place, 9:18 A.M.**

"Alright…we didn't drop too much. That's a good thing." Kory reasoned. "Not too bad."

"Yeah, but we coulda done better…next time around." Kojo stated.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Flakesnow Highway, Snowflake Lake-Snorigination)**

"Ugh…we were doin' so good up until we got back on this here road…" Lahla groaned. "And there I went, messin' it all up…I'm so sorry, hon…if we get eliminated today, it's all on me."

Rocko simply nodded absentmindedly.

"I can't believe I don't know how to figure out a stupid map, dear…it just ain't in some slumberg like me…"

"We're in de luck now, Lahla." Rocko informed. "I just saw the road dat'll get us to de town we need!"

"What? Are you serious?" Lahla queried. "No joshin'?"

"Nope!"

"Cool! Go for it, honey!"

* * *

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

With high hopes that they were still in the game, the next two players dashed from their marked car and weaved around the statues over to the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie said informatively.

"It's great to be here." One of the team members laughed.

"That's for sure…"

Miles gave the two a grin. "Blooey and Jerry. You're team number seven."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- 7****th**** Place, 9:22 A.M.**

"YES! We're still in it!" Blooey whooped. "And the two players contaminated by the likes of that green shirted guy remain to race another day! WHOO! YEAH!"

Jerry affirmed with a thrilled nod. "Yeah…for a while there, I thought we were out of it, but we're not!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

Marching up to the tables, the black dragon spat the six papers out onto one of the clean plates, and instantly formed the word 'FROZEN' by some sheer stroke of luck.

"…How the heck did you do THAT?" Hooktail demanded.

"Magic family secret, little sis. You'll never know." Gloomtail sneered.

After following instructions to flip the tablet over, the shrunken pets obtained their clue.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 11****th**** (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"It's the pit stop! We're finally going to the only place where this sanity will be over for half a day!" Hooktail notified.

"Well, don't just sit there waiting to be patted on the back!" Gloomtail urged. "If we wanna stay out of last, we better hurry!"

They scampered back to their respective marked vehicle and climbed in, driving off shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Another set of participants slammed the doors to their car and rushed through the grid of statues. One of the members accidentally even dashed by the mat, but recovered in time to avoid skidding too much to turn around and jump on.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie greeted.

"Thanks."

Smiling, the host started to speak. "Frankie and Ishnail. You're team number eight."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- 8****th**** Place, 9:24 A.M.**

"Ugh…that was a pretty poor performance on our part…" Ishnail moaned. "Least we managed to stay within our departure group…even though it's the last spot…"

"But we should be aimin' higher in the next leg." Frankie informed.

"Got that right, Frankster…there better be no skiing though, or we might be done for…"

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Relieved to find the mat amongst the array of ice sculptures, another couple jumped on in unison.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The mayor said kindly.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Theata and Hannah." Miles spoke.

"Yes…" Theata uttered keenly.

"…You're team number nine."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 9****th**** Place, 9:26 A.M.**

"Ninth…well, it's not exactly the best we could've hoped for, but whatever." Theata twisted her wrist around. "I'm sure we can bounce back from this in leg two."

"I certainly hope so…" Hannah agreed. "But it was fun, too…"

"Yeah, it was…but it could be better if we place much higher up."

* * *

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT UP HERE!" Puni Elder shouted. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO SLOW, PUNIPER?! YOU'LL NEVER BE A GOOD PUNI LEADER IF YOU'RE SO RELAXED ALL THE TIME, YOU KNOW!"

Puniper ignored her and skated over to the tables. She followed, incessantly nagging all the way.

"…AND I'VE NEVER SEEN OR HEARD OF SUCH HORRORS BEING DONE BY SOMEONE SO DESERVING TO EVEN TRY AND HAVE A CHANCE AT LIFE ITSELF…"

Following the arrangement of the six letters on the stone plate, the large Puni flipped it over and took the clue from the Whomp.

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil- Currently in Last (Ice Rink Colosseum, Ground Level)**

"Pit stop…" He mused to himself.

"…PLUS, YOU SHOULD EAT LESS! YOU'RE WAY TOO BIG TO—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Puniper interrupted.

"WHY I NEVER!"

"…Yeah, you never listen! Now come on, if we want to stay in this, we have to get to the pit stop!" Puniper ordered.

"Well, why didn't you say so?! Hurry up and quit moving so slow! Wait, help me take my skates off! Puniper! PUNIPER!"

* * *

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

"There we are!"

Invigorated to find the host and greeter, the next duo hopped onto the mat and awaited the results of their running.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie greeted.

"It's our pleasure, hon."

"Danks."

"Lahla and Rocko." Miles looked at the two. "You're team number ten."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 10****th**** Place, 9:32 A.M.**

A relieved Lahla snuggled up in a hug to her partner.

"Oh, geez…tenth…really close." Lahla breathed. "That took a TON of effort just to make up our mistake…urgh…"

"We can make up for it." Rocko stated.

"Sure can…but maybe I shouldn't be the one navigatin' next time, dear." Lahla suggested. "Maybe I should drive…"

"…Sounds like a plan."

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

After the check-in of the co-workers, Miles and the Snorigination mayor anxiously waited for the final safe team to arrive at the field. However, both of the remaining teams in the playing field must have gotten lost—they were left standing there for an unexpected, extended period of time. When a marked car finally pulled into the vicinity, they both gave a sigh of relief.

Scurrying through the mess of sculptures, the two competitors gave the host a pleading look when they hopped on.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The Freezie said earnestly.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." Miles said solemnly, pausing for a moment.

"…Yeah?" Gloomtail squeaked fearfully.

"…You…are team number eleven."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 11****th**** Place, 9:47 A.M.**

"Thank goodness…" Hooktail groaned. "Miles, you freakin' had us going there for a moment that we were eliminated…don't you dare do that again…"

Gloomtail nodded in agreement. "It's bad enough we got lost…now we're leaving last tonight…"

"Coming in second-to-last really made us realize that we had to pick things up a little—we weren't especially going on as good as we'd thought we originally would." Hooktail explained. "We weren't expecting for the race to be so hard and the other racers to be so tough on just the first leg…our eyes were opened. Hopefully now we can recover and we won't come so close like this anymore."

**Team ? (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

The final team of the twelve slowly pulled into the primitive parking area and hopped out of their marked car. Puniper was forced to help support the Puni Elder over to the mat, to which Miles gave a puzzled look.

"Welcome to Snorigination of Snowflake Lake." The mayor welcomed.

"Thank you very much, my lady." Puni Elder turned to her partner. "You see? That's the kind of thing you're supposed to do, especially at the Great Tree. Greet people with a friendly smile."

Puniper rolled his eyes.

"Puni Elder and Puniper." Miles stated seriously, garnering the duo's attention.

"Yes?" Puni Elder responded.

"…You're the last team to arrive."

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil- Last Place, 10:21 A.M.**

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Puni Elder demanded loudly. "YOU BETTER NOT SAY IT…"

Puniper groaned and shook his head, turning to the side in annoyance.

"Sorry, but you were warned." Miles shrugged apologetically. "It's my unlucky pleasure to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Puni Elder & Puniper: Tutor & Pupil**

**Finishing Place- 12****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

"…What kind of ridiculousness is that?" Puni Elder asked in shock. "That's unheard of! Surely there's been a mistake!"

"Nope…you arrived over thirty minutes past the eleventh-place team." Miles informed. "Sorry, but it's the truth. I don't joke like that…"

Puni Elder, still upset, turned to her partner and was about to say something else, but he'd already walked off the mat.

"He's lying. I just know it—those other teams wouldn't dare disrespect me by making me come in last! What kind of absurdness is that?" The Puni Elder asked, her eyes ablaze with determination to get a point across. "…How in the world could we come in twelfth on the very first leg, anyway? It's simply impossible! There's no way I could've done worse than the other Punis that participated in the race! No way at all! I'M BETTER THAN THEM!"

"It's gonna take her a LONG time and a whole BUNCH of clues just to figure out that the damage is done…we're eliminated. Personally, although I tried to get the most of this experience, it was very hard to do anything with her as my nagging, pesky, harassing partner." Puniper said in regards to the elder. "All I think I really gained was that I'm SO dumping her as my 'tutor,' since I didn't learn anything else." He paused to try to think of something meaningful to say other than insulting his superior. "Well, I guess I can say that I had a lil' bit of fun, even though it was really short-lived… I got to do the fun stuff, but it would've been better if SHE hadn't ruined it… Not much accomplished, but…whatever…"

Miles and the mayor just watched as a protesting Puni Elder tried to get her retreating partner to respond, but he completely disregarded her and refused to pay attention. She started to follow, sputtering complaints and continuing to gripe.

With the third race started, and the first leg over, a dozen teams (minus one) were left. Unfortunately, the eliminated couple's relationship had just grown as cold as the regular climate of Snowflake Lake…a most unusual turn of events not usually encountered by the competition.

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_After observing Koopinator's no-stop attitude, two teams resolve to stop him from winning at all costs._

"That guy is really asking for it, isn't he? What kind of person would even think of doing such a thing like that?" Koopie Koo made a face. "He's horrible…"

"He don't deserve to be participating in this here competition, hon." Lahla agreed. "Not only does he got no sense of fair play, but he's a real stinker when it comes to manners!"

_Grodus finds trouble making it up a challenge, and argues back upon his partner talking flak._

"Go, Grodus, go!" Crump shouted. "Don't let them pass us, not after all that work we went through to get here!"

"Don't rush me!" Grodus hissed. "I'm going as fast as I possibly can!"

"Think faster and harder to climb!"

"I CAN'T, YOU FOOL! MY BRAIN CAN ONLY CONTROL SO MANY OF YOUR STUPID CIRCUITS AT ONCE!"

_And an early Yield causes an angered team to question about sensibilities._

"…You have GOT to be kidding! WHY THE HECK DID THEY YIELD US?!"

"Those two are going to pay for this!"

* * *

Leg 1 Trivia

- In the Roadblock, the racers ride toboggans pulled by Chain Chomps. This concept is similar to TTYD2, when teams visited Pyramid Park—taxis were simply large sheets of lumber with fences and a coin deposit that were attached by chain to Chomps that roamed the desert freely. Additionally, the memorable usage of onomatopoeias in the Chomps' speech makes an appearance in their dialogue.

- Following the format of TTYD2, Leg 1, this leg features a frightening task where the only challenge is to keep from wasting time. Shortly afterwards, the teams scampered to claim departure times at a hotel, where they spent the night.

- This leg was worked on and finished in conjunction with the completion of the two-part finale of TTYD2 while the author was vacationing in the United Kingdom and France.

* * *

Author's Note (Created racefic on August 10, 2007).

Well...welcome back. Over 23,000 words in this stupidly long chapter, and I am willing to bet most simply skipped down to the bottom to find the results. That is fine with me; I would have expected as much, due to the unexcusable lengthiness. Sadly, leg two is even longer, but hopefully, the chapters can be easily trimmed down as more teams are eliminated.

Speaking of which, I am guessing that some readers are asking who the heck some of the teams are, such as Theata and Hannah, Pierre and Rana, Bob and Larry, Kojo and Kory, etc. All except for Pierre are characters in the game with tweaked personalities and names given for the sake of being able to use them in this story. And what has happened to Grodus ever since he was last seen? Hints all throughout, especially in the introduction on that basis.

Although my hopes are not as high as far as publicity on TTYD3 due to the lack of good characters and unworldly leg length, it is a stepping stone to getting this series finally finished...the time of TTYD5 (All-Stars) is coming, and that is probably when people are likely to read in mass numbers again, due to some actual known characters making their return from the ever-so-popular (but poorly written ) TTYD1.

But until then, I am stuck with this project. Just how quickly will this race be over with? We shall see... Hoping for a speedy update on the second leg, yours truly, _milesyoshidino34_, over and out.


	3. Episode 2: Dinosaur Land

* * *

Author's Note: (Updated racefic on September 2, 2007.)

It is not exactly a crowning achievement that this leg had to be so long. Over thirty thousand words. Thankfully, I at least MADE an effort to shorten it a bit, but it was more effective on leg three...there is probably only one instance where it is easily distinguished in this chapter. Do not worry, though...because of high school, it can be considered that I am FORCED to shorten things considerably...just that this chapter was entirely finished while on summer vacation, and therefore, was not given the chance to be minimized on the run.

Review Answers: I honestly didn't expect to have such early positive encouragement from reviewers this time around—thank you guys so very much! I hope that you'll all stick around past this leg to where the grass becomes not only greener and much more tantalizing, but shorter, too!

**SSBFreak**: Really sorry to hear about what happened to your own go at this series, man…but I do hope you find the enjoyment you're seeking in your new attempt. I mean, hey…after me completely burning out on the MKAR several times, but keeping this one going…I'm positive you'll find your place in no time! Thanks for the continued support!

**Master Ruck**: Yes, yes. It seems our former world conqueror friend may have some troubles just making it around the world this time, hmm? Heheh, thank you!

**DM** _(Anonymous)_: I really wish I had played the original Paper Mario, and I also wish I could play Super Paper Mario. Sadly, inclusion of either one's characters would sorta break my plans on TTYD5, since they wouldn't necessarily be game-specific from The Thousand-Year Door itself. But it was a nice suggestion; really, you have my gratitude.

**DonPianta** _(Anonymous)_: You know, I've considered that more than once, but I'm not sure what I'd do, since they already have a million Smash to utilize. Anyways, thank you!

**Sonowa** _(Anonymous)_: Let's see how your calls go, all right? See the bottom leg trivia for clarifications on just what I intend to imply…hehe…

**llppoo33**: Whew! Thanks for the understanding; it's just that I have this annoying habit of habitually apologizing whenever it's not exactly necessary, lolz. As for Puni Elder and Puniper, yes, I'm sorta glad they're gone, too. Turns out the legacy of Punis never being the first team eliminated has now ended!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This is the first opportunity to place this at an appropriate spot. I do not own the Amazing Race or any of the characters originally appearing in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door; however, just over half of the cast of teams have no provided names, and were given ones as shown, but personalities remain intact, along with additional details to add depth of personality. Although the original Yoshi concept is copyright to Nintendo, Miles and Blaise are characters of mine…literally.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

"GO!"

_Twelve teams of two left the elevated, floating town of Glitzville to begin a race around the world. The race was kicked off in a new fashion when teams were forced to free-fall the two thousand feet on gravitating boards._

"WHOO, BOY! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Shellshock shouted, doing a few grabs and twists with his board.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Hannah shrieked, holding onto her ears as she dropped.

"Extravagant this is! Wind is rushing by with speed of incredibility!" Larry noted.

"This is pretty cool!" Puniper exclaimed, spinning his board around in mid-air.

_At the airport, teams were required to claim tickets for one of two charters that would carry them to the Snowflake Lake region. Things got ugly in a race to claim the last spots on the faster flight that a certain team won, surprising their adversaries._

"They're gonna take away our chances of getting on! RUN!" Ishanil shouted to Frankie.

"Bro, hurry up! They might be down to the last set of tickets, for all we know!" Hooktail screamed.

"Look! Those other teams might beat us to the counter!" Shellshock pointed.

"Not if we dash for it!" Koopinator said, plucking the Dark Koopa off the ground and sprinting past several surprised travelers.

_Tutor and pupil Puni Elder and Puniper somehow managed to grab the final two seats, and joined the other group. Upon their arrival in the county, teams encountered their first Roadblock, which had them sliding down a frozen waterfall on a toboggan. While some participants related it to their fall from Glitzville, for some reason, some others were terrified by the experience._

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!"

"BUH BUH HUH HUH, I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_When leaving the next morning, a few teams experienced problems getting to the destinations of their Detour choices._

"I thought you said you were 'navigating,' Kojo…I don't see any sign of Snowflake Lake anywhere." Kory said crossly.

"Where the heck is this place?" Blooey muttered. "Don't tell me we're lost already…we were there just last night! Do you think we took the wrong exit or something?!"

"…Oh, dang…I'm really that far off?!" Puniper cried in horror.

"DRAT! How the heck did we get so far off?!" Gloomtail demanded.

_Going strong throughout the leg, dating Squeeks Pierre and Rana sped through the 'Skate' option of the Detour, and taking advantage of their first departure, were able to arrive first to the pit stop._

Miles gave the two a grin. "Pierre and Rana. You're…team number one!"

The handholding turned into a large hug in which Pierre lifted his girlfriend several inches above the ground, twirling her around in a happy dance.

_But for two other lost teams, things were completely different. It all came down to a car race to the finish that dragon siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail managed to win, making them safe. However, for the tutor-pupil Punis, the story's final chapter was written._

"It's my unlucky pleasure to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

Skating Squeeks Steal Front; Punis Downsized

_Eleven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is Snowflake Lake, a mild region of tundra known for its jolly atmosphere and conditionally ongoing soft snowfalls. And on its northeastern boundaries is the small town of Snorigination, a regular residential area of apartment housings whose tenants have had records of traveling more than 15 miles per day to reach their jobs all the way across the frozen expanse. Its margins house the Field of Shapement, a grid of ninety ice sculptures that depict the theorized shapes of a wide variety of different snowflakes—its unique melt-and-refreeze, yet constant appearance, has made it known to be one of the top historic attractions in terms of longevity. This snowy turf was also the first pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The eleven teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_Several teams managed to make their way up from horrendously bad starting positions to finish ahead of their opposition, namely duos Bob and Larry, and Toce and Koopie Koo. Will they further their strong performances and continue to capitalize on their strengths to remain near the top? How will the bodily limits of Grodus impede or help his team throughout the next leg? And after putting up a poor performance, can siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail rise up to the challenge and pull out of the dreaded last place spot?_

_Pierre and Rana, who arrived at 8:58 A.M…_

"YEEEEEAAAAH!"

"WHOO, FIRST, BABY!"

_…will depart at 8:58 P.M._

* * *

Apparently, the case with the area was long days and short nights—the clocks were nearing a 270 degree angle, yet the sun was still shedding some light on the horizon. In spite of this, buildings and houses all over the Snowflake Lake area were dotted with lights in preparation for nighttime, and activity was ceasing to a smooth halt.

At the Field of Shapement, quite a strange phenomenon was going on. The few rays of sunlight that were hitting some of the ice sculptures were reflected and redirected like a series of mirrors, as if all ninety of the statues were being directly touched by the light; it was impossible to tell one ray from another, since both the snow and ice were covered in a pastel mixture of angelic warm colors.

In the relative middle of the field was the pit stop mat, whose location marker was glowing with a bit of helpful light. Standing in front of it were the dating Squeeks, patiently waiting for their time to make tracks. Since the two had fur (and quite coarse hides at that), they didn't really have much of a need for heavy winter clothing; instead, both had matching black and white scarves wrapped dutifully around their necks. The only other accessories were Rana's light pink headband, and two sets of earmuffs that covered the sensitive parts of the mice's inner ears.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 1****st**** to Depart, 8:58 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

When their time to scat finally arrived, the couple tore open the envelope. While Pierre held it, Rana tore off the protective strip and took out an ocean blue folder.

"Route Info. 'Drive yourselves back to Streamsnow International, and board a flight for Dinosaur Land. From Yoshi's Island Airport, take a carriage to the Yellow Switch Palace, and search within for your next clue. Warning: Yield ahead.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves 4 miles back to the city of Snowflake Lake, and find a flight that will carry them 6,911 miles to the region of Dinosaur Land, a series of interconnected isles that lies in the ocean. Upon landing at the main commercial island, the one inhabited mostly by Yoshis, teams will need to travel by taxi another 5 miles up the main hill to the third highest spot in the area, the rise that houses the Yellow Switch Palace. This mysterious castle atop the mount seems to flicker in and out of existence, and is the holding area for millions upon millions of small yellow blocks that can be seen as industrial building tools all throughout Dinosaur Land. Here, within the confines of this compound, teams will find their next clue._

"'You have 55 Smash coins for this leg of the race.'" Rana concluded.

The mice watched with interest as the two Smash bills (a fifty and a five) dissipated into coins shortly before entering the credit card, which Rana put back into the fanny pack.

"Okay, babe…let's go!" Pierre encouraged.

"We came in first in the opening leg, and believe me, it was an absolutely awesome feeling." Pierre recalled. "Although the race has been known to completely scramble the order with things such as transportation and tasks, it's exactly the step we'll need to completely define just where we stand amongst the other teams. If we can withstand something like a flight bunching us up and still coming out on top, it'll be even better for us!"

While Rana took the driver's seat, Pierre leapt into the one directly behind, taking out their map from the previous leg.

"Alright…so, back to the airport we go." Pierre stated, flipping on the overhead light. "Let's see now…"

"Wait, hold on…let me get out of this jumbled mess of marked cars first…" Rana interrupted, rotating the wheel until she was in a good position to pull out without bumping into any of the other parked vehicles.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** to Depart, 9:06 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Whether through tenacity or through zero requirements, Koopinator was enduring the nippy weather without wearing anything but his usual, regular armor (which didn't look all that warm). On the other hand, Shellshock had kept on his purple hoodie from when they'd first entered the region, along with a pair of black mittens.

Waiting off the mat, the two other following teams were patiently waiting for the Glitzville guys to leave. When the time came for the boys to open their clue, they did so.

"We have some Route Info…" Shellshock announced. "'Drive yourselves back to Streamsnow International…'"

"I'm not all too sure on how much of a 'partner' the 'Nator is, just based on what happened in the first leg. He acted really cold…showed no emotion or support…it was like he wasn't a Koopatrol…it was like he was a…robot or something." Shellshock remembered. "To be honest, he acts like a total jerk when he does that…and it's questionable just how much longer I'll be able to put up with him… I'm puttin' in all of my effort, and he doesn't recognize it. That alone drives me nuts!"

After finishing the details on the paper, Shellshock wordlessly watched as Koopinator deposited the money into the storage card.

"Hurry it up. We have an opportunity to get some work done, even if the airport is not yet open." Koopinator said, motioning for the Koopa to follow. "If there is one thing I would hate, it is to be Yielded."

With a groan, Shellshock complied and started weaving around the ice sculptures, trailing after his speed-walking partner and trying just to catch up. Shortly after, the next team stepped onto the mat.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** to Depart, 9:07 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Dressed warmly for the weather, the Petalburg girls were decked out in matching red parkas. Toce had her light-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail at the back of her head, leaving her sideburns to hang freely, while Koopie Koo just left her blonde ponytail the way it usually was, underneath a pink headband. Along with the heavy jackets, Toce also had long john pants, pink gloves and boots, and Koopie Koo, a colorful rainbow-colored scarf.

"Okay…we're good to go with ours." Koopie Koo said, ripping the paper off from the back of the envelope. "'Drive yourselves back to Streamsnow…'"

"When we fought back from last place to the bottom of the top three in the previous leg, I was thrilled to hear it. That's a pretty awesome feat, especially considering that it was just the first leg, and we were just getting our engines going." Toce reminisced. "But, we still haven't shown the other teams our top potential. We're still going, and we're pretty soon going to completely steamroll the rest of the competition!"

Toce placed the credit card back into its pocket in the fanny pack. She then turned to her partner.

"We're off, girl! Let's see what's in store for us this time around!" Toce exclaimed.

"Right behind you all the way." Koopie Koo responded energetically, doing a cute salute. "Hopefully the Yield isn't used on us or anything."

"Oh, it won't be…"

They jogged off and made their way through the columns and rows of works, allowing the next subsequent team to leave.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 4****th**** to Depart, 9:08 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

To cover his complex system of wires and hardware up, Grodus was almost completely covered in a majestic red robe with white trim—the only things sticking out were his head and hands, which were covered by wool mittens to prevent the internal temperatures of the circuitry from getting too cold. Not bound to such measures, Crump was still keeping his purple cover and goggles, but had a large red jacket covering his torso, monogrammed on the back with a white 'X.'

"Go ahead and open it already…" Grodus commanded. "I'm starting to get chills…"

"A-Okay!" Crump obeyed, tearing open the envelope and taking out the Route Info. "'Drive yourselves back to…'"

"I kinda feel guilty, 'cuz I can't help but shake the feeling that this team's not working as equals like we'd originally planned. I mean, it always did it fine when we did charity work at the help center and stuff…there was obviously some unevenness when Grodus was still a head, but it just didn't stick out until now, y'know?" Crump waved his hands about. "Guess there are some things outta my control, though…his body can't handle too much at one time. Oh well…least I get to take most of the credit, then! Buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!"

"There goes the money…" Grodus said, holding the bills up to the card before depositing it back in its correct area on Crump's waist. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, sure am." Crump confirmed, holding a thumbs up. "Here we go, buh huh huh!"

Taking chase after the other teams, Crump held back his running as he tried to let a hobbling Grodus keep pace.

* * *

Like when the teams had first arrived aboard its incoming transport, Streamsnow International was once again relatively empty and void of the usual hectic rush that would flow through its halls under normal circumstances. Only the occasional plane would be seen slowing to a stop on the runways, but few to none were leaving back out.

After navigating through the confusing mess of roads to the various terminals, a marked car grabbed one of several open slots in a parking garage. Its occupants opened the trunk and retrieved their baggage before heading out and into the airport.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Booking Counters)**

"Looks like they're already closed up tight for the night…well, that stinks." Pierre remarked as the two strode through the near-vacant ticketing booths. "Hopefully this means we're safe to just get a good night's sleep for tomorrow…"

"Yeah…it even looks like they don't have an Internet café at this airport." Rana stated. "That's sort of odd…"

"Well, at least we know that no one can get anything from under our noses when we're not looking…let's go find a place to crash, babe."

"Good idea…least we still have an even chance of making it to that first Yield station like everyone else…"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 5****th**** to Depart, 9:14 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Unlike when they'd taken part in the starting dash at the start of the race, the two Bob-ombs were both wearing the same type of furry brown hat (Larry's usual white general's cap was absent). Other than that, because of their being used to the cold temperatures, they were dressed in nothing else.

"'Drive yourselves back to Streamsnow International, and board a flight for Dinosaur Land…'" Bob started.

"Our taking of the top half in leg number one was a wonderful achievement." Bob stated. "Never have I felt such pride, even in my timing in the exploding armies in younger ages. I am thinking we are destined for great things to go on for us in the rest of this race, and am hoping we can be the team aimed to be beating, taking spotlight soon."

"Good we are to go, yes?" Larry inquired with interest.

"Yes, yes." Bob responded, dumping the money into the card. "Of closing the airport most likely is, though. Rushing should we be?"

"…Probably not…the airport is most likely of closing, so we are unable to prevent the Yielding from happening."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 6****th**** to Depart, 9:18 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Somehow, Kojo had gotten rid of whatever hair problems Kory had caused earlier on, and had joined his buddy in leaving his gelled spikes uncovered once again. Unused to the chilly weather, the Petalburg guys had donned heavy jackets in the respective colors of blue and gray.

"It's time now. Go ahead and open it." Kojo directed.

Kory nodded, pulling out the Route Info. "'Drive yourselves back to Streamsnow International…'"

"Well, we ran into some problems in the first leg…most of which were totally my fault, which really sucked." Kojo recollected. "It's quite a change from what the two of us are usually used to, too…usually it's Kory who messes up on something, and me that gets kinda irate at him for it…but it was different the other time. Needless to say, I'm not wanting to encore that performance…if we want to get better than sixth, we might have to change up a few details in the way we compete in this race."

"Alright…so we're good to go now." Kojo said, depositing the Smash bills. "Let's head out; I don't wanna get Yielded!"

"Right on."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- 7****th**** to Depart, 9:22 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Although his skin was required to be kept moist, Blooey didn't need it to be frozen—he was protected by a heavy brown coat that somehow accommodated all of his tentacles. In contrast, Jerry was wearing a short, puffy purple parka that was zipped up tightly over his rotund form.

"'…From Yoshi's Island Airport…'" Jerry murmured.

"Hey, we made it through the first leg…that's something to be proud of, since Screamy and Torque fell there on their season, so we have something going for us, and that's really good." Jerry said. "Aside from those navigating problems, we did pretty good…but it's kinda embarrassing that I was the root of the difficulties…that's why we're completely switching roles in hopes that it'll do us some good, and we can finish a bit better from now on."

After taking care of business, the Blooper and Bob-omb went back to their marked car, and hopped in. Like what Jerry had assured, he was the one driving, and let Blooey take care of the map.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- 8****th**** to Depart, 9:24 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

The two syndicate heads were dressed in similar jackets, Frankie in a heavy white one, and Ishnail in a heavy black one. The only other thing that was different was Frankie's changing of the leaf skirt for long johns that covered his legs; other than that, the two were pretty much the same in wardrobe, right down to the sunglasses.

"'…take a carriage to the…'" Ishnail read.

"De first leg was a downright embarrassment…not really de kinda ding we were expectin' to happen. I mean, we were hopin' to place much higha up than just dis eighth place we sittin' at." Frankie explained. "I'm not too sure if it's anyone's fault, really…but de skiin' thing was hard for Ishnail, and it's probably what brought us down to de bottom. Hopefully dere'll be nothin' of de sort to impede us from now on."

"Dis is leg number two, and we're still here." Frankie declared. "Let's go and keep it dat way."

"I'm all for it, Frankster. Let's go."

Making their way back through the hodgepodge of sculptures, the organization heads got back into their marked 4x4.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 9****th**** to Depart, 9:26 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Eccentric Theata's brown hair dangled down in three ponytails on all sides of her head but the face, while Hannah's locks were once again left to hang down to her shoulders. They were both wearing light-blue parkas and black athletic pants. An additional set of accessories on Hannah's part were the two red cross-shaped earrings that dangled from underneath her hair.

"'…Yellow Switch Palace…'" Hannah quietly continued.

"For the first leg, we were both just okay with staying in the race… That very first run gave us a really good opportunity to completely size up the rest of the competition, and by the looks of things, we'll be running at top speed and still get left behind if we don't do something about it soon." Theata remarked. "I hate to say it, but we're pretty much underneath everybody. It might be hard for us just to survive this thing…"

"Fifty-five…got it." Theata stated, watching as the money zipped into the credit card. "Come on, let's get to the airport."

"Right…we're not a likely target for the Yield, though…are we?"

"Meh…I kinda wish we were…" Theata said disdainfully.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 10****th**** to Depart, 9:32 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

To accommodate for the loss of temperature, Lahla had donned a bright red coat that seemed to hang below her floating body. Rocko was wearing a green parka that extended down to his legs, only leaving his feet uncovered. His hands were covered by large red gloves.

"'…search within for…'" Lahla carried on.

"What I really hated about that first leg was how much I stood out like a sore thumb on a healed hand. A single mappin' mistake went and got us down to near last, and I'd think we left that Ice Rink Colosseum close to the front of the pack, too!" Lahla exclaimed. "But this time, things'll be much different with our new lineup."

Rocko put the bills into the safety of the card. "Alright…dat's set. You ready?"

"Of course, pardner! Now, let's rock this race and make up for this morning!" Lahla cheered.

As the light-blue ghost took off, eagerly weaving through the ice sculptures, the yellow Pianta struggled to keep up, occasionally tripping on the oversized jacket.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Last to Depart, 9:47 P.M. (Snorigination Outskirts, Field of Shapement)**

Apparently, the dragon brother-sister combo was unfazed by the cold, and had simply decided to keep on the blue and pink jackets that were used at the start of the race. Despite the refusal to change wear, it also seemed like Gloomtail had a bit of an icicle running down from his left nostril—he knocked it off, but a few seconds later, the start of another one had reappeared.

"'…From Yoshi's Island Airport…'" Hooktail muttered.

"It definitely wasn't a good feeling to come in eleventh on the first leg. I mean, we were so confident that we would do so much better than that. We fancy ourselves as strong creatures, and when we were bigger, we completely were. Maybe it's just the loss in size that's made us lose our touch…" Gloomtail mused.

"We're still doing okay on money…that's a good thing." Gloomtail said, placing the paper into the credit card for safekeeping. "Well…let's get out of last place."

"I'm completely ready for that…I bet big brother's extremely disappointed in us for doing that in embarrassing ourselves…" Hooktail muttered sarcastically.

"Please, he doesn't even know what a television is…as far as we're concerned, he's out of the picture…" Gloomtail responded.

The quadrupeds clambered into their marked car, the only one remaining outside the field, and drove off.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Booking Counters)**

"Yup…everything is closed for the night. Great. Now I guess we just have to wait for tomorrow morning and everything to open back up again." Hooktail remarked crossly. "I probably won't be able to sleep, knowing that we're still without tickets…and that there's a Yield ahead…"

"Yeah…that, plus we're getting all cozy back up with the other teams…something I really want to look forward to…" Gloomtail rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go find some seats off by ourselves…"

**Kojo & Kory / Toce & Koopie Koo (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Seating Area)**

For some reason, the two Petalburg teams had chosen to sleep near each other. While Kojo and Kory were preparing themselves to go to sleep, Toce and Koopie Koo watched them warily.

"Remember, guys…I'm already taken." Koopie Koo sniffed. "Koops is the guy in my heart, so don't get any ideas…"

"Yeah, because if you do…" Toce merely shook her head in prepared sympathy.

The male Koopas looked at each other, bemused looks on their faces before they looked back at their Petalburg neighbors.

"Geez, Kookoo…I thought you remembered that we aren't like that." Kojo muttered. "Step off on the aggressiveness a bit, will ya?"

"'Kookoo?'" Toce repeated, turning to her racing partner, who was turning a bright red.

"Um…I-I…er…" Koopie Koo nervously giggled, stammering as she tried to find words.

"We knew her back a few years, don't worry…" Kory assured, leaning back in his chair. "She's not cheating on the newest mayor or anything…so you can cool your jets, Toce."

"We're just here to get some sleep, 'kay?" Kojo said, a confirming tone in his voice. "But then again…we'd understand if you two were the ones to…you know…"

At that statement, both Toce and Koopie Koo immediately started laughing as they turned redder than ripe strawberries.

"Oh, shut up!" Toce commanded.

With laughter of their own, the guys gave each other a high five.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Seating Area)**

"By the looks of things…all of the teams are here and accounted for in the airport already." Lahla informed. "Means we're all set and prepped to go to sleep. So, let's get some shuteye and get rested for tomorrow…it'll be a long second leg if we don't, you know!"

"You don't need to tell me dat twice…" Rocko murmured, flipping his legs up over onto an adjacent seat.

However, unbeknownst to the two, Lahla's rough guess was incorrect. There was actually one team missing from the bunch.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Snowwide Web Café)**

Yawning, the sunglasses-wearing Koopa covered his mouth. "You done yet? I just so wanna crash…I feel drained…"

"…It's done." Koopinator affirmed. "We are all set and booked for the quickest flight from Streamsnow International for Dinosaur Land. All that is left to do is pick the tickets up tomorrow morning."

"Great…can we please just get over to the airport now and sleep, then?"

"…You will wait, or I thorn you in the side." Koopinator stated nonchalantly.

Shellshock immediately shut up, a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look entering his expression.

"I have to print the information and receipt so that we can properly claim our boarding passes…" Koopinator said, making a few clicks with the mouse. A sheet of paper slowly curled its way out of the printer at the end of the row of computers. "There."

* * *

After a nighttime with little to no activity, the airport was finally starting to kick back up in productivity again. Several early morning flights were coming in, and passengers were streaming out. This new turn of events woke the late-rising teams, some of which instantly became grouchy and moody at being waken so abruptly. Others wasted no time in charging over to information desks and asking the clerks there for assistance to be directed to the booking counters with the fastest flights out.

But, needless to say, a certain pair of racers was without the need of asking for help. They made a beeline straight for one of the counters instead.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Isle Flights Counter)**

"We are here to pick up some tickets." Koopinator said impassively, holding up the printed paper to show to the clerk.

"Okay…party name Koopinator?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright then, Mister Koopinator…I'm printing them right now…"

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 1st on Isle Flights 801)

"Sweet…so we should be cruising through this leg with no problems." Shellshock remarked.

"Hurry up…we have to go over to the flight terminal." Koopinator ushered. "Our plane leaves in less than a quarter of an hour."

"Oh, right…"

While the Glitzville guys had been picking up their reserved tickets, two other teams had been watching with extreme interest. When they left, they hurried over to the counter in hopes of claiming seats on the same flight.

**Lahla & Rocko / Toce & Koopie Koo (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Isle Flights Counter)**

"Hi…we're needin' to know what time your flight to Dinosaur Land arrives, hon." Lahla stated.

"It comes in at 4:00 P.M. local time. It's supposed to be the fastest flight there from this airport." The Koopa responded. "Although it connects at another airport, you'll only re-board on an adjacent terminal. That okay?"

"Sounds good to me…think we should go ahead and take tickets, dearie?" Lahla consulted her partner.

"Well, allow me to briefly interject. The flight is boarding around this time, so you should make your decision."

"…In dat case, yes." Rocko agreed.

(Lahla & Rocko- 2nd on Isle Flights 801)

"Okay, thank you!" Lahla said, snatching the two tickets from the desk as soon as they were prepared. "Come on, hon, let's go!"

As soon as the co-workers moved out of the way, the eavesdropping team after them went up to the counter.

"We need tickets on that same flight for Dinosaur Land, please." Toce requested.

"Two of them." Koopie Koo cleared up.

"All right…"

(Toce & Koopie Koo- 3rd on Isle Flights 801)

The girls accepted the passes as they were handed over the counter.

"We've gotta hurry if we want to make it to the terminal before they close the doors!" Toce urged. "Hurry, Koopie! We can't afford to miss this opportunity!"

"I'm with you!" Koopie Koo assured, taking off in a full sprint to catch up with her friend.

**Frankie & Ishnail / Grodus & Crump / Theata & Hannah (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Mushroom International Counter)**

"So you're sure that this is the fastest flight you've got?" Ishnail repeated again. "We've gotta be sure."

"Yes…as far as I can tell, it's the best one out of the airport." The Toad answered. "Do you want seats or not?"

"Dat's good…we'll take two." Frankie nodded.

(Frankie & Ishnail- 1st on Mushroom International 3010)

"Danks very much." Frankie said, scooping up the tickets.

After the reform leaders passed through, the next team in line stepped up.

"We'd like to get two of the same tickets as them, please." Hannah requested.

"Sure thing…"

(Theata & Hannah- 2nd on Mushroom International 3010)

While her partner put away the passports, Theata took the boarding passes from the desk.

"Thank you very much, sir." Theata said. "Come on, Hannah…we should probably get through security and stuff now instead of later."

"Okay…"

"That was SO degrading, standing in a line…" Grodus groaned, watching as the Toads hurried around the counter and disappeared around the corner to the checkpoint.

"Uh…you sure this is the flight we want?" Crump asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure…that information girl sounded pretty convincing, so we should go ahead and trust what she gave us." Grodus said firmly. "Two tickets on that next flight to Dinosaur Land, and make it snappy!"

(Grodus & Crump- 3rd on Mushroom International 3010)

Upon the print-out of the papers, the X-Nauts picked them up.

"…I'm not going to say it. You say it." Grodus commanded.

"…Er…thank…you?" Crump said shakily before turning away. "…He made me do that… buh buh huh huh huh…OW!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to say it." Grodus huffed, rubbing the knuckles of his metallic fist as his partner dizzily swayed around.

* * *

Luckily for the teams riding aboard, they all made it in time to catch their flight. While Shellshock seemed disappointed that they were sharing the plane with two other teams, Koopinator simply ignored them.

"THIS is where we get back at them for their rudeness last leg, hon." Lahla snickered, whispering to her partner.

**(Isle Flights 801- Departing at 7:47 A.M.)**

_This is the first flight off the ground carrying teams. It is scheduled to connect at Delfino Airstrip before arriving at its final destination of Dinosaur Land. Currently flying on it are sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, co-workers Lahla and Rocko, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Kojo & Kory / Pierre & Rana (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Mushroom International Counter)**

Having found no other faster options to Dinosaur Land, the three teams were set in line to buy tickets from the Mushroom International airlines desk.

"So it's the fastest one they have here…that's good." Blooey mused. "Two tickets for us please, sir."

(Blooey & Jerry- 4th on Mushroom International 3010)

"Thanks." Jerry stated hastily, taking the tickets that were passed over to him.

While the best friends went over to pass through security, the next squadron strode up.

"Two for Dinosaur Land, please…" Kojo requested.

(Kojo & Kory- 5th on Mushroom International 3010)

"We have some down time before it leaves…" Kory observed. "Eh…might as well get to the terminal to check in anyways…"

"You've got that right…we better play it safe than sorry." Kojo reminded.

The childhood friends took the same route as the other two before them, allowing the dating Squeeks up to step up.

"Same thing they got." Pierre stated routinely.

(Pierre & Rana- 6th on Mushroom International 3010)

"Cool…thanks a bunch!" Rana said, taking the passes from the counter. "Come on, babe…we still haven't eaten yet…"

"Oh, alright…"

**Bob & Larry / Gloomtail & Hooktail (Streamsnow International, Main Building, Mushroom International Counter)**

Eventually, the only two other teams without tickets wandered up to the counter that the Toad was manning.

"We've gotten word that you have the fastest flight out of the airport to Dinosaur Land." Gloomtail stated. "That true?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

"We need a pair of tickets on that plane. Now." Hooktail ordered.

"…Fine."

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 7th on Mushroom International 3010)

"Hrmph…that took way too long, just finding a flight for ourselves…" Gloomtail groaned. "Come on, lil' sis…let's beat it."

The dragon siblings left the area, allowing the final team to walk over to the clerk.

"Two tickets we are needing for the flight that is going to Dinosaur Land." Bob appealed.

(Bob & Larry- 8th on Mushroom International 3010)

"Thanking you, we are." Larry bowed gratefully. "Making it to the terminal we should be now."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

As one of the planes with the famed 'Mushroom International' emblems imprinted on its side and tail sped down the runway in preparation to take off, the eight teams aboard sat back in their seats. It seemed all of them were ignorant to the fact that they were actually on the later of the two flights.

**(Mushroom International 3010- Departing at 10:52 A.M.)**

_This is the second flight directed towards Dinosaur Land, and carries the remainder of the teams. Riding aboard are best friends Blooey and Jerry, leadership associates Bob and Larry, reform leaders Frankie and Ishnail, siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, dating couple Pierre and Rana, and best friends Theata and Hannah._

* * *

Over the peaceful region of Dinosaur Land, the skies were relatively clear, with only a few harmless unthreatening clouds wafting overhead, riding the light breeze. Ocean waves provided a peaceful backdrop noise, accompanied by an ensemble of singing gulls that seemed to circle around the area in its V-formation flock.

The island in the southwestern most corner of the province, Yoshi's Island, was one of the smaller parts of the interconnected aisles, but it definitely wasn't one to be discounted. The recent boom of tourism had caused it to fly sky high in business—the seaside villages were not only home to wooden cottages that housed the various species, but also shops and restaurants. An open-air airport was located in the northeastern edge of the land mass, built over what had been the remains of Iggy Koopa's temporary castle, though an unconvincing replica of the stone fortress towered up from the very center of the airdrome as an interesting piece of history.

Oddly enough, the runways were mere wooden piers that jutted out from the side of the island and ran onto the beach, but they seemed to support the weight of the airplanes sufficiently enough. One of said airplanes made a landing on the smoothed-out surface and made its way over to the main airport, pulling into a terminal.

**(Isle Flights 801- Arriving at 4:07 P.M.)**

After breezing past customs, the three teams that had been riding frantically rushed out of the airport's main central dome in an attempt to gain a lead. Instantly spotting the closest queue area for taxis, one of the pairs made its way over, a certain team member carelessly pushing past protesting patrons to the doorway.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"Move out of the way." Koopinator commanded unemotionally, shoving the Koopa that was running the line out of his path.

A nervous Shellshock simply tried to avoid the fiery gaze of the previously waiting investors (some of whom were sprawled out on the ground) as he followed his discourteous partner over to one of the open taxis.

"We need to go to the Yellow Switch Palace." Koopinator told the driver. "Get us there fast, or no pay."

Wisely choosing not to argue back, the Yoshi merely nodded and motioned for him to step into the transport, a set of covered benches on wheels that were attached to his saddle.

"Come on, Shellshock—we have a ride." Koopinator rushed, dropping his backpack off into the compartment at the back of the cab.

The Koopa complied and hastily jumped in, allowing the Yoshi to take off at a respectably speedy pace for an on-foot character pulling along a set of weights.

Having seen most of the scene, the two other teams gave the retreating carriage a disgusted look.

**Lahla & Rocko / Toce & Koopie Koo (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"That guy is really asking for it, isn't he? What kind of person would even think of doing such a thing like that?" Koopie Koo made a face. "He's horrible…"

"He don't deserve to be participating in this here competition, hon." Lahla agreed. "Not only does he got no sense of fair play, but he's a real stinker when it comes to manners! Believe me, we have first-hand experience…"

"I'm willing to believe it." Toce said distastefully. "If he thinks that cheaters are going to win like that, we're going to give him a rude awakening."

"Seriously, what kind of uncouth dunce would ignore a line of innocent standbys just to get to a taxi and get to the Yield first?" Toce questioned. "Who in the world is like that? Koopinator is nothing but an emotionless robot bent on winning this race at all costs, and he just plain frankly doesn't deserve to win if that's his 'playing style.' That's a big no-no."

"I dought dat guy followed a code of honor…" Rocko mused to himself. "Looks like de rumors were all wrong…musta been some different guy…"

"Well, I sure hope that they don't use the Yield on us or anything…that'd be SO cheap!" Toce voiced heatedly. "Guys, if we get there first, we've gotta try to do something to get rid of them…but no Yielding each other."

"Course not, hon." Lahla nodded understandingly.

In time, the rest of the line passed through, and the two teams were brought up to the waiting taxis.

"…Well, this is certainly something new…" Koopie Koo murmured, looking over the carriage. "Um…we need to go to the Yellow Switch Palace, please."

"Okay. Hop in!" the Yoshi exclaimed, directing towards the container he was attached to.

"We'll see you girls there at the palace, 'kay?" Lahla called out as she placed her backpack into the rear of her team's taxicab.

"Alright!" Toce responded, giving a thumbs up before she stepped into their taxi.

The Yoshi carrying Toce and Koopie Koo took off, allowing the dinosaur pulling Lahla and Rocko to follow shortly afterwards as they raced out of the airport, down the dirt trails to the exit.

* * *

Unlike what would have been expected by hearing its name, the Yellow Switch Palace wasn't actually a magnificent bastion in appearance on the outside. It was nothing more than a simple, humble dome with a large white exclamation mark running down the front, and the entrance doors underneath the dot. However, the interior was something very different—whitish blue columns supported the gigantic mass in a circle in the middle, while a grand quantity of yellow blocks (the integer would most likely have stretched past that of even the millions) was stacked all over in piles, groups, and lines.

Since the building was located up on a large green hill, anyone wanting to visit would have to either walk up the provided pedestrian's trails, or drive through the curving roads. A Yoshi carriage finally made it to the front circle that housed the parking space for the large fortress, the driver panting and relatively tired from being rushed to make it up the exhausting mount.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Yellow Switch Palace, Parking Circle)**

"I suppose that will just have to do…" Koopinator muttered, jumping out of the seat. While Shellshock went around back to heave the backpacks from the holding area, he marched forward to pay the runner. "…You charge 18.50 Smash for that simple ride? How dishonorable…"

With a flick of disgust, the metallic warrior ejected ten Smash coins from the credit card. The money clattered at the dinosaur's feet, forcing him to pick them up and place them in his money box. Choosing not to try to fight over the charge, the Yoshi minimally turned around and started back down the hill.

"Come on, Shellshock." Koopinator ordered, grabbing his backpack from the ground and hoisting it onto his shell.

"…This guy is HARSH…" Shellshock muttered under his breath, following along. "…He's not even ever this bad whenever we spar together…"

The two Koopas entered into the enormous hall. Although Shellshock wanted to at least take a moment to express his amazement at the beautiful interior, Koopinator's attention was immediately centered on the post set in front of a column that had a large yellow sign on the top, with the word 'YIELD' on it in big, black letters. Behind it was the clue box, planted right in front of a large yellow button jutting up from the very middle of the circle of columns.

"Get a move on and quit sightseeing. We are not tourists; we are in a competition." Koopinator commanded imperturbably, dashing over to the mat.

_This is the first of three Yields spread out over the course of the race. At this spot, any one team can Yield another team—that is, to stop racing for a set amount of time. However, the setback to this power is that all teams are only able to exercise their Yielding power once. If a team finds that they've been Yielded, they must flip over this hourglass and wait until all of the sand empties to the bottom before they can continue on._

"We choose not to Yield any other team…that would be against my rules of play." Koopinator declared into the camera before taking their team picture from the small box. "All right, it is done. Shellshock, stop moving so slow and get your tail over to the clue box."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the sunglasses-wearing turtle followed over the tile-covered floor over to the black carton on its post.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

Reaching underneath the flap, the Koopinator pulled out an envelope. In one swift motion, he stripped off the tear-along lines and took out the Route Info from inside, completely disregarding a green folder sitting next to it.

"'Drive yourselves to Donut Plains and locate the entrance to Vanilla Dome, where your next clue awaits.'"

_Teams must now hop into one of these marked vehicles and drive 5 miles back across forested Yoshi's Island to arrive at the wooden bridge connecting it to the neighboring island of Donut Plains, a unique landmass inhabited mostly by a large lake in its center. They will have to make the additional 7-mile drive around Donut Lake to arrive at the main opening to the Vanilla Dome, a towering cavern that sticks out from the northern edge of the isle. It is here that teams will find their next clue._

"We are now using marked cars…good." Koopinator mused. "You are the one that is navigating, so you better not make any foolish mistakes."

Shellshock gulped, taking the folded map that was shoved in his direction.

They retreated back outside to the parking circle, where a line of eleven marked cars were waiting in the midst of the crowd, pointed out towards the exit. After running past several of the autos, they found the one meant for them, and deposited their backpacks into the trunk area.

Koopinator speedily jetted the car forward and swerved around the very edge of the line before erratically curving into the double-backing road that started going downward to sea level.

"WHOA!"

Just as that occurred, two more Yoshi cabs arrived up the hill, and were forced to avoid the mad driver. The Yoshis shook it off and stopped as close to the front doors of the dome as they could, allowing their passengers out. They quickly paid and grabbed their bags before rushing into the dome.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

"This place is pretty neat…" Koopie Koo murmured in awe. "Check out how high the ceiling goes! It's like you're looking up and up!"

"Right…okay, we choose not to Yield anyone…our only prime candidates just left the building." Toce announced, pulling their team's picture from within the box. "Alright…now for that clue…"

Right after the girls left the mat, Lahla and Rocko stepped on and went through the same procedure, taking their photograph out before heading over to the container holding the clues. Toce opened one and took out two folders before eyeing them carefully.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"Huh…we don't need the Fast Forward to show up that Koopinator guy…" Toce muttered, placing it back into the paper hold. "Route Info… 'Drive yourselves to Donut Plains and locate the entrance to Vanilla Dome…'"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 3****rd**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"'…where your next clue awaits.'" Lahla completed. "Alright, ya'll…it's high time we knocked down those there Glitzers from that snobbish standpoint of theirs! Now we have another chance to change our fate!"

"And it won't be wasted." Toce assured. "Come on, I'm pretty sure I saw where the cars were parked in the lot on our way in…"

The foursome dashed back outside and into the center of the circle, and quickly found their marked vehicles. They placed their backpacks in the trunks before clambering in and driving off, Toce and Koopie Koo once again leading.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Wooden Bridge, Yoshi's Island-Donut Plains)**

"…so we just follow the road that goes around the lake, and we should be there in no time." Shellshock finished. "Is THAT simple enough for you?"

"Do not take that tone of voice with me." Koopinator stated impassively.

"…Unlike you, I'm unable to forge a robotic tone with my voice box…" Shellshock grumbled.

"And no back talk, either. Focus on finding a way to cut this drive in half—locate a shortcut of some sort."

Sighing, Shellshock grudgingly obeyed and dug his face back into the grooves of the large map.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Yoshi's Island Highway)**

"We should be coming up on the bridge that leads over the gap to Donut Plains pretty soon." Koopie Koo informed.

"Got it. Thanks, girl." Toce acknowledged, switching lanes. "Can you see if Lahla and Rocko are still behind us?"

Koopie Koo leaned over the side of her chair and squinted to see through the glass.

"Er…I think so… Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's them…Lahla is keeping pace."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Yoshi's Island Highway)**

"This is just so great, hon! We've gotta hardly do any work—those girls are doin' it all for us!" Lahla exclaimed. "All I gotta do is drive, and that ain't a problem!"

"…I'm not so sure about dis…it's kinda like cheatin'..." Rocko muttered hesitantly. "…You so sure we should be aligned with dem just like dat?"

The Boo shrugged. "I dunno…but it can't hurt to try something unspoken like it for a while, see how we do. 'Sides, we all got one common goal right now…and that's to stop those coons ahead from winnin' this here race!"

* * *

The Vanilla Dome, a towering grotto with a civilization on both its inside and outside, seemed to rise out of nowhere from the northern edge of the Donut Plains island. There was no warning beforehand—the land was straightforward and flat before suddenly going upward in a vertical climb that formed the exterior of the enormous cavern that housed a world all on its own.

There appeared to be a manmade hole in the side of the cave made in the shape of a basic ovular edge. A large space of cleared dirt rested before it, and close by, was the clue box on its familiar yellow and red stand. A curious sight was located just to the right of the access; a set of four ropes dangled from a ledge overhead, and waiting nearby were several creatures that looked a lot like race personnel.

A first marked car arrived on the scene, skidding to a sputtering halt in an open field of grass. From inside, the two racers leapt out and ran over to the clue box. Noting the recognizable board of numbered stickers posted right below it, they grabbed the number '1.'

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

Without the urges from his partner, Shellshock tore the envelope open and pulled out a red folder.

"The second Roadblock!" He announced. "'Who is willing to attempt to climb to the top?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, that participant will have to do a simple, but strenuous activity done by many thrill-seeking sightseers and energetic tourists visiting the very edge of the Donut Plains peninsula—climbing up the 132 feet up to the first ledge on the outside of the caverns, which marks the beginning of Vanilla Heights. To do so, team members will be provided with a safety harness and rope, and will have to rock climb the natural way, finding their own hand and footholds on the uneven surface. Once the participants have managed to climb up, they will be allowed to rappel back down to their partner, and will then receive their next clue. However, one main obstacle rests on this task—only four lines are available at one time, and turns are given on a first-come, first-served basis._

Koopinator gave the nearby equipment a glance before giving his declaration. "This one is all me. Just stand by and watch."

"…Like I have anything else to do…" Shellshock mumbled.

"Rock climbing in the most basic format…should not be a problem." Koopinator mused.

Hustling over, the armor-wearing fighter showed the nearest recruit, a Super Koopa, his sticker. Nodding, the cape-wearer proceeded to get him harnessed up.

"So…what's your name?" He asked.

"…Is that of any importance? Koopinator."

"Alright, Koopinator…" It was obvious that the Super Koopa was fighting the urge not to laugh. "Remember…in natural rock climbing, you never hold onto the rope. That's a hazardous safety danger, since it makes it hard for the person belaying to—"

"I can figure it out for myself. Just focus your strength on preparing me, and leave the rest in my hands." Koopinator ordered.

Pausing for a second, the Super Koopa made an appalled face before continuing on with the safety measures. When he was done, he stepped back and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Good to go here! Koopinator is ready and waiting!"

An Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Brother at the top perch (who was actually grounded at the moment) leaned over the ledge and gave a thumbs up.

"Send him up! Climb on!"

The Super Koopa turned to Koopinator. "Go for it…"

Not even waiting to be told twice, the metallic warrior immediately started scrambling up the rock face, digging his talons into the rock to make his own holds when there was none available for use.

"…Whoa…" Shellshock gawked.

It was quite an impressive speed—by the time the other teams arrived at the site, Koopinator was nearly finished with his ascent.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Great…he's almost done with whatever he's doing…" Toce grumbled. "Roadblock. 'Who is willing to attempt to climb to the top?' Want me to do this one?"

"…I think I can handle it." Koopie Koo responded, eyeing the rock wall. "I'm no Koopinator, but I can probably climb that cave just as easily."

"Alright…go for it, girl!" Toce cheered, sending the blonde Koopa off with the '2' sticker.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 3****rd**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Dis one is obviously a task meant for me…" Rocko stated. "You don't mind or nodin', do ya?"

"Course not. If you can do it faster than me, go ahead." Lahla answered, motioning towards the remaining lines. "Catch us up, hon."

Nodding, the yellow Pianta went for the next open rope, '3' sticker in hand.

While Koopie Koo and Rocko were getting suited up for the task and briefed with safety instructions, Koopinator made it to the ledge. He pulled himself up onto the surface and faced the Hammer Bro, who had been struggling just to keep pulling in the rope to keep pace.

**Koopinator (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

"Geez you're fast…" the Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro wheezed. "Nice going…okay…I'll set the rope wheel to reverse so you can rappel back down, but I'll have to change your harness first…"

Hands impatiently tapping on his legs, Koopinator waited while the supervisor untied the two knots on his harness and started putting the ropes back on in a different format.

"Okay…to rappel, all you really have to do is—"

"I can figure it out for myself. Just focus your strength on preparing me, and leave the rest in my hands." Koopinator repeated, using his exact same words.

"…Well, excuse me…" Agitatedly, the plump Koopa finished off the safety procedures. "Koopinator is ready to rappel down!"

"Send him down!"

"Go ahead…break a leg."

Ignoring the sarcasm dripping from the voice of the Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro, Koopinator started bouncing backwards off the wall in a rapid descent.

**Rocko (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Only about a minute into the first part of the task, Rocko had proven that he was just as decent as the metallic warrior when it came to rock climbing—his spongy hands almost seemed to conform to the edges of the rock, allowing him to ignore the need for strong handholds, and swiftly make progress up the cave exterior.

"WHOO! GO, ROCKO! YOU GOT IT GOIN' HOT, HON!" Lahla screamed from below.

The Pianta merely smirked and paused to flash his partner a thumbs up.

**Koopie Koo (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Whereas the bulky Pianta Parlor worker was speedily ascending the outside of Vanilla Dome, the smaller Koopa, who was obviously expected to be more nimble, wasn't doing as well. Koopie Koo appeared to be struggling to find good holds on her line, and even when she did, on occasion, slipped a hand or foot from the rock. Luckily, since she was keeping contact with three body parts at all times, she didn't fall off completely, and was continuing at a steady, but slower, pace.

"Go, Koopie Koo! Just like a spider, now! You can do it!" Toce shouted her encouragement.

"I'm doing my best!" the blonde replied meekly. "This spider hasn't ever climbed before, though!"

Shrieking when her hand was denied its hold on a pair of holes for her fingers, Koopie Koo managed to calm herself down and keep on going, searching for appropriate holds wherever she could.

"You're doing good; don't give up!" yelled the Paragoomba below that had suited up the participant.

**Koopinator (Vanilla Dome, Rappelling Descent)**

In no time at all, the impatient soldier had bounded all the way down the outside of Vanilla Dome and made it back to the bottom, where the Super Koopa then took off his harness and helmet. When he was done, he wordlessly handed over a clue envelope.

"Thanks." Koopinator muttered disdainfully.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

After rendezvousing back with his partner over at the side of the path, the metallic Koopatrol opened the envelope he'd obtained.

"Well, Sir rush-a-lot? What does it say?" Shellshock asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do not take that edge of tone with me." Koopinator reminded, to which Shellshock let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes. "Detour. 'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.' 'Pick a local tradition to perform and test your luck.'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams will have a choice between two enjoyable cultural customs favored by residents of Donut Plains—"Lake Circle" or "Fake Square."_

_In "Lake Circle," teams will need to travel 6 miles to the Superkoopa Boathouse, where they will be seated at this table, and briefly instructed on how to construct what is known as a donut boat, a toy circular vessel. They will then be led out onto Donut Lake, where their dinghy will be attached to a string, and they will be escorted into a motorboat as it speeds in a large arc around the boundaries of the waters. If the teams arrive back at the pier and their small ships are still mostly intact, they will receive their next clue. However, if they weren't put together correctly, and fell apart with too many pieces lost to the lake, teams will be forced to start the process all over again, remaking another donut boat._

_In "Fake Square," teams will need to travel a lesser distance of 2 miles to the Donut Ghost House. Upon their arrival, they will be led inside to a unique hall that is five stories high, and filled with 1,330 doors. Teams will have to open these doors and search inside to try and find one of 15 doors that all mysteriously lead to the same location—the Top Secret Area, a haven full of limitless power ups, and the area where several reclusive superstars make their home. Upon being lucky enough to make it out of the Ghost House and reaching this quiet refuge, teams will receive their next clue._

"We should do—"

"I would rather go for an unreliable boat than a luck-based needle-in-a-haystack type of challenge." Koopinator interrupted. "Come, Shellshock."

"…Fine…"

Seeing that it was virtually pointless to try to argue, an exasperated Shellshock kept his temper in check as he followed the Koopatrol back over to the marked car in the field. They both hopped in and their car jolted forward with Koopinator at the wheel.

"…Even his partner thinks he's a jerk…" Toce observed.

"Kinda makes you feel sorry for that guy, huh?" Lahla said sympathetically.

"Yeah…"

**Rocko (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

A few more minutes passed before another participant reached the turning point of the task, and it was none other than the quickly-climbing Rocko. While his Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro changed the harness style, he briefly gave a quick rundown of how to lean the body backwards and how much of a grip to keep on the rope while rappelling down the rock face.

"Okay! Rocko is suited in!"

"Good! Ready down here!" shouted the Monty Mole.

"You're all set, man. Go for it." The plump Hammer Bro encouraged.

The quiet Pianta complied, and put himself in a sitting position before making his first bound off of the wall.

**Koopie Koo (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

It took a while for her to get the hang of it, but the headband-wearing Koopa was able to pull herself up to the protrusion before Rocko reached the bottom of his decline. Her Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro did his best to work fast in changing her connection while hurriedly giving the explanation.

"You think you can handle all of that?" he asked concernedly. "'Cuz, if you lose that plant, you might bump your body against the wall instead of just your feet."

"Uh-huh…I think I got it." Koopie Koo nodded.

"Alright…Koopie Koo is all set!"

"Ready and waiting!" shouted the Paragoomba.

Looking at her, the flabby Hammer Bro motioned for her to go ahead. Although shaky at first, Koopie Koo managed to put herself in the pose that she'd been advised, and started making small hops downward, releasing a little bit of rope with each one.

While Koopie Koo was just getting started, Rocko completed the descent. Upon reaching the bottom, his Monty Mole uttered a quick congratulations before undoing the harness and handing over the clue envelope.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Great job with that there rock explorin', hon! You were fantastic!" Lahla praised. "Alright, so what we gotta do now?"

"It's de next Detour. 'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.' 'Pick a local tradition to perform and test youse luck.'" Rocko read.

The two employees quickly glanced over the descriptions and mind silent decisions before consulting each other.

"I think our best choice is with 'Lake Circle,' buildin' and testin' out one of those boats." Lahla stated. "Whaddya think, hon?"

"I'd havta agree." Rocko concurred.

As the co-workers hurried back over to their marked car, Lahla turned around in mid-float.

"Ya'll sure you'll be okay here?" she called out.

"We'll be fine; don't worry about us." Toce assured. "Just take care of business. Do what you have to in order to get in front of them."

"Gotcha!"

With that, the turquoise Boo jumped into the driver's seat of the waiting vehicle and drove back out onto the path, Rocko giving her directions from behind.

**Koopie Koo (Vanilla Dome, Rappelling Descent)**

"You can do this…only a few more to go…come on, Koopie…focus…"

Quietly muttering encouragement to herself as she descended down the outside of Vanilla Dome, Koopie Koo continued with her spree of small hops and jumps. Before she knew it, she was at the bottom, and the Paragoomba was taking off her safety equipment.

"…Gee…that was tough…" Koopie Koo panted. "…And I thought that some of Koops' tasks were hard…I'm exhausted…"

"Nice job, Koopie Koo!" Toce clapped from the sidelines. "Hey, cheer up! You did it, right?"

"Yeah…but we're leaving in third…" Koopie Koo responded flatly. "Thanks…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

The orange-haired Koopa took the clue from the Paragoomba and carried it back over to her friend, where she opened it.

"Detour. 'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.'" Koopie Koo announced. "'Pick a local tradition to perform and test your luck.' Uh…okay. Which one should we do? You think we can do the boats?"

Toce took a moment to answer. "…Hmm…you know, I think we should actually test our luck just opening the doors at the Donut Ghost House. It's closer to our current location…maybe we can pull into the lead."

"…Well…alright…" Koopie Koo responded hesitantly.

Having come to a consent, the Petalburg girls dashed back over to the lone marked car and hopped in.

* * *

Located on the very water's edge, the Superkoopa Boathouse was a wooden hut separated from the rest of the town known as Donut Hills by a short dirt road. Two bodies of water could be seen at the same time from standing in the vicinity—one was obviously Donut Lake, while the other was the ocean that flowed through the gaps of the islands; the building was close enough to just barely view the wooden bridge leading over from Yoshi's Island. A series of pure white motorboats were parked on the sandy shores facing the opposite end of the lagoon, and the hut's entryways were unblocked and just inviting for visitors to come in.

A marked car sped through Donut Hills and made a sharp ninety-degree turn on the following path, coming to a screeching halt right in front of the Superkoopa Boathouse. Two turtle-like figures jumped out, and with the prodding of the taller one, they rushed into the abode.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Hey…g'afternoon, fellows," greeted a Super Koopa sitting down at a long wooden table. "Here for the Detour, I presume? Cool…just have a seat, and I'll get you started on building a donut boat."

Following the directions, the Glitz Pit combatants pulled out two stools and sat down. While Shellshock innocently waited as the Super Koopa stood up and started walking over, Koopinator was already fiddling around with the various tools and parts.

"Now, it's really quite simple, making a donut boat…" The Super Koopa started. "I'll be helping you along by demonstrating on one of these unused sets right over here…now, the first step is to—"

"We do not require your assistance to complete this task." Koopinator stated.

A bit startled, the Super Koopa blinked. "…Erm…excuse me? Come again?"

"I hate repeating myself." Koopinator said hotly. "We do not require your assistance. We can figure out how to create this 'donut boat' with ease. Just get the motorboat and line ready, and we will be out there in a minute."

"…Oh, gosh…" Shellshock slapped his face.

The cape-wearing Koopa scratched his head. "Uh…well, okay…suit yourselves. I'll go tell one of the drivers to get ready, then…"

Still confused at the rudeness, the Super Koopa exited through one of the open airways, leaving the two racers alone.

"Shellshock, help me piece this together…it should be simple enough." Koopinator stated, taking a look at one of the donut-shaped finished products displayed on a nearby shelf. He then started putting large parts of wood together, using the provided nails to adhere them to each other.

"…I don't have any freakin' idea how to do this." Shellshock argued. "You just scared off the only directions we had!"

"We do not require instructions. This is easy…"

* * *

The eerily broken down Donut Ghost House sat in the middle of two lines of trees, eloquently looming over the side of the road with its creaking pieces of wood and lumber, a disgusting stench emitting from its rotting boards. Of course, it had little to no effect on the ghostly residents, but it was enough to keep others away at a safe distance; that section of the road was disturbingly clear, unlucky drivers choosing instead to pass through an optional side road. An alarming disturbance in the sky directly above the creepy setting caused the blues to be blocked out, and a ray of gloomy gray to fall over the house in a circle, as if a nonexistent cloud was blocking the sun's rays.

Instantly upon seeing it up close, the marked car set to stop slowed down (it hadn't been paid much attention when passed by the time before) and eventually just rolled over to the side edge of the road, finding no explicit place to park anywhere else. Slightly freaked out, two females crawled from the doors and uncertainly walked over to the large oak doors. They both screamed in surprise and hugged each other in fear when the panels creaked open by themselves, but calmed down to an extent upon seeing the face of an amused Boo float over.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Donut Ghost House, Entrance)**

"You're here for the Detour, right?" the Boo asked, receiving a shaky nod from the girls. "…Then follow me…and try not to get lost."

Looking around nervously, the Petalburg women observed the dark surroundings—if it weren't for the occasional candle, it would've been pitch-black, and they would've had to squint just to see the faint glow of light that the Boo was giving off as he floated down what was presumably the entrance foyer.

"…Maybe I'm having second thoughts about this…" Toce muttered, protectively holding on to her friend's arm. "…Think it's too late to turn back?"

"Y-Yeah…" Koopie Koo replied, responding with the same scared latch onto Toce. "E-Even if I wanted to, I th-think I'd be too freaked out just to get out…"

After a little bit of walking, the Boo stopped and turned around. Through his small bit of light, the girls were able to see a large pair of wooden doors, similar in appearance to the ones at the entrance to the ghost house. The Boo signaled that this was the spot before twisting back around and pulling the flaps open. Stepping back, the two friends were amazed at what they saw next.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Toce uttered.

There was a large hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see, running straight in the direction away from the doors. The room had widened out considerably, and a protective lining was set in the center, providing a walkway several feet wide on the opposite side. Doors were placed on the walls about a yard apart, up to where they just seemed to disappear from view, and there was good reason for that. A maddening distraction was in the center of the room, towering up all five floors of the chamber—a crowd of Boos, Eeries, and giant floating green bubbles were wafting about in a hauntingly inviting dance.

While Toce simply gaped, Koopie Koo let out a large scream of fright upon seeing the spectacle. She was comforted seconds later when the Boo shushed her and motioned towards the two rows of doors.

"Well…uh…so…I think we should start on the second or third floors…what do you think, Koopie Koo?" Toce asked, pointing towards the nearby spiral staircase.

"…I think…I'm going to faint…"

"Don't."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Here it is…" Lahla pointed out as she braked the car to a halt in front of the wooden hut. "Come on, hon! Looks like those boys are already here!"

The co-workers rushed into the boathouse to find the Super Koopa waiting for them with a smile. He motioned them over to a spot on the table far away from the other team and sat down close by with a set of parts in hand before starting on his explanation.

"This should do it." Koopinator remarked. "Complete."

Leaning up from the table, the metallic warrior moved out of the way to reveal a donut-shaped vessel with a rudder on the bottom shaped like a shark's fin, and a sail sticking out from the center hole.

"…Well…it looks right…" Shellshock guessed, comparing it to the replica on the shelf.

"It looks better. Come on."

A surprised Lahla and Rocko looked up just in time to see the turtles dash out the door.

"They're done already?" Lahla asked in disbelief. "No way…"

"It's probably not a good craft…" the Super Koopa assured.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"We're here to test out our donut boat." Koopinator informed one of the waiting driver Super Koopas, who nodded.

The cape-wearing Koopa inspected the round vessel for a moment before tying a single rope around its edge. He then motioned for the sparring partners to hop into his craft.

"Think it'll hold out?" Shellshock asked as he sat down on the bench.

"…What kind of question is that? Of course it will." Koopinator responded as the Super Koopa started the engines and took off from the shore.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

Opening another door, the brunette was annoyed to find a teasing sign in the small room with the words 'TRY AGAIN' painted on in red letters, and a badly drawn face (complete with the tongue sticking out and bottom eyelid pulled down) hanging from a nail on the wall. Infuriated, she slammed the door shut, the sound of a candle falling from its hold echoing from inside the room.

"Okay. This is getting really old…" Toce stated, upping her mental count. "That's been what…ten doors now, and I've found nothing but stupid signs inside!" She irately turned over to look across the room, and tried searching through the fog of dancing ghosts. "Koopie, how're you doing over there!"

"Not so good! I keep on getting freaky-looking signs in my rooms!" Koopie Koo shouted back over the din of singing ghouls. "And they look like they're written in blood or something!"

"Don't worry, it's not! It's just red paint!" Toce yelled.

"…Or is it…" whispered a voice.

Snapping around, Toce turned to try and find the source of the statement, but upon swiveling on her heel, she found nothing. She gave the door a skeptical look before moving down the line to its neighbor.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"What'd I tell you?" the Super Koopa voiced, peering out the window. "Their boat was nothing—it was ripped to shreds by those speeds on the water."

"And dey're not even all de way around yet…" Rocko murmured. "…Geez…"

"Well, we won't do the same thing…we paid attention to instructions." Lahla mumbled, drying out the paper for the sail. "Hand me a rod, would ya, hon?"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Riding Circle)**

"I can't see…is it still in good shape?" Shellshock queried, squinting his eyes to look at the donut boat following behind. "…It looks…kinda beaten…"

"It's fine." Koopinator stated, arms crossed as he watched.

Eventually, the Super Koopa piloted the motorboat all the way around the lake, and pulled into a stop at the dock right before the line of the remaining speedboats. He reached back and pulled in the string. At the end was only a few pieces of wood that were still attached to the rope. Evidently, the rest of the wooden parts had been disassembled and fallen off into the lake.

"…Sorry, but that's completely wrong. You'll have to do it again." The Super Koopa stated, showing the debris.

"…Stupid piece of junk…" Koopinator muttered, scrutinizing the wooden remains.

"…Can we PLEASE ask for help this time?"

"No."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

"AAAH!" Koopie Koo screamed, jumping back in fright as a cackling Boo leapt out at her. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Heheheh…I love this assignment…" the Boo chortled, slamming the door back shut.

"…I don't." Koopie Koo narrowed her eyes in annoyance, moving onto the next door. She opened it to find only a 'NOT HERE' sign nailed onto the wall, and a cobweb in the corner. "…Bleck…"

"Koopie Koo! I found one!"

Turning around, the Koopa was able to see her friend waving at her from the other side of the second floor. Gulping, she looked back at the distance she'd already covered, and then at the group of ghosts in front of her.

"…Well…here goes nothing…"

Slinking into her shell, Koopie Koo catapulted herself into the midst of the partying specters, who bounced her around a bit before depositing her on the other side of the hall, allowing her to pop back out right next to her partner.

"…Nice." Toce said in awe. "…Come on, this one doesn't have any message or anything like that…it's probably one of the doors we were looking for."

Happy to oblige, the female Koopa followed into the narrow corridor. The friends rushed along through the dark passage for a while, hands linked tightly together, before they reached another door at the end.

"…Please don't be some crazy specter that's just going to scare me half to death…" Koopie Koo murmured as Toce pushed it open.

Luckily, the door opened out to reveal something unexpected—a scenic trail of blooming flowers that spread color right before the edge of the gray circle on the outside. The tan-colored dirt path in the middle led straight out to a clearing about a good fifty yards away, where five item blocks could be seen with their question markings spinning, and a group of small houses were clustered around in a semicircle.

"All right! This has got to be the Top Secret Area the clue talks about!" Toce exclaimed, spotting the clue box under the central block. "Come on!"

The thrilled pair rushed down the trail and over to the clue box.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Top Secret Area)**

"I sure hope we didn't lose too much time with that." Koopie Koo remarked, watching as her best friend pulled out a blue folder.

"Route Info!" Toce called out eagerly. "'Drive yourselves to the eastern shore of Donut Plains, and use a motorboat to cross the lagoon over to the Forest of Illusion. Locate the town called Illusorhark, and choose one of the marked clearings. Successfully crack a code by figuring out which one of five Bob-ombs is a non-explosive decoy and destroy it to receive your next clue. You only have one try, and if you fail, you will have to wait thirty minutes before obtaining the envelope.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves to the eastern shoreline of the Donut Plains isle—from the 'Fake Square' option the distance is only 2 miles, but taking the shortest possible route from the 'Lake Circle' choice results in having to go 3. Upon their arrival, they will need to hop into their assigned marked motorboat and use it to travel the 14 miles across the Dinosaur Lagoon to the island that holds the Forest of Illusion. From the western banks, they will have to travel by taxi an additional 5 miles from Chimerawood to the city of Illusorhark, where they will find a series of marked clearings. Each clearing holds a set of five Bob-ombs; while four of them are active, one is actually a harmless decoy. Teams will need to successfully figure out which one is the red herring and destroy it to find the next clue. However, if teams fail to find the right one on their initial shot and accidentally make one of the live Bob-ombs explode, they will have to wait out a penalty of half an hour before they can head over to get the clue._

"Cracking a code?" Koopie Koo voiced. "I remember that Koops did something like that on his race…but it wasn't anything involving explosives…"

"It should be safe. Come on, I think I see the trail that leads out of here!" Toce pointed.

The girls rushed back down the path that led to the Top Secret Area to the Donut Ghost House, but instead of going back through the door, they veered to the side through a line of trees that was marked by a race flag. After going for several seconds, they found themselves deposited back near the entrance to the eerie domicile, right next to their marked car.

"Sweet…looks like we haven't had any other unwanted visitors while we were in there." Toce joked. "We should split before it gets too late…sure hope that we've got a good shot at beating that Koopinator guy!"

"You said it."

Unaware that they were actually holding the lead, the lifelong friends jumped back into their marked car and, with Toce at the wheel, drove off.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"So you think your donut boat is ready to go out on its test run?" asked the piloting Super Koopa as he attached the small craft to the rope that was tied to the motorboat.

"Well, we certainly hope so, hon." Lahla responded. "If anythin', we just wanna get outta here before those other two."

"Yeah…a race at its best." The Super Koopa mused, nodding. "Well, just to let you know…donut boats aren't actually designed for this kind of high-speed travel, so it's only the really good ones that make it around unscathed. So…let's see whatcha got."

Upon hearing the news, the co-workers looked at each other before looking down at the small dinghy. They gazed at it pleadingly for a few seconds before jumping into the motorboat and holding on as the Super Koopa drove it away from the shore.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

Not long after Lahla and Rocko's motor-powered carrier took off, Koopinator came running out of the boathouse, Shellshock following behind.

"'Nator, I'm not so sure that thing is gonna do it." Shellshock said warningly.

"Nonsense. Quit your doubts." Koopinator commanded. "With the nails placed at strategic points instead of just holding together joints, the donut boat should be able to hold together for this turn around the lake."

"…Sure…whatever…"

They headed over to the same driver they had before. He gave their hastily-made craft a quizzical look before attaching it to the rope and motioning for them to get in.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

After a relatively short drive following the island line, the two females arrived at the far eastern shore of Donut Plains, and found the full line of eleven motorboats waiting for them.

"Hey, all eleven are still there! That's great—it means we're in first!" Koopie Koo realized ecstatically. "WHOO!"

Laughing, Toce obligingly parked the car nearby. They pulled their backpacks out of the trunk of the small vehicle before running over and depositing them into the marked boat with their picture on the windshield. Then, they hopped in themselves.

"Looks like it's set to go straight over to the Forest of Illusion already…" Toce observed. "You wanna drive?"

"Oh, definitely…especially since you've been hogging the seat of the cars all the time…"

"I've offered you several times, girl…"

Completely enjoying the fact that they were the current frontrunners, the giggling companions sped off across the tarn, Koopie Koo in control of the steering and gas.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Donut Lake, Riding Circle)**

"Okay…so we'll see exactly how well that head manager taught you two." The Super Koopa stated, pulling into the final curve to the docks. "You guys ready to see?"

"Uh…yeah." Rocko shook his head up and down tentatively.

"Hopefully it's good news…" Lahla murmured, looking back at the cruising boat in worry.

When the motorboat floated over to the pier, the co-workers jumped out, followed by the cape-wearing Super Koopa. He pulled their rope in and heaved the small boat out of the water.

"…Nope…sorry, but there are way too many pieces missing off of it."

With a sigh, the dejected Pianta Parlor workers quickly thanked the driver before rushing back over to the Superkoopa Boathouse in hopes of trying again.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"BLAST IT ALL!"

One could only guess what happened with this case.

"I told you so…ow!"

An agitated Koopinator sprinted back into the wooden hut, with Shellshock walking behind, complaining as he rubbed his throbbing head.

* * *

Like the rest of the Forest of Illusion, Chimerawood was a town surrounded almost entirely by trees. It had a picturesque view of Dinosaur Lagoon on one side, but that was about the only other difference in color from the wooden homes and surrounding trees. In the distance was a rubble of gray stones that had once stood as a magnificent fortress, which appeared to be under construction for a rebuilding effort.

While the other two teams kept up their try-and-fail streak, the bonded friends were basking in the sun and enjoying the breeze that whipped their hair about as they zipped through the waters. It was a mostly uneventful ride except for the constant laughter; by the time they arrived at the shores of the Forest of Illusion on the banks of Chimerawood, they were both energized and ready to continue on with the leg.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

Pulling the motorboat up to a steady halt on the sandy shore, Koopie Koo gave her cohort a high five before reaching back to heave her backpack from the compartment of the vessel. They both then jumped out and walked up the steps off the beach to the road.

"So now we have to find a taxi…hopefully there are some patrolling about." Toce mused.

Providentially, a cab passed by not too long after the girls set to searching, but after seeing the Yoshi-pulled carriages back at Yoshi's Island, it wasn't the kind of vehicle the two were expecting. Instead, the taxi was made up of a Goomba inside of a dense-looking bubble, which was attached to a wagon (although that part was similar in fashion to the taxis on the first isle). Nevertheless, upon seeing the 'TAXI' sign on top of the cart, they hailed it over.

"Excuse me, but we need to go to the town of Illusorhark." Toce told the Goomba through the material. "Could you take us there, please?"

"Sure! Just hop in, and leave the rest to me!"

They both deposited their heavy luggage into the back section of the carriage and sat down expectantly. When the Goomba started running, his bubble moved forward and forced the wheels of the coach to start rolling.

"…Looks like there's a bit of cultural difference, even within the region…" Koopie Koo whispered into her partner's ear.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Sorry…try it again."

As the exasperated couple walked away from the docks, they both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Okay…I ain't keepin' track of just how many times we done this, but it's too many." Lahla complained. "I'm havin' my doubts on our craftsmanship for this task, hon…think we should continue?"

"We wasted enough time on dis as it is…hopefully our experience will get us lucky." Rocko reasoned. "De other task is purely luck-based…we might lose more time switchin'."

"If you say so…I just hope we're not stuck here forever." Lahla groaned, hovering inside the Superkoopa Boathouse. "Let's try this again…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"…Are we going to ask for help NOW?" Shellshock asked testily.

"…Shut…up…" Koopinator muttered through clenched teeth. "…Yes…we will sit through a lesson…but that is all…"

"If we'd done it in the first place, I bet we would've gotten out of here by now." Shellshock stated.

Turning around before he went through the doorway, Koopinator exhibited a glare that clearly muttered the words 'Shut up' again in their own way. However, Shellshock was unfazed as he defiantly gave a piercing gaze of his own back. With the action at a stalemate, the partners refocused their attention back instead on going over to the Super Koopa and asking for help.

"Excuse me, kind sir…but…I think we're ready to 'listen' now…" Shellshock said, pointedly looking at his fuming partner upon the utterance of his exaggerated word.

* * *

Illusorhark was a quaint village located in the midst of a forest clearing in the middle of the woods. Unlike some of the other hidden nearby cities and towns, its buildings weren't made of wood; instead, they were crafted using brick and mortar, so it stood out like a sore thumb with its red colors among the summer greens surrounding it. Placed all around the grassy edges of the town were eleven marked circles of trimmed grass. Each one had a set of five push-based triggers on one end, and cables that were hooked up to respective Bob-ombs waiting on the other edge.

A bubble-pulled taxi came to a stop in front of one of the large circles. The riders disembarked from the attached coach with their baggage and paid the Goomba driver's fare by putting some money into a closed compartment on the outside of the carriage before walking over to the clearing.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 6)**

"Okay…this shouldn't be too hard…" Toce stated, placing her pack down on the ground. Koopie Koo did the same. "So, one of them is a decoy…which one is it?"

All five Bob-ombs stared over at the girls, blinking simultaneously.

"…Um…are they all alive? How could one of them be a decoy if they can all blink like that?" Koopie Koo inquired. "That's creepy…"

"…Hmm…well, we can't tell if they're breathing…" Toce observed. "…Hey, I've got an idea!"

Reaching into her backpack, the brown-haired Toad pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"…What're you—"

"Just watch…I'm willing to be this'll work."

Toce waved the brown bar around alluringly through the air in wide arcs, easily catching the attention of the four real Bob-ombs. They started following it back and forth, their bodies swaying in unison as they gazed at the treat.

"…Bob-ombs like chocolate?" Koopie Koo lifted an eyebrow.

"Not all of them…I just wanted to see what it would do." Toce shrugged. "The one that's not moving is most likely the decoy…let's hope I'm right."

She reached over and pushed down the second lever from the left on their panel. It creaked downward, and released a spark that traveled the length of the fuse, somehow not catching the surrounding trimmed grass ablaze as it sped towards the respective Bob-omb. Upon reaching the motionless black sphere, it disappeared at the feet.

"…Tell me if we get blown up…" Koopie Koo murmured, covering her eyes.

The Toad girl watched with interest as the decoy split into several pieces, revealing a small black box within. The spark ignited the box, catching it afire. It shriveled away to bits, unveiling the clue envelope, protected by a small metal cage.

"Alright!" Toce cheered, running over across the circle.

Peeking one eyelid open, Koopie Koo realized that they were safe. With a sigh of relief, she ran after her friend, who opened the unlocked lid to the barrier and took out the contents. As she did so, the other four Bob-ombs, free from their part of the task, gratefully stood up and went their separate ways.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 6)**

"Yes!" Toce exclaimed. "Koopie, listen to this! 'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pit stop at the front doors to Ludwig Koopa's castle.'"

_Teams must now make their way by taxi 7 miles out of the Forest of Illusion to the next possible location for the pit stop, located atop Cookie Mountain at the re-built remnants of Ludwig Koopa's castle. This scenic overlook at the bastion's front gates, the second highest area in Dinosaur Land second only to the peak of Vanilla Heights, is the possible pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Toce concluded.

"The next 'possible' pit stop?" Koopie Koo repeated. "I sure hope that this isn't a superleg or anything…it's been long enough as it is."

"Definitely…let's hurry so we can find out." Toce said. "Come on!"

They both ran back over to their backpacks and heaved them on before rushing out to catch a bubble-pulled taxi being drove by a Bob-omb.

* * *

**(Mushroom International 3010- Arriving at 6:01 P.M.)**

Against the backdrop of the slowly setting sun, the second plane pulled into the runway of Yoshi's Island Airport and steered up to its terminal to allow the passengers to get out. After a bit of weaving through foot traffic and showing their passports again at customs, teams started spilling out of the main arrival halls and into the outer section of the open-air airfield.

Surprisingly, there were no waiting customers in line for the taxi queue, so there were plenty of Yoshi-pulled cabs at rest outside of the exit.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"We need a lift to the Yellow Switch Palace." Kojo informed the leading dinosaur. "Think you can get us there fast; we're in a pretty big rush."

"There isn't any kind of closing time for it or tickets involved, are there?" Kory asked curiously.

"Um…as far as I know, it's open access to the public…and it only closes late at night, so you should be safe…" the Yoshi responded. "And of course I can take you there; that's what my job is!"

"Cool! Alright, we're with you, buddy!"

The Petalburg Koopas were comfortably seated and already halfway out of the taxi road before the next set of teams showed up at the doors leading to the line of Yoshis.

**Frankie & Ishnail / Pierre & Rana (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"Yellow Switch Palace, capeesh?" Ishnail told the driver, stuffing his backpack into the provided compartment.

"Fast as you can possibly go, too. Dis is an important ding we're in." Frankie added.

"I've always heard of these Yoshi-pulled carriages, but I never thought I'd actually get to ride in one…" Rana murmured, stepping into the cab. "This is so cool!"

"Well, let's get the most of it!" Pierre exclaimed. "Full speed ahead, man! If you can get in front of that other taxi, that'd be great, too!"

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump / Theata & Hannah (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"Make sure you go as fast as possible." Crump told the Yoshi as he started trotting down the road. "We're in a race, buh-huh! And it won't pay if we fall behind!"

"Especially if those other taxis behind you pass us! Don't let it happen!" Grodus ordered.

"Follow that retreating cab, and pull ahead if you can." Theata instructed. "We can't risk being Yielded by them!"

"I sure hope we're not the last ones out of the airport…" Jerry mused.

"We shouldn't be." Blooey reassured. "See those other two taxis? Try and get ahead of them, 'kay?"

**Bob & Larry / Gloomtail & Hooktail (Yoshi's Island Airport, Taxi Exit)**

"Get us there ahead of any other taxis you see on the road." Hooktail ordered. "They might hold the other teams in the competition we're in!"

As the dragons' taxi started down the path, the Bob-ombs hopped into the next one in the line, putting their backpacks in the luggage area.

"Good feeling I am not having…" Bob muttered. "Something is of telling me we are in a bad position…"

"We shall not be staying in last if that is the case." Larry responded. "Yellow Switch Palace, please!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"This is getting so tiring…please tell me we did it this time…" Lahla groaned.

Watching in tense anticipation, the two followed with their eyes as the Super Koopa pulled up the donut boat.

"It took a while, but…" He flashed a grin. "There are enough pieces still on for it to be considered fit for sailing again. You pass."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"YES! FIINALLY!" Lahla screamed with delight, doing multiple loops and turns through the air.

"Dank you very much…" Rocko said, bowing as he was handed the envelope. "I sense de pit stop coming up after dis next task…we gotta drive to de eastern shore and get a motorboat of our own to drive across de lake."

Slowing down from her mid-air celebration, Lahla bent over to look as Rocko showed her the Route Info.

"…Hmm…thirty-minute penalty? That'll be nothin' compared to what we just went through…let's get over there, hon!"

Happy to have finally finished, the elated collaborators charged back through the Superkoopa Boathouse and jumped into their marked car.

"It looks like dere's a shorter route to dat shore…we gotta take it to save time." Rocko said. "Alright…make de left outta town and head down de road…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"I guess it works…" the Super Koopa shrugged. "It qualifies, so you two pass."

"...It's about time…" Shellshock rolled his eyes.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"That took entirely too long…" Shellshock muttered as his partner opened the envelope. "…Those other two finished a while ago, 'Nator…maybe we have a chance to catch them…"

"And we will." Koopinator said determinedly. "There is a motorboat ride across Dinosaur Lagoon that will give us a good opportunity. Hurry, if we leave now, we should be able to make up for lost time."

With somewhat rejuvenated spirits, the turtles dashed back to their marked vehicle. However, when Shellshock started giving directions, he unintentionally steered Koopinator back towards the road they'd come from when arriving from the Roadblock—the one that would force them to make the long drive around the lake to arrive at the shores.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

"Well, there's not any point in Yielding anyone now and making enemies…so we're not planning on using it." Kory announced, taking their picture out of the stand's box.

After checking in at the Yield mat, the male Koopas went over to the clue box and took one out.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"Think we should go for the Fast Forward?" Kojo consulted.

"Nah…something tells me we'll do just fine on the main racing track." Kory responded.

"Alright. 'Drive yourselves to Donut Plains and locate the entrance to Vanilla Dome, where your next clue awaits.'" Kojo read. "Okay…we both know that you're the one navigating, pal."

"Yeah…we can't afford to lose time like last leg." Kory agreed.

With the Route Info and enclosed map in hand, the two guys rushed back out of the dome and into the parking circle, where they easily located their marked car. They dumped their backpacks into the trunk before Kojo took to the wheel and started back down the hill.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

Although the two taxis had parked at nearly the same time, the syndicate heads were quick in paying, retrieving their bags, and rushing into the Yellow Switch Palace.

"Dink we oughta Yield dose Squeeks?" Frankie hurriedly asked.

"No, let's save our power for later." Ishnail decided. "We're not Yielding anyone yet."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

A relieved dating couple stepped onto the mat shortly after hearing the news.

"Thanks, guys…" Pierre mumbled. "…Heh, if you'd done that to me, Ishnail…I don't know how I would've aligned myself after the race…"

Rana giggled. "Well…it'd be just cruel to Yield the other teams behind us…so we aren't planning on using the Yield, either."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 5****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"No Fast Forward…saving that, too." Ishnail said, ignoring the green folder. "Route Info…hey, Frankster…we're goin' to some place with donuts!"

"…You ain't makin' fun of me, are you?" Frankie narrowed his eyes, patting his gut.

"Course not…" Ishnail lied.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"I'm pretty sure I saw the marked cars outside." Pierre stated. "Come on, babe!"

"Right with you!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

As Grodus mechanically walked with large steps up to the mat, Crump rushed to reach into the fanny pack to pull out the sticker and get the Yielding procedures done.

"Hurry it up!" Grodus commanded. "Before the others show!"

"Who do I Yield?" Crump demanded.

"Those two Koopas, remember! We discussed this on the plane!"

Crump shuffled through the remaining pictures. "Buh! They aren't in here!"

"Drat! Then get the dragons! HURRY!"

Complying, Crump stapled the picture of the siblings onto the board at an astonishing speed before pasting his team's sticker under the 'COURTESY OF' area.

"We choose to Yield Gloomtail and Hooktail!" Crump declared quickly before dashing over to the clue box with Grodus in tow.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

The two X-Nauts quickly scanned through the details of the Route Info.

"Okay, I got it! Now let's beat it before they arrive and kick our butts!" Grodus ushered.

"Our plan was to utilize the Yield to attempt knocking out a strong team early in the game. Obviously, our prime candidates would be teams like those fighters Shellshock and Koopinator, the boy band wannabes Kojo and Kory, or even Frankie and Ishnail." Grodus explained. "But when we got there, all three had already passed through…so our next target was a team who would most likely prove strong later on, and that's the dragons. My circuits describe their potential, and those quadrupeds are dangerous competitors to reckon with! Although they didn't do so hot in the first leg, they would surely be a threat late in the game—that's why we wanted rid of 'em!"

As Crump pulled Grodus along by the arm back outside, the next two teams came running in. Right before the leaders were about to step onto the Yield mat, they realized that it had been used, and therefore, instead rushed straight to the clue box after retrieving their picture. The other team followed suit shortly afterwards.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 8****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"They aren't gonna like that one bit…" Theata chuckled, taking out the Route Info. "Hmm…I think we should save that Fast Forward, huh?"

"Probably…" Hannah agreed.

"Good. 'Drive yourselves to Donut Plains…'"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"'…where your next clue awaits.'" Jerry finished. "Okay…"

"Hurry, Jerry! We want to get in front of those girls on the road!" Blooey urged.

The Toads scurried out of the building and into the lot, the Blooper and Bob-omb following close behind as they jumped into their respective marked cars.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

"Come on, sis! Pick up the pace a little so we can…what the…"

"What's wrong, brother? Did…oh no…"

Both dragons' jaws dropped in complete unison as they stared into the picture of themselves stapled up on the board. The eyes then eventually dragged over to the smaller picture of a grinning (it was hard to tell) Grodus and Crump, posted under 'COURTESY OF' on the panel.

"…You have GOT to be kidding!" Gloomtail roared. "WHY THE HECK DID THEY YIELD US?!"

"I don't know!" Hooktail grumbled, flipping the hourglass over. "Those two are going to pay for this!"

"Why in the world those idiotic automatons used the Yield on us, I have no idea. Sure, I'm aware of that larger one…Grodus, whatever his name was…and how he has that prohibiting function, but still! If that's their reason, why not just stop up some weaker team to save their sorry hides to race for another leg? Why not Yield a pair like the Bob-ombs or those two girly Toads or something? WHY US, DANGIT?!" Gloomtail bellowed. He eventually managed to calm himself down. "…All I know is one thing…they are going to REGRET the day they ever stepped foot on the race…"

With an annoyed groan, the two quadrupeds plumped down on the mat to wait until the sand fell to the bottom.

**Bob & Larry: Reform Leaders- Currently in 10****th**** (Yellow Swich Palace, Main Switch)**

"I am thinking that we save the Fast Forward for them if they are needing of it." Bob said, motioning over towards the unseen Yield mat behind a column. "We are not needing it, even if we are the second-to-final team to be passing through."

"Indeed…so we go to Donut Plains." Larry double-checked.

"Yes, yes." Bob affirmed.

As the two compassionate Bob-ombs hurried out of the dome as fast as their legs would carry them, both dragons batted an eye.

"When this sand runs out, we might still have a chance at catching up…" Hooktail breathed. "If no one already took the Fast Forward, then we can save ourselves."

"No one else better've been so greedy as to use it…" Gloomtail mumbled.

* * *

Due to its method of destruction being a rocketing thrust into a nearby hill, most of Ludwig's castle had been easily recovered and simple to piece together—the large fortress stood as grand and imposing as it had when it had first been stationed atop Cookie Mountain. The view from the cliff's top was simply magnificent, as one was able to see nearly all of Dinosaur Land from the standpoint, from the Forest of Illusion to Chocolate Island, Yoshi's Island to Donut Plains, and part of Vanilla Heights to the Twin Bridges. Combined with the fact that it was getting late in the summer's day and the sun was starting to produce its familiar aurora of warm colors, the attractive observation was truly a sight to behold.

Of course, two waiting figures weren't letting the vision go wasted. As they stood behind the pit stop mat and its location marker labeled 'Dinosaur Land,' their attention was mainly fixated on observing the blending colors change the rest of the sky and everything under it, from the surrounding oceans to the engulfed islands. The red Yoshi host named Blaise had his arms crossed and feet planted squarely shoulder length apart, while the green greeter beside him had much more of a relaxed position.

"So it's only the second elimination now?" the green Yoshi asked curiously.

"Yeah. Evidently, my partner Miles ended up taking out the two Punis in the first leg…not too surprising, in my opinion." Blaise stated. "I'm never too sure why he even bothers casting Punis into the group…they never really do all that well… And I made a bet with him that the next team to go would be those old Bob-ombs…with the exception of Zessworth, the old team almost always makes an early exit."

"…Hmm…okay…" the Yoshi nodded in understanding. "…I think I see the first team coming now!"

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

Exiting out from their bubble cab, the two racers pulled their backpacks out before depositing the necessary amount of pay into the box provided for the purpose. As the taxi started rolling away, they turned around and dashed the few yards up to the mat and excitedly hopped on.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land." The green Yoshi said merrily, extending his four-fingered hand out for handshakes.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be here."

"Sure is!"

With a bit of a skeptic look etched onto his face, the red dinosaur eyed the two suspiciously, as if they were holograms there just to mess him up. They were instantly both somewhat unnerved under the stare.

"…It's been an entire season ever since the first team I checked in at the end of a leg was a female team…" Blaise mused. "…Well… Toce and Koopie Koo. You are team number one."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 1****st**** Place, 6:15 P.M.**

"All right!" Toce exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"Yahoo!" Koopie Koo cheered.

Right after their respective expletives, the two turned towards each other for a high five before pulling in for an elated embrace of glee.

"I've got some more good news for you, so hold off on the speakerphones for just a minute." Blaise instructed. Although they didn't scream further and their attention was focused on the red Yoshi, the two girls were still interlocked in an ecstatic squeeze. "As the winners of this second leg of the race, you have both won an all-expense paid one-week vacation here at the Dinosaur Land region under no-race circumstances, staying in a five-star resort of your choice either in the Forest of Illusion or atop Vanilla Heights. With this package, you'll have complete access to all of the exciting activities and attractions in the area, including scuba diving, parasailing, and of course…the unlimited food. You can enjoy it after the race."

It took a moment for the bonus to register in the heads of the girls, but when it did, they both let out another overjoyed holler of delight.

"This is SO great! Koops and his dad didn't even place first until the final leg, and they missed out on awesome vacations and stuff like this!" Toce reminded. "This place does have stuff for vegetarians, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Awesome! UNLIMITED food!" Koopie Koo shrieked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Unlike the first season where Blaise returned a hug from the first place female team, he instead irritably held Koopie Koo at arm's length while picking his ear.

"Well, you can prepare some other stuff just for us, Blaise…and you tell that to Miles, too." Toce stated. "We're taking this race all the way, and you'll be seeing us coming in first again, I can assure you that!"

"…Whatever you say…" Blaise nodded, smoothing out the ruffles in his black shirt.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"…Ten motorboats are left." Lahla quipped. "That must mean that the girls already went and passed through here. Least the number's not any lower."

"Always a good sign…" Rocko agreed.

Without wasting anymore time, the co-workers climbed into their assigned motorboat and zoomed off into the waters, Rocko taking hold of the functions.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

Needless to say, the taller of the two fighting turtles was quick to express his displeasure at seeing two other cars parked in the area, and two motorboats already missing from the row, their once-presence marked by the gaps.

"Those blasted parlor people must have already been through here…along with those girls…" Koopinator observed. "Quite unusual…"

"Well, let's try and catch up!" Shellshock urged.

"Yes…they probably both will fall at the disarming of the Bob-ombs coming up…it is there that we will claim our rightful lead."

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Roadblock time…" Kory announced. "'Who is willing to attempt to climb to the top?'"

"…Think it somehow has something to do with those ropes and stuff over there?" Kojo inquired, pointing over at the race personnel and their lines. He received a shrug. "…Eh…I'll go ahead and do it. It can't be as bad as what you had to do last leg…"

"Yeah…it isn't." Kory snorted. "You've just gotta rock climb up to that ledge and rappel back down…no sweat, right pal?"

"Of course not. Let me at it." Kojo stated, heading over to the Super Koopa with the '4' sticker.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 5****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

The mice dashed over to the clue box and claimed the '5' slip just as another car pulled in after them.

"Here's the second Roadblock…and it looks like rock climbing by the looks of things." Pierre said, glancing over at Kojo, who was just starting up the wall. "You wanna do it, babe?"

"Mmmm…I don't know…" Rana murmured uncertainly. "I think it'd be much faster if you, the getaway king, did it…"

"Mwah, again?" Pierre voiced. "…Eh…alright, babe…but you're not slacking on the next one…"

Giggling, Rana put her paws up defensively. "I'm not slacking, dear…I'm just saying I think it'd be much better if you went ahead and did it."

"Right…" Pierre gave a playful peeved look before heading over to the next open worker.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 6****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Roadblock…it's your turn to do one, Frankster." Ishnail reminded. "Make me proud, man."

"Well, okay…I guess dat it looks simple enough." Frankie said, taking the '6' sticker over to the third staff member.

**Kojo (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Right off the bat, the former athlete showed a strong performance as he scrambled up the wall, quickly locating decent holds for his fingers, even hanging on by just the tip of one finger on several occasions. It made up for the fact that he wore large boots, but nevertheless, he obeyed safety procedures and kept contact with three points at all times.

"All right, Kojo! Great effort, buddy!" Kory yelled.

"Effort? This is pretty easy…" Kojo murmured. "…Heh, just as long as I don't look down, I could keep on doing this for a while…"

**Frankie (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Just like his subordinate Rocko, Frankie's squishy Pianta hands were able to easily cling to the rock face, giving him an advanced control over how he climbed. Although he started considerably later, he easily passed Pierre on the way up, and was ascending at a pace similar to that of Kojo.

"Whoo-whee! Look at 'im go! Frank, you're a natural at this!" Ishnail cheered. "Catch up with that Koopa and we've got this!"

"Doin' my best to, Ishnail!" Frankie hollered back.

**Pierre (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Although the larger Frankie had passed him, it wasn't to say that Pierre was doing badly—in fact, he was making good progress by using his little limbs to find simple holds, but since he was smaller, it took much longer for him to cover the same ground as the other two climbers. All the same, Rana egged him on from below.

"Go, Pierre! You can keep pace with them, babe!" Rana heartened. "Show them what kinds of getaways you're used to doing!"

"You've no idea, babe…" Pierre smirked fondly at the mention of his prowess.

It was only at the point that the last-place Pierre was at the halfway mark, and the leader Kojo was at about three-fourths that the next marked car arrived.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

The X-Nauts rushed over and pulled the '7' sticker from the stand before taking out an envelope and ripping it open.

"'Who is ready to attempt to climb to the top?'" Crump read. "It's your turn to do a Roadblock, you know."

"…Yes…but…that's rock climbing that they're doing over there." Grodus pointed. "Do you think I'd be able to do that as quickly as them? No."

"Actually, yeah…your brain can control that many functions at one time…at least, it should…" Crump reasoned. "Buh huh huh, give it a shot…we've gotta keep our counts even anyway."

"…Fine." Grodus huffed and went over to the last open rope.

**Kojo (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

While Grodus was getting his briefing and being harnessed up to start the task, the spiky-haired Koopa reached the ledge that marked the boundary of Vanilla Heights. The Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Brother immediately took off his harness and started changing it around.

"Nice job on that…if you were so fast, you should have a breeze just rappelling back down."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 8****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"They're rock climbing…" Theata observed. "…And rappelling…hmm…who should do this one, I wonder?"

"Me?" Hannah asked meekly upon finding the Toad's gaze resting on her. "You can't be serious, Theata…you know how I am with physical sports like that…"

"Well, it's not like I'm any better…" Theata reasoned. "Besides, you can do it, girl. Just believe!"

"…Oh…all right…" Hannah rubbed her arm nervously. "But I have to wait until one of them finishes before I can start."

"Don't worry about that…it looks like Kojo is almost finished."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Neither one of us will have an advantage at this sort of challenge…" Blooey remarked worriedly. "Well, actually…maybe I could use my tentacles…"

"Then you should be the one to take care of it." Jerry concluded. "Quick, take that sticker so we can claim a spot in line."

**Frankie (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

After reaching the top, the Pianta patiently waited while the Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro started changing his harness.

"Dat was kinda tirin'…" Frankie panted. "…Rappelin' ain't as hard, right?'

"No, not at all…you just balance your weight on falling in a controlled manner…"

**Grodus (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

Unlike the three other guys moving about the outside of the darkening cavern, Grodus wasn't having such an easy time. Apparently, his brain was slow in moving all of his joints for such a delicate task—twice he had already slipped off and had to grab back onto the wall with his metallic fingers. Not only that, but his large robe was also preventing him from moving his swiveling legs, perhaps the only real advantage he would've had, to reach useful spots.

"Come on, Grodus! I designed your body just for stuff like this!" Crump shouted. "Keep on going strong! Buh buh huh huh huh! You can do it!"

"That's what you think!" Grodus grunted. "This is hard stuff!"

The robotic creature reached up with his arm to try and grab a small indent, but his brain wasn't quick enough to send an impulse to his fingers, and unresponsive, they were unable to grab on, causing him to lose his grip on the rest of the wall.

"GACK!"

Panicking, he flailed about before managing to latch back on. Shakily breathing, he continued climbing.

**Pierre (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

"Whew…that was a bit of a workout…" Pierre remarked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "So I get to rappel back down to the bottom now?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's probably going to be easier for you than the climb up." The rotund Hammer Bro assured.

**Kojo (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

It didn't take very long for the nimble Koopa to get back to the bottom, where the Super Koopa proceeded to bring him off of the harness. When he was finished, the shell-less turtle handed over an envelope and motioned for Hannah to step up.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Nice…you were pretty fast with that one." Kory said, clapping his hand onto his friend's back.

"Thanks." Kojo smirked, taking the Route Info out. Before reading it aloud, the two walked out of hearing range of the other teams. "Detour. 'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.' 'Pick a local tradition to perform and test your luck.' Hm. Well, that's not very helpful…we don't have enough elbow room to try 'testing' out our luck."

"Well, we've gotta choose one of them." Kory reminded. "…We've both taken crafting classes before…"

"…At a summer camp."

"…Still. If we follow the directions right, we should be able to do 'Lake Circle' without having to retry too many times." Kory reasoned. "Come on, let's go for it."

As the Koopas departed the area, another marked car parked and its occupants hurried out.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 10****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Tenth we are, still…" Bob observed. "Which one of us is able to do the rock climbing?"

"Neither…" Larry replied, watching the action unfold on the rock wall. "…Maybe I am having of a better chance. I shall have a shot at it."

"But to wait you must for one of them to finish and give you an open line. Wait here and rest your body in preparation." Bob insisted.

"…Indeed."

**Frankie (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

As expected, the Pianta syndicate leader was the next one to make it down. His Paragoomba quickly took off the safety gear before handing over a clue and motioning for Blooey to come over and get suited.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Currently in 5****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Nice, Frankster! You passed a team!" Ishnail applauded. "Hurry, so we can get that other one that just left!"

"…It's a Detour." Frankie announced. "…Eh…I ain't dat good with building dings…you?"

"…Other than battle weapons, no." Ishnail said inexpressively, rubbing his arm. "But I don't like the looks of that other task…we'll have to try."

"Alright…let's do it, den."

The consortium bosses hurried back to their marked car and sped off.

**Hannah (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

"Oh…okay…that one should be good enough…" Hannah murmured. "Then I move my foot up…"

"Come on, Hannah! You can do it! Don't be afraid!" Theata encouraged.

In spite of her previous apprehension, the jacket-wearing Toad wasn't doing too badly at all. Although she took a moment or two at every step to search for another hold, she was quickly gaining on Grodus, who was just barely making progress.

**Pierre (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

Upon making it down to the ground, the purple-furred Squeek waited as the Monty Mole removed his safety equipment. He collected all of it and gave a clue envelope in exchange before telling Larry, the only remaining Roadblock participant waiting off to the side, to step up for preparations.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Sorry 'bout that, babe…ended up letting Frankie pass me." Pierre said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, dear." Rana waved off. "We can pass them at the next task—I overheard that it's a Detour. What have we got?"

"'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.' We either build a boat and test it out on a round around that lake we passed earlier, or we search for a certain door that will lead us to the Top Secret Area." Pierre responded.

"…Erm…I'm feeling lucky right now. Let's try and find the door." Rana suggested.

"Okay…"

**Blooey (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

"Hey…I'm not too bad at this at all!" Blooey realized. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

Using the sticky edges of his tentacles, Blooey was able to disregard the need for decent footholds, and crawled up like a tarantula on the edge of a tank. He was quickly pulling away from the Bob-omb below and catching up to the other two participants above.

"Go, Blooey! You're gaining on them!" Jerry called out.

**Larry (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

"This is of a small difficulty…hopefully I am able to do it…" Larry mused.

With only a set of legs, it seemed like the white Bob-omb was having troubles with the climbing task. But, he was in actuality using the added support of the powers all handless creatures had—that left him decently sustained to at least manage to perform the task, albeit slowly.

"You can do this, White! Focused you must be to succeed!" Bob reminded.

**Grodus (Vanilla Dome, Climbing Ascent)**

"Oh, shoot…" Grodus groaned as he noticed Hannah inching up the far side of the rock wall. "They're starting to pass me now! Gah, stupid body! Come on…"

"Go, Grodus, go!" Crump shouted. "Don't let them pass us, not after all that work we went through to get here!"

"Don't rush me!" Grodus hissed. "I'm going as fast as I possibly can!"

"Think faster and harder to climb!"

"I CAN'T, YOU FOOL! MY BRAIN CAN ONLY CONTROL SO MANY OF YOUR STUPID CIRCUITS AT ONCE!"

Taken back in surprise, Crump's voice rose as well.

"Don't yell at me! At least I designed you a body so you could climb! Buh, without it, you wouldn't even be racing here!"

"WELL, IT'S MY BODY! SO SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THIS!"

**Hannah (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

The female Toad eventually reached the small outcropping, where the Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro proceeded to change out her harness.

"…That was really tiring…" She murmured quietly. "The rappelling won't be as hard…right?"

"Naw…it should be much easier, since you're holding onto the rope as you go back down…but you're going to have to bend your knees and lean backwards as if you're sitting down in a chair…"

**Blooey (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

Shortly after Hannah had reached the ledge and gotten started with the rappelling explanation, Blooey caught up and latched onto the ground as his harness was redone.

"Whew! Just gotta get down there fast, and I'll have this task done!"

**Grodus (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

Eventually, after both of the other participants started back down, Grodus managed to pull himself up to the shelf.

"…Looks like you had a bit of trouble there…" the fat Hammer Bro muttered, undoing the knot. "…You're a robot, right?"

"…Different one than you might be thinking." Grodus replied quickly, an irritated edge in his voice. "Don't press it."

Slightly startled, he nodded and continued modifying the harness before starting the explanation of how to rappel.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

"Whoa…you've gotta be kidding me!" Rana gasped. "This place is humongous!"

"…Well, they did say that there were over a thousand doors in here…" Pierre reasoned. "We better start looking before any other teams show up, babe…"

"Alright, but we're sticking together…all those ghosts are making me nervous…"

The Squeeks went over to one side of the first floor and started alternating to open the doors.

"All that's in here are stupid signs…" Pierre muttered distastefully at a 'GO AWAY' painting. "This is going to take a while, isn't it…"

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 7****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

After getting removed from the safety gear, Blooey hurried back over to his partner with the envelope.

"Cool, we're now in the lead for this grouping." Jerry said admiringly. "Nice job, Blooey."

"You know it." Blooey said proudly, taking out the folder. "…A Detour…hm. Do you think that 'Fake Square' is a good option? It's closer to us…but it sounds really time-consuming."

"It's better than trying to build a boat…I can at least open a door without having to learn." Jerry joked.

"Well, alright then. To the Donut Ghost House we go!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 8****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

Shortly after the Strudel Continent team left, Hannah darted to where her teammate was.

"…Sorry about that…I let Blooey pass me…" She murmured apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Theata responded energetically. "I bet we can catch up to everyone at the Detour…let's see… 'Lake Circle' or 'Fake Square.' Uh…well, making boats sounds fun. It's farther, but what the hey…"

"I'm willing to give it a try…" Hannah offered.

"Okay, we'll try it then." Theata finalized. "Let's hope it's not too hard of a task."

**Larry (Vanilla Heights Initial Ledge)**

"Thanking you, I am…most difficult for me that was…" Larry wheezed. "Thinking am I, this is too much of a race…we are overwhelmed…"

"You can try making up for it on the rappel back down. It's much easier than the climbing for you, I'm sure." The Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro assured. "Um…though I don't recall the procedure for armless creatures, your legs should be enough to allow you to do it without problems…"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 9****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

"Buh! Well, it's about time!" Crump scolded as the larger X-Naut dashed over. "Now we're probably closer to the back than before!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T CONTROL SO MANY FUNCTIONS AT ONE TIME!" Grodus shouted. "YOU CAN'T REPRIMAND ME FOR SOMETHING OUTTA MY CONTROL, CRUMP!"

Raising his hands in self-defense, the short alien immediately quieted while the agitated half-android opened the envelope.

"If it's building something, I can calculate how to do it correctly…we're doing 'Lake Circle,' and we're catching up." Grodus declared. "Get in the car."

Obediently, the shaken Crump scampered over to the marked vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat to wait for his partner, who marched over.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

The yellow-skinned Pianta docked the motorboat on the banks of Chimerawood, allowing his team to grab the backpacks and disembark from the small dinghy.

"Yoo-hoo! Taxi!" Lahla called out, twirling about in the air.

"I dink dat de bubbles around dese parts just might be de drivers…" Rocko scratched his head. "Er…try gettin' dat one's attention…"

Obviously, the kitty Boo used her flair to attract the full notice of the nearby driver, and shortly afterwards, the two had climbed into the carriage and were en route to Illusorhark.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

Upon arriving at the wooden hut on the edge of the darkening waters, the spiky-haired Koopas were directed to sit down. The Super Koopa manager of the joint walked over and sat in front of them.

"Here to perform the Detour, I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah…and we're hoping to get it on our first shot." Kojo informed.

"Well, that's what I'm here for…to help you."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Hey! We need some help over here so we can get started!" Ishnail yelled.

Because the main owner was still instructing Kojo and Kory down the table, another worker rushed over to give assistance.

"Sorry, sorry…I was over repairing one of the models…" the Super Koopa apologized. "Okay, so I just need to help you guys by showing you how to build it, correct?"

"Dat's it." Frankie nodded.

"Alright…should be no sweat at all…"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 10****th**** (Vanilla Dome, Donut Plains Access)**

Fortunately for the general Bob-omb, the rappelling aspect of the task had indeed been much easier for him than the climbing. After getting unhooked from the harness, he walked over to Bob with the clue envelope in his clutches.

"A better job you did than what I would have managed." Bob tried helpfully.

Larry just sighed. "Yes, but it was still not enough…maybe we shall have another chance with this…" He opened the envelope. "…A Detour…splendid! Building boats is of an easy caliber for us!"

"Yes, yes! 'Lake Circle' is the choice for us!" Bob agreed.

Hoping that this was a decent opportunity to pull ahead, the elderly Bob-ombs rushed back to their marked car and jumped in.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Yellow Switch Palace, Column Circle)**

"Took it long enough…" Gloomtail grumbled as the last grains of sand fell from the top half of the hourglass. "Finally we can get over to that clue box!"

"Let's get out of this joint—all the yellow is hurting my eyes!" Hooktail complained, scampering over to the stand.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in Last (Yellow Switch Palace, Main Switch)**

"This is going to be our only chance to catch up…please be something manageable…" Hooktail muttered before opening the Fast Forward folder from the envelope. "'Drive yourselves to Caffellage on Chocolate Island and successfully eat an entire local specialty, a Russet-ocolate Cake, at the Lage Café.'"

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it._

_To claim this leg's Fast Forward, teams will have to drive themselves to the town of Caffellage on Chocolate Island, located 3 miles from the Yellow Switch Palace, and head to this place—the Lage Café, a local snack bar renowned for expressing the finest of Chocolate Island's best meals and deserts. They will then have to consume the wholesome of a local delicacy, known as a Russet-ocolate Cake, loaded with not only several different types of rich chocolates, but also mousse, whipped cream, and small chips. If a team is able to successfully finish off the platter, they will receive the Fast Forward._

"A cake? That's it?" Gloomtail questioned. "Man, that'll be no sweat! I haven't had dinner yet! We're coming to that pit stop, Blaise, and we're not gonna be in last!"

"No, we aren't!" Hooktail agreed. "Come on, we've gotta get to the marked cars!"

The dragons rushed out under the evening skies over to the only remaining marked vehicle in the near-empty parking circle, and got in.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Pierre & Rana (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

"I have no idea how many doors it's been already, but this is a total pain to be doing…" Pierre mumbled. "And those ghosts flying around behind us are just getting plain annoying…"

"Tell me about it, babe…" Rana replied over the cacophony of singing screeches. "You think we should go up to the next floor or something?"

"Nah…we have to stay with this…we're going to run into one of those hallways sooner or later…and when we do, we'll be able to get out of here." Pierre responded optimistically.

Up on the fourth floor, the recently-arrived Blooey and Jerry weren't having any luck, either. Like the mice, they'd opted to stick together on the same row and skip doors, letting each other open alternating entrances.

"Wow…this is time-consuming…there are actually a THOUSAND doors in this place?" Jerry squeaked. "No wonder I can't see the ends of this hallway…"

"I just want to see the Top Secret Area as soon as possible…it's so dreary in here." Blooey complained. "Why in the world do ghosts enjoy the dark so much?"

"…Because…it's fun to play pranks in the dark…"

Spooked, the Blooper spun around to look at the doorway, but there was nothing there.

"…Creepy…" Blooey muttered before heading over to the next doorway.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Theata & Hannah (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Hand me that next piece." Grodus commanded. "We're nearly done with a top-grade donut boat, and we will be in the lead in no time!"

"Buh…if you say so…" Crump muttered, holding up another section of wood.

"Geez, how're they doing that?" Theata questioned. "Ours looks nothing like theirs, and we followed all the instructions…right?"

"I think so…we'll just have to test it out and see." Hannah answered.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Darn…I thought for sure that the first one would be able to handle that trip." Kojo said unhappily. "Guess we have to try again…"

"Yeah. We better step on it in case someone gets beginner's luck." Kory replied, leading the way back to the boathouse.

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Well…er…in the dark, it looked like it was still there…" Ishnail chuckled nervously.

The somewhat amused Super Koopa shook his head. "Sorry, but the whole thing chipped off the rope. You'll have to do better than that if you want to get the clue."

"Dat's just what we're gonna do, den." Frankie responded. "Come on, we gotta try dis again."

"And get it right this time." Ishnail added, following his partner up the small trail to the hut.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

"Yet again we are beaten here…but we still have a chance…"

The Glitz Pit fighters dragged their backpacks up the flight of stairs to the main street.

"Hey, there's still some…cabs…roaming around at this hour, 'Nator!" Shellshock pointed out. "We're in luck! Taxi! Over here!"

When Shellshock failed to get the attention of a nearby bubble-taxi, Koopinator rolled his eyes before letting out a wolf whistle—needless to say, it worked.

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Frankie & Ishnail / Kojo & Kory (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Interesting…so the mast is nothing more than being of adhered to the inside circle." Bob confirmed.

"Yeah. It's not really an important part to you here for the Detour," replied the Super Koopa. "In fact, it's usually one of the first pieces to go…but it'll definitely count if it stays on when the ride is over."

"Ah…very noteworthy." Larry said, nodding.

While the leadership Bob-ombs were getting their basic explanation from the Super Koopa manager, the other two teams in the shop were busy at work constructing their donut boats. However, while Frankie and Ishnail were rushing just to put another one together, Kojo and Kory were eavesdropping and taking note of any good details being restated.

"…Think we'll get it this time?" Kory inquired.

"Got to. There's too many teams here for us to keep failing…we've gotta succeed at this sooner or later." Kojo gave his reply.

"Hurry, nail those two sections together." Ishnail directed. "Frankster, make 'em even and quit taking your time!"

"I'm tryin' my best to get dese wooden nails in and firm, so quit rushin' me!" Frankie responded irately.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Drat! We just missed it? You're sure?" Theata asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…from what I can tell, you're just a few missing parts below the mark." The Super Koopa shrugged. "Sorry…gotta do it again, girls."

"Hurgh…fine, we'll give it another shot." Theata sighed before turning around.

"It's okay…we'll get it soon." Hannah assured. "Maybe if we just tweak it a little bit, we can make it on our next try."

"Right. Okay, I'm focused. Let's do it!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

Stepping out from the speedboat, the X-Nauts patiently waited for their Super Koopa to finish reeling in the rope from the water. Crump leaned against the wooden poles of the pier, while Grodus crossed his arms.

"…Here it is…" the Super Koopa muttered, picking the boat up and untying it from the twine. "…Remarkable…not too much damage done. This definitely passes."

"Alright!" Crump cheered. "Awesome!"

"What did I say again? We'd finish before anyone else." Grodus said triumphantly.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

Focusing his electronic signals, Grodus tore the envelope open and slid out the Route Info.

"…Disarming a code of bombs…this, I can also do with ease." Grodus declared. "We're moving up the ranks today."

"Great! You see, I knew that the body would come in handy!" Crump grinned.

Grodus turned to his partner and, after a moment of silence, expressed his agreement with a small smile of his own.

"Hey, it has its flaws. But when we were at the bottom, this thing pulled us right back up to the top." Grodus commented, pointing to his robes. "I've gotta hand it to that accomplice of mine…although the design is hard for me to work, it's got some pretty dang good details to it! GACK ACK ACK ACK!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 1)**

"Five Bob-ombs…and one of dem is the one that won't explode…" Rocko mused.

"…How're we supposed to figure this one out, hon?" Lahla queried. "They're all blinking and everything as they just sit there!"

The two co-workers stared across the circle at the set of waiting bombs.

"…Maybe if I…" Lahla trailed off before going into a frenzied spin of twirling and dancing through the air. "…Didn't work…they ain't movin' from the spot at all!"

A glint appeared on the sunglasses of Rocko, despite the fact that the forest canopy wasn't letting in very much light, and his back was turned towards the nearby lamppost. He started towards the panel of triggers.

"…Rocko? Uh…what're you doin'?" Lahla asked. "We still don't have a…Rocko?"

Without hesitation, the Pianta had pushed the lever on the far right. A fuse ran the length of the cord before hitting the corresponding Bob-omb, splitting it into pieces. The protective outer covering burnt away, revealing the metallic holding box and the clue inside.

"…Whoa…" Lahla gasped.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 1)**

"It's de next pit stop at Ludwig's Castle." Rocko informed, squinting past his sunglasses to see in the dim lighting. "We gotta catch another taxi!"

As her partner rushed back over to claim his backpack, Lahla spun around to catch the attention of a driver down the road.

"Done."

* * *

The small town of Caffellage sat near the edge of the waters of Dinosaur Lagoon, overlooking the cliffs that towered out of the sea. Buildings seemed to be crafted out of pure chocolate—in the evening light, it looked more like brown rock, but the chew marks and bites on some walls that clearly gave the whole area away.

Near the very center of the village was a large, circular building of chocolate—the Lage Café. Evening hours provided the best business; the lot was jam packed with transports, and the tables were all virtually filled. All except for one.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Lage Café, Seating Area)**

After arriving at the restaurant, the dragons had been led to a round table in the very center of the floor. It looked like it had been prepared for multiple teams to take the challenge, but they only filled two of the seats.

"Alright…let's get this started!" Gloomtail urged. "Bring it on already!"

On cue, a Dino Rhino carrying a large covered tray on his back came rumbling out from a set of silver, polished swinging doors. He lumbered over to the table and slid the platter off.

"…Geez…" Hooktail mumbled, glancing at how the cover rose almost two feet up into the air.

"…Bon appetite," the Dino Rhino stated before dramatically lifting the lid up.

Immediately, both siblings' eyes widened at the sight.

The Russet-ocolate Cake was more than just a pastry—it was a towering work of art. It had a large brown base with at least a two-foot radius, and was at least six inches high. Decorative flowers and symbols were posted all over the sides at different intervals, along with colorful strips of icing. A swirling of gooey mousse was squashed on the top by another swirl of white whipped cream, which had several other chocolate candies plastered onto its lines.

"…Whoa…" Hooktail made a face.

"…Whoa…" Gloomtail started to drool. "Oh, boy! This was SO meant for us as a task!"

Pushing the silverware placed around him away, the black dragon eagerly placed his front paws on the table as he leaned over the edge of the concoction.

"DIG IN, SIS!"

And with that, he plunged his head into the midst of the cake and began gulping and chewing hungrily, causing nearly the entire grouping of patrons to stare in amazement. Hooktail gulped and looked around nervously before leaning over as well and digging onto the outside.

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

After all of their note-taking, the Bob-ombs had succeeded in making it on their first try. Elated, they opened the envelope handed over to them by the Super Koopa.

"Thanking you we are!" Bob nodded appreciatively. "…Next task should be simple for us…figuring out a puzzle involving Bob-ombs, we are."

"Simple, indeed. Off we shall march!" Larry agreed.

The two Bob-ombs hurried up the path and went around the boathouse before reaching their marked car.

"To the Donut Plains shore, we shall go. Taking short path we will be…" Bob informed.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Alright! Sweet! Thanks so much!" Kojo exclaimed, taking the clue.

"Looks like listening to the other guys really helped us with this one…" Kory grinned. "So, where are we headed?"

"…Not the pit stop…we have to use motorboats to cross the lagoon over to the Forest of Illusion, where we're going to need to find a decoy from five Bob-ombs." Kojo explained.

"In that case, there's still a chance to catch everyone else in front of us…let's go."

**Frankie & Ishnail / Theata & Hannah (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

After their respective repeated failed attempts, the two teams were back at the drawing boards, fixing up more donut boats for another try.

"It's getting really dark out…I wonder if we're in last right now…" Hannah murmured worriedly.

"I sure hope not…" Theata said, hammering in a wooden nail. "Otherwise, we might be here all night…that last one wasn't even close."

"But we have to keep trying."

"We have to."

"Here, let me do it…" Ishnail grumbled, snatching away the hammer. "Can't seem to get it, can you?"

"Quit arguin' and just do dat job if you're wantin' to finish!" Frankie replied heatedly.

"Well, I am! But the way you're working, we're NEVER going to get out of here!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Lage Café, Seating Area)**

Astonished applause sounded from the crowd of onlookers seated at the various tables in the café as a stuffed Gloomtail and Hooktail pulled their messy faces away from the crumbs on the large platter.

"…Mmmmmm…this is the fullest I've felt in centuries…" Gloomtail whispered dreamily. "…I've never known anything to taste so good…"

"…My stomach hurts…" Hooktail groaned.

Seeing that the speedy dragons were finished, the Dino Rhino lumbered over and presented them with the Fast Forward award clue.

"Awesome…thanks…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Lage Café, Seating Area)**

The black dragon hastily wiped his paws off on a nearby napkin before opening the green folder.

"…What's it say?" Hooktail leaned her head over curiously.

"'Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward award. A helicopter waits outside; show it to the pilot, and he will fly you directly to the next pit stop at Ludwig's Castle atop Cookie Mountain.'"

_Having won the Fast Forward, Gloomtail and Hooktail may now skip all tasks and head directly to the next pit stop, at Ludwig's Castle. Due to the incredibly large distance and method of travel, they will have the unique pleasure of being escorted there by a helicopter that will head straight over the lagoon to arrive at the hill._

"Awesome! We don't have to drive ourselves for this one!" Gloomtail exclaimed, teetering up onto his paws. He grabbed the folder in his muddled fangs. "Come on, sish! Let'sh go!"

"Ugh…I don't know if I can stand a trip up in the air like this…"

Nevertheless, Hooktail was ushered outside by her brother. Just as the clue had stated, they found a helicopter pad and a flying transport waiting for them there. Gloomtail showed the helmet-wearing Koopa the folder clenched between his teeth, and the turtle motioned for them to climb in before he stepped back into the cockpit.

"This is gonna be so great…" Gloomtail uttered before strapping himself in.

"…I think I'm gonna hurl…" Hooktail moaned.

"Not on me, you won't…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 9)**

"…So…come up with a solution to it yet?" Shellshock asked.

"No. But it should simply be the one that is the odd card out…I have a feeling it is that one." Koopinator pointed.

"…Can't we try some other kind of method?" Shellshock turned to the Bob-ombs on the other side. "Hey, which one of you won't explode when we push your trigger?"

They all simply blinked simultaneously in response.

"…Asking a question is not the solution." Koopinator reprimanded, slugging Shellshock over the head.

"OW! Hey, it was worth a shot!"

"Hardly. Now, let me try it…" Koopinator ordered, pushing past his partner. He marched over to the panel of levers and pushed the central one, sending out the fuse.

It…broke the decoy and burned the barrier.

"Lucky guess…" Shellshhock grunted, unimpressed.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 9)**

The metallic warrior retrieved the envelope from its cage and ripped it open, walking back over to his partner.

"…We are now headed to the pit stop at Ludwig's Castle." Koopinator informed. "I will get us a taxi."

Shellshock covered his ears and grimaced as the armor-wearing combatant let out a wolf whistle right near his head.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Pierre & Rana (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

"I have no freakin' idea how many freakin' doors we've tried opening, but this freakin' task is gettin' on my freakin' nerves!" Blooey proclaimed irately. "Jerry, this is stupid…we've gotta switch tasks. We're never going to find it!"

"We should be getting close, though." Jerry tried to reason. "The likelihood is that one of them is located somewhere on this floor…we should reach it soon."

"…Urgh…I'll be old and even more wrinkled when that hour comes around…" Blooey groaned, opening another door to find a 'LOSER' sign posted on the wall.

However, for the dating Squeeks, things were different. After opening a door and not finding an annoying sign, Rana had motioned for her partner to come over, and together, they'd run down its length to find a doorway at the end.

"Well…here goes nothing…this should be the right one…" Pierre muttered, pushing open the wooden board.

Much to their relief, it emptied out to show the darkening skies, and the path leading to the hidden haven sprawled out in front of them.

"Awesome, that must be the Top Secret Area!" Rana pointed. "Come on, babe!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 8****th**** (Top Secret Area)**

"…Motorboats over to Illusorhark in the Forest of Illusion…alright. Let's do this!" Pierre exclaimed after scanning through the Route Info.

The mice hurried back over to the path near the doorway they'd exited. They spotted the shortcut out, and followed it to the entrance to the Donut Ghost House.

"I'm glad we're still not in there…but by the looks of things, there's someone still struggling inside." Rana observed, eyeing the other marked car.

"Least we're not in last. That Bob-omb thing sounds a bit tough…" Pierre muttered, starting the vehicle.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Looks like we're in fourth place…" Grodus mused. "Good enough…if we can keep it that way, I'll be satisfied for this leg."

"Definitely not too shabby if we can hold it up long enough to reach the pit stop!" Crump said, leaping into the front seat. "I'll drive! Buh buh huh huh huh huh huh!"

"Fine—just hurry!"

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

After exiting their transport with their backpacks in tow, two team members rushed over to the mat.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," greeted the green Yoshi.

"Thanks, hon!"

"Yeah…dank youse very much."

A somber Blaise dully looked at the pair. "Lahla and Rocko. You are team number two."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 2****nd**** Place, 7:22 P.M.**

"All right! Whoo!" Lahla shouted excitedly. "Way better than that performance last leg! Yeah!"

"Definitely a more admirable placing." Rocko agreed. "Let's keep dis job up."

"We'll certainly try!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Good it looks like we are doing!" Larry exclaimed. "All of these boats are still here! We are ahead of quite a few teams!"

"Yes, yes!" Bob said jubilantly. "Come, we must pilot our own across the lagoon!"

Without further hesitation, the Bob-ombs hopped into a marked motorboat and drove it off the shores, Bob controlling the wheel.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail / Theata & Hannah (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"Back to the drawing boards yet again…this is getting REALLY discouraging…" Theata remarked flatly. "I don't know how many times we've tried this…it's like we keep on getting worse and worse!"

"I don't know what's going on with that…" Hannah murmured. "Maybe we should ask for the explanation for a second time…"

"…What is that going to do? How'll that help us?"

"…Well…the very first time after hearing it, we almost succeeded. If it's fresh in our minds, maybe we can improve on what we did that time…"

Theata sighed defeatedly. "Okay, fine…hey, you! We need some help over here, please!"

"This is so freakin' retarded…" Ishnail muttered angrily. "We're stuck here probably in last place with two girls, and we can't even pass them…if we get beaten by them, I'm gonna be SO mad…"

"Den let's try and get dis done." Frankie replied, attaching the mast to the donut boat. "Quit your talkin' and keep buildin' so we can get outta here."

"What the heck does it look like I'm doing, Frank?" Ishnail shouted crossly.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

Unlike what Jerry had said, the two friends had yet to run into one of the special doors that would take them to the all-important Top Secret Area; in fact, they'd actually finished opening all the doors on one side of the hall, and had moved onto the next side, continuing with their previous method.

"Oh my gosh, this is taking forever…" Jerry groaned. "I thought for sure we'd find the right one, but I'm starting to think there's not even one on this floor…"

"There better be." Blooey said, turning around. "I don't wanna stay in here all freakin' night just opening doors amongst a bunch of partying poltergeists! We are getting OUT of here!"

The discouraged Bob-omb watched as his partner slammed a door shut in irritation and moved on.

"…But when?" Jerry whispered.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Okay…there are still quite a few motorboats left, so we're still in good shape." Kojo noted. "Hopefully we can get to the pit stop before it gets too dark and we'll be forced to take out our flashlights…"

"It shouldn't for a few more hours." Kory assured, glancing at the setting sun. "We've still got time."

"Alright…so, who's driving this boat?" Kojo asked. "Doesn't look like we have to use maps…does it?"

"…Quit trying to play mind games with me and go ahead and drive if you want…" Kory shoved his friend into the boat playfully. "I'll be driving something soon enough…"

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

"Hurry it up! Quit moving so slow!"

One teammate had to wait for the other to run over before they both were able to get onto the mat.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," said the green Yoshi with a polite wave.

The red-skinned dinosaur started to speak. "Koopinator and Shellshock. You are team number three."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 3****rd**** Place, 7:34 P.M.**

"Expected from partway through the leg…" Koopinator responded emotionlessly. "We will claim that deserved top spot soon enough."

"…Eventually…" Shellshock quipped.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Donut Ghost House, Grand Hall)**

"I found it! I found it! There's no sign in this one!" Jerry hollered.

"No fooling?!" Blooey asked. "Awesome!"

The Blooper followed the trail of his friend into the hallway, where they ran through the darkness before finding the door at the end. Jerry pushed it open, and the two were greeted by the welcoming sight of the road that led to the Top Secret Area cove.

"It's about time!" Blooey whooped. "Let's go get that clue!"

"Right behind you!"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Top Secret Area)**

"…We're using motorboats to cross Dinosaur Lagoon over to the Forest of Illusion…hopefully someone got lost on the way there or something, and we can slink forward." Jerry stated. "If Pierre and Rana already left, then that's bad…"

"But if their car is still here, that's good. Let's check it out." Blooey suggested.

Upon heading back in the direction of the Donut Ghost House, the best friends veered to the left to follow the forest trail around, and were eventually deposited back out near the front, where a single marked car was haphazardly set, leaning on the side of the road.

"Aw, crap…" Blooey groaned, spirits plummeting. "That's bad. We're behind one team…who knows how many others are ahead…"

"Well, we can't just spend time lamenting about it. We'll have to keep on going." Jerry said, pushing him towards the car.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Only less than half of the boats are still here…and one of them is ours." Rana remarked. "At least we're still staying ahead of some teams…that's a good thing."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be here when they inevitably catch up. Come on, babe." Pierre ushered. "Let's get this leg over with…"

"I'd love to, ASAP."

After the two jumped into their motorboat and slipped off their packs, Pierre throttled the speedy vessel forward and into the lake.

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

Needless to say, the two waiting Yoshis were already aware of the fact that a team had gone for the Fast Forward, but still seemed surprised upon watching the helicopter make its landing at a field on the bottom of the hill. Shortly afterwards, two four-legged creatures came galloping up the path with backpacks attached to their bodies. While one of them retained energy even after the run, the other looked quite sick and queasy.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," stated the greeter.

When the two didn't give a response, Blaise took it as his opportunity to give the results.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail," he announced, "You are team number four."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 4****th**** Place, 7:45 P.M.**

"Fourth?" Gloomtail repeated, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "…Huh…I guess the other three teams not on our flight must've already checked in…oh well…least we stayed in this leg, even after being Yielded, right sis?"

No response.

"…Uh…sis?"

At last, Hooktail released her pent-up stomach tension…all over her brother.

"EW, GROSS! HOOK, I TOLD YOU NOT TO UPCHUCK ON ME!"

"…Sorry…" Hooktail apologized sheepishly in between the convulsive breaths before she collapsed. "…I'll…I'll be alright…"

"Arororororororo…eww…" the Yoshi turned away, making a face. Unsurprisingly, Blaise just stood there, eyes ever-so-slightly averted from the puddle of brown and white vomit that was being created from chunky drips in front of his feet.

"…I'm going to have to call in the clean-up crew for this, or else the other teams won't be able to check in properly…" he muttered. "…Hooktail, are you sure you're okay?"

"…Just…ate…a bit…too much for…dinner…and dessert…"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Sorry…doesn't work. Try it again."

"…GRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

The two girls ignored the syndicate leaders, who practically stormed back through the doorway.

"Hopefully we get it right this time…" Theata muttered. "I don't wanna be around when they finally explode…"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

Shortly after abandoning their parked boat on the banks and retrieving their backpacks, the two X-Nauts rushed up to the main street.

"Is that a taxi I see? It looks weird!" Crump exclaimed. "Hey, over here!"

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Not very many left…shoot…" Blooey grunted. "Come on, Jerry…if they happen to be on their way here right now, it'll be a fight to the finish! And we're going to keep battling until Blaise sings, telling us to stop!"

"Bad analogy…I don't think Blaise sings." Jerry murmured. "He'd be more likely to take up playing an electric guitar…and he's not even the musical type…at least, I think…"

"…Whatever." Blooey rolled his eyes, starting up the motorboat. "Less talk about the co-host and more racing! Here we go!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Reform Leaders (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

Parking their motorboat amongst the mob of others at the shores, the Bob-ombs hurried up the steps and walked over to a parked cab on the side of the road.

"Excusing us, you must try please." Bob started. "We require transport to Illusorhark."

"And a quick one at that we are needing." Larry added.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

A nervous pair of girls waited while the Super Koopa hauled in their latest donut boat. Theata tapped her foot on the wooden planks, while Hannah had her hands tightly gripped together behind her back as she elevated herself up and down on the soles of her shoes repeatedly.

"Isn't this your first time riding with me?" he asked. "…Well, regardless…it's the first time I've been the driver to hand out an envelope…you passed."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 10****th**** (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"WAHOOO! YEAH!" Theata screamed exultantly. "AWESOME!"

"Thank you so much." Hannah said in a more controlled manner than her partner. "Hurry, Theata, open it!"

"'DriveyourselvestotheeasternshoreofDonutPlainsanduseamotorboattocrossthelagoonovertotheForestofIllusions. LocatethetowncalledIllusorharkandchooseoneofthemarkedclearings. Successfully—"

"Theata, slow down…I can't understand a word you're saying…"

"No time! We have to split and use a motorboat to cross the lagoon, girl! Let's go!"

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

"…Dang! It sounds like dey just finished, and we're still here!" Frankie pounded his fist on the table. "Hurry up dat hammerin', Ishnail!"

"HELP ME INSTEAD OF ORDERING ME AROUND!"

"Well, excuse me—youse is the one who wants to do everythin'!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND HELP!"

"FINE, QUIT YELLING, DEN!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

"We're on our way to Illusorhark. Can you get us there quickly?" Kojo asked hopefully.

"Sure can. Just hop in." The Goomba in the bubble replied.

"That's just what we'll do!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 2)**

"Too…easy…" Grodus muttered, just taking one look at the group of five Bob-ombs before reaching over to slam down one of the triggers.

"Tell me if it was the right one…" Crump winced as he watched the flame travel along the string.

"You nincompoop, it's obviously the right one!" Grodus berated.

Needless to say, the half-android's powers were tried and true as all coverings were lost to reveal the envelope inside.

"Told you."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 2)**

"Pit stop at Ludwig's Castle…" Grodus murmured, scanning the Route Info hastily. "We need a taxi! Get one!"

"On it! Hey, you over there!" Crump waved his hands around to call the attention of a bubble cab.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

"Illusorhark…we're looking for a group of circles with Bob-ombs in them." Pierre told the occupant of the bubble.

"Preferably if you could get us there as fast as possible." Rana added. "We'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing." The Bob-omb nodded.

"Awesome…come on, babe."

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 4)**

"…Easy enough to tell for us, it is." Bob shook his head. "Hopefully this will be of what can push us closer to front."

"Indeed. Pressing trigger will I be now?" Larry inquired.

"Yes, yes."

The white general marched over and pushed down one of the triggers on the panel, releasing the spark that traveled over to the line of Bob-ombs. Said bomb fell into pieces, and the protection withered away into a pile of ashes to show the cage inside.

"An easy task for us, thank goodness." Bob said happily.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 6****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 4)**

"Taking a taxi to the peak of Cookie Mountain for Ludwig's Castle, we are." Larry informed, holding the Route Info under the nearby streetlight. "Finding a taxi we should be for carriage."

"Right away." Bob nodded. He exploded, sending a bright flash up into the air.

"Seeing one coming, I do." Larry remarked as Bob fell back down to the ground unharmed.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Donut Plains Eastern Shore)**

"Only three boats left…ours, the one for the dragons, and the one of the Rogueport leaders…" Theata murmured, looking at the pictures on the windshields of each motorboat. "Looks like luck is on our side…we haven't seen the dragons at all since the airport, so we should be safe."

"I sure hope so…" Hannah said quietly, placing her backpack down gently into the holding compartment of the water-travel vehicle.

"Hang on tight…we've got some catching up to do, regardless!" Theata warned, grabbing a hold of the steering controls.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

The Super Koopa towed up the rope from the waters, with the syndicate heads watching expectantly. Ishnail's fingers were crossed, and Frankie was doing the same—however it was possible with his fingerless Pianta hands, especially with the wedding band around one of them.

"…Sorry…nope."

As the tension was broken and the cape-wearing worker simply strode away, the two men angrily glared at each other.

"We've GOT to keep trying, or we're NEVER going to get out of here…" Ishnail managed through gritted teeth.

"Don't be tellin' me dat…let's just get it done…" Frankie responded.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 7)**

After putting down their backpacks, the two Koopas curiously walked over to the start of the circle and looked at the grouping of Bob-ombs.

"Looks like those are the five…and we need to figure out which one is actually a decoy." Kojo muttered. "They're all blinking at the same time…are they all alive or something?"

"Probably…can't have a decoy without four other real ones…" Kory reasoned. "So…how should we go about this?"

"…Everyone feels pain." Kojo snapped his fingers. "What if we throw rocks and see which ones react to it?"

"Hey, now that should work…"

Looking around in the grass, the boys managed to find several decently sized pebbles. They started tossing them at the five Bob-ombs, one by one.

"The far left one reacted…it bounced backwards slightly." Kojo pointed.

"Second one blinked out of line." Kory reported.

"Third one closed its eyes and ducked…" Kojo smirked.

"…The fourth one didn't have any kind of movement at all. It's probably that one."

Kory shoved down the second trigger from the right, sending out the spark. It traveled along the large fuse across the trimmed grass…and blew up its Bob-omb, causing all of the others to explode.

"WHOA!"

Luckily, although it was a large explosion, the actual blast didn't reach even farther than the halfway point of the circle. While the four Bob-ombs scampered off, the Koopas were left to look at a black, paper-like covering with a timer attached. It had '30:00' marked in red numbers, and started counting down.

"…Guess we should've tested the last one…drat…" Kory groaned.

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

A team hobbled up the hill and onto the mat, which was illuminated by a glow from behind at the rebuilt castle's lights.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land!" the green Yoshi said with a smile.

"…Erm…thanks?"

"…Real hoot of a place…"

Blaise seemed to take offense at the second comment, but he kept his cool. "Grodus and Crump. You are team number five."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 5****th**** Place, 8:11 P.M.**

"Fifth…well, it's still a relatively high placing." Grodus mused. "I could've sworn there were only three other motorboats missing, though…and we weren't passed on the way here…"

"Buh, maybe one of the other teams took that Fast Forward." Crump suggested.

"Maybe…sure hope that our plan didn't fall through, though." Grodus replied.

With a knowing sneer painted on his lips, Blaise patiently listened as the X-Nauts walked into the castle to rest, only to be greeted by a couple of beastly shouts and roars, obviously coming from a couple of agitated dragons. This was followed by a series of frantic screams, shrieks, and begging.

"…Uh…are they going to be okay? What if something happens to them?" the Yoshi asked worriedly.

"Security can handle it…" Blaise responded nonchalantly.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

Abandoning their motorboat, the Strudel continent teammates rushed over to the road, where they managed to locate a passing taxi.

"Illusorhark, please." Jerry requested.

"What is with these weird taxis?" Blooey questioned to the open air as he pushed his backpack into the rear area.

"…Don't hate because you couldn't do this wicked job." The Goomba retorted.

Blooey waved his tentacles about with a sarcastic motion as the carriage jolted forward.

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

Exiting from their taxi, the next duo quickly ran up to the pit stop location as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," the green Yoshi said merrily.

"Thanking you, we are."

"Bob and Larry." Blaise paused for a moment. "You are team number six."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 6****th**** Place, 8:17 P.M.**

"Middle of the pack is where we are staying…" Bob mused. "Hopefully it will keep up, yes, yes?"

"Indeed. Yet, I cannot help but worry—middle will become back in time." Larry reasoned.

"Then we will have to improve and stay with the new placing arrangements."

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Nope. Not. Even. Close."

"…DAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGH!"

"Will you calm down?!"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 10)**

Upon stepping out from their taxi, the love-involved Squeeks noticed the two Koopas patiently waiting out the duration of their timer at one of the other circles.

"Looks like they weren't able to do it right…" Pierre observed. "We should be able to get it."

"With a bit of luck, yeah…" Rana said, glancing over at the line. "How do we know which one is the fake?"

"…That's what I'm still thinking about…" Pierre stated. "…Hmmm…well, the clue says we're forbidden from going over to scope them out from up close…maybe if we look at the amount of luster they all have?"

"…They all look the same to me…it's too dark to judge by something like that." Rana remarked.

"No, no…I think I can see a difference."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Pierre went over to the panel. "I think…it's this one."

He pushed down the far right lever, sending out the spark. It traveled along the ground…and caused its corresponding Bob-omb to explode.

"GACK! Wrong one!"

As the four Bob-ombs scuttled off, released from their part of the task, the timer on the black covering started to count down.

"Great…I'm thinking that was just the amount of light that was making it over from the streetlamp, babe." Rana theorized.

"…Whoops…" Pierre chuckled sheepishly. "…My bad…"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Lake, Motorboat Point)**

"Maybe you should take some more time and care in creating each one of your donut boats." The Super Koopa suggested. He looked at the donut boat in his hand and pointed to it. "N-o. No."

An agitated Ishnail had to be held back by the larger Frankie, the former of which was flailing his arms about in an irritated, fuming, uncontrolled frenzy.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 11)**

The best friends took one of the remaining unused circles. They briefly eyed the two waiting teams in the other sectors before turning to look at their line of Bob-ombs.

"This one is all yours, Jer." Blooey informed. "Sorry, but I'm not too good about this kinda thing…your insight should do the trick, though."

"…I guess…" Jerry sighed, but stepped up to view the bombs. "…Gotta be…gotta be…that one…"

Without further hesitation, the cherry Bob-omb pushed down one of the triggers. To the amazement of the nearby Pierre and Rana, the decoy shattered into pieces, and the black paper shriveled up to reveal the cage containing the clue envelope.

"Right on!" Blooey cheered. "See? I knew you had it!"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 7****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 11)**

Jerry quickly opened the cage and retrieved the envelope.

"…The pit stop is up next!" He gasped. "Come on, Blooey! We're still in this! We're safe!"

"I can say 'yes' to that!" Blooey whooped. "Let's go grab a taxi!"

As the Blooper and Bob-omb ran off back to the street to catch a bubble cab, the two waiting teams nervously glanced at their respective timers.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

One could almost feel the tension in the air as Ishnail whittled away at the pieces of the donut boat, making an ear-splitting screech using a screwdriver.

"What de heck do ya dink you're doin' with dat?!" Frankie complained.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 8****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 7)**

The timer of the Petalburg guys finally expired, causing the paper to erupt in flames and burn away to reveal the protected cage inside. Seeing this, they ran over and took out the envelope.

"That took quite a while…" Kory groaned. "At least we're still safe for the moment…"

"Yeah…that is, until the mice get out…hopefully the other teams are still stuck back there." Kojo responded softly. "We've gotta catch a cab for Ludwig's Castle on Cookie Mountain now."

"'Cookie Mountain?'" Kory repeated. "…I can understand 'Donut Plains,' but seriously…"

"Hey, don't look at me, man…it's what it says here on the card. Now let's just go and grab a taxi!"

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

After the quick jog up the hill, the next pair stomped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," greeted the green Yoshi.

"Sweet…thanks!"

Blaise opened his mouth to talk. "Blooey and Jerry. You are team number seven."

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- 7****th**** Place, 8:36 P.M.**

"Seventh again?" Blooey voiced. "…Well, okay…least it's better than getting something lower."

"We would've been in ninth if we'd failed at that bomb task…" Jerry murmured.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, we moved up a bit!" Blooey congratulated. "Great job!"

"Heh…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Chimerawood Shoreline)**

"Finally…that ride took forever." Theata commented. "Hurry, Hannah! We should still be in this if we move it like never before!"

"Right."

The girls hurried up to the street, where they wandered around for a while before finding a parked bubble cab.

"…This must be a taxi…um, we gotta go to Illusorhark, and we're in a big rush. You know the place?" Theata queried.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 9****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 10)**

"Yes…thank you!"

When their black paper ignited in flames, the Squeeks dashed over and took the clue out from the metal cage.

"Well, that was a humongous waste of time on our part…hopefully we're not too late." Pierre said, ripping it open. "…Pit stop at Ludwig's Castle? Okay, we gotta split!"

"Let's go find a taxi." Rana said, putting on her backpack. "I think I see one roaming around over there…hurry!"

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," said the green Yoshi.

"Thank you very much."

Blaise verbalized the news. "Kojo and Kory. You are team number eight."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 8****th**** Place, 8:44 P.M.**

"…We're slipping a bit…we really have got to kick up our performance." Kory remarked. "…Or else we could end up being eliminated really soon…"

"Yeah. Well, it could've been worse…this is something that we should manage to recover from." Kojo reasoned. "There's always chances to get back in front…"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Plains, Motorboat Point)**

The Super Koopa heaved the remains of a donut boat from the waters.

"…Sorry, but no. Completely wrong."

An astonished Frankie just dropped his hands in disbelief.

"What time is dis for us? The 'nth?!' We're never goin' to get dis done!"

Ishnail kicked his boot at the pier's support beam in anger, only to receive a jolt of pain.

"YOW!"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 3)**

"Gee…I'm not sure which one could be the fake. They all look the same…" Hannah said quietly.

"There's gotta be a way to figure it out." Theata stated.

The two Toad girls stared at the line of five Bob-ombs for a moment, trying to figure out a solution to their dilemma.

"…I'm too tired to be playing a game of odd card out…" Theata groaned. "Maybe we should just take a random guess and hope for the best…"

"…Is that really a good idea, though?" Hannah asked fearfully, gasping. "What if the ones behind us catch up and do it right? We'll most likely arrive last…"

"Not if we quit wasting time just trying to decide." Theata said sneakily. "Come on…let's take a chance."

A panicked Hannah seemed to contemplate the risky choice for a moment. Eventually, she brought her head up and down in a slow and steady nod.

"…W-Well…I guess we d-do have a twenty percent chance of getting it right…but…still, that's really low…"

"Nothing to it. Just press one…"

Theata pushed a trigger, only to hear the sound of one explosion (followed by several others shortly afterward) sound through the air. Although disappointed, she managed to keep a chipper smile as the four real Bob-ombs rushed off, and the timer started counting down.

"…See? That wasn't so bad…if there's someone still behind us that catches up, we can still most likely beat them." Theata assured. "Unless they're some super geniuses, they probably won't figure it out in time."

"…I sure hope you're right…" Hannah murmured worriedly.

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

Bounding through the grass, the two teammates held hands as they jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," remarked the green Yoshi.

"Gee, thanks. Really nice place this is."

As the two turned around, Blaise gave the verdict. "Pierre and Rana. You are team number nine."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 9****th**** Place, 8:58 P.M.**

"Oooh…ouch." Rana's ears drooped. "We really fell from that top today, didn't we…"

"Yeah, babe…but that was partly my fault with the bomb thing…"

"Well, it wasn't just that…we dropped from the front part of our flight's group all the way to near the back…and that is NOT good."

"Unlike our expectations, we really failed in keeping our hold on the front part of all of the teams. If we had managed to keep a good scoring after placing first, it would've meant that we were doing good… It was either a stroke of bad luck today, or we just aren't cut out for this at all…" Rana bit her bottom lip at the voiced possibility. "…Er…maybe in the next leg, Pierre and I will have better luck with our final standing…"

"We can recover from this…" Pierre assured. "Just wait. We're going straight back up to the top!"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Donut Plains, Motorboat Point)**

"Okay, you know what? Stop asking me to be your driver…get one of the other guys. This is tiring, telling you time and time again—slow down and try to do better with your craftsmanship! None of your attempts have even come close to passing!"

As the Super Koopa briskly walked away, a highly insulted Frankie and Ishnail managed to keep from lashing out. Unfortunately, the held anger was re-directed towards each other rather than at the supervisor.

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE SUPPOSED TO USE MORE THAN JUST ONE NAIL!" Ishnail shouted.

"DID NOT! DIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT—IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN ONCE IN A WHILE, WE COULDA BUILT IT RIGHT AND GOTTEN OUTTA HERE BY NOW!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT, FRANKIE! YOU'RE A REAL DUNCE, YA KNOW?!"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 10****th**** (Illusorhark, Marked Circle 3)**

Much to the girls' relief, the timer expired before anyone else showed up at the group of marked circles.

"See? The strategy worked—and it saved a whole lot of brain power exertion." Theata stated, rushing over to grab the clue from its confinement.

"…Thank goodness…" Hannah breathed. "…So, where are we going now? The pit stop?"

"You got it, girl. We're evidently going to a castle of some kind!" Theata exclaimed. "I so have never seen a real castle before, like, this is gonna be rad!"

"We should go get a taxi…"

Before Hannah knew what had happened, Theata had sped past her and stopped a nearby taxi.

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

Although they were working on a donut boat, the syndicate heads were working on in silence. There was little to no interaction between the two—they were working on separate parts at the same time, not bothering to ask or hand over tools or parts as needed.

Evidently, the two were steaming mad at each other, but had been resolved enough to keep trying to complete the task in hopes that they would eventually accomplish the required goal.

* * *

**Team ? (Ludwig's Castle, Front Doors)**

After paying their driver, the second-to-last team rushed up to the mat in the darkness, stepping on together.

"Welcome to Cookie Mountain of Dinosaur Land," said the green Yoshi politely.

"Thanks."

"Thank you very much…"

"Theata and Hannah." Blaise paused for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at the two females, causing them to shudder uneasily. Finally, the quiet was broken. "You are team number ten."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 10****th**** Place, 9:31 P.M.**

"WHOO! Oh, thank you!" Theata shouted for joy. "We're still in! Just barely, but we're still here, baby! YEAH!"

As her friend pumped her fist up and down happily, Hannah quietly giggled.

"I was really scared there for a few moments…I thought maybe a team had passed us or something…" She admitted embarrassedly.

"Well, we're still in this thing!" Theata screamed. "YEAH-HAH! WOO-HOO!"

* * *

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders (Superkoopa Boathouse)**

The tired men toiled into the night, repeatedly trying and trying, only to fail time and time again. They cycled through several employees who eventually left until only the main manager remained with them, continuing to watch and drive them around as necessary. However, he wasn't being lenient at all—their undeserving attempts were met with only blunt refusals.

It was well past midnight and already into the morning hours while Frankie and Ishnail were outside with their flashlights when it happened.

An unexpected visitor strode out of the darkness and onto the pier.

"Whoa…Blaise…wh…where'd you come from?" Ishnail demanded.

The red Yoshi shook his head in a command to be quiet as he raised his hand.

"…Dis can mean only one ding…" Frankie sighed irately. "You'd only come out here for one reason…"

Realizing what his partner was getting at, Ishnail groaned. "…Dagnabbit…"

"It's true. The last team checked in over six hours ago." Blaise informed them. "There was no way I was just going to wait there for all eternity for you two to finish, so I had to come out here."

The pair nodded slowly.

"And so it stands; this is in fact, an elimination leg. Although you never checked in, you are still considered the last-place team."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders- Last Place, -:--**

Knowing what was obviously coming next, the two leaders crossed their arms and braced themselves for the all-powerful verbal assault of only a sentence—the one almost all race competitors dreaded to hear.

"I am sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Frankie & Ishnail: Reform Leaders**

**Finish Place- 11****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

Although they'd been prepared, the news in itself was stunning to the two leaders of the Rogueport organizations.

"…Dat's…fine…" Frankie managed to say, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "…It was nice for you ta be havin' us here…"

"…Hrumph…" Ishnail grunted.

"Sadly, dis race ended badly for us. We were expectin' to last a whole lot longer dan we did—I mean, just look at us. We'd be classified as one of dose good all-male teams dat you'd expect to go real far in the competition. But, it ended up bein' worse…I dunno how Fransesca would feel about dis terrible performance…but I know she'd still love me…" Frankie sighed wistfully. "…Can't be de case between me an' Ishnail, dough. Dose long hours at de Detour showed us we could never work together to negotiate over much more important matters…afraid dat dis race spelled the end of Rogueport's peace. I got an uneasy feelin' dings are changin' back at dat seaside settlement once we return…"

"We really tried, but it just didn't work out in the end. We got stuck with this impossible task, and the impossible just ain't somethin' either of us are used to dealin' with… And quite frankly, keepin' peace between me and him is just impossible." Ishnail said flatly, waving his hands about in a final motion. "As of now, the truce between the Piantas and the Robbos is officially off! There's no way for peace to last between us! No way, no how! This race at least taught us one thing—once enemies, always enemies, even under new management! That Frankster is a real jerk under pressure, and we could never be able to sort our differences aside. Sorry, but this is the better version of what could've inevitably happened…at least here, we found it out for ourselves…"

Blaise silently watched (in a horrifying amusement) as both Frankie and Ishnail unfolded their arms. They turned towards each other and shook hands.

The battle was officially on once more between the two most renowned syndicates of Rogueport.

Without another word, the two former teammates then turned to walk away in opposite directions off the pier, the red Yoshi making no move to stop them.

Unfortunately, another relationship had been delved into and broken apart from the inside during the trip on the race. This time, the numerous pieces were of vital importance—it meant that a civil war was once again engaged. And the raging battles were sure to be as expansive as Dinosaur Land itself, the reaches going as far as the current darkness could stretch.

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_An unusual Roadblock ends up garnering great precedence over the whole turnout of the leg._

"Guys, don't leave me out on the fun! Lemme switch with someone, come on!" Gloomtail pleaded.

"That was way too fast…geez!" Lahla groaned irately.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Crump complained, dusting himself as he got up.

_One team conspires to utilize the Hazard as a means of gaining an advantage to rid of one of the rival teams._

"…Hmm…this could do the trick. It's risky, but with luck, it can be what we need to take them out."

_And the resulting effect creates a drawn battle line._

"…You'll pay…"

* * *

_Leg 2 Trivia_

- It was originally planned for Gloomtail and Hooktail to catch a flight that would also connect at Delfino Airport, allowing them to make the same connection as the three lead teams, but it was scrapped in favor of them turning tail after being Yielded to do the Fast Forward.

- The noncanon description of the Yellow Switch Palace interior was inspired by visiting several notable landmarks while sightseeing in Paris, France. More often than not, art museums and even churches, featured paintings or fascinating depictions on the ceilings that especially piqued interest (and photographs where allowed).

- This leg's Roadblock unintentionally ended up being similar to that of one featured on TAR10, Leg 4.

- Although the author has naturally rock climbed before while at an outing in Arizona, he forgot most of the vital sayings and safety procedures given to him.

- The original frame of the "Lake Circle" option of the Detour required teams to board a motorboat and complete ten laps around the lake. The new, rendered addition was inspired when the author viewed a fountain full of mini-boats while sightseeing in Paris, France.

- The number of doors in the Donut Ghost House of the "Fake Square" option of the Detour is based off of the number "266," which is the code given when translating the word "Boo" into a phone. It was multiplied by five, the usual number of Dragon/Princess coins available in most stages of the game (and coincidentally, the number of item blocks located within the Secret Area), to obtain the given number of doors for the task.

- The ideas for the taxis pulled by Yoshis/bubble-riding species was pulled from seeing (but not riding) a cycle-based cab in Paris, France.

- The original Fast Forward idea for this leg was to eat four bars of chocolate, reused from the Junctionleg of TTYD2, where the idea of having a Fast Forward on the leg was scrapped. It was then re-formatted using experiences of chocolate foods that the author ate while vacationing in Paris, France, the most common of which being mousse (nearly twice every single day).

- Elimination order for TTYD3 was completed in the middle of Leg 2, while TTYD2's finale was still being finished. In other words, the author created a basic leaderboard involving the eliminated teams and the final three. Unlike plans for TTYD2, however, this order is set in stone.

* * *

Author's Note: An extremely long leg, but again, I look forward to submitting one where the scroll bar might actually have a decent size for once with the coming of the next one. Hope that this one was also enjoyable as it is. Until the next update, this is _milesyoshidino34_, out.


	4. Episode 3: Pipeline Central

* * *

Author's Note: (Updated racefic on October 7, 2007.) Once again, another leg added to TTYD3. This one somehow ended up being shorter (not because I felt pressured to) because of some task logistics (as well as the airport search being cut down), but it still is relatively lengthy. I'd also like to remind everyone that the elimination order was pretty much set in stone before this race even started…some might not appreciate who gets eliminated…

Review Answers: Once again, thank you to all reviewers who spoke out for Leg 2!

**Sonowa** _(Anonymous)_: I might've addressed this earlier on in TTYD2, but I don't remember… Bob and Larry's names, were in fact, chosen at random—unless I was suffering from cryptomnesia at the time I was choosing, it wasn't intentional. Most of the in-game Bob-ombs had names that rhymed with 'Bob' (with the exception of 'Fred'), but there was no standard 'Bob' around, so that name stuck with the mayor. And since General White was a bit of an oddball…he got an unusual name that wouldn't rhyme along.

**Master Ruck**: D'oh, sorry… I'll try to make sure those things are a bit clearer and better marked when the next Yield comes around…

**llppoo33**: I sure hope that Frankie and Ishnail weren't TOO boring…to me, I think their arguing was a bit repetitive…eheh…

**SSBFreak**: It sure does happen a lot for so many teams, doesn't it? Doing good, then they just suddenly drop…

**DonPianta** _(Anonymous)_: I'll see what I can do…

**leon93** _(Anonymous)_: Thanks.

**DM** _(Anonymous)_: Sorta does, right? Heh…we'll see what the effects of that Hazard are soon enough, though…

**Yoshi Hoshi**: Your provided insight is probably right on a few fronts (hint-hint), but of course, I won't elaborate too much on that at the moment… As for TTYD5, the planned season for All-Stars, I'm not sure any reconnection teams like that will appear (King and Queen could've been a possibility, but personally, it's unlikely, and that as a pairing is frankly disgusting to me), and relations across seasons are unlikely.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Eleven teams of two raced from the frigid region of Snowflake Lake over 6,000 miles to the interconnected islands that make up an archipelago known as Dinosaur Land. Early in the leg, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock reserved their tickets on the earliest available flight._

"…It's done." Koopinator affirmed. "We are all set and booked for the quickest flight from Streamsnow International for Dinosaur Land. All that is left to do is pick the tickets up tomorrow morning."

_Upon arriving at Yoshi's Island Airport, they were easily noted by lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo, and co-workers Lahla and Rocko, who witnessed Koopinator's cheating a taxi queue line._

"Move out of the way." Koopinator commanded unemotionally, shoving the Koopa that was running the line out of his path.

"If he thinks that cheaters are going to win like that, we're going to give him a rude awakening."

"I dought dat guy followed a code of honor…" Rocko mused to himself. "Looks like de rumors were all wrong…musta been some different guy…"

_The three leading teams split up at the Detour. While the girls quickly sped through searching amongst over a thousand doors…_

"All right! This has got to be the Secret Area the clue talks about!" Toce exclaimed, spotting the clue box under the central block. "Come on!"

_…the other two rivaling duos were halted by incorrectly constructing boats._

"…Stupid piece of junk…" Koopinator muttered, scrutinizing the wooden remains.

"Okay…I ain't keepin' track of just how many times we done this, but it's too many." Lahla complained.

_Hoping to get rid of a strong team, charity partners Grodus and Crump attempted to stop the dragon siblings, who didn't take it very well._

"We choose to Yield Gloomtail and Hooktail!" Crump declared quickly before dashing over to the clue box with Grodus in tow.

"…You have GOT to be kidding!" Gloomtail roared. "WHY THE HECK DID THEY YIELD US?!"

"I don't know!" Hooktail grumbled, flipping the hourglass over. "Those two are going to pay for this!"

_However, the X-Nauts received a nasty moment in return when they argued over Grodus' ability to perform the Roadblock._

"They're starting to pass me now! Gah, stupid body! Come on…"

"Go, Grodus, go!" Crump shouted. "Don't let them pass us, not after all that work we went through to get here!"

"Don't rush me!" Grodus hissed. "I'm going as fast as I possibly can!"

"Think faster and harder to climb!"

"I CAN'T, YOU FOOL! MY BRAIN CAN ONLY CONTROL SO MANY OF YOUR STUPID CIRCUITS AT ONCE!"

_And to make matters worse, Gloomtail and Hooktail were proclaimed safe after catching up by completing the Fast Forward._

"…Mmmmmm…this is the fullest I've felt in centuries…" Gloomtail whispered dreamily. "…I've never known anything to taste so good…"

"…My stomach hurts…" Hooktail groaned.

Seeing that the speedy dragons were finished, the Dino Rhino lumbered over and presented them with the Fast Forward award clue.

_From the first flight, lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo managed to pass their adversaries and make their way to the pit stop to claim first._

Right after their respective expletives, the two turned towards each other for a high five before pulling in for an elated embrace of glee.

_However, in the end, a stuck Frankie and Ishnail were stranded at the Detour overnight with no success. After several hours of failure, Blaise came out to meet them on the racing track, and subsequently gave them the unfortunate news._

"And so it stands; this is in fact, an elimination leg. Although you never checked in, you are still considered the last-place team. I am sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

Toce & Koopie Koo Disarm Competition; Syndicate Heads Reformed

_Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is Dinosaur Land, a region created by a series of several interconnected islands in a unique circle. It is home to a wide array of different species who live in relatively primitive towns and cities scattered about its lands, as well as the perfectly natural feel of a quaint tropical archipelago suitable for vacationing. At the depository of the Twin Bridges is a unique landmark known as Cookie Mountain, and on one of its upper platforms, an elevated hill, where the once-remains of Ludwig Koopa's castle were put back together as a distinctive monument and historical testament to one of the darkest hours to pass over the land. This now-harmless castle hosted the second pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_After being Yielded by Grodus and Crump in the previous leg, how will the surviving siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail decide to strike back? What other discourteous measures is Koopinator willing to stretch to in order to get a lead over his opposition? And following their near-last scare, can Theata and Hannah pull out of last?_

_Toce and Koopie Koo, who arrived at 6:15 P.M…_

"All right!" Toce exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"Yahoo!" Koopie Koo cheered.

_…will depart at 6:15 A.M._

* * *

The rays of the morning sun had already peeked over the oceanic horizon, sending rays sprawling over the Dinosaur Land region—however, because of the relatively laid-back nature of most locations, there was little to no activity or movement, save for waves rolling into mountain cliffs, trees swaying with the breeze, and the occasional movement of early commuters.

At the top of Cookie Mountain, Ludwig's Castle still retained its dark gray color, unfazed by the approach of optimistic light from the sunrise. Unlike its previous and initial installment, the newer rendition had been designed to be more tourist-friendly with authentic, but deactivated traps, so the teams were all able to rest easy while sleeping within its quarters.

In front of the large red doors was the pit stop mat and its location marker, and in front of them, the Petalburg team consisting of a Toad and a Koopa. Because of the mild nature of the climate in the area, they were dressed accordingly—Toce had a modest cardinal red jacket over a gray shirt and blue jeans, while Koopie Koo had a pink windbreaker pulled over the underside of her shell. Again, they kept their same hairstyles of the hang-down bangs and ponytail, and headband and ponytail.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 1****st**** to Depart, 6:15 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Upon the arrival of their departure time, the girls ripped open their envelope and slipped out the Route Info from inside.

"Here we go…" Koopie Koo breathed before starting the read. "'Travel by helicopter back to Yoshi's Island Airport, and board a flight for Pipeline Central. Travel by taxi to the soccer stadium of the same name, and search the bleachers for your next clue.'"

"There's more, right there…" Toce pointed at a second paragraph of text. "Might wanna add that in."

"Oh, right." Toce agreed, vigorously nodding her head. "'Please note. Due to lack of flights to Pipeline Central, a set of tickets on Mushroom International 9204 have been provided, but do not necessarily have to be used.'"

_Because of the nature of transportation in the previous leg, teams will be carted the 27 miles across the area by helicopter, and be dropped back off at Yoshi's Island Airport. From there, they will need to fly 5,287 miles to the industrial city of Pipeline Central, an engineering town specialized in all subject matter dealing with pipes, tubes, and conduits. They will then have to travel by taxi an additional 4 miles through the metropolis to the renowned soccer stadium of the same name. This concrete field has a holding capacity of approximately 15,000 spectators, and traditionally hosts the Flower Cup category of amateur and professional tournaments on a world level. Here, in the stands right before the field, teams will find their next clue._

_Since there are very few flights from Dinosaur Land to Pipeline Central, teams have been provided with a pair of plane tickets that they can use, but are under no obligation to utilize them if they can find a better flight._

"'You have 78 Smash coins for this leg of the race.'" Koopie Koo said, completing the informational comprehension.

"All right…" Toce sent the bills into the credit card. "Let's get going!"

With a cheer, the girls picked up their backpacks and walked around to the back of the castle, where they were somewhat startled to see a staggered line of ten helicopters waiting. They quickly went to the closest one and greeted the pilot before going around to climb into the back.

"We established our standings as a strong team here on the race with our second leg victory, that's for sure. Although there were some circumstances that hindered our competition on the first flight, we still beat them to the pit stop, and that's what counts in the long run." Toce commented. "I'm pretty sure that we can keep this up quite easily…we both agreed that the performance last leg was mediocre; it wasn't even us trying our hardest!"

"Gosh, this is gonna be so cool…" Koopie Koo said eagerly, placing the headset over her ears.

After its occupants were settled in, the helicopter's rotor blades began turning before it eventually lifted up into the air and started floating away from the castle. Its path would go over Dinosaur Lagoon before coming to a stop from its diagonal trip at Yoshi's Island.

* * *

No other team departed from the pit stop in the time that elapsed for the girls to be transported to the airport. When their helicopter touched down in an open section of the airfield's limited boundaries, they grabbed their backpacks, thanked the pilot, and walked over to the airport's main outer circle.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Yoshi's Island Airport)**

Almost immediately, the Petalburg females made a beeline directly for the nearest information counter they could find. Pulling out their tickets, they caught the attention of the desk clerk.

"Good morning." Toce greeted. "My friend here and I would like to know…are there any possible flights that arrive in Pipeline Central faster than that of Mushroom International 9204?"

"Hold on, let me check for you…" The Koopa started typing into her keyboard, presumably entering the page with the listings. "…Hmm…doesn't look like there are. Your boarding passes indicate the one that leaves here at noon and is scheduled to arrive at 6:20 local time?"

"…I think so…it doesn't say here." Toce said, holding up the two tickets.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I forgot. Yes, that's the one… It's the fastest plane we have here from this airport for certain. The next arrival has to connect through two other airports before arriving at 10:30."

With the new information scribbled down onto a notepad, the girls thanked the worker before walking away.

"…Er…I guess that the race actually ended up providing us with the best tickets, then…" Koopie Koo murmured. "Looks like we're back with everyone else again."

"Possibly…but maybe we should check for ourselves just to make sure." Toce suggested.

"Well, okay…it's not like we wouldn't have enough time to do it, anyway…" Koopie Koo agreed with a giggle.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 2****nd**** to Depart, 7:22 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Relieved from their cold wear that had started them off from Snowflake Lake, the co-workers were matching with a strange country theme. Lahla was wearing a pink cowboy hat and had her usual sleeves in place, while Rocko had a brown hat, his sunglasses, and a brown vest over an orange shirt, and of course, the traditional Pianta leaf skirt.

"We're usin' helicopters to move onto the airport, sweetheart! This oughta be a fun ride!" Lahla chirped, picking up her pack. "Let's go!"

"Well, we found out last leg that our boss Frankie and that there other leader, Ishnail, got eliminated from not bein' able to make it to the pit stop. Kinda sad considerin' it's only the second leg, but what's even worse is I hear relations changed between our groups again." Lahla recounted. "That's gonna kick in real soon once we get back home, and from those past disputes, it's gonna be stressful! So…I guess all we gotta do here is just enjoy this while we can…cuz once we're back, it's gonna be fightin' and arguin' all over again!"

"I've never been in a copter before!" Lahla exclaimed, buckling herself in. "Rocko, ain't this excitin'?"

"Uh…yeah…" Rocko said softly, absentmindedly looking out the window as the helicopter started to levitate into the air.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 3****rd**** to Depart, 7:34 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Once again, the Razor Blade Brigadier had no clothes on, with the exception of his armor plating and extra-spiky dark purple shell. Shellshock, on the other hand, displayed his taste of clothing with the trademark Shady Koopa sunglasses, a lavender-colored windbreaker, and a set of black anklets.

"Whew…we don't have to drive back to Yoshi's Island. A helicopter's takin' us there." Shellshock stated. "…And don't you even THINK about forcin' your way into the pilot's seat, 'Nator! If your flyin' is as jerky as your drivin', we're gonna die before we get there!"

It took nothing more than a fierce, irritable red-eyed glare from the Dark Koopatrol to cause Shellshock to close his beak.

"I take no remorse in my actions. I am well aware that two other teams are on edge for me because I pushed through the taxi queue in the previous leg. However, this can be easily justified." Koopinator reasoned. "I have rights to try and get what is needed, even if it means cutting a line. After all—they would obviously get their own taxis afterwards, since there were so many waiting. I live by a code of honor, and I strive to follow it. Fairness is of my greatest concern."

"Once we get to the airport, we will have to check these tickets against any other possible flights." Koopinator said as they rose up into the air. He held the two passes up and showed them to his partner, but the blue-shelled turtle was looking out the window in amazement, and therefore, not paying attention. "…Shellshock, I order you to look right here."

"In a minute, 'Nator! Gee, can'tcha just sit down and chillax at all? Check out the view or somethin'!"

A low, aggravated growl rumbled within the depths of Koopinator's throat, but he nevertheless complied and slowly turned his head towards the window to humor his partner's suggestion.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 4****th**** to Depart, 7:45 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

For the start of the leg in the calmer temperatures, the dragons were dressed in matching black jackets tailored to fit quadruped bodies. Additionally, the red beast had added a little bit of style to her wings with matching golden bracelets at the bases.

"Another helicopter ride…it was nice the first time, but I doubt it'll actually be fun for a second trip…" Gloomtail muttered disappointedly.

"…Look at the bright side." Hooktail suggested. "At least I'm not sick anymore!"

"…You better not be, because if you puke all over me again, so help me…"

"We ended up having to use our Fast Forward in just the second leg, because a certain TEAM couldn't seem to keep their grubby lil' hands off of the Yield! That's one advantage to our name that's gone now, and we didn't even get a first-place finish out of it, which is REALLY unsatisfactory…" Hooktail sighed to provide her point. "…Well, at least we stayed in, much to the disappointment of those two conniving X-Nauts… I'm not about to get owned by some former world dominators—just for that, they're going down! D-O-W-N, DOWN!"

Using the special pair of belts, the brother/sister combination fastened in and prepared for the familiar ride through the air.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 5****th**** to Depart, 8:11 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Because of their little meeting incident with their Yielded adversaries upon their arrival into the pit stop area, the former leader-inferior had been quite shaken, and forced to change to different clothing styles. Somehow, Grodus had recovered another one of his old robes that covered nearly the entire robotic form except for the hands—a majestic piece with a large black collar fraying in front of his head, a purple body, black shoulder pieces, white frills from the neck, and a tapestry extending from the front with the X-Naut signature 'X'. Oddly enough, Crump had donned his Four-Eyes pirate guise, complete with a blue and white striped bandana over his purple mask, a red one around his neck, and yellow overalls over a black one-piece suit.

"Those two dragons are gonna pay for what they did…they have no idea how much MONEY we had to save from our various jobs just to buy those robes…" Grodus muttered angrily, stepping off the mat.

"Buh, huh…hundreds of coins wasted." Crump recalled, leading the way over to a helicopter.

"I already explained our methods as to why we Yielded those darn blasted dragons, and they have to take it all hard like it's personal. It really isn't. This is just A GAME." Grodus snapped, waving his sleeves about. "Calm down, freakazoids! It's not like I shot you with my scepter or something! You stayed in, so why the heck are you mad? It's things like that I never had to deal with when I was still leader of the Secret Society of the X-Nauts…getting mad over some ridiculous competition, and to boot, they blame us for Hooktail throwing up all over her brother. Imagine that—now we're villains again. Whoop-de-doo…"

"I wonder the questionability of if these tickets are reliable or not…" Grodus mused. "Crump, didn't you mention I was able to plug into the network?"

"Err…yeah…but you'd actually need to have your own manual cables and connections to one." Crump shrugged. "Don't got it, so we just have to wait 'til we get there. Buh buh huh huh huh!"

"…Great…"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 6****th**** to Depart, 8:17 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Strangely enough, the two Bob-ombs had dug out their famous headwear as their choices for clothing—Bob with his fur cap, and Larry with his white general's hat, complete with the golden medallion on the very front.

"They are providing tickets for this plane ride…" Bob stated. "Something seems amiss with this new revelation…I am thinking that this is a maneuver for something being later on in the leg…"

"Really? But maybe it is just a normal give because of lack of flights." Larry reasoned.

"Yes, yes, a possibility, quite…" Bob agreed. "…But my hunch is too, logical."

"…Indeed."

"It is somewhat questionable on the types of thinking patterns I see from actual residents of Fahr Outpost, such as my partner, the mayor, for I myself, am a foreigner to the region." Larry explained. "But our combined resourcefulness is making up for our lacking of strength and agility, a good thing to add on. We are both being very surprised by our performance so far…surely we can continue, yes?"

Calmly walking over to one of the remaining helicopters, the Bob-ombs hopped in and buckled themselves to the backseats.

"Nostalgia this experience is, flying in a copter…" Larry murmured as the blades started to twirl.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- 7****th**** to Depart, 8:36 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

For the beginning of the leg, the Strudel continent guys had abandoned all clothing whatsoever, leaving the still-crusty flakes of Blooey's brown skin to be shown in a few areas, and Jerry's perfectly rounded red form to be fully exposed.

"Pipeline Central…I've heard of that place before…it's where the MK Strikers tournament held its own Flower Cup." Blooey remarked.

"So you know about it?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"Well, sorta…I've heard that the place is kinda difficult to even play soccer in, too…" Blooey stated. "Ya see, the sky is filled with all these pollutants and things from the surrounding factories…so being able to breathe with that kind of air is challenging. I read about it once in a magazine featuring the stadium shortly after the tournament occurred."

"…Wait…that was the tournament that had…Luigi…in it, right?" Jerry questioned carefully, the name coming out with a bit of hesitancy.

"…I don't think I would even WANT to try to remember…" Blooey waved off the subject. "Come on…we should go and get in a helicopter now."

"…Unfortunately, the only traveling experience that our group of five shared with each other was under the presence of a man named Luigi, who we often hear about, due to his shadowed fame under his older brother, Mario. The thing is, our travel was really difficult to handle…although we eventually reconciled with him, our respective peaks were all horrifying. Blooey got deep-fried upon being tossed into a volcano…and I had the displeasure of seeing Luigi wearing the tackiest wedding dress in existence…" Jerry shook his head at the reminiscence. "I'm really hoping that we can keep on going with the race…it's already doing great work by helping to write over those terrifying times with better, more fun experiences, and I'm really glad that Blooey has managed to get over his fears of being seen brown in public."

Blooey was able to easily put on his belt with his six tentacles just in time as the helicopter started to take off from the ground.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 8****th**** to Depart, 8:44 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

The boys had brought back their matching light blue hoodies from the beginning of the race. However, at first glance, one of the members was unrecognizable—while Kojo had once again gelled his hair up into its multitude of various spikes, Kory's usual semi-Mohawk was absent, leaving his light brown hair in a much calmer, controlled formation that hugged the back of his head.

"Going to a soccer stadium called Pipeline Central in Pipeline Central…all right." Kory gave a humorous grin. "Sounds obscure, but whatever."

"Just like how many other regions have the names of their cities…" Kojo shrugged in agreement.

"Well, so far, our placements have been really sucky...we would've expected to do much better than claiming just a sixth and an eighth. Sure, the field is still wide open as far as the number of teams remaining, but we'd like to get up there in the front of the pack." Kojo noted. "Not only is it much better for our reputations, but it takes off a lot of the stress, you know? Although there's often equalizer things like flights and stuff, there's just no pleasure in taking a spot near the last-place position."

"So we're going on a copter ride back to the airport…that'll save a ton of time, and we don't even have to do anything." Kojo remarked. "Cool beans."

The boys eagerly watched through the windows as the ground below them started to lower from view.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 9****th**** to Depart, 8:58 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

Since the weather was calm and serene, the two Squeeks were just wearing a pair of light windbreakers in the respective colors of gray and white over their furry bodies. Additionally, Rana was wearing a small pink visor, even though she already had sunglasses on.

"They're providing tickets for us? That's unusual…" Pierre mused. "Hopefully we won't have to do too much searching now that we've got these as starters."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there does happen to be a faster flight though, babe." Rana reminded. "We've gotta search anyways."

"True, true…just saying, this could make the job easier."

"Our relationship dating together goes back only about a couple of years, so it's been a while ever since we entered the 'lovey-dovey pair' stage. But still, we're somewhat distant from each other for some reason… It's like, whenever we communicate, there's this strange tension in the air between us…" Pierre paused as his eyes narrowed. "I think it could have something to do with the lack of time we spend together due to our jobs, but—that can't exactly be helped, can it? We date long-distance…other couples do, too…but for some reason, it's really kinda getting in the way. I have a feeling that it might unintentionally surface up to bite us soon…"

Hopping into the seating area of a helicopter, the mice let their backpacks down as they buckled in.

"Let's hope that no one else happens to find anything if we miss it…" Rana crossed her tiny fingers.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Last to Depart, 9:31 A.M. (Ludwig's Castle)**

The third leg brought about Theata's wild hair being spiked on one side and combed down on the other, resulting in an odd clash of how her blonde-tipped follicles appeared from the front. She was wearing black shorts, a red shirt with an overhead picture of an amphitheater printed on the front, and star-shaped sunglasses. But again, Hannah's more modest and controlled clothing style balanced the two out; she was wearing a knee-length light pink skirt, a golden yellow shirt with an orange jacket, and her red x-shaped earrings.

"78 Smash coins and a pair of pre-reserved plane tickets to help us climb out of last!" Theata exclaimed. "Alright, let's do this!"

"I'm with you." Hannah said, pushing her pack up on her mount as she walked off the mat.

"Although it's not exactly something that's very problematic, my concern with Hannah is that she's not very pushy or anything. I know she's not taking the race laid-back or anything, but she's just kind, generous, and cautious. That's just the way she is. Still, I can't help but feel that being those things isn't something that's going to help us go far in this thing." Theata's voice dropped to a whisper for her next statement. "I think that if we really want to continue on and start moving up, we both need to step it up…especially her."

Obviously, both Toad girls were carefully strapped into their seats as the only remaining helicopter lifted off and started on its flight path back to Yoshi's Island.

* * *

Although all of the teams had plenty of time, every single one came up empty-handed when it came to searching for better flights that could arrive faster at Pipeline Central. Having arrived at that same conclusion, all ten teams assembled at the terminal to board half an hour before the flight was scheduled to take off.

**(Mushroom International 9204- Departing at 12:03 P.M.)**

_All teams chose to use their given tickets and took this flight for Pipeline Central, meaning all ten pairs are riding aboard. They are best friends Blooey and Jerry, leadership associates Bob and Larry, siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, co-workers Lahla and Rocko, dating couple Pierre and Rana, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

Much like what Blooey had mentioned after reading the destination info, the skies above Pipeline Central were a mixture of oranges and yellows—quite an odd color combination, considering the local time. Through the peculiar palette, the outlines of smog and smoke could be seen drifting around in the upper atmosphere, wrapping themselves among the upper tiers and structures of numerous pipes and other escape passages, all of which jutted out from the tops of factories and industrial plants.

The local Pipeline Airport wasn't much different in the appearance of the sickly skies, instead giving a disturbing reflection with its glass-plated outer coverings. Its own architecture was quite interesting—it was a two-part airfield with the airplanes sorted in the middle, and an underground tram ferrying passengers to and fro both sides, which were generally shaped like two large pipes with small ducts extending from their bases to form the boarding areas.

**(Mushroom International 9204- Arriving at 6:28 A.M.)**

Due to the flight arriving on a terminal on the far side of the airport, the arriving teams were forced to cram into the shuttle that carried people to the main section, where access points for cars were located. But, little to no space resulted in only four teams cramming aboard the first underground train—Bob and Larry were alone in one of the cars, while Blooey and Jerry, Toce and Koopie Koo, and Kojo and Kory had managed to make room for themselves in the second one. With no more available room for other passengers (much to the chagrin of some of the teams, namely a certain metallic Dark Koopatrol in particular), the train left its area.

After a brief ride, it arrived at the other section of the airport, allowing the four teams to disembark. Some quick maneuvering allowed Blooey and Jerry to reach the nearest taxi exit first.

"Hi, we need to get to the soccer stadium, 'Pipeline Central.' Know the place?" Blooey inquired.

"I do." The Birdo bowed as she opened the trunk. "Just get in, and I'll take you to your destination."

"Sweet! Jer, I got us a taxi over here!" Blooey called out.

"Pipeline Central soccer stadium, the main one, please." Kory informed, stuffing his backpack into the rear compartment.

"Most appreciated if you go fast." Toce added.

"Hoping we are that you can get us there as quickly as it is possible." Larry stated.

With that, the taxi of Blooey and Jerry was the first to take off from the pick-up line. Shortly afterwards, Kojo and Kory followed, Toce and Koopie Koo, and Bob and Larry not far behind.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Pipeline Airport)**

"Aw, that's just great!" Grodus complained. "That next shuttle leaves in ten minutes!"

"Plenty of time for the other teams to get a good start on us…" Hooktail noted from the corner, having heard the outburst.

With a look of despair, twelve pairs of eyes turned pleadingly towards the timer hanging from the ceiling as its red flashing numbers continued their slow, informative countdown. Of course, extra gazes weren't enough to make it move any faster, though.

* * *

The Pipeline Central soccer stadium was quite different in structure from the typical bleacher-arena set-up. Its stands were built into towering stone projections that appeared to serve as operational factory sectors; very little of the width seemed to be used for spectators and the expected souvenir shops. Around the field's building was a series of many other industrial plants, all of which easily towered over even the highest point of its own outcrops. The large field itself was made of cement, and there appeared to be a strange, almost invisible fence surrounding the entirety of its perimeters, stretching quite a few good feet into the air.

A first cab appeared on the outside of the stadium to allow its passengers out. They quickly dashed into the building and out into the region of the bleachers. In no time at all, they spotted the clue box situated near the protective balcony. Noting the numbers, they plucked off the '1,' as well as taking out a clue envelope.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"It's the third Roadblock." Jerry stated, pulling out a red folder. "'Who is ready to take sides and score?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, the third of the race, things will work quite differently. All participants will be divided into two superteams of five, with the odd-numbered arrivals on one side, and all the even-numbered arrivals on the other. Then, after donning uniforms, positions will be picked, and the ten team members will engage in a simple 5-minute soccer game. However, because of obvious safety reasons, most dangers such as the electric fence and items will be deactivated—however, if they so choose, all players are allowed to use their powers to their advantage. Once the five minutes are up, the winning team will be allowed to change and instantly receive their clues. However, the losing set will have to wait for ninety minutes before receiving said envelopes._

"Sounds like something soccer-related to me." Blooey said wisely. "I may have six tentacles, but for something like this, your two legs would be better."

"Alright, but I'll just let you know right now that I've never played soccer before…" Jerry warned, reading the in-depth information of the envelope. "…Whoa…I'm actually going to be playing in a soccer game against the other teams!"

"What?!" Blooey exclaimed incredulously. "Are you serious? There's never been something like that before…"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

When Blooey and Jerry realized it was the Koopas that arrived next, they were both obviously somewhat disappointed that the athletes wouldn't be on their team. Before they could even speak up to try and barter, the Petalburg guys grabbed off the '2' and took out an envelope.

"Roadblock…sounds like a soccer venture of some sort." Kory guessed. "…Eh…I guess I'll go ahead and take it."

"Fine with me…" Kojo shrugged. "So…what is it you've gotta do?"

"…A soccer game…against five of the other teams?"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 3****rd**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

Somehow, the taxi of the Bob-ombs outmaneuvered that of the Petalburg girls on the way to the field, resulting in them taking the '3' sticker.

"…Most likely a task of soccer…" Bob muttered. "I am thinking this is not the best choice for me to do it."

"Well, although I am not any better, I guess it is me who shall take it, then." Larry said hesitantly.

"Yes, yes…our only option…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

After settling for the '4' sticker, the girls opened their clue and took out the Roadblock folder.

"If it's soccer, I think I should do it." Koopie Koo declared. "Not that I'd be better than you, I mean…"

"No, it's okay…I was thinking of sending you off as the candidate, anyways…" Toce replied. "Now…to figure out why everyone else is still waiting here…"

Following the read over the other parts of the information, Koopie Koo clapped, finding she was on the same team as her Petalburg acquaintances.

"It sounds like they gave us the tickets on purpose just as a set up for this task right here…" Toce mused. "…Hmm…how very interesting…"

Shortly after the arrival of the lead four teams, the next batch of six teams began to arrive at the field. Obviously, knowing that their teams were dependent on the arrival order of the others, the Roadblock participants waited in anticipation.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 5****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"A Roadblock, hon!" Lahla exclaimed. "Sounds like somethin' soccer-related. Wanna do it, or should I?"

"…You're a Boo…dis task would be more suitable to youse, I bet…" Rocko suggested.

"Then I guess it's all me…and I'm…on a team with four others?"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"…Sixth?" Koopinator voiced, eyeing the '6' sticker as if it would speak back. "…It appears we have a chance to catch up. What is the Roadblock for, Shellshock?"

"'Who is ready to take sides and score?'" Shellshock read. "You wanna do it, 'Nator? I mean, if—"

"I will save my count for some more meaningful tasks. If this is just basic soccer, you are better off performing in it."

"…Uh…okay…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 7****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"Roadblock, babe…I think this is your time to shine." Pierre announced. "Up for it?"

"I'll do my best." Rana assured. "Just show me what it is, and I'll mentally prepare myself."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 8****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"Oh, great. It sounds like some kind of soccer task…" Hooktail groaned. "Bro, I think you'd be able to stoop down low enough to play…you must've done something to keep yourself occupied in that cramped dungeon."

Rolling his eyes, the black dragon smirked. "Whatever…I guess I'll do it. But I didn't bide my time kicking stones around in the darkness, you know!"

"Yeah, right…a Neanderthal like you must've done something to keep yourself entertained…"

"Shut up!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 9****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

"…If we're in a soccer stadium, it most likely deals with soccer." Grodus guessed. "…There's no way I could do that properly. Crump. This is all up to you."

"Buh…huh…but I dunno how to play!" Crump protested.

"You think I could run around in such a high-speed sport?!"

"…Well, no…but…"

"Answer resolved. It's yours."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in Last (Pipeline Stadium)**

"Aw, shoot…we're taking the final sticker!" Theata complained. "Well…hopefully the Roadblock will be promising for us…let's see… 'Who is ready to take sides and score?'"

"Most likely a soccer-related task…I think you should do it." Hannah stated softly.

"Okay. Wish me luck!"

Right after the last-place Rogueport girls chose their representative, a Lakitu flew over and wordlessly sent the two five-person superteams out towards exits where they were to change, leaving the other ten to find seats to watch the game.

**Crump / Jerry / Lahla / Larry / Rana –vs.– Gloomtail / Koopie Koo / Kory / Shellshock / Theata (Pipeline Stadium)**

It didn't take very long for the two superteams to come back out of the dressing rooms. The odd-numbered arrivals were in red jerseys, while the even-numbered ones were in blue. Nearly all of the characters had cleats (except for obvious exception Lahla, and Gloomtail, who was barefoot), as well as shin guards (for whom it applied), and even in Crump's case, a helmet.

"All right! This is just traditional soccer, guys! Remember that! No body checks, no super strikes permitted! However, special abilities are allowed!" the Lakitu shouted, hovering between the two chosen forwards, Rana and Kory. "Five minutes on the clock! And…"

He blew into the whistle around his neck, signaling for the game to start.

Immediately leaping into action, Kory slid the ball away and out of reach from the short-legged Squeek, who took chase. Before she had a chance to steal, he passed it over to winger Shellshock, who started dribbling up field…completely burning Crump on the way.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Crump complained, dusting himself as he got up. "He can't deke me by spinning in his shell!"

"Special powers, remember? That includes going back into a Koopa shell!" Koopie Koo taunted, dashing by to cover her teammate.

Although Jerry stepped up in an attempt to stop the offensive Shady Koopa, a simple shot was enough to blow by both him and the ghostly goalkeeper.

"GOAL! Point by Shellshock, blue team!" the Lakitu shouted.

"That was way too fast…geez!" Lahla groaned irately.

Since they had just been scored on, the red team got the kick-off. Larry started to advance, but Theata pulled off a steal. She dribbled up a ways before centering back over to Kory, who leapt in for a header.

"That's it! Way to use your head!" Koopie Koo cheered.

However, Lahla managed to block the butted ball this time, catching it in her stubby hands. While Kory was getting up, she quickly tossed the ball over to Rana, who immediately was forced to pass to avoid having it stolen by Theata.

"Wait! Not to me!" Crump squeaked, stopping the ball with his chest. "…Mommy!"

Without warning, Koopie Koo completely blew by and took away the soccer ball, charging up before sending a shot over at the goal. This time, Lahla misjudged her hovering height, and the ball soared right beneath her.

"GOAL! Point by Koopie Koo, blue team!"

"No!" Lahla yelled in frustration.

"Guys, don't leave me out on the fun! Lemme switch with someone, come on!" Gloomtail pleaded.

"Alright, alright! I'll switch with you!" Theata notified, dashing back to the goalie's box while the excited dragon scampered over to cover the right midfield position.

This time, Larry managed to make a short pass over to his Bob-omb partner. Jerry tried to push up further, but Gloomtail easily blocked him with his decent bulk, forcing a pass to a teammate. Although it was directly to Crump, the X-Naut just stood there, resulting in Kory easily intercepting the pass and taking a shot.

"GOAL! Point by Kory, blue team!"

Lahla narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "…Well…it doesn't take much brains to figure out who wins THIS match up…"

* * *

After five minutes of 'fast' and 'furious' soccer, there was no need to go into overtime, as there was already a VERY clear winner…the blue team. Simply put, a strange twist of fate was just against the red team—Crump pretty much froze upon just being touched by the ball, both Jerry and Larry were on the slow side and were easy to steal from, and Lahla's bad judgments resulted in most of the attempted shots breaking through. In fact, the only shot even kicked by the red team the entire game was one by Rana, but it was blocked.

"GAME OVER! Nine to zero, blue team wins!"

Celebrating and cheering the whole way, the superteam dashed back into their changing room before zipping back out to their partners in the stands, ready to continue on with the race. While the red team continued its lament over its bad fortune, the Lakitu referee went up to the sitting area and presented five envelopes to the winners.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- Currently in 1****st**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

Knowing that the charge to take first place was now on, the leading teams eagerly tore open their clues and scrambled to look at the contents. Although there were actually two folders waiting inside, all of them instantly opened the blue Route Info one first.

"'Take a taxi to the Upline Pipe Recreation Center.'" Koopinator read.

"'Perform the climbing challenge in your assigned pipe…'" Toce stated.

"'…by working together to crawl up the inside.'" Kojo voiced.

"'Once at the top, you will be able to get to your next clue.'" Theata concluded.

_Teams must now travel by taxi a distance of 4 miles to the Upline Pipe Recreation Center, a fitness and training gym whose equipment is primarily based and centered on the usage of pipes. Once here, team members will need to find the pipe meant for them, and position themselves on the inside, where they will be required to push against each other's backs and make their way up the slick surface. Upon going up the 25 feet length of the pipe, teams will find their next clue waiting for them._

"Alright! Come on, bro! We're finally racing in the lead!" Hooktail urged.

"Not for long, you're not!" Shellshock warned, zipping past in his shell.

While four teams went running off to the main outer part of the building, intent on finding taxis, one pair remained behind. Since the other five teams were stuck waiting on the other side of the bleachers, they were unable to hear the plan the two were plotting.

"There's a Hazard in here…" Koopie Koo noticed. "We have a whole ninety minutes…and knowing you, this is what we want to go after, right?"

"Yup. You read me like an open book, girl." Toce teased. "I'm interested to see how exactly it could benefit us…so let's take a look at it."

"Sure thing." Koopie Koo opened the purple folder. "'Take a taxi to the Central Flea Market and locate the Puzzle Tent. Successfully put together a three-dimensional block puzzle to earn one of the Hazard rods.'"

_This is the first of three Hazard opportunities provided on the race. At the Hazard station, teams can go through a potentially time-consuming task to claim a rod that could potentially change the outcome of the race. However, only one team can obtain a rod per chance, and teams are only allowed to go for a Hazard one time in the race._

_To claim this Hazard, teams will have to ride a taxi 3 miles to the Central Flea Market, an open-air bazaar held in the more residential section of the town, and locate the 'Puzzle Tent.' Here, they will be shown a completed 3-D model of a Warp Pipe, made out of seventy-five diverse parts. They will have to complete the brainteaser in its entirety to gain the opportunity to choose a Hazard rod for utilization._

"Something brainy, huh?" Toce smirked. "Sounds right up our alley. We should be in and out of there in no time."

"…Are you sure? It seems like some kind of jigsaw puzzle. I hated those things…"

"No worries…you'll find it's a lot easier than it sounds."

Somewhat reassured by her partner's unworried attitude, Koopie Koo followed out to the street, where they managed to hail a taxi. By this time, all of the other teams had already left as well.

"Central Flea Market, please!"

* * *

Although the rest of Pipeline Central was covered in a mess of industrial plants and factories, the Central Flea Market was a bit different. It had the upbeat and carefree feel of a traditional bartering marketplace, complete with yelling, shouting, and the flinging of food at unwanted offers. In spite of their flimsy appearance, the mass of tents was actually pitched down to remain year round—apparently, this area took precedence as a freer job than working in a stuffy industrial unit.

When a taxi stopped near the outskirts of the area, the two occupants that stepped out were initially unexpected. It seemed that they must have made their decision to go for the Hazard whilst riding in their cab.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Central Flea Market)**

"Stay put. We will be back, and your speedy driving is required." Koopinator ordered fiercely, pointing his finger at the ground. The driver promptly nodded.

"Come on, 'Nator! We gotta go find that tent!" Shellshock reminded. "Who knows if someone else is going for the Hazard, too?"

"None of the other imbeciles would be intelligent enough to even wield the powers of the Hazard rods. Besides…there is no way we could be beaten." Koopinator assured.

The task of paying the driver completed, the two set to work on the tedious challenge of just finding the right tent. The bazaar was large and mazelike, with people streaming about everywhere. But naturally, since they were unable to split up for filming purposes, the Glitzville guys were forced to pile drive (literally) through the crowds on their search.

"OUTTA THE WAY! IMPORTANT BUSINESS!"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Central Flea Market)**

"It looks like we weren't the first ones here…" Toce murmured flatly. "This could only be the work of that metallic jerkface…"

"First a taxi line, and now innocent people just trying to carry about their lives in their home town?" Koopie Koo asked quietly. "…He has no shame, does he…"

Everywhere, various residents and customers were groaning as they picked themselves up from the ground. Annoyed mutters and grunts went up all around as they continued to complain about the absolute disrespect shown to them by the Koopinator.

"If they get a hold of the Hazard, I'd hate to think what they'd do…they might do one of the same things as the Ham-bros. from the second race!" Koopie Koo realized.

"Yeah, but remember…that thing…I think it was called the Mismatch Rod?" Toce shrugged, and continued, "It gives consecutive penalties. If they use it this early, all the more chances of their failed survival later on in the game."

"Ah…right." Koopie Koo grinned. "But still, we should try to find something that can turn the tables on them. Let's go!"

* * *

At first glance, the Upline Pipe Recreation Center would have been instantly labeled as a kids' playground, due to its unusually bright colorations and annoyingly cheerful designs. But upon closer inspection, it was easy to see that the various equipment and gear was meant for serious teamwork and muscle exertion.

The first team dashed into the building through the automatic doors, and noted the series of pipes extending down to the ground on their right. Each one had a picture next to its dome-shaped entryway with a team on it. On the very end of all the pipes was a large slide, but a gate that looked like it could only be opened from the proper side blocked off the top. Taking note of this, the team ignored trying to go the cheap way and instead went straight for the right pipe.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Okay. So we're supposed to plant our legs against the edges and put our backs together to climb up this thing?" Hooktail repeated. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Better not be." Gloomtail murmured, putting his front paws up against the slippery surface. "…Whoa…if we fell from up there, it'd probably hurt!"

"We're not going to fall."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Coming into the building, the two Koopas were greeted by the sound of two bodies thumping against the floor. They gave the dragons' pipe a glance before placing their packs down on the ground and heading over to their own.

"This could be a bit tough for us, pal…seeing as we have rounded shells and all." Kojo pointed out. "You think we'll have to get out to do this challenge?"

"Nah…prob'ly not. Let's just try it first and see how it goes…" Kory suggested.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

The Petalburg guys had just started up their pipe when the Toads arrived. Noting that there were already two teams setting to work ahead of them, they pushed off their backpacks and scurried over to their pipe.

"We're going to have to work together really well to do this, Hannah. Up for it?" Theata asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Hannah responded quietly with a nod.

"Cool. Here we go!"

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Puzzle Tent)**

Somehow, the girls got lucky and arrived at the correct tent first. They chose one of the numerous open tables and set to work, only glancing occasionally at the completed model in front of them.

"Okay…this should be simple enough…the base and top have the flat sections, so we take care of those…" Toce murmured, connecting together several blocks.

"And then we can do the middle parts." Koopie Koo finished.

"Exactly." Toce affirmed.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Puzzle Tent)**

Needless to say, Koopinator was very enraged to find that not only was there another team already working at the Hazard—they were solving it very quickly to boot. Whether through previous experience or not was unknown, but either way, Toce and Koopie Koo were quickly assembling the tops and bottoms, working their way towards each other in the middle until no more pieces were left.

"What the…that's impossible!" Koopinator roared. "Shellshock, get in here! We've gotta strike hard and fast early in the race!"

"Whatever you say!" Shellshock jumped over to a table.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"I think we've got the hang of this now…we've gotta move our limbs in unison, or else we're going to lose our grip on the wall." Hooktail recounted.

"Yeah, I know, I got it the first time. Just get ready, already!" Gloomtail urged. "I'm ready to go!"

Backs together, the dragon brother and sister started pushing up the pipe's slick surfaces. Their quadruped bodies allowed them to cover quite a bit of ground with each step, but obviously also spread out their balance. It took only one misstep…

"OW!"

"Get off my back!"

…for them to fall.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Still on their first try, the Toad girls continued up their pipe at a slow and steady pace, hoping not to plummet down and meet the mattress. They had progressed approximately one-half up the tube.

"Keep it going carefully…I'm not looking forward to landing on my bum." Theata joked. "Let's try and get this on the numero uno attempt…"

"I'll certainly try and keep up my half of the work…" Hannah assured, sneaking her hand up the surface.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Looks like we didn't have to take off our shells for this simple thing after all." Kojo chuckled. "Geez, this is pretty easy!"

"You said it!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock / Toce & Koopie Koo (Puzzle Tent)**

"Hurry it up!" Koopinator ordered. "Work faster!"

"I can't seem to find the right ones that—"

"Move onto another one! SPEED UP!"

Toce giggled to herself. "Tsk, tsk…temper, temper…"

"And we're nearly done…" Koopie Koo smirked.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

After the near-effortless scramble up the interior of the pipe, the Koopas climbed out to find themselves on top of a wooden platform with the clue box, the pipe openings, and the gate to the slide.

"Let's see, now…" Kojo opened up the envelope to get to the Route Info. "Detour. 'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' 'What will be the one to take pipe transport?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between "Conduit" and "Corridor."_

_In "Conduit," teams will have to travel by taxi 6 miles to Ducttube Repair, a top of the line pipe fixing company that plays amongst the most important of Pipeline Central's numerous pipe-related businesses. Their task is relatively simple—they will have to tighten the parts of a pipe together to allow water to successfully run through smoothly with minimal to no dripping. Once all of the pieces are in place and the water is running through, teams will receive their next clue._

_In "Corridor," teams will need to duck into a nearby Metropipe staircase and purchase an all-day riding pass. They will then be required to take the shuttle-pipe transportation system and navigate its confusing drop-offs and pick-ups to make their way across town 8 miles to Pipe Square, a plaza featuring the only art-based pipe monument in the entire town. Here, at the base of this statue, teams will find their next clue._

"…Heh…we prob'ly wouldn't stand a chance navigating some underground trains, seeing as we're country boys…" Kory joked. "We're better off fixing the water pipes. Whaddya think?"

"Let's do it. It sounds closer overall, especially if we did lose time trying to navigate ourselves." Kojo agreed.

The Petalburg males hurried over to the gate, where they pushed through and zipped down the slides. They retrieved their bags and headed outside to try and find a taxi.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Not long after the Koopas left, two more hands reached out and grabbed onto the sides at the top circle of the pipe. The girls clambered out and went over to the clue box.

"It's the Detour…" Hannah informed. "'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' 'What will be the one to take pipe transport?'"

"Oh, sweet! We get to try going through the metro?!" Theata shrieked happily. "I've never been in one of those before—Hannah, we gotta do that!"

"Uh, okay, whatever you—whoa!"

Without warning, an excited Theata pulled her friend down the slide and over to their backpacks. After exiting the building, it was easy to spot the 'METROPIPE' sign posted above a staircase that led underground. Obviously, since it was their destination for the Detour, the girls ran across the street and started going down.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Did you notice that whenever we say things in here, the pipe echoes?" Gloomtail asked. "Echo!"

"Echo… Echo… Echo…"

"Cut it out with that stupid old gag!" Hooktail snapped. "Come on, we've still got to make it up this stupid thing!"

"Stupid thing… Stupid…thing…"

"…Well, now aren't we the smart-aleck? Now YOU'RE the one messing around with the dynamics…" Gloomtail muttered, planting his paws against the pipe walls.

"SHUT UP!"

"Shut up! Shut up… Shut up… Up…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock / Toce & Koopie Koo (Puzzle Tent)**

"…so now we just push the two halves together, and presto-change-o! We're finished!"

A giggle escaped Koopie Koo's lips at the utterance of the phrase as she gave Toce a high five.

"Perfect replica of the original…" she observed. "I didn't think we could do it!"

"Neither did he…" Shellshock muttered, glancing at the steaming Koopinator with his peripheral vision.

"…Come on, let's split…we can still at least get a lead over these two idiots…"

"Hey! Who are you calling 'idiots?!' Why I oughta…"

Before Toce had a chance to push it any further, Koopinator and Shellshock ran out of the tent. At the same time, a glasses-wearing Business Bro calmly strode over, sniffed, and held out an opened chest.

Inside of the trunk were five posts that had signs attached at the top. Obviously, the Hazard rods had gone through yet another revamp in appearance ever since the last race—it was heavily noted and scrutinized by the girls as they read the brief descriptions.

"At the last pit stop, it became really clear that we weren't just the only ones besides Rocko and Lahla to not like the Koopinator…so the Hazard was the perfect opportunity to try and oust 'em, since the previous Yield in leg two was out of the question." Toce explained. "We saw the Mismatch Rod in that container we were offered…heh, we were glad we were the ones to get to the Hazard reward first, or else that annoying thing could've been claimed by the said team we want to try and knock off. Since our main target wasn't any of the other teams, we decided to go with something that was still a bit drastic…but at the same time, right to the point…"

Although the girls' eyes stopped upon passing over a particular rod (colored gray with two sets of circular heads, and arrows revolving around the inner two of both), they moved on with interest to take a certain one with a red background. It had a timer imprinted on it with the hands set on the one-quarter mark clockwise from the top, and two squiggly lines radiating its outer circle.

"…Hmm…this could do the trick." Toce muttered. "It's risky, but with luck, it can be what we need to take them out."

_Having completed the Hazard, Toce and Koopie Koo were given access to one of five signposts that could change the overall outcome of the race. Their choice was the Pause Rod._

_The Pause Rod is one that can only be activated at the end of a leg, and directly affects the team it is set on. A roulette will spin to choose the number of legs the effect will take place, ranging from one to three. During the course of the given number of legs, the team affected by the Pause Rod will have to wait fifteen minutes after receiving each clue envelope before they are allowed to open it. These steady increments add up, and ultimately, even affect the pit stop arrival—the team has to wait a quarter hour after arriving before they are allowed to check in._

_The downside of this particular rod obviously goes to the team who activated it. For every clue that their victims have to wait for, that number is multiplied by ten, and applied as the number of minutes the team will have to wait before checking in at the pit stop. Although the time is considerably less than that given to their opposition, the using team's efforts can be denied. If the victims somehow manage to arrive first at a leg of the race while under the effects of the rod, all penalties will be dropped as time credit, and instead, applied to the using team as a penalty._

"Playing it like this…wow." Koopie Koo murmured. "At least we aren't getting anyone else involved with it, right?"

"Exactly why it's so neat." Toce chuckled. "Come on, let's get back to our taxi…"

--

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"…Okay. I find it odd that even though we're siblings, and have like, the ultimate connection than any 'friends,' we're still here in this stupid pipe." Hooktail growled. "What stupid force of nature is hindering us from doing this?! We've fallen at least ten times, and my rump hurts!"

"Quit griping…" Gloomtail muttered. "Your loud echoes are hurting my ears…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Metropipe Tunnels)**

After purchasing their passes, the two girls had stopped to take a look at the maps that gave out the stops for each line. Luckily, Pipe Square was also labeled as a stop next to 'Tourism Street,' so that made it a little bit easier for them. However, they had to write down the information on the jumps through the chain on notepads just to remember it all.

"It's like ten or so leaps from station to station…geez." Theata wrinkled her nose. "Okay, so I'm over exaggerating, but this is still ridiculous…"

"Not to mention we have to wait out several stops for each transport…" Hannah added.

Once they had all of their notes down, the friends rushed to the hallway marked '4: Factories & Plants Sector II,' and scurried down the steps. Despite their rush, they were unlucky enough to miss the train in the cylindrical chamber as it pulled away…but they were able to get a glimpse of the fact that it was basically a giant pipe on its side, on wheels.

"Darn." Theata snapped her fingers. "Five minutes until the next one…yeesh…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

The Glitzville males dashed into the gym and dropped off their packs. They noticed that there was still another set there, but seemed to disregard it.

"Hurry up and get in here so we can complete this task." Koopinator ordered.

"…Uh…aren't you forgetting something, 'Nator?" Shellshock inquired. The metallic Koopa cast him a dull gaze. "…Right…well…I can't put my shelled back on your spikes and add pressure…that's dangerous!"

"…You expect me to take off my spiked shell?"

"Well, yeah." Shellshock nodded vigorously. "You expect me to get killed and you lose your hopes of winning?"

"…I could still win without…never mind, okay, I'll do it."

Grumbling, Koopinator slipped off his armored spike shell, revealing the trademark hidden white undershirt and shorts underneath. It looked weird, considering his hands and feet were still in metallic gear.

"But you…do the same. I won't have your shell indenting into my back." Koopinator instructed.

Shellshock gulped, looking back at his blue protector through his sunglasses.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Throwing down their backpacks, the girls quickly rushed over to their assigned pipe and got into position, back-to-shell.

"Alright…let's do this." Toce said eagerly. "Hopefully we don't fall at all…I'd hate to feel that jolt, even with this cushioning on the floor…"

"Here we go…" Koopie Koo prepared herself, pushing her hands against the surface in front of her face.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Whoever created this leg of the race evidently didn't keep us in mind…" Hooktail grumbled. "This is so stupidly hard for us for some dumb reason…"

"Well, I sure can't explain it…" Gloomtail retorted. "Just focus on that hole above us and we'll make it!"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Metropipe Tunnels)**

Evidently, the pipe trains were a favorable method of transport in Pipeline Central—the one that the females were riding was pretty packed. They were forced to stand up and hold onto the overhead railings just to avoid falling over with the constant turns.

"Should be the next stop for the second station jump." Theata notified, looking up at the map provided above the doors. "Get ready to push past some of these people so we can get out before the doors close, 'kay?"

"Got it." Hannah acknowledged with a nod.

When the train slowed down and came to a halt, its doors all automatically opened. The best friends had to not only weave through the other passengers, but also incoming riders, to escape back out onto the platform.

"Alright…the sign on the wall says the trains leaving for '7: Residential Sector I' is down those stairs." Hannah pointed out.

* * *

Ducttube Repair's main building was, unsurprisingly, shaped like a giant pipe jutting out of the ground. It was colored a pale orange hue, and didn't tower all that high in comparison to the surrounding factories and plants.

A taxi dropped off a team very close to the open garage entrance marked by a race flag. After paying their driver and taking out their backpacks, the pair dashed inside.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ducttube Repair)**

"Doesn't look too hard…" Kojo murmured, coming to a stop next to one of the pipes in need of fixing. "It just looks like a bolt-tightening job if anything else…"

"Yeah…you'd have to be pretty dumb not to figure out the problem here." Kory chuckled, grabbing a screwdriver. "Let's get to work on this…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"It's about time we finally got up here…" Hooktail griped, stretching out her legs. "What does the clue say?"

"We have a Detour on our paws." Gloomtail responded informingly. "It's either 'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' Whaddya wanna do, sis…fix some pipes or ride in some trains?"

"…People these days talk like the underground is massively crowded, especially when mass transit is concerned…" Hooktail mused. "We should just fix the pipes…even though it sounds boring."

"Boring or not, it could get us back in front!" Gloomtail reminded.

The dragons rushed down the slide (Gloomtail toppled over on the way down) and grabbed their backpacks before heading outside to find a taxi.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Shortly after the brother-sister team left, the Petalburg girls climbed up and out from their pipe and headed over to the clue box.

"Well…that was pretty easy." Toce said, dusting her hands off before opening the envelope. "…Detour time… Huh… We either ride the crowded subways to a plaza, or ride a taxi to fix a pipe."

"Obvious choice, right?" Koopie Koo asked. "We're not used to big city things…I'd think we'd get completely lost in a subway…so let's just go for the pipe."

"Psychic powers, girlfriend!" Toce cheered. "Exactly what I was thinking!"

Koopie Koo beamed as she followed her friend down the slide. Retrieving their bags, the two ran out to the street to find a taxi.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"For crying out loud, exert some effort, will you?!" Koopinator hissed. "If you don't at least push, we'll never make it up there!"

"Okay, okay! Geez…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ducttube Repair)**

"…That was pretty easy…" Kojo said, stepping back. "Let's see if this works…"

Signaling to the nearby Hammer Bro that they were ready to try out their pipe, the two Koopas dropped their tools to the floor and watched intently as he cranked the red wheel on the wall. The sound of water rushing through the interior of the conduits could be heard as it flowed through the bends before disappearing somewhere into the ground. Hardly any leaks came out from the joints.

"Looks like we aced this one…" Kory smirked. "Simple task…"

"Yeah…but that's a good thing for us." Kojo snickered.

"Alright…almost no dripping," observed the Hammer Brother. He turned to face the pair. "You two cleared that thing without any problems…here's that clue you need…"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Ducttube Repair)**

"Awesome…thanks, man." Kory said appreciatively. "'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pit stop, at Central City Hall.'"

_Teams must now make their way 3 miles to the next possible pit stop, located at the city hall for Pipeline Central, aptly named: Central City Hall. This three-piece pipe building resides in the relative center of town, in the split between the residential and industrial sections. It serves as the next possible pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Kory concluded. "Looks like we've already gotten our ticket to the pit stop. That's a good sign."

"Yeah…" Kojo glanced at his watch. "And the other five teams prob'ly haven't even been released yet! We sure aren't gonna be last!"

Grabbing their bags again, the Koopas zipped out to the streets and caught another cab.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"'Conduit' or 'Corridor.'" Koopinator read. "Obviously, our best option is fixing the water pipe. That shouldn't take any knowledge at all…even for a shade-brain like you."

"…Can we just PLEASE get back down there to our shells?" Shellshock urged. "It's freezing up here without 'em…"

Obliging, the two fighter Koopas raced down the slides and put their shells back on before grabbing their packs.

"…The other teams already left…" Koopinator growled. "How the heck could that have happened, them leaving before us?!" He gave his partner an angry glance. "…Oh, right…"

"What?" Shellshock inquired. "How?"

"…Never mind. Just go. We need to find a taxi."

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"This should be the right stop! Hurry, let's get out of this crowded thing!"

Amidst the stream of people, the Rogueport girls managed to make their way out of the pipe train just before the doors closed and it started back on its way.

"It should be the final station now." Hannah reminded. "I think all we need to do is get back up to the surface, and we'll find Pipe Square with the clue box."

"Hopefully…hey, watch it, will ya! Girl carrying heavy backpack, here!"

After navigating through the busy tunnels and dashing up the stairs, the Toads arrived at ground level. They were deposited out in an open square with a large metal pipe statue in the middle. Right at its front base, viewable from the exit to the Metropipe, was the clue box.

"All right! Sweet!" Theata whooped, running over.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Pipe Square)**

"Next pit stop is at Central City Hall!" Theata announced. "Says here we've gotta get a taxi for this one."

"But that makes our passes a waste of money…" Hannah mused. "I hope we didn't lose too many coins just for that one venture through the underground…"

"Eh…we'll worry about that later. Look, there's a taxi over there! Wait up! Stop!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ducttube Repair)**

Dashing from their taxi, the dragons scampered into the garage and grabbed the closest fixable pipe.

"Great…we'll have to use our teeth just to hold these stupid wrenches…" Hooktail groaned.

"Isn't that how we do everything?" Gloomtail teased, taking hold of the tool in his jaws. "Mnow come omn. We gotta get thish now!"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Ducttube Repair)**

The Petalburg girls rushed into the pipe-shaped center and took note of the other team they were up against before settling down next to a pipe.

"Looks like just a tightening job to me…we should be able to make quicker work of this than them." Toce stated, pointing over at the dragons, who had to turn their heads just to adjust the angle of the tools.

"Thank goodness…I'd hate to have to use my chompers on some dirty metal…" Koopie Koo shook her head sadly.

"Truth be told, I'm still getting over what happened in the incidents with Petalburg versus Hooktail…much less the fact that SHE is a GIRL. I mean, come on…none of us even knew that dragons had genders! That cloak of deception…I wouldn't trust being around those two very much at all…" Koopie Koo muttered. "Luckily, she's the same size as a Koopa…and thus, she can't eat us anymore. At least some changes are good…"

* * *

Central City Hall was a mangy old building with a gray outer surface that gave the wrong impression of it being made out of some kind of stone, due to rock-like cracks and chips. It had a myriad of windows going all the way around its form, and inside, various creatures could be seen doing paperwork and participating in meetings.

The very front doors to the center main pipe were perhaps some of the only structures viewable to the plain outside that were not conformed to fit the circular shape; instead, they were flat. Smack dab in front of the two old oak door panels was the pit stop mat and the location marker, guarded by an orange Yoshi and a Piranha Plant waiting out the time in his green pipe.

"…and he got so mad at me since I was right that the Bob-ombs weren't the second team to be eliminated. They're still in." Miles continued. "It's pretty funny…he thinks that they'll go this time, but I said they have enough to stick in for at least finishing safely in this leg."

"…Well, we shall just have to see what the outcome is…" the Piranha Plant said, wavering his leaves about. "…I think that cab right up there is letting out some riders with some pretty large backpacks…"

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

Seeing the host and greeter waiting at the front steps to the gargantuan building gave the two teammates all the boost they needed as they dashed up, hoping to get the results they wanted.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central." The Piranha mayor said merrily.

"Thanks!"

"…Kojo and Kory." Miles paused, flashing a wide grin. "You're team number one!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 1****st**** Place, 7:56 A.M.**

"YEAH, BABY! FINALLY AT THE TOP!" Kojo hollered at the top of his lungs.

Kory could do nothing but laugh as his best friend pulled him in for a hearty hug.

"I've got some more good news for you both." Miles provided, prompting the two to look at him with gazes of curiosity. "As the winners of this third leg of the race, you have both won Giant Land-brand home gym and fitness centers, included with the latest equipment and—"

"Dude, I've had my eyes on one of those for a long time!" Kory revealed. "This is so awesome—we finally got first!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm still having a hard time believing it myself!" Kojo chuckled.

"Without a doubt, we're probably the fastest and most athletic team on this edition…but some of the other competitors aren't slouches, either. Still, we've got a pretty good chance of landing ourselves near the top spot every time if we focus on emphasizing our strengths and using them to our advantage." Kojo remarked. "It worked for one leg…that means it can work for several others afterwards."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Ducttube Repair)**

Upon arriving at the garage, Koopinator gave the girls disgusted looks before heading over to a broken pipe.

"Come on, Shellshock. We must hurry if we plan on beating these two weaker teams to the pit stop." Koopinator urged.

"Right…well, least I know how to tighten bolts…"

"IT'S CLOCKWISE, NOT COUNTERCLOCKWISE!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"…And he's calling 'us' a weaker team?" Toce snorted, as if the statement was a joke. "That guy…he's delusional."

"I'll say…" Koopie Koo grinned, moving on to another loosened part.

"You think you can beat US to the pit stop, bigmouth?! Well, you've got another thing coming!" Hooktail sassed. "Come on, bro! We're going to show that jerk up!"

"…Already on it…" Gloomtail replied, his fangs still clamped onto the wrench.

* * *

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

"Welcome to Pipeline Central," said the Piranha Plant.

"Thank you."

Miles smiled. "Theata and Hannah. You're team number two."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 2****nd**** Place, 8:01 A.M.**

"…Second? Wow…" Hannah breathed. "…We jumped from ten to two…"

"Pretty sweet!" Theata clapped happily. "Least we had a good stroke of luck when we arrived at that stadium, being with the strong soccer team and all…or else we might've ended up in the bottom half."

"Well, we got second place, right?" Hannah asked, beaming a large grin of enthusiasm.

"Of course! It's definitely a good place to be!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Koopinator & Shellshock / Toce & Koopie Koo (Ducttube Repair)**

Back at the Ducttube Repair garage, the other three teams from the five minute superteam alliance were working furiously—somewhat motivated by Koopinator's words, it seemed that the Petalburgers and dragons were moving faster than they previously were.

"We can beat 'em…" Koopie Koo murmured words of encouragement to herself as she worked. "We're not losing to that no-good guy and his partner…"

"Turn them fashter!" Hooktail urged. "Fashter, fashter, faster! Oops!" She reached down to grab the dropped wrench. "…Faster!"

"…Sish, you're a geniush…" Gloomtail stated dully, rolling his eyes.

"Shellshock, you twit, it helps if you tighten the bolts all the way—then the segments would stop moving, and we would get done quicker!" Koopinator scolded.

"Well, sorry…it ain't like I'm a plumber or anythin', 'Nator…" Shellshock muttered.

Eventually, the tweaking of the small bits stopped as one team finished and called over the Hammer Bro. He turned on the water, and it flowed through their pipe with little to no dripping.

"You're done."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Ducttube Repair)**

"All right…let's see what we've got." Toce said, wiping her hands on a dirty rag. "'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pit stop, at Central City Hall.'"

"Obviously a local landmark of importance." Koopie Koo noted. "We should get there in no time."

"Right. Let's go get a taxi!"

Shortly after the Toad-Koopa combo left, another team unexpectedly finished. Although skeptical at first, the Hammer Bro went ahead and turned the water wheel. The sounds came, but not much liquid escaped.

"…Acceptable, I guess…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Ducttube Repair)**

"Hah! Beat US to the pit stop! Can't be serious!" Hooktail jeered at the Glitzville duo.

"Yeah! See ya, suckers!" Gloomtail stuck out his tongue. "Hope your pipe isn't fixed right when you say you're done! HAHA!"

"…Yelling will get us nowhere…just keep working…" Koopinator reminded his fuming partner.

"…They better be insulting just you…'cuz I never said ANYTHING…" Shellshock claimed, gnashing his teeth together.

As the brother and sister ran off the scene, the last bit of tough talk fueled the males to finish faster than ever. It wasn't long before they also called over the supervisor, and despite what Gloomtail wished, their pipe worked flawlessly.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Ducttube Repair)**

"Now to catch up to them…" Koopinator muttered, pocketing the Route Info. "Come on."

"TAXI!"

* * *

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

Somehow, two of the taxis ended up arriving at nearly the same time in front of the political building. The two corresponding teams leapt out of their vehicles, grabbed their bags, and paid their drivers before rushing off.

In the end, one managed to beat out the other.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central," greeted the Piranha Plant.

"Thanks."

"Toce and Koopie Koo," Miles said, "You're team number three."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** Place, 8:13 A.M.**

"Top three again! Whoo!" Toce cheered. "Nice!"

"And to top it all off, we have something else to go with it…" Koopie Koo added mysteriously.

Chuckling, the girls snuck off the mat whilst pulling out their Hazard-obtained item, allowing an unnerved set of siblings to step on.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail, that makes you team number four."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 4****th**** Place, 8:14 A.M.**

"…Same as last leg, and we didn't even have to use a Fast Forward this time…" Gloomtail snorted. "At least we're not in the back anymore…for the moment."

"It should still stay that way, too." Hooktail reprimanded.

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

"Welcome to Pipeline Central," said the Piranha Plant.

"Uh…yeah."

"Koopinator and Shellshock," Miles stated, "You're team number five."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 5****th**** Place, 8:17 A.M.**

"Well, that sucks…we're slippin' an awful lot." Shellshock groaned.

"One guess as to who the main problem is." Koopinator said nonchalantly, eyeing his partner.

"…Sure ain't me."

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Bob & Larry / Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana- Currently in 6****th**** (Pipeline Stadium)**

At precisely 8:50, the last five teams on the bottom half received their clues. Knowing that they were fighting for survival, they all raced out from the soccer stadium without hesitation and began calling down cabs.

"Think we should go for the Hazard? I mean, I know we're trying not to come in last and all, but it could possibly benefit us later…" Rana suggested, stuffing her backpack into the trunk of a taxi.

"I'm not so sure, babe… I remember seeing those two girls from Petalburg plotting something just before they left…knowing them, they probably done and went for it." Pierre contradicted. "Let's just focus on keeping our tails in the race."

"If you put it that way, then it's perfectly fine with me. I'm not complaining…"

"Upline Pipe Recreation Center, and step on it!" Grodus ordered. "We gotta have a lead over our competition for this next task!"

"We are going to the Upline Pipe Recreation Center…very nice it would be if you were to aide us by going fast." Bob stated.

"Serious hurry…just try and get us there as fast as possible." Blooey urged.

"Now this here is a big ol' problem!" Lahla exclaimed. "We can't seem to find any taxis, hon!"

"Dere's one comin' dis way…grab it!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

The X-Naut leaders were the first team of the second group to arrive at the gym. They quickly dropped off their bags in an open area before heading over to a pipe.

"Buh…remember, you need to control all your circuits for us to get through this…" Crump said warningly. "My tushie can't take much of a beating if we're riding in taxis all day, buh huh huh!"

"Quit yer blubberin'…I'll do as best as I can." Grodus growled firmly. "Now get into position so we can get this over with!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"One other team is already here…let's step it up a bit." Pierre encouraged.

Walking through the entrance to their pipe, the Squeeks put their backs together and intertwined their tails before proceeding up.

"GAACK! OUCH!" came a cry from a distant pipe.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Hopefully this will not be a difficult task for us…" Larry muttered. "We are only having our feet to use…all pressure goes to pushing and moving up?"

"Yes, yes…thinking of it as a strategy game we should be…easier then it might handle." Bob suggested.

The two Bob-ombs pushed up against each other and lifted their feet off the ground, but ended up falling onto the mattress seconds later.

"Trying hard we must be in order to stay in…"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Come on, Jerry! We've got to hurry!" Blooey urged. "Let's go, chop chop!"

"Yes, I know!" Jerry responded, putting his pack down before running over to join his partner inside of the pipe.

Shuddering slightly at having to press himself against his partner's moist, squishy back, Jerry signaled he was ready to begin.

"Okay…whenever you're ready to go…" he muttered.

"Slowly, now…remember, I've got tentacles, you've got legs…" Blooey reminded.

At that point, one of the other teams easily finished their climb and scrambled up to the clue box.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Wow…Detour. 'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' Which one do you think we should do?" Rana queried.

"By the sound of things, we can get started on 'Corridor' right away. We can both navigate through small spaces…" Pierre reasoned. "Time for goin' back underground!"

"Already?" Rana joked. "I live there…we weren't just sent home, were we?"

Spotting the 'METROPIPE' sign through the full-length glass window, the Squeeks rode down the slide and picked up their backpacks before making tracks to the staircase.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

The Pianta Parlor team arrived just in time to see the dating couple dash down to the trains. It only increased to their worries upon seeing three other sets of backpacks thrown about the ground.

"Looks like we're in last, hon…tight spot!" Lahla squealed. "Let's show 'em how to really race, pardner! Come on!"

Hesitant to follow, Rocko joined his partner in their designated pipe, where he instinctively slowly reclined backwards. He was surprised to feel a solidified surface behind him, pushing back against his force.

"Now, don't smash me into the wall, 'kay? I don't got too much strength in my solid form…be careful now…" Lahla warned.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metropipe Tunnels)**

The mice quickly bought tickets and started looking at the connection of trains that would lead them straight to Pipe Square.

"Quite a few trains we'll have to catch…this should be interesting." Pierre observed.

"Hopefully we have a lead over the other teams…we could end up getting caught in early morning traffic." Rana noted, looking about at the crowd of creatures worming through the narrow halls.

"We'll just see, babe…come on, let's find that first one going for direction number four." Pierre directed, dashing off. His girlfriend quickly followed, having to even leap over a few heads to keep up.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Bob & Larry / Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Unlike the athletic Squeeks, the other four teams were having much more trouble completing the teamwork ascension task. Jerry and Rocko were having trouble working with their respective partners in terms of balanced pressure, while the Bob-ombs and X-Nauts just weren't able to get it together very well.

"Keeping on trying we must to stay in…" Bob grunted, planting his feet against the side. Larry followed suit, and they began another try.

"Indeed…not giving up shall we be." Larry agreed.

"Jerry, I don't bite…you can push a LITTLE harder, you know…" Blooey remarked slightly irately.

"…Oh…uh, right…sorry…" Jerry chuckled sheepishly.

"Rocko, all ya gotta do is tell me to push harder, and I'll do it…we ain't gettin' anywhere…" Lahla stated. "If you don't push, we ain't gonna get anywhere…"

"Keepin' dat in mind."

"Crump…slow…down…" Grodus said very slowly. "I can't keep up if you keep scrambling up like a Scuttle Bug…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"It's this stop! Get close to the door!" commanded Pierre.

When the sliding doors moved aside, the mice were among the flow of people that streamed out. They quickly waded through the current over to another staircase leading up and ran down another hall before heading down another flight of steps.

"Next train is coming! Right on time!" Rana exclaimed, pointing at the incoming train down the tunnel.

"Perfect timing!" Pierre clapped as the pipe train came to a stop in front of them.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Bob & Larry / Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

While the others were still struggling, one team finally managed to succeed in keeping a steady balance and holding a strong inner focus while scaling the inside of the pipe long enough to reach the top. They exhaustedly ran over to the clue box.

"Exhausting that was…"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 7****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Our next task is a Detour between 'Conduit' and 'Corridor.'" Larry proclaimed. "I am saying our best choice is to navigate the underground…it should be quite simple, no?"

"Yes, yes…closer by, hopefully easier on our part than pipe climbing." Bob shook the sweat from his brow.

After sliding down the slides, the Bob-ombs grabbed their backpacks and headed back outside, rushing down the staircase.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"This should be the right stop…"

After taking a look at the signs on the walls, the Squeeks dashed up the staircase back to the surface. Seeing what they were looking for, they ran over to the area under the statue.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Pipe Square)**

"Pit stop time… Central City Hall by taxi…" Pierre noted. "Awesome…hopefully we're far enough ahead of the other teams."

"By the sounds they were making back at the last task, I think they'll be there for a while." Rana snorted. "We should be fine and safe…no need to worry about elimination."

"Yeah, but I'd feel more comfortable with you saying that once we're checked in." Pierre replied. "Come on, let's go find a taxi."

"Right."

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Come on, Jerry! Push against me so we can make it up!" Blooey commanded. "Push!"

"Believe me, I'm trying!" Jerry responded.

"No you're not! Push against my back and keep up the tension between our bodies so we can go up!"

"Rocko, hon…now I know it feels weird and all, but you gotta get this down if we wanna move on before the other teams, 'kay?" Lahla explained sweetly.

"…Er…yeah." Rocko nodded.

"Dangit, Crump, slow down! I'm losing your back! We're gonna fa—"

WHAM!

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Metropipe Tunnels)**

Boarding into a train, the Bob-ombs managed to huddle into an area very close to the doors.

"Crowded it is here…" Larry said distastefully. "No room we are having to move about…"

"Yes, yes…quite suffocating." Bob agreed. "Hopeful I am that we can disembark soon."

"Three stops."

* * *

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

"Welcome to Pipeline Central."

"Thank you."

"Pierre and Rana," said Miles, "You're team number six."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 6****th**** Place, 9:21 A.M.**

"Whoo, that's good…" remarked Pierre. "Least we stayed at the top of our group, right, babe?"

"That's the only thing good we had going for us today…" Rana lamented. "Ah well, but we can get over it, right?"

"Definitely." Pierre responded with a hug.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

After the numerous motivational and aggravated speeches given by the three remaining teams, one finally managed to finish.

"…That was mighty tirin'…"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 8****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Finally we're outta that dangblasted suffocatin' pipe!" Lahla exclaimed. "Now… Detour. 'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' Oh, we ain't goin' back into some claustrophobic place—let's fix the leaks!"

"…I guess dat's a better option dan tryin' to navigate underground." Rocko agreed uncertainly. "…Alright…let's go get one o' dose taxis."

"You know it!"

Riding down the slides, the Parlor employees grabbed their backpacks and headed out to stop a cab.

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"I think we can get this done…it's just a matter of when."

"Well, you better tell me exactly WHEN that is! Now quit being afraid and just push against my back already!"

Jerry winced under the loud snap of his partner. Nevertheless, he obeyed and focused, pushing his feet up against the walls once more as he moved his back up against the moist, squishy skin of Blooey.

"Crump…SLOW DOWN! You can't keep climbing so fast—you're OVERPOWERING ME!"

"Okay, okay! I'm doin' what you're sayin', I'm going as slow as I can, see?!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"Soon we should be coming to the correct stop for this train…" Bob remarked. "Keeping an eye out we should be."

"Indeed…and wishing I am that we did not pick the slower task." Larry added. "It would be good if we were to be staying in this leg."

"Yes, yes…luck we have been running across…staying it is it should be if we are persistent." Bob stated.

When the train came to a stop, the Bob-ombs pushed their way out and walked down the hallways to the next station where they were to board onto the next one in their chain.

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry / Grodus & Crump (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"Keep it going! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! DON'T STOP!"

"I'm trying, really!"

"DON'T YOU DARE FALL! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT THIS TIME!"

"Help me get a hold onto the edge!"

"Got it!"

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

An exhausted cherry Bob-omb stood by while the Blooper opened the clue envelope.

"We have a Detour up next, pal." Blooey informed. "'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' We either fix some pipes or take a ride on the underground."

"…Er…whatever…it's up to you. We have to do something that can keep us ahead…" Jerry pointed out, glancing at the two sets of backpacks still remaining on the ground on the lower level.

"The Metropipe, then. We can navigate through a system of trains lickety-split!" Blooey exclaimed. "Come on, I see the entrance outside!"

Zooming down the slide, the best friends grabbed their luggage before rushing back out the doors to the staircase that led down to the underground.

"Oh, and by the way, Jerry…"

"…Hm?"

"Nice job back there. We still hold a lead over last place!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

"C'mon…we've almost got this!" Grodus said harshly. "Slow down just a bit! Hold up just a sec!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Now go! Pull up at the same time!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Upline Pipe Recreation Center)**

Gasping, Grodus weakly managed to finally pull himself up and out of the pipe. Crump headed over to the clue box and took out their clue, ripping it open.

"Buh buh, we got a Detour!" Crump announced. "'Conduit' or 'Corridor.' What'll we do—fix pipes or ride trains?"

"…Depends." Grodus responded, walking over to stand by his partner. "I think our best choice is 'Conduit.' Transport is almost always crowded, and I can't deal with that sort of thing."

"…Yeah…"

"And you designed my hands to be water-resistant and heavy-duty. We can easily fix the water pipes." Grodus decided.

"…Uh…okay."

Crump went crashing down the slide, followed shortly by the android. Together, they grabbed the remaining set of packs and hustled outside, where they flagged down a taxi.

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"Coming close we should be in a manner of minutes…" Larry noted. "Ready to disembark we are?"

"Being I am if you are of sameness." Bob responded. "Push past the crowds we must to make it out."

A few of the nearby passengers crammed close to the Fahr Outpost citizens gave them strange looks upon hearing the speech quirks.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Metropipe Tunnels)**

"First train! Hurry; the doors are about to close! Leap for it!"

"Whoa!"

Just barely making it in before their entry was denied, the friends hurriedly apologized to the people they'd accidentally rammed into before settling down to wait for their appropriate stop.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ducttube Repair)**

Upon arriving at the repair center, the Boo and Pianta walked over to one of the unfixed pipes and put down their packs, instead picking up two of the provided tools.

"Um…so…we gotta squeeze these things tight now, don't we?" Lahla inquired. "Not too sure what's goin' on…"

"Just attach dese segments togeder and make 'em stick." Rocko replied, demonstrating the maneuver. "Like so…and stop when it's tight."

"Sounds easy, hon. Well, I'll get right on it."

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends (Metropipe Tunnels)**

Fighting to make it through the endless stream of people flooding about the underground, Blooey and Jerry struggled to push past and make it to the next hall.

"Wait, Blooey, hold up!" Jerry shouted, squeezing his way through. "Blooey, hold on!"

Using his own slippery qualities to escape the flow of riders, Blooey managed to find a safe resting spot on a bench. His partner eventually tussled through, and together, they headed down the stairwell to the next train stop.

"I think I see a train coming! We're right on time!" Blooey exclaimed. "Come on, let's go!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 7****th**** (Pipe Square)**

Relieved to have made it out of the mad train tunnels, the Bob-ombs strode over to the base of the statue, where they took out an envelope.

"We are now heading to the next possible pit stop at what is sounding like the city hall." Bob notified. "A taxi we must be finding. Hastening we should!"

"Indeed—there's one I am seeing! Quickly!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ducttube Repair)**

"Looks like we're almost there, hon…just keep it goin'…" Lahla encouraged, moving on to the next bolt.

"You got it."

While the Parlor employees continued their work holding together the segments of the pipe, the other team choosing the option hobbled in.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ducttube Repair)**

"Here's an open station, buh buh huh huh!" Crump chortled. "Got one!"

Stiffly walking over, Grodus managed to kneel over next to his partner and grab a hold of one of the tools.

"We don't have much time to do this. If we wanna stay in, we're gonna have to beat them!" Grodus said, his other hand flashing towards the co-workers at one of the other pipes.

"Luckily, I'm an expert at tightening nuts and bolts and screws and stuff!" Crump laughed.

"…Yes…I'm already aware of that." Grodus muttered nonchalantly. "Look, let's get this over with, and then we can all marvel at the beauty you made my robotic body…"

* * *

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

"Welcome to Pipeline Central."

"Thanking you, we are."

"Yes, yes."

Miles smirked, an amused look marring his face as he looked at the team he was about to check in. "Bob and Larry. You're team number seven."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 7****th**** Place, 9:46 A.M.**

"Splendid job we did!" Bob exclaimed excitedly. "Still in we are!"

"Indeed—safety we are in once more!" Larry added. "Another leg we shall be partaking in!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Lahla & Rocko (Ducttube Repair)**

Surprisingly, the X-Nauts put up quite a show of hard work—Crump's exhibition and display of fast-working hands resulted in them catching up quite a great deal. However, simply because they had gotten a head start, the co-workers were first to finish. They called over the supervisor, who turned on the water.

"…A few minor leaks…but it still passes. Just barely."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 8****th**** (Ducttube Repair)**

"A pass is a pass, hon." Lahla told the Hammer Bro as she ripped open the envelope. "…We're headin' to the pit stop now, Rocko! We gotta move!"

"I'm right wid you, Lahla." Rocko said dutifully, hoisting up his partner's backpack as well as his own.

The Pianta Parlor employees rushed out to the street, where they hailed a taxi.

"Central City Hall, 'kay? We're in a big rush!"

* * *

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Currently in 9****th**** (Pipe Square)**

"Yes! Oh, thank goodness!" Blooey whooped, extracting an envelope from the clue box. "It was so suffocating in that place, I thought we'd never get out!"

"Quick, Blooey, read the clue!" Jerry urged.

"Right, right!" Blooey hurriedly nodded. "…The next possible pit stop is located at Central City Hall? Okay, that's where we're headed—gotta find a taxi and fast!"

Searching about for a few moments, the friends managed to spot a checkered vehicle passing by. They rushed over and got it to stop.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Ducttube Repair)**

Giving his okay, the Hammer Bro handed over the envelope and gave the near-flawless job one last flabbergasted look before walking off.

"Next stop, the pit stop!" Crump declared. "We're headin' to Central City Hall!"

"Go out and try to claim a taxi for us." Grodus ordered. "If we're lucky, maybe we can beat out someone on the road! Either that, or we're gonna have to hope that this is a non-elimination leg…"

Putting on his backpack, the shorter X-Naut stumbled around for a bit before seeing an open taxi. He got its attention, and hopped in with Grodus, not bothering to deposit their bags into the trunk.

* * *

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

A single taxi chugged up the street and came to a stop just outside the building's lawn. Its occupants swiftly paid the driver before charging up the walk to the mat.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central."

"Thanks."

Nervous, yet firm looks of acceptance were implanted on the two's faces as they turned to look at the Yoshi.

"Lahla and Rocko," Miles announced, "You're team number eight."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 8****th**** Place, 9:57 A.M.**

"Oh, phew! Had me worried there for a sec, thinkin' we were out…" Lahla giggled sheepishly. "Well, we better make up for this poor showin'…we just seem to keep movin' back and forth in the ranks like a pinball, don't we now?"

"Not very good consistency…but we'll get de hang of it in time." Rocko predicted. "We got another opportunity."

"And we'll use it to move out of the back spots." Lahla agreed.

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

After the check-in of Lahla and Rocko, Miles and the Piranha Plant mayor patiently waited for the second-to-last team to arrive. The town leader occasionally snapped out into the air, biting down on some unseen object, his leaves madly flitting about as he did so. But when the noise of tires screeching to a halt sounded off nearby, he stopped the habit and turned to look up the way.

A sense of pleading could be felt in the team's demeanor as the two teammates stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central."

"Grodus and Crump." Miles stated.

"…Er…yeah?" the latter asked meekly.

"…You're…team number nine."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 9****th**** Place, 10:04 A.M.**

"…Somehow, I felt that coming…" Grodus admitted cheerfully, a feeling somewhat out of character. "Good thing we're staying in for another round…as long as we keep getting shots at this, we're guaranteed to improve. We were in last at one point, and next thing we know, we make it through! Take that!"

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Safe again!" Crump cheered. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so—"

"Crump…no."

"…Aww…"

**Team ? (Central City Hall)**

It was almost clear that a depressed tone was being emitted from the welcoming committee as the final team dashed up the walkway and jumped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Pipeline Central," said the Piranha Plant.

No response came from the duo. Their eyes apprehensively rested on the dinosaur's mouth, waiting to hear the news they were afraid to listen for.

"…Blooey and Jerry. You are the last team to arrive." Miles confirmed.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends- Last Place, 10:06 A.M.**

"…Last place, huh…" Blooey repeated. "…Well…certainly didn't expect that…"

"…So…what's the verdict?" Jerry questioned fearfully.

"…Don't make it too rough…"

"…I'm…sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race." Miles replied ruefully.

**Blooey & Jerry: Best Friends**

**Finish Place- 10****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

"…Well, we tried our best, right?" Blooey said sadly. "That's all that matters…and we stayed in and played a whole lot better than our buds, Screamy and Torque…"

"Yeah, but we both wanted to make it to the top, though…" Jerry stated.

"Who wouldn't…"

"We didn't end up winning, but in a way, we still succeeded at our goal. To be able to travel without fear of some stupid leader making some stupid mistake. Sure, we obviously made mistakes during this race…either that, or the other teams were just perfect super-racers. But the whole point is that we managed to run it and do decently." Blooey reiterated, using his tentacles for emphasis. "I had a lot of fun doing this thing, too…we got to do some things I would've never dreamed of, and we went to some pretty magnificent places. Summed up nicely, this was an awesome experience…and I'm glad that I was able to do it with Jerry. No other partner would've been right."

"I don't know how I would've gotten through the race without Blooey as my partner…he took the initiative as a leader to push me whenever I faltered, and it ended up helping us to get through and survive the three legs we participated in. That's something I'm really thankful for. He was like the leader of this team, and I think that if things had gone a bit differently, we would've surely risen up to the top." Jerry calculated. "It just didn't happen. Regardless, I loved running this race…it was so much fun exploring in unknown places, not knowing what would happen next. It's just that kind of unpredictability that makes life itself so interesting…"

In contrast to his initial reactions earlier in the leg, Jerry didn't squirm or shudder when Blooey wrapped his moist tentacles around in an embracing hug. When their moment was over, they nodded to Miles before slowly sauntering off, ambling around the corner until they were out of sight.

The third leg had been full of twists and turns, all leading up to an outcome. In the end, one undeserving team had gotten the boot, but it was sure to be like from one adventure to another, relative to the suction of pulling Warp Pipes. One thing was for sure—their bond had grown considerably stronger—possibly more enduring than the various metals that made up the buildings of Pipeline Central.

* * *

"Come on in, guys…please, take a seat."

**Bob & Larry / Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Pit Stop)**

A matter of hours after the last team's arrival into the pit stop, all of the duos had been called together into an informal lobby of the city hall building. By the looks of the curious, but calm faces, everyone had already eaten as well as gotten their interviews done, and had only been resting their minds and bodies in preparation for the upcoming leg.

One by one, the nine teams filed into the room, and plopped down onto the plushy sofas and chairs that had been arranged into a rough, three-part semicircle. After checking to make sure that everyone was present and accounted for, Miles closed the door and went to go stand in the midst of the group.

"Hey, everyone…glad to see you all here," greeted Miles. "I take it you guys are having a relaxing break right now, huh?"

Murmurs of agreement and acknowledgement went up around the arrangement.

"Well, that's always a good thing, right? Sadly, I'm gonna have to burst someone's bubble, though. You see…"

Nearly every neck in the room craned forward as the owner waited in anticipation for the Yoshi to continue (those without necks merely leaned closer in their seats).

"Today, in the third leg, one of the teams went for and completed the Hazard. They chose to take the Pause Rod, and upon their arrival at the pit stop, activated it." Miles explained. "Toce and Koopie Koo…please stand up and make yourselves known."

Following instructions, the girls obeyed and stood up from their sofa. Koopie Koo giggled nervously and waved her hand, while Toce simply waited, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Now…the Pause Rod is quite a powerful item. Whichever team this one decides will have to wait fifteen minutes after receiving every single clue envelope before they can open it. Not only that, but the affected team will also have to wait a quarter of an hour before being allowed to check in to the pit stop."

"That's too powerful of an item…" Grodus muttered.

"I sure hope they're not usin' it on us, now…" Lahla said sarcastically.

"Geez, that's harsh…" Pierre commented.

"The upside…or in another case, downside…" Miles continued, pointing at the girls during the second part of his statement, "…is that every single fifteen-minute penalty will also be applied to Toce and Koopie Koo, just as a ten-minute waiting period. However, also…if the victims manage to claim first in one of the legs while under the influence of the Pause Rod, the amount of time total they had to wait will be applied to their arrival as time credit, and also, be given to Toce and Koopie Koo as a penalty upon their arrival at the pit stop."

"…Wow…" Larry gasped.

"That's awfully risky…" Hooktail snorted.

"…What's their game?" Kojo asked quizzically to himself.

"So, Toce and Koopie Koo," Miles wrapped up, turning to face the two, "I'm sure there's one question on everyone's mind right now, me having said all that. Who is the unlucky pairing going to be?"

Already knowing that they were the choice, the team glowered at the standing girls.

"Easy choice for us." Toce said cleanly. "Koopinator and Shellshock."

Most of the teams, previously aware of the likely choice, merely sat there and watched as Koopinator's fury boiled to a red-hot breaking point. His metallic armor even seemed to glow the color of fire. Shellshock, on the other hand, just looked mildly bothered by the revelation as he drummed his fingers on his crossed arms.

"Now…this rod actually may have a lasting effect anywhere from one to three legs," Miles stated. "So…"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the host produced a small roulette wheel with three equal numbered sections on it from behind his back.

"…Let's see how long the effect will last…"

Miles spun the arrow. It speedily rotated around and around before finally losing momentum, and stopping on the number…

"Two legs, guys. Two legs," he informed. "You two teams will be taking hits from this for two legs before it wears off, okay? We'll see how it plays out."

With that, the orange Yoshi bowed before swiftly speed walking out of the room.

"…Uh-oh." Theata groaned.

The seething Koopinator abruptly stood up. His pointed finger was shot in the direction of the Petalburg females.

An unfazed Toce stared defiantly back, while Koopie Koo gave a nervous grin.

"…You'll pay…"

He stormed out of the meeting area. Shellshock followed.

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_A crucial flight mistake could prove costly in more than just one way for several teams…_

"Better than nodin if it's close by…just hope we don't run outta money…"

_And unsafe driving on a mountain road ends with a terrifying outcome…_

"I really think you should slow down now. I mean, seriously—just look at how hard it's pouring down out there!"

"Shut it! I know what I am doing!"

"Hold up—slow down for that curve up ahead!"

"Yes, I—"

SCREEEEECH!

* * *

_Leg 3 Trivia_

- An additional task featured in this leg of the race was to use the combined strengths of both team members to scale the inside of a slick pipe. This type of challenge was featured in the game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, a game unrelated to Super Mario Strikers.

- The Business Bro mentioned in the Hazard for this leg is a subspecies of the Hammer Brother family. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it is mentioned that Hamma's father is a Business Bro.

- The "Conduit" option of the Detour is somewhat similar to the mini-game, "Duct & Cover" of Mario Party 7.

* * *

Author's Note: And so Blooey and Jerry end up leaving third…darn. At least they're still friends, though, right? Always a good thing in comparison to the last two legs…

Well, until leg four…


	5. Episode 4: Sarasaland

* * *

Author's Note: (Updated racefic on November 16, 2007.) Hey, readers…just a quick note I forgot to tack onto the last leg's trivia: Pipeline Central was conjecturally an area in the sky, probably located somewhere in Mushroom City's upper regions. Eheh. Unfortunately, I wasn't aware of that public opinion when first designing this race route.

Review Answers:

**DonPianta** _(Anonymous)_: It's the only way I know how to administer that stuff ever since I introduced that kind of thing back in TTYD2, but I do find it interesting, too.

**Yoshi Hoshi** _(Anonymous)_: I'm not really sure why 15,000 is the number for Pipeline Central's stadium… And it seems you've found a loophole…I think that if one team got eliminated, the other would just keep on getting those lasting penalties the following leg…there just wouldn't be any chance for the recipient to dump the penalties onto the offenders. Not sure if there was anything else I would particularly have to fix if either of the two DOES get eliminated this round…

**DM** _(Anonymous)_: Sorry, um…I'm not really sure how to explain just how Grodus and Crump really overtook Blooey and Jerry, but I think it dealt with timing and actual distance (without rounding to that 3 shown in the explanation). And there's not really much of an other way for the "**Team ?**" to work that I know of as of yet…maybe that kind of thing can be fixed in the future.

**Master Ruck**: Yay for madness! WHOO!

**SSBFreak**: Always a chance, right—never know how All-Stars might turn out later on, two seasons from now… Sure hope I can meet your standards of interest with this!

**Sonowa**: It sure does, doesn't it…hm. I'll be taking that into account a little bit more—just see how it turns out, though.

**brianj**: I'm glad to hear that I met your standards, but it really isn't my fault if animosities rose again as a result of this 'innocent' game…is it? Hmm…

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Ten teams of two set out from the expansive Dinosaur Land archipelago and raced over five thousand miles to the industrial city of Pipeline Central. After being bunched up onto the same flight, teams were divided into two major groups of five to participate in a Roadblock that pit five against five in a game of soccer._

"GOAL! Point by Shellshock, blue team!"

"GOAL! Point by Koopie Koo, blue team!"

"GOAL! Point by Kory, blue team!"

Lahla narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "…Well…it doesn't take much brains to figure out who wins THIS match up…"

"GAME OVER! Nine to zero, blue team wins!"

_A clear winner was easily decided, and the five teams making up the deserving superteam parted ways to continue the leg. Upon discovering the first Hazard, Koopinator and Shellshock fought over it against Toce and Koopie Koo._

"Hurry it up!" Koopinator ordered. "Work faster!"

"Okay…this should be simple enough…the base and top have the flat sections, so we take care of those…" Toce murmured, connecting together several blocks.

_And in the end, the girls came out victor, and chose to take the Pause Rod._

"Playing it like this…wow." Koopie Koo murmured. "At least we aren't getting anyone else involved with it, right?"

"Exactly why it's so neat." Toce chuckled.

_Several pairs found difficulties in a task that focused on teamwork and balance._

"This is so stupidly hard for us for some dumb reason…" Hooktail grumbled.

"Keeping on trying we must to stay in…" Bob grunted, planting his feet against the side.

"Rocko, all ya gotta do is tell me to push harder, and I'll do it…we ain't gettin' anywhere…" Lahla stated.

"Crump…slow…down…" Grodus said very slowly.

_Speeding through the leg with their athletic ability, Kojo and Kory closed with an easy first-place finish._

Kory could do nothing but laugh as his best friend pulled him in for a hearty hug.

_Conversely, a taxi race to the pit stop spelled the end for one of three teams. Unluckily, the Blooper-Bob-omb combination came in last._

"…I'm…sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race." Miles replied ruefully.

_However, it wasn't the finishing point of interest for the leg. Toce and Koopie Koo chose to use their Pause Rod on Koopinator and Shellshock, resulting in constant penalties raining down for two legs._

The seething Koopinator abruptly stood up. His pointed finger was shot in the direction of the Petalburg females. "…You'll pay…"

Koopas Fix Streak; Blooey & Jerry Denied

_Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is Pipeline Central, a major industrial city focusing on the development, distribution, and inventive usage of pipes. A town covered in a bleak fog of orange pollutants and soot, it is well known for being almost completely focused on its financial productivity and having little to no space set aside for entertainment or basic tourism. Close to the center area of this engineering, booming, business joint is Central City Hall. This large, three-pipe shaped building actually holds the living quarters for the town mayor, as well as decent rooms for major committee members. It was also the third pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_For the next two legs, how will the feud between Koopinator and Shellshock, and Toce and Koopie Koo develop with the addition of their constant respective penalties? And can Grodus and Crump pry themselves out of last place and avert elimination from choosing them as the next targets?_

_Kojo and Kory, who arrived at 7:56 A.M…_

"YEAH, BABY! FINALLY AT THE TOP!" Kojo hollered at the top of his lungs.

_…will depart at 7:56 P.M._

* * *

Even in the evening hours, Pipeline Central retained its hideously ominous orange sky. Although the sun had swapped positions and was slowly shifting power over to its opposing celestial partner, it was as if there had never been any change in lighting at all. However, things had slightly begun to slow down in terms of activity all around the city, with people utilizing various methods of transportation to retreat back to their homes for the night.

Central City Hall's large front region, shaded by a large flat supported by pipe-shaped columns, was lit by a myriad of bright lights. The steps leading down to the walk, the cement way itself, and the gates, were all also ornately illuminated by small lanterns. This was all more than enough luminosity for the first team to venture out from the mat.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 1****st**** to Depart, 7:56 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

Once again decked out in their monogrammed hoodies, the Koopas edgily moved about upon the mat, both sets of gelled hair slicing through the evening breeze. When the appropriate time came, they opened their envelope.

"Here we go," quipped Kory as he took out the Route Info, "'Make your way by taxi back to Pipeline Airport and fly to Sarasaland, arriving through Birabuto Airfield. Once there, travel by taxi to Totomesu Courtyard, and seek out King Totomesu to receive your next clue.'"

_Teams must now use taxis to travel back to Pipeline Airport 2 miles, and reserve a flight that will carry them 9,842 miles to the region of Sarasaland, taking care to land in Birabuto Airfield instead of one of the other airports. They must then utilize taxis to travel an additional 16 miles to Totomesu Courtyard, the castle residence of King Totomesu, the most notorious Gao, after the end of his brainwashing by his former boss, Tatanga. The next clue will be received from the sphinx himself._

"'You have 198 Smash coins for this leg of the race,'" concluded Kory. "It sounds like major taxi-travelage this leg. Do you think we have enough money?"

"Dunno." Kojo responded, boosting up the card total. "All I know is that we might even have to stretch it to make it work…not enjoyable, but if it's mandatory, it might be necessary…"

Kory grinned halfheartedly and motioned in the direction of the open gate. The Koopas power walked away from the location marker, and upon arriving at the side of the street, started to search for a taxi.

"In the third leg, we finally achieved that desired front-place position. Needless to say, it was an awesome feeling." Kory admitted. "But we can't let down our guard, though. It'll really start to reflect just how good or bad we are later on, when the number of contenders gets even narrower. So far, we both feel that our athleticism can help us stay in long enough to prove ourselves…and if we can keep it up when it's still early without exerting too much effort, it'll mean less stress later on."

After hailing a cab, the two turtles hopped inside and clicked their seatbelts for the short ride. On the way, a sudden idea struck the mind of one of the males.

"…Hey…I just realized something." Kojo voiced. His partner nodded, nonverbally telling him to give it a shot. "Why couldn't we just run this whole race navigating by Warp Pipe instead of wasting money by plane? Sure, it's a tight squeeze, occasionally painful, and may drive you insane, but…it's possible."

"…I guess there are just some things that are done to keep the playing field spread out or bunched together on purpose," Kory responded with a shrug. "Who knows…"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 2****nd**** to Depart, 8:01 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

The Rogueport girls were dressed in somewhat matching outfits to begin the fourth leg. They were both wearing matching lavender jackets and gray shirts, with black shorts and gray jogging pants, respectively. Additionally, both hairstyles were pulled back into a ponytail (for Theata, it was more of just a sprout, due to her hair being wildly short).

Eyes sparkling with delight, Theata began to read the information aloud. "'Make your way by taxi back to Pipeline Airport and fly to Sarasaland…'"

"Although I'm really, honestly, not too sure…I think that although it's unintentional, Theata and I are somehow staying hidden, back in the shadows. Well, um…not many other teams really…you know…pay attention to us unless we're in some kind of foot or vehicle race…" Hannah trailed off, her eyes downcast. "…N-Not that that's a bad thing, though…maybe if we wait out the storm, uh…we could…sneak up and be there near the end."

"Okay…the Koopas left only a few minutes ago, so we should be able to keep track of them at the airport," calculated Theata. "Hopefully we can find a decent flight of our own."

"Uh…right." Hannah nodded.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do this thing!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Pipeline Airport)**

Not wasting a beat, the boys paid their driver and reclaimed their bags before scurrying into the main terminal of the two-piece airport. They quickly darted over to the nearest information center and addressed the agent stationed behind the counter.

"Evening, ma'am…we're looking for the fastest available flight to Sarasaland's Birabuto Airfield." Kory explained.

"Earliest landing possible," chimed in Kojo.

"Sarasaland, Barabuto Airfield…all right…I'll look it up for you…" claimed the Toad woman. "…Hmm…okay, here's something. We have Mushroom International 5490, which departs at 11:50 tomorrow morning, and arrives at 10:30 P.M. There's Sarasa Carrier 8310, leaving at 8:30 A.M., but it has a stopover, and arrives locally at 2:45 A.M. And then there's Pipeline Travel 2600, which leaves at 9:15, but it comes in at Chai International, not Birabuto Airfield, at 1:30 A.M."

"Uh-huh," Kojo nodded, jotting down the information in an unreadable scribble of shorthand, "So you're saying that Mushroom International 5490 should be the quickest."

"Sure is," she responded. "However, by the looks of things, spots are a little bit limited. But there's some space for you if you would like to reserve."

"Wha? You can seriously do that for us?" Kojo asked.

"I can."

"In that case, we'll take two, please." Kory confirmed.

(Kojo & Kory- 1st on Mushroom International 5490)

"Awesome…thanks very much!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pipeline Airport)**

After arriving at the airport, the girls had instinctively followed along with the name of their destination, choosing to check out Sarasa Carrier first.

"2:45…it sounds like the earliest arrival anywhere." Theata contemplated. "…I think we should go for it."

"…Alright with me…" Hannah agreed.

"We'll take two, please."

(Theata & Hannah- 1st on Sarasa Carrier 8310)

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Central City Hall)**

While Toce's light windbreaker was a cardinal red, Koopie Koo's jacket was a bright cerise. Due to the girls having to wait ten minutes before their departure, they stood next to the mat, off to the side.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 3****rd**** to Depart, 8:14 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

For the dragons, the clothes were once again designed to fit their quadruped bodies in the colors of blue and pink, respectively.

"'…Once there, travel by taxi to Totomesu Courtyard…'" Hooktail continued.

"The good thing is, we're not getting all mixed up in the power struggle going on between the two teams everyone's scared of right now. It just isn't our playing style to get all messy like that, anyways—fast, furious, and straightforward is much better, and for us, it works." Hooktail stated. "I'm betting that once at least one of 'em is gone, things will get easier for us…besides, it's not like us to hang under the radar for so long."

Ignoring the Petalburg females, the dragons scampered down the walkway to the street, where they picked up a cab.

"Pipeline Airport, and step on it!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Central City Hall)**

As usual, the metallic Dark Koopatrol was only wearing his armor—nothing else had changed. On the other hand, Shellshock was wearing a dark blue jacket that matched the color of his shell. When they arrived near the mat to wait out their time, they glared at Toce and Koopie Koo, who simply avoided their gaze.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Pipeline Airport)**

"So you're saying that your flight is the fastest one you know of." Gloomtail confirmed.

"Positively correct," answered the Koopa. "Would you like to buy tickets?"

"We didn't come here just to play twenty questions, bub, of course we want to!" Gloomtail replied sarcastically.

"…Yeesh…"

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 2nd on Sarasa Carrier 8310)

"Looks like another night of sleeping in luxurious five-star airport chairs…joy…" Hooktail said dryly.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 4****th**** to Depart, 8:23 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

"Okay, let's see what we've got…" Koopie Koo said, opening the envelope. "'Make your way by taxi back to Pipeline Airport…'"

"I know exactly what everyone else was thinking—what the heck was I thinking when I announced I was handing over the Pause Rod to the Glitz guys?" Toce inquired, an amused smile on her lips. "The thing is, Koopie Koo just played with me on that decision to take the risk. I was the one who was fully intending on doing it. Sure, I feel bad handicapping a team—it's not exactly the fairest way to play. But I don't mean to reciprocate the rudeness Koopinator shows to others…my game isn't an eye for an eye. Our goal is to merely erase them from this. Shellshock is an okay guy, but Koopinator…he just doesn't deserve to be here, and almost everyone feels that way."

"198 Smash…got it. Alright…here we go." Toce said, slipping the credit card back into the waist pack.

"…We're going to get you…" Koopinator threatened menacingly.

Not giving the pleasure of being frightened by the statement, Toce swiftly strode away. Koopie Koo, on the other hand, was visibly shaken as she hurriedly followed.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 5****th**** to Depart, 8:32 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

"'…seek out King Totomesu…'"

"I'm not sure why the heck we keep on gettin' targeted, but it's drivin' me nuts! Can't the other teams just leave us alone, or are we really that big of a threat?! It's getting to the point where 'Nator and I are always secluded or segregated from the others at pit stops and stuff!" Shellshock broke off from his rant with an irate sigh. "Sure, it's a competition…but it's nice to at least be able to be friendly, y'know? I'm not getting that chance, but I'd like it…"

"We are coming in first this leg to negate the attempts of those brats and eliminate them from this race…" Koopinator vowed. "Let's go, Shellshock. We need to get on the best flight possible."

"I'm all for it, 'Nator," Shellshock replied, his dilapidated expression betraying his statement.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Pipeline Airport)**

"So the Sarasa Carrier flight has a stopover and arrives later, but your flight goes straight…" Toce mused.

"That's right," said the Toad behind the counter. "Do you want passes on or not? There's hardly any space left…you might not have a chance later."

"What do you think?" Koopie Koo asked her partner.

"Well, hey, it's the fastest available option we have. I think we should take it." Toce replied. She turned back to the agent and handed him the passports. "Here you go."

(Toce & Koopie Koo- 2nd on Mushroom International 5490)

"We're going to be waiting for over twelve hours here…hopefully we don't run into the Glitzville team again." Koopie Koo remarked, uneasily glancing around.

"We should be fine as long as we stay undetected from them…if worse comes to worst, we can always take cover in the powder room." Toce reassured. "I'm sure that even the Koopinator wouldn't have the nerve to simply stroll in there…"

Koopie Koo laughed. "I sure hope not."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Pipeline Airport)**

"Fastest flight, huh…well, in that case, we'll reserve on your airlines." Shellshock informed.

"Book us seats close to the front, or else." Koopinator pressured.

"Er…okay…" The Koopa speedily printed the boarding passes.

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 3rd on Sarasa Carrier 8310)

"Pleasure doing business with you…" Koopinator muttered, snatching the slips up from the desk.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 6****th**** to Depart, 9:21 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

The dating Squeeks were dressed in their respective black leather and blue jean jackets, as well as the traditional masks.

"'…198 Smash coins for this leg of the race.'" Pierre concluded. "Do we have it all, babe?"

Rana watched as the bill separated into monetary figures that zipped into the card before answering. "Looks like it."

"Then we're off."

"Since we got a taste of victory in the very first leg, we really don't like the feeling of hanging around so close to the very bottom numbers while remaining in the second half of the pack. I mean, who would?" Pierre asked. "It isn't helping that there seems to be some sort of silent war going on, too…pretty much all of the teams are wanting Koopinator and Shellshock out. Personally, I think that Toce and Koopie Koo's decision was sorta brave, but sorta stupid at the same time. They're both really strong teams…but if one fell, I guess there would be less pressure on us later on in the game."

"Taxi! Over here!" Rana called out, doing a back flip while holding a lit flashlight to get the attention of a driver down the street.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Pipeline Airport)**

"It sounds like this Pipeline Travel flight is pretty fast…according to the agent, it's faster than the Sarasa Carrier one." Pierre noted. "But the problem is, it comes in at Chai International…not Birabuto Airfield."

"How're we gonna get around that?" Rana questioned. "We could get penalized for it if we come in at the wrong airport…"

"Prob'ly not, I'd think…" Pierre contradicted. "What if we could get a lead on that flight by just traveling over to Birabuto from Chai?"

"…Well…I guess it's worth a shot…" Rana said hesitantly. "…But you know, babe, if this totally messes us up, I'm going to consider it your fault."

"Gee, thanks…" Pierre chuckled. He turned to address the Piranha Plant behind the desk. "I guess we'll take two for the flight, then."

(Pierre & Rana- 1st on Pipeline Travel 2600)

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- 7****th**** to Depart, 9:46 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

In essence, the two Bob-ombs could've been considered 'naked' in the fact that they were without any jacket, hat, or any other article of clothing. But, considering that they WERE Bob-ombs, and the species usually didn't wear clothes anyway, they were perfectly decent.

"'Make your way by taxi back to Pipeline Airport and fly…'"

"We are not doing so badly in this race of running right now… We have been playing it as a fair, no-cheating game, while still giving it our alls, and for that, we are being proud. It is deserving." Larry said boldly. "Although not involved we are in the fierce clashing between Pause Rod victim and user, we are hoping that in the end, the mean-spirited Koopinator will be being gone. He is…quite…untouchable…and…let me just be of saying that he has had it coming to him and his partner."

"Hoping I am that we can capture seats to a good flight." Bob said, waving his flashlight about to get the attention of a taxi.

"I am thinking we are able to." Larry replied optimistically.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 8****th**** to Depart, 9:57 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

Even though it was the beginning of the night, Lahla was highly energetic—her cat ears, bows, and pink jacket bobbed up and down as she float-jumped around in place. On the other hand, Rocko was wearing a dark, midnight-black leather jacket over a white T-shirt and leaf skirt.

"'Make your way by taxi back to Pipeline Airport and fly to Sarasaland…'"

"Well, to be honest, I'm totally glad someone's finally takin' an action to try and get that darned Koopinator outta this race…and also I'm glad that it didn't have to be us. It's really 'bout time someone showed that guy what's up—he's gettin' worse as this thang progresses, and before long, he'll be so discourteous, he'll be drivin' everyone crazy! That is…if we don't take him down first before it has a chance to happen…" Lahla remarked slyly.

"We'll be takin' ourselves outta eighth place, now…this ain't a nice place to be in." Lahla proclaimed. "And, if we get a chance, we should also prob'ly try and keep in the Petalburgirls…they're gonna need it."

"Pretty brave, dose girls…takin' the hits for everyone in dis attempt to get rid of de Glitzes…" Rocko mused. "Dink we can do it 'fore de penalties run out?"

"We oughtta be able to…now let's hurry and get a flight so we can help out! Taxi!"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Pipeline Airport)**

"So this is being the quickest flight…in that case, we are going to need two tickets." Bob stated.

"Indeed. Being late we do not want to be." Larry added.

(Bob & Larry- 2nd on Pipeline Travel 2600)

"Hopefully this is the flight that shall push us up in the rankings…" Larry commented.

"Yes, yes."

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Last to Depart, 10:04 P.M. (Central City Hall)**

For the fourth leg, Grodus had changed into a new set of body-covering robes monogrammed almost all over with the familiar "Xs" of the X-Naut legion. As for Crump, he was wearing a large, puffy purple jacket that matched his bulk, a red hood, and of course, his signature goggles.

Before opening the envelope, Crump exchanged a knowing look with his partner. "'Make your way…'"

"Three words. No, four… We hate being in last…oh, wait, that was five. Never mind. Whatever!" Crump shouted, flailing his arms about. "What I'm tryin' to say is that if we come back down again, we might not be able to come back from it! We should be keepin' up there in the high top half! And with that lil' war goin' on between the two enemy teams, it'll be a bit easier for us, buh buh huh huh huh!"

"I'm counting on us moving up the ranks this leg, Crump." Grodus informed. "This body doesn't respond well to high stress."

"That's why you're a flight-findin' specialist, remember?" Crump asked cheerily. "Just plug in, and boom! Buh buh huh huh huh!"

"Well, the booking counters better be open…" Grodus muttered.

Upon the approach of a taxi, the large android activated some sort of mechanism that caused his body to glow from inside of his large robes, serving as an efficient beacon.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Pipeline Airport)**

"Accordin' to this guy, this is the fastest flight available…" Lahla noted. "Whaddya think, hon? Shall we reserve?"

"…I guess. Not like we wanna board a later one…" Rocko snorted jokingly.

"Right-o. Two for us…" Lahla requested, handing over the passports.

(Lahla & Rocko- 3rd on Pipeline Travel 2600)

"Now to wait for it to leave tomorrow mornin'…" Lahla sighed, taking the informational passes from the counter.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Pipeline Airport)**

"Right…so this is the fastest one with available seating." Grodus concluded. "In that case, this is the one we want. Book two. Now."

"Close to the front, too!" Crump added. "We have a bit of an emergency, see? It's imperative we get off as quickly as possible!"

(Grodus & Crump- 4th on Sarasa Carrier 8310)

"I'm betting that due to the distance traveled, we can get a lead over anyone else who might've been stupid enough to choose that Pipeline Travel flight." Grodus calculated. "We're as good as safe this leg."

"Buh huh, all right!"

* * *

When boarding for the first departing flight to Sarasaland the following morning, only four teams showed up. This, of course, came as a shocking revelation to the group, as signs of doubt and feelings of insecurity began to paint onto most faces. However, apparently, Koopinator was confident in the choice of air transport—his mischievous grin at seeing no trace of Toce and Koopie Koo was overwhelmingly dark.

**(Sarasa Carrier 8310- Departing at 8:36 A.M.)**

_This is the first flight departing for Sarasaland, scheduled to arrive second at Birabuto Airfield due to a stopover. Aboard are siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, and best friends Theata and Hannah._

* * *

The next three teams to leave on a flight seemed somewhat apprehensive at seeing no other teams around, but for different reasons—while the Squeeks were actually well aware of the destination of the plane, it appeared that the coworkers and Bob-ombs were clueless and confused. Nevertheless, they settled into an uncomfortable silence as the plane took off.

**(Pipeline Travel 2600- Departing at 9:21 A.M.)**

_This is the second flight departing for Sarasaland, but it arrives at Chai International. Riding are leadership associates Bob and Larry, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

A mixture of relief and surprise washed over the final two teams as they boarded their plane. They looked relatively confident in their flight, and seemed to be standing by it, even after seeing no other teams around.

**(Mushroom International 5490- Departing at 11:52 A.M.)**

_This is the last flight departing for Sarasaland, but is scheduled to arrive as the first carrier overall. Only two teams are stationed on this aircraft—childhood friends Kojo and Kory, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

Birabuto, the desert kingdom of the four-part region known as Sarasaland, appeared totally different in the nighttime from one would expect of a normal arid wasteland. It was remarkably chilly and cool with brisk, crisp gusts of wind periodically plowing through the air. The absence of a steaming hot sun and the missing regularity of normal life made the whole territory eerily quiet.

Because of the late hours, Birabuto Airfield was virtually closed to the public in terms of boarding planes or buying tickets for flights, save for the occasional few workers putting up here and there. Fortunately, it was still open for those disembarking for arrivals. One plane in particular landed at the large, spread-out airport, and released its occupants.

**(Mushroom International 5490- Arriving at 10:47 P.M.)**

Racing through the airport, the two Petalburg teams left all other travelers in a daze as they sped through the area, madly zooming around corners and skipping down escalators until they reached an exit marked as a taxi queue. Providentially, there were a few waiting drivers parked.

**Kojo & Kory / Toce & Koopie Koo (Birabuto Airfield)**

Speeding to a stop, the childhood friends were the first to address one of the drivers.

"Hey, good evening, sir. We need to go to Totomesu Courtyard, fast as possible," explained Kory. "Think you can do it for us?"

"Sure, I guess…but the King might not be so happy at being woken up this late…" came the reply of the bee-like Bunbun as he twirled his spear around in boredom.

At this nonchalant comment, the two Koopas looked at each other uneasily, but shrugged and got in anyways. Just as their cab took off, the girls arrived on the scene.

"Hi! We gotta rush to the Totomesu Courtyard." Toce explicated. "Got the speed for it? That taxi that just left—we're in a race to beat 'em."

"A race, huh…" the Kumo repeated. He raised one of his legs in the probable form of a thumbs up. "Okay…I'll try it."

"Awesome!" Koopie Koo exclaimed, dumping her pack into the trunk. "Thanks so much!"

* * *

The next stop, Totomesu Courtyard, was a building resembling that of a luxurious mini-castle surrounded by surprisingly lush green bushes. Almost all of the property was outdoor-themed, with shady palm trees, a natural pool of water, and even an arch meticulously crafted out of stone. In the middle of the entire area was a large, hulking yellow form, whose fierce yellow eyes seemed to pierce the darkness like knives.

A first taxi slowed to a stop at the front separation of the shrubbery, allowing its paying customers out. They told the driver to stay put for a moment before hesitantly approaching the laid-out lion.

At the approach of the Koopas, King Totomesu's golden-furred head lifted from his shaggy paws. He leered at them for a few moments with his sharp, yellow orbs before raising up one of his hands.

"Evenin'…I assume you're here for the clue, correct?" he asked gruffly.

"Er…yeah. We are." Kojo responded quickly.

"…Well, go on…take one. I haven't got all night, ya know." Totomesu replied irately.

Seeing what was being implied, the friends reached down and grabbed an envelope from the pile before opening it.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"Th-Thank you, sir!" the pair called out in shaky unison. Almost immediately, the two discarded the green Fast Forward folder by stuffing it into the fanny pack. Kory shone his flashlight on the Route Info details in such a way as to not let the light fall onto the beast.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Birabuto Kingdom border and ride a ferry to reach the Easton Kingdom. Then, drive yourselves and locate Stonedge Isle and seek out the docks for your next clue.'"

_Teams must now travel by means of taxi 2 miles to the Birabuto-Easton border, where they will need to use a boat to travel over the underwater kingdom to the Easton region, 12 miles away from the advised ferry point. Once there, they will need to utilize marked cars to drive an additional 11 miles along the coastline to reach the bridge to Stonedge Isle, a mysterious atoll protruding off the shores that bears a striking resemblance to a certain landmass of the Real World. It is here that teams will find the next clue._

"Good…looks like we won't be squandering all of our money entirely on taxi rides." Kojo observed. "Bad thing is…do you think that the ferry station is open right now?"

"At this hour, it's hard to be able to tell…it's unlikely." Kory answered. "…Um…sir? King?"

"…What?"

"Do you happen to know if—"

"Open 'til 11:30. Might wanna beat it if you wanna catch a ride."

"Oh, shoot! This is gonna be really tight—if we make it, we might totally leave Toce and Koopie behind!" Kojo exclaimed.

"Either way, they still have that penalty thing." Kory pointed out. "But still, yeah—that'd be great!"

Rushing back to their taxi, the Petalburg males quickly gave the driver the instructions. In no time, they were speeding off in the direction of the coast.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Totomesu Courtyard)**

Reaching the outdoor castle only about half a minute after the other team left, Toce and Koopie Koo leapt out of their taxi and quickly entered the area to speak with the King.

"I'm guessing you're the one we're looking for." Toce stated.

"…Um…are you?" Koopie Koo squeaked uneasily, seemingly intimidated by the sphinx's giant girth.

King Totomesu grunted in acknowledgement and lifted up his paw. "Yeah…just take this and beat it."

A flabbergasted, annoyed look on her face, Toce reached down and took an envelope from the pile. She stepped away from the beast a short distance with her partner.

"Alright…now we just have to wait ten minutes…" Toce noted, glancing at her watch.

* * *

The ferry location on the edge of Birabuto was simply a set of simple loading docks and a main operations building. By the looks of things, however, the staff had already abandoned the area for the night.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

Hoping to capitalize on their lead, Kojo and Kory optimistically pushed onward to the cement docks, where they dashed to the counter. Their spirits immediately plummeted upon the realization dawning on them that there were no other people around.

"Dangit…what the heck?" Kojo voiced disappointedly. "Did that lion lie to us or something? There's no one here…"

"Either he lied, or there weren't anymore customers worth taking over on a trip to the other kingdom across the waters." Kory reasoned. "Guess we just have to stay here and wait out the night…"

"Tch…there goes the lead we had from our flight advantage." Kojo lamented.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

After their penalty time had expired, the girls opened their clue. Upon seeing the flashlight fall upon green, Koopie Koo leapt upon the Fast Forward folder.

"Oh, hey…a Fast Forward," pointed out Koopie Koo. "That might come in handy. What do you think?"

"…Possibly." Toce left the topic on hold, quickly scanning over the Route Info. "…Actually, it might be a good opportunity. A great one. We'd have to ride a ferry over to another completely different kingdom, and I doubt the availability of boats at this hour. Although the Fast Forward station may not even be open right now, if we got it, it'd only mean waiting to open just one more envelope…"

"Yeah. We might have an awesome lead to hold over for a while." Koopie Koo added.

"…Alright. We'll check it out." Toce affirmed. "That is, unless Kojo and Kory go for it…now, let's answer the question everybody wants to know…what IS the Fast Forward, anyway?"

"…Oh, right…that really is important." Koopie Koo giggled softly. "'Travel by taxi to the marked docks included with this clue, and take a pod to submerge yourselves underwater. From there, explore the underwater cavern lair of Dragonzamasu and search for the Fast Forward award.'"

_A Fast Forward is a single grant located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all additional tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop, but each team is only able to use their Fast Forward power once; therefore, they must decide when it is most advantageous to use it._

_To claim this leg's Fast Forward, teams will need to ride in a taxi approximately 3 miles to a set of marked docks, where they will be able to use a quick-travel pod to arrive at the cavernous home of the seahorse-like beast, Dragonzamasu. In his spacious underwater home, teams will have to search around to find the hidden Fast Forward award._

"Simple enough. Let's just hope there aren't any time restraints on the waiting area." Toce said, taking long strides back to the waiting taxi.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

Several minutes passed. Glancing nervously at their watches, the Koopas waited for a sign of their Petalburg opposition.

There was none.

"…They only had ten minutes with those penalties, right?" Kojo quizzed. "Surely they would've been here by now…"

"Knowing them, they'll be coming around in time." Kory responded. "…We better go ahead and rest up instead of worrying about 'em all night."

"…Way to change the subject on me…" Kojo snorted. "Well, fine…guess there's no point in losing sleep over them."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Birabuto-Muda Marked Docks)**

Sending away their taxi, the girls quickly made their way over to the waterfront in the darkness. Toce held out her flashlight, and prevented Koopie Koo from running straight off into the water.

"Oh, gee…thanks." Koopie Koo laughed sheepishly. "I don't want to get my feet wet just yet until I have to…"

"Let's check out the so-called pods. Hopefully they're self-manned…" Toce murmured.

Only a few metal spheres were parked next to the wooden projection—three, to be exact. Luckily enough for the girls, they appeared to be empty, but operational.

"Alright…seems that we're clear." Toce said after giving the transport a full look. "Shall we?"

"…Just as long as this Dragonzamasu guy isn't as mean as that Totomesu."

With that remark, the two hopped in through the top hole of the submarine-like vehicle and closed its door shut. Luckily, there was already an inserted key in a slot—with one simple ninety-degree turn, the automated machine started its slow descent down on its set course.

* * *

Due to the Marioverse's inexplicable scientific laws, it was hard to describe exactly what precautions were required for the descent. But, it was obvious that there was some kind of rule that had to be abided by—this was easily evidenced by the fact that upon their arrival at the sea floor, the girls were transported out of their vehicle by the means of some kind of ejector. However, they did have some sort of water-oxygen converter breathing item attached to their mouths.

Without taking their backpacks (only the waist bag), the two headed inside the cavern.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Dragonzamasu's Hideout)**

"Seems kinda ominous in here…" Koopie Koo whispered distractedly. "I sure hope that the Fast Forward clue is going to be easy to find…"

After a walk of slowed movement due to the water, the squad ended up inside of a large chamber in which an orange-yellow creature was standing (or floating) guard.

"…You're here for the race, aren't you…" Dragonzamasu muttered. "Hmph…just don't mess up my place, or else…"

And then, the dragon-seahorse hybrid disappeared through use of another passageway, leaving the females alone in the gigantic room. In a sense, alone—in actuality, a large eyeball was plopped in the way of the tunnel that the underwater ruler had just disappeared through, but other than it, there was nothing else much of interest…except for the many chests and shelves.

"Great…treasure chests. This could take all night…" Toce mumbled. "Hopefully we'll get lucky on this…"

* * *

**(Pipeline Travel 2600- Arriving at 1:34 A.M.)**

By this point, the other two teams who had previously before been clueless were now as distressed as the Squeeks, who had known the important information all along. Apparently, while on board the aircraft, the details had been disclosed to the set that it would take a great deal of travel just to reach Birabuto Airfield.

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Chai International)**

Racing like normal through the terminal, the three teams arrived at the taxi area in relatively quick succession; disheartened, the faster two teams had slowed down immensely to the point where they were even lagging near the Bob-ombs.

"Ugh…let's just face it…one of us is gonna be eliminated if this is an elimination leg…" Lahla sighed. "Okay, hon, listen up. We got a long-distance ride for ya…we're needin' to travel to Birabuto."

"There isn't a land bridge, ma'am. The farthest I can take you is the border of Easton Kingdom. That's it," replied the Nokobon driver.

"Better than nodin if it's close by…just hope we don't run outta money…" Rocko noted, taking out the credit card to glance at the cash amount.

"Hoping we are that you can make this an enjoyable ride for us…it has most certainly been a stressful time." Bob explained.

"…Alright-y, then…" the Chibibo gave him an odd look. "I'll see what I can do…just as long as you old guys don't snore."

Larry blinked in disbelief. "Mighty discourteous these young ones are! He dare imply that I, General White, create nightly noise while under the influence of sleep!"

"…If it is the talking in sleep that also qualifies, then yes, he is correct…" Bob whispered to himself with a slight chuckle.

"I sure hope that we don't get stuck with some more bad karma or something…" Rana lamented.

"Don't worry about it, babe…I'm pretty sure we can stay ahead of at least one of these other teams…" Pierre predicted, stepping into their taxi. "We'll just have to put in everything we have."

After giving directions to their respective drivers, the three off-track teams were on their way to the shores of Easton, the closest possible location they were able to reach for the purposes of getting to the next clue.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Dragonzamasu's Hideout)**

Surprisingly, over two hours had already elapsed with no success, resulting in equal frustration from the two sleepy, tired girls. They had relentlessly opened and closed chests, to no avail (although there was apparently a great wealth of plundered gold and riches, they were prohibited from stealing any).

"This is getting so annoying…where the heck would you hide a Fast Forward clue?" Koopie Koo complained. "I could've sworn we've already searched through every single one of these treasure chests!"

"…You know what, Koopie Koo…I think you may be right." Toce said slowly, the dawning of a realization coming into her mind.

"…Are you saying that the clue isn't in any of those chests?"

"Possibly…"

"…So we've been up for like, forever, wasting our time…great." Koopie Koo groaned. "I guess we start checking the shelves, then…"

Over in the side of the room, the eyeball-like creature stared as the females reluctantly took to searching the wooden planks projecting from the sides of the cave.

* * *

**(Sarasa Carrier 8310- Arriving at 2:46 A.M.)**

None the wiser to what all the other teams were currently going through, the final four teams darted through the airport as quickly as possible. The Glitzville team, although last out of the plane, somehow managed to pass everyone and get out to the closest taxi stop first, followed shortly by the dragons and the Toads, and finally, the X-Nauts.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Theata & Hannah (Birabuto Airfield)**

"Totomesu Courtyard, now! Step on it!" Koopinator barked harshly.

At that order, the Pakkun Flower was stimulated to zoom off, causing an intense screeching of tires unusual for the time of night that left the other teams complaining and holding their ears.

"Geez! If it's not bad enough that we're racing here at night and all!" Theata shouted after the retreating cab.

"Sir, please make sure we get there in decent time relative to them." Hannah instructed.

"Don't you dare let that driver show you up! Pass him or her—whatever it takes just to get there first!" Hooktail ordered.

While Crump was left waiting and tapping his foot, the other two taxis took off. Luckily, Grodus entered onto the scene at that very moment.

"It's about time." Crump berated. "I've held the taxi, waiting for you!"

"My, how nice. Get in so we can make use of it!" Grodus pointed.

"Oh, right! Buh buh huh huh huh!"

"GET IN! NOW! GAACK ACK ACK!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Chai Kingdom)**

"Geez…that there amount is risin' by the minute." Lahla said in disgust, her voice toned down to a whisper.

"I sure hope we're gonna be able to pay for all dis…" Rocko muttered.

"…Don't worry, hon…I got the know-how how to barter…" Lahla assured.

"Barter?! Dat ain't gonna help for legal services!" Rocko responded sharply.

"Ah-ah-ah…you're forgettin' the ol' kitty Boo charm, darlin'…just wait and see."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Chai Kingdom)**

"We've lost track of the other two taxis…not that it matters tonight, anyways…" Pierre said wistfully. "Tired?"

"Of making dumb mistakes, yes…" Rana replied. "We better be able to make up for this tomorrow…er…today…or else I'm gonna feel so rotten if we end up getting eliminated."

"Tell me about it…it's nerve-wracking."

"There were no doubts that we had a good chance, of course… We technically had a much better track record than the co-workers and the Bob-ombs, anyways…" Pierre explained. "But seriously, you just can't help but think about the worst. I mean, it was the decision that was made by both of us…but I can't just help but feel responsible. And I know that Rana feels the same way."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Chai Kingdom)**

"…Dreadful cannon fire… Zzz… Stop the… Zzzzzz… Barricuda… Floppity-flip-bomb… Zzzzzzz…"

The Chibibo merely gave Bob an annoyed look that somehow managed to show through the darkness.

"…He never was of never admitting to snoring, was he not? He is only of the sleep-talking nature." Bob chuckled lightheartedly, followed by a stifled yawn.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Dragonzamasu's Hideout)**

"Okay…I think that's every single shelf here. Great. Wonderful." Toce threw up her hands. "Now what?"

"…Maybe it's in another part of the cave." Koopie Koo suggested. "The clue said the hideout in general…not just this single room. And considering that the owner disappeared through that cavern, there must be another room…"

"Possibly. But that THING is guarding it."

The girls looked over at the eyeball.

"…Hey…wait a second…" Toce narrowed her eyes. "…Don't tell me…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Totomesu Courtyard)**

After instructing their driver to stay put, the Glitzville team rushed into the area. Without any hesitation at all, Koopinator stepped up to King Totomesu, while Shellshock kept a respectful distance.

"Where is the clue you have for us…?" Koopinator snarled. "Do not waste my time…"

"YOU don't waste MY time…I never agreed to this whole race thing…" Totomesu growled back. "Take one…and scat while you're at it, attitude-bot."

Almost instantly, sparks started flying between the two pairs of eyes. Nevertheless, Koopinator reached down and picked up an envelope from the pile. He strode back over to Shellshock.

"And now, we wait…" Shellshock stated, looking at his glow-in-the-dark watch.

"No duh." Koopinator said snappily.

A few seconds after an aggravated Shellshock turned away before doing something he would most likely regret, the next two taxis pulled up, and the next two teams cycled through.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"Oh, like, awesome! Fellow quadruped!" Gloomtail chortled. "Sphinx, huh?! I remember seeing your kinds of species back when—"

"Go and reminisce somewhere else then, grandpa." Totomesu spat.

Hooktail was forced to barricade the way from her fuming partner while ripping open the clue and holding it under a flashlight.

"Uh-huh…alright…" Hooktail nodded, reading the information quickly. "Come on, bro, we have to go back to the taxi. Hello, bro? Come on!"

"LEMME AT 'IM!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"Um…thank you…" Hannah squeaked nervously to the lion, who simply grunted nonchalantly in reply.

"Okay…so there's the option of a Fast Forward…I don't think we need it." Theata said, turning to her partner. "It involves going underwater."  
"Oh, please no…I really dislike that sort of thing…"

"Just as I thought. So we'll need to try and catch a ferry…though by the looks of things, there might not be any running unless it's automated."

"LEMME AT 'IM! LEMME AT 'IM!"

Ignoring the restrained Gloomtail, the Toads went back into their taxi and were quick to speed off. Eventually, just as the last taxi pulled up, Hooktail managed to snap her brother out of it and get him back into their own cab.

"Fast Forward, huh…" Koopinator murmured, scratching his armored chin thoughtfully.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"…What're you supposed to be…a Halloween tin can?" Totomesu inquired.

"Oh, what're you supposed to be…a housecat on steroids?" Grodus responded mockingly.

"…If it weren't for the fact that I can't bite metal and I'm tired, you would have shredded capes right now." Totomesu grumbled.

Grodus snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right…"

"Uh, Grodus…the clue?" Crump reminded.

"…Fine." Grodus switched his sight into night vision and opened up the folder. "…Route Info tells us to go to some ferry station. Something tells me that the main track is better than just this Fast Forward."

"…Alright, I guess…I'm trusting you." Crump shrugged.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Dragonzamasu's Hideout)**

"So this thing has been hiding the Fast Forward the whole time…" Toce said unenthusiastically. "How funny…the last place we would've thought to look would've been at the guardian…"

"…Well…what a waste of time." Koopie Koo sighed.

As if laughing tauntingly, Tamao slowly shifted aside to allow the girls to grab the green folder, safely tucked into a plastic bag embedded into the dirt.

"We better check this out inside the pod in ten minutes…not here in the middle of open water." Toce stated. "Come on…knowing it, we're going to be camping out for the rest of the night, though."

"We could use the sleep…"

"I can attest to that…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

Upon arriving at the ferry building, the Toad girls were obviously disappointed to find that their hunches had been right—it was closed. They snuck around the sleeping Kojo and Kory and set their backpacks down.

"Looks like we'll be on even ground with everyone else again…" Theata groaned, setting out her sleeping roll.

"I sure hope we can handle it…"

"Oh, we can…you don't need to worry about that, girl."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

"Great…this stupid place is closed for the night. Well, we better not be at the humongous disadvantage that I just KNOW is going to follow…" Hooktail grumbled. "Eh, whatever…"

"Yes, whatever…now shut up so I can sleep, will ya?" Gloomtail whined.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

"Look at them all…sleeping…pah." Grodus rolled his eyes. "All I have to do is shut off and go to snooze-control power…"

"Sleep sounds good right about…zzzzzz…" Crump trailed off as his head tilted to the side.

"…Hmmm…well, then…I don't want to be un-hip by not sleeping when everyone else is…" Grodus muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

The metal-covered fighter irritably tore the envelope open and yanked out the needed information.

"…A Fast Forward…knowing the competition, one of them probably will go for it." Koopinator muttered, glancing across the Fast Forward data with his flashlight. "We are staying on the main trail."

"Whatever you say, 'Nator…" Shellshock shrugged begrudgingly. "Not like I could sway your decision…"

Ignoring the follow-up comment, Koopinator swiftly strode back to the waiting taxi with his partner in tow.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Underwater Pod)**

"Hmm…listen to this, Koopie," Toce instructed, "'Congratulations for winning the Fast Forward, now make your way to the next possible pit stop at Sarasaland's central monarch household, Chai Castle.'"

_Having won the Fast Forward, Toce and Koopie Koo may now skip all following tasks and head directly to the pit stop, located at Chai Castle, the main house of the Sarasaland royal lineage._

"…And there's more background information detailing how to get to said pit stop, too…" Toce continued, "…As it turns out, we still have to wait for the ferry to cross over Muda, and we'll be using the marked cars. But by the sound of the long drives, I think we have a pretty secure lead."

"Not too wasted…" Koopie Koo reasoned. "Hopefully the lead won't be totally for naught in leg five, though."

"If it isn't obvious, we're concerned not only about the leg we're in, but also looking several steps ahead. Toce and I don't want to merely just try and survive every single leg…that kind of playing isn't our thing. We prefer to search in the future. Planning and playing with the following possibilities of the next leg in mind…that's how we both function, and that's how we like running this race." Koopie Koo explained.

"I wonder if the others from any other flights have arrived at the boathouse while we spent all our time down here…" Toce mused.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

"Everyone sound asleep…they have the right idea—it's really late." Shellshock remarked, rolling out his sleeping bag.

"And so Captain Obvious speaks out loud once more." Koopinator said sarcastically. "We all thank you and adore your infinite wisdom."

The Shady Koopa irritably slammed back and turned to the side, away from the Dark Koopatrol, who merely sprawled out on the dirty terrain.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

"Just as we anticipated…most of the teams are already here…including the Glitzville guys." Toce noted, putting her backpack down (obviously in a spot reasonably far away from their main vengeful rivals). "…But I wonder what happened to the rest…there are some missing."

"Maybe a late flight or something…" Koopie Koo suggested. "Well, it shouldn't be too bad for us either way…we have a guaranteed route to the pit stop."

"Right. Guess we can sleep pretty tonight."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

It took quite a long while (at least three more hours after they were last seen), but the first taxi arrived at the ferry building on the shores of the Easton Kingdom. A reluctant Lahla and Rocko groggily stepped out from the cab and paid the driver the devastatingly large amount before carting their backpacks over to the entrance of the boathouse.

"…Looks like we're low on funds now…" Lahla groaned. "…Ah…nothin' can help it, now…guess we just wait for the openin' when it comes…"

"Shouldn't be dat long. Unfortunately, I dink de oders'll be here by dat time…" Rocko sighed.

"Prob'ly quite true…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

Several minutes after the arrival of the Parlor workers, the Squeeks pulled up. They unwillingly handed over the stacks of coins before lumbering over to wait near the boathouse. On the way, a revelation caught Pierre's eye.

"Hey, babe…check that out…" he pointed. "Am I just dreaming…or are those marked cars over there?"

Rana took a moment to respond. "…Um…I think they are…"

"…Aw, great…that must've been why we were supposed to come in at Birabuto Airfield instead of Chai International…" Pierre lamented. "…At least it won't be a surprise what's coming tomorrow…"

"That's for sure…"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

The last ones to arrive on the scene, the Bob-ombs paid their driver (who made an inappropriate comment about Larry's sleep-talking) before quietly sneaking over to claim a spot at the boathouse.

"Now waiting we must for the opening time to arrive…" Bob said softly as he laid back into his sleeping bag. "Hoping I am that we can break away."

"Indeed…that would be having as an achievement noteworthy."

* * *

The morning found the skies relatively bleak and cloudy—the sun was nowhere in sight, but somehow, light filtered through the blockage to reach the ground. According to the low-hanging altitude and color of the clouds, it would rain later on in the day.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

At seven o'clock, when the boathouse was finally open for business, the teams lined up to buy tickets. Nothing very notable occurred; the six squads were able to purchase admission and load onto the ferry along with many other patrons with little trouble. However, wherever Toce and Koopie Koo could be seen, Koopinator wasn't too far away, glaring from a distance.

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

At the same time that the other teams set off across Muda on a boat, the three teams waiting at the Easton Kingdom performed identical tasks—they bought tickets and settled aboard the ship for the drift across the water.

* * *

After the midpoint where the two boats crossed, it took about a half hour for the one carrying six teams to reach its destination.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

The first chance given, the teams scrambled out from the boat with their backpacks. Koopinator and Shellshock were quick to spot the marked cars, and sprinted over, dumping their luggage into the trunk and leaving before anyone else arrived.

"Hurry up and find Stonedge Isle, Shellshock. We cannot waste the lead we just bought." Koopinator ordered.

"I'm on it, 'Nator." Shellshock assured, unfolding a map.

As the vehicle of the Glitzville team sped off, Kojo and Kory, and Gloomtail and Hooktail were the next to arrive at their respective cars. The two female teams rushed in next, followed by the X-Nauts.

"Stonedge Isle, bro…keep an eye out for it on the map." Kojo reminded.

"We've gotta beat 'em there, so drive fast, sis!" Gloomtail commanded.

"Alright—let's kick this into high gear!" Theata exclaimed.

"Chai Castle…" Koopie Koo mumbled, scanning the map.

"GACK! Don't let them get out of sight, you nincompoop!" Grodus hollered.

* * *

Similarly, the other teams disembarked their boat, and clambered into taxis.

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

"We've gotta get to Totomesu Courtyard and fast! We have to be back here in time to catch the next ferry out in half an hour, okay?" Pierre informed.

"Totomesu Courtyard—try not to let these other taxis get there before ya, hon." Lahla requested.

"Hoping we are that you may be of assistance in the timely arrival to Totomesu Courtyard for us, good sir." Larry stated.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"All right. It looks like a pretty long drive into Chai Kingdom, but in time, we should get there." Koopie Koo informed.

"That's okay. It's been a long while since I've done a lot of consecutive driving…" Toce said. "…There isn't anyone following us, right?"

"I don't think so…everyone else is probably using their map to go the right way." Koopie Koo reasoned.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

"We've still got the lead over everyone, 'Nator…there aren't any other cars in sight behind us." Shellshock observed.

"Good. Hopefully if we make good time, the penalty will not hurt us upon reaching the next clue." Koopinator calculated. "…Curse those frolicking Petal females…" he added darkly.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Easton Kingdom)**

"You loser!" Gloomtail cried in anguish. "Why'dya let 'em pass us?!"

"I didn't deliberately LET them—they just did it! Calm down, already!" Hooktail berated. "Keep your head on!"

In response, Gloomtail flailed his head about. "Catch up to those guys!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"…Hmm…seems like Team Glitz Pit is long gone…" Kojo muttered. "They didn't leave that much earlier than us…but I don't see any trace of them."

"We should be able to catch up to them at the next clue box." Kory responded. "…Hey, don't look now, dude, but I think the dragons want to reclaim their spot in line."

"Let 'em try."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"Up there, look…it's the Koopas and the dragons scuffling for position…please don't tell me you're going to get mixed up with that…" Hannah begged.

"Okay, I won't." Theata replied cheerfully.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Grodus, we've got to catch up with everyone else!" Crump notified. "Hurry, hurry! Put the pedal to the medal! Or is it 'metal'…"

"I'm going as fast as I can without passing the speed limit, so pipe down!" Grodus retorted. "We'll get there in good time!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"Uh…thanks, hon…" Lahla murmured.

Totomesu growled in response, turning his beastly head away.

"…Ain't he friendly…" Rocko muttered.

"Ignore the sphinx. Now, let's see here as to where we're goin'…" Lahla opened the envelope. "…Back to Easton? Ugh…we better hurry."

"What about dis Fast Forward?"

"…We should try going for it. Yes—re-route the driver to this location!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 8****th**** (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"Just like we thought…we're ending up back in the Easton Kingdom again…" Rana bit her lip. "Come on, babe…we don't want to miss our boat."

"Exactly—back to the taxi!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Totomesu Courtyard)**

"The last one in your pile? It is seeming that we are in the last position…not good." Bob said, quickly opening the envelope.

"Where are we going?" Larry asked anxiously, keeping a careful eye on the waiting taxi.

"…Back to the Easton Kingdom, we are heading…how odd. Drive to Stonedge Isle, we must…"

"Holding thoughts we should be. A Fast Forward clue I spy." Larry observed. "Thinking I am that it is our most reliable option in this time of absolute desperation."

"…Maybe right you are…having a shot at it we will be."

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko (Birabuto-Muda Marked Docks)**

The two teams arrived at the site of the Fast Forward descent. Noticing each other, they quickly sprinted as fast as they could down to the set of pods, only to discover some most unfortunate news.

A signpost informing them that—

"'Sorry, Fast Forward taken?' What?! No way!" Lahla yelled. "Now, who in their right mind would even think of takin' it? We're the ones who're really needin' it now!"

"It is of possibility that the culprits were one of the Hazard teams from the previous leg…" Bob relayed to his partner.

"Having no choice we are now but to go back…" Larry sighed.

The Bob-ombs rushed back to their taxi, followed in succession by an annoyed Lahla and an otherwise calm Rocko.

* * *

A small, but sturdy railed wooden bridge was the only thing that connected Stonedge Isle to the shores. Said island itself looked vaguely like a jagged triangle from an overhead perspective, with mountainous hill regions at all three major points. The entire landmass was absent of any trees, but in the place of tall vegetation was something much more mysterious and interesting—a large group of old-looking moai statues, approximately 887 in number.

The first team's marked car plowed over the long stretch of lumber and ended up on the sandy beach of the island, where the clue box was stationed, as well as a table holding several cameras.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Stonedge Isle)**

Getting out of their car, the Glitz Pit fighters went over and took a clue out from the box, but didn't dare open it.

"Fifteen minutes…and I can already see the other teams approaching in the distance…great…" Koopinator snarled.

"It shouldn't be too bad…we can catch up, can't we?" Shellshock asked.

"Of course we can—there is no doubt about it…it's just that the drop-behind and catch-up thing will keep screwing us up…"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Stonedge Isle)**

Of the three-car group that came surging over the bridge, the Koopas were the first to park and get out of their car. They snatched an envelope from the box and ripped it open, within earshot of the fighters.

"Detour. 'Photography' or 'Physics.' 'Which study would you rather enter?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams are able to choose between two practices that can be easily related to the mysteries of Stonedge Isle—"Photography" or "Physics."_

_In "Photography," teams will need to grab one of these cameras and set off on foot around the island to take pictures of three objects denoted to them with the clue—any one moai, an ahu, and a petroglyph. Once teams have obtained pictures of all three broad items, they will need to take the photos back to the initial area, where a Tokotoko will give them their next clue. However, to find certain items, or to find information in case of not being informed to what exactly they are, teams will have to trek long distances._

_In "Physics," teams will have to head to this nearby hill, where they will use a pre-constructed pulley system to lift a 30-ton stone moai figure into the air and onto a platform. Once that job is done, they will receive a key that can be used on this set of stone-holding superconductors, which will be used to activate the heat to levitate the magnet holding their clue. Although the first part of this task sounds simple due to mechanical leverage, teams are not informed about the pulley in their Detour information._

"…Sounds like a pretty easy choice…the physical thing sounds much harder, but it's nearby, and we should be able to do it." Kojo remarked.

"Just what I was thinkin', bro. Let's go for it." Kory agreed.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"This Detour sounds pretty rough…" Hooktail muttered. "'Physics' sounds pretty appealing to me, though…"

"Yeah, prob'ly better than having to scatter around this place taking photos." Gloomtail snorted. "And we can SO beat those scrawny Koopas at this, sis—let's show 'em!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

Upon reading the Detour information, Theata completely freaked out. "WHAT?! Unless they've got some kind of machine, how the heck do they expect to make us lift something that weighs thirty tons?! There's no way we're gonna be able to do that!"

"Completely understood…" Hannah nodded. "I guess we go for the picture-taking, then…"

"Got that right."

While the dragons scampered off after the Koopas in the direction given to them by a signpost, the Toads strode over to the table and picked up a camera, as well as taking out the necessary info from their envelope before following its instructions and rushing off.

"…We have already got our choice made…" Koopinator said boldly. "It is quite obvious from what everyone says that our best option would be 'Physics.' We will just have to check once we can open this envelope…"

"I guess…if we can really lift THIRTY TONS…which seems impossible…" Shellshock sighed irritably.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

Not long after the other three teams had fled the scene, the X-Nauts arrived in their marked car and hurried out.

"Detour. 'Photography' or 'Physics.' 'Which study would you rather enter?'" Grodus read. "…Aww, great. The one time I would've needed those unmade strength modifications…"

"Buh? It ain't my fault, you know!" Crump protested. "That would've interfered with your directory system!"

"…I guess…but something tells me that it'll be simpler to do 'Physics' than it sounds…" Grodus muttered. "We should at least check it out."

"…You're the one with the smart-brain computer…I guess it'll just hafta work, buh huh!" Crump conceded.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Stonedge Isle)**

Due to the entire island being heavily littered with the stone figures, it was incredulously easy for the Toads to take a picture of their first moai, less than twenty-five yards from their original starting position.

"Alright…one down, two more things to go…" Hannah noted.

"Next thing…an 'ahu.' According to this, it's the pedestal that some of the moais rest on if they're off the land…" Theata mused. "Let's keep on following the shoreline; we're sure to find one easily if we do that."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory (Stonedge Isle)**

Arriving at the site of the 'Physics' portion of the Detour, the two teams realized with delight that they were using pulleys that had gone unmentioned in their clue. They eagerly chose stations and took hold of the ropes.

"Aww, this is gonna be way too easy!" Gloomtail exclaimed, preparing to bite on the rope with his mouth. "Ready, sis?"

Hooktail nodded.

"Looks like once we have it up in the air, we have to make it move over and push down that platform…" Kory noticed. "The key's just out of reach…"

"Well, we better get to it." Kojo said, rubbing his hands together.

Knowing that it would be a test of strength and wills, the two teams started heaving. Not long after, Grodus and Crump arrived, and were pleasantly surprised by the setup provided.

"Just as I suspected—an easy method of mechanical engineering that will allow us to easily complete this task, even without inhumane strength." Grodus commented. "Hurry, Crump—we must beat them!"

"Yeah, I'll certainly try!"

Within less than a minute, the dragons and the Koopas easily managed to get their stone statues up to a manageable height. Hooktail and Kojo both went over and pushed the platform under the moais.

"Alright, let it fall!" Kojo called out.

"Drop it!" Hooktail ordered.

The partners complied, resulting in the moais dropping onto the wooden structures, and the keys being forced down to a reachable distance. They were instantly grabbed by the platform-movers.

"That sign board says the superconductors that these activate aren't too far from here—they're in that direction!" Hooktail pointed out. "Hurry it up, bro!"

"Okay, okay, keep your tail on!"

However, despite the biped-quadruped structure advantages and disadvantages, Kojo and Kory began to pull ahead in the sprint.

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Birabuto-Easton Boathouse)**

Luckily, all three teams made it back aboard in time to be on the ferry as it went back across Muda. A dispirited Lahla silently mused over the situation in worry with her equally silent partner, while the other two pairs opted to enjoy the returning view back to the area they had already seen.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Stonedge Isle)**

"Much too easy!" Crump exclaimed with relief, snapping the key from its rope. "Come on, Grodus! We've gotta catch those other teams that already ran off!"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Grodus acknowledged, striding over at his fastest pace. "Well, don't just stand there—move!"

"Oh, right!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Stonedge Isle)**

"Ah…finally found one hanging off the side of the shoreline." Theata clacked her tongue as she snapped a picture of the area. "Okay…now all we need is a petroglyph."

"…According to this, it's a rock engraving…I think the best place to look for one of those would be in the caves we noticed earlier in the walk." Hannah suggested.

"Sounds promising to me." Theata shrugged. "Lead the way, girlfriend!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory (Stonedge Isle)**

Having gained a considerable lead, the athletic Koopas arrived at the set of stone-embedded superconductors several seconds before their rival quadrupeds. The boys stuck their key into one of the slots, resulting in the open space within the rock giving off a strange, bluish-white glow, as a clue envelope balanced atop a small magnet rose within reach.

The turtles took the envelope from the hole and opened it just as the siblings started the same procedure.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"Sweet…let's see, now…" Kory said, ripping open the clue. He took out the Route Info. "'Drive yourselves through the Easton Kingdom to Ironcrush Mountain, and locate your next clue at the entrance.'"

_Teams must now drive 53 miles through the rugged Easton Kingdom to reach Ironcrush Mountain, the current home of one of the most infamous Tokotoko, Hiyoihoi. Here, at the front cave hole to this terrifyingly immense mountain, teams will find their next clue._

"Okay—let's jam!" Kojo urged.

Clue in hand, the Koopas dashed off just as the dragons took hold of their prize for activating the superconductor.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"They're so stupidly fast it's painful to be even racing against them…" Gloomtail lamented as he watched the turtles zoom away. "Quick, sis, read that thing!"

"…Some place called Ironcrush Mountain." Hooktail revealed. "Quickly; we gotta move our tails before they get too much of a lead!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

Just as the penalty for the Glitz Pit team expired, Kojo and Kory came jogging on by, leaping into the car, and departing, with Gloomtail and Hooktail doing similarly and racing after them across the bridge.

"Looks like we really are going for the quicker option…they were in and out of there pretty fast." Shellshock observed. "So, what's the true deal with 'Physics,' 'Nator?"

"…Lifting thirty tons indeed…sounds interesting." Koopinator mused. "I wonder if we can really do that by our lonesome…we should check. Come."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"This is SUCH a long drive…" Koopie Koo groaned, staring out the window at the passing mountain scenery. "Looks like it might start raining soon, Toce…hopefully we can clear most of these roads before it starts pouring."

"A good thought to hope for." Toce agreed. "About how much longer 'til we're in the clear?"

"Still a lot…at least thirty miles or so…at these limited speeds, a good forty minutes." Koopie Koo sighed.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Stonedge Isle)**

The shorter X-Naut had to wait patiently for his larger half-android partner to catch up before he could insert the key into its hole, which caused the viewing space to give off a unique glow. Eventually, an envelope balanced on top of a small magnet came up.

"…Whoa! How'd it do that, I wonder?" Crump said, taking the clue.

Looking like he was about to say something, Grodus lifted his hand, but decided against answering.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"Ironcrush Mountain! Buh huh! Hurry, Grodus! Maybe we can leave before those scary guys from Glitzville can be released from their penalty!"

"…They already have, dimwit…judging from the fact they were already there when we arrived, their time should be long over!" Grodus shouted.

"Oh."

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and let 'em catch up?! Come on, move!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Stonedge Isle)**

Ironically, right when the Glitz Pit team reached the pulleys, the clouds started releasing their pent-up energy in a slow, small drizzle. Raindrops fell, light and hardly noticeable, as the two grabbed hold of the rope.

"Heave…ho! Heave…ho! Heave—"

"Just pull and quit with the unnecessary allusions and noises!" demanded Koopinator.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Stonedge Isle)**

"Alright…there's gotta be some drawings in these caves somewhere…just gotta find one." Theata murmured aloud.

"I think that this faint etching is one." Hannah pointed out, her finger indicating the vague impression for a palm tree that was barely visible on the wall.

With a shout of glee, Theata instantly snapped a picture. "Nice one—we got it! Now all we gotta do is run back to the piers and give these three photos to the supervisor!"

"Easier said than done…" Hannah said warningly, eyes squinting as she stepped out into the light rain.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Stonedge Isle)**

In hardly any time at all, the physically fit Glitz Pit partners had lifted the heavy moai onto its platform, triggering the mechanism that allowed for them to reach the key. Taking it from its rope, they ran in the direction shown by the sign.

"We better be able to catch up to those guys at the next task!" Shellshock managed as he raced after his teammate.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Stonedge Isle)**

"Come on, girl…we've got this…" Theata encouraged breathily. "We can make it back in time…"

"I…sure hope so…" Hannah wheezed, trailing much behind her tired partner in an exhausted power walk.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

After a brisk jog, the fighters arrived at the superconductors, inserted their key, and snatched their clue from the resulting phenomenon.

"…Wow…that's a pretty neat trick. Must be some kind of magic or something…" Shellshock said in awe.

"…Uneducated nincompoop…" Koopinator muttered under his breath, tearing open the envelope. "…We have a long drive ahead of us—best to use it now, Shellshock. Come on!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Stonedge Isle)**

A short while after Koopinator and Shellshock had returned to their car and zoomed back across the wooden bridge spanning the waters, the Toad girls arrived on the scene. Panting heavily, they handed over the three pictures to the waiting stone creature.

Inspecting the shots, the Tokotoko scratched his chin. "Guess it works…"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"Oh, thank you!" Theata exclaimed, gratefully taking the envelope. Her eyes lit up and her exhaustion seemed to instantaneously fade upon reading the Route Info. "Hannah, we're going to some place called Ironcrush Mountain! Let's hurry!"

"…We're going to…have to…" Hannah agreed, gasping for air. "Just look…we're the only car left."

"What?!" Theata shrieked. "Oh, no! We need to step on it, then—I didn't think we took long enough for the Glitz Pit team to actually pass us!"

Now set into a near-panic mode, the Toad girls hurriedly galloped back to the sole vehicle still waiting, and jumped in; Theata immediately revved up the engine and sent the car speeding back across the bridge.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

Still with a large lead in the drive through the Easton Kingdom, the lifelong Petalburg acquaintances were navigating around the mountain roads at a slower pace than before due to the rain.

"This is really kinda nerve-wracking…" Toce admitted pensively. "I've never had to drive on such narrow roads in rain before…"

"Same here…" Koopie Koo added. "I'd hate to have to look down and see how deep these gorges run. There are a few hints of elevation on this map…and I don't think it'd be very pretty if we skidded out of control and fell through the protective railing."

"VERY unlikely to happen." Toce said dryly. "Don't get your hopes up—I'm driving nice and steadily. By the way, shouldn't we be getting out of here soon?"

"Yeah…it's a short drive across the bridge that separates Easton from Chai, and then we'll just have to get to the castle close to the center of that kingdom."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

The first out of the Detour, the Koopas were quite a ways back behind the direct-route females.

"If those two menaces are even considering trying to pass us on this road while it's so wet, they've lost their minds." Kory muttered, nervously looking back through the rear window of the car.

"Uh…if they try, it might be some smushed dragon-and-Koopa drenched stew on the side of the mountain…" Kojo chuckled fretfully.

"…Dude…don't even joke like that…" Kory scolded with a shudder.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Easton Kingdom)**

"Make sure you keep up with them! Don't let them outta your sight! Follow 'em across every single curve, every turn, every twist!" Gloomtail chanted. "Keep on their Koopa tails!"

"I am, I am!" Hooktail answered. "Geez, get a hold of yourself and put your seatbelt on!"

"Pass 'em when you get the chance, too, sis!"

"WHAT?! No way—not unless you wanna try cliff jumping without a bungee OR a parachute while having your wings strapped in by a safety restraint!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Can't you drive any faster?!" Crump demanded, waving his arms about frantically.

"Stay back there and stay put. I know what I'm doing, okay?" Grodus snapped stubbornly. "My systems tell me that according to the last 'Speed Limit' sign we passed, and with the amount of rain coming down outside, we're going the ideal speed for safety."

"…Erm…since when do we abide by rules?"

"Since when would you like to have a car tragedy?"

"…"

"Exactly. So calm down already!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

Somehow, the screech of tires could be heard over the sound of a roaring engine as the Glitz Pit team's marked car veered sharply around a turn that hugged the mountainside.

"Whoa! 'Nator, calm down and slow it, will ya?!" Shellshock gasped, latching onto the seat in front of him. "I know we're behind, but—"

"Be quiet! If we don't take a risk, then there's no chance we'll catch up to those teams that left in front of us at the Detour!" Koopinator reasoned rashly.

Squinting his eyes at his partner, who was crouched down low over the steering wheel, Shellshock sighed exasperatedly.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"As of yet, we still have no clue how far ahead of us Team Glitz Pit is…" Theata declared. "That really stinks—I'd love to catch back up to them, but then again, it'll probably happen at the next clue box."

"Right…and we don't want to get in an accident out here, either…" Hannah added, making note of the raindrops obscuring the windshield and windows. "We're going at a steady pace as it is…don't worry."

* * *

**Bob & Larry / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Easton-Birabuto Boathouse)**

Well-equipped for the sudden change in weather, the three teams came scampering off the ferry decked out in ponchos and rain suits. Fortunately, the search for the nearby marked cars didn't last very long, as they left the parking lot within a minute after the docking.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Easton Kingdom)**

"Alright…now we've just gotta keep this lead over the other two teams, and we should be safe…" muttered Pierre. "And if not, we're totally screwed."

"Don't think of it like that…" Rana scolded, waving her finger as she looked at the map. "Okay…only about ten miles to the island according to the scale here…think you can hold them off until then, babe?"

"Probably can."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Easton Kingdom)**

"Well, we sure are in a jam…ain't no doubt that the other teams must be far ahead by now since we floundered all that time." Lahla muttered in discouragement. "Just hope we can stay ahead of at least one of these now."

"We gotta if we wanna stay in dis race." Rocko reminded.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Easton Kingdom)**

"Trying this matter is…likely we are to be placing in bottom three…" Bob murmured. "Chance for elimination on us there is…hoping I am that we can pull this off."

"Yes, yes…I am thinking that we can do it." Larry voiced. "Hopefully…we can."

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Easton-Chai Bridge)**

The current driving leaders, out in front of the pack by many miles, had finally escaped the dangerous mountain roads. Under the unusual rain, they made their way across the sturdy stone bridge that led over the gorge between the Easton and Chai Kingdoms.

"Alright! We're finally in Chai!" Toce whooped joyously. "Nice navigating, girl! Now we just need to reach that pit stop!"

"I'll get us there." Koopie Koo assured, instantly digging her beak back into the map to recheck her directions. "No worries about that!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Easton Kingdom)**

"Ugh…the dragons are still hot on our tail…" Kory announced.

"Well, we should be able to make it to Ironcrush Mountain safely…" Kojo murmured. "…Unless they try to pass me."

"I sure hope they don't. I'll reiterate it again…I'd hate to crash out here in the rain."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

"Uh, 'Nator? You DO know that you're exceeding that speed limit, right?" Shellshock inquired.

"Shut it. We are fine."

"Quit being stubborn, already. I mean, would you rather crash and possibly be injured, or play it safe to possibly race another day?"

"It is called taking a risk. Deal with it."

An agitated Shellshock leaned forward in his seat. "I really think you should slow down now. I mean, seriously—just look at how hard it's pouring down out there! Take to reason for once, man!"

"Shut it! I know what I am doing!"

"Yeah, right… Hold up—slow down for that curve up ahead!"

"Yes, I—"

SCREEEEECH!

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 7****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

Leaping out of their car with ponchos covering their fur, the Squeeks flitted to the clue box like butterflies to pollen.

"Detour. 'Photography' or 'Physics.' 'Which study would you rather enter?'" read Rana. "…Sounds like a no-brainer…we couldn't possibly deal with those weights, could we?"

"…I don't think we could…let's just stick with what we should be good at, babe." Pierre suggested.

"Will do. So, 'Photography…'" Rana trailed off. "Okay, yeah. Finding locations of archaeological evidence. We should so rock at that!"

Energized by the fact that they had a potential advantage, the mice grabbed a camera and zipped off.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 8****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

While the Pianta had donned a large, bulky poncho, Lahla had, for some reason, merely grabbed an umbrella.

"Detour. 'Photography' or 'Physics.'" Lahla stated. "…I'm thinkin' we should do this strength gig. Up for it, hon?"

"If you are." Rocko responded simply.

"…Well, I'm not too sure I'd be that much of a help, but I can always try, right?"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Stonedge Isle)**

"The other two teams already having been come and gone with their choice." Larry observed.

"Indeed. Then we are still having a possible chance to catch up!" Bob exclaimed hopefully.

"Going for it we will be! 'Photography,' watch out!" Larry warned, "For we will be exploding through you like a chain detonation!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

Smoke slowly billowed upward from under the covered rim of the marked vehicle. Skid marks left in its wake were producing steam. Part of the rail separating the road from total oblivion was dented.

Somehow, a shaken Koopinator and Shellshock were still okay.

In the physical sense.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING IN THAT METAL-BASED BRAIN OF YOURS?! IS IT REALLY THAT FREAKIN' DENSE TO WHERE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME SCREAM 'SLOW DOWN?!' I MEAN, COME ON!"

While his drenched partner ranted in incensed, vivid anger, Koopinator sat to the side, not bothered by the rain. Instead, he crossed his legs as he sat down.

For some reason, after getting his poncho to wait for the replacement vehicle, Shellshock just couldn't seem to notice that he was ultimately being shaken off by someone doing the art of yoga.

But then again, Shellshock didn't really care. He got even angrier upon seeing they were passed by Theata and Hannah. His shouting got even louder.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Stonedge Isle)**

Upon reaching the 'Physics' station, the Boo and Pianta were elated to discover that the seemingly impossible task was greatly helped by a mechanical device that would give them a much better advantage. Without hesitation, they got to work.

"You really don't even need me for this!" Lahla quipped.

It wasn't long until Rocko had moved the moai to its required location, allowing for his partner to easily grab the key. With the 'tough' part of the task done, they rushed in the given direction of the second half of getting to the next clue.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Stonedge Isle)**

"Okay, I got the picture of the ahu!" Rana announced eagerly.

"Great! Now all we need is to find a petroglyph…and I think I know of an easy place for us to look!" Pierre remarked, pointing towards the nearby cliffs jutting from the beach.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Stonedge Isle)**

"…Thinking I am that this might be difficult more than we think." Bob remarked. "Knowing we do what is a moai…but exactly where is the ahu this clue is speaking of?"

"Knowing that I do not…thought I did earlier on…" Larry said worriedly.

Unbeknownst to the Bob-ombs, the ahus they were looking for were all around—many of the nearby moais were atop the platforms that they needed to take pictures of.

"…Oh dear…" Bob sighed wistfully. "Hoping I am that we can pull through this in the nick of time…"

* * *

Chai Castle, also known as Sarasaland Castle due to its importance as the home to the ruling monarchy that encompassed all four major regions, was a magnificent building smack dab in the middle of its final land. A large, colorful garden encircled the set of mammoth towers, bastions, and stone halls that made up the turret.

The main gates were the entryway to a straight path of brick cut through the trimmed hedges and flourishing blossoms. At the very end was the pair of large oaken castle doors, and in front of them, the pit stop mat and the location marker, which were safe from the threat of wetness by the overhead blinds. Standing just behind the platform were a red Yoshi and a brunette human in a bright yellow dress with orange trim and flower embellishments.

"…that that kind of betting was stupid, so I just gave in," Blaise recalled. "No more predicting…besides… According to what the crews have phoned in, it's a three-way last-place struggle."

"Sounds pretty interesting." Daisy remarked. "They aren't too far off, are they, though? I know even you probably won't want to have to stand out here for so long."

"Of course not…we just have to be presentable whenever the teams show up…like this one coming right now."

**Team ? (Sarasaland Castle)**

A certain marked vehicle steadied its pace as it pulled into the vicinity, parking just outside the front gate. Its two occupants, deciding to leave their bags for the meantime, leapt from their seats and dashed down the brick lane, devoid of any type of rain cover. After a brisk, refreshing run through the precipitation, the duo arrived under the awning and bounced up the few steps to the mat.

"Hey. Welcome to Sarasaland's central castle!" welcomed a chipper Daisy.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you very much."

A nearly unreadable look of skepticism crossed Blaise's features as he disbelievingly stared at the team standing in front of him. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to speak. "…You two stick by your word. It's not a consecutive finish overall, but…it is where I've been the check-in host for the pit stop."

Two unison giggles emitted from grinning mouths.

"…And since the Pause Rod's pit stop effect doesn't count for you two, I'm allowed to say this… Toce and Koopie Koo," Blaise spoke, "You are team number one!"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 1****st**** Place, 10:09 A.M.**

A loud cheer of joy rang out from the two girls as they exchanged high-fives.

"Mind you, Blaise…we did use our Fast Forward this leg, so it wasn't completely on our own power." Toce contradicted. "But, I guess a win is a win, nevertheless, right?"

"Sure is!" Koopie Koo exclaimed in ecstasy.

"I would believe so. Going along with that," Blaise paused to clear his throat, "As the winners of this fourth leg of the race, you have both won an expenses-paid vacation for two to the city of Mudaground, the self-proclaimed beauty of the Muda Kingdom. There, at the most resort-like beach town in the entire kingdom of Sarasaland, you will be able to explore the fascinating wonders of undersea life while also enjoying the numerous features of such an active town full of adventure sports, including bungee jumping, cliff diving, parasailing, and surfboarding. Of course…that will be all yours after the race."

"AWESOME! I've always wanted to go surfing!" Koopie Koo squealed happily.

"Well, there's our guaranteed chance!" Toce said with a wide grin.

"It probably wasn't the best move just to go on and use our Fast Forward in only the fourth leg of the race, but no matter how one looks at it, I guess a team has two choices. They either use it when the opportunity arises, possibly eliminating a chance later on when it could be crucial, or wait and maybe not ever get the chance to use it at all, and not reap the benefits it could've provided earlier on in the race." Koopie Koo estimated. "Considering we had that penalty hanging over our heads, I think it probably was a good idea…at least the package that comes with it for after the race is a consolation if it actually wasn't."

As Blaise looked on, somewhat apathetic to the evident glimmer of elation, Toce flashed him a confident grin, and held up her hand in the victory sign. However, it was easy to see that there was a more meaningful intention with that gesture, the one where two fingers are easiest to see…

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

While shielding her partner with the umbrella to avoid getting the necessary information wet, Lahla uneasily glanced back in the direction of the workstation. Rocko opened the Route Info.

"…Dis is tellin' us to go to some place called Ironcrush Mountain," he informed. "If we got de lead over de oder two, now's the time to make use of it."

"I won't argue with ya on that, hon." Lahla agreed. "Let's do it!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Stonedge Isle)**

Having finally figured out their blunder, the Bob-ombs were down to just one picture needed. However, unlike the archeological specialist Squeeks, they were relatively clueless where to look for such an item.

"Petroglyphs…drawings carved into rock." Bob summarized. "Where are we looking for this?"

"No idea I am having…maybe we are to simply get lucky and running across one on shoreline?" Larry guessed.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Stonedge Isle)**

"Nice…"

After snapping a shot of a simple engraving etched into the rock walls, the Squeeks started their trip back to the bridge.

"I sure hope we didn't lose any time choosing this task." Rana remarked. "Do you think we've still got the lead?"

"It's anyone's guess right now, babe…we can only hope." Pierre answered with an apologetic shrug.

* * *

Ironcrush Mountain, the landform that loomed over Easton City, was quite an immense structure. By the looks of things, it seemed to mostly be in its natural state, save for one or two mine entrances built into areas near its base, and the fact that the civilization was not even located on its rocky slope. There was a very palpable natural entrance very close to the road that led from the nearby town.

The first marked car arrived at the outpost. Leaping from their vehicle, the team dashed over to the clue box close to the entrance.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Brushing aside the long sleeve of his poncho, Kory opened the envelope.

"Here's the leg's Roadblock," he stated. "'Who is able to work in moderate darkness?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, team members will perform an Easton Kingdom patience and calmness exam—they have to head into Ironcrush Mountain, and grab one of the torches waiting at the entrance, as well as being harnessed to a long, durable rope. After doing so, they will then be allowed to proceed into the natural maze of the mountain's "first floor," in search of one of several small room-like chambers, each of which has one large stick of bamboo waiting on the floor. Upon finding one of these sticks, the team member will need to set it ablaze to release the flame-resistant container inside, which holds a clue envelope. Once an envelope is obtained, participants will be free to navigate their way out using the rope._

"We better even out the counts. You might be dry inside, but I'd rather not have to stumble around in the dark." Kory declared.

"…Fine, I guess…" Kojo sighed, taking the Roadblock folder. "…Turns out I'm not in complete darkness, either…I'm going to be using a torch to try and find an envelope inside."

"Good luck with that, buddy."

Slipping off his poncho, Kojo entered through the small entrance into a roomy chamber lit by the licking flames of nine lit torches. Just as he was about to grab one from its holster, however, a spider-like creature startled him by tying a fine ring of silvery twine around his waist.

"WAH!" the Koopa jumped forward. "…Whoa…"

"…Jumpy, aren't we…just a safety precaution," described the Kumo as he crawled on his eight legs back to a previously unseen corner of the cave.

Looking at the extremely large coil that his rope was attached to, Kojo made a thankful face before taking a torch and walking through the entrance on the other side.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Arriving shortly after the Koopas, the dragons leapt from their own marked car and scampered over to the clue box, Kory immediately moving to the side to avoid them.

"Roadblock! 'Who is able to work in moderate darkness?'" Gloomtail read. "…Well…I'm the one who's been used to being cooped up in the Palace of Shadows, so I guess I'll get it. Besides. You'd freak out."

"Just because I'm a girl or something?" Hooktail demanded. "I'm a dragon too, you know!"

"Yap, yap, whatever. I'll just go ahead and do it. Don't worry, lil' sis…you can wait out here in the rain."

"…Jerk!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 8****th**** (Stonedge Isle)**

"Thank you," Pierre told the Tokotoko. "Okay, babe…read it!"

"…Drive yourselves to Ironcrush Mountain. Alright…it looks like we lost some ground…at least we're still in front of someone." Rana remarked.

"By the looks of that picture, it's Bob and Larry." Pierre said, inspecting the windshield indicator. "Let's keep this lead!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Stonedge Isle)**

Some stroke of luck had led the Bob-ombs to search inside of the caverns on the far side of the small island, where they took a picture of a set of engravings. The photo shooting done, all they had to do was head back to the station.

"Difficult traveling, this will be…"

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

Luckily, Shellshock calmed down before the replacement vehicle arrived on the scene, a tow truck following close behind to clean up the rest of the wreckage. The pair of Glitz Pit fighters somewhat gratefully took the new marked car from the race staff, depositing their soaked backpacks into the trunk.

"Okay…back on the road." Shellshock muttered. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it. "…Are we good to go, 'Nator?"

"…Yes. We are."

"Then let's get going…and this time, without an utter accident." Shellshock encouraged.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Roadblock. 'Who is able to work in moderate darkness?'" read Grodus. "This one should be all mine. I have things covered."

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Are you sure?" Crump quizzed.

"Well, duh. You didn't endow me with night vision for nothing, remember?"

"…Oh yeah!"

"…Not that I might even need to use it, though." Grodus added. "Something tells me…ah, yes. Carrying a torch inside the cave…"

**Kojo (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Searching this place could take forever…sure hope I run across one of the chambers with a clue soon…"

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"…It's kinda creepy in here…" Gloomtail muttered anxiously. "…At least I was detailed on the threats when I was in the Palace of Shadows…eheheh…"

* * *

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Stonedge Isle)**

After much traveling across the island, the Bob-ombs finally at long last reached the checkpoint. They handed over the photographs and gratefully took the clue.

"In last we are, much catching up we must have to do…difficult this could prove to be." Bob sighed. "Driving to Ironcrush Mountain in the rain we are…carefulness we must keep."

"Indeed—true racing we must exhibit for this last-minute stretch of speed!" Larry agreed.

Although tired from so much power walking in their ponchos, the Fahr Outpost citizens scurried back to the remaining marked car and hopped in.

* * *

**Grodus (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"By my estimates, there's a very low one percent chance that the room I come across next will contain a bamboo stick."

The android X-Naut entered the next room-like chamber of the cave.

"…Just as I thought…now, for the next room…one point two percent…"

**Kojo (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"I'm having to go awfully deep in here…sure hope that the twine doesn't run out completely…"

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Um…hello? I could've sworn I just heard voices…other than mine…major creepy…"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 5****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Roadblock… 'Who is able to work in moderate darkness?'" Hannah read. "…Oh…I guess we should even out our counts, right?"

"Not necessarily…but it'd be a good idea," Theata responded.

"I think I can handle whatever it is, then," Hannah decided. "…Okay…taking a torch in to find a stick of bamboo…alright. I can do that."

As Hannah slipped off her poncho and ran inside through the entrance, Theata quickly cupped her hands around her mouth and added one more thing.

"Good luck!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Easton Kingdom)**

"…How far until the destination, Shellshock?" Koopinator inquired.

"…Uh…not too much farther, actually…we should be at the place in no time…probably enough to maybe even catch those Toad girls…" Shellshock replied. "…Um…hey, 'Nator? Are, uh…are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why?"

"…Usually you woulda sniped at me by now."

"…Let's not talk about that."

"…Believe me. When that happened in the leg, I was just going 'What the heck just happened?' I mean, he hardly even yelled back at me when we were stranded out in the middle of the road!" Shellshock yelled. "He really needs to make up his mind—I thought that Grodus was the emotion-change-at-a-switch robot around here!"

With a skeptical look on his features, Shellshock strained from his restraint belt to try and catch a better glimpse of Koopinator's expression than the one portrayed to him in the rearview mirror. Eventually, he had to settle down and sit back, having no luck in the matter.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Easton Kingdom)**

"Alright, so we're holdin' a slight lead now. Hopefully we can keep it up 'til the pit stop." Lahla murmured. "With these here roads wet, I'm worried something'll happen if we go too fast…but then again, goin' too slow doesn't sound too enticing, either."

"Under control…no need to frazzle youse self oveh it," Rocko replied. "We'll get dere on time and wid enough time to stay safe."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Easton Kingdom)**

"So it seems that Rocko and Lahla were the ones that passed us at the last task…" Pierre mused. "Hopefully with some quick maneuvering, we can get ahead of them…"

"Well, first you should worry about the rain and this slippery mountain road," suggested Rana. "Or else we're never going to get ahead of anyone, and we'll fall into dead last!"

"Very good point, babe. Taken and considered!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Easton Kingdom)**

"In last we are…trouble this is for us if we are not able to make up." Larry commented.

"Yes, yes…but careless we cannot be. Remembering you should be that rain is making slippery this road we drive on," Bob reminded. "Chances we should not take to an unwanted…explosion."

"…Yikes."

* * *

**Crump / Hooktail / Kory / Theata (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Waiting at the mouth of the cave for their respective partners to return, the four teammates stood idly by, anticipating the eventual reappearance while enduring the rain.

"Is this really that hard or time-consuming? I really don't get it…" Crump muttered longingly. "They should've come back by now!"

"You're forgetting…this thing is probably pretty much luck-based. Who knows how long it could take everyone…we might even be here until nightfall…" Theata shrugged.

"Tch. Well, my chances of that are just great…I bet my idiot brother already got lost in there…" Hooktail remarked, warily eyeing the pacing Crump with distaste.

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"…EEP!"

**Hannah (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Uh…if it weren't for this torch, it really would be total pitch-black darkness in here…and then I'd trip…and maybe lose my chances of finding a pole…thank goodness for the invention of light…"

**?? (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"A bamboo pole!"

Rushing up to the stick methodically placed on its hole in the center of the cove, the figure lit the pole ablaze, causing it to fall apart to reveal a black container. Opening it revealed the contents—a clue envelope.

"Perfect…now just to get outta here!"

**Crump / Hooktail / Kory / Theata (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Time was seeming to elapse faster and faster, much to the lead teams' chagrin—every second wasted was another second gained for the lagging teams, who, unbeknownst to them, were on the way. However, much to everyone's surprise, at long last, someone emerged from the opening.

"I got one!"

"Alright!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"And you're the first one out, too!" Crump informed excitedly. "Quick, quick, buh buh, read it!"

"Seriously? Well, I must've been walking faster than I thought!" Grodus joked. "'Make your way to the next pit stop, at Sarasaland Castle.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves 10 miles through the Easton Kingdom and over the gorge that leads into the Chai Kingdom, the head territory of all of Sarasaland. Once in this authentic oriental location, teams will need to head for the next pit stop, at Sarasaland Castle. This lovely stronghold, with four lookout towers representing the four kingdoms, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated._

"The last team to check in may be eliminated,'" Grodus finished. "Move it, Crump! We gotta nail a top position this time!"

"Buh huh, right!"

With rejuvenated spirits from knowing that they had a good chance of finishing decently, the X-Nauts hurried back to their car. While making a teasing face at the remaining partners, Crump laughed as Grodus backed out of the area and directed the car back down the road.

"Ugh…what a child." Hooktail remarked, rolling her eyes.

**?? (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Hey…what's this? Looks like I've found a bamboo pole! Cool!"

**Hooktail / Kory / Theata (Ironcrush Mountain)**

It wasn't too long after Grodus and Crump left that the sounds of another participant leaving the cave entered the wary ears of the three waiting teammates. They eagerly turned their attention towards the exit.

"Yeah, thanks for the rope, too—would've taken a while to get out without it!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Nice job, Kojo. We dropped one, but at least we're good to go." Kory remarked.

"Oh…who was it that already left?"

"The X-Nauts."

"Tch…figures…" Kojo rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope. "Okay…pit stop time. This one's at Sarasaland Castle!"

"Alright—we're pretty much safe for this round!"

Upon hearing that comment, Hooktail nervously eyed the female rival standing before her, as the Koopas dashed back to their car.

"No worries just yet…" Theata assured. "On the way here, we passed Team Glitz Pit. We may not be sure what the deal is with some of the others who are missing, but there's at least still a chance for both of us."

"…Right…" Hooktail nodded uneasily, but somewhat slightly more secure.

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Okay, come on…where is it?! This is taking forever…what's taking so long?! My paws are getting so tired of carrying this torch!"

**Hannah (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"…I sure hope I can find one of those poles soon…I'd hate for us to have to lose our chances of staying safe…"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Easton Kingdom)**

"At this rate, we'll get there in good time." Lahla theorized. "I'm just hopin' it won't be too late to not have a chance of possibly movin' up or anythin'."

"Dat, at dis point, sounds like gold."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Easton Kingdom)**

"Still no sign of the teams ahead or behind us…" Rana informed. "In one case, it's good…in the other, it's bad. Hopefully there's a Roadblock coming up soon that we can catch up on."

"Knowing the race, we have a pretty good chance, especially if it can make use of our speed," Pierre stated.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Easton Kingdom)**

"Feeling apprehension I am in this difficult period. Wanting to go faster, but know I do that it is not being wise…" Larry remarked.

"Yes, yes—a high likelihood it is that rough playing shall be of leading to damage. Not of wanting that we are." Bob said firmly.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Ironcrush Mountain)**

A surprised Theata and Hooktail looked up as the car of the Glitz Pit competitors drove onto the scene. Not wasting any time, the fighters leapt from their vehicle and went over to the clue box, taking out an envelope. Of course, they didn't want to open it, as such an act would have been a violation of the rules (and their penalty).

"Looks like a Roadblock…" Koopinator observed, glancing at the two lone girls. "I'll even out the counts when the time comes."

"It would've been fine with me if it weren't raining like this…" Shellshock muttered, and added an additional comment under his breath. "If it weren't for those dumb regulations saying that I couldn't, I could just wait in the car…"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Chai Kingdom)**

"Race to the pit stop is on! Whoo! We're gonna have better than fourth, finally!" Crump yelled joyously. "Hahaha! Buh buh huh huh huh!"

"Will you sit down?! If we swerve out of control for some unknown reason and you end up getting injured due to not wearing a safety belt, it's not gonna be my fault!"

"What would make you do something like that?"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Chai Kingdom)**

"They didn't leave too far in front of us, so there's a slight chance we could catch up in time to beat them out and claim a higher spot." Kory suggested.

"Well, we can't really count on that…" Kory reminded. "Grodus is part supercomputer robot, remember?"

"…Yeah. I could've sworn that carrying around maps prior to the race was prohibited, even if they were digitally downloaded into his head."

* * *

**Team ?? (Sarasaland Castle)**

Well-informed that the next regular-road team was on the way, Blaise and Daisy were already prepared, and waiting at the doors to the large castle, staring off into the distance, trying to detect movement through the rain.

And then, it came.

"Here's a marked car!" Daisy pointed.

The team driving the vehicle quickly got out and started up the trail to the front entrance. While one's movements were relatively slow, lumbering, and below average, the other's were just plain mechanical.

"Welcome to Sarasland's central castle!" exclaimed the princess.

"Whoop-de-doo…another castle, just like the one back in Dinosaur Land…"

By the looks of her expression, the auburn-haired lady didn't appreciate the statement, but refrained from saying (and doing) anything.

"Grodus and Crump." Blaise said solemnly. "…You…are team number two."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 2****nd**** Place, 11:58 A.M.**

"SECOND! BUH BUH HUH HUH HUH! YEAH!" Crump whooped, jumping up and down.

"It's not first, but I guess it's better than what we got last leg." Grodus chuckled lightly.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Sarasaland Castle)**

The very fact that there were two cars outside of the gates informed the Koopas that they were too late to move up, but nevertheless, they kept a steady jog up to the mat.

"Welcome to Sarasaland Castle!" Daisy greeted.

"Thanks!"

"Kojo and Kory," Blaise stated, "You are team number three."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 3****rd**** Place, 12:04 P.M.**

"Not too shabby." Kojo said with a grin. "If we can keep up a top three streak, we should breeze through to the finale easily!"

"Sure hope we'll be able to do that." Kory remarked. "That'd be really cool, staying close to the top every single time."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

With their time penalty out, the guys were free to open their Roadblock envelope. It was already a pre-made decision; Koopinator merely glanced at the short hint, flipped open the folder, and headed inside.

"You better get this over with fast, okay?" Shellshock called after him.

When some snappy comeback didn't return from the cave, Theata and Hooktail gawked.

**Hannah (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Oh, finally…thank you, whatever power it is that led me to double back and look in this chamber…"

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"…How long is it that I've been in here…the shadows are starting to move a bit more than usual…um…"

**Hooktail / Shellshock / Theata (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Shellshock almost got excited at hearing someone exiting the cavern, but when he saw exactly whom it was, a sigh of disappointment escaped his mouth.

Hooktail gave a frustrated shout of irritation that sounded like a cross between a roar and a belch.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Awesome job, Hannah!" Theata congratulated. "So, how was it in there?"

"…Uh…very…dark." Hannah responded lamely. "…But I think we can talk about it later, right?"

"Sure. According to what the others have said, it's the pit stop! Is it true?"

"Mm hm. Sarasaland Castle."

"Then let's go!"

**Koopinator (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Two other teams out there…I've gotta get us out in front…" he mumbled to himself. "The arrogant blundering ends here!"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Sarasaland Castle)**

Steering their vehicle up to the castle gates, the Toad girls parked it before jumping out and starting the jog up the brick trail to the steps. Due to her exhaustion from the previous Roadblock, Hannah was moving slower than usual, but nevertheless, managed to keep a reasonable pace up to the mat.

"Welcome to Sarasaland Castle!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Thanks, girl!"

"Thank you."

"Theata and Hannh." Blaise lifted a brow. "You are team number four."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 4****th**** Place, 12:18 P.M.**

"YAY!" Theata cheered, hopping up and down in place. "We didn't slip too much from last leg! Yes!"

"That's really good." Hannah added, applauding quietly.

"And it's all thanks to you, having the heart to do that Roadblock, and do it good, too!"

"…Oh, gee…I wouldn't say that…um…"

* * *

**Gloomtail (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Aw, gosh…I better start retracing my steps before I run out of rope…" the black dragon muttered to himself. "I must've spanned this floor at least ten times over by now!"

Suddenly, another (ridiculous) thought struck the obviously stressed quadruped.

"…Wait… What if… What if I get stuck in here for the rest of my life, and I'll end up a pile of bones like my brother?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Hooktail / Shellshock (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"If that was some rumble I felt under my feet not induced by an earthquake, it was my brother's fault…" Hooktail muttered irately.

"C'mon, 'Nator…now's our chance to pass up another team…" Shellshock whispered.

**Koopinator (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"What luck," the Razor Blade Brigadier marveled softly. "Looks like I just found the ticket out of here…"

Setting the bamboo pole ablaze, the metal-wearing Dark Koopatrol watched in a somehow impassive admiration as the container was slowly revealed to his eyes. He took the envelope out and exited from the chamber.

**Hooktail / Shellshock (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Are you friggin' serious? They're just catchin' up to us right now?" Shellshock asked in disbelief.

"Who is that?" Hooktail demanded, squinting her eyes to try and see through the rain.

The approaching marked vehicle chugged up to the area and parked in the nearby grass, releasing its two occupants. Both Hooktail and Shellshock kept from laughing at the choice of raingear one of them had chosen to wield.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Roadblock. 'Who can work in moderate darkness?'" Lahla read. "This one's gonna be all me, hon. A ghost's got the instinct in the dark."

"Dat's no argument on my part…make me proud." Rocko insisted.

As Lahla disappeared into the cave with her umbrella in tow, the two waiting team members anxiously glanced after her.

"Still got a fighting chance…" Shellshock muttered excitedly.

"Come on, brother…don't you dare let me down…" Hooktail grumbled.

**Lahla (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Alrighty now…this shouldn't be too much trouble at all…" the Kitty Boo chirped, making her move into the first chamber.

**Hooktail / Rocko / Shellshock (Ironcrush Mountain)**

As Rocko settled in for the wait with his fellow competitors, the noise of an exit could be heard. All three heads turned to the exit.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"You've GOT to be kidding me…" Hooktail whispered in disbelief.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"'Nator, you got it! Awesome job, man!" Shellshock shouted happily. "Quick—we still got another penalty to wait out, remember?"

"…Right." Koopinator nodded, opening the envelope. "…Next pit stop…Sarasaland Castle. Hurry!"

Rushing back to their car, the Glitz Pit fighters left a stunned Hooktail and Rocko in their wake.

"…Did…did HE just comply to HIS orders?" Rocko quizzed himself. "…Whoa…"

"…What just happened…I could've sworn that tinhead was much more hostile than that…" Hooktail gasped.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 8****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

It wasn't much longer until the Squeeks joined the crew at the entrance to the mountain. Naturally, this increased the tension on Hooktail, and made Rocko a bit uneasy.

"Roadblock… 'Who can work in moderate darkness?'" Pierre read. "Which one of us, babe?"

"…I guess I oughta even out our counts." Rana responded. "I'll take care of it…here… Okay…searching for a bamboo pole with a torch. Sounds cool—just like an archaeological mission or something."

The male mouse chuckled at that comment, and watched proudly as his girlfriend dropped her pack and fearlessly ventured over to the natural entryway.

**?? (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"A bamboo pole! YEAH-YEAH!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Sarasaland Castle)**

Speeding up to the mat in their shells, the Glitz Pit competitors popped out and awaited the inevitable statement from the host.

"Welcome to Sarasaland Castle." Daisy welcomed.

"Yeah…er…thanks."

"Koopinator and Shellshock…" Blaise nodded. "You are the fifth team to arrive. However, as you may recall, I have to administer a fifteen-minute penalty before I can check you in."

"Works for us…not like everyone can catch up in time, anyways." Koopinator shrugged.

"…" Shellshock gawked suspiciously.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Daisy, not being informed of Koopinator's reputation, simply ignored the adverse reactions and yawned.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 6****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"It's so about time!" Hooktail yelled in relief upon seeing her brother exit the cave.

"Hey, the place is big—it's not my fault!" Gloomtail responded, dashing over with the clue.

Pierre and Rocko watched and listened as the envelope was opened.

"Pit stop time! And we're not going to be that last team that might be eliminated!" Gloomtail announced in a pseudo singsong voice. "Come on, sis, let's go!"

"Then get into the car already and let's be off!"

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in Last (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Almost simultaneously as the dragons sped off through the precipitation, making the puddles belch with their water, the Bob-ombs drove onto the scene. Catching note of this, the waiting Squeek and Pianta exhibited signs of increasing worry, knowing that the ground was evening out even more.

"This is of being a Roadblock." Bob announced. "'Who can work in moderate darkness?'"

"Thinking I am that you should be taking on this challenge." Larry informed.

"Sure you are?"

"Indeed. Now, of hurrying you must be!"

**Lahla (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Now…this might take a 'lil while to do…" she muttered uncomfortably. "Not a single sign yet…and we're possibly in the bottom two…ain't a good thing if we get left behind."

**Rana (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Sure hope this won't be exactly like an archaeologist convention…if I'm stuck down here for ages navigating without a map and just stuck with a torch light, I'm gonna be pretty peeved…"

**Bob (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Of fastness I must be in doing this…hurried my footsteps should carry…hoping I am revealing the bamboo will be…" the mustached Bob-omb remarked.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Sarasaland Castle)**

Somehow, the calmness of the two fighters was rewarded—the team catching up behind them didn't make it in time to beat the penalty.

"It's expired." Blaise announced. "Koopinator and Shellshock, no one else has arrived, so you are still team number five."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 5****th**** Place, 12:42 P.M.**

"I guess it's good that we didn't drop anymore from the previous leg," commented Koopinator.

"…Okay, tell me right now! WHO the heck are you and WHAT did you do with the REAL 'Nator?!" Shellshock demanded, shaking his finger wildly about.

Koopinator gave his partner a quizzical look and just rolled his eyes before getting off the mat.

"There's something really up going on! I just really don't get what's going on here anymore! I mean, whoa—it's like I got slammed in the beak with a banana cream pie—why is he acting so weird and what changed?!" Shellshock questioned frantically into the camera, practically shouting at the top of his lungs. "Someone, get me to a psychologist before I go insane!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Sarasaland Castle)**

Racing up to the mat, the dragons tried to go as fast as possible without tripping over themselves. Unfortunately, Gloomtail slipped on the wet bricks and went sprawling onto the steps right in front of the platform, forcing Hooktail to wait before they could check in.

"…Ow…my nose…" Gloomtail complained.

"I'm not exactly sure it's what you deserve, but at least I can say that black and tan won't be your only colors…" Hooktail quipped.

"…Shut up."

"Welcome to Sarasaland Castle." Daisy remarked, clearly unimpressed by the clumsiness.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." Blaise stated. "You are team number six."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 6****th**** Place, 12:47 P.M.**

"Drat! We just can't seem to consistently stay in the top half of the pack!" Hooktail grumbled. "Why can't our luck change for once?"

"Gee, calm down sis! We got fourth twice already!" Gloomtail tried to reason.

"Yeah, but fourth to sixth isn't very good when it comes down to it! We've just gotta shape up."

* * *

**Larry / Pierre / Rocko (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"I sure hope something stupid happens to one of the others…like at least one of them got lost or something on the way to the pit stop." Pierre wished. "If only that could happen…if only this last Roadblock didn't have to be a search in the dark kind of thing."

"Indeed…not much of a chance we might be having…" Larry agreed. "Spelling this could be the end for one of us…"

"Unless it's a non-elimination leg." Pierre suggested. "But then again, the penalty for coming in last on a leg like that…"

"Not very desirable…" Rocko added.

**Bob (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Hoping I am that this will not be our final task…" the Fahr Outpost bomb murmured in worry. "Pole of bamboo, where might you be of hiding…"

**Lahla (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Come on…where's one of these ol' bamboo poles…this is gettin' mighty annoying, wandering around aimlessly like this…"

**Rana (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Nothing yet…this is getting pretty discouraging…" the Squeek fretted. "Oh, Pierre…please forgive me if I'm not fast enough with this…"

**Larry / Pierre / Rocko (Ironcrush Mountain)**

Waiting anxiously, the three males continued to endure the constant showering—it seemed the clouds were intent on adding to their woes by keeping up a steady supply of water. However, unbeknownst to the three, one of their partners had just found a bamboo pole…

**?? (Ironcrush Mountain)**

A certain someone smiled as the bamboo burned to ashes, revealing the container that held the clue.

**Larry / Pierre / Rocko (Ironcrush Mountain)**

…and was retracing his or her steps to meet back up. In time, the lucky participant came dashing out of the cavern.

"Someone's coming out…"

"ROCKO, HONEY, I GOT IT!"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

An ecstatic Rocko opened his arms wide and caught the wildly babbling Lahla, who was fluttering with delight.

"It took a mighty long time, but I finally found one! We oughta be safe!" the Kitty Boo exclaimed happily.

"Dat's great, Lahla! Where is the location we're headed?" Rocko inquired.

"…Sarasaland Castle! The pit stop! Last team to check in…ooh, never mind—let's just hurry!"

As the elated Pianta Parlor employees dashed away back to their marked car, the worried Pierre and Larry uneasily looked at each other. Unless something changed and fast, one of them was almost guaranteed to be coming in last place.

**Bob (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Of much luck I have! Being an envelope, this is!"

**Rana (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Oh, thank stars! A bamboo pole! Yes!"

**Larry / Pierre (Ironcrush Mountain)**

It wasn't too many minutes after the departure of the coworkers that the next competitor came hurrying out of the cave. A relieved face crossed one of the waiting team member's features, while the other's immediately drooped.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Currently in 8****th**** (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Of being good it is to see this sunlight yet again!" Bob joked, tearing open the envelope. "Pit stop we are headed to, hurry we must to Sarasaland Castle!"

"Hurrying we shall! Come!" Larry urged.

As the Bob-ombs ran to their marked car, Pierre's posture became even more dejected. However, he straightened up upon another entry back into the outer world.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in Last (Ironcrush Mountain)**

"Pierre, I'm so sorry I took so long—are we in ninth or something now?"

"Yes—look, but if we wanna stay in, we have GOT to hurry; we still might have a chance!"

"You serious?"

"Yes! Now, read!"

"It's the next pit stop!" Rana informed. "Sarasaland Castle, last team to check in might be eliminated, yadda, yadda, yadda!"

"Right! Here we go! We're not out just yet!" Pierre shouted.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Chai Kingdom)**

"Oh, goodness…now we're over the border…I sure hope we're goin' the right way, hon…" Lahla fussed.

"We should be…" Rocko assured, looking over the driver's seat and concentrating on the road ahead.

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates (Easton Kingdom)**

"Catching up, they are! Hurry and drive you must!" Bob urged.

"Trying I am—speeding I do not want, but if it is, done it will be!" Larry responded quickly, sending the vehicle into high gear.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Easton Kingdom)**

"Come on, babe! It's down to the wire! We can't let 'em get away!" Rana advocated.

"I know, I know! They can't shake me that easily, trust me!" Pierre reassured. "Don't you worry!"

* * *

**Team ?? (Sarasaland Castle)**

Blaise and Daisy watched interestedly as the sound of an approaching vehicle met their ears. They were just able to make out the vague outline of the car as it parked in front of the castle gate, and its occupants were released.

Having taken a second to count the other cars, the team was pretty much consoled and reassured that it was safe, but nevertheless, ran up to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Sarasaland Castle!" Daisy greeted.

"Thanks!"

"Lahla and Rocko," Blaise declared, "You are team number seven."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 7****th**** Place, 1:24 P.M.**

"Whoo…safe to race another leg yet again." Lahla said in relief. "Sure is a good thing…I was gettin' really worried at those last tense moments…"

"Youse isn't the only one…" Rocko chuckled softly, putting his large hand over his chest.

**Bob & Larry / Pierre & Rana (Sarasaland Castle)**

Somehow, Bob and Larry managed to remain in front of Pierre and Rana, retaining position the whole drive from Ironcrush Mountain through the Chai Kingdom to the central castle.

The Bob-ombs quickly parked their car and leapt out.

The Squeeks followed shortly afterwards and left their packs.

It was down to a footrace.

"Come on, babe! RUN!" Pierre insisted.

Three-fourths of the path left.

"By all that explodes, move your feet like you're wound like a toy!" Larry advised.

One-half of the brick way left.

"I'm coming—just make sure you don't slip!" Rana yelled.

"Yes, yes! Trying I am!" Bob responded.

One-fourth of the brick pathway left.

And that was when…

…Pierre overtook Bob and Larry.

The stairs.

Rana jumped over Bob and Larry, landing gracefully to join her partner on the mat.

"Wow…uh…welcome to Sarasaland Castle." Daisy remarked.

Too winded to respond back, the Squeeks hugged each other, nodded, and turned to await a verdict from the Yoshi host.

"…Pierre and Rana," Blaise enunciated, "You are…team number eight."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 8****th**** Place, 1:32 P.M.**

Relieved, the mice nodded their heads again, but out of respect, didn't add any additional comments. They stepped aside to allow the Bob-ombs on.

"Bob and Larry…as you know, that obviously makes you the last team to arrive."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates- Last Place, 1:33 P.M.**

"Yes, yes…and what news are you having to add to that?" Bob asked hopefully.

"A reprieve, you have in store?" Larry inquired optimistically.

"…Sadly, no. I'm sorry to inform you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Bob & Larry: Leadership Associates**

**Finish Place- 9****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

"Thanking you, we are…finishing low we did, but a most honored run it has been." Bob remarked. "Great, it is, that you have had us here."

"Indeed…how grateful we are to have been in this race." Larry concurred.

"Although this leg is ending up as being our finale, there is never a true end. Never being were we the top competitors in this race, but of importance to us it is not. Our goal of enjoyment and participation was accomplished—exceeded our very own expectations of surpassing first stretch, we did," Bob admitted. "Chance of a lifetime this was, and the most satisfactory it has been overall. Nothing there is that I could have asked for in place of this experience, as it is to be a very cherished memory."

"Keeping up with much younger teams, we did a good job with, I am thinking. Several locations new to us we saw, different from our younger years traveling on purity of business, and very much fun it has been running around with the frivolity of little children," Larry chuckled. "Trudged through difficulties we did, and ease through straightforwardness we did. Hoping I am that we set features as role modeling for those who are wishing to step forth to speaking voice of adventure and exploration, but not containing the courage and heart. Proving we are that you can do it, also."

"…The one time I give up on betting, the team ends up getting eliminated…" Blaise muttered under his breath. "…Geez…"

Bob and Larry briefly exchanged their goodbyes with fellow competitors Pierre and Rana before stepping back and nodding to the host who had just eliminated them. Instead of walking away immediately, the group stood there in courteous silence, watching as the shower started to slow ever so slightly.

Unfortunately, in the end, a respected team had succumbed to a bad flight decision and the fateful basis of luck at the pre-pit stop task. In spite of that ill-fated happening, however, the aged duo had gotten a great experience with as many memories as the square mileage of the enormous kingdom of Sarasaland.

* * *

Next time, on the Amazing Race…

_A wild Roadblock sends participants flying._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH, GOSH, I LOVE MY LIFE!"

"…Gee…pretty colors…lame."

_And the game is split in two when many of the teams conspire on confronting battlefronts in order to rid of the top two contenders._

"I'm really not sure what to think anymore. Everyone seems to be campaigning that Koopinator and Shellshock are the biggest threat…or at least that Koopinator is the biggest jerk." Rana recalled quietly. "I'm honestly starting to think otherwise. Although we seriously haven't had much contact with them, Toce and Koopie Koo are definitely the most intimidating dangers around right now. At this point in the game, with them around, there doesn't seem to be any doubt that they'll make it to the final three, where they'll dominate. Pierre and I both agree—we sadly can't let that happen."

"We've been dragging through this game the whole way, trudging though the dirt like weary soldiers. But it's not enough—we're being constantly left behind. Sure, it's obviously our fault for not being the most fit…the most scrutinizing…the most aggressive. But we need something to help us along here, or we're destined to go soon." Theata explained. "As much as I honestly hate to do it, and as much as I hate forcing pacifist Hannah into the middle of this, we have to join up with Toce and Koopie Koo…they sympathize with us, the weaker of the two female teams, more than two Glitz Pit rowdies ever would."

"I suspect that if things don't change soon, we're all going to be overthrown and left behind. Any way it can be calculated, it's impossible to find any other alternative." Grodus shook his head. "The only simple answer that I can offer is that one team just has to go. And those two have got to go ASAP. They're perhaps even more analyzing and strategic than me, the guy with a freakin' computer chip making up a minor part of his brain! Toce and Koopie Koo, you've just gotta go!"

* * *

Leg 4 Trivia

- This is the first leg to reference another oddity of the Marioverse—the ability to breathe and communicate underwater.

- Stonedge Isle is loosely based off of Easter Island in terms of geographical and object details.

- At this point, the author fell behind greatly in the "one-leg-ahead-of-update" objective.

* * *

Author's Note: For some reason or another (with that preview), I think that this season might be one of the most conniving and alliance-dependent out of the series as a whole, even without the other two made yet. Just what could this potential clash of the titans foreshadow? Who is going home and leaving the race next?


	6. Episode 5: Metal City

* * *

Author's Note: (Updated story on December 29, 2007.) Hello, everyone. I'm glad you all have stuck around with me for so long; amongst school, this project just seems so difficult, but with the support I get from all of you—not just the reviewers, but also the silent criticism and feedback I know occurs in the winding brains of those others, it's easy for me to keep on going. Now, before you move on, I have two important notes I'd like to add. They're from the reviewers, but just for the sake of everyone seeing it (since not everyone always reads reviewer responses), they are listed separately.

_**Note 1**_: Pointed out by **Yoshi Hoshi**. Thanks, man. I really goofed in the last leg. It's really disappointing that I didn't catch something like that—it really did kinda mess up a few things. Koopinator and Shellshock did not have the fifteen-minute penalty applied to the clue obtained at the end of the Detour or the Roadblock. Now, I could make up an excuse for the latter one by claiming that Koopinator technically finished the Roadblock when he found the clue, but even then, it wouldn't be technically sound, and still, even then, it wouldn't be right. I'm really sorry; I messed up there. Bad proofreading on my part. However, I can't and won't logically apply those penalties here…it just would break everything, and…er…well, they weren't supposed to be eliminated in Leg 4, anyways. I'll just leave it at that, 'kay, guys? Eheh…

_**Note 2**_: Brought up by **DM **as a question; mentioned several times before by some others. Voting for TTYD5 will open near the mid-season of TTYD4 so that everyone can see anyone they like from that race. Members of will be allowed to use the poll-function (if it isn't retracted) to choose 16 out of the 48 teams that they want, including winner (because leaving them out would complicate things with TTYD4 candidates). Non-members can send me an e-mail. For representation, voters can choose the 16 in any format they want, making the counts uneven between gender and season. I'll tally according to balance somehow—I don't want to restrict anyone wanting to vote too much, because I know that favorite counts are going to be deranged. More specifics and better details will come when the time arrives for it to be really important; don't worry.

Review Answers: Just really quickly, thanks everybody!

**Sonowa** _(Anonymous)_: I wish I knew yoga, though. It looks pretty cool (albeit uncomfortable, but then again, I shouldn't really insult before attempt, should I?).

**DM** _(Anonymous)_: Oh, the rivalry gets even better…well, at least I hope it does.

**Master Ruck**: Honestly, I've never played Super Mario Land (hah, obvious), but I wish I had; it looks cool.

**brianj**: Yay! Hooray! Conspiracy! Er—whoops! Heheh… I'm so glad that most everyone did catch onto Koopinator's deal from the outset; I was afraid that having an implied effect would induce a "what the heck just happened" result. And yes, I think it was enlightenment…but if it was a bump on the head, he must've hidden that bruise pretty well under that metal helmet of his, lolz.

**SSBFreak**: I sure know it would make me change in a jiffy! Thanks!

**Yoshi Hoshi** _(Anonymous)_: If I remember right, Biokinton was that cloud boss, correct? I think in the plans for the other fiction (which I followed somewhat for location format), Chai was separated into two main kingdom areas—ground and air, so he most likely would've reigned sovereign over the cloud kingdom (like, omg!) while the main castle is just shown. Sadly, he's not making an appearance—I really do wanna know what hides behind that cloud, though…or if it's the cloud itself that attacked with Chickens.

**DonPianta** (_Not anonymous anymore! Congrats!)_: Ooch, sorry. I'm afraid that things in character eliminations might just get worse in the future (heh, really do mean that) before this is over. But I'm glad that everything else is okay. XD

DryBonesKing: Thank you, and I'm happy I've been able to help. I'll look forward to it.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Nine teams of two raced a distance of over nine thousand miles from the city of Pipeline Central to the enormous kingdom of Sarasaland. Early on, three teams boarded an incorrect flight…_

"So this is being the quickest flight…in that case, we are going to need two tickets." Bob stated.

"Accordin' to this guy, this is the fastest flight available…" Lahla noted. "Whaddya think, hon? Shall we reserve?"

_…that ended up costing them a lot of time and money._

"We better be able to make up for this tomorrow…er…today…or else I'm gonna feel so rotten if we end up getting eliminated." Rana replied.

"I sure hope we're gonna be able to pay for all dis…" Rocko muttered.

_Glitz Pit fighters Koopinator and Shellshock found themselves stranded on a mountain road in the rain because of a driving accident._

SCREEEEECH!

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING IN THAT METAL-BASED BRAIN OF YOURS?! IS IT REALLY THAT FREAKIN' DENSE TO WHERE YOU CAN'T HEAR ME SCREAM 'SLOW DOWN?!' I MEAN, COME ON!"

_A Roadblock forced participants to head into the dark unknown in search of clues._

"By my estimates, there's a very low one percent chance that the room I come across next will contain a bamboo stick."

"I'm having to go awfully deep in here…sure hope that the twine doesn't run out completely…"

"…I sure hope I can find one of those poles soon…I'd hate for us to have to lose our chances of staying safe…"

_After squandering their time on the Fast Forward, Toce and Koopie Koo managed to locate the hidden envelope…_

"So this thing has been hiding the Fast Forward the whole time…" Toce said unenthusiastically. "How funny…"

_…and were rewarded for their troubles._

"Toce and Koopie Koo," Blaise spoke, "You are team number one!"

A loud cheer of joy rang out from the two girls as they exchanged high-fives.

_But for the trailing three teams, things just didn't go right. In the end, dating couple Pierre and Rana just barely managed to beat out leadership associates Bob and Larry._

"I'm sorry to inform you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

Toce and Koopie Koo Encore; Bob-ombs Lost

_Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is the region of Sarasaland, one major kingdom made up of four smaller collaborating territories—the desert, the seas, the mountains, and the forested plains. In the oriental-based Chai Kingdom, the largest of the four realms, is the monarchy for the entire area, Sarasaland Castle. An architectural marvel encompassing some of the world's finest durability and creativity techniques, this stronghold has a total of five towers and over 500,000 coins worth in plants and flowers in its outdoor garden. It also served as the fourth pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_Just what has happened to Koopinator? Will the sudden change in attitude disrupt the working chemistry between him and his partner? And can Pierre and Rana, after coming second to last and narrowly avoiding elimination in the previous leg, recover from their dropping performances?_

_Toce and Koopie Koo, who arrived at 10:09 A.M…_

A loud cheer of joy rang out from the two girls as they exchanged high-fives.

"We did use our Fast Forward this leg, so it wasn't completely on our own power." Toce contradicted. "But, I guess a win is a win, nevertheless, right?"

"Sure is!" Koopie Koo exclaimed in ecstasy.

_…will depart at 10:19 P.M._

* * *

The towering Sarasaland Castle looked no smaller in the dark; in fact, it almost seemed to retain a looming, haunting quality as it presided over its surrounding lands. Only a select few lights could be seen illuminating through the windows at the hour, very few being on in the servants' quarters, and hardly any in the main tower.

Every single space in the outdoor gardens was lit up by ground bound lanterns and lights strung from wooden posts stuck into the ground. Additionally, the front door platform's lights were also on, providing decent luminosity all the way up to the front gates.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 1****st**** to Depart, 10:19 P.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

Both Petalburg girls were wearing their same respectively colored cardinal red and cerise jackets from the beginning of the previous leg. Toce had a yellow shirt under it, blue jeans, and her hair was pulled back into two twin ponytails. On the other hand, Koopie Koo had a light pink shirt under her shell, white shorts, and for once, her hairband was off, and her hair was free to hang.

Because the two were so far out in front in terms of departure time, the ten-minute penalty was easily waved off and disregarded as they opened the first envelope of the leg.

"'Drive yourselves to Chai International and get on a flight for Metal City,'" Toce read. "'Then, make your way by public transport to the Waluigi Pinball racecourse, where your next clue awaits.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves 6 miles to Chai International Airport, where they will board a flight that will travel 3,400 miles to Metal City, the metal and dirt-based equivalent of Circuit Center. This city, home to several replicas of the racetracks belonging to occasional racers Wario and Waluigi throughout the Mario Kart Grand Prix races, is the stadium and colosseum answer to the normal outdoor circuits and raceways. Once here, teams will need to travel from Metal City Airport 14 miles to Waluigi Pinball, a large racetrack with a pinball theme, where their next clue awaits. However, what teams aren't informed about at first is that they will only be able to make part of the trip to the next destination by taxi; due to the hydroelectric machine being located on an island approximately half a mile out from the land, the rest of the transport must be done by helicopters that leave the mainland every thirty minutes._

"'You have 42 Smash coins for this leg of the race.'" Toce finished. "Alright…we should have plenty of money for whenever we arrive for maneuvering around."

"That's great. We should get going to Chai City, shouldn't we?" Koopie Koo asked.

"Yeah. It'll be one hectic time scrambling for tickets, though, that's for sure."

"Apparently, during the Sarasaland pit stop, a lot of things went on. While there, Toce and I forged an alliance with two other teams, and according to Toce, our goal is to try and take out Koopinator and Shellshock this leg while the opportunities are still prime. The only problem is that I've heard some of the other teams joined up with them with the incentive of taking US out."

* * *

**(FLASHBACK PIT STOP FOOTAGE)**

_"So we're really bent on getting rid of them, aren't we?" Kojo asked._

_"Well, yeah." Toce nodded. "Listen, guys…I know that if you align with us, it'll make you guys targets by them as well. But seriously. They're a real threat."_

_"No kidding…they haven't been placing all that hot recently, though, but I guess that if the field starts narrowing down even more, they'll start moving up." Theata guessed._

_"Yeah…and there are eight teams left…three-fourths of the original number…" Hannah added._

_"It's definitely something to consider…an alliance does provide ample opportunity to share information and get ahead quicker." Kory provided._

_"Uh-huh… We'll have a better chance of staying in it, and eventually, the others would drop like flies if we held like glue." Kojo said analytically._

_"But you don't really have to do it if you don't want to." Koopie Koo warned._

_Toce and Koopie Koo observed anxiously as the other two teams turned to discuss amongst themselves. In the meantime, the two briefly looked out from the patio table to the gardens. It had stopped raining; the flowers and bushes were glistening with drips of water left by the shower…_

_"There's no doubt on our minds it isn't a good idea."_

_The girls turned their attention to the sound of the voice._

_"We'd have strength in numbers…and besides, if something happens, we can always rejoin up later." Kojo shrugged. "We're in."_

_"Only sensible for the two Petalburg teams to join up, anyway." Kory added cheerfully._

_Hearing that the Koopas had affirmed their decision, the Toads looked up and addressed the rest of the group._

_"Well…I guess we're in, too." Theata confirmed._

_"Cool! Hopefully the six of us could even stay together to make the top three teams in the end!" Koopie Koo suggested._

_"That would really be nice…" Hannah said optimistically._

_"It would be a pretty sweet deal, wouldn't it?" Kory agreed._

_"Listen, guys. We'll meet you at the airport when we inevitably leave here. Go ahead and give us your credit card numbers, and we'll reserve tickets at a nearby hotel from the airport." Toce instructed. "Likelihood is, the ticket counters won't be open when anyone gets there later tonight, so we can avoid any possible blockages by reserving ahead of time."_

_"Sounds like a plan to me." Kojo smirked._

_As if prompted to do so, Koopie Koo enthusiastically stuck her hand above the center of the table. Seeing what she was going for, Toce followed by putting her hand on top. Then Kojo, then Kory, and then Theata. Finally, Hannah put hers on the very top._

_With an energetic yell, the group raised their hands up into the air._

* * *

"I really think it is kind of funny, though. Our alliance consists of three teams…it kinda reminds me of the alliance made in the last race, except ours doesn't consist of all coed couples…instead, we have three Koopas and three Toads from two female teams and a male team, and Rogueport and Petalburg. Kinda neat how we all share these kinds of interconnecting relationships." Koopie Koo giggled. However, after a few seconds, she let out a long sigh. "…On the serious side, though… How much trouble is it going to be just to try and knock off Koopinator and Shellshock? If they're going to have their own alliance, we're going to be in serious trouble…it's just going to be like…a war…or something…"

After the brief jog back to the assembly of cars in front of the gates, the girls jumped into their vehicle. Koopie Koo unfolded the map while Toce started up the engine.

"Should be a quick ride to Chai City…" Koopie Koo remarked, tracing along the desired path with her finger. "Okay…"

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the Petalburg girls were able to make it into the city quickly. Instead of making a beeline straight for the airport like normal, they had instead directed themselves to the first hotel that crossed their path—a tall, oriental-decorated edifice with two front doors that looked like chibi eyes.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Chibieye Hotel)**

"Good evening…" greeted a Chibibo behind the front counter. "Are you two here to spend the…um…camera crews?"

"If it's alright, we'd just like to use the computer facility really fast." Toce explained.

"Um…okay. Sure," the mushroom hastily nodded, contorting her face into a pleased expression for the camera.

Doing their best to ignore the annoyance, the females walked over to the small room next to the lobby, which had some computers in it. They both sat down and opened up the Internet browsers to start researching. Luckily, their cameras had followed.

"…Did I forget to mention how similar those things look to Goombas?" Toce asked.

"…Yeah…"

After a few minutes of clicking and typing, both came across what they had wanted. It became apparent that while Toce was actually the one surfing through the flights, Koopie Koo had been looking at information about Metal City and the Waluigi Pinball racecourse.

"Hey, listen to this…" Koopie Koo urged. "Waluigi Pinball is actually located on another island apart from Metal City along with two other race courses, Wario Colosseum and Wario Stadium. According to the city website, there's a helicopter service that leaves the mainland every thirty minutes."

"Wait, hold on a second… 'Wario?' That sounds really close to…" Toce trailed off upon seeing the logo and the face of the two tracks.

"…Uncanny resemblance…" Koopie Koo mumbled. "Um…did you find the quickest flight yet?"

"I think so. World Flyer 908. It leaves Chai International at 8:30 tomorrow morning and goes straight through to Metal City, arriving at 6:50 in the evening, local time."

"Awesome! Book six!"

"Will do."

(Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- 1st thru 3rd on World Flyer 908)

Standing up, Toce took the receipts from the printer.

"Now all we gotta do is get to the airport and wait out the night until the counters open."

* * *

Chai International, the site of the panic of three teams in the previous leg, was a four-terminal airport, representative of the Sarasaland four kingdoms. However, the main reception point was the large central building, make the place have the general shape of Sarasaland Castle. Very few airplanes were coming in to meet the four circular domes, signifying that there weren't too many people coming in, and none going out to fly.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Chai International)**

Once at the airport, the two abandoned their marked car in the parking lot and headed inside. As expected, all of the counters were void of business.

"Well, looks like we predicted right." Koopie Koo remarked. "Let's find an area to get some sleep and wait for our counter to open."

"Right."

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 2****nd**** to Depart, 11:58 P.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

Changing from their previous attire, the X-Nauts were wearing semi-matching white bandanas monogrammed with several black "Xs." From there, the similarities stopped. Grodus had yet another set of robes, these colored an electric blue with the actual look of dark blue wires running amok the bright background. Crump had a large red hooded jacket over an orange shirt, as well as his signature goggles resting comfortably over his eyes.

"Metal City…that's the home of about one-fourth of the race tracks in of that stubby plumber's dumb racing tournaments…" Grodus grumbled.

"Don'cha mean the Mario Grand Prix?" Crump inquired.

WHACK!

"Yowch!" Crump cried out, rubbing his head with his white-gloved hands. "…Uh…wrong answer or something?"

"…I was avoiding saying that name for a reason, you know." Grodus muttered, withdrawing the metal bar into his cloak.

"…Buh buh huh huh huh…yeah, okay…I'll remember that…owchie…I should've never installed that weapons system…"

"I suspect that if things don't change soon, we're all going to be overthrown and left behind. Any way it can be calculated, it's impossible to find any other alternative." Grodus shook his head. "The only simple answer that I can offer is that one team just has to go. And those two have got to go ASAP. They're perhaps even more analyzing and strategic than me, the guy with a freakin' computer chip making up a minor part of his brain! Toce and Koopie Koo, you've just gotta go!"

* * *

**(FLASHBACK PIT STOP FOOTAGE)**

_"You're seriously considering an alliance…with us?"_

_"Well, yeah…uh, we thought that—"_

_"OH, HAPPY DAY! FINALLY SOMEONE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH US! YAHOO!"_

_"Shellshock, will you quit acting like some toddler and calm down?!"_

_Koopinator, seeing that Shellshock was obviously immune to any kind of reasoning at the moment, gave up and turned back to the other teams talking with him._

_"How ironic…the leg that I manage to change, I'm suddenly bombarded with opportunities…" Koopinator muttered under his breath._

_"…Um…hello? Anyone there?" Grodus asked impatiently. "We're only offering this towards you because we know that you'd absolutely jump at the opportunity to take out the Petalburg girls."_

_"…Of course. Vengeance is sweet…" Koopinator replied with a smirk. "…But there's one question I have for you in response."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Seriously. Why are you asking us? I can just tell that you were nervous to approach me."_

_"…Instinct. Yeah…"_

_"And he thinks you'd also be a great asset to—YOW!"_

_As Crump hopped around on one foot, whining about his hurting shin, Grodus looked on, mostly apathetic. Koopinator rolled his eyes, while Pierre and Rana developed sweat beads._

_"However. Mind you, this is a pseudo alliance that we are proposing. Not one built in concrete." Grodus clarified. "We've already agreed with our fellow Squeeks, here, that if the situation does arise, that we can split up whenever necessary. This is only for the purpose of knocking out Toce and Koopie Koo. Even you've got to admit…we all pale when compared to them."_

_At first, it almost appeared that Koopinator was about to give a snappy retort. However, he simply gave a defeated sigh._

_"Yes, indeed…they are apparently are the strongest competitors around here right now…" Koopinator responded despondently. "But we still have an advantage over them…they've already used their Fast Forward. All of us still have ours."_

_"Shouldn't we use that this upcoming leg to try and come in first?" Shellshock inquired from behind._

_"Most likely…"_

_"So it's a deal?" Pierre queried nervously._

_Everyone, expecting the answer from only one person, turned to Koopinator._

_"Yes…yes, it is," he replied, nodding slowly as a satisfied sneer developed on his mouth._

* * *

"And even if it means making a pact with Koopinator and Shellshock, who I know that we can't even thoroughly trust, we'll do it!" Grodus continued. "Besides…for some reason, something's changed about that Koopatrol…I can just feel it. I don't know what it is, but actually…I'll take it back. They seem trustworthy now…just not really that sure why. And I wouldn't count on the boyfriend-girlfriend pair backstabbing us, anyways, so we should be secure."

After depositing their money into the subtle safety of their team credit card, the X-Nauts hurried as fast as they could off the scene. Again, Crump had to wait for a brief period of time in order to let Grodus to catch up at the car, but they were out of the area soon enough.

"With this database I've got, we're sure to get on the fastest flight there." Grodus remarked. "This'll be a snap; all we'll have to do is tell our allies which flight it is…that is, after we book, of course."

"Why not BEFORE we book, though? I thought that…oh." Crump trailed off, the dawn of realization shining upon his head. "Uh…please don't hurt me!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 3****rd**** to Depart, 12:04 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

The sole pure Koopa team on the race had chosen to leave both sets of heads without gel for the upcoming leg, resulting in an odd feeling of unfamiliarity. However, the usual identification—the light blue jackets monogrammed with their names, was still present.

"It's getting pretty whacked how we keep on having to leave so early in the morning, huh?" Kojo asked casually. "Hard to get any sleep in the daytime…"

"You said it…I'm surprised that we've got something in us keeping us awake…" Kory chuckled. "Well, it's time to go…let's see what we've got."

"Right… 'Drive yourselves to Chai International and get on a flight for Metal City. Then, make your way by public transport to the Waluigi Pinball racecourse, where your next clue awaits.'"

"That sounds pretty sweet; I've heard a bit about Metal City before!" Kory exclaimed. "This'll be really cool, getting to go there!"

"Concerning the alliance we just recently formed with the two female teams, we aren't all that worried. It's not that we think that they're more of a hindrance than a help, because that couldn't be more untrue. We've known Toce and Koopie Koo for what seems like forever, and we trust them completely to hold up their share." Kojo explained. "It's Theata and Hannah that I'm…sorta anxious about. Compared to most of the teams here, they're…how would I say this…erm…kinda mediocre. If they can bring out what they've got, I'm sure they'll be quite the force, though. Come on, girls…show me what's up. Prove me wrong!"

"Alright…so we just have to meet Toce and Koopie Koo at Chai International…" Kojo mused. "Hopefully we can find them."

"Hold up—don't drive off just yet." Kory said, stopping Kojo from backing out of the lot. "We should wait for our other allies to make the search easier on all of us."

"Good idea, buddy."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 4****th**** to Depart, 12:18 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

Both Rogueport girls were wearing clothes similar to those they had donned at the start of the race—Theata, black pants with a lavender tank top, and Hannah, pink jeans and jacket with a red T-shirt. The former had dressed her hair into its usual flashy style, while Hannah had pulled hers back into a ponytail.

"Metal City…" Theata contemplated the name for a minute. "I could've sworn I've heard some stuff about that place in some magazine somewhere…it's like, racing central next to some other place, I think."

"That sounds nice…but I sure hope we don't have to ride in a race kart or something…" Hannah murmured. "I've never ridden before…"

"…Never?"

"Never…"

"…Well, forget what you just said! We should so try and ride karts if it's a task when we get there!"

Hannah sighed.

"We've been dragging through this game the whole way, trudging though the dirt like weary soldiers. But it's not enough—we're being constantly left behind. Sure, it's obviously our fault for not being the most fit…the most scrutinizing…the most aggressive. But we need something to help us along here, or we're destined to go soon." Theata explained. "As much as I honestly hate to do it, and as much as I hate forcing pacifist Hannah into the middle of this, we have to join up with Toce and Koopie Koo…they sympathize with us, the weaker of the two female teams, more than two Glitz Pit rowdies ever would."

"I think the Petalboys are actually still waiting for us!" Theata realized. "Er…we shouldn't keep them waiting—come on!"

Upon the girls jumping into their car, the Koopas went ahead and drove off. Hannah steered the vehicle to follow.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Chai International)**

"Doesn't look like anything is open at this hour…oh well." Grodus shrugged nonchalantly. "We still know the name of our flight for the morning…World Flyer 908…"

"How full is it?" Crump asked.

"…Crump, you nincompoop, you know I can't look that up with what you gave me! I can't even see WHO is on it, much less HOW MANY!"

"…Oh." Crump blinked. "Okay…fine."

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Chai International)**

"Really sorry we woke you up…" Hannah apologized.

"It's okay…" Koopie Koo yawned, stretching her arms out.

"So, how'd the search go?" Kojo asked curiously. "Did you find anything of interest?"

"Better." Toce replied cheerfully. "We've reserved all the tickets we need. All that's left is to pick them up at the counter when it opens."

"Awesome! Thanks, you guys—you really had this thought out!" Theata exclaimed.

"Oh, and that's not all…" Toce added. "Koopie got some ahead-of-time tidbits about Metal City and the first destination that you might find a bit tasty…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Sarasaland Castle)**

Even though it was nighttime and still slightly chilly out, Koopinator still stood by his metal armor. On the other hand, Shellshock kept his dark blue jacket on the outside of his shell, along with his usual sunglasses and spiked wristbands.

"Nothing to do but wait…" Shellshock yawned.

"We've got a pretty sweet deal goin' on right now. We made an alliance with the Squeeks and the X-Nauts during the pit stop, which would've been perfection, but before dinner, we heard somethin' that crashed the party." Shellshock stated. "Those rival girls, they made an alliance with the other female team and the most athletic team here…which leaves the dragons and the coworkers up for grabs…" he trailed off. "On another topic, I still really don't get what's going on, though… Grodus came up to us and asked for an alliance. Why exactly did he feel safe talking to 'Nator so up front?"

A look of distraught curiosity on his face, Shellshock glanced to the side at his partner, whose expression was emotionless as he stood there, perfectly still, waiting for their departure time.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5****th**** to Depart, 12:47 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

Both dragons were wearing their black jackets from the third leg. Additionally, Gloomtail was wearing a dark blue beanie over his head, while Hooktail had adorned her cranium with a large pink baseball cap which read, "DRAGONS—the wing-flapping, jaw-crunching, tail-whipping action figures of the world!"

With a look of disinterest to Team Glitz Pit, the brother and sister turned their backs to the duo and tore open their envelope.

"…Metal City…ah, shoot…" Gloomtail grimaced in horror. "Sounds like some modern-day location that we might not have much luck in…"

"That's just you. Unlike the guy who spent a thousand years of his life locked up in his room, I've actually been out and about." Hooktail claimed. "I read newspapers."

"Yeah right, sis…everyone knows that you're not into sports. Why would you be interested in a racecourse—much less, a city of them?"

"…Not like you would know anything more."

"You know what, little sister?" Gloomtail lifted an eyebrow. "Shut your mouth right now."

"Well…in what seems to be just a flash, the teams are all forming alliances and stuff. It's pretty sad, really. We already said, we're staying out of it—it's not like us to be devoted to such a commitment…since we've had one for the last millennium." Gloomtail snorted. "I suppose that if we did HAVE to choose sides, we'd somewhat be cheering for the side led by Petalburg…even though my sis, from past experience, prob'ly wouldn't thoroughly agree… Neither of us have forgotten what happened back in Leg 2; we still are harboring something against Grodus and Crump for Yielding us. We just haven't done much about it yet. And, unluckily for those warriors, the techno-geeks are on your side. So sorry, but you're automatically labeled as an enemy. You'll get what's coming to ya when the time comes!"

"We might be in some trouble here…" Hooktail muttered, flinging her backpack into the trunk. "I just hope there's nothing really crucial to extremely-advanced technology coming up…"

"…Wait…what're we so worried about?" Gloomtail asked, waiting until his sister had closed her passenger door before backing the car up. "Driving karts is VERY similar to driving…and we've mastered that!"

That's when Gloomtail backed the marked car into the door of another vehicle.

"…Uh…crap."

"…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 6****th**** to Depart, 12:57 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

"I cannot wait to get over there and see if that's our vehicle those dragons smashed when they were leaving earlier…" Shellshock chuckled. "Right, 'Nator? …Uh… 'Nator?"

"Why? We're abandoning the marked car at the airport, anyway…" Koopinator reasoned, scanning the Route Info. "…What do you know about race karts?"

"Heard some stuff about it in magazines…why?"

"We're going to Metal City…a place dedicated to it through and through. Come on."

Still a little confused at the calm tone of his partner, Shellshock zipped in his shell down the brick way to the three remaining marked cars.

"…Okay…that's the car of the mice…" the Shady Koopa noted before jumping into his team's vehicle.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Chai International)**

"Huh…where is everyone?" Gloomtail muttered, looking around for any signs of the other teams. "…Must've scattered around…"

"We don't need them, bro. Come on—let's just get some sleep and bother with this in the morning…" Hooktail urged. "I'm too drowsy for this right now…"

"…Yeah…"

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock (Chai International)**

"World Flyer 908, hm?" Koopinator repeated.

"That's the one." Grodus nodded.

"…Did you two ever think about reserving tickets for at least yourselves when you got that information?" the Dark Koopatrol inquired.

"Uh…no…gee, that's a really smart idea!" Crump remarked. "Hey, Grodus, why didn't we—okay, okay, Igetit—pleasedon'thurtme!"

An apathetic Grodus withdrew the home-run bat while Crump cowered behind Shellshock, who made an annoyed face.

"One, my computer isn't THAT interactive…just informational." Grodus responded. "Two, for some dumb reason, this place has its Internet café locked up. Ridiculous for it to be around and unutilized…"

Koopinator smacked his forehead.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 7****th**** to Depart, 1:24 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

Both Pianta Parlor workers were wearing the exact same attire style from the previous leg of the race: Lahla had her obnoxiously hot pink jacket, fluffy cat ears, and cerise bows, while Rocko had his black leather jacket, leaf skirt, and a white T-shirt.

"Time for us to get outta de bottom of de pack…you ready?" Rocko asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, hon." Lahla replied. "It's SO time we pull together here and score like, a two like the second leg!" She opened the envelope. "'Drive yourselves to Chai…'"

"I'm sure it's a surprise that we, of all the teams, aren't in leagues with Toce and Koopie Koo to get rid of Koopinator and Shellshock. After all, we were the only other witnesses of the rudeness incident back in leg two." Lahla recalled. "Well, Rocko and I, we got our heads together and did some hard thinking. We eventually came down to a consensus…we kinda want both of 'em out. I mean, just think about it. Sure, we're on the side of those Petalgirls, but when it comes down to the bare lines, this is a competition. And they're both strong competitors. Our support goes against the guys, just not with us officially in some alliance."

"Alrighty…looks like a mighty fine night for racin'." Rocko stated, pulling out of the area.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Last to Depart, 1:32 A.M. (Sarasaland Castle)**

The final team to depart, the boyfriend and girlfriend, were again clad in their respective black and blue jean jackets. As for head accessories, Rana had a pink headband tucked in front of her ears, while, although not actually an ornament, Pierre had spiked up the tips of some of his head fur again, accenting the slight coloration of blue highlights that had gone previously unnoticed (or recently added?).

"Here we go, babe…another shot at redemption…" Pierre remarked. "Hopefully this time, we can get back into the top half of the pack."

"I sure hope we can. It'd be really nice." Rana agreed. "Well…let's see where we're going… Metal City…"

"I'm really not sure what to think anymore. Everyone seems to be campaigning that Koopinator and Shellshock are the biggest threat…or at least that Koopinator is the biggest jerk." Rana recalled quietly. "I'm honestly starting to think otherwise. Although we seriously haven't had much contact with them, Toce and Koopie Koo are definitely the most intimidating dangers around right now. At this point in the game, with them around, there doesn't seem to be any doubt that they'll make it to the final three, where they'll dominate. Pierre and I both agree—we sadly can't let that happen. Even if it means we have to join up with the guys from the Glitz Pit, we still need to make sure we're safe from falling due to the girls being too strong. Perhaps it might even require a bit of sabotage from us…which…I really don't hope it'll have to come to that."

"…Waluigi Pinball, hm? Sounds like a pretty interesting place…I didn't know that they could make a race track out of a pinball machine." Pierre remarked.

"Me, neither…I've never even heard of such a funky idea…" Rana giggled. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see it for ourselves. Let's go!"

Holding hands, the couple rushed down the path out the gates to the only remaining car.

"…What the…did something happen to our car, or are we just imagining things?" Pierre blinked in disbelief a few times. "…Nope, still there!"

"Weird. I have no idea…" Rana sighed. "At least we weren't in the car when it happened, though."

"Always a relief."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Chai International)**

"Ugh, nothing's open…great…" Lahla groaned. "Least we're all on even ground for flights."

"Somehow, I'm feelin' dat dat ain't de case…" Rocko murmured quietly.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Chai International)**

"So we know the name of our airlines for the morning. Cool." Pierre remarked cheerfully at the news.

"We just are unable to book right now…so we'll have to rush straight over to that counter when it opens." Grodus informed.

"Well, hopefully no one else has found about it yet so we can be the earliest group." Rana stated.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo, 7:00 A.M. (Chai International)**

Precisely at 7:00 in the morning, activity seemed to kick up again. Almost simultaneously, for some odd reason, agents appeared behind every single counter. Upon seeing this, the teams started heading over.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Chai International)**

Approaching the desk, the three teams greeted the waiting Pionpi with friendly smiles.

"Hi…we're here to pick up some reserved tickets…" Toce said, pulling out her receipt.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Chai International)**

At the same time, the Glitz Pit-led alliance was heading towards the World Flyer counter.

"Crud…you can't be serious!" Shellshock gasped, noticing the other three teams already talking to the clerk.

"I didn't think that not reserving at a hotel would've actually hurt us…" Koopinator whispered, stunned. "…Looks like they took up a useful strategy from us…"

"There better still be seats left on that thing…" Pierre murmured.

"Hopefully there are." Grodus gulped.

"Uh…well, maybe we can just try and find an alternate flight?" Crump suggested.

"No, you dolt! Remember—I was the one who discovered this was the best option!" Grodus hissed.

"Oh, oh! Right…"

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Chai International)**

When the tickets were finished printing, the Pionpi passed them over the counter.

"Here you go…" he muttered in a bored tone. "Have a nice flight…"

"Thank you," came the unison response from several of the group members.

Just as the party turned to leave…

That was when they locked eyes.

**Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Chai International)**

Toce regarded Koopinator with a reasonably inexpressive stare. In response, he gave back an equally pokerfaced expression.

Everyone else could just feel the tension mounting in the air as the two continued to gaze at each other.

Grodus anxiously covered Crump's eyes.

Theata stood nervously while Hannah tried to sink behind her.

Pierre and Rana tightly clenched each other's hands.

Kojo and Kory waited, mouths drawn tight.

Shellshock frowned, eyes peeking over the edge of his sunglasses.

Koopie Koo apprehensively watched her friend's body for sign of movement.

Then…

That's when it happened.

"…Good morning," Toce and Koopinator said at the same time.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Ow…I don't think I fell the right way…" Crump groaned, rubbing his back.

As Toce calmly strode away, her alliance members recovered and went to follow.

As Koopinator calmly strode to the counter, his alliance members recovered and joined him.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Chai International)**

"We'd like tickets on your 8:30 flight to Metal City," Grodus requested. "More precisely, seats that are closest to the front of the plane while still staying economy…"

"I'll see what I can do…" the Pionpi nodded, setting off to work. "…It should not really be a problem…this flight is not all that full…"

"…Dang…that means even the other two teams might also be able to get on…" Shellshock muttered, snapping his fingers.

(Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana- 4th thru 6th on World Flyer 908)

"At least we've still got a good chance at staying even with the other group." Pierre sighed.

"Yes, but it would be nice if there was lesser of a field to have to worry about…" Rana added.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Chai International)**

"We've heard that you got the fastest flight over to Metal City. True, right?" Lahla inquired, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously.

"…Uh…uh…yeah…" the Pionpi nodded, a strange rosy color spreading over his paled cheeks. "We got plenty of room…"

"Well…be a dear and book us some seats close to the front, alright?"

"…Sure…"

(Lahla & Rocko- 7th on World Flyer 908)

As the Kitty Boo came waltzing away from the counter with the tickets, she found Rocko, who was shaking his head.

"What? It ain't my fault if other ghosts go and fall for a former model," Lahla rationalized.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Chai International)**

"This is probably it…"

The dragons stepped up to the counter.

"Hey…we'd like some passes aboard your 8:30 flight to Metal City, 'kay?" Hooktail requested. "Closest to the front as you can."

"…Alright…"

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- Last on World Flyer 908)

Collecting the boarding passes, a curious Gloomtail turned towards his sibling.

"I wonder where the other teams are right now…I sure hope they didn't get a better flight than us…"

"It's not possible…that person assured us that this was the best one." Hooktail answered.

"You never know…one of our opponents IS a supercomputer…I think…"

* * *

Obviously, most of the teams were disappointed to see everyone else around, but for a select few, mostly just the loner pairs, they were relieved. While most just settled in and waited to take off, Theata and Hannah could be seen borrowing and utilizing someone's cell phone. They finished their call and returned the mobile device to the Nokobon just as the no-electronics sign went on. Theata then held a thumbs up gesture to her alliance mates, who grinned.

**(World Flyer 908- Departing at 8:41 A.M.)**

_This is the only flight to Metal City, carrying all eight of the remaining teams—siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, dating couple Pierre and Rana, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

Metal City, home of all of Wario and Waluigi's course entries into the annual Mario Grand Prix race competitions, was mostly just a large tourist attraction, but also surprisingly held some residential spots and serious businesses. There were a total of only five completed renditions in the entire area, with several extras that looked to be under construction. Interestingly, even in the evening hours, there were fans streaming onto some of the racetracks, practicing their skills under the numerous lights.

The only airfield to the tourist's spot, Metal City Airport was relatively busy and full of commuters, many of which looked to be kart racing fans eager to hit the tracks. Unfortunately for some of them, a couple of courses would actually be cut off to the public because of another important engagement…

**(World Flyer 908- Arriving at 7:02 P.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Metal City Airport)**

In the mad dash out of the airplane, Lahla and Rocko were the immediate frontrunners (most likely due to some kind of strange placement by their ticket agent) leading the pack. They were even out of the terminal before the three teams with reserved priority tickets exited the plane with their luggage. Following shortly afterwards were the dragon siblings, and last, the other alliance.

"Taxis! Hurry now, Rocko!" Lahla urged.

Exiting the airport, the coworkers quickly rushed over to the cab in the front of the line.

"Can you drive us to Waluigi Pinball, hon? We'd appreciate it much." Lahla informed.

"Uh…well, alright…" the Koopa slowly nodded, giving her an odd look. "Sure…um…hop in."

"Thanks!"

About half a minute after Lahla and Rocko's taxi zoomed off the scene, the rest of the teams followed.

"Are these the reserved taxis for the party of Theata?" the radical-haired Toad asked curiously.

"Yeah…these three," replied the Toad.

"Alright, guys! Just get in—these drivers know where they're goin'!" Theata instructed.

"Make sure you don't lose them on the way to Waluigi Pinball, alright?" Gloomtail ordered.

"Uh…sure."

"Waluigi Pinball, and step on it! We can't lose those other taxis!" Koopinator drilled.

"Follow that taxi right in front of us, and make sure we keep up." Grodus stated. "Run red traffic lights even if you have to!"

"Oh gosh, I think we're in last…" Rana murmured worriedly.

"Please, sir, we have to get to Waluigi Pinball and fast!" Pierre exclaimed, pointing ahead at the retreating taxis.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Streets)**

"Alright! We're finally holdin' first place!" Lahla exclaimed excitedly. "It's SO about time we're here! I'm wonderin' if there's a potential Yield this leg that we could use on our targets…"

"Now, let's be careful wid dat notion…" Rocko warned. "We don't wanna BECOME de targets right away."

"Impossible. They already got targets…us Yieldin' them could knock 'em outta the race altogether."

"…But I don't dink there's even a Yield dis leg, dough. Maybe de next one…"

"…Oh well…we'll find some way."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Streets)**

"Who's that in front of us…" Hooktail asked, straining to peer ahead while remaining in her restraint. "…Is that the Koopas right ahead?!"

"Who else has a head like that from the back…" Gloomtail retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, driver! Make sure you don't lose them! We've absolutely got to stay close to them!" Hooktail ordered.

"…But they're heading in the direction of…" the Lakitu blinked a few times as he trailed off. "…Oh…THAT Waluigi Pinball…okay…I get it now."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Metal City Streets)**

"Curious…the other taxis broke off at a different street…" Koopinator observed.

"Hey…dude, are we going the right way?" Shellshock inquired.

"To Waluigi Pinball? Well, yeah. Of course!" the Koopa replied. "No worries, mate!"

"Right…" Shellshock muttered. "Yeah…"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Metal City Streets)**

"Hmm…something doesn't feel quite right here…" Grodus whispered to his partner.

"Well, you are supposed to be wearing a seatbelt…" Crump suggested.

"…That's not what I'm talking about." Grodus replied irately. "I mean…I think we're going the wrong way!"

"Rest your head, you robot, you! We're going on the fastest route to your destination!" assured the Toad in an oddly chipper voice.

"In that one run right out of the airport, things were practically a frenzy. We all grabbed taxis right after another since we were all bunched up with equal opportunity, but there was something else that felt really weird." Grodus articulated. "When we were in the taxi, I could've sworn I was forgetting something really important and vital to our destination…"

"…Is it the right one…?" Grodus muttered.

* * *

The building home to the Metal City Helicopter Transit service was located on a stone pier that jutted off the mainland, extending out into the waters. Curiously, a set of what looked to be like large helicopters was waiting on the far edge of the dock. Even more perplexing was the fact that they all seemed to be chained together.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

The first three taxis carrying the Koopa-Toad alliance briefly stopped near the sidewalk to let out their occupants. The teams quickly paid their drivers before retrieving their luggage and dashing over to the ticket counter located right in front of the turnstiles.

"We need some tickets, both ways, to the island, please." Koopie Koo requested.

"Alright…that'll be…looks like…thirty Smash," came the reply of the Toad, after counting the number of entries.

"Just pay it up, and they can pay us back on the way there." Toce ushered. "It looks like they're about to leave any second!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"Wait…what're they doing over there? I don't see any Waluigi Pinball…" Gloomtail muttered in confusion.

"Your friends must be buying tickets to the island with the Waluigi Pinball racetrack," explained the Lakitu. "You have to buy tickets to ride the helicopter, which leaves every thirty minutes."

"Where's everybody else? They were right behind us…" Hooktail wondered.

"Well, if they gave their drivers the same confusing instructions as you gave me…" the Lakitu hinted, "They probably went to the Waluigi Pinball STATUE over on the other side of town. That island way out yonder holds the racetrack."

"…Oh, gosh! We gotta go get tickets! Our clue tells us to go to the racecourse, not some statue!" Hooktail realized. "Hurry!"

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"Thanks!"

Clutching their tickets, the three teams skipped through the turnstiles after inserting half of their passes before running madly over to the helicopters. They chose one of the open transports and hopped in.

"Sweet! We're guaranteed over to the island!" Kojo exclaimed.

"I wonder if any other teams will be joining us…" Hannah voiced. "Apparently they weren't aware of the difference you two discovered when you were researching."

"Yeah…there's a very large difference between a statue and a kart course." Toce agreed, chuckling. "I doubt any other teams will be catching this group over…sounds like we're about to take off."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"WE'RE SO NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Gloomtail yelled, panicked.

The two dragons virtually slid into the ticket counter, completely surprising the Toad manning it.

"WENEEDTICKETSABOARDTHATHELICOPTERGIVEUSSOMERIGHTNOWIAMBEGGINGYOU!" Gloomtail pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell us we're not able to make it onto these copters!" Hooktail dared.

Before responding, the Toad briefly listened into his headset.

"Sorry…but you're not able to make it onto this set of copters."

Gloomtail and Hooktail virtually fainted in disgust.

**(1****st**** Helicopters Departing to Tracks Island at 7:30 P.M.)**

_Teams aboard the first set of helicopters to the island are childhood friends Kojo and Kory, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Racetrack Statues)**

"I could've sworn dat de clue spoke of a race course…not a statue…" Rocko recalled. "I don't dink dis is de right thing…"

"Uh…neither do I." Lahla admitted. "I see no sight nor sign of a clue box anywhere around here!"

Exasperated, the two took another look back at their Route Info.

"Yeah…don't really dink dis is de right ding to be lookin' at…" Rocko gulped. "We just lost a lotta time…"

"Crap…we better get back to the cab and tell the driver!"

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Racetrack Statues)**

Just as Lahla and Rocko left, the alliance taxis came in quick succession. Confused, the three teams jumped out and addressed one another with bedazzled expressions.

"Is this the right place, guys?" Rana asked curiously. "There's no clue box around this place…"

"I think so…the driver did say that this was Waluigi Pinball…" Pierre reasoned. "I think…"

"It must be something different, then…" Koopinator insisted. "Our clue…it specifies a racetrack…"

"Well, these things look like racetracks, don't they?" Crump pointed.

"Perhaps…but it must mean the ACTUAL racetrack Waluigi Pinball. There's a replica on the other side of town." Grodus informed.

"…NOW you tell us?!" Shellshock whined.

"Sooooorry! Geez, I didn't realize there was another one until I bothered to look through the browser in the taxi!" the android snapped back.

"Guys, this means we've fallen behind! We better hurry over there!" Pierre urged.

"Yes, right! According to scheduling, there's some sort of ferry service that heads over to the island every thirty minutes!" Grodus added.

"An island?!"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Streets)**

"That was the alliance back there!" Lahla realized. "We're not the only ones that got lost, hon! Oh, awesome luck!"

"Driver, we gotta rush back to dat racecourse!" Rocko urged.

"Please, just go as fast as possible! Hurry!" Lahla yelled.

* * *

**(1****st**** Helicopters Arriving at Tracks Island at 7:40 P.M.)**

The train-like band of helicopters touched down at the recipient airway. As soon as it was safe, the doors were opened, and the passengers proceeded out. Similarly, the travelers planning on heading in the opposite direction were allowed through the turnstiles.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

Squirming through the small exiting crowd, the three teams went through the exit gate with only one object in mind: the looming structure of bright lights and mechanisms known as Waluigi Pinball.

"According to the information from that guy back there, this place has no taxis, cars, or anything save for emergency vehicles, so we're making it to the place on foot." Kory informed.

"Works for us…it's not that far." Theata responded. "It looks like it's just a bit of a ways up to reach its entrance."

Running along the stone walkways, the group dodged and swerved around the occasional tourist. The large hill directly in front of them featured the machine racetrack they needed to get to, and by the looks of its flashing neon, it was still very much alive and open.

It was a tough run up the numerous steps and stairs leading up to the structure, but in time, the group made it. Right in front of the doors that led into the converted pinball machine were a numbered stand and a clue box.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Okay…I wonder what these are for?" Kojo voiced, eyeing the '1' sticker nervously.

"It looks like we got a Fast Forward and…a Roadblock!" Kory exclaimed.

"I don't think any of you to take the Fast Forward just yet." Toce remarked upon hearing the mention of the said object. "These are just the first three stickers."

"And we have to grab the third one…" Koopie Koo said, handing Theata the '2' sticker.

"'Who's ready to take a wild ride?'"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

Upon hearing this hint, Hannah paled.

"Oh, gosh…"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, participants will be engaging in one of the most exceptional and exciting stunts ever performed in the Mario Kart Grand Prix-DS. They will be taking a maddening ride up through the pinball launcher of the racecourse. However, there will be only one difference from how the team members will be doing it in comparison with the kart racers of the competition. There will be no karts. Participants must be willing to simply jump in and let the force and momentum of the launcher accelerate them up at least 200 feet to the exit. Once this extreme stunt is complete, they will receive their next clue._

"Um…Theata, I don't think this is something I would really enjoy…you can have this one." Hannah insisted.

"…Are you SURE, Hannah? You don't wanna have a good time on a wild ride?" Theata inquired teasingly, in a mocking tone.

"…No…not really," she squeaked.

"Okay, I guess I'm doing it, then."

"I already did some crazy stunt!" Kory exclaimed. "Listen, man, this is your turn!"

"Uh…I really don't think so!" Kojo contradicted, panicked. "That's really okay, pal, you can have the pleasure of doing this one!"

"I'll even our counts out, 'kay?" Toce told her partner. "Because of that Fast Forward, I still just have one, while you've got two."

"Fine with me…" Koopie Koo shrugged with a chuckle. "But we still have to wait a while before you can go."

"Yeah…"

"Rock, paper, scissors, for it?" Kojo asked. "Winner stays here!"

"Can you two please hurry up? You're wasting time here…" Toce reminded.

"HAH!" Kojo exclaimed. "Have fun, Kory!"

"…Why me…not again…" Kory moaned. "…I'm…JUMPING INTO A PINBALL LAUNCHER?!"

Before the spiky-haired Koopa could panic anymore, Theata quickly dragged him through the door.

**Kory / Theata (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"I need the person with the '1' sticker up here doing this first!" ordered the Toad working the Roadblock station.

"Uh…that'd be me, I guess…" Kory said, shakily walking over as he gave up the number.

"Alrighty then, mac…go for it! Just jump in, and it'll all be over!"

The duo looked up the extreme tunnel of dazzling dark blue, purple, red, orange, and yellow rainbow-like colors, all of which were constantly spiraling towards the entrance. Small streaks of neon blue light could be seen occasionally zipping up in the opposite direction of the dizzying spirals. Directly in front of the launcher was what appeared to be a disabled boost pad—the colors weren't running, so it apparently was not on.

"…This could really give somebody a seizure…" Theata remarked, shielding her eyes in complaint at the astonishing swirls of tints. "Well, buddy…I'd love to say ladies first, but in this case, it isn't really possible. So, you better go ahead and jump in. Before I push you in."

"Let me get my wits about me, and I'll hop right—PUSH ME?!" Kory gawked. "Uh, no! You are not doing that! I can go just fine by myself, thank you!"

The spiky-haired Koopa walked over to the edge of the hole and stuck his foot out.

"You see? I can handle this kinda thing just fine by myself! Why, you wouldn't even know that I was sca—WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Startled, Theata dashed over to see what happened. All she could see was the flipping, move-pulling form of the Koopa above getting smaller as he approached the top.

"…Well…that looks relatively simple." Theata rolled her eyes.

**Kory (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"Eheh…I guess it wasn't that bad…" Kory joked as he gracefully landed, running his fingers through his spiky hair. "But how exactly do I get back down to the exit?"

"Easy. You take the stairs," replied the waiting Shy Guy as he handed over an envelope.

The turtle glanced down in the direction that the creature was pointing.

"Looks like an awfully long run down to the bottom…" Kory muttered.

"Then you better get walking."

"Actually, I have a MUCH better idea…"

With a smirk, the Koopa situated himself on the rail. He took in a deep breath before shoving off.

"WOOOOHOOOOO!"

**Theata (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Toad screamed gleefully.

Seconds after Kory started down the long stairwell, Theata popped up from the launcher, dizzy from the fact that she had taken it upon herself to have a little fun by spiraling around while she flew. She landed, slightly disoriented, but otherwise fine.

"Wow…that would be so much fun at an amusement park!" she exclaimed, trying hard to stop stumbling around.

"…If I had done that kind of trick, I would've surely puked…" the Shy Guy said sarcastically, waiting with the envelope outstretched.

**Hannah / Kojo / Toce & Koopie Koo (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

The waiting teammates winced as they heard a very audible crash from inside of the giant machine. Seconds later, a shaken Kory sheepishly made his exit from the door.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Cool! You did it!" Kojo exclaimed. "So, how was it?"

"And better yet, what was that crash?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well…you see…there was this really long staircase, and I figured that riding the rails would be a lot faster than walking, so I slid down." Kory explained. "It was so long, I started to go faster and stuff, so—"

"So you avoided injury by retreating into your shell." Koopie Koo finished. "No wonder your hair looks a bit ruffled…"

"How intelligent…" Toce joked.

Chuckling, Kory disregarded the comment and tore open the envelope to pull out the yellow card inside.

"Detour. 'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams get a choice between the two leading leisure activities of Metal City in the decision to 'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.'_

_In 'Ride Karts,' the teams will stay on Metal City Island and travel on foot to the other course located on the landmass, Wario Stadium of Mario Kart Grand Prix-64 fame. Here, both team members will need to hop into a one-man kart, and working independently, finish three laps of the incredibly large course within the qualifying amateur time of four-and-a-half minutes each. Once both teammates accomplish this feat, the team will receive the next clue. While teams won't have to travel far for this option, there is a relatively strict condition time, and it is further from the next destination._

_In 'Ride Rails,' teams will need to ride the helicopters back to the mainland and hire a cab to take them slightly under a mile to GP-Metal Skatepark. Here, the teams will have to make a standard round through the stunt-oriented objects, with each participant using at least two different objects each that can overlap, choosing from a skateboard, a bicycle, a scooter, and skates. After both teammates have successfully gone through twice, they will be rewarded with their next clue. While teams have to travel and may be liable to dangers with time due to the helicopters, their only restriction is simple completion, and the location is close to the next destination._

"'How would you rather ride about?'"

"That looks like a really interesting Detour…" Koopie Koo observed. "So, what are you guys going to do?"

"Personally, I think that the both of us would rock at 'Ride Rails.'" Kojo responded. "What about you guys?"

"…By the sounds of things, I don't think I'd pass either of them…" Hannah replied glumly.

"Are you really sure about that? Personally, I think the very opposite. I don't have any experience, but 'Ride Karts' is probably a safer bet for both of us…we know how to drive by default, but grinding and flips…" Koopie Koo shook her head. "That's a skill required from previous experience…one that I don't have, and I know Toce doesn't have."

"She's right about that. I can ski, but I can't snowboard OR skateboard." Toce added.

"…Suit yourself…but I seriously think we'd rock at that task." Kory shrugged. "Besides, the helicopters are just about to leave, and it says here it's close to the next task!"

"Tell the others where we went—we should go ahead and give it a crack!"

And with that, the Koopas zipped off down the stairs, hurrying to catch the helicopter train.

"Well, good luck with that, then!" Koopie Koo called out.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Did Kojo and Kory already start the opening ceremonies without me?" Theata joked, jogging tiredly over to her partner.

"Yeah." Toce responded. "Better open your clue and make a decision about the Detour."

"What about you guys, though?" Hannah asked with concern.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to catch up and last through the leg." Toce reassured.

"I sure hope we can…" Koopie Koo murmured.

"Detour…" Toce read, "'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.' Hmm…I'm guessing the guys went running off to 'Ride Rails' back on the mainland, right?"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

"Yeah! Made it just in time!" Kojo whooped, dashing through the turnstile.

"Hopefully we can meet back up with the girls later on when they make the return trip." Kory commented.

**(1****st**** Helicopters Departing to Metal City Mainland at 8:00 P.M.)**

_Kojo and Kory are the only team riding the first return trip back to Metal City, for the reason of completing the Detour choice, 'Ride Rails.'_

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"I thought I was going to fall flat on my face from skipping down those steps two at a time like that!" Toce remarked, out of breath, as she exited the machine. "…Where'd the boys go?"

"They went off to the Detour, back on the mainland." Hannah responded.

"Go ahead and open up the envelope." Koopie Koo urged.

* * *

**(2****nd**** Helicopters Departing to Tracks Island at 8:00 P.M.)**

_Conversely, siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail are the only team riding the second set of helicopters to the island._

* * *

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Well, it looks like our possibility for that just left." Theata remarked, hearing the helicopters leaving. "By default, we all have to go for 'Ride Karts' just to avoid wasting time."

"Right. So you need to find Wario Stadium…better go ask someone." Koopie Koo added.

"I don't think we'll really have to ask…" Hannah cut in. "I'm pretty sure that the large building right over there is it."

"Somehow, I think I'll have to agree." Toce nodded.

Taking their backpacks with them, the Toad girls started off back down the stairs to the main path that would lead them to the purple dome covered with yellow stars—the only other main structure on the island, and most likely, the Wario Stadium they were looking for.

"The really bad part about splitting up was that we weren't able to completely make group decisions. It was sort of rash for Kory and Kojo to run off like that, but I guess it couldn't be helped. It was the better Detour option for them." Toce stated. "But if we're in an alliance, things usually go better if we're on the same frequency, all going to the same place at the same time. Only problem was, it wasn't exactly possible because of our penalty stuff…it was the reason why we couldn't immediately head out with the others from the Roadblock in the first place."

"I sure do hope we'll be able to catch up in time…"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"Ah, dangit! We just went and missed de next set of helicopters!" Rocko cried despairingly, his eyes following the trail of attached helicopters as they departed.

"And we saw some other teams trailin' behind us, too…" Lahla added, shaking her head.

The Pianta Parlor workers dejectedly climbed out of their taxi, paid the driver with what little they had left, and walked over to the counter.

"Crap…dat last ride drained us o' all our funds…" Rocko explained, showing the credit card. "Lahls, we can't be spendin' money here…or else we is in big trouble."

"…" Lahla glanced at the admission fees for a round trip. "…We just hit a bind, hon…"

"In the last leg, we just totally squandered our funds with a long ride through Sarasaland, and it really put a strain on our cash. And in this leg, we ended up makin' another mistake by not knowin' the exact location of a route marker…and we ended up broke." Lahla recounted. "We were really at a loss—Rocko and I ain't ever had to deal with anythin' of the sort like that before, bein' pampered under the syndicate, and all… It was a really rude wake-up call—I felt like my bows and my makeup—my indulgences had all been swiped away just 'cuz we were screwed with money."

Gulping, the ghost uneasily looked around before turning to her partner.

"We've got thirty minutes. I'm 'fraid we'll have to resort to what my sis did in the first race just to earn ourselves some pretty pennies."

"…And what was dat again?" Rocko asked hesitantly.

"Sweet-talk beggin'."

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"Drat…it looks like those traffic lights held us up too long to catch the helicopters that just left a few minutes ago…" Grodus snarled. "We'll just have to catch the next grouping…"

"In thirty minutes?" Rana stated worriedly. "If everyone else is already ahead, I'm positive they're getting more of a lead by the second…"

"Don't worry about it, babe…" Pierre reassured, whispering his next words very carefully and quietly. "…If worst comes to worst and we do end up having to race with them…remember. It's a pseudo alliance. We can outrun two of 'em."

"Looks like we have to buy tickets to ride…" Shellshock observed.

"Pierre, Rana. Do you guys have enough money to cover fare as well as tickets?" Koopinator asked.

"Not sure…I really don't think so…" Pierre shook his head sadly.

"…We'll have to cover for them, then…" Grodus sighed.

"Buh huh, but they're gonna have to pay us back later when they've got the cash!" Crump added.

As the male teams headed over to the ticket counter, the Squeeks noticed something out of the ordinary.

"…Is that…Lahla and Rocko?" Rana squinted.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

A little further down the street, enough to be inconspicuous to the alliance who had originally stopped right in front of the plaza leading to the pier, were the Pianta Parlor employees. By the looks of things, something was definitely up.

"When you've got all this money to harbooor…

"And ya just can't think of wherever to barteeer…

"There's always one solution for it, pardneer…

"Just head on ooover to the Pieeentaaa Parlooooooor!" Lahla sang, her voice going through various crescendos and decrescendos to emphasize points of the jingle.

"Four—the airplane, paper, tube, 'n' boat…

"Just tryin' to keep the entertainment afloat!

"Best games ever, was what somebody wrote…

"At the Pieeeentaaaaaaa Parlooooooor!

"Fly to new distances!

"Be blown about by fans!

"Roll past the neon obstacles!

"Sail through whirlpools and barrels!

"All this and more, waitin' right at the door!

"Take a chance, gamble outta yer pants…

"Spend some tokens at the Pieeeentaa…

"PAAAAAAAAARLLL" –cut for extreme high-pitched blast here— "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUR!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Televised action: two jaws dropping.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Poor Lahla stayed in her floating action position for so long, she could just hear the crickets' chirping get louder by the second. Her normally turquoise face was starting to turn an unnatural shade of completely embarrassed red.

That's when Rocko jumped in.

He did a simple tap-dancing routine while not wearing any shoes.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Nope, no change… Jaws haven't budged a micrometer. Think a fly will accidentally go in?

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Rocko ended his little routine in a pose comparable to that of his floating companion.

"WOW, THAT IS SO HOOOOOOT!"

"AWESOME FOOTWORK, MAN!"

"It's about time the shows around here got more updated!"

"Yeah, I know! It's been nothing but monster trucks and motocross—glad to see old-fashioned dancing for a change!"

"And everyone's heard so many jingles advertising this place already, too…"

A whole lot of coins were tossed at Rocko's feet. He bent over and picked them all up.

"…Um…ya see, even though we were both models, it was always Peeka with the singin' talent…" Lahla chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Please do not EVER do dat again…" Rocko requested.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"I felt really awful seeing Rocko and Lahla have to get down into things just to get money from the locals. I mean, it looked pretty easy, since this leg took place in a tourist spot in all, but still, it just seems so lopsided—we were having similar money problems, and we didn't have to go through the same thing merely because we were monetarily dependent on Koopinator and Shellshock…" Pierre recalled. "Personally, I know I would've never gotten the nerve to do anything like that…especially Lahla's advertising jingle. My singing voice is horrible!"

"…I sure am glad we're mostly held up..." Pierre muttered.

At that point, Grodus and Crump, and Koopinator and Shellshock, who had seemed somehow blissfully unaware of the action taking place down the street while at the counter, came back with the tickets. At the same time, Lahla and Rocko slipped past, heading to the counter to pay for their own fare.

"Looks like we still have a chance to stick together! I didn't quite realize that there was someone else here!" Crump remarked.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Okay, now our time is up!" Koopie Koo exclaimed. "We can open it now!"

The girls simply ripped it open, but without even reading it, Toce dashed in to complete the task.

"Go, Toce!"

**Toce (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

During the entire trip up, Toce did nothing but tightly hug her arms to her body and squint her eyes. When it came time for landing, she fell into a squatting position.

"…You really don't see that kind of thing everyday…" the Toad muttered to herself. "But still…gee…pretty colors…lame... I think I know now what a kaleidoscope is like."

"Here's your clue…you take the stairs back down."

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Meanwhile, back over with the Toad girls, they managed to make it to Wario Stadium. After entering and dropping off their backpacks, they went onto the actual racetrack, where they found a series of sixteen karts waiting in a line on the edge of the enclosed road.

"So, basically, the controls work the same, with the few obvious exceptions," the Bob-omb finished. "Now, all you really have to do is put all that to the test and make it around this course three times within the span of four minutes to pass. No items, no obstacles besides the walls and each other. Get to it!"

"Wait—how will we keep track of our time?" Hannah queried inquisitively.

"See the dashboard?" the explosive pointed towards a blank, darkened rectangle on the kart. "It'll keep track of your time once you pass by the line, and even record your lap number. This tech's been around since the first Super Mario Kart competition, and it's here, just for you."

"Awesome!" Theata exclaimed. "Come on, Hannah!"

With that, the girls jumped into karts, backed themselves out of the spaces, and started across the line. Their times began to run.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

Technically, part of the time spent for the penalty was actually spent making the return trip back to the bottom of Waluigi Pinball. By the time Toce made it back, the two didn't have to wait very long before they were able to open their clue.

"We better go catch up with Theata and Hannah at Wario Stadium now." Toce remarked, not even wasting any time to glance at the Detour info.

* * *

**(1****st**** Helicopters Arriving at Metal City Mainland at 8:10 P.M.)**

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Waiting patiently behind the blocked turnstiles, the four teams anxiously watched as the train of helicopters approached the pier. It came to the area where it would park and hovered in place a few seconds before touching down.

Upon the area being deemed safe, the locked turnstiles were mobile once more, and the eight started feeding their tickets and heading through. At the same time, another team came rushing out from the helicopters.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

"Whoa…look at that, man!" Kojo whispered excitedly. "Our alliance has a whole lot of time over theirs—they're just now getting here!"

"Sweet…at the bare minimum, we shouldn't be comin' in last place this leg!" Kory added.

As the Koopas shot through the exit gates, some of their rivals took notice.

"Was that the Petalboys?" Rana inquired worriedly.

"Oh, crap…I sure hope they're not already done with whatever's going on at Waluigi Pinball…" Pierre muttered.

"But that's odd, though…"

"What?"

"Where are their allies?"  
Dashing up to the street, the turtles hailed a taxi and climbed in.

"'Sup, man?" Kory greeted the Bandit in the driver's seat. "We're needing to go to GP-Metal Skatepark."

"Funny…you two definitely meet the skater boy criteria," the Bandit remarked. "Well, don't worry about a thing! Here we go!"

"Sweet!" Kojo closed his door and buckled in for the ride.

* * *

**(2****nd**** Helicopters Arriving at Tracks Island at 8:10 P.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

On their way out from the helicopters, the dragons made a quick stop in front of the ticket counter, which was at the moment, luckily free from business.

"Where's Waluigi Pinball?" Hooktail questioned.

"It's that large building right in front of you," the Piranha Plant replied. "Quite a few stairs to get up to the entrance, though."

"Come on, sis! Hurry!" Gloomtail urged.

* * *

**Theata (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

For Theata, the ride had passed by fairly quickly—it was only a matter of time after she had started out that she figured out how to pull decent mini-turbos out of their drifts, resulting in her pulling smooth maneuvers out of the turns.

As she rounded the last u-turn, Theata seemed to try and push on her kart to go faster.

"I finished! Did I qualify?" the Toad interrogated eagerly. "Three minutes and forty-six seconds! YEAH!"

Seconds disappeared as the bathing in fun vanished and was replaced with anxiety.

"Uh-oh… Where's Hannah?"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

The Petalburg girls arrived at the Wario stadium to find a stressed Theata waiting for her partner. She greeted them with a wave as they were briefed.

"This'll be so much fun!" Koopie Koo cheered, getting into a kart.

"Remember, though—enjoy it, but think of it as an actual race around the course so we can try to finish quickly!" Toce encouraged.

**Hannah (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Unfortunately, the frustrated nurse was only at the halfway point of her final lap when 4'30"000 came around.

"Aww, no…it looks like I really messed this up…" she muttered, jumping in surprise when her distraction caused her to bump into a wall. "I'm going to have to do this all over…"

Disappointed with her performance, she continued on towards the large leap that would lead her to the finish line to try again.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"Roadblock! 'Who's ready to take a wild ride?'" Hooktail read.

"Your turn." Gloomtail declared. "Wait, what am I saying? I wanna do some kinda wild thing! I missed out in the first leg!"

"…Well, okay." Hooktail decided. "But you better not fool around, okay? Finish it and come right back—no encores!"

"I don't even know what it is yet!" Gloomtail snapped, opening the folder. "…A…A p-pinball l-launcher?! AWESOOOOOME! I am so gonna—"

"Er-hem."

"…Oh. Right…just once, got it…"

* * *

The GP-Metal Skatepark, the sole recreational environment for several variously named sports, was located on the very edge of the Metal City landmass. It supported several very large cement and / or metal structures, the most notable of which was the extremely large vert ramp leading from the starting plaza—the rest was a jumble of pipes, ramps, and one or two sets of stairs, that at first glance, would have seemed extremely difficult to work out logically.

A taxi came to a halt next to the sidewalk leading into the rental area. Its doors opened, letting out its two occupants, who both quickly paid the driver and retrieved their backpacks before rushing over to the open-air patio.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (GP-Metal Skatepark)**

"Okay…the clue instructed that we both use two each, but I don't think it means we have to cover all four." Kory pointed out.

"Alright, so we can both use what we're both accustomed to! Sweet!" Kojo exclaimed, throwing his pack down before cramming a helmet onto his head. "Aw, man…there goes my gel…"

"Doesn't look like there's anyone else around…that's good, no chance of collisions except with each other."

The Koopas took about a minute donning their safety pads and equipment before taking a look at the selection of "vehicles." Somewhat instinctively, they both just grabbed skateboards before dashing over to the start of the course.

"I'm guessing by the looks of things I probably don't need to say anything about safety or how-to…" the Hammer Brother watching over the station remarked. "Go right on ahead, boys. If I judge you did A-OK with the skate park on those skateboards, I'll let whoever does move on to using something different."

Nodding, the turtles glanced at each other and grinned before simultaneously dropping in on the edge of the vert ramp.

* * *

**Gloomtail (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"WHOOOOO-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOOO!"

The black dragon ended his dramatic ride with an even more dramatic spin through the air that ended up with him dramatically landing flat on his back.

"Ow!" Gloomtail squeaked, shaking off the jar as he rolled into a standing position.

An unimpressed atmosphere somehow emanating from his blank mask, the Shy Guy handed over an envelope.

"Use the stairs to get back down, bub. And don't even think about sliding down the rails, PLEASE. We already have enough of a mess to clean up today…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (GP-Metal Skatepark)**

Coming out of their grinds down the stair step rails, the two Koopas did a couple of flips through the last half pipe before arriving back at the starting vert ramp.

"Kojo and I, when we were both younger, absolutely loved hanging out on skateboards on the outskirts of Petalburg. It was only natural we took the 'Ride Rails' option." Kory commented. "I'm really glad that we were able to catch that helicopter ride back first, too—in all honesty, we're better on foot than on wheels."

"…Yup…definitely not newbies like I thought I'd have to deal with…" the Hammer Brother chuckled. "I don't even need to say nothin'—you two can switch."

"Alright!"

Exchanging a quick high five, Kojo and Kory hurried back over to the rental station, where they replaced the skateboards.

"How's about we choose different ones this time? We had sync with the skateboards—wanna try doing it again while on something diverse?" Kojo suggested.

"Sounds fine to me," Kory responded, quickly grabbing a bicycle. "I'll take the BMX! Called it!"

"…Man, I so hate you!" Kojo snapped his fingers. "…In that case, I guess I'll be unusual and go with the skates."

After Kojo strapped the skates on in place of the shoes, the two turtles headed back over to the course. They didn't even wait for a comment from the supervisor before they went back in—Kory flipping his bicycle upside down 360 degrees using the air from the vert ramp, and Kojo spinning himself full circle.

* * *

**Hannah (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"Oh, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"

Tearing up the track on her final lap, the brown-haired nurse frantically skidded around the next turn. It was obvious that she was still unaware of the technique of drifting—perhaps a reason why she was losing so much time on her rounds.

"Please, come on, let me make it…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Fortunately, the Petalburg females both made it around to the finish line in good time—Koopie Koo with 3'59"402, and Toce with 4'05"382.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Koopie Koo cheered. "We made it on our first tries, too! Cool!"

Although they were presented with their clue, they were unable to open it, so they were depending on Hannah to finish and obtain her team the clue to override the possible handicap for Route Info.

"How long as Hannah been on the course?" Toce asked worriedly.

"She went around on her second try a short bit right after you two." Theata responded. "Come on, Hannah…you can do it!"

**Hannah (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Panicking, the Toad lady practically leaned forward in an attempt to make the kart go faster as she neared the finish line. She could see Theata, as well as Toce and Koopie Koo, waiting for her, but she was really pushing the time constraints now—4'24", 4'25", 4'26"…

"You can do it, Hannah! Go, go, go!" Theata cheered.

"Go, girl, go!" Koopie Koo shouted.

"You're almost there!" Toce yelled.

The determined but alarmed Toad broke her eyes from the line for a fraction of a second just to glance down at the clock. Her eyes closed just as she crossed the finish line.

"Oh, gosh…did I make it?" she wondered, inching her eyes open to look at the stopwatch.

Said numbers read "4'29"845." She had passed.

"I…I did it!" Hannah exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Alright, Hannah!" Theata whooped, running over to hug her best friend. "WHOO!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Shaking his head at the Toad nurse's luck, the Bob-omb handed over the clue.

"Alright…" Theata cleared her throat. "'Make your way to Metal City Records Hall. Pay the admission fee and find the fastest time records for the five Metal City racetracks. There, you will find your next clue.'"

_Teams must now make their way to Metal City Records Hall, 2 miles from the Metal City Helicopter Transit on the mainland. This edifice, located right next door to the local city hall, is the goal that many professionals have aspired to reach. After paying the mandatory entrance fee, teams will have to find the stands containing the best time and best lap records of the racetracks of Metal City. Here, teams will receive their next clue._

"Okay…so that means we'll probably have to ride the helicopters back to the mainland to get to this place…" Hannah observed. "Oh, I sure we can make it back in time for us to make the next ride out…"

"I sure do, too…or else we might lose whatever lead we might have over the other teams." Toce agreed. "Let's stop wasting time talking and get there!"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

A somewhat tired Gloomtail came from the exit of the large machine, clue in mouth.

"Well?" Hooktail inquired. "Was it so exhilarating that you're so out of breath and can't talk to me?"

"…Be quiet…" Gloomtail muttered, dropping the clue before tearing it open. "For your information, little prissy princess, I had to go down a ton of stairs!"

"Oh. Alright…how nice," replied Hooktail, obviously being impassive just to irritate her brother. "What's the next thing?"

"…It's a Detour. 'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.' 'How would you rather ride about?'"

At that exact moment, the female part of the alliance dashed by on the road below. Gloomtail and Hooktail both watched until the foursome had passed out of sight.

"They must've already completed the Detour, or they're hopelessly lost…and I don't think it's the second thing I said." Hooktail muttered. "Quick, what's closest?"

"'Ride Karts.' I think it's hosted in that stadium over there, where we saw them coming from…"

"Then let's go—we might be able to catch up with them!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (GP-Metal Skatepark)**

Arriving back at the vert ramp first, Kory locked the available kickstand on the bicycle as he waited for his partner. Kojo came up several seconds later, performing a small flip before he landed. The two looked at the supervisor expectantly.

"No problems at all, guys…you two pass," the Hammer Brother remarked matter-of-factly, handing over an envelope.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (GP-Metal Skatepark)**

"Thanks, bro!" Kojo responded, taking the clue. "…Metal City Records Hall…alright!"

"That Detour folder said we were closer to this place than the other option, didn't it?" Kory asked.

"I think so."

"Well, we probably just bought ourselves a decent lead! Let's get changed out of this stuff and split!"

The Koopas took about half a minute throwing off their safety equipment and replacing the bicycle and skates before dashing out to the street. Unfortunately, even though they had taken very little time with their option, their taxi had already been claimed for business somewhere else. So, they had to flag another one down.

"Take us to Metal City Records Hall, please!"

* * *

**(3****rd**** Helicopters Departing to Tracks Island at 8:30 P.M.)**

_This is the last set of helicopters carrying teams pre-Roadblock. Riding are charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

**(2****nd**** Helicopters Departing to Metal City Mainland at 8:30 P.M.)**

_At the same time, this is the second set of helicopters carrying teams back to the mainland. Having completed the Detour, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo are now en route to Metal City Records Hall._

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"…And that's basically all there is to it." The Bob-omb stated.

"Okay…this shouldn't be too hard." Hooktail observed. "It'll be just like regular driving, I guess…"

"This'll be so awesome!" Gloomtail chirped giddily. "I've always wanted to go kart driving!"

After that comment, the black dragon sped off across the starting line. Hooktail rolled her eyes before accelerating and passing the line, also starting her timer.

* * *

Metal City Records Hall, a simple brick edifice with a set of rotating doors and stone wavelike structures flowing grandly away from the entrance, was, as aforementioned, stationed right next to the city hall office building, which had a much more imposing and important businesslike look in comparison to the energetic, vibrant colors.

A single taxi roamed up the street. Several passersby gave it a simple glance as it came to a stop in front of the records building before letting out its occupants.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Thanks a lot for the speedy ride, man." Kojo quickly said, withdrawing the credit card once he was done paying the driver the fare.

Grabbing their backpacks from the trunk, the two scurried up the walkway to the entrance. They dashed through the spinning doors and headed over to the ticketing counter.

"We need to pay admission, right?" Kojo asked curiously.

"Mm hm. Three coins per person, please," the Toad woman replied.

Accepting the six Smash passed under the window's gap, the lady sent a pair of two tickets back through.

"Thanks." Kory said. "Okay…the best times and best lap records…"

"There are some record hall maps right here if we—"

"No need! It's right over there, one of the first things!"

Kory jogged over to the set of computerized pedestals, his partner trailing a few steps behind him. They grabbed an envelope from the box, taking note of eight sets of pictures, pushpins, and boards sitting in plain view right next to the stand. A glasses-wearing Ukiki stood by at the side, tapping her foot on the ground as she peered at the boys from behind her lenses.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"'Using resources or knowledge, list the five current racetracks in order from building completion correctly to earn your next clue,'" Kory read. "'Warning: you can only guess once every five minutes.'"

_Teams must now use whatever research and resources they have to put this chronological order picture puzzle into the right order—the lineup in which racecourse replicas were built here in Metal City according to entries into the various Mario Grand Prix competitions. They are, in order: Wario Stadium: MKGP-64, Waluigi Stadium, Wario Colosseum, Waluigi Pinball, and Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS. In this case, where two courses are from the same marathon, they are ordered according to the level of cup difficulty they were placed in. Once the pictures are in order, teams will receive their next clue. However, teams are only allowed to take a guess every five minutes. If they are wrong, they will have to wait an entire five minutes before attempting to guess again._

"A puzzle? Well, okay…it shouldn't be too hard—it's just five of 'em, right?" Kojo chortled, taking one of the picture sets as he placed his backpack down.

The cardboard pieces had five places for pictures, each labeled with a certain number, going down the page in ascending order. Waiting in small trays right next to them were the pushpins and pictures, each photo labeled in white with the name of the racecourse.

"Well, we can't be too hasty about this, though…we only have five minutes between guesses." Kory reminded. "Do we even know anything about this?"

"Um…no. But we can always…er…guess, right?" Kojo shrugged. "Just an assumption, but I'd say that the straightforward courses would be older than the newer, quirky-looking ones."

"Right…so…this one, the Wario Stadium 64, probably was the earliest one."

"And these two…the Waluigi Stadium and Wario Stadium DS…they don't look all that special…I'd say that they go next."

"Alright…and Wario Colosseum, by the looks of things, is less creative than Waluigi Pinball, which we went to…so…"

Kojo finished tacking on the photos to the board in this order: Wario Stadium: MKGP-64, Waluigi Stadium, Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS, Wario Colosseum, and Waluigi Pinball.

"Okay, we're done over here!"

Ambling over, the Ukiki briefly looked at the series of photos. She lifted a brow before shaking her head.

"Nope. Incorrect," she informed.

"…Well, guess that method didn't work out all too great…" Kory said dryly.

"Five minutes is on the clock…" the Ukiki confirmed, taking an hourglass from seemingly out of nowhere and flipping it onto its bottom. "You can rearrange during this time period, but you may only call me back over here when all the sand has cleared to the bottom."

"Um…are we allowed to leave this station and go outside?" Kojo interrogated hesitantly.

"Yes, you are, only as along as both of you go together."

"We should try and find some fanatical tourists who might know this stuff better than we do…" Kojo said to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Gloomtail (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Although over a thousand years old and not very well informed about the world of kart racing, the black dragon did very well with the Mario Kart 64 course. He eagerly looked behind as he made the final stretch toward the finish line.

"Geez, Hooktail! You better not take forever just to drive!" he yelled out.

After crossing the checkered stripe, Gloomtail looked down at his stopwatch, which read 3'58"987. Evidently pleased, he maneuvered his vehicle to wait in the line before clambering out.

"If she doesn't make this time, I'm gonna laugh. That was TOO easy."

**Hooktail (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Wildly trying to cut down time with wide swerves around the turns, a frantic Hooktail rushed to make the time. Her eyes fearfully glanced at the clock, continually increasing its recorded time as she drew ever closer towards the safety of the finish.

"I'm gonna make it!" she declared. "I'm SO gonna make it! I'm gonna—"

She failed.

**Gloomtail (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Smirking, but nevertheless rolling his eyes as his sister pulled in, Gloomtail snorted at the ludicrous expression of hopeful delight on her face.

"You know, I've always wanted to apply that silly comment about women drivers, and I think now would be the time to—"

"SHUT! UP!" Hooktail snapped. "I'll get it on the next try, you'll see! Just keep your big fat snout shut!"

And with that, she sped off.

"…Always the hotheaded baby of the family with her infamous tantrums…" Gloomtail muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised if she learned how to froth at the mouth when she did that…Bonetail never could, the skeletal slugger…"

* * *

**(3****rd**** Helicopters Arriving at Tracks Island at 8:40 P.M.)**

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

As soon as the train of helicopters arrived at the island, Lahla and Rocko, who seemed to already know where to go, leapt out and made a mad rush off the docks. The fighters and Squeeks had to wait for their semi-handicapped android and his partner to arrive before they moved on.

"That big machine-like thing right in front of us is Waluigi Pinball, right?" Pierre queried.

"It better be the right thing this time!" Shellshock sputtered.

"It is, it is! Just GO already!" Grodus yelled. "Rocko and Lahla are gettin' away!"

"We might be in last, buh buh! Hurry!" Crump urged to the group.

Up ahead, Lahla briefly glanced back at the alliance.

"They ain't followin' just yet, Rocko!" Lahla informed. "We got ourselves a slight lead!"

* * *

**(2****nd**** Helicopters Arriving at Metal City Mainland at 8:40 P.M.)**

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

Rushing out from the helicopters, the female alliance scampered across the docks to the side of the road.

"It looks like there are some taxis all the way down there!" Theata pointed out. "Come on, they might be empty!"

Jogging as fast as possible, the foursome dodged around the occasional party of congregating tourists to meet the taxis waiting on the side of the street.

"Excuse me, is this taxi available?" Koopie Koo inquired. "We need to get to the Metal City Records Hall!"

"Sure thing," replied the Paragoomba. "Just get in."

"We need to get to the Metal City Records Hall, the same place that taxi right there is going to." Theata instructed.

"We'd like you to keep up with them if possible, please." Hannah included.

"Shouldn't be a problem," the Fly Guy responded, motioning for the girls to enter the cab.

"I wonder if Kojo and Kory are already out from their Detour choice…maybe we'll meet up with them." Toce stated.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 5****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"We got the fifth sticker!" Lahla declared. "Thank goodness we're 'head of those other three teams!"

"And it's for…de Roadblock." Rocko stated. "'Who's ready to take a wild ride?'"

"I'll take this one!" Lahla immediately volunteered. "I am, I am!"

"…But Lahls, dis'll be your fourth!"

"Sure! I bet the harder ones will come later! I might not be of any use, so that's when you get to use yours up, 'kay? Besides, this thang says it's a pinball launcher! You don't really like those, do ya?"

"…Uh…not really…well…okay, I guess…go ahead…"

As the Kitty Boo floated into Waluigi Pinball, the last three teams came darting up the hill.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"It's another Roadblock." Koopinator observed, looking over the shoulders of the Squeeks.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"'Who's ready to take a wild ride?'" Rana asked. "I think that'd be you, babe. Are ya up for it?"

"I guess so…" Pierre shrugged, taking the in-depth information. "…A…pinball launcher? Whoa…"

"I'm SO taking this one!" Shellshock decided. "This sounds cool!"

"…Are you sure? You told me you flipped out at the Roadblock in the first leg when—"

"That's different—I didn't have a choice back then as to when I was ready!" Shellshock protested.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

Lagging behind, the X-Nauts came and took the '7' sticker, along with a clue.

"This is the Roadblock…as well as a Fast Forward." Grodus said, scanning the contents. "Are any of you going for the FF?"

"Nope. We're doing the Roadblock." Shellshock replied as Pierre left.

"In that case, if it's alright with you, we're planning on taking the Fast Forward." Grodus told the remaining alliance members.

"…Any particular reason?" Koopinator raised a brow.

"I didn't have a say in this!" Crump protested. "What if I wanna do the Roadblock?!"

"…We're lagging very far behind, you imbecile! We're not gonna stand a chance if we…never mind…" Grodus trailed off. "Go ahead and do it, I guess…"

"WOOHOO!"

"We might be the ones needing the Fast Forward…" Koopinator mused. "Unfortunately, we can't open that clue to find out until fifteen minutes expire…"

"No problem. You can just simply read this…" Grodus said, showing the Fast Forward folder. "'Make your way to Booster Pad and follow the instructions given to successfully recreate a miniature boost pad.'"

_A Fast Forward is a reward hidden on the majority of the legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, teams are only able to use their privilege once in the race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it._

_In this Fast Forward, teams will need to travel back to the Metal City Mainland and take a taxi 4 miles to the far edge to find this place: Booster Pad, the world's largest supplier of boost pads used and planted on racetracks. Here, they will be given a set of complicated instructions and a set of fifty-eight parts that they will have to assemble to create a mini replica of a boost pad. Once a team manages to accomplish this feat, it will earn the Fast Forward._

"…Okay…no." Shellshock snorted. "There's no way we can do something like that!"

"I'd have to agree…only someone of your caliber would be able to do that…" Koopinator added, pointing at Grodus.

"Yeah…a real supercomputer…"

**Lahla (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"YEEEAAAH-HAAAH!" Lahla screamed, coming out of her uphill trip to arrive at the edge of the launcher.

"Here's your clue." The Shy Guy manning the station said, handing over an envelope. "Not like I can persuade you to use the stairs, though…"

"Thanks, hon!"

**Pierre (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Unprepared for the landing, Pierre bounced onto the ground, his only method of softening the landing being his tail. He held his head for a moment before realizing the Shy Guy was looking at him with an annoyed expression, holding the clue out.

"Uh…thanks."

**Crump (Waluigi Pinball Course)**

"OH, GOSH, I LOVE MY LIFE! BUH BUH HUH HUH HUH! MOMMY! MOMMY! MO…oh."

Awakening from his flailing spree on the ground, an embarrassed Crump swiped the clue from the Shy Guy before sitting down on his rump and pushing off the rails.

"…Maybe I should've brought a sign that would directly tell people to use the stairs and not the rails…" the masked creature groaned, hearing the frightened screams of the plump X-Naut.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Awesome! Thanks!"

The Koopas came running back into the building, looking confident. By this time, their sand had already finished, so they were free to guess again whenever they wanted.

"Thank goodness we discovered a fanatic." Kojo remarked, pulling the pushpins out of their holes. "I was starting to get a bit discouraged out there with everyone not knowing…"

"Well, hopefully that Boo was actually smart about this subject…or else it's another five minutes." Kory replied. "Okay, we're done over here!"

Acknowledging them with a nod of the head, the Ukiki crawled back over and scrolled through the list. Her mouth lifted upward slightly in a feeble grin.

"That is correct."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Yes!" the two exclaimed in unison, exchanging high fives.

Taking an envelope out from her bag, the monkey presented it to the turtles. They gratefully accepted it and eagerly ripped it open.

"'Make your way by taxi to the next possible pit stop at the Greedcash Gambling Center.'"

_Teams must now make their way by taxi 3 miles to the next possible pit stop at this beachside lodge, the Greedcash Gambling Center. This location, overlooking the five racecourses from a hilltop view, is notorious for its past records of betting scandals and gambling stakes in regards to the Mario Kart Grand Prix, and, as previously stated, is also the possible pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated!'" came the simultaneous announcement.

"We sure know that isn't us—there are several stations still left untouched!" Kojo exclaimed. "I think we might be edging for first, man!"

"Sweet! …But what about the girls?" Kory inquired.

"Uh…"

At that very moment, something peculiar occurred. Theata and Hannah, and Toce and Koopie Koo pulled up in their respective taxis, paid, and purchased entrance fee tickets.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Hey, guys!" Theata chirped happily. "It's great to know that you made it out here already!"

"Same."

"…List the five racecourses in building completion?" Theata read. "Wha…"

"Oh dear…" Hannah murmured.

"Do they take us for racing nerds or something?" Koopie Koo queried.

"Listen, guys…you might wanna take this." Kory whispered, slipping over a piece of paper. "You just might need it…but other than that…see ya at the pit stop!"

"Pit stop?!" the four girls gasped.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Taxi! Yo!" Kory called out, whistling to grab the attention of an incoming cab.

"Crap, that one looks like it's full." Kojo observed. "Uh…hey, I think there's another one down there, roaming around! Hurry!"

"Hey, taxi! Over here!"

The Koopas managed to catch up with the wandering cab and got it to stop.

"We need to get to the Greedcash Gambling Center, and fast!"

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Metal City Records Hall)**

While the Petalburg females sighed and glanced at their watches as they waited for their penalty to expire, Theata and Hannah got straight to work.

"How awesome…not every team will be so willing to lend a hand, even if they were in an alliance." Hannah said quietly.

"You know it…we've got the best allies!" Theata giggled. "Okay… Wario Stadium 64, Waluigi Stadium, Wario Colosseum, Waluigi Pinball, and Wario Stadium DS…that's all of 'em! We're ready for a check over here!"

Rolling her eyes, the Ukiki gave the two a knowing look as she scoped over the list of pictures.

"Yeah…all in order."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Cool! Thank you, ma'am!" Theata took the clue. "Pit stop…at the Greedcash Gambling Center! Ooh, sweet! We might have a chance to catch Kojo and Kory!"

"It's worth a shot." Hannah agreed.

As the Toads ran past, they handed off the answer sheet like a baton to Toce and Koopie Koo. The Ukiki fixed them with an annoyed look, to which they replied with embarrassed grins.

"Well…I don't really know what to say…" Hannah admitted. "It was sort of like cheating…no, actually… It was cheating… But…oh, I don't really know if that was against the rules or anything…I'm not really sure. There weren't any rules in that Route Info prohibiting aide from outside teams…and all through the leg, Toce and Koopie Koo sorta bypassed those penalty issues by depending on the information they were supplied with… I don't know…I'm confused… I don't even know what I'm worried about…was it the legality, or the morality? Oh…"

* * *

**Hooktail (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Eyes narrowed, the red dragon crossed the finish line. She looked at her time.

"…Four minutes and…thirty-three seconds?! WHAT THE CRAP?!"

"Gee, sis…you might wanna hurry it up a bit, you know?" Gloomtail reminded. "I'm pretty sure there are still some other teams on our tails, so you need to put the pedal to the metal! You better—"

He was immediately cut off when Hooktail's narrowed eyes threatened to turn into piercing daggers. Whimpering, he clamped his jaw shut as a growling Hooktail zoomed off on another attempt, this time slamming the gas pedal with her foot as she started.

"I was SO irritated! There I was, working my butt off to meet the time, and my unappreciative brother was just sitting there on the sidelines like a lil' I'm-better-than-you braggart, just nagging at me like encouragement wasn't even invented yet!" Hooktail screamed, her voice rising in pitch as she started sputtering out words faster and faster. "It's for stupid reasons like his insensitivity that I wished I could've been smart and chosen Bonetail to race! He doesn't act like a total jerkwad like Gloomtail—he can't even talk properly because of his vocal chord decay, and that's why he would've been so much more ideal than that idiotic black brain!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 5****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

Somehow the first one out, an energetic and fired-up Lahla reunited with her partner and opened the envelope.

"Alrighty! Detour!" Lahla voiced. "'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.' 'How would you rather ride about?'"

"One o' dese options requires waitin' for de helicopters. We shouldn't waste dis time; let's go for de karts." Rocko suggested.

"I agree wholeheartedly!" she responded. "I'm guessin' that there thing yonder in the moonlight is Wario Stadium! Let's hurry!"

Rana, Grodus, and Koopinator and Shellshock watched as the Pianta Parlor employees dashed off—the only other team that would possibly save one of them from having to come in last, and they were still holding that slim lead. It wasn't long until another team member emerged…with a resounding crash.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

Dizzy from a bump to the head, Crump came stumbling out of Waluigi Pinball, envelope slightly wrinkled and clutched protectively in his hand. He gave it to Grodus before falling over.

"Make the stars go away…" he slurred. "Too many…for…nighttime…"

"Is he okay?" Rana questioned worriedly. "He doesn't look so good…"

"He's fine." Grodus quipped. "Crump, get up already…my sensors say that you're simply over exaggerating."

"…No…I'm not…" Crump replied, dizzily handing the clue over. "I…buh…"

"…Detour." Grodus started, disregarding his partner. "'Ride Karts' or 'Ride Rails.' 'How would you rather ride about?' …By the sounds of things, we may have a better chance of payoff doing the nearby 'Ride Karts.'"

"Probably the best option for Pierre and I, too…" Rana mused.

"Let me see that…" Koopinator ordered. "…By the time our penalty comes around, Shellshock and I might actually get a better deal with 'Ride Rails.'"

"You know how to skateboard and stuff?" Shellshock quizzed.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you?"

"Well, duh."

"Then it's going to be faster. Besides. There's likely less of a chance all of us will finish that Detour in time to catch the helicopters out, so we might as well take advantage of them immediately and get over to the mainland."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 7****th**** (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

The Squeek came out to see his alliance mates congregated and discussing over the topic of the Detour.

"We're certainly going for 'Ride Karts' over at Wario Stadium. If you really think you're actually going to have a better time at a skate park, suit yourself." Grodus finalized. "Come, Crump! We should make the best of our time!"

"Buh huh! Okay." Crump nodded, having gotten over his supposed dizziness.

"I'm guessing this is the Detour, right?" Pierre ripped open the clue. "What do you wanna do, babe?"

"I want to stay with them." Rana motioned towards the X-Nauts. "Let's go with the karts."

"Alright…what about you guys?"

"We're going for 'Ride Rails' when we can." Shellshock answered.

"Our penalty for the clue will have likely expired past the helicopter ride—we know where to go from there." Koopinator explained. "Just go—we'll catch up later, and hopefully, we'll all pass Rocko and Lahla."

"Wouldn't it be better if—"

"JUST GO!" roared Koopinator.

Startled, the Squeeks dashed off to catch up with Grodus and Crump, heading in the direction of Wario Stadium.

* * *

The Greedcash Gambling Center, designed to look like a simple "place-your-bets-here" booth, actually housed an intricate resort house (presumably from money bets taken out of profits, a deed possibly unknown to the general public) within the bounds of its expansive property. Somehow, the overall design was kid-friendly—the cubicle displayed a set of obnoxiously bright flashing neon signs and glowing pictures, with no real references to actual "gambling" but pictures of money and dice (with the obvious exception of the charts in the back).

Evidently, the crew had somehow gotten (or bribed) Wario and Waluigi, the funders and creators of all current Metal City racecourses, to be the "greeters" for the leg. But not all was going too well…

"Wario, can you PLEASE stand up?!" Miles begged frantically, knelt down on hands and knees. "The first team is about to come! We've gotta be presentable!"

"Eh, put a sock in-a it." Wario waved the request off, shoving another handful of cheesy nachos into his mouth as he sat, plopped on the grass right next to the mat. "I'm-a not in the mood for this. You peoples said it-a would be exciting, but I-a am so-a bored!"

"Hey, Mikey—er, Miranda! You-a might wanna show some leg!" Waluigi called teasingly.

"It's not Mikey or Miranda, it's—what?!" Miles looked up to see a taxi stop right in front of the stand, only yards away from their position near the doors of the building. "Crap!"

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Stepping out from the taxi, the duo looked about curiously, as if to scout out the area for other foes (or friends). Seeing none, they turned around and paid their driver before retrieving their baggage and dashing over to the mat.

"Those-a bags look awfully heavy…whaddya pack, cosmetics?" Waluigi taunted.

Wario didn't say anything; he was too busy scarfing down some chilidogs, and making quite a mess while doing so.

In response, the pair also didn't say anything verbally, but both glared daggers at the thin, lanky male, who simply stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"…It's not my fault, I swear…" Miles whispered. "Um…er-hem! Kojo and Kory. You are team number one!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 1****st**** Place, 8:56 P.M.**

Laughing, the Koopas exchanged high fives before pulling in for an excited hug.

"Alright! Second time for the win!" Kojo hooted. "Sweet!"

"You said it!" Kory agreed. "…Uh…anything additional you'd like to tell us?"

"Sure. As the winners of this fifth leg of the race, you have both won…one racing kart design each that you are free to personalize however you see fit!"

The silence almost spoke out as two jaws dropped, nearly hitting the ground. Breaking out from their stunned reactions, Kojo and Kory immediately recovered by whooping and hollering for joy.

"I-a don't see what the-a big deal is…" Waluigi muttered, rolling his eyes. "I've-a got at-a least FOUR karts of-a my own."

"…Yes, well…this isn't about you…" Miles replied quietly in controlled annoyance. "…Just let them bathe in the moment, 'kay?"

"Speaking of-a which, get-a me some soda!" Wario ordered, poking the Yoshi in the back. "Chop-a chop!"

"…"

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

After hurriedly paying their driver, the team jogged doggedly over to the mat, dropping their packs right before stepping on.

"…What-a kind of ugly hairstyle is-a that?" Waluigi inquired.

"…I'll just ignore the fact that my mounting stress has made me quite irritable and pretend I didn't hear that comment."

"I wasn't-a talking about-a you! Yours is-a fine! It's HERS that I'm-a talkin' about!"

"…M-Me? B-But I-I…"

"Will you leave them alone and quit with the attacks already?" Miles snapped. "Sorry about that. Theata and Hannah, you're team number two."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 2****nd**** Place, 8:58 P.M.**

"Oh, thank goodness…" Hannah sighed in relief, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'm so glad we moved up into the top three again…"

"You said it." Theata agreed. "I wonder what that means on behalf of our not-so-friendly neighbor foe alliance…"

While Theata contemplated on the fate of the opposing three-team alliance with a wistful line on her face, Hannah exhaled deeply before nervously pulling her ponytail into sight. Wario didn't even look up as he chugged his soda.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in Last (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"It's over!" Koopinator barked. "Shellshock, go! Do the Roadblock, and do anything at all costs to get outta there fast!"

"Right!"

Without hesitation, the Shady Koopa zipped into the machine, barely listened to the supervisor while throwing the sticker onto the ground, and leapt into the launcher.

"WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He somersaulted to a stop on the ground.

"Please, use the stairs…" the Shy Guy pleaded.

Shellshock didn't listen. Or did he?

He slid in his shell down the stairs…which, obviously, had the same effect as sliding down the rails, possibly even slightly above par.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Waluigi Pinball Entrance)**

"I guess that was fast enough…" Koopinator snorted, watching as Shellshock came out of the doors, holding his head. "Come on—the copters look like they're going to leave really soon!"

"Ur…yeah…" Shellshock managed to shake off his dizziness before running to catch his fleeing partner in the direction of the docks.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

Hardly bothering using any time merely to open the envelope, the Petalburg females simply grabbed a set and pieced it together, following the order given to them by their alliance mates.

"Okay…that should be right." Toce affirmed, comparing the pinned order to that on the paper. "We're ready to check!"

"Sure you are…" the Ukiki grunted. She didn't even really bother checking all that hard. A simple glance, and the team was awarded its next clue.

"Eheheh…thank you, miss…" Koopie Koo offered, not getting a response. "Um…so we know where the pit stop is, right?"

"Yeah…Theata and Hannah mentioned the 'Greedcash Gambling Center.'" Toce replied. "If we leave now, it should be less than a twenty minute wait at the pit stop…we should be in good shape, seeing as no one else is here yet."

With that, the girls picked up their backpacks on slipped them on before rushing outside to claim a taxi.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

Unfortunately for the Glitzville guys, who were actually slower in land speed than their full-Koopa counterparts (who had made the same capture run before), they just barely missed the helicopters as they took off.

"Argh, crap!" Shellshock spat. "We just missed it!"

"I can see that." Koopinator remarked dryly, watching with a peeved look as the helicopters went in the opposite direction. "Come on—instead of wasting our time here, we better split for the other Detour option before we miss the next flight in thirty minutes."

"…Right… On it…"

"To be honest, 'Nator really does seem to spaz out or something really weird sometimes… Or is it just him being all calm and stuff whenever he's got his head?" Shellshock scratched his own noggin. "That glowy-eyed guy is starting to freak me out more and more as this race goes on…"

* * *

**Hooktail (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

A panting Hooktail zoomed across the finish line, not even taking her paw off the pedal until she actually forced herself to ram into a wall to slow down. She glared at the timer.

"…Finally, a passing time!" the red dragon grumbled.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Unfortunately, she also had to steer the kart back over to the general area with the supervisor. He looked at the time before handing over the envelope.

"…Um…what does it—"

"Don't. You. Say. A. Word." Hooktail said pointedly.

"I wasn't, I swear!" Gloomtail proclaimed defensively. "I was just asking about the clue, honest!"

"…Back to the mainland to find Metal City Records Hall." Hooktail replied. "If we're lucky, these other teams will miss the next helicopters back."

**Grodus (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Out of his group, the android X-Naut was the first one done with an overall time of 1'58"328. He pulled up to the kart parking with a satisfied smirk.

"Let me guess since I wasn't exactly all that interested in watching you," the Bob-omb interpolated, "that you used that infamous shortcut right in front of the starting line."

"Indeed I did." Grodus responded proudly. "Now to wait for my partner…"

**Crump (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

A frazzled Crump tried his hardest to mirror Rocko's power slide around the wall, but failed horribly.

"Buh huh huh huh!" he cried out.

**Grodus (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"…Then again, that might take a while…" he groaned in realization.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Much to Grodus' surprise, the Glitzville fighters dashed into the racecourse.

"Now…I wonder if they missed that all-important flight out to the mainland…what a shame…" Grodus murmured.

After being quickly briefed, the two hopped into karts.

"We need to get this over with quick so we don't keep the others waiting." Koopinator reminded.

"No need to worry about that!" Shellshock exclaimed. "It's a kart—I can SO live with taking one of these babies out for a quick spin!"

**Lahla (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

The next qualifier crossed the finish line, albeit with a much larger time than Grodus. Her stopwatch read 3'49"302.

"Yes! I passed!" Lahla cheered. "Now all to do is hope Rocko gets this down…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Somehow, the dating couple crossed in close quarters with qualifying times of 4'04"502 and 4'05"203, respectively.

"Awesome, babe! We did it!" Pierre hollered.

"I know!" Rana exclaimed. "That was so much fun!"

And thus, they were the first of their alliance to receive the next clue.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 5****th**** (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

With Grodus looking over their shoulders, they took a look at the Route Info.

"…Metal City Records Hall on the mainland…" Pierre observed. "What time is it right now?"

"9:02. We pretty much just missed the copters." Grodus replied. "I saw the dragons' backpacks here earlier, so we should be sharing that set over with them if we're lucky…"

"…If everyone finishes on time?" Rana inquired nervously.

Grodus nodded.

**Rocko (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Sadly, the Pianta was unable to meet the standard time, missing it by several seconds.

"Dat sucks… I gotta go 'round 'gain…" Rocko muttered. "Ah well…"

"You'll get it this time, hon!" Lahla encouraged. "I know you got the gist—now put it to good use, ya hear?"

**Crump (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Pulling in several seconds after Rocko, Crump was also unable to meet the required time.

"Aww…uh…sorry!"

"You nitwit…just go and pass it so we can leave already!" Grodus commanded, pointing back towards the racetrack. "Don't just sit there gawking—move!"

"Right, right!" Crump obediently nodded, stomping on the gas pedal as he went on his second attempt.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Quickly giving the cash to their taxi driver, the girls dashed over to the mat.

"…What is-a with all of-a the girls?!" Waluigi asked quizzically. "Geez, all-a of these females are-a strong…"

"…Toce…Koopie Koo…" Miles shook his head. "I guess it's plain easy to tell why you've placed consistently in the top three."

Slightly jarred by the comment and the greeting, the two gazed at the Yoshi anxiously.

"Um…really?" squeaked Koopie Koo.

"You strategically inflicted penalties on Koopinator and Shellshock that would have also really harmed you, but through common sense or tactics, you've played the system," explained Miles. "Last leg, you overcame those penalties simply by using the Fast Forward to come in your second first place finish. And this leg, you ignore the penalties by getting your information from other teams."

"Oh, gosh…is that against the rules?" Toce sputtered quickly.

"…It…isn't," replied Miles.

The two exhaled a sigh of relief.

"…Regardless…you two have incurred a ten minute penalty…as well as the five minutes left over from the previous envelope," the orange dinosaur informed. "So I can't check you in until fifteen minutes are up. But as it is now, you are the third team to arrive."

Somewhat reassured, the females smiled and stepped off to the mat to wait off to the side.

* * *

**Shellshock (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"Yess!" Shellshock exclaimed upon triumphantly crossing the finish line with a time of 3'58"205. "Alright! Now just for 'Nator to make it, and we're home free!"

**Koopinator (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Luckily, Shellshock didn't have to wait very long. The Dark Koopatrol was quick to finish shortly afterwards.

"Sweet job, man!" the Shady Koopa exclaimed. "What's your time?"

"Four minutes…seven seconds." Koopinator replied. "That passes, right?"

"It does," responded the supervising Bob-omb. "Here is your clue."

The Glitz Pit fighters took the envelope, but obviously didn't open it. Instead, they joined up with their allies.

"Where are we headed?" Shellshock inquired.

"Metal City Records Hall, back on the mainland." Grodus responded. "And…according to my database, unlike Waluigi Pinball, there aren't any doubles."

"Phew. That's good to know." Pierre joked.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

Biding their time until the next set of helicopters left, the dragons anxiously watched the road leading from Wario Stadium, a sense of hostility eminent in their gazes.

"One of 'em is bound to get stuck…I just know they will!" Gloomtail exclaimed hopefully. "If we can just stay ahead of at least one of those guys, we're safe to race another leg!"

Not saying anything in response, a still annoyed Hooktail glared at her brother for a second before turning back to look at the path.

* * *

**Rocko (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

On his second try, Rocko managed to pass with a decent time of 4'11"387. He shook the perspiration from his head leaves as he climbed out of his kart.

"Alright, hon! Very nice!" Lahla cheered.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 6****th**** (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

Enthusiastically tearing open the envelope, Lahla's eyes darted towards the direction of the incoming foes before glancing at the Route Info.

"…Metal City Records Hall…back on the mainland…uh-huh…" she murmured. "My hopes is that we're gonna be free from that there 'alliance' on these next helicopters."

"Same here…no argument." Rocko agreed. "But dere's noding really we can do about dat but wish…c'mon."

Picking up their gear, the Pianta Parlor employees fled the track.

**Grodus / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"Shoot!" Shellshock growled. "Man, now we're all in dead last behind them!"

"That partner of yours better finish soon, or else we're gonna miss our flight out." Koopinator reminded.

"Yeah…I really hope he can make it…" Rana said wishfully.

**Crump (Wario Stadium: MKGP-64)**

"NUUUUUEEEEZ!" cried Crump. "Buh huh… Not again…"

The X-Naut's alliance mates all sighed in frustration.

"Crump…go again…and do it right this time, will you?!" Grodus barked.

Following orders, the stubby creature frantically reset himself on the line and took off again across the bumps.

"We're losing precious time…he better not screw this up…" Pierre mumbled, looking at his watch in worriment.

"If worse comes to worst, I guess you're just going to have to be left behind." Koopinator commented to Grodus.

"…I…suppose so." Grodus said hesitantly.

"From the start, we realized that there would be a risk in forming an alliance—sharing information and such would be our strong points, and to an extent, physically overpowering the other grouping." Grodus stated. "TGhe only problems come with individualized tasks, and that's where we can't necessarily help each other. The karting task was the worst example we could've possibly faced because it wasn't just a team task…it was an INDIVIDUAL task. I was separated from Crump. That equals doom…for us…"

Partially smarting over the bluntness of the statement, Grodus longingly looked out to the racetrack, hoping that his passing gaze would somehow give some kind of miracle to his partner.

For two laps, the five only caught glimpses of Crump passing by on his laps. They kept a close track of time using their own watches, constantly looking up for a sign of the X-Naut to come round again.

Then, the sight came.

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Look out!" Crump yelled, swerving wildly around the final u-turn. He drifted somewhat through the grainy curve to the finish line.

"Come on, please make it…" Rana murmured.

"It's going to be close…" Grodus whispered.

When he crossed the finish line, Crump instantly looked down at the timer.

"…Did he make it?" Shellshock queried.

Crump's face plummeted. He'd failed to meet the time by five seconds.

"…This is really hard…" Crump grumbled. "…Um…I'll try it again!"

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Amidst the noise of Wario's constant snacking and the occasional brash comment from Waluigi on a random subject, the Petalburg girls waited for their quarter of an hour to expire. Their expressions washed over in glee when Miles pointed to them and directed them over.

Having wandered out in concern over the positioning of the two, Kojo and Kory, and Theata and Hannah watched as their allies stepped back onto the mat.

"Toce and Koopie Koo," Miles said, "You are still team number three."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** Place, 9:22 P.M.**

"YEAH!" Koopie Koo screamed elatedly, "Top three alliance! Woo!"

"It's like we're staying on a consistent three-one pattern or something." Toce chuckled. "If we actually keep that up, we'd make it to the final three and rack up some nice finishes at the same time!"

"Great job! Now in the next leg, we can all really stick together!" Theata clapped.

"Mm hmm… No more penalties." Hannah affirmed.

"And we can stay in these top three spots, too!" Kojo added.

In a scene reminiscent of the flashback of the previous pit stop, the three teams put their hands on top of each other before energetically raising them back up with a happy yell.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

From inside of a copter, the dragons glanced out at the dock.

"We only saw Lahla and Rocko come and board…" Gloomtail reported. "It better stay that way."

"Don't count on it and get your hopes up…" Hooktail advised. "I'm sure that any minute, they'll come crashing down."

"…How optimistic you are."

"Shut up."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

"They should be leavin' any minute now…" Lahla murmured. "…Wait…who's that comin' down the pier fast?"

"Are dey teams?" Rocko inquired.

"…Uh-huh…" Lahla confirmed grimly. "…I think so…"

Looking out the window of their respective helicopters, the two teams already riding watched intently as two teams raced up the dock and checked in at the counter.

"Koopinator and Shellshock…Rana and Pierre…" Lahla observed.

"Glitzville and the Squeeks…" Gloomtail muttered.

**Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

"This really sucks…" Shellshock sighed.

"I know! I sure hope there's still enough room left for us…" quipped Rana.

"Slowpokes! Hurry up!" Koopinator shouted.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Workers (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

A trailing set of X-Nauts came racing up the pier, frantically trying to catch up with their allies. Crump constantly had to slow down for his awkwardly-running teammate as they approached the boarding area.

"We're gonna make it!" Crump yelled excitedly. "WHOOPEE!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

"Aw, crud…" Gloomtail grumbled.

"Shoot!" Hooktail exclaimed.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Tracks Island Helicopter Transit)**

"Looks like de gang's all here…" Rocko stated.

"Drat…" Lahla complained, visibly upset. "And I sure was hoping that maybe we'd get a lead advantage for error…ah well…"

* * *

**(3****rd**** Helicopters Departing to Metal City Mainland at 9:30 P.M.)**

_This is the last set of helicopters carrying teams back to the mainland, en route to the next task at Metal City Records Hall. All teams still in the field at this point are aboard: siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

**(3****rd**** Helicopters Arriving at Metal City Mainland at 9:40 P.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Mainland Helicopter Transit)**

When the helicopters touched down and were cleared, the five teams burst forth from their carriages, flying through the turnstiles as they rushed to the street.

"It's practically desolate…" Koopinator observed. "There aren't many taxis circulating around here…that isn't in our favor."

"We'll just have to find one, then!" Shellshock encouraged.

"Right behind you guys!" Rana chirped. "Hurry, Pierre!"

"What about the X-Nauts, babe?"

"Uh…"

"Crump, when we get back home, I'm going to demand you fix this physical instability!" Grodus roared. "Get a taxi or something and wait for me!"

"Okey-dokey!"

"There aren't any cabs around here…" Hooktail said dreadfully, watching as the faster members of the alliance headed down one side of the street.

"If they're going that way, we won't have a chance of catching anything with 'em." Gloomtail offered. "We need to go that way to search!"

As the dragons ran down the opposite way of the street, Lahla and Rocko paused momentarily to weigh their options. Catching up, Grodus branched off to follow his allies.

"Now…what are we to do…" Lahla murmured. "This could be the decidin' moment whether or not we come in last!"

"…We head dat way, wid the 'Tails." Rocko decided. "Only one team to beat instead o' dree, so we got a better chance."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Streets)**

"Empty taxi! Empty taxi!" Gloomtail pointed. "Over here!"

In order to get the attention of the driver, the black dragon exhaled a cloud of purple gas. This move caused the cab to swerve, nearly hitting the curb as it skidded to a stop.

"What's your deal?!" demanded the shaken Piranha Plant.

"Just wanted to ensure you'd stop." Hooktail replied. "We need to go to Metal City Records Hall, and we have to go very fast!"

"Tch…people these days…" the toothy plant growled under his breath.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Streets)**

"Come on…where's a taxi already…" Shellshock wondered.

"We just have to keep on searching…there's bound to be some around here somewhere." Pierre encouraged.

"I sure hope so, 'cause we can't search forever…the others might snag cabs in front of us." Rana said worriedly.

"That should not be the case." Grodus assured.

Still searching, the three teams were forced to turn at the corner and head down the next street.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Streets)**

"Drat! They got one, hon!" Lahla pointed out. "Wait—is that another one roaming our way?"

"I dink so." Rocko affirmed. "Flag it down!"

Bobbing up and down in the air, the ghost waved her arms about wildly to catch the attention of the taxi driver.

"Where're you headed?" questioned the Snifit.

"Metal City Records Hall," replied Lahla. "We need to get there really fast, hon. Ya see, we're in a big rush!"

"No prob. Just hop in."

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Streets)**

"I think I finally see an actual taxi over there!" Crump pointed.

"It's a small one…who should take it?" Koopinator asked.

"You two, probably." Pierre responded. "Balance out that penalty and get there first."  
"Indeed. We will arrive shortly after." Grodus reassured.

"You heard 'em, 'Nator!" said Shellshock. "That one's all ours!"

While the X-Nauts and Squeeks continued searching, the fighters went over to claim the taxi.

"Our destination is Metal City Records Hall. We need to go there as fast as possible—we're in a race." Koopinator explained.

"Um…a'right," responded the Bully. "I be seein' what I can do for ya."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Records Hall)**

Upon arriving at the attraction, the dragons hopped out of their taxi, paid their driver, and took out their bags.

"I don't care who asks! This taxi is reserved for when we come back, got it?" Hooktail commanded. With a toothy smile, the Piranha Plant nodded in acknowledgement.

At the entrance, the two speedily handed over the six Smash before dashing in.

"There's the clue box!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"'Using resources or knowledge, list the five current racetracks in order from building completion correctly to earn your next clue,'" read Hooktail. "'Warning: you can only guess once every five minutes.'"

"…What?! We have to do history junk?!" Gloomtail complained. "How the heck are we supposed to know something like that?!"

"You aren't," said the Ukiki. "That's why you can use RESOURCES if you don't have the KNOWLEDGE."

"That girl better not be callin' me stupid." Gloomtail growled. "She isn't, right?!" he asked his sister.

"…No comment." Hooktail replied. "Look, can we get started? I don't see anyone else here, and that means we're holding the lead!"

"Oh, right, right…" Gloomtail grabbed a set of pictures. "...I'm still clueless."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 5****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"'…Warning: you can only guess once every five minutes.'" Lahla read. "Now that's just great…we don't know somethin' like this!"

"…Maybe…" Rocko murmured.

"Least the odds are kinda in our favor…we got only five tracks to guess at…" Lahla said in moderate optimism. "…Rocko, you got somethin'?"

"…It's quite de long shot…but you remember back at dose statues?"

* * *

**(FLASHBACK LEG 5 FOOTAGE)**

_"I could've sworn dat de clue spoke of a race course…not a statue…" Rocko recalled. "I don't dink dis is de right thing…"_

_"Uh…neither do I." Lahla admitted. "I see no sight nor sign of a clue box anywhere around here!"_

_Exasperated, the two took another look back at their Route Info._

_"Yeah…don't really dink dis is de right ding to be lookin' at…" Rocko gulped. "We just lost a lotta time…"_

_"Crap…we better get back to the cab and tell the driver!"_

"I don't know what it was dat was in my brain at dat time, but I just so happened to glance at de statues in detail when we were lookin' around for the clue box. Dey included dates and all dat good stuff…"

* * *

"…It's like jumpin' off a cliff…but we might just get lucky on dis…" Rocko concluded.

"…Well, in that case, it's all you, hon." Lahla said apologetically. "I didn't even really look at those things…so it's your game o' memory."

"Alright…I'll give dis a shot…" Rocko ensured, picking up a pushpin and a picture of Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS.

"We think we're done!" Hooktail called out.

The Ukiki waddled over to the board of the dragons and observed it. Almost immediately, she shook her head at the arrangement: Wario Colosseum, Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS, Wario Stadium: MKGP-64, Waluigi Pinball, and Waluigi Stadium.

"Completely, utterly wrong," she informed. "Here's a hint…nothing's in the right place."

"…Hence the words 'completely wrong…'" Hooktail retorted.

"Yes, I know. Five minutes are now on the clock." The Ukiki set an hourglass down on the ground, and the sand started falling.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Streets)**

After an arduous search, the two teams managed to come up with taxis. However, before instructing his driver to pull away, Grodus quickly walked over to the vehicle of the dating couple.

"Listen. These guys are a bit low on their monetary reservoirs. At the destination, we will be paying the fare for them." Grodus directed.

"Gotcha. Thanks for the tidbit, bud," the Monty Mole nodded.

"Thanks, Grodus. We really owe you." Pierre said gratefully.

As the Squeeks' cab drove off, Grodus returned to his team's own cab.

"We're really gonna lose a whole lot of money having to pay for everyone, aren't we?" Crump asked as Grodus closed the door.

"…Only for this leg," Grodus replied contemplatively.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Lahla & Rocko (Metal City Records Hall)**

Trying to come up with another guess as they impatiently waited out their five minutes, the dragons occasionally tried to peek over at the board setup of the employees, but to no avail.

"They're sure lookin' awfully confident over there…" Gloomtail whispered nervously.

"I hope they don't get it…or else we're going to be losing ground." Hooktail gulped.

When Rocko was satisfied with his arrangement, he raised his hand to get the attention of the race personnel. She came over and gave their display a look.

"Is it right?" Lahla questioned hopefully.

"…No," the Ukiki said bluntly and simply, placing down an hourglass.

"…It must be needin' only a small bit o' tweakin." Rocko suggested.

"Thank goodness…they didn't get it." Hooktail breathed a sigh of relief.

The dissatisfied employees took another look at their board: Wario Stadium: MKGP-64, Wario Colosseum, Waluigi Stadium, Waluigi Pinball, and Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS. Rocko rubbed his head.

"I know dis is really close…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Metal City Records Hall)**

The fighters rushed into the building after paying their entrance fee, and grabbed an envelope from the clue box.

"Fifteen minute countdown…this better not kill our chances." Koopinator stated anxiously.

"Well, we've got a problem…" Shellshock whispered. "The other two teams are already here and started on the next task."

"Shoot…we're really going to have to depend on luck now."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Lahla & Rocko (Metal City Records Hall)**

By the time their hourglass emptied, it appeared that the dragons were prepared and ready to take another try. Before all the sand had fallen, they had shifted their pictures into this order: Wario Stadium: MKGP-64, Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS, Waluigi Stadium, Waluigi Pinball, and Wario Colosseum. Right when it happened, they immediately called the supervisor over.

"Are we closer this time?" Gloomtail asked pleadingly. "Wait, no—better yet, did we get it?"

"…No, you didn't," the Ukiki answered. "But. Yes, you're…well…slightly closer. That's all I can say."

"…Drat!" the siblings yelled in unison.

"By the looks of things, we might actually stand a chance of not coming in last." Koopinator observed. "Pick up on what you can so we can get an advantage once we enter the task."

"That's what I've been doing, 'Nator…" Shellshock said irately.

When there was only about a minute left in the hourglass of Lahla and Rocko, more footsteps resounded from outside as several sets of feet entered the hall, scampering towards the clue box.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"...Uh-oh. We're putting some stuff in order here…and it's the racetracks of this city." Rana remarked.

"That's not good…" Pierre groaned. "How're we supposed to figure out something like that?"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Oh, huh huh, I know!" Crump chuckled. "Our answer is right here, standing beside me!"

"You couldn't be more right…" Grodus smirked.

The android took a look at the pictures, Crump, Pierre, and Rana standing directly behind him to reap the results of his wireless network search. Koopinator and Shellshock looked on interestedly from the side, while a desperate Gloomtail and Hooktail strained to listen without making it obvious.

"Hon, I think we're ready to give this 'nother shot!" Lahla called out.

A hopeful pair of Pianta Parlor employees watched anxiously as the Ukiki picked up the wooden board. A few eyes shifted curiously to look at the attempt.

"This…is correct."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"YES! YEAH!" Lahla screamed excitedly, flying willy-nilly in happiness.

"Whew…" Rocko gratefully took the envelope. "Lahla, it looks like de next pit stop," he whispered, "at de Greedcash Gamblin' Center. We gotta hurry to stay safe in dis game!"

"You know it, hon!"

Rushing outside with their backpacks to grab a taxi, the elated workers left the other teams clear behind. The Ukiki took up their completed work and hid it.

"Okay…I've cross referenced several sources, and they all yield the same results, meaning it has a chance of being ninety-nine point repeating nines percent correct." Grodus announced.

"Just lay it on us, then…that means it's practically right." Pierre commented.

"Write it down, though." Grodus ordered. "We don't want to disclose this information to just anyone…"

As the half-robot X-Naut quietly told the order to his present allies, a slightly annoyed Gloomtail and Hooktail continued to wait out their time period.

"Well, it's easy to see who they're not going to share with…" Gloomtail grumbled. "That sucks! They're all going to get ahead of us!"

"…Wait…they're using a resource with that tin-bucket's computer head! We should be allowed to do the same!" Hooktail realized. "C'mon, Gloomtail—there's bound to be some place around here that has a computer we can use!"

"That'll work!" Gloomtail agreed. "You better run fast so we can be back without wasting any time!"

The brother and sister scampered off in hopes of coming back with the right information before Koopinator and Shellshock would have a chance to take advantage of possible help from their allies. Right when they had gone out the entrance, the remaining two mobile teams decided to make their move.

"Exact order—no skimping on neatness." Grodus instructed.

After finishing their assemblies, the pairs grabbed the attention of the Ukiki. She made a beeline straight for the X-Nauts first.

"…I don't understand how you got his information, but…it's right. That one, too," she said, pointing at the board of the Squeeks.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Workers- Currently in 5****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Thanks, ma'am!" Crump chirped, ripping open the envelope. "Route Info…pit stop…Greedcash Gambling Center!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 6****th**** (Metal City Records Hall)**

"'Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated.'" Rana articulated. "Uh-oh…guys, I sure do hope you'll have some luck beating the dragons!"

On the way out, Pierre handed off his paper with the answers to Shellshock, who saluted. The two teams then rushed outside to claim taxis.

"…Uh-huh…I don't suppose you're planning on using that, are you?" the Ukiki asked, her mouth tightly drawn into a thin line.

"I don't suppose you can stop us?" Koopinator retorted.

"…How evil cheaters can be…" she muttered darkly.

* * *

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

When the next taxi carrying a cab arrived, Wario was fully entranced with eating several orders of burgers and fries from a nearby fast-food joint, while Waluigi simply stood by, only really speaking up to offer his wise words of 'wisdom' to Miles. Thus, the host had given up on trying to force the greeters into greeting the teams. Observing from the front of the resort house were the three already checked in teams, who all gave sighs of relief upon seeing who the next guests were.

"…You-a really might want to-a go on a diet-a, there." Waluigi remarked.

"You're REALLY askin' for it! I'm already on a diet, you jerk!"

"…Was dat directed at me or her?"

"Both of ya."

"I JUST SAID I'M ALREADY ON A—"

"Lahla and Rocko, please just ignore him." Miles interrupted, getting the duo to focus on his greeting. "You are team number four."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** Place, 10:08 P.M.**

"Oh, cool!" Lahla said, instantly calming down from her anger. "We're gettin' closer to that top spot again, hon!"

"And we're safe to go on for de next leg to try for it." Rocko added amiably.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Town Hall)**

"…And the other Wario Stadium was featured in the last round of the MKGP-DS race," said the receptionist Goomba. "That's everything up to this point."

Scribbling down the last details, Hooktail nodded.

"You must be some kind of super nerd or something…" Gloomtail teased.

"Anyone who works or lives in Metal City keeps up with the races and stuff!" argued the Goomba, clearly offended.

"Not to the extent of what I just heard…" Gloomtail snickered. "Come on, sis!"

"Yeah—before you get security called on you or something!" Hooktail reprimanded.

With Gloomtail laughing at the Goomba's 'nerdiness,' the two dashed out of the building, running for the next door location.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in Last (Metal City Records Hall)**

At long last, the fifteen minute penalty expired, and the Glitzville guys opened their clue. They quickly scanned the Route Info before grabbing the last set of pictures and pushpins.

"The dragons are gonna be back any second…hurry up!" Koopinator urged. "As soon as we finish, we can head to the pit stop since it was included on that cheat sheet!"

"I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'!" Shellshock responded, furiously tacking the pictures into their assigned spots. "Alright! Done!"

The Ukiki waddled over exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she faked meticulously scrutinizing over the board. At the same time, the dragons came running in.

"Crap! They're already back!" noticed Shellshock. "Come on, did we get it or not?!"

"Yes, you did…not like it's a surprise, though."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Records Hall)**

Dashing over to their board, the two pulled out their pushpins.

"Okay! We have the answers—now to just put them on!" Gloomtail announced. "…Hey, sis? What does that say?"

"What's what say?" Hooktail questioned.

"That…right there. After 'Wario Stadium.' Is that…d'oh, I can't read your unruly scrawl that you call handwriting!"

"For legend's sake!" cried Hooktail.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Cool…by the sounds of things, they might be held up for a while." Koopinator said slyly, hoisting on his backpack.

"Is it really gonna matter, though? It's just a few measly sec—"

"You'll see what I mean later," Koopinator responded, pulling Shellshock along. "Come on. Now's the time to capitalize on our lead. We've got to find a taxi and get to the pit stop."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Records Hall)**

"Were we really in so much of a freakin' rush that you had to scribble like an infant dino or something?!" Gloomtail growled. "That's so illegible!"

"We'll just have to take a guess at it!" Hooktail snapped, placing the pictures in the order listed. "…It's just a fifty-fifty shot if what that guy said was true."

"You better not screw this up, or else we're done!"

Motioning the Ukiki over, Hooktail watched anxiously as the monkey analyzed their board.

"…I'm sorry, but this is still incorrect," the Ukiki stated, shaking her head. She reset the hourglass.

"DANGIT!" Gloomtail boomed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FRIGGIN' FAULT, HOOKTAIL!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING AT ME!" Hooktail screamed angrily. "WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE, REMEMBER?!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU STILL MADE A STUPID, IDIOTIC MISTAKE! IT'S STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT THAT GOT YOU WHERE YOU ARE NOW!"

A stunned Hooktail stared furiously at her brother, jaw agape. Suddenly, her lower lip clashed against her upper as she contorted her face into a fierce growl.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU…YOU… I SO HATE YOU!"

Her lip now quivering, the red dragon swiveled away to avoid looking at her older brother, her eyes watery as she tried to keep her head held up high. Mostly unfazed by the comparatively pathetic outburst that didn't even take a stronger counter against his own argument, Gloomtail scoffed.

"What kind of idiot can't differentiate a '64' from a 'DS' when they write and read…"

Hearing this comment, Hooktail did her best to ignore it as she angrily looked in the opposite direction. Any direction so as to avoid having to look at him and doing something she knew she would later regret. Her vision would have actually turned his black skin red in her eyes if she had looked.

* * *

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

The four teams were waiting out on the lawn of the resort house, lingering only a matter of yards away from the mat. They watched as two taxis pulled up in rapid succession. It rapidly dampened their spirits—it meant one of two things, and it was more likely to be the thing they didn't like.

"Whoa…what's-a with the light-a show?" Waluigi snorted, pointing at the flashing surface of a racer.

"He's-a almost as big-a boned as I am." Wario remarked nonchalantly before chugging down a liter of soda to drown his burgers.

Without any kind of footrace, the two pairs stepped onto the mat. Although it seemed they were waiting for a greeting from Wario and Waluigi, it obviously didn't happen.

"Eheh…don't mind them." Miles intervened. "Grodus and Crump. You are team number five. Pierre and Rana, that makes you team number six."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 5****th**** Place, 10:13 P.M.**

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 6****th**** Place, 10:14 P.M.**

"Oh, phew…safe once more…" Rana breathed, hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah…hopefully we'll do a bit better in time." Pierre stated optimistically.

"Fifth! Whoo-hoo!" Crump cheered. "Buh buh huh huh huh! Next stop: to the top!"

"That's all fine and dandy…" Grodus muttered quietly. "I just wish that Koopinator and Shellshock would get here already…in order for us to proceed the way we want, they can't come in last…"

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

As if to answer Grodus' quiet plea, a certain team showed up to the waiting eyes of the six checked-in pairs.

"…I'd-a hate to have to-a wear that kind-a of clothing every-a day…" Waluigi muttered.

"Koopinator and Shellshock…you are the seventh team to arrive." Miles confirmed. "But as you know, the Pause Rod denotes that you have a fifteen minute waiting period here at the pit stop…plus what is leftover from that amount you somehow managed to cut down on from the previous clue… Nine minutes."

Koopinator's eyes narrowed.

Shellshock gulped.

"That's a total of twenty-four minutes you'll have to wait before I can check you in. Please wait off to the side of the mat."

One could feel the tension in the air as the group watched the Glitzville team retreat to the nearby grass. To one part of the crowd, the action was a renewed sense of possibility and hope.

To the other, it was a sense of impending doom.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Records Hall)**

Somehow, in their five minute waiting period, both of the dragons managed to calm down to a sane level, although Hooktail seemed to still be visibly upset, constantly blinking her eyes (presumably to hold back tears). When their hourglass emptied thoroughly, Gloomtail made the simple swap—switching the places of Wario Stadium: MKGP-64 and Wario Stadium: MKGP-DS. Once it was done…

"That's correct," affirmed the Ukiki. "Here is your clue."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in Last (Metal City Records Hall)**

"It's the pit stop…" Gloomtail declared solemnly. "Greedcash Gambling Center…last team to check in may be…eliminated."

Without saying a word to each other, the two picked up their backpacks and hurried out to the street, where by luck, they managed to easily catch a taxi.

"We need you to take us to the Greedcash Gambling Center. Pronto." Gloomtail informed. "It's of major importance man, so hurry!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Each second seemed to drag on slowly.

Each minute seemed to hang mockingly in the air on purpose.

It was truly agonizing for everyone.

Fretting over the possibility of elimination, an anxious Shellshock paced about, head constantly swiveling back and forth as he looked up and down the road for possible signs of the one team that would decide their fate. Remaining outwardly calm, Koopinator sat still in the grass, eyes unmoving as he stared down at the ground.

Rocko was perched on the wooden steps, Lahla balanced on his shoulder as they waited for the conclusion.

Pierre held Rana in a nerve wracked hug, smoothing her hair out gently with his paw as they remained patient.

Crump twiddled his fingers anxiously while Grodus seemed to be staring off into space.

Hannah nervously held her partner's hand; Theata appeared to be forcing herself to stay seated.

Kojo and Kory remained standing, eyes shifting unsteadily as they continued to watch the road.

Koopie Koo tensely sat, her chin resting on her palm.

Toce meditatively gazed out at the street.

That's when it came.

**Team ? (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

When their taxi came to a stop, the dragons uncertainly got out, as if in a daze. They glanced at the waiting sparring partners.

Then, they sprung into action, as if fueled by the sight.

They quickly paid their driver and retrieved their backpacks before hustling up to the mat.

"Are you-a two miniature do—ow!" Waluigi rubbed his arm in complaint.

"Serves-a you right." Wario mocked.

"…Gloomtail and Hooktail." Miles paused. "…You…are team number seven."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 7****th**** Place, 10:22 P.M.**

At first, no response was garnered from the quadrupeds. When it finally registered, they both breathed sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness…" Hooktail murmured inaudibly.

"Way too close…" Gloomtail muttered.

"Koopinator, Shellshock. I'll not prolong your suffering. Come over here, please," requested Miles.

A forlorn Shellshock and otherwise calm-faced Koopinator approached the mat as the dragons stepped off.

"Because of the time penalties, you guys have been bumped down to a later arrival time that would make you the last team to arrive."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Last Place, 10:41 P.M.**

Shellshock let out a long, wavering sigh.

All of the other teams strained to listen for what would come next.

"I'm…pleased to tell you, however…that this is the first of three non-elimination legs in the race," informed Miles. "You two are actually still in it."

Grodus, Crump, Pierre, and Rana beamed.

Lahla, Rocko, Gloomtail, Hooktail, Theata, Hannah, Kojo, Kory, Toce, and Koopie Koo all to some extent frowned.

Koopinator smirked. Shellshock looked like he was about to faint.

"However, along with that comes some bad news. I'm going to have to confiscate all of your money," Miles explained firmly. "In the beginning of the next leg, you will not receive any money, and you are to start out with zero money to your name. In addition, until the end of the upcoming leg, you will be without your belongings, the only exceptions being your passports and the clothes on your back. But that's all just the thorns around the sweet fruit—you two are still in the running."

For some reason, Shellshock wasn't even able to come up with a witty comment. He simply chuckled and gave Koopinator a high-five.

"I just can't believe it. We totally lucked out—even though those penalties knocked us down to the canvas, we're actually being given the opportunity to get up and counterattack!" Shellshock yelled excitedly. "Everyone knows what's coming now. Our alliance is ready, and we'll overcome this dumb ol' money obstacle to knock off that other group! Especially the Petalgirls…they better watch out…BIG TIME."

"In the Glitz Pit, there aren't really second chances like this…you have to reclaim your spot by fighting for it. And here, it was just given to us through a stroke of luck. Whatever higher power it is that granted us with this new opportunity, I thank you kindly…" Koopinator remarked. "Now, you just get to sit back and watch as we kick some tail and take this race by storm!"

Recovering from their transfixed states, the allies of the Glitz Pit fighters crowded around for a group hug (as awkward as it was, seeing as Grodus and Crump, two former plotters for world domination, were involved).

Somewhat discouraged, the rest of the teams scattered to take care of business. Toce, however, remained as the sole one watching as the others left.

"Congrats, guys…" she whispered. "This means that we all get a second chance for somethng… And now the competition has gotten more interesting…"

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Theata takes a major tumble on a wild task._

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah gasped. "Theata! Theata, are you okay?!"

Groaning, the Toad girl brought herself up to a sitting position.

"I'm not sure…" Theata responded weakly. "Ugh…I landed on my back…"

_An unlucky situation causes trouble for the dating couple._

"Shoot!" Pierre grunted crossly. "Tire changing is not my specialty…we can't just wait here for a replacement car—we're way too close!"

"I guess we're just gonna have to try and re-install the wheel ourselves." Rana suggested. "Come on, babe…I'm sure we can do it if we try."

"Maybe, but it's probably going to take all day…and even then, we still might be in trouble…" said Pierre worriedly.

_And Crump has a run-in with Rocko._

"YOW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Crump shrieked. "You jerk! Buh buh, watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me, but I don't dink it was really MY fault." Rocko retorted. "Might wanna change dose glasses dere."

"I can see just fine, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

* * *

Leg 5 Trivia

- In the original race route, Leg 5 was planned to be at Donut Plains, inspired by Super Mario Kart. However, since it can be argued that the Donut Plains racecourses may derive from the Dinosaur Land Donut Plains (which was, in fact, visited in Leg 2), the location was changed to prevent confusion.

- Metal City, which replaced Donut Plains in this race, was originally in the TTYD2 race route when it was meant to have 14 legs. It was the 12th leg of the race, between Choco Island (11th) and Neon Heights (13th). When the route was converted back into just 13 legs, Metal City was the one that didn't make the cut.

- The Roadblock and Fast Forward from TTYD2 Leg 12: Metal City, are placed for their first time in this leg. The original plan did not include a Detour before the cut was made and Metal City scrapped, so one had to be created for purposes of this leg.

- Originally, Grodus and Crump were supposed to take the Fast Forward, but when coming to that point, plans were changed just to keep them on the main track.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, thank you guys so much for the input and stuff. A small note: I got really irritated that I once again forgot to factor in the all-important Turning Point thing that I had neglected partially in the previous leg. I figured it out at about three-fourths or so finished, and I got so annoyed with myself, I was about ready to just delete and start over. But I managed to fix it since I know that I've got people who like reading this—you guys have helped me to keep on pushing even when it's seemed impossible (although I'm not sure I even completely covered up my tracks). Thanks so much!


	7. Episode 6: Ribbon Land

* * *

Author's Note: (Updated story on February 23, 2008.) Sorry about the long delay, everyone. Schoolwork is really piling up this year, but this chapter was somehow pulled off. Hope you enjoy.

Review Answers:

**Master Ruck**: Thanks, man. I hope you'll find the same satisfaction in this leg.

**DryBonesKing**: If you can, check out what's at the end of this section when you're finished…

**DM**: It sort of depends on what you mean by _everything_. For this season, I developed a basic outline on what I wanted to happen when I started the introduction. Most in-depth developments are spur-of-the-moment, but aside from tasks and locations, there are some things that are planned…not sure if I should reveal too much about that, though. .

**brianj**: I like the Speed Bump, but thankfully, I'm not incorporating it this season. It, along with the "marked for elimination," are probably the only things that are true iron blockades—there's no doubt on my mind Koopinator and Shellshock can overcome the money problems, too… Er, oops…reveal-much…eheh…

**SSBFreak**: Aw, shucks…thank you so much. I'm unsure if it's a touchy subject or not…but you should give yourself some credit, too—I noted your original series being discontinued, but you and I, we're two of the three authors on who've accomplished that feat by this point. I apologize if it's something I shouldn't have mentioned…

**Yoshi Hoshi**: I don't think I pulled it off right. Grodus and Crump weren't shown getting their clue (something I don't normally do) to try and add suspense to their fate. Oh well…at least knowing that there's some confusion can help to fix any future case. Thanks!

**Sonowa**: Sorry. Even though I pulled a few DKs (think it was one) from Mario spin-offs, I'm not sure if I'd stray out to Diamond City. Come to think of it, the thought's never crossed my mind before…hm.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Eight teams of two raced over 3,000 miles to the second racing center of the world, Metal City. Prior to the departures, it was revealed that the majority of the teams had split into alliances._

_In one alliance: Kojo and Kory, Theata and Hannah, and Toce and Koopie Koo._

"We have three Koopas and three Toads from two female teams and a male team, and Rogueport and Petalburg. Kinda neat how we all share these kinds of interconnecting relationships." Koopie Koo giggled.

_And in the other alliance: Grodus and Crump, Koopinator and Shellshock, and Pierre and Rana._

"We've got a pretty sweet deal goin' on right now. We made an alliance with the Squeeks and the X-Nauts during the pit stop." Shellshock stated.

_During the rush to Waluigi Pinball, several teams were unaware of the presence of multiple same-named locations, and lost valuable time._

"I could've sworn dat de clue spoke of a race course…not a statue…" Rocko recalled. "I don't dink dis is de right thing…"

"Guys, this means we've fallen behind! We better hurry over there!" Pierre urged.

_At the Detour, Hooktail struggled to meet a requirement time, prompting older brother Gloomtail to snipe at her._

"Gee, sis…you might wanna hurry it up a bit, you know?" Gloomtail reminded. "I'm pretty sure there are still some other teams on our tails, so you need to put the pedal to the metal! You better—"

He was immediately cut off when Hooktail's narrowed eyes threatened to turn into piercing daggers.

_This tension escalated and ultimately exploded when Hooktail's furious writing failed to assist in a critical strategy._

"DANGIT!" Gloomtail boomed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FRIGGIN' FAULT, HOOKTAIL!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP YELLING AT ME!" Hooktail screamed angrily. "WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE, REMEMBER?!"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU STILL MADE A STUPID, IDIOTIC MISTAKE! IT'S STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT THAT GOT YOU WHERE YOU ARE NOW!"

A stunned Hooktail stared furiously at her brother, jaw agape. Suddenly, her lower lip clashed against her upper as she contorted her face into a fierce growl.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU…YOU… I SO HATE YOU!"

_Kojo and Kory swooped in to claim another first-place finish._

"You are team number one!"

Laughing, the Koopas exchanged high fives before pulling in for an excited hug.

_For Koopinator and Shellshock, things were a different story. Their penalty caused them to drop into last place._

"Because of the time penalties, you guys have been bumped down to a later arrival time that would make you the last team to arrive." Miles informed. "I'm…pleased to tell you, however…that this is the first of three non-elimination legs in the race. You two are actually still in it."

_But the two were saved from elimination at the expense of all their money._

Koopas Cruisin', Glitz Still Shinin'

_Eight teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is the tourist attraction of Metal City, a business boomtown that gained its notoriety from the wealth rolled in as a result of hosting five popular racetracks in the Mario Kart Grand Prix series. And on the shores of this set of racetracks is the Greedcash Gambling Center. A festive bet-placing location and beachside locale with the perfect view of all kart courses, it was also thought to be at several points to be involved in a large money scandal used to fund its overtly-decorated resort house. It also served as the fifth pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_Will the communication breakdown between siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail in the previous leg interrupt their performance in the one to come? And will the alliance in the lower spots be able to hold together due to sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, although free from the Pause Rod penalties, having zero cash and no possessions?_

_Kojo and Kory, who arrived at 8:56 P.M…_

"Alright! Second time for the win!" Kojo hooted. "Sweet!"

"You said it!" Kory agreed.

_…will depart at 8:56 A.M._

* * *

Metal City greeted the sunrise of daybreak with a bang. Amateur drivers had already taken to the five racecourses with enthusiasm, trying out their hands with items on various strangers. Of course, it was purely recreational—unlike more experienced drivers, many of the tourists bumped into walls when they attempted to mimic the famous power slide maneuver.

Even though it was early morning, the Greedcash Gambling Center's bet stand's neon lights and signs were still obnoxiously flashing on and off in a showy display. Thankfully, the early day's sun's rays were a bit stronger, overpowering the repulsively ostentatious show.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 1****st**** to Depart, 8:56 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Unlike the previous leg, the Koopas had pulled out the gel once more, giving Kojo his short spikes and Kory his semi-Mohawk. Since the present location was an ideal tourist spot, the temperature and weather seemed practically controlled, and as a result, decently warm. To accommodate for this climate, the two weren't wearing their normal jackets, instead going for respective pale blue and warm gray muscle shirts on the outside of their shells.

"It's time to hit it, man," Kory informed. "What've we got?"

"Sounds like something different than the norm," Kojo replied. "'Take a taxi to a train station and board any train to reach the island of Lace Hills, arriving at Present Point. Once there, drive yourselves in marked car to Grift Column, where your next clue is.'"

_Teams must now hire taxis to take them to any one of the nearby train stations, where they will need to catch a train to take them 823 miles to Lace Hills island, an unusual isle themed with presents, gifts, and ribbons, located in the middle of a large "lake" made of wrapping paper. Once they arrive at the drop-off point of Presents Station in the town of Present Point, they will need to drive themselves by marked car 15 miles out of the major residential areas to Grift Column. This towering monument supports a romantic lookout point above Wrapton Lake, and is the location of the next clue._

"'Seven teams have 100 Smash for this leg of the race, one has zero.'" Kojo concluded.

"Got one Smash bill here…" Kory informed. "Okay…we need to find a phone and make some calls…"

"I think there's a pay phone just a bit down the street," quipped Kojo. "Come on. If I remember right, there was also a directory in the booth that we can use."

"Considering the advantages we gained in the last leg, it's easy to say that we're really lovin' our alliance right now," laughed Kory. "I'm betting that if we stick to our allies like glue, we'll probably go a long way. Last leg though, we also sorta made a really hasty decision by breaking up just for the Detour, but we can't and won't make more possible mistakes like doing that. The good thing is, Toce and Koopie Koo are now free from those little penalties, so it's unlikely that we're going to split up for major things anymore."

"Hey…mornin', bro." Kory greeted into the phone. "We need some info on the best train route possible to Lace Hills from Metal City."

"Metal City to Lace Hills?" the voice repeated.

"That's right."

"Okay…give me one second, please. I'll have a couple of paths ready for you to compare in just a little bit."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 2****nd**** to Depart, 8:58 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Once again, the two girls were in their usual looks—Theata's hair was brushed out wildly, and Hannah's was left to hang loosely to her shoulders. In the warmer temperature, Theata had opted for blue jean-style shorts and a flashy pink shirt with a spotlight imprint of gemstones on the front, and Hannah was wearing a regular red T-shirt and a set of white pants.

"Kory and Kojo are just right over there…I wonder what the deal is?" Theata questioned. "What've we got, Hannah?"

"'Take a taxi to a train station and board any train to reach the island of Lace Hills…'"

"I'm sort of starting to get worried as the playing field narrows down..." Hannah admitted. "The last leg was non-elimination…and…our…rivals…I guess…Koopinator and Shellshock…well, they…they were the ones who came in last. I know I'm supposed to be at least somewhat relieved about their disadvantage, but it's just going to be negated by their allies… And it also means that this upcoming leg is practically guaranteed to be…elimination. We're in an alliance, too…but as there become less teams, there's more of a threat that we might be…next… I don't really think Theata and I…we haven't really proved that much about ourselves yet as a team on its own. Hopefully we'll…get the opportunity to prove we're worthy to be here…maybe?"

"100 Smash coins…hm." Theata tapped her side for a few seconds. "Some of that's going to be spent on this train fare, I bet…"

"I think the guys are phoning for information about the train deals…" Hannah guessed. "Maybe we should try and claim some taxis for when we're ready to leave…"

"Good idea."

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Metal City Streets)**

"You still there?" came the speaker over the line.

"Yup. Got anything good?" Kory inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes. According to the schedules, there are two main ways to reach Present Point. There is a train leaving from Circuit Central, you know, in the town of Circuit Center, which will connect through the Fertile Plains region's Cheese Land. It leaves at 10:30 A.M., arriving at Swiss Central at 2:00. From there, there's a connection through to Present Point on a different train leaving at 2:50 P.M. arriving at 7:00 P.M. local time in Present Station."

"Awesome." Kory stated, jotting the data down. "What's the other way?"

"This one leaves from Metal City Train Station, which has a train connecting through Windmillville, leaving at noon and arriving at Windmill Station 3:00 P.M. From there, it's a connection on a different train to Present Station at 3:30, arriving at 8:30 P.M. or so."

"…So the first one leaving from Circuit Center is obviously the better one," Kory affirmed.

"If you're going for speed, yes, it is."

"Alright! Thanks, man—that's perfect."

Hanging up, Kory turned to his partner with a victorious grin.

"Total score!" he exclaimed. "You know about that Circuit Center place we heard about right next door from those employees? It's got the better train to Lace Hills, while the one here in Metal City arrives an hour and a half later!"

"Seriously?" Kojo gasped. "Sweet! Man, I never knew that transportation info centers could be so helpful!"

With their newfound information handy, the Koopas hurried over to meet up with the girls, who had already prepared three taxis.

"If we can make it over to the next town in time, we're going to score a pretty sweet advantage." Kojo started. "It leaves at 10:30."

"…That's practically impossible for most of the other teams to catch!" Theata realized. "Awesome!"

"It gets better. It arrives with a ninety-minute lead over any teams that catch the later train!" Kory revealed. "And I'm betting that we're going to be the only three teams on the train we just found!"

"How nice! We'll have a healthy lead into the start of the leg," Hannah articulated. "That's great!"

"Now we just need to wait a few more minutes…"

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** to Depart, 9:22 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Both females of the Petalburg team had their hair pulled into ponytails. The two were wearing matching tie-dye shirts based off of the colors yellow and orange, as well as matching blue jeans.

"Everyone's waiting for us…we better be quick," quipped Koopie Koo. "They look awfully excited over there, too."

"Well, we'll just have to see what the commotion's all about in just a minute." Toce replied. "'Take a taxi to a train station…'"

"At some points in this race, I feel a little guilty. I'm not really sure exactly why, but I think it's because of contradiction. For some reason, I think about what I said before the race, where I claimed that we would play fast and hard, but not play dirty at all, maintaining a good image and not becoming antagonistic," Toce recalled. "It's really funny how things change. Koopie Koo and I sort of adapted our playing styles to fit the situation, I guess. I mean, here we are, in an alliance with the hopes of outlasting a certain set of teams, searching for an open spot to strike. I don't know what this in particular will do to our karma or anything…but so far, I think we've been looked upon quite nicely."

"We have 100 Smash…and Team Glitz has zero for the moment…although their allies will probably make up for it." Koopie Koo mused.

"Let's worry about them later. I'm itching to check out what's got everyone so hyped up over there."

"That makes two of us."

Strolling over, the girls greeted the foursome with another "Good morning!" before listening to Kojo and Kory disclose the magnificent details of their plan.

"10:30?! Hour and a half lead?!" Koopie Koo squeaked through a surprised sharp intake of air. "Nice work!"

"Do we know how far it is to Circuit Center's train station from here, though?" Toce queried.

"We talked to our cab drivers. It's about nine miles or so down the highway." Theata responded. "Shouldn't eat up too much of our funds."

"Cool. Well, let's get to it, then," Koopie Koo urged. "To Circuit Central!"

* * *

Similarly to Metal City, Circuit Center was a major racing hotspot centered around traditional tracks ranging from the SMKGP to the recent MKGP-DS, as well as additional standard courses from various other tournaments. It was much larger in size than its metal-based counterpart, meaning that there was much more room for tourists, transit, and businesses.

Circuit Central, the large train station in the center of town, was an extremely large building featuring forty different rails placed in parallel lines. The very center of the edifice was actually open-air and full of restaurants, with an old clock featured reaching up to the second story.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Circuit Central)**

Arriving at the outside of the train station, the three teams disembarked from their taxis, paid their fees, and grabbed their backpacks.

"Alright…so we need to find the counter that serves Fertile Plains to get our tickets to Lace Hills." Theata reminded.

"Yup. Stay frosty, everyone." Kojo advised.

Entering the semi-crowded train station, the pairs strolled through the entrance hall to find themselves in one of the ticket-purchase corridors. As a group, they fell in one of the lines, and waited until it was their turn. After a few minutes, they were able to approach the window.

"Hey…we're going as one party," started Toce. "We need train tickets going through Cheese Land to reach Present Point for all of us, preferably where the seating will keep us together."

"Circuit Center to Cheese Land, Cheese Land to Present Point?" repeated the Shy Guy.

"That's correct."

"Do you have an idea on the departure time of any train you're wanting?"

"The one in mind, if I remember right, was 10:30, right?" Toce looked at the Koopas for confirmation.

"Yeah. 10:30." Kory verified.

The Shy Guy nodded before inputting the information to his computer. Soon afterward, he took six sets of tickets, shifted them straight, and stuffed them into a folder.

"National currency…that'd be 180 Smash."

"Whoa! That's a lot of dough!" Kojo exclaimed.

"How much is that per person?" Hannah questioned.

"30 each."

"Okay…so we split the cost to 60 Smash per team…" Koopie Koo murmured.

"That's a humongous chunk of all of our money…geez." Kory muttered.

Pooling the appropriate amounts together, the teams paid the full cost before walking away and starting towards the terminal.

(Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- 1st thru 3rd on Fertile Express 1090 via Cheese Land)

"Line 26…looks like we have about half an hour or so left to get there," Kojo said, glancing at his watch.

"Cool! We've got some time to kick back and relax on the train—and get some more sleep!" Theata added.

Everyone murmured in agreement at that last part, having stayed up for a lot of the night doing interviews and such.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** to Depart, 10:08 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

For the sixth leg, the kitty Boo changed back to her usual sleeves and bright pink bow tie. Although she had her ear headband, she was without a jacket. The Pianta had chosen to wear a gray muscle shirt along with the usual leaf skirt, and of course, his sunglasses.

"We can't let the Toad-Koopa alliance get too far ahead of us, so we better scat!" declared Lahla. Her partner nodded in agreement, and listened intently as she began to read the Route Info out loud. "'Take a taxi to a train station…'"

"In de last leg, we realized just how strong and fast de other teams dat we're racin' against are, seein' as dey kept pace wid us for basically de whole leg. But on de oder hand, we also discovered how good we are by placin' above the Glitz alliance," explained Rocko. "Aldough it may've been luck, dat in itself is okay proof we're wordy to be here in dis race."

"'Seven teams have 100 Smash for this leg of the race, one has zero.'" Lahla finished. "Here's our Smash bill…" she said, depositing the amount into the credit card. "Now… How's about we do something about this train business?"

"It's likely dat a taxi driver will know what we need." Rocko stated.

"Prob'ly so. Good thinkin'." Lahla agreed.

Heading out to the street, the Pianta Parlor workers were able to easily capture the attention of one of the many roaming cabs. The driver rolled down the window.

"Hey, hon…mornin' to ya!" greeted Lahla, causing the Koopa to blush. "We need a lift to the closest train station. Think you can help us?"

"Uh…sure… Metal City Train Station ain't too far away…only like a couple of miles…" he replied, face in a daze. "…That okay…"

"Sure! Come on, Rocko!" Lahla chirped, tossing her backpack into the trunk.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 5****th**** to Depart, 10:13 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Oddly enough, Grodus hadn't changed his attire at all from the previous leg, keeping the electric blue robes that featured the look of dark blue wiring in the background, and a white bandana monogrammed with black "X"s on his head. Crump, on the other hand, had shifted back to his Four-Eyes pirate disguise, with a black suit and yellow overalls, a red neck bandana, and white and blue striped bandana on his head, but not covering his goggles.

"Quickly, Crump, open the clue. That darned Petalburg-Rogueport alliance has a large lead over us, but they're low on time if it'll come to searching for flights." Grodus urged. "I can get the needed information lickety-split after you tell me what we need."

"Whoopsie! Maybe that little advantage isn't here this time, sir!" Crump said. "We're traveling by train!"

"WHAT?!"

"Last leg had a probability of about forty percent in being a non-elimination leg, so we are very lucky indeed that it kicked in, because coincidentally, it was also the last leg of those annoying penalties. Since they are now gone and no longer continuously plaguing the racers, we can race at optimum level. Now, I'm sure it's easy to recall how we made a "pseudo alliance" prior to the previous leg. Well, it's been changed to only being pseudo…towards the Squeeks, Pierre and Rana." Grodus revealed. "Crump and I have officially created a full alliance with the Glitz guys, but are keeping it a secret from the Squeeks. See, they're just like a pincushion to us. They're a pain to haul around and support, and, since they were money challenged through the other leg, it's really difficult to maintain a working relationship with them since we have to pay for them. However, they are going to be the pillow that breaks the fall if the rest of us ever need to escape last or get on limited transport. Call it sneaky, call it immoral, call it whatever ya want! It's a game, and a million will come out of it if we play our cards right!"

"That sucks! It means that we're going to have to pay for the train tickets out of our own pocket!" reasoned Grodus. "And tickets always cost a whole dang lot…"

"Which means…" Crump trailed off, confused.

"You twit!" yelled Grodus. "We're going to have to cut our own funds to help Koopinator and Shellshock! Not just that, but also for the taxi ride to the station!"

Noticing that their time on the mat was up, Crump pushed Grodus off to allow the next team to leave properly.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 6****th**** to Depart, 10:14 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Reverting to his regular looks, Pierre's only wear was his black mask, and his head furs were spiked up to display the blue follicles. Rana, on the other hand, had on her blue jean jacket and pink visor.

"Okay…we're riding a train for once instead of an aircraft, babe!" Pierre informed.

"That's neat. Where're we headed?" asked Rana.

"For us, the fifth leg wasn't exactly the best place for the alliance. When a mistake was made, it collectively affected all of us and consequently forced us into a difficult battle to stay out of last." Pierre recalled. "Neither of us really likes that feeling, since we've been stuck with it for a long while now… I'm not sure if what we're doing in this alliance is actually going to help, either…we just don't seem to fit in. But what're we supposed to do?"

"So we're going on a train to Lace Hills, huh…" Rana mused.

"Yes," responded Grodus. "The browser tells me that there's a decent train leaving from Metal City Train Station to Windmill Station, then to Present Station, leaving at 12:00. Decent time for us to get a payment plan for the Glitz fighters."

"We should probably get some taxis ready for when they arrive, then." Crump suggested.

"Of course, but we'll have to stay so that they won't have money issues with their taxi." Grodus responded. "We have…about less than half an hour left to go."

* * *

Similarly to its Circuit Center counterpart, Metal City Train Station obviously hosted several train lines, but half the number—only twenty sets of rails were located in its two buildings, which were connected together by one large hall of ticket sales booths, tourist stands, and restaurants. In other words, it was much, much smaller in comparison.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Metal City Train Station)**

After paying their driver, the employees grabbed their bags and hurried into the station. They quickly fell in line for a ticket queue, and were swiftly able to make contact with an agent.

"Hey, hon…" Lahla greeted. "We need two tickets all the way through to Lace Hills, fastest arriving train possible."

"Alright…" the Toad searched the database. "It says here we have a train leaving at noon that reaches Lace Hills through Windmillville, arriving at 8:30 P.M. in Presents Station."

"Is that the fastest thing available here?"

"Sure is."

"Cool! Print 'em. How much are they?"

"60 Smash total."

"…Ooh…"

(Lahla & Rocko- 1st on Shroom Rails 875 via Windmillville)

"We're already hard hit…" Lahla murmured. "I dunno if the cash from your lil' tap-dancing routine will be enough to hold us through this leg, hon."

"We can always make more." Rocko reassured, turning away from the counter. "Now would be de best time to get drough customs and stuff before we head to Line 12."

"Right."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 7****th**** to Depart, 10:22 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Neither of the dragons had any type of clothing on their quadruped bodies, due to the warm weather of the pit stop location. They both leered at the two teams of the alliance waiting over at the side of the road with two taxis.

"They're being awfully casual, staying just to wait for their allies like that…" Gloomtail snorted. "That means there's some simple equalizer that'll let us catch up."

"There is." Hooktail confirmed. "'Take a taxi to a train station and board any train…'"

"We sort of had a typical sibling argument close to the very end of the last leg. The problem was that this is a much higher stress situation than regular old everyday life, so the little squabble turned into something that was more damaging than usual…and it really, really hurt." Hooktail confessed. "Thankfully, the good thing about siblings is that we always find a way to patch things up, and as far as I can tell, we have. I'm just not sure if it's complete, though because, well…I'm…I'm still aching inside."

"'Seven teams have 100 Smash for this leg of the race, one has zero.'" Hooktail concluded. "Okay…so we should head over to the train station, right?"

"Yup. Nothing else sensible to do but just that." Gloomtail affirmed, lumbering over to the street. He gave another look at the alliance, staring hard at Grodus and Crump in particular, before taking note of a passing by taxi. "Hey! You! Hold it—we need a lift!"

The cab pulled over, allowing the dragons access.

"How far away is the closest train station from here?" Gloomtail questioned.

"Erm… Probably about six to seven minutes or so, by my estimates," the Snifit claimed. "Why? Is that where you're going?"

"It is, and do us a favor…" Hooktail. "Make sure you don't waste any time in getting there so we don't lose any chances of getting on board a decent train."

Shrugging, the Snifit opened the trunk for the quadrupeds, giving them access for storage for their luggage.

* * *

The Petalburg-Rogueport alliance easily settled into their train a long while before it was departing time. When the horns rang and megaphones blared announcing the departure, and even when the ticket takers passed by, they didn't notice. They were all fast asleep.

**(Fertile Express 1090- Departing at 10:30 A.M.)**

_This train is headed towards Cheese Land, at which point the teams will have to switch trains completely to reach Lace Hills. Riding are childhood friends Kojo and Kory, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Metal City Train Station)**

Hastily forking over a few Smash, the dragons grabbed their backpacks before rushing into the station. Then, they dashed into the central hall, getting in line for tickets. It wasn't long before it was their turn to approach a counter.

"We need tickets on a train to Present Point, fastest one you got." Gloomtail informed, not wasting time with formalities.

"Okay…I'll see what I can find, then," responded the Koopa. "…Let's see…um…there's one leaving at 12:00 that will be going through Windmillville, but you'll have to switch tracks to get on the one you want. That train is scheduled to arrive at Present Point at 8:30 P.M."

"How much are two tickets?" inquired Hooktail curiously.

"60 Smash coins."

"DANG! That's a lot!" Gloomtail sputtered. "We're gonna be running off of street waste soon…"

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 2nd on Shroom Rails 875 via Windmillville)

"We're going to Line 12…that's on this side." Hooktail pointed out. "I wonder if the others are there yet."

"Duh, of course they will…not like they have anything better to do."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Last to Depart, 10:41 A.M. (Greedcash Gambling Center)**

Obviously, since the temperature was much warmer than usual, Koopinator didn't add anything to his metallic armor ensemble. Unlike his usual trend, Shellshock had taken off any clothing displayed around his shell, keeping only his sunglasses and spiked bands—the dark blue jacket he had been allowed to keep from the previous leg was most likely underneath instead.

"They waited for us...how convenient." Koopinator commented.

"Yeah, seeing as we're the team that's completely broke." Shellshock added. "What're we doing first this leg…"

"Our near-fatal performance in the last leg just goes to prove it—neither of us are super beings with super powers. All kidding aside, we were as vulnerable as could be with the Pause Rod stuff dancing around our heads." Koopinator sighed, a look of annoyance flashing through his eyes, presumably at the thought of the cause of the penalties. "But we're free from that now, so our main task firstly is to regroup with our newly-reformed alliance. Out of our three teams, Pierre and Rana are the only ones unaware of how thin their string is when compared to that of ours and the X-Nauts'. We're counting on the Squeeks to actually be a strategic footstool in case of emergency, in case some kind of situation comes up like the last leg. In that type of circumstance, it's practically guaranteed that Shellshock and I have a very good chance of staying."

"Train…that's something new. Oh, and this is, too…" Shellshock remarked dryly. "'Seven teams have 100 Smash for this leg of the race, one has zero.' I wonder who the unlucky saps are."

"Quit humiliating your name and get a move on…" Koopinator urged. "They've been waiting for us there, so we can't keep them waiting too long."

Luggage in tow, the fighters jogged over to their alliance mates with the three taxis. Unbeknownst to one of the couples, however, things weren't all as they seemed…

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Metal City Train Station)**

After arriving at the station, the X-Nauts and Squeeks had to pool a bit of money together to pay for Team Glitz Pit's taxi, as well as their own rides. When they were finished, they headed as a group into the station, searching for the ticket counters. Upon finding the booths, they fell in line.

"All of the other teams must be at the platform already or something…there's no sign of them anywhere around here." Pierre observed.

At the obvious statement, Grodus snorted softly to himself. Crump immediately covered it up by coughing.

"Yeah, of course! Buh huh huh! We'll be seeing them in no time!" he exclaimed jollily.

A few more minutes passed until the group was at the front of the line. They were called over to an open agent.

"Hi, how can I be of assistance?" the Toad woman asked cheekily, a big grin on her face.

"We need tickets on your noon train to Present Point via Windmillville." Grodus replied. "Six tickets."

"Okey-dokey," she chirped. "That'll be 180 Smash!"

"Oh my gosh…that's a whole lot of money." Rana gasped.

"Yeah…just to fund all of us, that's 90 per team…" Pierre calculated. "We have only a little more than that…"

"Same. But we'll just have to do it." Grodus said firmly.

"Gee, thanks for the lift, guys." Shellshock commented. "It isn't every day we get a free ride."

"Uh, no. You owe us!" Crump contradicted as Grodus and Rana collected the money together. "Buh buh huh huh huh!"

(Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana- 3rd thru 5th on Shroom Rails 875 via Windmillville)

"We're heading to Line 12," announced Rana.

When everyone had their tickets, the group set off to the hall containing the first half of the platforms. Upon arriving, they found something quite surprising: only two teams patiently waiting on the benches.

"Hey, look sis." Gloomtail urged. "It's the Glitz alliance, finally arriving here."

"Strange that they're here and the Koopas and Toads aren't." Hooktail commented. "I wonder what the deal is…"

Over on the other side of the waiting area, the coworkers were voicing similar worries.

"I sure do hope that they don't got no big advantage over us, now…" Lahla murmured. "That's the last thing we'll be needin' if we're stuck back here again."

"Yeah… We might not get so lucky wid dese oder dree teams around." Rocko agreed.

"Well, it's not that…but there's more of a sense of security knowin' we're even, ya know? Not to mention we'd also have a better shot at claimin' first for once…"

Looking around, the newly arrived teams were soon sharing the same confusion.

"Where the heck is Toce and Koopie Koo's alliance?" Shellshock voiced. "They left like, hours before us. Man, if they got a leg up on us again…"

"That would completely suck." Pierre chuckled.

"Maybe they actually made a mistake for once, buh buh!" Crump said optimistically.

"While we were grabbing taxis, I looked up the information on the various train options going to Present Point on my internal Internet browser, and I discovered that there were two main paths. Only one of them was feasible for us if we planned on sticking close to Koopinator and Shellshock, since the other train left before they were even allowed to depart from the pit stop," explained Grodus. "It would've been a close shot, but if we had wanted to, Crump and I probably could have caught that 10:30 train from Circuit Center. What worried me the most is that I practically knew the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance was on board that schedule, which had a very large advantage over the rest of us; I decided not to inform anyone in order to keep everyone guessing. Are we ahead? Are we far behind? How far? Oh, no worries…I know the exact number. I won't tell you, though. Think what you want."

His information remaining hidden, Grodus simply watched from behind an apathetic gaze as his alliance mates started to look around anxiously for a sign, any sign, of the other alliance. One question was on all their minds but his. Had the trio of teams slipped out from among their midst yet again to possibly go through and lead the leg?

* * *

In the end, no one was able to find any evidence of the Koopa-Toad alliance, and boarded the train with mounting stress piling on their heads. While the majority of the players seemed to be getting worked up, the generally calm Rocko seemed to be the only one not with them on his mind—even to Lahla's worried comments, he seemed mostly unfazed, despite some of his responses.

**(Shroom Rails 875- Departing at 12:01 P.M.)**

_This train is headed to Windmillville, where the riding teams will have to disembark and continue their journey by boarding a separate train. On board are siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

True to its name, Cheese Land was a breathtaking landscape made almost entirely out of cheese—buildings, ground, bodies of liquid, etc. Practically among the only objects not made of cheese were the inhabitants and select furniture. Inclusive in this category was Swiss Central, the local train station, quite close to Cheese Land International Airport. Interestingly enough, the station tunnels were actually curved purely out of white Swiss cheese to accommodate the tracks.

**(Fertile Express 1090- Arriving at 2:02 P.M.)**

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Swiss Central)**

Quite refreshed from their restful stay aboard the train, the three teams got off holding provisions they'd acquired just before disembarking. While most of her teammates continued to eat, Hannah pulled the folder out of her fanny pack and scanned the remaining complete tickets inside.

"Okay, everyone…we're going to be leaving from Line 12," Hannah informed. She glanced up at the marker denoting their current platform. "…And we're currently on Line 1 now."

"We should be making good time, then…we still have about fifty minutes to get there," Kojo stated through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Not necessarily…" Kory contradicted, swallowing the bite in his mouth. "Knowing some strange places, we may have to go through customs a second time or something…"

"True…yeah, we should just keep it safe and go on and head over," Koopie Koo agreed.

"In that case, we want to go in that direction, where the first ten lines are." Toce pointed out, her finger directing towards the turn of an exit hall.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Theata exclaimed.

Thankfully, the group didn't encounter any sort of problems on their way to Line 1, and were able to patiently wait out the rest of their break until it was the assigned boarding time.

"Man, I wonder how much of a lead we've got over the others…" Kojo speculated with a snicker. "I bet they'll be really surprised once they see us up ahead at the pit stop."

"Heh, yeah… Can't help but wonder when they'll figure it out, though." Kory chortled in agreement.

* * *

Surprisingly, when the train left the station, the alliance of duos had fallen back asleep to maximize their rest. Again.

**(Fertile Express 1091- Departing at 2:50 P.M.)**

_Now having transferred through Cheese Land's Swiss Central, the riding teams are set to Present Point. Aboard are childhood friends Kojo and Kory, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

The peaceful coastal village of Windmillville was full of bucolic and rustic scenery that seemed so perfect, it could have come directly from a painted postcard. The rural town was set in a wondrous background of lush green hills and flowers, and within the town itself was a sparkling blue river, and surrounding it, what seemed like an endless number of tall windmills, each with its blades spinning slowly and steadily. Coincidentally, the train station itself also featured a large windmill in its front.

**(Shroom Rails 875- Arriving at 3:01 P.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Windmill Station)**

Getting off from separate train cars, the five teams more or less rushed to the main entrance of their platform before starting to head over to the location of their next train. Luckily, they all were able to make it there in good time. However, even with that good fortune, most still seemed very worried and stressed out.

"There's still no sign of the alliance led by Toce and Koopie Koo…" Rana observed. "Babe, this is really frustrating…are we ever going to be in front of them?"

"For all we know, we might be." Pierre reassured uncertainly. "Who knows? We might actually have a lead. They might've made a big mistake or something that put them behind."

"If you put it that way, let's hope it's HOURS behind." Shellshock said dryly.

"Buh huh, definitely!" Crump agreed.

Koopinator looked at Grodus anxiously. The X-Naut android, sensing the apprehension masked under the shady helmet, shrugged evasively.

"At least there's a bright side to this." Lahla told Rocko as she boarded the train and pushed her backpack onto one of the provided racks. "We haven't fallen behind anyone. We're keepin' up without makin' any errors!"

Overhearing this comment as they also got on, the dragons snorted.

"There's never been any room for mistakes on this race…" Hooktail remarked.

"Actually, there have. Remember, in the last…" Gloomtail immediately trailed off. "Uh…"

Reacting nervously to the mention, Hooktail quickly tried to ignore it as she dumped her pack off and quickly went to go find her seat.

"…Dang, I suck at keeping wounds closed…" Gloomtail muttered, mentally slapping himself.

* * *

By the time their train left, the twosomes were settled into their new vehicle, though not all were completely at peace. Some were trying to stay optimistic that they would have a chance of taking first place, but others were still contemplating on the likelihoods of being ahead or behind of the unseen opponents.

**(Shroom Rails 876- Departing at 3:35 P.M.)**

_Now having transferred through Windmillville's Windmill Station, the riding teams are en route to Present Point. Riding are siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

Lace Hills, an island themed thoroughly with presents, was set apart from the rest of its unique surrounding region by a strange moat-like border that seemed to transfer and gradually change from pure water into pure blue gift wrap. Stretching tightly over the gap between the island and the mainland were two bridges that had been expertly constructed into the design of side-by-side ribbons.

Presents Station, aptly named for its design of two horizontally long present boxes connected by a decorative roof of red ribbons, just so happened not to stand out from its neighboring present-shaped buildings. Even its rails kept in-theme, having been painted to actually look like parallel ribbons. And somehow, in the gleams of the setting sun, there appeared to be the slight appearance of a shimmering, glittery presence on all of the ribbons in the entire city, creating a wondrous sparkle effect, one that was also shared by the rails up until the point where they left the town.

**(Fertile Express 1091- Arriving at 7:07 P.M.)**

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presents Station Entrance)**

Coasting out of the train station, the party was quick to locate the complete lineup of eight marked cars in a nearby lot adjacent to the station's entrance.

"Okay, remember, everyone! Grift Column!" Koopie Koo called out.

"I don't think they'll have to remember, Koopie. As a matter of fact, it looks like it's already in plain sight!" Toce remarked.

True enough, Toce was right. Rising high above the normal line of the present box-shaped buildings was a magnificent, tall column with ribbons flaring away marvelously from its top. Due to the large size of the banners, light reflections were shining like an amazing beacon simply directing the teams to its location.

"That is so cool…this place is awesome!" Theata remarked, looking around excitedly at the present-shaped buildings and the unique, colorful gift wrap ground.

"It's kinda like being in a whacked toy box…" Kojo whispered to his partner, who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We can easily navigate there without any problems, right?" Hannah inquired.

"Probably. It should be pretty easy, since the target is just over there…" Kory answered.

"Yeah…any order should be fine, if that's what you mean." Toce added. "Here we go, guys! Lead once again!"

With that, they all deposited their backpacks in the trunks and climbed into their respective marked cars. In the movement out of the lot, Theata and Hannah adopted the front-most position, with the other female team in second, and the Koopas following.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Present Point Streets)**

"I can hardly believe it…" Hannah murmured, a sense of awe evident in her voice. "Again, we're pulling ahead to the front."

"I know! Isn't it awesome?!" Theata asked happily, slowing down as the stoplight ahead turned red.

"…Maybe we're just getting lucky."

"Of course not, girl! We've got some serious skill working on our side!" Theata exclaimed. "…Well, I'll give you that there's some good luck in it, but I think it's also a whole great deal of skill and karma!"

"By far, Lace Hills was my absolute FAVORITE location yet on the race. The whole place was so neat and energetic and festive, with its streamers and bows. It felt so much like a holiday, and it was just so cool and chipper in comparison to Rogueport…well, not that I have anything against Rogueport, since it's my hometown after all." Theata giggled. "And to top it all off with that energy boost, we were completely well rested, and we were once again in the top three spots! I mean, it was just so awesome how things seemed to fall into line just to work in our favor!"

"Looks like we're exiting Present Point now for the highway…" Theata observed. "I wonder if we're going to another location like it after the column… I wonder if we do if it's going to be as pretty!"

Hannah couldn't help but softly tittering at her partner's enthusiasm.

* * *

Elevated atop a large hill of differently-wrapped gift boxes was Grift Column, a towering 121-foot high clay column hardened by water obviously imported from an outer source, due to the nearby Wrapton Lake not actually being a true body of water. Decorated by three red ribbon structures that extended from the top and spiraled in a dazzling coil to the ground, it featured the regular designs of any standard Ionic order column, with a broad circular base, wide body, and square-shaped top. Since it didn't hold up any other sort of monument, the top was entirely flat, and had a ribbon fence going around its perimeter.

Without much trouble, the three marked cars navigated the highway and turned onto an exit that led to the appropriate side road. They steadily climbed the corkscrewing ribbon road (beforehand making note of something very interesting at the bottom) before arriving at the entrance. They parked in the lot and rushed out of their vehicles.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Grift Column Base)**

"This is really, really odd…the Route Info says that the clue box is here at Grift Column, but it doesn't really specify." Koopie Koo remarked. "Where could it be? I don't see it anywhere."

"Split up. It's around here somewhere, in this area," Kory reasoned. "It's gotta be…"

For about a minute, the group wandered around in search of the clue box, running around the large base of the column. Eventually, they regrouped back near their marked cars.

"Okay…it's obviously not around here." Theata stated. "Maybe it's at the top or something!"

"The top? Are we even allowed to go up there?" Kojo rationalized.

"Just think about it! This is a tourist attraction—what better place for a clue box than at the top of a tall place for sightseeing? Besides, haven't we checked anywhere else?" Theata reasoned.

"I suppose it's worth a shot…" Hannah offered.

"Yeah, it is." Toce agreed. "There's the entrance inside, right over there. Let's at least check before we switch plans."

Resigning to the possibility, the somewhat hesitant Koopa guys followed their allies into the lobby area, where they were greeted warmly with the smile of a Monty Mole receptionist. They were able to quickly find the hall of elevators, where they piled into one and directed it up.

Upon arriving at the very top floor, the three teams stepped out of their containing transport. Luckily, their hunch was right—the clue box waited at the opposite edge from the elevators' exit hall in the open air of the night. Elated, they stampeded over and took out what was rightfully theirs.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Grift Column Top)**

"Hey, check this out, bro!" Kojo exclaimed excitedly. "Detour!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Grift Column Top)**

"'Pulling Line' or 'Dotted Line,'" Theata announced.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Grift Column Top)**

"'What kind of lines are you best at working with?'" Toce read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams will have to choose between two options involved in everyday activities of Lace Hills. "Pulling Line" and "Dotted Line."_

_In "Pulling Line," teams will take part in an old-fashioned form of transport used by conservative members of the island society. They have to first travel back with their marked car to the bottom of Grift Column's base to this marked location, where they will board one of these horizontally low gift box platforms with their vehicle. Then, using only their bodily strength, they will use one of the inter-town extreme industrial strength ribbons to pull their support platforms a total of 2 miles to reach the neighboring town of Ribbon City, where upon landing onshore, they will receive their next clue. Although the physical exertion is tremendous and drawn out, the slick surface of the paper lake can offset the actual effort required, and in addition, teams choosing this task will be guaranteed closer to the next destination._

_In "Dotted Line," teams will temporarily join the major activity of the island economic basis. They will have to travel a total of 13 miles to the Presenvelop Plant, and choose one of these workstations. Using the given materials, they will then have to cut out the outlines of 30 standard simple-fold present wrapping paper designs. Once these are all cut out, teams will then have to crease the dotted lines on the blueprints to correctly cover 30 corresponding gift boxes. Afterwards, upon the approval of a professional, they will receive their next clue. However, teams are subject to perfection in this task—if they end up accidentally cutting too far in on the designs and unable to cover a package, they will have to retry said outline until it is done correctly. Additionally, this task is somewhat farther from the next destination than the other._

"Sounds like a strength or skill choice to me," stated Koopie Koo.

"But it's really blown up to large proportions, too." Theata remarked. "I mean, pulling a CAR? That's crazy!"

"Really? I think it kinda sounds cool," said Kory.

"Yeah. Kory and I could probably do it, no prob." Kojo added.

"But hold on, guys…" Hannah interjected.

"That's right… We didn't really want to have to split up if possible, remember?" Toce reminded.

The words of his pre-leg interview coming to mind, Kory slowly nodded in realization. Catching wind of it, Kojo sighed and hastily nodded to mirror his partner.

"While you guys would be fine, I honestly doubt that either of our teams can finish something like that with enough time to make use of our lead," Toce said thoughtfully.

"…Oh. Yeah…that's true…" Kojo realized. "So we're all going to do 'Dotted Line,' then?"

"If we want to stick together, it's our best option," Koopie Koo responded enigmatically.

Although clearly slightly disappointed, the Koopas lightheartedly went along with the decision. Their choice made, the alliance headed back to the elevator and went back down. Upon arriving back at the bottom, they piled into their marked cars and filed out.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Lace Hills Highway)**

Getting back onto the main road in the direction they were going before, the Toad-Koopa team was holding the lead.

"Okay…we don't have a map yet this leg…" Toce mused after searching the envelope. "We're really going to have to ask for directions…why didn't we remember that when we were back at Grift Column?"

"Must've slipped our minds…" Koopie Koo shrugged. "Should I pull over to the next gas station?"  
"Definitely. We're not about to wander around aimlessly for the next hour and squander our lead."

Eventually, a sign came up notifying travelers about a gas station. Seeing the exit, Koopie Koo boarded and navigated to the station, where she parked the car. A few seconds later, the other two vehicles followed.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Lace Hills Side Road)**

"Now we think about getting instructions on how to get to this place…really brilliant, girls." Kojo snorted, watching as Toce swiftly strode into the building with her clue in hand, Koopie Koo close behind. "They are such geniuses…"

"Can't really blame them, though, can we? We didn't exactly speak up, either…" Kory reasoned. Evidently, Kojo tuned him out.

In less than thirty seconds, the two girls were back out. They climbed back into their vehicle and started moving again.

"They're going towards the road under the bridge to turn around?" Kojo voiced. "…The place is called the Presenvelop Plant, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I should've taken a stab that it was located back in Present Point or something…" Kojo muttered, shaking his head.

"Again, we didn't speak up." Kory pointed out.

"Just a hunch, okay?" Kojo retorted hurriedly, a sharp edge somewhere in the comeback. "We're not exactly the almighty leaders here, remember?"

With a strange look on his face, Kory blankly stared up ahead at the driver's seat.

"Well, if I could think of one bad thing about being in an alliance, especially one as tight as ours, it's that all decisions are jointly made. I'm not sure what it is, but I think Toce and Koopie Koo invited us to be in an alliance, not in a monarchy with two queens." Kojo commented. "It's nothing against them, but we can still have a looser alliance and still function efficiently…it's not like there's too much that can be lost. And at the position we were at, too, it would've actually been beneficial. Our Detour choice was right there, in plain view, but Kory and I had to follow a group decision and u-turn for a place with some artsy task we weren't really all that interested in."

* * *

Contrary to the typical drab appearance of a normal factory, the Presenvelop Plant of Present Point, although designed as a box wrapped in gray-colored gift wrap, had some sort of energetic, lively flow about the building, perhaps added to by the fat white ribbon wrapped around its upper sides. Whether for race purposes or simple work hours was unknown, but the location was still very much open and running, its outer lights spotlighting the entire lot in circles of illumination.

Using the successful instructions obtained from the gas station, the Petalburg girls led the group into the lot. Koopie Koo, Kojo, and Theata all haphazardly parked the vehicles, allowing everyone to jump out and head into the industrial unit, taking nothing but the fanny packs.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presenvelop Plant)**

Upon heading inside, the three teams were greeted by the sight of an array of tall machines and conveyor belts on one end of the room, and on the other, dormant workstations, each with a long sheet draped over its stretching table.

"So they've given us both scissors and a straight edge blade cutter…" Kory stated, looking over the provided tools. "That makes it a whole lot easier."

The expansive rolls of gift wrap seemed to stretch with dimensions of about five yards by fifty, with various designs imprinted on rotated, regular, diagonal, etc., angles. And fortunately, to make the large blade effective, the outlines were arranged in rows (but not necessarily columns), making it possible to form a distinction between one set and the next, and therefore, cut down large portions before having to work the scissors. Under the rows of tables were stacks of boxes in varying sizes and variations of six-sided polygons, already set under the location of their corresponding outline, and with them, two big rolls of clear adhesive tape.

"It sure does." Theata picked up one of the blades and applied pressure over a gap, causing it to cut through. "Come on, Hannah—just 'cause you fix injuries doesn't mean you can't have any. Jump in! We both need to do this to finish in time, you know."

"Yes…" Hannah grabbed the other shear and headed to the far side of the table.

"Hopefully the other teams won't be showing up any time soon…" Koopie Koo murmured.

Checking their time, the three teams set to work with the large sharp edges first, taking off the gaps between the groupings of dotted lines. Due to their rushing and fast work, Kojo and Kory finished that part of the task first, ending up with ten sets. Having started on opposite ends, they met in the middle of the table.

"You done?" inquired Kojo.

"Yeah. So that means we're ready to start just cutting out the outlines, right?" Kory asked.

"I think so." Kojo nodded hesitantly.

The male Koopas put down their blades and picked up the scissors. While Kojo set straight to work on cutting out the shapes in the closest set, Kory first went around the table, brushing off the unneeded rectangular scraps. However, this may not have been the best move—unbeknownst to him, he also accidentally swiped a piece with three outlines on it onto the floor.

"Man, this is going to take forever…" Kojo muttered.

Soon after, Toce and Koopie Koo finished separating their sections, followed closely by Theata and Hannah. While the Toads did the same as the Koopas and picked up the scissors, the lifelong friends kept on working with their blades. Noticing the change, Toce stopped on cutting out her second outline.

"Hold on, guys. You know that it's still possible to cut these outlines with the blades, right?" she queried. "It's riskier, sure, if we cut into the dotted lines, but it's also faster."

"Right. We can get a better payoff if we succeed at using these instead of those scissors…besides, these are guaranteed straight lines." Koopie Koo said matter-of-factly. "I don't know about you, but I can't cut straight with scissors."

"That's probably right…" Kojo grunted. "Man, why did we just assume we had to use the scissors…"

"Dunno…but we better go ahead and switch back." Theata replied.

When Toce and Koopie Koo were done with a total of four sets, the other two teams were still working to catch up due to using the scissors. According to the look on everyone's faces, the work was boring, monotonous, and uneventful, but it was a necessary evil if they wanted to stick together as a group with minimal waiting for each other (something hypothetically impossible in the minds of the girls if they had done "Pull Line"). After a plethora of minutes had passed, Toce and Koopie Koo were the first to finish with the part of the task they were on.

"Alright…that's finally done…" Koopie Koo sighed, setting the straight blade aside. "So now we need to wrap the boxes under the table…"  
"It looks like it." Toce affirmed. "I think the boxes are arranged so that we don't have to do a guess and check sort of thing, too."

"Good thing we didn't pull together all of our wraps already."

"Definitely… Okay, start in the middle so we can figure out how to do this right, and then spread out to the edges once we've got the hang of it," Toce instructed.

"Got it…" Koopie Koo nodded. "…I think we also need the scissors now to round out the edges of the flaps, too…for when we fold them around the boxes."

"Good observation—I think you're right about that, too." Toce agreed, picking up a pair of scissors.

As the Petalburg girls started wrapping, making the appropriate snips to their papers, Theata and Hannah, who had put the kick into their speed, were the next to finish their official cutting, leaving them with thirty tight outlines, thirty empty boxes, and two large rolls of tape.

"You know…" Theata picked up a box and shook it. "I think this is the first time I've ever wrapped empty boxes. I wonder if these are being distributed to people or something, because I'd hate to get a whole lot of nothing for a gift."

"Me, too." Hannah chuckled in agreement, picking up a box also. "Now we should start wrapping, then…"

Taking after their female allies, the best friends also began wrapping the containers. Shortly afterward, Kojo and Kory also finished cutting out the outlines, grabbed the tape, and started covering their vacant packages.

"This is sorta why I'm glad I don't have enough money to do enough holiday shopping for this much stuff…" Kojo joked. "It's tedious…"

"Tell me about it…" Kory murmured.

For many more minutes, the three teams were engaged in the repetitive task of creasing, covering, cutting, and taping. Since none of them had made the mistake of pooling the outlines together, it was a fairly straightforward task, with the prepared shapes matching up easily to their respective boxes underneath the tables.

"Personally, I probably didn't like the 'Dotted Line' Detour option on the same degree as Kory and Kojo… I was sort of regretting it…" Toce murmured. "Funny to even speculate about, but I was actually considering if there would've even been a better time saver by pulling our cars or something."

Working efficiently and steadily, the lifelong friends kept up their pace and were the first to complete the daunting task of wrapping all thirty boxes. With a sigh of relief, Koopie Koo finished off her last package with a piece of tape.

"Yes! We're done over here!" she yelled. "We're ready to be checked!"

"It looks like they're finished…" Kory noted, glancing over at the Petal-girls.

A Rabbit hopped over, his whiskers twitching as he gazed at the box-covered table of Toce and Koopie Koo. After a brief glance, he hopped around it once, checking each one in detail, before stopping right in front of the workers who had done the job. They looked at him expectantly.

"Congrats! It's done!" he exclaimed, producing a clue.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Yeah-hah!" Koopie Koo cheered happily, hopping up and down. "Toce, what's going on next?"

"Let's see…" Toce opened the envelope. "'Drive yourselves to Dotted Village and locate Bow Fields, where your next clue waits."

_Teams must now drive themselves to Dotted Village—less than a mile from the "Pulling Line" option, and 7 miles from the "Dotted Line" option—and locate Bow Fields, a remarkable growing patch of massive colorful ties located in the side areas of this traditional rural community. It is here that teams will find their next clue._

"Bow Fields… Dotted Village… We're surely going to need a map or something now if we don't want to keep asking for directions," commented Toce.

"Definitely sounds like a good idea," agreed Koopie Koo.

"Hey, we'll meet you guys outside when you're done, okay?" Toce told the other two teams. "We're going to go and purchase some maps real fast."

"Alright." Kojo acknowledged.

"Thanks!" Theata chirped.

The Toad and Koopa left, leaving the pure-species teams alone in the factory to finish out the task.

* * *

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Present Point Streets)**

"Thank you very much!" Koopie Koo called back to the cashier as she stepped back onto the colorful sidewalk. "So we have the maps…do you think everyone's done back with the Detour now?"

"They should be," Toce stated. "We'll wait at the cars. Let's go back."

Holding three fold-up maps, the Toad girl started running in the direction of the factory, whose moving lights easily stood out in the surrounding night. Koopie Koo eagerly chased after.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Cool! Bow Fields…I wonder where that is?" Theata remarked.

"We'll know once we go outside to get the maps," Hannah reminded.

"Yeah… Hey, are you guys done yet?" Theata asked impatiently.

"Just about!" Kojo replied back.

"This is the last one!" Kory declared, taping the sides of the final box. When he was done, he slammed it down onto the table. "We're finished!"

"Over here! We're ready for our clue!" Kojo called out.

The Rabbit bounded over to look at the table. Almost instantly, he shook his head, a nonverbal communication that immediately stunned the Koopas.

"Sorry, but you're actually three short. There are only twenty-seven presents wrapped on this table. They're done fine, but you're not done until you've got all thirty."  
"What?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Kojo shouted. "How do we only have twenty-seven?"

"I don't know! There are three boxes over there, I can see that…" Kory stammered. "But…we don't have anymore outlines to use!"

"Guys, what's the hold up?" demanded Theata.

"We're short three!" Kojo responded frantically. "Dangit, what could've happened?!"

"I have no idea!" Kory answered. "Maybe we dropped the sheets on the floor or something—start looking!"

Panicking, the spiky-haired Koopas dropped to the ground and started rummaging around the paper scraps, groping in hopes of finding the reason why they were missing outlines. Seeing this, the Toad girls sighed in exasperation.

"What should we do now?" Hannah asked, consulting her teammate. "Toce and Koopie are sure to be back already…buying maps shouldn't take too long."

"I dunno… We're not allowed to help them with this at all, so all we can really do is just stand by." Theata shrugged. "Wait, I take that back. We should head outside and inform them of the situation. Guys, we'll meet you outside, too, alright?"

Too busy and focused on their task of locating the missing wraps, the Koopas didn't respond to the information. Theata rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Hannah.

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presenvelop Plant Entrance)**

Just as the Petalburg team returned from their excursion to buy maps, the Rogueport girls exited the factory. Toce and Koopie Koo were just about to step back into their car to execute the next part of their journey through the leg, but noticed something was awry, causing them to stop.

"Wait…where are Kojo and Kory?" Toce inquired, putting her foot back down from her position half-in the car and half-out.

"Apparently, they did something wrong." Theata responded, shaking her head.

"They were short a few outlines, so they were unable to get the clue when they thought they were done." Hannah detailed. "I think the number was about…three?"

"You've gotta be kidding me…how did they do something as dumb as that?" Koopie Koo queried incredulously.  
"You've got me on that one." Theata shrugged dubiously. "I just hope they get their shells out here, and FAST."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Presenvelop Plant)**

"This is so frustrating…where did we go wrong?" Kory voiced. "What happened?"

"Whose fault is this, anyway? I wonder why we're missing outlines." Kojo muttered, turning over a rectangular cut. It was empty and unmarked.

"Beats me, man…I've got no clue…"

* * *

**(Shroom Rails 876- Arriving at 8:32 P.M.)**

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Presents Station Entrance)**

"Go, go, go!"

Luckily the first ones out of the train station, Lahla and Rocko carried their backpacks out as they hurriedly searched for the marked cars. Not moving from the entrance for a few seconds, they swiveled their heads, doing their best to peer through the street lights and see what was needed through the luminosity that was provided.

"There they are, hon!" Lahla exclaimed, noticing the vehicles. "Let's go!"

"Hold it! What about directions on dis place…Grift Column?" Rocko asked concernedly.

"I got a feelin' we won't need any at the moment." Lahla reassured. "Look over there," she continued, pointing up.

Dumbfounded upon seeing the towering monument, Rocko shook his head. He reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat after dumping their backpacks into the trunk.

"Might wanna step on it, Rockster! The other teams might be comin' out any sec now!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Presents Station Entrance)**

Just as the coworkers left the parking lot, the dragons exited the station. They were quick to spot the cars, and ran over.

"I think there are only three left now besides ours!" Hooktail noted. "Shoot, that's gotta mean that other alliance is ahead!"

"Well, we're still at least ahead of someone. That's good, right?" Gloomtail offered.

"No, it isn't! We still need to ask for directions on how to find this 'Grift Column' place!" Hooktail realized. "Knowing that freak robot, he's got the directions in his head already!"

Shoving their luggage into the back, the brother and sister momentarily abandoned their marked car. Hooktail led the way over to a building across the street, bringing a pad of paper and pencil clenched tightly in her teeth.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Presents Station Entrance)**

"Sorry to break it to ya, but we won't need your directions just yet!" Crump stated as he jumped into the backseat of the car.

"And…why is that?" Grodus demanded, planting his feet down and refusing to budge until he got a feasible answer.

"Lookie!"

The three teams looked up to see Grift Column soaring high above the other buildings.

"Easy enough to follow," Pierre reasoned. "But even if it is, let's just go ahead and let Grodus go in front…just in case there's a faster route than the obvious."

"Good idea, babe." Rana said admiringly, getting into the driver's seat of their car.

"Worth trying." Koopinator nodded.

"Hey, there's one other marked car still here!" Shellshock noticed. "Sweet! We're still ahead of someone!"

"That's always reassuring…" Grodus commented.

Just as their spontaneous plan had stated, the charity workers were the lead out of the lot, with the Squeeks following, and the sparring partners bringing up the rear.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Presents Station Entrance)**

"Okay…just down the highway and onto an exit…not too hard." Hooktail murmured, reading over the directions again before she handed them off to her partner.

"Crap! They must've already left!" Gloomtail groaned, pointing to the three empty spots that were previously filled. The once-occupants were nowhere in sight.

"Ugh…" Hooktail shook her head disbelievingly and clambered into the driver's seat. "You better hold on, bro—we're gonna play a lil' catch up!"

"Whatever you've gotta do!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Finally found it!" Kory announced, triumphantly holding up the sheet they had been searching for.

"Bring it over! We need to make quick work of this!" Kojo urged. "We can't give the girls any reason to even consider leaving us here!"

"They wouldn't." Kory responded simply as he grabbed a blade. "We'll be done in a snap!"

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presenvelop Plant Entrance)**

"Man…what's taking them?" Theata sighed irately.

"I've no idea…" Hannah replied earnestly. "…You know…I'm sure it's just an honest mistake… Any one of us could've done the same thing, right?"

"Not really," scoffed Theata. "Everyone knows that girls tend to be more careful than guys…that's why we're out here, and they're still working to fix a mistake."

"…"

Having gotten tired of standing, the two female teams had climbed into their respective cars, where they were impatiently waiting for their male allies. However, they weren't exactly the most pleased associates in the world.

"It's just three presents…how many minutes has it been?" Koopie Koo questioned.

"Too many." Toce replied, drumming her fingers on the armrest.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Presenvelop Plant)**

After cutting out the dotted line imprints, the Koopas swiftly wrapped them around the boxes before calling the Rabbit over.

"Please tell us we're done…" Kojo muttered edgily, giving the supervisor a tired, pleading look.

"You sure are!" he exclaimed happily, producing a clue.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Finally!" Kojo breathed a sigh of relief as he tore the envelope open. "Okay. Let's go, dude…I bet they're totally fed up with waiting for us…"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Kory bit his lip.

Hurrying out, the duo whistled to let their friends know that they had finished. Noticing that they were able to continue on as a group, the girls broke out of their waiting states and concentrated.

"We bought three maps, just in case something happens that might separate us in the future," Toce notified. "Here."

Taking the diagram as they walked past en route to their marked vehicle, the Koopas nodded gratefully.

"Onward to Dotted Village!" Theata cheered, starting the car up.

The lifelong friends led the party out of the lot and onto the road, followed by the Toad girls. Kojo and Kory were the last in the line—as they pulled out, Kory looked back at his childhood buddy. This positioning was symbolic of something, and they knew it.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Grift Column Base)**

Arriving at the massive testament, the Pianta Parlor workers scrambled to get out of their car and locate the clue box. They started looking around the area, but couldn't find anything.

"Yoo-hoo! Clue box!" Lahla called out. "Where are ya? Know what? I'd be really elated if it responded back."

Rocko snorted. "You better hope wid all your heart now…we don't wanna lose dis…aw, darn."

"What? What's…" Lahla trailed off upon finding her face blinded with headlights.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Grift Column Base)**

"Where de heck could it be…" Rocko muttered worriedly as he and his partner continued searching.

The three newly-arrived teams in the alliance quickly and erratically parked their vehicles, but not in the spots, instead choosing to haphazardly choose any old open space. Then, they collectively hopped out and huddled together.

"By the looks of things, they've already been here for a while." Koopinator observed. "What does that mean? Is the clue box not around here?"

"From first guesses, no." Rana answered.

"…It must be on the roof," deduced Grodus.

"The roof?" Crump repeated.

"Yes, the roof, you ninny! This place is a tourist spot, not just some decoration for the city!" Grodus snapped. "Apparently, there are some elevators inside."

"We've got nothing to lose but time." Shellshock stated. "I think you're right. Let's go for it."

Agreeing on the logical assumption, the six started rushing into the attraction. This move caught the attention of Lahla and Rocko.

"Argh! They must've figured out where it is!" Lahla noticed. "Hon, we can't lose 'em!"

"Yes, I know!" Rocko nodded.

The clue box search quickly turned into a footrace. Since they were the fastest of the group due to their conditioning, Koopinator and Shellshock were the first in, though Pierre and Rana were right behind. Because of his lagging partner, Crump had to wait and support Grodus, which allowed Lahla and Rocko to make up a bit of ground from their location-based disadvantage.

"Elevators! Alright!" Shellshock whooped, pressing the button on the wall. Almost immediately, a set of doors opened, allowing access.

While the fighters and dating couple made it in without problems, the other two teams were still racing to get in.

"Hurry it up, you guys!" Rana advised.

"We don't necessarily want them sharing our elevator, you know!" Koopinator reminded.

Just as Grodus and Crump were about to enter the transport, Lahla and Rocko caught up. The way that they struggled to get in resulted in a lopsided collision…

"YOW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Crump shrieked.

…that resulted in Crump being thrown back.

"You jerk! Buh buh, watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me, but I don't dink it was really MY fault." Rocko retorted. "Might wanna change dose glasses dere."

"I can see just fine, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Guys, come on! Get in the elevator already, before it closes!" Shellshock urged.

"You might wanna go on a diet, fatty!" Crump shouted.

"What was dat?" Rocko raised an eyebrow. "You're not all dat skinny yourself, stout-man!"

"Stop arguing and get on!" Grodus commanded.

"Rocko, come on!" Lahla yelled.

Unfortunately, Crump and Rocko were too deeply involved with their quarrel to listen to their partners. The doors to the elevators closed without them getting in, and the car started moving up. Stuck in the awkward situation, Grodus and Lahla nervously glanced at each other.

"Under race rules, we aren't allowed to be separated from our partners like this unless it was a Roadblock…" Grodus muttered, as if quoting it from a guidelines book in his head.

"Very true, hon…but there's no way to make this thing go back down mid-ride!" Lahla pouted.

"If they snap out of it, they'll just have to take the other elevator up…" Koopinator reminded.

"…Otherwise…WE have to go back down and retrieve them before we can open our clue envelopes…" Grodus added.

A frustrated Lahla folded her stubby arms together.

**Crump / Rocko (Grift Column Base)**

"…with all that fat, I'm not surprised you don't make a crater on the ground, you round…"

"…know dat overeating is a no-no when it comes ta heald sciences, you obese…"

Sadly to say, the two were still at it on the ground floor, insults flying and all. Auspiciously, common sense got the better of them both in the long run. They realized they were alone in the lobby.

"Shoot…the oders are in dat elevator, already headin' up…"

Sighing, the Pianta smacked the button to call for another elevator car. One on the opposite side of the hallway opened up with a 'ding,' allowing the two to get in. They did so, fortunately without trying to bar each other, but not before taking measures so as to not have to look at the other.

"Dat incident really wasn't a high point of de leg… It was senseless, yeah, and we lost time… At least I can say dat I got a more detailed impression on de alliance Lahla and I disliked more." Rocko stated, obviously trying to explain the good that came out of the pointless argument. "We already distrusted Team Glitz Pit, but we'd been okay wid deir allies enough. One's a datin' team, the oder contains a wicked half-bot. What's dere not to like? But as a person, I don't dink Crump is all dat great… Does dis mean I'll be seein' some bad side to the Squeeks soon enough? I didn't dink it was possible for dem to have one…"

"That Rocko guy is a really, really, really big meanie! He blocked my way to get into the elevator on purpose! I know he did! It's just like one of those other teams to try and sabotage-ify us just because we're in an alliance and they're not! Gee, I wouldn't be surprised if he was even in leagues with our enemy peoples!" Crump snorted. "I guess when we make more enemies, the more fun it'll be to watch 'em get picked off…one by one! Hehehehehe…"

**Grodus / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla / Pierre & Rana (Grift Column Top)**

When their particular elevator arrived at the top of the monument, the group of six stepped out. However, while four of them ran over to the clue box, two stayed in the hall region.

"Good…there's another elevator heading up." Grodus observed. "Hopefully this one carries our teammates."

"That there one better…" Lahla stated.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Grift Column Top)**

"Detour," proclaimed Koopinator. "'Pulling Line' or 'Dotted Line.'"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 5****th**** (Grift Column Top)**

"'What kind of lines are you best at working with?'" Pierre read. "Oh, boy…this sounds like one of our tougher choices so far, babe…"

"You've got that right," agreed Rana. "I doubt you and I could pull off towing our car a whole two miles. That's just way too much!"

"Well, while you guys are off doing the other option, we'll be taking it on!" exclaimed Shellshock.

"You can't be serious." Pierre said, eyebrow raised.

"Totally. We can handle that, easy, right, 'Nator?" Shellshock inquired.

"Of course. We'll meet up whenever possible after the Detour." Koopinator assured.

Opportunely, the other elevator arrived, releasing Crump and Rocko, allowing the two teams to head over to the clue box.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 6****th**** (Grift Column Top)**

"Detour. 'Pulling Line' or 'Dotted Line.' 'What kind of lines are you best at working with?'" Lahla read. "…Uh…well…let's weigh out our options now, hon… Potentially, we've got 'Pulling Line' in the bag, but it'd be sorta one-sided. You're obviously the muscle o' this here team."

"True…" Rocko admitted. "But I'm fine wid it. 'Sides, it sounds like it'll save time more dan de oder task."

"Alright then! Let's hurry!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 7****th**** (Grift Column Top)**

"Crump, don't ever engage in something as pointless as that again…you're merely wasting our valuable time." Grodus hissed menacingly.

"But it's not my fault! He—"

"Shut it. We have a Detour. Take a look," the android said, shoving the card into his partner's face. "I predict success is more evident in 'Dotted Line' for us. Even with that supposed leverage mechanism you installed, I don't think the strength venture is our best option."

Pushing the folder away from his eyes, Crump huffed. "Buh buh, whatever! Sure, it's fine with me!"

"Okay. You two are heading over to 'Dotted Line' with Pierre and Rana," Koopinator said, coordinating their group. "Finish fast, and we rendezvous at the first possible time, got it?"

"Right," the party responded in unison.

Although Lahla and Rocko got a head start back to the elevators, they reluctantly held the doors for the alliance. Crump shot glares at Rocko during the ride, and didn't stop staring until he was prodded out of the transport by Grodus. While the fighters and coworkers dashed outside, having noticed the marked area at the base of Grift Column's hill, and correctly assuming that it was the 'Pulling Line' location because of their Detour info, Pierre and Rana made a quick stop at the information counter.

"Good evening, ma'am…we need to ask a favor." Pierre said to the Monty Mole.

"Shoot."

"We'd like directions to the Presenvelop Plant."

"Presenvelop Plant?" she repeated. Getting a nod in response, she looked down at her computer keyboard and started inputting information. "…Uh…okay. It's located in Present Point, y'know, a few miles south of here… On the outskirts of the business area, at the intersection of Sequin Street and Trimming Street."

Jotting down the notes, Pierre flashed a grateful smile to the greeter.

"Thanks a lot—you're a great help!"

However, Grodus had something very different to stay as he waited for the Squeeks to exit from the attraction.

"Use your mind once in a while. You just cost us a lot of time," he griped.

"What're you talking about?" Rana queried. "Pierre just got us directions to—"

"I'm a COMPUTER!" Grodus snapped. "Half, anyway! My brain has maps, get it? There's no need to ask like that when I've already got information ready! Why don't you two be of some use once in a while?!"

Leaving the two smarting with that blunt, cryptic statement, Grodus swiveled around and stormed over to his car. As the stunned couple followed, they shook their heads to try and rub off the insult.

"What is that guy's deal?" Pierre muttered.

"I know…that's really unfair. Just because he's annoyed at his partner for making mistakes doesn't mean he has a right to explode on us," Rana quipped irritably as she jumped into the driver's seat of her team's vehicle. "We're just living beings—we make mistakes. If he's such a perfect robot, why hasn't he come in first in every leg yet?"

"My sentiments exactly," the male mouse replied as his girlfriend steered their car to follow that of Grodus and Crump. "I don't remember him treating this game so seriously like it was a critical war or something before… I think we have a new Koopinator who attacks ferociously over the smallest detail not to his liking…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Grift Column Base)**

At long last, the pair of dragons arrived at the monument, but not long after the departure of the two teams before them. Quickly parking the car, Hooktail scrambled out, with Gloomtail close behind.

"Where's the clue box?" Hooktail demanded. "I don't see it anywhere around here! We've gotta hurry—we just saw the X-Nauts and the mice coming out!"

"I've got no idea. Maybe it's on top of the column!" the black quadruped suggested.

"What?!"

"It's worth a shot! Come on—I'll bet you anything! How else could they've taken so long unless they had to go all the way up there?"

"It better not have been by stairs…"

Willing to try and follow the guess of her brother, Hooktail dashed after him into the column. She was very relieved to see that there were elevators; they climbed into one and rode it to the top.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in Last (Grift Column Top)**

Wearing a triumphant smirk, Gloomtail ripped open the clue. "Detour. 'Pulling Line' or 'Dotted Line.' ''What kind of lines are you best at working with?' Aw, this is an easy decision—we should so do pulling our car. That'll be a snap!"

"I'll have to agree there. We don't have the time to play paper cut-out." Hooktail said firmly. "Short and strength-related, definitely up our alley."  
Following that unanimous decision, the couple hurried back to the elevators and rode a car down. They then dashed out into the night, hopped back into their car, and zoomed off back down the spiraling hill.

* * *

Since the 'Pulling Line' option's location was visible upon entry to the start of the ascent up Grift Column's hill, it was very easy to find—as a matter of fact, it was actually located on the way out of the coil leading to and fro the monument. Thus, the first two teams of the second cluster were able to easily arrive at the marked area.

**Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko (Platforms Starting Point)**

Evidently, the task was supposedly a given in terms of directions (since they were already provided in the Detour information), as there was only one major supervisor. While Lahla and Rocko parked off to the side, the fighters instantly drove onto one of the waiting platforms before jumping out. Without wasting any time, they set to work tugging on their line, and started drifting across the paper lake.

"I'm dinkin' we were supposed to put our car on de platform right away." Rocko pointed out.

"Right… Now ya tell me." Lahla said sarcastically.

When their vehicle was also safely resting on a mass, the coworkers hopped out and started tugging.

"Dis isn't so bad…" Rocko stated curtly.

"Yeah, but conserve yer strength, hon! Don't exhaust yourself so quickly, now. You're gonna be the drivin' force in this here Detour!"

Because of their head start and decent input from both physically capable team members, the Glitz Pit duo began pulling away from their competition.

"We have to pace ourselves if we want to finish this without trouble," advised Koopinator. "Don't pull too fast and waste your energy."

"Why do that when we can alternate? I pull more now, I rest later and you start pulling stronger?" Shellshock suggested.

"…That isn't too bad of an idea," Koopinator mused. "Alright. It'll help us endure in the long run. Go ahead and initiate."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Platforms Starting Point)**

"Looks like someone's already been here…we need to catch up and check out who it is." Hooktail stated.

"No argument here…just park on the platform, and we'll get started!" Gloomtail directed.

* * *

The expanse of land known as Bow Fields was littered with a dazzling array of ribbons and ties that apparently stretched out of the ground. Like the rest of the decorations around Lace Hills in the nighttime, they also had a slight glittering effect when hit by the moonlight.

Driving onto the scene, three marked cars slowed to a halt next to the edge of the meadow. Since they didn't immediately see the clue box right away, the teams decided to get out and search for it.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Bow Fields)**

Pulling out their flashlights and headlamps, the group coalesced near the front of their vehicles.

"Looks like we have to hunt for the box again…" Kojo sighed. "The fact that it's dark out here doesn't make it any easier."

"At least there's probably not a chance that it's not so unspecified," Hannah reasoned. "They wouldn't expect us to climb one of those bows, would they?"

"Probably not…they look like they have sharp edges." Theata observed.

"Guys, less talk, more look!" Toce reminded.

After splitting up, it didn't take very long for one of the teams to locate the holding container, positioned behind an incredibly large purple and pink bow close to the center of the pasture.

"It's over here!" Koopie Koo called out.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Bow Fields)**

"Hmm…it's not the Roadblock." Toce put a finger to her chin. "'Drive into Dotted Village and find Stretchwork Pole. That is where your next clue waits.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves less than a mile into the township of Dotted Village, and locate this plaza that holds Stretchwork Pole, a tall dowel extending several yards into the air. This shaft is notable for being the location of many rituals and traditions in this largely culturally unchanged town. It is the location of the next clue._

"If this isn't the Roadblock, then I bet that this next location has it." Koopie Koo predicted.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Bow Fields)**

"You're prob'ly right about that." Theata agreed. "By the looks of things, we've still got our lead, too!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Bow Fields)**

"Yeah, but we don't know how big it is." Kory added. "We should probably get a move on to the next area."

Concurring in regards to that statement, the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance dashed back out of the turf to their marked cars.

"We've got Stretchwork Pole located on our map!" Theata yelled out of the window. "We'll lead!"

"Go ahead!" Koopie Koo communicated.

"We're right behind you!" Kojo shouted.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Lace Hills Highway)**

"We're approaching the Presenvelop Plant at a very rapid pace now." Grodus informed his partner in the back seat. "In about less than a mile, we'll be entering the city limits of Present Point, and afterward, we'll only need to dart across the municipality to reach the factory."

"…Uh…okay." Crump nodded distractedly.

"The Squeeks are still following us, correct?" the android inquired.

The stubby X-Naut turned around to look through the back window. "Buh huh, they're a ways away, but they're there!"

"…Slackers…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Lace Hills Highway)**

"They're zipping through traffic like it's not even there…that looks really dangerous." Rana murmured.

"Yeah, but if we don't do something soon, babe, we're gonna lose 'em entirely." Pierre mentioned. "Just put a little bit more speed on it, 'kay?"

"Well, alright."

Pressing down a bit harder on the gas pedal, Rana increased the speed of their marked car to break just over the speed limit. However, a strange whizzing noise caught the attention of the two Squeeks.

"…What's that sound?" Rana asked confusedly, her ears twitching as she tried to pinpoint the source.

"It…sounds like it's coming from below the car." Pierre guessed. "…Crap…pull over to the side, quick!"

Hurriedly following instructions, the female mouse swerved the car over to the far right of the main road as the unusual clamor continued. The couple curiously got out and received a nasty surprise.

"Aw, shoot! Our tire's losing air!" Pierre grunted crossly, glaring at the large hole that had come out of nowhere. "Tire changing is not my specialty…we can't just wait here for a replacement car—we're way too close to the factory!"

"Well, by the looks of things, we can't patch it up and just pump in some air… I guess we're just gonna have to try and re-install the wheel ourselves." Rana suggested. "Come on, babe…I'm sure we can do it if we try."

"Maybe, but it's probably going to take all night…and even then, we still might be in trouble…" said Pierre worriedly. "I don't have experience with this kind of thing…"

_If a team's vehicle breaks down or becomes inoperable in any way, the team can be provided with a replacement vehicle. However, no time credit is given in this type of unlucky situation._

Disconcerted, the dismal couple reluctantly headed to the back of the car and pulled out the jack and substitute tire.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Present Point Streets)**

"Buh buh, it looks like they pulled over to the side of the road! We're leavin' them behind!" Crump notified.

"…Just how useless can those two be?" Grodus grumbled.

* * *

Untouched by the disease of civilization like its neighbors, Dotted Village had an air of maturity surrounding its faded, weathered buildings. Even in the dark, it was easy to tell that the colors were all very dulled and sullen rather than the vibrant, effervescent glows of the other places in Lace Hills. Standing proudly in the center of the town, which was lit by several lanterns, was a tall pole whose body was decorated similarly to a white and red candy cane, with mural-like markings etched into its surface like a totem pole. Its top had a silver sphere, under which was a band where several ribbons were attached.

A clue box post was located on the outer area of the circle with Stretchwork Pole, with several numbered stickers attached to it. Three marked cars drove onto the scene and parked nearby, allowing the teams steering them easy access. There was a slight clamor for a number that Theata and Hannah, who had parked closest, won.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Here's the Roadblock," Hannah reported, pulling out a red folder.

"'Who is irresistible?'" Theata stated.

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, that person will have to take part in a maypole-like routine performed as a traditional part of Lace Hills culture. After donning a safety harness, he or she will then need to tie a ribbon into a knot around one of their legs. When the participant is ready, the ribbon will be retracted to the top, and the pole will begin spinning. As it gradually increases its speed, the ribbon will start loosening, resulting in the participant swinging out farther and farther from the radius of the flight path. In addition, while battling the G-forces, riders will also need to listen for the periodic command of a judge standing at the base to perform some type of aerial maneuver and hold it, the most important part of the custom. Once the pole slows to a stop and the ribbon is back out at full length, if the participant performed all commands correctly and decently enough, the next clue will be given, but if not, he or she will have to head to the back of the line, if any. Fortunately, four people from different teams may partake in this Roadblock at one time._

"That's a funny question," she continued. "I guess I'll do it."

"…Suit yourself…" Hannah murmured, glancing nervously at the personnel who had seemed to come out of nowhere, congregating around the attraction.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"What kind of hint is that? Lame…" Kory muttered. "You need to do this one and keep our counts even."

"Fine, fine…sure…lemme see what it is…" Kojo commanded.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"I guess whatever it is, I'll go ahead and take care of it." Koopie Koo shrugged. Suddenly, she thought of something. "Koops thinks I'm irresistible, so doesn't that mean I fit the description?"

The Toad rolled her eyes. "Uh…sure. Knock yourself out."

Opening up the Roadblock information, the three participants read the in-depth details.

"Hanging from a spinning ribbon and fighting gravity?" Kojo said in a skeptic voice.

"This hint was so misleading." Koopie Koo pouted.

"Look at the bright side, guys. We can all get a chance to stay together," pointed out Theata. "Even though we have priority numbers, we get to all go at the same time!"

"Always a good thing." Toce stated.

"Good luck, you guys." Kory added as an afterthought.

Knowing that there was a possibility of the other teams being close behind, the team members partaking in the challenge—Theata, Kojo, and Koopie Koo—went over to get suited up and get it started to bar the chance for another team to rain on the parade. Luckily, the chance of that happening was extraordinarily slim.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Wrapton Lake)**

For the time they had been going, the Glitz Pit fighters had pulled ahead considerably in front of their Rogueport rivals. Alternating turns, Koopinator and Shellshock each got a chance to do some pulling while the other one rested.

"Dude, Lahla and Rocko are just fallin' behind!" Shellshock laughed, glancing back.

"Yes, I know," Koopinator responded as he tugged on the ribbon. "That's obviously because Rocko is getting tired."

"Well, I'd get tired too, if I had to pull a car two miles by myself."

"Speaking of which, by my estimates, we're a good quarter into it by now."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Wrapton Lake)**

"Drat…we lost sight of 'em completely now…and it ain't just the darkness." Lahla sighed. "I feel so useless right 'bout now…you gotta do all the heavy work…"

"…Dat's okay…we bod made de decision." Rocko reminded, heaving the length of ribbon past his body. "We'll finish in good time…"

"That there's what worries me. I work in a store, so I'm used to borin' work…I reckon I woulda been pretty good at that other task…"

"I don't dink I would have, dough…just look at my clumsy hands."

"…" Lahla sighed again.

"It's really irritatin' how the producers always seem to find some way to keep on handicappin' us… And this leg, they got us trapped by makin' it so that one of us would be good at one task but suck at the other…and vice versa for the other teammate. I think they do that kinda thing on purpose sometimes…" Lahla said dully. "It sure is amazin' how things seem ta 'work out' sometimes…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Wrapton Lake)**

"I still can't really tell who that is in front of us…" Hooktail muttered.

"Hey, sis! Less talk, more pull!" Gloomtail reminded, grabbing the ribbon with his mouth and tugging.

Unlike the other two teams, the quadrupeds had to use their jaws to clamp down on the ribbon and pull. Although they were working together as a team, their progress was slow because they were unable to overlap each other's bodies as they heaved. Additionally, their mouths were getting tired relatively quickly.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Presenvelop Plant)**

Entering the factory unit, Grodus immediately walked over to an open table. His lagging partner came in after him, a puzzled look on his face.

"So…we're not waiting for Pierre and Rana to catch up?" Crump asked puzzledly.

"No. It may still be early in this race, but they're just being a weight to pull around." Grodus said, picking up the straight-edge blade.

"…What about when we get left with Koopinator and Shellshock, then?" Crump quizzed.

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it." Grodus stated defiantly. "Quit asking questions and come over here and help me, will you?!"

A startled Crump rushed over, grabbed the other sharp edge, and obediently began cutting the long sheet into sections.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Lace Hills Highway)**

Setting aside the lug nuts, Pierre wrenched the flat tire from the studs and set it aside. Rana handed him the fresh wheel.

"This is definitely not our thing…it took us a while just to figure out what to do." Pierre muttered. "Why didn't those two stop and help us or something?"

"You've got me on that one, babe." Rana said apologetically. "We'll just have to ask them about it later on when we catch up, because I wanna know the answer, myself."

"Whatever it is, it better be a good one."

* * *

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Stretchwork Pole)**

After being harnessed up, the three participants were lifted into the air by the ribbons attached to their heels. The hair of both Theata and Koopie Koo was flowing down because of gravity, while Kojo's didn't have the same luxury, being set in place by gel.

"Whoa…all the blood's rushing to my head…" Kojo quipped.

"Are you sure it's your head, or is it your hair?" Theata joked.

"If that were the case, I'd be a redhead," the male Koopa retorted.

Koopie Koo laughed. "C'mon, guys! Let's take care of this and scoot to the pit stop!"

Below, several natives began to twist the base of the pole, causing it to start rotating, and consequently, the team members to start moving.

"Let's go, guys!" Kory shouted, clapping his hands. "Get this on the first shot so we can get some rest!"

"Listen attentively to every command they shout at you and do it!" Toce reminded.

Gradually, the spinning began to grow faster, and the arcs in which the three flew grew wider. It wasn't long before they were swinging in full circles around the pole. The band to which all of the ribbons were attached began slowly sliding down, its descent muddled by friction.

"First command!" yelled out a Paragoomba standing near the bottom. "Lean forward and achieve the curl-up-into-a-ball position!"

Evidently, it took a few seconds for the three racers to process the directions. Fighting the extreme force they were enduring, they all reached up and managed to grab hold of their bent knees, arching their backs so they were all in relative "fetal" positions.

"I really wonder how difficult doing that is against all the G-forces they must be feeling right now." Kory commented.

"By the looks of things, they're having trouble holding on…" Hannah observed.

"Cease!"

At the release, the relieved trio let go of their positions, allowing their bodies to be battered completely by the wind once more. The Paragoomba allowed the ribbons to descend a bit more before he called out his next direction.

"Second command! Bend knees to squatting position and clasp hands together above head!"

As silly as the pictured position sounded, the participants pulled themselves together and did what they were told, some with different interpretations. Whereas Koopie Koo and Kojo separated their knees, Theata kept hers together, but all of them easily raised their arms up and held them in place. However, since they weren't binding their bodies together, there was much more of a struggle to hold the pose.

"Cease!"

"That's two…" Toce murmured. "They're getting closer to the bottom. The third command should be coming soon."

"I sure am glad I'm not the one doing this…I'd be freaking out, whirling around so wildly like that…" Kory revealed.

By this point, the residents were actually running around the base, making it spin faster. The three team members hanging on were almost near-blurs.

"Third command! Create a forty-five degree angle with your knees and turn them to the side like a snowboard! Spread the arms out at least one-hundred and thirty-five degrees!"

Although there seemed to be some pretty precise demands in this instruction, the trio only took a few seconds to decide that trivial details were not of the importance. They approximated the angles as they struck the slants with their legs and held the poses. Almost immediately, Theata faltered by breaking, but she managed to pull the appearance back together.

"Cease! Great job, everyone! Prepare for landing!" the Paragoomba warned.

The ribbons were approaching the ground quite quickly now, forcing the natives to move out of the way, letting the natural slow-down of the pole occur.

"How're we supposed to stop upside down?!" Koopie Koo yelled.

"Put your hands out or something!" Kojo shouted.

"Will do!" Theata responded.

Reaching their arms out to slow their impact with the ground, the three team members prepared to land. However, Theata didn't realize that the others had meant a gradual stop, not an immediate one—her elbows were straight and locked. When she made contact, she jolted to a quasi-stop, but the momentum remaining with the ride somehow caused her ribbon to snap, sending her tumbling along the ground while the other two continued to swing.

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah gasped, running over. "Theata! Theata, are you okay?!"

Groaning, the Toad girl brought herself up to a sitting position. "I'm not sure…" Theata responded weakly. "Ugh…I landed on my back…that really hurt…"

"Whoa…big spill." Kory murmured.

"Is she alright?" Toce asked worriedly.

A concerned Kojo and Koopie Koo uneasily glanced over at their friend as they were being undone from the ribbons. When they were free, they immediately hurried to her side.

"I'm so sorry…did I ruin this relic by doing that?" Theata queried apologetically.

"No, it's fine…these ribbons aren't actually the original. I guess it's what we get for using cheap copies…" the Paragoomba sighed. "Fortunately, that happened after you completed all maneuvers, minus a clear stop. But since we're also at fault, we won't hold it against you. Everyone passes."

He produced three envelopes from behind his back and handed them out.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- Currently in 1****st**** thru 3****rd**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Thank goodness… It was fun, but I'm not sure I'd like to have to go through that again…" Koopie Koo voiced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hannah questioned her partner concernedly.

"My back feels a little sore, and I think I scratched my hands a little with that stunt…but otherwise, I'm fine…" Theata shrugged. "I just wanna get to the pit stop more than ever and recover from this…"

"Same here. We've had a long evening." Kory agreed.

"We're in luck, guys. Take a look at your Route Info." Toce instructed. "'Make your way to the next possible pit stop, at Ribbons Tower in Ribbon City.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves by marked car 4 miles to the nearby location of Ribbon City, the capital point of Lace Hills, and locate this place: Ribbons Tower. This tall construction, reminiscent of a lighthouse overlooking Wrapton Lake, was among one of the first structures built in the city before it expanded into a modern-day boomtown. It is the next possible pit stop for this leg of the race, and the last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"Ribbons Tower…Ribbon City…I remember seeing that on the map." Hannah notified.

"Great! We've still got the lead and we're about to check in that way!" Koopie Koo exclaimed. "Let's go for it!"

Rushing back to their respective marked cars, the three teams drove off, with Theata and Hannah in the lead.

"I can't seem to lean back entirely against the chair…" Theata mused to herself as she drove.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Lace Hills Highway)**

Once again continuing on their way, the flustered Squeeks were back en route to the Presenvelop Plant.

"Our allies are counting on us not to fall behind…but it's not our fault if stupid stuff happens that's out of our hands." Pierre remarked. "Hopefully we won't be placing last this leg…it's practically guaranteed to be elimination."

"Yeah, it is…" Rana sighed, her arm supporting her snout as she leaned on the armrest. "We can't do anything else but just try and move back up there…we haven't seen the front spot since leg one."

"Scratch the front spot…we haven't even been in the top half as a finish spot since leg one…" Pierre lamented. "I wonder if we're doing something wrong here, aligning ourselves with them…especially since Grodus and Crump abandoned us."

"I wonder that sometimes too, babe…"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Presenvelop Plant)**

Crump sneezed. He fumbled with the scissors, but prevented them from falling to the ground.

"Buh buh…weird. It's really hot in here…" he muttered. "Hey, Grodus? Can I catch a cold in a hot place?"

"What kind of idiocy are you blubbering about now? You can do anything you want, as long as it's not on my time!" Grodus reprimanded. "Stop stalling, you slacker!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Wrapton Lake)**

Still remaining ahead of their competition, Team Glitz Pit was approximately one-half finished, having pulled themselves about a mile.

"This is really getting tiring…I hope we see land soon…" Shellshock quipped. "All I see is fake water everywhere…and it's GIFT WRAP…"

The Dark Koopatrol rolled his eyes as he continued pulling. "All in good time. Just stop wasting your oxygen talking and take deep breathes so you're ready when I tire out."

"When's that gonna be?"

"…I hate to admit it, but pretty soon. Few minutes…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Lahla & Rocko (Wrapton Lake)**

Somehow, the dragon siblings managed to catch up to the Pianta Parlor workers. A tired Rocko was quickly losing speed, while Gloomtail and Hooktail, who had exerted probably only half the effort each to make it to that spot, still had some energy left.

"I can't keep dis up…dey're just about to overtake us…" Rocko uttered. "I'm sorry, Lahla…we's gettin' passed…"

"S'okay, hon. We'll catch up…" Lahla sighed, watching as the brother and sister started moving ahead.

Unable to really speak, the two smirked as they looked back at the employees.

* * *

Ribbons Tower was a very tall white building decorated with pink and red glass ribbon-like formations flowing down from its top. If it weren't for the obvious appearance of its peak, it would have been easily mistaken for a lighthouse, additionally contributed to by Ribbon City's close location to Wrapton Lake. Instead, it flared out with circular awnings like an umbrella, providing slight shade to the bottom.

The mat and route marker had been set up near the large doors that faced the road. Blaise, along with a Toad dressed in a flashy red suit adorned with ribbons, waited patiently behind it for the first arrivals. It was quite obvious when they came, since the headlights were on at full blast to stay on the path leading to the building.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Ribbons Tower)**

Although they all jumped out of their cars, the three pairs took it easy on the walk to the mat. Most likely due to their being the only ones without a first-place finish up to this point, Theata and Hannah were kindly allowed up in front by their allies, who leisurely strolled behind. Curiously, though, Theata's movement seemed rougher.

"Welcome to Ribbon City of Lace Hills," the Toad greeted with a pleasant nod of the head.

"Thank you," the group chorused, with slight variations.

Blaise gazed intently at the first to check in. "Theata and Hannah. You are team number one. Kojo and Kory, you are team number two, and Toce and Koopie Koo, you are team number three."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 1****st**** Place, 10:58 P.M.**

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 2****nd**** Place, 10:58 P.M.**

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- 3****rd**** Place, 10:58 P.M.**

"YES! FIRST AT LAST!" Theata screamed excitedly, jumping up and down as she grabbed her partner in a fierce hug.

"Oh, wow!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It's past due time, what with all you two have been doing this leg." Kojo remarked.

"Yeah. You two really deserved to get that." Kory said amiably.

"Uh-huh! And we're all still in the top three!" Koopie Koo reminded happily.

"…Blaise, tell us the truth already…"

This comment stopped all of the celebrating. At first, everyone turned to stare at Toce, thinking that she had gone crazy. Eventually, their gazes followed hers to unite on Blaise, whose mouth had curled up into a sadistic grin.

"So you saw through my little lie…" he murmured quietly with a small laugh. "Very nice…"

"…L-Little lie?" Theata repeated. "What're you…"

"Don't get it yet?" Blaise questioned, fishing three clue envelopes from out of his jacket. "This leg of the race isn't over. You are still racing."

Minus Toce, everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief. She was the first one to reach out and take one of the small packages, ripping it open.

"Get to it, guys. This leg still has a lot of meat left in it…"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_Leg 6 Trivia_

- Lace Hills, the regional location for this leg of the race, is based off of Ribbon Road from Mario Kart: Super Circuit.

- Leg 2 of the redone version of the MKAR was planned to feature Lace Hills. Some of the geography was kept intact, including landmarks like Grift Column, Wrapton Lake, Ribbons Tower, Dotted Village, and Present Point. Ribbon City, however, was an addition included from the notebook planner for TTYD3 only.

* * *

Author's Note: Thankfully, just like in the superleg of TTYD2, this timing somewhat worked out in my favor…I may or may not have tricked you up with the size of your scroll bar remaining. Onto the reason why it might still have some space left…

I honestly hate being so fickle and capricious, but I've decided to open up the slots for TTYD4 one last time, due to the fact that the general audience has changed slightly, and I want to give the opportunities out. Below is a list of all the teams originally slated for TTYD4, the ones who didn't make the first cuts in the TTYD3 and TTYD4 poll, and any new teams who have entered the ballot from suggestion. It is read in the following way: Team Member 1 & Team Member 2 (End-of-game Location OR In-game Location, Species 1/Species 2, Gender 1/Gender 2): Variable Relationship OR Occupations. Original TTYD4 planned cast are in bold.

Bamma & Joe (Glitzville, Boomerang Bro/Red Spike Top, M/M): Friendly Rivals

Bloop & Bonetail (Rogueport Sewers/Pit of 100 Trials, Blooper/Dragon, M/M): Rehab Mates

**Cassara & Nouvel (Rogueport, Toads, F/M): Married**

**Crash & Cleftor (Glitzville, Bob-omb/Cleft, M/M): Locker Roommates**

Dour & Kroop (Twilight Town/Petalburg, Twilighter/Koopa, M/M): Retired Friends

Drak & Crimson (Palace of Shadow/Hooktail Castle, Dark Bones/Red Bones, M/F): Cousins

**Dupree & Goom Goom (Keelhaul Key, Doogan/Goomba, M/M): Bachelor Buds**

**Eve & Podley (Twilight Town/Rogueport, Twilighter/Bean, F/M): Formerly Dating**

**Garf & Gus (Rogueport, Craws, M/M): Brothers**

Grubba & Goldy (Glitzville/Shwonk Fortress, Clubba/Gold Fuzzy, M/F): Friends

Hayzee & Lumpy (Jazzafrazz Town/Rogueport, Crazy Dayzee/Ratooey, M/M): Pen Pals

Herb & Wonky (Rogueport Sewers, Toad/Egg, M/M): Store Owners

**Hope & Delia (Twilight Town, Twilighters, F/F): Coworkers**

**Laki & Romana (Rogueport, Lakitu/Toad, M/F): Recently Dating**

Larson & Goomther (Rogueport, Bandit/Goomba, M/M): Enemies

Magnus 2.0 & Magnus (The Great Tree/X-Naut Fortress, Robots, N/N): Master & Slave

**Mary & Prissy (Poshley Heights, Toads, F/F): College Roommates**

**Norma & Ingrid (Fahr Outpost, Bob-ombs, F/F): Service Managers**

**Phoebe & Justin (Glitzville, Toad/Lakitu, F/M): Childhood Friends**

Pine & Pine Jr. (Pit of 100 Trials, Toads, M/M): Father & Son

Plenn & Thriff (Rogueport/Keelhaul Key, Toads, M/M): Brothers

Podler & Hoggle (Glitzville, Bean/Pig, M/M): Business Managers

Rob & Nob (Fahr Outpost, Bob-ombs, M/M): Best Friends

Swindell & Arfur (Rogueport, Bandit/Doogan, M/M): Entrepreneurship Partners

Swob & Fred (Fahr Outpost, Bob-ombs, M/M): Best Friends

Vincent & Rook (Glitzville, Carrot/Lakitu, M/M): Reporting Partners

**Vinny & Tony (Rogueport, Piantas, M/M): Brothers**

**Will & Sharon (Glitzville, Toads, M/F): Engaged**

I'll accept any new propositions through Leg 7 and post the poll shortly afterward…submissions can be given in review, private message, or e-mail. I apologize to anyone who thinks this is unfair, but I am but an erratic teenager who tends to mess things up…as well as a humongous liar. Um… **DryBonesKing**, thanks for the suggestions—it helped me to think about some other people left out of the picture and add them in as possibilities. The only one I don't really think I'd like to include out of your proposals is the Johnson idea…sorry… I know it isn't even an excuse, but I don't even remember that exclamation made by Lord Crump at all…and I had a hard enough time incorporating a homeboy personality as it was before.

Anyways, this leg's location was (sort of) based on Ribbon Road, a racecourse from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. I was quite inspired by the flat, solid out-of-bounds that looked like water, and the interesting appearance of both the track and the backdrop. Not to mention, I liked the music that played in the background. Without even playing the game, I can still hear that quirky, tasteful arrangement in my head because of the layering that sounds like resonating mallets. But, that's just me.


	8. Episode 7: Kalimari Desert

* * *

_Author's Note_: (Updated story on June 5, 2008.) Better late than never! Deepest apologies for such a long time lapse in update—I never realized how demanding the last part of school could be…

By the way, I don't think I was clear about voting procedure in the last chapter. Sorry, everyone, but I'd like to wait until the deadline of Leg 7's release (likely to be sometime in July) before actually opening up the list for voting. I'd prefer to do it by a page profile poll; if non-users are unable to use the voting feature, I guess that's where I'll take anonymous reviews, e-mail, or private messaging. But suggestions are still open for candidates to TTYD4 (and therefore to TTYD5: All-Stars), so please reference the previous chapter for the list at the bottom of the page for the teams already entered (minus the ones also already given by reviewers). Anyways, read on!

Review Answers:

**Master Ruck**: I think I remember now how some teams slept through important transportation stops (TAR2). It's an interesting idea, but it seems like such a nasty way to eliminate teams or put them behind, doesn't it?

**SSBFreak**: Power to the superleg! o

**DryBonesKing**: Update is here!

**Yoshi Hoshi** (_Anonymous_): Toce is just awesome like that. Even though Blaise is a user-created character, he's a host like Miles, so there haven't been too many opportunities for depth. I guess he just slipped something awkward, or it was something in his demeanor that gave it away to her…

**brianj**: Equalizer, huh? Hmm…

**Sonowa** (_Anonymous_): Suffering early for a later pay-off? Well, we'll see what happens eventually, right?

**Tom Nook** (_Anonymous_): Thank you very much; I'm glad to see that people notice improvement and efforts to develop dimensions within what can be easily passed off as a shallow type of story. I like this grand-relative dynamic idea you have—it fits in well, and Hope and Delia can easily replace Dour and Kroop as the "old" team, so that change can definitely be made. As for Swob, that relationship can be added also, since coeds are supposed to outnumber everything else, anyway. Thanks for the ideas. You've changed the ballot, and it'll be only a matter of time until TTYD4, where your ideal cast might be included…

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Eight teams of two traveled by train over 800 miles to the childlike locale of Lace Hills, a present-themed island situated in the center of a lake of wrapping paper. Once again, the panic button was pushed as Kojo and Kory, Theata and Hannah, and Toce and Koopie Koo disappeared from sight, leaving the other teams to ponder their positions._

"Where the heck is Toce and Koopie Koo's alliance?" Shellshock voiced. "They left like, hours before us. Man, if they got a leg up on us again…"

"Maybe they actually made a mistake for once, buh buh!" Crump said optimistically.

"I sure do hope that they don't got no big advantage over us, now…" Lahla murmured.

_While holding the lead, a bump in the road caused a crack to develop between the guys and the girls._

"Wait…where are Kojo and Kory?" Toce inquired, putting her foot back down from her position half-in the car and half-out.

"Apparently, they did something wrong." Theata responded, shaking her head.

"You've gotta be kidding me…how did they do something as dumb as that?" Koopie Koo queried incredulously.  
_In the second wave of teams, Crump and Rocko clashed over an arguable act of discourtesy that caused their partners to get irritated._

"You jerk! Buh buh, watch where you're going!"

"You might wanna go on a diet, fatty!" Crump shouted.

"What was dat?" Rocko raised an eyebrow. "You're not all dat skinny yourself, stout-man!"

"Stop arguing and get on!" Grodus commanded.

"Rocko, come on!" Lahla yelled.

_And shortly afterwards, the added stress fueled Grodus' outburst at his allies, Pierre and Rana…_

"Use your mind once in a while. You just cost us a lot of time," he griped.

"What're you talking about?" Rana queried. "Pierre just got us directions to—"

"I'm a COMPUTER!" Grodus snapped. "Half, anyway! My brain has maps, get it? There's no need to ask like that when I've already got information ready! Why don't you two be of some use once in a while?!"

_…which carried over to the former world dominators abandoning the Squeeks when they had a flat tire._

"Buh buh, it looks like they pulled over to the side of the road! We're leavin' them behind!" Crump notified.

"…Just how useless can those two be?" Grodus grumbled.

"This is definitely not our thing…it took us a while just to figure out what to do." Pierre muttered. "Why didn't those two stop and help us or something?"

_Although the Koopa-Toad union held the front spots through the entire leg, at the supposed pit stop, they received a nasty surprise…_

"So you saw through my little lie…" he murmured quietly with a small laugh. "Very nice…"

"…L-Little lie?" Theata repeated. "What're you…"

"Don't get it yet?" Blaise questioned, fishing three clue envelopes from out of his jacket. "This leg of the race isn't over. You are still racing."

Petalburg-Rogueport Alliance Leads As Others Follow

_Eight teams still remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

"Get to it, guys. This leg still has a lot of meat left in it," Blaise warned with a playful smirk. "I'll be seeing you at the actual pit stop at the real end."

"Um…alright…" Theata said glumly, taking one of the envelopes.

"So much for a well-deserved night of rest…" Kojo muttered, picking up the last packet.

Blaise's mocking grin grew bigger as he watched the six step off the mat and head down to the spot near their marked vehicles.

"Where is it now?" Koopie Koo asked. "Are we staying in this area?"

"…No. Fortunately for us, there's another ride involved." Toce answered. "'Drive yourselves back to Presents Station and find a train for Kalimari Desert. Once there, locate your next clue in the arrival hall of Squidcook Station. Please note: fare for this train ride will be paid for by the race.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves approximately 8 miles back to Present Point and try to find a train in Presents Station for the arid region of the Kalimari Desert, 2,015 miles away. Due to the lengthy nature of this long trip, ticket costs will be higher than usual; therefore, the charge for this transportation will be taken care of by the race instead of coming out of the coins the teams still have leftover. Upon arriving in this land of dirt, plateaus, and cacti, teams will find their next clue waiting for them in the arrival hall of Squidcook Station._

"That means that after we buy our tickets, we can rest for a while…thank goodness." Hannah sighed appreciatively.

"Not only that, but we can also give our wallets a break. It's a good thing we're not paying this time, or else we'd be broke." Kory stated. "What luck!"

"Just so we can get to the resting part earlier, let's go ahead and make our way back to the station…" Kojo suggested with a yawn.

Agreeing wholeheartedly, the teams dispersed back to their marked cars.

"…Quite frankly, we were all incredibly shocked... Well, we all knew that the 'superleg' would come sooner or later…but I guess that…um…we were too deeply focused on the race to be open to the fact that it might've been on the sixth leg." Hannah theorized. "We were all so tired, the relaxation would've been nice… Continuing on through the leg, even if it was on transport, was still stressful, since we were still in the heat of the race."

"I was so annoyed by the fact that Blaise had the nerve to lie to us about something like that." Koopie Koo admitted. "Here we are, letting Theata and Hannah get their first ever win, and he's like, 'This leg of the race ain't over, you guys are silly, and I'm so evil for doing this to you!' Well, he didn't say that, obviously, but it was still SO evil… And I'm still trying to figure out how Toce realized it was just a trick…"

As they climbed into their vehicle, an aggravated Theata looked back at her partner.

"Ugh! We would've claimed first for the first time if it weren't for this being this race's double-length leg!" she complained. "Man!"

Unable to offer nothing more than a sympathetic shrug, Hannah occupied herself with looking at the map while her partner steered out of the parking position.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana (Presenvelop Plant)**

The Squeeks entered the factory to perform their option of the Detour and found the charity partners already well into the task. The super-efficient Grodus had found a way to put the long blades to good use for the simple outlines instead of using scissors (the time-consuming tool of choice for the other alliance). At this point, they were already halfway done with cutting out the imprints.

But when Crump noticed the mice coming in their direction, he instantly cast his eyes down and pretended to be extremely interested in his work, as if it was the only thing that mattered in the whole world. While Rana strutted over to an open workstation with her arms crossed and ears alert, her boyfriend confronted the android.

"Hello, Grodus…" Pierre said sarcastically with a flat tone. "Did you guys forget about us or something? We pulled over to the side of the road because of a flat tire, and you guys just kept on going!"

"Not our problem. Did you honestly expect us to u-turn on the one-way portion of the highway?" Grodus sneered.

"You didn't have to turn around, y'know. Ever think about just pulling over and walking back to help us?" he shot back.

To this retort, Grodus did nothing but let out an obnoxiously audible snort as he turned his back to the Squeek. After waiting a few seconds, Pierre gave up on trying to get an answer and simply walked over to the spot his companion had chosen.

"He doesn't have an answer for us…no excuse, no witty strategic remark…" Rana whispered. "Something's up…"

The male mouse sighed. "I wish we were actually considered part of this alliance instead of just being dragged along. We were just momentarily detached just because we were held up by something out of our control…" He picked up one of the straight-edge blades and slammed it down on the table to display his emotions. In a quiet voice, he muttered, "For a supercomputer, he sure is stupid…"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Wrapton Lake)**

As time went on, Team Glitz Pit widened the gap separating it from the following teams. The two's strategy was going well—although their premature rests obviously wouldn't restore absolutely everything, they were long enough to give a decent amount of energy back, allowing them to continue going strong.

"We should be getting close to the other side soon." Koopinator assumed, popping his knuckles. "I wonder how close the others are to finishing their part of the Detour."

"If we've been going at it this long, they better be done around the same time as us…" Shellshock trailed off as he gave the ribbon another mighty tug. "And this leg, one of those other teams is getting the boot!"

"Which ones?"

"Hopefully one in the other alliance, if they're still behind us!" Shellshock exclaimed. "If it's one of the other two, that's good, I guess… But I want those Petalgirls GONE already!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Wrapton Lake)**

Gradually, the space between the dragons and the workers had been broadened, but the brother and sister were still very far behind their rivals up ahead.

"There were two other ribbons being used, right?" Gloomtail asked, taking a moment to rest his mouth. "Who's the other team doing this task?"

"How should I know?" Hooktail muttered, with the rope-like ribbon still in her mouth.

"If I had to guess, it would be one of those Koopa teams…either the one from Petalburg or the one from the Glitz Pit…"

"Gloomtail?"

"Yes?"

"…Stop yakking and get back to work."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Wrapton Lake)**

Still trying hard to catch up, the pair desperately kept on exerting effort in hopes of passing the platform in front. By this point, Rocko was pretty tired from having to do most of the heavy pulling, but he continued to push himself, refusing to take a break and let his partner struggle by herself.

"If we're lucky, maybe the Koopa-Toad alliance is behind us…" Lahla proposed. "Maybe we're not totally in last."

"…What're de odds of dem bein' dere, dough…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presents Station)**

Over only four hours ago, the three teams had been disembarking from a train platform in Presents Station. Now, they were heading back in to try and get a train out from the area in order to continue the race. It was such a small time gap in the big picture—it just made the sarcastic side of the mind laugh at how the production crew was seemingly taunting them.

"If worst comes to worst, we're going to end up bunched back with the rest of the teams again…" Toce mused.

"That would be just devastating." Koopie Koo said emphatically. "We put a lot of work into finishing the first half of this leg, and here we go…Blaise shoves us off with another envelope."

"Look at the bright side…we're getting to rest after we get our tickets, right?" Hannah offered helpfully.

Although the other five didn't exactly appreciate being indirectly reminded again that the official lead positions had been stolen from them, they couldn't deny what she had just said. After all, she was right. Just one small purchase, and they would be free to rest…

"The six of us need one-way tickets to Kalimari Desert on the fastest train available." Kojo informed the ticket agent.

"Is it all going on the same tab?" the Toad inquired.

"Technically, it'll end up that way…" Kojo murmured. "Sure. It's not like it's OUR money…"

"Okay. I can get you seats on Dry Cargo 402, which has only two major stops that you'll need to ignore." She scribbled a quick diagram down on a piece of paper before showing it to the spiky-haired Koopa. "On its way, you'll pass by both Desert Land and Western Land. It's a pretty long-winded ride, too…about twenty hours or so."

Kojo inhaled nervously as he asked the all-important question. "Um…what time does it leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, at 9:30 A.M."

The Koopa's jaw dropped slightly. Overhearing the dreaded news, his company reacted in various forms of frustration and disappointment.

Their fate was sealed—there was nothing that could possibly prevent the other teams from arriving and snatching tickets on the same train.

And they knew it.

(Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo- 1st thru 3rd on Dry Cargo 402)

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana (Presenvelop Plant)**

Quickly adopting the technique of their "allies," Pierre and Rana were quickly making progress in cutting the outlines from the rolls of paper. However, unlike the method the charity partners were using, the Squeeks instead chose to take the slightly more difficult approach, individually separating each outline out instead of groups.

"I wonder where Koopinator and Shellshock are in the other task…hopefully we finish close to the same time as they do…" Rana said wistfully. "This is really boring."

"Tell me about it…" Pierre set an outline to the side.

With all of their outlines trimmed out, the X-Nauts were able to start wrapping their boxes. There was no super-efficient way to speed ahead for this part, so the two covered the wooden containers normally.

"Psst! Hey, Grodus!" Crump whispered.

"What is it?"

"When we're done…are we gonna wait for 'em?" the plump pirate inquired, motioning towards the mice.

"…We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Grodus answered. "Get back to work…don't worry your mind over such insignificant matters…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Wrapton Lake)**

Holding second place in position of the task, the dragons continued to heave their platform along the lake of wrapping paper. By now, their mouths were quite exhausted, and their jaws hurt from clamping and forcing their teeth to mash together so often.

"How long've we been at this…" Gloomtail muttered tiredly.

"Too long. It's way too late at night to be doing something so…exhausting…" Hooktail whined.

Regardless of how weary they were, the two pushed on.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Wrapton Lake)**

Drifting more and more behind their competition, the tired Pianta Parlor coworkers endeavored to keep going without taking a break. But they failed.

Were they giving up?

"My arms…they're so tired…" Lahla complained quietly to herself as she rubbed her stubby appendages.

Rocko did nothing but sit down despairingly, massaging both his hands and arms.

"I hated the Detour. I was dang-blasted nothin' but dead weight to my partner. I hate feelin' like that—I'm an independent girl." Lahla recalled. "Durin' that challenge, I was dependin' on Rocko to do all the pullin'. Even though I did some, I was pretty much no help at all. It really just makes me so…I felt so useless. This race is for TWO people."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Wrapton Lake, Ribbon City Shore)**

Reaching the edge of the body of wrapping paper, the relieved fighters enthusiastically leapt off and charged the clue box as priority even before taking their car off the platform.

"Ah…sweet yellow and black…how glad I am to see you…" Shellshock joked, kissing the envelope.

"Quit fooling around and just open it already…" Koopinator ordered with a slight chuckle.

"'Drive yourselves to Dotted Village and locate Bow Fields, where your next clue waits.'" Shellshock read. "I guess we still have a chance to catch up or pull ahead if the Roadblock is coming up."

"Right. Just so we can get that chance, we should figure out where this so-called village is…"

Jumping back into their marked vehicle, Team Glitzville drove into the city in search of directions. About a minute afterward, they were seen exiting via another road, having been easily redirected by a conveniently-placed road sign.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Bow Fields)**

Upon arriving at the meadow, which was littered with hundreds of ribbons and ties, the sparring partners disembarked from their car and began the search for the next clue box. It didn't take very long for them to locate it behind the implied pink and purple bow centerpiece.

"Funny…there's no sign of Grodus and Crump..." Shellshock observed, "…or Pierre and Rana…" he added as an afterthought. "What do we do, 'Nator? Are we supposed to wait for 'em to catch up?"

"…No." Koopinator stated firmly. "You remember what I said back at the column, right? We'll meet back together at the first possible point we can. Even they understand that the loophole means we don't HAVE to wait."

"…Oh. Alrighty then," the Shady Koopa dismissed the subject with a shrug. "'Drive into Dotted Village and find Stretchwork Pole. That is where your next clue waits.' This has gotta be the Roadblock now."

"Most likely. Come on. We actually passed Dotted Village to get here—it's not gonna be a problem finding our way back."

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana (Presenvelop Plant)**

Of all the remaining teams in the Detour, the X-Nauts were the next couple to finish. Crump let out a loud holler as he taped together the paper encasing his and Grodus' final box.

"At least they're done…" Rana remarked, a hint of credit in her voice.

"Just watch…they're gonna desert us again." Pierre predicted, still somewhat bitter over the recent flat-tire incident.

Overhearing the latter comment, Grodus chanced a deriding sneer at the mice while his partner took the clue. Rana, who actually hadn't looked up when the two finished, was oblivious. But Pierre, however, caught the expression. He frowned.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Buh buh! Dotted Village and Bow Fields!" Crump informed his former boss.

"Good. Let's get back to the car." Grodus commanded, walking out of the room. A hesitant Crump followed, taking a short, almost apologetic, glance at his "allies" before disappearing from sight.

"See… I told you." Pierre pouted as he heard the sound of a revving engine outside the building. "While they get to go ahead, we're going to lose even more time because we'll have to ask for directions to that place Crump was talking about… Man, this sucks… Something's definitely up…"

"Babe, remember…we made a loose alliance back before the start of leg five. A loose one." Rana reminded. "Besides…do you honestly want to win this thing just playing follow-the-leader?"

"Tch. Not exactly…" he responded. Taking the first box from under the table, he shook his head as he began to wrap the container. "But it doesn't hurt to at least act like it's an effort from all of us. We aren't just following them around, y'know. We're putting in effort, too."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

The marked vehicle of the Glitzville team drove onto the scene. Its passengers hurried out and zoomed to the clue box. To the surprise of Koopinator and Shellshock, three of the priority stickers were already gone. But who took them?

"Crap! This can only mean that the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance already passed by here!" Shellshock realized. "…Th-That means one of us five might be eliminated this leg! Oh, shoot! Oh, shoot! Oh—"

"Calm down already and quit overreacting." Koopinator snapped. "Don't forget this, Shellshock. When it comes down to it, we're here to play for ourselves. Allies, while helpful, are expendable, just like in any other game. Besides…you never know what can happen."

"…I guess…" The Shady Koopa took the '4' sticker and an envelope. "Roadblock. 'Who is irresistible?' Huh? Oh, that's easy…it's me. Duh."

"Not irresistible as in good-looking, dummy. Look at that pole over there…this is obviously a physical challenge of some sort. I'll take it to keep our counts even."

"Well, okay…here."

Koopinator took the Roadblock folder and read the details. Smirking at his correct assumption, he quickly went over to get harnessed.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Wrapton Lake)**

Once again on the move, the Pianta Parlor workers endeavored to make up for lost time by working twice as hard as they previously had been. But, this depleted their energy twice as fast, and before they knew it, they were tired again. Not able to afford taking a rest, however, they resisted the urge to stop and pressed forward.

"I sure hope we finish soon here, hon…" Lahla quipped. "This is awfully exhaustin'…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 6****th**** (Wrapton Lake, Ribbon City Shore)**

By the time the dragons reached shore, their jaws ached. They climbed back into their car and drove over to the clue box.

"…We're going to…some place called Bow Fields," Gloomtail informed. "Aw, oww…just talking hurts so much…"

"We'll have to look for…directions…" Hooktail remembered.

In the end, the dragons were similarly rerouted by the street sign, and were on their way.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Third command! Lean forward and achieve a curl-into-a-ball position!"

Following the order, Koopinator effortlessly balled up. When the next statement was barked out, he released the pose and prepared to come to a halt.

"Nice work!" the Paragoomba complimented. "You definitely pass!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 4****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Thank you very much, sir." Koopinator stated as he accepted the clue.

"Well, 'Nator…I didn't realize you had such finesse and grace," Shellshock claimed teasingly as he walked over to his partner.

The Dark Koopatrol rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what kind of role such things play to achieve such a high rank in a setting like the Glitz Pit." While a doubtful Shellshock scoffed at the comment, Koopinator tore open the envelope. "'Make your way to the next possible pit stop, at Ribbons Tower in Ribbon City.'"

"Sweet! At least we know we've got fourth place secured!" Shellshock exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Hmm…right. We also came from Ribbon City out of the Detour, so we know where it is…we just need to locate Ribbons Tower."

Getting back into their car, the fighters headed back in the direction of Ribbon City.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Bow Fields)**

"Wow…everything is so shiny!" Crump crowed, gazing in incredulity at the surrounding bows. "Buh buh, isn't it pretty, Grodus? Maybe if we'd done a design like this in the fortress, intruders would've been too dazzled to focus on infiltrating, and things would be different now…"

Ignoring his partner, the android tore open the envelope. "'Drive into Dotted Village and find Stretchwork Pole. That is where your next clue waits.' This is definitely the Roadblock for this leg. We need to hurry."

"What about Pierre and—" Crump was cut off by Grodus' petrifying glare. He gulped, as if the silence was a set of knives gunning for his throat. "Buh…o-okay, then…"

The two power walked back to their car. When he was safely secured in the backseat, a disconcerted Crump took several swigs of his water, trying to avoid looking ahead at the chair where his partner was driving.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

Arriving at Dotted Village's monument, the two instantly dashed for the next clue box.

"Buh huh, it's the Roadblock alright! 'Who is irresistible?' Oh, oh, oh! Buh buh huh huh huh, that's definitely me!" Crump babbled.

"This is the fifth sticker…" Grodus muttered, snatching the next sticker from the board. "We're in fifth place?"

"I think that's what it means," offered Crump.

The android fixed him with an unimpressed glare. "Yes, I know that, you twit! We left the Squeeks back at the Presenvelop Plant, meaning that they're sixth or lower! That means the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance is in FRONT of us—something we do NOT want!"

"GACK! That's not good!" a frazzled Crump shouted in panic. "Whadda we do?! Whadda we do?!"

"Get a hold of yourself, stupid! Take care of the Roadblock!" Grodus commanded, smacking his partner over the back of the head, which instantly tamed him to domesticity. "My sensors tell me that this is some kind of traditional dance, and it's most likely something I'm unable to do!"

"O-Okay!" Crump obediently dashed over to the bottom of the pole to initiate the Roadblock, almost tripping over his feet as he ran. He didn't even open the Roadblock folder, which prompted Grodus to sigh in exasperation.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 6****th**** (Bow Fields)**

"Here's the clue box."

Still not wanting to use any type of energy in his mouth after the pulling task, Gloomtail clawed the envelope open and slid out the Route Info.

"'Drive into Dotted Village and find Stretchwork Pole. That is where your next clue waits,'" he read. "Alright…we know we're ahead of at least the workers…we won't be coming in last when the pit stop comes around."

"I sure hope not. We better keep moving to ensure they DON'T pass us." Hooktail stated.

Jumping back into their car, the dragons turned back around in the direction of the village.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Stretchwork Pole)**

The brother and sister arrived just in time to witness Crump finishing the Roadblock. Even though he was screaming like crazy as he was flung around by the rotation, he somehow was able to hear the third and final command.

"Arch your back and spread your arms like a bird!"

Reacting late, the X-Naut put his hands out just in time to graze the ground.

"Release!"

As he came to a stop, Crump's yelling diminished, replaced by heavy panting.

"…Buh buh huh huh huh…my lungs hurt…I'm dizzy…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 6****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"There's NO way I'm gonna do that…" proclaimed Gloomtail. "NO way. Nuh-uh. You haven't done as many Roadblocks as me, anyways. It's your turn."

"ME?" Hooktail grimaced. "I swear, you are just trying to get me to hurl like I did back in the second leg!"

"Oh really? If you barf your stomach all over me again, I'm going to put a restraining order on you after the race on account of disgustingness!"

"That doesn't even make sense, but whatever!"

The red dragon huffed and ambled over to get suited up. Meanwhile, a disoriented Crump stumbled over to his partner, clue in hand.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Back in the first leg, I didn't get to hear you ride that toboggan because I was so far away." Grodus remembered. "But now that I hear you, you scream like a pansy."

"…Uh…thank you?"

Slightly disturbed by the awkward excuse for an answer, Grodus shuddered. "Just…just open the clue already."

"Okay… 'Make your way to the next possible pit stop, at Ribbons Tower in Ribbon City.'" Crump read. "Oh, goody! Pit stop time! We're not last, either! Wait…but…the Squeeks might—okay, okay, I'll shut up about it!"

A perplexed Gloomtail watched as Grodus pushed Crump back to their marked car.

"Yeah…where are the Squeeks, anyway?" he mused.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 7****th**** (Presenvelop Plant)**

"Yes! Finally finished!" rejoiced Rana. "Clue, please!"

Quickly checking the number of wrapped boxes, the worker handed over the envelope.

"Thanks. Okay, let's see… 'Drive yourselves to Dotted Village and locate Bow Fields, where your next clue waits,'" she read. Noticing that her partner was unresponsive, she turned in his direction. "Pierre, you aren't still mad about the X-Nauts totally deserting us, are you?"

"I can't be a little sore?" he implied.

"…C'mon. We can discuss this with Koopinator at the pit stop. Right now all we need to do is make sure we stay in…we don't know if we're safe right now or not."

"Yeah…we lost a lot of time with that flat tire. We're probably in last," agreed Pierre. "We'll waste even more time having to ask for directions, but I guess it's fine…"

Taking leave of the factory, the mice quickly popped into a nearby store to ask for instructions on how to get to the next destination. They were disheartened about hearing the distance, but didn't spend any time to lament as they jumped back into their car and drove off.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in Last (Wrapton Lake, Ribbon City Shore)**

"Finally…we made it, hon."

A relieved pair of exhausted Pianta Parlor employees charged off of the platform and onto the coast, where they took a clue out of the box.

"We're very, very behind…this ain't really good at all…" sighed Lahla. "So…where're we headed next?"

"'Drive yourselves to Dotted Village and locate Bow Fields, where your next clue waits.'" Rocko read aloud. "We don't know where dat place is…we're gonna have to ask…"

"Right…we shouldn't have gone through this leg without buyin' a map first…" Lahla sighed again. "Let's get to it…we don't got any idea if we're in last or not…I'm desperately hopin' we aren't."

The coworkers hurried back to their marked car and leapt in. Like the other teams before them taking the "Pulling Line" path, they were quickly rerouted to the next location by a convenient sign on the outskirts of Ribbon City.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Ribbons Tower)**

The Glitz Pit fighters ran up to the large doors and hopped onto the mat. Curiously, Koopinator was smirking as if he knew something that his partner was unaware of.

"Welcome to Ribbon City of Lace Hills," the suit-wearing Toad greeted.

"Thanks…"

"Koopinator and Shellshock." Blaise paused. "You are team number four."

Before Shellshock could even have a chance to celebrate, Koopinator cut him off. "Yeah, right…so why aren't the other teams' cars here, then?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "…Hmm…nice eyes, smart guy."

"Wha…? Wait, what's going on?" a perplexed Shellshock asked.

"You see…this leg of the race is not over yet." Blaise briefly explained, holding out another envelope. "Keep going."

Immediately, an anguished Shellshock let out a long groan. Koopinator ignored him and accepted the flat container, ripping it open.

"'Drive yourselves back to Presents Station and find a train for Kalimari Desert. Once there, locate your next clue in the arrival hall of Squidcook Station. Please note: fare for this train ride will be paid for by the race,'" he read. An even bigger smirk came across his face. "Looks like we're catching up with the other alliance now. If we don't screw up, we can completely blow by them!"

Shellshock cut his moan off as an idea entered his mind. "Sweet! We might even claim our first win! This is our big chance!"

"Right. We'll meet up with our allies at the train station…just too bad we won't be able to stick around to watch someone sweating bullets about being in last…"

With that new notion driving them, the two ran back to their marked car and drove off for Presents Station.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 6****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

A peeved Hooktail grumbled as she was stripped of her harnesses. She snatched the clue when it was given to her and walked back over to her partner.

"Um…heheh…" Gloomtail laughed nervously. "Soooo…how was it, sis?"

"When we get to this next pit stop…" Hooktail hiccupped. "…I'm going to kill you. Unluckily for you…this is the pit stop we're coming up to."

Noticing the evil glint in his sister's eyes as she dizzily hobbled back to the marked car, Gloomtail gulped.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Bow Fields)**

Due to the difference in distance between the two Detour points, Lahla and Rocko were the next team to arrive at the plain of bows.

"'…Dat is where your next clue waits.'" Rocko finished. "Okay… Stretchwork Pole. Dis is our last chance to pull ahead or retain whatever lead we may have."

"Right," affirmed Lahla determinedly. "I'm really hopin' we're not in last…we've just had a totally bad night."

Hurrying back to their marked car, the hopeful employees drove off in the direction of the nearby Dotted Village.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Ribbons Tower)**

Even though they were checking in, it appeared that the X-Nauts had something else on their mind. Predictably, the loyal Crump was obviously worried about his allies, but, if they were indeed in last, at least it wasn't his team.

Grodus, however, was more unreadable.

"Welcome to Ribbon City of Lace Hills," greeted the suit-wearing Toad.

"Uh…yeah." Crump weakly raised a hand up in response.

"Grodus and Crump." Blaise paused. "You are team number five."

"Oh, whew…" the stubby sidekick nodded in acknowledgement and relief. "That's good…"

Grodus was unresponsive. He had good reason to be.

Silence lasted a few more seconds. Slowly but surely, Crump caught on to the fact that something was wrong. That's when he realized it.

"Hey…where are the other four cars? We're the only ones parked here…"

"That's right. This leg of the race isn't over. You're still racing," announced Blaise as he produced another envelope.

Crump stared at the host, dumbfounded. "Buh buh, say WHAT?!"

"…The Kalimari Desert…" Grodus read from the clue emotionlessly. "Crump, come on. The Squeeks just obtained a free pass through this portion of the leg." With a bit of effort, he continued speaking. "And…our alliance has a chance to stay together."

At this statement, Crump easily recovered and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm supposed to be a bad guy. So what? I like the Squeeks a lot. They're just so likable, y'know? Being together with them allows us to bond…I think outside of the game, we could be pretty awesome BFFs!" Crump exclaimed giddily. "Buh buh huh huh huh! But for right now, I guess the 'alliance' is fine. In the end, Grodus and I can beat 'em…there's no mistake about it. Sometimes it amazes me how awesome I modified that supercomputer of a boss…"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

A pleasantly surprised set of employees picked up the '7' sticker from the box.

"We're not in last…sweet!" Lahla hopped joyously.

"Can't be complacent yet…" Rocko reminded, to which she shrugged. "Roadblock. 'Who is irresistible?'"

Right as soon as he said this, the Kitty Boo started to make low-pitched growling sounds, which caused Rocko to shoot her an annoyed look.

"You have got to be kiddin' me…I got a feelin' dis task deals wid dat pole over dere…"

"Oh, come on! You've done, like, what? Only one Roadblock so far? We need to even the counts, here!" Lahla reasoned. "Besides…you'll be fine!"

Resigning himself to the fact that his partner was right, Rocko unwillingly opened the Roadblock folder. He paled upon reading the description of the task, and paled even more when Lahla started prodding him forward.

"I 'ave a feeling I'm not goin' to like dis…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in Last (Bow Fields)**

"I have a really bad feeling that we're really behind right now…" Rana murmured. "That's the clue box over there, isn't it?"

"I think so…"

After searching for a while, the Squeeks located the holder of the envelopes. They took one out and opened it.

"Stretchwork Pole…okay. This should be the Roadblock coming up…" Rana guessed.

"I just pray that we're finally let on about what place we're in…" Pierre muttered.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in Last (Stretchwork Pole)**

The male Squeek got his wish, but it quickly brought both spirits plummeting down. They grabbed the '8' sticker—the last one. And they wouldn't be able to use it to reserve their place until the team in front of them was finished with the Roadblock.

To sum up their situation, Pierre only said two words. "This sucks."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Stretchwork Pole)**

A dizzy Pianta stumbled away from the pole after his harnesses were taken off, allowing an anxious Rana to run over and start getting ready.

Looking over at the mice, Lahla frowned. "I really wouldn't have liked to see them be goin', but…it's just the way things fall into place." She took the clue from a wobbly Rocko. "Pit stop time, hon!"

No response.

"…I'm guessin' you still want me to drive, right? Well, okay…don't skimp on the directions, then! Even though we don't got a map, heheh!"

She ended up having to assist her partner back to their marked car.

"For our sakes, I'm sadly going to have to hope they stop on the side of the road for a trash can break…" Pierre whispered as he watched Rana get start to get lifted into the air.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ribbons Tower)**

"PLEASE TELL ME THIS LEG IS OVER SO I CAN KILL MY IDIOT BROTHER!" screamed Hooktail as she charged up the hill to the pit stop.

Blaise's sadistic smile grew larger.

"No. I won't. Gloomtail and Hooktail, you would've been sixth, but this race of the leg ain't over! Hah!"

"NO!" Hooktail shrieked.

"Yes!" Gloomtail cheered. He took the clue while a fuming Hooktail tried to calm herself down. "Kalimari Desert, huh? Okay…come on!"

"Fine…" the red dragon said as she begrudgingly followed. "Maybe a good night's sleep will make me forget about the world spinning around at that awful Roadblock…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in Last (Stretchwork Pole)**

"Possible pit stop—Ribbons Tower. There's no time to waste!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ribbons Tower)**

Despite the Pianta's dizziness, he was still coherent enough to give Lahla a way to the pit stop area. Relieved to know that they retained their lead, they stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Ribbon City of Lace Hills," greeted the suit-wearing Toad.

"Thanks…"

"Lahla and Rocko." Blaise paused. "You are team number seven."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Lahla breathed out. "You have no idea how good it is to know that—"

"But…you're still racing. Here's your next clue." Blaise smugly presented another envelope.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" Rocko said flatly.

"…Oh, great…" Lahla groaned. "…You got us good, Blaise…and here we thought we were safe…"

Taking a look at the clue, the two rushed back to their marked car and departed for Presents Station.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ribbons Tower)**

On their walk up to the mat, the dating mice appeared very disheartened and disappointed. They stepped on, clasping each other's hands.

"Welcome to Ribbon City of Lace Hills."

"Thank you…"

"Pierre and Rana…you're the last team to arrive."

Bracing themselves for what was going to come next, the two embraced tightly. Rana's eyes squeezed shut as moisture started brimming on the sides.

"…But…this leg of the race isn't over, so you're still going."

At this, the couple could've fainted. Instead, they grabbed the clue.

"Thank you SO much, Blaise…I feel like we've just been granted a million already…" Pierre admitted as he tore open the clue. "…Now…now we can focus on the Grodus problem with Koopinator and Shellshock…"

"I guess…but we should worry about tickets first."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Presents Station)**

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 4th on Dry Cargo 402)

(Grodus & Crump- 5th on Dry Cargo 402)

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 6th on Dry Cargo 402)

(Lahla & Rocko- 7th on Dry Cargo 402)

(Pierre & Rana- Last on Dry Cargo 402)

In the end, the female Squeek didn't have to worry too much—her team, along with everyone else's, was booked on the same train. While this aroused excitement for some, it greatly displeased the Koopa-Toad alliance, which turned away with disgust whenever any team braggingly displayed its boarding passes to the cameras.

However, Rana did have _one_ thing to worry about. Her boyfriend.

He came back to her with a grim look on his face after talking with Koopinator and Shellshock.

"Koopinator acted very shady to me when I spoke to him about Grodus. I don't really know what's going on anymore, but I really hope we're not just being ignored on purpose…" Pierre murmured. "I really think that they just formed this alliance for the purpose of 'battling' with Toce and Koopie Koo, and I really don't appreciate just being utilized as a number weapon. Maybe it's time Rana and I move on to something a bit better…"

* * *

After a night's sleep at the terminal, the teams were raring to go and eager to board their train. Unlike the normal atmosphere for the first half of the leg, things had mostly changed—Hooktail was in good spirits, and instead of being calm, the Koopa-Toad alliance was quite fidgety. As they entered their compartment, Grodus and Koopinator exchanged high-fives.

**(Dry Cargo 402- Departing at 9:30 A.M.)**

_This train carries all eight remaining teams in the race—siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, dating couple Pierre and Rana, best friends Theata and Hannah, and lifelong friends Toce and Koopie Koo._

* * *

Kalimari Desert, an orange landscape of gritty sand and mesas, was a very barren region. Hardly any buildings graced the almost-flat area of cacti and minerals, minus a few groupings of settlements and businesses dotted about.

Squidcook Station was one of those buildings, and it was the only one that had several sets of railroad tracks running to it. One notable train pulled into the station and opened its doors. And that's when the real action of leg six began.

**(Dry Cargo 402- Arriving at 12:01 P.M.)**

For the first time since the plane ride in leg five, the eight teams were reset into an equalizer position where it was anybody's game. And they were going to make good use of it.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Squidcook Station)**

Immediately, the better athletes took the lead. Without regards for alliances in the heat of the moment, Kojo, Kory, Koopinator, and Shellshock surged through the train station, with the dragons and mice chasing after. Everyone else moved along in a jumbled mess, minus Grodus and Crump, who pretty much seemed automatically delegated to the rear.

At the main entrance hallway, the teams started piling onto the clue box.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Squidcook Station)**

"Check it out, man!" Kojo exclaimed. "This envelope is full!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Squidcook Station)**

"A Detour, a Fast Forward, AND a Hazard?" Shellshock cried in disbelief.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Squidcook Station)**

"We've already used our Fast Forward…no use for that thing." Hooktail stated, tossing away the green folder. "Quick, read the Detour!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 4****th**** (Squidcook Station)**

"Detour. Portable or Portfolio." Pierre announced. "'How much are you willing to transport?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams have a choice between moving one of two typical Kalimari Desert objects in their options—"Portable" or "Portfolio."_

_In "Portable," teams will have to find this set of tracks located directly outside Squidcook Station, where they will need to choose one of these train cars. They will then have to move it a mile, following the track into this desert cave. After loading on eight large canisters of oil, they will then need to move their car yet another mile out the other way to this refining plant, where they will need to unload the containers to receive their next clue._

_In "Portfolio," teams will need to use one of these camel-drawn carriages to travel one-quarter of a mile to this place: Desert Gardens. They will be given a folder containing statistics and information about a certain type of cactus, but no picture. Using these details, they will have to search the hundreds of potted cacti for one of several matches that they will need to show an expert to receive their next clue. If incorrect, they will have to try again._

For some reason or another, every single team disregarded the green and purple folders, paying attention to what information was relayed to them about the Detour instead.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 5****th**** (Squidcook Station)**

"This could be a problem…it's a Detour similar to the one provided in the first half of this leg…" Hannah remarked, drawing the comparison. "It sounds like either brains or brawn in a more concrete form…"

"Yeah…and I don't wanna be going for the Fast Forward right now…we should try to stay as a team. The question is, are we willing to stick together so closely this time again?" Theata asked, turning to their allies.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Squidcook Station)**

"I've a feeling that you two want to detach in favor of 'Portable,' don't you?" Toce inquired.

"You know it." Kory replied.

"I guess there's no choice, then…we'll have to split up." Toce decided.

"What?" Koopie Koo immediately spluttered in protest. "But why? Shouldn't we stick together right now, when it matters the most?"

"What matters the most right now is capitalizing on our strengths," explained Toce. "The boys are tailored towards that better…besides, the fewer people searching for the cacti, the better chance us four have."

"Sounds reasonable." Theata pointed out, to which Koopie Koo nodded hesitantly.

"Good luck, girls…" Kojo and Kory chimed together as they parted ways.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Squidcook Station)**

"Sis, I'll leave this one up to you." Gloomtail stated. "Are we up to the strength option?"

"Yes. We're not backing down just yet—we'll beat 'em with brute force!" Hooktail responded eagerly.

"Alright! Just what I wanted to hear!"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 7****th**** (Squidcook Station)**

"It's a train car. It should be easier than pullin' our own car." Rocko deduced from the text.

"If you really say so…" sighed Lahla. "I just hope that this ain't a big mistake on our part…"

"Trust me. We won't be needin' de Fast Forward dis leg."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Squidcook Station)**

"Divide and conquer. I don't even have to ask to know how we're going to split up." Grodus commented.

"We meet up at the next possible task, hopefully this time in front of the other alliance." Koopinator finalized.

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Squidcook Station)**

With their decisions made, the teams intending to go for 'Portfolio' rushed for the 'taxi' queue. This time, Pierre and Rana pretty much ignored the fact that their allies were tagging along—something that Grodus observed with interest. The Squeeks were the first out to the carriages, where they immediately started asking around.

"Excuse me, but we need to get to Desert Gardens, and fast. Can you pleeeease help us?" Rana questioned.

"Sure thing," responded the driver.

"Looks like they're breaking off from us completely…not exactly what I meant by 'divide and conquer,' but whatever…" Grodus snorted.

"Okay, we'll share the carriage to Desert Gardens." Toce said to Theata and Hannah, who agreed.

"We better hurry!" Koopie Koo warned, leaping in the vehicle.

"Buh huh, Desert Gardens! We're trying to beat these others here!" Crump clarified, pointing at the teams ahead.

"I'll do my best…"

And so, the amazing 'race' by camel-drawn carriage began.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko (Squidcook Station)**

On the other side of the building, the other four teams climbed into cars that were empty, save for the infamous hand-propelled seesaw-like lever. Practically everyone's faces lit up—this was the chance to prove who the 'strongest' team was.

"We're gonna have to pace ourselves...later on, with the added weight of the oil, it might get harder with our drained strength." Koopinator told his partner.

"Fine by me." Shellshock nodded.

"Sure, I've figured it out by now. 'Nator is practically the stone upon which our team is built around. Scratch that—he's the leadership role that holds our entire alliance together!" Shellshock bragged. "He tends to make all the decisions without hesitation, and the sooner they're executed, the better the chance of a good outcome. That's something I've learned from numerous battles with a team in the Glitz Pit—split-second decisions can be the difference between getting your tail whooped or jumping for joy in victory!"

On the other hand, the brasher Kojo and Kory started wordlessly, taking an early lead, with the equally determined Gloomtail and Hooktail exerting effort to push close behind. Meanwhile, a surprised Lahla experimented on the lever with her partner.

"Hey, now…there ain't all that much resistance!" Lahla said happily. "We might have a contendin' chance in this challenge!"

"See? But alternate." Rocko warned. "You take care of dis part…when de cart gets heavy, it's my turn."

"Whatevah you say, hon! I'm ready!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Desert Roads)**

Surprisingly enough, travel by camel proved to be a steady method of transportation. Not only did the smelly creatures stay under the speed limit—they also provided soothing music.

"If that stinky humpback snorts _one_ more time, I'm going to find a way to remove the voice box of _every_ member of its species…" threatened Grodus.

"Um…my deepest apologies, sir, but…I have no control over what kinds of noises the camels make…" the Toad said apologetically. His camel grunted loudly, as if in defiant agreement.

Unfortunately, however, the race was one-sided. The width of the roads was no problem; all of the camels simply just moved at the same speed, and therefore, were unable to pass each other. From the start, the Squeeks were in front, with the girls in second, and the X-Nauts bringing up the rear. That was the exact same order the carriages stayed in as they approached the next destination.

"Is that it, up there?" Rana asked, noticing a building coming into sight.

"It looks like it…" Pierre nodded hesitantly.

Desert Gardens, an open-roof greenhouse, stuck out against its desert surroundings, mostly because of the concentrated amounts of green that were visible, even from a distance. Attached to it was a small regular building, where the race flag was detectable, hanging from the main doorframe.

The slight one-yard lead the mice held was maintained as they arrived at the conservatory. Quickly paying their camel driver, they rushed inside.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Desert Gardens)**

Upon entering, the two found a Koopa dressed in botanist wear and a monocle seated at a wooden table, examining a potted cactus. Noticing them, he greeted with a curt nod and handed over a plain green folder of about the same size as one from a clue envelope.

"Remember, your task is simple…just find the cactus described in that portfolio and bring it in here," he reminded.  
"Right. Thanks!"

With that, the two hurried through the door that led into the actual greenhouse. Their eyes slightly widened at the humongous number of waiting plants—sitting on and under tables, stacked on display shelves, hanging in pots suspended from panels protruding from the walls, etc. It was quite a sight.

"This is an awful lot of cacti…" Rana remarked. "Suddenly, I'm not so enthusiastic about this…hanging around all these prickly plants…"

Opening the folder, Pierre groaned. "Um…babe? It doesn't look like we're going to get outta here anytime soon…"

Taking a look at the information inside, Rana gave a groan that echoed that of her boyfriend. Nevertheless, they started scouting around.

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

Entering the glass-walled complex next, the four females opened their folders and glanced at the provided information.

"…He really thinks we can figure out which cactus to bring from _this_?" Theata made a face. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"It isn't really much…" Hannah mused, agreeing with her partner.

"Nothing we can really do but succeed at this point…" Koopie Koo muttered. "Whatever we've got."

"You've got that right. Let's get to it." Toce instructed.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Desert Gardens)**

"In theory, this task should have been a snap for us. On paper, in the description, it definitely looked that way." Grodus declared, as if speaking an all-important monologue to the cameras. "But…with crappy information…"

He pointed to a line on the data sheet that read: "Base width: 10-20 in."

"…This task is going to be annoyingly time-consuming."

"Uh…couldn't you just plug in all of the information into the Analytical Eye Scanner and—"

"If I did that, I'd have to eyeball every single cactus in here for two minutes with that piece of crap!" Grodus snapped at his teammate. "We might as well have done the strength task, for crying out loud!"

The grumbling X-Naut leader started walking out amongst the plants, while a disgruntled and unimpressed Crump followed behind.

"'Piece of crap?' Buh…I worked extra hard installing that…" he murmured.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory (Cave)**

Having not flouted their physical fitness in the first Detour of the leg, the determined Petalburg Koopas worked hard to stay in the lead. Finishing the first mile closely after them were the dragons, who were simply exuberant in not having to use their jaws for such a task—unlike handling the small ribbon, their clumsy paws were acceptable enough for gripping the handles.

With the other two teams nowhere in sight, the two duos arrived in the Kalimari Desert cavern. Kojo and Kory jumped out first, followed several seconds later by Gloomtail and Hooktail.

"How many containers of this stuff do we need to grab again?" Kory asked.

"I think it was eight." Kojo replied, pulling out the Detour folder. "Yeah, eight! Hurry!"

"We can beat them, sis! Come on, put the barrels on the car!" Gloomtail encouraged.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Unlike the levers, the containers filled with oil put up much more resistance in being moved—much to everyone's chagrin, it required both team members to lift and carry a single barrel. This resulted in the speed slowing way down as the two teams resorted to a race in filling up their cars.

"Geez, these things are heavy…" Kojo muttered.

"Whaddya expect, lightweight? They're practically brimming with oil!" Gloomtail sneered.

"Nice job, genius." Kojo retorted. "Like we didn't know that!"

The Koopas had loaded five and the dragons four when the next team arrived in the cave.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Cave)**

"Okay. We grab eight oil canisters, and we're good to go!" Shellshock reminded.

"Yes, I know." Koopinator acknowledged. "Just don't expend all your energy!"

There was only enough time for the three teams to load one more onto their modes of transport before the last "Portable" team joined them.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Cave)**

"Now, this is all you!" Lahla proclaimed. "I'm no help for you in this situation, so you just go on and show 'em who's boss!"

"I've been waitin' for dis." Rocko said with a nod.

In an astonishing show of natural strength, the Pianta grabbed a nearby oil drum and hoisted it up on his lonesome before loading it on.

"What the crap…" Gloomtail gawked. "Man, that's totally unfair!"

"Shoot…I forgot all about him being a Pianta…" Koopinator grimaced. "That's why Lahla took the easier part of the task…"

"I have a bad feeling that they're gonna give us a run for our money." Kory remarked.

The spiky-haired Koopa was definitely right about his assumption—in the time it took the Petalburg turtles to load their last two containers, Rocko lobbed on twice that amount. Sensing that it was a good opportunity to split and hope that they could stay in what was hopefully first, Kojo and Kory abandoned their short-lived rivalry with the siblings for a more entertaining challenge with the coworkers.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

"I was not really expecting that to happen…Rocko came in there and just blew apart all hopes we had for cruising to a lead on this Detour…" Kojo chuckled as they worked their cart out onto the second half of the track.

"Has he ever done anything so sudden before?" Kory inquired. "I can't remember him using that inhumane strength up until this point…"

"Me, neither…it's kinda scary. I really don't want to get on his bad side." Kojo joked.

"There we were, thinking we could coast to the front because we were one of the more fit teams, and in a strength-based part of the Detour, Rocko shows us all up." Kory recalled. "Although everyone's more worried about either us or Team Glitz Pit when it comes to athleticism, it's easy to forget that some of the other teams have particular physical attributes that can't be overlooked…"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

In a stunning turn of events, the Pianta's strength pulled him and Lahla up the ranks as the second team to leave.

"Yee-haw! Man, Rocko, you should've seen the looks on their faces when you blew by them!" Lahla exclaimed giddily. "And there's Kojo and Kory right up there! I can't wait to see their faces when we pass by!"

"If dat's de case, help me wid dis…it's a level land, so it's kinda hard now…" Rocko stated.

"You bet! Knowin' they're afraid of us just gave me a second wind!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Cave)**

Unfortunately for Team Glitz Pit, the dragons also found their second wind in catching the leaders, so they were quick to leave after the coworkers. That left a dazed Koopinator and Shellshock in last place of the "Portable" option—nevertheless, last was a familiar place they did _not_ want to be in.

"Where did that come from…" a confused Shellshock asked as he and Koopinator deposited their fourth oil drum.

"Don't ask me. All I know is that we're going to have to haul shell if we want to stay in." Koopinator replied. "We can't count on the cactus-finding task to be too difficult for the others. Grodus and Crump will have it easy, but there's a possibility that the other teams might finish quickly as well."

"Man, this sucks…where's an easy-to-beat weakling team when you need it?"

"They were eliminated in leg one."

A bit surprised at the quick answer, Shellshock chuckled.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

Unfortunately for the "Portable" teams, one of the pairs on "Portfolio" felt they had found the correct cactus. Whether it was luck or skill didn't matter, because either way…

"This cactus matches the one described in the portfolio," the Koopa confirmed. "Congratulations. You pass."

…someone had just taken the lead.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Desert Gardens)**

"As if there would be any other expected outcome…" bragged Grodus. "I just had to utilize a different application formatted from my old programs…"

Crump grumbled under his breath.

"Let us see now…" The android opened the envelope and pulled out some Route Info. "'Make your way…on foot…to the Kalimari Excavation Site, where you will find your next clue.'"

"Oh, snap…"

_Teams must now make their way on foot approximately 4 miles from either Detour option to the Kalimari Excavation Site, a plot of desert notable for holding some of the oldest existing fossils. At the entrance, teams will find their next clue._

"Can…can you read that again?" Crump requested.

"Yes, Crump, I know. 'Make your way on foot.' Yes, I know that we are at a horrible disadvantage now, especially considering that the map they included says…we are just under four miles in walking distance." Grodus approximated. "…Shoot."

Rushing out of the building at a speed just above that of the lazy camels, Grodus walked as fast as his legs would take him. Crump followed.

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

"Nope. This cactus does not match the one the portfolio describes." The Koopa stated. "I'm afraid you'll have to take it back and keep searching."

An annoyed Theata and a disappointed Hannah exited the room and carried their rejected plant back into the greenhouse.

"How do they honestly expect us to figure out which cactus matches the one we want when we don't have any form of measuring object, and any 'defining' details are shared by like, every other cactus in here?" Theata complained. "We might as well just start carrying each and every cactus in there to get checked and pray that we get lucky!"

"I'm not sure we should exert ourselves like that…" Hannah murmured.

The other two teams noticed the wild-haired Toad girl ignoring her partner's advice and instantly pick up another cactus.

"Seriously…maybe we should just start carrying in random cacti." Rana suggested.

"Yeah. This task is seriously messed up. We're not like Grodus, a couple of computers…we might as well use what we have." Pierre demonstrated, grabbing two small pots.

"When you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Toce told her teammate.

"Looks like that'll be true in this case." Koopie Koo agreed.

All six of the racers picked up at least one random cactus on-hand and brought it into the building adjacent into the greenhouse. The botanist looked up to find the three teams standing in a line with the plants, some of which weren't even close to the actual one needed to finish.

"…I guess that's one way to get around the intent of this task…"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

Because the Koopas had exerted a lot of energy to gain an early lead, they were pretty tired coming into the second half of the journey. With a relatively fresh Rocko taking up the major force for his team, the employees easily passed them and gained the front spot.

"Aw, yeah! In the lead!" shouted Lahla. "Man, this feels good!"

Rocko said nothing, but his expression was one of self-satisfaction. He looked back at the cart of Kojo and Kory, which grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. Then, he looked ahead. They were approaching the refining plant, and they were approaching it fast.

At the speed the two were going at, it wasn't long before the aforementioned building in the distance became the aforementioned building right in front of them. Slowing to a stop, the two jumped out. Rocko unloaded the oil barrels in a jiffy, much to the delight of the Shy Guy worker.

"Nice work."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

"YES! First done, baby!" hollered Lahla.

Rocko opened the envelope. "'Make your way on foot to the Kalimari Excavation site, where you will find your next clue.' Straight to de chase…we need ta be careful about dis run here. It's a long distance."

"How long?" Lahla glanced at the map and whistled. "Aw, dang…our chances of holdin' a lead just evaporated…we can't outrun anyone in this here group!"

"We can try."

Wanting to get a head start to the next route marker, the employees took off. They didn't get all that far before Kojo and Kory arrived, but luckily for them, the Koopas took a lot more time to unload their barrels.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 3****rd**** (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

Gratefully taking the clue from the Shy Guy, the Petalburg guys opened it.

"'…where you will find your next clue.'" Kory finished. "Today just isn't our lucky day…first we get an arm workout, and now it's for our feet. This is gonna be too much in this desert heat…"

"Now isn't the time to collapse of dehydration…this is our chance to catch up to Lahla and Rocko." Kojo stated. "Time to steal back that lead!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

For this task, the trio of teams had unconsciously formed a systematic alliance of sorts. After the first few tries, they began coalescing their guesses in one spot and working their way around so as to avoid wasting time retrying cacti that others had already brought in.

"Still zero luck…" Koopie Koo murmured as she carried a potted cactus back into the greenhouse. "I bet we're getting a better workout than those people over at the oil cart Detour."  
"I wouldn't be too surprised." Toce joked, setting her plant down before grabbing another one. "I just really hope we're not going to be here all day."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 4****th**** (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

Just as the dragons finished depositing their oil canisters, they noticed the Glitz Pit fighters quickly approaching.

"…We're running to the next location, sis!" Gloomtail informed. "Let's scram!"

"As if my paws didn't hurt enough already…" Hooktail groaned.

The quadrupeds ran off a few seconds before the last team reached the end of the line.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 5****th**** (Kalimari Desert Railroad)**

Although they'd exerted a lot of energy just to keep up with the other teams, the fighters didn't show it as they quickly unloaded their cargo and received their clue.

"I guess that the whole 'conserve your energy for a second boost' thing didn't work this time around, huh?" Shellshock joked. "We're still in the back of this group…maybe in last."

"No. Read this." Koopinator showed his partner the Route Info. "It may be the lower body, but we still probably have the most energy. We'll make up for lost time by running our tails off to the excavation site!"

"I guess we will!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

Still without much luck, the three teams continued with the strenuous "Portfolio" option. What was originally meant to be a task of observation, math, and perception had turned into one of pure body mechanics. By this point, everyone was tired, but continued to push. Slowly, they cycled the various cacti through the greenhouse.

"…I think we've brought in practically a fourth of this place already…this is getting really frustrating…" Rana complained, stating the obvious. "…Good grief, I think I'm gonna collapse…"

A concerned Pierre could only offer an empathetic look. "Come on, babe…the sooner we get this done, probably the sooner we can get out of here and get a rest or something…"

With one of the female teams, similar sentiments were being voiced.

"Hannah, I know I'm not supposed to be using my back! I just can't help it—this is so monotonous! It's worse than the paper cutting Detour that we did yesterday!" snapped Theata.

"Please, just try to calm down…I know it's hard…but…it's all about your legs…" Hannah offered.

"Urgh! Why in the world did they HAVE to make this a long leg?!" Theata screamed in frustration, not seeming to hear her partner. "Wherever you and your smug face are, Blaise, I hate you both!"

"…Um…in the first part of the leg, Theata did the maypole-like Roadblock. Things sort of went wrong when her ribbon snapped…and she landed on her back. She shrugged it off, but I think it became apparent that it hurt a lot and was more long-lasting than she played it off to be…" Hannah speculated. "…Well…being a nurse and caretaker, I'm actually trained to avoid straining myself in arduous work…and I tried applying it during the 'Portfolio' Detour… But the injury must've really got to Theata…she's a flight attendant, so her fuse is very long when it comes to dealing with problems… She didn't really snap at me, but…" Hannah trailed off completely.

That's when the face of fortune finally smiled upon one of the three.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Desert Gardens)**

"Oh, thank star heavens…" Koopie Koo remarked, gratefully taking the clue envelope from the Koopa. "We actually found one…"

"Here, let's see what it says…" Toce said, helping her friend open the flat container. "…Hmm…it looks like we're running a couple of miles to the next location…"

"A couple of miles?!" Koopie Koo repeated, a bit stunned. "…Geez. Um…well, I guess we might as well get started…"

The blonde Koopa started out the doorway, but stopped when she noticed that Toce hadn't budged from the spot.

"…Uh…something wrong?"

"...I think there's something we need to do first…" Toce stated firmly with a contemplative look on her face. "Come on."

Without saying anything else, she marched back into the greenhouse.

"Immediately, right then, I knew what Toce was doing. We were going to help our allies, Theata and Hannah, through the Detour, and hopefully boost them through to finish before Pierre and Rana." Koopie Koo explained. "Naturally, I found it odd…if not a bit stupid. I mean, she's been more race-focused than me this whole time, and suddenly, we're doubling back to take the brunt with an ally…unlike the first half of the leg, where we used the down time to our advantage." She paused. "I guess it might be our way of atoning for splitting up the whole alliance…in the end, we just want to finish the game with no regrets. Considering Theata's condition, I would've regretted just leaving them there…I guess Toce would have, too."

Koopie Koo didn't follow her partner right away. She hesitated, biting her lip. After a moment's thought, however, she jogged back to the room of cacti.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Kalimari Desert Road)**

When they finished the "Portfolio" option of the Detour, the former world dominators had held a healthy lead. However, when the next portion to the route marker was revealed to be a footrace, everything slid downhill. Unbeknownst to them (although expected), they were losing whatever ground they had once held to the more athletic teams coming from the "Portable" task.

To the uninformed mind, one would have found the fact that Grodus was huffing loudly and more than his plump partner to be a bit strange. Only other androids of his circumstances would've been able to understand what kind of anguish he had to go through just to run so hard (yet so slowly). He had to coordinate his mind just to move his mechanical legs—quite a bit of degrading physical and mental torture. After all, movement was practically an involuntary action to any other living organism.

He was working oh so hard.

Thankfully, to an extent, a tired Crump was forced to slow down to Grodus' pace.

"How much farther…mister…pedometer?"

"…I compute at least three more miles."

Crump's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and through his goggles. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha? You mean we haven't even gone a mile yet?!"

"…"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Kalimari Desert Road)**

On the other hand, the story was much more different for the more agile "Portable" teams. A few minutes passed, and Kojo and Kory kept their word by passing the slower Lahla and Rocko. Overall in real time, they'd long ago passed Grodus and Crump on the other path.

"We must've worked a lot harder than we thought with the oil Detour…" Kojo realized. "I'm getting really winded…"

"In that case, we better stop talking and just focus on running…" Kory advised.

"Yeah…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Kalimari Desert Road)**

Somewhere near the rear, the quadrupeds scampered along at their own pace. Neither of the two looked really happy with their position, and for a very good reason—Koopinator and Shellshock passed them.

"Even though those two jerks are ahead, we're bound to catch up to them sooner or later." Gloomtail stated. "We're getting ahead at the Roadblock this time. Heck, why don't we say we're going to win this leg?"

"Wishful thinking isn't going to work. Less talking, more running!" Hooktail barked.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

Just a while before, one of the three teams had been cleared to move on through the leg. Needless to say, the Toads were quite surprised to find that their allies, the aforementioned team, had decided to stay and help them with the Detour.

Was this decision plain devotion?

Or was this decision plain dumb?

It was a tough call.

Judgment on such a decision was even more intensified when…

"This one's correct. You pass."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 7****th**** (Desert Gardens)**

"Yes! Oh, finally!" cheered Rana. "Pierre, we actually have solid padding now…two teams guaranteed to be behind us, possibly even more! Where're we going next?"

"'Make your way on foot to the Kalimari Excavation Site, where you will find your next clue.'" Pierre read. "Hoo boy…we're running, babe…this looks like a long stretch."

Rana's face fell. "And just when I thought we could get a break…why couldn't we just ride camels there?"

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Desert Gardens)**

Koopie Koo bit her lip again, watching through the greenhouse panels as the Squeeks left. She glanced at her partner, who was determinedly hoisting another cactus for try into the room.

"I can't ever thank you two enough for staying with us on this…"

She turned to find Hannah smiling at her thankfully, carrying a pot in her hands.

"I'm so sorry we're weighing you down, though…"

"No, it's fine." Koopie Koo stated. "We'll get through this task. We'll catch up. Mark my words…we will."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Kalimari Desert Road)**

Just as predicted, Lahla and Rocko were indeed unable to outrun anyone in their group. They had officially fallen from first to third, with fourth place looming on the horizon.

"Will you just look at that…" a disbelieving Lahla huffed. "Those two are still runnin' as if they're completely fresh!"

An equally tired Rocko just cursed his luck.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (Kalimari Desert Road)**

Having passed the coworkers, the Glitz Pit fighters were busy setting their sights on the Koopas up ahead. Even though they had been running for a while, they weren't slowing down—in fact, they seemed to be getting faster.

"The secret to our physical prowess?" Koopinator repeated the question. "We're fighters."

Simply put, that was why this run was right up their alley. Although Kojo and Kory had been track athletes through school, it hadn't carried through to the present. Koopinator and Shellshock, on the other hand, were conditioned for long periods of physical activity, being combatants in the tough setting of the Glitz Pit. They were both used to endurance.

"I give them props for being the first out of the gates." Koopinator remarked, pointing back to the dust-eating Lahla and Rocko. "But speed isn't what this is all about."

"Heck yeah!" Shellshock exclaimed. "We're gonna show those two up there what it's all 'bout after they outran us at the starting line!"

"It's a much different playing field at this moment." Koopinator agreed with a smirk.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in Last (Desert Gardens)**

"Thank you so much…" Hannah cooed to the botanist. "And you guys, too…that last cactus was the winner one," she added to Toce and Koopie Koo.

"Sure… Listen, it's going to be a long, difficult run to the next location." Toce warned. "We're going to have to pace ourselves really carefully on this…"

"We're running? Shoot…" Theata groaned.

"We'll get through this…come on." Koopie Koo encouraged. " I bet the boys are already up there…we have to catch up."

"Right!"

The Kalimari Excavation Site wasn't exactly too much of a standout from the rest of the desert. Just like the rest of the desert, it was filled with sand. Lots and lots of sand. Among its defining details were a few tents clustered in a group, a few tables with fossils and artifacts on display, and a few ropes that formed some curious squares of sand. Curiously, there were a few camels hitched to a nearby post, but for the moment, they were unimportant.

Footsteps were heard pounding against the hardened sand as the first team arrived at the area and eagerly dug into the clue box.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

They'd jumped from fifth to first in the matter of a footrace.

"It's a Roadblock." Koopinator announced.

Seconds later, Kory's second wind pulled him up to the container, his partner close behind.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 2****nd**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"'Who is willing to get down and dirty for the team?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, team members will have to partake in the demanding labor of fossil digging, which takes a different form in the desert compared to other terrain. In this most basic form, they will be provided with a hand shovel to dig through a ten-foot-by-ten-foot plot of sand for a fossil replica. Once the imitation copy is found, it can be exchanged for the next clue._

"It's up in the air for this one…we've both down three." Shellshock stated.

"Although I'd be more patient about it, I'm not too keen on sand getting into my armor…"

"…Um…alrighty then, I guess it's me."

"Whatever…I'll do it." Kojo decided.

Shellshock and Kojo dashed over to one of the waiting workstations, their partners following close behind to give verbal support once the task got under way. Out of the corner of his eye, Koopinator noticed a visibly bothered Kory giving him unhappy glances.

"Sure, Lahla and Rocko stole the spotlight with that sudden strength show at the Detour, but we quickly regained it. Sorry Kojo and Kory, but when it comes to lasting longer in something, we're going to win." Koopinator smirked. "And that'll apply to the race, too."

Although Kojo and Kory originally joined the alliance with Toce and Koopie Koo just to bump off another team and benefit from power in numbers, they'd never really expected to see anyone else through red eyes as the enemy.

Koopinator and Shellshock didn't know it yet, but they were now at odds with more than just the Petalburg girls.

The Petalburg boys, Kojo and Kory, were now also their new rivals.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Kalimari Desert Road)**

"Two more miles left to go…" announced Grodus.

Somehow, despite his condition, the X-Naut leader managed to push onward at the expense of his brainpower, putting everything he had into speed walking forward. A huffing, puffing, hacking Crump lagged behind.

"I…need…water…" the plump technician complained dramatically.

"Keep moving…we can't waste any time! Any minute now, the teams behind us might catch up!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Kalimari Desert Road)**

"I think…we're making good progress…"

After running for a while, the Squeeks' bodies naturally got tired, but they somehow found the energy to press onward.

"Do you think the girls are finished by now?" Rana asked.

"I hope not…we need some more time between us and them…" Pierre replied.

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Desert Road)**

Unfortunately for Pierre and Rana, the Toads had indeed finished, and all four were making their way to the excavation site. However, the females were also feeling the strains of the desert run.

"This is really exhausting…" Theata stated aloud. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…"

"Maybe we should've taken the Fast Forward…but it's too late now…" Hannah sighed. "I pray that there's a Roadblock to hold everyone else up…we spent forever on the Detour…"

"Knowing karma, there will be…" Toce remarked. "We had our lead taken away with the fake pit stop. They're going to have it taken away here. I can just feel it."

"That's what we're counting on…" Koopie Koo nodded.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"I can already tell…this is going to be the needle-in-a-haystack task that screws somebody over…" Shellshock muttered. "Let's just hope it's not me…"

A few minutes passed with Shellshock and Kojo busily digging into the sand, trying to find the fossil that they needed to complete the task. The two discovered the most annoying part of the Roadblock early on—if they weren't careful, the sand would shift back into place, making all their work for naught. Because of this, they weren't able to simply scoop the sand aside. With every shovel, a few more seconds were tacked on with the two making extra movements to put the sand elsewhere away from their holes.

"Gonna have to get really lucky with this one…" Kojo murmured. "The longer I stay…someone else gets a better chance to pass us…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

Amazingly enough, the dragons also passed the Pianta Parlor representatives, arriving at the clue box third. Neither one looked two pleased about what they saw nearby, easily putting two and two together.

"Looks like it's another Roadblock…" Hooktail stated. "'Who is willing to get down and dirty for the team?'"

"I think this clue means it literally…one of us will be digging like a dog," remarked Gloomtail.

"…In that case, you do it."

"What?! But—"

"I don't care that I've done less Roadblocks. You're doing it! You're crazier than I am!"

"But—"

Hooktail dragged her brother over to a sand plot and threw him in.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Kalimari Desert Road)**

"We're getting closer…it's not too much farther now."

Knowing what was at stake, Grodus had pushed his rate of movement to an all new level. This could not be said for Crump, who was going slower than ever—at this point, he was walking at a very tired pace.

For once, it was reversed—Grodus had to wait for Crump.

Unluckily for them, however, Pierre and Rana managed to catch up...

"Come on, babe…"

…and pass by.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Grodus hissed under his breath. "They better have finished right after us to have caught up this fast…"

"…No…fair…" Crump managed to gasp in complaint.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Roadblock… 'Who is willin' to get down and dirty for the team?'" read Lahla. "…This oughtta be an easy decision to make, don't ya think, hon?"

A tired Rocko nodded. He took his hands off his knobby knees and walked over to one of the plots; Lahla joined the others waiting on the sidelines to catch her breath.

"…How long have ya'll been here?" she inquired with interest.

"I'd say at least a good half an hour or so…" came the response from Kory.

Lahla's jaw dropped. "…Wh-What?! We were _that_ slow?! Aww, gosh…"

Hearing the Kitty Boo's astonished squeal, Koopinator smirked.

"By the looks of things, we're still going to be here for a while, too…" continued Kory. "It could take forever to find a fossil of who-knows-what-size in those large sand pits…"

At this, she pursed her lips together. "Rocko, didja hear that there? Come on, don't let us down—you're gonna get us to finish first!"

Just starting out with his shovel, the said Pianta muttered, "I guess she recovered from dat run quickly…"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Kalimari Desert Road)**

"NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO BE PASSING US! THIS IS NOT _FAIR!_ WE LEFT FIRST, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Desert Road)**

Ignoring the horrified cries of Grodus behind them, the four women kept jogging at their steady pace. When they were out of hearing range, Theata looked at her allies with an impish smile.

"Did any of you guys just see or hear what I just saw and heard?"

"Um…"

"Yeah."

"Couldn't have missed it."

"I thought so… At first, I thought it was just a mirage of some sort…" Theata joked. "I mean, we were back at the Detour forever…but then I realized that mirages couldn't have such loud, irritating, computer-like voices…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Nothing here…guess I should try another spot…" Shellshock muttered to himself, pushing some of the sand back into his hole. "I wish I knew what I was looking for…"

Almost as if in a demonstration to the cameras, he jumped when he noticed something curious in his next shovelful. However, his face dropped to a look of pure annoyance upon fingering nothing but a mere rock.

"What the heck does a fossil look like?" the purple-shelled Koopa whispered to himself. "Man, if 'Nator heard me, he'd be laughing his armor off…I feel so stupid…"

Over in one of the other worksites was a scene that was even more laughable. Unlike the other competitors, Gloomtail wasn't using a shovel to dig up the sand. Because of the speed disadvantage that was sure to come from trying to hold one with his clumsy paws or mouth, he simply dug into the earth with his claws instead.

Like what Hooktail insinuated the Roadblock would be all about.

Digging like a dog.

"You have no idea how hilarious you look right about now, bro…" Hooktail snorted.

"Shut up." Gloomtail paused for a moment just to glare at his little sister. He glanced down at his feet, which were dusted the color of sand. "Just because I'm the size of a dog doesn't mean I am one!"

"Sure, sure…"

A while passed before the next team arrived at the archaeological dig.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 5****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Wow! We're all caught up!" exclaimed Rana. "I guess they all finished their Detour before us, but hey, we caught up!"

"See? We've still got a chance to prove ourselves," Pierre said, opening the envelope. "Roadblock. 'Who is willing to get down and dirty for the team?' Well, it depends…what're they doing over there?"

All it took was one glance, and Rana immediately knew what was going on. A grin developed on her face, and it grew wider by the second. "Babe, you've spent too much time away from the biz, trying to catch Ishnail's eye…it's a fossil dig! This is ALL me!"

"…Uh…okay…" Pierre smiled hesitantly. "Well…I haven't really reviewed procedure in a while…even though it looks like you're just using a shovel…"

"Trust me. If it's a planted fossil just for race purposes, I'll have it out in a jiffy. It's totally predictable!" assured Rana.

The female Squeek got to work with her shovel, joining the others in the sand plots.

"Where in the world is it…we were here second, and now everyone's catching up…" Kojo mumbled. "This is bad…"

"Just stay calm, Kojo," Kory advised, noticing his partner's anxious expression. "We've got time. If this is an impossible task, it's the same odds for everyone."

"Go, Rocko, go!" cheered Lahla. "You can do it!"

"Uh-huh…"

Because everyone was too focused on their own progress, they simply continued on with their various methods of digging random holes. Their partners were also too busy offering support and trying to offer advice. Thus, no one seemed to notice what the newcomer—and resident expert—was doing. Rana utilized a different technique of digging a shallow, ongoing trench that allowed her to quickly cover space. Her boyfriend looked on from the side in silent pride.

More minutes passed, and the next set of people arrived on the scene.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"What a relief…everyone's here…" Hannah observed. "That's good…"

"And it's because we have a Roadblock!" Theata announced.

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Currently in 7****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"'Who is willing to get down and dirty for the team?'" read Toce. "Well, you've done less Roadblocks…but I know it'd be a discomfort for your shell…"

"True. Shellshock's doing it, though. I'll rough it out, too." Koopie Koo decided.

"If you're sure."

"I'll take this one for our team." Hannah stated. "You were complaining about your back earlier…and whoever does this will be bending over a whole lot…"

"Yeah…well, try and be quick about it, okay? It looks like we were actually at the back again…" Theata shuddered. "I don't wanna be leaving here in the same position that we arrived…"

"Eureka!"

At that exclamation, everyone looked up. Someone had just uncovered a small fossil (dictated to not be overlooked by a small yellow and red sticker on its plastic covering), signifying that he or she was finished with the Roadblock. Much to the other teams' horror and displeasure, the racer brought the object over to one of the tables, where an archaeologist was waiting.

"Yup. It's a real one, alright," declared the Koopa. "Here ya go."

"What?! There's no way…"

"This is seriously rigged!"

"They must've cheated…"

"How did…"

Everyone looked over at the finished worksite to try and find some explanation as to why they had been beaten, only to find a nasty surprise. That little _sneak_ had somehow covered up all her work!

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 1****st**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"That was genius, babe…that dune of sand made it really easy to replace in a snap!" Pierre whispered into his girlfriend's ear. "Genius!"

"Aww, thanks, Pierre…" Rana cooed. "Let's see… 'Make your way on camel to the next pit stop, located at the Kalimari Camel House.'"

_Teams must now make their way two miles to this place, the Kalimari Camel House, literally the abode for all working members of the Kalimari Desert taxi system. This time, however, they will have to ride on top of these two-humped camels, the only type available in the Kalimari Desert. Once they arrive with their animal, they will be allowed to step onto the mat. The last team to check in may be eliminated._

"We're riding on camels?" Pierre asked, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh…it says that they're really obedient…we'll just have to navigate well with our map," said Rana. "Now, where are those camels…oh."

The Squeeks ran over to the nearby post, where the beasts were tied up. Pierre loosened one of the rope and boosted his partner up into a jump onto the back hump before he hopped on himself.

"Okay…it's not too far from here…we start off going that way…"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

A few minutes after the mice left and no such luck with the other teams, the final pair arrived to the dig.

"So…tired…" Crump moaned, collapsing to the ground. He groped for the bottle of water on his backpack. "Need…water…" As soon as he reached it, he started drinking it and splashing it on his face.

"For once, I am thankful for being more robotic than organic…" Grodus muttered before he opened an envelope. "Roadblock… This is a no-brainer; my partner is completely incapacitated and completely useless at this moment…"

"Not true…"

"Hmmm…a fossil dig. No problem."

Dropping his backpack, the android walked over to the last remaining sand pit and promptly released a scanning beam from his arm.

"Hey! He ain't allowed to do that!" Lahla immediately spluttered in protest to the seated archaeologist. "That's sooo cheatin'—there's no way he's allowed to use his gizmos like—"

"QUIET!" bellowed Grodus. "I'll have you know, under the list of items I was allotted out of my tools at the beginning of the race, this mechanism is allowed for me!"

"That's so unfair, ya mechanical quack! That's taking it way too far! There has got to be some kinda rule that bars—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU SCREECHING SPECTER! AS IF YOUR UGLY LOOKS WEREN'T ENOUGH, YOU ALSO JUST HAD TO HAVE SUCH AN ANNOYING VOICE TO ACCOMPANY IT, YOU—"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU…Y-YOU CHEATING SCOUNDREL! I DUNNO HOW SUCH A SHADY CHARACTER LIKE YOU GOT INTO THIS HERE RACE, AND IF I HAD SOMETHIN' TO—"

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" screamed Hooktail.

"NO!"

"Found it!" proclaimed Grodus triumphantly. He picked up his shovel and started digging with one hand at a large shaded blot that stuck out against the light.

"Rocko, come on! We've gotta beat that jerk!" Lahla shrieked angrily.

Although he didn't respond, it was clear that Rocko agreed. One look at Crump, lazily sprawled out on the sandy ground with water all over his clothes, and he started digging faster.

Within a matter of seconds, Grodus had uncovered the fossil. He snickered giddily before sauntering over to the desk.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Come, Crump! We're leaving!" Grodus barked.

"Wha… Already?" Crump groaned, sitting up. "Gee…that was fast…where're we going?"  
"…The camels." Grodus realized. "…Ugh. Yuck…I can't believe we have to actually _ride_ them this time…ARGH!"

Both X-Nauts were groaning as they dragged themselves over to the camel post. However, after climbing on, Grodus managed to muster some sort of teasing expression on his robotic face.

"Oh well… At least I'll be away from that noisy ball with the pale complexion…" he snickered. "Shellshock! Keep your eyes peeled!"

And with that, the tall creature flashed the scanner's beam at the said Koopa's work area. Immediately, the sunglasses-wearer noticed a large, unusual lump.

"Sweet! Thanks, Grod-man!" Shellshock grinned.

"I CAN'T STAND THAT GUY!" Lahla fumed.

"Then sit down!" Grodus shot back. "Camel! Forward march, straight due south!"

Before Lahla had time to come up with a good response, the double-humped camel of the charity partners had disappeared.

"Okay…I can understand using it for himself…but using it for another team like that…not cool." Kory muttered disapprovingly.

"We'll just have to hope that we're not the last teams out of here." Toce stated.

"…The chances of that look kinda slim…" Theata murmured.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"I guess Grodus didn't even notice that Pierre and Rana weren't here…" Koopinator said casually. "For once, our alliance is the first one out!"

"You know it!" Shellshock laughed as he came over with the clue. "Pit stop time, baby! And we're…riding camels? Never done that before…"

"Well, here's our chance. Hate to pull a fast one, but I wouldn't mind claiming a well-deserved first for once," admitted Koopinator.

"Sure…I heard that camels smell…we might wanna hurry anyway."

As Team Glitz Pit rode away on their animal, the remaining five teams looked at each other warily.

"Shoot…one of _us_ is going today…" Hooktail cursed.

"Man, this absolutely sucks! This is a guaranteed elimination leg, and one of the _good_ teams is goin'!" Lahla griped.

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Kalimari Desert Road)**

"It would be so nice if we could pull off our second first-place win, wouldn't it?" Rana asked. "We haven't claimed that spot since the first leg, remember?"

"Yup, I do," Pierre nodded. "But…I'd feel a lot more confident about us winning first if I was completely sure where we were going."

"Uh…we're lost?" Rana's ears perked up.

"Not…exactly… I know where we're going…the map's just right here." Pierre said quickly. "I just don't know if we're drifting off course or how far we've gone…it's not exactly like this thing comes equipped with a compass or odometer."

The female Squeek chuckled. "True… Whoa… Hey, look over there!"

"Huh?"  
Over in the distance, two large dust clouds were moving at an incredible speed. Squinting, the lovey-dovey twosome was just barely able to make out the camels (somehow running just like horses) and their respective riders.

"That's…Grodus and Crump and Koopinator and Shellshock!" Pierre realized. "And knowing Grodus' technology, he's probably got some kind of tracking program going on in his brain!"

"Well, if that's the case, let's follow them! Camel, let's step on it! Follow those two up there!"

* * *

Located smack dab in almost the middle of nowhere was the Kalimari Camel House, nothing more than a simple tent situated atop a sand dune. Several camels freely roamed about its exterior and up and down the hill. A small camp of several more tents was set up a short distance away, presumably to avoid being near the smell or having curious camels peeping in unwanted.

The mat and route marker had been set up near the main entrance of the camels' tent. Blaise, a Dryite in a turban and forest green cape, and a camel all waited patiently behind the two objects for the first arrivals. It was quite obvious when said arrivals came, for they were preceded by the sight of mad dust clouds racing up to the pit stop.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Kalimari Camel House)**

It was a semi-close race. Because they had failed to notice their allies fast enough, the Squeeks were unable to close the distance and were considered out, making it a two-way running. However, having left first out of the two, Grodus and Crump held the natural lead. That lead was more than enough to cover for any time needed to drag themselves up to the mat.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…that's great." Grodus waved it off. "Did you seriously have to bring a camel as a greeter?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and disregarded the comment. "Grodus and Crump. You are team number one."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 1****st**** Place, 2:22 P.M.**

"Eh…as if the outcome could have been any different considering the circumstances…" Grodus shrugged.

"Buh…is…is it time for us to rest now?" Crump inquired.

"Sure, whatever." Blaise also shrugged nonchalantly. "In other news, you two have also won an all-expense paid one-week vacation to—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Whatever it is could not possibly be anything in comparison to what we will win at the conclusion of this race." Grodus remarked snidely.

"…Well, okay. Fine." Blaise shrugged again.

At that moment, the next team stepped onto the mat. Grodus pulled a frazzled Crump off.

"Eheheh…I never knew camels could move that fast…" Shellshock remarked. "That was pretty awesome! …Except for the smell."

"…" The Dryite appeared a bit peeved at this statement.

"Koopinator and Shellshock," said Blaise, "You are team number two."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** Place, 2:23 P.M.**

"Nice…haven't claimed second since leg one. Still…we could've gotten first," Koopinator claimed, glancing at his finished allies. "…Next time."  
"Definitely…I wanna win something for once." Shellshock joked.

After the fighters left the mat, Blaise waited for the daters to arrive.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…"

"Thanks."

"Pierre and Rana," stated Blaise, "You are team number three."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 3****rd**** Place, 2:24 P.M.**

"Aww…oh well. At least it's a change from being in the bottom half all the time." Rana said cheerily.

"Uh-huh. For once, since the beginning of the race, we're in the top three!" Pierre exclaimed.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

Back at the archaeological dig, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Because leg five had been non-elimination, this leg was practically guaranteed to dispose of one more team. That one team was one that was still stuck at the Roadblock—a needle-in-the-haystack-type Roadblock.

That one team was going to be eliminated.

The chance for a million coins, gone.

No one wanted to be that one particular team.

"Oh, wow! A fossil! Yes!"

Much to four teams' dismay and one team's delight, another fossil had been miraculously uncovered.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Nice work, Rocko! We're safe!" Lahla exclaimed happily. "I knew you could find it!"

"Hold on wid de celebratin' for a sec…" warned Rocko. "We're still not safe yet…"

"Oh yeah…so where's the pit stop?"

Hooktail, Kory, Theata, and Toce watched in consternation as the Pianta Parlor workers left on camelback.

"Dangit…" the red dragon muttered. "Come on, Gloomtail…if you don't find that fossil, I'm gonna kill you…"

"This isn't looking good…" the spiky-haired Koopa sighed.

"You can do this, girl! Don't let us down!" the flight attendant encouraged.

"It isn't over yet. Do your best," the other Toad reminded.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Kalimari Camel House)**

Although they initially kicked off slightly in the wrong direction, the two were able to spot their destination in time to save themselves from becoming totally lost and ditching chances at safety. Elated to see Blaise once again, the two gratefully stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…"

"Thank ya very much."

"Lahla and Rocko," said Blaise, "You are team number four."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** Place, 2:49 P.M.**

"Whew! Safe to play another leg!" Lahla breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good…"

"Yeah…"  
"Was it really all dat good?" Rocko asked to the camera with a quizzical look. "Dat egotistical robot and his fat crony remain in de race. Dat ain't good news. Dat ain't good news at all…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Goodness…I really hope I find the fossil soon…" Hannah murmured. "Body mechanics or not…this is getting really tiring…sand is really difficult to shovel…"

"Come on, Hannah! Don't give up! Don't get discouraged!" Theata cheered. "You can find the fossil!"

"Why'd we have to get left with these three teams to race against? Why, why, why, why, why?" Hooktail whispered under her breath. She glanced at her exhausted brother, who was having trouble keeping on going. "We are so doomed…why now? Just when we'd escaped coming in last…"

"Don't worry, sis…I'll find it…" Gloomtail kept on spraying the sand behind him as he dug.

"Some teams that came after us leave before us…" Kojo muttered. "Man…there's something really wrong with that…"

"He's been at this for a really long while now…" Kory said quietly to himself. "Hey…Kojo… Are you sure you don't wanna take a break, buddy? You must be awfully tired."

"I can't stop, bro…gotta keep going…" Kojo refused.

"Koopie Koo…you can take a break if you need to, also," offered Toce. "At least a water bottle or something…"

"…Sure…the last thing I want is to get dehydrated…"

Noticing this, Kojo rethought his decision. "Uh…hey, Kory, throw me my water, will ya?"

Hannah nervously glanced at Koopie Koo and Kory, putting the task on hold to take care of their tired, overworked bodies. She turned away and determinedly looked back at the hole she'd created.

"No…I need to move on…no time to rest…"

As luck would have it, Gloomtail somehow managed to locate his fossil during the period where his adversaries weren't digging. At first surprised, he recovered from his initial shock and picked the relic up…in his mouth.

"Aha! I fmrfnd mt!" he exclaimed.

Noticing this, however, the two Koopas immediately dropped their bottles and quickly got back to work.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 5****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Finally!" Hooktail exclaimed, dashing over to meet up with her older brother. "Here, uh…let me open the envelope…"

"Sure…" Gloomtail proceeded to clear his chops of the grains. "Ptooie! Ugh…I sure am glad I never played in the sandbox when I was younger…"

"Pit stop! And…oh no."

"What?"

"We're…we're riding…a camel!"

"So?"

"'_So?_' 'SO?'" Hooktail repeated. "Do you know how hard it is to…never mind…"

A few seconds later, the two scaly quadrupeds were sitting on top of the one furry quadruped. And when Hooktail gave the first order about getting to the pit stop, Gloomtail fell off his hump.

"Owww…"

"I got it! I got it!" came a voice from afar.

"GACK! Doofus, get on! Someone else just finished!" Hooktail urged.

"Coming…"

"HURRY UP!"

"But it's not like we're gonna come in la—"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD AND JUST GET ON!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 6****th**** (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"Pit stop…" Kojo announced. "…Oh, gosh…I'm glad it's not us, but…"

Pausing for a moment, the two Koopas looked at each other. Then, they looked over at their allies, still toiling in the sand. Then, back at each other.

"…Come on…" Kory ushered. "Nothing's set in stone yet…we better go…"

"Yeah…hey…we're riding camels."

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

A very sad Theata and Toce watched as Kojo and Kory took chase after Gloomtail and Hooktail.

"All we can do now is desperately hope that the dragons really screw up somewhere…" Theata muttered.

Toce sighed and bit her lip. "Either them or someone else…"

"Why, Toce?"

"Hm?"

"Why us? Why does it have to be our two teams fighting to stay out of last? For the first time in like, forever…it's us. Why?"

"Um…"

"This completely sucks!" Theata yelled, kicking at the dust.

Hearing the outburst, Hannah and Koopie Koo looked up, only to find that they were the only ones now working in the sand pits. A look of absolute horror crossed each of their faces.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Kalimari Camel House)**

Even with the pressure of foes catching up to them, the brother and sister managed to keep their cool and navigate effectively to the tent without being overtaken.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Gloomtail and Hooktail," Blaise stated, "You are team number five."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5****th**** Place, 3:09 P.M.**

"Looks like we really dodged a bullet there…" Gloomtail laughed lightheartedly. "Phew…"

"I guess the bullet isn't what knocked you off the camel on the way over here, was it…" jested Hooktail.

"Um…no."

"Good. I'm just relieved that we got out of there when we did…I did _not_ want to be stuck in last with any of those teams…"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Kalimari Camel House)**

Even though they failed to catch up in time, the two Koopas still got a free ride in navigation to the pit stop.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…"

"Thanks…"

"Kojo and Kory," said Blaise, "You are team number six."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 6****th**** Place, 3:11 P.M.**

Even though this should have been a clear cue for relief, neither of the two looked very happy.

After a while, Kojo finally managed to say what was on his mind. "I can't believe it…they…they beat us this time…"

"We had 'em, too…but they were spared…this is the lethal blow." Kory muttered dejectedly. "Today's the day we lose our allies…"

"At the end of the day, we're just glad it wasn't us. But…when Blaise said that we were team number six, we knew it was over for two of our friends," commented Kory. "One of our allies was going to be gone. Theata and Hannah? Toce and Koopie Koo? If you asked me which one I would want to keep over the other, I couldn't ever make a decision… I felt awful…neither of them deserved to succumb to such a stupid task…"

By this point, all of the other checked-in teams were wholly interested. This was the _first_ time Toce and Koopie Koo had ever been knocked down from the top three, and also the first time in a few legs that Theata and Hannah weren't hanging around in the top few spots.

Who was going to come in last?

"I've been waiting to see this for a while now!" Grodus cackled. "Finally one of the female teams leaves, just like they deserve to!"

"…Oh, so he's a chauvinist, too, is he…" Rana muttered.

"So, what'll it be?" Shellshock inquired aloud to no one in particular. "Petalburg versus Rogueport! Fight!"

"Any minute now…" Lahla murmured, appearing quite disappointed.

Amidst all this commotion, Koopinator was one of the few not talking. Instead, he stared intently off into the distance, in the direction of the Kalimari Excavation Site.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah / Toce & Koopie Koo (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

For what seemed like forever, Theata and Toce could only watch and provide encouragement to their tired partners. After their brief exchange following the departure of Kojo and Kory, there was too much tension, too much sadness, too much disappointment for the two to speak to each other.

It was every woman for herself now…as a team.

This was too early for them to be fighting it out. Sure, if it were a much later leg, there would probably be friendly banter and a friendly battle to the finish. But no. This was merely the sixth leg in a competition of thirteen. Not even halfway there yet. Neither of the two wanted to leave yet. Not now.

But one of them would leave, at this premature stage of the race. One of them would have their hopes and dreams crushed by just one simple phrase from the host.

One of them would lose.

That's why there was so much tension. That's why there was so much sadness. That's why there was so much disappointment.

One of them would be a reason why the other was ousted from the game.

And without warning, it happened.

Hannah or Koopie Koo—one of them had found her fossil.

At that point, it was pretty much over.

**Team ? (Kalimari Excavation Site)**

"'Make your way on camel to the next pit stop, located at the Kalimari Camel House…'"

* * *

**Team ? (Kalimari Camel House)**

Koopinator frowned. "There's the camel…and here's our team…"

Noticing the approaching dust cloud, all of the waiting teams stood up.

Grodus smirked. Either way, a thorn in his side was going home in a matter of minutes.

Crump smiled unsurely. A foe would be leaving. That was good, right?

Koopinator squinted to see. One of the major threats was leaving already? This early?

Shellshock grinned. Finally, one less contending force to worry about in the race!

Pierre seemed empathetic. He'd witnessed the goodness of both; they were nice allies.

Rana looked somewhat disappointed. One of the two female teams was about to fall.

Lahla was clearly upset. Both teams were on the same side with her. Anti-Koopinator, anti-Grodus.

Rocko frowned. In the end, he was on the same side with them. If only they'd been allies…

Gloomtail was nonchalant. Another team was going. So what?

Hooktail was unreadable. She supported girl power, but it was a better shot at winning either way.

Kojo and Kory grimaced. This was it. One of their allies was staying. One of their allies was going.

This was the moment of truth. Everyone would see who was second-to-last.

Seventh place…

The team that was seventh place…

It arrived and disembarked from the camel.

When the dust cleared, everyone gasped.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…" greeted the Dryite.

"…Theata and Hannah." Blaise paused, looking slightly disturbed. "You're team number seven."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- 7****th**** Place, 3:31 P.M.**

At this news, one would have expected the two to be relieved. They were.

But at the moment, other, more important emotions overwhelmed the duo.

They'd done it.

By saving themselves and staying in the race, they'd caused their closest friends and allies to be eliminated.

It was entirely their fault.

Hannah started to cry. "I really hated finishing before them, but…it just had to be done…"

"This completely sucks," Theata repeated, this time in a mere whisper. She sniffed. "…This completely sucks…"

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends (Kalimari Camel House)**

Quite a while later, the Petalburg females came riding up on their double-humped camel, where all of the other teams were waiting. Although it was clear that they were quite upset, they said nothing as they stepped up to the mat.

"Welcome to the Kalimari Desert…" The Dryite greeted.

"Thank you…" Toce responded quietly as she and Koopie Koo humbly bowed.

"Toce and Koopie Koo…" Blaise paused. "…You're…the last team to arrive."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends- Last Place, 4:04 P.M.**

Nodding understandingly, the two girls hugged each other tightly as they waited for what was guaranteed to come next.

"…And…it's with deepest regrets that I inform you that you've been eliminated from the race."

**Toce & Koopie Koo: Lifelong Friends  
Finish Place- 8****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

At that very moment, Hannah's crying turned into all-out bawling. Escaping from her partner's grasp, she ran up and embraced her friends, blubbering the same "I'm so sorry!" over and over again.

"…It's okay…we had a great time." Toce stated.

"…Yeah…it's been fun…" Koopie Koo sniffed, feeling a few tears come to her eyes.

"One of the most inspiring things I think I've obtained from this experience is my very own partner, Toce. Throughout the race, she never had one faltering step. She always stuck by her decisions, and it was her self-belief and motivation that helped to drive her…and drive me…drive us to do so well." Koopie Koo stated. "I just know that even though we didn't win, Koops is so proud…after all, we got two wins in six legs, and he and his dad only got the last one!" After laughing for a short while, the female Koopa trailed off. "But then again, such prizes aren't the most important thing. I'm just so happy and so fortunate to have been able to make it this far, and I realize that. I couldn't be more thankful."

"Regardless of what happened during the race, I know that Koopie Koo and I can walk out with our heads held high. We should be proud of ourselves for playing as hard as we did, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Not only were we one of the most prominent and strongest teams in our group, but we even managed to find ourselves some pretty formidable rivals while just being ourselves." Toce stated. "We never put up one façade, and for that, it's safe to say that we were always ourselves. We never compromised our morals. I think we played an awesome game and ran an amazing race. Money doesn't matter—our experience was good enough."

"I'm so sorry…" Hannah repeated again, letting go. "If it weren't for us holding you two up at the Detour, then maybe…"

"No…don't be…" Koopie Koo interrupted. "You know there's no solid answer to this…"

As he watched the emotional parting, the event that had just occurred slowly sank into Koopinator's head. The biggest threats to his game had just been eliminated. Sure, the other teams had their own strong attributes, but from everything that had transpired up to this point, Toce and Koopie Koo seemed like the most formidable competitors.

They were the best rivals one could've ever hoped for. With them gone, and the rest of the remaining cast to look at, Koopinator started to feel a bit troubled.

Was the rest of this race going to be _too_ easy?

"Sorry, Blaise…looks like you won't get to check us in anymore…" Toce sighed softly. "Oh well…"

And with that, she held up the victory sign once more. Two fingers.

Blaise smirked.

What did that sign mean again?

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Without Toce and Koopie Koo there to hold them together, the alliance of Kojo and Kory, and Theata and Hannah begins to drift apart…_

"Since the brains of the group are gone, the Koopa-Toad alliance is no more!" Shellshock proclaimed giddily, demonstrating his point by clapping his hands together and bringing them apart.

"Y'know, Kojo…I've been thinking…" Kory started, trailing off uneasily. "Is there really any reason we should stick with the girls? Couldn't we run the race faster by ourselves?"

"The boys probably see the alliance as a rope that's tying them to dead weight. Personally, I can find enough reasons to claim the same thing in vice versa!" Theata stated.

_An old twist from a previous season returns…_

"Hmm…so this leg is a Junctionleg, huh?" Grodus grinned. "Time to have a little fun…"

_And the second Yield causes tensions to flare…_

"That is NOT cool!" Kojo roared. "Just when things couldn't get any worse!"

"It isn't who _I_ would've expected to be Yielded by, either…" Kory snarled. "Looks like they're trying to put us in the electric chair…"

"AGAIN."

* * *

_Leg 6 Trivia_

- The Detour for the back half of the leg in Kalimari Desert was inspired by when one of the author's friends randomly named off two words that had the same starting syllable.

- The Roadblock for the back half of the leg in Kalimari Desert was modeled after that of TTYD1's Leg 7, Part 1, which was in turn, based off of one on TAR5, Leg 6.

* * *

_About the Location_: Kalimari Desert is a racetrack in the fourth slot of Mario Kart 64's Mushroom Cup. It was a relatively empty track—there wasn't much to do with it task-wise, so I just had to slap a few things together to make it work.

_Author's Note_: Let it be known—I hated doing this. I loved writing Toce and Koopie Koo. Eheh, call it OC love or whatever you want, but I think they were / are my favorite team this season, hands down. Sure, they were a serious pair, but for an all-female duo, I found them amazingly authoritative, opportunistic, and just plain interesting to characterize. Of course they aren't perfect; there are definitely a few blips. In this leg alone, readers witnessed their impatience and misunderstanding with Kojo and Kory in the first half, and their undying, harmful loyalty and desire to keep their alliance together and in the race in the second. But with the departure of such personalities, so many new doors open…what will happen in Leg 7: Pagoda Peak?

Find out…

- _milesyoshidino34_


	9. Episode 8: Pagoda Peak

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on July 18, 2008.) To state the obvious, this is the Leg 7 update. As of now, candidate nominations for TTYD4 are **CLOSED**. On my profile is a list of the teams with a brief description of each one (as well as the leaderboard, so watch out!) to assist in the voting process. For anyone who would like to vote, the options are by poll, private message, or review. To my constant reviewers (thank you all so much) who have already made their ballot out on a previous review, you can either notify me that you'd like to keep that list or modify it. Everyone, please go by the honors system and not vote more than **ONCE**, as that would be unfair (as in, once on _either_ poll, private message, or review, and not a mixture of them). Thank you!

A few teams were changed or added to the TTYD4 poll since the last update. They include…  
- Bamma & Craw-Daddy (Sorry, but everyone knows that Bamma wants to beat his brothers. He probably couldn't do that with a rank nine / ten partner, so he's turned to the Dark Gatekeeper.)  
- Dour & Darkly (The grandfather-grandson thing most likely isn't real, but the dynamic sounds intriguing.)  
- Flo & Maude (They might _seem_ like the next Smorg, but don't let their "CAW!"s fool you…)  
- Harris & Harry (Introducing the Armored Harriers, a.k.a. the Iron Adonis Twins!)  
- Swob & Bomblink / Bobolink (Name conflict on the Wiki… Could that dream marriage and twenty-two kids finally come true?)

Just a note—the Junctionleg twist is meant to make readers lose their sense of time in regards to the spacing between teams, so my sincerest apologies if things seem to suddenly jump or get confusing. It was kind of irritating to write (since I also got lost once or twice myself), but the character development worked in hopefully helped to make up for the shoddy leg layout. My only qualms are that I had to work the TTYD1 random additions into this chapter, so Pewter Point and Ascension Gates (which most definitely do _NOT_ exist on the Pagoda Peak game board) appear again. I also needed to modify a few aspects about them for the sake of story…again, my apologies (though I doubt people are interested enough to check what the changes are).

_Review Answers:_ Once again, thank you, driving forces! I really appreciate you guys, even if it's just a few words. It's always fun to read your analysis and criticisms. I'll cut down this section for this leg by only hitting my main points.

- I actually failed to notice the hypocrisy behind the alliance issue, unlike **brianj**. Maybe if Lahla had witnessed what the Koopa-Toad alliance did back in Leg 5, she wouldn't have been so pushy against Grodus in Leg 6. But then again, I have a feeling that she dislikes him and his alliance enough to make an exception for them or something…

- Although I don't feel like I've given Lahla and Rocko the characterization and development they needed in the past (along with some other teams), I'm pleasantly surprised to see **Tom Nook**, **DonPianta**, and **SSBFreak** still rooting for them. Thankfully, there's more individual focus in this leg…and I admit, I might be getting attached to them as well…

- Overall, I'm still actually clueless to most people's predictions. Everyone, keep in mind that my elimination process was predetermined from the start. Most of what happens in Leg 7 was planned without considering prior feedback.

Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

"This leg of the race isn't over. You are still racing."

_Eight teams of two raced over 2,000 miles to the arid Kalimari Desert. With the ongoing superleg forcing a natural bunch-up point, all remaining teams disembarked their train ride onto an even playing field._

_In the next task of the leg, the Detour, Lahla and Rocko and Grodus and Crump made strong showings on their respective paths._

Rocko easily hoisted up an oil drum on his lonesome and effortlessly put it on his platform.

"What the crap…" Gloomtail gawked. "Man, that's totally unfair!"

Grodus received the clue from the botanist for quickly turning in the correct cactus.

"As if there would be any other expected outcome…" bragged Grodus.

_However, their accomplishments were heavily overshadowed when every single team passed them from their Detour choices._

Lahla and Rocko gawk when passed by Koopinator and Shellshock.

"Will you just look at that…" a disbelieving Lahla huffed.

Grodus and Crump are equally surprised when Pierre and Rana pass on by.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Grodus hissed under his breath.

_A questionable choice was made when Toce and Koopie Koo stayed behind and lost time assisting Theata and Hannah._

Carrying a cactus pot in her arms, Hannah stopped next to Koopie Koo.

"I can't ever thank you two enough for staying with us on this… I'm so sorry we're weighing you down, though…"

_At the Roadblock, Grodus' foes developed stronger hatred when he used his powers exclusively to push himself and his fellow ally Shellshock through a frustrating needle-in-a-haystack fossil dig._

With a grin, Grodus scanned the ground for his own fossil. Then, in a different shot, he did the same for Shellshock.

"Hey! He ain't allowed to do that!" Lahla immediately spluttered in protest. "That's sooo cheatin'!"

_In the end, it came down to a race of completion between the only two female teams, and Hannah's good fortune helped her team to garner a lead. However, it also led to a very tearful and emotional elimination._

"It's with deepest regrets that I inform you that you've been eliminated from the race."

Sobbing uncontrollably, an apologetic Hannah hugged an accepting Toce and Koopie Koo.

X-Nauts Scan Winning Secret; Petalgirls Buried

_Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is the Kalimari Desert, an arid region of coarse sand, dark green cacti, great signboards, and high-powered trains that gained fame when it was featured as one of the sixteen racetracks in the MK64 Grand Prix. And only a matter of minutes away from the prime transport out of the region, the train station, is the Kalimari Camel House. This durable, long-lasting tent is home to every single double-humped camel used in the taxi carriage force of this wasteland. It was also the sixth pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_After spending the majority of its time in the bottom but finally scoring the top three, will Grodus and Crump's alliance maintain its hold on the game? Conversely, the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance once held those spots of power, but finally fell, resulting in the elimination of Toce and Koopie Koo; how will the remaining two teams fare with this new change?_

_Grodus and Crump, who arrived at 2:22 P.M…_

"Eh…as if the outcome could have been any different considering the circumstances…" Grodus shrugged.

"Buh…is…is it time for us to rest now?" Crump inquired.

_…will depart at 2:22 A.M._

* * *

Despite whatever daytime temperatures communicated, the atmosphere of a desert was wholly different at night—under the right circumstances, it could easily even be considered cold. On this particular night, that's just what it was—the Kalimari Desert tonight was astonishingly cold. Gone was the commanding, hot desert sun, replaced by a small, modest half moon. Gone was the stale, non-moving heat, replaced by chilling sand-filled winds. It was cold.

Even at this late hour, the camels of the Kalimari Camel House roamed about. Did they ever sleep? Of course. Maybe no one ever taught them the meaning of the word "curfew." At this late hour, though, quite the interesting smell emanated from the tent. Maybe that's why the main camp was set up as far away as possible…

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 1****st**** to Depart, 2:22 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

No, Grodus wasn't cold. Disable a few sensors and mock-nerves here and there, and he could ignore anything he pleased, especially the cold. Heck, he had several programs embedded in his body solely for the purpose of creating warmth whenever he wanted.

But he didn't have to make any changes to create what warmth he felt now. Even in this cold, he felt warm—and fuzzy. Less than twelve hours ago, one of his biggest foes had been knocked clear off the map, and he was still left standing. This wasn't the same story as with Mario, the Shadow Queen, and the Crystal Stars. He'd claimed a victory. A complete victory. This time, he'd permanently gotten rid of his adversaries, and even better, he was still around to see what would happen afterward!

Who says bad guys never win?

"Ever since the end of leg four, I have dreamed of an ideal playing field in which I have a strong chance of winning. Yesterday, the event occurred that pushed me one step closer to that goal." Grodus explained. "The biggest menaces in this race are gone! I give Toce and Koopie Koo props where props are due, but it is such a relief to know that they are out of the way! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! Now…only two more threatening teams to get rid of before the final leg…"

For the beginning of this leg, the mechanical android was wearing a large but simple purple cloak, complete with a flowing black cape at his back. Crump was back in his usual outfit—the black long-sleeve shirt, purple pants, black pointed boots, red frilly cape, purple head cover, and of course, the goggles.

Despite his wearing a long-sleeve, though, Crump, however, _was_ cold.

"B-Buhh…s-s-sooo…wh-where a-are w-we g-g-goin' th-this t-time?" he inquired.

Grodus ripped the envelope open. "'Use the included train ticket vouchers to travel to Western Land. From there, find a plane to fly to the Ancient Valley. Locate the entrance to Pewter Point, where your next clue waits.'"

_Because Kalimari Desert does not feature any long-distance transportation except for train travel, teams will be provided with vouchers to Western Land, approximately 812 miles away. From there, they will need to locate a flight to take them 7,501 miles to the Ancient Valley, a primordial mountain range that broke off from the mainland centuries ago, now located as an archipelago in the middle of the ocean. Once there, they will then need to fly by cloud taxi about 84 miles to the town of Pewter Point, a town nestled into an indent in Pagoda Mountain. At the entrance to this town, teams will find their next clue._

"'Warning: Yield ahead. You have 150 Smash for this leg of the race,'" Grodus finished. "Thank the stars we have more money… Now, the only bad thing is that there is a Yield available, and we are incapable of utilizing its beautiful power…"

"…D-Do ya th-think th-that th-the d-dragons m-might t-try to—"

"The dragons, nothing. There is absolutely no way that they will be able to get to the Yield first to do anything with it. Besides, they are not our prime concern." Grodus spoke as if he was talking down to a little child. "Now, come. We can simply walk to the train station. The others will catch up."

Coincidentally, right after the two left, the next team—one of their allies—stepped up to leave.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** to Depart, 2:23 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

Just like always, the Razor Blade Brigadier was unchanged in his appearance. Trained to withstand extremes, he simply kept his armor and spiked purple shell without adding anything extra. His Shady Koopa partner, on the other hand, had added a light blue jacket that matched the color of his shell and boots. Ironically, he even kept his sunglasses on.

"'…Locate the entrance to Pewter Point, where your next clue waits…'" read Koopinator.

"Words can't explain how friggin' happy I am right now! Since the brains of the group are gone, the Koopa-Toad alliance is no more!" Shellshock proclaimed giddily, demonstrating his point by clapping his hands together and bringing them apart. "Now the odds are three to two in our favor, and we've gotten rid of the two everyone considered as the strongest team! If I didn't know any better, the odds of us winning this race just increased a whole bunch!"

"…There's another Yield coming up…" Koopinator stated interestedly. "Hmm…"

"Are we planning on using it?" Shellshock questioned. "I can tell by that look on your face…the gears are turning."

Although he smirked, Koopinator said nothing. The two followed their X-Naut allies in the direction of the train station.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 3****rd**** to Depart, 2:24 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

Not wanting to be caught off guard by the nippy weather, Pierre had donned his black jacket again to complement Rana's blue jean one. While his blue highlights were spiked up, her fur was covered by her pink headband.

"150 Smash…" Rana deposited the money into the credit card. "Okay…we're good to go."

"Cool. We'll catch everyone at the train station."

"We're the lovable, harmless sweethearts. I'm pretty sure everyone's going like, 'How come the dating couple is allied with the bad guys?' Well, to be honest, that's what I'm wondering, too." Pierre admitted. "Two vicious Glitz Pit fighters and two former villains who tried to take over the world? They give off a bad vibe. Although I…can't exactly talk too much about that, compared to them, Rana and I are like the sheep teaming up with the lions. I feel like we're being alienated from them more and more…and I just hope I can figure out what's going on before they have the opportunity to go in for the kill."

"Do you think someone's going to use the Yield this leg?" asked Rana anxiously.

"Knowing the competitors here, yeah." Pierre replied. "I remember how steamed the dragons were back when they were Yielded…things could get ugly in the near future."

Not in too much of a hurry, the Squeeks walked in the direction the other footprints led.

* * *

Squidcook Station, the main building of the entire Kalimari Desert, stuck out like a sore thumb in the darkness. Even when all others were asleep, this business was working full-time to manage all of the transport that came through. However, that only referred to the actual trains themselves. Tickets were a different story.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Squidcook Station)**

The mice arrived at the train station to find their allies waiting for them in the main lobby, discussing who-knows-what. Upon the two approaching hearing range, the foursome dropped whatever conversation they had been having before.

"Morning, everyone…haven't seen you all in forever," Pierre said cheekily.

"…" Grodus did not appear amused.

"Sure, sure…" Shellshock laughed heartily, Crump joining in with a snicker or two.

"…Right…" Koopinator rolled his eyes. "So…as we were talking about…what's our game plan for finding our train?"

"Not much," replied Grodus. "Apparently, the online listings give only one major train to Western Land at noon today. Everyone will be able to get on it…"

"Then what about the plane ride to Ancient Valley?" inquired Crump.

"Yeah…we can't forget about that." Rana agreed. "Might as well look into it while we have the time."

"Indeed…" Grodus concentrated for a few seconds as he scanned the airline schedules. "Ancient Valley…aha. From what I can tell…there is one leaving at 11:30 this evening… Also sounds like an easy grab…"

"Well, I guess no ticket counters are open at this hour, though, so we can't do anything else about that stuff…." Pierre shrugged. "Might as well go to sleep…"

Agreeing wholeheartedly, Rana, Crump, and Shellshock followed to go grab dibs on a good sleeping spot. Koopinator glanced at Grodus momentarily before following them. The android glared at Captain Obvious and his motley crew.

"I was not finished speaking yet…" he growled.

"Simply put, it is not a matter of 'if' the Squeeks are going to be eliminated. It is just a matter of 'when.' We already have enough fast-running teams here as it is—one would be stupid to even consider wanting them in the final leg." Grodus grumbled. "In reality, they are a very weak team—mostly harmless. They just capitalize on what few strengths they have. Koopinator and I have been discussing about what the right time is to cut them loose. When it comes, we will not hesitate to deliberately force them into last."

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** to Depart, 2:49 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

To start the leg off in the cold desert night, Lahla had brought back her hot pink jacket, along with her ear headband and large cerise bow tie. Her Pianta partner was wearing his black leather jacket again, along with the leaf skirt, sunglasses (of course…), and what looked to be a gray long-sleeve shirt.

"The second Yield of the race is in this here leg…" murmured the Kitty Boo. "That's just great…"

"Well now, it's official. Rocko and I outlasted my sister's team from the very first race! And here, she predicted we'd be one of the very first flies to drop! Nyah!" Lahla teasingly made a face at the camera and giggled girlishly. "But that's enough with the feelin' of accomplishment. Her season, even with a crazy man, played nice. My season plays pretty dirty. It's quite the wonder that we're still here in this battlefield, but believe me, we're in it to win it."

"By ourselves," Rocko added in. "We've made somedin else official."

"…Oh yeah…" Lahla nodded. "No alliances for us. None, whatsoever!"

"De good ding is, dere's a low chance of us receivin' de Yield." Rocko stated. "De bad ding, is, dat's an insult dat we're not de biggest dreat."

"I consider that there fact a blessin', hon. The last thing we want is to be stopped completely."

"Yeah, I know…"

The employees walked off in the direction of the train station, following the other three sets of footprints.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5****th**** to Depart, 3:09 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

Kicking off their start in the seventh leg, the dragons were wearing their respective blue and pink jackets. Gloomtail's blue beanie was stretched over his head, and this time, Hooktail had done similarly with a red beanie of her own.

When reading the Route Info, both quadrupeds flipped out upon reading the second-to-last read-aloud sentence.

"Yield ahead?!" Hooktail repeated.

"YEAH! It's PAYBACK time!" Gloomtail hollered ecstatically.

"Every single team still in the race at this point has scored in the top three…except us. Even those weaklings, Theata and Hannah. Even those nobodies, Lahla and Rocko. Even those _jerks_, Grodus and Crump, who even won the last leg!" Gloomtail roared. "I hate losing. We really need a win or something. Just something to get us out of this horrendous limbo, please! We've already used our Fast Forward. We're not in an alliance. Can we just win a leg for once?!"

"Grodus and Crump are _so_ gone! It's about time we kick their fatso butts outta here!" Gloomtail cheered.

"We better make sure we beat them to that Yield, then." Hooktail said, smirking.

Even though it was early in the morning, the brother and sister displayed the most energy by far as they scampered across the sands to the train station.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 6****th**** to Depart, 3:11 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

Unsurprisingly, the Koopas were again starting the leg with their respective spikes and Mohawk. Like some of the other teams, they took precautions for the cool weather with their matching blue and gray jackets.

"Well…here we go…" Kojo murmured unenthusiastically, ripping open the clue envelope.

"I could only compare yesterday's elimination to the feeling you get when a really, really close friend moves away…or…something else of that sort happens…" Kojo muttered, his voice sounding extremely unexcited. "This race is gonna be really hard from now on… I'll admit, we were kinda dependent on the Petalgirls for a lot of stuff… But that's not why I feel so bad…it's because we had to watch our friends leave so early. I guess all we really can do now is try and keep a stiff upper lip and press on forward…"

"'Warning: Yield ahead. You have 150 Smash for this leg of the race,'" he concluded. "Great…there's a Yield coming up…"

"Fantastic…" Kory muttered wryly. "That's just what we need right now…let's just go to the train station…"

The usual skip and rush was gone from the Koopas' pace as they walked, following the footprints of everyone else.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Last to Depart, 3:31 A.M. (Kalimari Camel House)**

The final team to depart the pit stop was dressed in matching outfits. Both girls had pulled their hair into ponytails (on Theata's part, it was only a highlighted sprout) and were wearing their lavender jackets over red shirts. Hannah had brought back her red cross-shaped earrings, which dangled from beneath a few strands of loose follicles.

Theata ripped open the envelope. "'Use the included train ticket vouchers to travel to Western Land…'"

"No one has any idea how distressed I feel right now… I downright disliked the outcome of the previous leg…" Hannah murmured softly. "I just can't help but remember how Toce and Koopie Koo stayed behind to help us at the Detour…and then, when it came to the Roadblock…we had to turn around and run… The fact they did that is like the salt in the wound… I know they meant well by the gesture, but…it just makes me so…" She paused, an urgent look on her face. "…Why couldn't I help them when it really mattered?!" Again, she paused, a bit startled at her own outburst. She sighed softly. "…Then again…I already know the answer…"

"I'm guessing that the object on everyone's minds right now is that Yield post…" Theata remarked sarcastically. She turned to her partner. "Any bets on how right I am? …Hey…Hannah? …Is everything okay?" Then, she looked like she wanted to slap herself at saying a version of the most overused, unhelpful expression ever.

Snapping out of her daze, the nurse stared at her friend with a lost expression. "…I don't want to lie to you…"

Casting her eyes aside, Theata breathed out in a long sigh. "…I know just how you feel, girlfriend. I miss them, too. It's going to be really awkward traveling with just us and the guys…"

Hannah nodded slowly in agreement. The two slowly sauntered in the direction that all the other footprints led.

One could just look and tell that they desperately wished that one pair of those footprints belonged to two other people.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Squidcook Station)**

Predictably, nothing was open at the wee hours of the early morning. The only real things that could've been considered "activity" at the time would've been the occasional train whistle sounding through the night. Thus, all seven teams simply set up camp in the building and slept until it was the right time to start racing again.

Unlike previous nighttime waits, however, a very noticeable change had occurred.

Kojo and Kory slept separately from Theata and Hannah.

This interesting modification dissipated, however, once morning arrived, and the seven couples congregated in front of the obvious counter that harbored tickets for the train to Western Land.

"Just as predicted," Grodus told the cameras. "We are all bunched up on this one transport…for now, that is."

* * *

As the setup for war once again came into place, the two alliances situated themselves far, far away from each other—on opposite ends of the passenger cars. The outsider two teams simply chose seats somewhere in the middle, although the dragons seemed to drift a bit closer to the back area, where the union made up of three pairs was staying.

**(Dry Cargo 404- Departing at 12:01 P.M.)**

_This train carries all seven remaining teams in the race—siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, dating couple Pierre and Rana, and best friends Theata and Hannah. Once in Western Land, they will be free to use any flight of their choosing to carry them to Ancient Valley._

* * *

Although named "Western Land," the location itself was nothing more than a quaint desert city harboring an Old Western theme. Nestled into the protection of a large rock formation at its back, the town was full of old wooden buildings and cacti.

Providing a major asset of transportation in the settlement was the network of mini train stations dotted about, made noticeable by their checkerboard red roofs. However, there was one major station on the eastern edge of town that received external cargo and persons. That was Western Land Train Terminal, the formal name for the "international" receiver of the small region.

**(Dry Cargo 404- Arriving at 9:58 P.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Western Land Train Terminal)**

Similarly to the end of the major transport ride in the previous leg, the teams made a mad dash out upon the arrival of their train. This time, however, everyone's focus was on the doors to the "taxi" exit.

That is, the covered wagons that served as the so-called taxis. Only three of them were huddled close to the building at this time of night.

First to arrive at the important means of transport were the four Koopas, which split for two of the taxis. Coming in shortly after were the siblings, who darted for the remaining one.

"Wherever the closest airport is around here, that's where we need to go!" Shellshock informed the driver.

"That's two more down…" Koopinator muttered as Pierre and Rana piled into their large wagon. "Man… Come on, Grodus and Crump… Hurry up!"

"We need to go to the airport of this place." Hooktail directed her team's Shy Guy driver.

"The four of us need to go to the airport, please." Kojo motioned towards himself and his allies.

"Aw, shoot!"

At long last, the lagging Grodus and Crump finally caught up, completing the intended passengers for their wagon. It took off in third place after the other two.

That left Lahla and Rocko.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" exclaimed Lahla. "What're we supposed to do now?"

"Got me…" Rocko glanced about. "I don't see any more of dose taxis around at de moment…"

"…I know!" Lahla instantly lit up with an idea. "They're just horse-pulled carriages! We can run and follow 'em to the airport, hon!"

"…Dat might not be a good plan…we don't exactly know how far away de airport is from—"

"Do we have any other options here?" Lahla queried. A few seconds passed without an answer. "No? Come on, Rocko! We gotta do it! Maybe we'll chance upon another one on the way!"

It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ plan. Similarly to Kalimari Desert's transport, the wagons were pulled by animals. In this case, the horses couldn't move too fast for the safety of their passengers.

However, Lahla forgot to factor in one thing. One very obvious thing.

Piantas weren't very good runners.

And thus, Rocko's lack of agility caused the coworkers to lose the three-team alliance's taxi as it made a turn.

"…Great…" Lahla sighed. "Now, where could a taxi be at this here time of night…"

* * *

Similar to the rest of the buildings in the area, Western Land Airfield was constructed out of pure wood, giving it a very old-fashioned (possibly also untrustworthy and unreliable) appearance. Right away, one could easily infer that it was not a major airport due to the small number of airplanes and apparent shortage of modern comforts, such as the often-used retractable loading bridges or nifty shuttle buses. However, it wasn't a small fry, either. There was enough space to harbor plenty of facilities within.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah (Western Land Airfield)**

The two horse-pulled taxis arrived almost simultaneously at the entrance to the airdrome. After paying their respective drivers, the three teams quickly hurried inside.

"Looks like the ticket counters are still open here. That's a good sign." Theata observed. "Where should we check out?"

"Maybe we should split up first and look around." Kory suggested. "I see an Internet café over there."

"Yeah. You girls should try there. Kory and I'll try over at the counters first." Kojo agreed.

"Right…" Theata nodded.

As they watched the two teams carry out their hastily-hatched plan, the quadrupeds smirked.

"Don't say a word." Gloomtail reminded. "Just wait until they're all outta sight…"

"They're gone! Go!" Hooktail urged.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure out how to get on the fastest flight. You just have to hang around one." Hooktail said boastfully. "Grodus isn't exactly the most discrete or the most humble about his own genius. Gloomtail and I were lucky enough to be situated close enough to that wire-head to hear his repetitive bragging from the next train car. Sure, we both hate him, but who's to say we can't use his gifts for our own benefit?"

After a bit of scampering and searching, the siblings reached the desk they were looking for. They looked around.

They were alone.

Perfect.

"Two tickets to Ancient Valley on the 11:30 Olden Wonders flight!" Hooktail demanded. "Chop, chop!"

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- 1st on Olden Wonders 1000)

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Western Land Airfield)**

When the three-team alliance arrived, the main hall was empty and void of the other competitors. They all exchanged knowing smiles before hurrying off to find their desired counter.

"Here we are! Olden Wonders!" Grodus proclaimed. "And we are alone here, despite leaving the train station last!"

"Go, us!" Rana laughed, exchanging high fives with Pierre and Shellshock.

"We all need tickets aboard Olden Wonders 1000." Crump dutifully told the Shy Guy behind the desk. "As close to the front as you can as possible."

As the clerk processed the boarding passes, Grodus turned toward security. He saw no one of importance.

"Looks like as of right now, we're currently the only ones on this flight." Koopinator remarked, giving his electronic ally a grin.

"Indeed! And even better, boarding time begins at 11:00!" Grodus' eye glanced at his internal clock. "It is 10:25 now. The clock is ticking…"

(Grodus & Crump- 2nd on Olden Wonders 1000)

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 3rd on Olden Wonders 1000)

(Pierre & Rana- 4th on Olden Wonders 1000)

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Western Land Streets)**

"No taxis in sight anywhere…" Lahla groaned. "This completely sucks!"

"It's getting late now…" Rocko stated in defeat. "Maybe we're being given a lucky break…"

"Maybe…" Lahla mulled the simple thought over. "…Uh… Whaddya mean by that?"

"De airport ticketing might not be open at dis hour."

"So?"

"We could just turn in for de night and get some rest…I dunno…find a hotel or someding…" Rocko suggested.

"…But how could you be sure, hon? How could you be sure that we can't get on a flight?" Lahla asked, her voice rising and her face panicky. It came to a culminating point. "…How could you be sure that we're not safe? How could you be sure that we won't be _eliminated_?!"

Putting his large hands up in defense against the Kitty Boo's sudden pouting and wailing, Rocko immediately took a stand to defend his position. "I don't! But we shouldn't be wastin' energy on somedin dat'll just freak us out! Look at you now!"

Lahla huffed as her face softened. In a quieter voice from her earlier arguing, "…I just wanna be sure that we're safe." Her gaze turned determined. "I'm not gonna rest until I know that we're in the clear, hon. Don't ya dare try and stop me."

Looking around, she spotted an open bar across the street. Putting on her best smile, she turned to her partner.

"You just watch me work my magic."

Seconds after she'd strutted across the road and entered the swinging wooden doors, Rocko heard a seductive voice call out, "Can anyone here phone me up a taxi, hmm?" Slowly, a small smile formed on his face, too.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Western Land Airfield)**

"I found the boys' behavior to be very suspicious when we first entered the airport. Although Toce and Koopie Koo's tried-and-true computer method has always worked before, it has the fatal flaw of not being able to surpass the orders of people at the counter." Theata explained. "I'm not stupid. We—Hannah and I—are not stupid. Even though the Petalgirls are gone, that doesn't mean the Petalboys shouldn't stop working with us. But at that time, I had this bad feeling. There was the possibility that Kojo and Kory could've claimed the last seats on a flight…and we wouldn't even know about it!"

"Okay… I think I finally found something." Hannah notified.

"You did? Cool!" Theata clapped giddily. "Here, tell me! I'll write it down!"

"It's Olden Wonders 1001. It leaves tomorrow morning at 8:00, arriving at about 2:00 P.M., local time."

"Alright. Got it!" Theata finished scribbling down the rest of the information. "Come on! We gotta go tell the guys!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Western Land Airfield)**

Unbeknownst to the crew of Grodus and Koopinator, the dragons had heard every single word from their carrying voices. And the brother and sister found it all too funny. By making themselves scarce in the sterile area of the terminals, they'd actually fooled those simple-minded _idiots_ into thinking they were alone on the flight!

What clueless dunces!

"I can't wait to see their expressions when they see us on the same plane…" Gloomtail cackled as he watched the three teams from afar, behind a corner. "It'll be so priceless!"

"You've got that right! The only thing that would make this better is if we were alone with them on it!" Hooktail chuckled. "I sure hope the others don't make it on!"

"But then again, their faces would be funnier if everyone made it…"

"You twit! You're going to jinx it!"

"Ouch! Cut it out, sis, I was just kidding! Ow! Quit it!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Western Land Airfield)**

"Uh…thanks…" Kojo said unsurely as he turned away from the counter.

"Anything?" Kory asked hopefully as he was rejoined by his partner.

"Nope, nothing." Kojo shook his head. "Erm…I have a feeling we're going about this the wrong way…could we be forgetting something?"

"Not sure. This always seemed so much easier in the past…"

Sighing, the boys moved on and disappeared as they went to try another of the few open agents. Seconds later, the girls came to the exact same spot the Koopas had just been.

"Geez…where the heck could they be?" Theata muttered. "At this rate, the counter is going to close…"

"We'll just have to keep on searching…" Hannah said optimistically.

Theata nodded. The girls moved on…in the opposite direction their allies had went.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Western Land Airfield)**

"First boarding call for our first class riders. Additionally, any passengers with babies or small children, or those who may need special assistance may also board now."

As the first instructions came over the intercom, Grodus and Koopinator exchanged snide smirks.

"Still no one else in sight…" said Koopinator.

"The listings give the next flight leaving tomorrow morning." Grodus revealed. "Once there, we will have a thorough advantage! The three of us will—"

"Buh huh! It's a complete reversal of fortune this time!" Crump added in. "Instead of the Koopas and Toads getting ahead, it'll be us!"

"No duh, Einstein." Grodus grumbled.

From afar, Gloomtail and Hooktail laughed uproariously.

"…Did you hear something, babe?" Rana asked, her large ears twitching curiously.

"Um…no." Pierre replied.

"…Must be my imagination…"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Western Land Airfield)**

Words couldn't express the look of utter gratitude and utter disbelief on Rocko's face when he entered the airport.

His partner's hunch was right—the ticketing counters were still open.

If Lahla had given in and they'd done what he'd suggested…

Rocko didn't want to think about the thousand plus possibilities that could've come about as a result.

"I don't see anyone sleepin' 'round here…" Lahla stated. "I guess that's a sign that they're still busy searchin', too. Whaddya say, hon? Wanna go check it out?"

"Erm…yeah."

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah (Western Land Airfield)**

"Thank goodness we finally found you guys! We've been searching everywhere!" Theata exclaimed.

"I guess that means you found something, huh?" Kory inferred.

"Yes, we did… Apparently the flight doesn't leave until tomorrow, but it'd still be a good idea to reserve the best spots we can right now." Hannah stated.

"Definitely." Kojo agreed. "Which airlines is it?"

"Olden Wonders."

"…No wonder we couldn't find anything…we completely passed by that one." Kojo scratched his head.

Theata and Hannah looked at each other.

"Let's just go…"

Not in very much of a hurry, the alliance strolled through the airport in the direction of the airlines they wanted. Somewhere along the way, the foursome was spotted by Lahla and Rocko. Sensing the pseudo-urgency in their steps, the coworkers decided to follow.

"What a relief…you're still open!" Theata said gratefully. "We need tickets aboard Olden Wonders 1001 to Ancient Valley, seats preferably as close up to the front as possible."

"Alright…" The Shy Guy quickly entered the girls in.

(Theata & Hannah- 1st on Olden Wonders 1001)

"And same for us." Kory mentioned.

(Kojo & Kory- 2nd on Olden Wonders 1001)

"Cool…I guess all we gotta do now is settle down some place for the night." Kojo remarked.

"You said it…stinks that we're being delayed for yet another day, though…" Kory murmured.

When the Koopa-Toad unity was done with its business at the counter, an opportunity arose for the Pianta Parlor duo to catch the Shy Guy worker.

"We need tickets aboard the fastest arrivin' flight you have to Ancient Valley, hon." Lahla instructed.

"Fastest arriving?" The Shy Guy repeated. Lahla and Rocko nodded. "Um… Is it really _that_ important?" More nods. "Okay… Hold on a sec, then…"

Picking up a phone receiver from its stand, the masked agent quickly dialed a number and made a call.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Western Land Airfield)**

"What are _they_ doing here?!" Grodus hissed to the unlucky soul sitting next to him.

"Uh…beats me…" Crump offered weakly. "Buh… Maybe they're just a mirage?"

"Wrong answer…" Grodus growled, slapping his forehead. "I cannot believe this outrage…"

With smug and slimy smiles on their faces, Gloomtail and Hooktail located their seats, which were a few rows in front of the alliance. Koopinator and Shellshock looked at them with disdain, while Pierre and Rana looked at them with confusion.

"At least there's a possibility that three teams won't make it…" Shellshock pointed out confidently. "We'll just have to hope that the plane will take off without them."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Western Land Airfield)**

"Okay, it's set. Just get through security and get to the terminal," said the Shy Guy. "But please do hurry… I'm only allowing you on with the pilot's permission."

(Lahla & Rocko- 5th on Olden Wonders 1000)

"No prob! Come on, Rocko!" Lahla encouraged.

Needless to say, the sight of the Kitty Boo and Pianta surging through the doors to the inspection area was highly unnerving to the remaining two teams.

"Wait…what's going on? Why are they going through right now?" Theata asked in uncertainty. "The flight isn't leaving until tomorrow…"

Immediately, Kojo and Kory knew what was going on. They flew back to the counter as fast as their Koopa legs could take them.

"Excuse us, but is there actually a faster flight going to Ancient Valley leaving tonight?" Kojo inquired, a sense of panic arising in his voice.

Overhearing this question, Theata and Hannah instantly became _extremely_ interested. They rushed up to join their fellow racers at the counter.

"Well, yes, there is. Olden Wonders 1000, scheduled to leave…within the next few minutes."

Looks of downright horror crossed the boys' faces before being replaced by accusatory glares. They gawked at Theata and Hannah for a few seconds.

Although she knew the real reason why such an error had occurred, Theata didn't dare pin the blame on her best friend by looking in her direction. She didn't even have to shift her eyes to know that the nurse's face had turned pale white in shame and embarrassment.

However, Theata was the first to react to the news.

"Could you _please_ get us on?" she queried, immediately holding out her and Hannah's passports. "It's tremendously important we get there ASAP!"

"Um…I don't think so… I wasn't even supposed to admit the other two at this time when the plane is just about to take off…boarding should've closed a while ago…"

Kojo snapped out of his daze, acquiring an urgent, almost angry look on his features. "We need to get on that plane also!" He demandingly slapped his and Kory's passports down on the counter.

Noticing this action, Theata's eyes narrowed slightly. She, too, hurriedly slammed the small booklets down.

Hardly even a second passed between the two loud noises. Kojo and Theata stared each other down so fiercely, it almost seemed sparks were going to fly. Unsure of what to do, Kory and Hannah pleadingly turned to the ticket agent. Seconds later, Kojo and Theata did likewise.

Feeling the pressure of all the sets of eyes on him, the Shy Guy sighed. Why did this have to happen so late at night?

"…Let me make a call…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana (Western Land Airfield)**

"What are _THEY_ doing here?!" Grodus hissed to the unlucky soul sitting next to him.

"Uh…beats me…" Crump offered weakly. "Buh… Maybe they're on the flight?"

"I already knew that, you dimwit!" yelled Grodus.

While a livid Grodus shook his poor former peon silly, an out-of-breath Lahla and Rocko put their bags in the overhead compartments before plopping down in their seats.

"Made it…" Lahla breathed in relief.

Words couldn't express how thankful Rocko felt at the moment.

Yet, he also felt so ashamed that the thought of giving up had ever even crossed his mind. It had come so easily, too.

If Lahla had given in and they'd done what he'd suggested…

They would've surely been in a very thorny situation.

It was at that moment that Rocko made a vow. He would never give up. Not until Miles or Blaise was in his face, telling him the dreaded words of elimination.

Not until it was over.

"Um… At least there's a possibility that the Koopa-Toad alliance won't make it…" Shellshock told his own alliance with a small chuckle. "I'm quite sure of it. We're about to be taking off soon anyway, right? They won't make it."

Koopinator had the sudden urge to get out of the plane and push it down the runway himself.

**Kojo & Kory / Theata & Hannah (Western Land Airfield)**

"Okay…"

Hearing that one word escape whatever mouth was behind the mask, the two teams listened intently for what he had to say.

"I've got one pissed pilot waiting for you guys out there on the cement. You better haul yourselves over there before he simply decides to leave you."

(Theata & Hannah- 6th on Olden Wonders 1000)

(Kojo & Kory- Last on Olden Wonders 1000)

"Sheesh, what an evening…"

At first glance, one could look at the way the two teams ran and easily see what was happening as they charged through security.

They were _racing_.

No one had yet declared it in words, but…

Their alliance was as good as done.

* * *

"I guess for once I am forced to eat my words…" Grodus snarled to the camera. "Here we are, all bunched up on this one transport…again. I guess I better just pray to whatever forgiving Star Spirits above exist that a team on _our_ side reaches the Yield first…"

Easily hearing this comment, Pierre nervously looked at his girlfriend, his expression unreadable.

**(Olden Wonders 1000- Departing at 11:59 P.M.)**

_This plane carries all seven remaining teams in the race—siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, charity partners Grodus and Crump, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, coworkers Lahla and Rocko, dating couple Pierre and Rana, and best friends Theata and Hannah._

* * *

Ancient Valley, a large chunk of land set apart from the mainland by the sea, was one humongous mountain range. A simple detail that characterized it far differently from most other Mushroom World locations was its flora and fauna, most of which had become extinct in all other regions. Complete with amazing dinosaurs, mysterious dormant volcanoes, and unique cultures, it was the absolute dream for historians and scientists alike.

The valley itself rested on one major landmass, with several smaller islands scattered about, establishing the area as an archipelago. Ancient Valley International Airport, a remarkable work meticulously crafted by stones, was located at an "entrance" to the range between the mountains and overlooking the isles.

**(Olden Wonders 1000- Arriving at 6:34 A.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

This time, the footrace had to make a few unpleasant stops before it came to the dash for cloud taxis.

The horror that is immigrations.

The horror that is customs.

As six teams sprinted through the airport, one exercised its brainpower. Grodus and Crump managed to persuade an airport trolley to take them to those destinations, surely saving them much of the time that would've been lost had they been forced to move on foot down the long corridor.

But regardless of speed, all seven teams were forced to wait through the lines until it was their turn. And even then, their racing futures were still at the mercy of how fast each line went.

"Come on, come on… Hurry up…" Shellshock muttered, jogging in place.

Again, however, Grodus and Crump capitalized on their disadvantage. With a bit of explaining to airport workers, Grodus managed to classify himself as a disabled patron in a humongous hurry, and as a result, he and Crump were ushered through both stations with all due speed. Because of this, the charity partners were the _first_ team out of the airport.

"Great… Even if we were to wait for our allies, there is simply no way we would all fit on just one taxi..." Grodus grumbled.

"So…we just have to take three separate taxis, right?" Crump asked.

"…No. We simply give up the race and go home now." Grodus replied. He rolled his eyes when Crump scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh…wha? But I thought…"

"Ugh! Never mind—it is a little thing called sarcasm that your tiny brain cannot comprehend!" Grodus snapped. "Driver! The two of us need to go to Pewter Point at Pagoda Mountain with all due speed! Break the speed limit if you have to! It is of vital importance that we get there as quick as possible!"

Sensing the pressure in the command, the Koopa didn't dare question his android passenger. As soon as the X-Nauts had climbed onto the cloud, they were gone.

It took several more minutes before the next teams were able to leave. The dragons and coworkers rushed out of the doors and climbed onto separate cloud taxis.

"Pewter Point, and step on it! We've got someone to Yield!" Gloomtail ordered.

"See that cab right there, hon?" Lahla pointed out the cloud of the quadrupeds. "We've gotta beat it to Pewter Point, 'kay?"

Shortly after, three more teams exited the airport. The Glitz Pit fighters and the Squeeks clambered into taxis and departed, with the Toads close behind.

"Shouldn't we wait for the boys?" Hannah inquired nervously.

"Can't. We're in second-to-last right now, Hannah!" reasoned Theata. "Besides, all of these taxis are much too small to fit two teams! There's no point in waiting—we'll meet up with them at Pewter Point!"

"But—"

"Driver, please!" Theata shouted. "And fast!"

Another few minutes passed before the Koopas, the fastest running team, arrived on the scene. In last place.

"This is seriously not right…" Kojo groaned. "Every other team passed us…even freakin' Grodus! If that's not screwy, I don't know what is!"

"Tell me about it…" Kory agreed. "Pewter Point, and hurry! I don't exactly want to be in a position where someone can Yield us!"

"Neither do I!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Coworkers (Ancient Valley Roads)**

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Look at this place! It's so festive!" exclaimed Crump.

At this point, the first-place X-Nauts were passing through one of the first valley towns. Because of the open-air cloud taxi structure, riders were capable of seeing the passing-by environment with little to no obstruction. Literally, one could just reach out of the vehicle and touch something outside. Crump was referring to the colorful atmosphere of flags and banners, origami and paper lamps, market stalls, etc., strewn about the streets.

"Is this place always so dressy?" Crump asked with interest.

"Hmm…" Grodus frowned. "Driver… Does today happen to fall within the time period of some kind of special local event?"

"Yes sir, it does. Smack dab in the middle of the annual Ancient Valley Culture Festival, actually," the Koopa responded.

"…That is what I feared…" Grodus muttered.

"Uh…why?" Crump questioned hesitantly.

"Does the answer not lie within your surroundings?" Grodus shot back. "Just look at this place… All of these decorations…each one is a possible obstruction to our success…"

"…Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Not at all. In fact, I am thankful, because we have yet to come across—"

"Oh, wow, a parade!" Crump noticed.

The taxi suddenly came to an abrupt halt to avoid crashing into the line of native dancers. Although Crump was pleased at seeing the next object in the setup, a masquerading dragon, Grodus was highly unenthusiastic.

"…Shoot…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ancient Valley Roads)**

Needless to say, the other six teams also quickly discovered the reason for the jovial surroundings. Awe and amazement quickly turned to annoyance and anxiety when they, too, also discovered the problems the festival caused them.

The dragons were among the unhappy.

"Okay. _This_ is why I _hate_ holidays." Hooktail declared. "They always get in the way of everything! Back when I was still giant, they always interrupted my eating schedule!"

"Tch. The locals prob'ly don't care about the needs of their visitors…" Gloomtail remarked. "We _need_ to get to Pewter Point faster than this! Driver, can't we float up or something to maneuver around this parade? We're in a real hurry!"

"Sorry… I'd like to, but for safety reasons, we're prohibited from taking up the air space like that at this time of year down in this valley," their Koopa replied. "We've had several occasions where randomly-fired fireworks and cannons have caused a few messy…accidents…to occur."

"That's stupid." Hooktail grumbled. "At the very least, can't we just take side streets or something? Anything, so long as we can get to Pewter Point faster!"

"I think I know a way…" the driver nodded. "Okay…let's see here…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ancient Valley Roads)**

"This isn't good…"

Around the same time as the other teams, the dating Squeeks had instructed their driver to find a way around the festivities. However, the confusing movements up and down various streets made them completely lose their sense of direction.

And placement.

"We've already lost Team Glitz Pit…" Rana murmured. "This really worries me. What if we're getting passed, and we don't even know it?"

"I'm afraid we can't really do anything but offer support to our driver, babe…" Pierre sighed. "We'll just have to hope that we get there in good time."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Besides…out of all the teams still here, I think we're one of the lesser likely targets for the Yield."

"…I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Pierre muttered.

"…You're kidding." Rana said in disbelief. "Really?"

"Do you remember back at the start of this leg, when the others were alone in Kalimari Desert's train station?"

"Yeah…"

"I managed to catch a bit of what they were saying before we abruptly entered into their conversation." Pierre revealed, his ears twitching demonstratively. "They were talking about what to do in a situation like this. With the Yield."

"…And our names came up?" Rana gasped. "…Why?"

"I'm not all too sure…" Pierre frowned. "I have my guesses…but that's all they are for right now."

"Babe…I… I… Oh, gosh…" Rana trailed off. "I hope to the stars that you misheard…"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Ancient Valley Roads)**

"I really don't like this…" murmured Hannah. "This is bad…"

"Yeah, I know. It's a really long drive from the airport to Pewter Point…and anything can happen right now, especially with all this…traffic…" commented Theata as their taxi passed parallel to a parade in the distance. "I sure hope we're passing someone…or at least that no one else is passing us…"

"…Do you think that we have a chance at staying in this race, Theata?"

The Toad was immediately taken aback by this question. "…H-Huh?"

"Do… Do you think that we have a chance at staying in this race?" repeated Hannah. "…I'm really worried… All of the teams were bunched up, and…we…we…"

"I guess we haven't exactly fared that well in the past when by ourselves in a rough situation like this, either…" Theata admitted. "We've had incredible strokes of luck, haven't we?"

"Mm-hm…" Hannah murmured, although in a barely audible voice, she added, "but the most recent one was a double-edged sword…"

"Hopefully someone uses the Yield…just not on us. We… We need the time on another team." That last sentence came out, almost as a realization. "We… We need time…" Theata repeated it again, mulling her own words over.

The gears were turning.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ancient Valley Roads)**

Throughout the majority of their trip, the Petalburg Koopas were silent. Even as their driver catapulted them through small villages and down roads, not a word escaped their lips. And not a word was needed. It was almost as if their silence communicated to their driver the sense of urgency in their situation.

As far as they knew, they were in last place.

But, being in last place, there were always things to talk about.

"Well… We're back into racing now…"

"Yeah…"

"Sure hope we can catch up to everyone… Sucks that we were held up so badly at customs…"

"Uh-huh…"

"…We had a lot of time on that really long flight, and, y'know, Kojo… I've been thinking…" Kory started, trailing off uneasily. "It's about the alliance. I wanna know your opinion. Is there really any reason we should stick with the girls? Don't you think that, well… Couldn't we run the race faster by ourselves?

Kojo nodded slowly. "I've been thinking the same thing, bro. It's almost like there's not really any benefit in being in an alliance anymore, now that Toce and Koopie Koo are gone…"

"That's how I feel…"

"And they…" Kojo frowned. "I don't know if it was a mistake or not, but they almost really screwed us over with that plane thing! We almost didn't make it!"

"Not something that would happen if the Petalgirls were with us…"

"I guess…"

For a while, silence once again took over. Then…

"We really did become a bit too dependent on them, didn't we?" Kojo asked. "It's almost as if we had to depend on them for every little thing…but we didn't. We ran the race fine by ourselves before we allied with anybody. We even claimed first on a couple of legs."

"True…"

"Because of our success in the fifth leg with the alliance, neither of us really thought about what would happen should one of our allies be eliminated." Kojo admitted. "I guess that's where we went wrong. We must've been naïve to think that just our three teams would've made the Final Three together… So, I guess you could say that starting out a leg one ally down was a wakeup call. We found out just how different it was with just one team missing…"

"I think I know what we're both having trouble with, right?" Kojo looked his friend directly in the eyes. "We don't know how to tell them that we don't want to work with them anymore. This situation is just like trying to figure out how to break up with a girlfriend or something, only worse…"

"Tell me about it…"

* * *

The relatively quiet village of Pewter Point had been built in a natural serration in the side of the tall peak known as Pagoda Mountain. Most of the buildings were constructed out of stone blocks and covered with thatched roofs, creating an old-fashioned, somewhat Stone Age feel. However, that sensation was almost completely drowned out by the array of colorful decorations and ornaments strung around the town. The only thing that looked out of place was a mysterious set of lights on the side of the city closest to the rock face—it inexplicably flickered in and out of existence, creating solid steps when in its fullest form.

Approximately seventy-five percent of the town's perimeter was covered by the mountain's face. Thus, the rest was considered as a main entrance to the outside world. Located somewhere in the middle of the opening was the all-important equipment for _The Amazing Race_.

Miraculously, in spite of all the obstacles along the way, the first team to depart from the airport was also the first team to arrive at Pewter Point.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 1****st**** (Pewter Point)**

"Ooh, ooh! Hurry up, Sir! I see the Yield!" Crump urged.

"Will you calm down?!" Grodus snapped. "I am going as fast as I can!"

A stand held up a yellow sign with the word "YIELD" printed out boldly across the top, over a downward pointing triangle. Directly below it was a small black box to which the numbers one through seven were posted on stickers. Lastly, attached somewhere to the back of the post was a stand that jutted out to the front, which held an hourglass and a small stapler.

_This is the second of three Yields spread out over the course of the race. At this spot, any one team can Yield another—that is, to force them to stop racing for a set amount of time. However, the setback to this power is that a team is only able to exercise its Yielding power once. If a team finds that it has been Yielded, it must flip over the hourglass and wait until all of the sand empties to the bottom before it can continue on._

When both team members had arrived on the mat, they made their statement. Or rather, Grodus made _his_ statement.

"In a previous leg, I was foolish enough to not see the bigger picture," Grodus admitted, "and I forced us to utilize our Yield on the complete non-threats, Gloomtail and Hooktail." He smirked at his genius description. "Because of that event, we are unable to use the Yield at this current time."

And with that proclamation made, the X-Nauts continued on after pulling the "1" sticker.

"Hmm…so this leg is a Junctionleg, huh?" Grodus grinned. "Time to have a little fun…"

"Whoa! Why are there two clue boxes?!" questioned Crump.

"You imbecile—you did not research about the last season's twist?! Ugh, never mind…"

Situated behind the Yield station were two clue boxes. On each one, there were four colored lights (one box's dots were red, the other, blue), which had corresponding switches underneath them, presumably to toggle them on or off.

_This is the only Junctionleg of this race. Early on in this leg, teams will encounter a choice between two different routes that will eventually lead them to the pit stop. Teams may only follow one route at a time, and will only be able to make their initial decision from the first set; if they decide to change paths, they must return all information to any clue boxes they have come across up to that point._

"What do we do now?" Crump inquired.

"Open up one envelope from each clue box and bring the information inside to me. I will look over what our first options are before making a decision on which option we should take."

"Buh…shouldn't we wait for—"

"No."

Following the android's instructions, the tubby technician took a clue from both boxes (as well as turning off one light on each to signal his doing so). He showed the two bits of Route Info to Grodus, who frowned.

"My only guess is that these destinations are for the next tasks…" Grodus inferred. "Hm. Sadly, I cannot gather much from this… Put the red route's clue back. We will go the blue way." While Crump did so and flipped the switch again, the robot read the directives for the blue route aloud. "'Use one of the nearby tricycles and make your way to Pewter Arsenal Field, where your next clue waits.'"

Looking up, Grodus noticed seven bicycles parked nearby, each with a cart attached to the right side for a passenger. When Crump noticed the same thing, he groaned.

_Teams taking the blue route must now use one of the tri-carts to transport themselves approximately one-half of a mile to Pewter Arsenal Field, the local center for a variety of traditional weaponry and munitions of Pewter Point. It is there that teams will find their next clue._

"Knowing our allies, they will most likely choose the same path that we have." Grodus predicted. "Come, Crump!"

"Aww…I know what this means…" Crump moaned dramatically. "I'm the one who has to pedal, don't I?"

"Yes, mister portly. Now quit complaining—we are wasting time!"

Crump unwillingly placed his backpack at Grodus' feet before clambering onto the seat of the bicycle. They started traveling, but when Grodus signaled for the first turn, Crump accidentally bumped the entire vehicle onto the curb.

"And I actually placed _you_ as second-in-command…" Grodus muttered.

"Hey! This is my first time on one of these things—it's not your ordinary bike! It turns differently!" Crump complained to defend himself.

"Whatever—just keep going…"

A while after the X-Nauts disappeared, the second team arrived.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 2****nd**** (Pewter Point)**

"Thanks, hon!"

After paying their driver for the ride, the employees rushed over to the Yield mat, where they plucked the "2" sticker.

"Well… We aren't exactly sure who that first team is…although it's prob'ly the team we don't like…" Lahla stated casually. "Regardless… We don't wanna be associated with any of this alliance nonsense, so at least for now, we won't be Yieldin' anyone."

"Lahla…you better look at dis." Rocko advised. "I dink dis is one o' dose twists…"

Upon coming across the pair of clue boxes, the duo stalled for a few seconds. Then, Lahla made a move by taking a clue from the red route box.

"Possibly… I guess this here is a point where the teams split up or somethin' like that," she assumed. "Well…let's see where this one takes us… 'Use one of the nearby tricycles and make your way to Blossoming Falls, where your next clue waits.'"

_Teams taking the red route must now use one of the tri-carts to transport themselves approximately one-half of a mile to Blossoming Falls, a small park where the water from the Pagoda Peak waterfall collects before continuing its descent. It is there that teams will find their next clue._

"Tricycles…hey, Rockoooo…" Lahla sang, "it looks like this one's for you!"

"Great…" The Pianta groaned upon seeing the nearby vehicles. "Lemme load up the packs, den…."

Sitting down in the cart while her partner did the manual labor, Lahla noticed another team had arrived.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3****rd**** (Pewter Point)**

"It looks like no one has used the Yield yet…what a relief…"

Backpacks in tow, the mice leapt onto the Yield mat and took the "3" sticker.

"And we won't be using it, either," declared Pierre. "The last thing we need right now is a real enemy on our tails."

"Babe, check that out!" Rana exclaimed, pointing at the two clue boxes. "This must be that Junctionleg twist from last season!"

"Probably is." Pierre agreed.

Running over, the Squeeks quickly performed the same procedure that the X-Nauts had done. Meanwhile, in the background, the coworkers left on their tricycle, a nervous Rocko quickly discovering the same thing as Crump when he was instructed to take a turn.

"I'm pretty sure that Grodus and Crump already passed by here, since they were the first ones to leave the airport…" Pierre presumed.

"Yeah. And, knowing them, they probably didn't go to this Blossoming Falls place," Rana reasoned, her boyfriend nodding in agreement. "So…the question is, do we follow them to Pewter Arsenal Field or not?"

"I think we should. If we can do anything to benefit having them as allies, it's sticking close to them." Pierre stated. "I just hope we chose correctly in terms of which route they took."

"Well, when you spend a lot of time around another person, you do tend to think like them…" Rana hinted.

A few seconds passed before Pierre understood the implications behind the suggestion. He laughed as he put the other clue back in the red box.

"I'll pedal first, okay babe? We'll get directions on the way."

"Sure."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 4****th**** (Pewter Point)**

Much to the surprise of the Toads, they arrived at the mountain town in fourth place. Not another team was in sight as the shocked girls stepped up to the unused Yield.

"Crap… I was sure this thing would've been used by now…" Theata murmured. She sighed, grabbing the "4" sticker. "Man…this thing is just asking for us to be the ones under that 'Courtesy of' statement."

"What?" Hannah blurted in confusion. "You can't be serious, Theata… We don't need a team angry with us right now..."

"Yeah…but there is one other thing that we do need. We need to buy some time. You see those two clue boxes over there?" Theata pointed out the two objects in question. "I have a feeling that this is the Junctionleg for this race. We won't know the progress of teams on the other route until we reach the pit stop."

"But… But…"

"Now the question is…who do we Yield?" Theata asked rhetorically while a stammering Hannah tried to come up with a comeback. "The only team we know for sure was behind us when we left the airport was Kojo and Kory…and odds are, they're probably still behind us…"

"_What_?!" Hannah shrieked. "You can't be serious, Theata! Of all the teams that we, of all people, would have to Yield, why _them_?! They're our allies! We're supposed to work together!"

"From what I saw back at the airport, I don't really think that's the case anymore." Theata sighed. "The boys probably see the alliance as a rope that's tying them to dead weight. Personally, I can find enough reasons to claim the same thing in vice versa! After all, they couldn't even find the right airlines this leg—even though we found the wrong flight, it was still the right counter. And they wouldn't have enough time to get on the flight, anyway, after wandering around for so long—they'd just be stuck with us!"

"But… But…"

"And what about last leg, at the first Detour? They made us lose a lot of time by messing up with those boxes. Even though it didn't end up mattering in the end, I still think that it shows a bit of their incompetence." Theata said matter-of-factly.

"But… But… But… Theata, why do we have to use the Yield at all?"

"We _need_ time, Hannah! We _need_ it—any time we can get!" Theata reasoned. "We could try Koopinator and Shellshock, but I bet they're already ahead of us! And everyone saw how fast Grodus and Crump practically skipped the lines, so they're definitely in front! And we can't just sit here and wait to see who the next team to arrive is, because that'd just waste time! Kojo and Kory are the _only_ surefire team behind us that we know of! We can't waste this!"

"Theata, please, if we work hard, then maybe—"

"I'm sorry, but no! No maybes! If we want to stay in this race, we just can't be the nice little girls any more! We need to play things differently before we collapse back into the back half like we were before Toce and Koopie Koo came along!"

Theata pulled out the sticker.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I've gotta do this."

"No, you don't!" Hannah squealed, almost on the verge of crying. "We can make it without having to Yield anyone! We can make it through without being the bad guys!"

Hannah was begging now.

"_Please_!"

Theata didn't listen as she reached into the black box and pulled something out.

"I choose to Yield Kojo and Kory."

She quickly stapled a large, paper picture of the two grinning Koopas to the board before pasting a sticker featuring her team under the words "Courtesy of."

Hannah erupted into tears.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah, but we need time if we want to extend our racing future…" Theata murmured softly. "Please, come on…"

Hannah was unresponsive.

"Please… Hannah…" Frowning in frustration, the wild-haired mushroom turned to the two clue boxes with an annoyed sigh. "I sure don't want to face them on the way… Even if Grodus and Koopinator are also on the same path that we are, it won't matter…at least there'll be a better chance of not having them catch up if we take the path more teams have already gone on…"

After taking a clue from the blue route's clue box, Theata flipped off the switch.

Only one other team could follow on their route now.

And she hoped to the Star Spirits that the one team was _not_ Kojo and Kory.

"Hannah, hop in!" Theata urged, pedaling a bicycle over. "We're going to Pewter Arsenal Field now. Hopefully there'll be someone we can ask along the way."

Hannah didn't speak a word. However, she followed the orders of her partner as she sat down on the bench of the sidecart.

After all, using the Yield would be pointless if the Yielded team caught up, right?

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 5****th**** (Pewter Point)**

"Hurry—they're right behind us! Move!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"There's the—what the heck?!"

Coming out of the last bit of a frantic taxi race, the dragons had torn out of their seats just to reach the Yield first. The team behind them wasn't exactly their most vital target, but it was still allied with the said target.

Maybe the waves of vengeance would be felt once the allied teams had to say bye-bye after the impending elimination.

But the quadrupeds hadn't expected to be beaten by another team eager to use the Yield.

Especially not when the culprits were the resident neighborhood sweethearts, Theata and Hannah.

And especially not when the nice girls had Yielded their own alleged allies, Kojo and Kory.

Confusion much?

"…What?" Gloomtail managed to spit out. "Um… I guess these alliances have some skeletons in their closets that we haven't been shown, 'cause this wasn't what I wanted to see on this Yield board…"

"We'll have to dig for them later on, you dunce! Move it—they're still behind us!" Hooktail commanded, swiftly claiming the "5" sticker.

However, the dragons received their second surprise when they encountered not one, but two clue boxes.

"Um… What?" Gloomtail repeated again.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I've never watched an episode of _The Amazing Race_ in my life, but what do you expect? I was freakin' locked up in a dungeon for a freakin' millennium!" spluttered Gloomtail. "Who needs research, anyways? I'm more of a claws-on type of guy, if ya know what I mean."

"Just choose one!" Hooktail screamed.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 6****th**** (Pewter Point)**

Team Glitz Pit arrived to find the brother and sister scurrying away from the red route clue box and sprinting for the tricycles. Needless to say, it was a pretty funny sight to see Gloomtail actually trying out the form of a bicycle modified for quadrupeds, but neither one laughed.

"Whoa." Shellshock muttered. "Is this crazy or what? Theata and Hannah actually _Yielded_ Kojo and Kory?"

"…They must feel like they're under a lot of pressure to have made such a hasty decision," an indifferent Koopinator inferred as he took the "6" from the box.

"Big, big understatement, 'Nator. One could say that they pretty much cracked up," Shellshock corrected. "Gone nutty. And that's what those Koopas are gonna do, too, when they see it!"

"We don't have time to stick around to watch." Koopinator reminded his chuckling partner. "Come on. I see the clue box…clue _boxes_. Hmm…must be the Junctionleg."

"Must be."

Like their allies, the fighters speedily ran through the checking procedure, and like what Rana said, they, too, were also able to deduce which path they wanted to take.

"This is the last clue from this box, though." Shellshock noted. "I wonder which other team is on blue with us?"

"Doesn't matter now. We better get started on the ride to Pewter Arsenal Field. I'll pedal first."

Who would've thought things would've turned out the way they did?

Koopinator and Shellshock had supposedly become one of Theata and Hannah's biggest enemies when the alliances had been formed.

But now, they'd perhaps become their biggest saviors.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in Last (Pewter Point)**

Unfortunately, the obstructing festival didn't do any good for the Koopas, who remained in the last-place position granted to them at the airport. Nothing could have prepared them for what they found when they arrived.

And it seemed nothing—not even the jovial, festive atmosphere—could have calmed one of them down.

"That is NOT cool!" Kojo roared. "Just when things couldn't get any worse! We're already in last place, and now THIS?!"

"It isn't who _I_ would've expected to be Yielded by, either…" Kory snarled. "Looks like they're trying to put us in the electric chair…"

"AGAIN! As if their earlier mistakes weren't enough, and now…now…" Kojo's face looked like it had murderous intent. "THOSE _BACKSTABBERS_! Why'd they have to Yield _US_?!"

Kory was unable to provide an answer. He merely reached over and turned the hourglass upside-down, his cheeks flushed.

Kojo, however, wasn't done.

He viciously tore the "7" sticker from the stand and chunked it down on the ground.

Then, he reached into the black box. After thumbing through the remaining eleven pictures within, he found what he wanted.

"Theata and Hannah…" He spoke their names with poison in his voice. "At first, we were unsure how to let you go. How could we break off an alliance that was so _helpful_ to us? But, thanks for showing us how to do it." He ripped the picture of the Toad girls cleanly in half. "Forget the enmity with Grodus and Crump!" He ripped the halves into fourths. "Forget the enmity with Koopinator and Shellshock!" He ripped the fourths into eighths. "Forget our alliance!" He ripped the eighths into sixteenths. "Forget _YOU_!"

With that, the spiky-haired Koopa tore the shreds into unrecognizable confetti before throwing them to the wind. A sudden heavy gale blew the pieces away until not a single one remained.

"…" Kory could do nothing but stare in disbelief.

For a while, the two were silent, save for Kojo's heavy breathing. Slowly and steadily, his breath slowed down, as did his expression.

When Kojo appeared to be in a rational state at last, a shaken Kory finally spoke.

"I know this isn't the prettiest situation, man, but…" Kory bit his lip as he fixed his partner with a chiding frown, "…was _that_ really necessary?"

"No…" Kojo let out a long, heavy sigh. "…It wasn't. Just…just my temper…getting the best of me…"

Kory nodded understandingly.

"…I sure am thankful they weren't around to hear that…" Kojo sighed. "But…as far as the alliance goes…it really is over with. Kaput. We'll figure out what to do if we survive this leg…"

The two of them shuddered at the thought.

"I guess that in the end, it's important to realize that this is just a game. Sure, there's a whole lot of things riding on playing this game, but that's what it still is—just a game." Kojo sighed. "I don't want to be the guy who only takes away bad things from something so trivial…especially if I were to apply them to real life. Nothing is really achieved by screaming and yelling, and letting wrath get the better of you. At least I learned _something_ today…"

When the last grains of sand had finally fallen from the top section of the hourglass, the two Koopas calmly walked over to the two clue boxes. Noticing that one was empty, they had no other choice but to pull an envelope from the red route's clue box.

"Blossoming Falls…okay. Here we go…" Kojo said determinedly. "Now, we're running this race _our_ way."

"Right."

* * *

To follow the **Red** route teams (Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko) now, press "CTRL" and "F" simultaneously for the "Find" option and type in "**Route A: Red**," or simply scroll down past the next page break.

To follow the **Blue** route teams (Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah) now, press "CTRL" and "F" simultaneously for the "Find" option and type in "**Route B: Blue**," or scroll down to locate it manually.

* * *

**Route A: Red (Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko)**

* * *

From somewhere high up above, water fell from a cave in Pagoda Mountain. After descending down and passing Pagoda Town, it reached an area in Pewter Point known as Blossoming Falls. The spot where the liquid collected was a quiet rock pool of several stair step-like levels, surrounded on the banks by lush, colorful plants and flowers. The calm location was encircled by an iron fence with only two openings, one for people, and the other to allow the water to continue traveling as it made a u-turn and disappeared in an unseen cave. A clue box was located near the former of the two entrances.

A team arrived at the clue box entrance to the landmark. It was the employees.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 1****st**** on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

The Pianta's heavy breathing made it easy to tell that he'd had a difficult time with the tri-cart. He managed to pull himself together before walking over to the clue box, where his partner had opened an envelope.

"Roadblock!" announced Lahla. "'Who is the strong, silent type?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock on the red route, team members will have to brave the mysterious powers of Blossoming Falls, where silent waters suddenly turn unbelievingly brutal with each drop. Starting at the bottommost pool, they will need to wade to each mini-falls, approximately four feet each, and climb up by finding indentations in the smooth rock face. After doing this three times, they will then have to cross underneath the main waterfall and retrieve a special type of water lily, and protect it from getting wet as they descend back down and bring it to a race official. If the flower is dry, they will receive their next clue. However, if the flower is wet upon arrival, they will have to retry._

"Okay, hon… This description screams you, 'cuz it fits perfectly," Lahla addressed Rocko, "but I have a feelin' that this one involves the waterfalls. Maybe I should take it."

"But… But I've still done less Roadblocks up to dis point…"

"No, no, really! You should go 'head and take a breather! Leave everythin' to me!" Lahla winked. "If we need to go pedalin' again, I think it'll be better if you're not tired!"

"…" Rocko silently relented.

Having made up her mind, Lahla read the details before skipping into the park. Luckily, her hunch about the challenge was right—the simple fact that she was a Boo easily negated a good portion of the challenge behind the challenge. Although she was actually required to wade through the waters, the serene fluid provided no problems. And when she reached each mini-fall, she simply jumped up to bypass having to actually "climb." Thus, repeating this process, she quickly and easily reached the main waterfall.

But that was where she met some problems.

As an anti-matter being, she was a bit on the light side. Thus, the amazing strength of the waterfall easily provided her some issues as she tried to push through.

"ACK! Okay, that's not very cool!" shrieked Lahla. "How do I get through this thing?"

Back at the bottom, Rocko heard his partner's screams. He sighed.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the monotonous, yet refreshing, sound of the waterfalls filling the air, as well as the occasional distant grunt or groan of frustration and disapproval. Then, two distinct sets of noises reached the Pianta guard.

The first set was the sound of the spray of water being momentarily interrupted, followed by a quick shout of celebration.

The second set was the sound of voices outside the gate.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 2****nd**** on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

Unlike Rocko, Gloomtail had been a bit more well-suited for the tricycle ride, but upon arrival, he was still slightly short of breath. The two took this into account as they read the hint for the next task.

"Roadblock. 'Who is the strong, silent type?'" Hooktail read. She made a peeved face. "…Well, we're both strong…"

"One black dragon more so than the other red one…"

She pretended not to hear him. "…But neither of us are silent. Definitely not. Well, I guess whatever it is, I can face it. I haven't done as many, anyway…and…we're probably pedaling to the next destination. You better be fresh when I finish, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just better finish it quickly."

After reading the Roadblock details, Hooktail loped into the recreational area, where she discovered that one of the teams they'd joined on the red route was Lahla and Rocko. Ignoring them for the moment, she hopped into the water ("Wow! This water is so cool and relaxing!") and waded over to the first mini-waterfall ("Never mind! This hurts!").

While the dragon tackled the bottom cascade, Lahla burst back through the main waterfall with one desperate, full-body shove. A flower was visible in her left hand as she rushed back down to the bottom. She made her way over to the waiting race official, to whom she eagerly presented the plant.

"Er… I'm afraid I can't accept this lily. It's completely drenched," the well-dressed Koopa overseeing the task apologized. "You'll have to go again."

"Eheh…oh, okay. Whoopsie-daisy!" Lahla put the white flower (which was soaking wet and shriveled) down at the turtle's feet. "…Uh…I guess this means I've gotta push through that wall o' water again, huh? Man…"

"I'm guessing you've got a woman harping at your heels, demanding you ta pedal hard, too, huh?" Gloomtail inquired as he joined Rocko at the embankment of the first pool.

"Uh…" Rocko watched as his partner spiritedly rushed back into the water to try and beat Hooktail up the ascent. "…Sort of. But not really."

The two men waited for several minutes on the banks, observing the progress of their respective teammates on the Roadblock. Lahla successfully retrieved two flowers in that time period, but she was rejected both times due to the excessive wetness, much to Gloomtail's relief and Rocko's vexation. Setting out on her fourth try, the determined Kitty Boo appeared like she knew what to do (or avoid doing) to make her next attempt a success.

Hooktail, on the other hand, had much more trouble on the task.

"AAAHH!"

A loud splash was heard as she slipped off a slippery rock face yet again, courtesy of an unusually violent mini-fall. She had yet to make it up to the main waterfall and grab a flower even once; apparently the smaller hindrances were more than enough to pose problems to the quadruped.

"Sis, you better not screw us over into the last!" called out Gloomtail. "Get your tail up there already and get a flower!"

A distant "Shut up!" was heard in response.

"No, you! No backtalk! I'm already rested, so you need to hurry it up and do your part!" he continued. "We can't depend on the Yield serving as our cushion, y'know!"

An interested Rocko took note of that last sentence. "So a team used de Yield…wonder who."

This time, Lahla made more use of the "silent" option advised in the Roadblock hint. When she broke through the waterfall's wall, she took special care to twist her body so that the flower was underneath her. And right before she landed in the strangely silent pool, she applied a bit of her anti-gravity power before holding the flower as high up in the air as she could. Then, instead of rushing back down like she had on previous voyages, she took her time with the descent. She utilized the same strategy as she followed each mini-fall, plopping down smoothly into each pool.

"I got it!" cheered Lahla as she hopped out of the last pond, the flower held above her head. "Hon, you better be acceptin' this one!"

The Koopa took the lily from Lahla and inspected it. A few seconds passed before he broke into a grin.

"There are minimal water droplets on this one, so it counts." He nodded. "Congratulations—you pass."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 1****st**** on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

"YES!" hollered Lahla.

"Crud…" whispered Gloomtail.

Rocko went over to reunite with his partner as she tore open the clue.

"'Bike yourselves to Ascension Gates. Once in Pagoda Town, bike yourselves to Cherry Blossom Park, where your next clue waits.'"

_Teams on the red route must now bike themselves approximately one-half of a mile to Ascension Gates, a magical landmark of unknown origin that serves as a literal stairway to Pagoda Town. Every thirty-two minutes, its flickering lights solidify into a solid stone state for only approximately five minutes, which has forced society to work its schedules around such a barrier. Once in Pagoda Town, teams will then need to bike one-fourth of a mile to Cherry Blossom Park, a fragrant commons filled with beautiful cherry blossom trees. It is there that teams will find their next clue._

"Let's go, Rocko!"

The two employees hurried back to their bike and got moving. They didn't have to stop to ask for directions, because Ascension Gates was clearly visible in the distance. Unfortunately, the far-off lights appeared to be fully solid.

"That must be where we're going…" Lahla inferred. She thought for a moment. "Hey, you don't have to pedal so hard now. Just take it easy, 'kay?"

"…What? Why?"

"Trust me." Lahla winked.

"Peeka lasted long enough on the first race to partake in the Pagoda Mountain leg, and for that, I guess I'm a lil' glad. She told me all about how she was stuck with…I think it was seven other teams, just 'cuz Ascension Gates held them up." Lahla explained. "When I saw how the lights looked like actual rocks, I knew the same thing had happened, and with the distance we had, there was no need to rush it. This time, the clue didn't mention the timin', so Rocko was left kinda in the dark."

While pedaling, Rocko glanced at his partner dubiously.

Why exactly would she tell him to bike _slower_?

This was a race, after all.

Regardless, Rocko obeyed.

Why?

Because.

He _trusted_ her.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Blossoming Falls)**

Unfortunately, this Roadblock was simply not meant to be an easy task for either sibling—no matter which one did it, they would've both faced the same problems (and both give each other the same flak).

Even when Hooktail finally reached the top pool, the task was not over.

Even when Hooktail used brute force to break through the waterfall, the task was not over.

Even when Hooktail grabbed a flower from the hidden arrangement, the task still was not over.

And that was because Hooktail was unlucky enough to be born a quadruped. This Roadblock just wasn't meant for her—or her brother, for that matter.

"Uh…sorry…but…" The Koopa made an uncomfortable face. "I'm afraid I can't accept this…it's way too wet. You'll have to try again."

With a cry of frustration, Hooktail spat out the flower. As if the journey up wasn't already hard enough—she still had to keep the darned thing dry on the way back! How in the world was she supposed to do that when the only place to put the flower was in her mouth?!

"Come on, sis…hurry it up! We're losing time!" Gloomtail warned impatiently. "Those other guys already—"

"Shut yer trap and just sit and watch!" Hooktail growled. She stampeded back into the pool and up to the first mini-fall, where she slipped off her first attempt to ascend. "AAARGH!"

* * *

Ascension Gates, one of the many baffling attractions of Pagoda Mountain, featured a long string of detached white lights that led upward in a spiral fashion about the height of five stories to Pagoda Town. With its unexplained and somewhat unreliable habit of occasionally solidifying to and from _real_ stair steps, it was better suited for tourism rather than habitual transportation (cloud vehicles were the much better and more used option, anyway).

When the first team(s) arrived, unfortunately, the foot platforms had transformed back into their pure light form, which meant no one would be able to use them until the conversion happened again.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ascension Gates)**

Just as Lahla had predicted, the stair lights were long gone by the time she and Rocko arrived. Unfortunately, however, they weren't alone—they were joined by none other than two despicable teams from the other route. Neither of them had expected something like this to happen.

"What're _they_ doing here…" Lahla wondered, glimpsing a look in their direction. Apparently, they were discussing the same thing quietly amongst themselves as they gave the coworkers similar fleeting glances.

"I guess de pads are crossin' here or someding…" speculated Rocko.

"…Prob'ly." Lahla considered the simple thought. "Y'know… Peeka told me that the pit stop on her race was way up high at Pagoda Peak, and they had to travel up Ascension Gates at one point… Maybe everyone has to pass through here to reach the pit stop the same way... So…" Her face brightened. "The fewer teams that join us here, the better chance we got of claimin' a win! Even though it may be hard gettin' it against _them_…"

The Kitty Boo shot a glare at the other two teams, particularly focusing it on Grodus and Koopinator, whom she obviously considered as the two principal troublemakers of the entire race.

"Well…guess we better hope that no one else shows up!" Lahla remarked cheerfully, shifting subjects and attitudes. "But then again, knowin' the race, I shouldn't get my hopes up about it."

Rocko grunted in agreement.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Blossoming Falls)**

Although it took a while (much to Gloomtail's displeasure), Hooktail eventually managed to get the hang of the task.

Or at least the mini-fall climbing part.

Just like Lahla, the red dragon found trouble in trying to keep the flower dry. The biggest problem was the immediate one, the waterfall blocking the assortment of blossoms. In the two tries that Hooktail managed to finish the journey after her first attempt, she discovered that the flower was always the wettest right after she exited the big waterfall. Needless to say, after hearing rejection three times in a row, she wished she had opposable thumbs and stood upright.

"I knew I should've said something so that _I_ would be doing the Roadblock…she's taking forever!" Gloomtail muttered to himself.

But what was she to do? Hooktail had nowhere to put the flower besides her mouth, and that obviously wasn't working. She couldn't hold it in her "hand" due to it being a paw and the fact that she needed to walk on all four legs for her sense of stability in the water.

"She better figure out a way to keep that stupid sissy flower dry before the last team catches up…" continued Gloomtail. "And if it's those Koopas, they're gonna be as furious as the Shadow Queen without her crown…and I don't wanna be here to listen to their temper tantrums…"

After the fourth time, Hooktail finally came up with a scheme.

"They'll probably be all on some 'We're gonna get revenge by beating Theata and Hannah to the pit stop' crusade or something…" mused Gloomtail. Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted when he noticed something.

Something he did not like. At _all_.

"Sis, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm finishing the Roadblock!" Hooktail replied smugly as she emptied her brother's backpack out onto the grass. "Where is it…aha!" She picked up a jacket and a rainproof bag used for packing before putting them back in the bag. "Get your stuff together so we can put it back in before we leave!"

"Wh-Why are you using _MY_ backpack?!" Gloomtail sputtered, obviously not hearing his sister's order. "If you've suddenly got some bright idea, use your own stuff for it!"

"No way! Then _my_ bag's gonna be all wet!"

Gloomtail, realizing what his sister was up to, stopped dead. His face scales turned as red as those of his sister's body.

"HOOOOOOOOKTAAAAAAAIIIIIIILLLLL!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ascension Gates)**

"…Did you hear somethin' just now, hon?"

"…No."

"…Whatever. I could've sworn it was some kinda masculine voice yellin' the name 'Hooktail' for some unknown reason…" Lahla shrugged. "Maybe it's just me."

After an undefined amount of time waiting, the three teams realized that the lights of Ascension Gates had turned darker. Each broad, rectangular glow seemed more opaque than before—they could almost see the details of the marble stones.

Because of the preparations that Grodus and Crump and Koopinator and Shellshock had done, the employees had been able to easily catch on to the insinuation in the clue that they would've otherwise missed. Naturally, Rocko was easily able to hoist the tri-cart up, all by himself, whereas the other two teams had to work together.

Suddenly, a loud gong sounded with a terrific crash! At that instant, the lights glittered, hardening into solid surfaces.

"Now! Go, go, go!" Lahla urged.

The unrestrained Kitty Boo led the charge, quickly floating up the steps. Her brawny partner followed, the other two teams coming up somewhere behind him.

As soon as Lahla and Rocko reached the top of the steps, they found themselves on solid ground again. Looking around, Lahla quickly recognized it as Pagoda Town, easily distinguishable from its stony counterpart by its vivid buildings with colored roofs, open walls, and year-round ornaments. Luckily, while gazing at the pretty sights, she also somehow managed to spot a convenient town directory.

"Rocko! Come over here for a sec, will ya?"

Complying, the Pianta momentarily abandoned the bicycle as he joined his partner at the map post. With their combined gazes, they were quickly able to spot the location of Cherry Blossom Park.

"Okay…let me just take notes on it really quick…" Lahla said speedily as she scribbled down some directions. "Got 'em!"

Before the other two teams appeared, the coworkers jumped into their positions on the tri-cart. Rocko pedaled off without a second thought, and neither one looked back.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 2****nd**** on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

"Um…hahaha, thanks for the clue…yeah…" Hooktail said halfheartedly as she took the envelope from the Koopa. Nervously, she rotated her head to glance at Gloomtail, but quickly returned it to its original position. "I think…I'll be going now."

Without turning her body, a nervously laughing Hooktail tiptoed away from the race official, past her brother, out the gates, and waited by the bicycle.

After four failures, she'd had enough. Even if it meant doing something drastic, she would have to do _something_ so as to avoid losing more time by repeatedly coming back with drenched flowers.

And that's when the genius idea struck her.

She didn't have hands, but she _did_ have backpacks!

And with the addition of a waterproof bag and unneeded clothing, it was a surefire plan!

After placing Gloomtail's backpack on her own back, Hooktail had climbed the mini-falls and charged into the main waterfall. She had wrapped the flower in a jacket and then even stuffed the bundle into some random sack for good measure. Then, she'd zipped it all up and turned the backpack onto her underside before dashing back through. By the time she was back at the bottom (of course, the pack back on her back for the descent part of the journey), the flower was quite crumpled, _but_ it was still _dry_—the most important part.

Sure, Gloomtail's backpack was also pretty much soaking wet, but in such a dire situation, sacrifices just had to be made.

Hey, a girl _had_ to do what a girl had to do, right?

Put that in your processors and digest it, Grodus! HA! ("Okay, so I guess I am a genius after all," she would later ooze boastfully).

But Gloomtail, for one, didn't think that her idea was genius—oh, it was far from being labeled that at the moment. As he collected his things and threw them into his sopping wet bag, he had quite a few choice words bottled up in his jaws, just pleading to escape.

But he kept them to himself for the sake of time.

Dragging the drenched bag back over to the tri-cart, Gloomtail threw it in before addressing his sister.

"You have the clue…get us to where we need to go."

"What?!" Hooktail lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, come on, bro! I just finished the Roadblock, and you expect me to—"

His extremely intense glare shot down whatever she was about to say.

It had a severe fire about it.

"We _don't_ have _time_ for your _STUPID complaining_," he snarled dangerously. "_GET. ON._"

Quickly complying, Hooktail rushed around to the bicycle seat, whispering, "Oh, shoot, he's pissed," as she passed by the camera.

"No. I most certainly was _NOT_ 'pissed.'" Gloomtail retorted sarcastically. "If your annoying little sister frikkin' plunged your backpack into frikkin' water for no frikkin' reason, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?!"

Guessing that the stair step lights in the distance were part of Ascension Gates, Hooktail pedaled, trying to look in any direction except that of the scowling beast beside her.

* * *

Approximately the size of a football field, the beautiful Cherry Blossom Park featured two parallel rows of stunning sakura, whose combination of intact flowers and grounded petals gave the area the impression of a romantic pink snowstorm. Interestingly, a tall cherry blossom tree replica stood in the very middle of the sanctuary, strange dots of black interrupting what was supposed to be its serene painting of brown and cerise. Additionally, along one of the straight parts of the fences, there were several sets of red poles sticking out of the ground.

Just like at Blossoming Falls, a clue box was positioned at one of the multiple entrances into the park.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 1****st**** on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

The Kitty Boo pulled out a race envelope and opened it to find a yellow folder. "Detour! 'Movin' Up In Life' or 'Tyin' the Knot.' 'Which status would you rather choose?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour on the red route, teams have a choice between two typical Pagoda Mountain tasks named after famous sayings—"Moving Up In Life" or "Tying the Knot."_

_In "Moving Up In Life," teams will be involved with the large replica of the cherry blossom tree in the center of Cherry Blossom Park, which has three main branches stemming from its main trunk. Both team members will be given keys that they will have to use to unlock three clue boxes located close to the top of each bough. To do this, they will have to climb up each main limb to unlock the containers, each of which holds one-third of a clue. Once all three pieces are collected, they will be able to continue on with the route. Because this is not a Roadblock, team members must stick together, climbing and descending as a team._

_In "Tying the Knot," teams will need to turn their attentions to the sets of poles arranged on the edge of Cherry Blossom Park. They will be instructed how to recreate two different symbolic knots used to fasten gongs to structural foundations with string no thicker than fishing line—the Knots of Wisdom and the Knots of Love. A teacher will oversee their attempts to recreate the ties, and will be the judge of the accuracy of each one. Once both knots have been completed, teams will receive their next clue._

"Uh…from the sounds of it, the lil' question they gave us has no relation to the tasks at all," observed Lahla. "So, which one shall it be, partner?"

"…I'd be tempted to pick 'Movin' Up In Life' due to your abilities, but because I also have to do some climbin', it ain't really dat good of an idea…" Rocko mused. "We'll have to do 'Tying de Knot.'"

"What a cute name, too!" Lahla giggled, seemingly not noticing the blush that came over her partner's face at the comment. "If I'm not mistaken, those are the places where we do it!"

After meeting up with their Koopa instructor, the employees listened attentively to his instructions, where he also notably mentioned that he could only demonstrate in-between tries, and was not allowed to intervene until they claimed they were finished. This prospect spawned Rocko pulling out a notepad and pencil to take notes on the steps used for the first bond, the Knot of Wisdom.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ascension Gates)**

Exhaustion from the Roadblock easily caught up to Hooktail, causing her to quickly tire out on the cycling journey. In reality, if Gloomtail had pedaled, the duo would've narrowly made it in time. However, his anger at her antics and consequential decision, combined with her fatigue and snowballing initial task strategy, resulted in the dragons arriving to find the dull glow of Ascension Gates' lights.

"I… I don't know if this is a good thing or not…" Hooktail spoke. She tested the step uncertainly, but found that her paw went right through the illumination. "I'm almost positive that this is the right place, but…"

Gloomtail read over the Route Info, but didn't reply.

"Do you think that this is the right place?"

No reply.

"Y'know, you can't stay mad forever. I had to do what I had to do." Hooktail didn't look impressed. "We can't run this race if you won't talk to me."

No reply.

"Come on, give a girl some slack! I wasn't about to use _my_ backpack—I'm carrying some of our extra food in there!" Hooktail justified.

No reply.

"…Seriously, Gloomtail, just grow up. I guess I was just a tiny bit impulsive, but you're not being any better with your stupid lil' silent treatment. Talk to me already!" Hooktail ordered. "_We_ can't run this race if _you_ won't talk to me!"

Gloomtail glared at her.

"_We'll_ just see about that, _jerk_."

And he turned away.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 1****st**** on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

On the contrary to what thoughts might've initially been in the workers' minds, "Tying the Knot" was a much more straightforward and simple task than they could've hoped for (especially for Lahla, after dealing with such an annoying Roadblock). Thanks to Rocko copying the Koopa's verbal instructions down in shorthand, the knots couldn't have been easier than one-two-three for Lahla to replicate. In almost no time at all, the Knots of Wisdom and Knots of Love had been created, and the gongs almost looked as if they were floating in mid-air between their posts.

"The inner wisdom you hold as individuals…" The Koopa rang the gong suspended by the Knots of Wisdom. "And the love you hold within your relationship, whatever it may be…" The Koopa rang the gong suspended by the Knots of Love. "May they guide you well on your journey as you continue around the world." He produced the clue from his jacket.

"Aww, thanks, hon! How awesome!" Lahla remarked on the small ceremony held in their honor. Rocko stiffly agreed, his face again feeling uncomfortable heat. "Let's see… 'Cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Then, drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

_Teams on the red route must now bike themselves approximately one-fourth of a mile to the location of a lot disclosed on maps included with their clues, where they will need to abandon their tri-carts in exchange for a cloud car. Then, they will be able to proceed to the next pit stop, located at the very top of Pagoda Mountain—the abode of Master Koopa. This quiet getaway is where the martial arts master spent the majority of his life perfecting his various fighting styles before settling down into content semi-retirement. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"Hmmm… Now, I wonder if we're ahead of the other two teams we saw back at Ascension Gates…" Lahla pondered. "Guess we'll find out the results in a while, right?"

Shaking off whatever had happened to him before, Rocko nodded. The employees hurried back to their tri-cart as fast as their bodies could take them, and with Lahla directing the way using the map, they were off.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Unnamed Lot)**

It didn't take much time for the Pianta Parlor workers to reach the parking lot marked on their map. After taking their backpacks out from the three-wheeled vehicle (from which Rocko looked a bit too happy to say good-bye to), they deposited them back into the rear of their cloud car.

"Pit stop time!" Lahla cheered excitedly. "It's at the very top of Pagoda Mountain, so we just gotta go straight up!"

"Sounds right…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Last on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

At long last, after their long wait at the Yield, the Koopas arrived at the first station on the red trail. They eagerly leapt off their tri-cart and dug into the clue box.

"It's our Roadblock," stated Kory. "'Who is the strong, silent type?' …That's sort of a hard question to answer to the both of us…"

"You've done less so far…it's your turn." Kojo reminded casually.

"True…might as well stay even." Kory read the details of the next task. "This doesn't sound too hard…"

"In that case, try and be true to your words…" urged Kojo. "We need to make up the time…"

With the possibility of their racing futures on his shoulders, Kory dashed into the park and hopped into the water without regards for dampening his clothes. When he reached the first mini-fall, he met some resistance from the fast-moving fluids, but he managed to take advantage of his athletic background to quickly pull himself up. In the same manner, he climbed the other two ledges with ease before approaching the main waterfall.

"…I don't like this…" Kory muttered. He could place his hand up against the powerful water face, and it felt like a solid moving wall. "…I guess there's only one way to find out how to get through it, though…and that's experimentation."

One body slam later, and the Petalburg Koopa splashed through into the silent pool behind the raging falls. He quickly took the closest flower and exited, using the same speed to rush back down to the bottom.

"…Nope. Sorry…I can't accept it," the race official said apologetically. "It's completely drenched. I'm going to have to ask you to try it again."

"…Oh. Guess I forgot about that detail of the challenge…" Kory muttered dismally, brushing the wet hair out from in front of his eyes. "Sorry about that, Kojo!"

"Don't waste time apologizing, dude. Just go and try and get it this time!" Kojo urged.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ascension Gates)**

At some point during the wait at the base of the mysterious staircase, the dragons were joined by the Toads. Neither one of the quadrupeds was sure how to interpret this, since they had seemingly "caught up" (due to the Rogueport girls arriving and using the Yield first). But when it came to judgment using those coattail-riders as a basis, things looked down—another reason for Gloomtail to be angry, since it was another team on their tails.

Ironically enough, however, Hooktail had welcomed the two unwelcome intruders with open paws. At least they were moderately friendly faces to talk to until they could move on, rather than facing the crabby, stubborn scowl of her brother, anyway. After a while of typical girl talk, however, the red dragon had asked the big question on her mind.

"What's up with you girls and Kojo and Kory? Why'd _you_ Yield _them_?"

Almost immediately, both of the females clammed up. Before Hooktail got a chance to press the question further, the noise of the gong sounded, and the stairs solidified.

"Catch ya girls later!" Hooktail shouted quickly. "Come on, you! Let's go!" she barked at her sulky brother.

Thankfully, the point of the details (or lack thereof) in their respective clues had somehow arisen in the conversation between the three girls, so neither team took the risk of leaving the tri-cart behind (which would've surely been yet another bullet in Gloomtail's gun). However, Gloomtail and Hooktail, the "stronger" team, actually ended up _behind_ the best friends in the ascent.

Why?

The quadruped problem again.

This was probably the worst time such a problem could have come up. Because of the most recent part of the leg, their relationship was definitely down somewhere in the depths of a valley, and with it, their teamwork.

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Gloomtail realized, dropping the cart from his mouth as he spoke.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Hooktail demanded as she also dropped her handle, having to stop the vehicle from rolling backwards with her legs. "You _idiot_, why're you stopping?!"

"Because we're not gonna make it at this rate if we're stumbling up there with our heads screwy like an owl's!" snapped Gloomtail. "We're hardly a few steps up, and we're already having trouble!"

"Yes, we will! Just shut up, stuff up, and lift it!" ordered Hooktail.

"It's a frikkin' unhealthy strain on our neck muscles!"

"Will you quit wasting time, you _idiot_?! _SHUT UP_ already and just do what I tell you!"

"_DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!_ I'm your _older_ brother, so don't you _DARE_ take that kind of tone with _ME_!"

"Oh, so this is about your irrelevant age and masculinity, isn't it?! Gettin' a little power-hungry, aren't we?!"

"_Shut up!_"

"No! We're supposed to be a team, not a boss and servant! I have just as much say in this thing as you do!"

"You're wasting time!"

"It's not just me, you are, too! Quit arguing with me already and just lift!"

"_NO!_ We can't lift it! _Drag_ it!"

"_Drag_ it?! What, are you _kidding_ me?!"

"_JUST DO IT BEFORE THE STAIRS DISAPPEAR AGAIN AND WE FALL!_"

Somehow, something in Gloomtail's last case won the argument. Doing as she was told, a snarling Hooktail helped to drag the tri-cart up the stair steps. Somehow, surprisingly, the idea worked, and they moved much faster than they would have if they'd continued trying to strain themselves lifting the heavy object with both of their mouths.

Eventually, mission was accomplished, and the two made it to the top to find Theata and Hannah nowhere in sight. Immediately, Hooktail shot her brother a dirty glare as his previous rage was replaced by deluded feelings of pompousness. She scowled at him as she begrudgingly took the bike seat again, while he sat in the cart.

"If you say _one word_, I swear, I will push you off this thing while it's moving…" she growled maliciously.

* * *

A strange green rock formation shaped like a filled fat ice cream cone held up the majestic three-story residence of the elderly Master Koopa. With a dwelling at the highest point in Ancient Valley, the old man was able to enjoy a most fascinating view of the horizon every morning—unfortunately, a mysterious mist covered the earth below if one were to look down from his property.

This pit stop wait had several differences from its counterpart of Season 1's fourth leg. The location of the mat and route marker was located at the top of the short stone staircase leading into the house, instead of behind it. And instead of Blaise dealing out the numbers, it was the more outspoken Miles who waited alongside the Koopa with white eyebrows and beard.

"…I sense the presence of more people…"

Just after Master Koopa murmured this, a cloud car appeared in midair. It hovered forward and parked…next to three other vehicles.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Master Koopa's House)**

"That's weird…" Lahla said quietly as she glanced at the trio of clouds. "Another team must've passed us or somethin'…oh well…"

"Welcome to the Pagoda Mountain of Ancient Valley," greeted Master Koopa as he handed out his signature souvenir T-shirts.

"…Uh…thanks?"

"Lahla and Rocko…" Miles grinned widely. "You're team number four."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** Place, 11:40 A.M.**

"…Again, hon?" Lahla made a perplexed face. "…I guess that's…okay…isn't this our second time?"

"Third," Rocko corrected.

"…Huh. Sure hope we can break out of that, then…I don't wanna stay in fourth the whole race…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in Last on Red (Blossoming Falls)**

After a total of two times of coming back with his gelled hair sopping wet and no reward in compensation, Kory had also gotten wise to the strategy of the Roadblock. On his lucky third time, he'd retracted his arms (with the flower) into his shell. The full body slam lost no impact (although he almost fell flat on his face), and his feet did all the work as he hopped down to each pool.

"Alright! Finally you used that brain somewhere in that head of yours!" Kojo teased.

"Dude, not funny," Kory replied with a small smile as he dashed over with the envelope. "Okay… 'Bike yourselves to Ascension Gates. Once in Pagoda Town, bike yourselves to Cherry Blossom Park, where your next clue waits.'"

"We should hurry…I'll pedal so you can rest up, 'kay?"

"Sure thing…I'm certainly not complaining…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 2****nd**** on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

Tension filled the air as the two dragons arrived at the peaceful refuge. While his partner clambered off the bicycle, Gloomtail snatched a clue out of the container.

"Detour. 'Moving Up In Life' or 'Tying the Knot.' 'Which status would you rather choose?'" he read. "…We can't tie knots with our mouths. There's no way."

"…So that means we have to climb the tree." Hooktail grumbled, reading over her brother's shoulder. "Greeeeat… We _both_ have to climb up in tandem together? And I'm stuck with the brother who hadn't even been around trees for over a THOUSAND years up until now…"

Gloomtail shot his sister a spiteful glare for the unnecessary comment.

"Uncalled for, _dear_ sibling of mine…" He sneered. "Let's just see how things turn out, shall we? After all, it's not like you've ever climbed a tree by yourself, either…"

"…Whatever…" Hooktail scoffed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ascension Gates)**

Even though the Mohawk Koopa had finished the Roadblock with a faster time than the other red route teams, his team unfortunately wasn't rewarded with a lucky break of any kind. Upon arrival, the two found Ascension Gates in its intangible form.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right place…" Kojo scratched his head in confusion. "That local we asked back there told us these lights were Ascension Gates…but I don't see how we can use these things to get to Pagoda Town."

"Uh-huh…" Kory tried to put his foot on top of the bottommost light, but his shoe fell through. "They look like stairs, but…there's no way to walk on them."

"The people here hopefully know about their own town…" Kojo frowned. "Let's ask someone else what the deal is…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Cherry Blossom Park)**

Astonishingly enough, in spite of the fact that neither of the two had ever climbed trees before (it was wholesomely different from the pipe climbing back in Leg 3), they did rather well with the Detour. In essence, climbing for them was just like walking with their bodies much closer to the surface they were moving on, and their three tails each helped to add to their sense of balance. From a stranger's point of view, they would've looked like pros.

Except pros would be much more supportive of each other.

"Come on! I bet even Bonetail could climb faster than you with his bones detached and scattered everywhere!" Gloomtail yelled at his sister.

"Shut up! I bet the mistress could climb faster than _you_, hot shot!" Hooktail shouted back.

"Tchah, right! She'd complain about her nails and just cheat by extending her shadow or something!" Gloomtail scoffed. "Get up here already!"

"Quit yelling in my ear; I'm right here!"

Taking the key around her neck into her mouth, the red dragon inserted it into the second hole of the second box. It opened, allowing the duo access to their second clue piece. Gloomtail took one out and threw it to the ground before slamming the box shut.

"Now we just need to get one more. Move it!"

"Will you quit screaming already?!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ascension Gates)**

"So this weird thing turns solid every thirty-two minutes…" Kojo muttered. "That's just great. First we get screwed over by the airport's lines, then the Yield, and now an ethereal staircase. What an unlucky day…"

"Hey, it's not over yet, remember?" Kory reminded, trying to be encouraging. "This leg isn't finished for us…"

"Not until we reach the pit stop, yeah." Kojo nodded. "I just hope it won't be too late…"

Both Koopas sighed, looking up longingly at the flight of stairs from their seats on the tri-cart.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 2****nd**** on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

After opening the third clue box and retrieving a clue part from inside, the dragons raced back down to the base of the large sakura. They dropped off the two keys before collecting all pieces of the clue and opening them.

"After braving the heights of the majestic sakura, may your journey in life also succeed as you travel through the same beauty," the Koopa monitoring the task commented.

The two ignored him completely.

"Well, whaddya know? There's actually enough information in here to fill every single third since they spread it out." Gloomtail remarked.

"Well, duh, doofhead! What'd you expect—the third part would be empty or something?" Hooktail mocked derisively.

"Actually, yeah." Gloomtail replied matter-of-factly. "Most of the time, these things are just a waste of paper, anyway."

"Just read it and stop being such an environmentalist!"

"Who said I was?! I was just making an observation about—"

"Read the clue already!"

"Fine, fine! Don't have a cow, frogmouth!"

"_What'd you SAY?!_"

Gloomtail smirked evilly, assembling the three pieces of Route Info. "'Cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Then, drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

"How I wish _you_ could be eliminated sometimes…" Hooktail muttered under her breath. "This time, you're doing the cycling!"

"Why should I?!"

"You've had it coming! I did that hard Roadblock, and I'm still the one who's done all the legwork up until now!"

"You deserve it, after that idiotic stunt you pulled with _my_ soaking wet backpack!"

"I already told you, I had good reasons for doing it! Get over yourself already and act like the understanding older brother you're supposed to be!"

"I'm not 'understanding,' so forget it!"

"I can tell, since you're the biggest immature jerk I've ever met! You're worse than Grodus and the mistress combined!"

"As if! You're even worse with your ridiculous outbursts and temper tantrums!"

"I'm _NOT_ doing the cycling! Why don't you do it, you big sissy?! It's just for a short while more, and you need the exercise to get rid of that flab!"

"You're fatter than I am!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Fine, I'll cycle to the lot! But it's only to get us to the pit stop and not lose to those Toad girls!"

Before Hooktail had a chance to retaliate again, Gloomtail took his chance and scampered back off to the tri-cart. Seeing as there was nothing else to do and they had wasted precious time arguing, Hooktail disdainfully followed and hopped on.

"_You_ tell me how to get to the lot." Gloomtail demanded, tossing the small map at his sister's face.

"Go straight!" Hooktail ordered, barking the command into the side of her brother's head. "_FASTER!_"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Unnamed Lot)**

Only a matter of minutes after leaving Cherry Blossom Park, Gloomtail's speedy pedaling brought the brother and sister to the parking lot marked on their map. They abandoned the cause of many of their troubles, the tri-cart, and rushed over to their cloud car.

"Your turn to drive, _sister_." Gloomtail spat, shoving her into the driver's seat.

"No pushing, _brother_!" Hooktail growled angrily. "There's no need to get _violent_, y'know! Just tell me which direction to go!"

"Fine!" Gloomtail re-read the Route Info. "Go _up_!"

"_Up_?"

"Yes, that's what I just _said_!" Gloomtail directed her head with his foot. "_Up!_"

"EW! Get your dirty feet outta my face!" Hooktail screeched. "You've been trotting on dirt all day!"

"Well, it's not like I'm messing anything up, 'cause your face already looks like a big fat mess!"

"_Shut UP!_" Hooktail screamed. "_GOSH, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!_"

"Likewise!"

An unprepared Gloomtail yelped as Hooktail suddenly made the cloud car shoot up into the air.

"Better put your seatbelt on, _brother_! Wouldn't want ya to plummet a hundred feet and kiss that nice dirty ground, now, would I?!" Hooktail sneered. "I don't think those lil' fairy wings of yours can hold up all that flab to save you in time!"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ascension Gates)**

Much to the Koopas' relief, the gong sounded right on schedule, and they watched as the glittering lights turned into touchable stairs. Like the other six teams, they too figured out the tri-cart dilemma (since six of them nowhere in sight was pretty suspicious). They also avoided the hidden trap of the producers by bringing their bicycle with them, although they had a little bit of trouble carrying the heavy object.

"I never really liked having to pick up the vehicles that I ride on…" Kory joked, supporting the cart side of the transport as they moved up.

"Neither did I…" Kojo chuckled. "There's the end of it up there!"

Once at the top, the turtles got into regular position on the bicycle and cart.

"We need to find Cherry Blossom Park." Kojo reminded. "Better find a resident around here to ask."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Master Koopa's House)**

"Welcome to the Pagoda Mountain of Ancient Valley." Master Koopa paused and glanced down at his stack of T-shirts. "Erm… My sincerest apologies, my dearest guests… I am afraid I was not expecting company with such body structures…"

The two ignored him and each other.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail…" Miles paused. "You're team number five."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5****th**** Place, 12:12 P.M.**

Silence.

"…Um…is everything alright with you guys?" Miles queried, noticing their uncharacteristic lack of response. "You know, hunky-dory? A-okay?"

The two ignored him and each other.

"…Uh…"

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in Last on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

"Detour. 'Moving Up In Life' or 'Tying the Knot.' 'Which status would you rather choose?'" read Kory. "…Eheh… Too young to be tying _that_ knot right now…"

"Somehow, I don't think they're talking about _that_ knot, man." Kojo snorted. "Which one should we do? It's either tree climbing or knot tying…we did that first one a lot when we were younger…or at least, up to some of the lower branches."

"Yeah…I remember that. As long as we go the same pace, we'll probably be able to get it over with quickly."

Since they decided to perform "Moving Up In Life," the two Koopas hurried over to the big cherry blossom tree in the middle of the park. They picked up a pair of stringed key necklaces before beginning their ascent up the plant.

"This isn't too bad. Although it is kinda high…" Kory murmured.

"Not a good time to be chicken. We've got a race to stay in." Kojo encouraged.

"Yeah…just don't look down…"

Less than a minute passed before the duo reached the first clue box up on one of the higher limbs. They unlocked its two bolts and opened its lid.

"What should we do with these clue pieces? I don't think we can hold onto it while we're climbing, since that's unsafe." Kojo took a piece out. "Oh, wait, never mind. I know. We can just leave them on the grass down there…not like anyone else is around to steal 'em from us."

"If you say so…not like I'm stopping you."

And so, the men quickly repeated the process. After shimmying back down that branch, they speedily climbed up the next one, where they unlocked the box and sent another clue third down to the ground. Then, in another impressive feat, they did it one last time. When all three parts had been collected, they descended back down and collected them.

"After braving the heights of the majestic sakura, may your journey in life also succeed as you travel through the same beauty," the Koopa monitoring the task commented.

"Thanks!"

"Pretty cool connection, man."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in Last on Red (Cherry Blossom Park)**

"I think we covered that pretty fast…that's a good thing." Kojo remarked. "At the very least, even though we're down, we didn't give a flimsy performance."

"Yeah… Too bad there's not much guarantee we'll be able to stay in anymore, even with how fast we did that." Kory sighed. "I think that Ascension Gates was a bit too much time wasted."

"The final nail in the coffin…" Kojo chuckled softly.

"I guess you could call it that…"

"Let's get this over with…" Kojo put the Route Info pieces together. "'Cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Then, drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

"Maybe the other route gave someone else a bit of trouble and we still have a chance." Kory suggested.

"Maybe. But let's not get our hopes up, buddy." Kojo took the map out. "So we have to trade that troublesome tri-cart in for an actual car now…who wants to cycle?"

* * *

** Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Unnamed Lot)**

With the map in their possession, the Petalburg team didn't have any problems locating the lot. Dropping off their tri-cart with the six others, they jumped into the one remaining cloud car.

"It's been fun, that's for sure…at least we're going to the pit stop now." Kojo sighed. "Straight up, Kory. We need to drive up to reach the pit stop at the top of the mountain."

"Got it."

The drive was a long and tense one for the Koopas. As they continued their venture up, moving to higher and higher altitudes, their sentimental sides increased as well.

They couldn't believe it—their journey was about to come to an untimely end.

It was only midway through its potential length, but that's just how things went sometimes. Kojo and Kory understood that and had accepted it once they had stepped off that Yield mat.

Yet, they couldn't help but feel a bit emotional over their inevitable departure.

This exit seemed so premature.

After the elimination of their fellow Petalburg team in the previous leg, the men had considered it a possibility that they, too, would also eventually fall.

But they just hadn't expected it to be so soon—the leg right after.

Ironically enough, both teams' fates had been sealed by Theata and Hannah. But for the Koopas, the wrappings had been a bit more apparent.

And after this elimination, there would only be one set of survivors from the Koopa-Toad alliance to stand alone against that of Grodus and Koopinator, which kind of sucked.

Kojo and Kory had wanted to be the team to outlast them, especially the physically-threatening Koopinator and Shellshock from the Glitz Pit.

But, it seemed that fate had other plans…

Or so it seemed.

"Wait…is that what I think it is?" Kojo asked, his head twisting to the side.

"Hm?" Kory glanced at his friend questioningly.

"…Y-Yeah…it is!" Kojo's jaw dropped. "I-It is!"

"What're you talking about, dude? Can't you communicate with me clearly?"

"…Kory! Go! Go faster!"

"Why? I'm already at the limit as it is."

"That was a cloud car we just passed over at that building! It had a race flag on it!"

"…Whoa! Are you sure?!"

"Positive! Yellow, red, yellow, just like on this one! That thing belongs to a team! We still have a chance!"

"Who was it?!"

Kojo didn't answer right away.

Grodus and Crump?

Koopinator and Shellshock?

Pierre and Rana?

Theata and Hannah?

One of them had been unlucky enough to fall behind so far, the Ascension Gates time(s) had been completely negated!

Kojo almost couldn't believe it.

They still had a chance!

* * *

**End of Route A: Red**

* * *

**Route B: Blue (Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah)**

* * *

Located in a spot against the rock face, the Pewter Arsenal Field facility had several stone buildings—one for main service, the rest for storage. Every other spot of land within its boundaries was open field used for the purpose of testing various weaponry and armaments.

Such a potentially dangerous location was required to have several notices posted for safety. A large fence of stone, covered with several diverse danger and warning signs, covered the boundaries not taken care of by the mountain itself. The first blue route clue box was located at the main entrance.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 1st on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Despite the obvious problems that would come about from having the unfit Crump doing physical work by default, the X-Nauts managed to arrive first on the scene, thanks to Grodus' handy ability to internally search the Internet for maps and directions. The android reached the clue box before his partner, who was huffing and complaining about his thighs.

"Just as I predicted. The Detour," boasted Grodus. "'Cannon' or 'Blowgun.' 'How do you want to fire your projectiles?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour on the blue route, teams have a choice between utilizing two typical Pagoda Mountain weapons—"Cannon" or "Blowgun."_

_In "Cannon," teams will actually use a non-harmful version of the popular blasting instrument—an adaptation modified especially not to fire cannonballs, but instead, festival decorations. Following instructions given to them, they will need to load in relatively precise amounts of special streamers, confetti, automatic balloons, and the unique gunpowder used to shoot them all over 100 feet into the air. After successfully discharging three cannons, teams will receive their next clue._

_In "Blowgun," teams will be equipped with two special small bamboo sticks modified to act as blowgun shooters, as well as one-hundred thin needle darts. Then, they will have to work together to successfully land a total of ten darts into a horizontal bamboo pole, situated twenty-five feet away. Once this is done, teams will receive their next clue. However, if they fail to meet the requirement before running out of ammo, they will be required by default to perform the "Cannon" option._

"…As much fun as it would be to blow needles," Grodus noted sarcastically, "the odds of us succeeding at that task are zero to none. We are stuck doing 'Cannon.'"

"Buh…okay…"

Upon entering the property, the duo was instructed where to go by a small wooden post in the ground holding two arrows. They quickly arrived at the section of the field allotted for "Cannon," which had twelve cannons waiting, along with many heaps of party supplies. Next to each workstation (defined by having three cannons roped off into groups) were wooden signs that held the papers for the instructions.

"This does not look too hard…" Grodus murmured, scanning the directives. "However, it mentions here that in order for the cannons to fire properly, certain quantities of material must be placed in a certain order. Otherwise, a misfire will occur."

"That doesn't sound pretty…I'm glad they aren't _real_ cannons…" Crump breathed with a sigh of relief.

"…Numbskull, they ARE _real_ cannons." Grodus rectified.

"…Oh yeah."

Grodus rolled his eyes. "It should have become obvious that I am pretty much useless in the labor of this task, so you will have to do it all. I want you to ready a sack of gunpowder near the cannon you want to fire first. Then, pull together some bags of the other ingredients…"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 2nd on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

"Detour! 'Cannon' or 'Blowgun.' 'How do you want to fire your projectiles?'" read Rana. "Ooh… This sounds like fun! Which one should we do?"

"By the looks of things, 'Blowgun' is the much faster option…but it sounds like it must be really tough for the number of darts required to be so low."

"We're up for a challenge, though, right?" Rana queried.

"Mmm...yeah, I think so."

"Let's give it a shot, then. I think we've got the aim to do it."

After making their decision, the Squeeks dashed into the facility and over to the "Blowgun" area. They could see Grodus and Crump working in the distance.

"So you're here for 'Blowgun,' right?" The Koopa monitoring the more dangerous option of the Detour asked. He received nods. "Okay…you must be Pierre and Rana... Here are your bamboo blowguns…here are your darts…and unless you've never blown spitballs before in school, that's all I've got for you."

"Thanks!"

With that easy setup taken care of (as well as a few quickly uttered safety precautions), the mice were free to fire at will. Once positioned in front of a bamboo pole, they loaded their first darts and blew.

"This really does look like it'll be a challenge, babe…" Pierre advised. "We've gotta blow a whole lot harder if we want to even make the distance to that thing. Just look at that; we didn't come even close."

"Got it." Rana inserted another small needle into the bamboo gun and exhaled hard. "Whoops! Total miss…forgot about aiming, too…"

A bit of time passed before the next team arrived at the facility.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in 3rd on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Thankfully, by this time, Hannah had managed to calm herself down, although she still looked quite upset.

"It's the Detour. 'Cannon' or 'Blowgun,'" declared Theata. "'How do you want to fire your projectiles?' What do you think, Hannah? Which one should we do?"

"…I don't really know…"

"Well… 'Blowgun' sounds much faster. I think we'll get the hang of the task in time before we run out…after all, one-hundred is a pretty large number of darts. And…I did practice blowing spitballs in grade school…" Theata admitted sheepishly. "Does that sound okay?"

"…I guess…since we are worried about time after all…if it's faster…"

Upon entering the field, the girls discovered that they had indeed joined the other alliance on the blue route. However, it didn't matter to them—if all three teams were with them (which they were), it meant they were safe from the potential wrath of Kojo and Kory.

At least, for a while.

While receiving their equipment from the Koopa worker, the Toads observed the Squeeks, who were quickly finding the task to be a lot harder than it sounded. They'd already shot thirty needles, and not a one had hit. Several had come close, but of course, close didn't count.

"This is starting to worry me…" Pierre murmured. "We've yet to make one…" He fired another dart. It missed. "At least it flies by pretty fast…"

"But still, another team has caught up." Rana pointed at the new faces. "The last team is due any minute…"

On the other hand, over at "Cannon," the X-Nauts were having a much easier time with their straightforward task. As long as Crump followed the simple instructions, they would have no problems—already, one cannon had been successfully fired, evidenced by the array of confetti and streamers scattered all over the grass, as well as the balloons floating away in the distance.

"Okay. We will repeat what we just did for that last one. I will say them aloud, and you place them in." Grodus said firmly. "First…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in Last on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

The Glitz Pit combatants wasted no time hastening to the clue box once the tricycle was parked off to the side.

"Detour. 'Cannon' or 'Blowgun.' 'How do you want to fire your projectiles?'" read Shellshock. "Say…this sounds like something right up our alley, 'Nator! In 'Blowgun,' we get to spit needles! That's pretty wicked awesome!"

"Are you sure about that task?" Koopinator asked, sounding doubtful. "Neither one of us has done anything like that before…and the way the equipment and requirements are written… It sounds risky."

"Oh, come on… Do you really just wanna fire rubber and balloons? If it were cannonballs, sure, I'd wanna do 'Cannon,' but 'Blowgun' sounds better—and faster!"

"…We'll give it a try, then."

"Sweet!"

Elated that he'd gotten his way, Shellshock dragged the Dark Koopatrol over to "Blowgun," where they were briefed by the Koopa. But when he glanced over at the other two used stations, he became a bit shaken.

"Seventy or so darts and still not one hit. We must _really_ suck at this." Pierre remarked dryly.

"I think so, too…" Rana sighed. "Too bad we're thinking about this just now…wanna change?"

"Might as well. I don't think we can make those ten in the next thirty if we couldn't make one in twice that amount…"

Returning their remaining ammo and firing weapons to the Koopa, the mice ran off to go join the charity partners over at the "Cannon" work area.

Surprisingly, the flight attendant and nurse were faring a bit better than the archaeologists at the task, although not by much. Theata's supposed spitball days in her youth had earned one hit out of a total of twenty-five. But that was it.

"If we project the proportions, the odds are against us…" Hannah advised, flubbing another shot. "Can we… Can you really make nine more?"

"I think so." Theata fired another dart. It fell short. "Hopefully. You know, you might get lucky, too."

"I don't think so…" Hannah sighed and gazed at the array of darts strewn about. "I don't know if I'm really helping… You're really our only hope at finishing this at all…"

"Shellshock."

"Wuh?" The Shady Koopa turned to his partner. "…Oh."

"Come on." Koopinator motioned towards an unexploited workplace. "If we're going to do this task, we might as well do it better than everyone else has."

"Yeah! We're gonna show 'em just what the Glitz Pit cycled out!"

With that hurrah, Shellshock loaded a dart and blew it out.

It hit.

"…That better just be beginner's luck over there…" Theata murmured as she turned back to her own work.

All of a sudden, a loud noise split the air, startling the "Blowgun" attempters (save for Koopinator, although he still missed his first shot). Balloons drifted up into the air, and confetti and streamers rained down to the earth.

Grodus and Crump had fired their second cannon.

"Woohoo! Yeah! And that's number two!" celebrated Crump. "Just one more!"

"Focus!" barked Grodus. "Now is not the time to get complacent!" He watched as the Squeeks claimed a nearby set of cannons. "We must finish with all due speed if we want to stay ahead!"

"Okay, okay! Just like before, then! What's the first thing we need to load in?"

Time seemed to fly away uncontrollably as the four teams vigorously worked to complete their Detour options. Unlike the other two teams who had taken "Blowgun," Koopinator and Shellshock appeared like they actually had a chance at completing it. They'd landed one and four, respectively, in only twenty shots.

"I'll say this right now: I prefer my way of life over doing this for a living." Koopinator stated. "This is…sort of lame."

"Eh…guess you're right." Shellshock shrugged. "At least we'll get a good lead out of it." He fired another needle. "Ha! There's the sixth—just four more to go!"

In contrast, Theata and Hannah still weren't doing so hot. They were only two for forty. Not exactly the best chances of making it in time. To make matters worse, Hannah had tried to help by sitting out completely, letting her partner have all the opportunities.

Even though the supposed better shooter had more darts and more chances, their rate of progression was now twice as slow with just one person working.

"Um…do you really think you can make eight?" Hannah asked worriedly. "I don't know if going on is such a good idea…"

"No way. We're already here…might as well stick it out and hope for the best." Theata said reassuringly. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"…I can't exactly adhere with your request…"

At "Cannon," Grodus and Crump continued to dominate with their astounding teamwork, getting closer to blasting their third cannon with each passing moment. Although the boyfriend and girlfriend easily passed the X-Nauts in terms of overall and ongoing teamwork, their first attempt at firing a cannon failed miserably.

Due to rushing in an attempt to make up for lost time for switching Detour options, the Squeeks had made mistakes left and right in making their measurements.

"Aww…but why?" Rana whined to the race official, who continued shaking his head.

"Sorry, but it's still a no-go. It technically fired, but not correctly. Not everything was even ejected from your cannon, okay?" The Koopa reasoned. "Try it again. You can just empty it out on the grass."

"Well, that's a bit of time wasted…" Pierre noted bitterly. "I guess we have to take it just a little bit slower, babe."

"Maybe…" Rana said thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we put everything in the right order…"

"So it must just be the amounts of everything that was awry," finished Pierre.

"That's what I'm thinking…" Rana sighed. "Let's get to it."

The Squeeks had only measured and loaded a few ingredients for a second try before another bang rang out. This blast belonged to Grodus and Crump, who had made their third successful streamer cannon fire.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in 1st on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

"Cool! We finished first!" cheered Crump excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Yes, of course…" Grodus replied wryly. He opened the clue handed to him by the supervising official. "'Bike yourselves to Ascension Gates. Once at Pagoda Town, cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Drive it to the Kung Fu Academy, where your next clue waits.'"

_Teams on the blue route must now bike themselves approximately one-half of a mile to Ascension Gates, a magical landmark of unknown origin that serves as a literal stairway to Pagoda Town. Every thirty-two minutes, its flickering lights solidify into a solid stone state for only approximately five minutes, which has forced society to work its schedules around such a barrier. Once in Pagoda Town, teams will then need to bike to the location of a lot disclosed on maps included with blue route clues, a distance of about half a mile. At the lot, they will need to abandon their tri-carts in exchange for a cloud car that they will need to drive an additional half mile up Pagoda Mountain to the Pagoda Kung Fu Academy, a world-renowned martial arts school. It is there that teams will find their next clue._

"Ascension Gates…" Grodus mused, glancing at the opaque-looking lights in the distance. He then glanced at his partner, who was massaging his arms. "No…we are unable to make it…"

"Do what now?" Crump asked, not catching any of his teammate's mutters.

"…It is nothing of any concern," replied Grodus hastily. "Come on. We have to hurry over to the next destination."

With their next clue in hand, the X-Nauts hurried off as fast as Grodus' capabilities would allow. However, they weren't even out of the facility grounds before another team finished its Detour option.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 2nd on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

"Heh, see? I knew that 'Blowgun' would be faster!" Shellshock crowed. "Came here in last, and we're leaving in second!"

"…You've actually done something like that before, haven't you?" Koopinator deducted, an eyebrow raised. "It's a pleasant surprise…you getting eight out of the ten so quickly."

"…Uh…maybe."

"Let's just say I often got detention in school for wasting a whole lot of paper…" Shellshock admitted, chuckling sheepishly. "When you're sitting in the back of the classroom, and your aim isn't exactly polished, you sometimes end up hitting the _one_ person you're not supposed to alert…"

"Never mind…" Koopinator shook it off. "That's not something we should be dwelling on right now…"

After reading the Route Info, the Glitz Pit fighters noticed that one of their allies from "Cannon" had disappeared. Not wasting any time, they quickly followed to benefit from the only player who always had maps on his person.

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Naturally, the fact that two rivaling teams left in quick succession was highly unnerving to the remaining groups still working at the Detour.

"I'm thinking that we lost a bit more time than we thought by trying to take 'Blowgun,' babe…" Pierre muttered as he loaded in a measurement of streamers. "I sure hope that we can catch back up to 'em…"

"I know… Who knows how far ahead those two can get when they're together without us…" Rana said worriedly. "Okay… The next thing is a bit more of the gunpowder…"

"Shoot! Missed again! Urrrgh!" A discouraged Theata groaned. "…Over halfway done, and we still don't even have five… Hannah, I guess I'm finally willing to switch now…" she confessed stubbornly. "I guess you're right… I've only made three out of…like, sixty or something… I guess the occasional luck isn't gonna be enough, especially if we're being pressed for both time and resources…"

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked meekly.

"Yeah… I wish we would've had unlimited ammo, 'cause then I'd be sure that we'd eventually finish…but we aren't gonna make it in one-hundred. Even I can see that now…" Theata groaned. "Hey…I'm throwing in the towel…here's the blowgun…"

As the girls embarrassedly retreated away and made a run for the cannons, Hannah had only one thing on her mind.

"We wasted so much _time_ there…"

* * *

Ascension Gates, one of the many baffling attractions of Pagoda Mountain, featured a long string of detached white lights that led upward in a spiral fashion about the height of five stories to Pagoda Town. With its unexplained and somewhat unreliable habit of occasionally solidifying to and from _real_ stair steps, it was better suited for tourism rather than habitual transportation (cloud vehicles were the much better and more used option, anyway).

When the first team(s) arrived, unfortunately, the foot platforms had transformed back into their pure light form, which meant no one would be able to use them until the conversion happened again.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock (Ascension Gates)**

Much to the disdain of the physically-challenged X-Nauts, they would have to wait a while before they would be able to continue on. As the two teams got off their bikes and began the wait, they noticed there'd been another team from a different direction.

"Those two nuisances…" Grodus grumbled, glaring at Lahla and Rocko. "Just how did _they_ get here so quickly…"

"Maybe the other path was easy for them up to this point…" Crump shrugged.

"Well, at least we caught up…I don't think anyone else could've made it, so we're probably tied for the lead." Shellshock assumed.

"…While we're waiting…" started Koopinator, getting the attention of his allies, "…we should probably prepare for how we're going to deal with the bicycles."

"Huh? 'Deal with the bicycles?'" repeated Crump. "Whaddya mean?"

"…That is true." Grodus realized. "The last clue stated that we will still cycle while in Pagoda Town."

"Isn't it possible that they're just gonna provide more bicycles when we get there?" Shellshock asked hopefully.

"It is possible, but…the clue does not specify." Grodus replied.

"It's implied that we have to bring the tri-carts with us." Koopinator added.

"Bring them with us? Whoa…" Crump and Shellshock exchanged looks.

"Exactly my concern. It's better to be safe than sorry, anyway… If there are bikes up there, so be it. But if not, I don't want to have to rush back down here and risk falling…not with Grodus here at risk." Koopinator stated. "So…here's what we'll do…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana / Theata & Hannah (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

As if fate required it to be so, the second team to switch off "Blowgun" also had a first cannon misfire. Just like the Squeeks before them, Theata and Hannah had rushed in an effort to make up lost time, and as a result, clumsily made careless measurements that produced nothing more than a loud bang.

If she'd done such a slipshod job with her nursing profession, Hannah was sure that she would've gave tons of people overdoses by now.

In their next attempt, the girls tried to slow down, courtesy of the nurse's analyzing and urging them to do so. But Theata ended up getting a bit too excited again, and the second try was also a bust.

"Urgh…sorry…" A flustered Theata weakly apologized as they cleaned out the cannon. "It almost feels like we're fighting to stay out of last place or something…must be the Yield grating on my conscience…"

Although she stuffed up upon hearing the mention of the Yield, Hannah managed to reply. "I-It's okay… We just need to tame down your speed and get the right amounts down…hopefully if we can work quickly and carefully, we'll be good…"

"That's what I like to hear." Theata smiled at her friend. "Let's try this again… Third time's the charm…okay. Gunpowder…"

Meanwhile, the Squeeks had recovered from their mistakes much faster. Not only was their second try their first success, but their third try a winner as well. With two officially-discharged cannons already given the a-okay, Pierre and Rana were working for number three.

"We're doing well, babe…just keep it up." Pierre said calmly, pouring a few streamer rolls into the open hole. "We'll be outta here in no time and caught up to the others."

"I sure hope so." Rana nodded optimistically. "Next thing…gunpowder…"

Even with the new combination of swiftness and caution, Theata and Hannah were unable to catch up in time. Without much warning, the dating couple fired off its cannon. Amidst the rain of streamers and confetti, the Squeeks were elated to see the Koopa's head moving up and down.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3rd on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

"Yes! Nice work!" Pierre quickly slapped Rana a high-five before ripping open the envelope. "'Bike yourselves to Ascension Gates. Once at Pagoda Town, cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Drive it to the Kung Fu Academy, where your next clue waits.' Ascension Gates, huh?"

"Call it a gut feeling, but I think I know where it is," claimed Rana as she pointed at the lights in the distance.

"My gut tells me that your gut is right." Pierre responded cheekily. "Let's go!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

"Man…" Theata groaned, watching as the Squeeks ran off. "I sure hope that the Yield is taking a while…"

Hannah became visibly disturbed hearing her teammate's wish of bad fortune.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock (Ascension Gates)**

"…It looks like it's almost time…" observed Shellshock.

After an undefined amount of time waiting, the three teams realized that the lights of Ascension Gates had turned darker. Each broad, rectangular glow seemed more opaque than before—they could almost see the details of the marble stones.

"Looks like they figured out what we figured out…" Koopinator muttered, glancing at Rocko. The Pianta's hands were placed in a ready position near the base of his team's tri-cart.

"They would have, sooner or later." Grodus said dismissively.

"Buh buh huh huh huh! Wowie! Look at that!" Crump exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud gong sounded with a terrific crash! At that instant, the lights glittered, hardening into solid surfaces.

"Just as we planned!" Grodus commanded.

Since not even all four of them combined had the equivalent one-man strength of Rocko (or any freakishly strong Pianta for that matter), they were forced to collaborate to carry their two tri-carts up the steps. Surprisingly, the weakest link for once was actually Crump. In this situation, Grodus' android status was actually a plus for a physical task—he had some sort of program that enabled him to hook onto the bicycle and hold it as steady as a trained servant carrying a palanquin. Additionally, he merely had to apply the laws of simple mechanics, and he could help lift the vehicle up, no problem. However, even though such an option was possible, Crump would be unable to do likewise—the technician was much shorter and wasn't quite used to heavy lifting, being more of an expert in detailed mechanical work.

To make up for the awkward oddities that came with having the two pair up, the two teams had intermingled. The taller Koopinator assisted Grodus, while the shorter Shellshock helped Crump. Thankfully, this arrangement helped bypass any problems whatsoever that could have arisen, and the two teams reached the top with time to spare. Somehow, though, Lahla and Rocko had already disappeared.

"Wow…" Crump gawked as he and Shellshock placed the tri-cart down.

Pagoda Town could've been best described as a collaboration of all the cultures of Ancient Valley stuffed into one neat package, with even more. Shops and restaurants beckoned invitingly with their open fourth walls revealing soft thatch floors, old-fashioned chairs and tables, various merchandise, etc. The heavy red and gold motif of almost every building was nicely balanced by their roofs, colored hues such as purple, violet, or dark blue. Crump was enthused to notice the face of a Pagoda Mountain idol known as Master Koopa on a variety of visible products for sale—he'd read about the guy in a magazine on the flight over. Maybe he'd get to meet the famous martial artist at one point…

"We don't have any time for stalling…" Koopinator reminded the stubby X-Naut. "We should get to that lot and change out for the cloud cars as soon as possible."

"Awww…" Crump whined, clearly disappointed at having to exercise his legs again. One aggravated look from Grodus made him jump onto the bike seat.

"Come on, man!" Shellshock shouted encouragingly to his biking partner. "Don't ya wanna beat the others to the pit stop again?"

That motivation certainly got Crump going. Even though his thighs were about to begin burning again any second, he pushed on to catch up.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Ascension Gates)**

The Squeeks arrived at the edges of Pewter Point to find a most pleasant surprise waiting for them. Ascension Gates was still active.

"This must be it…" Rana murmured with a small gasp. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Kinda weird if you ask me…" Pierre responded, putting his backpack on. "Come on, babe."

Rana complied, throwing her pack on, and hurrying after her boyfriend up the stairs. She only hopped up a few before something stopped her. Something didn't feel right.

"Hey, babe, hold on," she urged. Pausing, Pierre looked back down at her with a questioning look on his face. "Don't you find it a bit odd that no one's bikes are parked around here? I remember the clue saying that we're exchanging them for cloud cars somewhere in Pagoda Town…so maybe we're supposed to bring it with us or something."

"Carry our bike?" Pierre looked dumbfounded. "A-Are you sure?"

"…Not really…" Rana admitted hesitantly. "But our allies left ahead of us, and their bikes aren't around here anywhere."

"Right…" Pierre thought for a moment. "Well, okay. We'll tote it up there, but you have to help me with it, since I'm not a big, bad, muscle man."

"Who said I wanted 'a big, bad, muscle man' for my boyfriend?" Rana asked cheekily.

Retreating back to the bottom, the mice worked together to lift their tri-cart. Unlike the situation with the other three teams already gone through, it was much harder for their stick-like arms. A few times, Rana looked like she was about to lose her grip, but the archaeologist managed to hang on, if only barely. The couple was three-fourths up the staircase of floating stones when it happened.

"Wait…what's that sound?" Rana queried.

"Huh?" Pierre's ears twitched. "…Uh…"

Out of nowhere, a loud, almost desperate noise reached the two climbers. It sounded like the frantic ringing of a triangle.

"I… I have no idea what that could…" Pierre's eyes urgently searched for an answer. He stopped cold. "Rana."

"Y-Yeah?" She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Run up as fast as you can."

"Huh?"

"The stairs are about to disappear! _Move!_"

"_WHAT?!_"

"_MOVE!_"

It almost seemed that the two contemplated leaving the tricycle behind in exchange for their safety—or even descending back down. But their split-second joint decision kept the game in mind.

With sighs of relief, the duo arrived at the top and all but collapsed. Just in time, too, because the ringing in their ears faded at the exact same time that the stairs did.

"That was just _way_ too close…" Rana muttered, gasping for air as she tried to calm down from the panic attack. "That thing that I said was beautiful sure was dangerous…"

"No kidding…" Pierre agreed, also out of breath. "…Whenever you're ready, babe…I'm pulling the map out…"

When the Squeeks took off again, they were very grateful that they were _riding_ in their tri-cart rather than _carrying_ it.

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Feeling the pressure since they were alone, the girls had pulled themselves together well enough to successfully fire off their first streamer cannon. By being speedy and simultaneously careful about their quantities, the possibility of them also firing off a second one in the near future didn't sound too farfetched, either.

"We're doing good…just need to keep it up." Theata said encouragingly. "Next…the balloons."

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock (Unnamed Lot)**

By following the map's simple directions, the two teams arrived at the marked parking lot without any problems. Crump almost too gladly abandoned the tricycle as he tossed the backpacks into the back of a cloud car and hopped on.

"Too bad the map doesn't tell us where the Kung Fu Academy is." Koopinator smirked. "Too bad it also doesn't matter, since we've got you on our side."

"Well, of course." Grodus absorbed the compliment. "Just follow me."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Unnamed Lot)**

The map also greatly helped the Squeeks, who would've otherwise most likely had trouble finding some random parking lot. They grabbed their luggage and took their cloud car.

"I kinda wish that there was a bit more on this thing…" Rana sighed. "All it has is the route to this lot and nothing else. We're gonna have to ask somebody for directions really fast."

"Yeah…" Pierre took a moment to familiarize himself with the controls of the vehicle. "Okay. Flag down the first person we find, and get the notepad ready, okay babe?"

"You know it!"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Cannon number two came just as smoothly as the first. With the rain of streamers and confetti around them, the Toads started to fill the last device.

"This sure is a lot easier than the dart-shooting task. I sure am glad we switched before we wasted too much time." Theata remarked.

Pouring part of a bag of balloons in, Hannah nodded.

"I sure hope we can catch up to everyone…"

* * *

A stone platform with chiseled steps held the distinguished Kung Fu Academy, a remarkable building of rock with wooden doors and a yellow roof. Several worn training dummies were planted in the stone court, which had another break in its surface for the hole of a gorgeous cherry blossom tree that beautifully framed the side of the edifice. The clue box stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Naturally, with Grodus leading the way, he and Team Glitz Pit arrived only minutes after visiting the marked lot.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock- Currently in 1st on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

Shellshock stuck his hand into the black prism and pulled out two envelopes. "Roadblock. 'Who has a strong sense of balance?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock on the blue route, team members will have to learn how to use one of the standard weapons of Ancient Valley—the bokkoto, a wooden practice sword. In a traditional training exercise, they will be required to balance themselves atop a vertically-placed wooden log and slash through a hard target placed on the edge of their reach. To complicate this task further, they must also retain balance on the log in a steady stance after smashing the target in order for it to be counted. Once this has been finished, they will receive their next clue._

"I believe this is something more up my alley." Koopinator stated.

"Go ahead." Shellshock offered with a shrug.

"Buh…which one of us should do this one?" Crump inquired. "I could—"

"Me." Grodus interrupted. "I shall perform this Roadblock."

"…Buh? Really?" asked Crump disbelievingly. "Are you sure that you could—"

"Well of course, or else I would not have volunteered," snapped Grodus. "Just stand aside! I will have this obstacle finished momentarily."

"Same goes for me." Koopinator assured his partner likewise.

The four entered the dojo, where a Koopa with a long braid and orange gi bowed to them before directing them towards the four available stations. After the two participants chose their respective places, he set their targets in place before bowing out to judge from a distance.

"This shouldn't be too hard…" murmured Koopinator as he balanced himself on top of the log and took the bokkoto in hand. "All I need to do is calculate an estimate of how hard I need to swing, where to put my momentum, how far out my reach needs to extend, and how my stance should remain throughout the process so I don't fall…shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Grodus apparently had similar sentiments. As soon as he climbed onto his log, his eyes were closed in deep concentration as a long series of numbers, equations, and computations ran through his head. After a few seconds, he readied the bokkoto in his mechanical arms. Then, in a display worthy of a manga swordsperson, a quick brown flash appeared!

A few seconds later, the target clattered to the floor in two clean halves. Save for his arms, it appeared as if Grodus hadn't moved an inch.

"…Whoa." Crump and Shellshock breathed in unison.

Also sharing the same disbelief was the martial artist, who had to blink a few times for reassurance. "Oh my…"

"Um…no. I wasn't really expecting that…buh huh…" Crump laughed nervously. "When I saw that, I think I remembered exactly why Sir Grodus scares me so much…buh buh huh huh huh huh!"

Before the Koopa even had a chance to go over and hand the android an envelope, Koopinator made his move. Applying the intense focus from his Glitz Pit training, the Dark Koopatrol classily performed a series of consecutive sword strikes that even had him spinning on one foot at one point. His ending slash left him poised like a ballet dancer with only a metal shoe touching the log, but even then, he somehow kept his balance.

"…_Whoa._" This time, the utterance came from not just Crump and Shellshock, but also the Koopa apprentice as well.

"Let's just say that if I was allowed to use blade weapons in the Glitz Pit, things would be a lot different." Koopinator muttered bashfully. If one looked closely as he gave his interview, the face under the mask could've been seen turning a slight tinge of red. "The blunt weapons allowed in the rulebooks don't suit me. That's why I worked on other aspects of physical prowess."

A bit too jealously, the Koopa handed over two clue envelopes.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock- Currently in 1st on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

Once again, Shellshock was the reader to the cameras. "'Drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak!'"

Immediately, Crump clapped with ecstatic joy.

_Teams must now drive themselves by cloud car to the next pit stop, located at the very top of Pagoda Mountain—the abode of Master Koopa. This quiet getaway is where the martial arts master spent the majority of his life perfecting his various fighting styles before settling down into content semi-retirement. The last team to check in here may be eliminated._

"'Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated,'" finished Shellshock.

"What in the world are you randomly applauding for, you unsystematic delinquent?" Grodus demanded, slamming the bokkoto's flat edge over his former underling's head before tossing it carelessly aside.

"YEOWCH!"

"Quit flirting with each other already and come on," said Koopinator, a hint of mockery in his voice. Shellshock snickered under his breath.

"I shall merely pretend that such a comment never came into existence." Grodus retorted flatly, clearly not amused in the slightest.

Due to the in-and-out nature brought about by Grodus and Koopinator's fast performances at the Roadblock, the two teams fled the scene before the Squeeks even arrived. Hardly a minute passed before the team in question came on the scene.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3rd on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

"This must be the place," Pierre commented as he spotted the clue box.

"Wow…it's so pretty!" Rana chirped, blushing at the sight of the cherry blossom tree. "…I wonder what we have to do here?"

"We're about to find out." Pierre opened the envelope and took out a red folder. "Roadblock. 'Who has a strong sense of balance?'" Upon reading the hint, he frowned. "That's not a very good clue-in… Squeeks have a natural sense of balance, but it depends what it's for…"

"Maybe you should take it… Although we're right outside a martial arts school, I don't wanna discount a tightrope or something like that out of the picture just yet…" Rana shuddered.

"…Well, alright. You did take the digging one last leg, anyway…" Pierre looked at the in-depth information. "…Swordplay? Uh…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in Last on Blue (Pewter Arsenal Field)**

Back at Pewter Point, the flight attendant and nurse finally made their third streamer cannon blast off. They gratefully accepted the envelope they received from the race official.

"Now we get to ditch this joint…thank goodness!" Theata said, reading the Route Info as she stretched her back. "Hopefully we'll get to celebrate… 'Bike yourselves to Ascension Gates. Once at Pagoda Town, cycle to the disclosed lot and trade the tri-cart in for a cloud car. Drive it to the Kung Fu Academy, where your next clue waits.' Alright! Hurry!"

Ignoring the pain in their arms from all the loading they had just done, the Toads ran out of the facility to their tri-cart, the last one remaining. Theata once again took command of the pedaling with her partner sitting pretty in the cart beside her.

"Now…where's this Ascension Gates the clue's talking about?"

"I could be wrong…but maybe that's it," guessed Hannah.

"Worth a shot," Theata remarked as she looked at the lights in the distance. "It sounds right…sounds familiar from back when that one episode first aired…"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Kung Fu Academy)**

Unlike his allies before him, Pierre wasn't fortunate enough to have an embedded computer or former experience with samurai weapons. He was a complete newbie at this task. Even with the advanced sense of balance Squeeks had from being adept in their acrobatic routines, it wasn't enough to give Pierre a complete advantageous edge.

"How am I supposed to break that thing with this?" Pierre questioned the Koopa, who was standing off to the side. "Wouldn't I need an actual sword to do such a thing, especially if I'm required to stand on top of a log?"

"I'm sure the race producers would never give you something impossible," the martial artist replied calmly.

"Things have seemed close to it before…" Pierre murmured, sounding doubtful.

"Come on, babe, focus. You've got this." Rana said encouragingly from the sidelines. "Make me proud, honey!"

Unfortunately, that last bit caught Pierre so off-guard, his swing resulted in him falling off the log with an "Oof!" of surprise.

"Not _that_ way…" Rana berated teasingly. "Making a fool of yourself on TV and wasting time isn't how to do it!"

"Gee, thanks…" he moaned flatly. She smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

A strange green rock formation shaped like a filled fat ice cream cone held up the majestic three-story residence of the elderly Master Koopa. With a dwelling at the highest point in Ancient Valley, the old man was able to enjoy a most fascinating view of the horizon every morning—unfortunately, a mysterious mist covered the earth below if one were to look down from his property.

This pit stop wait had several differences from its counterpart of Season 1's fourth leg. The location of the mat and route marker was located at the top of the short stone staircase leading into the house, instead of behind it. And instead of Blaise dealing out the numbers, it was the more outspoken Miles who waited alongside the Koopa with white eyebrows and beard.

"I sense the near arrival of people to this, the peak of Pagoda Mountain, as well as the midpoint resting stop on their race around the world," the staff-carrying turtle remarked.

"…Um…yes, of course, sir," Miles nodded, slightly unsure of how to respond to the sudden statement.

All of a sudden, two cloud cars popped out of nowhere, startling the orange Yoshi out of his mind. They parked smoothly, and the teams jumped out.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock (Master Koopa's House)**

Much to Shellshock's chagrin, his more honorable partner held him back from claiming first. The armored Koopa reasoned that it was only fair, considering that Grodus was the navigational expert, and the main cause of how they arrived with such timeliness. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the Shady Koopa from complaining loudly ("No fair! I wanna win something for once!") about their lack of first place finishes.

"Welcome to the Pagoda Mountain of Ancient Valley," Master Koopa greeted, handing out his signature souvenir T-shirts to the foursome ("This isn't exactly what I meant," Shellshock whispered under his breath, inspecting the keepsake).

A pleased Crump happily accepted the memento, while Grodus just scoffed at the gesture ("How egotistical can someone be?"). With a humph, the aged man leered at the unthankful android.

"Grodus and Crump," a blissfully oblivious Miles stated, "you're team number one!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 1st Place, 11:23 A.M.**

"Hooray!" Crump cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I have some more good news for you," began Miles. "As the winners of this seventh leg of the race, you two have both won an all-expense paid one-week vacation aboard the—"

"Stow it!" Grodus interrupted brusquely. "Such a superficial prize is unimportant and insignificant in the grand scheme of things, considering how the overall prize is worth so much more."

Needless to say, Miles was left speechless. It wasn't exactly often that a racer came around, not even caring in the slightest about the little rewards that came along the way on the road to a million Smash…

Master Koopa was highly unimpressed by such antics, as evidenced by his glare. (_'I refuse to believe that someone so unbelievably arrogant is going to win this competition!'_)

"That really irks me! For all he's worth, Grodus is nothing more than a brat with an ego as big as the size of that alleged computer brain of his!" Shellshock vented angrily to the cameras. "Dangit, if 'Nator hadn't held me back, at least someone who would've wanted that cruise could've won it! Geez! If you don't want it, give it to me or something!" Coming up with another track for his confessional, however, he quickly shook his head. "Wait, you know what? Scratch that! Go ahead and keep it! If you feel confident enough to blatantly claim that you're gonna win this whole thing in front of your _biggest_ competition, then you're just screwy in the head! Go fix your circuits or something!"

"…Uh… Koopinator and Shellshock, that makes you team number two."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2nd Place, 11:24 A.M.**

"Thank you," Koopinator said with a humble bow. It was clear that he, too, was also a bit peeved at his ally's lack of respect for the nice reward.

"Yeah…" Shellshock nodded. "We'll get first…next time."

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3rd on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

After a few attempts of testily leaping off and smashing the target, Pierre had managed to find the power levels he needed. It took several tries, but he eventually correctly applied his findings while staying still atop the log, granting him the right to obtain the clue.

"Whew…that was a pretty tough task…" Pierre wiped the sweat from his brow before he opened the envelope. "'Drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated.'"

"Wow, pit stop already? Short leg…" Rana said with a shrug. "Let's go, babe!"

Rushing out, the mice leapt into their cloud car.

"At least this time we don't need to ask for directions. The clue says it itself," joked Pierre. "The pit stop is straight _up_!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Master Koopa's House)**

"Welcome to the Pagoda Mountain of Ancient Valley," Master Koopa greeted as he gave the dating couple a pair of the shirts with his profile.

"Thank you." They weren't sure whether to thank him for the greeting or the rather eccentric gift.

"Pierre and Rana…" Miles gave them a thumbs up. "You're team number three."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 3rd Place, 11:36 A.M.**

"Yeah-hah!" Rana squealed, leaping onto her boyfriend with a hug. "Not too bad, huh, babe? Didn't drop at all from last leg!"

"Guess it's okay for now," Pierre agreed with a smile. "Top three again."

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Ascension Gates)**

Upon finally making it to the staircase of lights, the Toads found that they were crossing paths with the other route upon seeing Gloomtail and Hooktail. They both quickly realized what this meant—there was a possibility that they would indeed end up crossing Kojo and Kory before the pit stop.

That was a possibility that they didn't want to be realized.

Even though their minds were kept off the touchy subject of the Petalburg Koopas for a while, it seemed that the whole world was against them for their misdoing.

"What's up with you girls and Kojo and Kory?" Hooktail questioned curiously. "Why'd you Yield them?"

Theata gulped. _That_ question. _That_ awful question that even she didn't entirely know the answer to anymore.

Hannah looked like she wanted to cry again. The incident earlier in the day had been shoved into the depths of her inner shadows until now.

But fortunately, some Star Spirit above had been forgiving enough. They were saved by the bell. Or rather, the gong.

When it sounded, the stairs solidified. And the race continued.

"That's our signal." Theata said, looking around. "Phew…still not a Koopa in sight…we may still have a chance…"

Before Hooktail had made the all-important inquiry, random girl talk had somehow touched upon the subject of the lack of tri-carts in the near vicinity. This helped both teams deduce that they had to carry their three-wheeled vehicles up the stairs with them to Pagoda Town. Unexpectedly, the lesser physical team took the lead in this carriage, but they didn't dare question it.

"This…is really…difficult…" Hannah groaned.

"It doesn't seem that heavy when…you're sitting on it…" Theata chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation. "But…I think that lifting it is a different story…"

Hannah noticed that Theata's grimace looked to hold a lot of hidden pain behind it. Sure, she was also having trouble, but Theata's expression made it look like she was lifting something much heavier.

All of a sudden, a load of loud screaming and yelling could be heard somewhere below the two Toads. Easily able to deduce that the distracting noises came from a furious scrabble emanating from the hotheaded dragons, the women did their best to ignore them and focus on their task. When they arrived at the top, they pretty much dropped the tri-cart in relief.

"That hurt…" Theata mumbled, rubbing her arms, shoulders, and back. "So we need to use our map now to reach that lot, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Hannah pulled out said navigational tool and took her place on the cart while Theata sat on the bike seat. "Okay…we need to start out going in that direction…"

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Unnamed Lot)**

Due to the use of their map, the last remaining team on the blue route easily located the random parking lot where the cloud cars were. Abandoning the awkward form of transport, they jumped into the cloud car designated for them.

"That's part of the clue's instructions done…" Theata remembered as she put on her seatbelt. "Where are we going again?"

"The Kung Fu Academy," responded Hannah, having pulled the Route Info back out. "…I don't think that this map has anything else marked on it but this lot…"

"So that means we'll have to ask for directions or something to get there…okay."

* * *

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in Last on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

One friendly local was enough to point the females in the right direction. Upon finding the school, they jumped out of their cloud car and ran over to the clue box.

"It's the Roadblock." Theata took the red folder out of its envelope. "'Who has a strong sense of balance?' Wonder what that means…"

"I…I don't like the sound of it…does it really seem to have anything to do with this martial arts place?" Hannah queried.

"Well…sometimes when they do those high kicks, they're on one foot like a Broadway dancer…" Theata chuckled. "You wanna do it? I'm sure you'd be able to finish it quickly."

"If it's something like that, I'd rather not…" Hannah shook her head timidly. "I was never into the self-defense thing…"

"Um…okay. I guess it's me, then." Theata opened the card and read the details. "Use a bokkoto…hard target…wooden log? Doesn't sound _too_ hard…"

Forced to take the only unused station, the wild-haired Toad watched as the Koopa set the rigid object up on the post. She then climbed onto her log and took the bokkoto in her hand.

"So I have to try and break that thing with this sword without falling off, right?" Theata inquired. She received a nod of the head from the martial artist. "Okay…"

Experimentally, she made a swing at the hard object. The bokkoto pretty much bounced right off due to the lack of force.

"Hmmm…alrighty…how about this?"

Theata swung a little harder, but this time lost her balance. In mid-air, she dropped the bokkoto and used her free arms to soften the fall.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I have a feeling that this thing isn't normally used for breaking things, though…" Theata got up. She grabbed the bokkoto and climbed back onto the log. "Just give me a few…"

Over the next few minutes, Theata experimented to try and find a way to smash the stiff target. Several times, she accidentally fell off the thin log, but without a complaint, she climbed back on and continued her work.

"Maybe if I just keep on whacking it from the front, it'll weaken…"

Hannah wasn't sure if her partner was just kidding or actually being serious.

That was the problem with this task. Generally speaking, the bokkoto was utilized as a practice sword not meant to cause injury while sparring. So, for a complete newbie to be expected to actually slice a rigid target in half with such a dull blade? It was a bit absurd for the race to be demanding such a thing.

But if Grodus, Koopinator, _and_ Pierre had been able to do it, Theata was expected to do it also.

Fortunately, after a good long while of testing out what she was up against, Theata managed to make a connection that she thought would help her.

The bokkoto was made of wood, similar to a baseball bat.

What would happen if she swung it like one?

She would have to overcome the fact that she had a very limited stance due to the log, but maybe, just maybe, if she did it right, she would succeed.

_Everything_ went wrong.

"YOOW!"

"Theata!" Hannah gasped.

Time seemed to move slowly for the full-time nurse. Theata was falling again, anyone could see that. But this time, she _knew_ something was wrong. Theata was falling differently from before, if that was even possible.

Just as Theata landed on the ground, Hannah arrived at her side. Also sensing the problematic atmosphere, the Koopa sprinted over.

"Theata!" Hannah repeated the name, her hands over her mouth. "Wh-What's wrong?! Tell me, what's the matter?!"

"My… My back…"

Hannah's eyes widened.

Frenzied flashbacks sped through her brain as she realized with horror what had just happened.

The maypole accident in the first half of the sixth leg.

The lifting of heavy plant pots in the second half shortly after.

The constant bending over to fill cannons for this leg's Detour.

The recent physical strain of having to carry a heavy vehicle up stairs.

And now, a Roadblock where Theata had bent her body in just the wrong way.

It'd all started with that initial injury back with the swinging Roadblock. Everything else up to this point had just been added damage to what had seemed like a closed wound, but with this one incident, the cut revealed itself for the truly nasty gash it was.

"O-Oh my g-gosh…" Hannah whispered, the words just barely forming on her mouth. "Wh-What kind of p-pain are you experiencing?!"

"I… I can't describe it…" Theata's eyes were closed in pain as she rolled over onto her front. "It… It feels like… I… I don't know how to…"

"Stand back."

Hannah looked up with surprise at the sudden voice. It was the Koopa martial artist.

"Master Koopa taught me what to do here. When I was first starting out, I also experienced a similar accident."

Hannah desperately looked like she wanted to protest. No, it most likely wasn't the same! This Koopa didn't understand—there was more than just this one Roadblock taking its toll here! No, you don't know what's wrong! You don't, you don't, you don't—just call the medics and let me take care of my partner until trained help arrives!

But she stayed quiet. Why? She didn't exactly know. Perhaps she didn't want to get shown up in front of other people also trained in the medical field—at the moment, her panicked mind was a blank. She felt so useless!

Or maybe it was that chance. Time was a factor here. Here that Koopa apprentice was, offering a possible way to take care of the situation before things could possibly get worse. Maybe the Koopa really did know what to do?

"Just calm down. As well as martial arts, I'm also trained in several methods of the healing arts," the Koopa reassured calmly. "If my guess is right…"

In the many seconds that passed, no one but the Koopa knew what was happening. The Koopa's shell blocked Hannah's view, and both bodies blocked the view of the camera.

Maybe it was some kind of healing touch or something. Nobody really knew.

All that Hannah knew was that an eternity seemed to pass until the Koopa moved out of the way again. And then she could see—Theata's expression had lost its look of pain.

"…Whoa…what just happened?" The Toad in question blinked a few times as the Koopa moved away. "I… I could've sworn I just hurt my back or something a few seconds ago…but it feels like…I can't describe it…just, wow…"

"Oh, Theata! You're okay! Thank goodness!" Hannah cried happily, throwing her arms around her best friend in a hug of relief. "I… I was so worried… I thought something really bad happened…"

"I thought so, too…" Theata was gawking. "It feels like I'd never fallen from that ribbon in the first place…"

"So you did keep pain from that…even until today…" Hannah realized, a hurt look on her face. "…Oh, I'm so glad you're alright now…"

"Words couldn't express how concerned I was when I saw Theata writhing on the ground like an old woman out of her wheelchair. When you're that close to someone, you never want any kind of harm to come upon him or her… She's been my best friend for who-knows-how-long… I was just so worried when she fell and complained of a pain in her back. But words couldn't express how joyful I felt when she was okay, either." Hannah sniffed. She looked like she wanted to cry about the memory. "With such a bad day already happening to us, that one moment when the pain disappeared from her face… It was the biggest wave of relief I've ever felt in my life…"

"Thank you so much!" Theata and Hannah exclaimed in unison to the Koopa.

"Of course." The martial artist bowed respectfully. "I wish you well with the completion of your task. It should be possible now."

"I feel as if I could smash through a boulder with that sword!" Theata nodded eagerly.

When Hannah finally let go of her, Theata resumed her task atop the wooden log. Contrary to the exaggerated statement she had made, she actually spent awhile testing out her attacks again. After a few more minutes, she gathered up the courage to take that one swing.

And just as she had hoped, one swing was all that it took.

The hard target was sliced horizontally in half as it clattered to the floor.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Currently in Last on Blue (Kung Fu Academy)**

"Again, thank you so, so much!" Theata gratefully shook the Koopa's hand. "That's for both the clue and the magic healing that you did! Geez, my entire body feels as light as a feather!"

With a modest smile, the Koopa did nothing but bow again.

"I knew you could do it!" Hannah exclaimed gleefully as she joined her teammate. "Great job!"

"Thanks, girl! Now, let's see what's in store next…" Theata opened the envelope and found a folder containing Route Info. "'Drive yourselves to the next pit stop, at Master Koopa's house at the top of Pagoda Peak!' Cool—pit stop time!"

"At long last…"

After saying a set of appreciative good-byes to the martial artist, the Toads exited from the Kung Fu Academy.

"Pit stop…now we can finally rest easy…" Theata sighed approvingly, plopping down in the driver's seat. "This has been a really, long stressful leg…I'm gonna love kickin' back at the top of a mountain!"

"Hopefully we didn't lose too much time in the end…" Hannah mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, another cloud car flew by in the same direction that the women were intending to go in.

Hannah gasped.

"Theata, that was another team that just passed us!"

Looking up just in time, the flight attendant managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of the fleeing chariot. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped slightly open.

"Who was it?!" Theata demanded, immediately making their own vehicle take off.

Hannah didn't answer right away.

Gloomtail and Hooktail?

Kojo and Kory?

Lahla and Rocko?

One of them had just zoomed by, and if time was any indicator, it seemed that these two teams were most likely the trailers.

Hannah gulped fretfully.

This was going to be one _dead_ heat.

* * *

**End of Route B: Blue**

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"Theata and Hannah…" Kory repeated. "If that's the case, it's obvious why they Yielded us…"

"Maybe." It was clear that Kojo didn't exactly want to try and gather their perspective from the way he rolled his eyes. "They're probably wishing that the Yield lasted a _lit-tle_ bit longer, then."

"Take a look for me. What's the distance measure?"

"Whatever it is, they're closing the gap, man!"

"Yikes… I guess if they were desperate enough to use the Yield, they won't go down without a fight now." Kory gritted his teeth. "Hang on, buddy! Forget the speed limit now—I think we might need to break the sound barrier to stay ahead!"

"Don't you dare overshoot the top of this mountain! I mean it!"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"Kojo and Kory…" Theata repeated. "Fantastic… They must've caught up at some point when I was doing that hard Roadblock or something…"

Hannah did nothing but nod and whimper as their cloud car began to accelerate faster and faster. Thank goodness for seatbelts.

"And if we're the last two teams, then we're practically screwed!" Theata realized. "We probably are the last two!"

Hannah wasn't used to this…it felt like they were moving up on a rollercoaster at the speed they were supposed to _drop_ from.

"Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot…" Theata felt her palms sweating as she tightly clutched the steering wheel. "How're you holding up, Hannah?"

"Um…"

"Good. I really hope you can stomach this, because we need to kick the speed up a notch!" Theata warned. She began to squeeze the gas pedal with her foot. "Our only hope is to pass them here and land before them, 'cause we sure can't outrun 'em!"

"I-If you say so…"

"Hang on…"

Hannah hung onto the nearest handholds as tightly as she could until her knuckles turned white.

"'cuz here we _GO!_"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"Oh no, ya don't!"

Hearing the sound of the Toads' quickly-approaching cloud car, Kory kicked the cloud car into overdrive. His reaction was almost too late—the two teams rocketed off, almost neck-and-neck.

"We've worked too hard to catch up only to lose it now!" Kory declared.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"In the end, I guess that only one team will win anyway!" Theata shouted.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"Don't consider this payback; consider it us just winning out!" Kojo cut in.

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"And as underdogs, we'll prove what we can do by staying!" Theata continued.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"…Later, girls…"

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends (Pagoda Mountain)**

"…So long, fellas…"

* * *

**Team ? (Master Koopa's House)**

It wasn't like the race producers to place a second non-elimination leg so soon after the first one. Therefore, everyone expected that this leg would be _elimination_.

This pit stop, while the glorious haven for one team, would also be the fatal strike down spot of another.

"…I sense the arrival of intense competitors…" Master Koopa foresaw.

Just like the previous leg, most of the checked-in teams were interested in the outcome, and waited in anticipation for the arrival of the safe team and the insecure team. Predictably, Gloomtail and Hooktail were the only ones not present—at the moment, they might not have even cared if _they_ were the ones eliminated if only to get away from each other.

That left the alliance and the outsider employees.

"I don't like dis at all…" Rocko admitted to one of the nearby cameras. "Anoder team is leaving us today, and it's not one of _dem_." He moved his thick hand to motion towards the unity of three. "At least it's not us, but…it's not one o' _dem_, either…and dat could be just as bad…"

Lahla glanced at her partner uncomfortably as she overheard his rhetorical mumblings.

"It turns out that things are turning out better than I could have hoped! Gahahahaha!" Grodus cackled evilly. "Another nuisance, leaving in succession of the first! What luck! Fate has thrown its blessing our way!"

Koopinator was the only one who didn't wince at Grodus' newly perfected evil guffaw. He had a faint smirk on his face as he watched the android laugh it up at others' misfortune (Pierre and Rana covered their sensitive ears in pain). Being of a relatively like mind to the robotic genius, the red-eyed fighter knew exactly who Grodus strategically wanted gone today.

The thing was, Koopinator actually wanted the _other_ team to leave.

"I… I hear them coming, babe…" Rana whispered, pointing at the empty space in front of the house.

All of a sudden, a cloud car shot up from out of nowhere, startling the unprepared. A second one appeared no less than a second after.

The two vehicles parked, and the passengers broke out into a mad footrace for the mat.

"I am guessing that now would not be a good time to do this…" Master Koopa set the stack of T-shirts aside. Miles was too busy watching to respond to him.

Four feet simultaneously stood on the pit stop mat.

Two bodies simultaneously landed.

One team was officially safe.

"Welcome to the Pagoda Mountain of Ancient Valley…" Master Koopa bowed respectfully.

The duo was too winded to answer.

"…Kojo and Kory." Miles paused before giving them a curt nod. "You're team number six."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 6th Place, 12:35 P.M.**

Breathless, the former track athletes just responded with feeble grins to the host. Then, they stepped aside.

All color was drained from the disappointed faces of the females as they walked forward.

"…Theata and Hannah…" Miles tried to offer his condolences with a sad smile. "…You're the last team to arrive."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends- Last Place, 12:36 P.M.**

Unable to really respond to the obvious news, Theata simply put a supportive arm around Hannah's shoulder.

"And…I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Theata & Hannah: Best Friends  
Finish Place- 7th (ELIMINATED)**

"…Thanks for having us…" Theata murmured faintly. "…Really, thanks a lot. It was fun…"

Eyes downcast, Hannah didn't say anything.

It felt so awkward…

It was as if she'd cried out all her body fluids for Toce and Koopie Koo, yet she couldn't even manage a tear for her own funeral…

"And so the wannabe actresses are the next to fall…oh well. It turns out in the end that we didn't have the type of girl power necessary to keep our kind alive in the game, so we're extinct now." Theata laughed lightheartedly about her joke. "It was a whole lot of fun while it lasted. With the exception of…that thing…this entire race has been nothing but one awesome experience. Hannah and I got some time off, went traveling around the world, and made a bunch of friends! What's there not to like about it? It's just too bad that we made it halfway only to fall short, though…I was kinda enjoying being the one served on airplanes instead…"

"This race was a really humbling experience for me… I've never really traveled outside of the Rogueport region before, so the new sceneries and cultures of the places we visited were so refreshing to my eyes. But the one thing that I have seen prior to this race _and_ never get tired of is my partner's smile." Hannah had a small grin of her own. "We overcame some real hardships in this game, and throughout it all…she never let them get her down. No one really saw us as a real threat, I'm sure…but time and time again, we somehow fought back and made it here. I know that even though we may have our regrets in this game, we've both came out better people."

"Well…" Theata looked to their former allies. "I guess this is it, guys…"

Words couldn't express how bad Theata and Hannah felt at the moment.

The recent elimination, however, was one of the last things on their minds.

They'd taken a gamble and lost everything.

Their Yield power. Their time in the game. Their opportunity to travel.

Their chance for a million Smash.

But none of those things mattered.

Because they'd also lost something more important.

The trust of their friends, Kojo and Kory.

As best friends, Theata and Hannah knew the value of friendship and the value of trust—trust was something that had helped them to make it this far.

…But thankfully, Kojo and Kory were forgiving guys.

"I guess so." Kory finally replied. A small smile appeared on his face. There was no malevolence in it. "Gonna miss ya…"

"Sure are…" Kojo concurred as he, too, broke into a tiny grin devoid of malice. "Now we're the only ones left standing…"

It was as if the Yield had never happened. As they exchanged their good-byes, the four were just regular friends again, a condition they definitely expected to carry outside of the competition.

And then, it happened.


	10. Episode 9: Future Dream

_**Author's Note (IMPORTANT FOR ONCE!):**_ (Updated racefic on July 27, 2008.) First off, I would like to apologize about Leg 7. The site's Document Manager wouldn't work with me at all. At first, when I tried uploading the chapter in its entirety, the page simply timed out after about a minute and gave me a blank screen. After successfully re-uploading previous shorter chapters, I assumed that the length was the problem—to my surprise, I was right. By cutting the actual document in half, the upload worked. But from there, I was forced to cut and paste smaller and smaller sections, or else I'd get the Error message about an exception error and the complimentary useless e-mail link. Somewhere in the hundred times I received that dreaded box, my wishes periodically came through. Eventually, however, it failed, and the previews and closing comments just would _not_ go. I couldn't edit _one_ sentence past "And then, it happened." without receiving that meaningless memorandum.

I don't think I'd _ever_ been more frustrated in my life. The error message's link would not respond, and my several manual e-mail complaints to the website were apparently not going through due to a permanent error. Hoping that I could make some leeway when there were fewer U.S. users, I repeated that hopeless document edit sending process until late in the night (for me, past one is late; I usually go to bed like a good little boy following his curfew). I couldn't _stand_ the thought of having to reedit anything in that leg, because I felt like I needed it all—voting information, storyline, character development…the whole enchilada. However, that document wouldn't even save when I removed things, and I most certainly wasn't willing to redo all my usual editing in another reload. Unlike what the site claims, it doesn't recognize page breaks from my Word 2007.

I tend to be a bit on the impatient side. In the end, I completely gave up on trying to force-feed the unwilling document. I was tired of hearing my mind shout uncharacteristic cuss words. I was tired of seeing that error message, over and over. I guess I should go spank myself now for making that leg over 34,000 words, but according to the submission guidelines, it was perfectly legitimate, and should have worked fine—it wasn't even close to that supposed nine megabyte limit. Therefore, I will stand firm on this statement:

**I did not intentionally create a preview-less cliffhanger on Leg 7, and the incident is not my fault.**

I don't intend to sound angry, but I just don't understand what's wrong. I felt like I made some decent progress in understanding 3-D characters and plot development in that chapter, and it made me float up to cloud nine. It was _supposed_ to upload perfectly, just like it always has for me. But I guess not. Just like the people in the race, I guess I had my own Detours and Roadblocks impeding my way. Even now, Leg 7 refuses to accept its add-ons. There's not really anything I can do but accept that _TTYD3_'s organization is going to be forever messed up.

My sincerest apologies for the long, useless rant aspect of that explanation, for looking so immature, for being so useless, and for failing to break through to the website on this bothersome manner. I've reposted the Leg 7 ending as food for thought below for anyone who missed it on my profile, even though it's probably inadequate in serving its original purpose. My sincerest apologies again—I better stop increasing the word count on this uselessly long Author's Note before I have a repeat nightmarish disaster on this chapter…

_Review Answers:_ Thanks for the reviews and votes, everyone. Just so I can get in the habit of making this section a bit cleaner, I'll only be hitting large questions or interesting details here from now on.

- Kojo and Kory were, from the start, intended to be my little stereotype representative for _The Amazing Race_'s typical "alpha male" teams ("alpha" is questionable at this point)—I have problems telling those men apart because they usually looked alike, talked alike, and had vanilla personalities compared to other teams. Other than being contenders, they never stood out to me at all. My apologies, **Tom Nook**, but for sake of avoiding too much "OC development" in this season, my attention is generally more on teams either in the heat or taken directly from the game with intact backgrounds. For this leg, I guarantee that they're fading into the background. If they survive, they may or may not be developed individually more in the future.

- The non-elimination penalty. Thanks for bringing it up, **Tom Nook**. I don't even know if I'm straight about it… I think I remember Miles taking belongings only until the end of the next leg (how cheap), so Team Glitz Pit should've gained possession back at the end of Leg 6. I usually even forgot about that penalty on the actual race (_TAR7_: "Wait… Where'd Uchenna and Joyce put their backpacks?!), and since I fail to make a big deal out of it anyway, it usually doesn't have too much of an effect (since I _especially_ don't emphasize the lack of money part). For now, the penalty will remain the way it is (reference Leg 5 – Metal City), but I can assure readers for a fact that All-Stars will have it differently.

* * *

**The following is a repost of Leg 7's complete original ending, including the Leg 8 previews, Leg 7 trivia, and author's closing comments. For information on why this is here, please read the "Author's Note" at the beginning of this chapter. Otherwise, feel free to skip it and move directly into Leg 8: Future Dream.**

* * *

And then, it happened.

"Do it for us, guys… Do your best to outlast Grodus and Crump and Koopinator and Shellshock, okay?" Hannah whispered, pointing discretely at the two powerhouses. "I know that if anyone can do it, it's you two… Make us proud."

Kojo and Kory looked at each other in shock.

Hannah, the good-natured, timid nurse, had just delivered that encouragement with a little bit of ill will towards the alliance opposition.

Even Theata seemed a bit taken aback.

Talk about a "Whoa!" moment…

* * *

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Hooktail's fears in completing a task prompt another outburst of anger from her brother._

Shaking her head vigorously, Hooktail planted her feet to avoid being pushed through a doorway by Gloomtail.

"Quit forcing me, you twit!"

"I will when _you_ quit being such a loser! Dangit, what're you so darn afraid of?! _GO THROUGH ALREADY, YOU USELESS CHICKEN!_"

_Grodus plots to take complete control of the competition._

"All of the teams who look at this as a one-leg-at-a-time game are going about it the entirely wrong way. I, however, am thinking about the long-term game; for this competition, that would be the Final Three. Unlike what most would think, individual teams do indeed have the power to sabotage others as long as they have the positioning and leverage to do so."

Throughout his confessional, Grodus' face remained serious.

"This is the eighth leg now. Three more eliminations—three more chances to create the ideal Final Three setting that I have the best chance at defeating. It is time to start intervening."

_But he experiences an unfortunate malfunction._

"What… What is happening to me?! Crump! Crump! What is happening to me?!" Grodus yelled. "CRUMP!"

Then, the android suddenly fell silent and went limp. He unceremoniously crashed to the ground and lay still, unmoving.

"…Oh…crud…" Crump whispered.

* * *

_Leg 7 Trivia_:

- A decent portion of the leg was written while the author was vacationing in the Philippines.

- Originally, it was planned for Koopinator and Shellshock to Yield Kojo and Kory. This was changed for purposes of storyline and characterization.

- At first, the two routes were switched—red was blue, and vice versa. This was changed when Theata and Hannah joined the alliance on what was the red route—in order to add more suspense to the pit stop chase, Kojo and Kory's route needed to be shown first in the story order (which was what the author hoped most readers would take first).

* * *

_About the Location_: Pagoda Peak is a Chinese-themed one-way board from Mario Party 7. This ancient mountain above the clouds featured a very unique architecture and culture, as well as two remarkable landmarks, Kung Fu Falls and Burning Rock. Its customs and traditions offered a large array of opportunities for tasks, but the size of the board itself was troublesome to work with (hence its classification into a nonexistent region used for other ancient locales to increase time).

_Author's Note_: Perhaps this leg was a bit too dramatic—I know for a fact I overdid some things a bit. For one thing, it all happened too fast, and I had to work much too hard to put Theata and Hannah in the position I wanted them. I knew upon reading some of the predictions that very few would expect me to eliminate both female teams back-to-back, especially considering how I let the Mertwins and Traveling Sisters make the Final Three in past seasons. But this season, as shown by this leg, is quite different. Although I didn't consistently emphasize Theata and Hannah's intended inferiority like I was supposed to, it should've become clear from the past legs that I was trying to write them as one of the weaker teams. I'll work on establishing things like that much better in the future, no worries.

It really does disappoint me how late I'm actually setting things up, because the major ideal characterization I intended for some teams isn't even coming out until this leg (Gloomtail & Hooktail / Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko). Hopefully some of the conflicts and such won't feel so rushed in the next chapter, because several things didn't feel right in their execution (such as Kojo's sudden outburst and fast cool down). I aim to please with further improvement in the future.

Get ready for _Leg 8: Future Dream_…

- _milesyoshidino34_

* * *

**Leg 8 Starts Here**

* * *

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Seven teams of two raced over 8,300 miles to the historical Ancient Valley. During the transfer process through Western Land, three teams almost made vital mistakes._

"De airport ticketing might not be open at dis hour…" mused Rocko. "We could just turn in for de night and get some rest…I dunno…find a hotel or someding…"

"Okay… I think I finally found something." Hannah said, highlighting something on the computer monitor. "It's Olden Wonders 1001. It leaves tomorrow morning at 8:00, arriving at about 2:00 P.M., local time."

"Cool…I guess all we gotta do now is settle down some place for the night." Kojo remarked.

_Theata and Hannah's slip-up in almost forcing themselves and their allies into a guaranteed last-place flight instilled paranoia and doubt into the remaining members of the Koopa-Toad alliance. The Junctionleg, worries about time, and underlying fears of revenge were the three factors that gave Theata enough reckoning to make the one move that nobody saw coming._

"I choose to Yield Kojo and Kory," declared Theata as she stapled down the picture of the Petalburg Koopas.

"THOSE _BACKSTABBERS_!" yelled Kojo furiously. "Why'd they have to Yield _US_?!"

_Throughout the leg, there was a notable deterioration of teamwork between the dragon siblings._

"We _don't_ have _time_ for your _STUPID complaining!_ _GET. ON._" Gloomtail snarled dangerously, glaring at his sister and the tri-cart.

"…Seriously, Gloomtail, just grow up! Talk to me already! _We_ can't run this race if _you_ won't talk to me!" Hooktail ordered as she stood her ground next to Ascension Gates.

"_DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!_ I'm your _older_ brother, so don't you _DARE_ take that kind of tone with _ME_!" Gloomtail bellowed on the bottommost steps.

"You're the biggest immature jerk I've ever met! You're worse than Grodus and the mistress combined!" Hooktail retorted.

"You're fatter than I am!"

"_Shut UP!_" Hooktail screamed. "_GOSH, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!_"

_For once, Grodus and Crump's overall performance was strong throughout the leg. It netted them their second win._

"You're team number one!"

"Hooray!" Crump cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

_But on the other hand, Theata and Hannah met with constant mistakes and mishaps on their journey…_

"Shoot! Missed again!" A discouraged Theata groaned after yet another dart missed the bamboo target.

"Urgh…" Theata and Hannah cleaned out their second cannon misfire.

"This…is really…difficult…" Hannah groaned, helping Theata lift the tri-cart as they carried it up the marble stairs.

"YOOW!" Theata yelped as she toppled off of the log, bokkoto in hand.

_And in the end, the time all added up against them, resulting in a loss in a footrace against the Yielded Kojo and Kory._

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

Sadly, Theata put her arm around Hannah's shoulder as they both took the news.

X-Nauts Blast to Top Again; Theata & Hannah Fizzled Out

_Six teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?_

* * *

_This is Pagoda Peak, an ancient mountain of Chinese-influenced culture towering high above the other pikes of Ancient Valley. And at the very summit of this prehistoric landmass is Master Koopa's House. This peaceful cap above the clouds is where the famous martial artist spent countless years perfecting a variety of unique and powerful fighting techniques. It was also the seventh pit stop in a race around the world._

_Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The six teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is, or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_After the reversal of placements beginning in Leg 6, will Grodus and Crump's alliance continue to dominate? Can the dragons overcome their petty sibling rivalry arguments to get their focus back where it matters? And can Kojo and Kory, the last standing survivors of the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance, escape from the dooming axe?_

_Grodus and Crump, who arrived at 11:23 A.M…_

"Hooray!" Crump cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

_…will depart at 11:23 P.M._

* * *

Temperatures were almost always lower at higher altitudes. If one factored in that warmth dip with that the one that came from the lack of a sun, one would come to a very astounding conclusion. It was very, very cold at the top of a mountain during nighttime. In fact, the conditions of the nocturnal Kalimari Desert almost seemed like a chilly joke compared to the wintry nocturnal Pagoda Peak.

Due to the elevation of the peak being above most clouds, the view to the star-filled skies above was unimpeded, revealing the celestial objects in all their uncovered glory. Even with a relatively bright moon up above, though, paper lamps were required to provide a little bit more assistance to the teams.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- 1****st**** to Depart, 11:23 P.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

No, Grodus _still_ wasn't cold. He'd disabled those sensors and nerves, and he was ignoring it so well, he probably could've ignored freezing Antarctica. Again, his body felt strangely warm and fuzzy, but in a much more subdued manner than before. Sure, his entire alliance was still in one piece, and sure, the other one was now down to its last standing duo.

But in the last leg, one of the major threats in the game did not leave—the lesser of the two evils did.

That didn't really sit well with the former world dominator at all. Each elimination pit stop wasted prolonged the life of the strong teams in this game, giving them more time and more chances to outlast him. And with his disadvantage and all…

Maybe he should've stuck a foot out or something to trip a Koopa at the last second.

"Yes, yes, I scored first again. Does it really look like I care?" Grodus' robotic face remained cold. "All of the teams who look at this as a one-leg-at-a-time game are going about it the entirely wrong way. I, however, am thinking about the long-term game; for this competition, that would be the Final Three. Unlike what most would think, individual teams do indeed have the power to sabotage others as long as they have the positioning and leverage to do so. As it stands now, the two biggest threats to me are still here. I will not hesitate to do what it takes to get rid of them before the thirteenth leg commences."

But even though Grodus himself didn't feel cold, that wasn't to say that his actual body wasn't at risk. With more drastic conditions, he took precautions by sporting a form-fitting dark purple sweater and black pants under his usual evil genius cloak and cape. Also wary about the cold, Crump had added a black sweatshirt and coveralls to his attire.

When the correct time arrived, the android tore open the envelope and pulled out the Route Info. "'Drive yourselves back to Ancient Valley International Airport and sign up for a charter rocket that will take you to Future Dream. Once there, catch an air taxi that will take you to the Prospect Lab. Take a ride on the space shuttle carousel to grab your next clue.'"

_Teams must now drive themselves back by cloud car 85 miles back to Ancient Valley International Airport. They will need to sign up for one of two charter rockets leaving thirty minutes apart, each with a carry limit of three teams, which will carry them 6,432 miles to the highest nocturnal vision-turned-real of Dream Depot—Future Dream. Once only existent in the limbo of the mind's reality, this dream, created by imaginative thoughts of the future and outer space, was brought alive through intense wishes granted by the extraordinary powers of the Star Spirits. Upon arrival, they will need to hire an air taxi to take them 2 miles through space to Prospect Lab, a set of three space stations used for testing experimental equipment. By riding the space shuttle carousel of Area 2, teams will have access to their next clue._

"'You have 186 Smash for this leg of the race.'" Grodus finished. He stepped off the mat as Crump deposited the money into their credit card.

"This is the eighth leg now. Three more eliminations—three more chances to create the ideal Final Three setting that I have the best chance at defeating. It is time to start striking now, regardless of non-elimination legs. I cannot simply wait and let things such as handicaps and team disadvantages take their toll anymore." Grodus shook his head urgently and held up a finger. "It is time to start intervening. And with a genius mind such as mine working to create discrete yet disruptive plans, they will not be aware of what is going on until a host executes them with, 'You have been eliminated from the race.' GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** to Depart, 11:24 P.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

Just like always, the Dark Koopatrol endured the temperature extremes without modifying his metal apparel. The sunglasses-wearing Shellshock needed more than a windbreaker this time—he was covered in his purple hooded jacket, with all other parts of his usual outfit intact.

"'…Ancient Valley International Airport," Shellshock read with boredom, having heard Grodus' voice a minute before, "'and sign up for a charter…'"

"Out of the remaining people here, Grodus is among one of the most competitive, even if he doesn't always show it. I'm pretty sure that the competitive drive was what drew him to allying with Shellshock and I back before the fifth leg. Grodus…he and I are heavily focused on this game. We think alike." Koopinator tapped the side of his helmet with a finger. "Yes, we think alike… And that's why I know that Grodus is regretting being so _hasty_ earlier in the race, such as with the supposed allegiance to the mice that he quickly backed out on. Whether I like it or not, that man has a hidden agenda. He can play the role of perfect navigator all he wants, but every move he makes is for an ulterior motive now. It's important that Shellshock and I watch our own backs when he does this…"

"You seem overly confident…" Koopinator observed.

"Well, of course." Grodus grinned smarmily.

"Buh… Is it really a good idea to wait here for Pierre and Rana?" Crump inquired. "I know they're our allies and all, but…uh…don't Rocko and Lahla leave just a few minutes right after them?"

"It does sound kind of risky…" Shellshock muttered.

"What do you expect us to do, just turn tail and leave them?!" Grodus asked incredulously. "_NO!_ We have to stick with them for the moment, or else they will suspect something!"

Crump and Shellshock exchanged dubious looks with each other, but said nothing. The group waited by their cloud cars until the archaeologists stepped up to leave, ten minutes later.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 3****rd**** to Depart, 11:36 P.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

Even with their fur for protection, the mice were wearing their respective black leather and blue jean jackets again. For once, Pierre's head fur was flat without spikes, but Rana insisted on keeping the fashion accessory for her hair.

"'…will take you to…'"

"Ever since the formation of our alliance with the X-Nauts and the fighters, we've been really unsure about where we stand with them. Sure, it's easy to understand that an alliance can't always stay together, especially in the heat of a leg, but… Some things just don't add up." Rana started counting off on her petite fingers. "Number one. In leg six, we were dragged along by the scruffs of our necks when Grodus and Crump didn't even stop to try and help us with our flat tire. Number two. The second half, Koopinator stuffs up when Pierre tries to talk about that incident, and then we're left behind _again_ when Grodus and Crump completely desert us at the Detour, but help Shellshock with the Roadblock…not that _I_ would've needed any at the Roadblock, though." Rana remained solemn as she continued. "And number three. During that taxi ride, Pierre telling me that we were possible Yield candidates was _noooot_ what I wanted to hear, especially when it's by our own allies!" Finally losing it, she threw up her hands. "I just don't get it… One plus one plus one is making _two_. Those _two_ teams…are they up to something?"

"Good evening, everyone." Pierre greeted. "Are we all ready to go?"

"All set." Koopinator affirmed. "We were just waiting for you two so we could head off to the airport."

"It's a good thing that you did, too…" Rana said thankfully. "It'd be kinda hard to find the way back ourselves, since we weren't the ones driving from there earlier today…"

Grodus rolled his eyes.

"What is the reason I'm talking about this subject all of a sudden, you ask?" Koopinator humored the camera with a faint grin. "Well…it's because…"

"I want to dispose of the Squeeks _this_ leg!" Grodus declared boldly. "And I have masterminded the _perfect_ plan to knock them clear out of the picture! GAHAHAHAHA—GAACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! Ow…"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4****th**** to Depart, 11:40 P.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

Underneath her flashy hot pink windbreaker, Lahla was wearing a colorful Pianta Parlor long-sleeve that complimented her usual ear band and bowtie. Also not wanting to be caught off-guard by the cold temperature, Rocko had a similar sweatshirt that hung over his leaf skirt underneath his black leather jacket.

"'…Future Dream. Once there…'"

"Dings are not lookin' good in dis game right now. We are five legs away from de Final Dree decision, and my biggest fear has come true. Aldough the Petal-Rogue alliance had de smartest and fastest-runnin' teams, de remainin' alliance has de computerized team and anoder fast-runnin' team. And unlike de former, which is down to de last survivors, I might add, de latter is _completely_ intact." Rocko emphasized just how bad the situation was as he massaged his forehead in frustration. "Grodus has his disadvantages, but I dink he's also de most powerful player in dis game. No one has really had many navigational problems recently, but wid him around, his alliance of power players is _guaranteed_ to _NEVER_ have dem." He paused again and glared into the camera. "Dey've also consecutively placed top dree in de last two legs. …Dere's a horrible implication behind dat. He has de potential power to take whoever he wants wid him to de finals. If he stays wid his alliance to de end, he'll lock de rest of us out completely! Dat'll negate de money aspect of dis journey…and I don't like dat. At all."

When their money was safe and secure, the coworkers hastened over to their cloud car.

"We're gonna have to hope that we can find some kinda visitor's station or somethin'…my memory ain't too great, and that taxi took us on a squiggly route this mornin'." Lahla sighed. "It'll be tough gettin' to the airport alone…but we gotta try and beat a least one o' the other teams ahead to get on that first rocket."

Nodding in comprehension, Rocko started up the cloud car.

"Let's stop down at Pagoda Town first, hon. Hopefully there'll be a visitor's center or somethin' open to the public twenty-four-seven for us to use."

"I hardly notice those weirdoes from West Rogueport. From my observations, Lahla and Rocko are not too bright…label them the typical blonde valley girl and jock bodybuilder types, if you know what I mean." Grodus smirked. "Of course, to make it this far, they must have done something right…but overall, they are one of the more harmless teams here, with only a few strengths and not much else in-between. Heck, Rocko is almost as slow of a runner as me—so what does that tell ya?"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Ancient Valley)**

Regardless of how hard Lahla and Rocko tried to find a way, it was pretty much guaranteed that they would not be able to _beat_ the alliance to the airport. They could thank Grodus for that. The computerized competitor had easily located the fastest route there; knowing this, his allies followed him without question and without need for communication.

"Wow… I didn't know that things in the Ancient Valley Culture Festival keep going at night!" Crump exclaimed in awe.

Indeed, the residents of the region were dedicated enough to keep the celebrations going, even late into the moonlight hours. Various towns continued to hold light displays, cultural shows and dances, and even improvisational silent fireworks. Although these things closed off the occasional street, there were no parades to hamper anyone's progress. As long as there were no unpredictable parades, Grodus was always able to improvise his course, and thus, they easily kept their lead.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Pagoda Mountain)**

At the very least, however, since there was still activity going on at this late hour, the employees easily got their hands on reliable, straightforward directions. Unfortunately, they pretty much knew that there was no chance of making that all-important first rocket.

"Oh well." Lahla shrugged in front of the cameraman riding with them. "At least we can take it easy and enjoy this pretty nightlife, right? There's nothin' like this back at Rogueport—the guys never used the fireworks in this way."

Rocko whistled innocently.

"Even in just de eighth leg, dey were causing problems because deir dree-strong alliance blocked everyone else outta de first rocket." Rocko sighed. "One o' dem has gotta go, and if I had my way, I know exactly which one I'd wanna send off…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5****th**** to Depart, 12:12 A.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

Since it was necessary for the dragons to keep a steady body temperature, both were dressed in their jackets and beanies, as well scarves and as an assortment of foot, leg, and tail warmers. It was a wonder how they could even move up to the mat to leave…

"'…to the Prospect Lab. Take a…'"

"No one needs to tell us that we sucked to a whole new degree last leg. We didn't change placement at all, but that's not a good thing when there're only six teams left. And with all that stupid arguing we did…" Hooktail gave the camera an unimpressed frown. "I swear, if we don't get it together soon…"

Even though the heat from all of their arguing the previous day had long since worn off, there was still some obvious tension between the two quadrupeds. Both were much too prideful to apologize, making it hard for them to believe that they'd forgiven each other for some of their harmful insults. It was hard for them to even look each other in the eyes.

"I guess we should hurry our butts over to the airport now…" Hooktail proposed.

"Why bother? It's not like anyone else can make the first charter with Grodus' stupid alliance hogging it." Grodus shot the idea down pessimistically. Hooktail shot him an exasperated glare.

"The dragons, oh, do not even get me started on them… Their ridiculous bickering is even more heated than the serious squabbles of the Rogueport gang leaders! They argue over petty matters so much and so often, their awful lack of teamwork negates whatever 'skills' they might have. Hopeless cause for counseling." Grodus snorted haughtily. "Besides, I hate those two immature dogs after what they did to me at the pit stop of the second leg. It would make victory all the sweeter if they had to watch _me_ taking the win, right in front of their ugly, snout-nosed faces!"

With Hooktail taking the wheel, the brother and sister drove off in silence without even discussing their plans about how to reach the airport.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Last to Depart, 12:35 A.M. (Master Koopa's House)**

The final leaving team was decked out in matching blue and gray heavy jackets and beanies on the outside of their shells. Sleeves from long-sleeve shirts were visible underneath their cuffs.

"'…space shuttle carousel…'"

"Yeah…we're the last ones remaining from our alliance now. Toce and Koopie Koo—gone. Theata and Hannah—gone. Kojo and Kory? Still here, but just barely." Kojo looked at the camera wryly. "It really makes me wonder if we're the ones going home next…" He shook his head rapidly to clear that thought out of his mind. "Ugh, forget what I just said. I'm sure we still have a chance at surviving. It's just dependent on how we rebound from these past few legs."

Once their money had been stored, the Petalburg guys took off in the last cloud car.

"It's time to get out of last place," declared Kojo. "I'm not looking forward to taking this same spot again when we arrive at the next pit stop."

"Neither am I. We're going to change it."

"That Koopa-Toad alliance is down to its last men standing…it is comprised of just Koopas now. But even though that is the case, no one should ignore Kojo and Kory just yet. Those two are high-performance athletes like Koopinator and Shellshock, and therefore, they pose an annoyingly large threat when it comes to 'racing.'" Grodus groaned. "As much as I want to see them as harmless, I know it cannot be so. They spent several legs hanging around their Petalburg girlfriends, so who knows what kind of skills they might have picked up on? And it is hard to judge what is going on with them…they have been everywhere on the leaderboard since the race started. Highly unpredictable. Highly worrisome."

* * *

Ancient Valley International Airport, an immense transport center somehow built from stone bricks, was one of the few near-inactive facilities in the region at this hour. It was decorated to give travelers at least a small taste of the Ancient Valley cultural experience, but unlike the rest of the region, it didn't hold the all-day, all-night celebration attitude for the festival. In fact, at this hour, there were hardly even any people around—all the ticket counters were closed.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

But fortunately enough, none of the teams needed ticket agents to accomplish their instructions—all it took was writing down their names on a clipboard. That was exactly what the alliance did as soon as they found the race flag—they signed up for the 6:00 A.M. charter flight.

(Grodus & Crump- 1st on Charter Rocket 1)

(Koopinator & Shellshock- 2nd on Charter Rocket 1)

(Pierre & Rana- Last on Charter Rocket 1)

"Sweet! Now all we gotta do for a few hours is kick back and get some more shuteye!" Shellshock grinned for a moment before his expression was broken by a loud yawn escaping his lips.

"Definitely… We're not running on very much sleep right now as it is…" Pierre let loose a yawn of his own.

About to insert words of agreement into the consensus, Crump was interrupted by the third consecutive yawn—his. "I guess yawning _is_ contagious…"

"That is absolutely—" Grodus suddenly somehow _yawned_. "…What the…how did I…"

"Yeah… I think we're all tired…" Rana also yawned. "We don't know if we're going to get some kind of jet lag from whatever time change occurs, so we should go to sleep…"

After a few seconds, everyone, even Grodus, turned to Koopinator with an expectant look. When he noticed the anticipating gazes, he frowned and glared at them flatly.

"What? You honestly expect me to fall into a crowd behavior like that?" He scoffed. "That's almost as ridiculous as—"

"No, I don't have any idea how that cyborg managed to yawn…it just came out like some kind of freaky exhalation noise." Koopinator growled at the cameraman who'd prompted the subject. "Better yet, I don't even know how _I_ yawned. I _never_ yawn—in real life, I've always been too busy training to feel tired, and I can fall asleep on command." He paused thoughtfully. "Then again, people don't always attribute yawning to sleepiness or fatigue… There are those who relate it to superstition, such as that contagiousness bit…scientific or not. Perhaps the one that I find the most interesting is one that Bandy Andy of the minor leagues once advertised—yawning can be a premonition to potential danger."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

"Oh, how surprisin'…" noted Lahla sarcastically, "…all spots on the first charter _are_ filled! Wow…how I wonder what kinda miracle orchestrated that?"

(Lahla & Rocko- 1st on Charter Rocket 2)

Not saying anything, Rocko just stared spitefully at the three sets of names hogging the lines on the first clipboard.

"Whatever…we're stuck with the other two outsider teams now, anyways…let's just hope for another miracle…" Lahla clasped her hands together. "Let's hope for a miracle that's on _our_ side."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

When they arrived, it was a bit of a shock to the Koopas for them to learn that they weren't the last ones signing up. But, they didn't really question it, as either way, it didn't really matter in the end.

(Kojo & Kory- 2nd on Charter Rocket 2)

"Sleep time, now… I wanna be awake for the rocket take-off."

"Same here. It'll be cool to see it for ourselves…"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Ancient Valley International Airport)**

It'd taken a while for the dragons to even realize that they were driving aimlessly without directions—fortunately, when they'd realized it, both were actually too tired and stressed to argue with real energy.

"Maybe if we just sleep over this for a while, we'll be back on our game…" Gloomtail muttered halfheartedly. He didn't sound like he believed the idea.

(Gloomtail & Hooktail- Last on Charter Rocket 2)

"Maybe… I'm too sleepy to think about the game right now…" Hooktail admitted disdainfully. "I just wanna collapse and go to bed…"

"Nobody's stopping you, princess…" Gloomtail managed to get in one last cutting remark, but his sister just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

After the two of them yawned loudly, they settled down on a pair of adjacent stone benches to try and sleep for the night. For once, something was working in their favor—both being used to the feeling of a cold sleeping surface, they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

About thirty minutes before takeoff, the three teams taking the first shuttle had been transported to a nearby island where the actual launch site was located. From the expressions on the group's weary faces, it was clear that everyone, bar Grodus (who had a power-off command and internal automatic awakening timer) and Koopinator (who could rest by command, just as claimed), had had a difficult time trying to sleep, even on some of the airport's more comfortable bamboo and thatch seats.

So, everyone except for those two was pretty much dead while waiting for the rocket to initiate its sequence.

"Unlike season two when the teams went to outer space, there was only half an hour of time between the first and second rockets instead of the full sixty minutes." Pierre sighed. "We didn't have the same luxury for screwing around with a comedic series of errors like those guys did. With the exception of Grodus and Crump…of course…none of us had ever been to outer space before. We'd have to be fully alert so we could get adjusted to the new surroundings as quickly as possible…that meant we had to catch up on our sleeping schedules."

Of course, when it came, those four racers weren't exactly stoked at being kept awake for another extended period of time. However, they managed to relish the experience as they watched the morning sky steadily turn darker, as if their world was turning back into night again.

**(Charter Rocket 1- Lifting Off at 6:00 A.M.)**

_This is the first charter rocket headed to Dream Depot's Future Dream, carrying charity partners Grodus and Crump, sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, and dating couple Pierre and Rana._

* * *

In a similar manner, the other three teams had been moved to the launch point early—in fact, they'd been transported on the same boat as the alliance. So, they were at the control building to watch their opposition take off in the first space vehicle before their rocket was moved into place.

Unlike the teams aboard the first missile, the second group was at a somewhat better degree of awareness, perhaps a condition brought about by the fight-or-flight reaction stemming from the last-place tie. However, it quickly wore off as the six watched the same scenic show as the other party on the way up. The view of colorful stars, planets, and intergalactic cities swiftly lulled them to sleep. Even the dragons, who had gotten the best nap of the assemblage, also fell asleep for the sake of more rest.

**(Charter Rocket 2- Lifting Off at 6:30 A.M.)**

_This is the second charter rocket headed to Dream Depot's Future Dream, carrying siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, childhood friends Kojo and Kory, and coworkers Lahla and Rocko._

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Charter Rocket 1)**

Upon exiting the atmosphere, the driver of the pilot activated the artificial gravity and started the journey towards Future Dream. After the initial amazement of seeing outer space wore off, the tired passengers fell asleep in their chairs. Only two contestants remained awake—none other than Grodus and Koopinator.

For a long while, nothing was exchanged between the two men. Both were fully aware that the other was awake, but somehow, words didn't seem appropriate. It almost felt like they were _required_ to be asleep, as if they were in a strange science-fiction film and traveling through hyperspace.

But after an hour had passed, the Dark Koopatrol decided to do away with the awkward silence.

"You're really bent on doing away with them this leg, aren't you?" Koopinator didn't look directly at his ally as he asked the question.

"Yes." One word answer.

Even during the exciting blast-off, Grodus had not been distracted from his main directive. While everyone else was asleep, he would perfect his already perfected plan and adapt it to fit the upcoming destination. And that's what he'd done up to this point—his computerized mind was still operating at a million miles a minute, constantly adding, editing, and saving, adding, editing, and saving, over and over again.

If this was to be executed correctly, he had to cover _every single possible possibility_ so that this would go _PERFECTLY_.

It just had to go off without a hitch.

It just _had_ to be _PERFECT_.

"…If my hunch is correct, the central point of your plan is going to involve _all_ of us being involved in a battle to avoid last place." Koopinator speculated. He turned to address the cloaked man. "Do you _really_ think that's a good idea?"

"A life without taking risks is one that is unaccomplished, dull, and boring. You and I of all people should know that." Grodus responded mockingly, staring back at him. "Your occupation involves you _risking_ your health in a painful _battle_ to the finish in hopes of winning and achieving something you highly desire. Do you _really_ think _THAT_ is a good idea?"

"…As much of a comprehensive comparison that is, I don't find it applicable to this situation." Koopinator replied with a scowl.

All of a sudden, the mood changed. There was a surprising amount of disdain and contempt driving that one sentence. Knowing that he'd hit something, the android waited a while before speaking again.

"…You really should detach your emotions from playing this game, you know. It makes things…easier." Grodus advised conceitedly. "It is working for me."

Koopinator shot him an angry glare that was reinforced by his glowing red eyes. "_MY_ strategy is not _your_ concern, much less _MY_ emotions." His voice was quiet enough not to wake anyone, yet it had this ferocious intensity about it. "I'll have _you_ know right now… Your plans _better_ work…"

"Admit it. You're just hungry for one of those stupid leg prizes, are you not?" Grodus sneered. "And here, I thought that you and I were on the same wavelength as the makeshift leaders of this team…could I have been wrong? Are you seriously willing to let your greed for such insignificant and trivial rewards destroy—"

"In the end, I'm no less greedier than you."

"Ah, touché. But still… Are you truly agreeable to letting one leg of brief glory…" Grodus lifted one mechanical finger, "…destroy your chances of creating _your_ ideal Final Three?" He lifted two more to raise his finger count to three.

"…Who ever said that I have an ideal Final Three?" Koopinator demanded. "And besides… Why should Shellshock and I risk our game just to knock someone else out? We'd be in the worst position to start off the next leg."

Again, Grodus sneered. "You do not honestly believe that, do you?" His tone became even smugger. "Such _fabulous_ racers as yourselves would surely be able to catch up in a race brimming with so many neutralizing bunch-up points…"

Eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, and fists clenched tightly, Koopinator angrily turned away. He didn't want to keep arguing to the point where he might do something he would later regret…

"In any alliance, there is always a touchy subject or object of tension that can cause problems. From the very start, Grodus was bound to be a touchy, subjective object of tension because of his strategy and personality. Although he and I were able to bond well in what was effectively a joint leadership, it's clear that we have different ideas on how to play this game. Now that the numbers are cut, such strategies will be crucial in determining who stays and who goes. We've done fine working in harmony up to this point, but now that he's rocking the boat with his whole 'anti-Squeek' campaign, the tension between us is finally surfacing. And, put bluntly in Shellshock terms, it's freakin' nasty." The armor-wearing turtle shook his head, obviously exasperated with the topic. "Yes, Grodus and I have like minds. But that does not mean that our minds are exactly the same."

"One thing's for sure… Shellshock isn't the only one pissed about not yet winning a leg now…" Koopinator whispered bitterly under his breath. "I am, too…"

* * *

The real-life Dream Depot was topped off by Future Dream, a combined research facility and living quarters for a massive array of researchers, scientists, inventors, electricians, and other technological majors. Steel-walled buildings functioning off solar power were generally either open-air or covered by a retractable roof, sitting on hovering platforms or just floating listlessly in space.

Consisting of several buildings attached by an artificial gravity was the Futuristic Airfield. Various outer space vehicles were littered about its edifices and conveyor belts. A first rocket navigated its way onto one such conveyor belt, where it was transferred over to a vacant suitable disembarking area.

**(Charter Rocket 1- Landing at 7:30 A.M.)**

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Futuristic Airfield)**

As he hurried along with his alliance, Crump was in highly good spirits. His entire party was well-rested and refreshed, there was a three-team cushion lagging behind half an hour, and even his partner, Grodus, seemed to radiate an enthusiastic energy for once. The plump charity worker couldn't have asked for anything more to continue what was guaranteed to be an awesome leg.

"Hey, buddy…" Shellshock whispered. "You seem like a big ball of happiness this morning."

"Buh… Did you have to use the word 'big' to describe me?" Crump jested.

Moving along at the back of the pack a few steps ahead of Grodus, the "sidekicks" to the two teams leading the alliance were able to talk to each other quietly without being overheard. Koopinator, Pierre, and Rana were up ahead, en route to the air taxi exit.

"I'm kinda surprised that you're able to wear that smile on your face." Shellshock remarked.

"Huh?" Crump cast his friend a confused glance.

"…Don't tell me you forgot already…" Shellshock looked at him disappointedly. "Remember what Grodus and Koopinator told us at the pit stop? This is the leg that—"

"We try to bump off Pierre and Rana…" Crump realized. His expression plummeted.

"I… I… Buh… Don't...get me wrong, but… I want to win this race as much as anyone. Grodus and I _need_ that money to turn our lives around and get out of the poverty pit that we're living in. Erm…it's kinda ironic, I guess…we're charity workers, but we badly need a lot of the same charity that we've been dealing out. It gets really tiresome after awhile, and I know that being so nice just works on Grodus' nerves…" Crump sighed miserably. "You'd think that we'd be so much alike. After all, I was his former second-in-command. But we're not entirely the same. I _didn't_ wanna bump off Pierre and Rana. We…weren't we allies? I mean, come on… Bad guy or not, I don't like backstabbing…especially with such nice people as the target. It's not me. I don't care what anyone has to say about that—I've turned over my new leaf, and no wind is gonna change it." Crump looked fiercely at the camera. "_Ever._ No."

Upon reaching the closest marked doors, the three stragglers found that there were only two taxis reserved, one of them a van big enough to hold two teams. In an effort to not seem suspicious by isolating the team of the hour, Grodus allowed the mice and fighters to ride together, insisting that his team's credit card could easily handle the pathetically short distance.

As the two of them boarded their cab, it finally dawned on Crump why Grodus appeared so eerily spirited.

That so-called reason didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

A perfect re-embodiment of the original Future Dream, the Prospect Lab was located in the exact heart of the entire real-world outer space city. It consisted of three disconnected facilities, each of which contained various types of research equipment that apparently focused on different aspects of space travel. Of the trio of platforms, teams would be most interested in Area 2, a station made up of four attached octagons. Its highest terrace held the interesting prototype space shuttle carousel, but there was no sign of any clue envelopes.

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Prospect Lab)**

The teams paid their drivers and instructed them to stay before rendezvousing at the entrance to the research center on Area 1.

"That's odd… I see two other stations over there…" observed Rana, "…but there doesn't seem to be any way to get over to either of them."

"If you would recall season two's ninth leg, I am _sure_ that you would remember that we have to utilize the teleportation systems," Grodus informed sanctimoniously. "Come along, it is this way…"

"Know-it-all..." Pierre rolled his eyes as the android led the way to the hexagonal device on the left side.

"At least he mentioned it before we wasted time asking around." Rana shrugged it off as best as she could. "But he didn't have to do it so conceitedly…"

Once on the bluish-green warp pads, the six found their worlds enveloped by glowing rings. Before they could react, they had been transported over to the corresponding transporter of Area 2.

"Sweet… I bet if they installed these things at the Glitz Pit, we'd be able to make flashier entrances." Shellshock commented.

From the perspective of the teleporting apparatus on the bottommost level, the group was able to see the rocket-shaped prototype above, located on the highest stage. One by one, the racers climbed the ladder rungs up to the penultimate ledge, where it was easy just to take the step up to the access point for the amusement ride. Noticing their arrival, a robot on a wheeled stand came out and took its spot beside its post.

"I assume that you all are here for _The Amazing Race_," the machine inferred in its monotonous voice. The three teams nodded. "Very well. Only four people may ride at a time, however, two in each rocket. At some point during your ride, the envelopes will appear for you to grab."

"You four can go ahead and go first." Grodus automatically insisted. Koopinator and Shellshock immediately glared at him. Noticing, he quickly passed his eyes over their faces. They wouldn't have squealed about his plans during that taxi ride, would they?

He began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"No, no, Grodus, it's okay. We know you might need time to catch up with your disability," Rana offered. Grodus instantaneously searched her face. She appeared innocent enough. It was just honest concern over his inconvenience…right?

Before she or anyone else had a chance to add anything, he _knew_ he had to intervene. It was now or nothing.

Time to begin.

"I maintain that I would like you four to take this first ride." Grodus interrupted, just as Rana was about to speak again. Seeing his opening, he ushered the dating couple towards a rocket ship as the robot lowered it to the ground. "Besides, this is a _Dumbo_-type ride… I would prefer to hold off going on something so childish until I have to."

Somehow, the excuse was convincing enough (or maybe it was the prospect of a romantic spinning ride) to make the Squeeks take the first rocket ship. Once that cabin was occupied, the turbine rotated, moving them out of sight as the second one came down.

Grodus gave the fighters an expression oddly reminiscent of a cheesy grin. They just continued to glare at him.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid…" Koopinator muttered coldly.

Hesitantly, the sparring partners climbed into the other vehicle, not taking their eyes off of him until their rocket lifted into the air. Then, the ride initiated. The mechanisms inside of the machine started moving the rockets and corresponding UFO models in a clockwise circle. Both teams quickly found out that the lone levers in front of them could move their vehicles up and down, similar to the steady ascent and descent of the UFOs. It was easy for them to deduce that they'd have to do this to grab the clue when it popped out.

"This should be the spot…"

Back at the ground, the robot was busy manning the controls, making sure everything worked smoothly—especially the eventual timing for the appearance of the clue envelopes. It was concentrating so hard, in fact, that it was unable to supervise the other team. The X-Nauts had disappeared to one of its blind sides, behind a piece of equipment attached to the prototype, where Crump was dismantling a part of the outer plating to reveal the inner workings.

"Buh…okay." Crump lifted the metal cover, making sure not to lose the tiny attachments scattered around his feet. "…It's…ready for you. Are you sure that you wanna do this, though?"

"Of course. This is the most ample opportunity to sabotage without being suspicious _or_ outright breaking the rules. I have already analyzed all the possible outcomes of this, and no matter how one looks at it, the result will be that our alliance will end up in last. From there—"

"I get the idea." Crump interrupted flatly.

Stepping up to the panel, Grodus suddenly produced a bunch of wires and tools from somewhere underneath his cloak.

"With just the right adjustments and electrical surge, this machine will momentarily power out for just the right period of time in order to let the other three teams catch up. This is only the first step in my plan—something else will be followed up in the next route marker to get us further behind, because we will obviously be at the front of the line when it comes back on…" Grodus snickered as he looked into the camera. "Would you call this cheating?" Whoever the cameraperson was, he or she gave a nonverbal response. "Keep it strictly hush, hush, now… Gahahahahahaha!"

With that, the android plunged the electronic cables and metal instruments into the open circuits.

Over the next few seconds, time seemed to slow down for Crump. Even though he saw the universe in a sluggish blur, he still couldn't have described what had happened because of the overwhelming shock.

One moment, Grodus was just fine, his circuitry intertwined with that of the machine as he patiently did his dirty work.

The next moment…

Crump thanked whatever benevolent being led him to wear his safety goggles as a daily fashion accessory.

Several waves of crackling blue electricity coursed through the cyborg's body, highlighting his interior circuitry like a skeleton. The noise was deafening—a highly-energized current's howl with the anguished cry of a robotic soul in the background, fighting to make itself heard.

Even though his goggles provided eye protection, the technician was still momentarily rendered blind as an intense cobalt radiance rapidly covered the area.

And then…

It all disappeared.

All of a sudden, the wires and tools were ejected from the machinery, as if brutally shoved out by a malevolent spirit. They retracted back into the robot so fast, Crump's eyes couldn't even catch their whizzing retreat. But he wouldn't have cared. He was more concerned about the android himself, who was still twitching and hissing with occasional spurts of cerulean energy.

"S-Sir G-Grodus?!" Crump stuttered. "I-Is… Is th-that you? A-Are you a-alright?"

In a daze, the blackened and blue X-Naut leader slowly turned to look at his companion, azure occasionally rippling over random body parts. It was hard to tell if there was any form of concentrated gaze behind those glasses.

"What…happened…" Grodus questioned. His voice cracked unsteadily. "What…did…"

"A-Are you o-okay, sir?" Crump repeated.

"Huh… I cannot… I do not…" Abruptly, the apparent confusion turned into distress. Crump sensed Grodus tense up. "What… What is happening to me?! Crump!" The android searched around blindly, yelling in pain as he clutched his forehead tightly. "Crump! What is happening to me?!" He finally focused in on his partner. "CRUMP?! _CRUMP?!_"

Grodus suddenly fell silent. His body went limp—his hands released their holds and his legs crumpled. He unceremoniously crashed to the ground, one final wave of blue electricity passing over his form.

All was still.

"…Oh…crud…" Crump whispered, horrified. "…S-Sir Grodus…"

Thunderstruck, the mechanic fell to his knees beside the unmoving corpse of his former superior. He was vaguely aware of the sound of bodies hitting the ground and footsteps behind him sprinting to his location.

"Oh my gosh! Crump, are you okay?!" Rana gasped. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Those exclamations were the thoughts shared by the two teams and the robot as they arrived on the scene. The speechless Crump was unresponsive to their voices.

"What in the world happened here…" Shellshock was agape.

"Grodus…" Pierre whispered.

For several moments, the five new arrivals were too flabbergasted to even speak, rather attempting to make heads or tails of the scene in front of them. Crump was kneeling before the body of a motionless Grodus… Grodus was lying immobile in front of a machine… The machine was attached to the overall workings of the space shuttle carousel… This machine's wires were partially exposed on the open floor…

"I… I cannot believe it…" All eyes turned to the robot worker. "I… I knew this old prototype was a hazard… I _knew_ that I should have insisted those mechanics fixed it before something like _this_ happened!" The once-monotonous voice was now irate. Appalled. Regretful. "I… I was not aware that there were open circuits… I should have made my inspection before you all came… I should have protested about having this as part of your course! Why?!"

Two and two finally equated in Crump's mind. He managed to grasp what had just happened.

Slowly, the others also put together the details being fed to them. While Koopinator and Shellshock's answer was four, Pierre and Rana ended up with twenty-two.

"…I will go and grab some help. My sensors tell me that your friend is alive in what would be considered an unconscious or comatose mode of sorts…" Carefully, the robot moved the hazardous wires out of the way. "Please do not cause harm to yourselves…take care of him."

The robot urgently sped off, leaving the three teams alone.

For a while, it was silent. None of the four really knew what to say in this situation to Crump—for different reasons. But in the end, that was okay. Because Crump knew that he had to set things right. He had to do what Grodus would _NEVER_ have the face to do.

"Pierre… Rana…" Both heads shot up, surprised to hear the faint voice of the former X-Naut second-in-command. "I… I have a confession to make… Buh… The scene you see before you… It's the result of Grodus trying to sabotage the alliance's performance in an effort to get you two out of the race."

* * *

**(Charter Rocket 2- Landing at 8:00 A.M.)**

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko (Futuristic Airfield)**

Without any stops hampering their progress in the outer space airport, the three trailing teams were able to go full speed to the closest taxi exit. This meant that they leapt into cabs in order of their running pace—the Koopas, the dragons, and lastly, the coworkers.

"I sure hope that the alliance screwed up somewhere up there…" Kojo's wish effectively summed up a similar thought in everyone's minds as their drivers took off.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana (Prospect Lab)**

Rana wanted to cry.

This new information was too much just to simply digest and accept—definitely far from it. She didn't know whether to call the X-Naut leader highly dedicated or just plain stupid. There he was, lying on the ground, essentially out cold as a result of the stunt he'd just tried to pull.

On one hand, she was angry—who wouldn't be? That thug had just tried to pull off a dangerous sabotage for the purpose of ousting her and her boyfriend from the journey of a lifetime, and a million-coin journey at that. Heck, he'd virtually put _everyone's_ lives at risk by doing what he just did. He had enough nerve to do something so precarious just for a game?

But on the other hand, there was a feeling of sympathy bubbling up inside her. That former criminal was desperate enough in his real life to have to pull out all the stops in this mere game. He was willing to take risks and take chances, daringly approaching the edge of the cliff, just to win the money. She was sure of that; even as power-hungry as the man was sometimes, it was obvious that earning the prize was his main objective.

Rana was overwhelmed by all these equivalents to four; her initial twenty-two had been short of all these assumptions. It seemed the only other solution she had so as to keep her brain from bursting was to cry and let everything flow out through her eyes.

"Just…wow…" Pierre muttered. "So for the longest time, we've just been here to take the fall…"

Koopinator and Shellshock had their gazes fixed on some interesting spots on the ground. Both of them were equally as guilty for the crime because they hadn't informed the Squeeks about the alliance's truth, either. For that, they were deeply ashamed.

"…Well…" Pierre sighed before he turned to his travel companion. "Rana…do you want to go on ahead?"

At this sudden question, the female mouse looked up in surprise. Although equally caught off-guard, the other three remained quiet. As far as they were concerned, they had no say in this part of the conversation.

"…I hate to say this, but… I'm not feeling much remorse for this guy." Pierre gave Grodus' unmoving body a transitory glance. "From the beginning, we were the outsiders… And even up to now, we still are. Grodus just tried to dump us into last place for an inner-job elimination. I don't really think that that's fair at all. Do you want to quit whatever's left of this pseudo-alliance and just go on by ourselves?"

Suddenly, the realization dawned on Rana.

This scenario was similar to the tire fiasco back in the first half of leg six, only with the sides doing a switcheroo.

Back then, Grodus and Crump abandoned them in a dire time of need, effectively estranging them from the alliance and straining the relationship between the two teams. If her team left without doing anything, they would be stooping down to the level of the ex-villains. If her team stayed…well…

Pierre was leaving the decision in her hands, although it was clear what he wanted to do.

In the end, Rana also wanted to win just as much as Grodus.

In the end, the negativity of human nature got the best of her.

"…I guess there really isn't anything else we could do since we don't exactly know what's wrong… Crump…good luck…" Rana murmured softly. She nodded at the fighters, signaling to them the same.

It was an eye for an eye.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 1****st**** (Prospect Lab)**

Crump raised a weary hand to bid the archaeologists farewell. It was the first time he noticed the clue envelopes in both of the teams' possession.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Future Dream Travel Center to locate your next clue…'"

_Teams must now travel by taxi 7 miles to the Future Dream Travel Center, the local tourist informational building, and a major intersection hub for the various transportation methods of the region. At the front entrance, teams will locate their next clue._

"Really, everyone. Good luck." Pierre echoed his partner's sentiments. He inserted the blue folder back into the envelope, taking note of the green file directly under it. "Okay, babe, let's jet."

Without looking back, the Squeeks left their former allies behind as they made a run for the teleportation pad. The blue-green rings enveloped them, and a second later, they were gone.

All of a sudden, the second tear of a clue envelope was heard. A shocked Shellshock glanced questioningly at his partner, who had taken out the Route Info and ignored the Fast Forward.

"Wh-What?! 'Nator, you can't be serious! A-Are we going, too?!"

"Like Rana said, we can't really do anything for him. Grodus wouldn't want us to fall behind by sitting here, just offering useless emotional support." Koopinator explained. In a lower voice, he added, "Besides…we're not the team he was targeting for last."

Halfheartedly, Shellshock nodded. He bit his lip as he gave Crump an apologetic glance.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Prospect Lab)**

"Shellshock… Let's go." Koopinator ordered.

"Yeah…"

With one last penitent look at his friend, Shellshock turned and followed the Razor Blade Brigadier to the warp area, where they disappeared out of sight.

Crump looked at Grodus sadly and started mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"I am back with help. Please allow us to assist you and repair the machinery."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko (Prospect Lab)**

Arriving to the testing site within close proximity of each other, the three teams raced into the open-air laboratory. Although the lack of a marked flag caused some initial confusion, a helpful shove in the right direction from a worker allowed Lahla and Rocko to locate the warp pad first. Noticing this, the other two pairs quickly followed.

Upon reaching the space shuttle carousel, however, the confusion returned when the group found the site blocked off by yellow "CAUTION" tapes. The robot that normally manned the contraption spotted them and wheeled itself over.

"I am terribly sorry. I know that your clue instructs you to take a ride on the flying rocket ships, but due to technical difficulties and the most unfortunate circumstances, you will have to bypass that small task. Your next clue is right here."

"Did something bad happen involving one of the other teams?" Kory inquired anxiously. Everyone listened intently for the reply.

"…I am afraid that I cannot disclose that information to you at this moment, because I am also unsure of the situation. Please continue your race, and I apologize for the inconvenience."

The curiosity about the mysterious incident wore off as the six eagerly tore into their envelopes.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Lahla & Rocko- Currently in 3****rd**** (Prospect Lab)**

"We need to get back to our taxi and get to the Future Dream Travel Center!" Hooktail told her sibling. "Let's go! We gotta make up the time from—"

"I know, I know, that other rocket!" Gloomtail responded. "Quit yapping and just move your tail so we have a chance!"

"Sure hope we ain't gonna stay in last place for long…" Lahla mused.

While the other two teams zipped back to the teleportation pad after reading the short Route Info message, the Koopas were reading the details of the Fast Forward folder.

"'Make your way to the Celestial Observatory. Research the locations of two galaxy names given to you, and mark them on a map. Then, use a telescope to locate the real things and photograph them. Highlight the galaxies once again to receive the Fast Forward.'"

_The Fast Forward is an award located on almost all legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward will be able to skip all tasks for the leg and head directly to the pit stop. However, each team is only able to use its Fast Forward once, so it must be decided when it is most advantageous to use it._

_To earn this leg's Fast Forward, teams will have to travel 3 miles by taxi to the Celestial Observatory, a well-renowned astronomical observation institution. Upon arrival, they will be given the names of two faraway galaxies located somewhere in outer space. Using the various resources available to them in the building, such as the encyclopedias, travel logs, and computers, they will most likely need to figure out the locations of those galaxies as a precursor to the two checkable parts of the Fast Forward. First, they will need to correctly assign markers to the locations on a portion of a map. Then, with the aide of a telescope, they will need to take snapshots of both galaxies and bring them out against the background. Once both portions of the task are completed, a team will be awarded with the Fast Forward._

"Doesn't sound too hard of a thing to do." Kojo presumed. "If we have the materials available to us, it should be easy."

"I guess it won't harm us that we passed up those optional astronomy electives back in high school and college." Kory remarked.

"The only thing that would harm us would be if someone else has already gone for it…"

"Sure, I guess we sort of went for the Fast Forward at an awkward time, since there was a strong possibility that we'd be able to make up that half hour. But Kory and I had had enough of being in the bottom half—it wasn't fun, especially when we had to watch our allies be eliminated on consecutive legs. What can you do?" Kojo shrugged. "We didn't exactly want to take any chances, and we most definitely didn't want to succumb to some kind of curse or anything by completing the cycle and becoming the seventh team eliminated from the race. Heck no!"

After making the decision concrete that they at least wanted to check out the status of the Fast Forward, the Koopas escaped Area 2 and hurried back to the main entrance. Just as it had promised, the taxi driver was still waiting for them, although the vehicles of the dragons and coworkers were nowhere in sight. Neither guy fretted about it too much.

"Celestial Observatory, please!"

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Prospect Lab)**

All alone.

How ironic. Master mechanic and tubby technician Crump, who had been sitting securely in the strongest alliance in the game merely hours ago. All alone.

His alliance. His friends. His partner. For that last one—more importantly, his icon.

Technically, Grodus was right in front of him. But also technically, Grodus wasn't himself; the brainy leader was probably drifting somewhere in some limbo. Therefore, Grodus wasn't there.

All alone…

It had all been too much to bear. First Grodus was electrocuted and indefinitely disabled. Then Crump was forced to watch as his alliance for three legs dissolved into nothingness and as those heartless so-called friends deserted him. He was surprised he hadn't broken down and cried yet—the emotional strain was crushing his mind, driving him insane.

He was unsure where to start pointing fingers. It was Grodus' fault in the first place for setting off the chain reaction… Or was it Pierre and Rana's accidental fault for being just that much of a threat? His alleged allies had ditched him in a hopeless situation, transforming into pitiless scumbags before his eyes… But didn't they have the right to be angry because of such hazardous sabotage?

In the end, Crump was too lost, dazed, and confused amongst his thoughts to feel any strong negative feelings toward any of them. His eyes remained fixed on the stationary body of Grodus, which was being tended to by two of the trained robotic staff of the facility.

"This is a really confusing scenario… I am quite surprised we were even able to diagnose this…"

The portly X-Naut just barely perceived the image of one of the automatons coming in his direction.

"Mr. Crump?" The machine gradually caught sight of his face. "I have some news for you. Mr. Grodus will be okay. His systems reacted adversely after being subjected to such a tremendous shock wave. It will only be a matter of time until he wakes up, though. No one can tell for certain how his strength and energy will be at that time, so your racing future…"

"It's… It's alright…" Crump mumbled, offering his messenger a weak smile. "As… As long as he'll be okay, I will, too… All that matters is that he'll be fine."

"Our staff and part of the production crew will be staying with you until then. Meanwhile, our mechanics will be fixing up that panel over yonder. One of the producers told me that outside of this race, you are a fine machinist."

"Really?" Crump looked pensive for a moment. He sighed. "I guess I might as well occupy myself instead of just sitting here, doing nothing…"

"Buh… If it isn't obvious, I'm really loyal to Grodus. When the Secret Society of the X-Nauts was still intact, my inferiors used to joke that I must've pledged some kind of undying eternal love to him or something…not so." Crump rolled his eyes at the thought. "I had a really bad past before that stage of my life, full of hardship and suffering…and… Buh… Grodus was the light at the end of my tunnel. I don't know about eternal love, but I _am_ eternally grateful. That's why I've stuck with him and all his faults through all this time…and that'll never change."

As he assisted the repair-robots in fixing the very machine that he himself had helped to damage (he wasn't all too keen on asking anyone if they were aware of the _real_ story), Crump allowed himself one last look at his partner before he became too involved with his work.

In just a matter of time, he wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

The Future Dream Travel Center was a tourist information spot located somewhere in the relative center of the spread out district. Its outside appearance was that of a really flat, stubby cylinder. With its unique design, sliding curved doors, and see-through walls (except for the restrooms, of course), it certainly set itself apart from most tourist centers on the Mushroom World.

One taxi arrived on its lonesome. Its passengers gave a payment, but also quickly gave a few instructions for the driver to wait again. The robot apparently complied as the team exited without its bags and ran over to the clue box outside the doors, which automatically opened at their approach.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 1****st**** (Future Dream Travel Center)**

Tearing open an envelope, the two were pleasantly surprised to find a yellow folder.

"Detour," announced Pierre. "'Blink of an Eye' or 'Light on the Underside.' 'Where will your light shine?'"

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour between "Blink of an Eye" and "Light on the Underside," teams will have a choice between two popular and well-tested transportation methods highly utilized in Future Dream. However, in teams' clues, the names of the locations they need to go to are not given—before moving on, they will have to search the several pamphlet stands of the tourist center for brochures marked with race flags, which signal that the enclosed location is part of the Detour._

_In "Blink of an Eye," teams will have to travel 10 miles to Flash 'n' Teleport Playground, a recreational ten-story building housing a complex series of teleportation tiles. Although teams will be provided with a map upon entry, it only details the floor plans, not the manner in which the teleportation tiles link to each other. At the top floor, the obvious finishing spot, teams will need to allow a harmless laser machine to zap their eyes, enabling them to read hidden Route Info from the wall._

_In "Light on the Underside," teams will have to travel 5 miles to UFO Raceway, a unique 2-mile long racetrack specially designed for the usage and mastery of the CYL-BACIL300 UFO model. After taking a brief instructional course on how to use the UFO, teams will be allowed to enter the course at the starting line. They will have to make their way through the numerous obstacles in their way to complete a full lap. At a wall placed in front of the lap marker, they will need to figure out a way how to shine the lights on the bottom of the UFO onto the surface, and read off the Route Info._

"This sounds like a toughie for a decision." Rana commented. "I vaguely remember how hard the UFOs were to drive…think having two people will make it easier?"

"Not sure. Two miles is an awfully long distance with plenty of chances to screw up on." Pierre noted.

"Right. Point taken. But then again, the clue also says that the teleportation place is farther away." Rana paused. "And unlike the archaeological dig Roadblock, I don't look forward to the prospect of something that sounds so heavily based on luck."

"…Let's just stick with what we know, then. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to step on a warp pad. The shorter distance to the place with the UFOs will probably just be negated by instruction time, anyway."

"Good call."

Well aware of the added twist to their Detour pace, the dating couple entered the tourist center, where a receptionist exuding a warm aura gave them a wave. Five stands full of brochures stood between them and moving on, so the mice quickly started searching through the leaflets for the all-familiar flag.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Future Dream Travel Center)**

"Here's the Detour," declared Koopinator. "'Blink of an Eye' or 'Light on the Underside.' 'Where will your light shine?'" He quickly skimmed over the details, frowning at the fact that they had to scavenge for the name of whatever destination they chose. "Shellshock."

"…I'm listening…"

"Either we wander around in a maze of teleportation devices or we learn how to drive a UFO," explained Koopinator. "Which one do you want?"

Evidently, Shellshock was surprised that his partner was letting him select the Detour again. Before, it had usually always been either a unanimous decision or a choice made solely by Koopinator.

"…Who, me?" The Shady Koopa had a confused look. "…'Nator, why are you asking me?"

"I'm not too keen on either of these. Rather than let me debate about it by myself all day, why don't you play the tiebreaker?"

"It's not easy abandoning a friend. At the Glitz Pit, it ain't over until all three of the Turtles of Hurtle are down and out—my homies and I are really tight. In that environment, there's no question about it. We stand as a group and either win or end up getting our tails kicked." Shellshock laughed dryly. "…Crump and I bonded really well over the past few days. It was really hard to focus on the race knowing that we'd just left him there, wallowing in depression at the side of his genius teammate. I have a feeling that 'Nator let me choose the Detour option just so I could get my head back in the game." He supplied the camera with a tiny grin. "Guess it worked." 

"Well…we've already experienced the teleportation stuff back at where we just came from." Shellshock nodded to himself a few times. "I think it'll be cool to ride around in a UFO. Yeah, let's do that!"

"'Light on the Underside,' it is, then. Before we can do that, though, we have to figure out where we're going."

"It doesn't say in—?"

"Quite frankly, no. We have to search the brochures for one that's marked with a race flag, and hopefully it'll be the one for where we're going."

"Ah, okay. Gotcha."

Eager to try out the UFO, Shellshock zoomed into the building, followed by his teammate. They wordlessly joined the Squeeks on the hunt, but only seconds after their entrance, Pierre located a Flash 'n' Teleport Playground booklet.

"This is the one," he stated, holding it up to show his girlfriend.

"Great job!"

Ecstatic, the dating couple fled the scene in first place, speeding off to "Blink of an Eye." Not even a minute passed before Shellshock found what he was looking for—a marked pamphlet about UFO Raceway.

"Interesting…so they didn't put them all in the same place." Koopinator observed, checking in the spot where his partner found the brochure. "Good. If they're all spread out in those stuffed spaces, that might make it a bit harder for anyone else trying to follow."

With their newfound information in hand, the fighters ran back to their taxi and gave the driver new instructions.

The heated race for first was definitely on.

* * *

The Celestial Observatory sat in a spacey open area that was free of obstruction from other structures of Future Dream. Unlike the constant gravity anchor of many of the other buildings and their platforms, the space-based observatory was able to change its location (within a reasonable distance) to obtain the best location for viewing various faraway objects. Its outer appearance as a simple gray dome was quite dull, but as any of its appreciative workers would attest, the interior's remarkable view of a selected part of outer space was more than enough to provide an ample counterbalance.

Speaking of the race for first, the Petalburg duo added its own chips with a quick arrival to the Fast Forward site.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Celestial Observatory)**

Since their present location was relatively out of the way, the boys stressed the importance of having a taxi waiting to their driver before dashing inside.

"You must be here for the Fast Forward," assumed a Snifit lingering around the entrance. "I'm only going to tell you the name of your two galaxies once, so listen up. You two need to complete the qualifications for the Freezeflame Galaxy and the Sweet Sweet Galaxy. Get to it!"

Luckily, the men were prepared with a pencil and their clue, and were able to catch the names without trouble. Next order of business: deciding how to take note of the galaxies' locations.

"Looks like we have plenty of options here in terms of resources," remarked Kojo. "Think we should just stick with computer surfing?"

"I was actually thinking about the encyclopedias over there, but the Internet will probably be more specific." Kory detailed. "So, yeah, I'm up for it."

Having come to a quick and simple agreement, the Koopas occupied two vacancies over at the curved desk of computers sitting against one section of the wall. They powered on the CPUs and entered the World Wide Web. A few minutes and one reliable search engine later, they easily located the complex information they needed. With it all written down, they headed over to the gigantic table, which had a map on it that was just as enormous. Upon seeing it, the two's jaws dropped.

"Whoa, crap…" Kory gawked. "How… How big is this thing?"

"It's the latest version! They print a new one out about every three months!" exclaimed a nearby Goomba who overheard the shocked inquiry. "This one is, in feet, seventeen-by-seventeen! Cool, huh?"

"Sure…" Kojo muttered. "I bet if you were in our situation, you'd be thinking a bit differently…"

Just by looking at the size of the massive map and the small size of the galaxies and stars, it was obvious that this part of the task wasn't going to be so easy (especially compared to a similar Roadblock on season one, where the objective was to find _constellations_ on a much easier map). Even finding the reference points mentioned in their notes would be difficult for the turtles.

"Here are our markers…" Kory picked up the small stand labeled "Sweet Sweet Galaxy." "Now's not the time to back down. Let's get this done."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 3****rd**** (Future Dream Travel Center)**

"'Where will your light shine?'" read Gloomtail. "Corny saying…lame. Sounds like by default we have to take 'Blink of an Eye.'"

"That's what it sounds like…" Hooktail agreed. "That UFO stuff sounds retarded anyway."

"Those are the things that aliens supposedly travel in, aren't they?"

"Like I would know…don't exactly care."

Right before the dragons stepped back into their taxi, they realized they didn't know where to go. Re-reading the Detour's instructions resulted in their hightailing into the information center just as a second cab arrived.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Future Dream Travel Center)**

"Man, they got here before us. Wonder why they're still stickin' around." Lahla murmured before she read the Detour aloud. "I sure am glad this sounds more tame than what Peeka had to do on her space leg…"

"If you call driving a UFO 'tame,' den, yeah…" Rocko mumbled.

"Oh! You wanna do the UFO, hon? That's what I was thinkin' about, too! Cool!" Before Rocko could give his response, she added, "I think it'd be easy enough to learn how to drive somethin' that floats. After all, I float all the time!"

It was hard to tell due to his sunglasses blocking his eyes, but it was clear that Rocko didn't exactly feel the explanation was legitimate enough to garner reasoning for choosing "Light on the Underside." But, after all, he _did_ trust her…so…he nodded in consent.

"It says here before we go that we have to actually figure out where the destination is," she added. "Need to find a brochure or somethin' that tells us where we can drive UFOs at."

The Pianta Parlor duo joined the luckless siblings inside. Much to everyone's surprise, only a few seconds passed before Lahla spotted a marked UFO Racetrack pamphlet.

"Yeah-hah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Let's go, hon! I got it!"

Recovering from his initial shock, Rocko jogged back out with his partner, and the noise of their air taxi zooming off met the dragons' ears.

"Okay. _That_ irritates me." Hooktail growled. "She pulls it outta her sleeve like a card trick or something!"

"Quit yapping your trap and keep looking!" Gloomtail ordered. Although his sister shot him a glare for the impoliteness, she complied noiselessly.

Several minutes passed before Hooktail finally found an elusive Flash 'n' Teleport Playground brochure. Needless to say, the pair left the tourist center in a huff at their misfortune.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Celestial Observatory)**

By an extreme amount of luck, Kory was able to place the Freezeflame Galaxy marker on what he was sure to be the right location; after double-checking it, Kojo had agreed. But when it came to locating the Sweet Sweet Galaxy on the map, the two were definitely not having a sweet time. Their second reference point was still hidden, yet ironically in plain sight.

"This thing is becoming a real headache to locate," Kojo told his partner. "I sure hope that neither of them are this annoying when we look for the real things out in space."

"Agreed. But…let's focus on this part first before we think negatively about the next."

"…Right."

* * *

The UFO Raceway was a hectic track built within the spacious interior of a large, ovular, open-air stadium. Virtually every single inch of its being was either devoted to the metallic course itself or an obstacle meant to pose problems to drivers. Its starting line was situated on a straightaway that led into a long, tilted curve that navigated almost all the way around the entire oval. Just short of the lap marker, the course made a u-turn before transforming into a series of consecutive dramatic swerves. From there, it led into a remarkable aquarium-like space of focused water particles, made possible by the power of concentrated gravity. The next part of the circuit was a giant loop-de-loop that then emptied out into a field filled with bulky aerial obstacles. Narrowing, the path went through a dirt tunnel and then an extremely tight corkscrew before experiencing several more wild curves. One more covered tunnel led back to the starting line, which, for _The Amazing Race_, had its back blocked by a tall, impenetrable wall.

Directly outside the main entrance to the popular attraction was the instructional area. A first taxi pulled up right outside.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (UFO Raceway)**

"Stay put, ro-bro! We should be back in a few minutes, and we're leaving our backpacks in the trunk!" notified Shellshock has he dropped a few Smash on the passenger's seat.

"…How can I argue with such persuasive tactics…" the robot muttered sarcastically.

With only the required travel pack on them, the fighters dashed over to the entrance, where six CYL-BACIL300 UFOs were waiting, along with a Koopa wearing a stylish space helmet and uniform.

"Hey, guys! Here for learning how to drive one of these babies, am I right?" The Koopa grinned knowingly to the predictable nods. "Awesome. Okay…" From out of nowhere, he produced an instruction manual that he handed to them. Upon seeing their questioning looks, he laughed. "No, no, don't worry—that's just your reference while I explain. It gives a visual aid."

"Are we allowed to keep this with us while we attack the course?" Koopinator queried.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. It'll be helpful, since I'm just giving a quick rundown. There are some helpful hints and tricks in there you might wanna check out on the fly. Okay... Most important thing, of course, is safety…turn to page five, if you will…"

* * *

The Flash 'n' Teleport Playground appeared just like a regular ten-story work building on the outside. On the inside, for its bottom nine floors, the description might have been apt. Each one was filled with what appeared to be like cubicles, only in jigsaw puzzle form and enlarged by a few feet. Unusual-looking teleportation tiles inside of every compartment offset that comparison. Unlike the levels before it in the recreational center, which were full of the tiles, there were only two warp pads within the large floor. Additionally, there was a curious-looking machine in the very middle of the second room…

Back outside, the first taxi had arrived.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Again giving their driver directions to stay put, the two ditched their baggage as they ran for the entrance. Before going inside, they picked up what was certain to be a valuable tool: a blueprint version of the floor plan.

"Oh yeah. This'll be our best friend from now on," joked Rana.

Even from the get-go, the tricky journey was not going to be easy. The main entrance, which the two judged to be the only regular rectangular cubicle in the entire building, had two teleportation tiles as opposed to just one. Interestingly, the duo also noted a visible plaque with "LEVEL 1" on a wall.

"Let's see if these things are really as fast as the blink of an eye." Pierre suggested.

Randomly choosing the left tile, the dating couple stepped on. A quick flash of blue and green interrupted their vision, introducing them to the extent of the process. It seemed they hadn't gone anywhere, but upon further investigation of their surroundings, the Squeeks discovered that they were in a different cubicle on "LEVEL 3."

"Looks like this'll just be one big guess-and-check." Pierre muttered.

"I think we better figure out a strategy right now," said Rana. She pulled out a pencil and wrote a few things on the blueprint. "I'll start marking this so we'll have an idea of which tiles we've already taken, and where they lead. Maybe if we keep on going, we'll eventually get lucky and find the right one, but until then…"

"Good plan. In that case, let's keep going."

In that room, there were a total of three tiles. Again choosing a random one, they found themselves on "LEVEL 7." Taking note of it, they moved on.

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (UFO Raceway)**

After clearing the basics with their instructor, Team Glitz Pit was instructed to maneuver its flying object through the wide front entrance and onto the course. Immediately upon seeing the actual track, Shellshock's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Whoa… Wario Stadium déjà vu, anyone?" joked Shellshock in reference to leg five's immense racecourse. "Except…this place looks a lot more difficult coupled with this baby we're riding in…"

"Then it's a good thing we're technically not under the pressure of time," stated Koopinator. "This vehicle is very different from the run-of-the-mill car spin-off…if there was a time limit here, we'd have to make multiple rounds just to get the hang of this."

Both men would admit that what they were sitting in would not be their first impression of a flying saucer. That was because the model they were using was a vertical cylinder-shaped capsule, meant for style over speed or efficiency. Its green bottom held the entrance, as well as the unseen various mechanics that allowed the UFO itself to tick.

On the top was the driving area whose outer surface was composed of a hard, glasslike substance. Koopinator and Shellshock were situated in front of a widespread manual dashboard in movable chairs. If it hadn't been for the brief lesson and provided manual, it would seem that no one would have been able to figure out how to work the contraption with its numerous buttons and levers.

"Just as he said, this screen right here displays a map of the course." Koopinator sifted through the available display options available. "We actually have a chance to get a hang of the steering for a while; the first part of the course runs almost all the way around this stadium."

"Cool! I call main driver's spot!" claimed Shellshock.

Seeing as there wasn't really much he could do to stop his partner, Koopinator sat back and watched as Shellshock turned the primary directional lever forward. Their UFO tilted in that direction as it moved, and they were off.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (UFO Raceway)**

Due to all the time the fighters had lost having to complete the rocket ship carousel ride and dealing with their downed allies, Lahla and Rocko unknowingly arrived at the track just as the team ahead of them was getting started around. Lahla did giddily notice that there was another taxi waiting just like theirs, which could be interpreted as a good sign that they were catching up.

"We get to drive a UFO, hon! This is so excitin'!" Lahla exclaimed eagerly.

Since he was free from Koopinator and Shellshock, the helmet-wearing Koopa was also able to take the Pianta Parlor team under his wing.

"Good morning, you two! Here to learn how to drive the UFO, right?" As soon as he got the affirmative answer from the coworkers, he dove into his assigned routine.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Celestial Observatory)**

It'd taken a long while, but the Petalburg men had finally found the Sweet Sweet Galaxy on the map, completing that part of their Fast Forward task. Confident that their answers were already correct, they used their markers as reference points for the second part in locating the actual galaxies out in space.

"I don't think that this part should be too hard, since we actually already have them both marked." Kory commented. "We shouldn't even need the telescope, since the close-up would just make it harder."

"Maybe… But I also think it makes for a pretty sweet view right now," said Kojo, smirking. "From where it was set, I only turned it a bit…and bam! I spy the Sweet Sweet Galaxy."

"No kidding?" Kory almost wanted to laugh at how lucky that was. "Here, lemme take a look really fast." He peeked into the telescope. "…Yeah…that looks like it, alright. Awesome! Snap it!"

After making the necessary adjustments with the viewfinder, Kojo took a picture of the area with a provided automatic camera. Seconds later, the photograph came out, fully developed. He made a large, shining circle around the Sweet Sweet Galaxy with a permanent marker.

"One down, one to go," he said with a grin as he held up the picture. "For this one, though, I think we'll have to search space with our own eyes."

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Another taxi already waiting outside the tall building was interpreted as a bad sign by the quadrupeds because it meant they were still behind. They wanted to leave before that other taxi could.

"I wonder who the heck that belongs to…" Gloomtail muttered.

"Prob'ly those bratty X-Naut losers." Hooktail made a displeased expression. "I _hate_ the fact that we have to join them on this nerdy boat, but we've got no other choice!" She practically barked in the driver's face, "Stay here or else!"

The brother and sister completely ignored the waiting maps, just as they'd agreed during the taxi ride over. True to form, they were going to attack this head on the ruthless way; in their opinion, waiting to utilize the mouth-occupying map would just be troublesome and slow them down.

As soon as they entered the public testing site, they jumped onto the first transportation tile that they found. Then the next. And the next.

"We just better not end up going around in circles…" Hooktail said warningly to the following camera. "This place is driving me nuts already! Everything looks practically the same!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

"That one over there. We haven't gone to that one yet."

Reappearing in "LEVEL 5," the mice consulted their map again. It was already riddled with many pencil markings and notes. Thankfully, where this task failed to be linear, it made up for it by eliminating possibilities if performed with the appropriate methods. Pierre and Rana speedily discovered that. The more tiles they tried, the fewer candidates for that all-important tenth floor. And if it came down to only having one tile left, it would just be a matter of finding the route back to it, and they would be finished.

They looked forward to that moment.

"As interesting as this place is, it's really getting tiring…" murmured Rana. "I swear that there are over two hundred tiles in here or something…"

"You're probably not that far off." Pierre snorted cynically.

"Okay, that one to the right."

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners (UFO Raceway)**

"I could've sworn that UFOs were able to travel through anything." Shellshock remarked. "If they can do space, why can't they do water?"

"They can. It's just that the high density of these water particles is slowing down our movement." Koopinator replied. "Just keep our directions steady and on-course. We'll be fine."

Up to this point, Shellshock's attentive listening and natural kart driving skills had proven very useful in maneuvering the UFO. He hadn't met any problems until the concentration of water, but even then, there was no guarantee that he would be held back. It was only a matter of time until he got the capsule to break free from the floating liquid.

"Okay. I'm going to switch the anti-gravity setting to ignoring all surfaces. Bypass the loop and head straight for the other part of the road," commanded Koopinator. "Be careful, though, because our manual says that steering will become more sensitive until the setting is switched back."

From the look on the Shady Koopa's face, avoiding a fun rollercoaster-like maneuver wasn't something high on his list of priorities. But, he knew that every second mattered, and evading the large loop-de-loop would shave off a decent amount of time. So he complied to the order and went straight for the next part of the course, which led to a space chock full of floating obstacles reminiscent of pinball bumpers.

"Not too much further now. You're doing great," encouraged Koopinator. "We only have so far to go before we'll finish."

"You think Jolene would let us keep one of these babies in the Glitz Pit garage? This thing would be _way_ better than that stupid-looking blimp that—"

"I don't think so."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (UFO Raceway)**

When they were done listening to the instructor, the Kitty Boo and Pianta steered their UFO onto the course. Even though Lahla was the one taking care of the actual driving, Rocko was still feeling uneasy about taking a spin around another racecourse, especially because the vehicle was so much different from a car or variant. It wasn't that he and Lahla had fared badly on the Metal City Detour; on the contrary, as they'd performed quite well compared to some of the other racers. Even though this Detour was not restricted by a time limit to qualify, he wasn't sure about how well he and his partner could adapt.

He knew Lahla, and the quirky receptionist wasn't exactly the type to stay still in one place and listen to instructions. He didn't truly know if she'd been listening to that Koopa…

"Okay, hon! Are you buckled in?" questioned Lahla.

"Uh…yeah."

"Cause here we go!"

Rocko didn't even have time to yelp before his partner set the UFO hurtling full speed ahead. He did manage to let out a gasp when Lahla accidentally ricocheted off the wall upon the first curve, though.

* * *

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- Currently in 1****st**** (Celestial Observatory)**

"I must say, very nice job!" congratulated the Snifit who'd given out the galaxy names. "You guys must've had some really good luck. I had a similar trial to that in college as a beginner for basics, and I just barely made the grade."

Smiling at the praises being showered upon them, the Koopas thanked the scientist before they opened the envelope.

"'Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward award,'" read Kojo, "'You may now make your way to the next pit stop at Future Dream Emblem.'"

_Having won the Fast Forward, Kojo and Kory may now skip all tasks and proceed to Future Dream Emblem, the pit stop for this leg of the race._

"As long as we've 'cheated,' we might as well get a first place out of it," joked Kory. "Come on, let's hurry over!"

"No arguments there, man!" Kojo concurred.

Keen on seeing the pit stop without having as much sweat as usual, the Petalburg gatekeepers enthusiastically dashed outside. Seeing as their taxi was still waiting outside, the guys gave the driver their thanks before telling it their last destination with his cab.

"To Future Dream Emblem!"

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 2****nd**** (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Thanks to their methods of deduction and elimination, the Squeeks managed to locate the correct teleportation tile with plenty of unmarked areas still on their map. Upon stepping through the doorway into the second part of the floor, they pulled their Detour instructions back out to reread them.

"Um…alrighty, then. So…we have to let that weirdo laser machine hit our eyes, I guess?" Rana said dubiously. "I wonder if it's going to hurt… I've never had laser eye surgery before."

"Neither have I." Pierre chuckled. "It says that it's a harmless beam…so we should be safe." He paused. "I hope."

"You first, babe. Oh, and don't think about any of that 'ladies first' stuff, either." Rana urged in a hurried voice.

Snapping his fingers, Pierre walked up to the machine. With his back to the camera, he took off the mask before putting his face in front of the eyepiece area. When he pushed a nearby button, Rana thought she noticed a red glow appear for a few seconds. But it disappeared before she could question it. Replacing his eyewear, the male Squeek stepped back.

"Like I said, it's harmless," he said conclusively. "The clue doesn't really mention it anywhere, but I'm pretty sure we both have to do it to avoid being penalized."

What was thought to be motivation caused Rana to pout. "Er… Can you see the writing on the wall, though?"

"Yup. It's in pretty large writing, too. But, like I said, I think—"

"I know, I know," interrupted Rana. "I'll do it. But don't blame me if I have to redo it a couple of times because I close my eyes…"

Doing the same thing as her boyfriend, she removed her mask without letting the camera get a look at her uncovered face. With an audible gulp, she put her face in front and pushed the button. Although she yelped in reaction to the laser, she didn't pull away until it was finished.

"Creepiest feeling _ever_," she groaned, putting her glasses back on. "I hope there aren't any side effects…"

Putting aside her displeasure for such an obscene task requirement, Rana joined Pierre in reading the Route Info hidden on the wall, making sure to write it down.

"'Make your way to the Robo-Condominiums and locate the main office, where your next clue waits.'"

_Teams must now make their way by taxi 7 miles from each Detour point to the main housing complex for the robotic species of Future Dream, the Robo-Condominiums. The main operations building of these 3,000 apartments is where the next clue waits._

"And that must be the exit tile." Pierre assumed, eyeing the pad right in front of the back wall.

"Thank goodness, we won't have to try tracing a route back…" Rana remarked thankfully.

Holding hands, the couple stepped on. In the blink of an eye, they found themselves back outside, right next to the entrance doors.

"…Weird…" thought Rana on the deposit. "It reminds me of that strange ghost house we were in a while back in the early legs." Pierre definitely agreed.

Brought back to the reality of the competition by the other waiting taxi, the mice hurried back to their own cab and gave the driver their new instructions. Processing the new information, it saluted before driving off.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Meanwhile, the quadrupeds were having a complicated time with their straightforward approach, although both were too hardheaded and stubborn to admit it. Both of them were secretly thinking that their worst fears were coming true—were they going around in circles?

"I _swear_ that we've passed that floor sign multiple times already…" Hooktail muttered in frustration. "Argh!"

"It's just your imagination!" snapped Gloomtail. "Just shut up and keep moving! We're gonna find it!"

"This is driving me _INSANE_!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (UFO Raceway)**

By following the Razor Blade Brigadier's hasty shortcuts and warnings, Shellshock was able to maneuver around the track quickly and efficiently. They arrived at the end of the two-mile course with a decent time. Upon reaching the wall, however, there was just one more obstacle separating them from being able to move on with the race. The invisible Route Info.

"Shellshock, get out of the UFO."

When he heard those words, the sunglasses-wearing turtle momentarily thought his partner had gone crazy. A second later, he crossed out that possibility. There was always a good reason for everything. Besides, Koopinator was one of the more level-headed ones left in this game…

"Make sure you take a writing utensil and something to write on," instructed Koopinator. "I'm going to shift the UFO so that our light beam will be on the wall. Since I'll most likely be at a bad angle, you need to be outside to copy the words down. Don't worry about the separation rule, either; they've made an exception that's in fine print on the Detour page."

"Alright. Just don't flip until I'm out," Shellshock joked, although there was much seriousness in his request.

About half a minute later, the Shady Koopa found himself regretting not being the one in control of the UFO; he would've _loved_ to hang sideways for a prolonged period of time. That thought was hurriedly pushed out of mind as he jotted down the Route Info, which was rendered visible by the tractor beam-like illumination emanating from the saucer's bottom.

"'Make…your way…to the…Robo-Condominiums…and locate…the main office…where your next clue waits…'" Shellshock said aloud as the words appeared on his paper. "Okay."

Shellshock signaled to his teammate that his job was completed. Before he could get back into the UFO, however, Koopinator responded back with several gestures that Shellshock had a hard time interpreting.

"Stay out… You'll park the UFO back outside… You'll meet me there… Get the taxi ready," Shellshock repeated as the motions came. "Got it!"

Holding out a thumbs up, the Shady Koopa dashed through the other half of the main entrance, where he spotted the two taxis. By the time Koopinator joined him, they were ready to go.

"Robo-Condominiums!"

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (UFO Raceway)**

Unlike Team Glitz Pit's decent performance, the employees were having a much more difficult time navigating the course. Apparently, Lahla had been listening to the teacher well enough, because she had the gist of how to work the UFO. But her natural instinct in manipulating what she knew wasn't as good as the more vehicle-savvy Shellshock. Her gut's wildness was at least making them go fast, which was a good thing.

But sometimes, fast just didn't cut it. Especially not when the driver didn't completely have the steering skills necessary to make good use of the speed.

"Whoops! I sure hope they have some kind of insurance for this thang!" Lahla exclaimed warningly, recovering from yet another bump into the wall. "I claim no responsibility for any dents on this here UFO!"

Sitting right next to her, Rocko was grabbing onto the armrests for dear life. He recoiled as she again failed to make the tight curve, instead turning too hard and banging into the divider.

"Um…do you want me to drive?" he asked, finally finding his voice. "Dis is…gettin' kinda crazy…"

"No, no, it's fine… We'll be there in no time. Really!"

* * *

Positioned relatively close to Prospect Lab, the Future Dream Emblem was Future Dream's answer to the line of shared landmarks signifying its inclusion to the real-world Dream Depot. Standing on its lonesome in the middle of a circular platform, the remarkable statue showcased both its region's individuality and dependence by displaying several technological wonders scattered amongst sculptures of the Star Spirits.

In front of the plaque engraved "Future Dream: A Futuristic Reality" were the pit stop mat and route marker. A stone-faced Blaise stood behind them, a generic-looking robot at his side.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends (Future Dream Emblem)**

The Fast Forward recipients said good-bye to their taxi driver with a payment and retrieved their backpacks. With chipper smiles on their lively faces, they jogged onto the mat.

"Welcome to Future Dream," the robot welcomed in its computer-like voice.

"Thanks, man!"

"Kojo and Kory." Blaise didn't bother humoring them with a dramatic pause. "You are team number one."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends- 1****st**** Place, 9:47 A.M.**

"Yeah! Back at the top!" Kojo celebrated ecstatically. "It feels like so long since our last win!"

"Fast Forward power, man!" Kory laughed, slapping his buddy a high-five.

"There's more. As the winners of this eighth leg of the race, you've won two all-terrain hovercraft for land, sea, or sky," Blaise's droning voice was interrupted by a loud cheer from the two Koopas, "…which are customizable to your liking for designs and colors. You can enjoy those after the race."

"Suh-weet!"

"Awsome!"

"Call me simple-minded, but I've already forgotten about our strategic pitfall in using the Fast Forward. When I heard Blaise say the word 'hovercraft,' I all but freaked out!" Kojo laughed. "If it isn't obvious, Kory and I pretty much have the interests of adolescent males…haha!"

"You know, Blaise, I almost couldn't tell you apart from the greeter for a moment." Kory commented. "Your voices sounded so…"

Blaise's disapproving and intimidating stare cut him off from whatever he was about to say.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

"Insane, insane, insane, insane! Insane, insane, insane, insane…"

"Girl, you are going to drive _me_ insane if you don't _shut up_ and just keep moving!"

"I can't help it if this place is insane! It's like a horrible asylum that makes mental people get worse!"

Judging from their snappy dialogue and aggravated tones of voice, the dragons were becoming really discouraged about the task. They'd thought that it would've been easy enough without a systematic approach—just run around, try any tile in sight, and eventually, they'd reach the tenth floor. But as time passed, their confidence in such a hasty maneuver was starting to deteriorate.

"Ugh! I swear, we are _so_ lost!" Hooktail screamed. "This place is driving me _insane_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut your jaws?!" Gloomtail bellowed. "Geez, you're so annoying!"

"Unlike you, I didn't spend eternity cooped up in a claustrophobic, dank dungeon, and this place has resemblance to one!" Hooktail thought for a minute. "Just with annoying teleportation tiles!"

"That made no sense at all _what-so-ever_. JUST MOVE!" Gloomtail shouted irritably, pushing Hooktail onto another tile.

With the blink of an eye, the quadrupeds reappeared in a room on the seventh floor. Hooktail only had one thing to say about this situation.

"THIS IS DRIVING ME INSAAAAAANE!"

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers (UFO Raceway)**

It was official. Rocko _despised_ this UFO-driving task. He could've sworn UFOs defied the laws of gravity. If that was the case, why did they have to follow the trail of a gigantic loop-de-loop?

"…" He felt nauseous; he could feel all the blood still trying to rush back down to his body.

"Hey, hon! We're getting close to the end!" Lahla notified.

"…Dank goodness…" Rocko mumbled under his breath.

"But first, I think we're passing through a corkscrew. It's coming up in just a minute."

"…A corkscrew?!" The Pianta's head shot up in alarm. "…Oh no… Why, oh why, didn't I ask for motion sickness bags…dis is bad…"

* * *

The Robo-Condominiums were comprised of row after row of sophisticated-appearing tenements, each building similar to the others in terms of exterior, save for a number on the front of each one. Contrary to what the plain white outsides portrayed, the inhabiting robots all had very nice individual living quarters much like those available in five-star hotels. A main office of operations was located at the front of the lines, with a tall Future Dream flagpole marking its front lawn of synthetic grass. Right next to the dowel's base was the clue box.

Taxi number one arrived at the main building, and its occupants stepped out.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 2****nd**** (Robo-Condominiums)**

"I'm afraid what it's going to tell us to do here at these apartments…" admitted Rana. "We've already gone through one annoying search-and-find task already…"

Pulling his hand out of the envelope, Pierre was surprised to find a blue Route Info folder inside. "'Before continuing, go to the condominium marked with the number of this leg and pick up a team flag. Keep it with you until otherwise instructed.'" A brief thought flashed through his mind. "Huh. Interesting. 'Then, make your way by taxi to Simulation Testing Site 2.0 to find your next clue.'"

_Prior to moving through the race route, teams must make their way to Condominium Number 8, where six team flags are waiting; these will be vital for completion of the next task. Then, teams must travel by taxi 4 miles to Simulation Testing Site 2.0, a notable laboratory used for trial runs of simulative electrodes. There, teams will find their next clue._

"This is leg…eight. So we need to go over to the eighth condominium before going to the testing site," concluded Rana.

The Squeeks made a swift signal to their taxi driver to follow. They ran down the first line to Condominium 8, where, near the edge of the sidewalk, there was a stand with six tall flags planted in it. Taking the one with their image emblazoned on it, the mice leapt back into their cab. In order to make the tall banner fit, they had to let it stick out one of the windows and cross over their bodies.

"Next up—Simulation Testing Site 2.0!" Pierre requested.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (Robo-Condominiums)**

Only a matter of seconds after the dating couple's taxi left the area, the fighters arrived at the clue box.

"'Before continuing, go to the condominium marked with the number of this leg and pick up a team flag. Keep it with you until otherwise instructed,'" read Koopinator. "'Then, make your way by taxi to Simulation Testing Site 2.0 to find your next clue.'"

"So…we have to go to the eighth one." Shellshock presumed.

Doing the same as the mice, the major leaguers told their taxi to follow as they sprinted full-speed to Condominium 8, where there were five flags waiting.

That's when Shellshock saw it.

"Up to that point of the leg, my mind was pretty occupied…especially with that mad rush at the Detour, driving the UFO." Shellshock's eyes were averting the camera as he gave this confessional. "But…when we arrived at the condos, and I got a look at those flags… Dang…"

He couldn't take his eyes off of it—the flag of the X-Nauts, Grodus and Crump. Whereas the other remaining pennants were straight and suspended in the air due to the lack of gravity, theirs seemed to almost be symbolically drooping…

"Come on, Shellshock. We shouldn't waste any time." Koopinator urged. "The Roadblock should be coming up pretty soon."

Unwillingly, the Shady Koopa pulled his eyes away from the weakly-flying flag. Realizing that Koopinator had already pulled their own banner from the stand, he joined him in the taxi before the driver sped off.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (UFO Raceway)**

"Well, we're finally here…now we just need to figure out how to see the Route Info…" mused Lahla as she flipped through the pages of the manual. "…Ah! Here we go!"

Already, the crazy ride had convinced Rocko that he wouldn't be joining a UFO Grand Prix anytime soon. He'd never tackled any of the wilder Roadblocks up to this point for the reason that he wasn't a big fan of roller coasters or substitutes. UFO Raceway most certainly constituted as one of the above, and he was definitely feeling the effects, especially after that closing corkscrew that had sent his head spinning.

And Lahla's unexpectedly tilting the vehicle to the side did not help. Not. One. Bit.

"I'm gonna be right back, hon, 'kay?" Lahla called out as she hovered to the access, heedless of the surfaces around her. "I just need to go and copy the Route Info really fast!"

Rocko envied that Kitty Boo's anti-gravity ability so much. He was already starting to question that unconditional trust he'd gained after the near-miss airplane situation of the previous leg. Backing his sentiments was the fact that his stomach was highly unsettled and he felt incredibly dizzy. But he really didn't want to mention it to his partner…his nausea could hamper their showing in the race.

Thankfully, Lahla came back in record time and righted the saucer before taking it back outside. The two disembarked and hurried back to their taxi, the only one still remaining outside the racecourse.

"Hey, Rocko? You look a bit…greener than your normal skin tone. Is everythin' okay?" Lahla gasped as a possible reason popped into her head. "My drivin' didn't make you sick, did it?!"

"Uh…" He _really_ didn't want to mention his nausea to his partner. Being the worrywart she was, it was just better off for her not to know, otherwise risk losing time in the race, he reasoned. "No, no…of course not. It's… Probably just de weird reflection of the starlight playin' tricks on youse eyes."

It was easy to see that Lahla was mostly unconvinced. Nevertheless, she turned to the driver and gave it the new destination.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

"Where the heck is that darned tile that leads to the tenth floor already?" grunted Gloomtail. "This is getting on my last nerve. This, and you, because unlike this building, _you_ are able to complain!"

"Insane… Insane… Insane…" One really had to question Hooktail's sanity at this point. "I hate this…"

"Grah! Dangit, we should've grabbed a map or something!"

Tile to tile, over and over again. The two were starting to think that they would be stuck in the absurd puzzle for the rest of their lives.

* * *

The Simulation Testing Site 2.0 building was a laboratory covered in metallic blue solar panels. Like many of the other similar-looking Future Dream facilities, it would've been hard to discern its purpose from looks alone unless a person referenced either the sign or the appearance on the inside. But then again, since a vast majority of the rooms were actually bleach white, maybe it could've been passed off as a technologically-superior crazy house.

An air taxi with a pole hanging out one of the windows parked at the platform.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 2****nd**** (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"I remember something about last season, where they had to carry a flag to one of the pit stops," remarked Pierre as he carried his team's banner over to the clue box waiting outside the automatic doors. "I wonder if this is similar, but we haven't done our Roadblock yet."

"No more waiting, babe." Rana revealed the red folder. "This is the Roadblock. 'Who wants to follow in the footsteps of Mario?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_In this Roadblock, team members will pseudo follow in the footsteps of Mario Mario, esteemed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and world savior on several accounts. The first step is to enter into one of the marked rooms, which will automatically trigger a simulation. While carrying their flags, they will have to proceed through a fantasy of a grassy trail leading away from Princess Peach's castle, affectionately dubbed by outside sources as World 1-1. After fending off rogue Goombas and Koopas in the way, they will arrive at the end of the course, where they will need to plant their flags in a block. Upon doing so, a key will pop out, and the simulation will vanish. The key will be used to open the lock to a real door, behind which is the next clue._

"Whoa. Seriously? As in, _the_ Mario who stopped the Shadow Queen?" Pierre asked in disbelief. "That sounds pretty awesome! I don't care what I've gotta do—I called it!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Mr. Fanboy!" teased Rana. "Here."

Upon reading the information, the male Squeek grinned. "So I was right about the flag being involved with something… This sounds pretty cool, too. I've never been to wherever the simulation is going to take place."

Enthused about the challenge, Pierre dashed inside with his flag in hand. He didn't have to run far down the main hall to find the section holding the doors with marked flags on them. Right after he closed the door behind him, the simulation began, and he found himself surrounded by a grassy plain with the scent of flowers.

"Wow! This is awesome…" He whacked a nearby solid block. "Everything feels real, too! Neat-o!"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 3****rd**** (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

Virtually right after her boyfriend left, Rana was joined by Team Glitz Pit. The turtles stormed the clue box and retrieved the Roadblock profile.

"Odd description." Shellshock commented. "'Who wants to follow in the footsteps of…Mario?' Really? That guy even has influence out here? Hey, 'Nator. Are you up for this one?"

"No thanks. You can have it." Koopinator shook his head. "I appreciate the man for saving the world and all, but I'm my own person. Come to think of it…I never did get a rematch with him in which I won…"

Shrugging amiably, Shellshock looked at the details and instantly, a grin appeared on his beak. Without saying another word, he hurried inside.

"So this is what his hometown is like…" He mulled the thought over as the simulation started. "Weird. I would've expected something a bit less peaceful…and a bit more…macho. I wonder how he got so powerful if he lives in such a calm…"

Catching sight of a nonspeaking Goomba charging him, Shellshock simply vaulted over it using his flag's pole. Remembering that there was no time for idle reflections, he started running through the meadow.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Needless to say, the dragons were getting downright sick about searching for that all-important tenth floor tile. Although she apparently seemed to still be in her right mind despite her word repetition, Hooktail's eyes seemed to be somewhat glazed over as she mindlessly followed her older brother like a zombie.

"This is becoming a complete nuisance!" complained Gloomtail. "Where the _heck_ is it?!"

"Insane…" Hooktail grumbled. "I swear this place is driving me insane… Insane…"

In order not to let himself be driven insane, Gloomtail had stopped trying to force his sister to be quiet and was just ignoring her at this point.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Robo-Condominiums)**

Just as instructed, the employees' driver stopped right in front of the main building. Lahla and Rocko got out and took a clue from the box.

"'Before continuin', go to the condominium marked with the number of this leg and pick up a team flag. Keep it with you until otherwise instructed,'" read Lahla. "'Then, make your way by taxi to Simulation Testing Site 2.0 to find your next clue.' We're on leg…eight, right?"

Rocko gave a barely audible "Yeah."

"So that means we gotta head over to Condominium 8, then."

Unlike the two teams before them, the coworkers opted to let their taxi driver take them to Condominium Number 8. When they spotted the flag stand, they also obviously encountered their newest great mystery: Why was Grodus and Crump's flag still there if their allies' flags weren't?

"They must've fallen behind somewhere along the line," assumed Lahla. "So this means that we're now in third! Yeah!"

"…Strange…" Rocko muttered, eyeing the X-Nauts' flag suspiciously. He picked up the flag with his team's picture and carried it back to the cab. "…It ain't like dem to fall behind…oh well."

"Sorry, hon, but we're still in your hair! Simulation Testing Site 2.0, please!"

* * *

**Shellshock (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

Naturally, the fighter was easily able to adapt playing the game. To save time, he preferred "flight" over "fight" in regards to the cyber-baddies (although he most definitely would've fared just as well by shell spinning into them, due to the Shady Koopa's natural power-up ability).

He built up speed as he came to a large staircase of blocks before firmly planting the pole's bottom against the ground. Hands still gripped tightly around the flagpole, he vaulted cleanly over the structure and landed next to a stumpy stand shaped like the top of a castle tower.

"Well, it's been fun!" Shellshock exclaimed to no one in particular. He glanced at the lush, hilly surroundings for a moment before he stuck the flag into its place. "But it's time for me to go!"

Without warning, a small key popped out of a slot on the backside of the flag stand. Then, all of a sudden, everything but said key vanished—flagpole included. Shellshock realized with amazement that in spite of the journey he'd made in the simulation, he was only standing in the middle of the square room.

"Um…best not to question any of that," he chuckled, appearing slightly disturbed. He turned his attention to the doorway on the other side of the white room. "So that's the place over there…"

**Pierre (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

Unbeknownst to Pierre, he'd actually been passed by his competitor in the other room. Unlike Shellshock, Pierre had chosen to clear the enemies out of his way, using the flagpole like a kendo stick. Luckily, he hadn't lost too much time, because like his fellow racer, he was also fast on his feet.

"Wow…" Pierre gasped, watching as the simulation faded away. "And just like that, it's gone…weird. Even the flagpole disappeared…"

Shaking his head to avoid letting himself trail off to an unnecessary digression, Pierre picked up the petite gold-colored key and brought it over to the other door. He unlocked it and retrieved the clue envelope from the tiny room on the other side. Then, he bolted out and dashed back down the halls.

"Pierre! Pierre! Hurry, babe!" came a female voice from outside.

Once back out through the automatic doors, the former thief quickly scanned the area. Much to his horror, all he saw were Rana and one waiting taxi.

"Where're Koopinator and Shellshock?!" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Don't panic, babe, but they already left!" Rana responded, trying to keep her voice as calm and steady as possible. "Here, let's see the clue!"

* * *

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- Currently in 2****nd**** (Future Dream)**

Both fighters sighed in relief as they sped away from the testing center, leaving Pierre and Rana behind.

"Good job with that Roadblock," Koopinator lauded. "Whatever you did, it got you past Pierre and saved us some time."

"Haha, thanks!" Shellshock eagerly responded to the high-five prompt that his partner offered. "It was a pretty fun one, too, if you like being in a storybook setting." He leaned back and relaxed into the chair. "And to top it all off, we'll finally get to win a leg for once!"

"Considering only if the Squeeks don't overtake us on the way there," reminded Koopinator. "…But we shouldn't sit easy just yet. In the long-term, we're in a bit of trouble."

"Wuh?" Shellshock instantly tensed up in alarm, gazing at his partner demandingly. "Whaddya mean by that, 'Nator?"

Instead of answering his partner directly, the metal-clad warrior leaned in towards the driver. Shellshock noticed that Koopinator was fingering the team credit card, and his face had turned serious. He really hoped this didn't mean that…

"Excuse me. Deepest apologies for bothering you, but we have a dire matter on our hands," Koopinator informed the robot. "Judging from what we have left in our limited traveling account, we might not have enough fare to pay for the ride when we arrive…all this travel has drained our funds. I know this is a horrible thing to ask, but is it okay if we're a little short?"

"…How much do you have remaining in your…limited traveling account?"

"…Not much," repeated Koopinator. "We're down to…approximately 20 Smash."

"…The two of you and your crew have provided me with a decent amount of business today…" The robot thought aloud. "I suppose that since I have grown so _attached_ to you, I can let it slide…"

"Our first time to have money problems in the entire race, but it's still not a good sign at all, considering we still have a ways to go and the production tends to be cheap at the very last minute…a.k.a., the final leg." Koopinator remarked dryly. "Hopefully, now that we have no more allegiances except to ourselves, that problem can be repaired, and we can build our funds back up again." He paused for a moment. "When everyone arrived at the pit stop, almost all of them gave some sort of indication that they were also running on empty or close to it at the conclusion of the leg. I guess the only good thing to come out of the constant traveling today is that we aren't alone in being broke. It'll test who has the street smarts and people skills to survive on the roughest of budgets: zero."

Shellshock laughed at the automaton's sarcasm. Right now, it didn't matter to him that they were going to be guaranteed broke upon arrival at the pit stop

They were _FINALLY_ going to win a leg!

* * *

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- Currently in 3****rd**** (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"'Make your way by taxi to the next pit stop at Dream Future Emblem.'"

_Teams must now make their way by taxi 5 miles to the next pit stop, at Future Dream Emblem. This special statue is Future Dream's rendition of the showcasing landmarks shared by all members of Dream Depot, and sits close to the origination point of its particular fantasy region. It is also the pit stop for this leg of the race, and the last team to check in may be eliminated._

"'Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!'" Pierre sped-read. "Pit stop time! We need to try and beat them—since we were the first two teams to claim flags back at the condos, it means we're tied for first!"

"Let's make it so that we're the only ones in first!" Rana urged, pulling her boyfriend. "This could be our second win ever since the first leg!"

Just as hungry to claim first place, the mice clambered into their taxi and appealed to their driver for a fast traveling speed. It was going to come down to a taxi race, and they wanted every advantage they could get to pass up their former allies.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 5****th**** (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

At long last and through sheer luck (Gloomtail called it a late gut feeling), the quadrupeds _finally_ located the correct teleportation tile and arrived at the tenth floor. However, just when they thought their troubles were over…they encountered another obstacle.

"_FINALLY!_" Gloomtail shouted joyously. "We _finally_ made it! _YES!_ Now all we need to do is get our eyes zapped by that laser, read some Route Info on the wall, and we can kiss this joint goodbye for good!"

"_WHAT?!_"

Apparently, something the black dragon had said caused Hooktail to snap out her daze and back into reality. Fully alert, she was furiously shaking her head and staring ahead at the machine in alarm—she'd forgotten all about this part of the task.

"There is absolutely _NO_ way I'm gonna let my face get zapped by some laser! Who knows what kind of damage that could do to my eyes?!"

Gloomtail's jaw dropped. He could _not_ believe what he was hearing.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! We come all this way, waste all this time, and it's _now_ that you decide to have a hissy fit about a stupid laser?!" yelled Gloomtial in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to tear her apart, limb from limb. "I am _NOT_ letting you wiggle outta this one, _hear me?!_ You are _going_ to do it!"

Without prior indication, Gloomtail practically teleported behind his sister and brutally shoved her forward. Surprised, Hooktail managed to react in time by sticking her feet out, causing her to block the doorway in the only inner wall in the entire level. Sensing the resistance she was giving, Gloomtail turned around and tried using his full body by pushing his back against her, but somehow, she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Quit forcing me, you twit!" Hooktail ordered. "Stop it!"

"I will when _you_ quit being such a loser! Dangit, what're you so afraid of?!" Gloomtail roared, continuing to drive forward. "_GO THROUGH ALREADY, YOU USELESS CHICKEN!_"

"_NO!_"

"_DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THIS RACE?!_"

"_NO!_"

"_THEN GO THROUGH!_"

"_NO!_"

Soon, the screaming argument evolved into an all-out war of shattering shrieks. It came to the point where the voices were indistinguishable from each other, save for the gender tone. Words clashed and blended, creating an ear-splitting din. After about a minute passed, it seemed that the two were screaming just for the sake of screaming at each other and not giving in.

From the start, Gloomtail knew that there was no way he could out-scream his sibling. When it came to an older brother's voice against a little sister's voice, it was always the higher-pitched one that prevailed. Hooktail was too used to throwing temper tantrums, anyway—that's why her vocal chords were so much stronger. He was doomed to fail.

His voice inevitably tired out, and his throat gained an uncomfortable scratchy texture.

He couldn't keep up with the ruckus that her voice box and big mouth was capable of making.

In time, his voice began to die, and Hooktail's began to take over.

But that was when he heard it.

She wasn't screaming anymore.

She was _crying_.

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4****th**** (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"Roadblock! 'Who wants to follow in the footsteps of Mario?'" read Lahla. "Oh my gosh, really?! Mario?! Rocko, I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to take care of this one!"

For a second, Rocko looked like he wanted to object. She already had five Roadblocks under her belt; he only had three. But he had to weigh the circumstances.

For the second time in a row, he was coming up to another Roadblock station with a physical limit that could potentially inhibit his progress—first it was regular leg exhaustion, now it was nausea. He had the utmost respect for the red-wearing plumber, but if Mario was able to take down foes over three times his size, he had a feeling that one would have to be in tiptop shape, especially if it was at a place that dealt with simulations.

So, he let her go.

"Thanks, hon! We won't regret this about time; I'll get it done in a snap!" Lahla read the in-depth details of the task. "Oh, and by the way, I'll be needin' that flag!"

Enthusiastic about playing in a simulation, Lahla animatedly flew down the hall and into one of the untouched marked rooms. When she entered the simulation, she immediately shrieked at the beauty of World 1-1.

"Oh, my! This ain't anythin' like dull, bland ol' Rogueport!" She clapped perkily. "…Well, in terms of appearance, I guess…the goons are still here!"

Readying herself, Lahla took a battle stance as a Goomba charged at her.

* * *

**Team ? (Future Dream Emblem)**

Blaise and the robot watched as a taxi came in for a sudden landing in front of the statue. Grabbing their backpacks when the trunk flew open, two racers bid adieu to the driver that had carted them around since Futuristic Airfield before running over to the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Future Dream," the robot greeted.

"Thanks!"

"Koopinator and Shellshock…" Blaise paused. Their anticipating eyes were waiting, locked on his face. "…You are team number…two."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners- 2****nd**** Place, 10:52 A.M.**

While a prepared Koopinator kept his composure, Shellshock practically fell apart after being poised to celebrate. If it weren't for the sincere disappointment and shock behind it, his expression would've been quite hilarious.

"Let me guess…Fast Forward." Koopinator muttered.

When Blaise earnestly nodded, Shellshock let out a long groan of displeasure and frustration.

"Dang! Just when it looked like we had our first first-place finish, too! Some other team just had to feel threatened and stole it away by swooping in out of nowhere with the Fast Forward!" Shellshock whined. "Generally, I'm okay with just counting my blessings. In fact, in everyday life, it's just a blessing that all my bones are intact after fighting, and I definitely recognize that every night. But seriously—after having to abandon Crump, losing Pierre and Rana as allies, and running a strong, fast leg despite our early issues, we _deserved_ to win first! ARGH!"

**Team ? (Future Dream Emblem)**

Team Glitz Pit didn't even have a chance to step off the mat when another taxi flew in. The occupants apparently emptied out their credit card as payment before they made their way over to the mat with their luggage in tow.

"Welcome to Future Dream."

"Thank you."

"Looks like you guys beat us…" Pierre said good-naturedly to the bystander fighters. "Good job."

"It was close." Koopinator waved it off. Shellshock just nodded dumbly.

"Pierre and Rana," stated Blaise, "You are team number three."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating- 3****rd**** Place, 10:53 A.M.**

Ill-equipped to hear any number but two, the mice were quite surprised at the words that came out of the Yoshi's mouth. Before either of them had a chance to utter a word, Koopinator provided the easiest explanation possible.

"Fast Forward."

It all made sense.

"Up to this point, we've mostly been working with Koopinator and Shellshock instead of against them. It was enough to make us forget just how threatening they are when they're going full-power. I don't know if we were just exhausted from running around in the teleportation place while they sat on their butts in a UFO, but they somehow caught up to us and got rid of our lead." Even though Pierre was analyzing his former allies, there was no spite in his voice or face. "I considered this leg a bit of a wakeup call. They managed to clinch this round just ahead of us, regardless of if they placed first or not…in the final leg, the Fast Forward won't be available to anyone. If we're up against them at that time, we might be in a whole lot of trouble…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

For several minutes, Gloomtail's voice had literally been taken away from him. He'd just sat there, slumped on the floor, watching and waiting until his sister bawled out every drop of moisture in her body. And yet, it'd still taken so much time for the thought to register in his brain—even though the evidence was right in front of him, making so much noise—Hooktail was _crying_.

Gloomtail was completely surprised. Never before in the one thousand plus years of his life had he ever known his sister to cry. Sure, she was his _little_ sister, but she wasn't the weak and harmless type that needed protection. Coincidentally, he and Bonetail had been ready to adopt the "big brother" roles upon her conception, but they'd never really had to implement those personas.

Hooktail, the rough-and-tough girl who had a devious personality and gruff exterior.

Hooktail, the once-gargantuan menace who had terrified an entire village with her appetite.

Hooktail, the arrogant, stubborn, argumentative, physically and mentally strong dragon.

Hooktail, the woman who was all of those things that would have suggested otherwise.

Hooktail was crying.

"…Sis…" Gloomtail whispered, his voice coming to him at last. "…Sis…what…what's wrong with you?" He obviously didn't have experience cheering other people up when the only practice recipient for a thousand years had been himself. "…Why…what's with the tears?"

"…You…you know…how I've told you…that story of how…I…I got food poisoning from…those…things…before…" sniffed Hooktail, the tears still streaming down her snouted face. "…R-Right?"

"…The crickets?" Gloomtail queried, trying hard to recall the tale that he'd mocked his careless sibling for those years before.

She winced at the word. "…Well…there was…there was another thing that happened…something that…that I consider…far, far worse…but I've…never told anyone…before…it was just…that bad…"

Leaning in, Hooktail began to whisper the memory into Gloomtail's ear. He winced upon feeling the coldness of her scaly, tear-stained face. Then, he grimaced when he heard the climax point—the clincher. The dreaded thing that had haunted his sister for so long, exponentially increasing her fear and hatred of those _blasted_ crickets.

"…Whoa." Gloomtail's jaw dropped. "…Whoa," he repeated. "It…it did _that_ to you?"

"…Yes…I…I was so…I was so scared…I thought…maybe that…I would…never see…through that…eye again…" Hooktail sobbed. "…From then on…I always wanted…to close my eyes…one…one of my biggest fears…in life…is being blind…I…I don't want…to be blind…"

It all made sense. Gloomtail finally understood. This time, he didn't dare laugh. He didn't dare make fun of her. She'd justified her fear quite well. If he took the implications that came from her personality, he easily figured several other justifications for it.

She wouldn't want to be dependent on others.

She wouldn't want to seem to be a liability.

She wouldn't want to appear _weak_.

All because of those _stupid_ crickets.

Gloomtail knew he had to do something. He had to abandon his own tough guy character and momentarily adopt that forgotten older brother role from that long millennium ago. He had to calm down his baby sister.

"…Um…uh… There, there, Hookie… We…we don't want to lose the race now, do we?"

Wrong approach. She glared at him through her tears.

"Erm…what…what I meant to say was…it…it's okay. Everything will be okay…yeah, that's it." Gloomtail put on the most genuine smile that he could as he tried to gather his confidence. "I promise you… That laser is quick and harmless. There's going to be nothing to it."

He knew that she would be skeptical. After all, he was describing something he'd never done before. He had to go first.

Everyone was always at least somewhat apprehensive about the unknown. It was a natural fear. Gloomtail didn't know what to expect from the laser; even he admitted to himself that he was a little frightened about letting it strike his valuable eyeballs, especially after hearing Hooktail's awkward yet awful story. He gulped down his fear and put his face in front of it anyways. Then, he pushed the button.

A few seconds later, he pulled back with a weak grin.

"See? I'm fine. You and I share the same DNA. What it does to me, it should do to you just the same." Gloomtail said boldly. "I can see the words on the wall fine right now, but I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to do it, too."

Hooktail gulped deeply before she did her best to wipe her face on her jacket. Enough wasting time—she had to put aside her fear for the good of the race. Much to Gloomtail's amazement, it didn't take anymore prodding, and she went up to the machine.

"…Take your time."

That statement was unnecessary. She got it done, and she got it done fast. When Gloomtail blinked, her paw was already off the button.

"Whew…I…I wanted to close my eyes so badly…" admitted Hooktail once it was over. "…That wasn't so bad."

"Well…it's difficult to write this stupid clue down…we just have to memorize it." Gloomtail muttered. "That's another reason why I needed you to do it…to help me remember."

"Right…" Hooktail nodded understandingly, even though she knew it wasn't true. "…Thank you, brother…"

Apparently, after its riders had spent so much time in the Flash 'n' Teleport Playground, the driver had gotten tired of waiting. The siblings teleported down to the outside of the building, only to find their backpacks dumped on the ground and no taxi in sight. But that was okay—a ready-to-race Hooktail instantly got to work trying to get the attention of another cab.

As he stood there, watching his sister, Gloomtail felt a fond smile sneak onto his face.

He felt like he finally understood another part of the enigma known as his younger sister.

Even the toughest chick cried now and then.

Just like how he, the toughest dude, had cried before, in those years of maddening desolation locked away in the Palace of Shadows…

* * *

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- Currently in 4th (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"See? What'd I tell ya? Piece of cake!"

Alerted to the sound of his partner's cheerful voice, Rocko looked up to find the Kitty Boo floating towards him, clue in hand, flagpole nowhere to be seen.

"Dat's good. What's it say?"

"…We're headin' to the next pit stop!" announced Lahla. "It's at the Future Dream Emblem, and the last team to check in may be eliminated! Come on, let's go!"

Jumping back into their taxi, the coworkers gave their driver the new directions for the Future Dream attraction.

* * *

**Team ? (Future Dream Emblem)**

Luckily, the next team had just enough money to pay for the fare of the taxi ride. After wiping their credit card clean of its cash, the riders of the newest cab grabbed their bags and hurried over to the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to Future Dream."

"Danks."

"Thanks, hon!"

"Lahla and Rocko," said Blaise, "you are team number four."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers- 4th Place, 11:18 A.M.**

"What? Four?" Lahla repeated. "But… I thought that there were three teams behind us…"

"Fast Forward." Blaise quickly explained.

"…Oh. Well, that's just great…and we still have ours in reserve…" Lahla sighed. "What is this, though…ain't it like, our fourth time to get fourth place?"

"Yeah." Rocko replied dully.

"…Ooookay…" She crossed her arms. "It's consistent…but that's not what we need. Oh well, maybe next leg…"

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 5th (Robo-Condominiums)**

"'Before continuing, go to the condominium marked with the number of this leg and pick up a team flag. Keep it with you until otherwise instructed,'" read Hooktail. "'Then, make your way by taxi to Simulation Testing Site 2.0 to find your next clue.' So we're off to the eighth one."

Not feeling like running after a long and stressful journey through the teleportation "playground," the quadrupeds got their taxi driver to take them the short distance to the flag stands, where they found an unusual surprise.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Gloomtail exclaimed incredulously. "The flags of those Koopas _and_ the X-Nauts are still here?! Wow! Too good to be true!"

"Exactly…" Hooktail rationalized.

"Hmm… Yeah, maybe you're right. I bet the android and the fatty found some way around this leg with the Fast Forward or something…" Gloomtail presumed. "…Maybe the Petalburg guys got screwed over at the UFO task or something. All we know is that we're ahead of someone, even after all that time we lost wandering around that stupid maze! We're ahead of someone!"

"Always a good sign." Hooktail grinned.

Taking their team flag with them, the dragons jumped back into their taxi and ordered their driver to take them to the next location. They still had hope of staying in a safe position in the race. If that was the case, they wouldn't let it be wrestled away from them without a fight.

* * *

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- Currently in 5th (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"Roadblock. 'Who wants to follow in the footsteps of…Mario?'" Hooktail glared at the clue disbelievingly. "Okay, what the heck? Who'd wanna be like that wannabe hero anyway?"

"Not us. That slob was way too fat, too cocky, too overconfident…"

"Too _ugly_." Hooktail snickered. "I remember him and his facial hair. His moustache was disgusting!"

"…Well, one of us has gotta do it…follow in the footsteps of the very jerk who destroyed our lives and stature…idiot…" Gloomtail reasoned, more or less. "What'll it be? Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Nah. I might as well take care of this one…keep our counts even." Hooktail volunteered. Seeing her brother's shocked gaze, she looked at him defiantly. "What? I don't _want_ to follow in his footsteps like some crazed fangirl. I just wanna take care of this Roadblock so we can check in at the pit stop!"

Relenting to that practical argument, Gloomtail let his sister read the Roadblock details. She smirked and swiped the flagpole before making her charge inside the building.

"I guess all I gotta do now is wait…" He said to the cameraman waiting with him.

Fortunately, Hooktail finished the simulation with a decent time. Several minutes later, she ran back out grinning, the clue clenched tightly in her jaws. The flag she'd carried in was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, that was pretty fast…" Gloomtail remarked, impressed. "What took ya so long?"

"That scenery looked too much like Petalburg Meadow…urgh." Hooktail shuddered. "For some reason or another, those simulation Goombas and Koopas were afraid of me, too…couldn't guess why…" She opened her mouth to reveal her giant teeth before she laughed in mockery at the nonexistent creatures back in the simulation.

"I dunno." Gloomtail snorted. "Okay, Miss Monster. Where're we going?"

"Pit stop!" Hooktail responded excitedly. "Future Dream Emblem! 'Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated!' We're confident that isn't us, but we're hurrying, just in case!"

"You know it. Yo, driver!" Gloomtail climbed back into the cab. "Future Dream Emblem, pronto!"

* * *

**Team ? (Future Dream Emblem)**

Like the other duos before them, the next arriving team found its credit card drained empty upon arrival at the pit stop. The two team members didn't pay it too much mind, however. As long as they were still in, they could deal with such a problem later on when it would become threatening to their racing futures.

"Welcome to Future Dream."

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." A sadistic grin crossed Blaise's face as he forced them to wait for several seconds. They weren't very excruciating, however, since the dragons were confident that they were still in. "You…are team number…five."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings- 5th Place, 11:53 A.M.**

"Nice try, Blaise, but we knew we were still in." Hooktail scorned sassily.

"Better yet, we knew that there were still some suckers behind us." Gloomtail added.

"So. Who is it, Blaise? Is it Kojo and Kory?"

"Or Grodus and Crump?"

Blaise didn't give them an answer at all. He just chose to respond with a slimy smile and a sarcastic shrug.

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Prospect Lab)**

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting.

Crump didn't know how long he'd been waiting for his partner to wake up. All he knew was that it'd been a very long time. By this point, he inferred that everyone else was sitting pretty at the pit stop. Unless a team had ran into some really big, time-consuming problems, he and Grodus were guaranteed a spot in last.

That fact would also only be true if the cloak-wearing android was allowed to continue the race via judgment from the production. But from what the medical claimed, his overall condition wouldn't be a major worry. Knowing not to question other robots on such a confident diagnosis, Crump didn't let that bother him. After coming this far in the race, he knew that his former boss wouldn't just sit down and quit, throwing away days of hard work for nothing. No—Grodus would want to continue on until the hosts ordered otherwise.

But that was where Crump had the biggest dilemma playing on his mind. Grodus had pretty much tampered with the local surroundings just to get an advantage, and in doing so, he'd potentially put his fellow racers in serious danger. Was that where the race production would draw the line? Were they going to be disqualified for their actions?

Crump desperately hoped the answer was "no." He enjoyed the race, and although he didn't show it behind his game face, he knew that Grodus secretly did, too. It would be just awful if they went out by disqualification. No one really wanted to have the title of "First team ever to be disqualified." Sure, they would be disqualified while playing the game hard, but a disqualification was a disqualification.

A disqualification was embarrassing.

"Honestly, my partner and I aren't exactly sure what to make of Grodus and Crump, even this late in the game. Hard to believe, but as far as we're concerned, those two are a whole world away from us." Kory shrugged as if the matter was out of his hands. "I guess it'd be because of our allegiance to the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance. They rarely ever talk to us. But as they say, 'Actions speak louder than words.' Up to this point, they've been extremely game-oriented. I don't think I remember one time where I've seen Grodus without that pensive look on his face. However, look where they are, and look where we are. It says something about those who try to have fun and aren't so serious all the time."

"…Gragh…my head…"

Instantly, all eyes in the area shifted to stare at the grounded android. He was slowly coming to. It seemed Crump was just as dumbstruck as when Grodus had first been knocked out—his mouth opened, but no words would come out. But when the robot managed to push himself up to a sitting position, actions spoke louder than words.

"…Crump…what are you doing?"

"Buh buh huh huh huh! I'm so glad you're okay!" yelled Crump as he embraced his teammate tightly.

"…Crump. I will repeat myself. What are you—"

"Just shut up and let me hug you."

That bizarre order achieved the desired effect. Grodus reluctantly gave up on the current subject and idly sat by, letting Crump cuddle him like a teddy bear. However, it seemed that there was an imaginary vein popping out of the automaton's head when Crump wouldn't let go.

"…I have a feeling I already know the answer to this, but…what place are we in?"

"Dead last," said Crump without hesitation before he pulled away. "The three teams from the other rocket…they passed through here hours ago."

"Shoot…" Grodus hissed. "By the way, my memory saver was working on overdrive. You have no need to fill me in on the events that transpired…" He lowered his voice so that only Crump could hear. "…Lest we accidentally spill the beans to them."

"It's not like the cameras didn't see." Crump challenged.

"…Er…yeah." Grodus didn't look too pleased to be corrected by someone whom he considered as an inferior. "…Let us just go."

"Are you sure? Can you?" asked Crump anxiously.

"Why? Is someone restraining me from going? If you are worried about my health, forget about it! I feel fine!" Grodus barked. "Come on!"

At long last, the charity partners attained the clue envelope. Crump whispered a quick "Thank you" to the rocket ship ride worker before he turned around and ripped it open. When they were done reading it, he gave the crew one last wave before he followed his teammate out to the teleportation tile.

Since they'd spent an unreal amount of time in Prospect Lab, Grodus and Crump were without a taxi. Production had intervened a long time prior and retrieved their backpacks for them before letting the impatient driver leave. Still, it didn't take too long for them to locate another usable cab.

"Future Dream Travel Center!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Future Dream Travel Center)**

"Detour. 'Blink of an Eye' or 'Light on the Underside,'" read Grodus. "'Where will your light shine?' This is a no-brainer. We could do both of these."

"Yup! Driving UFOs is fun!" Crump said brightly.

"…I guess. But we should do 'Blink of an Eye' to take advantage of one of my programs, which can mark off the tiles as long as I see the map."

Albeit reluctantly, Crump agreed to taking the teleportation task. Even though Grodus already had a guess on the location, they were still required to locate the brochure regardless. So, the X-Nauts entered the tourist center.

"Yes, Grodus and I have like minds." Koopinator repeated. His red eyes steadily closed. "That's why I finally managed to see through his ploy…although it was too late. Unlike what I told Shellshock back at Area 2, he and I _were_ targets for last. Grodus wasn't targeting just Pierre and Rana. He was more aiming for us instead. No one in their right mind wants to go up against us in the end—_everyone_ views us as threats. It wasn't until I was staring at the grounded Grodus that I saw the bigger picture. He formed that alliance back in Leg 5 so he would be able to have an inside hand in eliminating some of the bigger threats to his game. And he could have succeeded today." He opened his eyes again. "There is one major separation between him and I in this game. As evidenced by his efforts to put us in a compromising position, he desires the path of least resistance. I, on the other hand, will take what I get. I prefer the challenge. He fears it."

It didn't take very long at all until Grodus unearthed the pamphlet his team needed. After alerting his partner, they went back out to their taxi.

"Flash 'n' Teleport Playground!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Flash 'n' Teleport Playground)**

Upon arriving at the recreational building, the first thing Grodus went for was the map holder on the outside. He didn't even have to take it inside; a quick scan, and he'd replaced it. From the following montage of scenes, it seemed that he had a good idea of how to tackle the hunt, too. There were no guessing movements as he confidently strode from one teleportation pad to the next, Crump simply tagging along for the ride.

"I can't exactly blame Grodus and Crump for being such hardcore racers. Other than the Yield, there aren't very many obvious options in this race to get rid of the teams you don't like. But still, I think that what they did was a little bit over the top…" Pierre divulged. "Bad guys never win. Karma always comes back to bite you in the butt. Heh, I've been restraining myself from doing anything bad in fear of falling to such theories. This time, they're the ones who are the victims. Hate to say it, but they deserved it. Dirty play simply left them stuck in the mud, and they couldn't drag themselves out in time to be saved."

Since the camera was facing their backs, no one really knew how the two let the laser past their glasses. Maybe in Grodus' case, it wouldn't have even been necessary with all of his various programs—there might've been a viewfinder in there somewhere. Nevertheless, they both did it. Ten seconds later, and they were seen rushing back into their taxi, the Route Info memorized and put to good use.

"Robo-Condominiums!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Robo-Condominiums)**

When they read the next Route Info's instructions, both men were equally appalled at having to make a brief, yet distant, stop before moving on by taxi. They ordered their driver to take them to Condominium Number 8 instead of going on foot (which, judging by their weary conditions from speeding through "Blink of an Eye," would've taken quite a while).

"I don't normally believe in miracles, but since one just flew up in front of us today, I can make an exception. I got no idea how it happened, but Grodus and Crump were knocked out from deir sacred lookout point at de front of de pack! And plus, dere's a rumor circulatin' dat deir alliance has broken up for foul play!" The normally composed Rocko seemed a bit too pleased as he explained his perspective. "If dat's true, den dings are lookin' up. Dat blockade for de Final Dree is _gone_. Dis is back to bein' anybody's game. Only de future will tell if dere are any improvements in dose teams' games from dat alliance time, but I'm feelin' pretty confident about our chances right now. No more fourth places for us—me and Lahla are movin' up!"

The sight of Kojo and Kory's flag still on the stand seemed pretty iffy as proof of safety. Both Grodus and Crump mentally considered the possibility of the Petalburg team taking the Fast Forward (which they'd ignored) as they took their own flag.

"Simulation Testing Site 2.0!"

* * *

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Currently in Last (Simulation Testing Site 2.0)**

"Roadblock. 'Who wants to follow in the footsteps of…Mario?!'"

If it was even possible, the X-Nauts shot the hint a dirtier look than what Gloomtail and Hooktail had done. Even though the plumber had saved the world from the backstabbing woman that Grodus and Crump had worked so hard to conjure, neither of them exactly had any fond recollections of the man with the famous moustache.

"Look. I have a feeling that this is a physical task—in order for that fatso to get lucky and beat us up, he had to be in pretty good shape." Grodus reasoned. "Sure, I did a rock climbing Roadblock in the past, but…"

"I get it, I get it…" Crump grumbled.

Again, the technician showed a bit of reluctance when Grodus made the task decision, but he obeyed, anyway. Scowling at the fact that he was about to act like one of his most disliked former enemies, Crump held his team's flag high as he hurried into the facility.

"Ugh, Grodus and Crump? Puh-lease do _not_ get me started on how much I hate them! It's been six legs now, and we still haven't gotten our chance to carry out additional revenge on them for Yielding us! Between you and me, ripping their clothes at that pit stop wasn't enough…" Hooktail said, lowering her voice's volume. "Screw them for being such lucky racers! If it weren't for that bumbling bot having a computer for a brain, they would be the weakest links in this race, hands down! Bye-bye, losers!" She sarcastically waved at the camera with a sadistic grin on her face. "Tch. Whatever. The good thing is that they screwed themselves over this leg. Good riddance! Too bad we couldn't do it ourselves, though."

Unlike the other athletic participants, Crump hadn't blown through the simulation so easily. His trademark body slam was a decent offensive weapon, sure, but to use it over and over, just to destroy the foe and land flat on his belly? Not fun.

"'Make your way by taxi to the next pit stop at Dream Future Emblem,'" he read. "'Warning: the last team to check in _may_ be eliminated.'"

"Future Dream Emblem! Step on it!"

* * *

** Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners (Future Dream Emblem)**

This was Grodus' biggest nightmare.

This was not first place.

This was not the Finish Line.

This was not the moment where Miles and Blaise would grant them the million Smash.

Here they were, at the eighth pit stop, drained of cash, drained of energy, drained of power, and drained of placement. Broke, tired, unallied, and in last place. There was no one cheering them on to the humongous world map as there should've been—the image he'd _so_ looked forward to for the thirteenth leg of the race.

Dangit.

Maybe he'd gone a bit too overboard with that distraction at Prospect Lab…

Sadly, there was nothing he could do now but live with that regret.

"Welcome to Future Dream," the robot greeted in its one-pitched voice.

"Thanks…"

"Grodus and Crump." Blaise glared at the two, arms crossed and a foot tapping the ground. For some reason, his actions were oddly intimidating. "As you're fully aware, you're followed by filming crew at all times. Don't think for any reason that we won't have any idea what moves you make, because we freakin' know when you breathe." Odd comparison. "I'm well informed about that stunt you pulled back at Prospect Lab, Grodus, and let me tell you this—if it weren't for Crump being such a well-rounded mechanic, the money for repairs would've been coming out of your own pockets, and the race would've just left you there to rot!"

Despite the powerful figure in front of him, Grodus was starting to get highly annoyed by this pointless speech. "Quit beating around the bush and just cut to the chase, will you? Get off your high chair and stop with the sickening suspense already! Sometimes you hosts disgust me!"

Blaise's glare grew unnaturally hotter. Crump could've sworn he saw a burst of flame spew out of the Yoshi's mouth.

"I've discussed this with production. Due to no one getting hurt and the machine being repaired, they're letting you off—but let me tell you, it was a very fine line, and a _very_ split decision," the host hissed hotly. "You two are the last team to arrive."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners- Last Place, 6:35 P.M.**

"But this leg was scheduled to be non-elimination. So we're letting you stay in. However, we're putting the crackdown on the penalty this time," Blaise continued. "We're taking all of your money again, as well as your belongings. Unlike what we did with Koopinator and Shellshock, though, you're not getting yours back. You'll have to try and go all the way without them. But, if you asked me personally, I'd say you won't have a chance past surviving next leg to be able to—"

"If we wanted your opinion, we would have asked for it!" Grodus spat angrily. "For your information, it will actually be helpful to us, not having to always worry about our backpacks at every turn! Thanks for volunteering to babysit our bags for us!"

Crump watched in a mixture of confusion and fear as sparks flew between the two hotheaded characters.

"Old habits die hard. I admit, I am a control freak. I cannot feel comfortable unless I have everything taken care of, and the solutions all possible variables ready in the palm of my hand. Just like my previous exploits with the X-Naut organization, I was not content with being the second most-powerful; I had to be number one. In both cases, that one and this one, it has failed so far. However, it is not over yet." Grodus smirked. "There is still a chance to reclaim my throne and prove Blaise wrong!"

"I'm just glad to still be in. That's all I can say." Crump told the camera. "You don't know what the feeling is like until you've felt it. I feel resurrected, rejuvenated, and ready to fight back!"

Eventually, Crump tired of watching the visible tension between Grodus and Blaise.

Instead, he turned his head up to the sky and thanked the lucky stars that he was being given a second chance in this game.

* * *

_ Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_Gloomtail and Hooktail literally cash in on the X-Nauts' misfortune._

"Y'know, I honestly don't think that they need these donations…" Hooktail mentioned mischievously. "They're already virtually out as it is."

"I agree. I think that this cash will be better suited to a team that can actually make use of it." Gloomtail reasoned deviously.

No signs of remorse were on the dragons' faces as they sucked out all the coins from the box of teams' contributions.

_A late rivalry between Koopa teams develops._

"It's only natural that the two most athletic teams would find some type of enmity in each other." Koopinator smirked craftily.

"Oh, it's on!" Kojo shouted challengingly. "We're gonna enjoy kicking your tails!"

"I'd like to see ya try, chumps!" Shellshock leered at the two eagerly. "You guys haven't got a chance!"

_And teams go to an entirely new experience not before given by the race._

"Ready, hon?" Lahla questioned eagerly.

"I guess so…" Rocko shrugged.

Then, the two coworkers plunged into the sea.

* * *

_Leg 8 Trivia_

- The Roadblock for the eighth leg of the race was partially designed by a friend of the author, and modified to fit the destination. Sort of.

* * *

_About the Location_: Future Dream is the obligatory outer space party board of Mario Party 5. _TTYD2_ gave it a brief visit before moving on to Mario Party 6's Astro Avenue; that season introduced the concept of the actual game board being just a small part of the actual region. Just like with Mario Party 7's Pagoda Peak, one game board by itself was much too small to serve as a race location. Therefore, it had to be expanded to make things such as travel across a town feasible.

_Author's Note_: Yeesh. Not even any dramatic buildup to the disbanding of the alliance. I guess that's what I get for focusing so much on the Koopa-Toad union instead; when I read over their story arc again, the development practically bashed my face in with a bag of bricks. How subtle. Hopefully conflicts like those will be much better in _TTYD4_. But then again, I almost felt obliged to skimp on dialogue after the Leg 7 fiasco. Please, do not even consider asking me to break my legs in half (haha!), as I will politely refuse. As I stated in those e-mails that failed to go through to anyone, I do not wish to "cheat" or "trick" my readers into thinking that the story is longer than it actually is (since my splits are technically the superleg and, unfairly, the introduction). Additionally, it's near impossible for this story to provide a good halfway point for such a thing (besides early bunch-ups like transportation), so it would disrupt readers, especially if I started only updating the halves at separate times.

Oops. Looks like I lied about the non-elimination penalty not changing. Heheh.

Hopefully I'll be back in the swing of producing normal quality legs soon. I look forward to presenting _Leg 9: Bloocheep Sea_ in the future.

- _milesyoshidino34_


	11. Episode 10: Bloocheep Sea

**Leg 9: Bloocheep Sea**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_**Blaise**__: "Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_"Six teams of two blasted off over 6,000 miles, broke free from the atmosphere, invaded Future Dream, and proceeded to wreak havoc. In one of the most controversial, arguably stupid, and borderline illegal actions of the race, self-proclaimed game mastermind Grodus attempted to sabotage his alliance members…"_

Slow-motion shot of Grodus plunging his tools deep into the open circuitry. In those extended seconds, his justification resounded: "A life without taking risks is one that is unaccomplished, dull, and boring…"

_"…only for everything to backfire horribly."_

The sight was magnificently eerie; the sound was deafeningly horrible. Blue electricity lit Grodus up like a lantern, revealing his twisted inner circuitry like a perverted X-ray. Loud, howling crackles filled outer space with a new dissonance, and Crump could just barely hear the underlying agonized scream.

"S-Sir G-Grodus?" Crump gasped.

_"And when the plot was unveiled…"_

"I… I have a confession to make…" Crump admitted softly. "Buh… The scene you see before you… It's the result of Grodus trying to sabotage the alliance's performance in an effort to get you two out of the race."

_"…the alliance was disbanded for good."_

Rana wiped tears from her eyes as she and Pierre ran for the teleportation pad. Moments later, a stoic Koopinator and a despondent Shellshock followed. Crump was left all alone.

"He could have succeeded today," Koopinator reflected bitterly in an interview.

_"Gloomtail and Hooktail miraculously overcame their habitual arguing and found a middle ground."_

"This is driving me _INSANE_!" Hooktail screamed in frustration.

"Girl, you are going to drive _me_ insane if you don't _shut up_ and just keep moving!" Gloomtail shouted angrily.

Switch scene: laser room. Hooktail's unwillingness did nothing to quell her brother's fury.

"It's _now_ that you decide to have a hissy fit about a stupid laser?" Gloomtail snapped in disbelief. "_GO THROUGH ALREADY, YOU USELESS CHICKEN!_"

"_NO!_"

But her tears did…

"Everything will be okay…yeah, that's it," Gloomtail reassured. "…Take your time." To his amazement, Hooktail immediately stumbled up to the laser and let it zap her eyes.

"…Thank you, brother…"

_"Meanwhile, Kojo and Kory felt superstitious about an alliance curse and used the Fast Forward."_

"You are team number one."

Laughing in relief, the boys high-fived.

_"Despite falling hours behind, Crump found reason to celebrate with his partner's awakening…"_

"Just shut up and let me hug you," he ordered.

_"…and they completed the leg like real troopers to have their last place status confirmed."_

"This leg was scheduled to be non-elimination. However, we're putting the crackdown on the penalty this time," Blaise stated maliciously.

Team Petalburg Far-Off in Front; X-Nauts Briefly Short-Circuited

_"Six teams still remain."_ (Rapid shots of the competitors in question.)_ "Who will be eliminated next?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Miles**__: "This is Future Dream, a vision combining the desire to live in outer space and expectations of prospective technology wished into reality. Somewhere in the midst of this innovation fantasy is the Future Dream Emblem. This statue, similar to the others featured in the rest of the Dream Depot line, depicts the original dreams coupled with the granting powers, the Star Spirits. It was also the eighth pit stop in a race around the world._

_"Teams checked in at the end of the last leg to take part in a mandatory pit stop that allows them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The six teams waiting here have no idea where their next destination is or what kinds of challenges await them. They must use a series of clues to make their way to the next pit stop._

_"How will the three teams of the now-disbanded alliance fare individually after working together for the past three legs? Will the dragons' growing understanding of each other save them from further arguments? And can Grodus and Crump, who are over six hours behind the fifth-place team, pull out a surprise comeback?_

_"Kojo and Kory, who arrived at 9:47 A.M…"_

"Yeah! Back at the top!" Kojo whooped.

"Fast Forward power, man!" Kory laughed.

_"…will depart at 9:47 P.M."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

No one could deny Future Dream its blessings. Situated in a mass of colonies and scientific laboratories, it shared the pleasure of being surrounded by the endless expanse of galaxies that made up the Marioverse's outer space. Stars and other celestial bodies went _twinkle_, _twinkle_ in the distance… And (relatively) nearby, the Mushroom Planet glowed a serene hue of oceanic blue.

"The time is now 9:45 P.M." Somewhere, a computerized clock sounded its report in a robotic drawl. The Marioverse always followed its own wacky rules of physics (and rules in general)…there was a slight possibility that sound could even be heard a light-year away. Maybe even further. Maybe…

Future Dream Emblem's platform provided an exquisite, nearly unimpeded view of both the Mushroom Planet and many of the galaxies afar. The statue radiated a quiet glow of white light that gave the impression of a beacon answering a call in the distance. Some "street" lights near the disc added ample illumination for a reliable reading light.

(_**Future Dream Emblem**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – 1****st**** to Depart, 9:47 P.M.**

With their departure looming, the Koopas passed the seconds by admiring this spectacular view of the Mushroom World. Likelihood was, the race would be returning to its surface all too soon, and this would be the last chance for most (if not all) of the racers to see the real picture with their own eyes. Their minds had taken a break from game mode to try and chisel the breathtaking image into their heads forever, along with the rest of the beautiful distant space scenery. After all, not exactly everybody got the chance to see this. After all of it was over, all said and done, and they left this competition with their leg prizes and maybe even a million Smash, they'd have memories, right? Posterity—where money would inevitably recycle over the chasm, memories could last forever. Make them good ones…

The spiky-haired Kojo wore an ocean blue jacket that matched the color of the nearby planet's waters almost perfectly; his Mohawk-headed partner, Kory, sported a light gray windbreaker that harmonized with the metallic tone of the platform they—

Time. Kory glanced at his watch before extracting the Route Info. "'Make your way by taxi to the Futuristic Airfield and take a warp rocket to the Bloocheep…Sea?'"

Both were momentarily stunned. "'Bloocheep Sea?' Does that mean what I think it means?" Kojo asked in anticipation.

"'Once you make it to the crash-down site, Bloocheep Island, search for your next clue.'"

_**Miles**__: "How're we supposed to read your mind, Kojo? Teams must now make their way 2 miles by taxi back to Futuristic Airfield, where there are six warp (not exactly warp speed, though!) rockets waiting, each already with preprogrammed coordinates for the next destination: Bloocheep Island. This isolated isle is the only piece of land on the crystal-clear stretch of ocean known as the Bloocheep Sea. Somewhere on the island, teams will find their next clue."_

"'Five teams have 100 Smash for this leg of the race, one team has zero.'" Kory concluded. "Well, it never said we _weren't_ going, so…"

"Yeah. I'll keep my hopes up." Kojo nodded absentmindedly, depositing most of the money into the credit card.

_"It sucks that we used our Fast Forward on a non-elimination leg, especially with the X-Nauts serving as a cushion way back there. Oh well, how were we to know? Rack up another tally on the list for us. We got to relax and see the sights on one of the coolest legs yet, so it's all good," Kojo laughed lightheartedly. "We're keeping a cool head while playing with intense fire, but we're not going to forget to have a sweet time. Those connections were made courtesy of our Fast Forward, so shout outs to the Freezeflame and Sweet Sweet Galaxies, haha!"_

Before embarking on the cab search, the Koopas detoured to an empty box sitting a distance away from the statue. Kojo approached with a handful of coins clenched in his hand. Their intentions were apparent, albeit surprising.

Kory turned to the camera. "Uh… This is Grodus and Crump's donation box…don't ask us where they got it from, because we don't know."

"…We heard about that 'incident' they got into last leg. Sounded pretty insane," Kojo remarked, dropping the money in the cardboard container.

"Yeah… Their alliance, the last one that was still active, splintered apart because of it. So, they're in pretty deep trouble."

"We had a bit extra money compared to everyone else from last leg because of the Fast Forward, so we're donating twenty Smash out of sympathy. We're not heartless; they deserve credit for making it here," Kojo explained. "But that's all we can spare. Hopefully we can survive on what we have left, because we don't know how much money we'll need in the future, either."

Really, this move made no sense. Here were Kojo and Kory, the last survivors of the Petalburg-Rogueport alliance, who had faced Grodus and Crump on opposing sides of the battlefield since leg five. Back then, the main target had been major threats Koopinator and Shellshock, but the X-Nauts had managed to find their groove as of late. And don't forget the near-sabotage incident in the previous leg—that was the biggest piece of incriminating evidence. Grodus and Crump, alliance enemies, technological menaces, and bad guys. What were the Koopas _thinking_, giving them money?

Call it bad gameplay, a temporary lapse in judgment, a foolish mistake, whatever. Kojo and Kory would disagree. They just weren't the type of guys to hold personal vendettas, no matter how personal the offense against them. Although intense competitors, they strived to always be nice guys at the end of the day. For them, ignoring the X-Nauts' plea for funding would be inhumane and unjust. Therefore, pitching in a bit of cash was indubitably the right thing to do.

After making their contribution and a speech to the camera, the Petalburg guys swam aimlessly about space for several minutes until they came across an empty taxi.

"Onward to Futuristic Airfield!" Kojo declared.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Future Dream's factory-like hustle and bustle paid no regard to working hours. Activity, twenty-four-seven, three-sixty-five. The majority of the occupants were robot workers who somehow incorporated their "off-time" with their busy schedules. Employees of Futuristic Airfield fell under this category, so the spaceport operated around the clock.

One of its platforms was marked by a race flag, signaling it was the station with the warp rockets. It was away from the main commercial area used by the public, so arriving teams could go straight for it instead of dealing with a hassling journey through the airport itself.

(_**Futuristic Airfield**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

After paying their taxi fare, the Koopas hustled over to the marked platform, where six sleek yellow and red rockets waited. Both boys initially hesitated, unsure of how to interpret the Route Info's vague instruction of "take a warp rocket" ("Are we driving ourselves this time?" Kojo asked nervously), but at last entered one.

Unlike the charter rockets that had carried the six teams to Future Dream, the warp rocket model was much, much thinner. It was only spacious enough to accommodate a small number of people—one continuous chair, complete with movable seatbelts, created a ring (only broken by the door) around a circle-shaped control panel.

"That better be our only 'duh!' moment this entire leg," remarked Kojo. He pushed his backpack underneath the seat before he sat down. "I have no idea why we were wasting time wandering around like that when the race provided all of the instructions for us right here."

Thanks to a complex programming system, for the racers, "all of the instructions" totaled up to just two main ones: put on their seatbelts and push a button. Once both competitors and filming crew were buckled in, Kojo pushed said button, activating the launch sequence. Before the Koopas knew what was going on—PSHOOOOOM!—they felt their transport shaking powerfully as it left the platform. Then, the ride abruptly turned extremely smooth.

"…This is crazy." Kojo watched in disbelief as the view through the window became an unintelligible black blur. "We're going pretty dang fast."

"…Dude." Kory nodded in agreement.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

If not for the fact that the seas surrounding it actually encompassed several underwater towns, Bloocheep Island could've almost been considered an island in the middle of nowhere. Other than a select few species of wildlife, no one lived on the tropical atoll; most residents of the region preferred residing in the distinctive environment underneath the waves. The landmass was covered in a lush jungle, while the outermost ring was a sandy shoreline. Interestingly, a lone thatched beach house marred the otherwise empty beach…it looked quite deserted, though.

Common sense dictated that the best touchdown for such a location was any spot on the sand, which could cushion the impact of a landing. All of the warp rockets had already been preprogrammed to land on the fattest stretch of beach while being kept out of reach of the tide.

**(**_**Bloocheep Island**_**)**

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

The Koopas experienced a smooth beach landing, courtesy of a last-minute thruster powerful enough to neutralize the momentum of "warp" speed. Much to their shock, the ride had lasted no longer than half an hour. But still, thirty minutes was thirty minutes, and with the clock ticking until the second team departed the pit stop, they didn't want to squander their lead. After being cooped up in the cramped space, they were also eager to stretch out again.

"Really glad they didn't force us to use one of these to get to Future Dream," Kory remarked as he jumped out with his backpack. "We would've been really tired."

"Very true," agreed Kojo as he followed. "We can't collapse now, either. We gotta keep going, even if this leg lasts the night…"

Once on the sands, the men began walking around, gazing curiously at their surroundings.

"The clue says we have to search for the clue box, and it's dark out here," Kory stated, pulling out his flashlight. "Did you see the size of this place on the way down?"

"Yeah. It's not too big, but it's not like that small deserted island you see in cartoons, that's for sure…" Kojo mused. "We don't know whether the clue box is in the jungle, or on the beach, or even how far away it is from here…"

"…How about if…we try cutting through the jungle to the other side?" Kory suggested, although he sounded very unsure of himself. "It…shouldn't take too long, and maybe the clue box is in there."

"…Uh…" Kojo mentally weighed the pros and cons for a few seconds before responding. The idea didn't really appeal to either of them, but… "…Worth a shot, I guess."

Light from the moon and stars above shone down upon the eerily quiet island as the men, armed with only their flashlights and wits, plunged into the darkness of the overgrowth.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Future Dream Emblem**_)

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – 2****nd**** to Depart, 10:52 P.M.**

Of all the past and present clothes-wearing cast members, Koopinator seemed to be the only one who _never_ changed his outward appearance. One would wonder if he even actually had a body under the shell and all that armor… On the other hand, Shellshock had switched back to his sky-colored jacket, but as always, he maintained his iconic sunglasses, choker, and wristbands.

"'Make your way by taxi to the Futuristic Airfield…'"

_"As far as we know, the race is back to being a purely individual game. Unless there's an alliance behind our backs that we don't know about – which I highly doubt – it's every team for itself." Shellshock shrugged uselessly. "But…that's okay. In my opinion, 'Nator and I ran a decent race by ourselves at the start, and we've improved from 'decent' to 'great' since then. Besides… Without having an alliance weighing us down, maybe we can _finally _win a leg for once… I… I want it _so_ bad, you have no idea…"_

When all was said and done, the Glitz Pit boys exhibited interest in the new destination. But…they didn't set off right away. Their prime concern for the moment existed elsewhere.

"To two great competitors and allies," Koopinator declared, depositing fifteen Smash into the donation box. "We wish you well."

Feeling inadequate just standing by and saying nothing, Shellshock desired to add something just as meaningful in front of the cameras, but…he just…couldn't. Quietly he uttered, "I wish we could give them more than that…"

"We're doing what we can," Koopinator replied sympathetically. On that note of finality, he led the march to the edge of the platform. Putting one foot in front of the other, resolute, Shellshock resisted the urge to look back. They managed to get lucky and catch an empty cab less than a minute later. "Futuristic Airfield, please," Koopinator directed.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – 3****rd**** to Depart, 10:53 P.M.**

Black masks. The Squeeks played witness to Team Glitz Pit's departure through the black facemasks that veiled their eyes. One arm stuffed into the pockets of their respective jackets and the other wrapped around each other, they watched their former allies depart. And then…it was their turn.

"'…take a warp rocket to the Bloocheep Sea…'"

_"Pierre and I aren't too devastated about returning to an individual game," Rana declared freely in her interview. "This late in the race, our top priority is survival; we'll switch gears at the final stretch. And I'm pretty sure that we can hold our own until then. We won the very first leg, and even though we sorta slipped in the ones afterward, we're still here. While the alliance did improve our placement for the past few legs, we've proved that we're plenty capable players on our own." She paused, collecting her thoughts to end things on the self-assured note she desired. "We're going to accomplish things our way!"_

"Didn't see you much during the pit stop, so it seems you were avoiding us…" Pierre concluded, speaking to the donation box as if it were a speakerphone to its owners. "Just to clarify, on this side…game on." He dropped ten Smash in.

"I wonder if they'll be able to make up the time gap. They're really behind…" Rana murmured.

"…Knowing them, it's difficult to say," commented Pierre.

Floating around with a sense of urgency, the archaeologist couple happened upon an empty taxi after a couple of minutes.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

It was slow going. Neither Koopa wanted to trip and sprain an ankle; no, that would be very bad. (Kory knew the feeling firsthand from an uncharacteristically careless moment in high school track, while Kojo had simply taken his word for it.) Better to traverse the jungle slowly, sweeping their flashlights around their feet and the immediate "path" ahead, as well as the surrounding foliage, just in case the clue box would make itself known.

But after a good deal of time, the Petalburgers emerged from the dense greenery. Empty-handed.

"That was too creepy. It better not be on the edge of the jungle or something," Kojo remarked, utterly befuddled.

"…Somewhere on the beach, maybe?" Kory offered.

"Maybe," Kojo responded thoughtfully. "I guess we'll have to circle around the entire shoreline to check it, along with the tree line. I don't want to go back in there again."

"It's too quiet." Kory nodded in concordance, and they set off in a slow jog around the island.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Futuristic Airfield**_)

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners**

"Warp rockets…this must be the place."

Considering their bankruptcy and lucky break towards the end of the previous leg, the Glitzville fighters exhibited noteworthy care as they dispensed the proper payment to their cab driver. After that, though, they retrieved their backpacks, hightailed it into the platform, and loaded a rocket with little trouble.

"The Petalboys had over an hour's lead on us," Koopinator commented as his partner pushed the button. "But there's still plenty of time to catch up. We've only just begun."

As the space vehicle sped toward its destination, the occupants relaxed in their seats and enjoyed the mesmerizing window view. Once back on familiar grounds, the game would be on once more, and both Koopinator and Shellshock had resolved to prove their rightful place as threats by winning their first leg. But for now, they reveled in the glorious sight that would only be theirs for a matter of minutes longer and allowed themselves to slowly be lulled into peaceful slumber…

**Pierre & Rana: Dating**

Just as Team Glitz Pit departed at warp speed, the next team arrived at a considerably slower one. Pierre barely managed to glimpse the object disappearing far into the distance, but he briefed Rana nevertheless. Aware of their close proximity to the second-place duo, the dating couple wasted no time in transferring to a warp rocket.

"It's been fun," Rana quipped. She daintily pressed the button, taking one last longing look through the window at Future Dream.

The Squeeks said their goodbyes.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Future Dream Emblem**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – 4****th**** to Depart, 11:18 P.M.**

Around the same time, West Rogueport's local peons took their leave. Always the colorful character, Lahla enlivened her dull surroundings by retaining her vivid hot pink on light blue color scheme, windbreaker, bowtie, cat ears, and all. Her Pianta partner maintained his standard black leather jacket and leaf skirt. They both stuck out like sore thumbs.

"'…Once you make it to the crash-down location…'"

_"Fourd place, four times in a row. Don't sound good. At dis rate, our fourd place streak will land us last on the final elimination. And dat's not what we want—dat would_ suck_." Rocko remarked, sounding completely serious. Then, his tone made an abrupt u-turn. "But now, de tides have turned! De alliances are no more—it's like a whole new game. Dis is our chance to step up, assert ourselves, and get into a better position. It's up from here everyone, up from here."_

Fully expecting to depart straightaway, the filming crew was _floored_ when the Pianta Parlor coworkers stopped off at the donation box. Lahla wore a sheepish grin as she turned to the camera with an explanation.

"We ain't the bad guys here." Next to her, Rocko contributed five Smash in a _very_ reluctant manner. "…But no one deserves to go out that way. Everyone's givin' 'em a second chance to redeem themselves, so why can't we?"

"…We're still gonna kick your butts, dough," added a perfectly composed Rocko.

Lahla giggled delightedly at her teammate's wit; she completely agreed. They had to wander a fair distance, but they eventually snagged a cab and were on their way.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

Wholly aware they were losing time, the Koopas were growing rather frustrated. By this point, they had circled the entire island at least once (deducible as they approached their warp rocket for the second time) without spotting any indicator of the clue box. It was late. It was dark. It was humid. It was quiet. It was spooky. In the depths of his thoughts, Kojo morbidly entertained the idea that they would be stuck here until Grodus and Crump arrived. _Haha, as if…_

"Where is it…?" Kojo muttered. "Where is it? You'd think they _buried_ the thing in the sand or something!"

"…We've never had this much trouble finding a clue box before…" Kory added, feeling very disconcerted.

"You think maybe our rocket glitched and dumped us on the wrong island?" Kojo proposed, only half-joking.

"…"

A mutual silent agreement came into existence, and they stopped to take a break upon reaching their warp rocket again. Although not too particularly out of breath, neither was exactly in the best of spirits. Since when did "search for your next clue" take on such a difficult connotation? They'd been here for around an hour now with no luck and no sign to guide them in the right direction. How could—

"Wait a sec…" Kojo suddenly spoke, looking up. "You don't think…"

"…Think what?" Kory responded quizzically.

Saying nothing back, Kojo ambled over to the nearby beach house and clambered up the short wooden ladder to the wide entrance. He surveyed the interior for not more than two seconds before an audible "NO WAY!" shook the island, utterly startling Kory. Almost stomping the sand like an elephant, Kojo came charging back over with an envelope in hand.

"…No way…" Kory repeated flatly.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 1****st**

"How could we be so stupid, overlooking something so simple?" Kojo ranted indignantly, throwing all kinds of angry movements into the air. "Of course they'd put it in the easiest place, just without marking the dang thing with a flag!"

He practically shredded the envelope, a shred of common sense preventing him from destroying the all-important Route Info entirely.

"This better be good…" Kojo took a deep breath. Exhale. "'Dive into the Bloocheep Sea and swim to Chasers Corral.' …Whoa-kay, that almost makes up for it."

"Goin' underwater!" Kory cracked a grin.

_**Miles**__: "For the first time, the Race is going down under the sea, where they've got no troubles and life is the bubbles! Teams will have to swim approximately 1 mile to Chasers Corral, an underwater ranch that belongs to a family-owned Cheep-Cheep company. There, teams will find their next clue."_

Before the two made the plunge, they stashed away their flashlights and jackets. Production additionally intervened to cover their backpacks with a special film that would protect all their belongings, especially clothing and certain electronics. That went double for the fanny pack on Kory's person, since it carried the passports and travel documents. Unexpectedly, though, production refrained from providing water-oxygen converters akin to those equipped by Toce and Koopie Koo during Leg 4's underwater Fast Forward.

"Uh, helloooo, how're we supposed to breathe?" Kojo demanded. "That's kind of important!"

A particularly scholarly member of the team was about to begin his long-winded and well-practiced scientific explanation, but another member quickly intervened and simply referenced some "special properties." Everyone agreed to leave it at that.

"Do you think the place is gonna be open this late?" Kory inquired. "We've…uh, never slept underwater before."

"Well, we sure shouldn't risk sleeping on the beach tonight and being late tomorrow," Kojo reasoned. "Might as well head down now."

"Right."

"Man, can you believe this? We're seriously about to completely immerse ourselves underwater!" Kojo exclaimed, shaking his body slightly to rid of the unwelcome fear lurking in his nervous system. "Wasted all that gel for nothing!"

Kory chuckled. "Alright, here we go!"

With two loud KER-SPLOOSH!s, the Koopas waded in and went under.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Futuristic Airfield**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

The Pianta syndicate members paid their taxi fare and boarded a rocket with little fanfare.

"T minus ten seconds! …Threetwoone!" Lahla reached over and slammed the button.

Hardly surprised by the move, Rocko simply sat back and relaxed, hoping to throw in a quick power nap.

"Lookit all that stuff flyin'!" Lahla stared out the window as their rocket shook and went warp speed. "Buh-bye!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Contrary to what its name implied, the Bloocheep Sea was not a very deep body of water. In the daytime, sunlight easily penetrated the surface, past all the obstructing molecules, and touched the uneven seafloor with little trouble. In the nighttime, light from the moon and the stars infiltrated the blue, bathing all underwater objects in a subtle glow. This granted the unique flora and rock formations an unnatural, otherworldly radiance not unlike the glittering coins inhabiting all the treasure chests scattered about (which teams were specifically instructed _NOT_ to plunder). Even the dullest of rusted anchors somehow gained new life.

It was like something out of a movie…except infinitely better.

(_**Bloocheep Sea**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

"This is total 20,000 leagues, man."

How about that! They could also _TALK_ underwater. What a world.

_"The entire experience was very surreal. When we first submerged our heads, we were really freaking out because we thought taking in the water would still be the equivalent of drowning. I know I sure held my breath for as long as I could." Kory gave the camera a small, sheepish smile. "Eventually, my lungs just couldn't take it any longer, and I started gasping for oxygen. I was prepared to start flailing for the surface like you wouldn't believe, but when I took my first breath underwater…just, wow. I really don't know how to describe it, but…it's surreal, alright."_

"Let's hope…we aren't swimming _that_ far," Kory responded jokingly.

Shortly after their immersion and subsequent (but short-lived) panic attacks, the Koopas had happened across a convenient sea directory. Just turn this direction and swim for this distance—very straightforward directions unless they somehow got turned around. The lack of currents or tides posed no threat, and both were capable of swimming relatively straight, so as far as they were concerned, they were on the right track.

Weighing heaviest on their minds at the moment was exhaustion. If not for their handy Fast Forward lead, their bad start at the beginning of this leg could have cost them already. Running around purposelessly drained both time and energy, and they had done plenty of useless running around, some at Futuristic Airfield, entirely too much at Bloocheep Island. All that running around took its toll now, where moving required not only the use of their legs, but their entire bodies. Their arms were reasonably durable enough, but when those inevitably tired, didn't most swimmers compensate partway by kicking? The brief production suit-up hardly afforded them enough time to recuperate, and now their sore lower limbs could neither provide the proper follow-through for standard strokes nor propel them forward while letting their upper bodies rest.

The farther they went, the harder it got. And they had somewhere under an entire mile of this.

"…How about…if we take a breather for a sec," Kojo proposed after what seemed like hours of repetitive back-and-forth movement.

"I'm all for it," Kory wasted no time agreeing.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners**

Metaphorically they hit the ground running, scanning the immediate area for any signs of the clue box. While that did not quite appear right away, Koopinator quickly took note of Team Petalburg's nearby warp rocket and, more importantly, the footprints surrounding it. Catching on seconds later, Shellshock also spent a few short moments analyzing before he shared a knowing glance with his partner.

"If this was a horror movie, this would be the moment where the creepy music started back up…for the deranged killer has picked up the trail!" As soon as the last of that was out his mouth, Shellshock seemed to desperately want to retract it. He didn't know where _that_ had come from, much less why he blabbed it so freely…

Koopinator just snorted, somewhat amused. "Holds a level of truth…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 2****nd**

Inside the unlit cabin, the fighters opened their envelope and read by flashlight.

"'Dive into the Bloocheep Sea and swim to Chasers Corral.'" Koopinator paused for a moment. "That's…new."

"That's definitely new. I don't think I've heard of them doing that before," mused Shellshock. "Ah… Well, let's hit it!"

On their way over to the area where production awaited, Koopinator briefly detoured for something rather interesting. Backpedaling, he attempted to kick sand into the past indentations. Seeing as the night was curiously windless, the only way anyone could cover up one's own trail was by devoting some effort into it. Whether or not this impromptu idea would pay off was anybody's guess. Shellshock arrived at the station and turned back with plenty of time to catch his partner in the act, yet he didn't budge to assist, choosing instead to watch in amused awe.

"Let's see if that does anything…"

For at that moment, a star-shaped gleam in the sky twinkled. It enlarged dangerously before revealing its true identity as the next warp rocket, touching down next to that of the fighters.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating**

Emerging from their speedy transport, the supersensory Squeeks immediately spotted their former allies "suiting up" nearby at the water's edge. The fact that Koopinator and Shellshock had not waited at either the pit stop or Futuristic Airfield was not lost on them. That, plus the absence of any traded hints, was more than enough to confirm twice the world over that they were really on their own. They'd have to fend for themselves. Already Rana found herself missing Koopinator's sarcastic and straightforward commentaries and Shellshock's witty humor oh so much—they enlivened boring nights such as these and lessened the stressful atmosphere greatly…

"I remember that they had teams digging up the beach on one of the past seasons," she offered thoughtfully. "But that sounds too complicated for a simple 'search the area' type thing, right babe?"

"Yeah, I think so," Pierre agreed. As he looked around, he stiffened, a sense of something awry tingling in his brain. "…You know… Something doesn't seem right here…"

"…You mean like how there are like, no footprints around the rockets?" Rana picked up on it after a few seconds.

"…Yeah, that." Pierre glanced over at the fighters, who were taking their first steps towards the water while lugging film-covered luggage. "…Obviously, they've got something to do with it."

"Obviously." Rana smiled thinly.

"Too bad we can get around that." Pierre smirked before he started sniffing the air.

_"Come on, guys. Is that the best you got?" Pierre chuckled almost condescendingly. "Can't throw us off that easily."_

Once they caught hold of the scent, it was only a matter of time.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 3****rd**

Delighted smiles appeared on their muzzles as they read the brief Route Info and then the additional preparatory instructions.

"Wow, we're going underwater?" Rana repeated, sounding half-unsure of the paper's reliability. Was this all a dream and was she actually asleep? "…Cool!"

_"Incidentally, most of us archaeologists have to learn at least something about underwater scavenging, so we first learn how to get around underwater. Pretty neat, huh?" Rana giggled at how well her profession fit this occasion. Can someone say 'advantage?' "Thankfully I didn't blow that part off. It's rusty since we really never applied it in school, but I remembered enough for it to be useful here. And as far as I know, the same applies to Pierre, also."_

"Are you up for it?" Pierre questioned. "It's not likely that this place is open this late. We could rest here a few hours or something…"

They both knew he only asked this out of thoughtful consideration strictly for her. And they both also knew what her answer would be. Still, Rana appreciated simple gestures like these, where, even in the midst of stressful decisions, Pierre could still act the kind gentleman.

"No, no, I'm good if you're good. I'd rather be 100 percent sure the other teams aren't pulling ahead of us, and besides, I wanna see what it's like underwater," Rana answered chirpily.

With a fond smile on his face, Pierre nodded in confirmation. "Alright. Let's do this."

Production prepped their packs, and they were good to go. Holding hands, the dating couple waded into the water, where they playfully splashed each other before disappearing under the surface.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Future Dream Emblem**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – 5****th**** to Depart, 11:53 P.M.**

Unlike the other teams, the dragons had opted not to weigh themselves down with any clothes, suggesting that whatever environmental temperature existed in outer space at the moment didn't faze them. No jackets, no beanies, no nothing. The only things attached were their backpacks and the travel pack, the latter strapped onto Hooktail.

"'…search for your next clue.'"

_"Yeah yeah, we managed to get along without arguing much after the laser thing last leg. I guess it'll help our teamwork in the future. Maybe." Gloomtail rolled his eyes, hinting at his low expectations. "We're _still _stuck placing in fifth, and it's driving me nuts. We _still _haven't won a leg. Forget that—we _still _haven't even made top three!" He paused for a measured moment. "It's getting really, really aggravating how we're trying so hard and not making any progress. That's unfair, and screw life for working that way! We better not be the ones eliminated soon or at all! We didn't come here to take sixth, fifth, fourth, third, or second! We're here to win the whole dang thing, and something real bad's gonna go down if we don't!"_

A hundred Smash zoomed straight into the dragons' credit card with the familiar money noise everyone knew so well. Believing their business at the pit stop area complete, the quadrupeds fully intended to go swimming for taxis…when something _very_ intriguing caught their attention.

"…Ooh la la, whatever do we have here?" Hooktail strolled over to the cardboard box with a false pretense of dignified surprise and began circling it hungrily, a predator stalking its next meal. "What could _this_ be?"

"I do believe," a chuckling Gloomtail mimicked her posh accent, "that it contains everyone's contributions to the Grodus and Crump's beggars fund. Hmmm…"

In reality, it didn't require that much thinking. They simply exchanged knowing looks with each other (knowing for once they were fully on the same page) and snickered evilly.

"Y'know, I _honestly_ don't think they need these donations…" Hooktail reasoned mischievously. "They're already out as it is. They can't catch up."

"I agree. They're going home next as the seventh team eliminated from the race," Gloomtail declared. "This cash will be better suited to a team that can actually make use of it."

Rather indifferent about the possible consequences of their "theft," the dragons watched with pleased expressions as the fifty Smash entered their credit card. _Cha-ching!_ When the box was dry, Hooktail restored the holder to its position in the travel pack.

"I kinda wanna leave a phony 'IOU' card for them, but I think it's better just to leave it empty," Hooktail proclaimed. She elaborated, "That way, they can mourn and feel sorry for themselves, thinking that not even their former allies care about their sorry hides."

"I like that!" Gloomtail cackled, applauding the genius. "Nice thinking."

_"Payback successful," Hooktail affirmed. "If it were us in their position, everyone knows they would've done the same thing anyway, so why be different? Nobody said we were here to play fair and square, either. That's so boring! Snoresville! Besides, who would do that this late in the game? The nice guys aren't gonna win the race, no freak'n way! It's gonna be us!"_

150 Smash richer as they acquired a cab's services, Gloomtail and Hooktail felt on top of the world. _Revenge is sweet…especially as cold, hard cash._

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

Looking like she'd just chugged three cups of coffee, a chipper Lahla hopped, skipped, and jumped out of the rocket. On the other hand, Rocko almost spilled out, just managing to catch himself and avoid a face full of sand. Apparently, the nap didn't help much. For some reason he couldn't explain, the brief snooze actually may have made him more tired. Not cool. If his body was just running out of fuel after being in such high jubilation about the alliance breakdown during the pit stop, Rocko decided that he would stop trying for high spirits whenever something good happened. The game was messing _everything_ up.

He yawned. This wasn't worth it.

"Where could it be…" Lahla whipped out her flashlight and started scanning around. "Think we should try the jungle, hon?"

"…Guess so," Rocko muttered, really too drowsy to form another suggestion.

And so, the Pianta Parlor workers started searching in the wrong location.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Futuristic Airfield**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

"Goodbye and good riddance to this sciency, techy nightmare," Hooktail remarked spitefully. She punched the button.

Still in a gloating mood after depriving the X-Nauts of money they had not even received, the dragons settled in and had a nice catnap.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Sea**_)

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners**

Somewhere in the distance behind them were two specks, one named Pierre, the other named Rana. Team Glitz Pit paid them no mind, preferring to focus instead on pacing themselves to reach Chasers Corral. In the unlikely event that the place was still open, they were ready. Ready to expend energy, ready to give this their all, ready to pass Kojo and Kory, ready to win a leg for the first time. Boy, were they ready.

_"It felt relaxing in a way, not too dissimilar from the feeling I get during proper meditation," Koopinator recalled. "Still different, but welcome. Going straight from outer space to the underwater world was a welcome reminder that we don't have to travel too far to experience incredible scenery."_

_"Not to mention that swimming in space and swimming in the sea were pretty similar, too," Shellshock added. "Underwater's really cool. And seeing how I practically live on an uber-cool flying city, that's saying something."_

"If you'd told me I'd be going for a midnight swim a couple of weeks ago, I would've kicked your shell straight to the loony bin," Shellshock joked to the camera.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating**

Somewhere in the distance ahead were two specks, one named Koopinator, the other named Shellshock. Somewhere in his mind, maybe everywhere, he wasn't entirely sure, Pierre found himself wishing again for the times when their alliance still held. As much as he loved Rana with all his heart, he couldn't deny that in this game, where everything depended on the bond between two individuals, camaraderie with other teams out in the playing field made things…better, more interesting…he wasn't sure how to put it in words. Having others to converse and make jokes with. Having other sounding boards to discuss plans with. Having safety in numbers, giving you a chance should things come to the worst… Alliances did some good. He got to know some of his fellow competitors more in-depth, which could be good or bad, given certain situations.

For all the times he had caught them conspiring against he and his girlfriend, Pierre still genuinely liked his former allies; they all got along at the pit stops. At least, they used to…

Finding these melancholic thoughts too at odds with his idyllic surroundings to the point of near-depression, Pierre shifted his line elsewhere. Saying they had let go was one thing, but doing it was entirely another. And they had to do the latter in order to succeed, right? …_Right._

_"Although it was tiring like you wouldn't believe, the swimming aspect of this whole leg was a pretty refreshing change. Back in Rogueport, there's no chance of even stepping into the harbor water because of all these rude prankster fish. I don't think Cheep-Cheeps are the type to come up and chomp your butt, so…yeah." Pierre chuckled a bit. "I liked it. Rana and I sort of had an advantage, so who's complaining?"_

"Doing okay, babe?" Desiring to break away from his needlessly troubling thoughts, Pierre broke the focused silence.

"I think…we may actually be catching up to them," Rana murmured, mentally working out the perceived distance change over the past few minutes. She looked sidelong at her beau and smiled. Catching her gaze, Pierre couldn't help but smile back.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Inactive at this hour of the night, Chasers Corral's outer expanses carried the appearance of a deserted ranch. Forget the water – at any moment, cattle may have randomly _poofed!_ out of nowhere and started grazing on nonexistent grass. Something of a country feel emanated from the earnest white picket fence surrounding the property. It made not much sense in this geographical location, which in itself made enough sense to be automatically accepted.

(_**Chasers Corral**_)

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends**

"NO TRESPASSING. CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT, Y'ALL. HOURS WE OPERATE: 9 AM TO 8 PM."

Scrawled in barely legible red paint onto the signboard, this message dashed any hopes the Koopas had of maintaining their lead. The clue box was nowhere in sight, meaning it was somewhere in the restricted area, lost to them until morning. They managed to graciously accept this after a few minutes' griping ("How is it we always manage to get screwed over?" huffed Kojo), and in time, they also accepted that they would be sleeping underwater, crazy as it sounded. They were certainly exhausted enough after all that tiresome swimming… Priming themselves for daybreak, they deliberately positioned themselves right in front of the gates. _G'night…_

"Hey…" Kory started, just as he felt sleep about to overtake him. "…!" Jolting up, his drowsiness evaporated. Something important had entered his mind. _Poof!_ "I just realized something."

Something threatening. Something disturbing.

Grodus and Crump, who were over six hours behind everyone else, had a chance to catch up.

"Aw, crud," Kojo stated simply, slapping his palm over his face.

What's more, on the potentially level 9:00 playing field, four of the remaining six teams still had their Fast Forward card in their back pockets. Count 'em—_four_. The only other team currently down with them were Gloomtail and Hooktail, who had already played it after being Yielded by the X-Nauts all the way back in the second leg.

Athletic and able as they were, Kojo and Kory still felt disconcerted over the back-to-back eliminations of their female allies. Using the previous leg's Fast Forward had _not_ been simply a strategic decision to vault them out of the rear pack; they genuinely _feared_ their chances, as if they were _destined_ to be picked off next by the powers that be just for associating with Theata and Hannah and Toce and Koopie Koo. Grodus and Crump's lucky break still made it possible for the Koopa-Toad alliance to be eliminated consecutively, and oh what great TV that would be, huh? Wouldn't it be soooo funny if the alpha males followed their women all the way back home?

"Aw, crud," Kojo repeated, rubbing his eyelids and already feeling stressed out again. Kory bit his lip and stared off in the direction the others would be arriving from.

_"Out of all the equalizers so far, the Chasers Corral one sucked the most," Kory remarked bluntly. "It's not often that there's such an extreme time difference between the leaders and the stragglers. That happening was like someone promising you a present, going so far as to gift-wrap it and everything, come up to you and hold it out, and then suddenly retract it, going, 'Ha, fooled ya!'" Compared to his noticeably more temperamental partner, Kory didn't reveal his anger often in interviews. But here…he was really irked, to say the least. "If the situation was a standard airport, I bet things could've been different, and the X-Nauts would've been left behind…" He sighed in frustrated resignation. "Unpredictable, unexpected…unappreciated."_

They had a lot on their minds as they conked out. _Unwelcome paranoia…_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 4****th**

After rooting around awhile, the Pianta Parlor workers had eventually gotten the message that the treasure they sought rested not in the jungle. Feeling curious about what the abandoned shack was doing on the beach, Lahla had taken a peek inside and released an elated squeal at finding the clue box. It sure jolted Rocko awake, at least temporarily.

"'Dive into the Bloocheep Sea and swim to Chasers Corral.'" Lahla stared at the Route Info like it'd just screamed at her. "Oooh…that's new, huh?" She turned to Rocko, who had plodded over from the warp rocket's steps. "Hon, you up for this? You look tired."

"If you've got de energy…let's just get dis over wid." Rocko swatted away her concern, stifling a yawn. "I doubt de place's open, but…we shadn'ta risk it."

Nodding to show she got the logic, Lahla put the instructions away and led the march to production. "Alrighty, then."

Rocko wasn't going to let the near-error of Leg 7 happen ever; he'd learned from his mistakes. As long as he had a say in things, he would keep pushing in retribution for almost singlehandedly knocking his team out of the running. _Just to stop and rest, believing there was no hope… _It…was unhealthy, yes. Cursed with one of the worst conditionings of the remaining contestants, Rocko could not run as fast or as long as the others. What he asked of his unfit body was essentially madness. But…the madness was justified at seeing the end result, right? They were still in this, still going as of Leg 9. _Something_ was working for them. He wanted that _something_ to work for them all the way, to help them reach the winner's circle and get the gold. That meant he had to keep on pushing up until then. They really could do this.

"Ready, hon?" asked Lahla, who waded into the water.

"I guess so…" Rocko shrugged indifferently. At least on the outside.

Then, the two coworkers plunged into the sea.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chasers Corral**_)

**Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana**

Arriving around a minute after Team Glitz Pit, the dating couple sighed quietly at seeing the hours of operation sign behind the sleeping Petalboys. Resigned to the fact they were sleeping underwater and on _sand_, the Squeeks began getting ready.

"It looks different on you."

Blinking in confusion (_Isn't Pierre right there, in front of me?_), Rana turned to see who owned the mouth of the whispered statement. A small but pleasant grin on his beak, Shellshock regarded her smoothly and repeated his words. It took her a moment, but Rana deduced he spoke of the black mask veiling her eyes. She couldn't exactly follow his gaze since his own were covered by those sunglasses he always wore, even now, past midnight. Underwater. Go figure.

"Erm…yeah. Decided to…give the pink a bit of a rest, seeing as, well… Lahla's got it covered," Rana managed, trying to divert an awkward silence. Shellshock chuckled at that.

"That she does…" All of a sudden, he forgot why he'd engaged her in conversation in the first place. Was there even a reason? _Um…_ Feeling self-conscious, he quickly fished for something else to say. "…It kinda makes you look like one of those super-awesome chicks in movies, y'know? Like, the undercover secondary spy at the masquerade party, or the femme fatale who makes a living as a notorious thief."

She giggled girlishly before a more sober expression fell over her features. Ever so slightly, her ears sagged down. "I…don't really know why I wore it today. I…just did, I guess. …You know?"

_Yeah._ Shellshock knew. [_Perhaps better than she herself._]

While their partners moved about behind them, Shellshock and Rana just stood there. The words had exhausted themselves, but neither minded. They stood there, gazing at nothing in particular.

Enjoying the silence.

Enjoying the company.

[_Silent mourning._]

Enjoying the end.

Enjoying new beginnings.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

As expected, the quadrupeds disembarked to find four other deserted warp rockets sitting complacently on the beach. They stood there a moment, Gloomtail retrieving a flashlight from his pack.

"Where could the stupid thing be…" Hooktail muttered, not immediately noticing anything of importance.

Unable to respond usefully with the flashlight clenched in his jaws, her brother made an equivalent gesture to a shrug.

"Knowing the sadistic race producers…" Hooktail flashed the camera a wry smirk, although it was obvious she intended it for her filming crew, "…it's gotta be somewhere obvious, but not too obvious." She swiveled in place to face the rocket. "You think maybe it's under this thing? They probably set them to land right on top of the clues."

Whatever premature swagger entered her step quickly vanished when she stuck her head under and saw nothing but more sand.

"…Geez, how do they expect us to dig underneath our rocket?"

"What makes you think the clue's under the rocket?" Having dropped the flashlight, Gloomtail was able to contribute to the discussion. "That's just dumb."

"What else is obvious, but not too obvious? Duh." Hooktail rolled her eyes at him, then turned back to the rather small crawl space.

"No. Seriously, that's stupid. Under the rocket—come on!" He scoffed. "What's obvious but not too obvious is the jungle. I bet the thing is just right past those first few trees."

"Ha, right. And if we overshoot it?" The red dragon looked back at him. "If we miss it, we'll be wandering around for—"

"It's too late at night for this," Gloomtail interjected, but she paid him no mind.

"—and going around the entire island. Lahla and Rocko'd still be here, because they'd miss it too, and they're not here anywhere!"

"Well, according to your theory, maybe they're on the other side of the island," he mocked. "What if it _is_ over there on the other side of the island?"

"Stupid, you just said it's right here, past _these_ trees!"

"Well what if it's not, and we have to go around this whole thing? Could you last the way without collapsing?"

"Idiot, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Will you stop arguing with me and just accept that you're wrong and that it's not under the rocket?"

This whole time, Hooktail had been pawing the sand aside, creating a small hole. "We're wasting time just standing here and arguing."

"There's nothing to argue about, because it's obviously not under the rocket!"

"And what if it _is_?"

"It's _not_!"

Ugh. Someone had to give.

"…Fine. Have it your way," Hooktail huffed. Everything about her demeanor voiced her irritation. "We'll look around in all the plants, but don't blame me when we're stuck here and can't find anything!"

"Better than staying and digging our six-foot hole under a rocket for no reason!"

Icy silence smothered the previously fiery atmosphere that had thankfully not boiled over. Hooktail's obvious lack of faith in her brother's idea was reflected by her less-than-halfhearted search attempts. Lazily lift a leaf here, then another one there two inches away after twenty seconds… Nothing, nothing…just like she knew there would be. Following every three or so glances, she threw an annoyed one at her brother before eyeing the empty space under another frond. Gloomtail, on the other hand, tore up the foliage like one of those cartoon characters that literally had to explore each and every nook and cranny, even the ones that obviously didn't hold whatever they were looking for. After nearly twenty minutes of this needless tedium, Hooktail decided it was time to voice the thoughts that had surfaced after just the first two seconds.

"IT'S NOT HERE!" she screamed at him, trying to force that right blend of 'I told you so' and anger into her voice so it rocketed over and punched him in his ignorant face. "IT'S NOT HERE, STUPID! WE'RE JUST WASTING TIME HERE!"

He ignored her. Maybe it was the flashlight back in his mouth that prevented him from responding…

"FINE! IGNORE ME! THIS IS RIDICULOUS, ANYWAY!"

Sulking, she stomped out of the jungle's edge and went to go rest near the shack's ladder. At this point, separate cameras were trained on each sibling since they were so alienated by distance. Back and forth for a while the two switched, showing the two making a variety of angry expressions and muttering obscenities under their breaths. Around five minutes later, Hooktail decided she wanted to lie down on something other than all this grainy sediment that felt cool against her stomach, but got really irritating after not too long. So, she climbed the ladder, circled a few times like a dog, and hunkered down. Fifteen seconds later…

"GLOOMTAIL YOU IDIOT, THE CLUE BOX IS RIGHT HERE!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in 5****th**

"I bet we just wasted six hours." Gloomtail remarked as he trotted out of the jungle (flashlight stashed away), unwilling to say anything else. He especially didn't want to concede, oh no.

"'Dive into the Bloocheep Sea and swim to Chasers Corral.'" Hooktail let the bait fly overhead. "Oh, so we're swimming now? Great… As if I didn't already get my share at the mountain leg…"

Gloomtail did likewise, avoiding the multitude of biting comments he could make about her poor performance at the Pagoda Peak Roadblock and her no-brained solution. He made an unpleasant face, though, which didn't go ignored. They managed to avoid snapping at each other until they reached production, where someone had to reassure Hooktail several times that the calm waters were _not_ as strong as waterfalls.

"Doggy paddle?" Gloomtail put forth.

"Shut up." Hooktail groaned.

Making several mighty leaps and bounds into the water, the dragons submerged themselves and began "swimming."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chasers Corral**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana**

To the siblings, who had released quite a bit of physical and emotional energy while searching for the clue on Bloocheep Island, the swim took forever. They arrived to find the other teams fast asleep, Lahla and Rocko included. One look at the operating hours almost raised enough of a ruckus to rouse some of the lighter sleepers ("They can catch up?" Hooktail shrieked in displeasure), but luckily, no one awoke and any altercations were avoided. Exhausted, they ditched their packs and crashed for the night.

_"I really thought I woulda hated it at first, but bein' underwater is so much fun! I move kinda like I usually do, except not really, it's kinda hard to explain, but I've never stayed under so long!" Apparently, Lahla enjoyed this turn down under. "Everythin' looks like it's straight oughta a dream, better than Future Dream, 'cuz everythin's like, swayin' back and forth all slow and stuff underwater… It's sooo cool! Compared to drab and borin' Rogueport's bricks and stones, Bloocheep Sea is somewhere I could grow ta like! I mean, you've got this fantastic scenery, includin' all those neat-o piratey treasure chests…"_

_"I hate it," Gloomtail growled in an entirely separate interview. "Underwater sucks."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Future Dream Emblem**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners – Last to Depart, 6:35 A.M.**

Fast Forward.

That was the name of the game now, no questions asked. The X-Nauts had resolved to employ it less than an hour into their pit stop time. They could only pray all the other eligible teams considered the time gap a sufficient time cushion and would not bother blocking them out. It was their only hope…

This was not the first time Grodus and Crump departed the pit stop in last; their narrow escape in Leg 3 over Blooey and Jerry had just barely kept them in the game. However, on this occasion, circumstances were different. _Way_ different. Over six hours behind and deprived of all their cash and personal belongings (as well as their alliance), they may as well have been trapped under a guillotine blade. Their chances looked very grim (_nay, an understatement_). Little optimism showed on the mat. Pacing around nervously with perhaps enough stress to cause a migraine that would force any other being to scramble for his deathbed, Grodus looked like a shell of the mastermind he once was. His billowing black cape and purple cloak in no way seemed imposing. Crump's slumped posture as he stood there in his default outfit spoke volumes. He was oh so tired…

_"I thought all our problems ended when Grodus woke up. The medical staff didn't have anything else to say, so I assumed everything was gonna be alright. But guess what I found during my routine check of his circuits? Underneath those ruined compartment covers he opened, there were several frayed wires." Crump yawned widely at this point. "I spent a lot of the pit stop time fixing that stuff so he won't up and fall apart, but it's a very faulty job. There are some things he has to avoid, since he's still really exposed. So… I'm not sure if we're going to survive this. It'll take a miracle, I guess… And it's not like those ever happen, so…yeah. We're dead."_

The opening Route Info provided no solace; in fact, it quashed their hopes further. They could deal with not going somewhere advantageous like Technotropolis, but the Bloocheep _Sea_? Not good.

"Whatever boat we're riding better be smooth…" Crump muttered worriedly, massaging his temples.

Although they had already expected it in advance, both felt the rock bottom their million-shard-hearts rested on sink even deeper. _Empty_. Their efforts to plead from the other teams were in vain; the cardboard box was empty. Not knowing that his sensors could have revealed a different truth, Grodus stomped a corner in and hurled the plea away angrily. Without anything stopping it, the powerless container began its drifting journey to who-knows-where. Meanwhile, the broke charity workers got to work.

"Looks like we gotta beg…" Crump sighed in defeated resignation.

"Joy," Grodus muttered flatly. "Just what I _love_ most: groveling at others' feet for money."

Seventeen minutes in (and with only three Smash to their name), the X-Nauts happened across a pawn shop. Unfortunately, both had already ditched their extra clothing throughout the previous leg, and they weren't willing to part with much else.

Thirty-six minutes in (and with only nine Smash to their name), the X-Nauts happened across an early morning bot-bar. A few patrons took pity and contributed a total of thirty Smash.

"That should cover the taxi ride, although we're actually close to the airfield already…" Grodus grumbled. "What should we do, Crump? Should we keep on going (I'd rather not), or should we just go? I don't expect us to need much if we're doing the Fast Forward."

"Eh, you're the boss…" Crump waved tiredly. His teammate paused to think.

Forty-eight minutes in and with fifty-one Smash to their name, the X-Nauts happened across a taxi.

"Futuristic Airfield, and fast," Grodus directed.

Unbeknownst to them, they had less than two hours to level the playing field again.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Futuristic Airfield**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

Their warp rocket, the sixth and final one, took off. Crump, who had slept on the taxi ride over and practically sleepwalked to the launch site, was out for it all.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Island**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

A bright and early morning greeted the disembarking X-Nauts. The stunning sight of the rising sun on the horizon greeted them _too_ happily and magnificently for their tastes, considering their situation. Sharp as ever, Grodus suspected the nondescript shack first, and they were quickly rewarded.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners – Currently in Last**

But words could not even begin to describe how the world fell away underneath his feet.

"'_Dive_ into the Bloocheep Sea…'" Crump froze completely, his face contorted by a mix of disgust and horror.

"'…and _swim_ to Chasers Corral," Grodus finished from over his shoulder. Of all the ways he could have reacted to this news…he fainted.

"GRODUS!"

Realizing why his former boss was falling a second too late, Crump failed to make a clean catch, instead bumping his occupied hands against the body. Thankfully, Grodus landed in a non-injurious way and came to merely twenty seconds later. That failed to stop Crump from yelling in panic, running around in frenzy, and dashing for the seawater only to realize he had no sort of container.

"Ugh…" Grodus awoke and began sputtering a variety of colorful expletives, both in reaction to his fainting and the Route Info. "Of all the crap, this exceeds adding insult to injury!" Not reassured that the world knew his fury, he continued to rant, more than once directly attacking the filming crew. He gradually started to slow after a minute, and, noticing Crump had reappeared at his side, directed his attention to him. "I'm not fit for this, am I?" he demanded.

Clearly uncomfortable having to answer that, Crump fidgeted and hesitated. "Buh… It's…not exactly safe."

Another flurry of vulgar exclamations.

"They did this on purpose! I know they did!" insisted Grodus, glaring directly at the filming crew again. "Where's the justice in the world…"

"…Uh… This may seem silly, but… Should you really risk this over a game?"

"What?" That was out of reflex more than anything. Grodus had heard the question distinctly, but it wasn't something he'd have expected out of his former subordinate's trap. "…What are you yammering about—of course! Do you know how much we _need_ that cash prize, Crump? Don't say things out of line like that!"

"Well, yeah…but…"

"But _what_?" There was that slight hint of goading venom in it. It sounded like a challenge.

"Should you really risk your life over a game? Over money?" Crump amended. "I-I mean, I'm prepared to follow you anywhere, but if something happens down there… I don't know if you'll wake up next time."

"Don't try and play mind games with me. I'm not that easily fooled," Grodus sneered. "You… You don't know what nonsense you speak of. Our lifespan in this competition far exceeds this minor setback. We're good. And I'll…" He actually paused here, sounding slightly unsure. Slightly nervous? "I'll be fine. We'll make it happen."

"We'll make it happen…" Crump repeated, tasting the words for himself.

"Indeed." Grodus stood, cape flowing as he turned and faced the sunrise. "Come now. Can't do anything just standing here."

Nodding lightly, Crump shielded his eyes as he too watched the display for a second or two. Then, he followed his teammate to the production site by the water.

Unbeknownst to them, they had less than an hour to level the playing field again and change the game like only they could.

_Tick-tock._

Since they lacked their backpacks, Grodus and Crump really only needed the safety briefing and shelter for the travel pack before their dip. But here Grodus saw his chance. At the mention of the protective film, he immediately brought up his circumstances to the crew and made his suggestion.

"See that?" Grodus indicated the dispenser. "Let's use it on this." He then indicated his damaged and half-repaired compartments.

Throwing in a few flowery words and important clauses here and there reminding them of their duties (as well as his right to safety), he got them to agree.

"You've gotta be careful, though. In theory, it should hold, but…too much movement around those areas could peel it off," warned one of the workers once the patches were applied.

"We got this," Crump assured. "We'll be careful."

To the dubious looks of the production crew, the X-Nauts stepped into the waves and started walking. Grodus stopped experimentally when the water level touched his lowest patch. Nothing happened, so he continued. And in time, they disappeared from view.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Sea**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

One wrong move, and it was all over.

Time was of the essence, but Grodus knew in no uncertain terms that he could not afford to be careless. The patches currently dotting his frontal body were his lifeline. They were the only things preventing water from entering and initiating his none-too-pretty demise. Water was water, breathable or not. Water plus open wires equals bye-bye in more than one way. _Not going to happen._

Though, at the pace they were "swimming," this miracle mile felt like a million-mile marathon. Grodus, machine he was, knew how to maximize the return distance for his efforts, but he had to tone it down and keep his overall movements relatively smooth. Add to that Crump, who resembled more of a drowning individual flailing for the surface than even a remotely competent beginning swimmer, and… The comparison to moving at a snail's pace seemed apt.

_"Overlooking our little dilemma with his parts, the underwater bit was interesting. I can't really swim, though, so I didn't enjoy it as much as I could have," Crump stated rather dismissively. "It was a nice view, though. Like something outta one of those fairy tales mommy used to read…"_

"As long as they don't have us swimming the entire leg, the Fast Forward will save us…" Grodus muttered to himself.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

A daytime Bloocheep Sea provided enough eye-filling scenery to be regarded as interesting as the nighttime rendition. Rays of light filtering in through the clear, crystalline waters revealed a majestic underwater world of submarine life. Going about their morning routines, various species swam about in an entirely uncongested atmosphere that was the envy of big cities. Rainbow-colored corral, variously-shaped coral, and unique rock formations stood out against the light tan sand. No matter where the race's land-dwellers looked, their orbs found something else so exquisitely marine and special. This elegant world vied against the elegance of outer space, and mightily well.

8:59 A.M. The X-Nauts were nowhere to be found…

(_**Chasers Corral**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Lahla & Rocko / Pierre & Rana**

By this point, speculation on the absence of Grodus and Crump was a popular open topic of discussion amongst the five teams. Shellshock, who had conversed with his buddy Crump the most during the pit stop, freely distributed the "possibility of electrocution" theory, and in no time, everyone accepted it. It made sense, it was foolproof, no point questioning it, right? Furthermore, why question the fact that Grodus couldn't even enter the Bloocheep Sea and would make his team come in last? Why jinx it? So, while the fighters and the daters accepted that their former allies were going down quietly, the rest reveled in the elimination of one of the race's stronger teams ("Long overdue," according to Gloomtail). Grodus and Crump were _definitely_ placing sixth and would be off the race come leg's end. It was no one else's worry.

Instead…they could all fight for _first_! Navigational superpower now notwithstanding, the top spot was up for grabs more than ever. While a couple of them merely sought safety anywhere except last, everyone would admit that the crown would look mighty good on their record. Koopinator and Shellshock, who had come so close in second too many times to count, and Gloomtail and Hooktail, who were tired of not even earning a spot on the proverbial podium, were particularly hungry today.

"Don't look back…" Pierre whispered to himself, reflecting on heads-held-high guidance mentioned in the previous leg.

As promised, a Cheep-Cheep opened the gates precisely at nine A.M., granting the five waiting teams access to the facility. As soon as they entered the premises, the clue box was in sight, with a numbered stand right next to it. Both waited before some kind of large stable.

It would've been safe to call the "footrace" a highly watered down 100-meter dash. Literally. Everyone did some kind of weird running-swimming combination to cover the distance that would've appeared hilarious to an uninformed outsider. On this run/swim, Koopinator and Shellshock were sorely reminded exactly why _they_ perceived Kojo and Kory as threats – the track athletes who had bested them as early as the very first footrace did it yet again.

However, the sparring partners caught a lucky break. While the Koopas put their attention on opening the envelope first, Koopinator grabbed the "1" sticker.

"Aw, crap!" Kojo cried, noticing the move. Before anyone else could pull a similar stunt, he grabbed number "2."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**  
**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 2****nd**

In a relatively close finish, the dragons just barely managed to edge out the Squeeks for the third spot. Not even coming close, Lahla and Rocko were forced to settle for "5."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd****  
Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 4****th****  
Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 5****th**

_"Put us in a footrace against de remainin' teams capable of runnin', and we're bound to lose every time, guaranteed. Dat's goin' ta hurt us in de future, but dere's not much we can do about it except accept it and find a way to deal," stated Rocko. "Resourcefulness is goin' ta have to make up for what I lack in speed, and we'll have to discover it pretty soon if we want to stay in."_

Kojo glared at Team Glitz Pit while an undaunted Kory rummaged through the envelope. He and everyone else disregarded the Fast Forward (and in the back of their minds, they all marveled that the paper didn't just disintegrate in the water).

"Roadblock. 'Who's ready to unleash their wild side?'"

_**Miles**__: "A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform any more than eight Roadblocks on the entire race._

_"In this Roadblock, participants will have an opportunity to reenact supposed culture of the Wild West – only while underwater. Crazy, right? Riding atop a Sushi, they will have one minute and two attempts with a lasso to successfully capture a fleeing Cheep-Cheep actor. If either condition is exhausted without the Cheep-Cheep being roped, the back of the line goes the participant! Once the task is completed, teams will receive their next clue."_

"You're wilder than I am," Kory pointed out to his partner. "I think are counts are even so far, so it's a tossup."

"Sure, I'm fine with it," Kojo responded, still staring at the other male team.

"'Nator, I wanna see your wild side!" Shellshock proclaimed. When the Dark Koopatrol glared at him, he chuckled. "I've got a gut feeling you'll do better at this, whatever it is."

"I think I can manage." Koopinator smirked, noticing Kojo's fierce look through his peripheral vision.

"Wild? It's your turn." Hooktail declared, pressing the information against her brother. "I did the last one—make that two!"

"Fine," grunted Gloomtail.

"To keep our counts even, I guess I'll take it," claimed Rana.

"Showcasing your wild side, eh?" Pierre joked, nudging his girlfriend. She gave him an embarrassed look. "Make it snappy, 'kay babe?"

"You're gettin' this one, hon!" Lahla declared, handing Rocko the card. "Time to even it out a lil' bit!"

"'Wild' don't describe me…" Rocko protested feebly, to no avail.

All five chosen participants read the full details and gave varying reactions when they discovered it was a lassoing task ("Dis is for Lahla, not me…" mused Rocko). An arrow posted nearby lead the group into the building, which housed a stereotypical rodeo setup. A Sushi (a blue shark-like creature) and a Cheep-Cheep (a medium-sized red fish with a white stomach and yellow Mohawk-like dorsal fin) were stationed there.

"I'm up first." Koopinator held up his sticker.

Due to not being mentioned anywhere in the folder, teams did not know that their control over the Sushi amounted to _zero_. Instead, the two performers would be following a well-practiced route similar to a jousting run; the contestants merely had to time and aim their throws. The Razor Blade Brigadier first discovered this when the Sushi took off without warning, almost launching him away. Although slightly disoriented, he trusted his sharp targeting skills enough to attempt on the first pass. _Whoosh!_ Miss. Quickly retracting the rope, he waited until after the second crossing and aimed on the third. It just barely shot over the Cheep-Cheep.

"Back of the line, bub!" the Sushi ordered, immediately jolting to a stop that again almost catapulted his passenger.

"Almost…" remarked a displeased Koopinator as he fell in behind Rocko.

Kojo, supposedly the wilder of the two Petalburg Koopas, entered the arena next. He was determined to exploit Koopinator's lackluster performance and reclaim the first spot, although in truth, he had little idea how. He tossed the lasso out randomly two times in quick succession within the first fifteen seconds. Neither throw came even close.

"Wasn't what I expected by a 'wild' side," he muttered as he headed to the back of the line. Koopinator smirked.

Next was Gloomtail, who looked less than enthused about this challenge. How the heck was he supposed to lasso a moving target when he was aiming and throwing with his _mouth_? He didn't know the answer to that question, nor did he know how soon he would figure it out (though he hoped it was soon).

"…We're pretty much doomed right now," Hooktail, sitting up in the spectator's benches, deadpanned to the nearest camera.

That comment spawned from Gloomtail's attempts, the worst by far. He had virtually no control, his timing was awry, and to top it all off, he actually fell off the Sushi when he chunked the lasso extra hard on his second try. Already horribly frustrated and sporting a smarting bruise on his side, he was sent to the back.

When she first stepped up, Rana was a bit intimated by the Sushi. Some urging by her boyfriend got her to climb on. She took a very different approach than the other three men; instead of rushing to use both throws within the time limit, she waited, timed, and aimed. Her first fling actually touched the Cheep-Cheep's tail, but it unfortunately didn't count. By the time she was ready to try again, the minute passed, and her turn was over. Still, she went to the back with the pride that she had come the closest up to that point.

"Good job, babe! You can do it!" Pierre yelled encouragingly. "Next time!"

Having gotten the opportunity to study four turns' worth of attempts, Rocko mounted with a few ideas on his mind. His biggest concern was the evident drag the lasso encountered while traveling through the water, something Koopinator and Rana apparently accounted for on their throws. With Lahla screaming support from above as his turn started, the Pianta focused vaguely on all the variables he was fighting. He waited until after the first pass before seriously making a judgment. Then, _Whoosh!_

"What the…" Shellshock gawked.

"No way…" Kory was stunned.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Hooktail gaped.

"…Huh?" Pierre managed to get out.

"Attaboy, Rocko! That's the way ta do it!" Lahla screamed joyously above it all.

Seated atop the decelerating shark, the Pianta blinked in disbelief behind his sunglasses. To everyone else, though, he had just pulled off the impossible calm and collected-like without so much as blinking. Did he really just do that? Did he really just rope the Cheep-Cheep on the very first throw of his first try?

_"All of a sudden, Rock-boy becomes some sort of perfect cowboy and he ropes that Cheep-Cheep like it's his daily cattle run or something! First that insane strength thing at that desert way back that came out of absolutely _nowhere_, and now this?" Hooktail shook her head exasperatedly. "Where is everyone whipping all these hat tricks from? I _hate _surprises that show us how 'good' the other teams are, especially with our sleeves feeling so empty…"_

"Alright, Rocko!" Lahla continued with uncontained excitement, having climbed down the steps to rejoin her partner at the arena's edge. "And you said that 'wild' didn't describe you!"

Before giving Koopinator his second shot, the Cheep-Cheep pulled an envelope out of nowhere and handed it to Rocko.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 1****st**

The employees retreated to the outer gates, out of earshot. Since he really felt disadvantaged with this whole swimming bit (as evidenced by the exhausting mile-long journey several hours before and the morning's first "footrace"), Rocko admittedly felt pride swelling in his chest. True skill? Dumb luck? He didn't care; what mattered was that he beat the Roadblock before everyone else.

"We got some Route Info here," he stated, noting a certain purple folder also in the envelope. "'Take an underwater taxi to Sunset Rock.'"

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now make their way by underwater taxi 4 miles to Sunset Rock, an underwater rock formation in the definite shape of a ramp towards the western horizon. Sure, several other rocks look almost exactly like it, but they point in the wrong direction! There, teams will locate their next clue."_

"Thank goodness we're takin' a taxi…last night's swim was killer," commented Lahla in relief. "What's an underwater taxi like, though?"

A few minutes passed before the duo could find out – and to their benefit, no other teams appeared during that period. They managed to flag down an underwater chariot pulled by a Sushi.

"Sweet… Couple o' landlubbers!" The shark gave them a toothy grin.

"And you're our fast track to victory!" Lahla exclaimed. "Sunset Rock, hon!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail / Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock / Pierre & Rana**

After three rounds, Rocko was still the only successful participant. By this point, however, the remaining players had improved significantly from their initial attempts, the lone exception being eternal underdog Gloomtail. Koopinator took his position for try number four, glancing at the others on deck. Though not apparent on his expression, he was somewhat anxious to get out of here – Kojo and Rana were both really gunning for completion.

"Come on, 'Nator! You got this!" shouted Shellshock. "Can't let Rocko and Lahla get too far ahead!"

The Dark Koopatrol nodded before his concise rodeo began. Taking off, the Sushi and Cheep-Cheep swam towards each other and made a narrow pass. Upon reaching the boundaries of the stage, they turned sharply and accelerated towards each other again. Koopinator arranged his first throw… _Whoosh!_

"Alright!" Shellshock pumped his fist in the air.

"Dang…" Kojo frowned.

Needless to say, the endeavor ended in triumph.

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 2****nd**

Team Glitz Pit exited the corral and ripped open the new envelope. Koopinator glanced at the contents of the purple folder interestedly, but only gave it a second's thought before switching to the Route Info.

"Underwater taxi, Sunset Rock," Koopinator stated in summary.

"Underwater taxi, huh?" Shellshock repeated, scanning the area for signs of a cab. "Man. Just when we need a taxi, there's not one around! Taxi! Taxi!"

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 3****rd**

Showing a great deal of progress from his careless first go, Kojo pulled through and lassoed the Cheep-Cheep with the second throw of his fourth try. Pierre and Rana were particularly shocked he hadn't let the hype of catching up to Koopinator get the best of him; according to first impressions, Rana should have finished before both of them, too! They felt the pressure as Kojo dashed over to his partner, where they immediately tore open the clue.

"Hazard…" Kory isolated the purple folder, drawing the attention of Hooktail, seated near the benches' edge. "No time, right?"

"Definitely no time. We've had enough hazardous incidents to last a race; let's just stick with playing it safe and near the top," Kojo advised.

Not even two seconds were necessary to read the Route Info's straightforward directions. One requirement needed to reach one destination. Simple enough. They hurried out, and as luck would have it, Koopinator and Shellshock were still stuck nearby without a taxi.

"Now that's just messed up," quipped Shellshock. Noticing the new arrivals, Koopinator inwardly groaned in annoyance.

"Sweet…they're still here!" Kojo grinned.

"And guess what's coming? A taxi!" Kory notified his partner.

Sure enough, a wandering taxi was headed their direction. _One_ taxi. _Two_ teams. _Zero_ alliances. Locking eyes, the two teams stared each other down intensely. They all knew what this meant.

_Footrace!_

An imaginary stoplight turned green in all their heads at the same time. Furious feet and pumping arms struggled against the water to increase velocity. An amused Sushi watched as four figures sprinted frantically for his carriage…

"OURS!" was the cry as a set of hands slammed against the cart.

Kojo laughed jubilantly as he and Kory hopped on the coach. Ignoring the fiery looks from the fighters, they gave the driver their destination. As they departed, a provoked Shellshock glared at their backs. Koopinator, while irked, showed a hint of intrigue.

_"It's only natural that the two most athletic teams would find some type of enmity in each other. Up to this point, there just haven't been very many times when we've crossed paths, due to being sidetracked by other distractions, like the alliances. But now, I'm pretty sure we have a solid rivalry defined." Koopinator smirked in anticipation. "There are still plenty of obstacles on the way to the Finish line. For Shellshock and I, Kojo and Kory top the list as the number one threat."_

Conveniently, another taxi pulled up shortly after the Petalboys were out of sight.

"Sunset Rock, and step on it!" Shellshock ordered the Sushi. "Oh, and if you spot a taxi carrying two regular Koopas, pass it and leave it in your bubbles!"

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 4****th**

"Good job, babe," Pierre told his girlfriend as they exited the facility. "Fifth try, not too shabby."

"It's just too bad that we're still in fourth…" Rana reminded him dejectedly.

"Hey, no worries," he replied encouragingly. "We can catch up – there's hardly any time separating us from them."

His words carried a lot of truth. The Squeeks came out of Chasers Corral to find one taxi speeding away in the distance. Rana noticed this, and though she couldn't see who it was, she instantly lit up.

"Looks like you're right, then!" Rana smiled cheerily. "Now where's a taxi…"

They scampered off a distance and would come across what they needed after a couple of minutes…

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

"YOU FAIL! RETRY!" the Sushi barked, clearly enjoying this.

"AAARGH!"

An unimpressed Hooktail watched from the sidelines as a berserk Gloomtail embarked on his sixth try at the Roadblock. She sighed irately, seeing his first throw fly too many degrees to the left and too far out.

"Bam, bam, bam! Koopinator, Kojo, and Rana all suddenly finishing this thing, leaving just my idiot brother struggling along in the back. I _honestly_ didn't see that coming." Without anyone else to talk to, Hooktail went into an oration in front of the camera. "Ugh, I'm trying really hard not to relapse. But you know, it's so hard to stop myself from yelling at him to hurry up and finish the dang thing already. But…it's not his fault he sucks at this." Her dry wit was accompanied by a grim expression. "Tch, I bet I would suck at this _way_ more than him. I couldn't even throw my meals straight up in the air and catch them, so I'd probably be useless here…"

Hooktail paused for a moment, contemplating. "…It's a good thing those ugly X-Nauts are taking the fall this leg. I'd honestly prefer it if that scumbug Grodus dove in and got his dumb self shocked again, but hey, can't always get what you want." At this, she chuckled. "Do us all a favor, why don'cha… Well, indirectly, they're doing us one right now anyway. As far as I know, none of the other teams showed interest in the Hazard. They're all too hungry for first. Well…so are we, but I'm sure I can persuade Gloomtail that we can put it off for a later leg while we do the Hazard. We won't come in last, so why not go for something to change up the game while we can? We're like destined to be the new troublemakers in town! The time couldn't be more right!"

She couldn't be more wrong.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners – Currently in Last**

At that moment, the X-Nauts finally reached Chasers Corral. They had eluded the notice of all their competitors so far, and they would not cross paths with anyone from the main track until the very end of the leg. To those later watching Grodus and Crump instantly forego the Roadblock for the Fast Forward on television, this situation was a cup runneth over with dramatic irony. Too focused on saving themselves with their supposed last resort, they failed to detect the presence of the struggling dragons not but meters away. Furthermore, they had no way of knowing that sticking with the regular route and fighting around the money issue would have probably secured a position safely in the middle of the pack, new disability notwithstanding. While their fixed insistence on the Fast Forward was admirable, critics would later call it a mostly avoidable error.

"'Take a taxi to Blooper, Ink.'" Grodus scowled at the lousy play on words. "'While riding Bloopers, write out the message 'You have successfully completed the Fast Forward' legibly to receive the Fast Forward.'"

_**Miles**__: "The Fast Forward is an award located on most legs of the race. Any team that uses a Fast Forward may skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team can only use a Fast Forward once, so they must decide when it's most advantageous to go for it._

_"To earn this leg's Fast Forward, teams will have to take a taxi 7 miles to Blooper, Ink.—that's spelled 'I-N-K'—the world's premiere pen-producing corporation. They'll be writing out 'You have successfully completed the Fast Forward' to successfully complete the Fast Forward, but it won't be so simple as taking pens to paper, oh no way! Instead, they'll be working with specially-trained employees to water-write the message in liiiive ink! While riding their Blooper buddies, teams will have to control direction and ink dispensing to write out the message until it is deemed legible by a very strict penmanship judge! If a team can relearn how to write all over again, they'll be rewarded with the pit stop clue."_

"The Blooper riding task…" Grodus groaned, recalling something from Pierre and Rana's lively discussions about previous seasons.

"It doesn't sound too hard," Crump remarked uncertainly.

Instantly he thought of several potential complications, but Grodus refrained from voicing them. Finding a taxi was first priority. The morning rush provided them with one within reasonable time.

"No turning back now…can't afford to waste money," Grodus muttered, glancing at the Cheep-Cheep. "Blooper, Ink. Fast."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

"FAIL! RETRY!"

"GAAAH!"

_**~*ARPMTTYD*~**_

Somewhere near the outer boundaries of the safe breathing waters of the Bloocheep Sea sat Sunset Rock, a dark violet stone shaped in a moderate incline towards the western horizon. Only one standout object not fashioned by nature semi-permanently occupied it, and that was a slingshot situated near the top edge. Unfortunately, the race wasn't visiting this landmark during its namesake – it was always cloaked in the most stunning show of color at sunset, due to some nearby sessile life.

Sushi-pulled cab one arrived at the ramp. The occupants paid in full, ordered the driver to stay, and left their bags before rushing to the clue box at the slope's bottom.

(_**Sunset Rock**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 1****st**

"'Arrange yourselves on the slingshot and fire above water ta grab your next clue.'" Lahla quickly reread it. "A slingshot? Really?"

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now perform an imitation of a common sailor's vision – seeing various creatures leap majestically out of the water. Using the slingshot on Sunset Rock, they will be able to propel themselves out of the water and above the surface…like mermaids or flying fish or whatnot. They'll get their next clue in midair, so hopefully they notice. If, however, one fails to exit, or they miss grabbing their clue, their only penalty is the time lost repositioning themselves to try again."_

"Sounds like I'm not missin' out on all the fun after all," Lahla remarked airily.

Half-running, half-swimming through the water, the employees made their way up the rise to the slingshot, a very stretchy piece of seaweed attached to two rock pillars. Behind it, several spaced out parallel lines were indistinctly etched into the stone, each marked just as hazily with a weight recommendation.

"By the way, hon, don't even think about askin' my weight," Lahla warned. "Just worry 'bout your own."

A flustered Rocko stammered out, "W-Wasn't c-countin' on it…" He forced himself to visualize his weight measurement from the race physicals papers, having never cared enough to memorize it otherwise. Naturally heavy as a Pianta, he backed the elastic vegetation to one of the farther lines.

"…Okay," he grunted. "…Ready…"

For an instant, the wild tomboy looked a little apprehensive. "Gee, I sure hope I don't get sent flying back to outer space."

This joke somehow elicited a laugh from the normally composed Rocko, effectively distracting him. His feet skidded forward several inches, and he just barely motioned for Lahla to join him before he picked up his legs.

"OW—WHEEEEEEEEEE!"

Although the band partially snapped against Lahla's back (_that's gonna leave a mark_), the lightweight ghost still zoomed through the water and found herself soaring through the air but a second later. Sent tumbling in what was nearly part of a backward somersault, she could see the water droplets falling behind her, the sun's glint causing them to sparkle in lovely colors she didn't think possible. Then, right as she felt something brush her hand, she spotted the Lakitu dangling the envelope by a suction cup, as he receded and she _SPLASH!_ed back under.

Mixed-up by the awkward flight, she took several seconds to realize her considerable distance from Sunset Rock. It took her a few more to realize that Rocko hadn't even exited. Even if she'd grabbed the clue, they still would've had to redo the task. ("Dang," she clacked her tongue.) Swimming back, she rendezvoused with her partner so they could retry.

"This time you gotta make it out, got it?" Lahla emphasized. "I'll handle grabbin' the clue if you just fly like a bird…or a fish."

This time, Rocko slapped his forehead. He didn't leave anything to chance, going past even the farthest indentation. With the seaweed straining and squishing in protest, he jumped slightly and was sent airborne. Entering the crisp morning air, he felt the urge to spread his arms out like a plane and did so, making himself like a low-flying jet skimming along the waves. Ahead of him, he saw the Lakitu fly over to meet the happily screaming Lahla, who snatched the envelope with her newfound awareness. He experienced a partial belly flop in his flying position upon reentry, but ignored it, knowing they had succeeded.

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 1****st**

Though even further from Sunset Rock than before, the Pianta Parlor workers opened their clue right when they met up. Out came another yellow object.

"It's the Detour. 'Slammin' Dunks' or 'Stealin' Trunks.'" Lahla cocked an eyebrow at the names. "'Time to make or break.' Hmm…"

_**Miles**__: "A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams will explore two major economical activities in Bloocheep Sea – 'Slamming Dunks' or 'Stealing Trunks.'_

_"In 'Slamming Dunks,' teams need to travel by taxi 3 miles to the Bloocheep Basketball Complex, where they will pick a professional player to join them in a 3-on-3 game against a team of opposing amateurs. The rules are simple – it's a basic game of b-ball with two five-minute halves for one team to claim the lead. If, at any time, one team manages to draw a fifteen-point advantage, the game will automatically conclude. Additionally, the professional third wheel is only permitted to score via slam-dunk. Just two courts are available for use, and it's back of the line for those who don't got game._

_"In 'Stealing Trunks,' teams will need to travel by taxi 5 miles to the wreckage of an aged wooden ship known as _Dampened Spirit_. Ironic, huh? This large relic is filled to the brim with treasure chests, eight of them planted for race purposes. Teams will have to locate one of those coffers and carry them outside, where a skeleton key is bolted to the ground. Obviously, this key opens the race chests, and the clue is available inside. However, the ship is also patrolled by treasure chest lookalikes called Mimics. If, at any time, a Mimic chomps a racer, his or her team will have to drop their chest and go outside before reentering to try again."_

"'Stealin' Trunks' is further away…but I dunno the first thing about basketball," Lahla mused. "You?"

"Erm…no." Rocko shook his head.

"Alrighty, so 'Stealin' Trunks' it is!"

They swam as fast as they could back to their taxi at the base of Sunset Rock, which took slightly over a minute.

"_Dampened Spirit_, ASAP, hon!" Lahla exclaimed.

Several minutes passed before the high-speed taxi chase between the Koopa squadrons raced onto the scene. Both teams dealt with the situation identically by leaving their bags and pressuring the swimmer to stay, promising to pay later. Then, they engaged in another footrace.

Who would win out this time?

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 2****nd**

"Yeah!" Kojo tore open the clue box and did the same for an envelope. "Wuh? …A slingshot?"

"What about a slingshot?"

"Here, read this, hurry…"

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 3****rd**

"We're firing ourselves off a slingshot?" Shellshock repeated skeptically. "This leg is insane!"

"There's only _one_ slingshot!" Koopinator informed.

The Petalburg boys swiftly came to the same realization. As soon as the four pairs of eyes locked onto the object on the slope, the corresponding feet took off running. Another footrace for supremacy, this one getting a bit physical with the closer quarters. The call was very close, but two bodies barely managed to squeeze in front.

"You guys really need to stop that," Shellshock commented dryly, crossing his arms to cover his bruised ego.

Smirking boastfully, Kojo started pushing the seaweed back to a target line. Kory avoided making eye contact altogether, trying not to fan any heat, and also pressed with his shell.

"Sure hope this is safe…" he muttered nervously, glancing warily at the ocean surface above.

As soon as the begrudging Team Glitz Pit was out of the way and the slingshot was pulled back what they judged the correct distance, Kojo and Kory shot themselves. They both achieved exit.

"WAHOO!"

And then it was Koopinator and Shellshock's turn. They didn't even allow the seaweed to slow before they jumped into position, pulled back, and performed the same feat.

"YEAH-HAH!"

Flying through the air and feeling very much like a Paratroopa, Kory snatched the envelope for his team. The Lakitu barely had time to correctly reload and meet the next team's flight trajectory, but he made it in time for Shellshock to grasp it while posing upside-down. All four athletes had pulled off some sort of stunt in midair, but everyone readjusted in time to reenter cleanly with a dive.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 2****nd**  
**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 3****rd**

"Detour. 'Slamming Dunks' or 'Stealing Trunks,'" read Kory. "This is right up our alley, dude! 'Slamming Dunks' involves underwater basketball!"

"In that case, count us in," Kojo replied eagerly.

"'…Time to make or break.' The basketball task is closer," Koopinator added.

"Short distance _and_ basketball! I like the sound of it!" Shellshock agreed with the implication. "Let's hit it!"

The four Koopas swam furiously back to their taxis, and Kojo and Kory prevailed with their head start. Leaping into their own cab, Koopinator and Shellshock set their eyes on the retreating carriage of their rivals.

"Bloocheep Basketball Complex, and fast! Pass those guys, will ya?" pleaded Shellshock.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 4****th**

In spite of leaving the Roadblock only minutes after the Koopa teams, a slow-swimming taxi driver heavily delayed the dating couple's arrival to Sunset Rock. They hadn't been blessed with the same Sushi-kissed luck as the other teams.

"Thanks. We'll be right back," Pierre assured the Cheep-Cheep after paying him.

The news about the next task extracted a highly similar reaction from the Squeeks as with the others.

"A slingshot?" Rana voiced in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me. How?"

"We've had worse," Pierre reminded somewhat dismissively. "C'mon, we have some ground to make up."

Being lighter than most of their remaining competitors, the mice only pushed the seaweed back a couple of lines.

"One… Two…" they chanted together, "Three… GO!"

Both were mostly unprepared for the flight, Rana actually squealing and covering her eyes for around two seconds. Though short, her incapacitation would have made her almost useless in grabbing the envelope. Pierre spotted his target almost too late and was just able to remove it from the suction cup. He fumbled it for half a second before clutching it firmly in his paws as they reentered.

"_Yeah, that seaweed launch at Sunset Rock was pretty crazy, but the adrenaline rush was wicked awesome. One second, you're zooming high-speed through the water, and before you know it, hello again sky and overwater world! Then, you just smack back down all of a sudden and you're wet all over again." Pierre smiled fondly. "It'd be like the perfect thing to have one of those positioned cameras that takes your picture when you're not expecting it at all."_

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 4****th**

"Our next task's a Detour." Pierre showed her the yellow folder. "'Slamming Dunks' or 'Stealing Trunks.' Uh, even though it's farther away, I think we can pull off 'Stealing Trunks' better. I'm not so great at basketball, but stealing…"

"I get it." Rana gave him a wry look. "'Stealing Trunks' it is."

Much to their chagrin, their driver had apparently ignored their instructions and already left with another customer. At least he was courteous enough to leave their backpacks.

"Ugh, it's so hard to find good service these days," Rana tsked, rolling her eyes. "Good riddance, I guess. I bet we could even outswim that guy."

"Yeah, but now we have to find another taxi…one mile we can manage, but several doesn't sound too fun if we need to keep some in the tank," Pierre reasoned.

Unfortunately for them, they lost precious time finding another empty roaming cab. This time, however, they were granted a sleek Sushi who they really hoped could bring them up to speed with the others and keep them in the running.

"We need to go to the _Dampened Spirit_ ship, and fast!" Pierre ordered.

_**~*ARPMTTYD*~**_

**(**_**Chasers Corral**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

How many times had Gloomtail attempted this stupid Roadblock again? Fifty? One hundred? One hundred and fifty? Maybe; maybe even more. Honestly, Hooktail had lost track of the number early on, and she was starting to get really sick of waiting. It was like watching video reel stills one by one or reading the unfunny newspaper comics that repeated the same pathetic gags time after time. She couldn't describe it as anything else, really, except a nightmare.

"FAIL! RETRY!"

"FAIL! RETRY!"

"FAIL! RETRY!"

"FAILRETRYFAILRETRYFAILRETRY!"

A really annoying, really aggravating nightmare that she couldn't pinch herself to awaken from. Her patience was _really_ wearing thin, and she was going _mad_. "Come _on_, Gloomtail, what's taking so long?"

Hearing this, he bristled. "I'd _love_ to see you come down and try this, then!" Gloomtail groused back angrily. "I bet you couldn't do any better, so stay up there, sitting on that smelly butt of yours!" His restraint from being more profane was…admirable.

"Stop acting classless and just come over here with the clue now!"

"Just stop talking and acting like a brat, for _once_!"

"Why, and _let_ myself be trashed and abused?"

Whatever common ground and understanding had come out of the previous day were pretty much out the window. Nasty thoughts birthed and self-replicated in both their heads. It was a miracle their race agendas even remained. Gloomtail clamped his teeth around the lasso like an activated bear trap to rein in his retorts—he had to finish this Roadblock soon so they didn't waste this free elimination by being easily ousted the next leg. Hooktail gritted her teeth around her common sense to keep herself quiet—she had to stop distracting him so she could persuade him to go for the Hazard when he finally finished.

"FAIL!"

She felt ready to scream, though.

"RETRY!"

This was too much.

_**~*ARPMTTYD*~**_

The lasting remains of shipwrecks were relatively uncommon on the Mushroom Planet, but against the odds, the Bloocheep Sea housed one. And it clashed rather strongly against the marine region's rich, beautiful, multihued ambiance…because it was a ghost ship.

By looks alone, the date of either the ship's construction or when it capsized was hard to place. A metallic frame of unknown material(s) weathered the years easily enough, holding the structure's shape together unmistakably, even at a distance. However, many wooden components had since rotted away, leaving the vessel a corroded quilt of walls protruding from the matted sand and sediment. It'd been said that the vast quantities of treasure had gone down with the ship, but the size was too large and unwieldy for any pirate's tastes, even the modern-day ones; thus, with such controversy, the craft's history was shrouded in mystery.

One thing was for certain, though – some of the _treasure_ was _haunted_. Not too devastatingly unusual by the Marioverse's standards, but still noteworthy when placing the unknown's times gone by (especially since the money _didn't_ talk!). It didn't take long for the local moniker, _Dampened Spirit_, to catch on among ordinaries and experts alike.

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

An undead entity made up half this team, though that wouldn't necessarily grant them any advantage.

"_This_, now, is tight." Lahla's eyes shimmered excitedly as she exited the cab. Dilapidated as the ship was, its impressive bulk left a definite first impression on any viewer.

"Bigger dan anyding frequentin' Rogueport Harbor," Rocko echoed, similarly impressed.

Situated directly in front of ship's bottom entrance was the skeleton (literally) key for "Stealing Trunks," firmly planted to a bluish-gray boulder. There was little doubt in Rocko's mind that he could pull it free from the stone (Excalibur!), but that unfortunately wasn't part of their task.

"Ohmystars, checkoutallthegold!" Lahla breathed, eyes wide as Sleepy Sheep at the sight of so much treasure amassed in one place.

Just inside, brilliant shining yellow mockingly almost blinded them, sprinkled with gleaming dots of other precious gems and the relatively dull tint of wooden chests.

"Wow," she squeaked in an impossibly high-pitched squeaky voice. "Just _wow_!"

"…We gotta find _one_ chest in all dis?" Rocko queried disbelievingly, whatever awe filling his mind from the sight instantly dissipating once he remembered.

"Um…" Without removing her wonderstruck eyes from the golden panorama about her, Lahla swiveled her arm to hand him the Detour folder. He rescanned the contents a moment.

"…Blegh."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Since it was located near a residential area, community designers had put to good use the clearing amidst the low-lying jungle of sponges, coral, and rocks by creating a series of six adjacent basketball courts. Each one paralleled the normal standard except for the obvious: they were all underwater.

Just as warned in the Route Info, only two courts were available for race purposes, dictated by yellow and red flags hanging from the baskets. Eight Bloopers were evenly divided between the pair; in each set of four, three wore red jerseys, while one individual – the professional – sported blue.

(_**Bloocheep Basketball Complex**_)

**Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock**

"Alright. All we gotta do is shoot some hoops, win, and finish faster than the Petalboys," Shellshock recounted, counting them off on his fingers. "Don't sound too hard." He pounded a fist against the upturned number-keeper hand's palm.

Arriving at nearly the exact same time, the two Koopa teams pulled the same deal as before with their drivers – race now, pay later – and raced over to the courts.

"Hiya!" Kojo and Kory's pro raised a tentacle in friendly greeting. "Here for the race, right?"

"Yeah, bro." Kojo gave him a high-five. "Say, listen. We've got a little…thing…going on…"

"…and it's highly important we beat that team," Koopinator told his team's blue-clad ally.

"Friendly competition, aye? We'll see what we can do."

Naturally, referees were present to control the games. When the three-person teams were ready, Lakitus floated (or maybe they swam?) over to the center circles and revealed fishing lines with basketballs attached. ("Wow, as if that's not new," quipped Shellshock.) Almost simultaneously, they blew their whistles and released the balls, commencing their respective games.

But just before that, Koopinator and Shellshock exchanged aggressive looks with Kojo and Kory.

Oh, it was _on_.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chasers Corral**_)

It was a miracle.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in 5****th**

"It's a miracle!" Hooktail shrieked, a little too giddily.

"Oh, shut up," Gloomtail chided, although a stubborn smirk of self-satisfaction wormed onto his face as well.

After who-knows-how-many-fail-retry-attempts, the elder dragon got lucky. Third pass, first throw, and the lasso settled over the Cheep-Cheep's body like a homing noose. Just for fun, though, the Sushi barked out one last "FAIL! RETRY, SUCKAH!" while his associate offered the envelope; Gloomtail almost outvoted himself in going over and strangling the guy.

"'Take an underwater taxi to Sunset Rock.' Sounds simple enough," Gloomtail commented. "C'mon, let's go get a cab."

"Hold up, hold up, wait," Hooktail stepped in front of him exasperatedly. "Did you check out what else was in there?"

"The purple thing?"

"Yeah." She lifted her eyebrows in a 'Duh!' expression.

"…Hazard. Really, sis? _Now_, after I just got done playing corral?"

"And sucking at it badly."

Gloomtail glared at her.

"I jest, will you calm down and listen? This is a freakin' awesome opportunity to really mess with everyone else. I know you're tired and all, but think about it – the X-Naut freaks are going this leg, so we're guaranteed safe. Why not go out of our way and get something to our advantage? Remember how those Petalburg girlies seriously got into Koopinator's head? We could _so_ do the same thing."

"I really don't know…" Gloomtail's mischievous grin betrayed himself. "…Aw, what the heck! 'Take an underwater taxi to Anchors Away. Complete a…news anchor segment…to earn one of the Hazard rods.' Okay, that's just lame."

_**Miles**__: "Ouch, Gloomtail. Betcha the end's better than the means, though. This is the third and final of three Hazard opportunities provided on the race. At the Hazard station, teams can complete a time-consuming task to claim a rod that could change the race's outcome. However, only one team can obtain a rod per station, and teams may only earn one rod per race._

_"This Hazard station is located 3 miles from Chasers Corral – plus, it's on the way to Sunset Rock. At Anchors Away, teams will, quite literally, do what the hint says. Given only a set of instructions, they will have to produce a two-minute long taped program about how to form Bloocheep Sea's most favored paperweight! The anchor! Out of newspaper! The lack of pollution here shows with how resourceful they are, huh? If the segment is to the satisfaction of a judge, a team may choose a Hazard rod."_

"What if a team's already gone for it?" Gloomtail queried.

"What difference does it make? Again, we won't come in last, duh! And as far as I heard, no one else really seemed interested since they're all going for first." Hooktail smiled a knowing smile. "That'd be nice for us too, but that thing about winning the battle instead of the war comes to mind."

"Hmm. For once, you're right." To this, she rolled her eyes. "If we don't get it the first two or three tries though, we move on. And you're doing the whole talking bit. Deal?"

"I guess."

Paddling out of the arena and past Chasers Corral's gates, the quadrupeds began their search for a taxi. Lady Luck smiled upon them once again; an empty Sushi-pulled taxi swam nearby, a strange patchy splash of sunlight spotlighting him.

"Hey, hey you!" Hooktail shouted wildly. "Yeah, you!"

"Paying customers, right here! We gotta go somewhere!" Gloomtail chirped.

Once the siblings were perched comfortably on the cushion, the grinning Sushi took off. Hooktail leaned over and whispered something into her brother's ear. His expression contorted strangely, but he mulled it over before nodding, albeit hesitantly and with a hint of confusion. Bending forward ever-so-slightly, the red dragon said casually where the driver could hear:

"Why yes, dear brother, I think we have enough money to spare a nice tip if this guy sticks with us until our final destination and gets us everywhere in a timely manner…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Basketball Complex**_)

**Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock**

No mercy. The rival Koopa teams played with no mercy, effectively forcing their games to conclude _with_ mercy.

On paper, such a thing was nearly impossible. The lone racer this season who remotely stood a chance matching the locals' movements on their own turf was the feisty Blooey, who was a Blooper himself, albeit one who spent more time on dry land. Underwater, the squidlike creatures could confuse and confound with their unpredictable zigzagging fashion of travel, achieved by changing the angle at which they propelled themselves with their tentacles. In basketball, it served as one incredible feint, that, coupled with their numerous appendages, made Bloopers among the trickier opponents to play against.

These other racers were foreigners to this wet world. Swimming as fast as its inhabitants was out of the question, as was keeping pace by running on the seafloor. The Bloopers, even as amateurs, held every thinkable advantage over them.

So how did a bunch of _landlubbers_ build up fifteen-point leads so _quickly_?

"Go, 'Nator, hurry! GO, GO—YOU GOT IT! YUH!"

"Nice juke! THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!"

As if the earlier parts of the leg weren't any indication. Their burning competitive fires to _beat_ each other fueled their performances past the threshold of impossibility and into a completely separate realm.

They played fast. They played brutal.

They played like their lives were at stake, when in reality it was only their egos.

Poor local kids didn't know what hit 'em.

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – Currently in 1****st**  
**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – Currently in 2****nd**

While Kojo, Kory, and Shellshock all happened to have a handy history with basketball, Koopinator's intense drive closed the seams of his comparative lack of experience. Both teams accumulated their leads within close proximity of each other and achieved the same score of 18 – 3, one after the other, with time to spare before the first five-minute half ended.

More than impressed, the professional players (who had done minimal work, selflessly passing and only dunking once or twice each) presented the guys with well-deserved clues.

Koopinator tore the thing open with a never-seen-before fervor.

"'Make your way to the next pit stop at Chrome Reef Hollows; Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated,'" he jumbled together in one breath so quickly, the words almost blended to incoherence.

_**Miles**__: "Eager, aren't we? Teams have free license to whatever transport they choose in reaching Chrome Reef Hollows, which isn't far from either Detour option. This unusually large coral reef neighborhood houses a number of Bloocheep Sea aristocrats, and is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in…may be eliminated."_

"GogogoRUN!" Kojo shouted, breaking for the taxis.

"You're going down!" Shellshock announced confidently, sprinting and swimming closely alongside Kory as they closed in.

"No, just to the mat before _you_," Kory replied keenly.

"Not this time!" Shellshock assured, Koopinator adding a grunt of affirmation.

"We'll see, won't we?" Kojo challenged, a strong spark of gusto alight in his eyes.

"_You'll_ just _see_ him telling ya 'team number two!'" Shellshock retorted.

Kojo and Kory jumped aboard their chariot but milliseconds before the fighters, but that part did not matter. This was the home stretch – the team planting feet on the mat first, however, _did_.

"CHROME REEF HOLLOWS, GO!"

The race for first was _ON_!

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

While the typical frontrunners fought it out, the Pianta Parlor workers were fighting again. No, not in the sense of hurling insults back and forth like Gloomtail and Hooktail were apt to do, but rather, fighting against their team's rather unbalanced physical dynamic. Lahla, though by no means a weak girl, was simply not of a species that could easily lug around a heavy wooden treasure chest, even if it was empty. So, instead of taking one side to help lift and carry (which would've been a burden to progress overall), she transferred all responsibility to Rocko, who could hold the trunk without noticeable effort.

However… Being able to transport it was one thing, but actually doing so was entirely another. Especially when he had to do it while swimming. And avoiding enemy ghosts.

"YOWCH!"

Rocko barely moved his feet out of the way as he dropped the chest, more out of reflex than compliance with the rules. He angrily swatted a hand at the Mimic that had bitten his behind. Again. _It's gonna tear a chunk out at dis rate!_

"We're getting closer to bringing this chest to the entrance," Lahla provided, sounding apologetic.

"De ding's…perverted, I swear," Rocko muttered under his breath.

It had taken a bit of searching to locate a flag-marked treasure chest (mostly because they missed one or two on the way). When he'd first picked it up, Rocko felt a tingling sense of something gone awry zip through his body, akin to hearing the sudden cocking of a gun. And before he knew it, a manic treasure chest burst to life from beneath a nearby pile of gold, throwing coins and jewels everywhere in a maddening spray and causing Lahla to scream like she was in a horror film. She had nothing to worry about, though, since the one-track mind Mimics only targeted thieves, not accomplices. The slow-swimming Rocko barely progressed down the hall before it got his rear.

They had to swim all the way back out to repeat the process.

"Ya think a diversionary tactic'd work?" queried Lahla.

"Dunno...leaning towards doubtin' it. It goes straidt for me."

Once they reached the entrance, they turned back around…and started swimming again.

**Pierre & Rana: Dating**

The Squeeks arrived as Lahla and Rocko headed back in for a third attempt. They paid and begged their Sushi cab to stay put, noting the other one present as they swam for the entryway.

"_This_ is the kind of archaeology I can appreciate." Pierre gawked almost lovingly at the decaying ship. "Reeks of awesome!"

"Not really," Rana disagreed, not appreciating her strong sense of smell at the moment. "Reeks like something else." Another scent hit her full-force as they actually infiltrated the vessel.

"Mother lode—" Pierre gasped, eyes glittering as much as the gold surrounding them.

"Pierre," his girlfriend reminded firmly, "_no_. You know we can't."

He scoffed. "I bet there's waaaay more than a million's worth here…"

"Pierre…" Warningly.

"Kidding, kidding. Really."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

As important as it was, manufacturing a great deal of the Mushroom World's pens and all, Blooper, Ink. conducted its work out of a relatively nondescript building. Its exterior was painted pasty white with splotches of sky blue, while each entryway had a two-inch black border. Even the name sign was unimpressive, bearing only business-like uppercase-only text without the expected picture of a Blooper or a pen.

In other words, _perfect_ for the team coming here to come in, complete their transaction, get out, and save their lives in this race.

(_**Blooper, Ink.**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

Much to the X-Nauts' utter dismay, they had gotten saddled with a painfully slow and nearly senile Cheep-Cheep driver. He was barely faster than they were when it came to swimming, a few random spurts of sudden speed notwithstanding. Since they expected to get in and out quickly (and trying to find another later would waste time), they asked him to stick around, but the guy was _gasping_ and stuff, saggy eyes wide and mouth contorted in a long oval. It looked like he was ready to roll over and float to the surface any minute now.

"All offense meant here – when you're sick on the job like this, it's time to retire." Grodus grumbled under his breath as they hurried towards the building. "Old man took way too long…" Additionally, his meter ran too high. They were almost drained of funds already.

Automatic doors slid aside to reveal a characteristically confusing jumble of conveyor belts and assembly lines that the everyday person could not make sense of without assistance. Bypassing that worry, the two followed a path marked by flags that led them…outside again?

"Fast Forward?" inquired a Blooper wearing glasses and carrying a clipboard.

"Please." Crump nodded vigorously, feeling the pressure mounting on this task.

He led them a short distance away from the building to a clearing of sorts, where the ground was mostly even and the view to the surface was unimpeded. Koopas were demonstrating the mission by riding the Bloopers and spelling out black ink messages ("ALL YOUR INK ARE BELONG TO US" and "SORRY, BUT THE PENCILS ARE IN ANOTHER FACTORY"). Noticing a team had arrived, they drove their partners over to Grodus and Crump.

"This green one here goes slow, but steers best for pristine, flowing writing," the supervisor explained. "This purple one here, on the other hand, is the speed demon. Goes fast, but hard to control."

Grodus glanced at the phrases, which were already looking very distorted. Indeed, the ludicrous ink statement's original lines defined well, but the first few words had almost already disappeared into a runny blur. The pencils nonsense seemed much messier in terms of letter definition, but it wasn't as indistinct as its counterpart yet.

One short safety briefing later, the X-Nauts were permitted to climb aboard.

"Unfortunately, I can't risk anything. I have to use the green one," Grodus stated decisively. "If problems arise, we may switch, but only if we somehow don't get this with this setup."

"Yeah…" Crump agreed understandingly. "A-About that…"

Sensing something amiss, Grodus looked over to find Crump jerking his purple Blooper forward, backward, diagonally to the side, and down, much in the manner of a clueless newbie in a car, complete with ink emitting like cloudy exhaust. He groaned.

"Not like Magnus, not like Magnus, he-e-elp!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Like something out of a dream, the multi-colored corals comprising Chrome Reef Hollows created a dazzling sunlit design against the surrounding light blue sands. Everything seemed to sparkle or shine like encrusted with precious metals, though not a particle actually was such. A few residents milled about aimlessly, but thankfully none obstructed the winding path to the mat.

(_**Chrome Reef Hollows**_)

**Kojo & Kory / Koopinator & Shellshock**

It was a mad rush.

The taxis arrived, one after the other, fighters leading.

Quickly both parties flushed the appropriate payments out of their credit cards, going over a few coins in their haste, but not caring too much.

They pulled their backpacks from the carriages and promptly discarded them on the ground.

Then, they took off sprinting and half-swimming like their lives depended on it.

Primal instinct guided them.

"No way are you beating us this time!" Shellshock shouted determinedly, begging his muscles to obey and push, just _push_ this time around, give it their all.

Neither Kojo nor Kory responded, focusing on breathing.

Together the four plunged into the neighborhood, looking much like a professional infiltration team. Koopinator led, Shellshock followed, Kojo and Kory flanked.

All were only steps apart.

_Run! Run! No, swim! Run! Whatever, go faster, go go go!_ Shellshock thought, heaving for air. He felt more than saw the Petalburg Koopas creeping up on his sides. _No, dangit! FASTER!_

A kaleidoscope of colors on blue stereo continued to unfurl before them, and he felt slightly dizzy with the sight and strain.

Peripherally he detected Kojo's pumping arms marring his vision.

Suddenly, the blurring madness relented, and the pit stop mat came into sight at the center of the square.

Miles, along with a richly-dressed Blooper and Cheep-Cheep, watched the ongoing chase intently.

_Still in the lead, still in front. Just. Gotta stay…_ Shellshock told his mind to shut up and concentrate on directing oxygen or whatever to his straining muscles.

The distance to the mat was rapidly decreasing.

As was the small space separating Shellshock and the athletes.

_Few more yards, you've got it! You've got this!_

Shellshock half-expected Koopinator to suddenly stop inches from the mat (causing him to crash into the guy's spiked back) just to bow respectfully to the locals.

That would've been a ridiculous scenario, but some idle sadistic observer in his mind could just _picture_ it happening.

What really happened was just as bad.

_Worse._

The idle sadistic observer and Shellshock (THIRD PERSON CAMERA: _ACTIVATED_) watched in grim amusement and devastated horror as Shellshock clipped Koopinator's left heel.

The Marioverse's physics decided to die precisely at that moment.

It all went downhill.

Stumbling, Koopinator nearly lost his balance, but stayed upright long enough to swim and plant his feet on the mat.

Somehow, Shellshock found himself, in essence, tripping. Flailing as his world unexpectedly flipped sideways, he unthinkingly latched onto the closest thing – Kojo's arm.

Yanked backwards, Kojo nearly had his feet taken out from under him. Redirecting things, he viciously waved his arms outwards and pivoted his lower body, _hitting the mat with Kory_.

Shellshock let go in desperation and just floated, letting momentum carry him backwards.

"Welcome to the Bloocheep Sea," the greeters chorused solemnly.

No response, just gasping for breath.

Plainly uncomfortable having to deal with the situation, Miles made an obvious effort to look at the first place team's members and ignore the blank-faced intruder between. "Kojo and Kory, team number one."

**Kojo & Kory: Childhood Friends – 1****st**** Place, 11:58 A.M.**

Both remained quiet, choosing not to provoke the fury of the beast.

"Um… You guys also got…some rad week-long cruise around Water Land," Miles informed them rather hurriedly, dumping the explanatory speech of wonder he'd memorized beforehand. They nodded and excused themselves with small smiles. "Yeah, er…Koopinator and Shellshock, team number two, obviously."

**Koopinator & Shellshock: Sparring Partners – 2****nd**** Place, 11:58 A.M.**

Silent, Koopinator stalked off without a word.

Floating there on his back, not even having touched the mat, Shellshock cradled his face in his hands.

_"Just when I thought the race was going to be straightforward and simple, we find ourselves in yet another jam. Fate, destiny, karma, some evil thing is out to get us, because this is so unfair. Toce and Koopie Koo are back, only with speed, athleticism, and testosterone: 'Nator and S.S., meet Kojo and Kory. I _swear_ we're cursed." Despite the humor one could interpret from his words, Shellshock was profoundly frustrated and more than beyond angry. "This leg was embarrassing. They beat us where it counted a total of what, like five times in one leg? I'm not used to losing like that so many times in a row." He paused, frown not lightening even a miniscule amount. "But…the race is still far from over. I look forward to returning the favor in exchange for a ticket straight to the top." Having said his piece, gone was his eloquence. He looked away from the camera, scowling. "…I messed up _bad _today… And I don't even really know how I did it…"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_-

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – Currently in 3****rd**

Once they'd reached the rear of the ship, Pierre's impeccable smell for "the goods" ensured that he and Rana snagged the chest closest to the entrance. A couple of times, the Mimic giving chase nearly grazed their behinds when they rounded corners too widely or slowed to shift holding positions. Otherwise, they made it out safely on the first try.

"Awesome job, babe! We're like master thieves! Master pirates, plunderers, yeah!" Pierre hollered when they impaled the treasure chest's locking mechanism upon the skeleton key.

Rana just giggled as they shared a brief peck on the lips.

"Our teamwork really pulled us through on that one; that was awesome!" Pierre continued, absentmindedly opening the envelope. "Like one of those movies where the mummy chases the good guys outta the pyramid, except we're underwater and we had something way faster than a mummy on our tails _while_ getting away with the treasure!"

"The clue, the clue," Rana reminded, half-laughing at the excited ramble.

"Oh, right." Pierre chuckled lightly and flipped open the Route Info. "Pit stop time!"

Relieved that their taxi had decided to wait this time, the Squeeks hopped in and fed the new directions.

"Maybe we'll even come in first this time, since Lahla and Rocko are still in there," Pierre suggested.

Speaking of which…

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

Slowly but surely they were inching towards the safety zone at the ship's entrance. Each failure brought them a little closer to success.

"Got it real far this time…not too much more to go." Lahla offered encouragingly, mustering up a smile.

By now, Rocko was very tired and very sore. On his rear (for the latter). The breakaways from the persistent Mimic never lasted long, with his slow swimming speed posing the ultimate hindrance. Several times Lahla had tried to jump in front of the ghost, but it always seemed to bounce over or around her as if she were just an uninvolved obstacle. She felt extremely bad that her partner was taking all the abuse (_inadvertent gentleman, you!_) and she couldn't really share his pain. All she could offer were her encouragement through words and smiles and hope that they'd finish soon.

"Time to head back in…" she stated once they reached the entryway. "You're doin' awesome, hon, doin' awesome." Patting his shoulder, she continued murmuring gentle words. "Vinny 'n' Tony got nuthin' on ya, hon, 'cause you're so awesome."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Overall, Anchors Away was shaped in the _tremendously unexpected likeness_ of a large gray fisherman's anchor. By design, both arms were wedged deeply in the rock so that the crown was submerged and only the hooked tips of the flukes jutted out; in reality, underground halls connected the seemingly detached pieces of building. Perpetuating the theme was the extra length of elaborate linked chain extending from the ring, appearing as a mere extension of the shank.

(_**Anchors Away**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

Unbeknownst to the dragons at the time, the odds were stacked considerably against their archnemesis pursuing the Fast Forward. Their own chances of placing for continuation in this leg actually looked oddly favorable, even when considering the number of tasks and amount of travel still ahead of them. Spurred by the promise of extra cash (afforded by detracting from the now nearly-broke charity workers' chances), their eager-beaver driver could swim circles around the X-Nauts' sluggish Cheep-Cheep. Wanting to just finish the leg ("I feel like a prune already," commented Hooktail disgustedly) and avoid risking transit troubles come leg ten, Gloomtail and Hooktail planned to tackle everything with all due speed. Though they didn't know they were fighting to stay out of last, they were racing like it – and that was a good thing.

So here they found themselves, seated behind a studio desk and in front of even more cameras than normal, dressed rather awkwardly in hastily put on…quadrupedal suits. It felt _so_ wrong.

"They're not even giving me full instructions here, and this stupid formal attire is rubbing me the wrong way." Hooktail glared holes through the paper's limited outline, then through the staff, anyone and everyone. She made sure to shoot the messenger first. "I can't work under these conditions!"

"Oh, shut up! You're the one _talking_, you're good at it with your big mouth – I'm the one actually having to _make_ the anchor and _support_ the environment!" Gloomtail snapped.

At this, several of the workers looked annoyed.

"Really, brother, you should take it as a compliment that _your_ mouth is so versatile…" Hooktail drawled, purposely ruffling him up. "The one that can throw lassos can surely plaster newspaper, no?"

"No, maybe I should use my paws instead and smack the _crickets_ out of you!"

Both had hit sensitive spots, and they knew it. Considering that they'd _reconciled_ a lot over the cricket issue in leg eight, this was hardly the smartest of moves on Gloomtail's part. But when he got angry, unfiltered insults spewed forth from his mouthy faucet. And right now, he saw red. Its name was Hooktail.

"We're going live in ten seconds!" announced a Cheep-Cheep who found the incessant bickering bothersome. "…Oh, we're not live?" he glanced questioningly at a coworker. "Never mind then, _recording_ in ten seconds! Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"You two better smile, or automatic _FAIL!_" yelled the judge, a Blooper wearing a beret like some kind of big shot movie director.

Immediately the dragons showed their teeth in tense expressions that were certainly _not_ smiles. (_Grimaces?_)

"And we're rolling!"

"Good morning, TV world! I'm your lovely narrator Hooktail, and the idiot beside me is my idiotic idiot brother, Idiot Gloomtail." Her 'smile' relaxed into something resembling one since she'd gotten a dig in at her sibling on even more cameras. He looked none too pleased. "Today, we're going to demonstrate how to use all those newspapers just floating – haha, get it? – around the house to make, you guessed it, _anchors_!" Insert cheesy, unnatural-looking grin here. Because that was definitely non sequitur.

Altogether, Hooktail didn't fare too badly in her role. She fumbled with words and made several faux pas because the liberties she'd been given were not informative enough to fill in her own blanks, but they were all minor mistakes that the average _untrained_ news anchor could make. In total, she _only_ freely insulted (all he could do was twist that not-a-smile into a slightly-snarl) her brother five (or six, or seven) times.

Lack of opposable thumbs seriously hindered Gloomtail's accompaniment, but he performed okay, all things considered. His mouth lost a few headlines, but he managed to avoid getting the paper-mâché mixture all over his teeth while he slopped the strips over a metallic frame.

Everyone, participants included, was forced to rewatch the segment on a big screen, and Hooktail smiled while Gloomtail scowled every time a biting remark sounded off. When two minutes of phony smiles finally ended (with a rushed closing of Hooktail liberally using idiot to describe her brother…again), the on-board staff cringed, Hooktail glowed, and Gloomtail growled. Everyone glanced at the judge expectantly.

"…"

Somehow, without a visible mouth, he conveyed the sense of a smile as he proffered a chest from underneath his chair. It disturbed the water with a really…powerful aura.

"Television gold! Movie-worthy, even! Love your dynamics!" the Blooper shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone but the siblings fell over in utter disbelief. Hooktail genuinely smiled, while Gloomtail's countenance lightened to a smirk. The two sauntered over and opened the small trunk. Both faces darkened sinisterly when they found the weapon they sought. Treating the silver sword with as much dignity as he could muster (like as if it were Excalibur!), Gloomtail grabbed it with his mouth, mumbled out a garbled thanks to the eccentric squid, and scampered with his sister to get changed out of the stupid suits.

_**Miles**__: "Now we're playing with fire! Having completed the Hazard, Gloomtail and Hooktail gained access to one of five rods that could drastically change the race's outcome. They picked out the fan-favorite – and my personal favorite – the Mismatch Rod!_

_"The Mismatch Rod may only be activated at the end of a leg (even if the users are newly eliminated), and it takes effect at the start of the next. It allows the team to scramble the players of two other teams, creating mismatched pairs of one team member each from the originals. Those mismatched teams will depart at a median time between their combined arrivals from the previous leg and split their money evenly between them. If one of the teams comes in last…well, things won't be pretty! The downside, though, is that the team who activated the Mismatch Rod will face a thirty-minute penalty at the pit stop for every leg after, regardless of arrival placement. This is mad Ham-bros. all over again!"_

"Call us sadists and paint us mad, but we wanna see what happens when we use this baby!" Hooktail told the camera as they climbed into their taxi.

"Sunset Rock, and go!" Gloomtail ordered, having since placed the beloved signpost in his backpack.

"Our offer still stands!" Hooktail added.

"I can smell the _meeeaat_ already with the extra dough!" the Sushi exclaimed giddily, speeding off.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chrome Reef Hollows**_)

**Pierre & Rana: Dating**

Their second leg of alliance freedom drawing to a close (technically the first _full_ one), the Squeeks held hands as they raced down the hall-like streets, bathed in psychedelic colors reminding them of a Tunnel of Love.

"Great job today, babe," Pierre told his girlfriend once the mat came into view.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled at him lovingly.

Exchanging short pecks on the cheek, they stepped onto the map. The greeters and host seemed grateful for the lighthearted atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Bloocheep Sea," the Blooper and Cheep-Cheep proclaimed, accentuating the part of the portmanteau corresponding to their own species.

"Thank you," the mice responded in unison. Rana added, "Been surreal, absolutely surreal. Love it."

"Pierre and Rana." Miles addressed them sounding neutral, but the sides of his mouth betrayed a grin. They listened with baited breath, hoping they'd recaptured their leg one glory. "You're team number three."

**Pierre & Rana: Dating – 3****rd**** Place, 12:14 P.M.**

"Yikes. Really, again?" Pierre remarked jokingly. "That's…four in a row, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rana confirmed, feeling somewhat listless all of a sudden. "Things haven't changed much…"

"Next time. We'll get it next time."

_"We didn't get here just by depending on Grodus and Crump and Koopinator and Shellshock," Pierre informed the interviewer. "We made the Final Six for a reason, and we can make it all the way. I believe in us. I believe we can win."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – Currently in 4****th**

"Good job, hon, good job." Lahla didn't really know what else to say. "That was amazin' work." _Couldn'ta done it withoutcha. Really._

He sure didn't _feel_ amazing, with his aching butt. An unpleasant red peeked out past the greens of the leaf skirt (_no, not blood, thank goodness_) as an unnecessary indicator. Remind himself in advance to be _very careful_ how he sat down in their taxi (which had thankfully waited the entire time), he slammed the chest down on the key and turned. It clicked open, and he tossed it away once the treasure was in their possession. He hoped it snared that accursed ghost and kept it locked up for an eternity like a forgotten matryoshka doll.

"…Pit stop," Rocko sighed with relief. "Finally…some ice."

They boarded their chariot, where Lahla divulged their final destination to the driver, and Rocko emitted a very unmanly-sounding yelp two octaves higher than normal when he actually sat down. He'd forgotten. Blast.

Muttering curses against vile Mimics at hundreds of words per minute at a barely audible whisper, he forced himself to stand the whole ride.

Lahla shuddered.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper, Ink.**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

Several unsightly messes after they'd started, Grodus finally called for a switch. He mastered the technique of ink Blooper riding easily enough. The upper surface of the skin was coated with a special mucus that kept his feet latched on at all times. That feature was mandatory for staying on the Blooper while shifting one's body weight around to navigate the fellow. Applying pressure with the right foot caused ink emission, while different parts of the left corresponded to speeding and slowing. In a way, it matched snowboarding or surfing, except not really. Still, the analogy had given Grodus better control of his ride…until he decided to trade.

"Here I am, working hard to write 'Fast Forward' backwards, and you can't even get 'You have' right forwards!" he'd barked. "It looks like a black raincloud more than writing!"

"Well, I don't wanna write 'Fast Forward' backwards; that's too confusing!" Crump retorted in panic.

"Ugh, let's just switch Bloopers! I'll risk having this stuff peel off, whatever, it's not gonna matter if we don't catch up!"

At the moment, the stress was overtaking the two badly. They believed they were extremely far behind and there was no chance of beating some unfortunate stragglers unless they finished this immediately, hence the beginnings of their bickering as they delayed that much-needed completion. Unlike his partner, Crump just could not achieve the right coordination to do this, so he was feeling very upset and frustrated with the lack of progress. Many Fast Forwards often had some kind of leeway where one exceptionally skilled partner could singlehandedly complete the mission, but this one really didn't fall under that category. They literally had to meet halfway.

"Okay. It looks like can get 'completed the Fast Forward' and part of 'successfully' before my end starts fading into a mess," Grodus analyzed after their most recent try. "Crump, you will have to do your part. No question about it; I cannot do this alone."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Crump wailed frantically, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm just not getting it, okay? I'm really trying, but this is so much harder than pens!"

"I suppose I shall have to step off my own and guide you through the process…" Grodus sighed resignedly. "I do not see any other way around this…having you redo it over and over like this is doing no good."

"I'm sorry, Grodus…this is just…really hard for me," Crump said frustratedly.

"Do not apologize," the android waved it off. "Just do as I say, and only as I say – precisely. That is the only way we will succeed."

Somewhere, somehow, this setup registered to them both as a strange sign that things would turn out okay.

~_*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chrome Reef Hollows**_)

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers**

"You have any ice?" Rocko grumbled in a form of greeting to Miles upon stepping on the mat.

"Uh…troubles with the Mimics, huh?" Miles laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Rocko just glared at the orange Yoshi.

"Naw, hon, no way." Lahla stated sarcastically, though equipped with a smile. "He just wants to cool off his next drink." She paused for a moment to think. "Say, how do we drink anythin' down here?"

The Blooper and Cheep-Cheep looked at each other quizzically.

"Hahaha, anyways, Lahla and Rocko, you are team number four."

**Lahla & Rocko: Coworkers – 4****th**** Place, 12:26 P.M.**

"…Again? Bleargh." Lahla's joking tone quickly took a nosedive. "…Some streak we have, huh? Five fours."

"Longest one we've had so far," Miles nodded in confirmation.

"Not what we want, though." Lahla pursed her lips slyly. "Blaise better have better news for us next leg."

Before Miles could defend himself, Rocko cut in.

"Ice. _Ice_." _This kind of pain wasn't in the waiver—!_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sunset Rock**_)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in 5****th**

"They sent us to a stupid rock? What the heck?" Gloomtail stared demandingly at the camera crew. "Are you guys running out of ideas or something, because this," he indicated the incline, "is hardly anything special!"

"At least my rocks make up a _castle_," Hooktail quipped derisively. "This thing is just…uninteresting."

"And there's not even a constant sunset or anything! The place is called 'Sunset Rock,' but there's no sunset!" Gloomtail pointed out. "Man, these underwaters are stupid!"

Those assigned to filming the siblings said nothing, but exchanged devious grins.

Griping all the way, they opened up the clue box and checked the next Route Info. Its instructions promptly shut their mouths. Momentarily, at least.

"'Arrange yourselves on the slingshot and fire above water to grab your next clue.'" Hooktail read disbelievingly. "_Really_."

"A slingshot?" Gloomtail repeated. "_Really_."

Griping all the way about how outright ridiculous this was, they ran (with some flailing swimming movements) up the slope to the stretchy piece of seaweed and assembled themselves in front. They pushed back only one line, not bothering to read the weight guidelines, before letting go.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Naturally, the attempt was a disaster. Neither broke the surface; they were both just flung a distance away from Sunset Rock as if it had spited them for their dismissive comments.

"Like I said, this is _stupid_," Gloomtail huffed.

Swimming (doggie paddling) all the way back to the slingshot, they did the exact opposite this time. No, not read the number recommendations marked by each line on the ground. Instead, they stretched the seaweed all the way back, even slightly further than the farthest line.

"Feels good to go. It'll be good to fly again, I guess," Hooktail remarked.

They let go.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

Soaring higher than was probably safe above the water, the dragons certainly did not expect to see the Lakitu hovering there, dangerously near their flight path. Gloomtail was about to roar an order for the cloud floater to move when he noticed "THE CLUE!" attached to the suction cup at the end of the fishing rod. Alerted to this, Hooktail was prepared when Gloomtail smacked the envelope off with no intention to catch it. He slapped it in front of them, and she barely clapped her paws around it. Then, the two landed back in Bloocheep Sea with mighty splashes and a belly flop gift for Gloomtail.

"YOW!"

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in 5****th**

Trying to rub his now reddened (near-Hooktail shade) stomach with his feet wasn't a comforting option for dealing with the pain, so Gloomtail just winced as they swam for the taxi, the distance much, much greater than before.

"It's a Detour," announced Hooktail. "'Slamming Dunks' or 'Stealing Trunks.' And I highly doubt we can do basketball in any form or fashion."

"I'm okay with the pirating one," Gloomtail stated.

"So am I. I'm _good_ at stealing things." Hooktail acquired a thoughtful look as she pondered her past life, where she had stolen those of others. No regrets there. Forget those uncomfortable looks Kojo and Kory continued shooting her when they believed she wasn't looking. She smirked; Petalburg still had such wimps. "Right up our alley."

Once they finally reached their Sushi-pulled taxi, they made the next request.

"We're going to the _Dampened Spirit_! Don't let yours be, go fast fast fast, and we'll pay pay pay!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper, Ink.**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

Individual focus on Crump's ink Blooper-riding skills drastically improved his performance to the point where he managed to scrawl "You have suc" before the ink started really drifting apart. Over a few more attempts, he increased it to "You have succe," leaving a three to four letter gap between his perceived maximum and that of Grodus.

"We will just have to hope things turn out well for us on this next go," Grodus admitted unwillingly. "We cannot waste too much more time; we need to start submitting finished projects. Do not cease until you and I have met up."

"Got it." Crump saluted.

Perking up at the news that the team was actually trying for a completion, the glasses-wearing Blooper began scrutinizing Crump's technique as he started pushing down his right foot. He leaned forward and then leaned back, forming a neat dip, before leaning heavily forward once more as if trying to catapult himself off. There was the rightmost line for the uppercase "Y." He remembered to let up on his right and shift to the toes on his left while leaning, giving himself some room for the "o." These steps had become somewhat ingrained in his mind after the strict repetitions Grodus had put him through, of that much he was thankful. Of course he still had to think, just…not as hard about it.

On this attempt, the X-Nauts met at the "s" and "f" of "successfully." They parked their colored Blooper rides in front of the inspector expectantly, but his stance designated a no-pass. Grodus looked back to find copious amounts of "You" and "Forward" already indecipherable.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid."

Crump groaned quietly, knowing that they might receive this response several more times (_hopefully not too many_) before they were permitted to move forward. He and Grodus shifted over to an area where the ink had cleared and began anew. "Y-o-u h-a-v-e s-u—" Uh-oh. Grodus met him at the first "c" this time. Not a good sign; he took too long.

The Blooper shook his head; letters had already disappeared.

For the next turn, Crump sped up his efforts. Gradually he realized he was getting carelessly sloppy on his side; this was faster than he'd gone ever before. Faster than what was safe. He somehow pushed to the second "l" of "successfully" before meeting Grodus, who was definitely surprised.

"Yoy hoye svcoesshv˄y completed the Fast Forward" was approximately what it read (and that was a rough guess). Crump cringed when the judge disapproved and Grodus glared. Secretly he also felt a little bit of annoyance, though – despite switching to the faster and supposedly harder-to-control Blooper, Grodus still maintained a meticulous print. Even when working backwards. _Genius gotta make me look and feel bad, huh?_

As soon as the thought arose, he vanquished it.

He had to get this right; moping and blaming his partner was not the answer.

Even if they were already definitive last now, he just had to keep going.

They didn't quit last leg. Grodus didn't give up on him, even when last place was guaranteed. He fought to awaken, fought to continue, fought to hold on to that last thread of pride. And look where they were now. Still surviving, still in, still alive!

So he adamantly _refused_ to give up on Grodus – it was a pledge of allegiance to his superior all over again.

He would get this right.

They would finish this Fast Forward.

And though last place and elimination were a definite possibility…he hoped they would persevere. Hope was what he could cling to, an idea that _would_ pull him through. If he lost hope, it was all over, and Crump was _not_ about to lose hope. No way.

Going over his mistakes from the past few endeavors, Crump settled on a suitable working pace. In his mind, it worked. He and Grodus took their places and began once more.

"d-r-a-w-r-o-F t-s-a-F e-h-t d-e-t-e-p-l-m-o-c y-l-l-u-f-s—" went Grodus's trip until he met Crump at the adjacent nineteenth letters of the Latin alphabet. Much to both their shock, the judge pointed out an error on _his_ side this time. He'd accidentally flipped around the "p" and "l" of "completely."

"Argh, _shoot_," Grodus spat, using heavier language in his head. "Dangit, Crump, I—"

"S'okay," Crump interrupted. "It's okay. We can do this. Let's try it again."

Startled, Grodus didn't move to position right away. He stared at Crump as if his former second-in-command had sprouted a second head…_ Oh wait, in the scientific realm of the Secret Society of the X-Nauts, that's not all too weird_. For a few moments, his gaze then seemed to pass _through_ Crump, scrutinizing his innermost being, an X-ray demanding the full story.

Then, some semblance of a smile radiated from his robotic head.

Not a smirk, not a leer, a genuine _smile_.

Crump had transferred _hope_.

But as soon as the betrayal of emotion appeared, it was gone.

"Alright, again. Time is of the essence."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

Running and doggie paddling, the dragons stormed the ship and quickly went weak in the knees at the sight of so much…treasure.

"I've never seen this much in one place…" Gloomtail gasped. "I don't even think the Palace of Shadow had this type of…_ Dang_ this is too cool! Now _this_ is exotic!"

"This is a girl's paradise for sure," Hooktail murmured dreamily. _CHA-CHING CHA-CHING CHA-CHING CHA-CHING!_ "If I could just be surrounded by all this gold and jewelry…"

Eventually they got a hold of themselves and started searching for a flag-marked chest, making a bunch of overdramatic comments on the splendor the haunted ship exhibited on the way. Inwardly both commented on the sense of…normalcy they were having, just strolling through the riches and talking(_?_) without arguing. It was…interesting.

"Is that one?" Hooktail inquired, her eyes detecting a yellow and red stripe pattern. They were well towards the opposite section of the dilapidated vessel by this point. Creeping closer, she broke out into a toothy grin. "Yes! It is! C'mon, bro, help me get it out!"

"Looks like we're both using our big mouths on this one," Gloomtail groaned, but went over nonetheless. Thank the stars for these strong jaws.

Problematically, the treasure chests had no handles. The dragons were forced to find grooves on the woodwork design for carriage. Gloomtail took one end in his mouth, Hooktail the other. They clamped down, lifted, and started waddling back the way they came.

VSHROOOOM!

Just two yards behind them down the hall, something exploded, sending gold coins and jewels flying in all directions, and a drastic spatial discharge of water that swept the dragons' feet off the floor. With a guttural scream, Hooktail nearly dropped her end, but managed to hang on. Her eyes widened in shock, she didn't even think to make a wisecrack at the girly shriek Gloomtail's own larynx betrayed. Instead, they both swiveled their heads and optics to find a dark brown treasure chest with maddeningly large chompers bouncing after them!

The two quickly made eye contact and agreed to drop their own treasure chest so they could handle the Mimic. So, they did.

Mouths now free, they hostilely drew themselves into pouncing positions, teeth bared in menacing snarls, eyes narrowed.

There was _nothing_ down the hall.

Evidence of a disruption still floated all around them, with coins and gems everywhere still traveling by momentum alone.

But there was _nothing_ else with them in the hallway. (Recording crew ignored.)

A slight chill zoomed down their backs, and the water suddenly felt very, _very_ cold.

_Eerie_.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper, Ink.**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

Following a disappointing instance in which Crump once again accidentally extended the end "u" of "you" into a "y" while transitioning to the second word, they felt like they had a winner. This _had _to be a winner. The writing was already slightly faded on the far ends, and Crump's side looked relatively messy in comparison to Grodus's computer-like output, but… It was still legible.

Crump could see that.

Grodus could see that.

But would the judge accept it?

"'You have successfully completed the Fast Forward,' so you have said…and so it will be," stated the supervisor. From within the clipboard, the Blooper pulled an envelope.

He may as well have pulled out a check for a million dollars at that moment.

Because Grodus and Crump _knew_ they had been saved.

They could _feel_ it.

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners – Currently in 5****th**

"Miracle comeback, miracle comeback," Crump mumbled under his breath as he opened the golden key to salvation. "'You may now make your way to the next pit stop at Chrome Reef Hollows!'"

_**Miles**__: "Having won the Fast Forward and their ticket to a major upset, Grodus and Crump may now skip all tasks and proceed to Chrome Reef Hollows, the pit stop for this leg of the race!"_

"There went our Fast Forward," Grodus lamented wryly. "I thoroughly intended to save it for later, but this forced our hand."

"C'mon, Grodus! We've still got a chance – maybe someone's still as far behind as us!"

How right he was.

Even after taking virtually an eternity in Blooper, Ink., the X-Nauts found their Cheep-Cheep cabbie waiting outside for them. Asleep.

"AWAKEN!" Grodus bellowed the command so loudly, the lethargic driver instantly woke up, sputtering gibberish. "We have one last assignment for you, and you must take us there posthaste!"

"Chrome Reef Hollows!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(**Dampened Spirit**)

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

They couldn't shake the peculiar feeling something had gone horribly _wrong_.

Odd, taking into account they were doing everything _right_.

For once.

Due to their quadrupedal handicap, the siblings unintentionally discovered the loophole of this Detour option. That creepy Mimic assigned to tail their chest only gave chase when they were in contact with the flag-marked container. Just as well, because the dragons naturally couldn't hold it in their mouths for extended periods of time. So, the dragons proceeded through by flinging the treasure chest through the halls and broken stairwells, only touching it long enough to get a firm grip, rock it to gather momentum, and coordinate a toss ahead. Their stalker of a Mimic always mysteriously reappeared, but it didn't get a chance to lay a tooth on them – _ever_!

Without arguing, without making a single mistake, the brother and sister successfully brought the chest outside. Sticking the key into the keyhole proved a short challenge, but they solved it without much effort.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – Currently in Last**

"Too bad we can't stick around…" Gloomtail mused, glancing longingly at the sunken ship with a hint of wonder. "And…it's pit stop time!"

"Finally! Now we can just get this leg over and done with!" Hooktail said exasperatedly.

Practically spewing currency signs from his eyeballs, the Sushi who was about to receive a healthy payment for a good job readily received his final order.

"Chrome Reef Hollows!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Pit Stop**_)

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

In this surreal world, of clear and crystalline waters, light tan sandy seafloors, oceanic and navy blue rocks, and multihued corral, the X-Nauts were making their comeback. Against all the odds, after Grodus's terrible sin of unsafe sabotage, with the threat of a shocking death on his hands if he frolicked carelessly, they had done it. Producers doubted their ability to complete this leg, much less immerse themselves in the sea activities at all. In another universe, in another storyline, they should have quit at Bloocheep Island, not wanting to risk life and limb for the sake of a game. But not here.

They had defied _everything_.

"If… If we come in last…it was a good run, huh?" Crump turned to his partner for approval. "Dunno if we made up the time difference since we haven't seen anyone at all…"

Grodus nodded pensively.

"We tried. We fought. And…" He paused for effect. "…we did a heck of a good job if I do say so myself."

"I say so, too," Crump decided.

Relative to the shipwrecked _Dampened Spirit_, Grodus and Crump had to travel a farther distance to reach Chrome Reef Hollows than their mutually unknowing opponents. Their driver was slow-moving as a lazy sloth, but they'd departed Blooper, Ink. a great deal earlier than the team from the main track.

But would it be enough compensation?

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

"So…when're we gonna use it?" Hooktail asked as casually as she could muster.

"What? The Mismatch Rod?" Gloomtail snorted in amusement. "Overeager, aren't you?"

"Tch. Do you know how long I've been wanting to take that antagonist spot from Gro-dumb and Plump?" Hooktail cackled. "Now that they're outta here, it's time to shake this place up!"

"Oh, I hear ya alright. It'll be fun watching the unlucky victims squirm when they find themselves waking up inside the airport with a new partner on the bench." Gloomtail smirked sinisterly, a gleam in his eye. "But I think we should save it for late down the road."

"Like…the finale?"

"Quite possibly…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Chrome Reef Hollows**_)

**Unknown Team**

At long last, one chariot arrived before the grandiose crown-shaped formation of coral.

The team riding it forked over practically all the money remaining in the credit card and thanked the driver for his hard work.

Then, the pair started strolling down the kaleidoscopic lane, memories flashing before their eyes.

"This is it."

**Unknown Team**** ~ Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners**

"Time to see if we made the cut." Crump sighed lightly, but walked with his head held high.

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings**

Meanwhile, the dragons arrived at the reef's entrance, payment at the ready. A very sizable chunk of their funds (plus what had been intended for the X-Nauts) went to their speedy Gonzales of a driver before toting their bags out and shoving them on their backs.

"Wasn't that another taxi heading out from here just now?" Hooktail inquired, scrunching up her face in moderate concern.

"Eh, I guess. You know rich people, they travel weird." Gloomtail shrugged dismissively.

They began jogging.

Along the way, Gloomtail swore he saw a shadow of a tall and unnaturally artificial-looking figure with a, of all things, billowing cape, sauntering ahead, but he quickly dismissed it.

Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him, _right_…?

Couldn't be.

But as they drew nearer, Gloomtail realized with horror that his vision was not failing him.

There they were, in circuits and flesh, Grodus and Crump, heading for the pit stop.

_Ahead_ of the siblings.

Shakingly, Gloomtail glanced at his baby sister. Her eyes held a manic look, and she'd gone slack-jawed.

Without thinking, he belted out the lone thing whirling around in his head at the moment.

"_**OH, CRAAAP!**_"

Startled out of their wits by the piercing yell, Grodus and Crump jumped and spun around to find the dragons staring dumbly at them. Not moving.

Without a word, the charity workers took off as fast as they could in this environment down the corridor. They disappeared before either of the dragons reacted.

"_**RUN**_, YOU IDIOT!" Hooktail shrieked, following it up with a long stream of expletives.

Gloomtail half-hesitated before taking off also, answering with his own generous flood of curses more colorful than the reefs surrounding them.

Up ahead, at the mat, Miles looked up, startled at all the sudden noise.

"Buhbuhbuh_**bwuh**_, where'd they come from?" came Crump's hysterical voice.

Grodus either didn't answer, or he was drowned out by the dragons' noisy racket of inappropriate language.

The greeters grimaced, hearing so many creative combinations in one place. Dissonance to their ears.

Breaking free of the suddenly overbearing walls of coral, one team entered the clearing, soon followed by the other.

Watching the scene unfold with incredulity and bewilderment, Miles barely realized they were all barreling straight towards him.

Face promptly transmogrified to neutral, he steeled himself for the news he was about to deliver.

Two sets of feet landed on the mat.

_Safe._

"Welcome to the Bloocheep Sea," the Blooper and Cheep-Cheep stated, repeating their routine.

No response…

Just panicked eyes and deep gasping.

…

"…Gloomtail and Hooktail." Miles paused, closing his eyes and nodding once. "You are team number five."

**Gloomtail & Hooktail: Siblings – 5****th**** Place, 1:28 P.M.**

"Come on in, guys."

Stepping on, Grodus looked at the team beside him. Strangely enough, they weren't acting all smug and obnoxious like they should have been. Instead, they were just whimpering, shivering, and staring back at him with wide eyes.

"O-Ohmylegends, where the Shadow Queen did you come from…" Hooktail whispered helplessly.

"Whattheheck…" Gloomtail just gawked, confused.

_Idiots to the end_, Grodus mused dryly. _Too bad it's not THEIR end I speak of…_

"Grodus and Crump…as you know, you are the last team to arrive."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners – Last Place, 1:28 P.M.**

Shaking his head slowly, Crump sniffled and looked away.

"…And I'm very sorry to inform you that you've been eliminated from the race."

**Grodus & Crump: Charity Partners  
Finish Place – 6****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

Grodus nodded, accepting their fate. First ones gone of the all-powerful alliance, huh? Well that was an unexpected turn of events…

_"It… It r-really, really sucks. I, I wouldn't be giving this goodbye confessional if w-we'd followed through and finished strong, r-running the entire way…" Crump's voice cracked and hitched several times. He had every right to be upset – they had been so close! One mistake, and they were booted off. All that hope…wasted by a single stupid error. "I'll have to live with this mistake forever, and…" He hiccupped. "I… I'm not gonna like it…" Eventually, he calmed down enough to give more coherent answers and leave some positive thoughts. "I…don't think everybody gets second chances in life. We were so lucky to get as many second chances as we did, and though we haven't done much with them, I'm…glad for what we have. I…I made some great friends here…so, Shellshock, Pierre, Rana, do your best for me. Not everyone's willing to get to know a reforming criminal, so…I'm really lucky to have peeps like you, huh?" He paused. "Saw some really great things about the world we once tried to take over. That was nice. But… I think the best part was how Grodus and I, uh…became closer. That's invaluable! Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh!"_

_"We…did well. I have few regrets," Grodus said stiffly. Evidently, he wouldn't shave off his pride to stoop down for a post-elimination interview. Before zipping up completely, he divulged one last thing. "I…had fun here."_

Before Gloomtail and Hooktail recovered from their stupor and started mouthing off, Grodus decided it was best to make themselves scarce.

_We will find another way. We found it here…we can find it out there. I have no doubts our way is paved with hardship…but we shall conquer it as a team._

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Blaise**__: "Next time, on The Amazing Race…_

_"Gloomtail and Hooktail finally register on the radar."_

"Two baddies plus a Mismatch Rod plus Final Five equals really big trouble," remarked Kory.

"They took Grodus's place," stated Rocko flatly.

"We're just getting started," announced Gloomtail.

_"Rana breaks down."_

Outright bawling, Rana scurried away.

"Babe, please just stay strong now like all the other times," pleaded Pierre.

"I can't! I can't do this, Pierre!" Rana wailed tearfully.

_"And Koopinator falls ill."_

"…Of all the times to get sick," Koopinator moaned.

"You've got a fever," Shellshock noted. "This is a first."

Strong, like all things he did, was Koopinator's sneeze. It swept him off his feet.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_About the Location_: Bloocheep Sea is an underwater basketball court from _Mario Hoops: 3-on-3_. It was the second field in the Rainbow Tourney's lineup. As the gimmick, all players move slowly, and mad chomping treasure chests called Mimics appear as a court-unique item.

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on July 14, 2010.) Been a while. This was really hard. An earnest thank you to all the readers and reviewers. A note to **Master Ruck**, who reviewed before I reposted, Mr. Speedy: that computer script was something the site did by itself. Wish I knew how to write like that, though. Next is _Leg 10: Shy Guy Beach_.

~ _j-cag_


	12. Episode 11: Shy Guy Beach

Leg 10: Shy Guy Beach

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_**Miles**__: "Previously, on the Amazing Race…"_

_"Six teams of two returned from outer space and splashed down with some deep Bloocheep Sea divin'! PetalRogue-alliance survivors Kojo and Kory pulled off a back-to-back victory for their fourth win and forged a rivalry with Koopinator and Shellshock in the process!"_

"It's only natural that the two most athletic teams would find some type of enmity in each other," Koopinator told the camera during an interview. During the latter part of and after his voiceover, several example scenes played as short clips of only a few seconds each. Among them were the footraces to the Roadblock clue box…

"Aw, crap!" Kojo yelled, relegated to pulling the "2" placeholder sticker.

…the taxi claim…

"OURS!" Looking miffed, Koopinator and Shellshock begrudgingly stepped away from the shark-pulled water chariot.

…and Sunset Rock…

"…stop that," Shellshock muttered, Kojo and Kory having just barely pushed in front of them to claim usage of the seaweed slingshot first.

…the destruction at the Detour…

"I want my maw-haw-haw-mee!" wailed one of the local Blooper players in despair. Koopinator floated down from his slam dunk and emitted a bestial growl, red eyes glowing livelier than normal. In the unfocused background, Kojo scored a clean two-pointer. Two more sets of red eyes gleamed for the camera, cutting through the ocean blue, along with evil-sounding cackles of doom.

…and of course, the last-second slip-up before the pit stop.

The classic exaggerated low-pitched (and inappropriate for the occasion) _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ sounded as Shellshock, mouth open in silent horror, tripped and unintentionally maneuvered into the near-universal position of Koopa vulnerability – onto his back. Meanwhile, Kojo and Kory traipsed onto the mat. Koopinator's eyes had suddenly shadowed over.

_"Sensing an opportunity, Gloomtail and Hooktail opted to pursue the race's third and final Hazard…"_

"…the idiot beside me is my idiotic idiot brother, Idiot Gloomtail!" Hooktail told the assortment of studio cameras cheerily. Gloomtail glared daggers at the side of her head and started mincing the nearest newspaper to confetti…while grinning faux-happily.

"Television gold!" proclaimed the judge excitedly. He extended the chest of rods. The dragons lovingly selected a silver one, Gloomtail promptly taking it into his mouth. It seemed to radiate _power_ nonetheless…

_"…and rewarded themselves with the notorious Mismatch Rod. They faced a late challenge by unexpected comeback kids Grodus and Crump…"_

Cue two brief shots, the first of the X-Nauts slowly swimming the long, long mile to Chasers Corral in daylight, the second of their successful ink writing of the Fast Forward's winning message.

_"…but they won out and sent the mastermind and henchman home."_

Running as fast as possible while underwater, Gloomtail and Hooktail emerged from the coral tunnel, chased by Grodus and Crump, who already knew it was all over.

"…I'm very sorry to inform you that you've been eliminated from the race," Miles apologized to them on the mat.

Petalboys Double Dip; X-Nauts Drowned

_"Five teams remain."_ (Rapid shots of the competitors in question.) _"Who will be eliminated next?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Blaise**__: "This is Bloocheep Sea, a body of water whose mysterious properties allow all life to breathe oxygen without artificial conversion. Chrome Reef Hollows occupies the heart of this underwater region; figuratively speaking, its central location mirrors its occupants' position atop the societal hierarchy. It served as the ninth pit stop in a race around the world._

_ "Teams checked in at the end of the previous leg for a mandatory rest period. The five teams remaining have no idea what destinations or challenges are in store, and must use a series of clues to reach the next pit stop._

_"Will this new Koopa rivalry encourage competition or distraction? Can middle-pack placers Pierre and Rana and Lahla and Rocko shake up the leaderboard? And when will the dragons strike with the Mismatch Rod?_

_"Teams spent the majority of the pit stop time underwater, but they will depart directly from a boat above Chrome Reef Hollows' location. Kojo and Kory, who arrived at 11:58 A.M…"_

The Petalburg Koopas glanced uneasily at the Dark Koopatrol standing between them. Celebrating near a ticking time bomb was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

_"…will depart at 11:58 P.M."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Serene silence sweetly caressed the seas like a soothing lullaby. Rocking gently, the dark water glimmered with the luminescence of the waxing moon and the twinkling stars. No one was around on the surface for miles, so it was peaceful. Very peaceful.

Unfortunately for peace incarnate, all would soon be lost. As the moon drew nearer to its apex and the local time approached midnight, that moment loomed ever closer.

Resting calmly on the water was a majestic boat of teak, 300-feet long, and not very unlike a Chinese junk of the Real World. Its massive rectangular sails featured a striped vertical design of yellow-red-yellow, a familiar sign to those waiting at the bow on top deck.

(_**Bloocheep Sea – Pit Stop Boat**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – 1****st**** to Depart, 11:58 P.M.**  
**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – 2****nd**** to Depart, 11:59 P.M.**

Though this vessel properly matched the culture of Pagoda Peak back in Leg 7, its representation as a potential war craft justified its presence here. The four Koopas standing around the relocated pit stop mat regarded themselves as warriors, two-on-two, locked in a heated war for supremacy. They had just fought the opening skirmish last leg, but with these burning desires already at a fever pitch, it felt like their rivalry had existed since the very beginning.

_"It's…pretty safe to say that we enlarged the target on our backs last leg. Everyone knows we're alive and kicking tail out here, and this new rivalry with Team Glitz Pit only pushes us to fight stronger." Kory smiled lightly at the interview camera. "Hopefully we can maintain this sort of momentum up to the finale. It's…improbable, but anything can happen, right?"_

Stepping up to the world map, the Petalkoopas not once broke eye contact with their adversaries. All four (as would the other three teams to follow) wore head-mounted flashlights. While Kojo, Kory, and Shellshock were technically not dressed for combat (only sporting an ocean blue, light gray, and sky blue windbreaker plus sunglasses and spiked accessories, respectively), Koopinator remained in his battle armor. However, something seemed off about him. His usual strict carriage appeared slightly slumped over, and his breathing did not look nor sound completely eupneic. Nonetheless, he came across as intimidating as ever.

_"I won't lie: I'm still angry with Shellshock for costing us our win right in front of the mat." Blunt as always, Koopinator delivered his thoughts with zero compunction and a straight face. "However, I can't let that impede our game play. Making mistakes is a normal part of life. All I can do is continue moving forward and working hard. What matters is first place in the very end…"_

Departure time hit, and Kojo ripped the clue envelope open. A blue folder, as expected…

"Route Info: 'Pilot a motorboat out to a marked buoy using only the provided equipment to find your next clue,'" he read.

_**Blaise**__: (wearing a ridiculously oversized pirate hat and looking none too happy about it) "Teams will now receive a dose of old-fashioned sailing life, or, more specifically, the way of the pirates. Although their boat is actually a Real World-design rum-runner capable of reaching up to 75 knots in calm seas, the navigation equipment at their disposal is considerably less hi-tech. Using only a dry compass, a mariner's astrolabe, a celestial map detailing major celestial bodies, an almanac, and a heavily-marked portolan chart, teams will have to travel 53 miles north to find one of six totem pole-shaped buoys 6-feet tall, each with an attached clue. If they spend more than 5 hours lost at sea, their Shy Guy escort will take over, only at penalty of the extra time lost to reach the buoys. However, if they surrender the wheel to their escort at any point before the 5-hour mark, it translates to a 2.5-hour penalty prior to check-in at the pit stop. And yes, our boat models can run that long, in case you were wondering."_

"'You have 15 Smash for this leg of the race.'" Kory pocketed the money in record time. "Let's go," Kojo urged, continuing to read the details while speed-walking.

Shortly after Kojo and Kory left, headed for the stern no doubt, Koopinator opened his team's clue and read aloud the same spiel.

"Hurry," he told Shellshock, who mutely nodded.

They gave chase to a disembarkation ladder near the ship's rear. Kojo and Kory had already boarded a motorboat, donned the compulsory lifejackets (for when the sea became air-breather unfriendly), and were currently trying to make heads or tails of the items their Shy Guy had given them.

"Okay, so this must be the map," Kory assumed, studying the portolan chart of the area. "Uh…okay. …Looks like the buoys are marked here, I think, but we aren't. Our current location isn't here."

"What the heck is this thing?" Kojo queried, holding up the ring-shaped instrument. "Um…okay, clue says it's the astrolabe…but its instructions don't make much sense to me."

"Here, can I see…?"

The mariner's astrolabe was used to determine a ship's latitude (north/south in relation to the Equator) at sea by sighting the altitude of a star of known declination (distance from the celestial equator, the projection of the planetary equator into space). Latitude would be ninety degrees, minus the measured altitude, plus the known declination. Once teams determined their latitude from the mariner's astrolabe, celestial map, and almanac, they could deduce that the slight latitude difference according to the portolan chart required them to travel either north or south. The compass's magnetized needle would assist with that part.

However, the instrument did nothing for west-east relationships. It was not disclosed that the buoys were, conveniently enough, either almost directly north or south of the pit stop boat. Teams would simply have to trust the single direction they were provided.

"It's too late at night for this…" Kojo moaned, not understanding the instructions.

"I'm not getting it either…" Kory mumbled, puzzled. "Alidade…?"

"Ali-what?"

On the other motorboat, the fighters understood the gist of the supplementary explanations. They fiddled with their equipment, trying to keep their work hidden from view. The latter part took little effort under the cloak of darkness and a couple of turned backs.

"That planet…the celestial map says that it's…alright…there." Koopinator penciled the reading onto extra space on the Route Info paper. "Okay, and the almanac…?"

"…Says this." Shellshock pointed to something on the page he'd been skimming. Koopinator wrote it down and did the math.

Suddenly, a motor roared to life, startling the two. Looking up, they found the other Koopa team pulling away. Kojo flashed a two-fingered sign at them – peace or victory, the intent was debatable. Their Shy Guy just stared, mask emotionless, as the motorboat sped away to the southeast.

"…Already?" Shellshock uttered in unhidden disbelief. "Dang…"

"For all we know, they could be wrong," Koopinator pointed out gruffly. He studied the portolan chart a moment and compared the numbers. "Hopefully I did this right. We're to go north."

In reality, Koopinator's measured altitude undershot the actual altitude of that particular star. Easy mistake, considering the instrument's tendency to err. Did it still yield the correct solution, though…?

"Where're they going, then? Fer all we know, they could be right, we could be wrong," Shellshock supplied.

Koopinator shot him a tired glare. "Do you want to trust me, or do you want to redo the calculations yourself?"

"I'm not—"

"We're not budging from this spot without directions."

"…" Shellshock mentally weighed his options a moment before sighing. "Fine. We'll go north and see where it takes us."

_"Arguing with him after my slip-up… I'd like to avoid it if possible." Shellshock said testily. "He's… I… It's not worth wasting time over." He turned away. "…Man I feel like crap right now…"_

Shellshock started up the rum-runner. While Koopinator monitored the compass, they ventured north.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Once they were out of Koopinator and Shellshock's vicinity, Kojo dropped his false bravado. The expression of nervousness now played on both their faces in stereo. Zipping along at top-speed, they were presently heading straight for who-knows-where.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to just distance ourselves from them like that?" Kory asked quizzically. He glanced sidelong at his partner while steering the boat.

"Well, yeah." Kojo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not like we were going to ally with them or anything, right?" At that thought, he scoffed. Did that really just come out of his mouth?

"…We could've followed them, y'know."

"That's just cheap play."

"It's _strategy_." Kory shook his head adamantly. "If they've got it, well…following at a distance works."

"No, no." Kojo waved it off. "We'll figure this out. It can't be too hard. Wouldn't want them capitalizing on our work, either; they might not get it. In the worst case scenario, we can just travel fifty-odd miles and then make a circle around where we started from. We'd get it eventually."

"How'll we even know when we've gone that far? I don't see an odometer on the dash."

"…We'll get this," Kojo insisted. Looking back and forth between the clue's instructions and the astrolabe, he frowned. "We'll get this…" Kory frowned even deeper.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Sea – Pit Stop Boat**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – 3****rd**** to Depart, 12:14 A.M.**

Wearing their respective black leather and blue jean jackets, the dating couple huddled together on the mat. His blue-furred highlights were back in short spikes, while her pink headband was back in place. When their time arrived, Pierre opened the envelope and handed the Route Info straightaway to Rana.

"Route Info: 'Pilot a motorboat out to a marked buoy using only the provided equipment to find your next clue. You have 15 Smash for this leg of the race.'"

"Present and accounted for," Pierre affirmed, sending it to the credit card. "Let's do this, babe!"

"Yeah!" They kissed briefly and headed off.

_"We're hanging in there, and we've proved that we're a good team. That's really good; we did well last leg. By making it this far, we're currently the highest-placing dating couple on this series." Rana grinned happily. "We emerged from a disbanded alliance and are still going strong. I couldn't ask for more except that we make it to the Top Three and…do our best, and…well, get the gold, of course. First on the first and final legs would be picture perfect."_

Settling into their motorboat, the Squeeks pounced on the gear. Prior knowledge and experience led their computations.

"Been forever since I saw one of these…" commented an amused Rana. She held up the astrolabe and aligned it with Twila's essence. "I'll go ahead and use the moon for reference. Could you check the almanac for the declination please, babe?"

"Course." Pierre obeyed and located the correct page in the book. While he did so, Rana observed a reading and jotted it down.

"Double check this for me…let's get this right on the first go."

"Alrighty…" He accepted the astrolabe and made a measurement of his own before glancing at his girlfriend's answer. "I'm only like one degree over you, so I'm pretty sure we got it."

"Great!" Rana hurriedly worked through the basic math, Pierre watching over her shoulder just in case. They then took the resultant latitude and located it on the portolan chart's grid.

"Okay…south." Pierre stated. "Really hoping the buoys aren't out to the west or east from here."

"I wouldn't think so." Rana turned on the motor and offered the wheel. "You wanna drive?"

"Gladly."

While Rana clutched the compass and map close, Pierre took off due south. The direct opposite of their former allies…

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

Speeding along at a range between 65-70 knots, the fighters made few attempts at idle chatter. They had verbally cleared the tripping incident during the pit stop, but it was clear that unresolved tension still remained, over twelve hours later. At a recording crew member's prompting, Shellshock, the driver, narrated some of his thoughts to the camera.

"Well, we're headed north. Koopinator did the astrolabe stuff, and…" Slight hesitation. "…I trust that he did it right. So now all we can do is keep on going for fifty-three miles and hope we got it right." Shellshock paused contemplatively, giving his teammate a fleeting glimpse. There was a slight frown. "No idea where anyone else is right now."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Sea – Pit Stop Boat**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – 4****th**** to Depart, 12:26 A.M.**

Stepping out from their fifth straight fourth-place finish, the longest consecutive chain in this series yet, the Pianta Parlor's representatives were determined to move _up_ in the rankings. Like a floating ball of colorful cotton candy, Lahla flaunted her standard ensemble of the past few legs – hot pink windbreaker, cerise bowtie, and cat-ear headband. Rocko repeated his outfit similarly: black leather jacket and sunglasses (like a motorcyclist!) and standard leaf skirt (like a Hawaiian!).

"'You have 15 Smash for this leg of the race,'" Lahla concluded.

"Runnin' another late night leg… Joy." Rocko muttered, cashing the change. The Kitty Boo giggled.

_"I think it's right messed up how we left the Roadblock first and dropped to fourth by the end. I thought for sure we'd place higher, but that just wasn't our leg. Well…it just wasn't my leg," Lahla hastily corrected herself. "Ol' Rocko literally pulled all the weight, and that ain't how things work 'round here. We're a team, not a one-Pianta army. I gotta keep givin', even when it looks like there's nothin' to give, and, y'know, sideline support just don't cut it. That's the easy way out. I gotta show that we've made it here offa my efforts, too!"_

"What is _this_ stuff?" Lahla made a face at the objects waiting in the motorboat. "Never seen any o' it at the harbor."

"…Da Route Info's got instructions, right?" Neither was too keen on the idea of willingly taking a penalty just to go someplace.

"Oh yeah, that it does, hon! Yep!" Lahla grinned brightly and retrieved the supplemental text. "Now let's see here…"

They spent nearly ten minutes fiddling with the astrolabe ("Looks like the rejected babe of a candleholder and a chandelier," Lahla remarked offhandedly) before having the epiphany on how to use it. By a combination of natural and human error, Rocko obtained a number ten degrees off the actual altitude of the relatively bright star used for reference.

"Subtract this, add that…and voilà! Here's our magic number!" Lahla applauded. "Now, what's it say to do with this…?"

After briefly consulting with the portolan chart, they concluded…

"We gotta go north!" proclaimed Lahla.

Rocko took the wheel. His partner misinterpreted the compass at first, sending them careening south a ways – "Oh shroom!" she cried when she realized her blunder – but they got on their intended course in due time.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Wonder how far we've gone…" Pierre murmured.

"The boat's got a speedometer, right?" Rana queried, looking over at the model's rather limited assortment of dashboard tools. The technical term, due to the vehicle being of nautical nature, was actually 'pitometer log.'

"Yeah, but no odometer, which is really inconvenient," Pierre replied.

"…You know what else is inconvenient?" Without waiting for the typical 'What?' she answered herself, "The thing's in knots! I don't remember the conversion, do you?"

At this news, Pierre bit his lip. "Afraid not, babe."

"I was going to work backwards on that with my watch…ugh!" Rana groaned. "The one time a piece of knowledge like that's useful…"

"S'okay. We'll get it," he reassured.

_"I don't think too many people really think about it, but getting lost at sea, at night, without anyone around to help you is a scary thought." Pierre smiled sardonically at the camera. "Ironic, since we just came out of the Bloocheep Sea, where Rana and I actually felt…somewhat at home, or something like that."_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

At the fighters' rum-runner, Koopinator seemed even more slumped over than before. Shellshock continued driving, head sweeping circumspectly around to shine the flashlight as they progressed.

"Goin' okay?" Shellshock glanced at his partner.

"…Yes." It didn't have its usual composed edge to it. Weird.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

By this point, Kory had lowered the boat's speed to around 20 knots. He drove aimlessly while Kojo continued fumbling with the mariner's astrolabe.

"Would you hold the thing in a straight path?" Kojo requested edgily. "I can't…see anything with you turning us all around and stuff."

"Alright."

"I still don't get this…" Kojo muttered to himself, eyes darting between the instrument held aloft in one hand and the papers in the other. "You pick a reference point, hold the thing like so, and…but which number do you read…?"

In a way, this was ironic. The team that pursued the Future Dream Fast Forward and located two galaxies on heavily crowded maps was having trouble on an astronomy-related task two legs later.

"What are we supposed to…?" Shaking his head side-to-side slowly, Kojo stared at the thing in intense confusion.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Think everyone's also goin' north?" Lahla asked casually.

Rocko gave a noncommittal shrug. "Wouldn't be surprised." He was keeping the rum-runner at a near-steady 72 knots.

"I sure hope they ain't, and I sure hope we're right. I'd like an advantage right 'bout now, y'know?"

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"This'd be kinda romantic if it weren't so disconcerting, huh?" Rana had let the earlier pit log issue go in favor of creating conversation to pass the time. "It's really nice and quiet out here, loud motorboat aside."

"But it's so dark. I mean, yeah, we've got the stars and moon and all up there, but…" Pierre trailed off, searching for what he meant to say. With her, he always meant to answer truthfully. "It feels kinda like the blackness could swallow you up or something. It's creepy."

Incidentally, the black Shy Guy stationed in the row of three seats behind them contributed nothing. Just sat there, maybe eavesdropping, maybe not. And furthermore, in the dark, his hazy white mask stuck out like a floating ghost face out of nowhere. That was creepier. Pierre and Rana were too wrapped up with each other (under a starlit sky) to notice.

"Speaking of which, it begs the question how we're going to see the buoys," Pierre realized. "Our flashlights aren't that strong, and for all we know, we could just zip right by."

"True." Rana reached up and removed the mount from her head. "When we start getting close, I'll sweep mine back and forth."

"Atta girl. See, this is why I love you, you smartypants you." Giggling and feeling a slight flush on her cheeks, Rana erased any possible retort and chose to take the compliment for what it was.

"Oh, Pierre, you are so sweet…"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"We've been going for a while now," Shellshock relayed to the camera. "Dunno how far we've gone, but we've been going fast and going for a while, says my watch, so…hope we're right and we see it soon."

Standing up, Koopinator had adopted the strategy Rana spoke of. He waved his flashlight side-to-side in slow, purposeful arcs, akin to a lighthouse beacon if it were limited to a semicircle track. His mouth jutted open slightly, teeth grit in silent concentration. If they were correct in going north, the chances of missing the buoys altogether weren't exactly negligible, and they could easily zip by unknowingly. And that…would be bad.

"This would've been a great Grodus task…" Shellshock muttered quietly to himself, missing his convo buddy Crump terribly in this one-sided silence.

Koopinator gave no indication of hearing.

(_**Buoys**_)

**UNKNOWN TEAM**

An hour or so after their departure, one team happened across six unnaturally fluorescent objects in the middle of the ocean. A very faint green, like pastel lime ectoplasm, emanated from the eye and mouth holes of the Shy Guy carvings comprising the totem poles. Thanks to this eerie feature, the buoys could be spotted from a reasonable distance if one paid enough attention.

Which team had reached these markers and gone the correct way?

Those with no prior astrolabe experience, the north-followers? Koopinator and Shellshock? Lahla and Rocko?

Maybe the couple with full confidence in the south? Pierre and Rana?

Or perhaps Kojo and Kory stumbled upon it by dumb luck?

The rum-runner parked alongside a buoy, and its occupants yanked the waiting envelope from the pole's middle. One of them scanned the line of other totem poles with his flashlight, revealing all the other envelopes to be intact.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"First ones here, oh yes!" Shellshock fist pumped. "We beat Kojo and Kory," he added under his breath.

"Route Info," Koopinator began. "'Pilot yourselves to Shy Guy Beach and locate the Masquerade Beach House.'"

_**Blaise**__: "The Shy Guy escort will mark a specific landing spot on the portolan chart, allowing teams to travel approximately 12 miles east to Shy Guy Beach, highly noted for its levels of criminal activity. Once their boat has been secured at the marked dock, they will need to head over to the Masquerade Beach House, a former pirate hideout now used as a quasi-resort for the limited tourism that this region receives. Inside, teams will find their next clue."_

Leaning forward, the Shy Guy marked an 'X' on the map, indicating the new destination. Koopinator nodded at him in thanks, eyed it, and held up the compass to recheck their direction.

But something unexpected hit at that moment.

Koopinator sneezed without warning.

Startled, Shellshock swiveled his head toward his partner. "Um, gesundheit, dude."

In response, Koopinator promptly sneezed a second time, miserably sniffling in the aftermath.

"Uh, gesundheit again."

And a third. This time, however, Koopinator unintentionally lost his grip on the compass (miraculously not the portolan chart, though). Before either of them could react, the handheld tool flew into the air, bounced off the boat's outer side edge, caught the moonlight mockingly, and splashed into the ocean for a quiet exit. Grimacing, the Dark Koopatrol cursed his misfortune.

"Aw dang, the compass." Shellshock peered over the side. "You gotta be kidding me…" Unlike the waters back in the Bloocheep Sea area, some forces of unknown origination gave these the typical choppiness and turbulence expected of normal oceans (no one really dared to question why such a difference even existed). Though buoyant, the compass swiftly went with the flow and escaped just out of reach. "Don't suppose you have another one…" He directed this at the Shy Guy.

"Unfortunately, no. Plus, I cannot allow you to get in the water to retrieve it."

"Really? Shoot!" Shellshock glanced at his partner with a peeved expression. "Not even just like, ten seconds?"

"Sorry, but no."

Supplementary text informed them that replacements of any navigational equipment were available back at the boat hosting the pit stop. However…returning now was out of the question. They were already here at the next route marker, for crying out loud!

Huffing in annoyance, Shellshock quickly wracked his brain for another solution. "…Okay… We approached from…" Aligning next to the buoy had required a shift in position, so he had to think about the recalibration. "…_that_ direction, didn't we?" This, he directed to Koopinator, and received an ashamed, but assured, nod in return. "So…we're heading _that_ way, then."

"It's not _directly_ east of the buoys," Koopinator corrected, displaying the portolan chart. He traced his finger along a projected trajectory. "It's…slightly south."

"Well, alright then," Shellshock sneered a little. "Guess we'll just have to eyeball it, huh?"

Choosing to avoid snapping back, Koopinator just nodded once. He sneezed again as they pulled away from the buoys, thankfully to no severe consequence.

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Yawning lightly, Lahla glanced back down at the compass and portolan chart. Still on their designated track – straight north. Good.

"Not much goin' on this time o' night," Lahla remarked to the camera. "No clue where anyone else is, either…'cept the 'tails, but they don't count just yet."

Having momentarily run out of things to say, she stared straight ahead at the expanse of dark sea before them. Rocko, never really one to speak unless spoken to, remained nonvocal. His concentration was solely on driving and maintaining a high speed. Their traveling velocity continuously whipped their loose articles about, ruffling Lahla's cat ears and Rocko's leaves.

"Hope someone else got at least a teensy bit lost," she added straight facedly, "and that it ain't us."

** KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"I'm really not liking this. We've been wandering around for over an hour, and we _still_ have no idea where we're going." Kory gazed anxiously over at his partner.

"I'm working on it, man, I'm working." Kojo had eventually obtained a reading with the mariner's astrolabe and calculated their approximate latitude. Unfortunately, his measurement was extremely far off, and he'd concluded they were to continue heading south. Even more unfortunately, he was having problems figuring out how to work the compass.

_"Honestly I've never had to use an actual compass in my life," Kojo explained. "I can work with the compass rose on a map, but the actual device and all its spinning… I just wasn't getting it, and it was really frustrating."_

"Just keep going straight the way we're going right now. I'm pretty sure we'll find it soon." Insecurity heavily laced that claim, and they both knew it.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

The odds that both Pierre and Rana would obtain incorrect astrolabe results were lower than everyone else's; they had advance knowledge how to use the tool and even double-checked their work. Yet, as proved by Koopinator and Shellshock's locating of the buoys north of the starting location, the Squeek archaeologists were _wrong_. The odds were against them.

"Our ride's gotten kinda bumpier," Pierre told the camera, alluding to their current battle with the waves. At some point he had allowed Rana a turn at the wheel to experience driving the rum-runner. "It's still enjoyable though, even with the lack of scenery."

"…How far do you think we've gone, babe?" Rana asked arbitrarily.

"Wish I could answer, but I don't have a clue."

"We've been traveling for a good while now…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Bloocheep Sea – Pit Stop Boat**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Last to Depart, 1:28 A.M.**

On the very first leg, the miniature dragons had placed eleventh, edging out the season's Puni team. They'd been the last ones to depart that night, but reemerged strong, using their Fast Forward to place fourth and overcome the Yield. This was their second time leaving a pit stop in last place. A repeat of fourth like that, sans Fast Forward, was the minimum they desired to feel safe.

"'Pilot a motorboat out to a marked buoy…'" Gloomtail was reading. The two wore their respective blue and pink quadruped-modified jackets.

_"Grodus and Crump are gone, the dumb X-Nauts are gone! Yippee! They went bye-bye, and we partied so hard at the pit stop! We had a mad party boat!" Hooktail joked, laughing. "That was the icing on the cake, getting the Mismatch Rod and seeing them eliminated in the same leg! Both things will make our ride so much easier in the future."_

Once their lifejackets were strapped on, the brother and sister took a gander at the navigation equipment. One look at the mariner's astrolabe, one glimpse at the portolan chart and celestial map, one glance at the almanac, and one peek at each other's expressions (forget the compass!).

"You're taking us!" they chorused together at the red Shy Guy. He stared at them a moment, as if asking 'Are you sure?'

"Go!"

"Now!"

_"We're bright enough to know when we can't win a battle, and that stuff looked hopeless. It was all like Bonetail's age." Gloomtail sounded pleased with himself, having made a dig at his absent older brother. "So, why waste time trying to figure it out when we can skip it for an easier way? We weren't _TOO _worried about the penalty, since we pretty much _KNEW_ some of the other teams would take it too (don't ask us how, just a gut feeling). Now that Grodie is gone, the overall average IQ has dropped. Just a bit. We're keeping it up there."_

_ "It was like, the smartest move we've ever made. Big problem-saver," Hooktail added._

Two and a half hours automatically tacked onto their pit stop arrival. Was foregoing self-direction in favor of immediate results the best choice in this situation?

Gloomtail and Hooktail couldn't have cared less at the moment. They sat back, relaxed, and basked in the knowledge that they came to a mutual agreement without dissension. Building the rum-runner to a decent cruising speed, their Shy Guy took them north. Maybe they could even squeeze in a nap along the way.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"I… I don't know what to do right now," Kojo admitted in a strained inflection, placing the compass and astrolabe beside him. He stood up and looked around helplessly. They were still traveling, albeit at only 30 knots while discussing a possible course of action. "We're out here, lost in the middle of nowhere!"

"And whose fault is that…?" Kory mumbled to himself.

"Are you sure you don't wanna give this stuff a shot?"

"I doubt I could figure that stuff out, dude." Kory shook his head vehemently. "It sounded like a foreign language to me back at the pit stop, so…"

"Well… What do you think we should do, man? Should we just wait out the rest of the five hours?"

"Ideally, yeah. I wouldn't want to take the penalty. Sounds too risky." Biting his lip, Kory weighed the other heavy issue on both their minds. "But then it's also equally risky just staying out here. It's _five_ hours."

"For all we know, whatever's ahead doesn't rely on operating times." Kojo nodded in agreement. "Teleporting somewhere isn't too far out…or maybe we'll need to reserve a ranking spot. _Something_."

"But then again, what the heck could be open this time of night? There's like always an equalizer…"

Both sighed heavily in frustration.

"Which one is worse…?" Kojo held his head in his hands, frustrated.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

It occurred out of the blue.

The present zephyrs classified as gentle sea breezes that one could barely feel.

However, a rum-runner zooming along at around 67 knots created a deflection of air mirroring a powerful wind force.

One second of carelessness was all it took…for Pierre to lose his grip on _both_ the portolan chart and celestial map.

"Oh gosh, the maps!" he yelled frantically, feeling them ripped from his fingers.

"What? The maps? What happened, babe?" Rana whipped to look at her partner's face, panicked. He was standing on his chair, facing backwards and straining to see something rapidly disappearing into the distant darkness.

"Aw, _shoot_!"

(_**en route to Shy Guy Beach**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"I…don't feel…so good…"

Spoken so softly that they barely passed the threshold of hearing against the overpowering motor, those disjointed fragments carried an implicit meaning that Shellshock registered only after a few moments. Alarm crossed his features, and his head darted over to find Koopinator holding a gloved hand to his mouth, red eyes squinted in distress.

"Oh, crap!" were the only words he could manage aloud. _Not on me man, not on me, anywhere but on me!_

Releasing the throttle, Shellshock sent the rum-runner skipping across the waves with perhaps a higher degree of jostling than before. Good idea in his head, but not in action. The attempt to slow down pushed his teammate over the edge.

Koopinator threw himself over the side with not a second to spare, promptly vomiting his dinner violently into the ocean.

A million thoughts zipped through Shellshock's mind, not one related to approaching that partway prone form. He leaned away in his seat with a look of revulsion particularly at the noise, completely unsure how to react except by staying as far away as possible.

"Please don't make me sick…" he murmured, now beginning to feel slightly queasy.

Retching until nothing else came out, Koopinator coughed deeply, trying to clear his system of the remnants. By the time he was wiping the bile and saliva from his beak, the boat was merely drifting along.

"Um…you feeling okay?" Shellshock offered uncertainly.

"What does it…look like…?" Koopinator retorted weakly, shooting him a disgruntled glare. He shook his hand over the water in a vain attempt to fling off the mixture of fluids.

"Oh gosh, that's…" Shellshock looked away uncomfortably.

"Shut up. Don't complain. It's a normal body reaction that…everybodyggh…" The telltale gurgling that forced its way into his speech spurred Koopinator to swivel back around and lean over the boat's side once more. Another wave of nausea overtook him, and he heaved again into the water.

Feeling his own face start to turn seasick green, Shellshock covered his ears and turned away. Fortunately, Koopinator reached his dry heaves faster this time, having less available in his system to throw up. Breathing irregularly, he climbed over the seats to retrieve a partially-filled water bottle from his backpack.

"Do we need to…stop for a bit?" Shellshock regarded his partner with a concerned and scrutinizing gaze. "You look kinda ill."

"I'll… I'll be fine," Koopinator waved away the offer, "just, just go slower. We're getting close anyway…"

_"I've thrown up from overworking myself before through training, but seasickness feels very different," Koopinator recalled. "I…wouldn't advise trying it out on a whim."_

An unreadable expression on his face, the Shy Guy forgotten on the sidelines stared openly at the…tarnished waters. Koopinator worked on rehydrating himself, while Shellshock started driving once more.

(_**Buoys**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Only one other is gone! Woot, woot!" Lahla shouted in exuberant celebration. "We're in _second_, hon! Us parlor workers did it right!" _And some others didn't!_ "Yeah!"

"Sweet." Rocko said simply, barely masking his own glee. "'Route Info: 'Pilot youseselves ta Shy Guy Beach and locate da Masquerade Beach House.'"

Wordlessly the Shy Guy reached over to mark the portolan chart, seriously spooking Lahla, who'd completely forgotten he was along for the ride.

"Okay, so…right and down a lil'?" Lahla guessed, comparing the relative location indicators. Scanning their surroundings, she lifted an arm and pointed in a seemingly random direction. "…Thattaway!"

Her terminology was off, but her reading rang true. Their trajectory was set to shoot almost directly to the unseen pier.

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"We're hopelessly lost at sea, and we've been out for…at least one and a half hours." Kory frowned at his watch and at his partner. "I'm honestly just ready to call it quits and take the penalty, man."

"Is that really a good idea, though?" Kojo asked, uncertainty and something of a desperate plea evident in his voice.

Kory scowled slightly, the last remaining crumbs of his patience continuing to be ground into molecular dust. They had traded the role of devil's advocate too many times over the past who-knows-how-long, throwing out this idea and that concern. And it was getting them absolutely nowhere. Literally, since they had now halted the boat completely to discuss this matter. But it seemed more and more that there was nothing to discuss.

It was late, it was dark, they were tired, and they were lost.

(Two clueless guys incapable of working an astrolabe and a compass correctly!)

Why waste all this energy on one task – the first one at that – when an entire leg waited ahead of them? The other teams had encountered challenges they weren't so hot at before and survived to continue racing…just look at Gloomtail and Hooktail, who struggled with practically everything and were still here. Like cockroaches, they stayed alive, even after repeated game-threatening difficulties. What would, or rather, what _could_ prevent Kojo and Kory from doing the same?

…But then again, all it really took was one factor to initiate one's undoing, right? Normal time lost from difficulties with a task versus that _plus_ a time penalty? It sounded like a very plausible candidate…

And now, they didn't even have a Fast Forward in reserve.

"I'm…I'm gonna make this your call," Kory decided.

"What? My call?" Kojo repeated incredulously. "Dude, that's so unfair! You can't just pin all the blame on me if we end up being eliminated!"

"I'm not!" Kory insisted edgily. "But we need to make up our minds and do something now! I don't wanna be stuck out here arguing for another three hours! Whether it means we sleep it all or let him," here he indicated the Shy Guy on standby with an emphatic jab of the finger, "take over now, we gotta pick!"

Though his perspective of this argument was marred by resentment, Kojo recognized his partner's frustration. Kory rarely lost his cool. Things must've gone downhill between them fast, but where?

"This isn't cool, man." Kojo muttered. Kory huffed and looked away.

_"Neither of us knows what happened, but our teamwork really fell apart on the boat. We just weren't getting the navigation equipment for some reason, so I guess we ended up taking out our frustrations on each other." Kory disclosed his take on the spat with a degree of reluctance and embarrassment. "We haven't had an off moment like that for awhile, so it was a shocker when we realized what'd happened."_

A period of lengthy silence passed before one of them spoke again.

"I…trust your hunches more than I do mine," Kory offered as his shifty explanation. Kojo immediately rejected it, shaking his head.

"That doesn't change the fact that all the pressure's still gonna be on me," he countered, scowling. Kneading his neck, he sighed. "…Look. I'm willing to take the penalty now and deal with the consequences later…we'll just have to give this 200 percent to make up for it."

"…Fine with me," Kory confirmed after a moment's hesitation. They both immediately seemed uncomfortable.

Hoping that their "time-saving" decision would not be in vain, the Petalkoopas placed their Shy Guy in control. (They could've made his job hard, going out to nowhere like this…! Thank goodness for his secret GPS…) Meanwhile, Gloomtail and Hooktail slept tighter, somehow knowing their hunch was rewarded.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, babe, I don't have any idea how—!"

"Shh, it's alright babe, it's okay…we can still do this…"

The last few minutes had been filled with Pierre's frantic apologies and Rana's gentle efforts to console him. Their boat was stopped somewhere in the middle of the ocean, and Pierre's expression made it seem as if he was an upset castaway.

"You have every right to be mad—"

"But I'm not. I'm not." Rana reiterated firmly. "This…makes it harder, but we can overcome this. It's not the end."

"Right…" Pierre nodded in a dazed manner.

Rana continued piloting in the same direction as before. Though the chances of losing more loose articles were slim, she still slowed down to prevent Pierre's composure from flying away.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Given the word "beach," among one's first inclinations were to imagine sparkling sands, sparkling waters, sparkling sunshine, and a lighthearted atmosphere welcoming all vacationers to have themselves a good time. Ice cream, sand castles, surfing, volleyball, exotic wildlife, night bonfires! Fun, fun, FUN!

Unfortunately, Shy Guy Beach did not earn all the checkmarks on that list. The coastline appeared…ravaged, exuding an inhospitable aura that spoke of danger, bloodshed, and…strife that did not deserve to return to the open. Considering the sort of activities that went on, the landscape was in a decent enough condition, though curious craters created ugly blotches on the sand.

A decent-sized wooden dock extended from a natural hill as the land sloped to meet the tide, various stones marking the ignored border. Not too far from it stood a not-altogether unpleasant two-story building. Recently restored from its shadier days by a new paint job and interior refurbishing, the Masquerade Beach House held a _somewhat_ disturbing quality around itself. At least one exterior plaque acknowledged its history as a pirate hangout (and of the more…immoral persuasion, too), not to mention the several proud displays of history within. …And some tourists were insane enough to _pay_ to stay there?

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Marked Pier**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

Losing the compass at sea had no serious detriment to the fighters. Without it, they hit land slightly north several hundred yards of their intended target, but they spotted the dock quickly enough. Their Shy Guy led them in securing the rum-runner before allowing them to leave.

"Still in first," Shellshock noted. Indeed, theirs was the only watercraft currently docked. "Good to know."

Backpacks in tow, they speedily walked up the wooden planks, onto a brief stretch of grass and dirt, and over to the Masquerade Beach House. At this late (or early, depending on perspective) hour, dim cylindrical overhead and floor lanterns illuminated the property. Several shallow steps led to a gated entryway, past which an indoor courtyard of sorts separated the building into two halves.

The teams' largest concern regarding this route marker was that operating hours limited access, and a stressful night's hard work would amount to nothing. To the relief of Koopinator and Shellshock, the lodging…was open. They retrieved a clue from the stand placed in the courtyard's center circle.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Fast Forward…plus a Roadblock." Koopinator eyed the green and red folders, while Shellshock pulled the '1' placeholder. Naturally, he inquired into the main track. "'Whose sights are on target?'"

_**Blaise**__: (standing aboard a pirate ship and still wearing the oversized hat) "A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform, and no one team member may perform more than eight on the entire race."_

_"In this Roadblock, participants will adopt the role of Shy Guy Beach's greatest protectors…and scalawags. The pirates, who call themselves 'The Crimson.' Firstly, they will transport themselves in a wooden rowing boat out to the pirates' current vessel, _Carmine_, and infiltrate the lowermost deck via a rope ladder into a porthole. Then, they will need to lug one 5-pound cannonball from storage up two decks to the open air. Each participant will have access to a cannon that he or she will fire to hit a target on the beach; missing the target means making another trip to retrieve another cannonball. Once team members hit their mark, they will receive their next clue."_

"I've done fewer Roadblocks so far, so it's my turn," Shellshock announced. He took the folder and read the details, a relatively neutral expression set on his face. "…Doesn't sound _too_ hard."

"We never passed by a—" Koopinator paused here to sniff and cough loudly, "—a pirate ship on the way."

Further investigation showed them that a nearby post with colored arrow signs labeled "FAST FORWARD" and "ROADBLOCK" directed them to opposite ends of the beach. Additionally, a posted notice declared the operating hours of both to be 10 AM to 8 PM. This was the dreaded equalizer, unfortunately. All they had to show for their work was dibs at the Roadblock in the morning.

"Least we have a place to crash for the night," Shellshock realized, "and you can get over…whatever it is you've got."

Koopinator coughed irritably and glared at him. They claimed a vacant room and posted the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the outer door handle.

But unfortunately, that request would not be honored tonight.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Buoys**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Almost unwillingly, the dragons awakened. After some time, the rum-runner's roar had become mere ambience; the silence was what brought them forth from their slumber.

"'P…Pilot yourselves to Shy Guy Birch—Beach and locate the Mask…Masquerade Beach House,'" Hooktail read groggily. "Oh…looks like wez gotta do work…"

Shaking the sleep from their systems as best as they could, they observed the "X" the Shy Guy drew on their hardly-touched portolan chart.

"So we're here…" Gloomtail placed a paw on the buoys' location.

"Uh-huh…" Hooktail nodded.

"And we gotta go…there…" Gloomtail yawned, moving his paw to the new marking.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Here…to…there…"

"Yeah…"

"Huh…"

…

Back at the pit stop, the quadrupeds had feared the astrolabe would primarily be their biggest headache and an unpleasant way to begin the leg. All the other junk thrown in would just elevate things to the level of migraine. Except…

Although he hated the device, Gloomtail actually had some basic knowledge on how to work a compass, although it was extremely rusty from disuse ("The thing's as old as me, not the other way around…" he claimed, "or wait, is it the other way…"). Since the mariner's astrolabe, celestial chart, and almanac were out of the picture now, he didn't feel so put off by the number of confusing doohickeys to deal with. He grumbled something and set the compass against the portolan chart.

Plus, the last thing they needed now was _another_ penalty. Included with this particular Route Info was an addendum that the Shy Guy's services would tack on another one hour to the pit stop check-in time. While skating by the first task with blissful ignorance and one penalty was…acceptable (and risky!), taking a second voluntarily was cutting it close. They had (unknowingly) guessed correctly that someone would join them with the 2.5-hour obstacle, but the chances of another team (preferably the same one) accepting another hour weren't as high.

So, after a minute or two of drowsy calculation and complaint, they set the course directly east. Once they hit the shore, they planned to simply follow it south to the dock.

"Well, I guess I'll drive, too. Do all the work and take all the credit…" Gloomtail snuggled into the seat before the wheel. Hooktail glared at him halfheartedly, but made no protest.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Masquerade Beach House**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Following a successful journey to the marked pier and an uneventful returning of the rum-runner, the Pianta Parlor employees checked in at the hotel, still holding second.

"Been a while since we got this number," Lahla commented, flashing the '2' sticker to the camera. "We'll take it, though! We made, like, no mistakes tonight, and we got a pretty good placin' to show for it right now. So, yeah, I'm happy!"

Not often had the thought to utilize the Fast Forward arisen in either mind. It remained down; both checked the Roadblock clue expectantly.

"I guess dis Roadblock is mine, too…even out de counts." Rocko decided. He scanned the upcoming challenge's details…and grinned faintly. "Sounds up my alley…strengd task. Partially."

"That's awesome, hon!" Lahla couldn't help but smile at the news as well. "This is flowin' nice for us!"

Pleased at their worry-free trip so far, the two disappeared into one of the rooms. Welcome, rest, welcome…

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"I get the feeling that we've been going for a really, really long time now…" Rana said worriedly.

"You don't think we missed it, do you?" Pierre asked quietly.

"I… I don't know. I mean, we both used the astrolabe… Individually, too…" Rana brushed at her fur nervously with one paw, keeping the other on the wheel. "I don't see how…"

"We'll find it, babe…" Pierre pecked her softly on the cheek, taking special care not to disrupt her driving. He had one arm over her far shoulder and was rubbing it calmly. "We'll find it…"

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Having placed their fate in the hands of their Shy Guy and at the mercy of time, the Petalkoopas weren't making much conversation with each other just for the sake of talking. Neither was too happy about the sizable time penalty awaiting them in the near future, and the paranoia was already polluting their heads.

"We're going straight for the buoys now." Kojo told the obvious to the camera. "We could be in last…hopefully not."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Masquerade Beach House**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"So…we're in…third. Means that someone was dumb enough to get behind us."

Not having checked the totem pole buoys for how many envelopes remained, the dragons found the dock's two parked motorboats and stand's three posted stickers an amusing surprise. It woke them up somewhat. Then again, so did the troublesome task of docking their rum-runner with a surprisingly loud Shy Guy barking reprimands at them for doing it all wrong.

"I bet…one set-o'-dummies is Rocko and Lahla, but I actually don't know who the others could be," Hooktail commented offhandedly. She picked the '3' and treasured it.

"Not like it matters who, right? …Fast Forward!" Gloomtail exclaimed, promptly tossing it away. "Roadblock! 'Whose sights are on target?' It's your turn, sis…I've done more already."

"Fine, fine…" If she'd done more than skim over the Roadblock's details, she probably wouldn't have felt that way.

So far, no bickering. Strange (only somewhat, since they were snoozing over half the time), but a welcome improvement to their chances. They punctuated the end of their night's work by slamming their room door as loudly as they could to disobey the "DO NOT DISTURB" signs in an indirect manner. In their respective rooms, Koopinator, Shellshock, and Rocko were jolted awake by the unwelcome noise.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Buoys**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"_Three_ teams beat us here…shoot." Kojo pushed the matter no further, ripping open an envelope. The still faces etched into the totem pole watched him apathetically. "Route Info: 'Pilot yourselves to Shy Guy Beach and locate the Masquerade Beach House.' Oh, great…"

Emotionlessly, the Shy Guy drew the new indicator on their portolan chart. Kojo and Kory stared at it a moment before simultaneously groaning.

"We've got no choice but to give this a shot…" Kory muttered.

"I still don't get how to use this, though," Kojo reminded him, holding up the compass with disdain.

Still puzzled beyond belief by the old-school navigation equipment, the two turned to the sailing chart alone. A map, they could handle, at least…

"…Wherever this place is, it's east of here, and slightly south," Kory summarized. "If we had at least one reference direction, we could figure this out."

"And…we can't do anything with how we got here."

"Right, since we have no clue what direction we came from."

That momentary flame was extinguished the moment it crackled into existence. Had they tracked their movements, a slim chance existed that the Shy Guy's approach angle could have provided the clue they needed. Their erratic zigzagging erased that possibility, wiped it clear. Next idea, please. (Picking a random direction was absolutely out of the question now that this 2.5-hour penalty applied.)

Finally, Kojo grabbed something useful. Rudimentary knowledge, a piece of information one didn't have to study advanced astronomy to know. So basic, yet so lifesaving at the same time.

"The Big Dipper! Ursa Major points north!" he remembered suddenly, voice expanding in an ecstatic crescendo. "It points _north_!"

Kory gazed at him wide-eyed a moment. Then, he shot his view to the sky, and they frantically scanned the heavens for the world's most famous constellation. With an ardent point of the finger ("THERE!" Kojo all but yelled), their lifesaver was found.

"Thank heavens," Kory muttered half-jokingly. He swapped seats, allowing Kojo the victory drive.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Masquerade Beach House**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"We'll take this right now…it's not last." Kojo plucked the '4' sticker and flashed the camera a weary grin.

The energy from the constellation epiphany now wearing off since the deed was done, the Koopas trudged wearily into an unoccupied room. It'd been a long and stressful night, and they were just glad it was now over.

Those nice white beds sure looked comfy...

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Buoys**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

By this point, the Squeeks definitely knew something was wrong. They had been traveling over _three_ hours. Though the expanse of ocean provided them nothing useful for frame of reference, it was obvious they were and had been zipping quite fast out here. And at this speed…surely they had traveled _fifty-four_ miles by now. Surely.

"I just don't get what could have gone wrong, though," Rana shook her head.

Wisely they had stopped the rum-runner to discuss this issue. Sitting behind them, the Shy Guy waited. Listened. Prepared to offer his services upon their surrender.

"We… We both made a reading on the astrolabe, and our results agreed," she continued. "And…we kept moving our flashlights. We would've seen it, wouldn't we? I mean, how…?"

"I…honestly don't know, babe." Pierre massaged her shoulders soothingly. At times like this, remaining calm was key. He'd gotten plenty of practice, often encountering tight spots in his shady work to catch the eye of the Robbos. Circumstances were different here, but the principle was essentially the same. "Wish I did, though…"

It was 3:45 in the morning. For Pierre and Rana, racing along in a transport at such hours was nothing new. One previous occasion was back in Leg 4, when a costly flight mistake sent them traveling backwards through the Sarasaland course in a taxi. But six legs later, things had definitely changed. The game's intensity escalated by the day, and the game itself continued to present more challenging obstacles. Stress was constantly mounting. Sleep was not always a privilege. They'd made it this far and overcome so much already…but the future promised nothing but even more difficulties. At present, this one seemed inescapable. No viable solution presented itself.

The lack of results here was frustrating. By all rights, the two archeologists who carried experience with the tools in this task should have breezed through easily. But here they were now, lost at sea. In the back of their minds, they both recognized the likelihood of having maintained the middle position as nonexistent. They had to assume they were in last.

"…Listen. I know this sounds crazy, but," Pierre let his eyes wander momentarily, trying to compose his thoughts before dispensing them, "maybe we should try heading back north. There's a chance we…both got something wrong."

"You think…?" Rana sighed, sounding unconvinced. She rubbed her temples, then removed her mask to do likewise to her eyes. "I don't see how, I mean…"

"I…can't think of anything else, babe." Pierre squeezed her shoulders apologetically.

"I…can't, either…" Proving it, Rana yawned. The cool night air could only sustain one's wakefulness for so long. "Well… I…" Pausing here, she weighed their options. There weren't many. "…I guess it's not around here, so…anything's better than nothing…"

Pierre took back the wheel, allowing Rana to rest. He reoriented the rum-runner and started zooming north. Somewhere along the way, Rana fell asleep against his side.

Considering the great distance they had traveled over their three hours southbound, the remaining two were, in a word, inadequate. When all five hours had elapsed, the Shy Guy willingly intervened. Pierre gladly relinquished the driver's seat and cuddled his sleeping girlfriend, hoping to catch some winks himself.

The slightest hints of the sun had peaked over the horizon when the Shy Guy forcibly awakened the couple. Feeling terribly sleep-deprived, Pierre reached out to the totem pole buoy and retrieved the envelope.

(_**Buoys**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in Last Place**

"'Pilot yourselves to Shy Guy Beach and locate the Masquerade Beach House,'" he read drowsily.

Unfortunately, here they received a very rude awakening.

"Because you have lost your portolan chart, I am unable to give you the tools for this task," the Shy Guy explained to them. "By default, I will drive you to your next destination, but you will receive a one-hour penalty at the pit stop."

The last remnants of sleep disappeared faster than the blink of an eye. They stared at him in complete shock.

"…_What_?" Rana cried. "You can't be serious—that's so unfair!"

"Rules," the Shy Guy stated simply. He restarted the engine and began traveling for the pier.

"Not even if you just…" Pierre trailed off, sensing that there was no room to maneuver here.

"Oh my gosh, Pierre…" Rana muttered miserably, holding her forehead.

She didn't need to say anymore. Thankfully, she didn't. The damage had already been done.

Pierre appeared so hopelessly distraught…as if his world had crashed down.

Surely this would be their undoing.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Masquerade Beach House**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in Last Place**

Shortly before 8:00 AM, the Squeeks arrived before the beach house. Neither had gotten anymore rest on the boat. Not with this cold punishment threatening to cut their chances. One hour penalty. Just because Pierre lost the map.

_"With the morning came the mind games," Hooktail explained later. "This race doesn't need no stupid Grodus to stay interesting."_

Pierre tiredly pulled the '5' sticker. Rana tiredly opened the clue. They'd officially checked into the second route marker.

"I have a feeling we're going to need this…" Rana remarked, pulling out the Fast Forward. Ears pulled down near his head in shame, Pierre slowly nodded. "'Learn a native dance involving beach umbrellas to earn the Fast Forward.'"

_**Blaise**__: (balancing a beach umbrella on one palm) "The Fast Forward is located on most legs of the race. Any team that successfully completes it may skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, teams may only use their Fast Forward privilege once on the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to do so._

_"In this Fast Forward, teams will immerse themselves in a culture already widely influenced by tourism. The native Shy Guy population has modified a traditional dance to be performed with the use of modern beach umbrellas. Parts of it entail balancing an umbrella by its pole on one's palm and tossing and catching them both open and closed. If a team can learn and perform this dance to the satisfaction of the tribal leader, they will earn the Fast Forward award."_

"This sounds…ridiculous," Rana commented, "but we need to make up for the penalty. Are you up for it?"

"We've got no other choice. We've gotta do it," Pierre agreed. "We've gotta do the Fast Forward."

"Just so you know, both the Roadblock and Fast Forward open at 10," said a voice from behind them.

Normally, their keen hearing would have already alerted them to the other team's presence. But in their distressed and tired states, they'd missed it entirely. Whirling around, they found a refreshed Gloomtail and Hooktail entering the hallway.

"Couldn't help but overhear the last part," Hooktail continued casually with a cheeky grin. "No need for a rush. What's the hurry?"

"Yeah, you guys get a penalty or something?" Gloomtail pressed.

Both Squeeks visibly flinched at the question, confirming it without words. The dragons' fake amiable smiles widened slightly.

"Y… Um… One hour, yeah," Rana admitted, eyes averted. "…What about you guys?"

Exchanging glances, the siblings responded together cheerfully, "Nope!"

"We got both parts down pretty easily," Gloomtail told them. "We were here third."

Looking visibly disturbed at this revelation, the dating couple made to leave.

"We need to go…stake out near the Fast Forward site anyway," Pierre said hurriedly. "C'mon, Rana…"

Once the Squeeks had fled the scene, the dragons dropped their act and started cackling like mad.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Gloomtail guffawed.

_"At that point, we just had to hope they'd either fail or take forever to get it. One hour and two point five hours…there's a deficit there. Looking back from that point, maybe taking the big hit wasn't such a good idea," admitted Gloomtail. "But as long as there was someone freaking out and it wasn't us, we had a chance."_

Surprisingly enough, another team was discussing the Fast Forward elsewhere.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"You're…really hot," Shellshock replied, astonished.

Scowling at the phrasing, Koopinator swatted the other's hand away from his forehead. He rested it against the bedside nightstand, finding some solace in the wood's relatively cool surface.

"…Of all the times to get sick," he moaned, "why now? In the middle of this…?"

_"We had no idea why it happened," narrated Koopinator. "Maybe my body somehow reacted adversely after spending all that time underwater. It could've been something in the food, or even the air. Whatever the reason, something happened to make me sick. And I can count the number of times I've been sick before in my life on one hand."_

"Yeah… You've got a fever," Shellshock noted conclusively. "This is a first…isn't it?"

Koopinator didn't respond.

A short silence transpired between them. One hand stroking his chin, Shellshock struck his best contemplative pose. An idea was forming…

"…You know, if you're not feeling your A-game, we _could_ go for the FF so th—"

"No."

"Dude, it—"

The head whipped up. Sharply, "No."

Shellshock glared at him, exasperated. The Razor Blade Brigadier returned the challenge, staring back defiantly. He broke focus to sniff, suddenly feeling…something…creeping its way out his nostril.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea of 'cheating' or whatever, but there are only two or three legs left where we can use it," Shellshock reasoned. In a convenient maneuver, his audience stood up to grab a tissue and escape the argument. "Why not use it now instead of letting it go to waste?" He paused, finding the bathroom door closed in his beak. "Wasting something that's free would be stupid, man. And this is like a free pass to the pit stop! We need this right about now! You're not feeling so hot (okay, well, maybe you are), the fact that you are is making me nervous…going the long way like this could really hurt us!"

His only response was an irritated sniff.

"Come on, 'Nator, be reasonable…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Several hundred yards down from the Masquerade Beach House, an ordinary wooden post labeled "ROADBLOCK" was staked into the sand. A Shy Guy wearing green robes and some tribal mask paint supervised the site, effectively preventing the teams from raiding the five one-person wooden boats before the appropriate time. Judging from the size of his spear, it wouldn't be smart to mess with him…

Out a ways, the _Carmine_ was anchored in the deeper waters. She flew one main sail, imposing, colored black and emblazoned with a pale mask-and-crossbones. Designed for speed and maneuverability, she was a nasty foe on the seas, capable of striking with little warning, like a stealth craft. Meeting her and her cannon-happy crew of scalawags was a sailor's worst nightmare.

With only about fifteen minutes remaining until ten o'clock, three teams of the five had gathered. A reasonable night's sleep had restored their spirits decently, so some casual pit stop-like conversation wasn't too unusual. Light discussion about what everyone had for breakfast quickly shifted into something else, however.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / KOJO & KORY / LAHLA & ROCKO**

"So…you guys didn't take either of the penalties." It was more of a statement than a question, and Kojo's disbelief was written all over his expression. He tried to hide it, he really did, but his need for reaffirmation overrode any poker face.

"Nuh-uh," Lahla chirped truthfully, echoing her partner.

"Nope," Hooktail lied frankly. Again. Chuckling, she added, "What, did you?"

Not as well-prepared with their front, Kojo and Kory's delayed stammers of "Of course not," "No way," "Had no problems," and the like betrayed their status. The other four seemed amused, Lahla even cracking a giddy smile. Nothing personal against the Petalboys, but put simply, they were athletic threats to the rest of them. Hearing that they'd taken a penalty revealed a chink in their armor and, better yet, increased their likelihood of coming in last at the end of this leg. If they were to be eliminated before the Final Three…

Well, that would make things easier, wouldn't it?

Another thing on everyone's minds was a startling revelation that the dragons had made at the pit stop. With the recent elimination of Grodus and Crump, the two had been so joyful, they'd freely declared their possession of the Mismatch Rod. Their mouths had been too loose due to drunkenness off of elation. Seizing control of the conversation, Lahla decided to put the siblings under the spotlight. Everyone was feeling curious about it, after all…

"So… Who's it gonna be, hon?" Lahla inquired casually. "Ain't gonna be Rocko and me, right?"

"Heh, we'll see when we find out who's left," Gloomtail teased, eyes shifting towards the Koopas. Catching his gaze, Kory stared back firmly.

_"Two baddies plus a Mismatch Rod plus Final Five equals really big trouble," he remarked. "According to the dragons, they have to use it either next leg or the one after, and it's pretty obvious they're gunning for the threats. That'll probably end up being us and Team Glitz Pit…if we're all still here. Ideally we'd want them to leave before they got a chance to activate it, since they didn't do it for this leg. I'll cross my fingers." Apparently he didn't know that it could be used post-elimination…_

_"Wouldn't've expected somedin' like it from dem. It was risky just goin' for de Hazard, but now if dey can pull it off right, de payback will be great. …They took Grodus's place," Rocko observed flatly._

_"So, we actually can't pull the Mismatch Rod in the final leg like we wanted, which is totally lame. We'll have to settle for the next best thing…and that's using it in the next-to-last leg, which is usually the last elimination." Gloomtail snickered. "Man, to be responsible for someone getting the boot at the last minute would be sick! You bet we're taking over the villain's spot! Just watch – we're just getting started!"_

"Where are they…?" Kojo said absently, referring to the two missing teams. He glanced at his watch.

"Well, we heard that the lovey-doveys are going for the Fast Forward…" Hooktail told them.

"Don't explain where the other two are, though that's interestin' to know," Lahla interjected. "Ya don't s'pose—"

"Number one, please present your number," the Shy Guy interrupted her.

It was time.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Fast Forward Site**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / PIERRE & RANA**

If the fighters and daters weren't at the Roadblock, logic dictated that they were probably at the Fast Forward.

And indeed, they were. Mentally, all four were now freaking out.

"Wh-What're _you_ doing here?" Pierre had stammered, surprised to see the pair trudging towards them.

"We're going for the Fast Forward," Shellshock replied breathlessly, equally shocked to find someone else here. "You?"

"Y-Yeah."

Suddenly, Koopinator let out a sneeze so strong, it swept him off his own feet, and he crashed his bottom into the sand. Everyone had stared.

Now, as the two teams gained entry into the area, they felt overwhelming pressure crushing them. They knew not what the other's reasons were for coming (though they could guess), but everyone's intentions were clear. They were going for the Fast Forward. If they had to defeat another team – a former ally – to do it…

"All I ask is that you give this 200 percent right now, and we can be done for the day," Shellshock murmured to Koopinator.

"Oh my gosh, we have to beat _them_…" Rana whispered frantically to herself.

As a pair of Shy Guys took center stage amidst a large circle of white sunbathing chairs, Koopinator and Shellshock and Pierre and Rana focused all their attention on them. They ignored the tribal dissonance of drums and hollow reed pipes playing in the background. Failing to learn this routine fast enough could send one of them home.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / KOJO & KORY / LAHLA**

"I can just go now?" Hooktail asked, handing over the "3" sticker. Apparently the placeholders were for interval departure slots; she was allowed to leave two minutes after Rocko. The Shy Guy pushed her wooden rowing boat off once she had climbed in and settled near the double oars. "Okay…this is gonna suck." She studied them a moment before devising an awkward rotation of her front limbs to propel her craft forward.

"Make this a fast one, sis!" Gloomtail reminded her from shore.

"I know, I know!"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Water en route to **_**Carmine**)

**ROCKO**

Concentrating heavily on controlling his breathing and keeping his boat's trajectory straight, Rocko allowed himself to smile a little. This part of the task was _made_ for his upper body strength. Good thing he—

_BOOM!_

Startled, Rocko stopped rowing and turned his head in the direction the low-pitched noise had originated from. Suddenly, with a _KER-SPLASH!_, a cannonball landed several yards from his position, spraying him with water and causing waves.

"What de…"

Grunting in annoyance, he glared at the whooping and hollering pirates from behind his sunglasses.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Fast Forward Site**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / PIERRE & RANA**

Each performer wielded two umbrellas. One started the routine closed, lying motionless at the feet. The other, open, continuously rotated like a dizzying top while being spun and twisted in a series of loops over and under the shoulders. At some point, the Shy Guys balanced them vertically on their palms for several beats before chucking them end-over-end into the air and catching them. They then reached down, retrieved the closed partners, and tossed them to each other. _Open!_ With one umbrella in each hand, the natives executed a shorter set of spins and loops not unlike the first. In conclusion, they adopted a stance with the umbrellas held out to their sides, parallel to the ground.

"That short version. You want us continue?"

The racers emphatically declined.

_"If it were a regular rain umbrella, it would've looked more manageable. Those beach umbrellas were really big and hard to keep balanced when open, but I think they were still smaller than the usual ones, like halfway between sizes or something," narrated Rana. "…And since when did native people use beach umbrellas like that? I sure never came across anything like it in my college classes over world culture…"_

"So it looks like keeping the umbrella spinning the entire time is important for the first part," Rana whispered to her boyfriend.

"That, and keeping our movements in time to the drums."

"Really? Shoot. I wasn't paying attention to that as much…"

"We can work that out later," Pierre assured. "Let's just learn it now."

They each picked up an umbrella and began relaying what they had seen to each other.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Water en route to **_**Carmine**)

**KORY**

Even with two minutes separating their departures, Kory easily caught up to Hooktail around the halfway mark.

**HOOKTAIL**

The two exchanged no words, though Hooktail scowled at the inefficiency of her only option. Looks like there was a certain Petalburg Koopa she should've eaten back in her glory days…

"_Y'know, the boats this leg were really stupid," she deadpanned. "Just yesterday we were swimming underwater, and now we're required to go over it? Make up your mind already! At least I can swim without having so many issues! Doggy paddle? Sure! Dragon actually paddles? Nuh-uh!"_

(**Carmine**)

**ROCKO**

Scaling the rope ladder had provided minimal difficulties. Once he'd figured out how to deal with the constant swaying and bending of the ropes with his weight, the climb became a cinch. (Surprisingly enough, the porthole chosen as an entry point also accommodated his wide girth.) Presently he stood in the storage area for The Crimson's projectile of choice.

"Dis weighs nudin'," he told the accompanying camera, and demonstrated by effortlessly picking up a cannonball.

Carrying the round shot in one hand, he walked briskly up the two sets of stairs to the top deck.

A loud roar of approval greeted him when he emerged.

"Arrgh, har be our first victim!" "Landlubber's dressed like one o' the na'ives!" "Make 'im mo'e some hogsheads instead, aye?" "Let's use 'im for the killick!"

Rocko stared at the Pirate Guy crew, dumbfounded now that he was seeing them up close. They were certainly…livelier than the average Shy Guy. Each sported any combination of eyepatches, bandanas, tricornes, elaborate doublets, sashes, and buckles, and the majority carried sheathed cutlasses. Several old coats nursed black jacks full of some drink with a powerful odor. And…was that a golden mask piercing through that one's eyehole?

"Ye just gonna stand there, gapin' like a fish?" asked one. "Fire the cannon!"

"Fire the cannon, arrrgh!" several others echoed.

Driven from his trance by their rough voices, he hustled over to the cannon and carefully loaded the cannonball with the available ramrod. He looked towards shore and made out the three racers waiting there before turning his gaze further right. A decently-sized red circle had been made on the sand, visible at this distance. That was his target.

Considering the mark carefully, Rocko aimed the cannon. Mentally he briefly compared this Roadblock to the previous leg's lassoing task before focusing on the computations. There was little wind to worry about… He didn't exactly know how fast the cannonball would travel, nor was he aware of how much air drag would affect it…

Deciding to let this be an experimental shot, he placed the fuse near the powder bags and set it ablaze with a match.

_BOOM!_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL / KOJO / LAHLA**

The three watched as the cannonball flew from the ship with a discharge of smoke. It arced slightly and crashed shy of the target, sending up some sand in a miniature explosion.

"I'm thinkin' that was Rocko's," Lahla commented.

"Not a one-hit wonder today, huh?" Gloomtail gibed, referencing the Pianta's completion of the Leg 9 Roadblock in one try.

"Oh, whatev, hon, let's not get started on how long you prob'ly took," Lahla retorted teasingly. Gloomtail grunted in denial.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Fast Forward Site**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / PIERRE & RANA**

Meanwhile, the two teams pursuing the Fast Forward watched the continually ongoing demonstration to guide their self-tutoring. They had no time for idle chitchat or to worry about crushing a former ally. The only instances where they even so much as glanced at each other were to check each other's progress. With the game back on an individual basis, selfishness was a virtue.

"ACHOOooOO!" Koopinator sneezed, causing the umbrella to fly from his palm.

"'Nator, I know this sounds stupid, but you gotta stop sneezing," Shellshock pointed out bluntly.

"Shut up," Koopinator retorted. "It's not like I can help it."

"Just sayin'…" Glancing over at the Shy Guys, Shellshock practiced opening the second umbrella in time. "If you do that in front of the leader guy, it'll probably kill us."

"I know that!" Koopinator snapped in irritation. "I can't control it! It's a _sneeze_! I'm _sick_, get it?"

Other than the periodic sneeze interruption, the fighters were getting the routine down pretty quickly. Most of its movements were repeating patterns and variations, and they easily mastered the basics with their flexibility. It was only a matter of time until they would perform for the judge, though their anxious squabbling stalled that moment.

Meanwhile, the Squeeks weren't too far behind. Pierre's fast hands enabled him to replicate the spins well, and though hers looked messier, Rana also caught on after some practice.

"Okay, so one, two, three!" At Pierre's last word, the two tossed their closed umbrellas to each other. Both somehow fumbled the one-handed catch.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, babe!" Rana instantly apologized. The lack of proper rest was definitely making itself known here.

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll get it!" He quickly reassured her. "Let's give it another try! Ready? One, two, three!"

This time, they succeeded. Smiling at each other in relief, they opened the umbrellas and continued.

"Looks like it starts over the right hand and shoulder first," Pierre observed, "so over, two, three, four…"

(**Carmine**)

**ROCKO**

"What ye be lookin' at?" "Blind behind those eye patches?" "Turnin' red, his face be!" "Aarharharharhar!"

Breaking his glare, Rocko muttered something inaudible. In order to clean the cannon's interior between firings for safety reasons, the Pirate Guys had to move it, which reset its firing position. Rocko understood and appreciated this implicitly, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Without a solid reference on previous attempts, he was essentially firing blind each time. And in that sense…this became a luck-based task.

_...I'm feelin' lucky today._

Loading his second cannonball, Rocko wracked his memory for a picture of the cannon's earlier position. The minutest details were probably what counted most, but he unfortunately couldn't visualize those. So, he went through the motions of aiming again and lit a fuse.

_BOOM!_

**KORY**

Unsteadily climbing the first rungs of the rope ladder, Kory was startled by the blast not far from his location. He managed to keep himself from falling back into his boat.

"Second one already…" he murmured worriedly.

**ROCKO**

"Arrr, it be a miss!" declared the Pirate Guy wielding the telesceope.

Accepting this with a grunt, Rocko turned and descended back down the stairs.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Fast Forward Site**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / PIERRE & RANA**

"Wanna run through the entire thing once to make sure we got it?" Pierre inquired.

"Definitely. And let's keep counting so we don't get lost," Rana suggested.

"Right. So, five, six, seven, eight," here they began in time with the continuous drum beats, "over, two, three, four, under, two, three, four…"

By the looks of things, their communication and coordination would allow them to nail it on their first shot. Despite a few moments of rhythmic disparity, they were pretty solid. It had been committed to short-term memory, and all that was left to do was perform.

"We're ready!"

Immediately, Pierre and Rana's run-through came to a screeching halt. One umbrella open in each hand, they turned and looked, panicked, over at Koopinator and Shellshock. Both fighters steeled their gazes into neutrality, though hints of remorse flickered across the latter's expression.

"We'd like to give it a try," Shellshock reaffirmed to the closest Shy Guy.

On the way to "center stage" amongst the sunbathing chairs, Koopinator sneezed _again_. By now, both Squeeks had realized the Dark Koopatrol was feeling under the weather. And, as weird of a thought as it was, they both found themselves counting on his nasal discharges as a liability. It was probably the closest thing they could do to yelling "Don't mess up!" without actually doing so.

The entire routine would last around thirty to forty-five seconds, somewhere around there, definitely under a minute... Watching the opposing team actually perform, however, made that duration seem to drag on forever. Each spin and twirl, they saw executed in slow motion. Something was being laid bare in front of them, wasn't it? They would lose here to this formidable duo...? Such strength, such teamwork…

"A-AAACHOOO!" There it was.

Forced to close his eyes, Koopinator reflexively turned his head and sneezed to the ground. It was the worst time, as they were right in the middle of the throw exchange. The umbrella glanced off Koopinator's hand. Also startled from his concentration by the irregularity, Shellshock somehow fumbled his catch, too. They couldn't recover.

At the end, the Shy Guy tribal leader stared at them, arms crossed, and delivered his verdict. "_No_."

Succinct. It felt like a punctuated hammer hit to Koopinator's head and Shellshock's confidence. It had been so good up to that point…!

In their sleep-deprived state, Pierre and Rana heard the sound of hope.

"We'll have a go," Rana told everyone.

(**Carmine**)

**KORY / ROCKO**

Going up and down the stairs was beginning to tire Rocko out, but he managed to complete his third journey before Kory could reach the top deck. He devoted much effort into aiming (and had to tune out the roars about the newest arrival) before firing the cannon.

_BOOM!_

Unfortunately, it missed, still coming up short. Rocko noted the cannon's position as best he could before leaving. Kory did likewise, but he found his potential advantage wiped away when the Pirate Guys turned the cannon around to clean its inside.

"Wouldn't want a misfire, aye?" one of them explained, pointing out some miniature flames that fell out with the ashes.

Not bothering to question them, Kory just nodded, feeling somewhat intimidated by the pirates. When the cannon was safe for use and pre-loaded with some powder bags, he loaded his cannonball, aimed at the shore, lit the fuse, and covered his ears.

_BOOM!_

No such luck for a first-try completion; his missed, too. Frowning, he cast the Pirate guys a wary glance before retreating to the storage room.

**HOOKTAIL **

Meanwhile, a certain red dragon finally pulled up to the _Carmine_. Her boat bumped against the others already parked, but she disregarded it and leapt for the rope ladder.

"Why…does everything…have to hate me?" she groaned, awkwardly hefting herself up. "Get some…tasks suited for…me!"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Fast Forward Site**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / PIERRE & RANA**

Right before beginning, the Squeeks exchanged a meaningful glance with each other. They could do this, they had this. In the bag. _We got this._

Bobbing his head slightly to the underlying drum beats surrounding them, Pierre counted down. "And five, six, seven, eight—!"

Eyes interlocked, Pierre and Rana went through the motions they had burned into their memory. By Shy Guy standards, it was acceptable; by Koopinator and Shellshock's standards, it may as well have been something performed by Cirque du Soleil. The dating couple matched them move for move, showing no signs of doubt or insecurity. Every maneuver spoke, "We're taking this Fast Forward. There's nothing you can do about it." Decisive.

"Oh, please no…" Shellshock muttered, looking quite distressed. _We need this more than them!_

Koopinator gritted his teeth.

When it came down to it, the Squeeks were neither the fighters' greatest of adversaries nor greatest of allies (back when the alliance still existed, obviously). The first role, previously held by Toce and Koopie Koo, was now occupied by their town mates, the athletic Kojo and Kory; the second honor undoubtedly went to Grodus and Crump. On all fronts, Pierre and Rana were a rather forgettable element in this race. A vanilla team, other than the fact that they…made out now and then. After a brief highlight of glory in the very beginning, they had faded into the background. They'd ridden the alliance's coattails and gotten lucky to make it this far, like court jesters receiving the same benefits as a king and queen celebrating war spoils.

Therefore, Pierre and Rana didn't really deserve to be here. (Koopinator felt somewhat similarly about the dragons and the coworkers; in his opinion, several more deserving teams—namely Toce and Koopie Koo, Grodus and Crump, and Frankie and Ishnail, who seriously could have been contenders—had left prematurely.) Somehow they'd fallen through the cracks by a combination of luck and applications of basic skill in just the right places, and now they were hoping to fall into the final three. And that was unforgivable.

Because, here and now, Pierre and Rana just so happened to _be_ their greatest of adversaries. As much as he hated to admit it, not winning this Fast Forward could actually throw his team into a compromising position. And _Pierre and Rana_ were going to orchestrate it? Now that just wasn't right.

_Drop them_, he thought desperately, having enough respect not to shout it outright, _just drop them now, when you throw them! Drop your umbrellas, dangit!_

His silent prayers went unanswered.

Because, instead of dropping their umbrellas during the umbrella trade someone _forgot_ to carry through even before it.

Focused so intently, Rana fell three beats behind before tossing her open umbrella into the air. She panicked, and attempted to compensate by throwing the closed one at what she guessed to be the appropriate time. Misjudging her release, she—against the odds, really—knocked the other airborne umbrella out of its trajectory, and both fell to the sand between them.

"No!" Rana cried. As a fundamental part of the dance, the failure of the trading toss was unacceptable.

"_No_," declared the chief.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!" Rana apologized, eyes glistening with tears behind her mask. She fought to keep them from falling, because this was clearly her fault. A brain fart? Momentary loss of thought? Horrible excuses! She didn't deserve the right to cry!

Unable to form a response not involving chastising her, Pierre could only sigh in frustration and clench his hands into fists. Last night, Rana had, for the most part, been understanding when he lost possession of the maps and earned them a direct one-hour penalty. Getting on her case now would be inappropriate. But… This one blunder could cost them everything…they _needed_ this to erase his mistake! She messed it up!

Koopinator and Shellshock left no time for the dating couple to recuperate; they immediately jumped back to center stage. As previously demonstrated, both teams knew the routine well. Small, arbitrary impediments were tripping them up, that was all.

"No sneezing," Shellshock stressed to his partner. Though he still looked affronted at this, Koopinator's resolute gaze showed that he would try to keep his unruly sneezes in check. Something as idiotic as a sneeze could destroy their chances. Best to eliminate all possible hindrances now. They might not get another chance after this.

And so, the fighters redoubled their efforts. If it was even possible, they made this performance even better than their previous attempt. Their maneuvers were crisp yet flowing, as confident as if they'd done this their entire lives. At first glance, such a dance could be labeled feminine due to its usage of umbrellas, but the power and poise behind their movements lent them a decidedly masculine air, one of majesty and grace.

This was it. Spinning into the final stance, the fighters sealed their ticket to the pit stop.

"_Yes_," the chief declared, pulling out a much-desired green folder.

"Al_right_, 'Nator! Yeah, baby!" Shellshock exclaimed triumphantly, dropping the umbrellas to slap his teammate a high-five. "WHOO!" Both wiped the sweat from their brows; it had been _that_ intense.

Seconds before Team Glitz Pit had officially completed the task, the dating Squeeks had departed the scene. Their hopes had been smashed to bits and stomped on, steamrollered. They were behind everyone else now. Little sleep. A penalty to boot. Life just wasn't fair. Everything had just become significantly harder.

"We were so close," Rana whispered, struggling to rein in the tears that threatened to fall. "So close…"

_"This is why Koopinator and Shellshock are such a force to be reckoned with. Even when they're not completely at their best, they're still a capable team. We gave them an opening, and they took it. Simple as that," Pierre narrated._

"So close…"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

Unable to offer even words of encouragement to their already-departed former allies, the fighters turned their attention to their Fast Forward award.

"'Congratulations for winning the Fast Forward,'" read Shellshock, stumbling over some words in his haste. "'You may now drive yourselves to the pit stop at Heyho Cove.'"

_**Blaise**__: "Having won the Fast Forward, Koopinator and Shellshock may now skip all remaining tasks and drive themselves to the pit stop at Heyho Cove, 15 miles away."_

"Alright, let's go!" Shellshock whooped.

Backpacks in tow, the duo steadily jogged back down to the Masquerade Beach House and its associated parking lot, where five marked cars now waited. They loaded their belongings and piled in.

_"Winning the Fast Forward was a huge load off my mind," Shellshock explained. "Koopinator wasn't feeling well and it takes two to pull the weight here. The faster we got outta there, the better, and I'm glad we did it. It took the stress off really well."_

"I'm feeling comfortable with stopping at the first place we pass to ask for directions," Shellshock admitted, taking the wheel. "Sound good?"

"…I guess it'll have to do," Koopinator mumbled his assent, sniffling.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL / KOJO / LAHLA**

Around the same time, the three waiting at the Roadblock witnessed the telltale splash of red sand arcing into the air. Someone had hit the target, but they had no idea who.

"That better be mine," quipped Lahla.

"Nuh-uh," Gloomtail disagreed.

**(Carmine**)

**HOOKTAIL / KORY / ROCKO**

Incidentally, it was. Rocko's fourth attempt was a success. All the surrounding pirates cheered ("ARRRRR!" echoed in stereo) at the announcement. Kory, who waited behind him, frowned in frustration. Hooktail, who was having trouble shoving the cannonball up the stairs, groaned loudly.

"Wait 'til ye be ashore b'fore openin'," ordered the Pirate Guy who handed him an envelope.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Rocko took it and plodded back down the stairs, passing an annoyed Hooktail along the way. He descended down the rope ladder and set off in his rowboat.

Kory's next shot (_BOOM!_) missed, sending him back down to the storage room. Somehow, Hooktail then pushed her way to the top, and was greeted by the gang of unruly Pirate Guys.

"It be a girlie!" "It be a doggie!" "Mythical creature's worth its weight in booty!" "Behead the monster!" "Arrrrr!"

Hooktail took one look at all of them and scowled deeply. "Will you idiots _shut up_?"

"ARRRRRRR!" "_NO!_" Insert laughter at the absolutely barmy request here.

"Arrrrgh, I haven't even been with you ten seconds, and you're already driving me nuts!" she yelled.

Out of spite, the ship's cannon (_BOOM!_) made her first shot miss, too. Sputtering unpleasant curses, she disappeared back down the stairs.

"Let's make this a hit," Kory told himself once he arrived back on the top deck. Unfortunately, this fire (_BOOM!_) also missed, crashing short and sending up a spray of ocean water. "Dang…"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL / KOJO / LAHLA**

When Rocko was about halfway back to shore, the non-participants were able to discern his identity. Lahla naturally went wild, hollering and screaming encouragement and praise. The other two covered their ears ("Where's her mute button?" Gloomtail muttered, unheard).

"YEAH, ROCKSTER! AWESOME JOB, HON, FIRST ONE DONE! WOOHOO! I'M SO, SO PROUD OF YA, HON! COME ON OVER HERE, SO I CAN GIVE YA A HUG, YOU CANNON FIRER, YOU!"

("Forget that, where's her voice box? Needs to be taken out," Gloomtail amended, still unheard.)

Rocko grinned as he came into shore and finished strongly, not letting up until his boat was on the sand. True to her word, Lahla ecstatically embraced him in excitement. It really did mean a lot to finish faster than the others at this stage of the game, after all.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Reunited, the Pianta Parlor employees ventured out of the others' earshot and opened the next envelope.

"Hey, hey, it's the Detour!" Lahla announced, revealing the contents of the yellow folder. "'Crustacean' or 'Recreation!'"

_**Blaise**__: "A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams touch beach life through either 'Crustacean' or 'Recreation.'_

_"In 'Crustacean,' teams make their way to the far, far end of the beach to this crab-raising farm. One person must don an unwieldy set of costume pincers, the other a cumbersome exoskeleton shell. While wearing these items, they must then transfer fifty rather large crabs from that area to marked pens located fifty yards away. While not particularly aggressive, the crabs will get defensive if treated roughly. Once all fifty crabs are in the enclosures, teams will receive their next clue._

_"In 'Recreation,' teams make their way a shorter distance to a section of the beach marked especially for tourism. They will both have to complete three distinct recreational tasks at Shy Guy Beach—throwing authentic native Shy Guy spears to hit the fifteen-inch diameter bull's eye on a target twenty feet away, scoring ten points against a pair of locals in beach volleyball, and constructing a five-foot long section of a sand castle to a castle-building champion's approval. Once they have partaken in and completed all three activities, teams will receive their next clue."_

"Hmm, well… There's some strength involved in movin' the crabs, but that's a lot of crabby customers we'd be dealin' with," Lahla reasoned out. "And I wouldn't be able to help you much, either. I think we should do 'Recreation.' 'Sides, I've never done any o' those three things before!"

"Er...alright," Rocko grunted. A teensy unconvinced note had worked itself into his voice at that last part. Wasn't previous experience favored here over getting new ones…?

Though he questioned this decision in his head, Rocko did not voice his concerns. He trusted Lahla's judgment, after all.

The coworkers headed further down the beach. A while after they left, another team arrived.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Well, well, lookie who's here," Gloomtail commented.

Kojo stared at the approaching couple with a mixture of concern and surprise. "So Koopinator and Shellshock got the Fast Forward…"

"Probably. Looks like it, anyway," Gloomtail replied. "Dang, that was a fast one, though…we're still here at the Roadblock."

At this realization, the two glanced at each other nervously. The significance behind this was as follows: As far as they could tell, all of this leg's remaining tasks would take place on this beach. It would be a close battle all the way to the pit stop. And, though the Koopas were blissfully unaware, both they and the siblings had one last snare waiting—a two-and-a-half hour penalty. In a close-quarters race like this one, that was a _lot_ of time. Pit stop arrival would mean all the difference. Therefore, it was vital to complete everything before the mat as fast as possible.

_Oh snap._

Rana, doing her best to hide her emotions, came over to join them, meaning Pierre had elected to do the Roadblock. He handed the Shy Guy his '5' sticker before taking a rowboat out to sea.

With the addition of the Squeeks, the atmosphere suddenly felt a whole lot tenser. Although not everyone knew it, these three teams all had penalties. And…it was all but certain one of them would come in last.

(**Carmine**)

**HOOKTAIL / KORY**

"I swear this is one of the stupidest things ever!" Hooktail growled, giving her cannonball one last mighty shove up to the top deck.

"Oh, would ye rather the task be swabbin' the deck, wench?" quipped one of the Pirate Guys, causing all his crewmates to laugh uproariously.

"Or would ye prefer walkin' the plank?" retorted another, boosting the obnoxious chortling up several notches. Hooktail scowled even more.

"I'd prefer and rather if you'd all _be quiet_!" she suggested, causing them to laugh even harder. "Urrrrrgh!"

"No! It be 'Arrrrrrgh!'"

"URRRRRGH!" Hooktail screamed, all but flinging the cannonball into the cannon. She had half a mind to whip this thing around and blow a hole in their ship! Annoying punks sure deserved it!

_BOOM!_

But thankfully, she maintained enough rational thought not to follow through with that impulse. The fire was a wasted one, flying straight down into water halfway between the ship and shore. Her aim had been _that_ careless.

"It's all your fault!" she spat at them, stomping to the stairs. Back onshore, Gloomtail shouted her name angrily – it was too obvious whose shot that was.

Kory, who had arrived in the middle of that clash, waited impatiently while the Pirate Guys cleaned out the cannon. For all he knew, this Roadblock could prevent him and Kojo from building that 2.5-hour lead they needed to avoid last place and almost-certain elimination. Hooktail was literally and metaphorically in the same boat, to a certain extent. Based off of the Koopas' earlier denial, she recognized that all she and Gloomtail needed to do was beat them to the pit stop. (_BOOM!_)The pressure remained pretty much the same; statistically, the odds weren't in her favor.

So, she smirked inwardly as Kory brushed past her for another cannonball retrieval.

"Keep on failing, guy, don't leave me," she muttered under her breath.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

For one reason or another, Koopinator and Shellshock never actually stopped to ask for directions. From Shy Guy Beach, one could take a single road to Heyho Cove without making any turns. It just so happened that Shellshock turned the correct way out of the Masquerade Beach House parking lot, and they stumbled upon Heyho Cove by spotting a race flag marking the entry path.

(_**Heyho Cove – Parking Lot**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"What luck!" Shellshock exclaimed, pulling into the lot and parking the marked car. "Things couldn't have turned out any better!" In response to that, Koopinator sniffled.

Curiously enough, they came across two marked trailheads at the area's edge. One said "CLIFF." The other said "PIT STOP." They looked at each other questioningly.

"Uh… Maybe everyone's going to imitate dodo birds." Shellshock shrugged and chuckled at his joke. "I can dream, can't I? That'd make it so much easier…"

Jogging at a brisk pace, they followed the narrow path along its short stretch through the forest. Vaguely the green and brown blur resembled the kaleidoscopic blue spiral wheel of last leg's pit stop run through Chrome Reef Hollows, but this time the circumstances were different. Oh, how they were different! As the tree line gave way to a slow slope amongst rocky outcroppings, they actually had time to appreciate the picturesque ocean view. This secluded location was framed neatly by nature's gentle and caring touch. It was nice. Soothing. Postcard-worthy.

But that wouldn't stop them from going crazy celebrating their first first-place win!

Blaise, dressed in a tropical button-down, stood alongside an ornately-dressed Shy Guy behind the mat, set up at the mouth of a small cavern overlooking a miniature inlet. The Crimson's captain put all his crew to shame in terms of dress, having the most expensive and most stereotypical gear on him. Not to mention that he actually spoke intelligible English.

Once the fighters hopped on, the greeter did his duty. "Welcome to Shy Guy Beach," he said in a lightly-accented voice with a flourish of his feathered hat.

"Thanks." Shellshock looked very giddy at this point.

"Koopinator and Shellshock." Blaise, however, did not. He maintained a stoic visage as he stared the two down.

"Yes?" Shellshock's smile faltered only slightly. "…C'mon, man, you know I've been dying to hear this!"

"…You are the first team to arrive."

Letting out a holler, Shellshock held out a hand for his partner to hi-five. Koopinator didn't reciprocate in any way, and instead stared at the host, eyebrows raised.

"However." This one word practically killed Shellshock's spirits. A sudden chill flew down his spine. What was wrong? They'd used the Fast Forward! "Back at the buoys, you lost one of the pieces of equipment you were provided."

_Flashback footage played of Koopinator sneezing, and the compass flying from his hand into the water beside the rum-runner._

Realization dawned on both their faces as Blaise continued, "For that, I will have to assign you a fifteen-minute penalty before I can check you in."

They were momentarily stunned.

"Ah…that shouldn't mean too much, right…?" Shellshock asked hesitantly, smiling unsurely as they stepped off the mat. "Everyone's way behind…"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK – Penalty Time Remaining: 0:14:54**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 0/2**

While the other teams continued bombarding the beach with periodic cannon fire, the Kitty Boo and Pianta duo arrived on location for their Detour choice. Along the way, they'd touched upon the irony that they would be working hard and fast to complete leisure activities ("'Cept the spears – what's relaxin' 'bout throwin' spears like a Robbos?" Lahla quipped) for race purposes.

Naturally, a native Shy Guy manned the first part, the spear-throwing task in question. Teams would receive no demonstration; he was merely a supervisor, though he could probably hit the bull's eye dead center with minimal effort.

Stepping up to the twenty-foot mark, Lahla eyed the distance to the target with some apprehension. "Kinda long, ain't it, hon? We both gotta hit it, I might be here awhile."

"Can't talk like that," Rocko reminded her. He brandished a spear and weighed it in his large hands.

"Says the one who's been rockin' the aimin' challenges the past two legs!" Lahla snorted. "I bet you'll get this in your first five tries!"

If he really wanted to, Rocko could have launched the wooden weapon far across the beach. A Pianta's strength was just that great. But, doing so would have been a foolish move, since he would also have to travel far across the beach to retrieve it. Here, it was all about accuracy…and according to his track record as of late, this was Rocko's crop to reap. With a fine form and a firm throw, he hit the wood target, narrowly missing the bull's eye by a few inches.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Lahla pouted, feeling slightly jealous. Rocko went and cleared his spear, allowing her a turn. "Whoo boy…" She'd known in advance that this would be a difficult challenge for her. Simply pulling back her stubby arm and chunking the thing wouldn't clear twenty feet with the necessary height. For Boos, making use of their levitation was paramount when it came to muscle. Rotational force yielded speed, speed lent to power. And so, Lahla twirled about, picked up momentum, and let it fly!

In the entirely wrong direction!

"Oh, shroom!" She shrieked as soon as it left her hand. The spear made a beautiful rightward curve bound for the ocean, but she took chase with a beeline.

Rocko looked on, a bit stunned.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Water en route to **_**Carmine**)

**PIERRE**

"Not feeling too good right now," he narrated to the camera. "My arms are really, really tired, and I'm only a little over halfway there…"

Stopping to take a short breather, Pierre glanced back toward shore, where Rana was waiting for him. Last place came with the worst stress, and he was feeling a serious headache coming on. But he knew he had to keep on fighting. An hour was all they needed, sixty minutes and they would be protected by the golden shield of safety once more.

He planted his hands firmly back on the oars and continued. For her.

(**Carmine**)

**HOOKTAIL / KORY**

_BOOM!_

"It be no good!"

Beginning to feel profoundly frustrated, Kory tried to gauge his error, but gave up after two seconds. Throwing up his hands, he shuffled back to the stairs and descended towards the storage room.

_"You'd think it would be really easy, firing a cannon to hit a target, but it's not," he asserted. "I couldn't refer to past shots, either, which made it even harder."_

"Our life's not suited for 'em!" "…beginner coulda done it by now!" "Terrible shots, the lot of 'em!"

The Petalburg Koopa and former Petalburg terrorizer exchanged weary glances as they passed each other again.

"It's gonna be me, him, and the loser of the Fast Forward battling it out here soon," Hooktail told her camera as she reemerged on the top deck, shoving the cannonball along. "I'm not liking last night's decision right now."

_"Yeah, I know we both agreed to taking the penalty. Stupid, right? But it sounded so good at the time, y'know?" she reasoned. "Ugh, never again!" She missed the irony here entirely. If they stayed in after using their Mismatch Rod, they'd be taking penalty hits every leg afterward._

"If this doesn't hit it, so help me, I'm turning the next one on this ship," Hooktail declared threateningly to the cannon. She spent several seconds aiming, and closed her eyes for several more before lighting the fuse.

_BOOM!_

"MISS!" "ARRRRR!"

Letting out an indignant shriek of fury, the red-scaled dragon turned even redder and stomped away.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove – Pit Stop**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK – Penalty Time Remaining: 0:00:13**

Though not particularly worried, Team Glitz Pit stood off to the side, unhappy about the situation regardless. Penalties were terrifying business. The days of the Pause Rod curse were long gone, but in this narrowed playing field, every last second counted.

"Alright. I can check you two in now," Blaise informed them.

"Whew!" Shellshock breathed. Out went the negative. He smiled expectantly as he hopped onto the mat. Koopinator sniffled, mouth set in a straight line.

"Koopinator and Shellshock…at last, team number one."

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – 1****st**** Place**

Raising his arms in victory, Shellshock hollered at the top of his lungs. "YEAH BABY!" _Finally!_ He even hugged his partner in joy, but Koopinator pried him off shortly thereafter.

"I have some more good news for you," Blaise continued.

"Give it to us; we _love_ good news!" Shellshock urged, looking and sounding more ecstatic than someone who just won the lottery.

"As the winners of this leg of the race," Blaise said levelly, unchanged by the Shady Koopa utterly radiating happiness in front of him, "you've won a trip to a much better beach than this one." Immediately the Shy Guy captain shot him a dirty look. "It's a week-long cruise around the Koopa Isles, which are known for their spotless beaches and crystal-clear waters. As part of the package, you will get to enjoy recreational water sports such as surfing and jet skiing in the heart of paradise."

"Awesome! Awesome, awesome! Thank you so much!" Shellshock gushed, heartily whipping Blaise in a two-handed handshake, doing the same for the Crimson captain, and slapping the Dark Koopatrol on the back (careful to avoid the spikes). Again, he hollered out for all the world to hear: "YEAH! FIRST, BABY! FIRST!"

Mixed emotions passed over Koopinator's face while he dealt with his runny nose and cough. In the end, he settled for a slight upward quirk of the mouth, but nothing more.

_"It's…a hollow victory. We resorted to using our Fast Forward. It just doesn't feel like we earned it," Koopinator said, elaborating on his rather apathetic reaction._

_"Like I care that we had to 'cheat!'" Shellshock chuckled in his individual interview. "We got a taste of victory, and we heard him say 'team number one' to us. Now we know what it feels like, and we'll aim to repeat!"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 1/2**

As predicted, Rocko had nailed the bull's eye on his third throw. He was a natural at these things, it seemed. But it was all about Lahla now. Once she did likewise, they could move on.

"Ahh! Wrong way, wrong way!" she yelled after her spear.

Unfortunately, all of her attempts so far had been variants of the first. She always released at the incorrect part of her spin, sending the weapon flying in any general direction except that of the target. One throw had even brushed dangerously close to the Shy Guy supervisor, who was standing off to the side. And another had nearly skewered her own teammate. Yikes.

_"I'm a casino worker and a former model. I don't do the Olympic javelin throw for a livin'," Lahla joked. Sitting beside her during the interview, Rocko chuckled lightly. "And it's a good thing I don't, 'cause I really sucked at that challenge."_

"C'mon, go where I need you to, hon," she told the spear as she floated back to the throwing mark. At the moment they held the lead, but that would mean nothing if she kept them here all day. Rocko was done; everything rested on her shoulders. "Goin' to the bull's eye!" She started spinning again and, once she felt satisfied with her speed, let go.

It flew in the opposite direction of the target.

"No, no, come back!" Lahla shouted, giving chase once more.

Unsure what to do in this situation, Rocko just stood there. No encouragement, but no discouragement, either. He just stood there, off to the side, looking on uncertainly. Lahla herself was on the fence about this. On one hand, she would've loved the moral support from a personal cheerleader. She'd always egged him on and provided verbal back-up, so some reciprocation in this situation, now that the roles were reversed, would've been much appreciated. But on the other, the possibility existed that she would've just snapped at him for false enthusiasm.

Having a strong, reliable teammate was both a boon and a bother. Rocko was the rock of this team. No doubt. Had she partnered with anyone else, the race would have been even more difficult; they maybe wouldn't have even progressed this far. Out here, the bouncer, the low man on the Pianta Syndicate totem pole, had supplied the raw power, skill, and perseverance to pull this team to the final five. (Whereas the new boss man, Frankie, was second to fall by the wayside? Hardly an accomplishment in comparison.) They had rarely encountered major trouble, and it was all thanks to him. He was such a Superman, really. He was incredible.

But at times like these, where Lahla was being evaluated alongside him as a competitor… Rocko being a good partner was a bad thing.

Because, if there was one thing she hated above all else, it was being made to feel _inadequate_.

Only a select few, not including her own sister, knew that she was currently dieting due to dissatisfaction with her physical appearance. For this cause, she'd even given up her favorite food of all time. And that was only one item on a long list of things she did to cope with her insecurities. She didn't bother thinking about love because the only date she could get was with ordinary, uninteresting Arfur. She studied business and management in her spare time (sadly to no avail), since she felt her lack of proper education had consigned her to this job in a gang's game parlor instead of her dream as a shop owner. She occasionally visited a speech therapist to try and get rid of her accent and vocalization quirks. So many flaws, so many things she didn't like about herself. And everything, every blemish, every imperfection, became magnified when she was being compared against other people.

Rocko could do so much in this race that she couldn't do, turtle's pace foot power aside. She was a limited individual, and this was another of those tasks where it showed: she was a weak teammate. Maybe it really was her holding them back from moving up in the standings.

The frustration continued to mount as yet another throw missed the target completely.

"Urgh, why ain't I gettin' this?" she muttered, rushing over to the spear.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**GLOOMTAIL / KOJO / RANA**

"What's taking so long?" Gloomtail asked aloud, shaking his head and pacing about anxiously. Rana glanced over at the guys, but said nothing, pleading silently for Pierre to hurry. The air was absolutely thick with tension. Everyone in this group was fighting to stay out of last.

"They've been at this for a long time now," Kojo said quietly to a nearby camera. "No one's hit the target yet except Rocko. I really need Kory to get this done soon, because we _have_ to build up a lead…"

(**Carmine**)

**HOOKTAIL / KORY / PIERRE**

By this time, the third party had joined the insanity aboard the pirate ship. Pierre recalled that his Junctionleg route back at Pagoda Peak had given a Detour choice involving celebratory cannons. However, no skill transfer was applicable between that task and this one. Both indeed dealt with cannons, but entirely different aspects (loading versus aiming). Shame, since he would've been the only participant with prior experience.

_BOOM!_

Every time the cannon fired, he had to shield his supersensory ears from the deep blast. It felt distinctly like someone whacking a gong mallet against his throbbing head, and that slight ringing nagging just within his threshold of hearing was not helping matters. He couldn't concentrate. This was insane.

"From here it looks like a sizable target, but it's actually hard to hit," Pierre informed the camera. In front of him, the Pirate Guys cleaned the cannon after another of Kory's misses. "You'd think this would be really straightforward because all you're doing is aiming, but for some reason, we all keep missing."

Once they were done, the pirates cleared him for another attempt. He loaded his third cannonball and aimed the cannon towards the red circle on shore. When he felt satisfied with the trajectory, he lit the fuse and hurriedly flattened his ears.

_BOOM!_

An arc of sand flew into the air, but none of it was red. Thus, it was deemed another failure. Groaning, Pierre retreated towards the storage room again and passed a frustrated Kory along the way. Lugging five-pound cannonballs was nothing compared to running around with their backpacks, but after so many trips up and down the stairs, so many failures, and the constant pressure from a long penalty lying in wait, Kory felt exhausted. His arms were sore, his thighs were sore, his mind was racing, and he felt very discouraged. This was not a good day.

Hooktail had the hardest time shoving that heavy cannonball up the two sets of steps, so each shot counted. She felt equally stressed and irritated, and these obnoxious and rambunctious Pirate Guys made everything a gazillion times worse.

Every time she reappeared on deck, they would yell, just _because_ they knew it annoyed her.

Every time she missed the target, they would yell, just because they _knew_ it annoyed her.

Every time she left the top deck, they would yell, just because they knew it _annoyed_ her.

Stupid men. These pigheads were actually surpassing Gloomtail in being unbearable. She'd given up on ordering them to "SHUT UP!" long ago and now just settled for a permanent scowl of the nastiest caliber she could muster. ("Teeth make ye look like a pirate, lassie!") It didn't work, either.

"I don't know, a four-hour penalty sounds really good right now," she said flatly to the camera. "I'm just getting sick and tired of this. It's so stupid." Eventually her turn arrived, so she heaved her cannonball into the cannon (amidst fake applause from the pirates) and took aim. "I'm going to seriously jump ship if this one doesn't make it. Just watch me."

_BOOM!_

Hooktail's jaw dropped; red had intermingled with that burst of dusty brownish-white like a light spray of blood in the air. And that meant—

"It be a HIT!" announced the Pirate Guy with the telescope. In celebration, all the pirates let out a deafening roar of approval. "ARRRRRRRR!"

"YES, YES, OH MY GOSH, YE-HES!" Hooktail screamed with equal vigor, dancing on the spot like a confused marionette. Snatching the envelope presented to her, she took off running with renewed energy and never looked back.

When they saw her dashing downstairs to leave, Kory and Pierre's spirits plummeted. She was done and jumping ship, leaving them fighting for second-last.

"I don't care that I hate this rowing part; I'm just glad I'm out of there!" Hooktail confessed to her camera before setting to work with the paddles of her boat.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 1/2**

After multiple failures, Lahla had finally decided to switch strategies. She mentally berated herself for not thinking of it sooner. As long as her body was behind the twenty-foot mark when she let go of the spear, there was nothing wrong with using a running (floating) start to give her throw some power. Calibrating aim and height was still up to her, but at least she could guarantee flinging in the same direction as the target now.

"Oh, so close!" Her most recent attempt flew too low.

"She's gonna get dis soon. I know it," Rocko affirmed to the camera. "I can feel it."

Returning to several feet behind the line with the spear, Lahla let out a breath to calm herself. "I got this, I got this…" Then, she floated forward and threw it.

"No good. You over line," the Shy Guy stated. The spear had hit the target this time, but to the right of the bull's eye.

"Whoopsie," Lahla uttered sheepishly, then meandered over to retrieve her weapon. She doubled back to repeat, hopefully correctly this time. "M'kay, behind the line…" Rush forward. Release.

_Thunk._

Bull's eye!

"YEAAAH!" she squealed, somersaulting in the air with joy. Rocko applauded, and they moved on to the nearby beach volleyball courts.

**LAHLA & ROCKO – Task #1 Completed**

"I'm proud of you," Rocko told her.

"Me too, hon!" Lahla laughed giddily, feeling very accomplished.

When they arrived, the coworkers were briefed on the rules by their opponents, two local Shy Guys who didn't seem to be part of the beach's factions. Neither Lahla nor Rocko had played any variation of volleyball before, but it seemed simple enough. And all they needed to win were ten points.

A refereeing Shy Guy blew his whistle, permitting the local team to start. Almost immediately, Lahla committed a mistake by spiking the first hit.

"Nice kill, but you can't do that on the serve," the nearest opposing player reminded her.

"Oh-hoh…oops?" Lahla shrugged and giggled.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_**)**

** GLOOMTAIL / KOJO / RANA**

No one had been quite sure what to make of the successful blast earlier. Someone had finished the Roadblock, but until they knew who, there was no reason to celebrate. All that everyone could do was hope that his or her respective partner was currently headed back via rowboat. In time, said rowboat came into view.

"GLOOMTAIL, I DID IT!"

_No. Way._

The black dragon gaped silently a moment before regaining his composure and shouting, "Little sis isn't so useless after all! Yeah-hah! Hurry up and get over here!"

"Dangit, Kory…" Kojo mumbled, kneading his eyelids in frustration. Rana sighed heavily and blinked rapidly, shaking her head.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"You seriously beat Kory?" Gloomtail asked in astonishment as they made their rendezvous and scampered away.

"I'm here, aren't I? He's not. So, yeah, I think so!" Hooktail nodded vigorously, cracking an excited grin.

"We might actually have a chance, then!" Gloomtail guffawed, still in disbelief. They weren't completely bringing up the rear for once!

"Detour. 'Crustacean' or 'Recreation,'" Hooktail read. "We can't do beach volleyball—"

"Which sucks, 'cuz I heard there's usually hot chicas," Gloomtail interjected cheekily.

"—so we'll have to do the crabs." Hooktail concluded, looking a bit annoyed at her brother's comment.

"Fitting. I'll just be dealing with fifty more crabs than usual."

"Shut up and run."

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 7/10**

From the get-go, it was clear the Pianta Parlor employees had made the right choice. This was like a niche for both of them; they were complete naturals at beach volleyball! Although he couldn't get around their half of the large court very quickly, Rocko could prepare and place shots nicely with his large hands. And Lahla shined even more. The Kitty Boo was capable of superb blocks and kills using her levitation and abnormally high jumps. Together, they were nigh unstoppable.

_"I could see us makin' a professional career out of beach volleyball," Lahla nodded and laughed, nudging a chuckling Rocko playfully. "Whaddya say, hon?"_

"Alright!" Lahla cheered. They'd just scored again, thanks to another of her awesome blocks. Both of them marveled at how fast they'd racked up their points. _This is what being in the lead's all about!_

Their service again. Rocko began the rally with a powerful shot from behind his side's rear boundary that flew like an arrow (or a hunting spear) straight to the opposite half's far edge, near a corner. The Shy Guys couldn't reach it in time, and the ball was grounded on their side. Point number nine!

"Yeah, Rockster!" Lahla shouted. "Perfection, right there! Yeah!"

The ball was returned to them again, and it was Lahla's turn to serve. The opposing team managed to maintain the rally this time, and sent the ball back over. Lahla missed her opportunity to block, but reliable Rocko was in position with a dig for a one-hit setup. She spiked it, and it glanced off a Shy Guy's arm before hitting the ground. Point number _ten_!

**LAHLA & ROCKO – Task #2 Completed**

"YEEAAH!" Lahla shouted laughingly, hovering up and down in the year like she was jumping for joy. "Only one more, hon, and this one's the easiest of 'em all!"

They high-fived before hurrying off towards the sand castle area.

"And they claimed they've never played before," one of the Shy Guys said to the other. "We just got our butts handed to us by n00bs."

(**Carmine**)

**KORY / PIERRE**

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get this soon," Kory told the camera wearily as the Pirate Guys loaded the powder bags. "It's like I'm…cursed or something. I keep missing it."

Muttering prayers under his breath, he inserted the cannonball, moved the cannon into position, and lit the fuse. It had become robotic habit by now.

_BOOM!_

So, why couldn't he hit the target? Why couldn't he hit it? Gritting his teeth, he headed back to the stairs.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 0/50**

On the way to 'Crustacean,' the dragons had passed by Lahla and Rocko as they finished up their volleyball game. ("Are they really beating us right now?" Hooktail asked skeptically.) It was still very much a shocker that the mismatched duo was leading the pack and maintaining that lead, but then again, here were the dragons, not completely bringing up the rear. Anything could happen; this leg had seriously flipped everything upside down!

Located on the far recesses of the long beach, the commercial crab farm had been built into a convenient alcove in the nearby hill's rock wall. From a distance, its largest enclosure (marked by a race flag) seemed to contain moving patches of angry red and orange due to the high concentration of crabs inside. An arc of five marked pens, each fifty feet from the enclosure's entry, was being supervised by yet another set of Shy Guys. And near each pen's entrance…were the parts of the costume. In the heat of the moment, the siblings had overlooked the fact that partial cosplay was part of this task when making their decision.

"We seriously have to wear these?" Hooktail made a face at the Shy Guy, who simply nodded. "Ugh! Tacky!"

"Who wears what? This thing is kinda heavy!" Gloomtail noted, nudging up the exoskeleton with a foot.

"I did the Roadblock, and I'm a girl – you take the inconvenient one!"

"They're _both_ inconvenient!"

"Take the _more_ inconvenient one!"

"Which one's that?"

"The heavy shell-thing, duh!" Hooktail responded. "I can just waddle around with the claws! It's not like we can pick these things up; we have to herd them like dogs!"

With some assistance from their Shy Guy, the cumbersome exoskeleton was fastened around Gloomtail's midsection, and the pincers were placed on Hooktail's front feet like the newest spring fashion.

"See? This is easy!" Hooktail demonstrated by taking a few awkward steps towards the main crab enclosure. "We have this!"

"You're telling me, this is killing my back!" Gloomtail quipped, moving considerably slower than her.

"Well, hurry up so we can finish and you can take it off!" Of course, of course, obvious logic.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – On Task #3**

The coworkers constructed their five-foot long wall under the supervision of a sand castle-building champion Noki (finally, a different species!) from elsewhere in the world. Thankfully, their requirement asked for nothing of the same level that she could have created. Nothing but a simple wall, maybe a foot and a half high, with a tower tacked onto the end. An example length had been made nearby for reference, but they didn't have to pay as much attention to painstaking details, such as the perfect proportions, straight edges, and intricate window work.

"This is like a cool down after a workout," Lahla remarked, packing sand into a bucket for the tower. "It's easy and relaxin'."

They'd decided to split the task. While she built up the tallest point, he molded up the walls. Being a Pianta had never been so convenient; his large hands were perfect for the job.

"Doin' good, hon, doin' really good, keep up the good work!"

(**Carmine**)

**KORY / PIERRE**

With the spiky-haired Koopa looking on, Pierre aimed the cannon shoreward for the umpteenth time. With all the cannonballs they were firing, it was a wonder that the storage room still had any left. He lit the fuse and covered his ears, though he anxiously kept his eyes trained on the red target.

_BOOM!_

"…It be a hit!" the Pirate Guy exclaimed, drawing roars of approval.

"Oh my gosh, just, just thank you!" Pierre gasped, accepting the envelope and eagerly fleeing the scene. Building a lead now was paramount, so he evacuated the ship as if it were on the verge of sinking. They still had a chance…!

Meanwhile, Kory didn't bother hiding his misery as the Pirate Guy crew cleaned out the cannon. Eyes cast despairingly toward the sky, fists clenched in desperation, teeth grit hard to prevent the building scream of anguish from escaping. Forget that he was on camera – he wanted nothing more right now than to just curl up inside his shell and cry. This was _so_ completely unfair.

And on his next shot—_BOOM!_—he missed.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**  
**Crabs Transferred: 6/50**

"Stop playing around, will you?" Hooktail barked at her partner. "You're moving even slower doing that!"

"Oh, shut up! I just don't want to give these things an opportunity to pinch my nose!"

"They're not _going_ to pinch your nose!"

"Yeah, well, when your nose is redder than it already is, don't come crying to big bro Gloomtail!"

"Tch, as if!"

These crabs had undeniably large pincers. If they were to pinch someone…well, it would probably feel more than just a little unpleasant. Both dragons were well aware of this, and were doing all in their power to avoid such an unlucky fate. Gloomtail's roundabout method involved coming up and backing off from his quarry like a wave, only getting close when necessary to make it scuttle farther. Hooktail, on the other hand, constantly pressured her crab, keeping a fixed distance. Between the two, it was plainly obvious who was more efficient. Also between the two, it was plainly obvious who was being more cautious…or in other words, the bigger wuss.

"You're being such an idiot right now, Gloomtail! It's _not_ going to pinch your nose!"

"You don't know that!" Gloomtail retorted defensively.

"Did you forget that we have a huge penalty waiting for us?" Hooktail dashed back towards the main enclosure, having escorted another crustacean to their pen, but not before warning him, "If we come in last, forget it pinching your nose; I'm gonna bite off your face!"

"You already tear off my head with all your complaining, so that won't be anything new!" he quipped, prodding his company into the pen as well.

**Crabs Transferred: 8/50**

Without even realizing it, the brother and sister had relapsed into very familiar territory. _Argue, bicker, fight!_ Very _dangerous_ familiar territory.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**KOJO / RANA**

As another rowboat approached, the two hoped against all hope that their respective partner was the one providing manpower. Only one's hopes could be fulfilled…!

"Is that…?" Rana murmured. They were the first voluntary words Kojo had heard her utter during their long tenure at this spot together.

"C'mon, Kory, c'mon, please, man…" He crossed all his fingers tightly.

Unfortunately for him, the gray-furred Squeek working the paddles went by a different name.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Pierre!" Rana shrieked happily, running out into the water to meet her beau. "Oh, gosh, I love you so much, honey!"

"And I, you, babe," Pierre replied hurriedly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You did so good…"

Kojo kicked the sand angrily before plopping down and resting his head in his crossed arms. "Koryyyy…dangit…"

Once they'd escaped Kojo's range of hearing, the mice opened their envelope.

"Detour. 'Crustacean' or 'Recreation,'" Pierre read. "Should we do the trois task? That's three separate things we'd have to deal with…"

"I think we should transport crabs," Rana affirmed.

"Alright, just what I was thinking. Let's go."

Holding hands, they started running down the beach.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Task #3 Completed**

"Looks good," the Noki replied, nodding. In reality, it was a poor imitation of true sand art, but she had been instructed to grade on raw foundations here.

"YES, YES! We're done!" Lahla yelled jubilantly.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"I don't think anyone else is done with the Detour yet, either; we're first out!" Lahla told her teammate.

"Dat's good." Rocko ripped the envelope open and pulled out the blue folder. "'Drive youseselves to de next pit stop at Heyho Cove. Cliff jump into the water and swim dere.'"

"Whoa!" Lahla squawked. "Really?"

_**Blaise**__: "Using marked cars parked at the Masquerade Beach House, teams must now drive themselves 15 miles to the next pit stop: Heyho Cove, a secluded bay area rumored to be the secret treasure hiding grounds for several pirate groups, including the Crimson. Before checking in, teams must partake in a local coming-of-age tradition by cliff jumping over fifty feet into the water, and then swimming to this cave, where treasure is speculated to be the most highly concentrated. The last team to check in here…may be eliminated."_

"That sounds so cool!" Lahla exclaimed. "Come on, Rocko, let's go!"

"Right behind youse."

Barring some kind of horrible freak circumstances, they were finally set to place something other than fourth. Running down the beach with their backpacks, they passed Pierre and Rana, and then Kojo, before arriving back at the Masquerade Beach House. There, they wisely chose to obtain directions.

"Turn right at this road, and you'll follow the country road all the way there," said the Shy Guy receptionist. "Straight there, and it'll be on your right. Can't miss it."

"Thanks so much, hon!" chirped Lahla.

Since they'd seen the Squeeks on the beach, Lahla and Rocko speculated that Koopinator and Shellshock won the Fast Forward for whatever reason and were already long gone. Supporting this was the missing vehicle from the lineup in the parking lot. The coworkers refused to let this dampen their spirits, however. Second was better than fourth or fifth any day!

"Time to shake up de standings," Rocko commented as he pulled out of the lot.

"Well said, hon!" Lahla whooped in agreement from the backseat.

(**Carmine**)

**KORY**

"We're so behind right now," he muttered to the camera. "I can't see us catching up with this penalty. There's just no way…"

It would have been so easy to give up at this point. He'd been at this nearly two hours without success. How many cannonballs had he fired? How many times had he failed?

"I imagine that Kojo's ready to strangle me." He managed some ghost of a smile with that comment, but it quickly faded. Staying optimistic in this situation was asking too much. "This could be it for us…"

The Pirate Guys finished their prepping, granting him access to the cannon once more. Locked and loaded. Aim… Fire!

_BOOM!_

"…It…be a _hit_!" the Pirate Guy proclaimed, to Kory's utter incredulity. Now that this guy was finally no longer wasting their arsenal, the rest cheered noisily ("Rounds for all, rounds for all!" suggested one, uncorking a barrel).

"Finally!" Kory breathed a major sigh of relief and took the envelope. He jumped down the stairs two at a time, scrambled out the porthole and down the rope ladder, and started paddling.

Although he couldn't hear it yet, Kojo, who had seen that last shot signal in red, was shouting encouragement from the beach.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 18/50**

"Is that someone else coming?" Hooktail inquired, noticing someone else approaching.

"Doesn't matter! Keep working!" Gloomtail told her. He punted his crab into the pen as soon as it was close to the entrance. It snapped at him angrily.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
Crabs Transferred: 0/50**

"Goodness, these things are huge!" Rana remarked on the size of the crustaceans. "And we have to wear those?" She experimentally lifted the exoskeleton and gawked at its weight. "I don't think I feel safe doing this, babe."

"Are you sure?" Pierre prompted, though he also showed signs of uneasiness.

"Yeah, I'm really having second thoughts," Rana decided. "Maybe we'll be good at beach volleyball."

"We're gonna have to be."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 20/50**

"Leaving already?" Hooktail remarked, watching the Squeeks retreat to the spear-throwing area. "They must be switching."

"Hooktail, don't pay attention to them! Focus on this!" Gloomtail ordered.

"I _am_ focused on this, jeez!" Hooktail argued. "And you know what? This isn't working!"

"What're you talking about 'this isn't working?' We're doing just fine – look at how many we already have!"

"I'm saying we're going too slow! We need to work together on this, Gloomtail!"

"We _are_ working together!"

"No, we're _not_!"

"Yeah, we _are_!"

"Urgh, _fine_! _Don't_ listen to me, then!" Hooktail screeched. In her anger, she inadvertently bumped the crab she was currently working with, causing it to start clacking its pincers at her. "AAAH, stop that! Get away!"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Roadblock Starting Point**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in Last Place**

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Kojo half-joked, clapping as his partner came running from the water.

"Likewise." Kory took out his frustrations on the envelope. "Detour. 'Crustacean' or 'Recreation.' Recreation; it's throwing spears, playing volleyball, and building a sand castle."

"We can do that," Kojo agreed, "but we gotta do it fast."

Picking up their backpacks, they proceeded to dash madly down the beach. Kory ignored all the pain and soreness from his previous exertions at the highly physical Roadblock. This was where it counted, here and now – they _had_ to catch up and build a lead.

"Let's go, man! Hustle, hustle!" Kojo urged.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Just as promised, the two located Heyho Cove with zero difficulties. Rocko pulled into the lot and parked opposite the car of Koopinator and Shellshock.

"Ooh la la, this is gorgeous," observed Lahla as they glimpsed this different view of the ocean through the trees. Instructions enclosed within the clue had informed them that bringing their backpacks along was unnecessary, so they left them in the vehicle and trekked to the trailheads. "Cliff, thattaway!"

They followed the winding trail's gradual incline up the hill. Soon the foliage gave way to an unimpeded view of the water, sparkling under the noon sun. Somewhere in the distance, past the rocky coastline of tropical trees, the sands of Shy Guy Beach were barely visible.

"C'mon, Rocko, hon! You're doin' great, keep it up!" Lahla encouraged. "We're almost there!"

Behind her, Rocko was beginning to get winded with the grueling climb. Thankfully the exhaustion was slamming him now instead of attacking earlier, at least. Had he lost momentum at the Roadblock (especially with all those stairs!) or the Detour, they might not have made it here in such good time and ahead of everyone else.

Soon they arrived at the cliff's edge, an outlook over the ocean blue. It was certainly a harrowing plummet to the waves below. Lahla took one peek at the drop and 'Eeek!'ed. Her memory reminded her that in the distant past, the very first Roadblock had involved a comparable stunt where everyone rode a Chain Chomp-pulled toboggan over a frozen waterfall. That drop was much, _much_ bigger than this one. The main difference, however, was that both team members were taking this plunge, and completely of their own volition, too.

"This…is high," Lahla squeaked.

"Can't be worse dan firin' us off a slingshot," Rocko pointed out.

As someone who wore her heart on her sleeve, Lahla was jealous that he was either fearless or capable of hiding his own nervousness so well. Yet, she knew he was right. This main route task's placement right before the pit stop was designed specifically to psych out the weak-minded, which would be disastrous in a close-quarters footrace. What was one more heights challenge at the end of the day?

So, after a short briefing on the proper water entry technique, she leapt off without hesitation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rocko followed noiselessly and managed to pull off a pencil formation. No belly flop this time for him. They easily spotted Blaise and the _Carmine_'s captain and eagerly swam for the mat. Moving at about the same pace, they righted themselves once in shallower water and stepped on.

"Welcome to Shy Guy Beach!" The Crimson captain greeted dramatically.

"Thanks, hon," Lahla managed to respond, breathless from both the drop and the swim.

"Lahla and Rocko," Blaise began.

"…Yeah?" Both gazed at him expectantly. Lahla could barely contain herself, a face-breaking grin threatening to come out any moment.

"You…are team number _two_."

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – 2****nd**** Place**

"YES, YES, YES!" Lahla screamed joyously, instantly latching onto her partner in an ecstatic hug. He happily returned it, fully grinning. The cave before them joined in the celebration, echoing 'YES, YES, YES!' much to everyone's amusement. "No more fourths from here, hon! Oooh, yes, we broke our chain!"

_"Yeah, dings are changin'," Rocko nodded. "We haven't placed dis high since de beginnin'. And it's only up from here, guys, up from here."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 0/2**

"Whoa, check it out, Pierre and Rana are coming back," Kory noticed.

"Really?" Kojo, pulling out his spear from a spot below the qualification circle, looked up and saw the mice jogging back their way. "Dude, we so have a chance now!"

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 0/2**

"Shoot, they're already here," Pierre uttered lowly to his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry, babe…" Rana kneaded her forehead in distress.

_"So we switch Detour choices, and we find Kojo and Kory already started on the spear-throwing part of 'Recreation.' We're thinking, 'Oh, great, we totally messed up,' because Pierre beat Kory out of the Roadblock," Rana narrated from the after-leg interview. "The beach was huge, and there was a lot of travel time between the Roadblock and the Detour choices, so that was a big mistake on our part."_

"I don't know how we can get an hour's lead, but maybe either them or the dragons will mess up big time by some miracle," Pierre stated. "We can't give up yet."

"Right, I'm with you."

Picking up their spears, they selected a station two targets down from the Petalburg Koopas and started throwing.

"Just like the cannon Roadblock…hopefully we can beat them here, too," Pierre commented. On his next turn, his aim was off, and the spear brushed by the target, landing in the sand a ways behind it. "Ah, dang…!"

Very soon after, that idea lost some credibility.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 1/2**

"YEAH!" Both Koopas hollered in excitement. Against all odds, Kory nailed the bull's eye with one of his early throws. And this was the guy who'd taken forever on hitting a target with a cannon…

"What is wrong with you, not doing that before?" Kojo asked jokingly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rana murmured from their station.

"I don't know, lucky I guess." Kory clapped his hands together. "Your turn, man. We gotta go."

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 26/50**

"I think we're halfway there," Gloomtail reported, doing a quick inventory of the bodies in the pen.

"Good, keep going, then! Get another one or two!" Hooktail urged. Currently she was experimenting guiding three crabs at the same time.

"I'm sticking with just one!"

_"It would've sucked if we'd been herding animals with a different mentality. The crabs were just big enough where our size provided some authority, and they were fine with going wherever we directed them." Hooktail recounted._

"Do more than one, Gloomtail! We don't know how much time we have to put between us and the others!" Hooktail insisted.

"Alright, alright," he finally relented after further prodding, and pulled out a second crab to work with. "Happy now?"

"No, not until we're safe at the pit stop!"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 1/2**

After several throws, Pierre had scored a center hit. Expertise in working with spears was mandatory for any aspiring Robbo Gang member, after all. Everything was now down to Rana and Kojo, the non-participants of the Roadblock.

"You can do this, babe, I believe in you," Pierre told her encouragingly.

"I'll try not to disappoint…" Rana threw her spear, and it skewered a point…just to the left of the bull's eye by two inches. "Ugh, so close!"

"You'll get it, babe, come on."

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #1  
Bull's Eyes: 1/2**

"I have no idea who you don't like, but pin their face on the bull's eye in your imagination or something," Kory suggested.

One eye closed while he aimed, Kojo seemed to seriously consider this age-old tactic before he threw. It must've worked.

"Alright!" Kojo fist pumped. _Bull's eye!_

He sure skewered whatever unlucky entity he disliked. It was probably someone in the race.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Task #1 Completed**

"They're already done?" Rana glanced over disappointedly to find the boys already dashing off to the volleyball courts.

"Don't worry about them right now, just focus on hitting the target," Pierre advised steadily.

"Okay…" Eyes narrowed in concentration, she lined up her aim and threw. Miraculously, she did it. "Oh my gosh, yes!"

"Awesome job, babe!" Quick high-five, then hot pursuit of the Koopas. Close the gap. Time to overtake.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Task #1 Completed**

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 0/10**

"They're right behind us, dude," Kory warned. They hadn't even started their briefing, and the romantically involved Squeeks were already coming to join them.

"Oh, great, we needed her to stay stuck on that awhile…" Kojo mumbled. "We can pull ahead on this; it's a sport. This round is ours."

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 35/50**

"Just _what_ do you _think_ you're _doing_?" Hooktail quizzed, though she very well knew the answer.

"Taking a break," Gloomtail responded, sitting down like a horse on the plains. "This thing is heavy!" He was referring to his saddle, obviously.

"So what? Those cannonballs were heavy!"

"You didn't _wear_ those cannonballs!"

"That's beside the point! Get moving!" Hooktail turned her attention away from the two crabs she was working with to directly address him. "The other two teams could finish any minute and leave us here, and we'll be in last again!"

"J-Just, just give me a minute for a rest, will ya?" This prospect clearly terrified him, but he didn't budge.

"You're un-_believe_-able!" She cried in frustration.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 3/10**

"We're good at this task, babe! Keep up the good work!" Pierre encouraged.

With their natural acrobatic talent, the Squeeks covered the court like a dream team. They were fast enough to reach the ball and could jump high enough to attempt blocks at the net for defensive play.

"Ah, sorry!" Pierre called out. On that rally, he'd misjudged his hit's power and sent the volleyball outside of the court. Rana dove to save it, but her hit was equally messy, and it grounded while in their hands.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 2/10**

Beach volleyball was indeed a sport, but the Koopas didn't possess natural talent at it as they'd hoped.

"Dang!" Kojo snapped his fingers. He'd jumped and tried to spike, but ended up slamming the ball into the net. Most of their returns had ended in this manner.

They could feel their lead slipping away…

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 37/50**

"No, no, stay in there! Get back!" Hooktail yelled at the crabs that had drifted out the pen, hurriedly waddling over to stop them. Occasionally they tended to do this, and either of the dragons had to waste time trying to corral them back in. "Go back in there, you!" She held her ground and thankfully the escapees changed direction.

**Crabs Transferred: 40/50**

"Ugh, these are becoming such a nuisance!" she complained, referring to both the crabs and the pincer shoes.

"Stop stalling, sis! I can't cover for you!" Gloomtail reminded her. With nothing stopping them, the two crabs she'd been herding had started to scuttle off in different directions.

"Dangit, Gloomtail!"

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 8/10**

"I'm so proud of you," Pierre said supportively. "We're doing so well, and if we're lucky, they'll get held up."

"Right back atcha, babe. Only two more."

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 4/10**

Doing considerably less stellar, the Koopas felt that familiar pressure nipping at their backs, threatening to crush them.

"How many points do they have right now?" Kojo asked, hunched over in preparation to begin their rally once the opposing Shy Guys served.

"I have no idea, but I know we're behind." Kory replied, just as the ball was sent into play.

For that particular serve, Kojo erred by hitting the volleyball with the wrong part of his fisted hands, sending it away instead of up.

"Shoot!"

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 9/10**

"One more, just one more!" Rana exclaimed. "We have this!"

She served the volleyball, sending it cleanly to the other side.

Dig.

Set.

Pierre bounded up to the net and leapt for all he was worth.

Spike!—Block!

Misjudging his angle, Pierre slowed the ball as it sped toward his half of the court's sand instead of that of the opposing side. Rana dove for it and managed to get it back up to a usable position in the air. Pierre jumped again and spiked it.

It bounced into the sand just inches away from a Shy Guy's outstretched hands.

"YEAH!"

Pierre twirled Rana around in a short, celebratory hug before they retrieved their bags and ran for the sand castles.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Task #2 Completed**

Kojo kicked at the sand.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Crab Farm**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
Crabs Transferred: 46/50**

"Four more! These are the last four!" Hooktail realized after counting all the red and orange masses in their pen. "Just four more and we're finished!"

She hobbled awkwardly across the stretch of beach and separated her last two crabs from the group. Meanwhile, Gloomtail encouraged his two to go in with a couple of not-so-friendly kicks, and he swiftly shut the gate for the meantime to prevent them from taking revenge.

**Crabs Transferred: 48/50**

"Hurry up!" he bellowed.

"Shut it, I'm going as fast as they'll let me!"

In time, she ushered them across the fifty yards. Gloomtail gladly opened the pen and stepped out of the way_. Forty-nine. Fifty_.

**Crabs Transferred: 50/50**

"We're done!" Hooktail announced. "We're done, right?"

In response, the Shy Guy held out an envelope.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"YES!" While the supervisor helped remove their annoying costume pieces, the dragons read their last clue.

"'Drive yourselves to the next pit stop at Heyho Cove. Cliff jump into the water and swim there,'" Gloomtail read, unfazed by the last task's description. "Okay, let's go!"

Putting on their backpacks, they started jogging across the long beach. They were feeling tired due to all that running around with the crabs and the stupid shell and pincers, so their pace was much slower than usual. Seeing Pierre and Rana slaving at the sand walls and Kojo and Kory face planting at the beach volleyball courts provided solace. Not last, not last, not last at last!

"They're still there! Dang, we're good!" Gloomtail remarked.

At the Masquerade Beach House parking lot, the two greeted their marked car by throwing their backpacks into its trunk.

"So do we know which way we're going?" Gloomtail heaved himself into the driver's seat.

"Of course not! We have to find somewhere to stop and ask directions!"

The black dragon pulled them out of the lot and up to the road.

"Which way should I turn?"

"…Go left."

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #3**

"Doing fantastic, babe. There's no way they can catch up now." Pierre smiled at her.

"I can't believe we came back from such a terrible start!" Rana commented, smiling back.

"But we did."

Working together to form the wall itself, neither Squeek bothered to mention the one-hour penalty in this deceptively happy conversation. They didn't expect Kojo and Kory to stay behind for an entire sixty minutes…

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 7/10**

"That's number seven…"

The two exchanged a tired high-five; the Shy Guys had fumbled their own rally, meaning a point automatically went to the other side. Likewise, they didn't expect Pierre and Rana to fall behind and stay there for an entire one hundred and fifty minutes…

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Heyho Cove**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"So we went the wrong way?" Hooktail repeated to the Shy Guy cashier.

"Yes. Go back the way you came, and keep going. You'll see it, no problem."

"Oh, there's a problem, alright…let's just hope it's crisis averted," Hooktail quipped. Gloomtail rolled his eyes, and they left the gas station's convenience store together with their directions.

They knew (or at least, speculated with great certainty) that both of the other teams had penalties of some sort. What they didn't know was if those penalties were bad enough to invalidate the dragons' own nasty time penalty.

"So we just stay on this road that way, and we'll find it. Works for me," Gloomtail said seriously, backing the car out.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #2  
Points Scored: 9/10**

"Blockitblockitblockit!"

Jumping as high as he could with outstretched arms, Kojo hoped for a miracle.

The attempted spike bounced off his wrists. Try as they might, the Shy Guys couldn't save that one. The referee blew his whistle.

"There's number ten."

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Task #2 Completed**

"Now for the sand wall," Kory sighed.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – On Task #3**

"They've finished the volleyball part," Rana notified her partner.

"We have a head start…" Pierre reminded himself.

Once the Koopas joined them at a nearby station, a gross tension filled the air. Never in any of their lives could they have imagined building sand castles to be something so potentially life-changing. It was already over for someone.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"There's the flag!" Hooktail all but yelled to ensure that her brother wouldn't miss the turn. "Right, _right_!"

"I know, I know, keep your seatbelt on and stop screaming in my ears!" Gloomtail snapped, parking near the other two vehicles.

The villainous dragons jumped from their marked car and ran doggedly to the edge of the lot. Both actually started down the trail marked with the "PIT STOP" sign before remembering their Route Info's instructions and doubling back to use the correct path. They galloped down the uneven terrain like their lives depended on it, without regard for their safety. And after what seemed like an eternity of endless running, they arrived at the cliff.

"You scared?" Gloomtail asked her.

"Heck no! Not of this, at least!"

"Good."

With varying screams, they took the fifty-foot fall into the ocean. And from there, they doggy paddled for all they were worth to Blaise and the Pirate Guy captain. When their feet could touch the bottom, they ran some more, not stopping until they were on the world map. They shook themselves lightly and earned the ire of the two waiting men.

"My clothes!" The Crimson's captain yelled angrily, pirate accent flaring.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail, you are the third team to arrive."

"Well that's different," quipped Hooktail.

Blaise scoffed. "However, you used your boat driver on the first portion of at-sea travel before the five hours elapsed."

_Flashback footage played of the dragons staring at the assortment of navigational tools in the boat._

_ "You're taking us!"_

_ "Go!"_

_ "Now!"_

"For that, I will have to assess you a two-and-a-half hour penalty before I can check you in."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 2:29:59**

"That's huge," Gloomtail shook his head as they stepped off the mat. "It sounds so much bigger now that he says it than before."

"It's gonna be a looooong wait," Hooktail muttered.

"…But the longer we wait, the longer they're behind…"

"…and the more likely it is that we stay in," Hooktail realized with a nod.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Task #3 Completed**

"Looks good to me," the Noki judged, producing an envelope from her shell. In actuality, she thought otherwise, but…from the looks of things, these people had had a long and difficult day.

"Oh, thank you…" Rana gratefully took it

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"'Drive yourselves to the pit stop at Heyho Cove. Cliff jump into the water and swim there,'" she read, eyes widening slightly at that last part.

"Alright, here's where we lay it all on the line, babe," Pierre informed her as they picked up their backpacks and hurried off.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – On Task #3**

"Hear that? It's the pit stop…" Kojo muttered dejectedly. "They're heading to the pit stop."

"We're so dead…" Kory rubbed his eyes with the back of his sandy right hand.

"It's not over 'til it's over, dude, c'mon," Kojo begged. "Let's finish this up."

Sighing heavily, Kory redoubled his efforts. All that false hope for nothing. Their work on the lumpy sand wall turned even sloppier, but they couldn't have cared less.

(_**Masquerade Beach House**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"So it's just this road all the way there," Pierre confirmed. "Thanks so much."

Hightailing it out of the reception area, the two rushed to one of the remaining marked cars.

"It's all up to you, babe," Rana reminded her boyfriend as she buckled in.

"NASCAR ain't got nuthin' on me," he replied, backing out of the lot.

(_**Shy Guy Beach – Recreational Site**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Task #3 Completed**

"Barely passable, but…sure." Sighing at the flimsy piece of work presented to her, the Noki handed over an envelope. Kojo swiftly took it, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in Last Place**

"We're already in last," Kory stated pessimistically.

"It's _not_ over yet, okay?" Kojo reminded him again, but Kory just shook his head. "'Drive yourselves to the pit stop at Heyho Cove. Cliff jump into the water and swim there,'" he read hurriedly. "Er, they aren't afraid of heights, are they?"

"No, but _we_ are," Kory pointed out.

"I was trying to forget that part."

Heaving up his backpack, Kojo accidentally knocked over their fragile wall of sand. The tower was the first to crumble, and everything else followed like a pile of ashes blown away in the wind. In their haste, neither noticed.

Kojo led the mad stampede across the beach, huffing and panting, lungs burning, chest constricted, everything tighter than he'd ever felt it. The last time he'd felt this degree of nervous energy was back when the Yield (courtesy of Theata and Hannah, no less!) had planted him and Kory in last place. Aware that his partner was falling behind due to both fatigue and disillusionment, he started burning some air for another equally important cause.

"Don't you _dare_ give up on me now, Kory! Finish strong and run! _Run!_ You've worked too hard this leg to take this sitting down! It's not gonna end here!"

_But it is, you don't understand, it is!_

Despite his common sense insisting, taunting, ridiculing otherwise, Kory forced himself to believe. If they were going out…might as well make it good. Go out in a blaze of glory rather than a dying fizzle.

_Yeah, that's how we roll._

So, ignoring the fire wracking his body and the heartbroken pang in his chest that it was all going to end soon, he pressed onward.

Inebriated by the adrenaline, Kojo was halfway across the lot to the final marked car before Kory reined him in for directions.

"Attaboy! See, this is why we're racing together!" Kojo chirped gratefully.

Together they received the straightforward tip from the Masquerade Beach House receptionist before hustling back out and loading the vehicle.

"Two point five hour penalty, and we're feelin' fine," Kojo declared with a straight face. He started the ignition. "'s been fun."

Kory stared directly at the camera a few seconds before redirecting his gaze out the window.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Heyho Cove**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Oh my gosh, stop the car, stop the car!" Rana shrieked suddenly. "Pull over, Pierre!"

"Huh? What's wrong, babe?"

"Pull over to the side of the road!"

He discovered the reason seconds later, and almost wanted to laugh at their terrible misfortune. The telltale whirring of air, the sensation of the vehicle steadily becoming lopsided. Now, of all times, they'd gotten a flat tire. _A freaking flat tire!_ What kind of nightmare was this?

Begrudgingly, he slowed the car down and moved to the shoulder. Rana had her face cradled in her hands and was shaking her head in sheer disbelief.

"This _cannot_ be happening," came her muffled plea.

As much as they hated their present circumstances, the two had to shake off the shock and _do_ something. Going on foot the rest of the way was simply not an option; it was still several miles – maybe four or five – away! Even without their baggage, trying to run that distance would have taken much too long after this strenuous day. No question about it, they had to either change their tire or wait for a replacement vehicle. And in this situation, waiting was not an option either.

Muttering unintelligible things under his breath, Pierre unloaded their backpacks from the trunk to gain access to the donut and required tools.

"We've done this before, babe, come on," Pierre encouraged. "Quick tire change."

"I don't remember what to do," Rana admitted, her voice sounding like it would break any minute from distress.

"Shh, calm down, calm down." Pierre put the toolbox aside a moment to hold her close and rub her back. She latched on, feeling like she'd never let go. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not…" Rana maintained adamantly. "We were so close, Pierre!"

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"Is that a marked car on the side of the road?" Kory questioned, leaning forward to get a better look.

Gasping in recognition, Kojo squinted his eyes. "Dude, I think it is!"

Both craned their necks to the side as they passed by. Indeed, there were Pierre and Rana in each other's embrace, backpack, spare tire, and changing tools all unloaded from their trunk. For the most infinitesimal of moments, they made eye contact.

"Wow." Kojo uttered incoherently. "Just, wow. That…that _really_ sucks for them…"

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"That was the boys!" Rana wailed in comprehension. "We're in dead last now, Pierre!"

"It's okay, Rana, it's—"

"_No_, it's _not_!" she interrupted, tearing herself from his grasp. "Stop lying to me; stop pretending! We're going to lose because of a freakin' flat tire! _A flat tire!_"

She could no longer hold in all the tears. The urge to cry had ebbed and flowed throughout this leg, but now it was all coming out in a torrent of emotion. Her dam was officially broken, and she did not feel like rebuilding it.

"Rana, _please_," tried Pierre, "you don't know that. There's still a chance, so please help me—"

"NO! You just don't get it, do you?" Rana bawled, stepping away from his outstretched hands. "We have a penalty and we're in last and we have a flat tire! There's no hope! We're _done_!" She hiccupped, feeling her sorrows intensify at that thought. After all this, after all they'd been through, everything was becoming undone because of a _flat freakin' tire_. "And it's so not fair! I don't want to be eliminated! I don't want to go home yet!"

"Babe…please. Just stay strong now like all the other times," Pierre pleaded. But it was futile.

"I can't! I can't do this, Pierre!" she blubbered tearfully, removing her mask and rubbing at her eyes. Taking several hurried steps away from the perpetrating car and all its bias, she plopped down on the dusty ground. "I can't pretend like we have a chance! What's the use? I don't want this to be over, but we're being eliminated by a _stupid_ _flat_ _tire_!"

Pierre put a hand to his forehead and choked back a sob of his own.

He had no idea what to do right now.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 2:03:22**

At the pit stop, the dragons were lounging on some rocks under the sun's mindful warmth. Earlier on they had bickered slightly when the issue of last night's dumb decision arose again. It was both their faults, they'd finally acknowledged. Other than the occasional insipidly repetitive statement regarding the whereabouts of their competitors, they just sat there. They were burnt out; spent. This could be it for them. They may have done themselves in with one stupid, thoughtless decision. Arguing until the bitter end wasn't exactly how they pictured themselves going out, since they'd never planned on going out in the first place.

"I think I hear a motor," Gloomtail said dully.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Meanwhile, Kojo parked the marked car near the trailheads. He and Kory exited their vehicle and started jogging down the path leading to the cliff.

"I don't like this. We're about to go throw ourselves off a high cliff into the ocean like we're willingly signing our own death warrants," Kojo commented offhandedly to make light conversation.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts, Kory didn't respond. They'd passed Pierre and Rana on the drive here, but what difference did that make in the long run? The dating couple wasn't stupid, and they most certainly weren't lost. Neither would they be stuck with a flat tire for over two whole hours. That much was guaranteed. Any way things added up, it all spelled doom in the end for the childhood friends.

Kojo and Kory would check in fourth, but that particular number was meaningless. Once the Squeeks arrived, they would knock the Koopas down to last, where they would be eliminated, leaving nothing left of the PetalRogue alliance. Kory could hear the funeral march being played for a once-mighty empire. If only they hadn't been so rash with their decision-making the night before…!

In no time, he found himself standing before the edge of the fifty-foot drop. Acrophobia dragged him from his reflections, and he nearly staggered forward due to vertigo, had Kojo not noticed and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, man, careful." Kojo frowned. "You okay?"

"…No, not really." Kory sighed.

The reality of their predicament had set in for Kojo too, and he didn't bother trying to lift their spirits with a firecrackery pep talk. Nodding in acceptance, he exhaled lowly and listened to the safety briefing.

"Any time you're ready," he remarked once they'd been cleared to move.

"Don't know when that'll be," Kory muttered, feeling his knees shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around his torso.

Kojo opened his mouth, then closed it again without saying anything. He stepped forward…and had a false start.

"It'll all be over fast…" he reassured himself, shutting his eyes and mustering the courage to leap.

An expression of anxiety and resignation on his face, Kory watched his best friend let out a yell and splash into the ocean at a near-perfect ninety-degree angle. He forced himself to inch closer to the side, but immediately looked away.

"Just like leg one, just like leg one," he repeated, trying to jog his memory for whatever notion had sparked him to give the go-ahead to that Chain Chomp. It didn't work. His mind was too cluttered with thoughts and emotion for such a demand at the moment; how he even recalled the similarity was beyond him.

"Oh, whatever," Kory said at last and, in imitation of his partner, clenched his eyes shut and teeth together. Then, he hopped off.

The unpleasant sensation of all his innards trying to fly out his ventral cavity arose, and the wind mercilessly whipped his skin and clothing for several seconds. Then all was wet, and he fought for the surface.

"Almost landed on top of me, bro," Kojo chuckled hollowly.

Using mixed strokes, the Petalburg boys swam for the shallow inlet and jogged to the mat sopping wet. The nearby Gloomtail and Hooktail listened in closely to the proceedings that followed.

"Welcome to Shy Guy Beach," the captain greeted.

"Kojo and Kory…you are the fourth team to arrive," Blaise stated, as predicted. "However, you also used your boat driver during the first portion of at-sea travel before five hours elapsed."

_Flashback footage played of the Koopas giving the wheel to their escort._

_ "We give up. Please," Kory motioned him ahead, "it's all yours."_

Both Koopas nodded. It'd been weighing heavily on their minds and gameplay all day. Both dragons' eyes widened. So that meant—!

"For that, I will have to assess a two-and-a-half hour penalty before I can check you in."

"YEAAAAHH!" Gloomtail and Hooktail immediately broke out into noisy cheers when Blaise reached the word 'penalty.' Deeming this inappropriate, Kojo and Kory glared at them angrily.

"You saved us, oh thank stars!" Hooktail explained, laughing in relief. They barely heard her justification over Gloomtail's continued hollering. "Ha, thanks a lot!"

"…Wait. You…you had a penalty all along…?" Kory realized, connecting the dots.

"Tch, as if we would actually tell the truth about something like that!" Hooktail scoffed.

"STILL IN, YEAH!" Gloomtail whooped.

_"They weren't focused on us because we didn't tell them. So, they didn't make special efforts to try and beat us specifically." Hooktail beamed, looking very pleased. "A little white lie, a big lifesaver!"_

This revelation, naturally, kicked the athletes' spirits down even further.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 1:55:59**  
**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Penalty Time Remaining: 2:28:59**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Heyho Cove**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"I…I hate seeing you like this."

Rubbing soothing circles on his girlfriend's back, Pierre carefully altered his strategy of what words came out his mouth. Two flat tires in one race…and this one killed them faster than a volleyball spike. He could hardly believe it. But now was not the time to wallow in his own self-pity. Here was Rana, the love of his life, completely broken as a result of everything that had happened this leg. As her boyfriend, it was his duty to be supportive and sympathetic in her time of need. He had to help her pick up the pieces and find herself again.

She amazed him, really. To hold it all in for so long…unhealthy, turbulent, raw emotion. Part of her guilt probably originated from failing to properly read the mariner's astrolabe. The majority obviously derived from her crucial mess-up at the Fast Forward, which could have saved them from all this grief. There was no rewriting the past now unfortunately, but Pierre would have gone to any lengths necessary to do so and prevent this horrible ending.

"You're always beautiful, but…the least when your face is covered in tears," Pierre whispered softly, brushing away the visible streaks running down her fur.

"How…do you do…this…?" Rana murmured. Vague question, but Pierre understood what she was talking about.

"Because. I love you, babe…"

_"On the drive to the pit stop, we got a flat tire. It was, seriously, adding insult to injury. We already had a one-hour penalty, we were going to the pit stop, and we suddenly get a flat that drops us to last. It was awful. So, so, awful." Rana shook her head, while Pierre held her close for support. "Things just felt so hopeless like you wouldn't believe. I was ready to just…give up. But Pierre…he was always there." She paused a moment to gaze fondly at him, and he gazed fondly back. "He is, like, the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for. I was getting all emotional, and I could tell he was, too, but he still prioritized me and helped me recover from my meltdown before even a million Smash. It takes…a really strong, really amazing person to do all of that."_

Eventually, Rana calmed down and placed her emotions in check. Pierre kissed her gently on the cheek.

_"I'm so incredibly lucky he's mine," she concluded, not pulling her gaze away._

Together, the two changed the tire, just like they had done in the sixth leg, except faster. When all was said and done, Pierre threw the flattened wheel into the trunk and reloaded the tools and backpacks.

"Oh, Pierre," Rana murmured dreamily, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"And I, you, _mon amour_," Pierre smiled. He reached back and squeezed her hand as he pulled back onto the road.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Here it is," Pierre noted, pulling into the parking lot.

In their eyes, the entire area might as well have been covered with a light layer of dense fog. They sure felt like they were going to meet their maker, so some kind of crazy special effects like those in epic (clichéd) and climactic confrontation scenes didn't seem too out of place. Blaise's coldhearted stare practically emanated villainous intentions, after all.

"Ready?" Pierre asked, offering his hand.

"As I'll ever be," Rana sighed, taking it.

The hiking trails were meant for one body-width at a time, but the mice had other ideas. Jogging side-by-side, they kept their hands clasped together the entire way to the cliff. They made it work.

Never before had the vegetation appeared so verdant, the ocean so tranquil, the rocks so charming, the ambience sound so melodious. They breathed in anything and everything about this quiet bay. For all they knew, it could be their last pit stop on the race, so they enjoyed every aspect, every minor detail. Where had the game gone, when they'd been able to stop and appreciate the most basic of things so freely…?

At the cliff, the briefer informed them that they couldn't jump while holding hands – as terribly romantic as the idea sounded – due to safety reasons.

"So…who wants to go first?" Pierre joked. "Ladies…?"

"Only if you'll be right behind me." Rana sniffed, already feeling emotional again, though they'd yet to step on the mat.

"Of course."

She glanced curiously over the edge and immediately shuddered. Fifty feet seemed to extend to skyscraper heights – it looked _really_ high from here… Was she really about to do this? Pierre was probably comfortable with it, seeing as his definition of a night out on the town meant bounding across rooftops, but her? Yikes!

"Right behind you, babe," Pierre's voice reassured from behind.

Rana inhaled deeply and let all her nervous tension flow out, made easier by the knowledge that the love of her life would accompany her on the way down. She gathered her wits about her and jumped.

"AAAAHH, OHMYGOSH!" Screaming, she barely remembered to close her mouth in time before she hit the surface. Another splash occurred seconds later, and Pierre waved at her underwater.

Resurfacing, the dating couple torpedoed for shore, where a most unexpected sight was waiting for them. Aside from Blaise and the local greeter, two other teams stood off to the side of the mat.

"Pierre, look, they're still there!" Rana managed to notify her partner while swimming. "Something big is happening!"

"What's that all about?"

The six waiting there already knew. Interests piqued, the dating couple hurriedly waded through the shallows and dashed to the mat.

Kojo and Kory watched nervously, sheens of sweat already apparent on their foreheads as the other team leapt on.

Gloomtail and Hooktail looked absolutely giddy to play witness to whatever was about to happen.

The Pirate captain energetically spouted, "Welcome to Shy Guy Beach!"

"Thank you," the Squeeks murmured breathlessly to him, then turned their attention to the red-colored Yoshi host.

"Pierre and Rana. You are the last team to arrive."

To hear Blaise deliver that statement still felt like a hammer to the gut.

"In addition, you were forced to use your boat driver for the second portion of at-sea travel."

_Flashback footage played of their Shy Guy delivering the bad news._

_ "…I am unable to give you the tools for this task. By default, I will drive you to your next destination…"_

"For that, I will have to assess you a one-hour penalty."

They nodded, having expected it. This was the item that had plagued them the entire day, after all.

Kojo and Kory looked devastated.

An hour wasn't enough to save them. There was no way. Not with the size of their own sentence.

"And," Blaise continued, causing Pierre and Rana's eyes to widen, "this was due to your losing both the celestial map and portolan chart."

_Flashback footage played of the two parchments being ripped from Pierre's hands and disappearing into the darkness._

"For that, I will have to assess an additional fifteen minutes for each item. Your total penalty amounts to _ninety_ minutes."

Caught completely off-guard, the Squeeks gasped in shock.

They'd forgotten that misplacing race-provided materials was still associated with penalties.

Kojo and Kory gasped as well.

Did an hour and a half work? How much time had elapsed since their own penalty had started?

"At this time, I will suspend everyone's penalties and assign placements based off of what remains," Blaise announced, turning his body so he could address the entire group.

It had come down to a game of penalties, the dating couple realized now. That's why everyone was still waiting around the mat…!

Hours.

Minutes.

Seconds.

What had it come down to?

"I may now clearly state that team number three…"

Gloomtail and Hooktail glanced at each other, eyes wide with anticipation.

Kojo and Kory stared straight at him, reading every movement of his mouth.

Pierre and Rana held hands tighter than they'd ever held hands before.

"…is Gloomtail and Hooktail."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – 3****rd**** Place**

"Aw, YES!" Gloomtail hollered, stomping the ground.

"It's not fifth!" Hooktail laughed.

They were removed from the equation, and the remaining duos tuned out their noisy celebrating.

Blaise fixed his stare between the two teams. "Guys. Team number four…"

Chills ran down Pierre's spine, and he quivered. Down to them versus the Koopas.

Clenching the shoulder straps of his backpack, Kojo ignored the damp beads rolling down his neck.

Rana pressed her free paw over her mouth fretfully, feeling her eyes begin to water from the tension.

His own hands fisted together fearfully, Kory gulped down whatever stone was constricting his airways.

Gloomtail and Hooktail quieted and listened with baited breaths.

Whoever was leaving today was a threat!

"…is Pierre and Rana."

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – 4****th**** Place**

"OhmystarsIwasgoingtofaint," Rana jumbled out, collapsing against Pierre in a tight hug.

"Kojo and Kory," Blaise continued, addressing the two guys who'd let their heads drop in disappointment, "that would make you the last team."

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Last Place**

Everyone listened expectantly for what he would say next.

"And I'm sorry to tell you that we've added a new twist to the race."

…

_**WHAT?**_ They looked up in disbelief.

The jaws of Gloomtail, Hooktail, Pierre, and Rana all dropped.

"This is the third and final predetermined non-elimination leg, so you still remain in the race," Blaise confirmed.

Kojo and Kory were too floored to speak, as were the others. A high-pitched squawk escaped someone's mouth, but it was impossible to identify the owner.

Finally, the Koopas settled for hugging each other with enormous sighs of relief.

"However. At some point during the next leg, you two will encounter a Speed Bump, a task that only you must perform as a consequence for coming in last," Blaise explained. "It will appear without warning, and you will have to race twice as hard to make up for lost time. Understood?"

"If that's the worst, we'll gladly take it," Kojo replied shakily.

_"We really thought we were goners for sure, because this felt like an elimination round. But we're still here, and we've got another chance," Kojo recounted. "This Speed Bump sounds tough, and we're already way behind because of our penalty, but we'll find a way to fight back."_

_"This leg, we were knocked down so many times with failure, but we kept getting back up," Kory stated. "Surrendering isn't an option anymore. We can overcome anything, and we've gotten another chance to prove it to ourselves and everyone else."_

Euphoric to still be racing, Kojo and Kory performed a secret handshake on the mat.

_Still alive and kicking._

_ Still threats to them all._

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Miles**__: "Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_"Teams encounter two of the series staples! Maybe! They tee it up on the obligatory golfing challenge!"_

Lahla swung her golf club in a manner reminiscent of the spear-throwing Detour of leg ten.

"Urgh, I keep missin' the dang ball!" she exclaimed in frustration.

_"And they chow down at the compulsory food-eating task!"_

"This doesn't look edible." Hooktail said flatly.

"How can they expect us to do something so disgusting?" Rana made a face.

_"Plus, the final Yield appears! Is it used? You bet!"_

"Not doing this'd be a terrible mistake at this stage of the game," someone proclaimed, drawing another team's picture from the box.

"Should've expected this…" another voice grumbled.

"Dangit!"

The camera zoomed in as a hand flipped the hourglass and the sands of valuable time began to fall.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_Trivia_:  
- The Fast Forward ended up looking similar to TAR12 Leg 7's Detour: Tradition. It was originally based off a mix between a circus balancing act and a color guard show.  
- A lone task involving being buried in therapeutic sand was originally slated for inclusion, but later scrapped.  
- I deviated from my actual race plans this leg…

_About the Location_: Shy Guy Beach debuted with Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the Mushroom Cup's second track and reappeared in Mario Kart Wii with the Banana Cup, again in the second slot.

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on October 3, 2010.) My style has shifted to heavy reliance on omniscient narration as of late, but the actual race achieves its effect through dialogue and interaction. Hence, a conscious effort to improve on that aspect, plus an attempt to focus on some characters I've had a difficult time writing in the spotlight. I'd highly appreciate some constructive criticism; I took some liberties this leg that I've never risked before. Sincerest thanks to everyone who has returned despite my prolonged absence, and a welcome to any new readers. The race stays seaside next time with _Leg 11: Blooper Bay_.

~ _j-cag_


	13. Episode 12: Blooper Bay

Leg 11: Blooper Bay

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_**Blaise**__: "Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_"Five teams of two returned from the underwater world of Bloocheep Sea and raced to Shy Guy Beach. Most teams had navigational woes that later translated to time penalties."_

A montage played of Koopinator sneezing away the compass, Pierre losing his grip on the portolan chart and celestial map, Kojo and Kory fiddling around bewilderedly with the mariner's astrolabe, and Gloomtail and Hooktail asleep in their rum-runner.

_"Such was not the case for Lahla and Rocko, who played a nearly error-free leg…"_

Clips were shown of the two arriving at the buoys in the dead of night, Rocko hitting the onshore target with the cannon, and Lahla scoring a bull's eye with the spear.

_"…and were rewarded with a spot near the top."_

"YES, YES, YES!" Lahla screamed, laughing as she and Rocko hugged in celebration.

_"Pierre and Rana lost the Fast Forward to former allies Koopinator and Shellshock…"_

Looking very distraught, the dating couple departed the site as the fighters finished the last maneuvers in the beach umbrella dance.

_"…and nearly lost their minds when car problems cost them their slim lead."_

"We have a penalty and we're in last and we have a flat tire! There's no hope! We're _done_!" Rana cried tearfully. "And it's so not fair!"

_"However, Kojo and Kory's penalty was greater, and they dropped to last place."_

"…And I'm sorry to tell you that we've added a new twist to the race."

Everyone stared at Blaise in shock.

_"They were saved by the final non-elimination pit stop, but found themselves facing a new kind of reprimand."_

"At some point during the next leg, you two will encounter a Speed Bump, a task that only you must perform…"

"If that's the worst, we'll gladly take it," came Kojo's relieved response.

Koopinator & Shellshock "Cheat"; Kojo & Kory Penalized

_"Five teams still remain."_ (Rapid shots of the competitors in question.) _"Who will be eliminated…next?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Miles**__: "This is Shy Guy Beach. Appearances are deceiving – it may look serene, but its history as the battlegrounds for several rival pirate factions and the presence of the reigning crew drive away any hopes of stable tourism. And, located several miles from the main beach is Heyho Cove, a suspected treasure hiding place connected to the Crimson. It became the tenth pit stop in a race around the world!_

_"Will Lahla and Rocko, and Gloomtail and Hooktail, having left the bottom slots, continue to place in the top three? Can Kojo and Kory overcome both their time penalty and the awaiting Speed Bump to escape last? And with the next two legs ending in guaranteed eliminations, who's gonna fall short of the finals?_

_"Koopinator and Shellshock, who were the first to arrive…"_

"YEAH, BABY!" Shellshock shouted, latching onto Koopinator in a hug.

_"…will depart at 11:04 P.M."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Nighttime embarkation once again.

An apathetic crescent moon presided over the eerily quiet coastline. Usually at this hour, incessant racket from rogue pirates who'd downed a flask too many at supper would disturb the ambience for miles around. Not tonight.

Waves crashing against the rocks, bombarding the shore with sprays of water. Nocturnal wildlife, chattering in the background. Nothing out of the ordinary, and that was the problem. A "something's amiss here" factor was lacking, thrusting a sensation of lifelessness upon the unremarkable beach. As some would have quoted for the sake of quoting, "'It's quiet… Too quiet…'"

This was, without question, but the calm before the storm.

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Departing in 1****st**** Place**  
**11:04 P.M.**

Slightly less than twenty-four hours ago, Team Glitz Pit had departed the junk pit stop in _second_ place, _behind_ rival alpha males Kojo and Kory.

Entirely different story now, and dang, did it feel good! Leg eleven, and _finally_ leading the pack onto the course! Along with the power and security from their time and placing advantages, there was something inexplicably special about being the first racers to learn the next destination. Both fighters reveled in anything and everything about their victory and just knew it wouldn't be their last. This intoxicating cloud nine was like an addition too good not to revisit. Speaking of repetition…

One simply had to question the hygiene of wearing something for over two weeks without cleaning it. The Dark Koopatrol's battle armor had been a constant since the very beginning, and it continued to remain as such. His Shady Koopa partner wore no outer-shell clothing, but the all-hours sunglasses and spiked choker and wristbands were present and accounted for. Flashlights hugged their foreheads; it would've been nigh impossible to navigate this wilderness otherwise.

Before perforating the envelope, Koopinator shot the camera a confident smirk (while Shellshock threw in a snazzy grin and two thumbs up). The Razor Blade Brigadier felt so much better after some proper rest. It was a great reason to smile.

_Riiiiiip!_

"'Drive yourselves to Blooper Bay and locate the Clubhouse—'"

_**Miles**__: (walking along, holding a tropical drink glass) "Teams must now drive themselves approximately 202 miles to Blooper Bay. This luxurious resort town is integrated with a 36-hole golf course, the front 18 of which received worldwide coverage as a stop on the Toadstool Tour tournament. Once there, they must check in at the Clubhouse (more like a mansion, really!). Because the majority of its holes contain some sort of water hazard, Blooper Bay is notoriously known as 'the golf ball eater.' To compensate, the Clubhouse contains a mock near-Olympic-sized swimming pool of dimensions 164 by 82 by 3, or about 40,000 cubic feet – and it is filled with over 25_ MILLION _golf balls. That's a LOTTA LOTTA golf balls!" (a demonstration shot showed him standing in the sea of white chaos) "And in this probability test gone absolutely psycho nuts, they're searching for one of only 100 imprinted with a race flag design, located within a single marked lane, to trade for their next clue." (pause) "…Yeah, they might be there awhile."_

"'…You have 77 Smash for this leg of the race,'" Koopinator concluded with a faint frown.

"Dude…how many golf balls can fit in a freakin' Olympic pool?" Shellshock asked incredulously, voicing the immediate question on both their minds (and unfortunately for them, the Route Info conceded no answer). In any other context, the idea was pointless trivia, something hardly worth fretting over. But for it to be the first centerpiece of this leg screamed trouble to the power of bloody murder. The road ahead did _not_ look promising.

"I have no idea, but we're going to find out," Koopinator replied humorlessly, stepping off the mat. Though he tried sounding as nonchalant as possible, the prospect clearly struck fear in his heart, too.

"It's gotta be like, what, a million?" Shellshock (under)estimated, jogging after his teammate.

_"It's official: we've gotten further than some of our Glitz Pit rivals! Yeah, baby!" Shellshock whooped jovially. He exchanged a high-five with Koopinator…but the intent of the other's outstretched hand had been to indicate "stop (making a fool of yourself)." Oh well, it still counted. "Now all we gotta do is make Final Three and win this thing! Hasn't been done by a GP team yet, so it'd be super sweet if we were the first! Huzzah!"_

_"We represent all the fighters who put their health at risk for the entertainment business," Koopinator deadpanned. "If we haven't proven to you yet that we're more than deserving enough to win…well, hold tight and keep watching."_

"We can't concern ourselves with the golf ball pool yet, Shellshock; we have to get there first," Koopinator reminded as he put the vehicle in reverse.

"Right, right…" Shellshock agreed, fastening his seatbelt. "Uh, I guess we'll stop at the first open place we can find for directions?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

Soon after turning onto the main road, Team Glitz Pit came across a gas station. However, Koopinator drove right by. There was no point in stopping somewhere if no one was around, after all.

"It's late at night, so many places are either already closed or in the process of closing," Koopinator explained to the camera while keeping his eyes on the road. "And, not all gas stations are attended to around the clock. The other teams are hours behind us, so this works to our advantage."

"Yeah, definitely, since the Koopas are leaving at like, what," Shellshock snickered, "four in the morning?"

_"Kojo and Kory got saved by a surprise NEL, so they're still in the game. I, uh, have nothing against them personally," professed Shellshock honestly, "but they REALLY just need to leave already, follow their alliance back home. I'm hopin' that this Speed Bump business is the knockout punch. Racing them is fun and intense and all, but I don't wanna face 'em in the finals. They're the game's biggest threats…below us, of course."_

Somewhere, further down the road, they happened upon another commercial district.

"Lights! I see lights on in that one, 'Nator! Turn off," Shellshock directed. After passing two more unmonitored gas stations, they'd finally located a Shell (resemblance to the real-world counterpart was a mere coincidence, really!) whose convenience store was still open. Proceeding blindly any further would've been foolish, so they entered intent on obtaining crystal-clear directions. "Hi there," Shellshock greeted the cashier. "D'ya know how to get to Blooper Bay?"

"Blooper Bay… Sounds familiar, but I don't know where it is or how to get there," the Koopa admitted, shaking his head. "Sorry. We have some maps, though."

"Alright, thanks…" Shellshock turned to find Koopinator already studying an unfolded road map. "Good job gettin' on it, 'Nator! …See where we're going?"

"…Not yet…" Seconds later, he retracted that statement. "Found it." With Shellshock peering over his shoulder, he dragged a gloved finger from Shy Guy Beach to Blooper Bay.

"Dang, that's a long drive!" Shellshock's eyes bulged comically. He approximated the distance with the scale. "We're…gonna have to stop for gas down the road, huh?"

"It seems so," Koopinator mused. "…Do we have enough money to buy this?"

"…Uh, you're asking _me_ this _why_?"

"On the off-chance we get lost, I'd prefer we have something on-hand instead of stopping again."

Glitz Pit superiority subconsciously placed rank #1, the Razor Blade Brigadier, as the de facto leader (essentially dictator) of this team, while the representative of rank #7, the Turtles of Hurtle, was simply another set of hands. Koopinator, in general, controlled the important matters. Any instance he'd inquired into Shellshock's opinion (e.g., which Detour option to complete) had been to maintain the illusion of team-based decision-making. He could usually predict his partner's predictable responses in advance, anyway. _Both_ fighters, interestingly, were fully aware of this unspoken chain of command.

Last leg, the choice to pursue the Fast Forward had been solely by Shellshock's persuasion. It ended up as unnecessary overkill (a waste, really) since three other teams made such huge blunders, but it was a healthy reminder to Koopinator that this competition was a two-person effort. His Shady Koopa teammate was indeed one of the lower ranked team leaders in the Glitz Pit major league, but that status meant little here; Shellshock's input was just as valid as his own. And, as _Shellshock_ had just pointed out, the drive was probably long enough to warrant a gas stop later on, and gas was _not_ cheap. Koopinator felt genuinely insecure about their financial standing after their bankruptcy at the close of Leg 8. If they purchased this map, _Shellshock_ would have to justify every coin and make good use of it as the navigator. Under these circumstances, that one question placed direct and total control of something vitally important in _Shellshock's_ hands.

"Ah…" Shellshock hesitated, noting the subtle way the other averted the intent of his query. "I think…I think I can get some directions based on the map, write 'em down… We need to save money, right?"

"…If you think so."

"…Yeah."

With the cashier's reluctant approval, Shellshock judged the shortest route and jotted down the list of roads they would take to Blooper Bay. He also roughly estimated the distance they would travel on each to prevent their having to worry about whether each possible place to turn was the right one. Solid directions at the ready, they returned to their car.

"It's gonna be a _looooong_ night." Shellshock sighed, buckling in. "Again."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Departing in 2****nd**** Place  
12:11 A.M.**

Five legs, and a seemingly unbreakable chain of fourth place finishes. Yet, the Kitty Boo and Pianta pair had defied the odds and miraculously broken free of their curse! While everyone else had incurred penalties at sea, the employees did not, and their solid performances at the challenges secured them a well-deserved second. No doubts about it now – they were _contenders_.

All of Lahla's giddy bouncing around, akin to a fighter's anticipatory warm-up movements, fluffed her cerise bowtie and jostled her head-mounted flashlight, nearly knocking off her cat-ear headband. The relatively warm temperature discouraged excess clothing, so Rocko simply wore a white tank top and leaf skirt without his usual leather jacket. Obviously, the sunglasses stayed no matter what.

"'…and locate one race flag-printed golf ball to trade for your next clue…'" Lahla read in a tone holding disbelief.

_"No one expected us to make it this far, but here we are!" Lahla announced in a singsong tone. "Y'know, I really think last leg was a wakeup call to everybody else. 'Oh, wait, who're these here people, and how'd they get second?' Heehee! Though, I think it wasn't really so much that we got second as it was HOW we got second – it came outta nowhere!"_

"Weird, I…didn't know enough golf balls even _existed_ to fill a pool," Lahla remarked offhandedly. "Did you, hon?"

Rocko made a grunt of indifference as they continued traversing the dirt path back to the parking lot.

_"So…the Petalboys approached us with a verrry interestin' proposal durin' the pit stop," Lahla recalled, an intrigued and conspiratorial note dancing in her voice. Unlike the previous sound bite, recorded some time during the post-Leg 10 interviews, this footage had been filmed just minutes before the coworkers' scheduled departure. "Somethin' about us takin' the Fast Forward…"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove Pit Stop – Resting Period**_)  
_Flashback Footage_

Ever since the alliances dissolved, pit stop socializing had become less confederated and returned somewhat to the open integration characteristic of the earliest legs. Casual fraternizing provided an invaluable outlet to the stress and exhaustion that plagued everyone's minds on the racecourse, especially at this stage of the game; talking to someone besides the person one orbited twenty-four-seven equaled some sense of normalcy, which granted a degree of release to all the pent-up negative energy. This applied to some more than others (e.g., Koopinator tended to spend more time meditating than interacting), but for the most part, the limited behind-the-scenes "mingling" aspect of the pit stop presented an entirely new inter-team dynamic that closed-minded television-exclusive viewers would've never expected.

For example, footage edits completely failed to show that childhood buddies Kojo and Kory and dating couple Pierre and Rana were friends from the very beginning. They'd met as fellow passengers aboard the first flight to Snowflake Lake and instantly hit it off. Rana joked that the three guys with spiky anime hair were just destined to be pals, and it seemed true. Aside from Pierre's criminal affiliations, all four were easygoing characters with rather ordinary lives. Between them, conversation flowed like a smooth-running river.

Things grew complicated when the two teams suddenly joined opposing alliances before Leg 5, but they remained civil outside of game mode. Kojo and Kory served as confidants when the unlucky Squeeks obtained a flat tire and the retreating rearview of their alliance in Ribbon Land. Similarly, Pierre and Rana expressed sympathy when the Koopas lost their allies in back-to-back eliminations and became Yield victims in the Toads' last-ditch bid for safety. Despite the circumstances, they remained sociable and enjoyed each other's company, especially now that the alliances were whispers of the past.

That's why it _killed_ Kojo and Kory inside to execute this so-called plan…

Relaxing in a shaded clearing in the forest, Lahla and Rocko were holding a one-sided discussion (mostly Lahla's ranting) on the pit stop greeter's flamboyant attire when they approached. Fresh out from debriefing and post-Leg 10 interviews, the Koopas were carrying their late lunch and the most amiable of smiles.

"Afternoon," greeted Kojo. "Mind if we join you guys? This feels like the perfect spot for a picnic."

"Not at all, make yaselves at home! Just warnin' ya that Rockster might charge ya for yer chips!" Lahla joked. Unbeknownst to her, this invitation was their first mistake of Leg 11…which hadn't even started yet.

They all shared a laugh at Rocko's disbelieving "Yeah right, whatever" expression, and from there, the new conversation shifted naturally. The coworkers were, overall, an affable team that got along with almost everyone remaining, sans Koopinator. (Everyone had long ago established that Rocko, despite his tough guy exterior, was simply the big, silent teddy bear type, much to his chagrin.) They listened to the tale of Kojo and Kory's hardships – how they struggled with the challenges, arrived fourth to the mat, and were proclaimed last under their 2.5-hour penalty – with genuine interest as both friends and competitors.

"Wooow, that's gotta suck," drawled Lahla. "Y'all are gonna be really behind now, huh? With this…Speed Bump business and all…"

"Yeah…" Kojo agreed, nodding thoughtfully as he took another bite from his fourth sandwich. "…Hey. We were…wondering if you guys were planning to take the Fast Forward." _Seed planted._

His voice had been as laid-back as possible.

But still, the atmosphere immediately changed.

"Uhhhh…" Lahla glanced at Rocko, suddenly feeling very unsure of herself. "…Depends on…our placin' when it comes up." _If the weather's right and if we feel like it, maybe._ "…Why?"

"Just curious." Kojo's tone sounded mischievous, almost teasing. Before they had a chance to dwell on it, Kory cut in to elaborate.

"You guys are hours in front of us, so…if we're not flying out of here, there's a good chance we won't catch up. If you win the Fast Forward, well, uh, then Pierre and Rana won't, and…we'll stand more of a chance."

"…Uh…huh…" Lahla drew out slowly in comprehension. Beside her, Rocko continued staring at the Koopas, mask emotionless, face unreadable.

"Um, yeah, that's it. So, just…just a thought," Kory concluded awkwardly.

"Seeing if, y'know, you guys could help us out," Kojo added.

"Ahhhhh…" Lahla glanced at Rocko again, but he looked too lost in thought to exchange any communication. Uncertain of what to say, she opted for the default. "…We'll…think about it, hon."

"Cool," the guys chimed together.

What followed were several moments of overpowering silence that threatened to stretch on and never end, suffocating Lahla with the sheer awkwardness. For the entire game, she and Rocko had _never_ discussed any sort of tactical maneuvering with another team. This was certainly new. Would it be smart to start working together _now_, though? With _Kojo and Kory_, who'd had the most first place finishes (_FOUR!_) so far? _Heck no!_

With a nervous chuckle, Kory sliced the tension and launched the conversation in a different direction. "So, Rocko…how'd you get the cannon down so fast…?"

Poor Lahla and Rocko were none the wiser. After they concluded this talk over lunch, Kojo and Kory would go to the Squeeks…and plant and water the same seed.

After all, what were the chances of Lahla and Rocko and Pierre and Rana co-conspiring _not_ to take the Fast Forward? Pfft, get real.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

_"…in order to wall Pierre and Rana for 'em. It's…a really confusin' thing, y'see? Why would we wanna help THEM out? They're such threats to win that doin' so'd be just plain stupid!" laughed Lahla. "And yet, I can't help but keep thinkin' 'bout it, y'know? If we find ourselves in trouble and go for it…are we playin' right into their hand?"_

"Gonna need to get directions somehow…" Lahla pointed out the obvious as she shifted to get comfortable in her seat.

"How's dat gonna be?" Rocko inquired hesitantly. He turned to see the rear as he backed the car out and gauged his partner's facial expression as she responded.

"Just…uh, drive around 'til we can get 'em from a gas station, or somethin'. I don't see how else we can…"

Rocko sighed softly and nodded.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"There ain't much to see out here 'cept palm trees, grass, and these creepy deserted asphalt roads," Shellshock remarked offhandedly to the camera. "I'm a bit…uh, disappointed that we're not getting much scenery right now, 'cuz I've always wanted to vacation at a beach resort for a week and just take in the atmosphere. We hardly stayed a day at Shy Guy Beach." _Man, I just wanna hit the waves right now…night surfing sounds way more fun than this night driving…_

"By the sounds of things, Blooper Bay is probably a beach resort," came Koopinator's voice. "And our prize from last leg _is_ a cruise around a bunch of tropical islands, so…you'll probably get your time on the beach one way or another."

"True, true…forgot about that…" Shellshock chuckled. He paused to quickly check his written directions. Reassured that they wouldn't need to worry about locating a turn for another twenty miles or so, he looked back up and continued dispensing his thoughts. "We're always in such a hurry and focused on racing, though. We'll only get to visit _these_ places once in our lives, and sometimes I feel like it's all passing by in one big blur 'cuz we're not pausing to just take a look around…y'know? Live in the moment, baby!"

"…I guess," Koopinator replied in a noncommittal manner.

As their ride lapsed into a comfortable quietude accompanied by the quiet hum of the vehicle's motor, Shellshock allowed himself a small smirk. _Ouch, shot down…_ Having raised the subject several times before and received the same type of response from his teammate, he should've known better. Koopinator had even once directly stated that he was here solely for the competition, not the scenery. ("It doesn't matter to me whether we're racing in a volcano or a black hole, as long as the end result is the same. …No, Shellshock, I'm talking about _winning_, not a premature demise.") In Shellshock's opinion, this particular apathy was an unfortunate character flaw on an otherwise near-flawless character.

Yet, in a way, this was a good thing. Shellshock considered himself the type of guy who was in touch with his feelings (_feminine side…?_), so his emotional passion balanced out their dynamic. He didn't necessarily like being the dude who always cried too easily at movies or received odd looks for displaying sympathy for the losers of Glitz Pit battles, but this sentimental zeal provided an alternate drive for striving to achieve his goals. That, he liked. Investing himself on a level that Koopinator fundamentally could not… _Yeah, take that, guy who's good at everything!_

"Is it me, or is it getting cloudy out there?" observed Shellshock. No answer came. Talking more now for the sake of entertaining himself, he pressed his beak up to the window and continued, "I remember being able to see the moon and stars and stuff when we left, but I don't see 'em anymore…"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Alright, thanks hon! Have a nice night, hear?"

After wandering around for a good deal of time, the Pianta Parlor employees had _finally_ located an open convenience store _with_ a purchasable map showing Blooper Bay's location, and some eyelash fluttering and coy words on Lahla's part rewarded them with a specially discounted price. With her sister in sales and her own mind on a future in retail, she recognized that preying on unwitting male cashiers at one in the morning wasn't exactly the "right" thing to do, but…conserving money would only help them in the long run. _Gotta do what it takes._

"Okay, soooo…" Lahla unfolded the map again while Rocko pulled out of the gas station. "Looks like we're in for a _really_ long drive. Sure ya won't fall asleep at the wheel, Rockster?"

"Course not. I got dis."

"That's what I like to hear!" Lahla chirped, radiating infectious positive energy even at this late hour. The trip ahead would take longer than the previous leg's rum-runner navigation, so they needed all the momentum they could get (which explained the selection of energy beverages included in their reduced purchase). "Turn right, and we'll keep followin' this road a ways…"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

Fast forward through time. At some point along the drive, where they'd followed the same road for over an hour, Shellshock dozed off. To him, it seemed only a minute had passed between his mentioning the next turn and Koopinator's voice telling him to wake up so that they could fill their car's depleted gas supply. Once they stopped at a station and did so, he remained awake for the rest of the trip.

"We're getting close," Koopinator noted, relief just barely evident in his tone. "That last sign places us within ten miles of Blooper Bay."

"Alri-hight!" Shellshock pumped both fists in celebration.

"…And, by the way, Shellshock…good job on the directions. We got here without any problems."

"Aww shucks, 'Nator, thanks!" Laughing appreciatively, Shellshock gladly accepted the compliment. "Let's make it so the rest of this leg is smooth sailing too, baby!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Meticulously crafted into an exotic beach paradise, Blooper Bay held a unique distinction as the world's lone combined resort town and golf course. Players and spectators alike voted it first place time and time again in course ranking polls, and with good reason. Perfect climate, beautiful scenery, elaborate and entertaining hole design…not to mention superior customer service, luxurious accommodations, and delectable food… This place was truly the full package and _more_.

Entrances to the hybrid city were marked by Blooper Bay's customized flag, which obviously also graced each of its thirty-six holes. A palm tree growing atop a hill constituted the simple centerpiece, while a bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds and the outlines of soaring seagulls served as the background. Framing the delicate scene in an oval like something out of a scrapbook was a lighter blue border, marked with two horizontal white stripes and suns in the corners. Needless to say, the one modest scene was an extreme underrepresentation of the haven's true splendor.

Circa 4:00 in the morning, the first marked car drove under a dark basalt archway bearing the aforementioned flag. A new sort of competition had just infiltrated.

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

As they entered the outskirts of town, Shellshock had his window rolled completely down. Much to the recording crew's consternation, he hung his head out like a dog and shouted his words to the passing world, causing interference on his clip-on microphone.

"Just smell that awesome tropical ocean air!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide and taking an exaggerated whiff.

"…It smells just like Shy Guy Beach," Koopinator deadpanned, not actually bothering to check.

"No, no, there's a difference, I can tell!"

"Right…" muttered Koopinator disbelievingly. "While you're out there, make yourself useful and look for the Clubhouse."

No effort was necessary. Within less than a minute, their headlights illuminated a sign directing between the outward and inward nines. Naturally, the Clubhouse was also included on the board, being positioned within easy access of both Hole 1 and Hole 36. Koopinator honed in on it with little trouble. He steered into the parking lot and both immediately anticipated the worst at seeing the grounds devoid of other vehicles.

"You'd think that people'd be golfing around the clock here," Shellshock commented with a certain level of surprise as he undid his seatbelt. "Guess not."

_.:Clubhouse:._

For first-time tourists, the Clubhouse's imposing structure and elegant woodwork often were marvel-worthy enough to warrant stopping and staring for a few moments to take it all in (and maybe a few pictures as well). That compulsion registered somewhere in the back of Shellshock's mind, but was overridden by an altogether dissimilar concern: the lack of lighting from any point of the building.

"I'd forgotten we were gonna search a freakin' Olympic pool with all the driving business going on," he admitted nervously as they power walked up the stairs. "We need all the lead we can get."

"Opens at…five A.M." Koopinator announced, placing a finger on the operation hours. To this, they both breathed sighs of relief. "At least that makes it impossible for any of the last three teams to get here before it opens."

"Thank the stars for those crazy early birds," Shellshock joked, referencing the morning risers who probably set the opening hour demand.

Typically, the fighters would have chosen to camp outside the doors in such a scenario. Every advantage mattered, right? However, since they had few worries at the moment (there was no placeholder at risk, so whether or not Lahla and Rocko caught up before five was inconsequential), they elected to spend the remaining time in their car.

"Least we can get a little more rest now," Shellshock stated approvingly. "We have time to regroup and prepare ourselves for the day ahead, which is something everyone else probably won't have."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Meanwhile, at approximately four hours into their drive, the employees were not sharing the same fortune as Team Glitz Pit. Navigation began without a hitch, but spiraled downhill somewhere along the way. Whereas Lahla had earlier been hugging the map like a holiday gift granted from a wish list dream, she now only stared at it in pure confusion.

"Am I missin' somethin' here? I swear, I haven't seen the road we needed to turn on yet…"

Not having the greatest confidence in their progress, Rocko glanced anxiously at his partner through the rear-view mirror.

"This is so weird… I feel like we've done somethin' wrong…" Lahla speculated anxiously, studying the map in hopes that it would spell out an answer.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Departing in 3****rd**** Place  
3:51 A.M.**

Everyone's favorite racing quadrupeds started Leg 11 in their birthday suits! (_Party time!_) They grinned toothily and shredded their beginning envelope.

"Drive yourselves—'" read Gloomtail.

_"Guess who's not in last?" Hooktail sang in her gruff voice. "We fought, and we made it happen! Top three finish for yours truly!"_

_"That's right, bow down to our greatness!" Gloomtail laughed. On a more serious note, he added, "I bet the other teams now recognize us as the threats we are. If not, they better watch out! 'Cause, no matter what happens at the end of this upcoming leg (and of course we'll still be in it to win it!), we get influence over what happens! Mismatch Rod, anyone?"_

_"Hear, hear!"_

Having stored their cash, the dynamic (more like _dynamite_) duo was all set to leave. However, just as Gloomtail prepared to jet down the hiking trail, Hooktail, in a most unconventional fashion, prevented him from doing so – by _tripping_ him.

"OW!" he (totally had not) squeaked, crashing unceremoniously and kissing the dirt. "Pchtoo! Pthahft!" Spitting out what grossness he could, he turned and glared at her, already feeling his blood pressure rising. "…What was _that_ for, _stupid_?"

"Just checking to see if you're awake, Gloomy-kins," Hooktail taunted. "Guess not."

"Stop it, just _stop_." Gloomtail exhaled noisily, like a mad bull about to charge. "It's _way_ too early to be pushing my buttons, Captain Hook. We haven't even stepped off the _mat_ yet!"

"Well, _you_ have, but that's beside the point," Hooktail teased, remaining perfectly calm. "I have a good reason – I just had a super idea!"

"Why can't you communicate things like a _normal_ annoying little dragon sister?" Gloomtail complained. "Oh, wait. I know why. It's impossible!"

_"He's just jealous because he's been locked up for like, a thousand years, while I've been free to roam the world and wreak havoc!" Hooktail cackled. "I've gotten to watch civilization grow up, while he's probably just been sitting down there in that musty old palace, training his golems or something. Innovation's rubbed off on me, and it SO works both ways. Did you know that I was the inspiration for the airplane? This race wouldn't have been possible without me!" Beside her in the interview, Gloomtail rolled his eyes. Hard._

"At this stage of the game? Are you stupid or something?" Gloomtail hissed, making to stomp off and leave her behind. "What were you thinking – oh, wait. You _weren't_! This was a total waste of time, you idiot!"

"No, it's _not_!" Hooktail insisted forcefully. "You just don't get it, do you? It's so obviously the smart thing to do, c'mon!"

"Smart my—"

"Excuse us."

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Departing in 4****th**** Place  
3:53 A.M.**

Clearly uncomfortable to have strolled into the midst of this argument, the Squeeks waiting for a chance to shed their black leather and blue jean jackets stepped up to the mat regardless. Deprived once more of their beloved morning caffeine and having come straight from pre-Leg 11 interviews, a verbal war consisting of pointless insults between the dragons (who could magically conjure up a fight about anything, it seemed) was _not_ how the archeologists envisioned the start of their journey to redemption.

"Sorry, but at least have the decency to move away so _we_ can leave," Rana requested, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. To their surprise, the brother and sister complied. Gloomtail, with a scowl. Hooktail, with a smile.

Suppressing a shudder, Pierre ignored the loitering pair and opened their clue. "'Drive yourselves to Blooper Bay and locate the Clubhouse. Search a marked area of an Olympic-sized pool of golf balls and locate one race flag-printed golf ball to trade for your next clue. You have 77 Smash for this leg of the race.'"

"An 'Olympic-sized pool of golf balls?'" Rana repeated disbelievingly, storing the money. "I'm already not liking the sound of this."

"Me neither, babe, but we'll get it," Pierre assured, sounding equally incredulous. "Let's roll."

To their further astonishment, the siblings hadn't budged an inch, and were currently blocking the direct route out.

"Can we…help you two with something?" Pierre asked, subconsciously running a hand through his spiked head fur. His other arm clutched protectively around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Yes, actually," Hooktail replied after a moment of hesitation. "I…almost can't believe I'm saying this, but…do you guys wanna work together?"

_Say what?_

In editing, the music comically derailed with a screech of the record player and switched tracks to mirror the mice's flabbergasted expressions. Rana's lasted all of five seconds…then, she suddenly understood. "Ohhh, I getcha. Collaborate to find this place, beat out Kojo and Kory, hopefully eliminate a huge threat before the finals." She clacked her tongue and stuck out a conspiratorial finger. "Done and done, sister."

"Glad someone gets it," Hooktail said appreciatively.

Giggling, the two females winked at each other and started hurrying back to the parking lot. Gloomtail and Pierre shared a brief look of utter bewilderment before taking chase.

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Hooktail asked airily once they'd all loaded their backpacks into the trunks of their vehicles.

"Well, I was thinking…" Pierre vacillated in disclosing his idea, but one look at Rana's supportive expression broke his dam. "…we could try the hotel we didn't sleep at last night. Er, Rana and I didn't, you guys did. There should be a receptionist or someone who can point us in the right direction."

"Sounds perfect!" Hooktail declared, as if the plan were her own. "We'll follow you guys, 'kay?"

"…Sure." Unlike his girlfriend, Pierre sat on the fence in regards to this on-the-spot coalition. But for now, he climbed into the backseat and went with it.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

No longer feeling secure enough to continue traveling their current path, the Pianta Parlor workers stopped elsewhere to reconfirm their directions. Coincidentally, the most convenient method at the time of their reluctant decision also involved a hotel receptionist.

"You came from Shy Guy Beach…and you're trying to go to Blooper Bay?" repeated the Koopa, sounding both amazed and amused.

"Yep," Lahla affirmed. "Uh… Somethin' the matter with that…?"

"…You've driven hours the wrong way," he told them at length. "You need to go _that_ direction."

Immediately, Lahla's expression downright plummeted; shocked speechless, she stared at him openmouthed. _But…But we have a map…!_ Rocko looked on disapprovingly, arms folded.

"Is dat so," he muttered after several moments of inactivity. "Could we ask you fer a favor…like a printout of directions, or somedin'?"

"…I don't see why not," the Koopa decided, turning to his computer. Both Rocko and Lahla smiled thankfully at his considerate present, but rejected the attached tag of pity. To his credit, the Pianta withheld venting his frustration until they returned to the relative privacy of their marked car.

"Dis ain't good at all. Da guy told us we drove hours da wrong way," Rocko recapped grimly once they were on the road again. "No question now: we gotta do the Fast Forward."

"Don't go jumpin' to conclusions," Lahla berated lightheartedly, still secretly paranoid about playing into Kojo and Kory's ploy. "Someone else could get lost too." Unfortunately, she snatched his bait and unintentionally threw out her own.

"Can't control dat. Wouldn'ta mattered if you'd navigated properly."

"Whoa there, why're we pointin' fingers here?" Lahla asked, taken aback.

"I ain't," he claimed, defending himself exasperatedly. "But you're in charge of da map, and all I can do is trust you're tellin' me da right way. D'ya get it?"

"You got just as much a right to question me if you feel somethin's off, y'know," she insisted.

"Da directions ain't _my_ job," Rocko shot back sternly. "I'm at da wheel, you're wid da map. Team effort. We split da responsibilities, and _you_ were irresponsible wid da directions."

Making a sour expression, Lahla chuckled humorlessly. She could feel her temper rising. "Okaaay… I'm _so_ sure this is the lack of sleep talkin' here. Brakes on the accusations."

"Not da lack of sleep, it's dat I drove how many hours da wrong way, and now I gotta drive all dem back, plus where we gotta go!"

"If that's all, do ya want me to drive?"

"No, 'cause you'd prob'ly screw dat up, too."

"…Wow, this is just ridiculous. Here _I_ am, tryin' to be the bigger person, and you just shove it back in my face!"

Somewhere in the middle of her retaliation, Rocko cut in and began trying to talk over her. "Own up ta your mistake!

Lahla naturally reacted in kind. "I always thought you were nice, so I never imagined this side of you even existed! Guess I was wrong! We learn _so_ much on the race, huh?"

"_You_ controlled da map, _you_ messed up, and now _you're_ tryin' ta blame _me_!"

"This argument is totally unnecessary! Stop actin' like it's all _my_ fault!"

"Just—just shuddup and lemme drive! We're prob'ly gonna be eliminated 'cause of your mistake anyway!"

_That_ stopped the rapid-fire of word weaponry from Lahla's mouth. Eliminated…because of _her_? A sliver of guilt pierced her heart at this realization, but not a nanosecond later, she gladly allowed the anger and resentment at such an insinuation to take over, melting away all else. Gone was the rational thought, the dam to her cattiness and capability of holding horrific grudges. They'd worked _far_ too hard and _far_ too long for him to just carelessly throw that idea around like a plaything! The burning rage tinged her ghostly face an impossible shade of light red.

"If _that's_ how ya feel, _fine_." Her voice was dangerously low, her drawl accented brilliantly by her heightened emotion. "…See if I care."

Unfazed by her quiet fury, Rocko simply scoffed and shook his head. His obstinance, which made him the perfect "act first, ask questions later" bouncer for the Pianta syndicate, allowed her tantrum to glance off without a worry. He resolutely stood by his opinion and found himself rewarded with two scraps of information salvaged from the clash. Number one: Lahla was not always right. _Duh._ Although she'd worked a taxi miracle in Western Land and saved them from sure elimination back then, that didn't mean he had to blindly obey her like a slave now. She was no goddess. Like everyone else, she made mistakes.

Number two: He was not limited to the single role of dumb muscle – the brawn of the operation – that everyone, including himself, had cast him in. While he wouldn't be admitted to Mensa anytime soon, he had the street smarts and common sense to make good decisions. Based on that fact, he'd been irresponsible by letting Lahla take charge all the time. Well, no more.

Despite Rocko's enlightenment and Lahla's boiling anger, the temperature in the van continued to plummet.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

During the trip back to Shy Guy Beach, the Squeeks inevitably passed the unmarked scene of the flat tire that pushed Rana over the edge to an emotional breakdown. Both pointedly avoided searching for that spot and any reason to bring it up in conversation, even at their recording crew's prompting. Almost forcefully, Rana shifted the topic.

"We have nothing against Kojo and Kory, don't get us wrong – this is just part of the game. I love them to death, but they're too much of a physical threat, and Pierre and I aren't in this for anything but first place," Rana told the camera while driving. "Hopefully this loose…union with Hooktail and Gloomtail to Blooper Bay will make a difference."

"It gets even more complicated because, during the pit stop, Kojo and Kory asked us to, if possible, take the Fast Forward to help them overtake Rocko and Lahla," Pierre commented.

"Yeah, _that_…" Rana nodded slowly in remembrance. "…But…this golf ball swimming pool thing, though, it could really mix things up, I think. We might or might not need it."

"They're hours ahead of us, so if they get lucky at the needle-in-a-haystack challenge, they might end up taking it anyway, leaving us without any options," Pierre hypothesized. "It's a messy situation, no matter how you look at it."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Those two sure made a big deal about this task on the Route Info," Hooktail noted, rereading the details. "I wonder why? How big is an Olympic-sized swimming pool?"

"Beats me," Gloomtail shrugged, his attention mostly devoted to following the dating couple's marked car. "What the heck is an 'Olympic?' And what's a golf ball look like again?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

Though they wracked their brains pondering these questions, they found no openings to voice them to their circumstantial allies when they joined them at the Masquerade Beach House.

"Blooper Bay? I can look it up for you if you would like," offered the night receptionist.

"Please," Pierre said with a nod. After a few moments, the Shy Guy located it on a map and described what he felt was the fastest route; Rana and Hooktail wrote down his directions. Amongst a chorus of other thanks ("Thank you so much, you've been a great help!"), Pierre briskly shook his hand once they finished. Then, the four hurried back to their cars.

"It okay if I lead?" Gloomtail called out while climbing into the driver's seat of his team's vehicle.

"Fine with me!" Pierre replied dismissively, doing the same. Once he closed his door and started the ignition, he looked at his girlfriend through the rearview mirror and deadpanned, "This is where they beat it, see?"

Sure enough, Gloomtail floored it upon getting all four tires on the main road. Cackling together, the dragons watched the receding van eat their dust.

"That was _too_ easy," Hooktail commented smarmily. "See, what'd I tell ya? Free directions, and now we're all set!"

"How stupid can you get?" Gloomtail guffawed.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Heyho Cove**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Departing in Last Place  
4:24 A.M.**

Knowing that time was of the essence, Kojo shredded the envelope open (and nearly tore the Route Info in the process) when their departure finally hit. Both Koopas entered this leg without their usual jackets, somewhat symbolizing their desire not to be weighed down by extra clothes (though they were obviously stored in their backpacks).

"'Driveyourselvesto…'" he began reading, speaking as quickly as possible while remaining coherent.

_"We came in last last leg, but we're still here. Somewhere this leg, though, we're going to hit a Speed Bump, which is a task only we have to do while everyone else keeps racing, so we might lose some time on them," Kojo summarized briefly. "All I've gotta say is this: bring it on! We've come too far to lose here!"_

"77 Smash, got it," Kory affirmed, storing it.

"Lesgo," Kojo urged, and they took off at a fast-paced jog down the forest path.

_"Since Lahla and Rocko and Pierre and Rana haven't used the Fast Forward yet, we gave a little push to their thoughts during the pit stop," Kory recapped. "We're kind of hoping that one or both of them overthinks it and makes a blunder big enough for us to catch up. There isn't a lot we can do in this position, so we have to exploit whatever we can get. And I'd say that confusing them with some…reverse-reverse psychology was the best we could do with our limited moves."_

_"Yeah, and both teams have at least one person emotional enough to be susceptible to the paranoia," Kojo agreed._

"First things first: directions." Kojo stated, steering onto the road. "I'm thinking first town, any open service building, police station, fire station, hotel – anything."

"Good enough for me," Kory rapidly nodded his head.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"…I have no idea how it happened. Seriously. Just, somehow, the dang mice actually _caught up_ and _passed_ us," Gloomtail reported flatly. "_Pshoom!_ Outta sight. I—"

"You mean, 'passed _me_.' 'Me' as in 'you,' Gloomtail, of course." Hooktail interrupted, chiming in helpfully from the backseat. "You're the one driving."

"Shut up," he promptly responded. "…Where was I?"

"Rambling."

Resisting the urge to answer that squabble invitation, Gloomtail resumed his diatribe. "Some cop better pull them over, 'cause there's no way he can go that fast and still be under the speed limit. Urgh. …It really sucks, because this means we're now in fourth. Second-to-last is unhappy territory."

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"He's been driving like some sort of super-secret agent in a getaway vehicle, and it's _so_ awesome!" Rana gushed, praising her partner. She leaned forward and massaged his shoulders. "…Not to mention _really_ hot."

"Aw, thanks. But isn't it the boyfriend or girlfriend's job to shower their significant other with compliments and call everything about them, y'know…deliciously _shmexy_?"

"Maybe," Rana chuckled, "but I wouldn't exactly call that buildup in my _boyfriend's_ ears when he forgets to clean them 'shmexy.'"

"Gross, I'd sure hope not." Pierre jokingly shuddered. "This guy sounds nasty." Rana broke into a fit of giggles, causing him to follow.

The lighthearted banter from their old days on the archeology team really hadn't changed much. Late nights poring over texts and scrutinizing artifact details became bearable – nay, _enjoyable_, when filled with delightful duets of their laughter. Special moments like these genuinely made him question why he'd desired to throw something this wonderful away in the first place.

"Goodness, how I love you," Rana murmured admiringly. Only the softest of inflections exposed how exhausted she truly felt, too small to notice for those who didn't know her well. Pierre caught it and felt his chest swell with an indescribable feeling, knowing that he was the rock keeping her going through this trial.

"Love you too, babe."

He kissed the tip of his pointer finger and held it back behind his head. Giggling softly, Rana did likewise and feather-touched his outstretched digit.

"I think you just jumpstarted my heart again," Pierre commented with a smile.

Not to be outdone, Rana quickly gave her response. "Likewise. Either that, or mine forgot how to beat for a few moments."

To outsiders, hopelessly corny. Between the two of them, hopelessly romantic.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Turn right up ahead," Lahla directed in a clipped voice.

It was an uncomfortable ride, to say the least. Under normal circumstances, Lahla's chatterbox tendencies easily overshadowed Rocko's penchant for avoiding unnecessary words. Hence, her mirroring desistance hung a stale tension in the air that neither of them was sure how to clear.

Though, for what it was worth, Rocko felt sincerely grateful that Lahla cared enough to give him directions.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

_.:Clubhouse:._

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

At long last, the skies reigning above Blooper Bay had made their decision. Clad in gray and blue ponchos respectively, the fighters stood underneath the overhang covering the Clubhouse's front entrance and watched the light drizzle with an air of fond remembrance. Several other vehicles had joined theirs in the parking lot, but the passengers were present for their own leisure-seeking purposes. Tee-off early in the morning, even with rain, was apparently not a problem in paradise.

"Glad we're not out driving in this, huh?" Annoyed at the allusion, Koopinator mumbled something inaudible and turned away. Shellshock chuckled a little and tilted his head towards the camera. "Normally operating hours ruin everything for the leaders, but they're civil for once, which is awesome for us. We got about an hour's rest, it's almost five, and no other teams are in sight. This is perfect."

**5:00 A.M.**

Coinciding with the local time hitting the hour, an unseen worker turned on the automatic doors and granted Team Glitz Pit access. It had escaped their notice before due to the parking lot's positioning, but the Clubhouse was built into the side of a hill. They actually entered on the second level of three.

"This Olympic pool should be on the first floor," Koopinator stated as they passed the first clothes racks of name-brand golf polos. "The escalator and stairwell are over there."

"I see 'em."

The Clubhouse vaguely resembled the atrium of a vertical mall; the second and third stories had holes in their centers, as if the floors were simply large wraparound balconies. Upon reaching the fancy palm tree-shaped balusters, the pair was able to get a glimpse of the first floor.

And all they saw were golf balls…

Golf balls…

Golf balls…

All they could see were _thousands_ upon _thousands_ upon _thousands_ of _golf balls_.

Shellshock promptly screamed a rapid string of expletives in horror.

_"So you walk in, and if you go straight, you can look over the railing. Dead-center on the first floor is this HUGE pool of golf balls; you can't even see anything else!" Shellshock exclaimed, animatedly describing the Clubhouse layout and his reaction to it. "I'll be honest: as soon as I saw it, I nearly soiled my shorts!" Koopinator failed to suppress a snort of laughter. "It was freakin' INSANE!"_

Jogging down the descending escalator, the Dark Koopatrol and Shady Koopa found themselves in a golfer's dream: a golf ball heaven. Except…the occupants were always on-call to return to the land of the green. The natatorium contained many retrieved strays once lost to water hazards and other traps, as well as used recyclables imported from other courses, all at reasonable discounts. Lining the walls were even _more_ golf balls, packaged and price tagged in various displays. Shellshock tossed their raingear over one, if only to hide a few from sight.

"The depth all around is only three feet, so this technically isn't a true Olympic pool." Koopinator casually remarked, noting both the depth markers tiled into the decorative tropical-themed border and the lane markers sectioning off one-tenth of the pool's total area. His calm demeanor as he immersed himself in the white spheres completely bewildered his partner. "It's implausible to check from out there, so get in. It's not like you can drown."

"Yeah, but what about losing my sanity?" Shellshock retorted, following his command with a halfhearted attempt at a pencil dive. "Dude, this isn't gonna be easy…each thing has its own colored little picture!" He held up a ball and pointedly jabbed at its design of red splotch marks for emphasis.

"Better get to work then. There are a hundred available," Koopinator reminded him, referring to the additional vague tidbit of information included with their Route Info.

In theory, 100 out of 2.5 million plus sounded like unspeakably horrific odds. However, while wading around in the golf balls, racers could easily and efficiently scan several each second. It wasn't truly as bad as they (Shellshock) thought.

Maybe.

"We could be here forever," he muttered, gazing around at the expanse of white sea and feeling so hopelessly small amongst so many small things. On a whim, he gathered a batch of golf balls and let them sift through his hands, watching disinterestedly as they fell and bounced every which way. _Nope, no yellow and red…_

Their lead was slipping away in a similar fashion. He just _knew_ it.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

After obtaining solid directions from a small town's inn, the Petalburg Koopas set their sights on catching up during the challenges at Blooper Bay.

"This golf ball challenge sounds like trouble," Kory commented after perusing the Route Info, a slightly anxious expression on his face. "Everyone could be still searching or long gone by the time we show up. There's no telling."

"Hey, I'm all for it – I'm feeling lucky today!" Drumming his fingers on the wheel, Kojo continued, "I don't care if we have to dig through a million golf balls, complete a Speed Bump, get a tattoo or piercing, or shake our butts to some tropical hula! We _are_ staying in this game!"

Kory laughed upon hearing the last item. After free-falling from a flying city, floating around in outer space, and spending nearly a day underwater, however, it would've been unwise to discount any prospect. Anything was possible.

"I'd bank on a food challenge before the piercing. We're overdue for one."

"As long as it's not sand or seawater, sure," joked Kojo. "Just, anything…anything that can help us stay in this!"

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"I would've _loved_ to be her cuddle pillow right now, believe me," Pierre admitted, chuckling lightly.

He paused his monologue and gazed meaningfully at Rana through the rearview mirror. Their current route included over an hour's worth of driving on a single road, so Pierre had urged her to take a power nap in preparation for the grueling day ahead, to which she eventually complied. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so untarnished like this, face completely at ease as she snoozed away without a care in the world. Replace "beautiful" with "handsome" and she would be thinking the same thing about him, he just knew it.

"I don't think I'd ever truly appreciated the importance of sleep until last leg, and that says a lot, since we've pretty much been the dead walking for a looooong time now. Adrenaline kicks only sustain you through so much. So, we're not making the same mistake again. She'll rest for a while until I need directions. Around halfway through the rest of our trip, we'll switch roles so that she'll drive and I can rest a bit. But…of course, when I say 'halfway,' I sorta mean 'three-quarters.' Y'know." He winked knowingly at the camera.

_Who says chivalry is dead?_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

_.:Clubhouse:._

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

Time whizzed by in that outdoorsy room, but in Koopinator's mind, no such parameter existed. After swiftly shooting down Shellshock's early suggestion to bypass this "abomination with worse odds than the lottery" via penalty, he'd become entirely engrossed in the task at hand, methodically scouring the layers like a high-speed precision machine. Although Shellshock's opinion of the challenge nosedived at increasingly faster speeds with each passing minute, he too maintained focus. He shoveled however the motions came to mind, providing periodic commentary whenever he encountered imposters taunting flashes of yellow and/or red.

"I could understand having a swimming pool filled with something edible like those chocolate fountains, but one with golf balls just doesn't make sense to me," he quipped.

Wading forward a step or two, he continued scouring the dimpled spheres. A vaguely irritated frown was set on his beak.

"We've been here over, uh…nearly three hours now, and I'm dreading the moment where another team shows up, 'cause it means we've completely lost our lead." Pausing, he inspected a candidate golf ball up close…only to discard it tiredly over his shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'm really wondering where the heck Rocko and Lahla are…"

_~*ARPMTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Insert shot of the employees driving along in uncomfortable silence here.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

_.:Clubhouse:._

"It's really, really, strange, because they should've gotten here a long time ago. But, I'm not complaining." Mixing up the surface stratum, Shellshock glanced up randomly and noticed Koopinator staring at him.

"…Found it," the Dark Koopatrol announced smugly, displaying something in his right hand.

Shellshock felt his heart stop beating and his brain go dead for a split second. Then the constraints lifted, and he reacted. "What? No way! Awesome job, 'Nator! Way to use those x-ray vision red eyes!" He made an enormous commotion as he excitedly sloshed through the golf balls to double-check his partner's find. "Finally got one at last, baby! WHOO!"

"Let's go, the trade-in is back upstairs," Koopinator reminded him, alluding to another addendum from the Route Info.

Team Glitz Pit collected their ponchos, hopped up the escalator, and made a beeline for the employee doubling as race personnel. Right before the checkout lanes stood a yellow diamond sign bearing a certain Koopa team's picture. Although it didn't apply directly to them, the fighters noted the Speed Bump's location with great interest.

"Ta-da!" Shellshock exclaimed in fanfare, doing jazz hands while Koopinator presented the marked ball. In return, the Blooper handed over the much-desired envelope, along with a conspicuous set of keys.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**

Having located the elusive object, Koopinator earned the honors of reading the Route Info. "'Grab your golf bags and drive your golf cart,'" – here Shellshock broke into a wide, face-splitting grin – "'to the back tee of the hole with three dolphins.'"

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now retrieve their pre-stocked golf bags and load them into one of the sweet luxury golf carts commonly used on the roads of Blooper Bay in place of normal vehicular transportation. Then, they must figure out that their next destination is Hole 2, which features three dolphin-shaped bunkers. At the back tee, they'll find their next clue waiting."_

"I call drive!" Shellshock hungrily swiped the key ring from Koopinator's finger. "Man, I've always wanted to drive one of these things!"

"The extent of our aspirations these days," Koopinator muttered sarcastically under his breath. He actually seemed mildly annoyed about his partner stealing the privilege, but didn't bother fighting back.

Pre-race, the majority of the racers had never so much as touched a golf club in their lives. To avoid spoiling too much, the custom jobs for this leg were based solely on careful estimations and previous measurements. Consequently, Koopinator and Shellshock were pleasantly surprised to discover a set of metallic bluish-gray bags awaiting them on the nearby wall.

"Do we look like professionals, or what?" Shellshock toted the weighted bag vertically over his shoulder. "This is _so_ sick! All I'm missing is the visor!"

"And the expensive name-brand golf polo."

"That too!"

The fighters donned their raingear once more before dashing through the rain to the building across the street from the Clubhouse: a parking garage. For _golf carts_. Prior permission to leave their heavy backpacks under the care of production allowed the duo to load their equally cumbersome golf bags into a marked cart without doubling back.

"Huh. Wouldn't they make the third hole the one with three dolphins? It's simple and obvious, but still kinda clever," Shellshock mused, hopping into the driver's seat.

"I really don't think that's a safe assumption," Koopinator warned, begrudgingly plunking down into shotgun.

Not quite listening, Shellshock just smiled like the Cheshire Cat and steered the golf cart out onto the paved road. Koopinator shook his head in exasperation, feeling rather powerless at the moment. However, he did nothing to change that as they disappeared into the dim, rainy morning.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Although the novelty of complaining about Pierre's supposed speeding had worn off long ago, the quadrupeds continued passing the time with idle chitchat. Prior to the race, they'd been completely separated for over a millennium with zero means of communication. The concept of late nights or early mornings spent just talking was nothing new, but definitely something they'd missed. Even if neither would willingly admit it.

"Stop interrupting, geez, Gloomtail! I'll tell you when it's time to turn, okay? Let me finish before I forget, because I remember what she said word-for-word right now, it's too perfect, haha!"

"Alright, alright…"

_"It's really weird. When we're in game mode, we're at each other's throats pretty much all the time. When we're not…I guess we get along okay," Gloomtail observed thoughtfully. "You'd think with the whole 'older brother-younger sister' thing we'd be fighting every waking minute, but we're not. We've spent several weeks together, and we aren't…completely sick and tired of each other. Yet. I still want to claw her eyes out sometimes, though."_

"Okay, turn right, turn right!" Hooktail shrieked. "Turn, dangit, Gloomtail! TURN! TURN! _TUUUURN!_"

"I'M TURNING, I'M TURNING!"

Gloomtail swerved back into the correct lane, griping under his breath. Hooktail, after recovering from being thrown around in the backseat, huffed self-righteously.

"Pay attention, will ya? Yeesh! If you'd missed that, we wouldn't have known how to get back on the right way!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

_Hole 2  
Par 5  
Front 567 Y  
Back 611 Y_

Hole 2 began on the Blooper Bay mainland with both tees and spanned an additional series of eight islands in varying shapes and sizes. On the three biggest were spacious dolphin-shaped bunkers, swimming motionlessly amidst seas of trim, verdant grass. No players of the course could deny that the extra incorporation of tropical designs was a fantastic aesthetic touch. However, such thoughts typically evaporated if their shots unfortunately happened to _land_ in those sand-filled depressions.

Five motorboats were parked at the bottom of the rather high cliff provided by the tee-off peninsula. Like a vulture, a mysterious sailboat slowly circled nonstop in the semicircle-shaped bay formed by the islands' arrangement.

Driving onto the scene, the first team found themselves in a grassy grove of wild trees and shrubs bearing vibrant pink and red flowers. An inconvenient and time-consuming venture into the marked area for Hole 3 had them baffled when they literally found no hole in sight, and another into Hole 1 had proved fruitless when they failed to locate the tees (normally provided by a stationary yacht). So, they sighed with great relief upon spotting the clue box planted in the center of Hole 2's back teeing ground.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**

Shellshock fetched an envelope and revealed its contents: two folders in the colors of green and yellow. He shielded the latter from the rain, opened it, and began reading.

"Detour! 'Long Putt or Short Approach. How will _you_ go green?'"

_**Miles**__: "While it usually places as an outlier on lists of the world's most challenging golf courses, Blooper Bay's beautiful and unique design work sets it apart in terms of scenery and novelty. In this Detour, teams will get a select tour of millions of coins worth of landscaping. Their options? 'Long Putt' or 'Short Approach.'_

_"In 'Long Putt,' teams will use the provided motorboats and tackle the five holes where the green is not located on the mainland: 2, 3, 4, 6, and 17. On each green, a circle with a radius of given length has been marked around the cup. Teams must sink one ball on each hole from any location outside the circle, mark their scorecard accordingly, and turn in proof of their game to the station on Hole 13 to receive their next clue._

_"In 'Short Approach,' teams stay in their golf carts and may select any five of Holes 5, 7, 8, 11, 12, 14, and 16. Each hole has a predetermined spot from which teams must make one approach shot onto the green and land within a three-foot radius of the pin. If a team gets lucky and sinks a ball with an approach, it will count as clearing two holes. After marking their scorecard, they must turn it in to the same station on Hole 13 to receive their next clue."_

Distance information regarding each hole's mission had been provided. The fighters studied it intensively under the cover of their golf cart before choosing.

"Isn't putting easier than hitting the ball into the air?" Shellshock asked quizzically.

"From what I've heard, it's actually considered the hardest part of the game," Koopinator replied grimly. "You have to have extreme control. And we're beginners, so it's something we don't have. Hole 17 on the 'Long Putt' list requires a minimum distance of twenty feet, which I really don't like."

"Twenty feet? That's not so bad."

"A lot can go wrong in twenty feet. It's one-hit putting into a very small target."

"We can 'one-hit' as many times as we want though, right?"

"Yes. But, I think the tradeoff is better for a bigger target – we get a bigger margin for error."

"…Really? Well, uh, I guess I'll trust you on this one…I guess," Shellshock decided, still sounding highly unconvinced. "'Short Approach' it is. Which hole are we hitting first? Down the line sound good?"

"For right now." Clearly Koopinator still felt mildly dissatisfied with their driving arrangements.

"Hole 5, here we come!"

_Hole 5  
Par 4  
Front 410 Y  
Back 426 Y_

All beings present in the Blooper Bay area today declared the present weather absolutely crummy…or any other choice word at their disposal. It was an unspoken rule that omnipotent Mother Nature occasionally dared to break; in the vacationer's golfing playground, rain was _never_ welcome. Never ever. No exceptions. (To defy her, dedicated fans and resolute sightseers often ventured out anyway to enjoy the course. Ha, take that!)

Incidentally, Hole 5 featured a weather-based design. Puffy cloud-shaped bunkers lined the fairway, culminating in a nine-pointed sun at the green. A small palm tree marker, right on the edge of the fairway and projecting between two points of the sandy sunrays, marked thirty yards from the pin.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

A high sedimentary rock cliff face bordered one side of this hole. Shellshock entered through a tunnel and drove up the steady incline to the pin. Even though they had no aerial view of the pleasing sky-like picture, they made an educated guess at the theme judging by the shape of the bunkers they passed.

"Here's the spot…and there's the sun. The irony's killing me," Shellshock commented dryly.

Due to golf cart limitations, teams were unable to chauffeur personal judges from hole to hole. Blooper Bay's ample staff compensated by providing an individual mediator for each of the thirteen eligible Detour spots. The Hole 5 Blooper tutored them on proper equipment care before letting them attempt the challenge. Opting to give themselves faster access, the fighters removed their bags from the vehicle, stood them upright on the built-in leg mechanisms, and set the included umbrellas in place.

"We're playing up a hill, so all we can see is the top of the flag," Shellshock realized. He hiked up a few steps and took a gander at the cup's location. "It's…in the center of this grass."

"Thirty yards," Koopinator recited. "Make sure you pick a high-numbered iron."

Shellshock stared at him blankly.

"The higher an iron's number, the harder you can hit it without getting distance."

Shellshock stared at him blankly. "Uh…"

Koopinator facepalmed.

_"When you get out there, you're pretty much on your own. No instruction, no nothing. I took it as a sign that all you gotta do is aim and hit the ball, and things come together, but…" Trailing off, Shellshock shook his head and laughed._

Despite his apparent unfamiliarity with the sport, the eager Shellshock still insisted upon having the first attempt. He removed the marker, placed down a (race flag-marked) ball, held his 9 iron baseball bat-style, brought it behind his head, swung it, and _missed_ spectacularly!

_"Boy, was I wrong!"_

For his first try, Koopinator wielded his 7 iron. Displaying some semblance of knowledgeable club grip, he lifted only partway to shoulder level before swinging. Instant results. Not only did he _hit_ the ball, but it actually landed _in_ the target area. However, its forward momentum carried it out to rest a few inches beyond the circle.

"…You've…secretly done this before, haven't you?" Shellshock accused, gawking.

"Nope," Koopinator answered, a hint of smugness on his face.

_"Well, maybe a little," he admitted in an interview, prompting Shellshock to playfully sock him in the shoulder, exclaiming, "You liar!"_

The Shady Koopa's best efforts only conferred several more whiffs before Koopinator succeeded on his fifth swing.

**1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

"I hate you so much right now," Shellshock fumed jocularly.

"I know."

_Hole 7  
Par 4  
Front 396 Y  
Back 420 Y_

What a waste it would be if thousands of hours of work and millions of coins in funding were destroyed by a natural catastrophe in one foul swoop. Fortunately, the tall volcano looming over Hole 7's green harmlessly dribbled sand, not lava. Miniature rock formations artistically scattered here and there across the hole attempted to mimic the same phenomenon, to no avail. Aside from them and some vertically inclined flora, the overall landscape was comparatively level, drawing attention to the faux mountain as the main attraction.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

The fact that no teams had challenged their lead at the Clubhouse was not lost on the major leaguers. Unless Murphy's Law decided to turn the universe against them, they _knew_ they wouldn't be eliminated today. In fact, their second first-place finish also seemed imminent. Time and the odds were not on the side of the other teams, including any prospective Fast Forward user. Not with that enemy-turned-ally known as the Olympic-sized pool of golf balls in the way.

Shellshock's easygoing attitude as his thoughts started wandering reflected this confidence most. His relatively golf-savvy partner was already the apparent hero of this challenge, so, since he desired an important role besides driving, he appointed himself their unofficial tour guide.

"If you'll look to my right, you'll see some of Blooper Bay's famously crystal clear deep blue seawater!" he remarked as they passed by an inlet cutting into the middle of the hole. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"And if you'll look at the shape of this place…you'll see that it's kinda like a boomerang! Or a backwards 'S!'" he observed while bringing the cart into a smooth turn. "Cool layout, right? Magnificent planning on the designers' part!"

"And, wow! Look at that! Would you just look at that vol—"

"If you look to my immediate left, you'll see a nonstop chatterbox in desperate need of a functional off-switch," gibed Koopinator.

"…Whoops, what's this? Sounds like the 'Nator's just blown his top!" Shellshock joked, laughing at both of their statements. Koopinator facepalmed.

Like a visual instruction for escape if the volcano ever actually erupted, the green was shaped like a gigantic shoeprint headed towards the water. For this hole, the approach marker rested in the expansive bunker formed by the sand volcano's refuse. Twenty-five yards.

"Hitting out of the sand…?" Shellshock voiced his confusion. During transit, they'd decided to avoid the future trouble of setting up and taking down their bags' raingear, so they worked out of the cart's rear area.

"It's mostly the same as normal," Koopinator assured him. To demonstrate, the Dark Koopatrol selected his 8 iron and took a swing. His golf ball flew off to the side, but Shellshock still looked impressed.

"Alright, alright, my turn! Lemme have a go!" He eagerly set down a golf ball and readied himself with his own 8 iron. Saying he "dug in" would've been an understatement; he kicked up enough sand to fuel a miniature sandstorm. Still, the flurry of particles did not deny him the pleasure of seeing his ball slice far, far to the left. "Woohoo! I hit it, I hit it!"

"Remind me to step further out of the way next time," Koopinator groused, wiping his unprotected facial armor of sediment.

Much to their mutual surprise, there was no next time, because his second try successfully stopped in the target zone. Shellshock whooped as he went and retrieved their golf balls, while Koopinator flashed their scorecard before the judge.

**2/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/-/-/-)**

"Blowing through this thing!" Shellshock exclaimed admiringly. They stored their equipment and departed for the next hole, the Shady Koopa once again at the wheel.

_Hole 8  
Par 4  
Front 421 Y  
Back 442 Y_

Rock art rocketed to new heights in Hole 8. The stairlike landscape featured jagged crags protruding from bunkers, like teeth embedded in gingivae. After progressing straight for approximately 200 yards, the course took a sudden forty-five degree pivot to the right, revealing a colossal, seemingly impossible rock formation shaped like a shark's gaping upper jaw, complete with its own sharp fangs. Although overlookable in comparison to all the denticles, the wooden bridges leading from and to the preceding and succeeding holes were also another unique characteristic of this particular hole.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
2/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/-/-/-)**

"That…is so freakin' cool," enthused Shellshock as they approached the immense structure. They'd glimpsed it upon entering the shark-themed territory; its highest point towered over the surrounding cliffs! "How the heck did they do that?"

A certain sparkle in Koopinator's blood-red eyes silently expressed his own awe. He and Shellshock both craned their necks to gaze appreciatively at the spectacular formation as they passed underneath it.

_"That one hole with the shark teeth was my favorite one, hands down," Shellshock later emphasized in the after-leg interview. "It was like, part of the cliff on one side or something, and…I don't know, it just looked so unreal, surreal even. And, in the rain, it had this dark, foreboding atmosphere and all that, y'know? Plain awesomeness right there, being able to look so amazing even with the crappy weather."_

Three more pointed, tooth-shaped boulders jutted out from the bunkers surrounding the green. Bisecting the space between the two on the far side of the fairway, the marker sat casually in the rough, thirty yards from the cup.

"It's like we're running particle dental floss through these things," Shellshock remarked nonchalantly. Koopinator quirked an eyebrow at the ingenuity behind that observation, but said nothing.

From this angle, the fighters were treated to a stunning rear view of the shark's jaw rock formation. Shellshock continued ogling it while Koopinator made his first attempt. By design, a rough area's thicker grass was meant to hinder a golfer's ability to place a good shot. Koopinator remembered that detail, but severely misjudged the needed power difference. Thus, his swing sailed straight into the bunker separating their position from the green.

"I'm guessing this is a hard one?" Shellshock asked, noting the ball's displacement.

"Yes. Very." Koopinator shuffled around in his bag, searching for a more appropriate iron.

Meanwhile, Shellshock stepped up to the plate (marker) with his randomly-selected sand wedge. He plopped down a golf ball, clenched his poncho-covered hands tightly around the handle, raised the club to shoulder level, and swung…and pulled a Flare by accidentally letting go of his club. Fortunately, no one was in its flight path to get beaned upside the head. With an indignant squawk, he chased after it.

"Aren't you a health and safety hazard," sighed Koopinator. When he'd retrieved his unwitting projectile, Shellshock returned to the golf cart and sheepishly slid it back into the bag.

"Yeah, um…we can stop trading off now. I'll let you handle this," he decided, laughing shakily.

"…Good choice," Koopinator replied dryly.

Technically speaking, that type of arrangement was off-limits: a certain clause in this Detour's extra papers explicitly required participants to at least alternate swings (otherwise, it became a Roadblock). Team Glitz Pit's intentions just barely fell within the guidelines. Shellshock gave up on seriously hitting the ball and whiffed each attempt, cutting down the necessary setup time. Additionally, when Koopinator finally scored on his ninth shot, there were fewer golf balls to retrieve.

**3/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/-/-)**

"Definitely a difficult one…" Koopinator glanced at their half-completed scorecard with satisfaction as he moved to repack his equipment.

"You did great," Shellshock complimented.

_Hole 11  
Par 3  
Front 176 Y  
Back 197 Y_

Stretching at least two-thirds of the zone's length, a giant seahorse-shaped bunker dominated as the gimmick for Hole 11. The stacked mesa-like nature of the elevated tee-off area produced the impression of a whimsical alcove, possibly as a secret hiding spot or feeding grounds. Maybe, in another dimension, the numerous palm trees circling the peninsula represented miniature crustaceans or invertebrates. But for the meantime, the seahorse's eye hosted this hole's marker. Fifteen yards, in the rough.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
3/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/-/-)**

"Come on, 'Nator! You got this!" cheered Shellshock. He idly spun his pitching wedge and pawed at the sand underneath his shoes, awaiting his turn.

Abruptly, the Dark Koopatrol broke his stance to regard his partner and say, "In golf, observers are normally quiet so the players can concentrate."

"…Pshh, that's no fun," Shellshock muttered.

The brief mental distraction probably contributed to Koopinator's first approach wedge shot lacking power. It landed on the fringe and rolled an inch or two onto the green, but came nowhere near the targeted area. Purely by accident, Shellshock actually "hit" his ball, knocking it sideways into the bunker.

"Least I know not to quit my day job," he jested. "Man, I suck at this!"

Rather than vocally agreeing, Koopinator drove the point home by miraculously getting into the circle on his second endeavor. Caddy boy Shellshock whistled in jealous admiration as he made his round to fetch the golf balls.

"Attaboy, 'Nator! Woohoo!"

**4/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/11/-)**

"One more, and we're freakin' done!" Shellshock marveled excitedly, starting the cart's ignition once more. "You are breezing through this thing, 'Nator! There's no way the other teams can catch up now!"

_.:Clubhouse:._

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"And here's the Clubhouse!" Rana sang in celebration, turning into the parking lot.

"Nice!" Pierre applauded, affectionately rubbing her shoulders. "Great job, babe!"

As planned, the Squeeks had briefly stopped at some point to refresh their systems, refill the gas tank, and switch drivers. Thanks to their skillful driving overall, among other factors, the dragons never passed them. Once they finished securing their vehicle, the couple quickly donned their raingear and dashed through the downpour to the building's entrance.

"I'm really hoping that this pool of golf balls isn't as bad as it sounds," Rana imparted, recollecting the details of the upcoming task. Pierre murmured in agreement.

"We're about to see, so brace yourself…"

Dodging a vacationer leaving for tee-off on their way in, the two scurried over to the railing to preview their adversary. What they saw frazzled their nerves.

Pierre whistled lowly in astonishment and commented, "That is a _LOT_ of golf balls."

"It's like…" Rana wracked her mind for a suitable comparison, "…a giant dot painting of a white canvas."

_"Immediately I thought to myself, 'Digging up fossils has got nothing on this,'" she joked._

Descending by the stairs, the Squeeks discovered themselves alone in the giant room. The multitude of golf balls simply sat there in silent greeting.

"Oh man, we're all by ourselves. Looks like the other two teams are ahead of us," Pierre posited. "I guess…we're fighting without the Fast Forward."

"That sucks. It would've been so nice to have it," Rana concurred, "but hopefully the Speed Bump will be enough to keep us safe."

"I sure hope so."

Shedding their wet layers, the dating couple hopped into the dry pool. Would their experience as archeologists provide them an edge?

"I don't see any 100 percent effective way to do this," Rana told her boyfriend with a tone of unease, "so we'll just have to get super lucky."

"Gotcha. I dunno about you, but I'm feeling lucky today!" That optimistic declaration brought a small smile to Rana's face, and they began combing through the pool.

_Hole 12  
Par 4  
Front 399 Y  
Back 429 Y_

Set along a gentle, inclining cape, Hole 12 began with a rush of thick, rich foliage, verdant trees and flowering bushes assembled together in one aesthetic and ambrosial bouquet. Soaring all about the ground were sandy seagull-shaped imprints, two miniatures dancing above the front tee, two titans hugging the fairway. Up near the green floated two more bunkers of ambiguous likenesses. Interestingly, the marker sat on some nondescript part of the fairway, thirty-five yards down from the cup.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
4/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/11/-)**

"Last one, baby! You can do it!" Shellshock rallied encouragingly, completely disregarding his teammate's elucidation from the previous hole.

Said teammate huffed in annoyance and tried to retain his focus. The aptly-named approach wedge had granted him second-swing success on said previous hole, so he employed it again in hopes of another quick finish. No such luck. His first shot flew to the side and again lacked ample distance.

Realizing they would probably soon bid adieu to their personalized clubs, Shellshock played this final hole intending to enjoy the last remnants of their time together. He managed to make contact with his ball, but failed to even achieve the green.

Somehow, Koopinator recreated the exact opposite of his first swing on his second. It sailed far, far to the other side.

"Inconsistent much? Nerves getting ya?" Shellshock teased. Like he could talk – his own second attempt traveled all of two feet.

"Hush. I'm not a professional at this," Koopinator defended himself.

"I wouldn't say that. Compared to me, you might as well be…"

For some reason, it took Koopinator five more tries (which included four more spectacular flubs from Shellshock) before he placed a ball in the circle. That final approach certainly delivered; shot number seven actually rolled into the cup. Chip in!

"'Nator, you jerk! Why didn't you do that on the last hole?" the Shady Koopa laughed. "We could've gotten done earlier!"

"Whatever," Koopinator muttered, failing to suppress a small grin.

**5/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/11/12)**

The five Blooper moderators had signed off on the scorecard. All that remained was to exchange it at Hole 13. Shellshock continued hogging the wheel, but as they drove through the plateau's cavernous tunnel connecting Hole 12 with the mainland, he fondly shook his partner's shoulder.

_"So, Koopinator's hardly golfed before in his life, but he can pick up a club, swing it a few times, and end up kicking serious tail," Shellshock recounted proudly. "And then you have me, flailing and hitting air like some idiot." Addressing his partner with a wide grin, he continued, "He's…like a prodigy or something. I obviously don't know much about golf, but after today, I do know that it ain't easy, so… For him to just, y'know, get it so quickly…it's pretty dang sweet."_

_.:Clubhouse:._

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Doing really, really good, babe. Keep up the hard work," Pierre called out approvingly.

"Same to you! I can feel it; we are so going to find it soon!" Rana mirrored his optimistic attitude as she shuffled the layers of golf balls.

"…You have _GOT_ to be kidding me."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

To onlookers, the dumbstruck looks on the dragons' faces were downright hilarious. Their outrageous expressions were frozen as they stared, transfixed by the unholy sight of so much _white_. Not having wasted time with ponchos, they dripped residual raindrops on the escalator (vigorously shaking themselves like dogs before entering the Clubhouse apparently hadn't done the job) that brought them closer to the pit of ridicule with each passing moment.

Working closer to the level access, Rana noticed the new arrivals first and alerted her boyfriend. "Look who just got here."

_"As soon as we saw the mice, we were like, 'Aw shoot.' Rana had knocked out that excavation dig back in the desert really fast all by herself, so we were worried they'd get the thing faster than us," explained Hooktail, a bystander for the second Leg 6 Roadblock._

"This looks worse than the freakin' bone room traps," Gloomtail groaned, sizing up the newest evil obstacle. "And these things don't even move by themselves—we have to find a ball with a race flag on it?"

"Yeah." Hooktail nodded listlessly.

"A teensy-tiny race flag?"

"Unfortunately."

Gloomtail muttered a short series of curses in some ancient language. As they trotted over and unenthusiastically jumped into the marked lane, both brother and sister were thinking along the same lines. _Ugh, THIS would've been the perfect time to take a penalty!_ However, after the previous leg's scare, they also conceded it really wasn't.

_Hole 13  
Par 5  
Front 622 Y  
Back 662 Y_

The playful hole exhibiting Blooper Bay's greatest yardage fittingly also exhibited the world's biggest marine animal. Three whale-shaped bunkers, spouting bubbles and sporting cheesy grins, commanded the secluded cove. Their master, a leviathan of an island, frolicked in the bay and beckoned invitingly as a possible shortcut to the green. Arguably the most paradisiacal destination of the course, the hole also featured a strip of beach nearly three hundred yards long, as well as crystalline seafoam waters fed by both a silent river and a majestic waterfall extending from the mainland.

However…something planted today for race purposes cranked the utopia notch _down_. _Waaay_ down…

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Short Approach  
5/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/11/12)**

Driving onto the scene, the competitive fighters did not discover production's unpleasant new addition until they were nearly at the check-in tent stationed on the beach. Koopinator's naturally heightened senses enabled him to notice it first, and he immediately scrunched up his face in bewildered repulsion. Upon catching wind of the same thing, Shellshock, however, was decibels more vocal.

"Dude, what is that _smell_? Something reeks around here!"

The unfortunate Blooper appointed to the Detour endpoint supplied his own immunity using nose plugs pinched underneath both of his eyes. It looked rather silly on him, but it also pounded in the reality of the stench smothering the area. Wordlessly, Koopinator handed him the scorecard. Wordlessly, the personnel examined it and then relinquished their next envelope.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Route Info. 'Dig up a sack from the sand and bring it to the teeing grounds of the fruit-themed hole,'" Koopinator read, voice instantly dripping with displeasure. "'Have the contents prepared and then eat them to receive your next clue.'"

_**Miles**__: "Buried shallowly on the Hole 13 beach are five heavy-duty bags, each containing four of the species known as the 'king of the fruits'—the durian. There is almost universal agreement on its terrible smell, but when it comes to taste, connoisseurs tend to find it either hit or miss. Teams will have no trouble locating the 'odorific' bags by smell alone (trust me!), which they will need to bring with them to Hole 15. Professional fruit carvers will at least make the durians look nice before teams have to consume them, two per team member. Once their exotic taste test is over, they've definitely earned their next clue."_

"Don't tell me that we're lugging around and _eating_ whatever it is that smells so bad," moaned Shellshock.

"Let's not gripe about this and just get it over with," Koopinator instructed.

"Who's griping? I'm just saying this is gonna suck. A lot."

Suddenly, war-ravaged Shy Guy Beach, with its bloodstained and gunpowder-washed sands, seemed infinitely more pleasing than this malodorous excuse for a paradise.

(At least there it didn't _smell_ so bad.)

Perhaps it was an insulting testament to the totes' contents that people could act like scenthounds and discern their location by stench alone. Team Glitz Pit pinpointed and unearthed one effortlessly, but they backed away, coughing, at the effluvium that escaped when it became exposed to air.

"I officially regret recovering from my sickness," Koopinator deadpanned, craving his stuffed-up nose at the moment.

"If you take off your hood for long enough, you might catch a cold," Shellshock offered with equal seriousness.

They hurled the weighted mystery bag into the back of the golf cart, not bothering to check its contents for fear of releasing (more) noxious fumes. Before their haste to depart dominated their actions, Koopinator pointed out they had no idea where they were going.

"Fruit-themed hole?" Shellshock looked to the Blooper for assistance, but he waved them away insistently. "Big help… Guess we just have to search…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**en route to Blooper Bay**_)

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

By this point, the Petalburg boys were close enough to experience the precipitation affecting the Blooper Bay area; Kojo had activated the windshield wipers accordingly. While the rain relentlessly assaulted the outside of their car, a brewing storm of emotion whirled around on the inside. Excitement. Anticipation. Anxiety. _Desperation_.

"We've fought back from last before, but never like this," recounted Kory. "The Yield was one thing, but the Speed Bump is another. It's an entire extra task, and there's no telling how long it'll take us to finish." In preparation for their upcoming urgency, he'd already removed their ponchos from their backpacks, collected the head-mounted flashlights, and strapped the fanny pack around his waist. "Not to mention the absence of a Fast Forward cushion to fall back on. At worst we'll only be competing against three other teams to stay in."

A pregnant pause.

"…It's going to be tough…that's for sure."

"Bring it on," Kojo said, prudently monitoring the mirrors and the dashboard indicators. "Just, bring it on."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / PIERRE & RANA**

With two teams present, obvious differences in strategy had emerged. Whereas Pierre and Rana took care to mix the layers thoroughly and bring as many unchecked golf balls as possible to the surface, Gloomtail and Hooktail impatiently stormed through, scanning only the uppermost covering along the lane's edge.

"Oh my gooooosh, this borders on – no, this _is_ impossible!" Hooktail whined irritatedly, correcting herself. "How many stupid golf balls are in this stupid thing? Urghhhhhhhhhh!"

Working several steps in front of her, Gloomtail seemed torn between letting her grating voice aggravate their big-eared competitors and ordering her to shut her obnoxious gob. Rapidly leaning towards the latter, he truly could not tell whether her moans were part of some ingenious strategy or just a byproduct of genuine exasperation.

"I swear I've seen, like, at least twenty stupid lookalikes with stupid yellow and stupid red! This is sooooo annoyiiiiingguuuh!"

Maybe both.

_"It's funny how our little 'alliance' with the –tails lasted less than half an hour. They stuck with us just long enough to get information, and then it was a mutual breakup, like something out of a bad high school drama," quipped Rana. "Um, no offense to them, but…there's a likely reason why no one allied with them long-term."_

"Is that really necessary?" Pierre grumbled under his breath.

"Don't let her get into your head, babe," Rana reminded him softly, although she also wore an irked expression. "She's probably doing it on purpose."

"Well, she's doing a pretty dang good job of it," Pierre responded, pursing his lips together.

"Focus, just focus…"

_Hole 15  
Par 4  
Front 393 Y  
Back 423 Y_

While Hole 15, one large mound amongst a valley of knolls, could not boast a city upon its tallest hill, it _could_ offer a bunker crafted in the form of a three-banana bunch. A sparkling blue freshwater lake shaped like a pineapple waited patiently as a water hazard adjacent to the green, while a nearby citrus half bunker shed a tear of juice at its dearth of defining traits. The virtually landlocked hole spared no plant life, with extra smatterings of trees, fronds, and flowers arranged in one protective harvest circle.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

After some aimless, confused searching (with a stinky motivator riding in the trunk), the major leaguers were relieved to see the canopy tents and picnic tables set at the two tee boxes for Hole 15. They approached a pair of Piantas sitting at the nearest station, clued in by the formal culinary uniforms.

"Do we give this to you?" Shellshock inquired, pinching his nose. Koopinator held the layered bag out from his body as far as possible.

"Yup. We'll have these ready for you in a minute," one replied, taking the goods from the Dark Koopatrol. "Please have a seat."

Left unsaid in that invitation was the fact that their seat was a front row view to a high-speed fruit carving demonstration. Neither fighter expected the chefs to brandish sharp knives ("Whoa!" Shellshock exclaimed, startled), juggle them a few times ("_Whoa!_" Shellshock exclaimed, fearful), and then proceed to turn the fruits of their labor into quick works of art ("_WHOA!_" Shellshock exclaimed, flabbergasted). Within five minutes, the frontrunners were each staring down at a platter of heaped durian slabs cut into reasonably eye-catching tropical blossoms. Koopinator noted the sad irony – these imitations mirrored the real thing in appearance, but failed stupendously in the aroma department.

"Bon appétit," the Piantas said in unison, bowing and backing away.

"Uh, thank you…?" Shellshock tried to smile appreciatively, but the sincerity levels wavered. No matter how hard he tried, his face automatically contorted into an abhorred expression because of the horribly offensive stench of the food set before him.

The big question now: _Do they __**taste**__ as bad as they __**smell**__?_

_.:Clubhouse:._

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Eight long, excruciatingly exhausting hours of driving, and the Pianta Parlor employees reached paradise at last. _At last!_ Their nightmare, rife with navigational struggles and emotionally taxing quarrels, was finally over. The light at the end of their tunnel just happened to be a mansion-like wood-constructed marvel containing one of the most unusual "swimming pools" ever created, and beyond it existed the possibility of redeeming themselves from their errors.

_"It was our biggest fight, and our nastiest, for sure," Lahla reported. "Somewhere it all just fell apart, and it was so drainin' and heartbreakin' 'cause we'd…never gone at each other like that before. It was the worst feelin' ever, 'specially when we had to face each other afterwards. All we could do was try and put it behind us. Not let our past get in the way of the present, y'know?"_

Although Rocko's luggage included a bulky poncho, he didn't bother wasting time locating it. Lahla tried vainly to shield him with her criminally hot pink umbrella as they dashed to the Clubhouse entrance, but he picked up his pace to avoid being taped under such a gaudy thing.

"Prayin' 'gainst all hope we haven't fallen too far behind," murmured Lahla, voicing both of their wishes. She seemed oblivious to Rocko's reason for willingly getting wet.

Looking to save a few seconds, the two plowed straight through the multicolored maze of golf apparel en route to the escalator. Any saved time was nullified instantly once they caught sight of the white sea and froze in their tracks.

"Ohhh, gosh," Lahla choked out, staring in wide-eyed disbelief. She felt her already pallid tone lose even more color at the sight of the rectangular behemoth.

"…Dis looks impossible," Rocko muttered, intimidated by the maddening probability test sprawled out nearly the length of the room. "We could be here five minutes or five hours…and I'm bettin' on five hours."

"Whoa, is that really…" Rana blinked rapidly, not trusting her optics. Yes? _Yes!_ It really was _them_, Lahla and Rocko, riding the escalator! "Pierre, Pierre, _look_!"

Swiveling around, Pierre spotted the newcomers instantly and gasped. "No way. They're just getting here…?"

"Ohmystars Pierre, we're still in this, we can still do it, we could still win the Fast Forward!" Rana babbled urgently.

"This is insane," Pierre commented simply, returning to his hunt with renewed vigor.

Currently searching even further from the level access than the dating couple, the siblings only learned of Team Pianta Syndicate's arrival when they overheard the Squeeks' sudden spike of conversation.

"No way, we actually beat them!" Hooktail guffawed. "And they left, like, how many hours ahead of us again?"

"I know, right? Leave it to them to get _that_ lost," Gloomtail concurred, unable to resist making a dig at the perennial underdogs. "If the Koopas were somehow dumb enough to do the same, we're golden."

Catching sight of the foursome across the pool, Lahla and Rocko pushed their fatigue aside and let yet another surge of adrenaline take over. Hitting the pool with a sizable splash courtesy of Rocko, they began their search.

The coworkers were back in this game.

_Hole 15_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"So, uh… I'll eat if you eat," Shellshock offered. "Er…maybe."

_"I've gotten extreme food poisoning just from eating a seemingly innocent cake," he explained. "Not fun. You can't blame me for being super-paranoid about what food I eat."_

"Mind over matter," Koopinator declared. He plugged his nose, shoved a flower towards the back of his throat, and dry swallowed it. The _entire thing_.

"_Dude_, where the heck's your gag reflex?" Shellshock cried, alarmed. Even the Piantas stared.

"Don't remind me, or else you'll activate it," Koopinator growled testily, not desiring to repeat his little hurling stunt from the previous leg. "But you're right. Chewing thoroughly is good for digestion, so…" Still pinching his nostrils, he bit into another. A few seconds passed, and he gradually released his ardent hold on his beak, acquiring a pensive look. "…It's…not _that_ bad."

"Really?"

"Really."

Heavily unconvinced, Shellshock poked the topmost flower of his pile and instantly withdrew his hand, shuddering. It _smelled_ bad, it _felt_ bad, it _sounded_ bad, and it _looked_ highly substandard. _Serve up vomit on a silver platter, and it's still vomit, just on top of a ruined platter._ Therefore, by inductive reasoning, it _tasted_ awful, and would probably give him delightfully explosive diarrhea, horrific stomach cramps, and an extended family of pathogenic bacteria, amidst a myriad of other—

"Well?"

Shellshock ripped himself from his mental tirade and found his partner looking at him expectantly, a half-finished piece of durian in his hand. His heap of edible flowers had already depleted considerably.

"'I'll eat if you eat,' remember? I've eaten, or rather, I'm eating," Koopinator reminded. "It's not going to finish itself."

"'Nator, I, uh, I…" Stammering, Shellshock felt his cheeks flush with color. Red from embarrassment or bluish-purple from lightheadedness, he had no idea. All he knew was that…well, he…honestly didn't know anymore. "I…don't think I can eat this."

"What are you talking about?" Pausing mid-chew, Koopinator turned and really _looked_ at his teammate.

"I mean, I don't think I can eat this…_this_. I don't _want_ to eat it. I _can't_."

"You 'don't want to?' You 'can't?'" Koopinator repeated disbelievingly. His eyes narrowed as his brain zeroed in on the situation at hand. "…Shellshock, we are _not_ going to take a penalty because you're afraid of _food_."

The Shady Koopa winced. Gossip traveled fast through the close quarters of the Glitz Pit, and when word spread that he'd fallen ill to a piece of _cake_, he became the laughingstock of the locker rooms for several days. (Thank goodness the spectating public never found out…) His subsequent development of minor cibophobia really did _not_ help matters. An environment so jam-packed with testosterone brutally attacked at any sign of weakness, and attempting to ignore the insults only spurred the more unsympathetic fighters (especially the lower-ranked ones) to make him the butt of cruder and cruder jokes. That brutal time was far in the past now, but there was no denying that it still hurt inside sometimes…

Naturally, the number one ranking at the time, the Razor Blade Brigadier, had heard all the trashy derision from the grapevine and was aware of Shellshock's problem. Because of that, something in the way he phrased – timed – intoned that last mouthful struck a nerve. It threw Shellshock back to an unpleasant time he had no desire to relive.

"Real classy, 'Nator. You just _have_ to pick on _that_, huh?" Biting his lip, Shellshock glanced restlessly at the camera. The condemning little device that would make his humiliating trait known to all the world. Great. Just _great_. _Too late to take it back now._ "Well, I'm sooo sorry I can't be as perfect as you! Am I not allowed to have fears or something? Are you the freakin' phobia police? It's not my fault I got turned into a writhing mess by some—"

"It's an irrational fear, and you're being irrational right now. Eat."

_That_ careless comment ticked him off. "I am not eating this!"

"Shellshock. Shut up and just eat. It's not that difficult."

"No! Shut up! I don't want to!"

Beginning to feel really annoyed with the unnecessary resistance, Koopinator started raising his voice to get his point across. "You're making this much harder than it has to be. Stop acting like a drama queen and put one in your mouth!"

"Are you not listening to me? I am _not_ eating this stuff!"

"Yes, you are. We aren't taking a penalty, and we aren't going to lose the race because you're afraid of—"

"_Shut up!_" Slamming his fists on the table in anger, Shellshock sprang from his seat and glared down at him. "Just, just stop mentioning that, you jerkwad! _Stop it_! I'm not eating this smelly crap, and that's final!"

"Yes, you _are_!" Koopinator also stood, forcing his natural height advantage into play. "It's _not_ going to kill you! Sit down and _eat_ already!"

"I _don't_ want to eat it, I'm not _going_ to eat it, you can't _make_ me eat it—"

"_Eat_ the stupid fruit! _Sit_ down and _eat_ the stupid—"

"_No_, I'm not going to! _Stop_ trying to make me, I don't _want_ to! _Stop_—"

"_Stop_ being a spoiled princess throwing a temper tantrum! This _retarded_ fear of—"

"I SAID _NO!_"

In one final act of defiance, Shellshock broke from Koopinator's hold and shoved the platter away. The force sent it careening off the table, and it smashed into the ground.

Fruit-first.

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / LAHLA & ROCKO / PIERRE & RANA**

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling that we're missing out on something good right now?" Gloomtail asked aloud out of the blue.

"…What are you talking about?" Hooktail queried.

_Hole 15_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

It _smelled_ bad, it _felt_ bad, it _sounded_ bad, and it _looked_ like garbage. No. _Worse._

Shellshock glared disdainfully at the platter. What was once a spray of fragilely alluring carvings now mimicked amorphous slabs of gelatinous custard, like something slithered out of a lame horror movie. Flecks of dirt and shavings of trimmed grass dotted the opaque substance, further cementing its plainly unpalatable status. He turned his head and glared spitefully at the entity that had saved the dish from its unloved fate, but that individual was too busy demolishing his own servings to care.

"This crap smells like something left to rot in a dumpster under the sun. You're an animal," Shellshock sneered, voice devoid of humor.

"You brought this upon yourself," Koopinator stated, expressing no empathy. He devoured the durians mindlessly, too incensed to smell or taste them. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to eat that. We aren't taking a penalty."

"What? There's no way I'm going to eat _this_," Shellshock jabbed at his dirty plate angrily, "especially not now! Look at it!"

"It's going down your digestive tract one way or another. Even if I have to force-feed you," Koopinator ground out menacingly.

"…Wooow," Shellshock drawled, snorting in disgust.

"You know I'm being completely serious," Koopinator averred icily. As an afterthought, he added, "You can make yourself throw up afterwards."

"Some 'friend' you are," Shellshock spat bitterly, shooting him a glare with even more venom than before. "That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"You brought this upon yourself," Koopinator repeated. "…Anyways, prepare yourself. I'm almost finished."

"I hate you so much! _I hate you!_" Shellshock screamed savagely, slamming his fists into the table. He jumped to his feet once more. "You've pulled crap all through this race, and I'm _SICK_ OF IT!"

Whirling around, the poncho-less Shady Koopa stormed off into the rain.

_.:Clubhouse:._

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"What…is _this_? What the crap is this?" Kory huffed with pronounced disbelief as they barreled down the escalator.

"…Squint really hard: it's our ticket to staying in this game," Kojo decided firmly. He nodded to himself a few times. "We're still in this; we're definitely still in the running."

Noticing the rapid downward movement through their peripheral vision, all of the teams caught the Koopas' arrival. Both the mice and the dragons disappointedly noted the ephemerality of their lead, while the coworkers shakily reevaluated the fatalness of their error.

"Kojo and Kory just now arrived, so everyone's here," Rana narrated, though not looking at the nearby camera. She kept her eyes trained dutifully on the golf ball labels before her. "We're pretty sure Koopinator and Shellshock are out in front, maybe even at the pit stop by now, but seeing how Rocko and Lahla got here after us, we have no idea. All we can assume is that it's a four-way fight to stay out of last."

"In other words, we're grabbing the Fast Forward, first chance we get," Pierre revealed. "As long as we make the Final Four, we don't care who gets there with us."

_Hole 15_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"If they were bad in any way, I would be lying on a stretcher, getting medical assistance right now. And I'm _not_."

It was painfully obvious that Shellshock's continued resistance – akin to a child's refusal to so much as _touch_ those icky-looking vegetables! – agitated Koopinator to no end. He miraculously still remained the more lucid of the two, however, and inwardly he marveled that, despite all the threats and tantrums, Shellshock had not yet gotten in a judge's face and outright screamed for the penalty. That one valuable detail indicated there was still a chance to talk things out. Somewhere in that mess, Shellshock was still open to persuasion. Even though he didn't want it, his rational side still held some sway.

"Quality control sucks. Show me that _every single piece_ of that dirty snot is safe, and I _might_ consider it," Shellshock dared him.

"You know I can't do that."

"_Exactly_," Shellshock agreed, prompting Koopinator to groan in frustration. They both knew their respective statements applied to different sets of logic.

"…This is for a million coins, you know," Koopinator said at length, opting for another approach.

"Ha, really? Stooping so low you have to play tha—"

"I'm just stating a fact," Koopinator interrupted him, and before he could respond, firmly continued, "You are less than three legs away from winning _one million coins_, Shellshock. We _will_ win this race; there are no doubts in my mind. But that certainty becomes an impossibility if we do not make it to the finals."

With that, the metal-wearing warrior stopped speaking. He'd said his piece and worked his best angle. So, now he stood back in Shellshock's corner, offering encouragement through silent support. Everything was in Shellshock's hands once again. Realizing this, the Shady Koopa sighed in extremely reluctant resignation.

_"The stuff smelled worse than the stale, sweaty Glitz Pit locker rooms, which says A LOT."_

After _much_ deliberating, Shellshock _finally_ sat back down at the picnic table. One hand tightly pinched his nostrils while the other tentatively prodded the mushy durian slabs. He wiped off the visible chunks of grass and dirt and bravely popped one into his mouth, only to nearly spit it right back out again.

_"Plus…the taste…didn't make up for the stink at all. Er, I guess it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but…uh, never mind. It was pretty gross."_

Shellshock forced a tired grin onto his face; he was met with applause and shouts of approval from the Pianta chefs as he swallowed his final piece.

_"It's a once-in-a-lifetime deal. You won't see me getting near one of those things ever again."_

_"Willingly taking a penalty is, to me, the equivalent of quitting," Koopinator remarked. "After today, I can safely say that Shellshock is certainly _not _a quitter."_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

Never one for wild celebratory behavior, Koopinator emitted a quiet, concise "Good job" that was lost among the steady downpour as Shellshock ripped open their next clue.

"'Make your way to the hole with its own wooden shelter and search for your next clue.'" He paused, fooling his teammate into believing the message was complete before nearly hollering, "'Warning: Yield ahead,' baby, heck _yes_!"

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now drive themselves to Hole 10 and locate this wooden gazebo, where they will find their next clue."_

"Yield…" Koopinator repeated uncertainly, already looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Yield! This is like, I don't know, payment for punishment! Christmas morning!" Shellshock exclaimed giddily. "What perfect timing!" Ironically, right after he said those words, his expression morphed. Complete one-eighty.

"…By deduction, the next hole should be one we haven't had the option of going to yet," Koopinator mused, switching the topic. "I can analyze that in the golf cart."

"Waitwaitwait, before we go, uh…I think I'll take you up on the vomiting offer real fast," Shellshock said queasily, edging towards the bushes. "Holdononesec…"

That probably would not help matters in the odor department…

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / KOJO & KORY / LAHLA & ROCKO / PIERRE & RANA**

"Gloomtail, if we don't find this within the next five minutes, I'm going to throttle you!"

Said potential victim simply scoffed and brushed off the idle threat. Having realized the precariousness of their situation, the dragons had switched their searching technique to something more thorough. Though her normal belief in superstition was somewhat limited, Hooktail vividly remembered the quirky moment at the Shy Guy Beach Roadblock when a ridiculous declaration was followed by an unexpected success, and naturally, she wanted any edge she could get. This time, however, her scapegoat of a brother was present, saving her the absurdity of threatening to drown herself in golf balls. _Is that even possible?_

Although she shook her paw at the powers that be and whatever dragon protection societies existed in the world, Lady Luck decided to smile upon someone else first.

"Find it?" Kojo asked expectantly.

Kory inspected the dimpled sphere closely.

"…No. It looks so close, too…" he lamented, tossing the reject out of the search zone.

"_YES!_" Rana squealed joyously. Attentions stolen, everyone watched her hop, skip, and jump out of the pool and flash a flag-imprinted golf ball at her boyfriend.

"No way! Good job, babe!" Pierre waded over. The couple reconvened, retrieved their ponchos, and dashed for the escalator.

"Shoot," Rocko grumbled. Their competitors in the Fast Forward race had just surged ahead. Not good.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Thank you so much!" Rana chirped to the Blooper, gratefully taking the envelope and keys.

"Have I told you I love you yet today?" Pierre questioned cheekily, earning a giggle from his companion. "Because I do – you are amazing."

"I think so," Rana replied earnestly. "'Grab your golf bags and drive your golf cart to the back tee of the hole with three dolphins.' Golf bags and a golf cart? Oh, wow!"

Dazzled by the custom-made jobs, the Squeeks eagerly hurried off with their burgundy-colored golf bags, only remembering to double back and take care of one very important detail at the automatic doors.

"Do you have any maps or tourist guides we could use?" Pierre inquired.

_Hole 10  
Par 4  
Front 406 Y  
Back 435 Y_

A combination of small circles and amorphous blobs constituted the random collection of bunkers on Hole 10. While no common theme united the hole's elements into one neat package, the permanent wooden gazebo suspended in the water added a unique tropical touch to the already tropical beach. Large as the structure was (and despite the lively Calypso music emanating from within), however, it played second fiddle to the eye-catching Yield sign planted before the pier.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"There it is!" Shellshock shouted, perhaps a little too giddily for someone who'd recently voided his stomach's contents and gone through intense emotional trauma. He ran over and planted his feet on the yellow mat like an athlete finishing off a triple jump.

_**Miles**__: "This is the third and final Yield of this race. Any of the remaining teams can Yield another team…or, you know, force them to stop racing for a set amount of time. If a team is Yielded, they must flip over this hourglass and wait for all the sand to run to the bottom before they can continue on. And, no, it won't take an entire hour, in case you've been wondering."_

True to his code of honor, Koopinator had his reservations about halting another team in this manner. Game elements like the Fast Forward and Yield bestowed an unfair (dis)advantage, so he preferred pretending as if they didn't exist. Unfortunately for him, his partner did not carry the same concerns.

"We can get them out – we can get them out for good!" Shellshock argued, gesticulating wildly before stuffing his hands into the container of photographs.

"…As much as I dislike the idea, it's a good one," Koopinator said in resignation, pointedly turning his beak away. "Go ahead."

"Knew you'd see it my way! Not doing this'd be a terrible mistake at this stage of the game," Shellshock proclaimed with satisfaction, drawing another team's picture from the box. "We—er, I," he hastily corrected himself, rolling his eyes, "choose to Yield the Koopas! Yeah, baby!" Slapping the appropriate stickers onto the board with a manic grin, he added, "Sorry, but this is the end of your road! Peace out, homes!"

Next order of business: the clue box standing further down the pier.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Roadblock. 'Who's got the tropical beat?'" read Shellshock.

_**Miles**__: "Although Blooper Bay resonates with only silence and applause during tournaments, the region is actually also home to a thriving community of musicians specializing in the stereotypically tropical instrument known as the steel drum. In this Roadblock, team members take center stage to fill in the melodic line of a widely popular tune. The catch? They have to play it completely by ear. A judge will rate their performances subjectively and hand over their clue if it is to his satisfaction. If not…team members will have to go the back of any line that forms and keep trying until they pass."_

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out it's something music-related," Shellshock assumed, noting the conveniently-placed band inhabiting the pagoda. "My turn, right?"

"If you want," Koopinator acquiesced.

After scanning his mission, Shellshock enthusiastically escaped the downpour and threw off his poncho to a soulful blend including guitars, saxophone, trumpet, and, of course, steelpans. He listened with rapt attention as they launched straight into his test piece – an extended rearrangement of the _Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour_ advertising song. When they finished, he broke out in applause and smiled sheepishly at the pannist Pianta, who had expectantly held out his mallets.

"Er…replay, please? I didn't really catch all that," Shellshock chuckled nervously. "It's, uh…kinda long…"

_Hole 2_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"So we're going for it, right?" Rana prompted, anxiously shuffling the two folders in her hands. Second thoughts and warning klaxons had suddenly bombarded her when she again laid eyes on the troublemaker from the previous leg.

"Yes, no sense _not_ going for it," Pierre reasoned.

"There is some," she corrected him.

"Doesn't override the fact that we really need this right now."

"…Right." Rana stuffed the Detour back in the envelope and inquired into the Fast Forward. "'Successfully complete Hole 9 in ten strokes or less—'"

_**Miles**__: "This is the final Fast Forward available on the race! Any eligible team that completes it may skip all remaining tasks and head directly to the pit stop. And no matter what, everyone will be getting a dose of golf – it's unavoidable this time! Aren't we evil?_

_"To lay claim, Lahla and Rocko or Pierre and Rana will need to drive their golf cart to Hole 9. Alternating swings, they will need to play the hole and finish within ten strokes, which is twice the number allowed for par. If they can sink it with a satisfactory score, they'll be rewarded with the Fast Forward award."_

"Full-on golfing, and we've never golfed before in our lives," Rana noted warningly. She turned on the golf cart engine and started forward.

"It's ten strokes. That's a ton of room for error. We should be fine," Pierre assured with a confident tone as he shifted his eyes back to their map.

_Hole 10_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK**

_"So, the steel drums had these lines and letters drawn on. Y'know, where you hit them to get a certain note? At first I thought they would've been helpful, but then I realized I had to figure out what all the notes were by myself!"_

On some unknown-numbered attempt, Shellshock uncertainly capped off with a few random beats and gaped questioningly at the judge. The verdict?

"Not good enough."

Shellshock groaned, requested for the band to perform the piece again, and hunched back over his notes, pencil at the ready.

_"The song was…it felt like thirty seconds to a minute, I dunno. Just, long enough to be impossible to get on the first few tries unless you're really musically inclined. Which, I'm not, by the way."_

"No good," the Pianta replied, waving his hands in the negative.

_"But I eventually got it before anyone else showed up."_

A thumbs up. "You pass."

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Yeah, baby!" Shellshock hollered, gleefully snatching the envelope. "Thanks!"

Nodding lightly in satisfaction, Koopinator wore a small smirk as his teammate dashed over. "Easier or harder than our Fast Forward?"

"What? Dude, way harder!" Shellshock freed the Route Info. "You couldn't have done it," he added cheekily as an afterthought, and launched into reading before the Dark Koopatrol could retaliate. "'Make your way to the next _pit stop_—!'"

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now make their way to – you guessed it – Hole 18. This challenging par 5 hole closes many a golf tournament with a shaking of the standings and closes this leg as the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here…WILL be eliminated!"_

"', and it's not us!" Shellshock cheered. "C'mon 'Nator, I smell victory waiting, and it's oodles nicer than those durians!"

Anticipating a high finish after their solid leg, the fighters hightailed it back down the pier.

_Hole 9  
Par 5  
Front 573 Y  
Back 598 Y_

"It's like Shy Guy Beach all over again," Pierre mused, removing his finger from their tourist guide (_treasure map!_).

Avast! Take a gander! Yonder hole harkened back to Leg 10 and its pirate-themed antics! (_Arrr!_) Nestled into a gorgeously clear bay flanked by rocky mountains, the adventurous Hole 9 seemed like a patchwork of sticker book pages due to the unique bunkers strategically placed around as hindrances. An anchor. Two skulls. A hook. A rapier. And to top it all off, an authentic pirate ship, docked near the green. The _Crimson_ could have called it a second home.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

"Are you our judge?" Pierre's reminder that they were no longer actually in pirate country was the Lakitu nodding to him in reply.

"Go easy on us, okay?" Rana requested. "We've never done this before."

Pierre's superficial knowledge of the sport helped him determine the purpose of the prestocked tees in their mauve-colored bags, but it took several tries before a golf ball would stay balanced on one. "We have ten tries, five each," he reiterated. "Alright…" Lifting his driver in a manner similar to a swinging pendulum, he aimed for the fairway and swung.

**Stroke Count: 1**

The ball flew to the right…and sailed into the water with a neat _KER-PLOOSH_!

**Stroke Count: 2**

"…Well, shoot. That's not how it's supposed to work…" Pierre muttered, embarrassed.

_Hole 18  
Par 5  
Front 548 Y  
Back 583 Y_

Out of this world~! Twinkling star-shaped bunkers, a planet wearing a sandy ring, an owlish crescent moon, and a shimmering circular lake populated this green space. Its mountainous landscape and abundance of hazards presented one final challenge to golfers; the long, treacherous climb up to the perfect vantage point for viewing the sunset was the course's last-ditch effort to shake up the standings at the end of the day.

Visiting as an esteemed guest from another tropical golf course, Palms Singles Cup champion and Doubles Cup co-champion Sherry stood behind the mat as honorary greeter. The orange-haired professional shared a large umbrella with Miles and represented the leg by dressing in her normal golf attire: a light green polo, blue shorts, orange shoes, and a left-handed white glove. Both heard the approach of a rumbling motor over the light rainfall and inquisitively craned their necks to look.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

To reach the pit stop on the elevated green, teams had to drive along the highest flat that spanned the length of the hole. Thus, they were treated to an overhead view of outer space on earth. The first two intrepid adventurers to reach the checkpoint eagerly leapt onto the mat, their enthusiasm a standout contrast to the sullen weather.

"Welcome to Blooper Bay," Sherry said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Koopinator and Shellshock?" Miles paused. Shellshock seemed on the verge of exploding with elation, and barely contained himself the long, agonizing seconds before the inevitable confirmation: "You're team number _ONE_!"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – 1****st**** Place**

"_YEAAAAAAH_!" the Shady Koopa hollered victoriously, latching onto his partner for a tight, extended manhug before he had a chance to escape. Koopinator rolled his eyes, but smiled politely and dealt with it nevertheless.

"And I have some more good news!" Miles added with a boisterous game show host voice.

"Really?" Shellshock squeaked giddily, laughing.

"Really!" the orange Yoshi responded, all too glad to fuel the festive atmosphere. "See that thing you drove here in? It's now officially yours, along with its conte—"

"WE WON A GOLF _CAAAART!_" Shellshock screamed (in his teammate's ear), hopping up and down ridiculously like a hyper kangaroo. "Is this a dream, somebody pinch me, I—ow! 'Nator, what was that for?"

"Golf cart, customized golf bags and clubs, and a one-week stay in a private resort house on the beach so that you can experience this vacation paradise when the weather's not so crummy," Miles summarized. "How's that sound?"

"Amazing!" Shellshock gushed. "I'll get a chance to actually learn how to golf!"

_"It's about time we hit our stride, baby! We didn't see another team the entire leg. If we can keep this kind of momentum all the way to the end, we're a shoo in for the win," Shellshock guaranteed with all the confidence in the world._

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / KOJO & KORY / LAHLA & ROCKO**

_Tick. Tock. Tick-tock. Ticktock. Tiktoktiktoktiktok—_

"I swear, this is the most frustrating thing I've done in my life," Hooktail griped, struggling to pick up her feet. "It's death by golf balls!"

"Stop whining and keep looking!" ordered Gloomtail.

"Shut up, Gloomtail! I _am_ looking!"

Meanwhile, Fast Forward prospects Lahla and Rocko scoured as quickly and methodically as possible, an underlying panic driving their urgent movements. Both they and last-place arrivals Kojo and Kory had isolated a particular search zone, reasoning that the teams before them had probably already exhausted the overall surface stratum. Still, their chances looked bleak.

"I could be completely missin' somethin' right underneath my nose," Lahla murmured fearfully, doing her best to shovel spheres aside en masse. "We could be here for hours…"

Rarely had the coworkers found themselves in a true dogfight to stave off elimination; their journey thus far had mostly been an unspectacular cruise in the middle of the pack. Now, with the numbers dwindled and their fate leashed by a demonic probability test with no guarantee of escape, the duo was rapidly losing hope. The Fast Forward could not be their salvation if this pool drowned them beyond reach, and as time passed, the odds of Pierre and Rana swiping the one-team capacity path to safety increased exponentially.

_Hole 9_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating**

Or not. A montage played of the Squeeks' rather cringeworthy attempts at golf. Pierre repeatedly smacked the ground, creating plate-sized divots and sending the ball hardly a few strides' lengths away. Rana fared little better, often whiffing or nudging the ball just far enough to land it in a bunker or the rough.

"We can't stop and apologize after each failed shot, babe, we gotta get this done," Pierre told Rana after her umpteenth air shot and umpteenth plea for forgiveness.

"Sorry," she muttered tersely, biting her lip.

**Stroke Count: 10  
Attempt #18 – Failure**

Frustrated with their overwhelming lack of progress, the dating couple hurriedly hiked back to the tee box.

_"It was raining, and we were cold, and tired, and trying our hardest, with no success," Rana narrated. "Golf isn't a sport where you can just pick up a club and be good at it instantly. We were out there for who knows how long before we realized that."_

"Babe, I'm really starting to think we made the wrong decision. We haven't even gotten the ball past the first bend yet," she pointed out worriedly.

**Stroke Count: 8**

"You want to give up?" Pierre asked gruffly, his natural stubborn streak and current mental state causing the words to come out rougher than intended.

"Not 'give up.' _Change_," Rana emphasized pleadingly. "We're not good at this; we might fare better on the main track."

After a moment of contemplation, Pierre decided to humor her and retrieved the Detour information. When they read its contents, however, their hopes plummeted and were pounded into the ground by the pouring rain.

"Oh. My. Gosh. _More_ golf?" Rana cried in disbelief. "How are we supposed to…?"

"…One of these is putting," Pierre realized. "We haven't tried that yet."

"Okay. We're switching to 'Long Putt,'" Rana decided immediately. "Anything but this."

And so the two jumped back in their golf cart and abandoned this futile endeavor. Goodbye, Fast Forward. Good riddance.

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"…You have _GOT_ to be kidding me." Hooktail glared flatly at the retreating figures for several seconds before the anger really kicked in. "_Urgggh_! The heck? This is so unfair!"

"Stop yapping! Keep looking!" Gloomtail barked at her.

"_Shut up_, Gloomtail!"

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

En route to the checkout counter, the Petalburg Koopas discovered their mugs pasted on the race's newest signboard.

"Oh, wait, what's this?" Kory skidded to a halt and backtracked to the stand. He pulled the single envelope from its clue box. "Kojo, here's our Speed Bump!"

"Hurry, hurry, open it. What do we have to do?" Kojo glanced over his friend's shoulder in anticipation.

_**Miles**__: "Having been spared elimination in the previous leg, Kojo and Kory have now hit a Speed Bump, a task only they have to perform. With its tropical climate and scenic landscapes, the Blooper Bay golf course is a popular vacation and practice site among professional circles; Kojo and Kory will play caddy to one of the celebrity faces that frequents the area. First, they must each clean a golf club to the approval of the clubhouse supervisor, and then stock a golf bag with all the essential equipment. Then, they will have to carry everything on foot to the nearby Hole 1 and locate smokin' ho—er, gorgeous Grace, former champion of the Palms, somewhere on the grounds. If they do all of it correctly, she will give them permission to continue racing."_

Spotting the marked station over in a secluded corner, the two wasted no time in rushing over and getting to work. The materials at their disposal made the procedure obvious common sense: give the clubhead a dip, brush off the dirt, dry with the towel. Cleaning the golf clubs took virtually no time with their urgency and efficiency, and they quickly received approval; the provided list also made loading the bag straightforward. Now came the hard part.

"This is…kinda heavy," Kory noted. "How do you want to do this?"

"Here, let me take this end," Kojo directed. "Lift…alright. Match pace."

Walking on the brink of running with a golf bag between them, the duo stormed out into the rain.

_Hole 2  
_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Putts Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

Travel by golf cart and high-speed motorboat eventually landed the mice on the final island of Hole 2, where they brought only their putters and several golf balls ashore. The Blooper judge overseeing this green desperately wanted to cover his eyes at their horrible technique.

"I have no idea how to do this," Rana professed honestly, holding the club like a broomstick. "Um…"

Within the first few strokes, the Squeeks corrected their major issues and began hitting the golf balls "normally." However, they still found their attempts mysteriously rolling away from the cup.

"We don't suck at this as much, but the ground's not cooperating. It's all wet and all uneven." Pierre understood the major problems, but didn't quite know how to work around them. This hole's unforgiving ten-foot radius requirement thwarted each and every putt, mocking them.

_Hole 1  
Par 4  
Front 425 Y  
Back 459 Y_

Inclement weather undermined the splendor of Hole 1, which featured a mermaid-shaped bunker with long, flowing hair. Her mesmerizing rain dance involved frolicking amidst a school of fish in a cloud of bubbles. On an unrelated note, the wooden "WELCOME" sign facing out to sea looked rather strange due to the absence of the yacht normally carrying both teeing grounds.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Modest raingear did nothing to protect the turtles from the onslaught of raindrops intent on smacking them in the face. Seemingly growing heavier by the minute, their dead weight of a package leeched the energy from their arms, which were already feeling numb from being partially exposed to the wet and windy cold. All in all, Kojo and Kory felt understandably exhausted by the time they even set foot on Hole 1. Their one blessing at the moment was their head-mounted flashlights, which they'd kept handy after leaving their marked car. Amidst the downpour, their sweeping beams of light were their only hope of locating their celebrity target.

"Where could this person be…" Kory panted. "'Somewhere on Hole 1' isn't descriptive at all."

"I'm willing to bet they're far, far away from the entrance…" Kojo sighed humorlessly.

Much to their annoyance, Kojo's hunch turned out to be true. They trekked a fair distance before encountering a hooded figure, seated on a lawn chair that was safely shielded by a large umbrella. Red bangs, blue raincoat, and matching mini-dress flapping in the wind, Palms Doubles Cup co-champion Grace stood to receive her guests. Her beauty easily overshadowed that of the sandy mermaid.

"Hello, there. Please just set the bag down," she requested, "and I'll double-check the contents."

_"Yeah, there isn't any other way to say it: she was really hot." Kojo asserted._

"I'm sure you're in a hurry, so you'll be glad to know that you're all clear to go." Grace flashed them a warm smile and waved them off. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Jogging carefully, so as not to trip into a bunker or an unexpected dip in the ground, the Koopas began making the long journey back to the Clubhouse.

_.:Clubhouse:._

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL / LAHLA & ROCKO**

Rocko had never been a numbers kind of guy. Forget algebra, geometry, calculus… Math in general. Not his thing. Now more than ever, however, he understood that numbers were against him.

"YETH!" Hooktail shrieked in exultant triumph around the object in her mouth.

This was bad.

_Very_ bad.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"Finally out of that torture chamber! It's about time!" Gloomtail enthused.

"Wha, no 'goo' jo?'" Hooktail joked.

Their bottled cheer emptied instantly, replaced by two full servings of confusion when they received the envelope.

"'Grab your golf bags and drive your golf cart to the back tee of the hole with three dolphins,'" read Gloomtail. "…Any place could have three dolphins. They swim where they want. What the heck is this supposed to mean?"

"Beats me. Hey, you. What's a hole?" Hooktail directed the question to the Blooper. He stifled a laugh, but remained silent otherwise. "…Ugh, some help you are. Let's just ask someone else, Gloomtail."

Briefly, the dragons scanned the second floor for another possible information source. Finding none, they decided to head straight for the golf carts ("So…heavy!" Hooktail gawked at the weight of her charcoal bag) and tackle the destination problem when more candidates for help were around. Returning Koopas Kojo and Kory did not fall into that category, and the two teams ignored each other as they crossed paths in the Clubhouse parking lot.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"The –tails just left," Kojo noted, removing his hood as they entered the building. "We're still in this. All we gotta do is exchange the golf ball."

Their blatant urgency rubbed off on the checkout lane Blooper. He observed them expectantly, and after a few moments of still, motionless silence, they did likewise with each other.

"Well…?" Kojo lifted an eyebrow.

"'Well' what?" Kory retorted confusedly. "I don't have it."

"…Huh? I swear you did!"

"Uh, no. Nono-no." Kory's wide-eyed comeback responded to the possibility of what torture they would have to throw themselves back into with this unfortunate development.

"_Shoot!_ You've gotta be kidding—!" Kojo looked ready to snap and rampage the specialty store, but he shifted from anger to hope as quick as a heartbeat. "Wait! Maybe one of us loaded it into the golf bag!"

"Into the…" Kory's expression plummeted further. "You can't be serious."

"It's worth a shot, c'mon!" Kojo urged, taking off for the automatic doors again. When his teammate refused to budge, he added over his shoulder, "C'mon, Kory! If ya _really_ want to jump back in that pool, be my guest!"

Grimacing, Kory took chase. Regardless of whether or not their missing treasure ball was where Kojo believed, they were losing a _lot_ of time.

_Hole 3_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Once Gloomtail finally figured out how to work the golf cart ("Evil contraption!") without nearly maiming something every ten feet, the quadrupeds started wandering around, soliciting the sparse tourists for guidance. One equally clueless Goomba's guess named Hole 3, and the dragons accepted it immediately. Three dolphins, third hole – it made sense, after all.

"…This doesn't look right."

Or maybe not. The golf cart's headlights had limited function as searchlights in this gloomy weather, so the siblings bemoaned their lack of foresight in not retrieving any flashlights. Even with very limited vision, however, they swiftly realized their eyes weren't playing tricks on them. This tiny, grassy meadow led straight to a sandy oceanfront. Nothing important existed here.

"That sign back there says this is Hole 3, but…" Gloomtail glanced at his sister questioningly. "I don't see anything."

"If that jerk gave us bad directions on purpose…" Hooktail grumbled. "…What the heck are we supposed to be looking for?"

_Hole 1_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Welcome the team, check the bag, deliver the verdict. Grace's task duties were short and sweet. Once she fulfilled her role, she had no real reason to remain out in the rain. So, after sending the Petalboys on their way, she packed her things and began migrating towards shelter. Production barely had time to warn her site of the Koopas' reappearance.

"…Oh, hello. Did you gentlemen forget something?" Grace inquired from underneath the safety of her own golf cart.

"Maybe…" Kojo panted vaguely, out of breath from their mad dash out to Hole 1. "Can we…check the bag?"

"If you need to…" Truth be told, the redhead had given the contents only a perfunctory glance. The poor young men had seemed in an awful hurry. Her hasty counting aimed to help, but maybe it had the opposite effect instead…?

"YES! Got it!" Kojo shouted triumphantly, holding the flag-marked ball out to his partner.

"Don't lose it this time," Kory ordered.

With that, they departed as quickly as they'd arrived.

"_Hoppla_," Grace murmured quietly to herself.

_Hole 2_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Bad directions sometimes happened. Accepting this fact, the duo turned the tables and used the faulty suggestion as a springboard to find the correct location. Just next hole over.

"Detour. 'Long Putt or Short Approach.' …Is this more of that stupid golf stuff?" Hooktail demanded.

"No clue. I guess." Their eyes took in the information on the page, but the information failed to process. "…Should we just, I don't know, pick something and run with it?"

"Er, yeah. Let's take 'Short Approach' so we don't have to deal with the annoying motorboat stuff again."

"Fine with me." Next stop: Hole 5.

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Putts Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

While the Squeeks had no complaints about this leg's "motorboat stuff," the same could not be said for the golf. By this point, the latter was probably exponentially _worse_. (At least with the motorboats, they could believe they were making progress…)

"Oh my gosh…" Rana wearily kneaded her forehead. Discovering that rainwater had easily penetrated her poncho's meager defenses, she groaned and made a face. "We've been at this for a long time, and it's not looking any better than the Fast Forward."

To outsiders, their brute force strategy was perfectly sensible. Keep putting golf balls from the required range, and eventually you'll get it, right?

_Wrong_.

Factor in the wet grass, the hard-to-read slopes, and pure lack of experience, and this was a task signed, sealed, and delivered straight from the netherworld.

"Dangit!" Pierre shouted.

_.:Clubhouse:._

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Got it," Kojo proclaimed, trading the golf ball for the envelope and keys. "'Grab your golf bags and drive your golf cart to the back tee of the hole with three dolphins.'"

"Golf bags? Golf cart? Dude, nice!" Kory remarked. "What's this 'hole with three dolphins' business, though?"

"Guess we have to figure that out for ourselves. Come on!"

"…Hold up," Kory called out when they were several paces from the doors. At Kojo's questioning (and partly irked) glance, he reasoned, "We're in the course's freakin' Clubhouse – there's bound to be information on that! Aerial pictures, or trivia, something!"

"Good call," Kojo relented. "Weren't there some books over there…?"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"This is just plain awful," Lahla sniped, not bothering to hide her disgust and frustration. "We're really gonna be here forever, or 'least 'til someone comes out and mercy eliminates us! I don't know if we'll ever find this thing…"

Hearing his partner losing hope discomposed Rocko more than anything else. Even when they'd stared down the barrel of elimination before, her defiant optimism warded away all evils and worked some indescribable magic to return them to safety. But not this time. Not this challenge. As the bubbliness and sunshine left her voice, as her hope and confidence evaporated before this insurmountable obstacle, so did his own.

And the worst thing of all?

He was completely powerless to stop them from spiraling into this pit of pessimism. Once you lost hope…it was all over. They were doomed to fail.

"Why…?" Lahla sniffled angrily. "Why is this so hard…?"

_Hole 2_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Here's the Detour. 'Long Putt or Short Approach. How will you go green?'" Kojo read. "Alright, now we're actually using our golf clubs…"

_"Neither of us play golf, but one of the few things we knew beforehand is that putting is reputed as the hardest part of the sport and extremely difficult to master," Kory narrated. "Given that it was also raining…it was an easy choice."_

"We're missing out on more motorboats, but I can live with that," quipped Kory.

"Not all they're cracked up to be," Kojo agreed.

"Our choice is 'Short Approach,' so we'll just go down the line, starting with Hole 5," Kory explained as Kojo started driving again.

_Hole 5_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

Unbeknownst to them, the dragons were barely holding their lead over the Koopas. The modified golf cart evidently hated Gloomtail; its sudden erratic steering on the wet roads gave them a needlessly bumpy ride and hoarse voices from so much screaming. Still, they arrived at the weather-based hole without causing property damage and soon learned that this demonic leg was out to get them. Naturally, they retaliated at the closest being they could hold responsible.

"Wait. We have to do _what_ now?" Hooktail cried in disbelief. Under the combined strength of the siblings' glares, the Blooper wilted nervously.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Gloomtail demanded. "Are you some kind of nut?"

If their arguments with _each other_ were frightening, arguments where they _joined forces_ were flat-out embodiments of the horror genre.

"Humor me, please," the employee insisted meekly, taken off-guard by the unexpected personal attack.

"Right, sure. Like you're one to talk! You actually have tentacles, like eleventy or whatever!" Hooktail vented sarcastically. "Look at us! We don't have arms or that freaky no-hands power!"

Another golf cart arrived on the scene somewhere in the dynamic duo's angry tirade relay, giving the Blooper a much-needed way out.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

"Whoa, they're here, too," Kory noticed.

"Makes me wonder how they're going to do this," Kojo mused, hauling his cerulean golf bag into a more accessible position. "That'll be a sight to see."

_That_ was a _big_ mistake. Careless mockery, even without malicious intent, within earshot of two _very_ _**pissed off**_ dragons…would not be allowed to fly without repercussions.

"Shut up, Ko-whatever-your-name-is!" Gloomtail lashed out, startling both Koopas. "You think it's funny, huh? You think it's funny? Go back and burn in whatever pansy village you came from!"

"Hey, back off, man," Kojo raised his hands defensively. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Right, and I'm the freakin' Shadow Queen! Like heck you didn't mean anything!"

"What'd the little appetizer say?" Hooktail demanded.

"Hair-for-brains thinks it's slap-his-knees hilarious that we can't do this Detour!"

"I never said that; stop putting words in my—"

"Ooh, I _knew_ I should've eaten the two gatekeepers on that last run!"

"H-How _dare_ you bring that up, you _murderer_!" Kojo raged wildly. Though incredulous and livid himself at that last comment, Kory held his friend back by the arms. "Let go, Kory! If that isn't a death threat, I don't know what is!"

"It's not like I can do anything now, stupid," Hooktail retorted.

"Do you have any idea what kind of mental torment you left on Petalburg, you b—"

"Like I care! Besides, it's not like they're de—"

"Calm down, calm down! I'm sure this is all a…er, misunderstanding," Kory tensely allowed through grit teeth. "Let's just all get to the task already!"

"You retard!" boomed Gloomtail. "We've already established we can't do it! What don't you get?"

"Then get outta our way and let us through!" Kojo demanded.

"Yes. It's their turn now," the Blooper concurred, stepping in. "You've long exceeded your allotted swing time."

"…You better hope you get eliminated today, or else you'll wish you never entered this race." Gloomtail seethed.

_"Hooktail was the monster that _ate_ Petalburg residents. _ATE_ them. There was naturally bound to be some bad blood between our teams," Kory reasoned. "…That being said, I guess I'm a little surprised it took almost the entire race before we had a serious confrontation like that."_

_ "I don't know why you casted monsters like them," Kojo deadpanned. "I didn't even know Hooktail was female until we met this fairy dog-looking thing in the airport and she introduced herself. I hated them the day we met."_

Neither Koopa succeeded on his first approach shot. Here the Blooper intervened and offered to let the dragons take their turn, but they simply snarled and stayed on the sidelines. Several swings later, Kory got lucky, netting them their first signature.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

"Just chill out," Kojo advised their new enemies. "Geez."

"Just shut up," Gloomtail retorted lackadaisically, rolling his eyes. Once the Petalboys were gone, the winged legends weighed their options. "You saw how they were hitting those balls, right?"

"Durr. There's…no way we can replicate that."

"You never know until you try," the Blooper piped up. "…Er…um…shutting up now…"

"...Ugh." Hooktail acquiesced to her inner thoughts, knowing she would regret it later. To everyone's shock, including her own, she pulled a wood from her bag and carried it to the palm tree marker. She looked like some kind of weird dog playing some kind of weird fetch.

"Are you serious, sis?"

"Migh' asch well," she enunciated. Gloomtail's eyelid twitched.

First, Hooktail positioned the golf club's end in her mouth, allowing her teeth to fall into the grooves. This allowed her to gauge the distance for her standpoint. Preparing to whack the ball, she unsurely lifted her head to the right and caught Gloomtail's anxious gaze from the corner of her eye.

Then…

She swung.

"OWWW! GRAH!" Fury rumbled in her throat as she spat the offending club aside and screamed with the magnitude of a thousand scorned sirens. "I HATE THIS STUPID GAAAAME!"

A horrified (but secretly, just infinitesimally…morbidly amused) Gloomtail rounded on the stunned Blooper. "Don't just stand there, stupid! Bring in the dang medical team!"

"No, no, it's fine – call in your lawyers instead!" Hooktail threatened. She blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes and felt around her mouth with her tongue. No blood…that was good. "Argh…well, I was just asking for that to happen…"

"…You've proved your point: this is freakin' unsafe. Let's just go," Gloomtail ordered flatly. He reluctantly retrieved the equipment for his reeling sister. Leave it to these stupidly complicated modern games to have such prejudice against quadrupeds. "Get in the cart thing. We're done."

Hooktail spat on the ground.

_"We've overcome a lot, having to do things with our mouths or front paws that most of the other teams could do with their hands. But there's definitely a limit, and I took the hit finding it. The moment I smacked the ground was the moment we both knew our only option was to quit," Hooktail said, shaking her head. _

_Hole 2_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Putts Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

"I _really_ don't know what to do."

Pierre hugged his teary-eyed girlfriend for comfort, doing his best to console her with reassurance he didn't have. This was absolutely _insane_. They had been at this hole for over an hour with _zero_ progress. _Hundreds_ of putts, and not _one_ had landed in the cup.

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't know what to tell you," he replied, voice strained by the weight of an entire mountain of frustration. "It's either this or the Fast Forward, and…"

"I know. We can't afford to keep changing," Rana nodded understandingly. "It's just…what are we doing wrong? It's hitting a ball with a stick, and we can't even get that right."

Without even the shelter of their golf cart to sit under, the Squeeks took a break and stood there in the rain. Sighing quietly, Rana rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, no longer caring about the water on his poncho that smeared against her cheek.

_Hole 13_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

"What is that smell? Is something rotting?" Hooktail scrunched up her face as they drove towards the whale cove's beach.

"Not even my dungeon has ever gotten this rank," Gloomtail commented with equal repulsion.

He swerved dangerously close to the final Blooper before stopping the cart. It felt very much like a stickup.

"We quit," Hooktail proclaimed indignantly. "Hand it over."

"U-Uh…your scorecard is blank. Are you su—"

"Hand. It. Over."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Six hour-penalty, huh?" Hooktail muttered as her brother opened the envelope. "Someone better screw-up big time, or else we're sunk."

"'Dig up a sack from the sand and bring it to the teeing grounds of the fruit-themed hole. Have the contents prepared and then eat them to receive your next clue,'" Gloomtail read. "…We better not be eating whatever smells so bad."

"Today's theme has to be sadism, so don't count on it."

Oh, how their noses knew! Expecting the apocalypse to burst forth, heralded by a stench of mass destruction, the dragons instinctively leapt back upon unearthing a sack. Since Hooktail had risked injury attempting the Detour, Gloomtail graciously placed his life on the line by transporting the mystery delivery back to their golf cart.

"Ew, ew, ew, I don't even want to know what was near my mouth just now," he remarked, hopping back into the driver's seat. "…Wait, there's another stupid riddle, isn't there? Great, just great…"

_Hole 7_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

Meanwhile, the Koopas struggled to clear the hole in the shadow of the sand volcano. While neither had Shellshock's sheer incompetence, not even a smidgen of Koopinator's natural genius shined through either.

"That last one was really close. You can do this," Kory encouraged supportively. Kojo nodded, aimed, and fired, clouting out an unreasonably large spray of sand. Miraculously, the ball also rolled just into the safe zone.

"Wh—yes!" Kojo pumped a fist. "Don't know how that happened, but it doesn't matter! Three more!"

**2/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/-/-/-)**

_Hole 15_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Luckily, the dragons' arbitrary reasoning to try higher numbered holes eventually brought them to the right place. A wasted trip into the aquarium-like Hole 14 only earned them more time with the ultimate stink bomb, so they were relieved to find the small encampment at its neighbor.

"Special stinky delivery," Hooktail announced. Gloomtail dragged the durians over and flung the sack onto the Pianta chefs' table. They were treated to the exciting knife show, but it did nothing to pique their appetites, especially when the finished products were set before them.

"This doesn't look edible," Hooktail deadpanned. "Is there any way you can, oh I don't know, change the color, or better yet, change that awful odor?"

Amused, the carvers simply grinned. In their opinion, such an exotic smell was simply part of the experience.

"We have a six-hour penalty," Gloomtail reminded her. "Just ignore what you're eating and eat it."

Despite his words, he was equally unwilling. Several seconds later found the two face-deep in durian. Their expressions were priceless.

_Hole 8_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
2/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/-/-/-)**

Similarly to their Glitz Pit rivals, the Petalboys were very impressed by the shark rock formation looming high above the fairway. The key difference was that the Koopas faced a much more difficult time overcoming the tall grass near the green.

"Whenever we hit it, the ball has this tendency to fly all over the place," Kory told the camera. "There has been no set trend in where it goes."

"Kor', you're up," Kojo announced. His most recent shot, swing number fifteen, had rolled straight into the bunker.

"We're not very good at this," Kory mused. He unintentionally fired straight for the sand as well.

"Understatement of the year." Sighing, Kojo rummaged through his bag, retrieved another golf ball, and stepped up to the marker to try again with his pitching wedge.

Eventually, Kojo succeeded, landing a ball just within the circle.

"Finally," he breathed, heading over to get proof of completion from the judge.

**3/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/-/-)**

"Make sure we don't miss a single one," Kory stated as he began picking up the golf balls strewn about the area.

"Well, better hope we get lucky, 'cause I sure don't remember how many we hit…"

_Hole 15_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 2****nd**

"You guys are sick," Hooktail complained, nudging away the mostly-empty platter with her snout.

"I know, right? Such _schadenfreude_," joked the Pianta who handed over the envelope. Hooktail scowled.

"Ignore him," Gloomtail said flatly. "'Make your way to the hole with its own wooden shelter and search for your next clue. Warning: Yield ahead!'"

"If the fighters were smart, they would've already used it," Hooktail stated. "If not, well, I know who I want to put up there!"

They scampered back to their golf cart again before realizing that just getting there would be half the battle.

"_Another_ riddle," Gloomtail groaned. "…Don't all of these hole-thingies have trees?"

"Don't be stupid, they wouldn't call a tree a 'wooden shelter.'" Hooktail immediately criticized his idea.

"Maybe it's a really _big_ tree."

"…Oh, brother…"

"What?"

_Hole 10_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 2****nd**

Regardless of their initial cluelessness, the dragons stumbled their way over to the correct hole and found the game-relevant stands on the pier.

"Yes! Koopinator and Shellshock Yielded Kojo and Kory!" Gloomtail notified. "Instant celebration right there!"

"And all the world rejoiced," Hooktail laughed. Further down the dock, they encountered the clue box. "Roadblock. 'Who's got the tropical beat?' Gloomtail?"

"What? No way, I've already done more than you!"

"I seem to recall someone risking her life to prove a point about golf, the stupidest game on earth, today," Hooktail remarked, feigning an oblivious air.

"Stop wasting time, Hooktail! We have a _penalty_, if you recall!"

"Oh, alright, alright," Hooktail conceded, scowling. However, she instantly changed her tune when she discovered her challenge. "Dangit, Gloomtail, I hate you! I have to play one of those…those things!"

"Don't you dare quit!" Gloomtail called out warningly. "Ten hours, and we might as well just hop on the next plane home!"

"I hate you so much!" Hooktail reiterated. She stormed into the pagoda, shook some raindrops off (causing complaints by the instrumentalists), and glared around. "Okay. What the heck do I have to do?"

_Hole 2_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Putts Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

Wet. Cold. Tired. Their last stubs of patience had worn down long ago. Still, the archeologists kept trying.

"I love you so much right now, babe, I really do," Pierre whispered into his girlfriend's ear. She was in the middle of lining up another putt, but held off, smiling faintly at her partner's encouraging words. "Anyone else – even professional golfers – probably would've given up looong before now. I'm so proud."

When the little white sphere suddenly just disappeared from sight, what had happened didn't immediately register. Rana blinked. Once. Twice. Then:

"I DID IT, I DID IT! OH MY GOOOOSH!" she shrieked joyfully, jumping up and down. Catching on, Pierre hopped with her, laughing in disbelief.

**1/5 Putts Successful (2/-/-/-/-)**

"Four more, four more like that, and we're golden!" Pierre exclaimed, taking control of the motorboat once again.

"Pick up the pace a little, and _then_ we're golden," Rana corrected. "I don't think spending two hours on each hole is going to cut it."

Shaking his head and chuckling a little in relief, Pierre happily patted her shoulder. "Good. Job."

_.:Clubhouse:._

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"What a way ta go…" Rocko muttered quietly to himself.

It really wasn't fair. After ten long, grueling legs, several of which involved staying afloat in a brutal alliance war, to be done in by a needle-in-a-haystack challenge was an unfitting end to an unbelievable underdog journey. Taking a penalty had popped up in his head as an option with increasing regularity as time wore on, but he _really_ didn't know if it was worth it, or if it would even benefit them in the end.

"ROCKO! ROCKOROCKOROCKO!"

A bewildered bouncer turned. As he laid eyes on her, he felt his thoughts of doubt dissipate, replaced by a surge of hope he never knew he could harbor. _Please say what I dink you're gonna say…!_

"FOUND IT, HON!" Lahla screamed joyously, holding up a golf ball. "Got a race flag and everythin'!"

"Alright!" Rocko applauded.

"Still in it!" Lahla continued, wading towards the pool's edge. "We've still got a chance!"

At long last, the race bid adieu to the accursed golf ball pool. For poor, victimized Lahla and Rocko, it couldn't have been any sooner.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in Last Place**

"'Grab your golf bags and drive your golf cart to the back tee of the hole with three dolphins,'" Lahla read hurriedly. "'Back tee of the hole with three dolphins?'"

"I'm dinkin' dat's Hole Dree," Rocko speculated.

"Exactly what I was thinkin', hon," Lahla agreed. "Let's go! …Oof, that thing is heavy…thanks, hon."

_Hole 3  
Par 3  
Front 155 Y  
Back 194 Y_

As yet another team made that incorrect assumption, one of the duos that hadn't stepped foot onto the true Hole 3: one large island inhabited by three _flamingos_. Not _dolphins_. The social marine species would contentedly rest on one leg for all eternity, but molting was completely out of the question. Two bird bunkers proudly displayed their sand-colored feathers for all the world to see, while the main fairway presented a more unusual coloration of green. Definitely different from the pink plastic icons sneakily ornamenting lawns in their grand plot to take over the world…

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
1/5 Putts Successful (2/-/-/-/-)**

"This one's another ten-footer," Pierre noted, shielding the Detour information from the rain.

"And, once again, the hole is directly in the middle of a slope," Rana added, observing the green.

"We can get this," Pierre stated. He placed a golf ball down at the edge of the circle and gave it a tap. No dice. "Come on, babe. I'm betting you'll clear this one, too."

_Hole 10_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

With one steel drum mallet in her mouth, Hooktail slowly and deliberately beat her way through the song.

_"There were certain loopholes that really saved my tail on that Roadblock," she recounted. "For instance, even though I told them to slow down, the band wouldn't do it when they played the song for me to learn."_

"Slow down! Slow down, dangit! Ugh, I can't follow your hands if you're going so fast – slow! Down!" Naturally, the steel pannist just grinned smoothly and upped the pulse by a few beats per minute, although it was hardly noticeable to Hooktail's untrained ears.

_"But, when it was me performing it, they followed me and went at my speed."_

The other instrumentalists were a mix between amused and annoyed at the red beast's chosen tempo. It made the normally upbeat tropical jingle sound like either a disjointed slow dance or an undecided burial march.

_"All the judge cared about was notes. Not so much on rhythms. I could go as slow as I needed to for thinking time, and as long as it kinda sounded like the original thing, I was okay."_

"Okay," said the Pianta with a nod.

"No freakin' way," Gloomtail guffawed. Indeed.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 2****nd**

"Told you it would work," Hooktail huffed, her self-righteous air visibly inflating her ego.

"Yeah, yeah, less of that and more reading, sis! Hurry!"

"'Make your way to the next pit stop at Hole 18. The last team to check in will be eliminated!'" she read quickly. "Your turn! Get us there fast!"

"I know, I know! Run, run, come on!" The two sprinted full-force down the wet pier (which wasn't unsafe, nope, not at all) back to their golf cart. After taking this enormous penalty, would Hooktail's Roadblock be their last…?

_Hole 2_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in Last Place**

"Here it is," Lahla trilled, floating up to the clue box. "Hole 2. Who'da thunk it? Det—"

"Wait, why're youse openin' dat one?" Rocko interrupted.

"Huh? What're you talkin' about?" Lahla gave him a confused glance, but plowed on. "'Long Putt or Short Approach. How will _you_—'"

"What about da Fast Forward?" Reaching over, Rocko brought the green folder into view behind the open yellow one.

"The Fast Forward?" This time, Lahla gave him an "are-you-_stupid_?" look. "Rocko, are we on the same page? Surely Pierre and Rana've got it by now."

"Guess we're not, and youse don't know dat," Rocko insisted stubbornly. "Just 'cause dey left ahead of us don't mean dey took it."

"Uh, yeah it does. They'd have to be stupid not to, and we both know they're not. Now stop wastin' time. Which Detour side should we pick?"

"Neider, 'cause we're lookin' at da Fast Forward first."

"What is up with you and this weird fixation on the Fast Forward, Rocko? I'm tellin' you, it's smarter to stick with the main track here!" Lahla argued.

"You don't know dat Pierre and Rana took da Fast Forward."

"Doesn't matter! Do you know how long we were in that pool, hon? That was more than enough time for them to win it!"

"Let me see dat," Rocko demanded, swiping the green folder. He did his best to shield it from the rain with his body while he read. "Dis sounds manageable."

"My stars, Rocko, did all that time in the pool make you lose your mind?" Lahla quizzed rhetorically. "I am tellin' you, we are _not_ wastin' time lookin' for somethin' that's already gone."

"Humor me just dis once," Rocko demanded. "We're already in last anyway."

"What? That's terrible reasoning! The time we waste drivin' out there – heck, the time we're wastin' arguin' right now could be better spent catchin' up on the Detour!"

"My gut instinct tells me dat we have a chance on da Fast Forward," Rocko maintained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"…Yeah, you've lost it," Lahla concluded flatly. "I pick 'Long Putt.' Come on, Rocko, back in the cart. I'm drivin'."

"No. I'm drivin'. We're goin' ta Hole 9 ta check on da Fast Forward."

"No we ar—hey!" A shocked Lahla found herself bumped aside into the passenger seat. She managed to have enough wits about her to swipe the keys before Rocko could start the cart. "Oh my gosh, Rocko, what is wrong with you today?"

"I should be askin' youse da same question. Here youse are, closing a possibility dat might end up savin' our 'hinds."

"Rocko. Get. Out. Of the car."

"No. Gimme da keys."

"No! Get out of the driver's seat!"

"Gimme da keys."

"Move!"

"Keys."

"ROCKO! We are wastin' time! Seriously, get a grip! They've already got the Fast Forward!"

"Youse don't _know_ dat," Rocko stressed. "It's betta ta check fer ourselves dan just make dat assumption. You're not always right, y'know."

"I nevuh said I was always right, and I dunno where you got that crazy idea, but in this case, I am, so please, let me drive."

"Gimme da keys. We're goin' ta da Fast Forward."

Lahla narrowed her eyes, sighing and frowning in utter disbelief and frustration. She had no clue when or where Rocko acquired this insane notion that the Fast Forward was still available. Several _hours_ had passed since Pierre and Rana left the Clubhouse. Several _hours_. _More_ than enough time to claim the Fast Forward, whatever it was. Rather than waste time accommodating this ridiculous idea, they needed to get a move-on along the main track in hopes of catching up. Not sit here, arguing like the –tails.

_We're in last, it's not smart to try for it, we'll be playing right into their hands…_ Mind racing with a million thoughts a second, Lahla recognized only one thing as a definitive fact: they needed to compromise. _Now._

"…Know what? Fine," she caved in at last. "But when we see the 'Fast Forward Taken' sign, you better be ready to _haul it_, hon."

_Hole 18_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Running up to the mat with an even bigger penalty than before, the dragons just genuinely did not know how to feel. Whether to be angry with the producers for allowing such an unfairly-designed leg to pass or with themselves for being so ill-equipped to tackle such an assignment or neither of the above was simply too much to think about at the moment. Their bodies seemed to lag, acquiring more and more dread with each step. And who could blame them? _Six. HOURS._

"Welcome to Bloo—"

"We know." "Thanks."

Sherry had the decency to continue smiling despite the interruptions.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail, you are the second team to arrive." Miles wasted no time cutting to the chase. His voice, his countenance – his entire being was abnormally solemn. Quite frankly, it freaked them out. "But yeah, you quit the Detour…"

_Silent flashback footage played of Hooktail's failed golf swing and their subsequent declaration at Hole 13._

"…so you have to wait six hours before I can check you in."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 5:59:59**

"In the rain," he added as an afterthought. _Great._

Today the entire universe hated them. Having gone without raingear since entering Blooper Bay, the uncaring dragons dragged themselves under a palm tree for its negligible cover. They had just been sentenced to wait six long, agonizing hours of uncertainty and anxiety in the cold rain. At least the sky would cry along with them at the time of their elimination.

"This sucks." Hooktail said miserably. "This sucks so bad."

_Hole 9_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"What?" Lahla gaped in disbelief. "Pierre and Rana didn't take the Fast Forward? Are you pullin' my tail?"

"Um, no…?" The Lakitu wasn't sure if his answer was right or not when the Kitty Boo suddenly dive bombed her teammate.

"Rocko you miracle worker oh my stars I freakin' love ya hon!" she babbled. "How did you know that?"

"Gut instinct," he grunted, fishing a driver from his burnt orange bag.

After witnessing her partner's uncanny ability to speedily adapt to aim-based challenges time and time again, Lahla had no doubts he would excel at golf, his lack of prior experience notwithstanding. Sure enough, the golf club fell into his hand perfectly (from her perspective, at least), and he swung like someone who'd spent hours under the watchful eye of a clinician (okay, maybe an exaggeration). Overhead cameras caught the golf ball's magnificent slicing flight away from the tee…and its arc into the water.

"…I'm guessin' dat's a bad ding." Rocko muttered.

"Yes. Hitting into a water hazard adds a penalty stroke to your score, so you now have eight more strokes," the Lakitu supplied before flying off to retrieve the ball.

**Stroke Count: 2**

"…Er…it's prob'ly better than what I'll do, hon," Lahla offered helpfully, hopping into the passenger side of the golf cart. Rocko groaned.

_Hole 11_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
3/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/-/-)**

If landing the shot from the rough on Hole 8 had been a challenge, accomplishing it on Hole 11 bordered on herculean. Having smacked away at the marked area long enough to pepper a series of unattractive bald spots into the grass (in other words, damaging the seahorse's eye), the Koopas began to consider exercising the flexibility of "Short Approach" by trying their luck on other holes.

"We might get it in the next ten shots or the next ten hundred," Kojo argued. "All I'm saying is that some of the other holes don't have us starting from this heavy grass. It's killing us."

"It's more time lost," Kory reasoned, unconvinced. "Like you just said, we might get it within the next ten."

"We might not." Kojo shot back immediately. Sighing in frustration, the two looked at each other long and hard. No doubt about it, the idea of giving up was unappealing. The big question was whether or not any long-term benefits would come out of it.

"…Obviously we can't just stand here arguing about it," Kory pointed out. He took his place at the marker and gave it another go. It was a flubbed shot that was more grass than anything else.

"Kor', I'm serious." Kojo had already replaced his golf club in the bag. "It's my turn to swing, and I'm not going to make it. Help me pick up the balls again."

Kory rolled his eyes, almost unable to believe that he'd just been strong-armed into this decision by a technicality. Recognizing that no good would come out of reopening an already decided dispute, he obeyed.

"It's the fairway on Hole 12," Kojo informed him reassuringly once they were back in their golf cart and on the move. "It'll be easier."

_Hole 9_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Rocko took longer to adjust to golf than any of his previous breakout challenges, but once he started getting into the swing of things, their chances began to look promising. Only one of his naturally large, fingerless hands could reasonably fit on the thin club at a time, so each swing was a risky one-handed affair that would deal most orthodox clinicians an aneurysm. But he made the improbable _work_, and that was all that mattered. What he lacked in aim, he made up for with increasingly consistent distance. By their fifth overall iteration at the hole, his opening drive traveled a solid 250 yards _and_ miraculously landed in the fairway.

"Shoot!"

Lahla, on the other hand, never hit her stride during her many attempts. In fact, she rarely hit anything but air. Her round body structure forced her to adopt a similar one-handed stance that involved lots and lots of spinning and lots and lots of whiffing.

"Urgh, I keep missin' the dang ball!" she griped in dismay, dizzily floating away to give Rocko space.

With most of her strokes ending as such phenomenal failures, the handicap for the Fast Forward essentially disappeared. The question transformed from "Can Lahla and Rocko finish within ten strokes?" to "Can Rocko finish within five?" Or rather, "Can Rocko basically meet the level of an experienced golfer and finish within par?" While this game and their performance in it apparently thrived on making the impossible possible, Lahla knew enough not to expect miracles.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't receptive to one happening. Oh, most certainly not!

Unfortunately, Rocko himself buried their present campaign, tragically hitting the ball into the water.

"We gotta go back to the start," she decided. "This 'un's no good."

Exasperated that he'd ruined such a decent setup, Rocko tiredly addressed her with a none-too-receptive expression.

"C'mon, Rocko, ya know there's no chance of finishin' the hole like this," Lahla pressed. "We're hittin' outta the tall grass again, with an extra stroke!"

An internal debate flashed behind Rocko's sunglasses. After a few tense moments he finally relented, nodding slowly.

"…Right. Get in da cart."

Looking back on this moment later on, Rocko felt proud that, despite their arguments earlier in the day, he could still trust her judgment.

_Hole 3_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
1/5 Putts Successful (2/-/-/-/-)**

Meanwhile, the other team technically still in contention for the Fast Forward found themselves questioning their own judgment. Rana's random success on Hole 2 was now but a distant memory and a repressed spark, long overrun by numerous instances of failure and desperation. Every new ten-foot putt elevated their hopes, only to slam them back down harder and harder with each miss. Digging for the unknown existed like a skill to them, as evidenced by their occupations and track record in similar tasks. Hitting a ball with a stick, on the other hand, did not. Their current performance told all.

"No matter how many times we readjust our aim or hit the ball just a little harder, it doesn't make any difference," Pierre wearily explained to the camera. Behind him, Rana let out another sound of disappointment. Not enough power. "…Even if we're getting better at this, even marginally, success isn't measured in improvement."

"Golf is _not_ our thing," Rana added, moseying up next to him, ball in hand. "…Your turn, babe."

Pierre swept some accumulated water from the fur around his eyes, sighed, and ventured over to the circle to go through the motions again.

"…Do you think it's worth trying to switch?" He halfheartedly lined up the shot and tapped the ball. His bad club-holding on this attempt caused it to go way off.

"…I really don't know." Between her putts, Rana had started taking temporary shelter under the golf cart's cover. Refuge from the rain, even for only a few moments, gave her something to look forward to and helped dispel this uncomfortable notion of a depraved beggar trying to ride out the storm. To get such imagery while on a world-famous resort and golf course made her feel thankless, but she could forgive herself, considering her circumstances. "…We did so horribly on the Fast Forward. I don't know how it'll be any different…"

"…Your turn," Pierre said, retrieving her from her musings. She slowly moved her head in acknowledgment and stepped back out under the downpour.

_Hole 12_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
3/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/-/-)**

The moment Kojo swung his first shot on the seagull-themed hole was the moment the Petalboys knew they had made the right decision. Increased distance versus rough grass? Hardly a difficult choice. Their only qualm was that they had not switched holes sooner.

"We have to use a little more power in these swings, and the change is affecting our aim," Kory analyzed. "Still, we're way better off here than we were on Hole 11. Our approaches have come a lot closer to the target area."

As his teammate stepped forward to take his turn, Kojo took his place before the camera with a small smile.

"Once we get this, we aren't going back to Hole 11, that's for sure."

Sooner, rather than later, Kory managed to land a shot directly into the marked circle. It was not a chip-in, which would have completed their scorecard, but neither Koopa could complain after such a long drought between new signatures. Kojo hollered in excitement as pencil met cardstock.

**4/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/12/-)**

The village gatekeepers took their time on Hole 11 into serious consideration as they planned their final move. Unfortunately, no more generous fairway shots were available; they had to really weigh their options to deduce the lesser of the two evils. Every last available detail regarding the remaining two holes' lay and green conditions was quickly scrutinized, compared, and noted. In the end, they decided the additional distance to Hole 16 would be worth it.

"Just one more, and we'll finally be done," Kojo remarked, lightly knocking a fist into his teammate's shoulder.

"Let's just hope it was fast enough to survive," Kory reminded him.

_Hole 9_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Similarly to their rival teams remaining on the racecourse, the Pianta Parlor employees had long ago lost count of the number of times they had to reattempt the challenge. However, that figure no longer mattered in their eyes. Because now, it _finally_ looked like they realistically had a chance.

**Swing Count: 8**

Rocko's fourth swing, an approach shot from the fairway, had landed their ball onto the green. Approximately only five feet stood between his final stroke and the Fast Forward award. No offense to Lahla, but they both knew this final touch rested on his shoulders. Her only successful club-to-ball contact during this attempt had sent the ball spinning sideways a few inches. Leaving their fate in the hands of _that_ kind of…well, skill (or lack thereof)… It did not sound promising. Hence, they wanted to avoid it. Desperately. They were so close!

"C'mon, Rockster, c'mon…" Lahla whispered. "You can do it…"

Both of them were painfully aware of the other big problem here. Having never reached the green in four strokes before, this was Rocko's _first_ time putting. _Ever._ While all these attempts had given him practice in generally making the ball go aerial, he had not obtained any experience whatsoever in his ground game. Perfection, on his first try? The pressure was on.

"You can do it…" Lahla quietly repeated, like a mantra. Like a magic spell. "You can do it…" Left unsaid was the worry that if he did not, she would have to. And…she _really_ did not want to think about that.

Steadily exhaling, Rocko jadedly studied the distance one more time. His sunglasses masked his eyes from the camera, but his tense posture betrayed his nervousness. _Last shot. Make it count._

He practiced the motion of bringing his putter to the side in a level arc four times before stepping forward to the ball. The bullets of sweat slowly dripping down his face were indistinguishable amongst the many raindrops racing down his yellow skin.

_Thud._

"…" Lahla slowly let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Drat…" Rocko muttered. He had not remembered to take the wet green into account. Thus, his putt lacked the necessary power, petering out quickly to a stop a yard from the cup. An apologetic glance to his dejected Kitty Boo partner had an unintended effect: suddenly, she felt all the pressure transfer onto her incapable shoulders. And immediately, she wanted to give up. Because there was _no_ way she could do this.

**Swing Count: 9**

"…Um…" Lahla bit her lip. She locked eyes with him pleadingly.

"Please…just try," Rocko shook his head. "Put some power into it and aim…slightly to da left, I dink…?"

"I really don't—"

"Try." Rocko insisted. "Please."

Frowning, Lahla slid the otherwise untouched putter from her own burnt orange bag. She looked between the ball and the cup balefully, but quickly decided it was not enough. Hovering over, she floated the distance and gauged the terrain. A barely noticeable reduction in the necessary levitation force informed her that a slight downward slope was present, and the hill's normal force enlightened her that aiming to the _right_ would counter the gradient. Though unsure how this information would translate under these rainy conditions, Lahla knew everything was still important somehow.

Without her umbrella, she felt the constant _pitter-patter_ of the raindrops against her apparitional body. It made her want to turn both transparent and invisible so badly at this moment…

She brought her arm back, hoped for the best, and followed through.

**Swing Count: 10**

When the pasty white sphere suddenly disappeared from sight, everyone believed it to be an illusion. Lahla in particular looked on with incredulity. It wasn't until the awestruck Lakitu fished the golf ball from the cup that everything registered and the duo went hogwild.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! NOWAYYY!" Lahla screamed happily, bouncing up and down in sheer disbelief. Uncharacteristically overcome with emotion, Rocko grabbed her and initiated a fierce hug.

"Good job!" _Major_ understatement. Still, Lahla squeezed back just as tightly.

"Couldn't have done it without ya, hon!" She squeaked giddily.

"For clearing this hole, you may now proceed to the pirate ship to claim your bounty," the Lakitu notified them, unable to remove his own smile.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lahla cheered, eagerly floating over to and invading the docked vessel. Treasure chests, pirate ships, and to top it all off, little ol' her defying the odds? It was a total rehash of the previous two legs, but overcoming such a formidable obstacle made it that much more special! Within the lone container on the top deck, Lahla discovered the coveted Fast Forward award. Rocko dutifully shielded it with his hands, allowing her to read, "'Congratulations! You may now make your way to the pit stop at Hole 18—'"

_**Miles**__: "Having won the Fast Forward, Lahla and Rocko may now skip all tasks and proceed to the pit stop. I'm sure you already know where it is."_

"Pit stop, pit stop, pit stop, pit stop! Finally!" Lahla squealed. "Hurryhurryhurry, let's go!"

Once back inside the golf cart, reality slowly but surely filtered back in. The sobering possibility still existed that their horrendously long time at the Fast Forward site actually rendered it useless.

"Please…I hope all this wasn't for nothin'…" Lahla murmured anxiously. _Keep the hope alive!_

_Hole 16  
Par 4  
Front 402 Y  
Back 431 Y_

Towering majestically over the hilly landscape bearing Hole 16's furious wavelike bunkers and beach, the gray and blue lighthouse steadfastly preserved its role as a rustic touch in a technologically enhanced world. It stood barely fifty yards from the approach shot marker located within the center of the three-pointed bunker framing one portion of the green.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
4/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/12/-)**

Twenty yards of distance and one yard of elevation. That, plus grains and grains of sand. The final test between the Koopas and their final signature. It wouldn't be easy, they held no illusions about that, but they favored their chances here over more untamed grass at the aquatic animal-themed Hole 14.

"Shoot…" Kojo grimaced, watching yet another ball land but three yards in front of him.

For some reason, their hours of on-the-task training failed to kick in, even with a similar experience on Hole 7 and its sandy lay under their belt. But at long last, Kory lucked out, hitting an approach onto the outer edge of the target.

"Aw, yes!" Kojo clapped. "Free at last!"

**5/5 Approaches Successful (5/7/8/12/16)**

"Well, we did it." Kojo started up the golf cart.

"Took us long enough…" Kory stated wryly.

_Hole 18_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 4:18:41**

Production had taken special care to make necessary accommodations for the rain. Miles, Sherry, and several members of the filming crew shared a tent that was hidden from most of the preplanned camera angles at the check-in mat. Some time after the beginning of their penalty, the dragons also found themselves with shelter; Sherry had graciously showed mercy, permitting them to take cover when a cameraman who'd witnessed their rudeness jokingly delegated the decision to her.

However, the roof over their heads did nothing for them. What was the point? Allowing a dying animal to spend one last night indoors wouldn't change its death come morning. In fact, both brother and sister were flat-out insulted that Miles refused to "SAVE US OUR SANITIES AND ELIMINATE US ALREADY!"

Hooktail's demand was followed by a flurry of angry team-up tirades that almost made the normally happy-go-lucky host ignore them when they contradicted themselves by insisting they didn't want to quit. Their camera content past that point lacked the usual bite, so the interviewers quit for the meantime.

When another team arrived, the dragons barely stopped themselves from dashing back out into the rain to extinguish their dying flames.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Welcome to Blooper Bay," Sherry greeted.

"Thanks, hon!" Lahla chirped, Rocko echoing the sentiment at a lower volume.

"Lahla and Rocko?" Miles managed a grim countenance, holding out long enough for the Kitty Boo's hopeful expression to droop. "…You're team number _two_!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – 2****nd**** Place**

Screaming delightedly, Lahla again leapt onto Rocko in a celebratory hug, while he just sagged forward in disbelieving relief.

_"Turnin' a day from disaster and despair ta victory and accomplishment? Only this here race can plunge a girl through such an emotional rollercoaster and leave her smilin' at the end of the day and wantin' more." Flying solo in her interview, Lahla beamed with the intensity of a thousand stars. "I've never been happier and more proud to be here!"_

"Second, second, second!" she repeated, still dazzled by the revelation.

_Hole 13_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"I have no idea what we're digging up," professed a sand-covered Kojo, "but if it tastes as bad as it smells, I don't think I'm going to enjoy it."

"As long as we're not golfing, I have no complaints." Kory quipped.

A sudden spurt of foul air from the uncovered sack smacked them in the face.

"…You were saying?" Kojo asked, blinking rapidly in an effort to clear his watering eyes. Once his coughing fit ended, Kory fixed his partner with an annoyed look.

"This whole leg is one extended torture session."

Silently agreeing, Kojo hauled the fruits over to the golf cart.

_Hole 3_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
1/5 Putts Successful (2/-/-/-/-)**

"We must be so behind right now…" Rana moaned, kneading her forehead tiredly. Off-screen, Pierre cursed at yet another miss.

_"After we left the Clubhouse, we didn't see another team for hours. It was extremely nerve-wracking. We had no idea what our position was in relation to everyone else."_

"Babe, I'm… I'm having second thoughts. Maybe we should switch…?"

"Are you sure?" Pierre instantly inquired.

"Um...no?"

"Well alright, then. There you go."

_"Our minds and bodies were shot," asserted Rana. "Searching the pool of golf balls drained us, but all those hours in the rain, going through the same motions and getting absolutely nowhere sent us over the edge. We'd never invested so much time into a challenge. It was frightening."_

"…Okay. I think we should switch now," Rana decided shakily.

"Are you sure?" Pierre repeated. "That one putt came really close—"

"But all the others after it sucked. I don't think we can finish this."

"A while ago, you reasoned that 'we gave up on the Fast Forward, so we can't do "Short Approach,"'" Pierre reminded her. "Make up your mind, will you?"

"Now I want to switch, Pierre. Maybe we have a shot, okay?"

"You're not making any sense…"

_"And we'd randomly start bickering with each other. It hurt, how much the stress had gotten to our heads. It really hurt."_

"…Fine." Pierre turned to the camera and gruffly declared, "We're changing to the other side of the Detour."

Hours of effort, thrown away and wasted. Just like that.

_Hole 15_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

"This is one of the most disgusting things I've ever eaten in my life," Kojo remarked, a hand pinching his nostrils closed. Beside him, Kory fought to keep his gag reflex from activating. Eventually the threat in the back of his throat retreated, and he removed the fist from over his mouth.

"Makes two of us," Kory agreed humorlessly. He carefully inserted a durian flower into his mouth and began chewing, the disgust still readable despite his face's movements.

Without warning, he heard an odd gagging noise to his left. Kory made the mistake of questioningly looking over just in time to see Kojo puke all over the table.

It was yellow.

Several thoughts zoomed through Kory's mind, attempting to process all at once. Only one succeeded. Kory obeyed it, and within the span of a second, he redirected his head just in time to puke all over the grass.

If the durians hadn't smelled like vomit before, they most certainly did now.

_Hole 5_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

What little "instruction" the Squeeks received from the first "Short Approach" moderator did nothing to assist their game. However, after a few practice (but serious) shots into the sun-shaped green, they were shocked to discover the teensiest of trends in improvement.

"Too little, too late?" Pierre voiced confusedly.

"Better late than never," Rana quoted firmly. Pierre acknowledged it with a small smile.

Following hours of aimless failure, the welcome change encouraged them forward.

_Hole 15_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

Wisely choosing to switch tables, the Koopas put as much space between them and the durian-vomit mixture as possible. Though the place currently stunk to high heaven, they wouldn't let their recent setbacks halt their forward momentum again.

"I can't think of many people who'd wipe off their food and continue eating it after what just happened," Kory complimented quietly between bites. "You're a real trooper, Kojo."

"You and me both—we're _both_ troopers," Kojo corrected his friend. "I love it!"

Both of them diligently worked to clean their platters, intentionally avoiding the unpleasant stains marring Kojo's shell. He ate slower than Kory due to the threatening nausea fuel still camouflaging into some of his remaining flowers, and more than once had to stop and just _breathe_ to drive those unwanted feelings back and consciously force his body into check. Kory supportively murmured calming words during those instances, and no further retching occurred.

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Thank the stars," Kojo breathed out in relief once the Piantas took the dishes away.

"'Make your way to the hole with its own wooden shelter and search for your next clue. Warning: Yield ahead,'" Kory read urgently.

"…That's not good," deadpanned Kojo. "We better haul tail over there…"

"Question is, where's 'there?'"

_Hole 5_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
0/5 Approaches Successful (-/-/-/-/-)**

After some time of blind approaches from the fairway, Pierre finally obtained their first ray of sunshine. The same deceiving phenomenon had struck for their first score on "Long Putt," so the couple didn't celebrate much.

**1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

"Just four more," Rana whispered optimistically, placing a hand over his on the steering wheel.

_Hole 10_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends**

The moment the athletes entered the hole, they feared the worst.

"Should've expected this…" Kory muttered, hopes already dashed. Even from afar, the presence of pictures plastered onto the Yield board was still somewhat visible despite the rainfall. "Someone's used it."

A few seconds more, and they were close enough to confirm it. Kojo brought the golf cart to an abrupt stop and lashed out, startling his partner.

"_Argh_, we've been Yielded by Koopinator and Shellshock!" He resentfully stomped up to the stand and glared daggers at the fighters' picture. Two seconds later he deflated, the momentary burst of emotion gone. Tiredly he mumbled a "Dangit!" and flipped the hourglass over.

Having joined his partner in time out, Kory sighed in annoyance. They both longingly contemplated their makeshift golf cart shelter at dock's end.

_"By that point, we had no idea what place we were in, but we were almost fully convinced we were last because we'd taken so long with everything," Kory recalled. "With that kind of perspective, the Yield seemed rather…superfluous. It was just another obstacle keeping us from reaching the pit stop and ending it already."_

_Hole 7_

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
1/5 Approaches Successful (5/-/-/-/-)**

As quick as it had come, the earlier wind in the archeologists' sails had disappeared. Much to their dismay, the volcano's sand flow presented an entirely different set of problems from the previous hole's fairway lay.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." A disbelieving Rana looked down at the dimpled sphere that had traveled all of six inches. Stupid sand. Their never-ending troubles spawned from infinite golf balls and infinite grains of sand, it seemed. What next?

"You and me both." Pierre glanced at their two scorecards, each soaked through and through yet only bearing one signature to show for all their troubles. He frowned and bit his lip. "…As much as I hate to say it…quitting sounds like a fantastic option right about now…"

_Hole 10_

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – Currently in 4****th**** Place**

"Roadblock. 'Who's got the tropical beat?'" Kojo read. The two naturally made the connection to the festive Calypso band they'd been listening to. "What do you think, Kory?"

"I'm not feeling much but a pounding head from an eminent headache, but I guess I can take it," Kory sighed.

After watching the steel drummer perform through the song once, he instantly regretted volunteering.

_Hole 18_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Penalty Time Remaining: 3:20:34**

_"The hours ticked on by SO slowly," Hooktail emphasized._

Cue obligatory shot of two zombified dragons sitting forlornly under the tent. Narrations from the younger of the two continued while this depressing image remained on-screen.

_"This leg was like a leg from the netherworld—it was insanely difficult, and it showed. The Koopas and the Squeeks took forever to check in. Inside I got more and more pissed with each passing second they didn't show their faces, but I simply had no energy to express much of anything except anxiety while we waited."_

Close-up of Hooktail's tense, but otherwise neutral face. She blinked. An inaudible comment from her off-screen brother drew her attention, and she civilly replied something before they lapsed back into silence.

_"At the same time, I was holding onto this ridiculous hope that they wouldn't show up. So, in my head, I had this conflicting battle of 'Hurry up already! Hurry up already!' and 'Stay lost. Stay confused. Stay helpless.' Combine that with the constant chant of 'We're so doomed.' I was going insane."_

Movement. Gloomtail and Hooktail struggled free from their funk when another marked golf cart finally completed its slow procession over the space-themed hole. The distance separating them from the pit stop and the uninterrupted rain effectively prevented them from eavesdropping, so they squinted and attempted to read lips instead.

**UNKNOWN TEAM**

"Welcome to Blooper Bay," Sherry greeted. She failed to maintain impartiality; the unbelievably visible haggardness of the drenched duo standing before her pulled her heartstrings.

"Thank you."

Miles gazed between the two racers, drawing out the suspense longer than normal. They flinched when he finally spoke.

"Kojo and Kory?"

Uncertain what the Yoshi would say next, the Petalburg Koopas stared forward at him with grave expressions.

"…You are the fourth team to arrive."

Like a light switch, the shocked gate guarders flipped moods instantly. They weren't last? Say _what_?

"On top of that, someone else is actually waiting out a penalty, so…" Here Miles broke out into a face-breaking grin. "You're team number _three_!"

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends – 3****rd**** Place**

"Oh my gosh!" Ecstatic with this news, the two momentarily tossed aside their exhaustion and celebrated harder than after some of their first-place finishes, hugging tightly and repeating that phrase over and over amidst other relieved babble.

_"We overcame a huge time deficit, a Speed Bump, and a Yield, and we're still here." Kojo smirked and jabbed towards the camera. "Koopinator and Shellshock, you better watch your backs. It's so on now, and you're going down."_

An indiscriminate period of time passed.

The rain continued.

Gloomtail and Hooktail continued to suffer.

But at long last, the final golf cart journeyed down to the green.

A familiar dating couple walked onto the mat, holding hands and smiling faintly.

"Welcome to Blooper Bay." Sherry shook hands with the two mask-wearing mice.

"Thank you very much."

"Pierre and Rana?"

Miles sternly looked between the two competitors. Pierre had drawn Rana close in a side-hug. They stood there, ready and waiting to accept the verdict.

"…You're the last team to arrive."

Somber nods. Rana wiped something from beneath her eye. Whether raindrop or teardrop was impossible to call.

"…And, as I understand it, you had to quit the Detour?"

"Yeah. It was just too much for us, unfortunately…" Pierre sighed sadly.

_Flashback footage played of Pierre and Rana handing their incomplete scorecards in at Hole 13. They kept hands clamped over their sensitive noses during the transaction._

"For that, you have incurred a six-hour penalty."

These words caught the Squeeks off guard. They glanced at each other in confusion.

Why was it necessary to administer a penalty when they were already last?

"Gloomtail and Hooktail are over there waiting out their own six hours because they also quit the Detour."

Ah. So that's why.

"Despite that, it's still conclusive. The numbers don't lie—you'd still be the last team to check in." Miles sadly delivered the final blow. "With that, I'm really sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**PIERRE & RANA: Dating  
Finish Place – 5****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

Shakily, Rana turned to Pierre for comfort and they hugged tightly.

"It's okay…" He soothed. "You have no idea how proud I am of you…"

Suffice to say, this display greatly bewildered the dragons when they were finally brought up to receive their own placement.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – 4****th**** Place**

_"I couldn't have asked for a better time. Our relationship is stronger than ever, and I'm so thankful," Pierre explained genuinely. Throughout their joint interview clips, he had an arm slung around his girlfriend. "We came onto the race mainly to get back together, and this bonding experience made it happen and more. Although we fell a little bit short, I feel that we're both winners."_

_Flashback footage played of the two having to devour durians following the unpleasant discovery of Kojo and Kory's accidental vomit fest._

_"If we haven't dispelled the image that all we stuffy archeologists do all day is peer through magnifying glasses, dust rocks with our little brushes, and play in the sandbox, I don't know what else we have to do," Rana joked. "We apparently can't hit a ball with a stick to save our lives—"_

_"Apparently not," Pierre chimed in, laughing._

_"—but we still accomplished a lot and got to experience so many incredible things."_

_Flashback footage played of Rana providing the steel drum beat for the Calypso band's song with a nearby Pierre cheering, clapping, and dancing along._

_"The most important things I'll take away from this," Pierre stated conclusively, "are what I learned about myself, what I learned about Rana, what I learned about the amazing world around us, and what I learned about life. Call me just another dumb lover, but after this race, I firmly believe that some people are worth giving up everything else for. I was a fool to leave her hanging the way I did, but I'm glad we patched things up before things took a different turn."_

_Pierre and Rana shared a chaste, brief kiss and then looked back to the camera, beaming._

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay Pit Stop – Resting Period**_)

After essentially camping out in the wilderness during the Leg 10 pit stop, the four remaining teams hadn't exactly looked forward to more of the same at Hole 18. Much to everyone's glee, however, their accommodations were a fancy set of secluded beach houses not far from the elevated pit start.

The rain refused to cease.

Several hours after they'd finished debriefing, interviews, and all that immediate post-leg jazz, Fast Forward winners Lahla and Rocko found a valet service knocking at their door. His directions forced the half-asleep Lahla to abandon their laundry and a half-bathed Rocko to make himself decent before they were shuttled out to another lodging, this one considerably more spacious than their individual space. An equally clueless Kojo and Kory were herded in through the front doors behind them, but when the four entered a fireplace-heated sitting room already containing the two other duos, they came to the rapid realization of what was going on.

Coming into close quarters with their rivals for the first time since the Leg 10 pit start, the victimized Koopas shared an interesting silent conversation with the responsible back-to-back first place finishers, Koopinator and Shellshock. _Thanks for the Yield, but we're still here. Game on._

However, that trade of challenging glares quickly fell asunder to the true reason they had all been gathered together so suddenly.

Gloomtail and Hooktail _knew_ they were the team of the hour, and the others knew it as well. The Leg 9 Hazard had handsomely rewarded them with one of the game's most powerful abilities, and it was time for them to finally unleash its wrath. Seated commandingly at the head of the room, the dragon siblings enjoyed watching their competitors squirm in uncertainty and fear. How delicious!

Miles strolled in carrying a colorful tropical smoothie. He obliviously emptied the glass before several sets of envious eyes and got the proceedings rolling underway.

"And a good evening to this season's Final Four!" Tense silence. Slightly confused, he lowered his outstretched hands. "Gee, tough crowd," he muttered under his breath. Lahla clapped once. His face brightened. He cleared his throat and continued, "So I'm sure everyone here probably knows what's going on by now. Gloomtail and Hooktail, if you'll take it away…?"

Wearing smarmy little smirks, the quadrupeds delighted in lapping up every single moment of this power shift. Taking their sweet time, they pranced down the center, eyeing the others like predators on the hunt.

"Guess what, boys and girls?" Gloomtail called out.

"It's Mismatch Rod time!" The two siblings sang in off-key unison.

An unimpressed Koopinator rolled his eyes and bit out, "Just get on with it."

"Ooh, touchy." Hooktail giggled evilly. "…I guess you have good reason, though."

"Shoot…" Shellshock dropped his face into his hands. Koopinator scowled and glared at them angrily.

"Lahla and Rocko?" Gloomtail turned the focus to the other male-female team still alive.

The casino girl fearfully gazed at the black poison-breather's feet. The bouncer stared fearlessly into his eyes. Smirking, Gloomtail didn't back down from the challenge.

"Huh… We're going through this in check-in order," he realized, feigning airiness. "I feel like a host." Rocko's glare bore into him. "…Relax with the leering, Sir Jaundice!"

"As if we'd waste this on you two," Hooktail added.

Lahla pouted, mixed feelings washing over her. Kojo and Kory tensed. By process of elimination…

"Snackbites, you can sit back too," Hooktail told them. "You're not involved."

"Yup," Gloomtail confirmed to the room of stunned faces. "We're taking down public enemy number one from the inside out! …PSYCHE!"

Kojo and Kory felt their hearts stop again.

"Kory, say hello to your new best buddy: Koopinator! Shellshock, meet Kojo!" Hooktail said cheerfully. "Boy meet boy times two!"

"Alright, here's how things'll go down," Miles cut in. "Kojo and Shellshock, Kory and Koopinator…you will both leave at the median of your original pit start times. Some monetary compensation is provided to you for this obstacle, as you'll receive twice the amount of the other two teams at the beginning of the next leg. How you split your funds is up to you."

Former enemies, forced to put aside their rivalry to work together and survive. Warily regarding each other from opposite sides of the room, the two Koopa teams knew not what the future would bring…except that the penultimate leg would be, without a doubt, their most difficult challenge yet.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail. For activating the Mismatch Rod, you will incur a half-hour penalty at each pit stop from this point on, Finish Line included if you make it there," continued Miles. "As you know by now, any team can check in during that period to drop your placement. It's a big risk, but it's too late to turn back."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. We can handle things from here," Gloomtail retorted sarcastically.

"Well…have fun, everyone! I don't envy you guys, that's for sure," Miles concluded, leaving the room shortly thereafter.

_"…We are so screwed," Shellshock agonized._

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Blaise**__: "Next time, on the two-part season finale of the Amazing Race—_

_"A season notorious for its alliance wars comes full-circle."_

Conferencing together in an airport terminal, Gloomtail and Hooktail had Lahla and Rocko pinned down.

"It's imperative we work together because, let's face it, if both of them make it to the finals…" Hooktail trailed off.

"Whichever one of us is in there with them will have almost no chance of winning." Gloomtail warned.

"We're united here today for a common cause!" Lahla dramatically proclaimed. "To eliminate a threat!"

"Nice doing business with you." Gloomtail smirked.

For the two Koopa teams, their alliance began even earlier.

"No matter what, we _must_ stay together." Koopinator interviewed alongside Shellshock. "Our survival depends on it."

"Seriously, who would've thought we'd ever be in an alliance with _them_?" Kory queried, Kojo nodding in agreement. "It's surreal."

"Let's leave it all out there," proposed Kojo before ripping open his envelope.

_"However, Mismatch Rod victims Kojo and Shellshock struggle to cooperate."_

"You don't know this person like you know your partner," Kory explained in an interview.

"Dude, when I say turn left," Kojo made a 'Duh!" pose, "_turn left!_ It's not that hard!"

"Shut up and stop yelling at me!" Shellshock rejoined. "You gave me zero warning time—it's not _my_ fault!"

_"But after surviving over eight hours' worth of penalties in previous legs, could siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail ultimately be shut down by thirty minutes?"_

"If we see them on the horizon, we're dead," Gloomtail muttered bitterly.

"We're _so close_ to the end. _So._ _Close._" Hooktail shuffled on her feet, on the brink of tears. "Please…"

_"One thing is guaranteed. One of these four teams—"_

Rapid shots of Koopinator and Shellshock performing the parasol dance.

Lahla and Rocko pumping the oil transport platform.

Kojo and Kory grinding rails on skateboards.

And Gloomtail and Hooktail anchoring their eco-friendly newspaper segment.

_"—will watch weeks of effort amount to nothing as they fall short of the finale. Who will be eliminated next?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Trivia

- The in-game Blooper Bay course has only 18 holes. Logistically speaking, racing on those 18 and allowing non-racers to be present is both impossible and unsafe. Hence, it was, for story purposes, expanded into a 36-hole resort where the race occupies the known first 18 and vacationers take the unknown 18 on account of filming activity.

- Recent (American) TAR seasons sequester teams at pit stops. Obviously, the practice does not apply to this series; interactions were necessary for forming alliances before Leg 5 and Kojo and Kory's push prior to this leg.

- The Shell gas station mentioned parodies the real-life American oil subsidiary only by name.

- The original Olympic pool of golf balls challenge required teams to search the _entire_ pool, not just one lane. The number of flagged balls would have changed accordingly.

- The original Detour ("Putt It In" or "Shovel It In") split the two "series staples." In "Putt It In," teams completed a mini-golf challenge on the Front 9. In "Shovel It In," teams shoveled sand to fill a bunker and uncovered a dish of non-Blooper calamari that they had to eat in the process.

- Blooper Bay is considered the fourth tournament in standard game playthrough. Hole 13 has the highest front tee yardage (622) and highest average yardage (642) in the game. Its main competition is Bowser Badlands' Hole 13, which has the highest back tee yardage (666; average is 615 due to front being 564).

- Sherry and Grace are from _Mario Golf_ for the Game Boy Color and _Mario Golf: Advance Tour_ for the Game Boy Advance. Their descriptions are taken from their more recent appearance.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on June 4, 2011). Hello.

Whereas Leg 10's text is relatively clean and succinct, this episode's sections got needlessly lengthy at times. Especially fight scenes—those dragged on and on, cluttering some of the big moments. The quality decline was unintentional, and I can't apologize enough. Hopefully I can redeem myself on the final two legs, even with the dangerous Mismatch Rod nuances involved.

This leg's difficulty is ridiculous, even for a late-gamer. Squishing needle-in-a-haystack, golf, and gross food challenges together into one leg would probably never happen on the real race, especially with these parameters; it's like I designed it to be impossible. The fact that I planned the finishing list and route separately didn't help matters, easily becoming my downfall (yes, I'll fix that next season) when I encountered the quadruped golf problem. Saving Gloomtail and Hooktail for their necessary inclusion in Leg 12 and manipulating Pierre and Rana into a last-place arrival and doing so _believably_ became impossible, like the leg itself. I don't think I accomplished that task. Playing with large penalties two legs in a row this close to the finals makes little sense. Oh well…this is a learning process.

Gratuitous scenery, anyone? Blooper Bay is my favorite course in _Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour_. However, I've never had to do so many establishing shots for a single episode before (at least thirteen), so I quickly ran dry on ideas how to keep them fresh. Hopefully that didn't compound on top of the other problems discussed above.

Special thanks to **Tom Nooke**, **Master Ruck**, **DryBonesKing**, **JetCordFTW**, **Charz456**, and **Met Guard** for reviewing Leg 9: Bloocheep Sea; **Master Ruck**, **Princess Toady**, **Champ 15**, **Charz456**, and **Tom Nooke** for reviewing Leg 10: Shy Guy Beach; and **JetCordFTW** and **Bad Asp** for providing encouragement after Part 1 of this leg. I always really enjoy reading everyone's feedback. Some of you analyze things and find connections that I would've never discovered otherwise. It's _so_ cool.

Contrary to the direction suggested at the outset (troubles reconnecting), Pierre and Rana ran the race as if they'd almost never had previous relationship issues. Blame that on my inconsistent storytelling and lack of planning ahead. Nevertheless, I feel bad about having to eliminate them right after they finally got some proper screen time and development. It's obvious I have no relationship experience, right? Their interactions seem so unrealistic sometimes…

Here comes the home stretch with _Leg 12: Sky Land_ and the final destination, _Leg 13: Rainbow Valley_, and things won't be getting any easier for anyone! In the meantime, please drop by my profile to take my survey on this episode if you feel so inclined.

Concrit? Bring it.

~ _j-cag_


	14. Episode 13, Part 1: Sky Land

Leg 12: Sky Land

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

_**Miles: **__"Previously, on the Amazing Race!_

_"Five teams of two raced from barren Shy Guy Beach to luxurious Blooper Bay! There, they enjoyed a relaxing round of golf…"_

Hooktail spit her golf club aside. "I HATE THIS STUPID GAAAAME!"

_"…fine dining…"_

Cue shot of Kojo vomiting durian all over himself and Kory following suit two seconds later.

_"…and festive music."_

Rana tapped a string of wrong notes on the steel drum. A red "X" promptly slammed down on the screen, accompanied by a buzzer.

_"Coworkers Lahla and Rocko developed a case of tropical fever from a navigational mishap…"_

"You controlled da map, you messed up, and now you're tryin' ta blame me!" Rocko shot back.

"This argument is totally unnecessary! Stop actin' like it's all my fault!" Lahla shouted over him.

_"…but they cured themselves with a healthy dose of teamwork and won the Fast Forward."_

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lahla cheered, floating over to open the treasure chest.

_"Meanwhile, childhood friends Kojo and Kory had to overcome both a Speed Bump…"_

"Not over yet – it's not over yet!" Kojo chanted, dragging the heavy golf bag along.

_"…and a Yield…"_

"Peace out, homes!" Shellshock said, patting the victims' picture.

"_Argh_, we've been Yielded by Koopinator and Shellshock!" Kojo shouted in indignation.

_"…but defied the odds and survived, leaving dating couple Pierre and Rana to take the fall."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race," Miles apologized.

Sadly, the Squeeks embraced their fate and each other.

Koopinator & Shellshock Better Than Par; Pierre & Rana Bogey Away

_"Siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail unleashed their power at last—"_

Cackling, the dragons activated the Mismatch Rod.

_"—meaning that two teams and two rearrangements remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Cut to a cloudy evening over the golf-centric resort town. The day's incessant rainfall had finally ceased, and the course looked dazzling painted under a sunset-kissed sky of melting pinks, reds, and oranges.

_**Blaise**__: "This is Blooper Bay. 36 holes of creative genius and challenging design comprise one of the collective world's most favored golf courses. Closing out most standard tournaments is Hole 18, a par-5 climb amongst the stars. This scenic overlook hosted the eleventh pit stop in a race around the world._

_ "Can mismatched teams Kojo and Shellshock, and Koopinator and Kory, cope with their unfamiliar circumstances and surpass this ultimate obstacle on the road to the finals? Will coworkers Lahla and Rocko maintain their upper-half position? And how will siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail adjust their strategy with an automatic half-hour penalty looming on the horizon?"_

_"Koopinator and Shellshock arrived at 10:38 A.M., whereas Kojo and Kory arrived at 4:38 P.M."_

Shots of both Koopa teams celebrating their placements with ultra-tight manhugs.

"_Therefore, both teams will depart first, twelve hours later from their median arrival time, at 1:38 A.M."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Nighttime embarkation once again.

A cloudless, starry sky reigned above the relatively secluded Hole 18 cliffs, removed far enough from the town's modern lighting to be enveloped in outer space's radiance. Two worlds met upon this mystical site. Crafted with as much deliberate purpose as their celestial counterparts, the aspiring stars and planets popping from the landscape may as well have fallen from the heavens.

Fate's cruel hand bestowed upon the first set of racers worldly problems, effectively rendering them blind to the otherworldly phenomenon surrounding them. Minds preoccupied with this potentially game-ending dilemma, the nervous quartet abandoned their best opportunity for a moment of peace in favor of fretting over the future's untold promises.

(_**Blooper Bay**_)  
_Hole 18_

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners  
KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners  
Departing in Joint 1****st****, 1:38 A.M.**

All four Koopas crowded the mat. Their unified intentions subverted the not-too-dissimilar image from but two legs prior, aboard the Chinese junk floating atop the Bloocheep Sea. To help viewers differentiate between the two rearranged teams, Kojo and Shellshock flaunted blue neckerchiefs, Koopinator and Kory garbed alike in green. Fittingly, the Razor Blade Brigadier wore his like a samurai headband.

As the seconds slowly ticked down to their departure, Kojo edgily glanced in the direction of Shellshock's shoulder. He'd sensed the sunglasses-wearing combatant studying him with an air of trepidation and mistrust ever since they began talking strategy after the Mismatch Rod disclosure, but he had little idea how to clear said air. Especially when it mired his own vision. After being enemies on opposite sides of the alliance battlefield and rivals defending their masculinity in a continued war for alpha male dominance shortly thereafter, this was, without a doubt, their worst-case scenario.

"We'll show 'em this won't stop us," Kojo imparted, daring to break the uncomfortable silence. The other three looked up at his words. "Let's leave it all out there. Prove one more time that we deserve our Final Four spots."

"Final Three, baby," Shellshock corrected with a thin smile. Catching the idea, Kojo smirked. They bumped fists.

At an off-screen cue, Kojo and Koopinator ripped their envelopes in tandem.

"'Fly to Terra Firmament, Sky Land,'" Koopinator read, "'and travel by taxi to Kuribo Shoes—'"

_Rapid shots of a plane taking off ensued._

_**Blaise**__: "Teams must now fly approximately 5,043 miles to Terra Firmament, the largest city within the borders of ground-bound Sky Land."_

_ A curiously massive cloud filled the distant southeastern skies as the plane landed. More rapid shots through the streets followed until the camera fell upon what appeared to be a rather roomy, but otherwise unassuming retail store._

"_Once there, they will then need to travel by taxi to the central branch of Kuribo Shoes, a popular shoe company in the region. It is there…"_

_ Just beyond the automatic doors awaited the free-standing box._

_ "…that teams will locate their next clue."_

"'Two teams have 151 Smash for this leg of the race; two others each have 302,'" Kojo concluded. "And that would be us."

"Sweet, rollin' in it!" Shellshock whistled as the shining flurry entered the credit cards.

_"During the pit stop, the siblings revealed they'd used their Mismatch Rod to place me with Kory and Shellshock with Kojo," recapped Koopinator. "There were three Hazards available, but only two pursued and used: both of them on us." He and Shellshock traded glances, wry smirks dancing on their lips. "It's very telling that we became victims in both instances. From day one everyone viewed us as a threat, and they made special efforts to eliminate us to better their own chances of winning."_

_"We survived the Petalgirls' two-leg Pause Rod, but this is a whole different ballgame. Another team has a whole lotta control over us in dangerous ways that shouldn't normally be possible," Shellshock analyzed. "I don't think they're the type of guys to take a Grodus approach, but this close to the finals…I wouldn't put anything past them."_

By force of habit the standard formations jogged together, causing a brief mix-up at their means of transportation.

"We're not familiar with this area, so we're going to stop by the tourist's bureau for information about the closest airport. If it's still open, that is." Kory informed the camera. He was a guest in the fighters' vehicle, meaning that Koopinator finally had his opening to drive a golf cart. The warrior savored every second.

_"There's no denying that this can be an extremely cutthroat game, but I think our season is an exception in a lot of ways. For one, I don't think many teams would strike up a legitimate alliance on the second-to-last leg…especially with a team they were allied _against_ and rivals with in the past. Seriously, who would've thought we'd ever be in an alliance with _them_? It's surreal." Kory chuckled a little. "But this is strictly survival. Having even a fifty-fifty shot at going home now is cutting it way too close, so we have to minimize that chance by any means necessary."_

"Daaang. We haven't flown by airplane since what, the Pagoda Peak leg?" realized Shellshock.

"Feels like it's been forever with all the rocket ships and motorboats since then," Kojo commented in agreement.

A few minutes of fruitless driving and scouting led the tetrad to conclude that the expansive and currently closed Clubhouse doubled as the resort's major visitor information center. Their follow-up course of action, courtesy of Koopinator, involved inquiring at one of the lodging check-in desks.

"The nearest airport is Bay Field, just north of here. It's more of a regional airport, so you'd probably have to broaden your options at a bigger airport to get where you want," a Blooper clerk informed them after being briefed on their situation. "And then there's Tropique Airport, to the west. A bit more of a drive, but it receives more traffic, so your best bet might be there."

"We got allll night, no worries," Kojo drawled.

Unanimously the group decided to test their luck at the latter option. They returned the golf carts at the garage and, after another short-lived bout of confusion in which the normal configurations again tried loading together, left Blooper Bay.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Tropique Airport featured a highly diverse selection of tropical flora all over its grounds, including _inside_ its dome-shaped, greenhouse-like buildings. Due to the presence of some questionable species, this insistency on straightaway immersing travelers in the regional scenery had triggered several reviews by unconnected health and safety bureaus. No decisions to force redecorating had passed…yet.

Vacationers with sensitive allergies often panned this exotic aerodrome, and it would unintentionally make several more enemies throughout the night by no fault of its own.

(_**Tropique Airport**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

The moment a drowsy janitor nearly steamrollered them with a ride-on floor cleaner—not even sixty seconds after passing through the automatic doors—was but the first of their grievances. A sinking feeling seized their bodies as they felt their lead evaporate while investigating all of the accessible terminals. None of their combined previous transit knowledge helped, because no options were available to them.

"So far this isn't…er…hasn't worked out for us at all," Kory sighed, standing his backpack against one of the many waiting chairs.

"Nothing is currently open," Koopinator elaborated to the camera. "Not even their Internet café. It's closed and gated."

"It's…um, really frustrating because the other teams will probably catch up, and…we're kinda helpless to do anything about it," Kory continued. "…It sucks."

_"One of the biggest problems with the Mismatch Rod is that we haven't connected with our new teammates on a personal level. You don't know this person like you know your partner, so you don't really know how they work…or more importantly, how to work with them," Kory explained._

Divulging their thoughts without their normal partners in a joint interview felt plain awkward. Interpersonal mojo just didn't exist between them. The two more level-headed members of their respective teams glanced at each other uneasily and prayed the cameraman would get a hint and stop prying with questions. Naturally, the opposite occurred.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)  
_Hole 18_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Departing in 3****rd**** Place  
3:14 A.M.**

By a technicality, the second-place finishers started in third, over ninety minutes behind the leaders. No strangers to leaving in the mid-pack, the cosplaying Kitty Boo and her tank top-clad partner took care of their pit start business with the usual unflappable urgency. A post-Mismatch Rod interview played over Lahla's inspirational energy-dipped clue-reading.

_"We're the only team goin' into this leg without a handicap, so in theory we've got the best odds of makin' the finals," she observed. "None of the others are pushovers, though. We can't get overconfident."_

_"Deir situation is like a cornered animal. Dey'll only fight harder," Rocko added._

_"So true. We gotta kick our game up a notch to match them, if not better. We're in too deep to lose now."_

"Sky Land, hmm…?" Lahla hummed thoughtfully as she perused the extra Route Info information. "Wonder if it'll be anythin' like Glitzville. More heights challenges, maybe? Whaddya think, hon?"

Sunglasses-wearing Rocko chuckled hollowly, taking a hand off the golf cart steering wheel and gesturing towards the approaching Clubhouse.

"As long as dere ain't no more golf ball pools, I'll be alright."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Tropique Airport**_)

**7:00 A.M.**

By the time morning rolled around, the typical airport chaos had begun to pick up. After the majority of their previous week (_or was it two?_) had been dominated by trains, space travel, and boats, a certain four travelers in its midst rapidly realized that their chaos was only beginning as well.

With the lights on full blast and catecholamines flooding their bloodstreams nonstop throughout the night, three of the mismatched competitors felt completely unprepared to tackle the new day. A jumpy Shellshock intermittently overreacted to his allies' comments, which did nothing to quell the sleep-deprived Kojo and Kory's mounting irritation and frustration. Koopinator, the only remotely well-rested racer of the quadrumvirate, found himself regretting his suggestion to jumpstart their hunt with caffeine, as it only served to make everyone more volatile.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"Dude. Are you even reading it? That connection is on the other side of that city! There's no way we can make—"

"What the heck are you talking about—it departs and leaves from the same airport!"

"No, it doesn't! Look!"

"Okay, okay, fine, geez! But how about if we check the subway timetables? Maybe—"

"What kind of window is that—there's no time to—"

"Will you let me finish!"

Histories of success with computer-assisted travel had hurtled the turtle alliance into the airport's Internet café the moment it opened. However, the simple in-and-out business they sought decided to make itself scarce today.

_"This is our first time working together with Kojo and Kory. We've all proven to be competent, but as separate teams, and using different methods," Koopinator narrated via pre-leg voiceover, drowning out the onscreen argument. "The question of whether our individual racing styles will mesh together is irrelevant, because if we're still near our original partners, we can make things work. So, no matter what, we _must _stay together. Our survival depends on it."_

Metal-encased fingers drumming the table in exasperation, a scowling Koopinator futilely attempted to play mediator. Shellshock, naturally not taking kindly to being left double-teamed, lashed out at him.

_"There's still an elimination in the question, which is bad for the dragons. We have power in numbers—the same tag-along principle that worked in the past is still effective here. Our two-team block can crowd them out of the finals while keeping us safe."_

"Maybe we should just go search for a travel agent," he muttered under his breath. Only a few hours in, and they were already a wreck. Great.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Blooper Bay**_)  
_Hole 18_

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Departing in Last Place  
7:32 A.M.**

"Go, sis, go," Gloomtail urged, rushing off the mat. "Got a flight to catch!"

_"If I remember all the standings correctly, there hasn't been a single leg where we've finished above both of the Koopa teams," he analyzed. "We had every reason to Mismatch Rod them. It handicaps them in so many ways, and if we go into the final leg down a pair of Koopas, it's all the better for us, 'cause it means our chances at winning just got that much higher."_

"Alright, Gloomtail. No arguing, got it? Let's leave that to the Koopas."

"I don't know why you're telling me that when it's you who always feels the need to start things," Gloomtail replied, giving his partner an irked glare through the marked car's rearview mirror.

"…And what did I just say?" Hooktail rolled her eyes.

"I'm just sayin', I'm not the flint to the fire. That's all you."

"Look, can we just get there!"

"Fine. Then you better help me figure out where 'there' is, and fast."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Tropique Airport**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"We're findin' that this Terra Firmament place gets lots of traffic leaving later today, but for some reason there aren't any direct flights from here to there," Lahla explained after coming away from another counter. Walking beside her, Rocko studied their accumulation of notes. "These sellers aren't givin' us nothin', so the big problem is choosin' the best set of connections that'll get us there the fastest."

"Wid da smallest chance o' error," Rocko added.

"Oh, definitely. Bein' stranded due to a delayed or cancelled flight is the last thing we want," Lahla agreed. "It's tricky, 'cause so far all our options fit that bill. We might end up havin' ta take a risk."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

When the dragons reached the airport, the _very_ first thing they did was seek out Lahla and Rocko. They'd spent the greater part of their post-Mismatch Rod hours discussing their plan of attack, but circumstances prevented them from crossing paths with the coworkers again after they'd finalized it. This was the next best time to strike.

"…Um, _what_?" Lahla did a double take. "Am I hearin' y'all correctly?"

Hooktail traded an unimpressed glance with her brother. Déjà vu with Pierre and Rana all over again.

"Yes, Lahla, yes you are. We would like to propose an alliance," she repeated, enunciating slowly and deliberately as if she was relaying instructions to a child.

Unlike the dating couple, however, the lone wolf casino team wouldn't fall for the shtick so quickly. Having heard enough, Rocko interjected before the beast could spew more lies.

"Forget it." He manually forced Lahla to turn around and began leading her away, much to the siblings' chagrin. "Dis is obviously just a ploy ta get our flight info."

"Holditholditholdit!" Gloomtail said rapidly, bounding up alongside him.

"C'mon, you didn't let me finish!" Hooktail chided, flanking a bewildered Lahla.

"Don't make me call fer security," the bouncer cautioned humorlessly, not even bothering to look at them.

"Why do that when we're all the security you need?" Gloomtail retorted cleverly.

That little slip clued the coworkers into the mythical creatures' angle. It was one of their biggest debating points during the pit stop hours, and Lahla suddenly felt very compelled to make her teammate hear her argument from another mouth.

"I'm interested. Tell me more," she began slyly, slipping a glower at her teammate to make him hush up and listen. "We're all ears to your pitch. Just walk with us over to World Flyer."

"Okay, so here's the deal: we need your help." Hooktail, the more experienced smooth talker of the duo, took center stage. "As you already know, we have an automatic thirty minute penalty at the end of this leg. And, as you might've unwillingly recognized, one of the Koopa teams is most likely going to win this whole shebang."

Rocko scowled.

"I mean, we both know we're hot stuff, but they have us beat on the physical front. Sure everyone knows that you're like the modern-day Atlas, but they're the Hermes that can run circles around us. And the sad truth is that challenges requiring brute force don't show up as often as running does; it's what the race is all about, after all."

Hooktail paused, letting the logic sink in. Rocko epitomized Heracles, possessing herculean strength and unexpectedly high-caliber marksmanship. However, the selection pool had not blessed him with Apollo's fleetness of foot—in the remaining field, he was the slowest runner by far. Would the course designers _really_ allow him and Lahla to coast through the endgame on aim alone?

Yeah right.

"If none of that is incentive enough, let me go back to my first point. Should we survive this leg, we go into the final one with another half-hour penalty to our name. A thirty minute deficit! At the Finish Line!" Hooktail's smarmy expression almost made it seem she was _happy_ to have that as a bargaining chip. "Why would you want to go up against two fit alpha male teams when you can take a handicapped team like us instead to increase your chances of winning? It's a no-brainer, right?"

"The only catch is that there's no guarantee we'll make the Final Three by ourselves," Gloomtail interjected in a tone that clearly suggested he thought otherwise.

"Exactly. We might need a little help along the way, y'know? Assistance with directions, pool our resources, and all that? They've got the jump on us in funds and athleticism…and they'll probably ally together as well."

"Lahla and I've done fine ourselves in da past against alliances," Rocko defended, briefly interrupting their momentum.

"But that was just when the race was about staying out of last," Gloomtail reminded. "At this stage, you've gotta look at the big picture. Next leg's for the million and the title."

"So you kinda need to update your game plan there. Believe us, we wanna win too, and the only reason we're proposing an alliance is that it can benefit us as well." For the most infinitesimal of moments, a cynical Rocko nearly believed her. "…Still not convinced, are you? Here, let me spell it out: it's imperative we work together because, let's face it, if both of them make it to the finals…" She lifted an eyebrow and let the unspoken insinuation speak for itself.

"Whichever one of us is in there with them will have almost no chance of winning," Gloomtail filled in the blanks. "I know it's harsh, but it's the truth."

Just as Rocko prepared to unleash his retaliation, Lahla intervened, handing Gloomtail a piece of paper.

"That there's the info for the flight Rocko and I are now booked on," she explained. Upon hearing that, the black dragon took special care to avoid salivating on it.

"…Wow. Thanks." Hooktail shook off her surprise for a teasing smirk. "And here I thought we'd have to negotiate some sort of sacrifice on our part to start reaping rewards."

"What're you talkin' 'bout, hon? We're united here today for a common cause—to eliminate a threat!" Lahla pointedly ignored Rocko's disapproving glare. "As far as we can tell, this is the best flight, so it's only natural to share that with y'all."

"So you had us lobbying to the brick wall, huh?" Hooktail grinned as she watched the tension grow.

"Nice doing business with you," Gloomtail stated around the valuable note in his mouth.

An hour later found the dragons moseying around the departure terminals, boarding passes tucked away in the fanny pack secured around Hooktail's body.

"They would've been really dumb not to take our proposition." Hooktail told the camera. Behind her, Gloomtail nodded in agreement before sticking his face into a travel magazine rack.

On the other hand, the coworkers' confessionals concerning the incident held a distinctly more divisive opinion.

"At da end of da day, we're in dis for us and us only, not da dragons." Rocko's arms were crossed over his chest, and he spoke in a decrying tone. Their backdrop was their eventual departure gate. "It ain't our job to play da Grodus game, pickin' and choosin' who we want in da finals. No. Keepin' ourselves safe is top priority. We deal wid beatin' da oder teams dere when we come ta it."

"I disagree with Rocko, 'cause I personally think we could use any edge we can get," Lahla countered. Rocko made no rebuttals; he merely stared at the lens and remained respectfully quiet like she'd done for his monologues. "Sometimes you need to invoke high risk to get that return. If we can pull this off, the payoff'll be fantastic for us."

In direct regard to the dragons themselves, some of her thoughts certainly threw her partner for a loop.

"Since an alliance mutually benefits us both, I didn't bother tryin' to barter for more like Hooktail like she mentioned we could've. We clearly hold all the cards here, so why bother with unnecessary wheelin's and dealin's? If they really think they're the ones playin' us, they've got another thing comin'!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

"We managed to book tickets on a flight from here to Citadel Airborne, and then from there to Terra Firmament. It was the quickest and safest option in terms of the available connections," narrated Koopinator. Montage shots of everyone boarding the same plane played during his voiceover. "Both Lahla and Rocko and the –tails seem to have the same itinerary, so we'll enter the greater part of this leg on an even playing field."

_**Blaise**__: "All teams are on the same flight to Terra Firmament, by way of Citadel Airborne."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament, Sky Land**_)

Afternoon Terra Firmament. Split-screen establishing shots included a dancing troupe of Munchers and Nipper Plants, the deep pipe- and waterfall-filled sewage system, and a herd of loud and annoying Chain Chomps. In short, just an ordinary city: nothing special.

A rapid transitory fast forwarding effect produced a dazzling effect as the sun, setting behind the hilly horizon, cast many a glimmer on all the shiny, uniformly block-shaped buildings. (Curiously, several clouds streaked across the sky in that time, save for one really, really large stationary one in the southeast. Ignore it for now.)

Nighttime Terra Firmament! Descending with landing lights illuminated, an airplane touched down at the local airport.

**FLIGHT 1  
Arriving at 2:05 A.M.**

(_**Sky Land Ground Airfield**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Taxis, taxis, where're the taxis?" Lahla asked to the travelers she floated past. "That way? Thanks! C'mon hon, you gotta keep up!" That last part was directed to a straggling Rocko.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"They're up there!" Gloomtail noticed, urgently doubling back. "Move, move!"

"Ow, you stepped on my foot!"

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners  
KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Shoot, they're already out of the plane!" Shellshock hit the concourse running, shortly followed by the rest of his alliance.

"Taxis?" Kojo called out.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Yes! Thank the stars: there's only three!" Lahla cheered, happily noting the taxi line's low numbers. Rocko burst through the doors and joined her at the first cab, the dragons exiting shortly after. "Take us to Kuribo's Shoe, please!"

"Kuribo's Shoe?" the Buster Beetle echoed in confusion.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Wait, get out! Take the van, take the van!" Hooktail suddenly screeched, interrupting her brother's directions to the Goomba driver. Their ensuing scramble was effectively covered by a post-leg interview segment.

_"When we got out of the airport, there were two taxi cars and one taxi van waiting, in that order. So we went to a car first, but then I thought, 'Wait. This is a chance to hold them up.' I told Gloomtail, and we switched to the van. It was a strategic move, if that wasn't obvious enough."_

"Good thinking," Gloomtail said breathlessly as he leapt onto a seat. Their new driver closed the passenger door behind him.

"Naturally."

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

The other two teams had already pulled out of the service area by the time the Koopalliance arrived.

"Only one taxi here?" Kojo voiced their collective disbelief.

"How is this even possible? Only _one_?" Shellshock restated it.

"Is there another taxi on the way?" Koopinator asked the queue controller. "We all have to go together."

"This sucks." Kojo deadpanned.

A few minutes later, the quartet was squared away to leave.

"Kuribo Shoes, and please go fast," Kory requested. "We're in a race."

"Follow that taxi right there," Shellshock directed.

"Do not lose them, hear me? Do _not_ lose them." Kojo ordered.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"The place looks like it's still open. It's a freakin' miracle, 'cause I think we're in first." Gloomtail remarked as their taxi neared the curb.

"Stay here, got it?" Hooktail commanded before jumping out. "Stay—our bags are still in your trunk."

"Yes!" Gloomtail hollered, scampering across the threshold. They charged the clue box. "Route Info. 'These boots were made for hoppin'—!'"

_A lead-in scene showed the daytime exterior of Kuribo Shoes, as well as several images of its racetrack-like interior layout._

_**Blaise**__: "Kuribo Shoes is the world's one and only carrier of the Kuribo's Shoe, a popular toy most famous for driving potato sack races to near-extinction."_

_Naturally, the next shot featured the red Yoshi hopping in one towards the camera with a humiliated look on his face. Yay!_

_"Alongside its popular appeal to young audiences, the Kuribo's Shoe is also considered a valuable construction tool, due to the protection its sole grants against sharp objects. Teams will have the unique opportunity to walk several miles in someone else's shoes by taking them for three laps around the store's controversial stomping grounds—"_

_Rapid shots of just one cycle revealed some harrowing floor traps that were very questionable for a sales outlet._

_ "—and then across town to this place: the Ground Fortress."_

_More rapid shots through the daytime streets ended at an imposing stone structure blocked off with "DANGER" and "RESTRICTED AREA" signs. A Thwomp guarding the heavy front doors scowled._

_ "Here, teams will receive their next clue."_

Hooktail took one look at the big green boots and groaned. "Great. We're gonna look like frogs."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"That's weird…they were right behind us just a minute ago," Kory stated nervously. His teammate turned to look out the rear of the cab and saw nothing but an empty avenue illuminated by overhead cloud-shaped streetlights.

"Worrisome indeed." Koopinator clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Are we going the fastest, most direct route?"

"…Yes."

Koopinator narrowed his charming red eyes and leaned forward. "Are you _certain_?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Have you been…_signaling_?"

"Y-Yes! Yes!"

Koopinator sat back, unconvinced. The Goomba cowered in fright. Kory sighed.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"I mean, what the heck, dude? We explicitly tell you to follow them, then you veer off and go your own way!" Kojo shouted indignantly.

"Yeah, seriously! What gives? We're supposed to stick together with those guys!" An equally incensed Shellshock yelled.

"You're going to Kuribo Shoes, right?" the Piranha Plant snapped, displeased at having two brash patrons at this late hour.

"Yes!" Both Koopas instantly replied.

"Well, that guy's probably taking them on an out-of-the-way route to get more cash! What, you want me to follow them and run up your meter?"

The turtles glanced at each other.

"Yes!" Kojo responded.

"We have the money!" Shellshock elaborated.

Dumbfounded, the Piranha Plant seriously contemplated the strange duo sitting in the backseat for a few moments.

"…Um, are you guys _drunk_?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Thanks, hon! Stick around, please—we might need ya again in a sec!" Lahla handed over the money with a wink. She entered the building and joined her partner at the clue box.

"'Dese boots were made for hoppin'. Jump into a Kuribo's Shoe and leap dree laps o' da store. Den, bounce ta Ground Fortress, ta receive your next clue.'"

"Oh, this is too funny!" Lahla gave her assigned boot's windup key a twist before getting in. "I feel like a toy in a stocking!"

"Speak for youseself." Rocko experimentally hopped forward in his ultra-large model.

"The clue says 'three laps of the store,' right?" Lahla looked to him for confirmation, then around at their surroundings. "How do we know what a lap is?"

"Uh…"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 0/3 Laps Completed**

"Spiky floors! Yeah!" Gloomtail whooped, hopping along a section in the building's rear. The floor was entirely covered by unpleasant little spikes. "Hey sis, wouldn't it be funny if someone tripped and fell flat on their face here?"

"What're you trying to imply?" Hooktail accused, a little freaked out. "Don't jinx me!"

Gloomtail chuckled in amusement. The legendary quadrupeds continued navigating the course without any problems, eldest slightly leading. Eventually they returned to the store's front, where they caught the coworkers starting on an incorrect round of the display area's perimeter.

"Hey, where're you two going?" Gloomtail called out, catching their attention. "The track is over _here_!"

"Ohhhh! Heehee, thanks hon!" Lahla grinned sheepishly. "Rockster, this way!"

"Wow. Is it possible for anyone to be that dumb?" Hooktail muttered. Overhearing, her brother cackled.

_"In our defense, the testin' track wasn't marked in any way, and for all we knew, a lap could've been around the store's outside!" Lahla argued. "The way we were goin', we would've seen the entrance to the back part of the track eventually anyway. We weren't that far off."_

"C'mon, Rocko! Make like a bunny!" The Kitty Boo encouraged.

"Youse gotta be kiddin' me…" Rocko groaned, unamused. Because of his slow, awkward hopping, and because Lahla had to remain near him for filming purposes, they quickly fell behind the dragons.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 1/3 Laps Completed**  
**LAHLA & ROCKO: 0/3 Laps Completed**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"…I'm so pissed right now," Koopinator growled.

"Make that two of us." Kory droned.

The two of them glared swords, knives, and daggers through the window. Despite the numerous physical objects obstructing the flight trajectory, the Goomba felt an uncomfortable prickling sensation on his back. He shuddered.

"Our taxi driver is: a) stopping for gas, and b) asking for directions. It's ridiculous," Kory vented to the camera. "Claims he knows where he's going but doesn't, and ends up emptying his tank. I swear the meter's still running, too. Incompetence incarnate."

"Good one." Koopinator acknowledged dryly. Neither thought this a laughing matter, however. "He better not insist we pay the full fare. He's crazy if he does."

A couple of minutes passed. The Koopas' agitation never stopped increasing. Finally, the Razor Blade Brigadier flung the door open, glanced at the inactive nozzle, and stormed into the convenience store. Kory was right behind him.

"Do _you_ have directions _yet_, or did you _miss_ the part where we said we're in a _hurry_?" Koopinator roared. The Goomba driver and the Goomba attendant on duty both "EEP!"ed in fear.

"Yes, yesyes!" Nodding like an insane bobblehead, the trembling cabbie scurried away from the counter and zipped back to the vehicle. Koopinator and Kory traded exasperated looks, rolling their eyes before running to follow.

"There better be a freakin' equalizer in the near future…" Kory grumbled.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

No such luck. The missing halves for Koopinator and Kory arrived at the store with similar hopes—that the hours of operation equalizer had reared its (for once, beautifully) ugly head and stopped the other teams cold. They were devastated to find the race continuing in full swing through the night.

"Two taxis already outside, and the other teams' boots are already gone. Kor' and RBB, nowhere in sight. Could things get any worse?" Kojo bemoaned as he climbed into his Kuribo's Shoe.

"Don't say that. _Please_ don't say that," Shellshock rebuked.

At that moment, the dragons rounded the bend. Their faces expressed the utmost delight at seeing the Koopas in chaos, but they shifted their attention to a judge as they approached the starting area.

"That's three of three," the Goomba confirmed. "You may now proceed to your next destination."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 3/3 Laps Completed**

"_Yes!_" Gloomtail cheered loudly, taking extra special care to alert their nearby foes. Both Kojo and Shellshock scowled before hopping off. "Hooktail, you have the clue—where's the next place?"

"Hang on, hang on…" Hooktail stuck her head inside the opening and contorted her body to search around. A muffled "Are you sure I got it?" came out after a few moments.

"Sis. Yeah, I gave you the Route Info. Don't you tell me you lost—"

"Found it!" Hooktail said distortedly, resurfacing with it clenched between her teeth. She spat out a triumphant "Ground Fortress!" from one side of her mouth.

They had a lead for once, and they were determined to keep it. Scratch that—they needed to not only _keep_ it, but _extend_ it to thirty minutes. Deserting their shoes, they retrieved their backpacks and sent their taxi on its merry way (after soliciting the driver for decent directions, of course) before running off into the streets.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: 2/3 Laps Completed**

"C'mon, hon! Hophophop, I need ya to hop!" Lahla urged. She'd adopted the strategy of traveling alongside the Pianta instead of ahead of him so she could act as an in-your-face motivator. "Rocko, hon, they're gonna pass us again and we can't have that! Hop, hoppity hop, you can do it!"

"I'm hoppin', I'm hoppin'!" Rocko cried frantically. Given his body mass, traversing this course by jumping was a tiring feat, never mind doing it _quickly_. But why oh why did he have to be so darned _slow_?

"Rocko, they're gainin'!"

"I _know_!"

**KOJO & KORY: 1/3 Laps Completed**

Within seconds, the much faster (and more panicking) pair of Kojo and Shellshock came into view and closed the gap.

"Hey, outta the way!" Shellshock ordered. To compensate for their comparative lack of speed, Lahla had positioned herself so that she and Rocko created something of a moving barrier across the way. It would be a tight squeeze if either of the Koopas dared to penetrate through the gaps.

Suppressing a tiny smirk, Lahla brushed aside her fatigue and presented her best business smile as she swiveled to him and retorted, "I'm not doin' it on purpose. This is how Rockster and me are hoppin'."

"The heck…" Shellshock snorted incredulously.

"What a load of crap! You weren't like that when we passed you earlier!" Kojo ranted angrily.

"Deal with it!" Lahla snapped icily, dropping the façade. "This is Final Four goin' Final Three, 'member?"

"You try an' start a fight, I'll toss you like _DAT_!" Rocko warned. "Dere's a reason Piantas aren't GP fighters!"

"Oh-hoh, you did _not_ just go there," Shellshock deadpanned. "You're the one who's wantin' to start something here! Bring it, big man!"

Keep in mind that this entire argument took place while the foursome hopped along in ungainly green boots. The Goomba tracking lap statistics looked very bewildered when the fight came raging across the line.

"Okay, you're done! Now _move_!" Shellshock shouted.

"Hold your horses! Can't a team get itself reoriented?" Lahla stalled for time. Rocko pulled out the Route Info and scanned the text.

"Please clear the track," the Goomba told the coworkers. They obliged, making a beeline for their taxi.

"Things are getting nasty!" Kojo remarked hollowly, hopping forward with renewed vigor.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: 3/3 Laps Completed  
KOJO & KORY: 2/3 Laps Completed**

"Thanks for waitin'," Lahla made a bowing motion to the Buster Beetle, "and thanks for the directions! C'mon, Rocko!"

"I hope dis place ain't too far away…" Rocko groaned at the prospect of traveling _all the way there_ in this stupid shoe.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"A dead end road, Gloomtail! This isn't right!" A frustrated Hooktail despairingly screeched skyward with the realization: "We're _lost_! _Urgggh!_"

"This is what happens when you don't think! Why didn't you freakin' write down the directions!" Gloomtail yelled.

"Shut _up_! You have a brain too, small as it is! Why didn't _you_ write down any directions!" Hooktail countered.

"You—ugh, we don't have time for this!" Gloomtail cut himself off in a rare moment of clarity and began charging back the way they came. "Come on, we don't know where we're going, so we need to get some directions!"

"Who the heck are we supposed to ask? There's like nobody around!"

"I don't know; someone!" Gloomtail barked. "We can't just stand here all night! Move your tail!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: 3/3 Laps Completed**

"Ground Fortress," Shellshock replied after looking at the Route Info. "In our Kuribo's Shoes."

"In our Kuribo's Shoes?" Kojo echoed. "To another location? Shoot! Where _are_ they?"

Unsure what to do, each looked helplessly at the other for a few moments before the overwhelming awkwardness forced them to avert their gazes. An unspoken agreement passed between them regardless, and they unwillingly started toward the exit to deal with their taxi.

_"The taxi separation was the worst development possible only because it happened so early on—before we even hit the first clue box," Kojo decided in retrospect. "All of our alliance plans pretty much went down the drain, so we had no idea how to handle things until we met back up again."_

"Wait, where're you going?" Shellshock asked, already fearing the answer.

"Shellshock. Come on," Kojo said firmly, both replying and not.

"But what about 'Nator and Kory?"

"Dude. Every second we wait is another second for the others to get further ahead of us!"

"Wait, stop! Hold on!" Shellshock demanded. Kojo halted hopping away and glanced over his shoulder impatiently. "You know we can't just _leave_, Kojo—we have an alliance! Er, they're our teammates!"

"I _know_ that! But we have no idea if we might need this time to catch up later!" Kojo argued. "It does us no good to be fighting last with them, because then we're already sunk! We have to pass someone!"

Shellshock looked torn.

_"For the Mismatch Rod, pit starts were determined by the, uh…median time of when our two teams checked in. Like a time credit. The issue was that pit stop check-in didn't work the same way," Shellshock explained. "Miles made it very clear that if one of our teams came in last, we'd both be eligible for elimination. The time made no difference. Fourth place meant sudden death."_

"Hurry, 'Nator…" Shellshock muttered. He hastily scrawled the last few words on his note before throwing it inside the doors. Then, they were off.

"Gotta catch someone, don't care who…" As far as Kojo was concerned, both Gloomtail and Hooktail and Lahla and Rocko were now the enemy, while Koopinator and Shellshock were allies by default. What a strange turn of events. He marveled over the battlefield's new configuration for all of a millisecond before banishing the thought and focusing every fiber in his being on moving forward.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"C'mon, Rockster! Doin' great, you're doin' so great, but I need ya to keep up!" Lahla babbled encouragingly. She'd switched tactics, now acting as the carrot to Rocko's horse. Their hostile encounter with Kojo and Shellshock only served to reinforce that they needed to pull out all the stops to survive, and if it meant hopping full throttle through these darkened streets, so be it.

Unfortunately, her partner simply lacked the endurance to carry out this plan.

"I'm…right…'hind youse…" Rocko wheezed, trying desperately to minimize his talking for the sake of that precious, precious _air_. Running for extended periods of time was hard, but this Kuribo's Shoe business was in an entirely different league.

"Is it this way?" Lahla mused, sizing up the next street. It was _another_ hill.

"Dis…is…brutal…" Rocko choked out. Slowly his eyes also traveled up the slope, and something of a groan made itself known between gasps.

"C'mon, Rocko! This should be right!" Lahla insisted. Fatigue threatened to overwhelm her as well, but she refused to let it master her so easily. "Rocko!"

Panting heavily, Rocko began following his partner. All of a sudden, the world tilted over.

"Rocko! Rocko?" Lahla jumped forward a few times, but the nonexistent response spurred her to turn around. "Rocko! Rocko, you alright?" With a surge of panic, she made her way down to him. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"…Tripped…" Rocko offered between his thick inhalations. "…Tired…not injured…" He made no move to push himself off his side.

"…Let's take a breather," Lahla decided with a sigh.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"I swear I hear Lahla." Hooktail commented. Her brother paused and listened in, filtering out the vehicular ambience.

"Yeah, that's her," Gloomtail confirmed. "Little loudmouth might just be our ticket."

"ROCKO!" "LAHLA!"

Inhabitants of the apartment complexes located conveniently nearby didn't take kindly to their hollering, but they weren't given the chance to complain.

"HOOKTAIL? OVER HERE! FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!"

"Already on it," Hooktail noted wryly.

Like creatures of the night, the dragons dashed noiselessly over the sidewalk. They covered at least half a block before they finally came upon a downed Rocko and a resting Lahla. The Kitty Boo promptly sprayed out her mouthful of water upon seeing them.

"Thanks for the impromptu shower. Do you guys know where Ground For…what?" Something in the ghost's bewildered expression made Hooktail cut herself off. "Why are you still in your…?" _Oh._

Having taken control of their Route Info earlier, Lahla had committed its key points and their taxi driver's valuable written directions to short-term memory. "Um, weren't we supposed to stay in the Shoes until the Fortress?"

_OH._

"Let me see the clue!" Gloomtail snapped, a bubbling mixture of alarm, disbelief, and anger dancing dangerously on his countenance. Hooktail shakily obliged, and they scanned the text together. There it was. The keyword, overlookable but undeniable: "Bounce."

Lahla blinked once. Twice. "M—"

"Hooktail, _I'm going to __**KILL YOU**__!_" Gloomtail positively _roared_, black face tainted red with unfathomable fury. Hooktail thought she saw the demon of wrath smile sinisterly from within those gaping jaws as his foul-smelling breath invaded her face. "_THIS IS ALL __**YOUR**__**FAULT**__!_"

"What? Me? No—"

"_**YOU'VE**__ HAD THE CLUE THIS __**ENTIRE**__ TIME AND __**YOU**__ NEVER PICKED UP ON IT!_" Gloomtail thundered. His scowling grimace turned bitter. "That's it! We're _DONE_! We're _THROUGH_!"

"No we're—"

"_IT'S GAME OVER, GET IT?_"

"_NO IT'S NOT!_" In order to get a word in edgewise, Hooktail had to match his volume. "_IT DOESN'T MATTER WHOSE FAULT IT IS! RUN!_"

Galloping down the street, Hooktail shrieked a distant "_RUN GLOOMTAIL!_" when she realized he hadn't followed. Still absolutely livid, he bristled furiously as he stampeded after her.

Forgotten in the exchange, Lahla and Rocko watched the dynamic duo round a corner before looking at each other.

"Um…ready to get goin', hon?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"Yes!" The Goomba contended, trying to seize their backpacks. One toxic glare from both former passengers stopped him cold.

"_No._" Kory corrected mockingly.

"_Please_. You take us miles out of the way and stop for gas while we're in a hurry, and you _honestly_ expect us to pay full fare? I don't think so," Koopinator seethed, forcibly yanking his pack from the driver's frail grasp. "Well?"

"Y-Yes, yes!" The Goomba nodded rapidly with a sheepish smile, beckoning for them to go on.

"We would've been better off waiting for another taxi," Kory deadpanned as they entered the store. Koopinator noticed a paper on the floor and almost dismissed it as a random piece of trash, but the messy scrawl caught his attention. He picked it up and read it aloud while Kory opened the envelope.

"'You're in last place. Hurry. Already on our way to Ground Fortress.'" The last bit of Shellshock's note didn't make much sense until placed in the Route Info context.

"Okay, so these must be the Kuribo's Shoes," Kory inferred. Both noted another team's abandoned green boots among the display stands, but chose not to waste time speculating. Instead they immersed themselves in their own "footwear" and started hopping like bound madmen.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

Had they crossed paths with the backtracking Gloomtail and Hooktail, their rather unfocused web of blind urgency would have molded into something more productive. Something more beneficial. But it was not meant to be. By a mere block, Kojo and Shellshock missed the sight of the dragons' hysterical rampage, and thus remained in the dark.

"Shoot! What street is this?" Kojo strained to read the signpost from afar. He bounded closer with his headlight. "Okay, that…isn't right."

"This is just what we need right now." Shellshock scoffed, internally cursing their bad fortune.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Kuribo Shoes**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: 3/3 Laps Completed**

Energy conservation was completely out of the question now. It was all about adrenaline and speed and momentum and fighting tooth and nail to ensure they _did not step on that mat in last_. Words failed them, but the two drew from each other's silent determination to keep pressing onward.

_"The Kuribo's Shoes were…kinda springy…but not quite." Kory wracked his mind for a suitable comparison. "They had the natural bounce of a pogo stick, but you still had to work to get them to move and actually cover distance."_

"All clear…now to find Ground Fortress." Kory declared simply.

"How do you propose we go about finding directions?" Koopinator inquired. The two exited the building and entered the empty parking lot. Adjacent roads were equally barren.

"Dunno. We'll figure something out…"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 3/3 Laps Completed**

Getting lost on the way back to Kuribo Shoes certainly wasn't part of the plan. When the siblings finally reentered and found only their Kuribo's Shoes remaining, they knew they were in _deep_ trouble.

"We're…last place." Gloomtail shoved his unruly backpack to the side of his boot with a scowl and an expletive. "_Fantastic_ job, Hooktail."

"How about we _not_ play the blame game and just get going already?" Hooktail harrumphed angrily, rolling her eyes. "We can make up time, but I can't have you acting all pissy all night, you know!"

"Shut up and hop."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

As a replica, and a relatively unfaithful one at that, the modern Ground Fortress only transmitted a fraction of the original's impact. Slightly bolstering its big bad image were the intimidating Thwomps that patrolled its exterior twenty-four-seven…though they were all pleasant chaps outside their shifts.

(_**Ground Fortress**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

Against all odds, the field's most unfit pair preserved their delicate lead. Rocko nearly had another spill hopping up the hill to the stone bastion, but managed to avoid letting his nose also get acquainted with the ground. He settled down near Lahla and tried to retake control of his breathing as she accepted and opened the envelope.

"'Time to storm the fortress—!'"

_Picking up where the footage left off, the scowling Thwomp levitated aside, and the daunting doors opened into darkness._

_**Blaise**__: "On his quest to liberate Sky Land from Roy Koopa, famous hero Mario Mario conquered and destroyed the two fortresses that stood in his way. In modern times, they have both been rebuilt to protect certain objects critical to Sky Land's security."_

_Rapid shots spanned a treacherous maze of dim hallways filled with lava lakes, Podoboos, Roto-Discs, and badge-wearing Thwomps._

_ "Using a very basic floor plan, teams must infiltrate Ground Fortress."_

_As a reminder, the camera zoomed in on the boiling hot lava. It bubbled. Invitingly._

_"To protect them from…going down in flames, they will ride atop Thwomps as they navigate the stronghold. Once teams locate the marked room and make their way back out—"_

_The scene kept a mysterious pedestal in the shadows before flash-cutting to the exterior, where a stone-faced Thwomp bequeathed an envelope._

_"—they will receive their next clue."_

"We can also get out of these shoes now, hon," Lahla noted, gratefully hovering out. "I was gettin' a lil' hot and stuffy in there…"

"Thank the stars." Rocko gladly stepped out of his oversized boot as well.

For safety, the coworkers also left their backpacks in a designated area before initiating their infiltration. The entry passage was naught but a simple stone hallway, which caused them to prematurely lower their guards.

"This isn't so bad," Lahla remarked, swinging her headlight to and fro. "A bit dark, though."

"…What's dat sound?" Rocko inquired aloud. Lahla opened her mouth to respond, but cut herself off when they rounded the corner and encountered the first main room. Four large Thwomps glared down at them, faces eerily illuminated by the flame of wall-mounted torchlights.

…Then there was the _lava_. Bubbling. Glowing sinisterly.

"…I don't think we need our headlamps anymore," she said instead.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Terra Firmament Streets**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Stop staring at me like I'm an escaped convict! Do you know where it is, or no?" Hooktail demanded angrily.

"…No, new on the job," the Goomba admitted, stifling laughter. "Did you buy that? Looks good on ya!"

"_Urrgh!_" Hooktail shrieked, hurdling herself away from the parked yellow car. "These taxi drivers are pissing me off!"

"Where's a competent driver when you need one…?" Gloomtail groaned.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"Fancy meeting you here," Kojo joked dryly. "Dude, you have no idea how glad we are to see you, ridiculous shoes and all."

"Yeah. The only bad thing is that either _you_ hopped a hundred miles an hour to catch up or _we_ lost a serious amount of time being lost," Shellshock speculated.

"Please say the first one and that you have directions," Kojo half-pleaded.

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Think what you want on that, but yes, we do indeed know how to get there," Koopinator confirmed, much to their relief. The Koopa quartet began hopping as a unit, metal-wearing warrior leading the charge. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Nope. The dragons finished when we got there, and Rocko and Lahla finished on our second lap," Shellshock informed them. "We haven't seen or heard a sign of them out here."

"There were two shoes still back at the store," Kory said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Kojo exchanged a brief glance with Shellshock, who just shook his head. "Must've missed 'em. Hopefully someone screwed up more than we did."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Ground Fortress**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"How did you get _lava_ in here?" Lahla interrogated quizzically. "Wouldn't it burn through the floor? Wouldn't it have melted the walls? Or the container—"

"Do not ask unnecessary questions!" The Thwomp boomed.

"Yeah, Lahla. Focus dat brainpower on dis task," Rocko echoed.

Pursing her lips together, the former model grudgingly obeyed, putting pencil to paper and continuing to recreate the dungeon around them. Teams were forbidden from marking on the provided floor plans, so the workmates had deemed it necessary to reconstruct the visual aid for themselves with the obstacles clearly defined.

Slowly but surely, a Thwomp levitated over the lava. Lahla and Rocko rode atop that animated stone, safely chained to its spikes by multiple harnesses. They looked like prisoners.

_"You could feel the heat risin' up from underneath the Thwomp, and you're like: 'Whoa, this is real. We're goin' over _lava_.'" Lahla smiled in disbelief at the memory. "It's insane, it really is! Instant death, just a few feet away! And not a pleasant one, either!"_

_ "Part o' me had dat naggin' worry. It's lava. One wrong move and everythin's ovuh. But at dat point, we were committed to just gettin' da job done fast and gettin' out," Rocko explained._

_ "Yeah. You know things are serious when your own personal safety kinda flies out your mind's back window," Lahla laughed._

"Can't go through that?" Lahla repeated disappointedly.

"No."

Frowning slightly, Lahla noted the obstacle on their paper while Rocko redirected their Thwomp. Though the circling Roto-Discs blocking their passage lacked the ability to express emotion, their sinister glint was more than enough.

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 2****nd**** Place  
KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

Considering the Thwomps' lateral movement speed, it was only a matter of time before another team caught up to the Pianta Parlor duo. Thanks to reliable directions, the Koopalliance was the next to earn the right of dumping their Kuribo's Shoes.

"This must be a maze challenge," Kory quipped straightaway after reading the Route Info. Koopinator unfolded the included faded-looking parchment and agreed.

"Definitely a maze challenge."

"These are Rocko and Lahla's bags," Kojo noticed as he placed his own in the holding zone. "Unless the –tails pass us, they're screwed."

"Good," the other three said with varying levels of vehemence.

Any semblance of concentration was mercilessly torn apart after their short-lived entrance surge.

"What the…" Kojo trailed off, utterly lost for words.

"I-Is that…l-l-lava?" Shellshock stammered, gulping.

"…I believe so." Koopinator, the first to recover, hurriedly tried to piece their focus back together. "Come on."

"Is this even safe?" Kory demanded. One of the Thwomps shook, rattling the available chain harnesses. "…That…doesn't help."

"Come _on_," Koopinator repeated forcibly. It took a shove to everyone's back, but the Koopalliance regained its motor skills.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in Last Place**

"'Time to storm the fortress! Guide your Thwomp through the maze using the provided floor plan and retrieve a magical item from the depths. Return it to the light of day to receive your next clue.'"

"It better not take us until the 'light of day' to get this task done," Gloomtail instantly sniped. On reflex, he glanced skyward. "That's way too long."

"It won't," Hooktail assured.

At the sight of lava, the dragons spent the least time of the semifinalists in recollecting their wits. They continued charging right up to the remaining Thwomp, Gloomtail only emitting an impressed gasp and Hooktail uttering a "Whoa!" of surprise. As soon as they were anchored in, they were on the move again.

"If we play this right, we can catch up here." Hooktail laid out the floor plan and took the helm.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"I'm telling you, we can cover more ground if we—"

"Shut up." Shellshock interrupted tersely, cutting Kojo off right there. "We're _not_ doing that."

"It's not the wisest course of action, considering the circumstances," supplied Koopinator from his Thwomp. Kojo growled.

_"We'd discussed a lot of things about how we'd run the leg, but an insane Fortress of Instant Death never registered on the radar," deadpanned Kojo. "There were inherent risks in any strategy we came up with. Playing it by ear became really hard, because I hadn't agreed with the majority's pack mentality in the first place."_

"I see those shiny discs up ahead," Kory informed the team. "We have to turn back."

"The fireballs were on the hallway we were just in, right?" Shellshock questioned.

"Um…yeah, I have them marked there," Kory nodded. "Should we try going left next?"

"Sounds as good as any other way," Kojo sighed.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"She seems really confident, and I don't know if that's a good thing," Gloomtail confessed to the camera. "She's hogged the map since the minute we got in here. You'd think that we'd be working differently on the second-to-last leg, but…"

"He has to trust me. I know what I'm doing," Hooktail reassured.

_"My castle was basically one big deathtrap against invaders, and once you understand one deathtrap, you're on your way to understanding them all." Hooktail recalled this particular task with pleasure. "Any self-respecting mastermind knows how to strategically lay traps, but the problem with this Ground Fortress was that it wasn't designed by a diabolical mastermind."_

_"How the heck can you tell something like that?" Gloomtail cut in, convinced his sister was spewing nonsense._

_"I just can!" Hooktail snapped. "It's so obvious that civilians did it—I had to lower my standards and think down to their level!"_

"We haven't encountered any traps in a while…" Gloomtail conceded slowly. Unwillingly.

"We're getting close to this place's bowels," Hooktail declared.

**UNKNOWN TEAM**

"Is this it?" someone's voice asked, echoing distortedly off the distant walls. "…It is? Yes!"

Cloaked in firelight and shadows, the innermost room appeared ominous, but rather ordinary. Its true secret remained hidden by some secret device, so the pedestal planted smack dab in its middle sufficed for race purposes. Feet clambered across the checkerboard floor, revealing—

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"C'mon, Rocko!" Lahla chirped, motioning for her partner to hurry up. "We still have to get out of here, too!"

In the few moments it took the yellow Pianta to reach the chamber, Lahla had already located the clue's requested "magical item" and plucked one from the stand. Her eyes arbitrarily lingered on the stone throne commanding the rear wall before she turned and started back out.

"A magic wand?" Lahla rotated the stick in her hands. "Huh. Think I can perform an energy transfer?"

Rocko just glared as she bopped his head like some sort of impish fairy godmother. "…I wish."

"Let's hurry," Lahla urged. "We must've hit every last dead end tryin' to find this place…"

"All dat way, just ta run back…?" Rocko groaned.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"We _just_ passed Rocko and Lahla on the last hallway to this place," Gloomtail reported to the cameraperson running alongside him. "Apparently they don't know how to get out."

"That's because they're using their own map," Hooktail scoffed.

"You did good getting us in here, I'll give you that," Gloomtail acknowledged. "But can you do the same thing for getting out?"

"Duh."

The black dragon entered the underground room first and earned the dubious honor of yanking the wand from the four-pronged podium. Then it was back up the long winding hallway and the lava cavities once more.

"I think there are some deactivated traps here, too," Hooktail remarked thoughtfully as they traversed the narrow corridor. Gloomtail, hardly in any state to respond with the important item clenched between his teeth, merely mumbled something contemptuous and rolled his eyes. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), unbeknownst to the teams, she was right.

None the wiser, the quadrupeds reentered the heated lava passageway and were harnessed back onto their Thwomp. Hooktail led him down a couple of passages until they found the Pianta Parlor coworkers lying in wait.

"Took youse long enough," Rocko grumbled.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your 'Deus ex Hooktail?'" No one really reacted to the joke, so Hooktail fake-laughed for all of two seconds before sulking. "You all suck."

"Stop wastin' our time and go," Rocko bellowed. If this was truly an alliance, now was the dragons' turn to reciprocate. All they'd done so far was take a morning's worth of flight research and take a vital hint about the Kuribo's Shoes. Just take, take, take—it was time for them to _give_.

As Hooktail told Lahla the next set of directions, the light hit her shadowed face at just the right angle.

Rocko decided the sinister glint was more than enough.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"…Wait." Kory blinked, then squinted as he compared the two papers. "Is it just me, or is there a gap here on our map…?"

"Let me see." Koopinator leaned in.

_"The 'map' we had, if we could even call it that, only had the major hallways and their measurements," Kory remembered. "There were all these hallways-within-hallways that weren't given to us, and those were the problems. We had to keep going to check if they existed or not, and the fact that we couldn't draw our replica to perfect scale made it very confusing as to whether or not we were missing something or we were imagining a path that wasn't there."_

"We should try over there," Koopinator suggested. "There might still be room for a hallway."

"You heard him. Stay straight, and right at that next hole in the wall," Kory directed to their Thwomp.

"Follow them. Straight and right," Shellshock parroted. He leaned back and wiped his face with his blue identification neckerchief. "Geez, it's so freakin' hot in here…"

"…It's…not just me, right? We're losing a lot of time on this, aren't we?" Kojo clarified.

"It feels like it." Shellshock glanced at their slow-moving Thwomp train. "Doesn't help that we're moving at the speed of snails."

"Please let the other teams be more lost than us," Kojo prayed.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"No. Way. Dis looks like…"

"The first hallway?"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Exactly. What'd I tell ya?" Hooktail continued cheekily. "I know what I'm doing. And the best part is: it was all instinct!"

"Instinct?" Lahla repeated, shocked.

"No. You're pullin' our leg," Rocko stated flatly.

"No~_pe_!" Hooktail popped the 'p' and playfully winked at them. Rocko promptly gagged. "To think you didn't trust little ol' reliable me…"

"Yeah, yeah. Brag after we survive this leg. If we do, I just might start calling you 'Deus ex Hooktail' or whatever." Gloomtail muttered grudgingly. He could feel ego _radiating_ from his sister's body in waves.

"Someone's jealous." Hooktail teased.

Having led the escape, the winged beasts were the first to dock and the first to get their harnesses removed. Their Thwomp made an ugly face and produced an envelope. They eagerly darted through the vestibule, planning to open it outside.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"It's already early morning," Hooktail noted. Indeed, darkness's grip over the eastern horizon had loosened, allowing glimmers of light to venture forth. "Shoot, and we came in at like, two o'clock!"

Gloomtail spat out the magic wand and started shrugging his backpack on. "Time flies when your Thwomps take _forever_. Come on, open it!"

"Detour! 'Tanooki' or 'Tower.'"

_An aerial shot circled the city and its surrounding hills._

_**Blaise**__: "The teams have hit up some highlights of Terra Firmament, but now it's time to see why this kingdom is called 'Sky Land.'"_

_Appropriately majestic music, complete with timpani and trumpet, boomed as a rising camera shot peered over the mysterious cloud, revealing a marvelous city cloaked beautifully in sunlight._

_"However, their traveling options have been limited to the severely unconventional. The choice: 'Tanooki' or 'Tower.'"_

_ A portrait of a furry wittle wild tanuki appeared on-screen. How cute!_

_ "In Japanese folklore, the legendary tanuki, not to be confused with the bipedal Tanooki, is renowned as a prankster with magical shapeshifting powers and the ability to fly."_

_ Twitch. The camera zoomed out from the ear of a tanuki…who then turned around, revealing himself to be a Koopa wearing a full-body raccoon dog suit and flight goggles. He flashed a thumbs up._

"_Appropriately, the Tanooki Suit is blessed with both of those abilities."_

_In the demonstration shot, the Tanooki Koopa took off running downhill. After several moments of picking up speed, he took flight with several wags of his tail._

"_So, in '__**Tanooki**__,' teams must travel by taxi to the outskirts of town to this marked field, where they will don Tanooki Suits and literally fly themselves to the edge of Stratocumulus City, also known as Upper Sky Land. Their destination is this marked cloud field."_

_The camera panned around a cloudy area containing five large rocks. It zoomed in on one, only for the boulder to suddenly be obliterated into pebbles and dust. A suspicious statue of Genbu, Black Warrior of the North, was left in its wake, envelope framed in its mouth._

_"Once there, they will have to deduce how to retrieve their next clue. While this option isn't overtly physical…"_

_Another Tanooki Koopa was shown flying through the air. He suddenly tired, and began plummeting toward the ocean below._

_"…a bout of mid-flight difficulties won't end well."_

_A dynamic ground shot angled upward displayed a tower reaching for the heavens._

_"In '__**Tower**__,' teams must travel by taxi to this place: Empyrean Tower. The long road to the top begins with a spiral staircase of 1,000 steps."_

_Dizzyingly rapid shots up the stairs suddenly ended at a window. The camera tauntingly pointed at the ground down below before rotating up, revealing ropes and equipment hanging against the exterior wall._

"_Then, they must continue climbing on the outside by using a mechanical ascender to pull themselves up 100 feet."_

_Shining golden blocks shaped like castle crenellations glistened in the sunlight. Twin tightropes extended between them._

_"And finally, they must skywalk across two tightropes of 25 feet each."_

_A question block sprouted a vine, which led to a platform suspended in midair._

_"One last 25-foot vine climb will escort teams onto a platform that will carry them the rest of the way to Stratocumulus City. In contrast, this option pushes the limits of physical activity, but penalizing restarts do not factor in."_

"No questions asked, we're flying," Hooktail proclaimed. "'Tanooki.'"

"If you'd said 'Tower,' I would've clocked you upside the head. That sounds insane." Gloomtail considered the menacing spire in the distance and suppressed a shiver.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"You two are doin' 'Tanooki?'" Lahla queried.

"Yeah," Hooktail confirmed.

"Whaddya think, Rocko? I'm…pretty darn sure I can't do 'Tower.' Waaay too physical, hon." Lahla waved a hand in the negative.

"Fine. We'll do 'Tanooki,'" Rocko relented.

"…Oh." Lahla noticed an additional tidbit of information written at the bottom of the main Detour card. "'Note: Keep your magic wand with you at all times until directed otherwise.'"

Due to the nature of the Detour, production would take care of the backpacks from now until the pit stop; however, teams remained responsible for their fanny pack and magic wand. The duos used the opportunity to rehydrate themselves before heading back toward the main part of town.

"Taxi, taxi!" Lahla called out.

"Taaaaxiiii!" Hooktail shouted.

Eventually the quartet happened upon a wandering cab. The siblings spotted it first, roaming their direction from down the street, and realized it could hold only one team.

"Ours!" Hooktail screamed, Gloomtail crying something similar as they dashed to meet it.

"Wha—hey!"

Naturally, the winged wonders easily beat the workmates in a footrace. By the time Rocko was in arm's reach of the yellow car, Gloomtail was already climbing into the backseat.

"Ours, ours, ours!" Hooktail chimed, as if it were a protection spell to ward them away.

"Backstabbin' us already," Rocko accused.

"'Backstabbing?' Look: you know we need this more than you," Hooktail reasoned exasperatedly. "Thirty minute penalty, remember? And if it weren't for me, you'd still be trapped in the Fortress right now."

Her words had no effect on the bouncer. His glare intensified.

"Could you call another taxi for us, then?" Lahla appealed to the driver, who responded in the affirmative. "Thanks, hon!"

After the Paragoomba radioed one of his buddies, the dragons got their head start to the southeastern hills. A minute or so passed before the requested taxi appeared on the scene.

"Relax, Rocko," Lahla soothed as she buckled herself in. "We're still leadin' on the Koopas, right?"

"I don't like it," he replied vaguely.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

Meanwhile, the Koopalliance had reached the innermost depths of Ground Fortress. They stole the last two magic wands and hightailed back to their Thwomps.

"Hopefully getting out will be easier than getting in," Kory muttered.

"If our version of the map is accurate, then it will," Koopinator stated in a doubtful tone.

Upon turning into a hallway, the group encountered a triad of spinning Roto-Discs. Everyone groaned.

"_Shoot_," Kojo pounded his fist onto the Thwomp's head.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Trickles of sunlight bathed the cloudy horizon in a dangerous glow. This lent a mysterious effect to cameras stationed within the hilly area on the outskirts of Terra Firmament—the mounds in the foreground appeared like stacks of burnt charcoal with fiery haloes dancing in the distance. An expert team of Tanooki flyers rushed skyward in a V-formation wrapped in shadow.

(_**Southeastern Hills**_)

** GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Thanks for the ride," Hooktail said as she paid their driver. Their minor worries of the right place being difficult to locate were unjustified in the end; the dual tents were visible from the road and a dead giveaway.

A Buster Beetle greeted them in front of the two large changing areas and directed them by gender.

"Show us the suits!" Hooktail trotted into the red-and-white striped tent designated for ladies.

Not long after the dragons disappeared into the portable pavilions, their traveling partners arrived.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"C'mon, Rocko! We gotta change!" Lahla urged. She floated inside the women's tent.

Rocko's lumbering footsteps slowed when he heard his partner's squeal of utmost joy.

"COSPLAAAAY!"

"Hey! Stop messing with my ears and get your own!" Hooktail's voice berated.

"Rocko, if you so much as say a _word_ to me, I will _hurt_ you!" Gloomtail's voice threatened.

Already not liking the sound of things, the Pianta just sighed and entered the men's changing area.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Ground Fortress**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place  
KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"Finally," Kojo breathed a sigh of relief. Both pairs ripped open their envelopes the moment the Thwomps relinquished them. The unbearable heat surrounding them in this oven was an incentive to read and decide faster.

"Detour," Kory announced.

"'Tanooki' or 'Tower.' 'Pick your road to up, up, and away,'" Shellshock quoted. "…Flying with our tails? Is that even possible?"

"I can't say I've heard of it, but the breathable sea was the same way," Koopinator reminded.

"I don't think I like it. Maybe we should stick with what we know," Kory suggested.

"And we know physical activity, that's for sure," Kojo concurred.

"Do you think we can do all this, though? Stairs, ascending, and tightropes?" Shellshock recited. "It sounds almost equally imposs—"

"We'll be able to tough it out. Mind over matter," Kojo assured. "'Tower.'"

"Both of our teams will complete 'Tower,'" Koopinator confirmed to the camera.

"Now let's get out of here!" Kojo pressed, flinging off the sweat trickling down his arms.

The Koopas thirstily drank from their water bottles the moment they came within grasp of their luggage. Gladly ignoring the lonely-looking Kuribo's Shoes, they then jogged towards the main part of town and waved the magic wands around as beacons.

"Taxi!" shouted Shellshock.

A short period of signaling on a relatively high-traffic street rewarded them with two taxis in quick succession.

"Empyrean Tower," Kojo directed to their driver.

"If it's that tall thing over yonder, there's no excuse for getting lost this time," Kory muttered.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

**TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Raccoon dog dragon silliness attack! Tanooki Hooktail stepped out from the tent's cover, took one glance at her brother, and immediately burst out laughing.

"Sh-Shut up! You look just as stupid as I do!" Tanooki Gloomtail snapped. His right ear twitched in irritation.

"Wh-haha!-Where is…" Tanooki Hooktail fought to rein in her giggles. "Where's the mag-haha!-magic wand?"

"Digging into my back, thank you very much. Can't you see it? The guy strapped it in against the fanny pack and it's really annoying." Frowny face.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go, coon bro!" Tanooki Hooktail scurried off towards the marked path that connected to the takeoff zone. Gnashing his teeth together (and looking ridiculously funny in the process), Tanooki Gloomtail scampered after her.

**TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO: Coworkers**

Raccoon dog Kitty Boo _kawaii_ frenzy! Like a cuddly stuffed animal floating by the magical power of all things cute, Tanooki Lahla waddle-hovered before the Buster Beetle.

"How do I look, hon?"

"Great!" Adamant two thumbs up!

"And how do _I_ look?" asked another voice. The speaker shuffled out of the male changing tent.

…Raccoon dog Pianta awkwardness! Whereas Tanooki Lahla created the delightful image of a huggable furry balloon, Tanooki Rocko…just looked…bloated.

"Dink carefully now," he warned. Wisely the Buster Beetle elected not to answer.

"Hmm, maybe lose the sunglasses and you'll have it!" Tanooki Lahla chirped, stifling her laughter.

"Not happenin'."

Unnoticed before on the dragons (due to their horizontal orientation) were vague impressions of the letter "P" in darkened fur on the Tanooki Suits' lighter belly area. Those indicators discreetly broadcasted the partial power amalgamation of P-Wings, granting the Tanooki Suit wearers the _potential_ for unlimited flight.

"The flight area's over there, right?" Lahla received a nod and another thumbs up from the rather enthusiastic Buster Beetle. "Thanks! Let's go, Rocko!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Rising above Terra Firmament's skyline with a height that put most lighthouses to shame, Empyrean Tower boasted an unbroken history as one of Sky Land's connections (albeit somewhat one-way) between the ground and the clouds. Despite its distance, it often casted a looming shadow that extended into the city for a good portion of the morning due to its sheer stature.

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"This thing is a monster up close." Kojo tilted his head to continue sizing up the tower as their taxi drew closer.

"No kidding. It…punctures the sky or something." Shellshock also had his eyes directed out the window. From their perspective, the very top appeared slightly hazy, as if partially hidden by a cloud. "This could be tough."

"That's not exactly the best way to think going into this." Seeing the Shady Koopa's annoyed expression, Kojo backpedaled. "Just saying. Talking about failure now will only—"

"Who said anything about 'failure?'" Shellshock interrupted him. "'Cause I know I sure didn't."

Kojo opened his mouth to deliver a retort, but decided against it. The rest of their short ride was filled with a tense, uncomfortable silence. They were glad to reunite with their normal partners at their destination, if only to avoid being cooped up longer with just each other.

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Remember: it's a thousand steps. We _have_ to pace ourselves," Kory cautioned as he stored the credit card.

"There's no turning back once we're partway up," Koopinator added. "If we switch, that decision has to be made before we're looking out windows and meeting clouds at eye level."

It wasn't lost on either of them that their statements were directed particularly toward Kojo and Shellshock rather than their party as a whole. They could sense the sparks flying; the last thing they wanted was a fire while dangling a thousand feet in the air.

"We know, we're good," Shellshock insisted.

"Let's just go!" Kojo urged. He led the charge, entering the fortification, locating the spiral staircase, and climbing the first few steps without hesitation.

"Pace! Pace yourself, Kojo!" Kory reminded from the rear.

"I _know_, I _know_! I'm pacing myself—_you_ focus on breathing!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Southeastern Hills**_)

**TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL / TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO**

Convinced that they completely understood the key to this task, the costume-wearing dragons stood off to the side, in a wooded area. At first glance, one could've mistaken them for truly just standing there. Doing nothing. But in reality, they were concentrating deeply…to make their tails wag up and down.

"This isn't something we do often," Tanooki Hooktail explained. "We don't normally use our tails for much. Personally, I rarely use mine. It's like, the first time in my life I have to think so hard about moving it."

"We're sort of warming them up, preparing them for the work we're about to do," Tanooki Gloomtail simplified. "It looks like a long way up. We don't want to find out what a long way it is down."

_"The Detour was a complete no-brainer decision for us. We both already know how to fly. It's just that we use our—hello?—wings instead of our tails. Like most, if not all, creatures that fly. I didn't even know it was possible to do that with your tail until today…" Gloomtail admitted._

_ "Me neither," Hooktail agreed._

Meanwhile, the cosplaying coworkers had stationed themselves near the available tutors who were taking off and landing in the grassy field. Tanooki Rocko also quickly figured out the avigation secret after watching several people go aerial. However, he just could _not_ make it work for him.

"Try practicin' it a little. Do you feel anythin'?" Tanooki Lahla inquired. Her raccoon dog tail wiggled and waggled chaotically, but at least it was in motion.

"…Not really." Tanooki Rocko doubled his efforts. Fists clenched, eyes closed, body tensed…but none of it did any good. His striped tail remained limp.

"Maybe if you think about your butt?" Tanooki Lahla offered helpfully. He spluttered and instantly lost his concentration. "No, no, really! Isn't your tail attached to your butt…area?"

"I'm _already_ dinking 'bout down dere, and no: da tail's attached to da suit, which _isn't_ attached ta my…er, posterior region."

"Well, with an attitude like that, it's no wonder you can't get it to move! You have to _feel_ your tail, hon! _Believe_ it's really part of your body! There's _somethin'_ above your butt, and it's your _tail_! Believe!"

Did she _really_ just say all that with a straight face?

"Oh, oh! Try shakin' your butt! Get your tail accustomed to movin' and maybe you'll make contact!" Tanooki Lahla demonstrated, gyrating her lower body like a Latin dancer. She was painfully oblivious to the flight demonstrators who were now watching their interactions unfold in amusement. "C'mon, Rockster! Shake it!"

Tanooki Rocko wanted to die on the spot.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"We've been going for a while now, and it's _really_ starting to burn," Kory told the camera. He chose his words carefully, trying to convey his sentiments in as few syllables as possible. Air was for breathing, not talking.

_"I don't know if there's a qualifier to measure stairs, but these seemed to get taller and harder to climb the higher we went. I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination from fatigue or if it was really happening," he speculated. "If it was, it's pretty sadistic."_

_"Don't look at me; I wasn't paying attention to that!" Kojo laughed._

While Kojo and Kory powered through with determined expressions, Koopinator's controlled poker face betrayed little of his exertion. Shellshock, however, appeared to be struggling the most as time wore on.

"This…must build…strong thighs," he forced out.

"It burns, I know. You can do it," Kory encouraged from behind him. "We can't let them get too far ahead."

_"It was like an endless stairway back to outer space." Shellshock commented wryly. "Thank heavens Glitzville has a blimp."_

"Hurry up, you two!" Kojo yelled from above. Shellshock mustered the strength to glare up at him, but the momentary distraction caused him to stumble.

"Whoa, you okay?" Kory reacted accordingly, prepared to catch him if he fell. Thankfully it was unneeded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Shellshock replied, trying to find his rhythm again.

_"There was Kory behind me, making sure I didn't lag and saying supportive things, and then there was Kojo, who was just shouting unnecessary stuff and being a jerk. I didn't need to hear him going all 'Hurry up Shellshock you're slowing us down, blah blah blah!' It wasn't helping. It's like, 'Bro, back off. You're not my real partner.'"_

_"It got excessive at times," Koopinator agreed. "I wanted him to stop."_

"Are we…halfway yet?" Shellshock wondered.

"Not bothering to count. Dunno," Kory replied succinctly.

"_Hurry! Up!_"

Kory and Shellshock eventually caught up with Kojo and Koopinator, who'd been forced to stop on account of filming purposes. Kojo wore a malicious look, whereas Koopinator seemed irked by their climbing leader.

"Thanks to you, we lost the momentum we had going. So, thanks. Thanks a lot," Kojo quipped sarcastically.

"Dude, shut up!" Shellshock snapped angrily.

"You're not helping matters by being so abrasive." Koopinator stepped in.

"Kory, trade places with me," Kojo directed. "You and RBB go on ahead."

"Heck no! Don't leave me alone with him!" Shellshock half-pleaded.

"Then _pick. Up. The. Pace_," Kojo ordered.

"Whose team are you on?" Shellshock spat.

"There's no need to go full-speed now. We still have two tasks after this," Koopinator reminded firmly. The finality in his tone forced Kojo to break off the argument. He harrumphed, whirled back around, and emphatically stomped up the next few stairs before resuming a normal step.

Massaging his legs, Shellshock scowled up at his Mismatch Rod partner.

_"It dawned on me that this Detour was the physical showdown we'd wanted with Kojo and Kory ever since the basketball game. But it was just stairs, and I was making me and 'Nator lose. I couldn't stand it, especially with Kojo acting like such a douche."_

"Don't let him bother you," Kory advised as they restarted their journey. "We need you for this."

"I know."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Southeastern Hills**_)

**TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO: Coworkers**

"…Dis makes no sense. I just don't get it." Tanooki Rocko huffed.

Arms crossed in frustration, the bouncer glared angrily at some indiscriminate blades of grass in the field. The camera suddenly panned up from his discouraged expression to Tanooki Lahla, coming in for a landing. She kept her tail swishing madly up and down to slow her descent, and she regained levitation control only a few feet away from her teammate.

"I think I've got it," Tanooki Lahla announced cheerily. Her good spirits dissipated when she noticed her partner's face. "Still nothin'?"

"No." His tail was still lifeless.

"You tried runnin', right? That didn't work either?"

"No."

"Hmmm… Oh, excuse me!" Tanooki Lahla called out to a group of the instructors. "We need help over here!"

_"I'm da only racer left widout a tail. And I'll tell you dis: suddenly havin' one does weird dings to da mind. It was somedin' strange in da suit. My whole body really dought I had one, and it felt like I knew I had one, but I couldn't make da darn ding move."_

"Tail envy," one of the Tanooki Koopas claimed. Tanooki Rocko's glower sent the jokester away.

_"I honestly had no idea how to help him," Lahla admitted. "I've had a tail all my life. It's not like I can empathize with someone who's gone without and then—Poof!—suddenly has one and doesn't know how to use it, y'know? It didn't make any sense to me. I went all out givin' any advice I thought up, but nothin' seemed to work."_

"It's all mental. If you were to turn walking and breathing into a conscious thing…treat this the same way," a Tanooki Koopa wearing shades and a scarf explained.

"Dis is ridiculous." Tanooki Rocko wearily kneaded his throbbing forehead.

**TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Ready for takeoff?" Tanooki Hooktail asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah," Tanooki Gloomtail responded. "I haven't gone flying in ages!"

The raccoon dog dragons got a running start. Once their gait reached long, extended strides, like majestic rulers patrolling their plains, they kicked in with their tails and became the embodiment of fantasy.

"It's been too long! I've missed this feeling!" Tanooki Hooktail laughed, spreading the rest of her limbs like a flying squirrel.

"Not the same as wings, but it'll do!" Tanooki Gloomtail mimicked her and even paused for a midair somersault.

_"Our names have the word 'tail' in them for a reason," Hooktail joked._

_ "The entire race up until that point and all its challenges discriminated against us so badly. For once, a task was made—no, tailored just for us. We have prominent tails, we already know how to fly; no doubts, it was meant for us." Gloomtail chuckled. "And it could not have come at a better time, so we milked it for all it was worth."_

Their migration, filled with true, unbridled joy…

They loved every second.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"That…was one thousand steps? Oh…my gosh…"

Panting heavily, Shellshock collapsed straightaway to the floor. His legs felt like anvils, and his mouth and throat felt absolutely parched. If not for the staff positioned to suit them up for exterior climbing, he was sure he would've zipped straight past the flagged window. Much to everyone's horror, the stupid stairs actually _continued_ up past this point.

"How high are we…?" He asked curiously.

"Please, don't mention that… I don't wanna hear it," Kojo slapped his hands over the sides of his head. He and Kory also looked exhausted, the latter leaning against the wall for support.

"One of you needs to start getting ready for the next part," Koopinator reminded. His unsteady posture suggested he wanted nothing more than to topple over and rest, but he needed to maintain his infallible image lest their collective morale suffer.

"Do you want to go with him now, or wait?" Kojo inquired.

"You go…" Shellshock waved him on. "I need a quick break…"

"It's you and me, then," Kojo informed Koopinator.

"Now…isn't the time to turn this into a competition, Kojo." Kory instructed. "Don't tire yourself out."

"I know, I know. I'll take it at my own pace." Kojo promised, shaking out his arms to release their gathered tension.

While the equipment managers began preparing him, another assisted Koopinator out the window. All of the extra protective measures weighed him down so much, he gasped a little in shock upon leaning back in his harness.

"…This is a tall order. No pun intended," he muttered.

_"I freely admit that my lower body was in no shape to assist on the ascender," the Dark Koopatrol stated. "My original plan was to basically walk up the wall with it to guide me, but that was thrown out when my legs refused to cooperate. It became a question of upper body strength."_

Kojo soon joined him outside. The spiky-haired Koopa was also caught off-guard by his legs snubbing the smooth stone wall staring him in the face.

"Argh, shoot! Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down, get it together…" he mumbled under his breath. With a grunt of exertion, he pulled himself up.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Southeastern Hills**_)

**TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO: Coworkers**

"It's… Dis isn't workin'." Tanooki Rocko shook his head. "I don't know what ta do…"

"You and me both," Tanooki Lahla sighed.

_"We feared we'd have to quit and climb da tower by default. My tail wasn't cooperatin', and widout dat, dere was no way to complete 'Tanooki,'" Rocko explained._

"I know this sounds crazy, but we need to start tryin' to fly," Tanooki Lahla stated decisively. She was right about the crazy part—Tanooki Rocko stared at her like she'd sprouted brown ears and a tail. Oh wait… "It's the only way we'll make any progress, hon!"

"Youse want me to just run straight into da ocean?"

"No, but—"

"Or face plant into da ground?"

"_No_, but if we just keep standin' around here, we'll never get up there!"

"Dat's just it. Can we change ta 'Tower?'" Tanooki Rocko begged. "Dis isn't _workin'_. My tail _isn't_ movin'!"

"Hon, you know it'll take us hours to climb that thing, too!" Tanooki Lahla reasoned.

"Can't youse just, I don't know, carry me or somedin'?" Tanooki Rocko looked to the supervisors in desperation, ready to get on hands and knees to work out a deal. "_Please_, let her carry me."

"…You _know_ I can't support your weight," Tanooki Lahla interjected flatly.

"No. Both team members must propel themselves to the field by their own power," one of the Tanooki Koopas answered.

"Rocko, Rocko. Calm down," Tanooki Lahla soothed, rubbing her distraught teammate's back. "Freakin' out now won't help us figure this out. Maybe all you need is the 'This time for real' approach. It's like the one thing we haven't tried yet."

_ "We lost a lot of time tryin' to make it work. So, if we switched, we knew we'd put ourselves at a ginormous disadvantage. All those steps would take us a long, long time to climb," Lahla elucidated. "But of course, the longer you spend worryin' 'should we switch or shouldn't we,' the more dangerous it becomes. We had to act."_

"If I go first and you don't leave the ground, I have to come back down. That's why I need you to go first, hon," Tanooki Lahla repeated patiently.

"Dis won't work," Tanooki Rocko muttered, feebly shaking his head.

"Can't think like that, or else it'll come true," Tanooki Lahla reiterated. "C'mon, Rockster. You can do it. I'll be right behind you."

Shaky inhale. Quivering exhale. The costumed Pianta had no doubt that the supportive faces surrounding him now would become mocking and mirthful the moment his nose got acquainted with the ground. He didn't particularly care what they thought, but this feeling of being so completely and utterly _helpless_ in a situation that was very much in his control was so foreign to him. However, overriding it all in his mind was that the clock was ticking, and their competitors were racing. It was now or never.

Arms outstretched like a bird's wings, Tanooki Rocko threw all inhibitions to the wind and ran for all he was worth.

And, after several hulking steps brought him near his top speed…something _clicked_.

He jumped…and his body didn't return to earth.

His tail. It was _moving_. His tail was wagging up and down, and he was flying! He was _flying_!

"Attaboy, Rocko!" Tanooki Lahla yelled gleefully from behind. "You're doin' it, you're really doin' it!"

Honest applause from the instructors below cemented it as truth, reality. He, a Pianta, a species of the ground, was defying gravity and weight and all those other factors that prevented him from flying except by technological transit mechanisms. This powerful little tail was _his_, and he was in the air _flying_, and it felt absolutely _amazing_.

"RockoRockoRocko! Wag your tail, wag your tail!"

At some point as they flew over the ocean, he'd become so overwhelmed and distracted by this exhilarating rush of excitement and accomplishment, he forgot to keep that key appendage oscillating. Pleasure abruptly transformed into horror as he unintentionally veered into a nosedive, the unforgiving deep blue rushing ever closer.

"YOUR TAIL, YOUR TAIL!" Tanooki Lahla screamed in fright.

Paralyzed by fear, he was powerless to reorient his body. However, his new tag end forcefully responded to his silent pleas. His plummet unexpectedly terminated, and he began a gradual ascension once more.

"Oh my stars…don't _do that_!" Tanooki Lahla sharply slapped his back when they achieved equal elevation. "You scared me!"

"Heh…" Still recovering from the panic himself, Tanooki Rocko sheepishly rubbed the back of his furry, hooded head. "Sorry…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Another timpani roll thundered as a camera shot fast forwarded across the expansive cloudy surface, ending at an open plot northeast of the main city. Four pillar-like stones decorated its sky-facing side in a pseudo-arc, a yellow and red flag adhered to each one's top. The rubble from the fifth boulder, destroyed during the Detour explanation filming, had since been removed, leaving teams without a very vital hint.

(_**Northeastern Field**_)

** TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

An enjoyable and rejuvenating flight filled with genuine laughter and numerous aerial maneuvers ended (all too soon) with an expert landing. The dragons reentered game mode the moment their feet touched the cloud.

"So soft," Tanooki Hooktail reminisced fondly as she plodded over to a stone.

"I remember the clue said we have to get our next clue using the Suit's powers, but how is that?" Tanooki Gloomtail wondered aloud. "These rocks obviously have something to do with it, but… Do we break them with our tails or something?"

He experimentally tapped said piece against a slab a few times before giving it one good thwack. All he earned in return was a smarting tail.

"Okay, that's not it…ow…"

Tanooki Hooktail rolled her eyes. An after-leg interview from her normal form played while they continued their investigation of the perplexing stones.

_"We follow the midair arrows to the marked field, and there are these four gigantic rocks three times taller than us. There's nothing really telling us what to do from there, but we know we're in the right spot because of the flags. So we're going, 'Okay, we're here. What do we do now? How do we get the clue?' It was a complete downer after such an otherwise fun task."_

"Figures there's a catch to everything," she grumbled, analyzing the clue for any tipoffs.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"This…was unexpectedly difficult." Koopinator mustered the strength to heave himself up to the ledge. "…Finally…"

"Good job, 'Nator!" Shellshock shouted from the lower window. He and Kory were already equipped to begin climbing when their respective Mismatch Rod partners finished. "Looks like it's your turn now."

"Looks like it. Wish me luck." Kory smiled thinly.

While the course managers clipped in his original partner, Kojo struggled up the last few feet of the ascent.

"Almost there… Just a little bit more," he told himself.

_"It was very demanding. Kory and Shellshock got to rest between the stairs and the ascender, lucky dogs. Koopinator and I didn't have that luxury. My body was shutting down on the last part of the ascender climb."_

"Everything aches… But it's worth it…" Kojo grit his teeth and gave one last pull. A pair of Paratroopas assisted him into the target window, for which he was grateful.

"I'm the last one." Shellshock twisted his upper body from side to side in preparation for the labor he was about to undergo. His usual confidence and eager attitude had been hacked away by today's events, and it showed in his mannerisms. "…I'm feeling nervous right now, because the last thing I want is to be this group's weakest link. 'Nator and Kojo went up that thing pretty fast, and Kory's moving at a good pace." He gulped. "My heart's pounding in my ears."

"Channel your inner Ukiki!" Kojo yelled down to the remaining Koopas.

"The heck, Kojo?" Kory's voice snorted in laughter.

"You might want to quit lollygagging and get over here. There are two sets of ropes."

Kojo formulated a snippy repartee against Koopinator's condescending tone as he turned around, but the sight of the Razor Blade Brigadier already starting across the first tightrope from the opposite window stopped him cold.

"Aren't you tired, dude?" He gaped in disbelief.

"The way I see it, the sooner I get this over with, the more time I have to rest for what's ahead," Koopinator replied without looking at him.

An aerial shot captured Kory working up the wall, Shellshock climbing out the lower window, and Koopinator hugging a safety rope as he inched out onto his first wire. Said tightrope and its parallel partner connected to a set of solid blocks before their continuations reached out to a seemingly random cloud, where the vine extended to one last block floor. The four winged platforms were parked there, in the shadow of the ever-rising Empyrean Tower.

"That's…freakin' beast, right there. Give me a minute or so, and I'll start." Kojo wearily massaged his arms.

_"The tightropes were deceptively short. Going straight from the stairs to the ascender to there with barely any breaks…my legs literally threatened to give out after my first two steps," Koopinator confessed. "I held onto the other rope like a lifeline."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Northeastern Field**_)

**TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"You look like a total blockhead," Tanooki Hooktail laughed. "Make that total blockhead times eight!"

For once, her brother didn't fire back an altercation-inducing retaliation. Only because she wasn't talking to _him_, per se…but rather, a suspicious statue of the legendary Japanese dragon _Orochi_, a.k.a. the Eight-Forked Serpent. All of its eyes seemed to glare at her spitefully.

_"There's this button on the Tanooki Suit that lets you shapeshift into a statue. Very easy to miss."_

_"'Easy to miss' is right. He sure missed the target easily," Hooktail joked._

_"Shut up! As I was saying, I figured out that if I flew up high and turned into a statue, it was possible to break one of the marked rocks," Gloomtail explained. "Aiming and timing was the hard part, but I mastered it."_

_"Eventually…"_

The multi-headed dragon slammed down upon a stone slab, shattering it to pieces. Tanooki Gloomtail phased back to mobile form and dug the envelope from the rubble.

**TANOOKI GLOOMTAIL & TANOOKI HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"That sure took forever to figure out," Tanooki Hooktail muttered.

"'Travel by taxi to Cirrus Clouds. Your next clue is on the dashboard of a marked cloud car on the fifth floor.'"

_Rapid shots zipped through the streets of Stratocumulus City to a cloud car dealership with a dancing inflatable advertising man._

_**Blaise**__: "Teams must now make their way by taxi to Cirrus Clouds, a testing laboratory that produces one of the world's leading cloud car brands."_

_ Flash shots revealed four brand spankin' new vehicles that looked one-fourth cloud and three-fourths car. Stylin'!_

_ "Their next clue is included with their transportation for the remainder of the leg."_

"Cloud cars _again_?" Tanooki Hooktail complained. With the supposed vehicular repeat taking the focus, both entirely overlooked the relatively odd "fifth floor" tidbit. For the moment, anyway.

"Quit whining! At least you already know how to drive one!" Tanooki Gloomtail chided, referencing her brief driving stint on the Pagoda Peak leg. "Now can we take off these stupid raccoon suits?"

"No time, we gotta find a cab!" Tanooki Hooktail blatantly ignored the nearby changing tents in favor of inconveniencing her brother.

"And let people see us in these?"

"…Right. Hurry up and change!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

"Every muscle in my body hurts so much right now…" Shellshock wearily glanced up and gauged the remaining distance. He had about twenty-five feet left before he reached the top window. At this stage, however, it seemed like another one hundred. "But I'm managing…almost there…"

"Hurk…" Kory finally finished on his ascender line and gratefully made a grab for the supervisors' helping hands.

Meanwhile, Koopinator shimmied into range of the cloud at the end of the second tightrope. He took two long, awkward sidesteps to safety and promptly sat down as the stationed equipment managers started removing the tightrope's safety measures. Once they had him suited up for the final climb up the beanstalk, he resolutely stood back up and steeled his mind again, ignoring his body's screams of protest.

"The sooner I finish, the sooner I can properly rest," he repeated.

With every limb quivering from both nerves and fatigue, Kojo slowly traversed his first tightrope with only a fraction of his ascender speed. His head was tilted upward, eyes darting back and forth between random points in the sky—anywhere but down.

_"I knew that the second I looked down, it was all over. It made the tightropes the worst part because, on top of the exhaustion, I couldn't check my footing without seeing how high up I was," he explained. "What if the harness breaks, y'know? At least those falling boards at the very beginning gave us some control. On the tightropes, it would've been just a drop straight into oblivion."_

"How much further…?" Biting his lip, he glanced out the bottom corner of his eyes to try and spot the halfway point.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Northeastern Field**_)

**TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO: Coworkers**

An unceremonious landing made both Tanooki Rocko and his face very grateful that clouds were nice, soft, and fluffy (compared to, say, the ground). Tanooki Lahla alighted gracefully next to her downed partner and studied the three remaining pillars while he righted himself.

"The dragons are obviously ahead of us, so they must've broken that one to get the clue," she deduced from the telling pile of debris. "How'd they do it, though? These look really darn solid."

"Can't I just punch one o' dem open?"

"No, I don't think so…" Tanooki Lahla wisely checked the Detour information. "No, it has something to do with the Tanooki Suit, hon. We have to use the Tanooki Suit to break one somehow."

What followed were several seconds of the furry ghost patting herself in an attempt to find any hidden secrets. Tanooki Rocko coughed awkwardly.

"…Does body slammin' while wearin' da Tanooki Suit count?" he tried.

"Maybe…we have to stand in front of it," Tanooki Lahla supplied, still rubbing her suit around.

"And den…?"

"I dunno. Maybe it spontaneously collapses. Like…magic, or presence activation or somethin'," Tanooki Lahla quizzically hovered over and stared into the face of the faceless great expanse of stone.

Nothing happened.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Early morning Stratocumulus City received its own lovely introductory montage. Scenes included a crowded stacked intersection of Sky Land-style cloud cars, a picturesque view of the golden-colored high-rises against the background sunrise, a single-file line of Parabeetles drifting along the sidewalk, and of course, the quintessential castle.

Cirrus Clouds, squeezed between several office buildings, defied the typical image of a car dealership because it also inhabited a tower block. Its lower floors had easy access to the surrounding roads' vertical lanes, while its higher levels (normally off-limits to the public) were reserved for development and testing. At the very top, a dancing stick figure riding a cloud car advertised to elevated traffic. In race context, it was a dead giveaway to the location, but very few would think to search the skyline for such an indicator.

(_**Cirrus Clouds**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

After ditching their Tanooki Suits, the dragons had trotted into town and flagged down an empty taxi after some minor troubles fighting the rush of daybreak. Their Fire Chomp driver erratically weaved up, down, left, and right through traffic to get them to their destination, but in doing so, actually arrived on the target street several stories above the "ground" entrance.

"Wait, is that it?" Hooktail anxiously leaned forward to read the building's sign…which was located below their present elevation. "…That's it, that's it!"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Both siblings barked frantically as they approached. He obeyed with a screeching diagonal downward halt that jolted them up and blew their minds. Gloomtail dizzily counted out the fare and paid before the two made a dash into the tower.

"This place is freakin' insane," a flabbergasted Hooktail announced the camera.

"Our driver is freakin' insane," Gloomtail rectified. Elevator doors opened. They stepped in and jabbed the button for the fifth floor. "I swear I saw my long and jaded life flash before my eyes."

"The clue pretty much guarantees that we're driving ourselves in this mess of a city," Hooktail moaned, restlessly staring at her distorted reflection in the shiny silver walls.

"Correction: _you're_ driving us in this mess of a city," Gloomtail told her. "I have no idea how to handle this kind of traffic."

"…Gee, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

They lapsed into a nervous semi-silence. Irritatingly calming elevator music gladly filled the void. It comforted no one.

A pre-recorded female voice electronically wished the duo, "Have a nice day!" as they spilled out into the parking garage. The race's _five_ available cloud cars were immediately visible, and Hooktail let out a choked gasp. These looked _nothing_ like the similarly-named vehicles from the Pagoda Peak leg (visually, seven-eighths cloud and one-eighth car).

"What is _this_?" she demanded. Though equally taken aback, Gloomtail plowed forward and yanked the envelope from a car.

"'Drive yourselves to Solid Materials, Inc. and locate your next clue in the front lobby.'"

_Rapid shots rocketed through the streets of Stratocumulus City to another tower block, this one made entirely of gold-colored bricks._

_**Blaise**__: "Teams must now drive themselves to Solid Materials, Inc., the descendant of a generations-old business that provided construction materials for much of Upper Sky Land."_

_The camera panned down from the stern face of a foreman to the clue box, where someone's hand retrieved an envelope._

"_Inside, teams will find their next clue."_

"What? No driving lessons, no update on the rules of the road here?" Hooktail opened the driver's door and shrieked with a mixture of horror and frustration. There, on the dashboard, was a series of _levers_. "Where's the freakin' steering wheel? Our driver had a freakin' steering wheel!"

"You better learn fast," Gloomtail deadpanned, totally serious. He jumped into the backseat and eyed the setup with trepidation. "I don't wanna die today."

"We don't even _know_ where we're _going_," Hooktail spat bitterly, making no move to enter the vehicle.

"We'll figure that out too," Gloomtail stated.

"_You_ drive," Hooktail forcefully insisted all of a sudden. "I'm just as clueless on how to work this thing as you."

Straightaway, Gloomtail opened his mouth to argue, but something made him reconsider. His eyes narrowed as he sighed, jostled her aside, and leapt into the driver's seat. "…At least if we crash, it's on my own terms," he decided resignedly.

"You better not!"

The black dragon had enough sense to hurriedly experiment with the controls in the relatively empty lot before joining the rush hour traffic. Once he and Hooktail were somewhat convinced they wouldn't have an accident two seconds after getting on the road, he left the tower's safety by way of the missing fourth wall.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Northeastern Field**_)

**TANOOKI LAHLA & TANOOKI ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

More moments of awkward petting finally paid off when Tanooki Lahla detected the hidden button on her chest, camouflaged underneath all the fur and barely noticeable due to its low degree of projection. Her discovery, plus her natural capability for hover control, granted her the honor of breaking the stone, something she never could've achieved in her normal ghost form.

The statue of an unnamed kimono-wearing _yūrei_ smashed the slab from above. An enthused Tanooki Lahla emerged from the rubble with the envelope.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she gushed, fascinatedly repeating the transformation and reversion. Tanooki Rocko didn't have a chance to comment, because by the time he pulled words together, she was already reading the Route Info aloud. "Cloud cars? Haven't we done that already…?"

"Da mountain leg. Er…Pagoda Peak."

"Yeah, that's right," Tanooki Lahla nodded in remembrance. "Cool, familiar territory. Let's go!"

"Wait, can't we change first…?"

Tanooki Lahla halfheartedly agreed ("I'm gonna miss this cool costume…"), and a minute or two later, the regular Lahla and Rocko started off towards the city.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Empyrean Tower**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK / KOOPINATOR & KORY**

While an exhausted Kojo pulled to the end of the course, Kory and Shellshock brought up the rear on the twin tightropes. The added fatigue by this point slowed them down greatly.

"It feels…like I'm moving at a snail's pace," Kory muttered, inching along. His finish was in sight, but he alternated between keeping his eyes level and shutting them for brief periods of time to avoid the mistake of looking down. "I really hope the other side of the Detour took longer… It feels like we lost a lot of time here…"

"I'm…going to hurt someone…if 'Tanooki' was faster…" Shellshock mumbled, coincidentally thinking along Kory's wavelength.

_"You usually expect the Detour task that involves scary extreme stunts or physical activity to be the quicker option of the two," Koopinator explained. "All parts of 'Tower' definitely qualify. However, by the time we actually finished and checked our watches, we were in serious doubt."_

Shellshock had mixed feelings on the beanstalk's one-at-a-time policy. On one hand, he got a short break to store up energy for one last push. On the other, they were losing time. However, there was little he could do except encourage Kory to make him finish faster.

"Halfway there, bro! You're doing good!"

"Come on, Kory! Keep it up!" shouted Kojo's voice from above. Shellshock's countenance promptly darkened.

"He supports his partner, but he treats me like dirt. As long as we're mismatched this leg, he needs to show me the same respect," the Shady Koopa growled.

_"I'd checked into pit stops feeling only a fraction as tired as I was after finishing the Detour. That thing was insane," Kojo emphasized. "The leg wasn't over yet, and I felt like I was running on empty."_

"Shellshock, you're the last one!" Kojo yelled. "Hurry!"

"There are other things you can say to encourage him," Koopinator reprimanded. "Something like that isn't going to help."

"Kory, shouldn't you two go on ahead now?" Kojo inquired, pointedly ignoring the warrior.

"I—"

"We stick together," Koopinator asserted firmly, folding his arms. "I'm not budging until Shellshock joins us."

Kojo glared at him.

A panting Shellshock emerged over the side a few minutes later. Once he was stripped of the climbing equipment, the quartet loaded onto two of the automatic winged platforms, glad that the rest of their upward journey required no more physical exertion.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Stratocumulus City Streets**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Oh my gosh, watch it Gloomtail!" Hooktail shrieked. Behind them, at least four horns were blaring in annoyance.

"Shut up, will you? I'm still trying to get used to this!" Gloomtail snarled. "It's not easy!"

"Turn right at the next light," Hooktail directed. Her brother did so, sharply, and had to accelerate downward to fill an empty space underneath another car. Having cut off yet another driver, he earned the ire of both the commuter's horn and his jostled sister. "Ack, not so hard! You're bouncing me around back here!"

"I can deal with her pointless griping as long as I don't hear any police car sirens," he stated to the camera.

"What did you just say?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Platform Dropoff Point**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**

The two preprogrammed platforms landed in a small cloud field that was mercifully closer to the city than the one involved with "Tanooki." Their riders disembarked and rushed the clue box.

"'Travel by taxi to Cirrus Clouds,'" read Kory.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"'Your next clue is on the dashboard of a marked car on the fifth floor,'" Kojo finished. "Alright, come on! We gotta hurry!"

"Make sure both of our taxi drivers know where they're going and actually stay together," Kory reminded everyone.

"Really hope we pulled ahead of someone," Shellshock said under his breath.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Solid Materials, Inc.**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Parking, parking, where the heck am I supposed to park?" Gloomtail fretted, wildly craning his head around and scanning the street. No vehicles clogged up the sides, so he crossed off the curbside possibility.

"Maybe it's like that car place we got this from, where parking's inside the building?" Hooktail quickly suggested.

"Good call!" Sure enough, two lower levels gave street access. Gloomtail maneuvered in and took care to avoid colliding with the cloud trucks as he parked. "Okay, smart one: if the parking's up here, is the lobby above or below us?"

"Isn't this the third floor? I bet it's on the first."

Instead of waiting for an elevator, the dragons bolted down the stairs to ground level. The term "lobby" seemed inappropriately applied due to the room's (hardly welcoming) factory-like appearance.

"Where's the clue box…?"

"Should we check near the front doors?" Gloomtail suggested.

"Mm, yeah, sounds likely."

Dodging around all the tables displaying construction samples, they rushed toward the entrance, where a clue box indeed stood. Gloomtail celebrated his correct hunch with a quiet "Yes!" while Hooktail opened an envelope.

"Roadblock. 'Who has steady hands and a discerning eye?'"

_A rising shot of the building's exterior halted its ascent at the fifth floor and entered through an open window. Blaise, decked out in a hard hat and safety goggles, walked alongside a series of conveyor belts that held a multitude of rounded blocks._

_**Blaise**__: "Upper Sky Land uses a unique blend of building materials to avoid concentrating too much pressure on its supporting clouds. In this Roadblock, participants will play quality control for the future of this ever-growing civilization."_

_ Split-screen. While one camera focused on an employee manually operating the belts, another captured the ongoing work as a device punched holes through the middle of the blocks. _

_"Team members will first be given control over Donut Block production, where they must create ten Donut Blocks that pass the mechanized quality control test."_

_Rapid shots then moved upstairs, to another section of the plant: a darkened stockroom stacked high with gold-colored Brick Blocks._

_"They will then be given a one-time use 'FAILED' stamp that they will take to this marked area of the Brick Block storeroom. Interspersed amongst approximately 10,000 real Brick Blocks are 20 Pile Driver Micro-Goombas."_

_Suddenly, the overhead lights flashed on for one second. Nearly all of the Brick Blocks within the camera's scope glistened, with one or two dull exceptions. The camera swiveled to one of the suspicious spots, where a Brick Block wiggled in defeat and lifted slightly, revealing an envelope._

_ "Every sixty seconds, the room will light up, giving participants the opportunity to locate an imposter and receive their next clue. However, if they waste their stamp on a real Brick Block, they will have to create ten more Donut Blocks to obtain another one."_

"Your claws were steady enough driving us, even though I almost had several heart attacks. Plus, you're behind in the counts," Hooktail reasoned, passing him the Roadblock papers. "All you."

"Fine, I'll do it." As they speed walked in the direction of the elevator, Gloomtail hurriedly scanned the provided instructions.

By appearances alone, few could have pegged the fifth floor as being inside a tower; it looked like a standalone production plant with overbearingly bright lights and numerous machines of ambiguous purpose. The dragons, wearing the required safety gear, emerged from a lift with two task managers. One led Hooktail to an overhead waiting area, while the other brought Gloomtail to a control room overlooking a section near the end of the manufacturing line.

"Ha, okayyyy…" Gloomtail laughed nervously. This unlabeled control panel was exponentially worse than the cloud car's spread. "…Which levers am I using again?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Cirrus Clouds**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Four left! Yes!" Lahla cheered, parading over to the marked vehicles. "The Koopas are still behind us!"

"Dese are cloud cars?" Rocko mused, studying their transportation. All the conveyances flying around them en route to the dealership had been a clue, but he'd still expected something more along the lines of the Pagoda Peak clouds.

"So, who's drivin'?" Lahla asked after reading the Route Info. She peeked in at the dashboard. "Actually, I'll do it."

"Youse sure?" For the same reasons that she'd volunteered, Rocko looked slightly nervous.

"Totally!"

_"We were one of the teams that completed the UFO Detour back in space, and I was the driver for most of it." A brief clip of Lahla erratically steering the CYL-BACIL300 was shown. "Compared to the UFO, controllin' the cloud car was a cinch. The only new thing was dealin' with traffic."_

"Slow down, slow down!" Rocko shouted, holding onto his armrests for dear life. "We still don't know where we're goin'!"

"Whoops! Sorry, hon!" Lahla waved to the rearview mirror, unintentionally having cut off another driver. "Drivin' three-dimensionally…this is so cool!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Solid Materials, Inc.**_)

**GLOOMTAIL**

"What kind of building uses stones with _holes_ in 'em?" he asked sardonically.

His Parabeetle supervisor remained stoic and silent. Unperturbed, Gloomtail doggedly continued working. Basically the process boiled down to manually advancing the belt with a horizontal lever and bringing down the "Donutizer" using a vertical one, with several steps for added precision scattered throughout.

"This is a lot like driving the stupid cloud car," he realized. "Boy am I lucky."

_"After dwelling in the Palace of Shadow for so long, I'm just glad I acclimated to this new world so quickly. There've been several times where I've looked at a piece of technology and been the only one clueless as to what it was or how it worked."_

Four of his earliest attempts registered a buzzer and a red "X" from the quality control machine and were knocked aside onto another belt. On his tenth success, he expectantly turned to his supervisor and was rewarded with a big fat "FAILURE" stamp (mirrored to create a correct impression, of course). He grabbed its safe end and quickly trotted back to the elevator, spurred on by Hooktail's distant "Don't you dare mess up!"

Thin, rectangular clerestory windows cast minimal sunlight on the seemingly desolate tenth floor, reminiscent of an abandoned warehouse. Stacked on inspection tables, stacked on wooden pallets, stacked on top of each other…were thousands of gold-colored Brick Blocks. Accompanied by only his filming crew, Gloomtail stepped into the eerily quiet room and filled it with his displeased presence.

"…Great," he muttered through the stamp in his mouth. "Another searching task. I'm looking…for a Goomba." Strolling down an aisle, he yelled (as best as he could), "Come out, come out, wherever you are, ya Goombas! I promise I won't eatcha!"

In a moment of perfect comedic timing, the room's lights suddenly flickered on and off. The startled Gloomtail dropped his stamp, and it clattered to the floor.

"Whoa! What was that?" Confused, he looked demandingly at the camera for a few seconds before glancing up at the ceiling. "What the… This place is weird."

Continuing to walk, the black dragon mentally bemoaned his lack of a headlight.

"It's like another freakin' maze. A Goomba could be hiding anywhere…"

Sixty seconds after the first, another flash lit the storeroom. This time, Gloomtail merely raised an eyebrow.

"Am I missing something here…?"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"Roadblock! 'Who has steady hands and a discernin' eye?'" Lahla read. "I've done six, you've done five. You want it?"

"Sure." Rocko took the red card and started reading.

When they arrived on the fifth floor, Rocko was taken to the same control center that Gloomtail had used. Hooktail looked frustrated that another team had caught up, but took solace in the fact that it was their loose alliance mates.

"We sure are doin' a lotta dress-up today," Lahla commented, toying with her hard hat. "This is my kind of leg."

"Mine too, only because we're ahead of the Koopas," Hooktail said levelly. "I do _not_ want to see them. Gloomtail's taking forever wherever he is."

"I dink I get it." Rocko nodded comprehendingly. His first Donut Block received a trip straight back to the recycling vat, but his second turned out perfectly.

**GLOOMTAIL**

"I swear I've searched every nook and cranny of this room, but I haven't found any Goombas," Gloomtail narrated. "Something's not right… Maybe I haven't looked over here? Wait, no…"

Clearly he failed to draw the connection between his "FAILURE" stamp and the surrounding Brick Blocks.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Cirrus Clouds**_)

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place  
KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"Are we ahead of someone?" Kojo asked, running up to one of the three remaining cars.

"'Drive yourselves to Solid Materials, Inc. and locate your next clue in the front lobby,'" Koopinator read quickly.

"What kind of cars are these?" Kory inspected the driver's setup, only for Koopinator to point him toward the backseat.

"Shellshock, get up front. You and I are driving."

"Right!"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Kojo demanded. "On second thought, er," he backpedaled upon seeing the lever system, "go right ahead!"

_"Shellshock and I drove the UFO on the Future Dream leg. Kojo and Kory had taken the Fast Forward. I had to use that in the heat of the moment to decide the drivers, because these cloud cars resembled the UFOs more than the Pagoda Peak cloud cars," explained Koopinator._

"I think we passed a travel bureau on the way in," Kory supplied.

"I noticed it too," Koopinator affirmed. "Is Shellshock still following me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Once we get a map, we're good to go."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Solid Materials, Inc.**_)

**ROCKO**

Her brother's continued absence did nothing for Hooktail's increasingly frazzled nerves. When Rocko finished his ten and collected his stamp, she made sure to remind him of their pact.

"Rocko! Work together with my idiot brother, will ya?"

Jogging over to the elevator, the Pianta made eye contact with her, but gave no indication of his intentions. Hooktail, remembering his obvious distrust, interpreted it as refusal and reacted accordingly.

"Lahla! Tell your partner to team up with Gloomtail! Please!" she pleaded.

"Do what's in our best interest, Rockster!" Lahla called out vaguely. Rocko acknowledged _that_ with a salute and heard Hooktail's resentful shriek as the doors closed.

"Dere's every chance we might get lost on da way to da pit stop. A one-team cushion is bettah den none," he concisely explained to the camera.

However, his action right after entering the tenth floor contrasted with everything he'd just said.

"Gloomtail!"

"Rocko? You're already here?" Scampering footsteps were heard, and a few seconds later, Gloomtail greeted him. "Let's work together on this. I haven't found any sign of Goombas, and I've searched this place from top to bottom."

On cue, the high bay lighting activated and deactivated.

"Dey might wanna fix dem lights," Rocko said offhandedly.

"That's happened several times since I've been in here. Feels like every thirty seconds or so…" As soon as the words left his mouth, Gloomtail narrowed his eyes. Certain triggers reminded him of text from the Roadblock information.

"Let's move to where we can read da clue," Rocko advised, having similar thoughts.

Navigating over to a pool of light from the window, the two pulled out their challenge details.

"'A periodic beacon will light up your search,'" Gloomtail repeated. "_Shoot!_ So that's part of the task! How did I forget that…?"

"Specifically, it's a 'Pile Drivuh Micro-Goomba,'" Rocko added.

"It's miniature? As in bite-size?" Gloomtail groaned. "How are we supposed to stamp a _Micro_-Goo…oh." The room was filled with Brick Blocks. It all made _sense_ now. "…They're hiding inside one of these…these _things_! That's gotta be it!"

"How do we know which—"

"Wait for the lights to flash on again, and look for anything amiss, anything different," Gloomtail instructed. "You look that way, I'll look this way."

At the next minute mark, the room lit up, and one of them lucked out. Whereas nearly all of the Brick Blocks around it reflected the light, one within his field of vision did not. Convinced that this was the solution, the racer dashed over and unhesitatingly slammed the stamp on the suspicious Brick Block, branding it with a deep red "FAILURE."

"Gotcha, ya rascal!" Gloomtail shouted triumphantly.

"Is dat one?" Rocko asked, shuffling over.

All of a sudden, the Brick Block (and the several piled on top of it) lifted, revealing a pair of tiny boots. Gloomtail marveled over the little guy's incredible strength for the entirety of one second…then swiped the uncovered race envelope.

"Yes!" He made a beeline back for the elevator, leaving behind a confused Rocko.

"Wait! Hold up! What exactly am I lookin' for?" No response. However, the Pile Driver Micro-Goomba then shifted out from its stack, plopped to the floor, and waddled away before his eyes. He slapped his forehead in irritation.

_"I knew I couldn't just stamp any old block, because then I'd waste time returning to the factory if I was wrong. I was overthinking the wrong things and not reading my clue, but Rocko's arrival got my mind back on track. So, thanks bud!" Gloomtail interviewed cheekily._

Much to Rocko's annoyance, he failed to catch anything out of the ordinary during the next flash, or the one after it. By the time he finally spotted an intruder on his fifth window of opportunity, the dragons were long gone.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Is he…? Yes!" Hooktail exclaimed, scuttling down the stairs to meet her brother. Lahla pursed her lips. "You had me worried, stupid!"

"The Koopas aren't here yet?"

"No!"

"Awesome!" Gloomtail ripped open the envelope. "'Make your way to the next pit stop—!'"

_Rapid shots through town ended at Stratocumulus City's southwestern edge, which featured a lovely castle crafted from lavender stone._

_**Blaise**__: "Teams must now drive themselves to the pit stop: Sky Castle. Home to the kingdom's royalty, it required minor reconstruction after damage caused by Bowser's second attempted takeover of Sky Land. This is the pit stop for this leg of the race."_

_The check-in entourage was immediately visible through the front doors. Unexpectedly the camera veered to the left and entered a lavish room containing four identical statues of the current ruler._

_"However, teams must first use the amplified power of their magic wands to transform these likenesses of Emperor Ed into both a vulture and an Albatoss."_

_Flash cuts of the expected results followed, with an armored guard nodding the go-ahead. The camera then backpedaled and rushed up to greet the world map._

_"Once the spells have been approved, teams may run to the mat. The last team to check in here _will_ be eliminated."_

"Don't tell me you lost the magic wand, please don't tell me you lost it," Hooktail said rapidly.

"Still digging into my side under the fanny pack. See?" Gloomtail waggled his rear at her as they ran downstairs.

"Thank goodness!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"What hap—"

"Don't ask," Rocko interrupted flatly, shoving the envelope in her direction. "Just read."

Complying, Lahla jumbled out, "'Make your way to the next pit stop at Sky Castle! Before checking in, you must transform the emperor into a…vulture and Albatoss with your magic wand.' Uh, really? 'Warning: The last team to check in _will_ be eliminated!' Let's go, Rocko! They left just a few minutes ago!"

"I know, I know!"

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place**  
**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock, 'Who has steady hands and a discerning eye?' I'll do it," Kojo declared.

"I'd prefer to do this," Koopinator told Kory.

"Er, fine with me, but you two really need to hustle," Kory reminded urgently.

"Make sure you guys work together." Shellshock directed his comment more towards Koopinator than Kojo.

The group dashed for the elevator. One of Kory's after-leg interviews covered the transition.

_"The fate of both teams may have ended up resting on a Roadblock, so everyone wanted control in their hands. If I'd gotten to work together with Kojo, it would've been just like our normal team, and we could've finished it quicker. Koopinator and Shellshock were probably thinking along the same lines, but our compromise didn't reflect that."_

On the fifth floor, the alliance's plans met a nasty hitch. Kory and Shellshock murmured in dread, then devastation, when only Kojo was permitted to enter the control room.

"Only one person can run the Donut Block machines at a time," Koopinator explained the constraints to the camera with displeasure. His entire being unmistakably stated that he felt he should've gone inside first instead of Kojo. "If he doesn't perfect ten within twenty tries, it's my turn."

"Hurry, Kojo!" Shellshock shouted, watching as the first Donut Block was soundly denied.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Although Sky Castle stood daintily on the southwestern edge of Upper Sky Land, the political powers of its inhabiting royal family extended to all corners of the kingdom, including the ground mass below. Constructed almost entirely from lavender stone, it beautifully channeled the appearance of an eternal dusk.

The first marked car parked in a marked lot outside the outer walls. Its occupants jumped out and dashed through the front gates, across the lightly paved courtyard walkway, past fountains spewing blue-tinted cloud, and up the marble-like stairs through open doors inscribed with a painting of the zone between the atmosphere and outer space. The mat, visible since entering the premises, grew steadily closer during the entire run.

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Is that the emperor?" Hooktail squinted as they approached. "Quick, use the magic wand!"

Before any of the pit stop crew could react, Gloomtail pointed the scepter at the monarch and whispered a high-speed spell in an ancient language. With a very manly squeal, the emperor leapt to the side and knocked over Blaise, just barely dodging a pulse of dark, demonic energy.

"Idiot! You forgot to add auto-homing!" Hooktail berated.

"Won't miss this time!" Gloomtail assured.

"Guys, guys, wait!" Blaise interjected while trying to roll the frightened man off of him. "Not _this_ emperor!"

"Well, which emperor then?" Hooktail queried exasperatedly. "Is this the prince or something?"

"Awfully old and fat for a prince," quipped Gloomtail. "Let's check the throne room."

Scowling, Blaise pointed behind them with his free hand. The dragons turned and noticed the race flag hanging over a doorway. They entered the indicated room and disappointedly found four light purple statues of the same man, with two portraits of the required birds hanging in the background for reference.

"Tch, no fun," Gloomtail pouted.

An armored Toad handed Hooktail a scroll. She discontentedly unrolled it on the floor.

"'To increase your magical—' we don't need this," the red dragon said dismissively, stepping on the worn parchment for emphasis.

Disgruntled at this display of arrogance, the guard began to voice his complaint, but stopped, dumbfounded, when he saw _it_.

Gloomtail had transformed the statue of Emperor Ed into a _real_, _live_, flesh-and-feather vulture. Tied up and sitting on a plate, surrounded by exotic fruits. Like it was being prepared for an exquisite meal.

"You show-off," Hooktail huffed. "Gimme that." She pawed the magic wand and made a face. "Eww, you salivated on it!"

"Never mind that! Hurry up so we can check in!"

Hooktail rapidly muttered a spell of her own and turned the restrained bird into a flapping Albatoss. With a _Bob-omb_ in its talons. It cawed loudly and circled about the room.

"There. Can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

"ACK!" Freaking out at the sight of the explosive, the Toad shouted, "You only had to turn it into _statues_ of the birds! Turn it back, turn it back!"

"Geez, you people are so picky!" Hooktail snapped. She fired something else at the bomb-happy animal, and it fell back to the floor as a badly-proportioned statue of the emperor with his tongue sticking out. "There. Happy?"

"No! Just go!"

Rolling her eyes, Hooktail joined her brother in sprinting back to the mat. Emperor Ed, an elderly mustached Toad garbed in a blue uniform decorated with epaulettes, medals, and a red sash, as well as dark red pants and purple boots, nervously adjusted his glasses and mumbled the customary greeting.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." Blaise outright glared at the duo, none too happy with the pandemonium they'd caused. "You're the first team to arrive."

"Please don't add a penalty for mistakenly attacking him," Gloomtail cut in. "The clue's badly worded."

"We've figured out that much," Blaise stated sarcastically. "Because of the Mismatch Rod curse, you have incurred a thirty minute-penalty that you will have to wait out before I can properly check you in. Scram."

"Do they have to wait in this room?" Emperor Ed protested.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Solid Materials, Inc.**_)

**KOJO (of KOJO & SHELLSHOCK)**

"Shoot!" After waiting several seconds without anything happening, Kojo correctly deduced that he'd stamped an incorrect Brick Block. He impatiently jabbed at the elevator button.

_"I didn't have any clue what I was looking for on my first foray into the storeroom, so I ended up stamping a block that had this Goomba-shaped spot on it. It must've been the shadows playing tricks on my eyes."_

**KOOPINATOR (of KOOPINATOR & KORY)**

"Good job, 'Nator!" Shellshock cheered.

"He only messed up his first one, while Kojo screwed up five," Kory commented.

"That's 'cause _someone_ tried to go through them too fast," Shellshock sneered.

Koopinator spent his time waiting for the elevator rereading and deconstructing the Roadblock information. When the doors opened, a flustered Kojo brushed past him.

"Did you find one?"

"No. I wasted my stamp on a normal block," Kojo admitted bitterly, storming back into the control room.

"You should've waited for me, Kojo."

"Shut up and go already!" the Koopa yelled back tensely at the spot where the Dark Koopatrol previously stood.

Fingering the "FAILURE" stamp, Koopinator spent a moment to observe the room as he arrived on the tenth floor. He frowned, meandered over to a table, and stamped a suspect. It quivered in defeat and stood up, revealing an envelope.

"If Shellshock were here, he'd yell something about 'mad ninja skillz,'" Koopinator stated wryly. "It's sort of accurate…" Sighing, he glanced toward the elevator. "Now I just need to wait for Kojo..."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"_Abracadab_—"

"NOT AT ME!" Emperor Ed squeaked, defensively waving his hands back and forth. The nearby Gloomtail and Hooktail were mildly amused as Blaise pointed the Pianta Parlor employees in the right direction.

"'To increase your magical power, create magical spells that rhyme,'" Lahla read from the scroll. "Hmm… Okay, what rhymes with 'vulture' or 'Albatoss?'"

"'Culture?'" Rocko offered. "Dough, how would dat work into a spell?"

"I don't know…"

_"Our brains were fried by that point. We'd been racing for the better part of the morning, so…" Lahla trailed off. "Thinkin' outside the box didn't come to us easily."_

"_Statue, statue, of great culture / Turn right now into a vulture!_" Rocko chanted, unsurely holding the wand towards the effigy. A jolt of yellow energy burst forth and zapped it, and it molded into a likeness of the vulture picture.

"Wow, good job!" Lahla beamed, impressed. "Now ya left me with the hard one, hon! What in the world rhymes with 'Albatoss?'"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Solid Materials, Inc.**_)

**KOJO (of KOJO & SHELLSHOCK)**

"Slow down, Kojo! You're making too many mistakes!" Kory shouted.

"Yeah, you're wasting time!" Shellshock added. "Take it slower!"

Seated inside the control room, Kojo drowned out their comments with his self-encouragement. As far as he was concerned, his speed was perfectly fine; however, his frazzled nerves were causing him to misjudge his aim and timing. Six straight Donut Blocks (most in the shape of crescent moons) were knocked onto the rejects belt.

"You're cracking, you're cracking," he told himself. "C'mon, man…get a grip! Focus! We might have a lead… Now's not the time to be messing up…"

Somehow he pulled things together well enough to complete his second set of ten. Kory and Shellshock switched their tune back to supportive (yet urgent) as he rushed back to the elevator with another stamp.

"Koopinator didn't come back down, so I'm guessing he's still searching," Kojo said to the camera.

Upon arriving back on the tenth floor, he found that his assumption was incorrect. Koopinator beckoned for him with an unopened clue envelope.

"Look for a block that's slightly smaller than the ones around it," he instructed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kojo asked doubtfully.

"The one I stamped was like that, and it was a Pile Driver Micro-Goomba."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you just trust me on this?" Koopinator snapped. "I have a clue, don't I?"

In response, the room briefly lit up in agreement. Kojo stared at a spot in the stacks behind Koopinator.

"Wait, what was that? When the lights turned on, every block shined but that one! Weird."

Without even turning, Koopinator knew what he was talking about. "That's your target. Stamp it."

"If I have to go back down and make more of those Donut Blocks, so help me…" Kojo warned. He strode over to the suspicious individual and, upon further investigation, noticed the irregular gaps between it and its neighbors. Two clues were enough to warrant the risk, so he slammed down his stamp. "Game over, you."

Quaking slightly, the Pile Driver Micro-Goomba stood, lifting at least five other Brick Blocks. Kojo thought nothing of it and simply snatched the envelope before running with Koopinator back to the elevator.

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners – Currently in 3****rd**** Place  
KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners – Currently in Last Place**

"Finally!" Shellshock sighed in relief. He and Kory hurried down the stairs to meet their partners.

"'Make your way to the next pit stop at Sky Castle,'" Koopinator read.

"'Before you check in, you must transform the emperor into a vulture and Albatoss with your magic wand.'" Kojo paused and traded a questioning look with Kory, who shrugged, equally puzzled.

"'Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated.'" Koopinator patted the treasure from Ground Fortress, attached to his hip by the fanny pack, to reassure himself of its presence.

"From the cars back at the dealership, we believe we're in second and third, but we have no idea who could be behind us," Kory said as they raced down the stairs to the third floor.

"Make sure you stay behind me at all times," Koopinator stressed to Shellshock.

"Will do!"

"We have a map too, remember?" Kojo reminded. "Even if we get separated, we're still good."

Koopinator and Kory departed in the first cloud car, Kojo and Shellshock in the second. Hoping that karma would finally deliver to the siblings the blow they really deserved, the Koopalliance focused on reaching the pit stop on the other side of the city…

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Palace**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"So 'albatross' doesn't work as a rhyme for 'Albatoss?'" Lahla verbalized her disbelief and confusion. "Oh my gosh… What am I supposed to use, then?"

Struggling to think of anything, Rocko shrugged helplessly.

"Albatoss, Albatoss…does 'toss' work? Urgh! I don't knoooow!"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Someone make her stop…" Hooktail complained.

Sitting in the next room over, the dragons were easily within earshot of Lahla's many failed incantations. The first one or two had been funny, but now all her screaming was just torture.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"_I'm ready to strangle myself with dental floss / Please transform into a dang Albatoss!_" Lahla screamed. Much to her dismay, the outlandish combination actually _worked_. Rocko's lavender vulture turned into a stone Albatoss carrying a spool of dental floss.

"Um…" Slack-jawed, the armored Toad dumbly signaled in the affirmative.

"Not even gonna question it," Lahla muttered tiredly.

Hovering and jogging up to the mat, the pair failed to notice the dragons slumped in the corner, watching them with green-eyed gazes.

"Welcome to Sky Land," Emperor Ed greeted jovially, relieved that this couple hadn't succeeded in attacking him.

"Thank you."

"Danks."

Both bowed slightly in respect before turning to the red Yoshi. Lahla beseeched him with a particularly hopeful expression. Rocko tightly held one of her hands in anticipation.

"Lahla and Rocko…" They listened with baited breath. "…You are the second team to arrive."

Eyes widening, Lahla pressed her lips tightly together. Hooktail looked exceptionally devastated at what was to come next.

"However, Gloomtail and Hooktail had to wait out their Mismatch Rod penalty…so you are officially team number _one_!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers – 1****st**** Place**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screaming her heart out exultantly, Lahla leapt onto Rocko and embraced him as tightly as she could. "OMAIGOSH!"

Laughing in disbelief, Rocko hugged back just as fiercely, too stunned and overjoyed for words.

"You are one of three teams qualified to race to the Finish Line for one million coins," Blaise confirmed. "And, as the first team to finish this leg, you get a prize…"

"Oh my gosh!" Lahla repeated, bouncing up and down excitedly. "We won something hon, we won something!"

"Yes. A one-week trip for two to tropical Isle Delfino." He paused as Lahla let out another giddy squeal. "Your hotel, situated in the midst of tourist-friendly Delfino Plaza, offers an unlimited seafood buffet and features a therapeutic spa center. You'll have the opportunity to dive in and tour Noki Bay, enjoy the acclaimed Watermelon Festival of Gelato Beach, and take hula lessons with the famed Doot-Doot Sisters."

Rocko's eyes lit up at that last part. In contrast, Gloomtail and Hooktail scowled miserably at hearing what could have (_should have!_) been theirs to enjoy.

"In addition, you two will spend this pit stop time in the castle's VIP guestroom."

"Royalty for a day! Our services are at your service!" Emperor Ed added helpfully.

Completely overwhelmed with emotion, Lahla screamed elatedly and glomped Rocko again. He swung her around, still laughing.

"That was _our_ prize…" Hooktail growled jealously.

"You've been an unexpected dark horse pick throughout the race," Blaise remarked once they'd calmed down. "Now that you've won this leg and broken into the Final Three, what do you think about your chances of winning the million?"

"We're feelin' pretty darn good." Lahla smiled confidently. "Our combination's worked for us, so…now's the time to go all-out and hold nothin' back!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Stratocumulus City Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"We think we're in the middle of the pack, which is perfect. It's just what we need, because as long as neither of us come in last, we won't risk a tossup for elimination," Kory explained to the camera.

"But just because we have a suspected lead doesn't mean we're taking the scenic route to the castle," Koopinator stated. "On the off-chance that we're wrong, well…"

"They're not behind us anymore," Kory interrupted.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"He didn't signal on that turn!" Shellshock cried. "'Natooor!"

"We're still fine. Remember? We had the foresight to buy our own map, thank the stars." Kojo unfolded said purchase and started tracing it with his finger. "I already found the castle, so as long as you follow my directions, we'll be fine. What street are we on?"

"Alto, I think?"

"…Okay, found it. And what intersection are we coming up on?"

"I can't see that, Kojo." Several other cloud cars on higher elevations blocked both of their lines of sight to the upcoming street sign.

"Get around them."

"I _can't_, Kojo. There's a car above me and to my left, and—"

"Go down, then!"

"There's a car there, too! Just hold up a second!" Shellshock shouted.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"This waiting is killing me…" Hooktail whined, bobbing up and down fearfully.

"Hush."

"Don't tell me to 'hush!' I can talk if I want to!" Hooktail retorted. "I need to vent, because this is the worst penalty yet! We're so close to the finals now!"

For different reasons, both Blaise and Emperor Ed took pleasure in watching the dragons squirm with anxiety.

"Just because we didn't see the Koopas at the Roadblock doesn't mean that they can't catch up any minute now," Hooktail logically reasoned out.

"Stop jinxing us! Shut up!"

"I'm _not_!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Stratocumulus City Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"I'm feeling very nervous that we lost Kojo and Shellshock," Kory stated. "There's still one more task before we can check in. If we're ahead of the coworkers, we might still be cutting it close. But if we're ahead of the dragons, we're golden. I'd love for them to fall victim to their own trap."

"Wouldn't we all…" Koopinator checked in the mirrors before navigating up and to the leftmost lane. "To the best of my knowledge, Shellshock and I don't know how to cast magic. You?"

"No. Kojo, probably not."

"Depending on how 'amplified' these magic wands are, the last task could take as little as a few seconds, or as long as a few minutes. It's unclear." Koopinator frowned. "I'm not much for sorcery. There's a Glitz Pit trio to fill that role."

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"Dude, when I say turn left," Kojo flung his hands in the air, "_turn left!_ It's not that hard!"

"Shut up and stop yelling at me!" Shellshock shot back. "You gave me zero warning time—it's not _my_ fault!"

"What, so it's mine? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Just figure out an alternative route, will you? I'm on a one-way road here! What do you want me to do?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Unable to contain themselves any longer, the dragons had shifted their waiting spot. Hunched behind the hall's doorway, they had an unimpeded view of the open front gates. Blaise hadn't bothered to stop them.

"If we see them on the horizon, we're dead," Gloomtail grit his teeth. "They're not idiots like Lahla… They'll make up rhymes within ten seconds."

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Hooktail willed any and all impediments to miraculously step in and save their hides. "Don't show up, don't show up…"

Every second dragged on sluggishly.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Stratocumulus City Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Here's a sign for Sky Castle," Koopinator announced. "Almost there."

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"Runtheyellowruntheyellow!" Kojo yelled. Shellshock floored it and avoided the stoplight. "_Yes!_"

"Are we getting close?"

"Yeah. Very."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"We're _so close_ to the end. _So. Close._" Hooktail looked skyward despairingly, imploring the powers that be with watery eyes. "Please… Please, oh please…we can't fall short here…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Stratocumulus City Streets**_)

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Parking: straight ahead," Kory pointed out.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"Sky Castle turn-off!" Kojo noticed. "Next right!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

_Oh no._

Catching movement running down the faux-cobblestone path to the castle doors, the dragons flinched. It was all over, but they couldn't bring themselves to look away.

"Is that…?" Hooktail hiccupped.

The group of Koopa gardeners suddenly swerved out of sight with their spades and watering cans.

No.

Silently cursing them, the brother and sister forced their hearts to start beating again.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." A voice startled them from their vigilant watch. "I can check you in now."

**Penalty Time Remaining: 0:00**

"Oh my gosh, that was the worst thirty minutes of my life!" Hooktail exclaimed, gladly scampering over to the mat.

"Never again," Gloomtail joked wearily.

"One last time actually," Blaise contradicted, "because you are team number _two_ and will race to the Finish Line for one million coins!"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings – 2****nd**** Place**

"Oh, yes!" Hooktail hooted. She and Gloomtail collapsed against each other in relief.

"Best placement yet!" Gloomtail managed a toothy grin despite his emotional exhaustion.

"As the first quadrupedal team to compete, you've faced a lot of adversity," Blaise observed. "You're entering the finals as the only team to never win a leg, and on top of that, you have another automatic thirty-minute penalty at the Finish Line. Do you still believe you can pull off a win?"

"Don't remind us of that last penalty," Gloomtail chuckled hollowly.

"Yeah, let's just focus on the positives here," Hooktail agreed.

"Strategically, we far outclass our remaining competitors. The fact that we just blocked a threat from the final leg with our own initiatives is proof of that," Gloomtail asserted.

"We have to keep on outthinking and outsmarting them," Hooktail said decisively. "Without believing in our own ability to win, we wouldn't have gotten this far. So, yeah we still think we can! Of course!"

"Heck yeah," Gloomtail nodded. "The last leg's all that matters."

**KOOPINATOR & KORY: Mismatched Partners**

"Two other cars are already here…crap." The devastating realization didn't slow Kory's pace as he and Koopinator infiltrated the castle grounds. Gloomtail and Hooktail were nowhere in sight.

"One of us is moving on," Koopinator said morbidly. "Whoever it is, let's position them as best as we can."

"…Yeah."

Taking a stand in front of an untouched statue, the duo started formulating possible rhymes. Kory released as much pent-up emotion as he could, yelling, "_Our fate now rests in the hands of luck / Turn into an Albatoss, you miserable shmuck!_"

Overhearing this, Emperor Ed feebly whimpered, "I daresay 'dashing young buck' would've been a better fit."

Koopinator levelly transformed the Albatoss statue by saying, "_Grant us good fortune, though come what may / You, now a vulture, bring us luck this day!_"

Kory frowned upon hearing the other's spell, but refrained from commenting. They wordlessly distanced themselves from each other both physically and mentally the moment they stepped on the mat.

"Whichever one of you called me a shmuck isn't welcome, but welcome to Sky Land," Emperor Ed greeted pleasantly.

"Your majesty." The two showed appropriate respect, though Koopinator took it a step further by genuflecting.

"Koopinator and Kory. You are the third team to arrive," Blaise confirmed. "However, due to these circumstances, I cannot check you in until your partners arrive."

Both nodded in understanding.

"One of you will be eliminated today. The other will move on to the final leg. Please wait over there until we can settle this properly."

"Best of luck." Koopinator held out a gloved hand.

"…Best of luck," Kory returned, shaking it firmly.

**KOJO & SHELLSHOCK: Mismatched Partners**

"The last ones here…" Shellshock agonized. "I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means…"

"Unfortunately I think it does," Kojo sighed.

They spotted their respective teammates waiting by the wall as they entered the flagged room. Neither put much thought or effort into their magic spells, but subconsciously delayed as long as possible, hoping to postpone the inevitable.

"_Abracadabra and all that jazz / Become a vulture before I spaz!_" Shellshock shouted.

"_Hocus pocus, you're now a vulture, see / But an Albatoss is what you really wanna be!_" Kojo countered.

Both spells successfully accomplished the required transformations. Jogging slowly up to the mat, the quarrelers traded nauseous looks.

"Welcome to Sky Land," Emperor Ed received them in a more solemn tone.

"Thank you." Equally somber, the pair bowed.

"Kojo and Shellshock. You are the last team to arrive."

It wasn't the first time for either of them to hear those dreaded words, but it stung to the same effect of uncertainty and fear because they knew what would happen next.

"However, I cannot eliminate you as you are. Koopinator and Kory, please return to the mat."

Kory came and stood beside Kojo. Koopinator did the same, flanking Shellshock.

"You were warned of this: a fifty-fifty tiebreaker." Blaise removed a coin from his shirt pocket. It featured the series logo on one side and flag colors on the other. "Koopinator and Shellshock. Having placed higher between the two of you on the previous leg, your fate is now in your hands."

Gulping, Shellshock stared nervously at the coin. Koopinator wore an unreadable expression best described as determined.

"This side is heads," Blaise indicated the logo side, "and this side is tails," repeat for the flag side. "This will work like a normal coin toss. Koopinator and Shellshock will call it in the air, and the undeclared side will be automatically assigned to Kojo and Kory. Whoever's side lands face-up will remain in the game."

Kojo and Kory had slung their arms over the other's shoulder as they watched their rival team. Their future was now out of their control. All they could hope for was that the fighters would unintentionally eliminate themselves.

"This is the most important coin toss of my entire life…" Shellshock moaned, wringing his hands. "I'll… I'll leave this to you, 'Nator."

The Razor Blade Brigadier glanced questioningly at his teammate.

"I trust you. Obviously," Shellshock offered.

"…Okay." Koopinator nodded slightly. In his mind's eye, it was just him and Blaise, two beings on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"One of you will be eliminated…right now," Blaise repeated ominously. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Blaise flicked the coin into the air, sending it spinning end-over-end.

Four pairs of eyes anxiously followed.

In a rare display of nervousness, Koopinator blurted out "Tails!" before the coin reached the zenith of its flight.

Immediately Kojo and Kory crossed their fingers for the logo.

Shellshock's own tail began wagging back and forth swiftly in distressed anticipation.

Everyone's head tilted down to follow the coin as it fell.

Emperor Ed gasped.

Standing out against the dark world map were yellow and red stripes.

Kojo exhaled harshly and scrunched his face in defeat. Kory hung his head and grit his teeth.

"Good call," Shellshock breathed out, clapping a wide-eyed Koopinator on the back.

"It's tails," Blaise announced, picking up and presenting the coin's result. "Koopinator and Shellshock, that means you have been spared elimination. You are officially team number _three_ and you are in the running for one million coins."

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners – 3****rd**** Place**

"Great game, you two…" Kory meekly stretched out a hand for one of the major leaguers to take. Shellshock ignored it and engaged him in a man hug.

"Unfortunately, Kojo and Kory…" Blaise nodded slowly. "Luck was not on your side. I'm very sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race."

**KOJO & KORY: Childhood Friends  
Finish Place – 4****th**** (ELIMINATED)**

"Dangit…" Kojo shook his head disbelievingly. Kory understandingly squeezed his shoulder.

"It was an honor to call you our rivals," Koopinator ventured.

"…Yeah," Kojo replied shakily. "You too…"

_"We're two very competitive guys. To come so far, so close to the finals, only to have weeks of effort come undone by chance? One measly little coin flip? It really, really sucks. There's…no other way to put it. It sucks so much, it's painful," Kojo said solemnly. "Of course we'll eventually get over it, but the rest of our lives there'll be that nagging 'What if?' feeling. Would we have won the whole race if the toss worked in our favor, or if Shellshock and I had worked together better? We'll never really know."_

_"It says a lot for our friendship that we were able to do this together." Kory flashed a tiny grin at his partner, and it was returned. "Yeah, we had our fair share of blow-ups and silly mistakes, but that's life. Experiencing all this crazy stuff all over the world and overcoming some of our fears to do it? Not everyone gets this kind of opportunity, so we're very, very lucky in that respect."_

_"Coming out of this, we're a whole lot tighter than we went in. I'm glad we did it."_

_ "Same here."_

As Koopinator and Shellshock bid farewell to the Petalburg Koopas, it dawned on them that, from the original alliances, they were the last team standing.

No longer could they afford to ignore the coworkers or the siblings, both of whom had flown through the midgame as non-threats.

It was still anyone's game, and one more leg would determine everything.

This was _far_ from over.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Miles**__: "Coming up next, on the second half of the season FINALE of the Amazing Race! Everyone in the Final Three has something to prove! For siblings Gloomtail and Hooktail, it's that bad guys can have a happy ending!"_

"We've screwed with people's minds and plain screwed them over, taken huge penalties without coming in last, and even orchestrated a team's demise with the Mismatch Rod," Gloomtail counted off. "Forget Gro-dumb; we're the most strategic players this race has ever seen! No one saw us coming, and it'd be a massive disgrace to our gameplay and everything we've been through if we don't emerge the victors!"

"We have no arms and four legs, and we've outlasted other teams even with that crippling disadvantage," Hooktail added. "Like us or hate us, we've _earned_ this chance, and we _will_ use it to win where it counts."

_"For sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock, it means upholding Glitz Pit honor!"_

"Glitz Pit athletes are the most competitive people in existence," Shellshock asserted. "Four of our own failed to bring home the win. Now it's our turn."

"There's definitely a lot of pride involved here. Rankings above me didn't even make it this far, and the highest-placing representatives came from the minor leagues," Koopinator recounted. "Our taking number one in this competition will set things straight."

_"And for coworkers Lahla and Rocko, it entails defying expectations and overcoming the odds!"_

"My sis, Peeka, was eliminated early on her race, and our retired boss just missed out on their finals. For us, just gettin' to this point was a pipe dream!" Lahla exclaimed. "But now we're here, and we have a shot to actually _win_ the whole shebang! It's our chance to show everyone who believed we couldn't that we _can_!"

"No one expected a lightweight and a heavyweight who were just work colleagues at best to do dis well," Rocko stated. "We've grown on dis journey, and we know now we got what it takes."

"We'll stop at nothing to win," claimed Hooktail.

"We have to dominate," Koopinator stated.

"Time to hold nothin' back!" Lahla proclaimed.

_"With one million coins at the end of the rainbow, one final leg stands in their way."_

"Fly to Rainbow Valley!" read Shellshock.

"Any advantage we can get is crucial," Hooktail's voice remarked as the dragons dashed through the airport.

"Da alliances are over." Rocko studied the siblings from afar.

_"It's one adrenaline burst after another!"_

Alternating between screaming and laughing, Gloomtail waved to the camera with his tandem skydiving instructor.

Jumping from another plane, Lahla just screamed. Long and loud.

"I can't believe we're on a flying carpet right now!" Shellshock laughed.

_"And the highly-anticipated memory challenge throws a nasty curveball!"_

Lahla removed the red folder and immediately panicked. "Roadblock?"

"'The person who completed this leg's first Roadblock may _not_ complete this one,'" Shellshock read with growing horror. "…_Shoot!_"

_"In the end, one team triumphs."_

Cheering and clapping, the nine eliminated teams welcomed two running figures to the Finish Line.

_"Who will win…the Amazing Race?"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Trivia

- Sky Land/The Sky is World 5 in _Super Mario Bros. 3_. This leg makes heavy use of that number and its multiples. Some instances include the original number of rocks in "**Tanooki**," the number of steps and climbing distances in "**Tower**," and the Donut Block requirements and Brick Block numbers in the Roadblock.

- This leg originally included a second Detour ("**Bricks**" or "**Lifts**"), but its basic elements were consolidated into the Roadblock.

- Pile Driver Micro-Goombas are distinguished in the games by either having a smaller Brick Block than normal or one that doesn't glisten.

- Emperor Ed, the greeter for this leg's pit stop, is a character from _The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3_, a cartoon.

- In _Super Mario Bros. 3_, the king of Sky Land was transformed into either a vulture or an Albatoss, depending on the version.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on July 8, 2011.) Inspiration hit me in short bursts but, all things considered, I'm happy with how this came out in just over a month. Special thanks to **DonPianta**, **Bad Asp**, **Master Ruck**, **SSBFreak**, **DryBonesKing**, and **Charz456** for reviewing Leg 11; those who anonymously took the survey; and you for reading this leg (hopefully). I'll work on the true finale as fast as I can, but education comes first!

In my opinion, one of the things that makes _The Amazing Race_ is the pre-existing relationship between teammates and its evolution over the journey. On that note, I've seen some posts across the Internet fantasizing about a cast of complete strangers. Fanfiction is all about exploring possibilities, and while I'm not on board with that specific idea, I'm all for analyzing the nuances of this admittedly fragile alternative. Last season, the inaugural for the Mismatch Rod, I don't think I quite did it justice ("Oh, I can make a pun about a King and Queen racing together! Harhar, aren't I clever?"). This time, the parties involved had a defined history from previous legs and fought for spots in the Final Three. Things were bound to unravel differently, and how!

With the alliance lines drawn and some unique interactions for the Koopa teams, I decided to forego the flight chaos for another episode. After a four-leg drought without planes, the usual scramble was briefly touched upon, but the proposal between Gloomtail/Hooktail and Lahla/Rocko deservedly took the spotlight in the airport. Along with the new experimentation for host interludes, this leg also received some unfamiliar edits. Location exposition and omniscient narration took a backseat to dialogue and action. Time distortion also hit _really_ hard between the Ground Fortress task and the Detour, and you'll learn how much I tried to mislead you with everyone's departure times next leg.

Kojo/Kory arguably alternated alpha males/beta males with Koopinator/Shellshock according to the story arc and the leg. That indirect dynamic became interestingly pronounced when they pointed their crosshairs at each other and became official rivals in Leg 9. It may seem cruel to end their game with something as trivial and whimsical as a coin toss, but it's a known fact that luck is one of the race's most important requirements. Characterization-wise the Koopas seemed almost interchangeable, but I feel the nuances became noticeable starting with the alliance implosion in Leg 7 (…better late than never?). Separating them here enunciated the differences even more, especially against their team foil. For all the time Gloomtail/Hooktail wasted bickering with each other, they deserve credit for noticing the Koopa teams' evolving dynamics as the race continued; a Kojo/Koopinator Kory/Shellshock split could have yielded drastically different results. Then again, some of you are probably rejoicing at this ending, so…

Last but not least, our Final Three battles for the gold in _Leg 13: Rainbow Valley_. Almost done! In the meantime, I'd greatly appreciate any feedback you have to offer.

Concrit? Bring it.

~ _j-cag_


	15. Episode 13, Part 2: Rainbow Valley

Leg 13 (GRAND FINALE!): Rainbow Valley

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!

…

An overhead shot captured the race's electrifying inaugural moments: twelve teams crouched on the Glitz Pit's famous arena, preparing to jump into the adventure of a lifetime.

_**Miles**__: "Previously, on The Amazing Race!"_

"GO!" yelled Miles and Blaise in unison. Everyone took off running.

_"Twelve teams of two embarked on a race around the world!"_

Several racers activated their boards and leapt off Glitzville's edge in quick succession. Exhilarated screams filled the skies.

_"Their journey covered climate extremes!"_

"Like home this is." Fahr Outpost Mayor Bob plodded with General Larry White through snow-covered Evergreen Village.

"I…need…water…" Crump rasped out, barely shuffling along under the Kalimari Desert sun.

_"Outer space odysseys!"_

"Never did I think I'd actually be up here." Gloomtail watched the window's fiery display mellow out into a star-splattered canvas. "It's incredible."

_"And undersea adventures!"_

"Mother lode!" Pierre gaped in wonder at the _Dampened Spirit_'s vast golden treasures.

_"Along the way, teams colluded!"_

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kojo concluded. The Petal-Rogue alliance cemented its coalition with a group cheer.

"We've got a pretty sweet deal," Shellshock mused via voiceover. He, Koopinator, Grodus, Crump, Pierre, and Rana were the lone occupants of a train compartment.

"We're united here today for a common cause!" Lahla loudly declared to the dragons.

_"Clashed!"_

"Easy choice for us." Toce smiled coolly and indicated the Pause Rod victims: "Koopinator and Shellshock."

"You jerk! Buh buh, watch where you're going!" Crump shouted at Rocko.

"You think it's funny, huh? You think it's funny?" Gloomtail demanded angrily, nearly startling Kojo into dropping his golf bag.

_"And crumpled against one of the most difficult routes yet!"_

"We're never goin' to get dis done." Frankie smashed their already demolished donut boat against the ground in anger.

"Please, let me find it," Koopie Koo whispered as she continued shoveling aside sand.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Rana stared up into the rain, golf club clutched loosely in her quivering hands.

_**Blaise**__: "Nine teams would never complete this journey around the world."_

"Puni Elder and Puniper."  
"Frankie and Ishnail."  
"Blooey and Jerry."  
"Bob and Larry."  
"Toce and Koopie Koo."  
"Theata and Hannah."  
"Grodus and Crump."  
"Pierre and Rana."  
"Kojo and Kory." Blaise nodded slowly. "I'm very sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated from the race."

Lahla & Rocko Soar to New Heights; Kojo & Kory Tossed Out

_"Only three will have that privilege."_

_**~ GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL ~**_

"We're not here on this competition to make friends," Gloomtail asserted. "We're here to win it."

_"Brother and sister Gloomtail and Hooktail feuded when the going got tough."_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FRIGGIN' FAULT, HOOKTAIL!" Gloomtail shouted, angry that her illegible writing caused them to submit a wrong answer.

"_Shut UP!_" Hooktail screamed, insulted by his jab about her face.

"_GO THROUGH ALREADY, YOU USELESS CHICEN!_" Gloomtail roared, trying to shove her toward the laser.

_"Their physical limitations caused them problems…"_

"Every single team has scored in the top three except us," Gloomtail complained during the Leg 6 pit stop. "Can we just win a leg for once?"

"AAAHH!" Hooktail slipped off the waterfall's rock face and landed in the pool with a splash.

Gloomtail flung his lasso in desperation. It missed the Cheep-Cheep, prompting the Sushi to yell, "FAIL! RETRY!"

_"…and they accumulated massive penalties."_

"You used your boat driver on the first portion of at-sea level," stated Blaise at the Heyho Cove pit stop mat. "I will have to assess you a two-and-a-half-hour penalty."

"You quit the Detour," Miles reminded them at Blooper Bay's Hole 18, "so you have to wait six hours."

_"However, their strategic power plays covered their shortcomings…"_

"With the morning came the mind games," Hooktail insinuated proudly.

"Kory, say hello to your new best buddy: Koopinator! Shellshock, meet Kojo!" The red dragon merrily played Mismatch Rod matchmaker.

"We would like to propose an alliance," she repeated to the coworkers.

_"…allowing them to stake their claim in the Final Three."_

"Oh, yes!" Hooktail chuckled in relief and drooped against her brother.

_**~ KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK ~**_

"We have what it takes to win," Shellshock proclaimed.

_"Glitz Pit sparring partners Koopinator and Shellshock quickly had a target on their back for the wrong reasons."_

"As if it matters whether I am rude or not," Koopinator said dismissively with a roll of his eyes.

"Move out of the way." He brusquely shoved the Yoshi's Island Airport taxi queue controller aside.

"We all thank you and adore your infinite wisdom," Koopinator ridiculed.

"Even his partner thinks he's a jerk," observed Toce.

Shellshock angrily turned away from his teammate.

_"But once they got their act together…"_

Silently the fighters sat in the rain, contemplating their car wreck. The guardrail had saved them from a sheer drop into the ravine.

_"…they entered game mode and never looked back."_

"We made an alliance with the Squeeks and the X-Nauts," Shellshock reported.

_"Their endless fighting spirit…"_

"Good job," Koopinator complimented, momentarily resting while his partner hauled their car-laden platform across Wrapton Lake.

"Go, 'Nator, hurry!" Shellshock shouted, throwing him an overhead pass. "GO, GO—YOU GOT IT! YUH!"

_"…plus some doses of good fortune…"_

"This is the first of three non-elimination legs," Miles informed them at the Metal City mat.

"You have been spared elimination," Blaise confirmed, holding up the coin.

_"…secured their place in the Final Three."_

Shellshock released his bated breath and clapped Koopinator on the back.

_**~ LAHLA & ROCKO ~**_

"The main thing that inspired me to go on this adventure was the fact that my sister'd already done it," Lahla explained.

_"Pianta Parlor coworkers Lahla and Rocko coasted much of the time under everyone's radar."_

"We're not da biggest threat," Rocko acknowledged.

"Not too bright. Label them the typical valley girl and jock bodybuilder types," Grodus said scornfully.

"You are team number four," announced Miles.

"Again?" Lahla gaped in disbelief.

_"As the field narrowed and their competition intensified, they feared they would fall as collateral damage."_

"He has da potential to take whoever he wants with him to da finals," Rocko muttered resentfully, none too keen on Grodus' power.

_"However, Rocko's strength and unexpected skillsets…"_

The Pianta effortlessly hoisted an oil drum.

"Attaboy, Rocko!" Lahla yelled animatedly as he reeled in the lassoed Cheep-Cheep.

A cannonball punched a spray of red sand into the air.

"Yes!" Rocko fist pumped as his spear punctured the wooden bull's-eye.

_"…as well as Lahla's energetic drive…"_

"When you've got all this money to harbooor~," Lahla sang to the crowd.

Leaping to net level, she spiked down the volleyball to earn them their tenth point. "YEEAAH!"

_"…propelled them around that fate and into the Final Three."_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lahla excitedly hugged a joyously laughing Rocko in celebration.

_**Miles**__: "Coming up! One of these three teams—"_

Flash shots played of Gloomtail and Hooktail scarfing down the enormous chocolate cake.  
Koopinator and Shellshock performing the beach umbrella dance.  
And Lahla putting Rocko's missed stroke into the cup.

_"—will win one million Smash coins—"_

Cheering and clapping, the nine eliminated teams lined the verdant run to the elevated red Finish Line platform.

_"—and The Amazing Race!"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_The Amazing Race: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Edition  
~ Opening Theme ~_

Front and center, the _The Amazing Race_ logo floated before the Mushroom World. Rapidly the planet's illusion disappeared as it slowed its spinning and revealed itself as a _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_ game disc. The entire scene flipped, displaying a two-dimensional side still of twenty-four people preparing to run, then dissolved as their three-dimensional counterparts burst forth.

Shooting through the background, a Warp Pipe spat a plane into the sky.  
**12 TEAMS OF 2**

Clouds unfurled over a castle surrounded by flower gardens.  
Sunlight lent a sparkling appearance to a snowy field of ice statues.

A mechanical humanoid and an X-Naut steered ink-spewing Bloopers underwater.  
**GRODUS & CRUMP**  
The former villains stood with neutral expressions before a Shy Guy-encrusted fountain.

Seagulls soared over tropical crab-shaped islands.  
A giant yellow dome flattened like a pushed button.

A Toad and a Koopa stood at command of a speeding motorboat.  
**TOCE & KOOPIE KOO**  
Arms akimbo, the smiling pair posed amid a verdurous meadow.

Ribbons spilled from atop an Ionic column.  
A passenger train zoomed through a valley of windmills.

Two spiky-haired skateboarding Koopas stalled on a half-pipe's coping.  
**KOJO & KORY**  
Sitting on a wooden fence, the gate guarders bumped fists and grinned.

Bubbles drifted upward in a colorful underwater coral tunnel.

Two Punis riding jet-propelled boards twirled about as they fell.  
**PUNI ELDER & PUNIPER**  
Wading in eye-high white grass, the two raised and flashed their antennas.

Stars twinkled in the background of an outer space colony.  
Commuters whisked through a pipe-based train system.

Two female Toads cleared a festival cannon's barrel of leftover confetti.  
**THEATA & HANNAH**  
Giggling, the friends hugged in front of a small park fountain.

A winged ship sailed across rainbow-filled skies.  
Pebbles tumbled down from a bastion standing atop a mountain.

Two Squeeks worked together to remove a flat tire from their vehicle.  
**PIERRE & RANA**  
The dating couple pulled away from a kiss in front of a decrepit stone fountain.

A camel procession filed across a sunset-lit desert.

A Boo dove and saved a spiked volleyball, priming a Pianta for a set.  
**LAHLA & ROCKO**  
Arms folded, the coworkers posed back-to-back before a pair of red doors.

Helicopters approached a giant pinball machine on an island.  
Skaters dashed over a frozen pond that preserved a dragon's skeleton.

A Pianta and a Snail unsteadily skied down a snow-covered trail.  
**FRANKIE & ISHNAIL**  
Flexing their biceps, the faction leaders stood on the steps to the gallows.

A Cheep-Cheep was flung from a giant slingshot.

A Dark Koopatrol tossed a basketball to a Shady Koopa, who jumped and prepared to dunk.  
**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK**  
The major leaguers struck fighting poses, echoed by their counterparts on a background screen.

Spiral stair steps flickered into existence.

Falling pink petals decorated a park of cherry blossom trees.

A Blooper and a Bob-omb pushed against each other with their backs to shimmy up a pipe.  
**BLOOEY & JERRY**  
Relaxing at a table, the pair toasted to their friendship with glasses of cola.

Cannonballs pounded a beach, sending Sidesteppers scuttling.

Two mustached Bob-ombs speedily ice skated through a sharply curving hallway.  
**BOB & LARRY**  
Covered lightly by snowfall, the authority figures proudly saluted before a giant cannon.

Smog burned the skies orange over an industrial city.  
A pirate ship sliced across the open seas.  
A mountain loomed above a stony metropolis.

Two dragons, one black and one red, bared their teeth to the cameras from behind a studio desk.  
**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL**  
Sitting on their hind legs, the grinning siblings gazed out the window of a spherical lair.

A cylindrical UFO hovered through an asteroid field.  
Chain Chomps zipped down a frozen waterfall.  
Karts swerved around a motocross-like track.

Cars drove along a wrapping paper highway.  
A crowd of Boos pulled a unison silly face.  
Two Shy Guys cannonball dove off a cliff.

Water lilies floated down a miniature river.  
Acrobats spiraled down a maypole.  
A sphinx burst through a fireball.

Faster and faster the montage of people and places sped, ending with several shadowed figures jumping from Glitzville. A planet-game disc hybrid reappeared, but in the foreground:

**THE AMAZING RACE  
PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

A flowing timpani roll introduced majestic establishing shots of afternoon Upper Sky Land. One noticeably lengthy clip, set in a major intersection, spotlighted this kingdom's unique road rules: lanes (in any direction) were virtually nonexistent. Amidst shots of floating Fire Chomps and twirling platforms, the opening narration kicked in.

_**Blaise**__: "This is Stratocumulus City, Sky Land's biggest and most influential domain. Unique architectural techniques have allowed this city among the clouds to be incredibly space-efficient, but its modern-day metropolitan image only surfaced after Bowser's Kooper-Dooper Raiser-Upper caused damages during his second takeover."_

Another fast-forwarded clip of the lavender-colored palace effectively covered the transition to night. Hands clasped behind his back, Blaise strolled through the lantern-lit cloud gardens.

_"And this is Sky Castle. Emperor Ed and his royal family live in this regal estate—the twelfth pit stop in a race around the world."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Sky Castle Pit Stop – Resting Period**_)  
_Flashback Footage_

The clip of the coworkers celebrating their first-place finish received its second playback.

_**Blaise**__: "As part of their reward for winning the penultimate leg, Lahla and Rocko spent the pit stop in Sky Castle's VIP guestroom."_

To accentuate the degree of their accommodations, a camera panned around the fancy "guestroom," which may as well have been called a "summer house" all on its own. Blaise's voiceover partly muffled Lahla's predictably loud reaction to her first look at their temporary lodging. Classy orchestral music accompanied a brief montage of the duo settling in with the servants' assistance.

A split-screen showing the sun's accelerated journey across the sky and flash cuts of their activities brought the context time to approximately 5 P.M.

"Goodness, I feel like a princess." Lahla giggled delightedly in reply to the interviewer's question. Eight hours into the resting period found her looking like a new woman, perhaps even fresher than she was at the race's beginning. "What girl wouldn't love to experience star treatment like this at least once, y'know?"

The kitty Boo sat (or something resembling it) at a lattice table on the outdoor patio. One arm lounged on the puffy armrest, while the other slowly flipped through a mini-notebook. Closer examination of the pages revealed bullet point notes penciled in cursive.

"I'm just, rejuvenated," she continued. "Lately I've left pit stops still feeling kinda fatigued, but the service here is sooooo amazing. I _love_ them! They've helped us launder and repack, brought us food—oh! And the massage, how I _loved_ the massage!" She giggled again. "I seriously haven't felt this clean in, like, forever! I smell like flowers right now, heehee!"

Inside the room, Rocko peacefully slept on the cloud-like canopy bed. A fort of pillows surrounded him. His sunglasses rested next to a half-empty platter of fruits on the bedside table.

"Except for the little spa trip, we've kinda been holed up in here the whole time. Not that I'm complaining, of course. We're about to enter the final leg for the grand prize. This li'l healing session might mean all the difference and give us the edge to beat the others."

Said others, the other two qualifying teams in the Final Three, spent their resting periods in quarters of distinctly lesser quality. Though they had the opportunity to mingle with each other, both groups remained in self-imposed, multipurpose solitary confinement. Their time-consuming preparations for the final leg prevented them from interacting, which, considering the fighters' dislike of the dragons for the Mismatch Rod mayhem and the dragons' general dislike of everyone but themselves, was probably for the best.

Lahla reclined back in her chair. "I'm a bit sad though. We're leaving this incredibly nice place in a few hours. It's not every day people like us get to be treated like royalty…"

After several weeks of traveling, all that stood between them and one million coins were one final leg and two sets of very formidable competitors. The thought that their lives could change within the next forty-eight hours—that celebrity status and long-term financial stability were actually within their grasp—brought another surge of overwhelming emotions.

Lahla pensively stared out over the afternoon sky. Editing would later remove the two minutes she spent lost in thought before returning to her confessional.

"At least we'll get one last nutritious meal before we go. Y'know, maybe I'll treat myself to a Honey Shroom…" She shot the camera a conspiratorial wink.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_**Blaise**__: "As the first team to check in at 9:02 A.M., Lahla and Rocko will be the first to depart, at 9:02 P.M."_

Nighttime at high altitudes always provided dazzling imagery, so production wisely moved the mat outdoors. Surrounded by the whimsical sight of marble fountains gushing fluorescent blue wisps, star-shaped floor lanterns softly illuminating the courtyard, and even more clouds and stars filling the distant skies, the coworkers prepared themselves for the battle ahead.

(_**Sky Castle**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Departing in 1****st**** Place, 9:02 P.M.**

For the final leg, Lahla instated a set of dressy cream-colored bowties she'd saved, with her versatile hot pink windbreaker providing contrast. She typically avoided excessive makeup, but she'd allowed an adamant royal retainer to perform some…_minor_ touchups. (Afterward she'd joked that she seemed more prepared for a fashion show than a race.)

Surprisingly enough, Rocko also sported a special piece of clothing. The sharp sunglasses, white tank top, and black leather jacket weren't new, but the golden-colored leaf skirt certainly was.

"Oh man, this is it, Rockster, this is _it_!" Lahla rubbed her hands together in anticipation. When their departure time hit, Rocko held up the envelope for her. She eagerly perforated it, took out the Route Info, and, in a singsong voice, read, " 'Fly to Rainbow Valley~!' "

_The customary shots followed of a plane taking off._

_**Miles**__: "Teams must now fly 1,564 miles to Rainbow Valley, a picturesque countryside that hosted an arena for the universally famous Super Smash Bros. fighting tournament!"_

_ Sepia footage played of Princess Peach smacking Bowser upside the head with a frying pan. Mario then smashed the colossus off the flying ship and off-screen with a compact burst of fire. The blast lines signaled Bowser's demise with an aurora-like blaze of glory._

_ "Violence. Gotta love it, right? Once at Rainbow Valley Regional Airport, teams will need to locate the marked Rainbow Cruise counter—"_

_ The Lakitu stationed there smiled helpfully and presented a race envelope._

_ "—where they will receive their next clue!"_

"Alright! Shootin' for the gold at the end of the Rainbow Valley! I like it!" Lahla laughed.

"Fitting," agreed Rocko. He stored the provided coin with a golden flash, and they began jogging back to their vehicle.

"Leeeet's gooo!"

_"Of the original twelve, I don't think any serious better would've pegged us finals material. Fra—er, the boss, maybe,"—Lahla hastily corrected herself—"but not us. Our agenda was originally just to see some sights and last as long as possible. We were hopeful, but not delusional."_

_"Da boss' main objective in gettin' us to apply was so we could be his buffer," Rocko supplied. "Didn't really work out."_

_"Yeah, no. Snail Man killed any chance of an alliance." Lahla giggled. "Think the boss'll be mad at you for sharing the whole ulterior motive part?"_

_Rocko stared at her for a moment before gulping loudly. "Uhh…whoops."_

"Back to Ground Airfield, right?" Lahla maneuvered back onto a main road.

"Yep."

"How's that supposed to work? We flew up her by Tanooki Suit!" Lahla scrunched her face up in thought. "Do we just…fly off this cloud or something?"

Rocko involuntarily shuddered. This was a cloud car and all, but…

"Let's ask before we do anyding unnecessary, now."

_"It's an honor to make it this far. We met all our expectations and more. Sure, we had some low finishes in the beginning, but…it's not like we've ever flirted directly with elimination, y'know?" Lahla exchanged an optimistic look with her teammate. "We've performed better and better and placed higher and higher as the race progressed, so it'd be super stupendous if that trend carried us to another victory."_

_"Da most important one," added Rocko._

"So that's all there is to it, huh? Cool. Thanks!" Lahla rolled her window up. The stoplight turned green, and the Paratroopa who'd given her directions veered left. Lahla continued going straight. "Wow, it really _is_ as simple as driving right off the edge."

"At da place he told you," Rocko corrected. Lahla glanced at him teasingly through the rearview mirror. "Please. I don't wanna get hit by an airplane."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Departing in 2****nd**** Place, 9:20 P.M.**

Although they'd correctly envisioned themselves here on the final leg with a legitimate shot at winning the million, the dragons hadn't exactly packed for the implicit formalities that came with it. The extent of their sprucing up involved their oft-appearing respective blue and pink jackets, plus Hooktail's wing bracelets. Gloomtail took the honors of reading their last first clue.

" 'Locate the Rainbow Cruise counter to obtain your next clue.' "

_"We're entering the finals with an automatic half-hour penalty at the Finish Line," he recapped. "That's huge—it's the ultimate Achilles heel. We're expecting that the others will do all they can to exploit it to tilt the field in their favor. Obviously we don't like it, but all we can do to fight back is continue outplaying them strategy-wise."_

_ "The most important thing we _must _do is both remember and forget the penalty. It's a paradox, but it's true." Hooktail paused, trying to find the right words to explain her claim. "We have to race with it in the back of our heads, but we can't let it throw us off our game. Freaking out about getting a lead at every turn won't do us any good."_

_ "That's an oxymoron, moron."_

_ "Um, nooo."_

_ "Uh, yeah."_

_ "Just, just drop it," Hooktail said exasperatedly. She looked at the interviewer. "Next question?"_

"Tell me this: how the heck do we get back down to Ground Airfield?" Gloomtail asked. "Do I just go up over these buildings, or what?"

"Like _I'm_ supposed to know, Gloomtail? I don't live here," Hooktail replied. "Stop at a gas station or a hotel or something, and we'll ask."

_"We're definitely a whole lot closer now than we were at the beginning of the race. There's nothing like a few weeks of absolute torture drawn straight from the netherworld to bond a brother and sister together," joked Gloomtail._

_ "Going from being separated for hundreds of years to suddenly spending every waking moment together in an insanely competitive environment was a very hard transition," Hooktail explained further. "Plus, this thing is for a million coins. That kind of incentive comes with insane pressure. Do you know how many amazing meals that can buy?"_

_ "Oh, I have an idea," Gloomtail interjected cheekily. "I've been starving for a meat binge forever!"_

"It's a straight shot down Sky Street to the transfer point," Gloomtail recited as he got back in the driver's seat. "We're set."

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Departing in Last Place, 10:48 P.M.**

Dressed for battle in his ever-present metal armor, Koopinator retained his green warrior headband from the previous leg's mixer. Shellshock's normal accessories (the sunglasses and spiked choker and wristbands) joined forces with both distant and recent past. The lavender windbreaker from the beginning and the blue neckerchief from Kojo and Kory's end made a repeat appearance.

" 'You have one coin for this leg of the race,' " Shellshock finished.

Koopinator deposited the lone piece in the card. They stepped off the mat and started jogging back to the lot.

"Final leg, baby!" Shellshock hollered excitedly.

_"I'll be honest: I was pretty convinced we could reach the Final Three the minute we met our competition. But! I started doubting that when we started hitting snags. Which was like, right away. We had a bumpy road getting here." Shellshock raised a fist to begin counting off. "There were those, uh…ultra-competitiveness issues—"_

_ "Mostly my fault."_

_ "Yeah, no kidding. And that was just the start. The Petalgirls targeted us with the Pause Rod, Grodus gunned for us with a backstabby alliance, the Petalboys challenged us with a rivalry, and then the dragons…yeah." Shellshock glanced at his splayed hand. He didn't have enough fingers. "We've been through a lot, baby!"_

"Man, am I glad to be back in the same vehicle as you." Shellshock playfully leaned back in his seat to illustrate his point.

"I can tell." Koopinator rolled his eyes. He slowed as the stoplight ahead changed to red. "I turn right two stoplights from now, correct?"

"Yeppers." Shellshock had a Stratocumulus City map from the previous leg unfolded on his lap. The route to a specified drive-off point was darkened in pencil.

_"The Glitz Pit co-champions didn't win the race. It would make a big statement if Shellshock and I accomplished what they failed to do." Koopinator paused thoughtfully. "But that isn't our only motivation. We've worked hard and overcome a lot of adversity just to reach this point. It wouldn't be a satisfying end to cap off this journey with anything but victory."_

"We're starting in last place today," Koopinator said to the camera. In the backseat, Shellshock was busy reading additional information from the Route Info folder. "We don't know how far behind we are, so we're counting on a flight equalizer."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

As the race's terminus, Leg 13 could be likened to a great number of things. One apt comparison was a final examination. After their month-long crash course on effective interpersonal communication, useful problem-solving strategies, and reliable travel tips (among enough other categories to fill several textbooks and then some), the Final Three would need to synthesize everything they'd learned to overcome the final obstacles standing between them and one million coins. Securing the best plane tickets from Point A to Point B was one of the many skills they would need to call upon.

(_**Ground Airfield**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"This doesn't look good for us," Lahla disappointedly reported to the camera as they walked through a pre-security corridor.

Back in Leg 4, one careless misstep had placed the Pianta Parlor duo on the opposite side of a kingdom from their first clue box, under unbelievable monetary strain, and at serious risk of elimination. They understood the repercussions of investing in a bad itinerary better than anyone still in the game, and thus, they were extra thorough in their research.

"Nothing leaves tonight," she elaborated. Flight information filled the two open pages of her notepad. "Our one and only real option departs tomorrow morning, which kinda sucks."

"_Really_ sucks," Rocko corrected.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Ugh… So much for what little lead we had," Hooktail muttered.

After conducting their own independent study of possible flights, the brother-sister team found themselves hurtling towards the same frustrating conclusion.

"The way things look right now, everyone will land in Rainbow Valley together," Hooktail said bitterly to the camera. "As much as we'd like to do something big and crazy to get ahead, there is literally nothing we can do. No connections, no nothing. It's unavoidable."

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

On a subconscious level, everyone recognized that the flight equalizer was destined to happen. After all, what was a final showdown without all of its competitors? Where would the suspense be if one team fell out of the running before they even reached the last destination? However, in no way did such thoughts diminish the importance of and effort put into the airport scramble.

Long after midnight, the fighters arrived at the Cloud Flyers counter queue, where the other teams were set to camp out for the night. A distinct chilliness augmented the tense atmosphere as the fighters and the dragons traded hostile looks.

_"I used to eat Koopas every meal of the day," quipped Hooktail. "I'm not scared of Koopinator and Shellshock. The only thing I'm scared of is them running off with our million coins."_

Mere floor tiles separated the three duos, but they refrained from speaking with each other. Any verbal communications were kept strictly between teammates. Bonding over their common experiences could be saved for after the game's conclusion. The race was on, and until a winner was decided, each team viewed the other two as an enemy.

With their nerves going haywire and adrenaline coursing through their bodies, the three teams invested their efforts into resting up for what would probably be one of the most important days of their lives. Koopinator fell asleep easily enough, even while sitting cross-legged, and remained in slumber uninterrupted. For the other five, sleep came and went, teasing them like an elusive fantasy. Plagued by thoughts of his team's thirty-minute penalty, Gloomtail restlessly descended into each attempt with increasing agitation.

As the moon slowly traveled over Terra Firmament, the race plunged into its final day. Within only a matter of hours, one team would be crowned the winners of _The Amazing Race_…

**6:00 A.M.**

Morning arrived, and the teams were all business as they cycled through the motions of purchasing tickets.

"We need tickets on Flight 623," Lahla informed the agent.

"Seats toward the front of the plane," Gloomtail instructed.

"Two tickets to Rainbow Valley," Shellshock requested.

(LAHLA & ROCKO: 1st on Flight 1)  
(GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 2nd on Flight 1)  
(KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Last on Flight 1)

"Thanks, hon!" Lahla exclaimed.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Hooktail stated.

"Good day," Koopinator said as they left the counter.

"Have a safe trip!" the Parabeetles called after them.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Montage shots played of everyone boarding the plane. Hooktail summarized her team's predicament one more time by voiceover.

"Everyone's on the same flight. It's currently an even playing field, which is bad for us. We really need a long leg and difficult challenges to delay the others, anything that will give us an opportunity to pull ahead and extend our lead to thirty minutes. Any advantage we can get is crucial."

_FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

_**Miles**__: "All teams are now on their way to Rainbow Valley, via Sky Garden!"_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Valley**_)

Magical, breathtaking shots of resplendent rainbows and fluttering flying carpets introduced a scenic valley of lush, grass- and tree-covered mountains. Like something out of a postcard, the pleasant countryside featured a flowing cerulean freshwater river and miles upon miles of pure, untouched wilderness. Beauty at its finest…

Air traffic diverged upon a settlement near the region's outskirts. One noteworthy plane, distinguished by the curly clouds painted on both of its sides, touched down on the lone runway.

**FLIGHT 1: Arriving at 10:23 A.M.**

(_**Rainbow Valley Regional Airport**_)

"C'mon, Rocko, hurry!" Lahla shouted to her heavily trailing teammate.

Both of the other teams easily outpaced the Pianta and the kitty Boo shortly after disembarking. Koopinator and Shellshock led the charge through the nearly empty concourse. None of the racers carried their backpacks, save for the fanny packs.

"Where's the Rainbow Cruise counter?" Lahla called out. "Anyone, Rainbow Cruise?"

"Faster, we need to lose them," Koopinator directed.

"Stay with them, stay with them!" Gloomtail barked, referencing the accelerating Koopas.

Koopinator and Shellshock fled at a near-sprint, having learned of the counter's location from their research at Ground Airfield. They exited the main building and continued running down the sidewalk, dodging the occasional traveler.

"They turned left out here," Gloomtail told his sister as they passed through the egress. He quickly spotted the fighters' retreating forms. "Up there! Come on!"

The Rainbow Cruise counter was tucked away in an entirely separate satellite building for reasons that the racers would soon learn. Koopinator entered, followed by Shellshock, and the duo dashed over to the flagged desk, where a Lakitu handed them their envelope. Koopinator tore it open, revealing a red folder.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Roadblock. 'Who remembers the insignificant details?' " he read aloud. In the background, the siblings made their entrance.

_**Miles**__: "In this Roadblock, participants must answer one big bad trivia question about the race without use of any notes they've previously taken. The order in which they finish will determine their departure order in the next part of the leg, so this could be a make or break moment!"_

"I do," Koopinator declared without hesitation.

"All you, 'Nator," Shellshock commented as his partner scanned the details. "You got this."

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"This could be the breakaway we need!" Hooktail exclaimed urgently. "Who stands the best chance at this: you or me?"

"Heck if I know."

As the dragons deliberated, Lahla and a huffing and puffing Rocko slogged on into the picture.

"It's the last Roadblock." Hooktail put forward that detail for consideration. "I'd honestly feel more comfortable with this on my feet."

"Well…" As the older brother, Gloomtail felt that logic was equally applicable to himself. But they couldn't afford to waste time agonizing over this choice. "Okay, it's yours. Don't screw this up."

"I won't."

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in Last Place**

"Everything's a blur right now, but I think I can remember," Lahla offered, somewhat uncertainly.

"In dat case," Rocko said, still breathing heavily, "you do it."

"Okay. Wish me luck!"

Lahla read the unusually brief set of instructions inside the card before chasing Hooktail. On the far side of the hall, the girls found a corridor lined with doors. Hooktail entered the closest unoccupied room; Lahla took its neighbor.

The three Roadblock participants found themselves in identical conference rooms, each containing a table with ten chairs and a judge seated at the head.

"Ah, hello," Lahla said, instinctively greeting her Lakitu. Her attention then shifted to the lit projector screen behind him. Faded question marks littered its background like stationery.

The overhead projector transmitted the following text:

How many **boats** have appeared on the race's main route?  
- A boat refers to a craft capable or once capable of transport across water.  
- The main route refers to between the pit start and the pit stop for each leg.  
- The main route refers to boats that teams would have used or otherwise accessed because they were necessary to proceed with the _Race_.  
- The question refers to individual boats.  
- Not all boats were used, but they are still counted in the tally.  
- The donut boats in Leg 2 do not apply.

_A quick montage of snapshots revealed the answer._  
_- Leg 2: (1) Lake Circle testing motorboat  
- Leg 2: (11) Dinosaur Lagoon motorboats  
- Leg 4: (1) Muda Kingdom ferry  
- Leg 9: (1) _Dampened Spirit_  
- Leg 10: (1) pit start junk  
- Leg 10: (5) rum-runners  
- Leg 10: (5) wooden rowboats  
- Leg 10: (1) _Carmine_  
- Leg 11: (5) Long Putt motorboats  
TOTAL: 31_

"Oh, shoooot. Like I paid attention to the boats?" Lahla clicked her tongue. In preparation for the memory challenge that was due to appear in the finals, she'd drilled her notes until she felt she could repeat almost everything verbatim. However, the content was comprehensive in scope; this truly insignificant trivia was not something she could pull from the top of her head.

Her gaze fell on the provided materials on her side of the table. She took a pencil, attached a sheet of paper to a clipboard, and then began to hover about in a pacing motion.

"Is the answer forty?" she guessed randomly.

"That is incorrect." The Lakitu pressed a button on his remote, starting the countdown timer on the screen's bottom right corner. Lahla would have to wait sixty seconds before she could try another answer.

Undeterred, the kitty Boo began to scribble down notes while relaying her thought process to the camera.

**KOOPINATOR**

"The third clause indicates that Fast Forwards and Hazards do not count, but boats appearing on a Detour do, which is supported by the sixth clause. The fourth clause indicates that I am looking for the total number of boats, not just the number of instances or types of boats. That is what I have gathered," the Dark Koopatrol explained.

On his first sheet of paper, Koopinator had listed the thirteen previous destinations in chronological order. He crossed off the obvious distractions: Snowflake Lake, Pipeline Central, Kalimari Desert, Pagoda Peak, Future Dream, and Sky Land.

"Shy Guy Beach. We started the leg with motorboats. We used the Fast Forward, but I remember that Shellshock would have done something involving a pirate ship. Five teams remained at that point, so there must have been five motorboats…"

He scrawled this information below his Shy Guy Beach line.

"Six total. Next…"

**HOOKTAIL**

"There were tons of stupid boats on the Shy Guy Beach leg. Motorboats, rowboats, and that blasted infernal pirate ship."

Rather than waste time copying down all the details, Hooktail awkwardly clamped the pencil between her two front feet and wrote the initials "SGB," followed by three tallies.

"Before that was…the Bloocheep Sea, and it was all underwater, so there obviously weren't any boats there."

Something akin to recognition flashed across her mind, causing her to pause before she moved on. However, as quick as it came, the feeling disappeared, preventing her from pursuing it any further. She made a mental note to return to this tangent later if her answer was incorrect.

"And before that was Future Dream, and there isn't any water in outer space…"

**LAHLA**

"Is the answer twenty?"

"That is incorrect." Countdown restarted.

"We rode a ferry twice at Sarasaland." Lahla continued speaking as if she hadn't broken her monologue. "But…was that the same ferry or two different ferries? I don't really remember…"

**GLOOMTAIL / ROCKO / SHELLSHOCK**

Meanwhile, the non-participating racers restlessly milled about the main hall. According to the electronic bulletin board posted behind the counter, the Roadblock finishing order would determine departures, split ten minutes apart, going into the next portion of the leg. This quantification alarmed Gloomtail the most. If his sister failed to finish first, they would have an even greater deficit to make up, and he _really_ did not want to think about that.

"I don't know what she's doing right now. I don't know if I would've been better suited to the task. What I _do_ know…is that I've never felt more nervous in my life," Gloomtail muttered humorlessly.

Isolating the Roadblock stations prevented these three from seeing their partners' progress or even providing any moral support. Gloomtail had literally zero control; his team's fate was completely in the hands (paws!) of his younger sibling.

"And…that says a lot, in case you've forgotten," he added as an afterthought. Fragments of a crooked grin assembled, despite the situation. "I'm an old, old dragon."

Once the teams entered the next part of the leg, every second would count. Ten minutes could even determine who would ultimately win _The Amazing Race_. Thus, the other two men similarly wanted their respective teammates to complete this Roadblock first.

"Dis is somethin' prob'ly more up her alley dan mine," Rocko admitted. He sat on one of the airport chairs, arms crossed, feet subconsciously tapping the floor. "But da others ain't pushovers. It's a toss-up."

"We thought a memory challenge would pop up, so 'Nator's been studying like crazy," Shellshock told the camera proudly. "I really hope it pays off…"

**KOOPINATOR**

"Nineteen is my first guess."

Expectantly, the Razor Blade Brigadier made eye contact with the race official seated on the far side of the table. Much to his dismay, her face crinkled apologetically.

"I am sorry, but that is not right."

She started his timer. Koopinator mumbled something inaudible as he returned to his notes.

_"Every team was at a disadvantage because, at one point or another, they used a Fast Forward or chose a Detour option to bypass a boat-related task," he explained._

"Dinosaur Land. The motorboat at the donut boat Detour plus the motorboats for eleven teams to travel to the Forest of Illusions," Koopinator recapped. "Twelve total. Sarasaland. The ferry from Birabuto to Easton. Thirteen total. Shy Guy Beach. Five motorboats plus the pirate ship Roadblock. Nineteen total…and that's incorrect."

Looking understandably disconcerted, he gave his list another glance-over. Several sections remained suspiciously empty.

"What am I forgetting?"

**HOOKTAIL**

"Four seemed too low," Hooktail mused.

The red dragon was all too aware that her team _needed_ this lead. She had to think fast, but she couldn't afford to overlook any possibility.

"The pinball thing was on an island, but I'm…almost positive that we rode helicopters there and back. Yeah," Hooktail decided, nodding to herself, "that sounds right. Metal City's out."

Moving back through the route in sequence, she reconsidered Ribbon Land.

"There was that Detour, where we pulled our cars across that lake." Memories of heaving their vehicle an entire two miles with their mouths surfaced. "But do those platforms count as boats?"

Hooktail stared at the projection screen, reading, rereading, and rereading again, furiously debating how to apply the first hint to her question.

"That thing moved us across the lake fine, so…I guess it counts as a boat," she said uncertainly. "Liberal application, though."

As the seconds passed, the idea seemed more and more plausible. It wasn't an easy connection to make, which made it perfect for a challenge on the final leg. She continued talking while messily adding the initials "RL" and one tally to her page.

"Okay, next, Kalimari Desert, no way… Pagoda Peak…"

**LAHLA**

"Thirty?"

"That is incorrect." Smirking slightly, the Lakitu restarted the timer. Lahla was too engrossed in her thinking to notice the judge's shift in demeanor.

"And after Shy Guy Beach was Blooper Bay. Rocko and I used the Fast Forward, but it was a golf leg, so I don't see how boats could've been involved."

She blinked.

"Oh, wait, that's right—our Fast Forward had a pirate ship at the very end!" A wide-eyed Lahla jotted down this detail. "I pulled the clue from a treasure chest! How could I forget that?"

The kitty Boo quickly glanced at her countdown as she continued retracing their journey.

"Lastly, Sky Land. Um, I doubt a Thwomp could be considered a boat. Plus, it was over lava." Lahla's eyes seemed to search the ceiling as she thought. "Nothing else could possibly count, so that…should be everything, I think…"

When the clock emptied again, she delivered her first serious answer.

"Is it twenty-six?"

"That…is incorrect."

"Uh-oh." Lahla pouted. A wave of paranoia broke over her, and suddenly she felt compelled to ball up her current notes and start anew. "Am I missing something? Did I add something extra?"

Keeping a neutral expression, the judge averted his gaze and remained silent. Lahla gripped her paper tightly. What if the Hole 9 pirate ship was a wrong inclusion? What if the Thwomps really did count as boats after all? What if, what if, what if?

"Ohmygosh…"

**KOOPINATOR**

" 'Between the first envelope and the pit stop,' " Koopinator repeated. " 'Necessary to proceed.' Technically we walked across it to reach the motorboats. That qualifies it."

Deeming his justification satisfactory, he recorded "pit start boat" below Shy Guy Beach, referring to the Chinese junk-like craft that released the teams onto Leg 10. Analyzing this confusing point had taken him the greater part of a minute; his timer showed a zero when he looked up again.

"Would it be twenty?"

"Sorry, but that is not right either," the Lakitu said. She restarted his minute-long blockade.

"What else, what else…" Koopinator agitatedly tapped his pencil against the table's laminate top. "Where else could there have been boats?"

**HOOKTAIL**

"Seven?"

"That's not it," her judge replied with a shake of the head. Hooktail exhaled noisily as her timer began counting down again.

"It's gotta be something from Dinosaur Land, where we used our Fast Forward. It _has_ to be." Hooktail closed her eyes in despair. "But I don't know squat about that place!"

_"No thanks to a certain someone, we had barely any notes on Leg 2," she disclosed. Gloomtail showed their personal synopsis to the camera. The pages were littered with anti-Grodus propaganda, with hardly any relevant information. "Stupid Gro-dumb and his stupid Yield!"_

Hooktail cursed. "It's all his fault. _All_ his fault," she grumbled bitterly.

**LAHLA**

Somehow, Lahla established reasons for the Bloocheep Sea's sunken _Dampened Spirit_ and the buoyant junk pit start through her surge of panic.

"Is it twenty-eight?"

"That is incorrect."

"What?" Lahla cried, flummoxed. "But, but, there's, like, nothing else left! What…"

Her eyes frantically searched the room for answers.

"Keep thinking, Lahla, don't stop thinking…" she murmured to herself.

**KOOPINATOR**

"Bloocheep Sea. The other side of the Detour involved a sunken ship. Shy Guy Beach. Shellshock would've had to row out to the Roadblock location," Koopinator said, rattling off his additions as if to assure himself of their validity. His timer emptied. "My next answer is twenty-tw—er, twenty-six."

"That is also incorrect, I'm afraid."

"Which one?" Koopinator asked uneasily. The digital timekeeper ticked down several seconds before he realized he wouldn't get an answer. He let out a harsh exhale of frustration.

**HOOKTAIL**

"I'm such a bonehead! Shoot!" Hooktail cried wildly. " 'The question refers to individual boats,' and I've been—uraaargh!"

The epiphany that she'd incorrectly recorded the boats as instances instead of separate entities came to her out of the blue. Hooktail already felt frustrated about her insufficient familiarity with Leg 2, and the increasing pressure of her time constraint only served to increase her internal panic. Having to go back and interpret her ambiguous notes—essentially starting back at Square 1—nearly drove her over the edge.

" 'SGB,' 'SGB,' what…" Hooktail blinked rapidly and grit her teeth. "Oh! Shy Guy Beach. Three boats, what were they, uh…"

**LAHLA**

_"Reasonin' could only get me so far. Eventually I hit a point where I just couldn't think of any other candidates. At the start I'd guessed randomly to increase my chances and not leave the timer idle. But as time passed, I had to pick my guesses carefully, 'cause the timer became my biggest enemy if the other two were close to figurin' it out."_

"Twenty-nine?"

"That is incorrect."

"Is it now…" As another idea came to mind, Lahla ran her eyes down the guidelines again.

**KOOPINATOR**

"I have to recheck this," Koopinator muttered to himself apologetically. "My answer is twenty-six."

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect."

He swore. This wasted turn told him nothing new.

**HOOKTAIL**

By the time the red dragon finally corrected her error, her timer had long since run down.

"Twenty-two!"

"No, that's not right, either."

Hooktail spouted another expletive. "More beats. _Must_ be from Dinosaur Land. _Curse_ that _freaking_ robot _freak_!"

Tragically, no one would recall the five motorboats used to travel between Blooper Bay's island holes for the "Long Putt" Detour option. The paradisiacal resort only left memories of a demonic swimming pool and a miserable day in the rain. Hooktail, in particular, emerged with a hatred for golf and the skewed lesson that quitters sometimes won, thanks to the futile persistence and failure of Pierre and Rana to complete said challenge.

This Roadblock would have to be completed in a different fashion…

**LAHLA**

"Rocko and I took two separate ferries on the Sarasaland leg, but that was because we ended up on the wrong side of the ocean. We wouldn't have had to do that if we'd landed in Birabuto," she reasoned. "That subtracts one from my total, bringing me down from twenty-eight to… Is it twenty-seven?"

"That is incorrect."

"That too?" Lahla gawked in disbelief. "Wow, so… Gee. What… What else is there?"

Making a face, she read through the guidelines yet again.

"Wait, my Fast Forward…"

**KOOPINATOR**

Unable to remember any boats beyond what he'd already identified, the Dark Koopatrol was forced to blindly increase his number in hopes of striking the correct answer.

"My next answer is twenty-seven," he declared nervously.

"That is incorrect, I'm afraid," the judge replied.

Shaking his head, Koopinator continued scribbling a transcript of the entire route in hopes of discovering whatever he was missing.

**HOOKTAIL**

"Supposing there were boats in Dinosaur Land, I could be, what, eleven boats off?" Of course, the possibility existed that she'd overlooked even more, but she could only check one number at a time.

At her next opportunity, Hooktail put her theory to the test.

"Thirty-three!"

"That's wrong as well," her judge said dully.

"RAAAAGH!"

**LAHLA**

"It's not any of twenty-six through twenty-nine…no, through thirty," Lahla reminded herself, talking at such a fast pace that her words often jumbled together. "Getting rid of the pirate ship on the Blooper Bay leg puts me at twenty-six, and that's wrong."

She kept an eye trained on her timer. It depleted into the single digits.

"And I'm pretty sure everything else is right, right? Right. So…the only thing I can do is…"

In the final seconds of her answering barrier, Lahla reassured herself of her decision. When the lone zero reappeared, she was ready.

"Is it thirty-one?"

"That," the Lakitu said, his neutral expression turning into a grin, "is correct!"

Simultaneously with his announcement, he pressed a button on his remote. The projector screen now displayed the full list, but the notice directly above it captured Lahla's full attention: "Congratulations, you were the first to finish this Roadblock!"

"AAAAAAHHH! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Lahla gushed. She darted around the table and hugged her judge before exiting the room.

"Good job!" Rocko's voice called out to her as she reentered the main hallway. The yellow Pianta met her halfway, and they hugged in celebration. "Automatic ten-minute lead—dis is huge!"

Shellshock frowned as he watched the coworkers rejoice. Outright scowling, Gloomtail stomped back towards the entrance. The moment Lahla's total was verified correct, the bulletin board behind the counter updated, placing the Pianta Parlor duo at the top of the leaderboard. Never before had this eon's technology made Gloomtail feel so sick to his stomach.

_"I don't claim to bein' the smartest gal you'll ever meet, and I think the others expected me to do not so hot in that challenge." This interview came from the interval after the Roadblock's conclusion, as production finished preparing for the next segment of the leg. Lahla was beaming, and Rocko had an arm slung over her shoulder. "But I studied hard, and it paid off. This sets a fantastic tone for the sprint to the finish, and it helps drive home the point that we really can win it all."_

_ "We really can," Rocko agreed._

**HOOKTAIL**

The earlier commotion from the adjacent conference room told Hooktail that she'd lost that all-important first departure. It was a major blow to her morale, but she didn't give up hope. Taking second in this battle would be a small victory in itself. The thought gave her a second wind and helped her refocus.

"I'm confident that my original twenty-two are correct," she said. "And I can't fathom any other times where there might have been boats. Whatever I'm missing _has_ to be from Dinosaur Land."

Glancing around the room, she arbitrarily made eye contact with her judge. He straightened his glasses.

"The problem is: I have no idea how many boats could have appeared there. I was too busy being sick to look out the sides of the helicopter."

Unconcerned with her plight, the timer steadily continued counting down. Hooktail could posit another solution in twenty seconds. Nineteen. Eighteen…

"It was an early leg, but for all I know, there could've been boats on every task form the Yield to the pit stop," she remarked exasperatedly. "And even then. Did all the teams use the same boat, or did they use their own? How many tasks and route markers were there? It's… There are too many variables I don't know!"

Feeling her agitation rise again, Hooktail forced herself to stop and breathe. When the clock reached zero, she delivered the next reasonable guess she could think of.

"Thirty-four?"

"Wrong. Not thirty-four."

"Grk! Then what the heck is it?" Hooktail muttered icily, glaring at the Lakitu. He looked away.

**KOOPINATOR**

"My next answer is twenty-eight."

"Sorry, but that is incorrect as well."

Koopinator was also aware the first departure was no longer up for grabs. He feared the second would slip through his fingers as well. Paranoia was settling in.

"I _should_ have all the boats." He showed his messy route summary to the camera. "Maybe my interpretation of the rules was wrong. It's the only thing I can think of right now."

There was no absolute way of knowing his assumptions from the beginning were applicable, short of knowing the complete answer. Whether he continued basing his guesses on them or not, he was taking a gamble.

Alternating his gaze between the timer and his notes, Koopinator silently weighed his options. After his minute rolled past, he _still_ felt tremendously uncertain.

"I'll try.." He hesitated. "Eight?"

"Sorry, but that isn't right either."

Koopinator exhaled harshly, shaking his head. _What to do, what to do?_ No answers besides those he'd already proffered made any logical sense, from his perspective. He'd reproduced the entire route, for Pete's sake!

Neither Hooktail nor Koopinator could locate the right number by normal means. Editing placed them side-by-side in a split-screen as they contemplated their next moves. Both knew things were now a matter of educated guesswork. Check every number in a linear fashion and just pray that they stumbled upon the right one before the other.

Little did they know that the outcome of this backwards game of Russian roulette had already been decided.

"…Thirty-five?"

Wrong.

"Twenty-nine."

Wrong.

"Thirty-six?"

Wrong.

"Thirty."

Wrong.

"Thirty-seven?"

Wrong.

"Thirty-one."

_Click!_ The lights to the loser's conference room abruptly turned off. Though startled at first, the occupant quickly realized the slide on the projector screen had changed. Above the list of correct answers was a devastating message: "This Roadblock is now over. Your team will depart third."

Koopinator sighed. Distractedly he walked over and shook his judge's hand. Then, he exited the room. Those five motorboats that he didn't even remember existed made all the difference. _Drat._

Returning to the main hall, he immediately ran into his partner.

"Good job, 'Nator." Shellshock patted him on the shell.

"So stupid…" Koopinator muttered. "I should've had that…"

"I'm sure you did the best you could." Shellshock nodded to himself. "Besides, there's probably still a lot of leg left. We're still in this."

Several minutes later, Hooktail finally emerged. Her eyes were puffy and red, beginning to match the color of her scales. She slowly dragged her feet over to where her brother stood and silently wallowed in her emotional potpourri.

This was neither the time nor the place for another of their infamous stentorian arguments.

Gloomtail eventually broke his gaze away from the scenery beyond the full wall windows and looked at her.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Less than thirty minutes later, the finalists discovered the mystery question's relevance when they boarded the upper deck of an ornate wooden ship that was easily unlike any vessel they'd previously encountered. Three feathery wings projected from each side, with four horizontally-oriented propellers situated near the stern. Two additional vertically-oriented propellers were mounted on poles above the rear turbines, with one last large propeller attached between the bow and mast by near-invisible cables. The race's recognizable yellow-and-red flag flew today, as opposed to the normal triangular pendant.

"Oh my gosh, no way! Is this used for what I think it's used for?" Lahla guffawed, watching the main fan increase its rotational speed.

"I dink we're dinkin' the same ding," Rocko remarked.

Seated for takeoff a few rows behind the coworkers, the turtles weren't quite as blown away by the strange ship's appearance, but were moderately intrigued nonetheless.

"It's sorta like the Cheep-Cheep Blimp and Glitzville rolled into one," Shellshock explained with a grin. "Wings, propellers, and all."

Assigned to the very rear, the dragons were too concerned about their last-place position to care about their ride.

"We're fifty minutes behind, in effect," Gloomtail lamented to the camera. Hooktail remained silent. "It sucks. Nothing short of a miracle or the other two teams being struck down by lightning could make it smooth sailing to the Finish Line for us now."

"Aaaaand we have liftoff!" Lahla proclaimed.

As the flying ship rose higher and higher, a transitional voiceover complemented the fast-forwarded camera footage up through the clouds…

_**Miles**__: "All teams are now being taken to a MYSTERY destination! By flying ship! How cool is that? Once there, they will disembark in ten-minute intervals based on the order they completed the Roadblock."_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

A B-roll of spinning platforms, swinging pendulums, stony seesaws, and even more rainbows and flying carpets introduced an aerial obstacle course. With nothing but a bright blue sky and fluffy clouds comprising the environment as far as the eye could see, it truly epitomized "out in the middle of nowhere."

The flying ship docked beside a platform constructed from what looked like faded toy building blocks. Envelope in hand, Lahla and Rocko disembarked.

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"This place is so crazy!" Lahla laughed, looking around in amazement. "Gee, how high up are we?"

Rocko opened the Route Info. " 'Da gloves are off. Time ta fight for your million.' "

_A suspicious picture, best described as video game box art, commanded the screen._

_**Miles**__: "The fanciful Rainbow Ride hosted the Super Smash Bros. tournament on two separate occasions. Now, teams will get a taste of Nintendo's best in 4-player action!"_

_Gradually, a clip of Mario and Luigi battling tall wire-based humanoids in an abstract dimension phased into a similar fight against colorful robots in a relic-like landscape._

_ "They will take Warp Pipes to alternate versions of Rainbow Ride, where they will be subjected to the laws of the Super Smash Bros. universe. Their goal is to eliminate one hundred enemies without being ejected from the stage themselves."_

_ Silent segments from a "How to Play" movie, complete with controller diagrams, accompanied his monologue and utterly decimated the fourth wall._

_ "As teams come closer to meeting their objective, the difficulty level of their foes will steadily increase. To offset the many disadvantages they'll enter with, well…let's just say that this is definitely the _crossover _challenge."_

"Um…wow." Lahla reread the text with wide eyes. All traces of merriment had vanished. "A-Are they serious?"

"Looks like it," Rocko said. "Da guys'll have a huge advantage, so we need ta get started."

"Fighting? Like…actual fighting?"

"C'mon!"

On one end of the platform waited three flying carpets, hovering atop parallel rainbows that projected elsewhere in Rainbow Ride. Towards the middle, between the ship's docking point and said carpets, were three green Warp Pipes, a large display board, and a mischievous-looking Lakitu. The coworkers approached him, Lahla still nervously reading the details. Smirking at his first victims, the Lakitu launched into his rehearsed blurb.

_"Da boss got his nickname, 'Furious Frankie,' from beatin' down a 100-man mob by himself. Me? No, I've done nuthin' like dat," Rocko remarked. "Lahla?"_

_ "Uh, yeah," Lahla faux laughed. "Sure, I like thinking of myself a bit of a fighter, but not like that. I'm not, like, a ring girl!"_

_ "We had our work cut out for us," Rocko deadpanned._

"So it's, um…not gonna _hurt_, right?" Lahla repeated.

"Not in the conventional sense," the Lakitu replied vaguely. Before she could re-express her worry yet again, he changed topics to their aid in overcoming this onslaught. "Now, right here is the list of items, a.k.a. one of your two lifelines. Each of you can pick one item, along with what time in the battle you want it to spawn on the stage."

"_Food_ is a _weapon_?" Lahla asked quizzically.

"Dat's for recoverin' damage," Rocko told her. "Read da captions."

"We can't bleed all our ten minutes readin' everything," Lahla reminded him. She anxiously scanned the names for anything suiting her fancy. "Bunny Hood, no… Peeka wouldn't appreciate that… Um, is the Fan any good?"

Rocko looked at her strangely. The Lakitu shrugged, grinning.

"And while you're thinking about that," he said impishly, "here's your second lifeline, and another tough decision. You're able to summon a copy of an actual Smasher to do some of your dirty work. Seven candidates, three ways they can help you. All you gotta do is say their name, and _bam_! The stuff on the board regarding them is pretty self-explanatory."

The idea of having a veteran (or at least, an illusion of one) fighting alongside them was a comforting one. Both coworkers turned their attention to that section. Paraphrased, the available details included the following:

Assist Types  
- Extended Assist (ε): Character can be summoned _**once**_ with access to _**full moveset**_ for the span of _**one minute**_ or until KO'd.  
- Periodic Assist (ρ): Character can be summoned _**fifteen times**_ with access to _**full moveset**_ for the span of _**five seconds each**_ or until KO'd.  
- Move Assist (μ): Character can be summoned _**infinite times**_ with access to _**one special move**_ for the span of _**the move's completion**_ or until KO'd.

Move Assists (α / β / γ)  
- Mario: Super Jump Punch / Mario Tornado / F.L.U.D.D.  
- Luigi: Green Missile / Luigi Cyclone / Thunderhand  
- Peach: Toad / Peach Bomber / Vegetable  
- Yoshi: Egg Lay / Egg Roll / Yoshi Bomb  
- Donkey Kong: Giant Punch / Headbutt / Hand Slap  
- Wario: Chomp / Corkscrew / Wario Waft  
- Bowser: Fire Breath / Flying Slam / Whirling Fortress

"We choose the one and only Mario, no questions asked," Lahla declared the moment her eyes hit the fighter list. "He can do anything, so his clone should be just as capable."

"Agreed." That part was simple enough. "Which Assist Type should we give him, dough?"

Both continued reading. After several seconds, however, they arrived at the same realization: the unfavorable tradeoff between time and thinking made it near-impossible to make a decision that was both quick and well-informed. There was simply too much to read, too much to consider. Information overload.

"Uh… I guess… Extended sound okay to you?" It seemed like the optimal choice, as the benefits were sound. In the short-term, less rationalizing and less wasted time. In the long-term, one less number to keep track of in the heat of battle.

Rocko nodded. "Mario, Extended Assist."

"Sure thing." The Lakitu gestured back toward the items. Hurriedly, the coworkers spent several more seconds surveying the table of choices. Rocko spoke up first, after examining the shooting item section.

"Gimme da Ray Gun. At the start."

Lahla skimmed his weapon's description. "Same."

"Are you just copying me?" Rocko asked.

"I need _something_ to defend myself with," Lahla said adamantly. "A gun will keep enemies at bay. I don't want them anywhere near me."

"Done, done, and done." The Lakitu finished scribbling something on a piece of paper. "And with that, you're all set." He indicated the Warp Pipes. "Choose a stage, and best of luck! You're gonna need it!"

"How thoughtful of you," Lahla muttered.

The workmates spent all of five seconds studying the names. They hopped into the Warp Pipe of the most inoffensive one: Pendulum. The Lakitu dropped the paper in behind them.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

A vortex transition flushed the race into an entirely different universe. The sky, drenched in negative, white specks meeting at a constantly moving point, creating a corrupted speed of light effect. Hauntingly swinging from side to side, a narrow, rectangular stone platform, its pivot a golden orb with a hollowed-out off-center cross. Three thin, smaller platforms, arranged in a triangular formation above it, matched its rhythmic dance.

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (0%) & ROCKO (0%): 1****st**** Attempt  
100 Enemies Remaining**

Disoriented and in complete awe of their nonsensical surroundings, the pair stumbled onto the swaying main stage. Shortly after, five more floating blue revival platforms flashed around them, heralding the arrival of their foes.

"Ready?"—the disembodied announcer's voice left no time to respond in the negative—"GO!"

"Ohmygosh, what _are_ they?" Lahla shrieked, horrified.

Networks of pink wires bared their artificial organs. Tall and faceless, the Fighting Wire Frames were truly fearsome sights to behold. They walked with long, daunting strides. Lahla screamed and scrambled to escape as one moved towards her.

Though unnerved, Rocko grabbed one—a female—by the legs when it ventured within reach. He threw it with all his might. To his astonishment, the body flew off the stage and, upon hitting an invisible barrier, disappeared in a flash of lights.

**99 Enemies Remaining**

In the corner of his vision, he caught the glint of a futuristic firearm. He clenched his hands and realized they were indeed empty. The pendulum and its platforms were slowly swinging, and the Ray Guns were sliding toward the edge. He dashed forward and dove, managing to save one. The other, having spawned on a higher platform, tumbled over his head and into the unknown.

"Shoot," he muttered.

A panicking Lahla hovered around the stage wildly. Seemingly ignorant of her presence, the Fighting Wire Frames randomly milled about, only occasionally flinging out a limb long after she'd passed.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh—"

_Pshoom pshoom pshoom!_

Rapid fire green laser beams knocked away the vermin on the pendulum itself. Rocko jumped up onto one of the satellite platforms, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that said such a feat shouldn't have been possible. He blasted the first wave's remaining survivor off the stage.

**95 Enemies Remaining**

"Um, where's _my_ gun?" Lahla shouted at him.

"Fell." A Male Wire Frame almost landed right on top of him. Rocko punched it away with his left hand.

"Fell?"

"Don't matter! Stop runnin' from dem! Attack!"

"Attack?"

"Do _somethin'_!" _Pshoom pshoom!_ "I can't do all da work myself!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Attack!"

"How?" Lahla asked incredulously. "I don't have a weapon!"

"Hit 'em with your jacket!" _Pshoom!_ "Use your Boo powers!" _Pshoom!_ "Anythin'!"

**90 Enemies Remaining**

Lahla observed the nearest Female Wire Frame for several seconds. It seemed to ignore her, enraptured with something off in the distance. (_Pshoom pshoom!_) She phased out of tangibility and snuck toward the creature. The camera barely caught her pale, transparent form moving against the dark background. (_Pshoom!_) Making a face, she overlapped herself with the being's pink framework. Then, she suddenly reappeared, sending the figure flying head over heels. The force wasn't enough for an immediate KO, but the Wire Frame made no attempts to save itself as it tumbled into the abyss.

"That was…easy," Lahla remarked. Unfortunately her Scare tactics required her to get up close and personal with the Fighting Wire Frames, but she took solace in the fact that they couldn't touch her until it was already too late.

_Pshoom pshoom!_

**84 Enemies Remaining**

It took only one beam to send each enemy hurtling out of bounds. Rocko wasted not a single shot, slamming the invaders with deadly accuracy.

_Pshoom pshoom!_

For the most fleeting of moments, he actually believed he could succeed with the Ray Gun alone.

_Pshoom, click!_

His eyes widened.

_Click click!_

"Out of ammo," Rocko realized. "How many rounds was dat?" He hurled his empty laser gun at his would-be target, knocking the Male Wire Frame into a spiraling flight off the platform.

**80 Enemies Remaining**

"Guess I gotta get my hands dirty too." Charging forward, Rocko rammed his shoulder into a newly spawned enemy. He let his momentum carry him as he dropped onto the pendulum. A stationary Wire Frame received a punch to the legs and made its grand exit.

With three more KOs, the coworkers finished the first quarter of the challenge and were rewarded with a short break. Rocko took the opportunity to assess the damage from a punch to the face. He remembered feeling the impact, but zero pain. This strange phenomenon had been mentioned in the Lakitu's briefing, so he chalked it up to the dimension's unusual physics.

"It really doesn't hurt," Rocko informed Lahla. She looked at him weirdly, but before she could formulate a response, the next wave of Fighting Wire Frames arrived.

**LAHLA (0%) & ROCKO (5%): 1****st**** Attempt  
75 Enemies Remaining**

Slowly but surely, the coworkers eliminated their opposition. Rocko chased them down and employed various punches, throws, and shoulder bashes, often rewarded with one-hit KOs. Lahla continued her Hide-and-Scare strategy. On several occasions her quarry recovered, but a second hit by either challenger finished the job.

**LAHLA (0%) & ROCKO (49%): 1****st**** Attempt  
50 Enemies Remaining**

At the halfway point, their environment underwent an aesthetic transformation. Sky met earth in a condensed version of Rainbow Valley. Below their pendulum, the rolling green extended far into the distance. Mixed amongst the clouds, an array of whimsical devices not unlike those seen in Rainbow Ride populated the air.

"I'm feelin' a little dizzy." Rocko held his head, having developed slight motion sickness from the stage's constant swaying. Lahla glanced at him sympathetically.

Four revival platforms descended. Lahla shrieked in fright, while Rocko nearly stumbled at the sight.

Metallic robots of various shapes and colors hit the stage. Whereas the Fighting Wire Frames at least had the red Smash symbol for their faces, the new arrivals merely had white voids there. Completely unnatural. Similar glowing spheres adorned their hands and heels.

"Wh-Wh-Wh—" Lahla stammered, terrified into incoherence.

The Red Alloy staggered over with a lopsided gait. Lahla couldn't pull herself together in time to Hide, allowing the creature to elbow her cleanly off the pendulum. Too stunned to make an attempt at recovery, Lahla tumbled into the abyss and disappeared in a flash of lights.

"Lahla!" Rocko glared at the masculine figure as it targeted him. A distinct gleam shone on certain portions of its body like polished red armor. He hesitated to hit it for fear of hurting himself.

Suddenly something hard—a Green Alloy's rather large foot, to be specific—smashed him in the back of the head. Under normal circumstances such a blow would have rendered him unconscious, but the area's rules merely caused him to be flung forward. A lightning-quick punch to the face halted his momentum. The Red and Green Alloys buffeted Rocko back and forth like a Sandbag, and he was too overwhelmed to defend himself.

With no other racers in sight, the Blue and Yellow Alloys closed in on Rocko as well. His damage meter quickly spiked, and one particularly powerful blow launched him off the stage. Rocko had the presence of mind to mimic his enemies and execute a midair jump, but its pitiful vertical coverage did him little good. He fell into the lower blast lines and vanished.

"Failure…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Despite being KO'd at different times, Rocko and Lahla were spat consecutively from the Warp Pipe.

"Guess they got you too," Lahla sighed. "That didn't go very well."

"We need to hurry and get back in dere." Rocko glanced over at the wooden ship. Distant movement told them Koopinator and Shellshock were preparing to disembark. "Da guys'll knock dis ding out in no time."

Their previous formula—two Ray Guns and an Epsilon Mario—didn't realize its full potential on their first attempt, but they repeated it anyways. And although Rocko didn't appreciate the Pendulum's constant motion, neither of them felt very enthusiastic about experimenting with two experienced combatants hot on their heels.

"Be aggressive. Go straight for da guns," Rocko advised as they hopped back into the Warp Pipe.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

" 'The gloves are off. Time to fight for your million. Clear a 100-man melee to receive your next clue,' " Koopinator read.

"Heck yeah! This is right up our alley!" Shellshock exclaimed, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

The fighters attentively listened to the Lakitu's speech, which placed special emphasis on the alternate world's (even more) unusual physics. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by so much new information, Shellshock brightened at the mention of assistance.

"Are you able to ferry in my Shellshocker homies?" he asked hopefully.

"That's all dependent on you," the Lakitu replied enigmatically. "So pick your poisons. I'll need your items and Smasher assist."

"The Great Gonzales will provide our assistance," Koopinator stated. His eyes ventured south. The blocks of text underneath Mario's possible move assists looked like something out of an in-depth gamers' strategy guide. Koopinator scanned them for a few seconds before giving up. "Epsilon."

After further consideration, Shellshock decided to carry a Beam Sword into battle. Koopinator set a Heart Container to appear five minutes into the fight.

"That's all I need from you," the Lakitu said as he finished writing. "Select your stage whenever you're ready."

" 'Pendulum,' 'Seesaw,' 'Spinner.' " Koopinator frowned slightly. "They all have movement gimmicks."

"Shouldn't be a problem, right? We can work with it. And one's still occupied, so…"

"Yes, but—" Koopinator halted midsentence, his partner having already dove into a Warp Pipe at random. He looked at the name, made a mental note, and jumped in after him.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

A long teeter-totter with black and white stripes hung pivoted in the middle of nowhere by a rusted Smash orb. Two smaller duplicates existed above it, creating the image of a neutral face in the middle of a decidedly despondent negative world.

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (0%) & SHELLSHOCK (0%): 1****st**** Attempt  
100 Enemies Remaining**

Team Glitz Pit alighted from their glowing platforms with practiced composure, but immediately lost it when their opposition appeared.

"Th-These things are huge!" Shellshock stammered as the announcer bellowed his line. Hiding his shock well, Koopinator fell into a practiced battle-ready stance.

"GO!"

Complicating matters, the apparatus began tilting under their feet. An unprepared Shellshock lost his balance and stumbled toward the concentration of Wire Frames. His glowing lightsaber equivalent spawned in front of him. He nearly blew right by it, but managed to snag its handle at the last second.

Meanwhile, the Dark Koopatrol dashed forward to meet his foes, throwing the seesaw further off-kilter. He stabbed one with his spiky helmet and slammed another with his equally spiky shell. Both Male Wire Frames were sent flying head-over-heels into the blast lines.

**98 Enemies Remaining**

One Female Wire Frame flew over his head, courtesy of Shellshock, but it regained control with a moonwalk-like midair jump. Koopinator contemplated the sight for the briefest of moments. The demonstration of the warped gravity opened an entire realm of attacking possibilities in his mind. Incredible aerial maneuvers contrived in only the most choreographed fight scenes of martial arts movies…

"I see," he muttered enigmatically, shortly before running forward and nailing another target with two midair kicks. Upon landing, he leapt and began assailing another Wire Frame.

Retreating into his shell, the Shady Koopa hurtled into his enemy and popped out with a sliding kick, coming dangerously close to spinning right off the platform. He then sliced at it, marveling when his Beam Sword's blade lengthened mid-swing. A distant flash of color caught his attention, and he realized that particular threat was no more.

**95 Enemies Remaining**

"This thing is so freakin' cool." Shellshock flashed a feral grin, tightened his grip, and charged forward.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (5%) & ROCKO (0%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
77 Enemies Remaining**

Standing back-to-back, the coworkers had unleashed a controlled hail of laser fire that resulted in twenty-three KOs. Rocko nailed another Wire Frame with his now-empty Ray Gun, while Lahla missed her mark.

**76 Enemies Remaining**

"Save yourself for the endgame, Rocko! Don't take too much damage!" Lahla advised as they parted ways. She Hid, shrugged off her jacket, and started the hunt.

After taking a couple of hits, Rocko managed to grab his aggressor. He slammed the Male Wire Frame to the platform before hurling it away.

**75 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (9%) & SHELLSHOCK (23%): 1****st**** Attempt  
84 Enemies Remaining**

Disaster struck early. This stage was in near-perpetual imbalance, and was not conducive to Shell-based attacks that relied on ground contact. As a Wire Frame landed prostrate, Shellshock withdrew into his shell and quickly closed the distance. This one miscalculation of momentum, this one moment of overzealousness cost him. Chaining the hit into a Beam Sword slice became impossible, because he was suddenly spinning and falling through space, hurtling into oblivion.

"Craaap!" Shellshock shouted, seconds before he self-destructed.

Koopinator, embroiled in tunnel vision, would not notice his partner's disappearance until he hit the twenty-fifth KO.

**82 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (5%) & ROCKO (44%): 2****nd**** Attempt**

Rocko rushed at a Fighting Wire Frame and sent it flying with a heavy one-two punch.

**52 Enemies Remaining**

Lahla stealthily approached a pair of targets. She reappeared in their midst, rendering them airborne, and promptly whipped her pink windbreaker about like a cyclone. Both Wire Frames failed to recover.

**50 Enemies Remaining**

"We need to get dis on dis shot," Rocko reminded his teammate at the halfway point break. "And we gotta do it fast. Hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard."

"I'm givin' it my best with what I got," Lahla assured. "Let's do this."

When the first tetrad of Alloys landed, the coworkers had a defined plan to facilitate their transition.

"Mario!"

"Let's-a go!"

A Warp Pipe opened at Lahla's cry, and a familiar red plumber heroically leapt out. Lahla and Rocko stood by as Mario kicked away the Green Alloy and engaged the Red Alloy in a Tornado Spin. Both enemies were KO'd, one after the other.

"Oh my gosh, he's as good as the real thing," Lahla remarked.

With a single-mindedness only possible for a fighting machine, the illusion of Mario eliminated many of its marks without incident. It wavedashed and jumped around the stage at high speeds, launching attacks with devastating efficiency. Rocko and Lahla spent those sixty seconds examining the Alloys' movement patterns and avoiding harm, saving themselves for the home stretch.

"Thank you so much for-a playing-a my game!" Mario posed for the camera as another Warp Pipe swallowed him up.

**21 Enemies Remaining**

"Go!" Rocko leapt at an arriving Green Alloy with a roundhouse punch.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (14%) & SHELLSHOCK (X): 1****st**** Attempt  
61 Enemies Remaining**

It was no fluke that the Razor Blade Brigadier at one point held the first ranking in the Glitz Pit. Equal parts skilled fighter and fierce competitor, Koopinator calmly soldiered on, unfazed by the loss of his teammate. Wire Frames flew left and right, KO'd by devastating combos from spiked gear and metal-cased appendages.

**58 Enemies Remaining**

_"I never imagined I would be permitted to emulate the Smash tournament and fight under its rules. The experience was truly an honor."_

Koopinator's enemies rarely had the chance to attack. Though he'd created his aerial-based offensive only seconds after entering this alternate universe, he impressively wielded it to optimize hitstun and knockback.

_"Condition yourself for each and every battle. Such is the way of the warrior."_

Silently he analyzed the four Alloys as they approached. He smirked slightly and met them halfway.

**50 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (35%) & ROCKO (82%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
10 Enemies Remaining**

Everything was bathed in purple, red, and orange. Evening had arrived, symbolizing how close the coworkers were to ending their fight.

Just as the pendulum hit its apex, a Red Alloy punched Rocko in the nose, causing him to tumble backwards. Simultaneously, a Blue Alloy lost its balance. Rocko grabbed the platform's edge in the nick of time and, with a great deal of effort, heaved himself up. His world still spinning, he failed to notice the Blue Alloy as it got to its feet six inches from his face. It gracefully pirouetted, knocking him back off. Belatedly he realized what had happened and vainly stretched out a hand as the lights devoured him.

"Rocko?" Lahla suddenly felt keenly aware that she was alone on the stage. "Rocko?" After accidentally taking several hits, she had matched the Alloys' increased aggression by increasing the conservative nature of her keepaway game. "Rocko!"

Now, everything was up to her.

"Ohmygosh," Lahla squeaked in fear.

The four Alloys patrolled her general vicinity, as if aware of her location despite her Hidden state. Each passing second was another moment lost from their lead, but Lahla was paralyzed with indecision. Her attacks were relatively weak, and she was a lightweight. Without Rocko, she had no safety net. One wrong move could cost them a million coins.

_"We were doomed if I did, doomed if I didn't. I was like, 'Move, Lahla, move, c'mon, you gotta do something.' But I was also like, 'What can you do? These guys are bigger, stronger, and faster than you.' "_

"Okay… Here goes nothing…" she whispered to herself.

_"Time is money. I had to stop stalling and just try."_

Rocko's eliminator was suddenly sent flying, and Lahla appeared in its place. The other three Alloys promptly converged on her location, but she disappeared before they could touch her. Like a flickering light bulb, she then reappeared, blowing them all away. Chasing down the Red Alloy, she viciously whipped at it with her jacket in a three-hit combo that resulted in a KO.

**9 Enemies Remaining**

Lahla retreated into Hiding, her strategy set in place. As her enemies returned to the pendulum, she selected her target. The Blue Alloy was launched into the air, and Lahla followed, successfully avenging Rocko with a windbreaker swipe.

**8 Enemies Remaining**

Anticipating her return, the Green and Yellow Alloys congregated near the main stage's edge. Lahla Hid herself in midair and landed safely in their midst as two more Alloys touched down elsewhere. Much to her frustration, her closest enemies kept their distance. Scaring one would leave herself open to attack from the other.

"Shoot," Lahla murmured. She took a deep breath, hovered closer to the Yellow Alloy, and reappeared. In deciding between following it to assure its demise and Hiding to avoid attack, she spent a costly second too long, and the Green Alloy smashed a powerful kick into her back. The next thing she knew, everything disappeared in a blinding flash of white.

"Failure…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (78%) & SHELLSHOCK (X): 1****st**** Attempt  
11 Enemies Remaining**

As the numbers wound down, Koopinator increasingly found himself besieged by groups of Alloys. He'd discovered the strange Shield—a translucent red energy bubble that shrunk with time and damage—by chance after crossing his arms to block a kick. However, he employed it sparingly; the Heart Container set to appear at the five-minute mark provided an ample safety net.

With one helmet stab, the present mob of five scattered. Three Alloys survived that initial blow and stubbornly returned to the stage, but he finished them off with several volleys of aerial kicks.

**6 Enemies Remaining**

Two Red and two Yellow Alloys dropped onto the seesaws. Koopinator disposed of one Yellow Alloy with a rapid fist-foot-shell-helmet combo. Seizing the opportunity, a Red Alloy attacked him from the back, starting a pummeling chain that boosted his meter to 95% before he was unceremoniously booted from the stage.

The moment he regained some degree of control, Koopinator reversed his momentum with a midair jump and recovered the horizontal distance with a Shell Toss, sweeping his would-be slayer in the process. He made quick work of the remaining two Alloys, executing them with the same air combo.

**2 Enemies Remaining**

Several tense seconds passed, but the final enemies remained absent. Koopinator kept his guard up as he returned to center stage and stabilized the main seesaw. He understood this was the breather before the home stretch. Instinct also alerted him to his high damage meter, and he anxiously checked the arena for signs of his Heart Container. _Has it not been five minutes yet, or did I just miss it?_

All around him the alternate Rainbow Ride was dark and devoid of starlight. An unknown force weakly illuminated the stage, but the Dark Koopatrol noticed none of this.

_"The last two foes took me completely by surprise," Koopinator admitted in the post-leg interview. "Nothing could have prepared me for that."_

At last, they arrived. Darkness assimilated atop the two smaller seesaws, building from the ground up. Koopinator's jaw dropped slightly as the forms became distinguishable. Two pairs of gleaming red eyes popped into existence. He recoiled in shock.

Pitch-black replicas of himself and Shellshock sneered down at him and assumed battle stances.

"You will know the pain of utter defeat," Dark Koopinator threatened at the same time Dark Shellshock warned, "Don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you, baby!"

Some part of Koopinator's brain idly wondered why those phrases sounded distantly familiar. The rest of it ordered him to _get out of the way_ as Dark Shellshock fired a Shell Toss at him.

Sidestepping the attack, Koopinator was forced to backpedal further as his counterpart rushed him. Fast and furious, the attacks came, some exact copies of his known Smash Bros. arsenal, others moves that he'd never even considered trying. The pair circled the stage in a rhythmic dance, Koopinator in constant retreat and his foil in relentless pursuit. Dark Shellshock's constant Shell Tosses only complicated matters.

One misstep was all it took.

The timing of his foes' attacks harmonized at just the right instant, providing Koopinator with only the narrowest of windows to dodge both. He fumbled his timing and took a helmet stab to the midsection, sending him flying out of bounds.

"Failure…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"Ah, crap." Shellshock sighed as a frowning Koopinator followed him out the Warp Pipe. "Sorry, 'Nator."

_"Yeah, we fight for a living, but the Detour was radically different from what we're used to," Shellshock claimed. "At the Glitz Pit, it's a matter of knocking 'em out. Here, it was a matter of knocking 'em off!"_

_"Perhaps that will excuse the fact that we failed to clear it on our first try…" Koopinator said wistfully._

_ "…I have a feeling we're still gonna get flak over it."_

_ "…I know."_

Shellshock stood by the Beam Sword because it possessed a degree of combined reach and power that his normal attacks didn't have. Koopinator opted to have the Heart Container spawn earlier in their fight—at the four-minute mark.

"This time, baby!" Shellshock exclaimed.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in Last Place**

After twenty long, agonizing minutes, the dragons finally entered the field. Do or die time now.

"This should be a cinch. We're like final bosses. Whatever we're fighting doesn't stand a chance!" Gloomtail commented as they dashed to the prep station.

"We're freaking dragons!" Hooktail added in agreement.

The Lakitu's briefing, while quite informational, also felt long and agonizing. After the first few sentences, the siblings divided their attention between him and the display board.

"What the heck is a _Poke_ Ball? It sounds annoying," Hooktail commented offhandedly as she scanned the item table.

"That's Po_ké_ Ball," the Lakitu corrected, looking annoyed. He didn't miss a beat, though, as he jumped back into his explanation. At the end, he prompted them to choose items and a Smasher assist.

"Do we _have_ to have items?" Gloomtail asked impatiently.

"Well—"

"We don't have time to read all this crap. Isn't there a 'Random' option or something that can pick for us?" he continued.

"I guess I'm the 'Random' option, but you don't want me doing it," the Lakitu said threateningly. "Just close your eyes and point at something."

Both dragons did so and ended up looking like tracking dogs.

"Lip's…Stick?" Hooktail made a face. "Lipstick? Um, no. Redo."

"Starman." Gloomtail scanned over the description and nodded in satisfaction. "Works for me."

"Super Mushroom." Hooktail smirked. "Ooh, a return back to my former glory sounds great. That one!"

"When in the fight do you want these items?"

"I don't know, the beginning?" Gloomtail looked to his sister, who shrugged. "The beginning, sure."

"Okay… And your Smasher?" As the team considered the seven options, the Lakitu shot the camera a patronizing look.

"Bowser's fierce. Make him infinite with Fire Breath," Hooktail decided.

"Anyone with bad breath is good," Gloomtail agreed.

"And with that, you're set," the Lakitu announced, scribbling the last of the details on a piece of paper. "Jump on in."

With Pendulum and Seesaw occupied by their adversaries, Gloomtail and Hooktail had no other choice but to use Spinner. All three teams had been released back into the field.

This was still anyone's game.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

In a major departure from standard Smash Bros. arenas, Spinner permitted a great deal of three-dimensional movement. A large stone disc imprinted with the Smash symbol slowly spun clockwise at eight revolutions per minute. Above it, slowly traveling counterclockwise in a circle slightly smaller than the main platform, was a cloud the size of three regular Lakitu's Clouds.

(_**Spinner**_)

**GLOOMTAIL (0%) & HOOKTAIL (0%): 1****st**** Attempt  
100 Enemies Remaining**

The siblings dropped onto the stage like mighty beasts released onto the battlefield of a magical RPG. None of the unordinary elements—the technologically advanced revival platforms, the disembodied announcer's voice, the Fighting Wire Frames, the otherworldly background—could jar them out of game mode.

"You things don't look so tough," Gloomtail said cockily.

"GO!"

A Starman and a Super Mushroom fell onto the stage. After a moment of delayed recognition, the dragons scampered for their power-ups. Special music played out of nowhere as Gloomtail became bathed in a sparkling golden glow and Hooktail became a giant.

"This is more like it," Hooktail cackled boomingly. "You're all so small!" She swiped at a Female Wire Frame, and it instantly went flying into the blast lines.

Recklessly Gloomtail dashed after the other Wire Frames, who only made a halfhearted effort to escape his advances. He head butted them, slashed them with his claws, sliced them with his wings, and smacked them with his tail.

"Quake in fear, things! For I am invincible!" he shouted exuberantly.

A dismayed Hooktail quickly realized her increased size made her a more accessible target. She took great glee in spitefully slamming her feet into all fools that dared touch her.

Unfortunately, their performance boosts did not last long. Even with the 100% duration increase, twenty seconds was only enough time to eliminate a small fraction of their enemies.

**GLOOMTAIL (0%) & HOOKTAIL (22%): 1****st**** Attempt  
86 Enemies Remaining**

Hooktail suddenly found herself shorter than the Wire Frames again. "What? That's it?" she complained.

"I don't think we destroyed very many," Gloomtail reported. "No matter!"

After flying with Tanooki tails in the previous leg, the dragons were ready to exercise their true flying prowess and stay out of harm's way indefinitely. Both extended their wings and took to the air, where they proceeded to exhale hazardous gasses at their opposition from above. Less than five seconds later, however, gravity took hold again.

"Ack, what gives?" Hooktail cried as she abruptly fell back to the stone disc.

As outlined by the informant (but ignored through anxiety), unlimited flight was impossible under the rules of this dimension. The siblings could avoid the potentially dizzying effects of the battleground only if they periodically touched the main stage after each several beats of their wings.

"Breathe in bursts!" Gloomtail advised. He realized his continuous stream of Poison Breath caused damage, but had little knockback. "We need to push them off!" Demonstrating, he coughed out a high-speed ball of poison. It missed its target, but Hooktail understood.

"Fireballs, got it!" She blasted one and got immediate results.

**85 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (11%) & ROCKO (28%): 3****rd**** Attempt  
64 Enemies Remaining**

_Pshoom!_

**63 Enemies Remaining**

Instead of unloading all thirty-two of their shots at the outset, this time the coworkers conserved their ammunition and fired as a complement to their other attacks.

"Superguard!" Lahla toggled in and out of Paper Mode, deflecting two Female Wire Frames. Metallic gray and green blurred as she then rushed at one and pistol-whipped it with her Ray Gun.

On the opposite side of the main platform, Rocko grabbed a Male Wire Frame by the leg and hurled it over his shoulder.

**61 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (9%) & SHELLSHOCK (14%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
78 Enemies Remaining**

Shellshock completely switched his strategy to avoid self-destructing again, relying on his Beam Sword for both ranged and close combat. Forget technique—just swing, swing, swing!

"Take that, baby!" Shellshock sliced the air at eye level and caught the Female Wire Frame on its leg. As it flew toward the blast lines, he shuffled backwards to help stabilize the seesaw.

**77 Enemies Remaining **

"Way to go, 'Nator!" Shellshock hollered as his teammate eliminated the last two Wire Frames. They'd finished the first quarter of the challenge for the second time.

**75 Enemies Remaining**

"We got this. No silly, stupid mistakes, and we got this," Shellshock muttered to himself. Crackles of blue energy from his Beam Sword lent an electric glow to his sunglasses as he nervously awaited the next wave.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Spinner**_)

**GLOOMTAIL (32%) & HOOKTAIL (45%): 1****st**** Attempt  
48 Enemies Remaining**

"Come, and feel the wrath of my world-famous feet! FOR FREE!" Hooktail screamed maniacally, bowling over two Alloys with her front paws.

"Bowser!" Gloomtail ordered.

Booming cackles filled the air as the King of Koopas stepped through a fiery veil near a trio of Alloys and scorched them with his own Fire Breath. The flames scattered the enemies, priming them for attacks by his masters.

_"I've never met this Bowser character, but if he's as ferocious-looking as the guy we had on our side during the 100, uh…" Gloomtail paused, searching for descriptors; the terms "Wire Frames" and "Alloys" hadn't been provided in-route. "100-thing fight, I wouldn't mind feasting with him some time."_

_ "My Fire Breath's better than his, though," Hooktail chirped._

"How is the rich, yet delicate scent of my feet? Hmmm?" Hooktail taunted from above. "People pay good money to smell them, and money makes the world go round!"

She swooped in. A Red Alloy managed to tag her with a hit, and she reciprocated tenfold by bulldozing it off the platform.

"That's why all of you must die!" Hooktail spat a sweep of fireballs at a Yellow Alloy and cackled as she hit her mark. "In the name of _money_!"

"Quit messing around, Hooktail! Stop yakking, more attacking!" Gloomtail shouted. Scolding his sister was an ill-timed distraction, and he took a smash to the back from a Blue Alloy. He reversed his momentum with a flap of his wings and growled at the aggressor. "Dangit! Bowser, assistance!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (43%) & ROCKO (65%): 3****rd**** Attempt  
35 Enemies Remaining**

With both Ray Guns gone and only Mario reserved in their back pocket, the coworkers whittled down the numbers with urgency and care. Lahla defaulted to her Hide-and-Scare strategy, with added versatility from any available battering item on her person. Her windbreaker. Her cat ear headband. Her bowties.

"BLERGH!" she screamed as she reappeared with a nasty expression, sending a Yellow Alloy on its way.

Rocko's up-close and personal brawler style, coupled with his overall slow movement speed, resulted in him taking more and more hits as the fight dragged on.

"Crap, crap, crap," he muttered under his breath. Two Red Alloys had been dispatched with a wild swing of his arms, but only after they'd battered him back and forth like their punching bag. He knew his damage meter had escalated into dangerous territory.

**32 Enemies Remaining**

Bringing both hands into one fist, Rocko rushed at an enemy and swung his arms in an overhead arc. The force hammered the Blue Alloy into the platform and then ricocheted it away.

Another Blue Alloy approached him. Rocko grabbed it by the leg, pummeled it a couple of times with his free hand, and turned and threw it into an incoming Yellow Alloy. As the Blue Alloy flew toward the blast lines, Rocko ran at its damaged yellow counterpart to assure it would follow.

**30 Enemies Remaining**

"Superguard!" Lahla shrieked. "Aah! G-Get away!"

Coming to her senses, Lahla re-Hid. She took a second to berate herself for taking unnecessary damage. Then, she Scared the perpetrating Green Alloy.

This hit was not an immediate KO. As the Alloy tumbled in midair, Lahla jumped to meet it and spiked it down with her headband. Lights down below devoured the victim of her successful Meteor Smash.

**28 Enemies Remaining**

Tragically, while guaranteeing the Green Alloy's elimination, Lahla forgot to factor the stage into her actions. The main pendulum had been at one apex when she left. Now, it had swung too far away for her to recover.

Lahla's falling speed was very slow due to her lightweight, ghostly body. As she floated down to her demise, she pouted.

"Sorry, Rocko!"

**LAHLA (X) & ROCKO (99%): 3****rd**** Attempt  
25 Enemies Remaining**

Rocko realized his predicament in the interim between the third and fourth quarters. When the next wave of Alloys landed, he immediately called in his other partner.

"Let's-a go!"

Because his damage meter was high, Rocko hung back and let Mario do most of the work. Twenty-three KOs were achieved before the minute time limit ended.

**2 Enemies Remaining**

Mario exited, leaving Rocko truly alone. Nervously, he fiddled with his sunglasses. The entire arena was already dark enough without them.

Pendulum slowly creaked from one side to the other. After some time, Rocko's final opponents materialized on its satellite platforms.

"Welcome to the parlor," Dark Lahla purred seductively.

"I'll toss you like DAT!" Dark Rocko threatened.

"Dat's my line," Rocko said in confusion. "Wha…"

Both doubles dropped down to his level, and he understood immediately. Three pitch-black discs orbited Dark Lahla. She tittered and beckoned in his direction, sending one of the discs flying at him.

Though shocked, Rocko narrowly managed to sidestep the projectile. He warily kept his attention divided between both enemies. With a small 'tsk,' Dark Lahla summoned another disc. Her headband and bowtie levitated around her in a second circle.

Rocko fully expected his counterpart to close the distance to accommodate his close combat fighting style. What he didn't expect was for Dark Rocko to pull a large tree trunk out of nowhere and swing it at him. He was KO'd before the black Pianta finished the follow-through.

"Failure…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Seesaw**_)

**KOOPINATOR (111%) & SHELLSHOCK (98%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
5 Enemies Remaining**

Swordsmanship and baseball united as Shellshock parried a Red Alloy's attempted kick before knocking the enemy out of the arena with a superstar swing. Behind him, Koopinator dodged a potentially game-ending blow and stabbed the would-be killer, a Blue Alloy, with his helmet. He then rushed the last Alloy and eliminated it with a volley of aerial kicks.

**2 Enemies Remaining**

Koopinator joined Shellshock at center stage, stabilizing the main seesaw once more. Several seconds passed. Around them, all was dark, silent, and motionless.

Disquieting.

Dead.

"Um… Is that it? Are we done?" Shellshock looked around warily. The Beam Sword illuminated his face blue as he turned to Koopinator. "That was 100, right? Where's the clue?"

"Forgot to tell you about this part," Koopinator mumbled. "Oops."

"What was that?" Shellshock asked.

Movement caught his attention. Visually, the darkness itself was being sucked into two distinct spots on opposite ends of the Seesaw. Shellshock's jaw dropped as the two Koopas took shape and bellowed their lines.

"The heck? Is that supposed to be me?" he wondered.

In that moment, the Heart Container also materialized. Both contenders were vulnerable with their high damage meters. Thus, it was their savior. And, inconvenience of all inconveniences, it floated down toward Dark Shellshock.

"The—! One of us needs to get that at all costs!" Koopinator yelled as he took off running.

Between all the new arrivals, Shellshock didn't know where to look first. Before he could take a step to follow, the rapidly approaching footfalls forced him to turn and pay attention to Dark Koopinator's onslaught.

The false Shady Koopa grinned with pure mischief. It was all that stood between the Dark Koopatrol and his precious recovery item.

Koopinator jumped up onto one of the suspended teeter-totters, and Dark Shellshock mirrored him. He narrowed his eyes. The Heart Container's projected landing spot was closer to Dark Shellshock. Risking a jump for it was a toss-up if his opponent had good reach and high move priority in its aerial arsenal. Attacking Dark Shellshock head-on also had a similar outcome: highly uncertain. Koopinator, ever the control freak, did not like that. The possibility of leaving Shellshock on his own to battle these two creatures was out of the question.

There really was only one sensible move to make.

"Gonzales!"

"Let's-a go!"

The Hero of Legend leapt into the fray and knocked Dark Shellshock away. Koopinator grabbed the mystical heart, and sparkles spiraled around him as his health was replenished.

**KOOPINATOR (11%) / SHELLSHOCK (98%) / MARIO (0%) / D. KOOPINATOR (15%) / D. SHELLSHOCK (8%)**

A strange feeling, akin to tension or a heavy burden, rapidly left Koopinator's body. He clenched his fists readily. Sounds of battle raged on both ends of the seesaw.

Shellshock tensely kept Dark Koopinator at bay with his Beam Sword. After a few swipes, the doppelganger backed out of range and reconsidered its tactics. The situation arbitrarily brought lion taming to Shellshock's mind – his weapon served as both whip and chair against this deadly foe.

"Come at me, baby! Not so tough now, are ya?" Shellshock taunted. Dark Koopinator lunged forward. Shellshock responded on impulse by swinging his sword horizontally, extending it to full length.

It was a trap.

Dark Koopinator hopped over the reckless attack and wavedashed forward as Shellshock completed the motion. Before the Shady Koopa could blink, Dark Koopinator was in his face. Blood red eyes suddenly emitted a blinding flash. As the red shroud receded from his vision, Shellshock saw double.

Everything came in slow motion. A helmet jab kill strike from both Dark Koopinators sped toward his chest.

It never made contact.

Koopinator intervened with a combo of aerial kicks, topped off by a final strike that sent his dark version flying.

"Whoa, thanks for the save," Shellshock said. "Thought I was a goner."

"Not over yet," Koopinator quickly replied.

Dark Koopinator midair jumped and Power Shelled in a bid to recover to the stage. It grabbed the Seesaw's edge. Koopinator attempted to stomp its fingers, but Shellshock moved faster, achieving the same result with a swipe of his Beam Sword. Dark Koopinator midair jumped again, but Koopinator met it halfway and slammed his shell into its face.

With a roar of anger, Dark Koopinator spiraled into the lower blast lines. Koopinator smirked slightly as he safely returned to the platform.

Not a second later, Mario Fire Smashed Dark Shellshock for their 100th KO.

"Wahoo!" Mario shouted in celebration.

"Thank you, Gonzales," Koopinator said.

"You the man!" Shellshock shot their assister a thumbs up.

"Success!" announced the disembodied voice from before. Blinding white rapidly overtook the area.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: 2****nd**** Attempt  
Challenge Cleared**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Spinner**_)

**GLOOMTAIL (85%) & HOOKTAIL (93%): 1****st**** Attempt  
10 Enemies Remaining**

"Bowser! Fire to my left!" Gloomtail ordered.

Streams of flame dispersed the trio of Alloys. Gloomtail plowed into one, a Yellow Alloy, with his front paws, and assured its elimination with a ball of poison. He then landed at the edge of the stage. A Green Alloy caught him unawares and smashed him off the stage with a kick.

"Bowser, sauté these freaks!" Hooktail demanded.

King Koopa reappeared near her and exhaled his Fire Breath, which she complemented with her own balls of fire.

"Bowser! Clear my path!" Gloomtail shouted. His attacker walked against the Spinner's rotations, staying within distance of where he wanted to land. A Blue Alloy strode over to join it. "Bowser!"

Only one Smasher assist could be present onstage at a time. The Bowser illusion was programmed to finish its special move and exit before it could be summoned again.

Gloomtail recovered from the initial blow with several flaps and found the two enemies in his way. Before he could remove them, one tagged him with a hit hard enough to KO.

"NOOOO—!"

**GLOOMTAIL (X) & HOOKTAIL (99%): 1****st**** Attempt  
7 Enemies Remaining**

"Hrm?" Hooktail slammed a foot into her current target, giving her an opening to investigate the noise. "Gloomtail's gone? Looks like it's just you and me. Bowser!"

Hooktail took to the air once again as her ally teleported in. This time, Bowser's Fire Breath was interrupted by a Red Alloy's kick from behind. With a growl, the redheaded beast retreated behind another flame wall.

No damage occurred to the four Alloys as a sudden gust tore across the arena, heralding the arrival of a giant shadow. A beastly roar sounded as Hooktail crashed back down onto the platform, rendering two of the Alloys airborne and eliminated.

**5 Enemies Remaining**

Recovering from her flashy finisher left Hooktail vulnerable. The remaining Alloys, quickly joined by one last intruder, ganged up on her before she could call for help. She crossed the KO boundary and saw a burst of color envelop her.

"Failure…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"WHOO!" Shellshock hollered as the Warp Pipe spat him out. "Man that felt good!"

"Congratulations." The Lakitu presented an envelope.

"Thank you." Koopinator opened the clue and found a Route Info folder. " 'Eat a Power Flower to reach a Power Star.' "

_The three tapestries on the opposite end of the docking platform received a close-up._

_**Miles**__: "Using the flying carpets provided, teams will travel a predetermined route around Rainbow Ride to this place—"_

_Rapid shots of the spiraling, up-and-down journey ended at a stone manor with a green roof._

_"—the big house in the sky. Goin' new school here! Teams will need to trip one of three star switches to make a Power Star and a clue envelope appear on the house's roof."_

_Split-screen shots showed three floor switches on the main floor stone terrace, a single red Question Block near the house's out-of-place flame-throwing fireplace, and the flat roof terrace, which had a rectangular hole in its center. Someone's foot activated one switch, causing a spinning Power Star illusion and a clue envelope, both encased in a crystal sphere, to appear on the roof._

_"However, teams aren't informed about what these specific Power Flowers will do!"_

_To demonstrate, Miles himself ate a red flower. He inflated like a balloon and began floating. Nothing was said for several moments, but Miles proceeded to flail his hands about._

_"There is also a set time limit on how long both the star switches and Power Flowers last," he continued by voiceover. "Once teams figure out what to do, how to do it, and do it, the next clue is theirs!"_

"Get outta here!" Shellshock lightly shoved Koopinator on the shoulder. "We're riding a flying carpet?"

"According to thi—"

"Wicked! C'mon!"

The sparring partners ran over to the far edge of the building block platform. Three majestic carpets, woven largely of royal yellows and reds, undulated slowly in midair. Team Glitz Pit hopped on one, and it automatically began traveling along its rainbow.

"Oh man, this is so sick, haha!" Shellshock exclaimed, looking around in amazement. "I can't believe we're on a flying carpet right now!"

"Indeed. This is cert—"

"I can't believe it's going so _slow_!" Shellshock complained. "Isn't there a second gear or turbo boost, or _something_?"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (4%) & ROCKO (16%): 4****th**** Attempt  
72 Enemies Remaining**

Rocko tackled a Male Wire Frame, knocking it into the blast lines.

_"Nothing really made sense in that messed up place," Lahla said._

_ "It wasn't somedin' we were used to," Rocko explained. "We went with da flow at first, but we learned we had ta really take control in dere."_

Concentrating, Lahla magically beckoned three Pianta Tokens to her aid.

"Here ya go!" She fired one of the blue projectiles at a Female Wire Frame with a flourish, then hopped and shot another. This accurate one-two combo rewarded her with a KO.

_"Anything the Dark versions of us could do in that wacko place, we could too," Lahla said. "If we could see ourselves doing it, it became possible."_

Rocko retrieved a tree trunk from hammerspace and swung it at his two adversaries. With a loud CRACK it snapped in half, and the Wire Frames flew into the blast lines.

_"It was a relief, knowing we had more to work with," Lahla continued, "but adjusting to a 'sky's the limit' mindset actually took us a bit of getting used to, believe it or not."_

"Dis is more like it." Rocko's expanded arsenal now included the Leg 9 lasso that started it all. "Excellent."

**LAHLA (34%) & ROCKO (30%): 4****th**** Attempt  
54 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Spinner**_)

**GLOOMTAIL (24%) & HOOKTAIL (19%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
70 Enemies Remaining**

Hooktail crouched in the very center of the stage. She spun with it and spat fireballs, creating a disjointed whirlpool of fire. One fireball simply vanished upon impacting Gloomtail, and two others met their marks, but did not KO the Wire Frames.

"I'm geeetting diiizzy," Hooktail shouted to her brother. A Male Wire Frame rushed her when she stopped her offensive. With little time to prepare, she absorbed the running elbow it delivered before dizzily slashing it with her left claw. "Bowser! New plan of attack!"

A distinguishable set of _clink_ noises announced the arrival of their two Starmen. The siblings instantly turned and chased their power-ups, aiming to take out as many enemies as possible with their twenty seconds of invincibility.

**68 Enemies Remaining**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"Treat this as an opportunity to clear your mind and prepare for what is to come," Koopinator advised. "Our clue was not generous with specifics."

"Sure." Shellshock sighed. Out of fairness, all three flying carpets were set to travel at the same speed. Racers could do nothing but sit back and endure the journey.

Slowly, their flying carpet toured them around Rainbow Ride's various features. Koopinator read and reread the information allocated by the envelope, while Shellshock contemplated the passing sceneries with a thoughtful look.

Many minutes passed. Eventually they reached the wooden docking point outside the house in the sky. Scanning the area for possible hints, they disembarked and ascended the steps to the entryway.

"Am I seeing things, or is that fireplace shooting fire?" Shellshock pointed out.

Koopinator observed it for a moment. "Doesn't seem relevant. Ignore it."

Also out-of-place were the three nearby star-shaped switches (each topped with a white exclamation mark), which stood out against the grayish-white bricks.

"Power Star. These are the only stars around here, so…" Experimentally, Koopinator stepped on one.

"It…feels like something important just happened," Shellshock commented.

A split-screen revealed that a Star-envelope coupling had been revealed on the rooftop. Distantly the two heard a repetitive ticking noise that hadn't existed seconds earlier. Gradually, almost imperceptibly, it increased in tempo.

"Where is that coming from?" Shellshock asked.

"Not sure," Koopinator said.

Stepping inside the house, the two felt the heat from the flame-throwing fireplace. Shellshock studied the Question Block, the only other object of interest. He jumped into it, releasing a Power Flower.

"How will eating this thing let us reach a star?" he wondered.

"Eat it. Let's find out," Koopinator suggested.

"Uh, okay…" Shellshock ingested the plant and immediately bloated into a Shady Koopa balloon. Koopinator's subsequent coughing episode sounded like barely contained laughter.

_"So the 'power' of the 'Power Flower' is turning you into a mini-blimp?" Shellshock asked disbelievingly. "No thanks. Everyone repeat after me. Worst power EVER."_

Shellshock aimlessly floated about. The entire interior of the house was one giant room, big enough to comfortably fit at least three stories. Behind his sunglasses, Shellshock's eyes bugged out when he hovered over the fireplace's trajectory. He wiggled around frantically, trying to change his course.

At some point the background countdown escalated into one long barrage of ticks before suddenly disappearing. Shortly afterward, the Power Flower wore off. Shellshock retreated into his shell as he dropped to the floor.

"Never again," Shellshock adamantly declared. "That can't be right. There's no way."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Spinner**_)

**GLOOMTAIL (98%) & HOOKTAIL (103%): 2****nd**** Attempt  
3 Enemies Remaining**

Balls of fire and poison streaked across the battlefield. The dragons ganged up on the last survivor, a Blue Alloy, in the manner its associates had done to them. They caught it in the crossfire, safely disposing of the threat without opening themselves to additional damage.

**2 Enemies Remaining**

"That was the last one, right? Is it over?" Hooktail asked expectantly.

"Doesn't look like it," Gloomtail concluded after several moments of inactivity. The siblings took back to the air to avoid getting dizzy. "This feels like the supposed calm before the storm. Guess we're engaging in some kind of final battle."

Only a select few entities could boast having levels of demonic energy anywhere near that of the Shadow Queen. The two final antagonists didn't fall under this category, but their developing power was enough for the siblings to detect them before they even began forming on the stage.

"You feel that too, right?" Hooktail looked at her brother.

"Yes."

"They're taking way too long; we have a race to win! Inconsiderate!"

"Since they're giving us the opening, might as well prepare a welcoming committee." Gloomtail sneered and began reciting incantations under his breath. Setting up their ultimate tactical move would've been impossible at any other point in the fight, but this time, the extended delay gave Gloomtail ample time and concentration to conjure the magic of his former master.

Darkness consolidated at opposite ends of the stone whirligig. Red eyes widened as masses of purple hands sprouted from the platform and anchored the Dark –tails' legs down. Several hands also restrained their jaws and wings, cutting off virtually all conceivable attack methods.

Hooktail's mirth was unbridled. "Oh, Bowser~!"

_"Having us fight ourselves? Really?" In the after-leg interview, Hooktail scoffed like it was a joke. "How nauseatingly cliché!"_

Channeling the Shade Hands gave the siblings full control over their vulnerable doppelgangers. Gloomtail's eyes remained a demoniacal red as he glided at Dark Hooktail. He stopped in front of her and evilly displayed his fangs as he Charged himself up. Multicolored diagonal bands, like a rotated television test pattern, hazily flickered over his body, somewhat mimicking the Starman's visual effect.

"Here…is the true extent of my power!" he declared, voice distorted by a beastly echo. "_MEGABREATH!_"

Toxic yellow fumes struck the lookalike with such intensity, it was partially dislodged from the hands' grip.

**GLOOMTAIL (98%) / HOOKTAIL (103%) / BOWSER (14%) / D. GLOOMTAIL (20%) / D. HOOKTAIL (48%)**

Dark Hooktail snarled at him angrily and prepared a Fire Breath, but the Shade Hands regained control and slammed its mouth shut.

"I've waited all my life to do that!" Gloomtail cachinnated and repeated the cycle. "_MEGABREATH!_"

One second after his mouth was done spewing potent poisons, Gloomtail commanded his hands to release Dark Hooktail. The residual knockback effortlessly KO'd the double of his sister.

Meanwhile, Hooktail whipped Dark Gloomtail's head back and forth with her tail.

"Aw bro, does that smart? Can I buy your forgiveness for 1,000 coins? What do you say?" A glint of mischief sparkled in Hooktail's eyes. Suddenly, a cascade of golden coins crashed down.

"Stop messing around!" Gloomtail yelled. "We're in a _race_!"

A star-shaped key, shot from the black dragon's general direction, conked his copy on the head.

"Okay, okay, I know!" Hooktail rolled her eyes. "Release the hands and I'll finish it!"

_"Taking out our anger on each other was unbelievably cathartic, you have no idea," she remarked._

Hooktail mowed Dark Gloomtail off the platform with her world-renowned feet. She chained the hit into a fireball for a goodbye present.

"Success!"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 2****nd**** Attempt  
Challenge Cleared**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

"I pray we made up some time on that," Hooktail muttered.

The dragons collected their clue from the Lakitu and read aloud the vague Route Info. They then dashed to the pathway's edge, where they hopped onto one of the two remaining flying carpets.

"Curses, we're in second," Gloomtail realized. Their carpet began moving.

"Obviously the fighters are in front of us," Hooktail said spitefully. "There just _had_ to be a task suiting their professions on the most important leg of all, didn't there? Ugh!"

Almost immediately, they noticed how agonizingly _slowly_ they were flying. Their ire was redirected to the annoyingly happy flying carpet-rainbow track. Complaints and threats filled the air.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**The Big House in the Sky**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"We think we've got this figured out," Shellshock told the camera. "I was Mr. Fattyshell the first time, so 'Nator's testing it now."

Looking something like a cross between an armored sumo wrestler and a distended samurai, Koopinator rose toward the hole in the ceiling. The background timer clicked steadily faster.

_"How my armor expanded like that…" Koopinator paused. "I don't really want to question it."_

_"Yeah, we're probably better off not knowing," Shellshock agreed. "My head would explode if someone tried explaining it to me."_

Koopinator ascended through the cavity. He saw nothing important at first, but upon turning, noticed the envelope, protected by a glass sphere. With some effort he swam over and touched it, which broke the container, deflated himself, and silenced the unseen ticker.

"It worked, Shellshock!" he called to his teammate below. "I have the clue!"

"Awesome! Now get back down here so we can open it!"

Koopinator peered over the edge and glared at him.

"Er, on second thought, I'll come join you!" Shellshock punched the Question Block. He looked contemptibly at the Power Flower. "Just gimme a sec!"

Once the blue-shelled turtle landed on the roof (and returned to normal), Koopinator revealed the next Route Info.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

" 'Time to take another big leap,' " Koopinator read.

_Flashback footage of the three finalists taking the Glitzville plunge ensued._

_**Miles**_: _"The teams kicked off this race by jumping from 8,000 feet in the air!"_

_ Three toy-like airplanes flew toward the camera in delta formation, then suddenly veered up off-screen._

_ "It's only appropriate to end it the way they started. Except this time, it's even higher!"_

_ Miles energetically flashed two thumbs-up to the camera before bounding out the aircraft's open door. His narration continued over footage of his adrenaline-induced laughter._

_ "They will skydive from a height of approximately 11,000 feet above sea level. The catch is – nothing! Just an ordinary, super-fun skydive!"_

_The orange Yoshi landed in the wide river running through the Rainbow Valley forest. His parachute covered him. The camera focused past him, to three identical tables near the edge of the forest._

_ "After landing, the fun doesn't end. Teams will find puzzle stations on the bank. Once they present the right answer, they will receive their next clue."_

"Skydiving? Dude, this is the most amazing freakin' leg ever!" Shellshock shouted, his Power Flower resentment already forgotten.

Another set of three flying carpets, previously unnoticed, would ferry them to the training area. The fighters leapt onto one and were off.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Pendulum**_)

**LAHLA (54%) & ROCKO (73%): 5****th**** Attempt  
25 Enemies Remaining**

"No more stupid mistakes!" Lahla asserted. "We're so close!"

Five Alloys stormed the stage. Rocko hoisted an oil drum from hammerspace and hurled it. Pendulum's orientation played in his favor; the barrel accelerated as it tumbled downhill. In five-pin bowling terms, he'd thrown a strike.

**20 Enemies Remaining**

Staggered waves of three and two descended. Lahla reappeared, Scaring a Red Alloy, and followed up by launching a Pianta Token at it. Meanwhile, Rocko obtained a tree trunk and cracked it against two Alloys for immediate KOs.

**17 Enemies Remaining**

Lahla summoned another ternion of Pianta Tokens, but in doing so, opened herself to attack. A Blue Alloy dashed and smacked her with its palms. Remembering herself, Lahla avoided a bigger assault by Hiding. Her renewed control over the encounter allowed her to choose when and where she reappeared for her Scare. One last hit, reminiscent of a volleyball spike, disposed of the Blue Alloy.

Rocko performed a one-two punch on a Yellow Alloy and capped the combo with a kick. He jumped and met a second Yellow Alloy on a satellite platform with a downward hand swing.

**14 Enemies Remaining**

"Superguard!" Lahla spun, shoving away two adversaries that had besieged her. "Have a token!" She fired a Pianta Token in each direction, knocking the Alloys into the air. Both midair jumped and returned to the swinging lever, but Lahla intercepted one with a swipe of her headband. She restocked her orbit with two Pianta Tokens before resuming the hunt.

A Red Alloy managed to tag Rocko with a hit. Miffed, he grabbed it by a leg and effortlessly whirled it overhead before slamming it into the platform. It ricocheted off and into the boundary lines. Rocko charged at another enemy, a Blue Alloy, and walloped it with a running dive.

**11 Enemies Remaining**

"AH!" Taken by surprise, Lahla found herself spinning high above the stage, courtesy of a Yellow Alloy. Unbeknownst to her, she narrowly avoided hitting the upper blast line. Her world spun as she drifted back to the arena; the disorientation kept her ignorant of the waiting Alloy crew.

The unsafe re-entry earned her more damage and sent her flying horizontally. This time, Lahla mustered enough awareness to reverse her momentum and recover with several midair jumps. She Hid right before reaching the Alloy trio, thwarting their edge-guarding attempt, and Scared them with an angry scream. Pianta Tokens were thrown to guarantee their eliminations, but none hit their mark. Two Alloys ended up being KO'd anyway, and Lahla picked off the returnee with a spiteful swing of her jacket.

CRACK!

Rocko dropped the splintered trunk, and it automatically disappeared after clattering to the floor. So did the Blue Alloy, after hitting a blast line.

**7 Enemies Remaining**

Arbitrarily, the final five Alloys decided to gang up on Rocko. Before he knew what was going on, they were closing in on all directions, giving him no prep time. Lahla rallied and lobbed another trio of Tokens from afar, but only disrupted one of the Alloys.

Heart pounding out of his chest, Rocko played their trump card and prayed he wasn't making a big mistake.

"Mario!"

"Let's-a go!"

The mustached plumber arrived nearby and engaged two of the Alloys, giving the Pianta some breathing space. Rocko yanked the Red Alloy's leg out from under it and slammed the humanoid against the platform. Then again for good measure. Lahla covered him by popping up and slashing the last untouched Alloy with her windbreaker.

Mario eliminated three of the Alloys in a glorious display of fire and breakdance kicks, while the coworkers easily cleared their own marks in one-on-one battles. With the extended pause before the final battle, their heroic ally's sixty seconds ran out with a void of activity.

**LAHLA (82%) & ROCKO (89%): 5****th**** Attempt  
2 Enemies Remaining**

"Sorry I wasted our advantage," Rocko muttered.

"No, no, we can still do this," Lahla assured. "Like, there's enough magical power here to do some really crazy stuff. We can still win." Her voice was becoming hoarse from all her Scare yelling. "You could even call up the boss or a copy of him, I bet."

"Er…" Rocko slowly shook his head.

"Oh, I got it!" Lahla suddenly exclaimed. Rocko glanced at her, but she said nothing further.

At last, the black Boo and black Pianta began corporealizing. Lahla turned to face her counterpart. Her surprise quickly wore off, and she smiled confidently. Rocko, unsure of what else to do, fetched a tree trunk from hammerspace.

"I'll toss you like DAT!" Dark Rocko pulled out a tree trunk of its own.

"Welcome to the parlor." Dark Lahla smirked and beckoned a trio of Pianta Parlors.

"Sweetie, I can do better. Lucky sevens! Congratulations!" Lahla mockingly blew her double an air kiss. With a _THUNK_, a giant red slot machine landed in front of her. Lights flashed and celebratory bells sounded before it spouted 100 Pianta Tokens like a fire hose. Dark Lahla's lightweight form stood no chance against the high pressure, and it was KO'd immediately.

_KER-CRACK!_

Both tree trunks fractured upon contact in a flurry of splinters. Dark Rocko promptly dropped its tree and closed the distance. Normal Rocko reacted instinctively and used his bole to shield himself from his doppelganger's punches.

"B-Backup!" he managed to stammer out.

Lahla embattled herself with a round of Pianta Tokens and rushed Dark Rocko. Much to her surprise, it anticipated her rear attack and blocked her jacket swipe while Rocko regained his bearings. Dark Rocko then dodged behind the yellow Pianta and acquired another tree trunk.

"Don't think so!" Lahla hurled a coin at the black Pianta, interrupting it mid-swing. "If you distract it, I can prepare the slots again!"

"On it!" Rocko retrieved a lasso this time and ensnared their enemy, causing it to drop its makeshift bat. "Do it now!"

"It'll take me a bit!" Lahla said as she concentrated.

Time, they did not have. Dark Rocko angrily fought its binds; Rocko quickly found himself engaged in tug-of-war.

"Hurry!" Rocko urged.

"I'm hurryin', I'm—"

Dark Rocko suddenly burst free from the rope. It raised a fist and chased Lahla, prompting her to shriek and hurriedly backpedal away.

"Crap!" Rocko armed himself with yet another tree trunk and swung. He missed.

"Ah, stay away! Away!" In her panic, Lahla forewent Hiding and tossed her remaining Pianta Tokens. The knockback was negligible, due to Dark Rocko's heavy body and low damage. Dark Rocko slid forward, both hands outstretched. That lucky blow easily took her out. "AHH—!"

**LAHLA (X) / ROCKO (92%) / D. LAHLA (X) / D. ROCKO (18%)**

"Grgh, shoot!" Rocko lumbered forward and swung again. He made contact this time.

Dark Rocko flew off the Pendulum. One midair jump, however, brought it within range to grab the edge. It took back the offensive, but Rocko blocked his body with a tree trunk yet again. After a series of heavy punches, Dark Rocko broke off the unwanted pad work by smoothly introducing its own tree trunk into its combo. Both of their timbers fell to the ground in jagged pieces.

Rocko continued playing defensively, knowing that one hard hit had the potential to KO him. He held his arms in a crossed block, which activated the dimension's natural Shield. Dark Rocko relentlessly wailed on the bubble, causing it to shrink rapidly.

Timing was everything.

Right before a punch, Rocko dropped his Shield and grabbed the outstretched arm. He converted the other's forward momentum into a throw to the ground. This disruption allowed him to begin an assault of his own. A well-placed kick lifted Dark Rocko into the air, priming it for a jab-cross-hook combination, topped with a vicious uppercut to the body.

Running after the airborne creature, Rocko considered bringing out another trunk, but decided against it. He met the falling being with an axe handle smash that sent Dark Rocko spinning into the ground. Rocko repeated his low kick, which allowed him to grab Dark Rocko by the palm tree stalk on its head. With a mighty heave, Rocko hurled his doppelganger, finally ending the battle.

"Success!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: 5****th**** Attempt  
Challenge Cleared**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Ride**_)

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in Last Place**

"Oh, gosh. Did you win?" Lahla asked anxiously as she exited the Warp Pipe. Rocko answered by walking over to the Lakitu and accepting the next clue. "YES! Great job, Rockster!"

The discovery that they'd dropped from first to last in the span of one challenge (with a time deficit of who-knows-how-long) dampened their spirits significantly, but they gamely climbed aboard the final magic carpet.

"Yay for magic carpet, but boo—this thing is so _slow_!" Lahla groaned in frustration.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**The Big House in the Sky**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Following a brief period of exploration and a couple of Power Flower experimentations, the dragons deduced how to obtain the envelope.

"Hit the switch!" Hooktail yelled from the roof. Gloomtail obliged, stepping on one of the two available stars. A glass sphere appeared several paces before Hooktail's face. She walked over and tapped it, causing it to shatter and the clue to fall to her feet.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes! Now get your tail up here!"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Hooktail flipped the Route Info folder open as her brother rapidly deflated.

"No way to pass them skydiving, but this puzzle sounds like a good opportunity," she commented after reading the contents aloud. Desire to contradict her covered Gloomtail's face – their most recent mystery problem hadn't worked out in their favor, after all – but he refrained from addressing that point. Confidence was key.

"It doesn't say what the puzzle is?"

"Not that I can see."

"Doesn't bode well," Gloomtail muttered. Louder, he continued, "Hurry, let's move."

They stepped onto the next flying carpet. Some time later, the third-place team arrived at the manor.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Power Flower, Power Star…" Lahla mused. "What exactly are we supposed to do here?"

Flames spat from the fireplace. The two glanced at each other and came to an unspoken pact to search that location last. They quickly discovered the last available star switch and the red Question Block, as both were quite visible in the otherwise nearly empty building, but they took a while to make the connection.

"Um…" Rocko watched his teammate's first trial of the Power Flower in stunned silence.

_"I'm gonna close my eyes when that part comes on; I felt so fat!" Lahla squealed in embarrassment. "It was sooo demoralizing, like, you don't even know!"_

"Try pressing it again!" she shouted. Out of nowhere, the enclosed envelope appeared on the opposite side of the roof. "Alright, got it! Come up with me!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in Last Place**

Due to Pianta body structure, Rocko didn't experience a major change with the Power Flower. Lahla edged toward the last flying carpet and read the Route Info once Rocko joined her.

"Oh my gosh, we're skydiving!" she said excitedly. The pair began traveling to the briefing area. "And solving some sort of puzzle. Hopefully it royally trips up the others and gives us a chance to catch them."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Airplane**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"We're on top of the world, baby!" Shellshock flashed two thumbs up to the camera. "Yeah-hah-hah!" Both he and Koopinator had removed their shells (which would be returned to them at the river) to accommodate their harnesses. Video cameras were strapped to their left wrists.

Soaring at 11,000 feet, the small private plane only held Team Glitz Pit and necessary skydiving and production crew members. The open aircraft door revealed the smatterings of altocumulus clouds and the vast green quilt extending to the horizon.

"Everyone made the jump down from Glitz Pit at the beginning without any trouble," Koopinator told the camera, looking rather dispassionate about what he was about to do, "so I don't expect anyone to stall here. This is simply the fastest way back down."

"Ready?" Shellshock's tandem instructor asked.

"You know it! Let's do this!"

The Beach Koopas stepped over to the exit. A camera-wielding Koopa was already perched on the outside step near the door. Shellshock launched himself without hesitation.

"BONZAIIIII—!"

After several midair spins, the videographer stabilized himself to point at Shellshock, who was screaming with wild joy. Behind the skydiving goggles, his eyes were wide with exhilaration. Shellshock's instructor moved his arms and legs to strike several poses, causing them to look like a floating spider with a silk tail, due to the deployed drogue parachute.

_"We've done some wicked cool stuff during the race, but skydiving just stands out so much. It was great!" Shellshock closed his eyes for a few moments, reliving the memory. "Definitely one of my most favorite things ever! I would love to do it again sometime."_

Koopinator leapt soundlessly and maintained the standard box man position. His instructor actually had to prod him for a reaction. However, the knowledge of what waited at their landing site kept him strictly thinking business. As such, the Razor Blade Brigadier stared disinterestedly into both of the accessible cameras. He didn't change expressions, even as the main parachute abruptly slowed his downward momentum.

"Whoo, comin' in hot!" Shellshock shouted seconds before splashdown in the river. "That was so cool! _So_ cool!" Koopinator landed a short distance away from him.

After removing his harness, Koopinator thanked his instructor and chased his teammate to the riverbank. Three stations, approximately one hundred feet apart from each other, were set up near the trees. Lower bodies dripping wet, the fighters ran to the nearest one, which already had their shells waiting for them. Both studied the puzzle…

And all excitement drained from Shellshock's face.

"Craaaaap…" he moaned.

The instructional placard at the top of the table said the following:

Based off your magic carpet journey, fill in this diagram of Rainbow Ride.  
- Place only one landmark in each location.  
- Your next clue will automatically be produced when the correct configuration is present.

A board game-like picture covered the majority of the table. Fifteen blank white circles dotted its blue sky. A rainbow swirled about the image, protruding from two of the circles (presumably the beginning and ending) and intersecting one at a right angle. As Koopinator swept his eyes over the assortment of playing pieces, his face hardened.

_"I'd found it odd when the magic carpet took us on a roundabout route to the giant house," he muttered. "It was literally right next to the ship. I should have guessed something like that would happen."_

_ "What? Lies!" Shellshock jabbed a finger at him. "You were caught just as off-guard as I was! Admit it!"_

_ "Well…"_

Among the miniature pieces were the flying ship and its dock, the big house, a striped pole, a connected quartet of discs, two pairs of differently oriented glass boxes, a stone maze, a framework of seven pyramids, and a stone island inhabited by a Chuckya.

"Instead of reading the clue, I was supposed to be observing the scenery?" Koopinator asked incredulously, gesturing at the scaled-down objects. "Some of these are so—so nondescript!"

"I was kinda busy psyching myself up, but at least I was looking around," Shellshock supplied. He picked up the side-view box maze. "Hopefully I can remember some stuff."

"Ridiculous…" Koopinator mumbled. "Well, we know three of them. We started here, stopped off here, and ended here," he indicated the ship-dock combo, manor, and Chuckya island, respectively. Shellshock placed the three markers on the appropriate spots. "That leaves twelve more in what might as well be an infinite number of permutations…"

"Don't talk like that," Shellshock scolded as he fingered the maze. "Just…just think. Surely you were seeing things out the corner of your eye, right? Million's on the line, here!"

"I know." Koopinator huffed and took a moment to reenter his shell.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Back in the sky, the brother and sister prepared to jump from their own plane. Pure, unadulterated excitement overrode their urgency at the moment. Any opportunity to fly was always a fantastic release.

"I'm really going to enjoy this!" Gloomtail shouted to his instructor over the plane's engine as they approached the door.

Emitting a cross between a roar and a holler of excitement, he bounded out with a mighty leap. Reflexively he tried to open his wings, but the harness stopped him. Regardless, he continued expressing his exhilaration loudly, screaming and laughing until he was short of breath. This feeling of free fall reminded him of something treasured from a previous life, long, long ago.

Hooktail followed shortly after, mirroring her brother almost move for move.

"I LOVE THIS!" she screamed to the camera attached to her left leg.

Their red parachutes deployed near a certain altitude, slowing their falling velocity and allowing them to land safely in Rainbow Valley. Hooktail's face quickly cycled from relief to determination when she noticed the team already present.

"Caught up to first place again," she said under her breath.

After being unhooked from their instructors and harnesses, the dragons dashed for the middle table.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"Ugh, shoot. This isn't good," Shellshock muttered, glancing at the new arrivals.

All fifteen pieces were now on the board, and the fighters had swapped their configurations several times. Still, the clue had yet to materialize.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Taking their place at the station, the dragons got their first good look at the problem. Both immediately voiced several strings of obscenities.

"This is a total crapshoot," Hooktail complained. "I don't remember seeing any of these, do you?"

"No." Gloomtail pawed one of the miniature statues, looking disturbed.

"There's no freaking way to pass them on this…" One of Hooktail's after-leg interviews played as the pair debated what piece to put where.

_"References were flying left and right. First at the Roadblock about the previous legs, then at the river about that place in the sky. It was so awful, feeling so brain-dead that we couldn't even replicate something we'd just seen."_

"Nothing's happening," Gloomtail stated. They'd filled all of their circles, without results. "This must be wrong."

"Switch those two," Hooktail directed. Gloomtail swapped the two sets of glass boxes. No reward.

"I don't think so." Gloomtail moved them back. "I thought this one was before that." He exchanged the two pieces he'd indicated, to no avail.

"I can't believe we might be undone by something stupid like this," Hooktail groaned. All positive energy from skydiving had rapidly evaporated, and stress was taking its place once more.

At the other station, the situation was not much better. Second-guessing had, unbeknownst to them, reduced their number of correct positions from eleven to six. Shellshock stood there in his undershirt and shorts, having not redressed himself in his shell. Despite this, both he and Koopinator were sweating due to the midday sun and their mental exertion.

"Just step back and redress yourself," Koopinator commanded. "Let me—"

"Stop pretending you know any more about this than I do!" Shellshock snapped. "You aren't going to solve this by yourself!"

"Right, but… Right." Koopinator acquiesced, and the pair continued working tensely.

A montage of split-screen shots covered the time lapse as the two teams kept guessing. Periodically, the master solution appeared for comparison against their boards, where editing added green O's and red X's to indicate correct and incorrect placements.

"It's so tempting to quit and take a penalty," Hooktail commented at one point. Gloomtail nodded his agreement beside her. "Honestly, we have no idea what we're doing. But that would be the equivalent of signing our own death warrant and accepting third. This isn't the time or the place for that."

"This is for the million," her brother repeated.

On several occasions, both teams came close to finishing, but a wrong conjecture pushed them back down.

"We believe we have the general idea correct," Koopinator narrated. "Which ones appeared in the first or second halves, maybe even by thirds. But it isn't enough. Our lead has disappeared."

"This sucks so much." Shellshock flip-flopped two pieces. Nothing. "Maybe this…"

Minutes slogged by all too quickly. Although they'd fallen behind at the 100-man fighting challenge, Lahla and Rocko now had an opportunity to catch up.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"I can't believe we're doing this again!" Lahla exclaimed, looking down at Rainbow Valley down below. "This is so crazy!"

With a euphoric scream, she leapt from the plane. Parts of her ensemble unrestrained by her harness fluttered wildly as she fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! OOOH MY GOOOSH!" Half-laughing, half-screaming, she waved to her wrist camera and made funny faces to her accompanying cameraman.

"I can't believe we're doing dis again," Rocko echoed, though with a considerably different tone. His instructor asked him something inaudible, but Rocko waved him off. "I'll, uh…be okay. Let's just get dis over with."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rocko also took the plunge. After a few seconds, he mustered the courage to open them and soaked in the view. The cameraman filming him extended a hand, and Rocko took it, striking a quasi-formation.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"No, don't touch that one," Shellshock argued. "I'm pretty sure it's in the right place."

Occasionally, the Shady Koopa's quick shuffling seemed reminiscent of the notorious shell game. Their movements were turning frantic; they had no idea if they were making progress or destroying it.

"Wait, wait. Triangles before pendulums." Koopinator performed the switch. Nada.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

The dragons found themselves once again at a disadvantage due to their body types. Carefully maneuvering the small game pieces around with their jaws and paws took much longer for them than for the bimanal Koopas.

"That's first, that's second, that's third, that's fourth, that's fifth, that's sixth, that's seventh," Hooktail counted off with measured confidence. "These two, maybe?" She switched them. Zilch.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

Yellow canopies had been deployed for both Pianta Parlor workers. Even though he was slowing down, however, Rocko inexplicably felt himself turning green.

"Urgh…" Rocko warily held a hand over his mouth. His instructor whispered encouragement. The sudden nausea, he explained, was likely due to the tandem harness cutting off his circulation.

Lahla had no such difficulties and was unaware of her teammate's plight. Her attention was riveted on the riverbank below. As they drew closer, she was able to interpret the movements as something meaningful.

"Wuh-oh. I think someone's already done."

And she was correct. For one team, almost immediately after the fifteen pieces were placed in the correct spots, an envelope popped (_ding!_) out of a slot below the tabletop. Rejuvenated, they opened it while the other team watched from afar in devastation.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"YES! It's a freaking miracle!" Gloomtail shouted joyously. "Mi-ra-cle!"

"Detour!" Hooktail announced hurriedly. " 'Drift' or 'Drive!' "

_An aerial shot circled a tall, green mountain in Rainbow Valley. It zoomed in to the small village high on the mountainside, where Miles strolled along a dirt path._

_**Miles**__: "If you don't know what a Detour is by now, then kindly get out! For their final Detour, teams must choose a method to travel to the base of this mountain. Their choice?" He stopped walking. Parked behind him were a giant leaf and an all-terrain vehicle. " 'Drift' or 'Drive.' "_

_ Six full-bodied hawthorn leaves, each about the size of a magic carpet, balanced over the forest canopy. Miles stood atop one. As he leaned forward, the leaf responded by accelerating forward as well._

_ "In '__**Drift**__,' teams will ride these large flying leaves over Rainbow Valley's thick forest. Brings a whole new meaning to windsurfing, eh? Anyways, the catch is that they cannot head straight to the mountain."_

_ Fast-forwarded footage sped over the region to a particularly tall tree, which had a basket attached. The rider reached in and pulled out…an N64 game cartridge?_

_ "First, they must journey to four remote stations to collect, well… Let's stop there before we demolish the fourth wall any further, shall we? Moving on!"_

_ Three all-terrain vehicles were shown in a clearing near the riverbank. Miles drove one toward the camera._

_ "In '__**Drive**__,' teams take these ATVs to the same mountain. And no, we aren't using this opportunity for product placement, so stop thinking that! Technically speaking, it's a more direct route, because teams will already be provided with the four keys to their success. But…"_

_Rapid shots took a mazelike course through the trees, eventually ending at a building at the base of the mountain._

_ "…they will be at the whims of the available forest paths."_

_Four items – one cartridge, two discs, and one chip – changed hands. A sped up cable car ride ended with the camera zooming in on a clue box._

_"At the end of both options, teams must trade in their four keys for tickets aboard a gondola, which will take them to this village, where their next clue awaits."_

"This is our chance to build the thirty-minute lead," Gloomtail said urgently. "Which one sounds faster?"

"They both seem indirect in a way," Hooktail replied, scanning the paragraphs. "I'm thinking 'Drive.' Why bother going away from the mountain at all?"

"Makes sense to me," Gloomtail agreed. "Go, go!"

Running into the forest, the siblings quickly found the two-person four-wheelers. A box containing the four items sat in the rear tray of each vehicle. Gloomtail jumped into the driver's seat and began familiarizing himself with the adapted controls. Hooktail, appointed to the role of navigator by default, searched for her obvious tool.

"Where's the map?"

"It's not in the envelope?" Gloomtail asked.

"No, and there isn't one here." Hooktail glanced at their target destination, which was just barely visible through the heavy tree cover. "Maybe we aren't being provided one at all?"

"Is it that big of a problem? Should we switch?"

"… Er, I think we'll make do. Start moving."

All of ten seconds passed before they reached the first crossroads and discovered the task's main complicating factor. No predefined roads existed in this forest, aside from natural formations. To maneuver around, the dragons would have to find spaces large enough for their ATV to fit through.

"Ow!"

"Ah, crap!" Gloomtail shouted. He'd accidentally bashed their front into a tree.

"Watch where you're going!" Hooktail stretched out her neck. "We don't need another penalty for destruction of property!"

"Just shut up and let me drive!" Gloomtail snapped irritably. He put the vehicle in reverse. "It won't happen again."

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Oh my gosh, this really sucks," Lahla sighed. "If only we'd known to pay attention up there, but…we didn't."

"I don't know how the –tails already solved dis," Rocko muttered.

Speaking of the dragons, their table had been cleared right after they'd departed. The other two finalists frenetically continued moving their pieces around in hopes of striking the correct answer. Much to Rocko's relief, his nausea died away after he'd been released from the harness (although this unexpected twist threatened to bring it back).

"No…" Lahla swapped the house and the horizontal glass boxes. "No…" The discs and the vertical boxes. "No…" The pendulum and the seesaw. "Ugh, this is impossible," she concluded.

Rocko reached over and made an exchange. No response.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"Have we already tried this?" Shellshock flipped two pieces, without success.

_"After being there for a while, we worked out a general idea of when we passed by certain locations," Koopinator recapped. "But it was near-impossible to keep track of which configurations we'd already used."_

"This is so discouraging." Shellshock placed his hands behind his head and looked skyward as he tried to think.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Valley Forest**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Driving like a madman, Gloomtail erratically crashed through the forest. His dear sister held on for dear life as they bounded over uneven terrain.

"You're veering too much to the left!" Hooktail sniped. "Go right! Right!"

"Stop yelling in my ear!"

"Well, start going right!"

"I will when I can! The opportunity hasn't—"

"There have been so many chances to go that way, Gloomtail!"

"Just g—hey, paws off the wheel!"

"Let me drive!"

"No! Stop! You're gonna—"

_CRASH!_

"Dangit Hooktail, your neuroticism is _not_ helping! Sit back down and let me—"

"I only did that because you weren't—"

A flock of birds evacuated the forest to escape the noise.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Riverbank**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / LAHLA & ROCKO**

As the dragons painstakingly traversed the woodlands, the fighters and the coworkers doggedly dug through their memories for further hints.

"I feel like we're mindlessly moving random pieces now," Lahla said, panic permeating both her face and her voice. "Take over for a sec, Rocko. I need some air."

"Breathe," Rocko agreed. His neutral expression and level tone didn't betray his own anxiety as his partner stepped away and fanned herself with her hands.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, think…" Lahla muttered. After taking a few moments to recollect herself, she returned to the table.

"I don't know what else to move," Koopinator admitted. "Given our general structure, it seems we've tried every single possible order."

"Maybe we need to rethink the groupings again?" Shellshock suggested tiredly. Koopinator looked at him challengingly.

"For which pieces?"

"How should I know? All I know is that we're not getting this right, so something's still wrong!"

"Fair enough," Koopinator conceded, regarding the board thoughtfully. "Okay…"

The two working teams were brought side-by-side in a split-screen shot. Game pieces were scrambled around. A third shot entered the picture, showing someone's station as fifteen post-editing green O's appeared.

_Ding!_

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Lahla shrieked giddily, catching the attention of Team Glitz Pit at the far table. She inspected the envelope with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Shellshock moaned.

"I'm not seeing things right now, am I?" Lahla's happy countenance almost looked guilty.

"Open it, open it!" Rocko urged laughingly.

"Detour! 'Drift' or 'Drive.' " Lahla quickly read the task descriptions aloud. "So we have to make up thirty minutes on the dragons. Which one w—"

"I say 'Drive,' " Rocko said hastily.

"Works for me!"

Decision made, the workmates rushed into the forest, leaving the Glitz Pit combatants as the last team at the riverbank. Shellshock's disheartenment was clear.

"Did that really just happen?" he said disbelievingly. "First to last."

"It isn't over until it's over," Koopinator reminded him. Cliché, but always true in _Race_ context. "Focus!"

Grimacing, Shellshock glanced skyward again. He then looked down at the current setup and, after observing Koopinator's most recent change, rotated the three pieces before the manor.

_Ding!_

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in Last Place**

"Wh-What?" Shellshock's jaw dropped. "That's the right answer? No way!"

Recovering from his own shock, Koopinator grinned proudly. "Good job! See? We still have a fighting chance!" He took the envelope in one hand and slapped Shellshock on the back with the other. "Quick, get dressed while I read this."

"Uh, right!"

Shellshock got back into his blue Koopa shell. By the time he finished, Koopinator was halfway through the Detour content on the main page. Shellshock took the supplementary packet and browsed its additional information.

"Overall, 'Drive' sounds more straightforward," Koopinator reasoned.

"You the boss, 'Drive' it is," Shellshock agreed, refolding the papers.

The pair ran into the clearing, where only one ATV remained. Shellshock moved to climb in, but stopped after noticing that his partner wasn't doing likewise.

" 'Nator?" Shellshock looked to him questioningly.

"Maybe not as straightforward as described," Koopinator muttered. Louder, he replied, "This forest looks very dense. We may have a difficult time navigating this large vehicle through without any roads."

"Having second thoughts? The other option's right there." Shellshock pointed at the rope ladder hanging from a nearby tree. "Might as well check it out."

Koopinator agreed, and the duo ascended to a branch near the top of the crown.

"Nothing like the last Detour, thank stars," Shellshock quipped.

This particular tree stood much taller than its neighbors, so when the sparring partners reached their destination, they were essentially standing on top of the forest. Six large leaves rested on a proximate branch. Koopinator studied them, frowning.

"In our haste, I forgot how absurd this sounds, but compared to everything else we've done, it's par for the course."

"Let's see…" Shellshock tested a leaf with his foot before hesitantly stepping out onto it. Koopinator mimicked him on a separate one.

"How do we—"

"Shift your body weight," Shellshock answered. He leaned forward from his leaf's center, and it responded by moving in the same direction.

"How is…never mind, I don't want to know," Koopinator corrected himself dryly.

Before heading to the mountain, they would need to collect four objects to exchange for their gondola tickets. Shellshock identified the information on their whereabouts in the packet.

"Those other super tall trees." He indicated one of the stations, off in the distance, but still easily visible to the naked eye. "We gotta stay together, so make sure you keep up!"

With one foot pointed toward the far edge of the group, Shellshock reoriented his body and leaned as far forward as he could without losing his balance. His leaf immediately picked up speed, and he excitedly raised his free hand to the skies.

"Whoo! Now this is more like it!"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Valley Forest**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

"Getting closer," Hooktail repeated.

Glimpses through the trees revealed the imposing green mountain. Gloomtail weaved through the tight spaces with manic urgency, often coming millimeters away from carving scrapes into the bark.

_"We could feel the end approaching," Gloomtail narrated. "We had the Roadblock, the Detour, and a mess of other things in-between. The Finish Line was right around the corner, so we had to build our lead to thirty minutes." _

"Keep an eye out for the cable car building," he instructed.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"Is this really _another_ dead-end?" Lahla swept her eyes over their surroundings, her mien one of frustration. "I think we have to back up."

Aside from where they had just passed, no breaks in the trees were wide enough to permit their passage.

"Shoot." Rocko begrudgingly put the ATV into reverse. "Guide me out of dis."

"Go straight back, now right a lil', your other right…"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: 1 Game Collected**

Meanwhile, the fighters sped along above the forest canopy. Some unknown force (possibly related to whatever drove the leaves) prevented them from flying off their green vehicles, but neither dared to question it. Koopinator tightly clutched a Nintendo 64 cartridge – the original Super Smash Bros. – in his left hand.

_"Those flying leaves were like the rocket-powered skateboards from the very beginning of the race," Shellshock commented. "Gnarly cool stuff, since the magic carpets were so dang slow."_

Before reaching the second checkpoint, the men returned to the center, giving their leaves ample time to decelerate. Shellshock reached into the basket and pulled out a red and black Nintendo GameCube disc: Super Smash Bros. Melee.

"Huh. For some reason, I feel a connection to this," he said as he passed it off to his teammate.

"The next one is over there." They floated forward, redirected their leaves east toward their new destination, and were off.

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: 2 Games Collected**

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Moss Mountain**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

The winged beasts exited the tree line and drove a short distance up the mountain to the gondola terminal, where Gloomtail parked the ATV in a marked section of the lot. Hooktail took the closed box in her mouth and ran it up to the ticket counter. Opening it, the Fly Guy confirmed the four items within before handing her two tickets.

They didn't have to wait long for a cable car. Besides their recording team, they were its only occupants.

"All we can do," Gloomtail said, "is hope that the stupid puzzle and my crazy driving bought us half an hour."

Hooktail restlessly paced the length of the cabin. "I wish we knew. We're in first, but I'm still dying on the inside."

Several long, agonizing minutes elapsed before they finally reached the village. Right outside the station, they encountered the clue box.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Is it the Finish Line?" Hooktail asked anxiously.

Gloomtail perforated the envelope. To their shock, a red folder was enclosed.

"Another Roadblock," he said nervously. " 'Who has a photographic memory?' "

_A maddeningly fast montage of scenery shots gradually slowed, finally stopping on a statue from the Field of Shapement, the location also known as the first pit stop on this iteration of the race around the world._

_**Miles**__: "After thirteen grueling legs, the teams have undoubtedly raced hard to get to where they are now. The question is, have they taken the time to stop and sightsee as well?"_

_ The camera zoomed out, revealing Miles holding the snowy scene in his hands. A postcard. Suddenly the scene zoomed out further, revealing a room full of postcard displays._

_ "However, only one representative from each finalist team will complete this assessment-slash-globetrot down memory lane."_

_ Flash cuts of the thirteen pit stops followed in rapid succession, each centered on a page of a scrapbook. The sole exception was double-length Leg 6; shots from Ribbons Tower and the Kalimari Camel House shared that leg's space._

_ "What makes this task extra special and devilishly tricky is that some of the correct postcards only show certain parts of their pit stops, which may look similar to generic pictures of other, incorrect locations. Once the team member presents a correct solution…"_

_ A Goomba thumbed through a scrapbook and gave a nod. She held one last postcard in front of the camera._

_ "…he can reunite with his partner and run to the Finish Line, shown in their verification photo."_

_ Miles and Blaise stood atop an elevated red platform. The nine eliminated teams were clapping and cheering loudly._

_**Blaise**__: "The first team to check in here will win one million coins and The Amazing Race."_

" 'Note: The person who completed this leg's first Roadblock may _not_ complete this one.' Guess it's me, then," Gloomtail said grimly. He tore the seal and read the full description. " 'Complete a scrapbook of the thirteen previous possible pit stops. Once you are done, you may run to the _Finish Line_!' "

"Oh, crickets," Hooktail gasped sharply. "Gloomtail, you better _not_ mess this up!"

"Sister, if there was ever a time I needed you to shut up, it's now! Stay quiet and let me concentrate. _Please_."

Nearby was a building with a yellow and red flag above its wooden door. Non-participating racers were required to stay outside, so Hooktail reluctantly took a seat near the window.

Gloomtail entered and immediately uttered several curses. It was the Blooper Bay clubhouse all over again. Amateurish and professional captures of the distinctive and the mundane. Everywhere. Postcards, postcards, _postcards_.

"How many of these confounded things are there?" he cried. "Thousands?"

As he speedily walked over to one of the three isolated scrapbook-holding tables, a montage of shots supplied the solution:

~ Correct Scrapbook ~  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
Leg 2: Ludwig's Castle  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center  
Leg 6.1: Ribbons Tower  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18  
Leg 12: Sky Castle

"Twelve scrapbook pages, but thirteen pit stops?" Gloomtail echoed the prompt. "Must be the fake pit stop from Leg 7. Or…was it Leg 6?"

Suddenly he felt inexplicably _small_ in this shop of horrors. Sleep deprivation mocked him from the corners of his subconscious. All pressure was on him to maintain or extend their lead. The walls, the postcards threatened to close in and devour him.

Gloomtail shook his head and forcibly stifled his rising panic.

"Last leg was Sky Land, with the pit stop at Sky Castle. So I'm looking for a castle…"

Similar sceneries were grouped together, although this fact was difficult to discern at first glance. Gloomtail identified the castle section amongst the building postcards and took one out at random. Flipping it over, he was disappointed (and a little disturbed) to find nothing but white. No words to name the glossy picture. No address lines, no "Place Stamp Here" box.

Just a photograph.

No hints.

"Figures."

Snapshots of everything from front doors to turrets and courtyards to balconies demanded his consideration, with several full-bodied castles also integrated in the crowd. Included in the collection were Princess Peach's Castle, Bowser's Castle, Mario's Rainbow Castle, Beanbean Castle, Wario's Castle, and Castle Bleck. Multiple postcards for three relevant locations hid in the mix: Ludwig's Castle (Leg 2), Chai Castle (Leg 4), and Sky Castle (Leg 12).

"Is this a real postcard shop? How is it not failing commercially? Nothing makes any sense," Gloomtail babbled absentmindedly as he searched the rows. "Tourists wouldn't be able to find anything with these arrangements." He paused over a wrought iron gateway, but dismissed it as an answer. "I suppose it serves its purpose for a diabolical final challenge, though. I have to rely purely on my visual memory here. And _everything_ looks the same. Nothing like what I remember."

Gloomtail pulled a postcard of a castle door from its holder. A subtitle identified it as belonging to Clockwork Castle in appropriate red text. Evidently, he had been too preoccupied with aiming a transformation spell at Emperor Ed to correctly take in Sky Castle's exterior.

"Our Fast Forward leg also had a castle. Mammoth stone thing. Extremely generic."

During Bowser's takeover of Dinosaur Land, his seven children had reigned from castles whose outward appearances were near-identical. Though Gloomtail had been distracted by his vomiting sister during the Leg 2 check-in, his wrong choice now was primarily due to details. Iggy's Castle was differentiated by the Donut Plains island in the background, whereas Ludwig's Castle stood atop a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Was that the last one?" Gloomtail combed over his mental list. "Wait, no. Sarasaland Castle, Leg 4."

Sarasaland Castle, also known as Chai Castle, featured a colorful garden of unmatched splendor. Gloomtail successfully chose a landscape shot of the grounds based off that distinction. He dropped his three choices at his station before journeying back out into the postcard jungle.

"I'll start from the beginning and work chronologically now," he declared. "Leg 1 was Snowflake Lake, and the pit stop was that field of ice sculptures. Shouldn't be hard to spot."

Several heavily loaded spinning displays were devoted to snowscapes. Gloomtail found a correct Field of Shapement postcard after a bit of searching.

"I already have Legs 2 and 4. Leg 3 was Pipe La…Pipeline Central. I'm looking for a building made out of pipes."

Central City Hall indeed looked like a connected set of gray Warp Pipes, but its worn-down appearance also gave the incorrect impression of stone construction material. Gloomtail vaguely remembered its color, and used that detail to narrow down his choices. On the ridiculously large section of the wall devoted to pipes and pipe-based sceneries, five postcard types fit that criterion. Three of them featured Central City Hall.

"This looks about right." He picked a landscape view of the building's front. "Next is Leg 5. Metal City. We ended at the… That gambling place with the bright lights…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Rainbow Valley Forest**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: All Games Collected**

With a white and blue Wii disc (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and a gray DS card (Super Mario 64 DS) also now in their possession, the sparring partners sped toward the mountain. Koopinator kept all four items in their fanny pack to avoid the risk of dropping them and having to make a return trip to the faraway stations.

"We have what we need to board the gondola," he summarized to the camera traveling with him. "But as fast as we're traveling right now, it doesn't feel fast enough. We might be outside the thirty-minute window."

"Woo!" Shellshock pointed ahead. "I think that dot is the station! We're getting close!"

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Coworkers**

"The mountain's getting bigger," Lahla reported. "Almost there."

Rocko drove their ATV with determined fervor, often making split-second adjustments to avoid smashing into the trees. "We still got da box?"

"Check. It's secure, so just keep doin' what you're doin'! If you can go faster, that'd be fantastic."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Venedian Village Postcard Shop**_)

**GLOOMTAIL**

_Twitch, twitch._ The Goomba's large eyebrows wiggled distractingly as she flipped through the scrapbook. Gloomtail watched her, but her poker face betrayed nothing. Upon reaching the end, she turned to him and shook her head. "Sorry, but this is incorrect."

Expectantly he kept looking at her. "That's all I get?" he asked after a few seconds. She waddled away without responding. "Great…"

Six of his postcards received red X's in a split-screen overview of his lineup. Besides the castles, two were also close pit stop lookalikes, while the other two were locations elsewhere in their respective legs.

Gloomtail's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Iggy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
_Leg 5: Club Neon_  
_Leg 6.1: Grift Column_  
_Leg 6.2: Spiny Desert Camel Stop_  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
_Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 15_  
_Leg 12: Clockwork Castle_

Thumbing through the pages again for himself, Gloomtail sighed and broadcast his thoughts.

"I'm…almost completely certain I have the leg order right. And I believe I placed the superleg right as well. Only two or three of them should be wrong." He paused over the Leg 6 page. "Maybe… Yes, this must be it."

Grift Column was the first route marker on the Ribbon Land leg. Its grandiose appearance and ribbon embellishments, however, made it look similar to Ribbons Tower, the actual pit stop (though not really). Teams had spent all of ten seconds between checking in, being told the leg was not over, and opening the next clue, so Ribbons Tower wasn't deeply rooted in anyone's memory. After some thinking, Gloomtail visualized a possible substitute and ventured back out.

"More ribbons… I think this is it." Astonishingly, it was. Gloomtail swapped it in and resubmitted.

"Sorry, but this is still incorrect."

"Shoot. Okay..." Gloomtail exhaled deeply. "I'm iffy on the casino pit stop, so…"

Instead of the Greedcash Gambling Center, a booth lit by neon text and glowing pictures, he had selected an equally flashy nightclub from Neo Bowser City (a.k.a. Koopa City). Its replacement, however, was _another_ nightclub, this time from Mushroom City.

"Still incorrect."

"No?"

"Gloomtail, what's taking so darn long?" Hooktail shouted from outside. "We needed you in and out ten minutes ago!"

"Hooktail?" Gloomtail raised his voice. "Not! Helping!" One of his post-race interviews played as he studied his postcards and made another switch.

_"I studied. Everyone studied, some more than others. We were expecting a joint memory challenge, so we were prepared to contribute to it as a team. But what we got instead were _three _memory challenges, the two we'd studied for being Roadblocks with insane gimmicks. Mine seemed designed to be unsolvable. Legions of postcards without labels telling you what they were showing. And you'd think the view you had was of one thing, but it was really something else entirely. Without a doubt, I'd call it the hardest and worst challenge of the race."_

"Still incorrect."

"What am I doing wrong, what am I doing wrong?" Gloomtail muttered to himself. "Please…"

His panic rose by the second. Time was ticking, and the others were catching up…

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Moss Mountain**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Sparring Partners**

"Run!" Koopinator reiterated.

After parking their leaves, the fighters all-out sprinted for the ticket counter. Koopinator traded the four games for their cable car access, and the fighters caught their breath once they were ascending the mountain.

"I can feel the Finish Line coming up," Shellshock said. "Gosh, I _really_ hope the Mismatch Rod comes back to bite the –tails today. Karma. Show there's some justice in the world, baby!"

A random thought suddenly crossed Koopinator's mind. "Do you remember the briefing from the very beginning of the race?"

Shellshock looked at him strangely. "Uh, what? Erm, yeah, but not in detail except the whole 'The first team wins one million coins' thing."

"Do you remember our first Route Info this leg?" Koopinator was rummaging around the fanny pack.

"What about it?"

"Here it is." Koopinator reread the first sentence. "Right. 'Fly to Rainbow Valley.' Notice how this isn't noted as our 'final destination.' I just remembered. The last leg is supposed to bring us back to Glitzville, Rogueport, or somewhere nearby. In other words, there is still another flight between here and the Finish Line."

"… Number one, how the heck do you remember something like that at a time like this? Number two…are you sure?" Shellshock made an uncertain gesture. "Unless there's an airport up here we don't know about, I don't see how that could possibly fit."

"True," Koopinator conceded. He still seemed confident in this detail, though. "It would have the potential to destroy their lead nicely."

"If only…"

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Vendelian Village Postcard Shop**_)

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Siblings**

Hooktail, ever the vigilant guard, spotted Team Glitz Pit in their gondola before they even disembarked. She stuck her head in the window and warned her brother.

"The boys are here! Pick up the pace! We need to get out, _now_!"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: Currently in 2****nd**** Place**

Needless to say, the red dragon's racket didn't go unnoticed. Koopinator stared at her curiously as his partner opened the envelope.

"Roadblock? 'Who has a photographic memory? Note: The person who completed this leg's first Roadblock may _not_ complete this one.' " Shellshock was speechless for a moment. "… _Shoot!_ Please don't be what I think this is…"

For the first time, Koopinator's face expressed complete and utter shock.

"Nooooo…" Shellshock moaned. "It's a memory Roadblock? _Another_ memory Roadblock? Nooo-ho-hooo…"

_"I was panicking so hard, I thought I was gonna pass out. I hadn't prepared as well as 'Nator had. Thirty-minute penalty or not, I knew we were done for."_

"Leg 1, Leg 1..." Shellshock paced in front of his station. "Oh shoot oh shoot oh shoot, I can't remember at all." He glanced at Gloomtail, who was hectically scanning a wall for a postcard, and decided to shift strategies. "Leg 12, Leg 12 ended yesterday, and our pit stop was Sky Castle."

Once Shellshock began searching the postcards, he too discovered the various complications of this challenge.

"All of these look like Sky Castle." His voice cracked. "I don't have a clue which of these might be right…"

Shellshock took a deep breath and tried to focus. Distinguishing features. Clouds. He took four different candidates from the wall and dropped them off at his table.

Meanwhile, Koopinator sat on the ground in a full lotus. Everything was out of his control now. This task – right before the Finish Line – was entirely in the hands of his teammate.

**GLOOMTAIL**

Unbeknownst to Gloomtail, he'd actually removed some correct locations from his scrapbook. He wisely kept all options on the table for continued consideration, however.

Gloomtail's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Iggy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
_Leg 5: Secret Life_  
Leg 6.1: Ribbons Tower  
_Leg 6.2: Spiny Desert Camel Stop_  
_Leg 7: Kung Fu Academy_  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
_Leg 10: Koopa Troopa Beach Cave_  
_Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 9_  
_Leg 12: Clockwork Castle_

"Shellshock's here, so the pressure's definitely on," Gloomtail said wryly. "Hopefully I'm close, and my lead will be enough."

Each time the judge checked his answers, she made a show of flipping through all the pages at a steady (but brisk) rate. After a certain point, Gloomtail kept her busy by swapping his guesses in and out in different arrangements. By the time he'd exhausted most of his alternatives, the Goomba seemed rather annoyed.

"Still incorrect," she said crisply for the umpteenth time. He signaled he was done with her for the moment, allowing her to step away and take a break.

"I don't know what's wrong." Gloomtail removed all of the postcards from his scrapbook and examined his sets of alternatives. "I feel like I have the right answers in front of me. It's the stupid puzzle task we just had all over again…"

"Gloomtail! Hurry! Up!" Hooktail screamed.

"Hooktail! Stop!"

"For the love of—Gloomtail, everyone's here!"

Gloomtail cursed loudly.

**LAHLA & ROCKO: Currently in Last Place**

"Roadblock?" Lahla's eyebrows shot up in panic. "What? Two Roadblocks in one leg?" Her eyes were drawn to the bolded note at the bottom of the page. "Rocko, I think this is yours."

"Seriously? 'Who has a photographic memory?' Not me." Rocko read the restriction and frowned. "I guess it's me."

"You've got this Rocko, you can do it!" Lahla spouted encouragement as Rocko wandered over to the postcard shop, still reading the instructions. "We're all caught up!"

Gloomtail and Shellshock nervously glanced at him as he entered. Rocko acknowledged both with a curt look. After everything that had happened – nine eliminations, thirteen legs, weeks of traveling, and goodness-knows-how-many miles – it all came down to this. The three of them would determine who won _The Amazing Race_ and one million coins.

"Leg 1 was Snowflake Lake. Da pit stop was…"

_"Lahla studied for da final memory challenge more dan me. Da circumstances were obviously unexpected, and I ended up takin' it. If dere was ever a time to be a clutch performer, dat was it."_

"Snorigination, ice sculptures," Rocko muttered to himself as he searched through the snowscapes.

He hesitated over pictures of snowmen from Cool Cool Mountain, Gleam Glacier, and Frappe Snowland (longer over that last one, due to it being a _field_ of them) before finding a Field of Shapement statue.

"Cool. Leg 2 was da castle outside da Forest of Illusions…"

**SHELLSHOCK**

"Let's see… Leg 8 was the only one in outer space."

A vast section of one wall was reserved for that very place. Numerous colonies, planets, and galaxies crowded the cases like stars in the sky. Incidentally, there were many pictures of stars and constellations as well.

"More specifically, Future Dream…something." Shellshock strained to remember. He'd been so mentally preoccupied with the Grodus debacle and losing first place to a Fast Forward, he hadn't paid much attention to that check-in area. What he could recall, however, was that the mat had been near some sort of unique monument, perhaps a statue, as opposed to a building. It narrowed the field somewhat.

Shellshock's scrapbook contained no postcards at this point in time. His current strategy involved grabbing handfuls of pictures that matched his broad images of the pit stops and dropping them off for sorting later on. He implemented it for several outer space landmarks, his eyes spending a second longer on an actual shot of Future Dream Emblem than on the others.

"Leg 7 was the Junctionleg," he began. Naming details, he found, of anything relevant to his journey helped to jar his memory. "It ended at the very top of Pagoda Peak. And we got a free T-shirt from some kung fu master. So if the pit stop ended at his house, I'm looking for something Oriental-looking…"

**GLOOMTAIL**

Sweat trickled down Gloomtail's face. Under this sort of pressure, one could only maintain a methodical, analytical approach for so long. Yet somehow, he was managing it.

"What, oh what could be wrong here…?"

After all his previous failed submissions, Gloomtail modified his strategy. Closely examine his current choices. Compare them against the other possibilities in the relevant display areas. If he found a more correct-looking option, swap it in. If not, keep his present selections. Move quickly, but meticulously.

Already he had a general idea which were right and which were wrong. So long as he finished thirty minutes ahead of the other two men, he didn't care how he completed this challenge.

Gloomtail's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Iggy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
_Leg 5: The Dungeon_  
Leg 6.1: Ribbons Tower  
_Leg 6.2: Spiny Desert Camel Stop_  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
_Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 1_  
_Leg 12: Clockwork Castle_

"Metal City, Metal City…" Even on a good day, Gloomtail remembered little about the Leg 5 pit stop. Only the image of Koopinator and Shellshock standing off to the side, allowing him and his sister to avoid the non-elimination reprieve, really stood out in his brain. Thus, he'd mistaken three different postcards of neon-lit nightclubs for the Greedcash Gambling Center.

But stopping for a moment and really _thinking_ hastened his mental reconstruction of the scene.

"We were in last place at the racecourse task, and then…"

Tempers flaring. Their tensest taxi ride. Urban nightlife whizzing by. A kiosk decorated with several common casino emblems. Two obnoxious men with jagged mustaches. _Gloomtail and Hooktail, you are team number seven._

"Wait." Gloomtail moved toward the wall. "Is this it…?" Coins. Dice. Place your bets here! "Yes! Irrefutably, this is the one, I'm sure of it!"

He hurried back to his station, stuck the Greedcash Gambling Center postcard on the Leg 5 page, and then ushered the judge over.

After going from cover to cover, she announced, "Still incorrect."

"Still incorrect," Gloomtail echoed, red eyes locking with hers. He harrumphed and reminded himself to stay calm. "Which others…"

**ROCKO**

"Da Sky Castle pit stop was indoors. Does dat mean da postcard will be of the inside, or the outside?"

Rocko's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Roy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
_Leg 5: -  
Leg 6.1: -_  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
_Leg 7: -  
Leg 8: -  
Leg 9: -  
Leg 10: -  
Leg 11: -  
Leg 12: -_

Rocko's original _modus operandi_ involved working through the course in chronological order, but after having trouble remembering some content in the middle, he began skipping around.

"Sky Castle is…is purple?" Lavender, but close enough. "And it's in Stratocumulus City, so look for clouds…"

Those two particulars helped him locate a valid postcard. As he placed it on his Leg 12 page, Rocko decided his next target would be a scenery bound to stand out against its neighbors.

"Bloocheep Sea's pit stop was colorful." And painful. Rocko remembered checking in with a sore rump, thanks to the Mimics at the treasure-stealing Detour. "Hrmm…"

Underwater snapshots occupied two vertical display stands, and a good fraction of them included vibrant coral reefs. Chrome Reef Hollows boasted a glamorous allure (reflecting its aristocratic status) that shone through on camera. Rocko pinpointed an authentic postcard after some time and fastened it to his Leg 10 page.

"And for Blooper Bay, we ended at Hole 18…"

Their miracle Fast Forward – how could he forget? Pirate-themed Hole 9 was committed to his mind in vivid detail after he and Lahla had swung for so long trying to make par. Despite the rain, they'd ridden to the hilly Hole 18's cup with a sense of triumphant accomplishment.

"Which was space-demed." Rocko confidently plucked out a bird's eye view of a green nestled into a moon-shaped bunker. "Speakin' of which, den dere's Future Dream…"

**SHELLSHOCK**

"I've gone through all twelve legs," the Shady Koopa told the camera, "and I have a bunch of postcards for each pit stop. Now I just need to choose the right ones, and fast."

He hunched over his table and started shuffling through his sets. His hands were shaking.

"Leg 1: Snowflake Lake."

In went a postcard.

"Leg 2: Dinosaur Land."

Repeat on the next page.

"Leg 3: Pipeline Central. Leg 4: Sarasaland. Leg 5…Metal City."

Repeat, flip, repeat, flip, repeat, flip.

"Leg 6. Ribbon Land and the Kalimari Desert."

The two pictures were placed diagonally from each other on their page.

"Leg 7: Pagoda Peak. Leg 8: Future Dream. Leg 9: Bloocheep Sea."

Repeat, repeat, repeat.

"Leg 10: Shy Guy Beach. Leg 11: Blooper Bay. And Leg 12: Sky Land."

Shellshock recited the destinations with false fortitude as he inserted his chosen postcards. When he was done, he called the judge over for his first check.

Gloomtail and Rocko glanced at his station fearfully, but kept working.

The Goomba leafed through the pages. Upon reaching the end, she flipped his scrapbook front side-up.

"This…is incorrect."

Shellshock's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Morton's Castle_  
_Leg 3: Sterling Pipes_  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center  
_Leg 6.1: Grift Column_  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
_Leg 7: House of Dragons_  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
_Leg 9: Gelato Beach Coral Reef_  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18  
Leg 12: Sky Castle

"Shoot." Shellshock threw his hands behind his head in frustration. "I was sure those were it. Um…"

"Done! Check!" Gloomtail yelled.

Distantly, Shellshock registered that he and Gloomtail were now fighting for possession of the judge. He frantically started cycling through his scrapbook again, trying to deduce what to exchange.

**GLOOMTAIL**

"This is incorrect."

Gloomtail's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Iggy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center  
Leg 6.1: Ribbons Tower  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18  
_Leg 12: Clockwork Castle_

Ironically, the first two postcards Gloomtail had chosen – two postcards he was _sure_ were correct – were now the last two incorrect ones in his scrapbook, and the only two preventing him from running to the Finish Line.

"What?" His gawk of disbelief turned into gnashing of teeth. "Grah! I don't understand where I could be going wrong here…"

"Can I get a check?"

Shockingly, that low baritone was not the voice of Shellshock, but of _Rocko_. Despite arriving last to the shop, he'd worked quickly to collect thirteen likely candidates. Exhibiting slight surprise, the Goomba walked over to where she'd been summoned and inspected his scrapbook.

**ROCKO**

"This is incorrect."

Rocko's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Roy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center_  
Leg 6.1: Grift Column_  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House_  
Leg 8: Mechano Outpost  
Leg 9: Heyho Cove  
Leg 10: Chrome Reef Hollows  
_Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18_  
_Leg 12: Sky Castle

"Dat so? How many do I have wrong?" Rocko asked, but his question went unanswered. "No hints, huh…"

Three of his postcards were non-pit stops, while two were simply positioned under the wrong legs. Unsure where to begin, Rocko took another look at his Leg 1 page.

"It's an ice sculpture, but…" Ninety unique pieces of artwork occupied that snow-covered meadow in a strict, organized grid. He vaguely remembered dodging around the tall army en route to the mat. "What if dis one isn't one of dem? What're da odds?"

No doubt, the spinning displays were incredibly space-efficient, but they could only hold so many postcards. And, by extension, only so many pictures of ice sculptures, Field of Shapement or not. Rocko wanted to be absolutely sure, so he headed back for another look.

**GLOOMTAIL**

"I haven't tried this yet… I have a gut feeling." Gloomtail slowly walked by the castle section again. "There are several more generic-looking castles here. I know it, I remember seeing them… C'mon, c'mon…"

**SHELLSHOCK**

"Can I get another check?" Shellshock called out. He'd swapped in a mixture of right and wrong pictures.

"This," the Goomba said after cycling through, "is incorrect."

"Crap…" Shellshock grimaced and reassessed his postcards.

**ROCKO**

With a landscape view of Field of Shapement in hand, Rocko returned to his table.

"Check, please!" By this point, all three knew that keeping the judge away from the other two men was an important part of their strategies. Rocko followed the examination over her shoulder, mentally running through his impressions of the pit stops and comparing them against the postcards.

"This is incorrect."

"Okay… What else needs to be changed…"

**HOOKTAIL / KOOPINATOR / LAHLA**

"Incorrect."  
"Incorrect."  
"Incorrect."

Each attempted submission ended as a crash of false hope for one person and a sigh of relief for two others. Silently the three non-participants observed their teammates from the windows, unable to assist in any way. Pacing back and forth in visible distress, Hooktail was having the hardest time keeping her tongue in check.

The minutes dragged by.

After what felt like an eternity of idle watching and waiting, Lahla arbitrarily tore her eyes away from her partner's progress. She glanced around her surroundings, looking at nothing in particular. Something told her to glance up. So she did.

"Whoa," she breathed, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "_That_ was not there before."

Some time after she and Rocko arrived at the Roadblock, a rainbow had formed across the afternoon sky. One end of the rainbow actually arced down to some unseen point nearby. Lahla contemplated breaking the silence between her and her fellow racers to point out this anomaly, but the possible implications weren't lost on her. (She'd joked, "Shootin' for the gold at the end of Rainbow Valley," at the beginning of this leg after all.) She turned back to the window and willed Rocko to go faster.

Timpani beats sounded as the judge flipped through someone's scrapbook. Green checkmarks landed on each page; all thirteen postcards were…

"Correct. This is correct, congratulations."

"YES!"

The camera zoomed out from a postcard of a grassy meadow surrounded by tall trees and rolling hills.

"This is the Finish Line? I actually know where this is!"

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: Currently in 1****st**** Place**

"Hooktail, Hooktail!" Gloomtail dashed out of the shop.

"Finally, you're done!" Hooktail screeched excitedly. "Where's the—"

"Here!" Gloomtail took great care to shield his prize from Koopinator and Lahla. Hooktail took one glimpse at the postcard and immediately recognized the location. Her face contorted in confusion.

"Wait, what? But that's—"

"I know, I know. I don't understand, either! Maybe we have to fly all the way there?"

The siblings moved away from the building, but their loud and frantic conversation was still easily overheard by the Dark Koopatrol and the Boo.

"That can't be right. I thought your clue said we can 'run to the Finish Line!' "

"It does!"

"Then how—"

Hooktail cut herself off. Gloomtail, at first bewildered by her incomplete statement, followed her line of vision. The long banner of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet touched down elsewhere. Without exchanging looks, both dragons instantly understood where to go.

"Run with the speed of Mercury!" Gloomtail shouted. "Run like you've never run before!"

Dirt paths snaked around many nameless red-roofed houses. In seconds, the siblings were out of the village and running toward the mountain wall. Upon a small knoll, they discovered a glittering golden Warp Pipe bathed in color.

It truly was the gold at the end of the rainbow.

"Go, go, go!" Hooktail screamed.

They dove in without any hesitation.

_Bloop bloop bloop!_

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Petal Meadows**_)

The industrial-sized Warp Pipe's shining synthetic yellow clashed with its surroundings' natural greens and browns. A short run away from it waited the eliminated teams in two lines. On the left: Puni Elder and Puniper, Blooey and Jerry, Toce and Koopie Koo, Grodus and Crump, and Kojo and Kory. On the right: Frankie and Ishnail, Bob and Larry, Theata and Hannah, and Pierre and Rana. Behind them, Miles and Blaise stood upon a giant red elevated bathmat. An arc of several yellow and red flags beyond the entire setup ruffled gently in the breeze.

Applause and cheers greeted the dragon siblings as they reentered Hooktail's previous domain. Their sprint continued all the way to the mat, and Gloomtail almost charged straight off the back due to his momentum.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail." Blaise pinned them with a stern look. Breathing too heavily to respond, the duo hastened him with their eyes. "You are the first team to arrive. However, because of the Mismatch Rod penalty, you must wait thirty minutes before we can properly check you in."

**Penalty Time Remaining: 30:00**

Shocked whispers broke out among the crowd; most people had only recently heard of this possible development from the Petalkoopas. Grodus, Kojo, and Kory looked particularly happy about the news.

"So how does it feel to be the first team in race history to arrive first to the final pit stop and have to wait thirty long, agonizing minutes before—" Miles paused midsentence and chuckled nervously at the furious looks he was receiving. "O-Okay, shutting up now."

"Please step off the mat and wait over there." Blaise's request was intoned as a command.

Scowling and still trying to catch their breaths, Gloomtail and Hooktail evacuated and stood under a tree.

The excited whispers continued.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Vendelian Village Postcard Shop**_)

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK / LAHLA & ROCKO**

Both the countdown and the pressure were on. In order to claim first, Rocko and Shellshock had to finish this Roadblock and locate the Finish Line in less than thirty minutes.

"Rocko, you can do this! I know you can do this! Just focus and think, and you'll get it!" Lahla encouraged.

"I'm givin' dis my best shot," Rocko assured as he passed near her window.

"You can do it!"

Rocko's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Roy's Castle_  
Leg 3: Central City Hall  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center_  
Leg 6.1: Grift Column_  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House_  
_Leg 8: Future Emblem_  
_Leg 9: Chrome Reef Hollows  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove_  
_Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18_  
_Leg 12: Sky Castle

Two postcards kept him anchored here. Rocko moved purposefully through the shop, searching for something specific.

Meanwhile, Shellshock remained at his table, rotating a set of pictures through the Leg 3 slot.

Shellshock's Scrapbook  
Leg 1: Field of Shapement  
_Leg 2: Morton's Castle_  
_Leg 3: Quicksilver Sewers Cleaning Plant_  
Leg 4: Chai Castle  
Leg 5: Greedcash Gambling Center  
Leg 6.1: Ribbons Tower  
Leg 6.2: Kalimari Camel House  
Leg 7: Master Koopa's House  
Leg 8: Future Dream Emblem  
_Leg 9: Gelato Beach Coral Reef_  
Leg 10: Heyho Cove  
Leg 11: Blooper Bay Hole 18  
Leg 12: Sky Castle

He and Rocko were on the virtual precipice of completion, but certain mental images prevented them from moving forward.

"I might not even have the right postcard for a certain leg anywhere in my collection," Shellshock mused to the camera filming him. "You have no idea how scary that thought is. I might've been wasting my time here. And I can't afford to waste anymore, so I should prob'ly talk less, work more. Time is money here. Okay, I'll stop rambling now."

Outside, Koopinator silently fiddled with his helmet.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Petal Meadows**_)

All eyes flew back and forth from the Warp Pipe to the Finish Line to Gloomtail and Hooktail.

The air was heavy with suspense.

"We gave it our all," Hooktail said grimly.

Everything was out of their control now. Talking helped pass the time and alleviate their distress, if only by a little.

"I royally screwed up at the beginning of this leg, but…we fought back. Literally. We clawed and scraped our way back to the top, and now we have a chance. We actually have a _freakin'_ chance!"

_"I honestly believed it was all over after the first Roadblock. That we would never make up the time. Illustrates just how quickly fortunes can be reversed in this race."_

"We wouldn't be here, waiting this out if it weren't for you," Hooktail continued. "I mean, you took aeons, but…you did good, brother."

"I just hope it was enough," Gloomtail prayed.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

(_**Vendelian Village Postcard Shop**_)

For the two sunglasses-wearers, the battle against time and each other raged on.

"This is incorrect," the Goomba announced.

"Maybe Leg 8 still?" Rocko asked himself, rocketing back out into the display cases.

"This is incorrect," the judge repeated for the other racer.

"Okay, I'm gonna assume something here and hope I'm right," Shellshock said. He stepped away from his station and hurried over to another corner of the shop.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Time crawled by at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Forget last leg. _This_ is, unequivocally, the longest and worst thirty minutes of my life," Hooktail said.

"Agreed."

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Time zipped by too fast for comfort.

"We pretty much stole first from the –tails last leg 'cause of their penalty," Lahla rambled nervously to a camera. "If ol' Rocko can beat Shellshock and the half hour, we could pull out a repeat. I have faith in him, I really do, but this is super stressful. There's so much riding on this, and all I can do is wait outside and cheer, it's like…the worst form of torture."

Rocko's solution was rejected.

"I will not be able to live with myself if they win like this," Koopinator said levelly to his own filming crew. "Not after what they did to us with the Mismatch Rod."

Shellshock's solution was rejected.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

"It feels like thirty minutes have elapsed already," Hooktail commented.

"I thought that an hour ago," Gloomtail said humorlessly.

Sweat dripped from their bodies in rivers. Dry throats begged for moisture. Heartbeats pounded in their ears like amplified bass drums. Every little sound caused their heads to snap violently toward the Warp Pipe.

Miles smirked slightly and rocked back and forth on his feet, while Blaise detachedly oversaw the proceedings.

Gossip, speculations, and desires circulated among the nine eliminated teams like wildfire.

"Please oh please oh please let something go our way for once," Hooktail muttered.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Close-up shots of Koopinator, narrowing his bloodshot eyes; Shellshock, biting his lip in concentration; Lahla, fanning herself anxiously; Rocko, thoughtfully straightening his sunglasses; and the Goomba judge, eyebrows wiggling as she flipped through someone's scrapbook, played to an accelerating piece of climactic music.

"This is correct," the Goomba announced. She presented a postcard of Petal Meadows.

With a delayed thanks to the moderator, the racer grabbed the picture and ran outside to his partner.

The non-participant quickly cited the band of color and the dragons' movements as an explanation to reach the Finish Line.

They rushed toward the end of the rainbow.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

Gloomtail and Hooktail alternated their gazes between the Yoshis and the Warp Pipe.

"It _has_ to be down to the wire now," Hooktail said. "The final minutes, if not final seconds. Please, please, please…"

"They aren't calling us back…"

"C'mon, look this way…"

_Bloop bloop bloop!_

And that was when they knew it was all over.

Gloomtail realized this scenario mirrored something hauntingly familiar. The irony was killing him, and he died a little inside.

Someone was about to overtake the siblings to the Finish Line by virtue of penalty.

This was the biggest upset ever, and the crowd was going absolutely _insane_.

Applause, cheers, whistles, jumps up and down, fist pumps.

Screaming the most nonsensical ecstatic babble, and with arms raised high in celebration, Shellshock sprinted full-force for the mat. Matching pace right beside him, Koopinator wore the biggest smile of his entire life. He cast the fanny pack aside before reaching the chute of bodies. Toce, Crump, Pierre, Rana, Kojo, and Kory all broke formation and leaned in with outstretched hands. Shellshock high-fived them all.

Without braking, the sparring partners made a mighty leap onto the platform. Shellshock slung an arm over Koopinator's shoulder in barely contained anticipation. Miles threw his own arm over Shellshock's shoulder and had to yell to be heard over the uproar.

"Three weeks! Fourteen destinations! Twenty-three cities! Across land, sea, space, and sky! Koopinator and Shellshock! You _are_ the winners of _The Amazing Race_ and have won one _MILLION_ coins!"

**KOOPINATOR & SHELLSHOCK: 1****st**** Place**

At that, Shellshock dissolved into complete hysterics and glomped Koopinator for all he was worth. Fist lifted to the skies, Koopinator squeezed him back tightly in a one-armed hug.

"You've just won _The Amazing Race_, guys!" Miles repeated. "How does it feel?"

Shellshock wheezed out a few "I can't…"s. Tears streamed down his face, but he didn't even bother wiping them away.

The fighters reveled in glorious victory in that position for at least half a minute. Finally, Koopinator nudged his teammate away so they could address the question.

"Words cannot describe this. To pull through and achieve what Glitz Pit champions could not. I… No, _we_ have accomplished something very special here today. Truly special."

"You've had to rely on each other through thick and thin, anything and everything. What do you two have to say about—"

" 'Nator is," Shellshock began eagerly, cutting Miles off. "He-He's smart, fast, intelligent, he's… He's been the strongest, most amazing partner, and I… I feel like I've been the lackey being dragged along for the ride, maybe even holding him back." Shellshock hiccupped lightly and continued, "He's been my rock this entire race. I'm nowhere near as calm, or, or as smart, or as collected and together as him, so for him to sign up with me, put up with me, and for us to actually win, just… It means so much to me bro, you'll never even know. Just, just thank you so much!"

He restarted their manhug amidst more applause.

"You. Shellshock." Koopinator took a moment to collect his thoughts. "How could you possibly say that about yourself? You seem to forget how integral you've been to our success. From reining me in at the outset, to eating durians that had fallen on the ground, to completing that final memory Roadblock. You're an incredible competitor as well. And we wouldn't have gotten here without you."

Their fellow competitors expressed their agreement loudly. Shellshock reacted to the overwhelming compliments by renewing his waterworks.

"Plus…" Koopinator continued, looking somewhat hesitant. "Traveling with you has taught me that my life does not have to revolve around being a fighting machine. How to appreciate what I have been given. How to…enjoy myself. These abstract changes may be minor, but I know they are there. I feel them. I come out of this a changed warrior due to your influence – changed for the better. And for this, I am eternally very grateful."

Shellshock cried even harder. Koopinator initiated the hug this time.

Unnoticed before, Blaise had escorted the siblings to the mat. The applause for Koopinator's speech carried over to them.

"Gloomtail and Hooktail. Officially, you are team number two," he stated.

**GLOOMTAIL & HOOKTAIL: 2****nd**** Place**

With heavy sighs, the pair grudgingly accepted the announcement. It was a tough pill to swallow, losing the ultimate win with mere minutes remaining in their penalty. Understandably, neither wore a particularly content expression.

"Technically, we won. We crossed the Finish Line first," Hooktail joked bitterly.

Gloomtail shook his head, blinking back tears of his own. However, his derived from the exact opposite emotion of Shellshock's. "Hindsight is completely useless, as usual. Had we not used the Mismatch Rod, we might have won; we led the last half of this leg. If I had gotten the right answer a bit earlier…"

"No use dwelling on it." Hooktail's tone indicated she felt otherwise. "You did the best you could…"

_"It's important to have someone you can trust. Going through all this with my brother reaffirms my belief that he is that someone for me. We won't always get along, and we won't always agree. We're prone to fighting. But above everything, we're blood. I know that when the universe is against me, I do have someone I can count on no matter what. He's pulled through for me countless times."_

_ "Coming all this way only to fail my precious younger sister is a tremendous disappointment," Gloomtail said. "I've lived a long life filled with mistakes and setbacks, but I know this will burden me forever. On the same token, leaving my sacred home in the Palace of Shadows has brought me many treasured memories that I will also take with me forever. But for now, the pain is too great and the wound too fresh."_

_"We're comfortable in our scales. We know who we are, and we aren't going to change on account of anyone else's opinion. So what if we racked up all those penalties? We have a lot of other things to be proud of. No arms, four legs. We worked with what we had and overcame the odds against us."_

Eventually, the Pianta Parlor coworkers arrived. They hopped onto the mat, holding hands.

"Lahla and Rocko," Miles announced, "you are team number three."

**LAHLA & ROCKO: 3****rd**** Place**

"Woo! Team number three! Good job, Rocko!" Lahla hugged him happily.

"Sorry I couldn't—"

"No, no, hon. None of that now. You did a stellar job!"

_"Golly, Rockster has been such a rock star." Lahla giggled and playfully prodded her partner. "Don't try to deny it. Such modesty! Really, between having the strength of a beast and the aiming skills of a sniper… You're the best partner a girl could ask for. I wouldn't do this with anyone else. Not even my sister. Probably. Don't tell her I said that, edit this out!"_

_ "Motivatin' me when da going got rough and believin' in me when I didn't believe in myself… You're an amazin' teammate too. I would've been lost without ya. I feel bad I lost da Roadblock. Maybe we coulda won."_

_"Won, schmon, what we were able to do together was worth way more than a million or some vacation prize. I wouldn't trade these experiences for the world! Well, you know what I mean."_

All twelve teams mingled together on the red mat. Hugs, handshakes, and conversations were traded between friends, acquaintances, and enemies alike. Koopinator and Shellshock found themselves swarmed by their old alliance mates.

_"I want to do more with my life," Koopinator said wistfully. "While specialization has its merits, participating in this race has shown me that there is much to do and see in this world. Limiting myself to battling in the ring is an insult to everything else this world has to offer. I mean no disrespect. Perhaps this is an opening to pursue my other goals and aspirations."_

_"We won like we said we would. Not exactly how we said we would, but we won. Anyways! This has been such an honor," Shellshock said. "Knowing that even if I never amount to anything in the Glitz Pit, I have this one time in life where I can rightfully say 'I was the best' means a lot to me. Like, you seriously have no idea. This is my legacy, baby."_

Clapping, the cast of Season 3 posed together on the mat. Koopinator and Shellshock, the sparring partners from Glitzville, stood in the center, forever immortalized as honorable players, formidable athletes, fierce competitors, and the winners of _The Amazing Race_.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_About the Location_: Rainbow Cruise (also known as Rainbow Ride in some localizations) is the final stage from _Super Mario 64_ and _Super Mario 64 DS_. A side-scrolling arena inspired by this course appears in _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ and _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. To avoid confusion, the course itself is referred to as Rainbow Ride, while the fighting arena setting is termed Rainbow Valley.

Trivia

- The original Detour featured a choice between "**Flying Carpets**" and "**Flying Flowers**." Elements of both were recycled into this version.

- Rainbow Ride/Cruise is the fifteenth stage in _Mario 64 _(_DS_). The mapping task asks for the placement of fifteen landmarks.

_~*ARPMTTYD*~_

_Author's Note_: (Updated racefic on July 17, 2012.) My muse fought me every step of the way, but it's inexcusable that it took me over a year to update since Leg 12. My sincerest apologies. The hardest part, a.k.a. the part that stumped me for months, was definitely the Super Smash Bros. crossover (other fighting game series are somewhat alluded to). I don't know how to write fight scenes, much less ones involving nonsense physics. This was my first go, on both fronts. Group that with an uninspired Detour and a final Roadblock that honestly sounded better on paper, and I have a final product that is livable, but not exactly my best. The first draft, in my opinion, was much worse. No SSB task, the boat Roadblock was an active route marker while the actual first Roadblock was a SM64 Star, and a bunch of flight drama with a sleeping Gloomtail/Hooktail that didn't amount to anything. Yay for not subjecting you to that?

To me, _TAR_ opening intros are pieces of art (my personal standouts are currently _HMLM_ for its stellar musical remix and _TARAUST_ for its dynamic hi-def shots). Unfortunately, it's impossible to recreate the magic with words alone when vibrant footage and music drive the awesomeness for forty-five seconds. I've had a mental rendition of what this season's opening would look and sound like for quite some time, so I hope your imagination filled in the gap for what I tried to convey.

So…five years, huh? That gigantic time lapse has several ramifications, the biggest one involving characterization inconsistencies. Mentally, the "me" of five years ago and the current "me" are very different in how we think and write. And tragically, only a small portion of the characters' interactions (even in race context) have been anywhere close to faithful to the game. I recently replayed through _Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door_ (relived the epicness and hilarity!) to take notes in preparation for Season 4, and I cringed at how many details I neglected or misconstrued. (Never mind how badly I screwed up on the first two races…) Some of the more prominent mistakes include General White's speech patterns, Pierre's former occupation (_geologist_, not archeologist), the fact that Petalburg has only _one_ gatekeeper, and Hooktail's cricket fear. That last one is extremely embarrassing because the information is available online. Ugh.

Lahla/Rocko were originally second in the beta version (so they swapped finishes with the –tails). Yet, I also started out not really knowing what to do with them. Don't think they simply fell into the F3 because I wanted shocker eliminations, though; every team, whether in FF or real-life, has to work hard to survive. In time, the character stories wrote themselves in response to the overall story (especially during Grodus' reign). Two determined underdog coworkers who are largely opposites bonding over their common goal? Sure. You may notice I phased out some of their original speech quirks as time passed (after I did some research) – that's because they weren't supposed to have those in the first place.

Gloomtail/Hooktail started as the volatile team that argued over every little thing. Once Grodus/Crump fell from power, their villainous undertones emerged full-force, and they bloomed as competent strategists. At the same time, the quadruped storyline always hovered in the background, so they were always supposed to remain rootable to a certain extent. Let's ignore my oh-so-glorious accidental retcon of the cricket fear…

Koopinator/Shellshock, the winners from the beginning! With ten "Top Three" finishes, they've taken second place in the series for placement average. After Koopinator mellowed out from his win-at-all-costs persona in Leg 4, his theme was meant to be "that person who is always better than you" in regards to Shellshock. Over the course of the Race, he also should've subtly moved from single-minded robot to no-nonsense but humane. Shellshock, on the other hand, was a sounding board for some inferiority complex issues that I've sometimes faced. Goombella's "I think he's a big softie" Tattle comment added some depth to his tough guy image, culminating in his crying happy tears and showing vulnerability at the Finish Line.

Despite the horrifically long time between updates saying otherwise, this art is one of the few things I'm genuinely passionate about. So, thank you so much for reading. I've learned a lot about myself through this project, and I can't even begin to express how happy it makes me to know that people enjoy reading it. At the time of posting, don't expect TTYD4 any time soon (gotta worry about college first), and sorry about the website being so out-of-date. Working on that too.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, infinite times thank you for reading!

~ _j-cag_


End file.
